Deadly Intentions
by TW-addict
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm no werewolf' – Life is never easy for a teenager, but a Hale? They had it hard. Kayla and Stiles were what people called a 'perfect match' but throw in an old flame returning with the Alpha pack, new memories resurfacing and a dark dangerous spirit targeting the one person Kayla would do anything for...death is never far away and no one is safe. Stiles/OC StilesxOC
1. Chapter 1 - Who are you?

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form – so here we are... THE SEQUEL – and it's no thanks to all you awesome followers/favourites/reviewers because they mean so much and help me keep writing – anyway, enough of me blabbering on, here is the full summary and the very first chapter of the new story 'Deadly Intentions' – hope you enjoy :)**

_Summary: Fighting a crazy alpha werewolf. Check. Battling a ferocious killer lizard. Double check. Dealing with normal teenage dramas. Triple check. And how did that popular phrase go? Onwards and upwards? Yeah... maybe not so much. Things in Beacon Hills are changing for everyone and as the scream of a banshee rings around the town, death is never far away. Lydia has to deal with new powers from 'the other side', never able to escape the dead, Isaac faces the betrayal of someone he once held dear which could either crush him or make him all the more stronger, Derek relives the guilt of a secret he has kept for years, Allison learns what it truly means to be an Argent, Scott accepts the full responsibility of his 'pack' but will the pressure be too much? And as for Kayla and Stiles, well... the future was always unknown and unpredictable, all the more so for a bunch of teenagers fighting supernatural forces at every turn. Relationships are put to the test when old flames return, secrets resurface and deception occurs every other week, but add in death predictions and addictions well... things were about to take a turn for the worse... for all._

* * *

Blank. Blank space. Blank thought process. Blank memories. Blank everything. Her ears were ringing, head thumping as she found herself stumbling through burnt out wreckage, tripping over smouldering wood piles and through uneven ground, the world around her spinning in and out of focus.

What the hell happened? This place, whatever it was, looked like an atomic bomb had gone off in it, or better yet, like ten atomic bombs even. Why was she here? Why would she need to be there? And most importantly where the hell was 'here'?

"Ow" She muttered, raising a hand to her forehead, wincing as she pressed her palm against her temple and when she pulled back she saw blood coating her hand, "What the hell...?" And she really, truly and utterly meant that.

She stumbled over a wooden beam, falling against a chain link fence as she blinked rapidly to clear her blurry eyesight, still holding a hand to her head. She was confused and worried, heart hammering in her chest as she stared around her at the burnt out wreckage, straining herself to remember... to remember _anything_.

And yes, maybe she was a little scared... and when she said a 'little' she actually meant a lot, like _a lot a lot, _her skin breaking out in a nervous sweat. She didn't recognise where she was, no sense of familiarity at all, it was like she was stuck on an alien planet because this place? It wasn't her home, at least it didn't _feel_ like home... so where exactly was 'home'?

"Kayla, kid... you okay?" And she looked up in shock, furrowing her eyebrows at the male voice coming from behind her, pressing herself back against the fence like it was some sort of protection, "Whatever you did back there... well done" He praised and she gulped loudly, fingers curling around the metal of the fence as the strange man got closer, dragging a dark haired man with him.

"W-What... I mean... who are-who-" And she found her voice trailing off, limbs shaking with nervousness and anxiety as, for whatever reason, she had this _feeling_... this _feeling_ that this man was dangerous.

"Help me with Derek?" And she tore her eyes away from this strangers' blue ones, looking down fearfully to the barely conscious man getting dragged by the dangerous stranger – he had jet black hair sticking up in tufts, pale green eyes, a strong jaw line and wearing all black clothes, his skin pale and covered in black smudges assumingly from the explosion.

And why did this dangerous stranger seem to know her? Why did he think he knew that other strange man, Derek was it? Did they _actually_ know each other?

"Kayla, snap out of it" He demanded in a hard voice, huffing and puffing as he practically dropped the dark haired stranger – no sorry, 'Derek' – to the concrete ground, placing his hands on his knees to steady his breathing, "Get your act together kid" And how the hell could she?

"I don't-I don't know who you-" And her weak and terrified voice was cut off by brakes screeching against the tarmac and she looked up, straining her eyes to see a baby blue Jeep halt to a stop, the tires practically burning as three teenagers jumped out, all in various degrees of shock.

One had long strawberry blonde hair, an oval face and large puckered lips wearing a short floral dress accompanied by three inch heels, the other had curly dirty blonde hair and well defined features, wearing casual jeans and a white tee and the other, the driver of the Jeep, had brown hair sticking up in every which way like he had just rolled out of bed, his fair skin littered with cute little moles, his large brown eyes full of worry and fear.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded, the one with funny brown hair and moles did, racing over the other two not far behind him, "Are you guys okay?" He quickly spared a glance over to Derek and the dangerous stranger before his eyes settled on her, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back, "Are _you_ okay?" And she was shocked at the level of concern and care in his voice.

"Uh... I don't-"

"Does it look like we're okay?" The dangerous stranger asked, interrupting her, rolling his blue eyes like they all annoyed him, "A warehouse just exploded around us, of course we're not okay" And the level of snark in his voice was astonishing, "God, what do they teach you kids in school these days?"

She just blinked slowly, shaking her head as she watched the curly haired guy glance over at her, his clear blue eyes meeting hers before he gave a small smile and a nod before dropping to his knees to that Derek guy, gently trying to rouse him.

Okay... so he knew her too.

The strawberry blonde girl came to her other side quickly, heels clicking across the tarmac as she suddenly threw her slender arms around her neck, squeezing the life out of her.

So apparently she knew her too... what in god's name was going on?

"I was so worried" And the girl sounded upset, her voice cracking, "It was like-like I felt it happen... felt you all d-die" And she stuttered over the last word, her arms tightening around her neck, "I was so scared Kayla" She added, pulling back, her cheeks blotchy with tears.

"Who's Kayla?" She asked in a meek voice, raising her eyebrows as she felt her body shake, fear taking hold – if anyone could give her answers it was these strange people.

"Don't joke Kayla, it's not funny" The strawberry hair girl chastised her, slapping her arm lightly before pulling back, "You almost gave me a heart attack, I should slap you for that"

"Lydia, wait-" The brown haired guy started to say cautiously, his eyes going wide with daunting realisation but that petite girl seemed to be stubborn, very stubborn indeed.

"No" She interrupted, shaking her head, "I don't just get to feel one of my best friend's die and then be okay, what is it with Hales and loving drama?" And she felt her fists clenching, survival instinct kicking in – what if these bunch of strangers was the reason she was like this? Scared, in pain, and feeling so alone like she was trapped inside an empty mind, it was nerve shatteringly terrifying.

"Lydia, cool down" The brown haired guy said, stepping inbetween the two, "We get it okay? You were worried but you weren't the only one" And she felt her body tense, the strange voices making her nervous as she pressed her back against the fence as the brown haired guy turned around and looked down at her, his sparkling brown eyes full of worry and concern and dare she say it... love?

"Kaylz... how you feeling?" He asked quietly as the strawberry blonde – Lydia was it? - let out a loud huff, crossing her arms but she seemed to be relieved if not a little pissed off, "You hurt?" And she glanced up, meeting his anxious stare, feeling her heart about to explode from her chest as his hand came toward her, like he was either going to grab her or comfort her and that was when she lost it.

She had _no frigging clue_ what was going on, she had _no idea_ who these strangers were, she felt like she had just been near a bomb as it detonated (which judging by the burnt out sparky wreckage she probably was) and to top it off like the cherry on top she had _no fucking clue _who she was... even her name was a blank.

Before his hand could land on her arm she let her survival instincts kick in as she sucker punched the strange guy right on the nose, hard, making him stumble back a few steps in shock, a hand coming to rest over his nose.

"_Kaylz_, what the hell?" He asked in stunned surprise and why an earth did he keep calling her that? 'Kaylz' wasn't even a frigging name for crying out loud as everyone else, the dangerous stranger, the curly haired guy, the petite strawberry blonde, even the barely conscious Derek guy glanced up in shock, their conversation stumbling to a close.

"Don't 'what the hell me'" She screamed suddenly, gaining her voice back as the panic finally took over, her eyes going wide with fear and worry, "Who the _fuck_ are you?" She shouted, balling her fists at her sides as she pointed to the brown haired guy, "Or you, or you... who the **hell** are any of you?" And the silence that followed was deafening.

"Kayla, very funny, gold medal for acting but enough's enough" And she looked over to the broad shouldered, blue eyed dangerous stranger with raised eyebrows, "Now, are we going to discuss how the hell you did what you did back there?" And why wasn't anyone taking her seriously?

"Peter, I don't think she's acting" The curly haired guy spoke up nervously and _yes_, thank you, someone who _finally_ believed her.

"Kayla, surely you can remember us, c'mon baby-" The brown haired stranger muttered in a pained voice but no way, this was too much, it was all too much – how did they expect her to trust them when she couldn't even remember trusting them? She side-stepped his grasp, her eyes full of mistrust and wariness, her skin crawling with unease.

"_Don't_" She said in a hard voice, pointing a finger at each of them in turn, "Don't you dare" She warned, her previously terrified weak voice now full of malice and irritation, "I don't trust you, _any_ of you" And she saw their faces fall, their eyes now full of concern.

"Kayla-"

"_Stop calling me that_" She screamed wildly, taking a few more steps backwards, panic welling up in her chest constricting her breathing, "I don't know who you are... I don't know who I am" She muttered in a broken voice, stumbling back another couple of steps, "I don't get what the hell is going on and... and... and..." Her eyes started filling up with tears, fear running through her veins because it was like her whole identity was stripped and she had no clue what to do, like she was dumped in a strange country where they spoke a different language and was expected to live there with no guidance or help and it was a terrifying feeling.

Her ears picked up the sound of sirens, presumably fire engines and all of the police station judging by how the warehouse was just a pile of smouldering remains, smoke billowing up into the dark sky and she panicked – how could she explain what had happened? How could she say who she was with absolutely no idea on how to answer that question? They would poke and prod at her, institutionalise her for being a freak and having a memory like a blank slate and the fight or fly response kicked in.

She was scared, terrified, fearful of these strangers standing in front of her, at what they could do to her, yet she was also stricken over the fact that the authority would be here in less than a minute and she would have to face them, face herself and her problems and she felt trapped between a rock and a hard place, unable to escape.

So she just threw them a warning look like 'stay the hell away from me' – even if she didn't know who 'me' was – and turned on her heel and ran, ignoring their concerned shouts from behind her.

* * *

Okay so maybe running was a stupid idea.

She hated the idea of running, no idea why, maybe her normal memory-full self didn't like it but either way she regretted it as she found herself in the middle of a wood with no idea where the hell she was.

She took in a deep breath, wiping at her forehead as she leant against a tree for support, gulping noisily to try and calm down her racing heart.

It was a weird feeling, not knowing who she was... not knowing anything. Kind of refreshing at the same time, like she could start over and no one would know of all her past mistakes (she felt like she made a hell of a lot) and she wouldn't get bogged down by it but at the same time she wanted to know, no, she _needed_ to know.

She knew who the president was, Obama, who if she was old enough to vote for she would've voted for, She knew the sky was blue and clouds were white, she knew how to drive a car, she knew that one plus one was two so how could she know all of that but not know anything personal? It was like anything and everything linked to herself was wiped clean and it was... scary, for lack of a better word.

"Jesus christ..." She muttered, shaking her head slowly as she allowed her legs to give way, sitting sprawled out on the forest floor, pressing her clammy forehead against the cool bark of the tree.

"Ah Kayla, I've been looking for you everywhere" A deep voice greeted and she jolted violently, head whipping around to see a tall-ish guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes stalk forward toward her, "You had me worried" And who the hell was he now?

"Who the fuck are you?" She demanded, pulling herself to her feet, standing with her back against the tree as she clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"You don't remember?" And she was sure his expressionless face turned into a smirk, his blue eyes gleaming, "Well... that's certainly _interesting_"

"I mean it, who the fuck are you?" She asked in a hard voice, her posture rigid.

The strange guy's face suddenly turned into a bright, one hundred watt smile, "I'm Brian" He held out his hand for her to shake but she just glanced down at it dubiously, "Your... friend" And she stared at him, hard, like she was trying to see if he was lying.

"I don't know about that" She muttered to herself, keeping her defences up, "You could say anything and just hope I believe you"

"But I'm not" He shook his head, plastering a gentle look over his face and Kayla didn't know if he was being serious or not, "You know those people you met back there?" He jutted his head behind him, "They're the ones you should be wary of"

"Why?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows, wondering if her feelings of cautiousness and fear were right about those strangers, "Who are they?"

"Not good people" He shook his head, taking another couple of steps forward when he saw her loosen up a bit, "They've hurt people... a lot of people" And she furrowed her eyebrows, biting her lip.

"And how do you know that?" And she watched as his blue eyes got angry, like uber angry, before they lost the fire in them and looked at her with sadness, grief clearly showing on his features.

"They hurt my family" And she felt her eyes widening at the implications behind 'hurt', "And that man, the older one?" And she nodded, posture relaxing because she did get a bad feeling from him, "He tried to kill me"

"W-Why?" She asked curiously, "Why would they-"

"Because they're _bad_ people" This Brian guy emphasised with wide clear blue eyes, "They're deluded, they stick together and appear harmless but underneath that... well..." He just shook his head, chuckling ironically, "How open minded are you?"

"Very... have to be if I'm like this" She replied, shrugging, "Why, what do you know?"

"A lot" Brian gave her a serious look, "I could tell you but I think we should get you to a hospital, if this memory loss is permanent then-"

"_No_" She interrupted, shaking her head and taking a couple of steps closer to him, "Tell me... please" She said softly, "I feel like... like those two older guys are bad news, like they're deceiving and... and I'm scared" She admitted, "If you know stuff... tell me"

"You sure?" He asked, smiling lightly, "It's a lot to take in"

"I'm sure" She answered defiantly, nodding her head, "Who are they?" And Brian smiled slyly, like everything was working out in his favour as he just took a hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers making her raise his eyebrows.

"The better word would be 'what' _not_ 'who'" And okay... she was intrigued, very intrigued indeed.

**A/N) WELCOME, this is just the opening chapter to set the rest of the story up – and uh oh... what game is Brian playing? He will play a big part in the next few chapters and into the start of season three as we finally get some insight into his plans and what he's been doing since Peter 'killed' him.**

**So I hope you enjoyed and please please review, they mean so much and keeps the update coming every couple/few days, see ya next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - My heart? It's yours

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine – wowser, a massive shout out to Luna888, Ayine, VampirePrincess11, Tayy, Defiant one, Kayela-Brown-1228, msspicyjalapeno, zikashigaku, Challiex98, DauntlessCake17, suzii3499, Iste, Coolio, Jaysweet112197 and storylover for reviewing, you all rock, hope you enjoy :) x**

"Werewolves?" She found herself scoffing, resisting rolling her eyes because first loosing her memory and then this? Someone was just yanking her chains for realz... right? "Idiot, I'm outta here" She added, turning around and folding her arms over her chest as she started to stride away because her mind was already fucked up enough as it was but _werewolves_? C'mon... get in the real damn world!

"Not so fast Hale" That Brian guy stated in a hard voice, grabbing her arm in a vice tight grip and spinning her around, pushing her back against the tree, "You're not running away on me now"

"Get off me" She snarled, struggling against his tight grip, "You're bloody nuts"

"Kayla I said _calm down_" And his voice was harsh and demanding, power coated beneath his words which made her bite her tongue in slight fear, "Now listen to me, I get it, it's a lot to take in but I swear to god if you have a freak out on me then the outcome won't be pretty" and she gulped loudly, narrowing her eyes as she glanced down at the grip he had on her forearm, the skin going white and she let out a small whimper of pain as she felt her bones protesting against the sheer force.

"Uh... sorry" He apologised, looking like he was trying to lose the fire in his wild blue eyes, "I just... I get frustrated sometimes, you know that" He tried for a gentle smile as he let go of her arm, beginning to slowly rub his hand across her shoulder and no she didn't 'know that', she didn't know bloody _anything_.

She, no wait, apparently she was called '_Kayla_' she should get used to that if she ever wanted to achieve anything close to normal, she just flinched lightly, her eyes guarded.

"Okay, I get it, no harmless touching yet... understood" He took a step backward, giving her room to breathe properly, "So, we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what? How deluded you are?" Kayla snapped, rubbing at her forearm as she glared at him, "Werewolves don't exist, they're mythological creatures" But even as she said that she doubted her words for some reason... maybe they weren't just 'mythological' creatures, maybe they were real. Yet as soon as she thought that she shook her head - Jesus, loosing her memory was making her lose her god damn mind, of course werewolves weren't real.

"Just because you've lost your memory that doesn't mean you have to lose your open mindedness" That Brian guy said, cocking his head to the side, "Deep down you know I'm telling the truth"

"I don't know jack squat _asshat_" Kayla fumed, "You know why? Because I can't fucking remember anything - I have no idea who I am, I have no idea who you are, hell I don't even know my own bloody family and I'm seriously freaking the hell out right now so don't play mind games with me"

"I'm not, I'm not" He reassured her, stepping forward and into her personal space bubble, "Just... try and listen to what I'm saying and not just hear okay?" And she bit her lip, her heart racing in her chest, "You listening now?"

She let out a loud huff, her mind whirling as she finally settled on a small nod because the curiosity really did get the better of her.

"Just for a second imagine it okay?" And he sounded keen and excited, "Imagine that other world does exist, all the possibilities and dangers, all the different creatures there are... are you imagining it?"

"Yes" She replied bluntly, narrowing her eyes, "And all I can think about is them sprouting hair all over their body and waking up naked after the full moon... this is ridiculous" She went to turn away again, hopefully find someone sane and get some proper reasonable answers instead of a bunch of fake bull-crap that she so did not have the time for but again that Brian dude, if that was even his real name, reached out and grabbed her hand somewhat more gently than he did before, halting her in her tracks.

"It's not ridiculous and you know it" He whispered making her strain her ears to pick up on his quiet voice, "If you tell me right now, one hundred percent certain that what I told you is all crap then I'll let you walk away right now" He let go of her, holding his hands in the air, "But if you're even a little curious, or doubt your own statements then I can show you a lot of things" He sent her a small smile, "But just take this into consideration... how are you going to explain everything to the people you know who are like strangers to you now? People will talk, doctors will get curious" And Kayla gulped noisily, wringing her hands together nervously, "Someone just doesn't lose their memory without something drastic happening, especially their whole identity so it's up to you" He folded his hands behind his back calmly, like he knew what option she would choose, "I can tell you things, keep you safe-"

"I don't need someone to keep me safe" She immediately said, instantly hating the feeling of someone having to protect her. It sent shivers down her spine in not-a-good-way and set her on edge – she was perfectly capable of looking after herself... at least she thought she was, not being able to remember if she could.

"-_If_ you need it" Brian finished, putting emphasis on the whole 'if' thing, "Trust me, it's not a bad idea to have a friend... or ally" And she furrowed her eyebrows, thinking it over, "You're independent, that's fine, just think it over?"

"Am I?" She muttered, panic seizing her chest, "I have no frigging clue what I am" She stared over at him with wide eyes glistening with tears, "What... who am I?" She managed to get out in a croaky voice, her tone pleading.

"I told you, Kayla Hale-"

"No not 'who am I', _who_ am I?" She emphasised because what was her personality like, what made her _her_, "Am I total bitch? A loser? A frigging genius?" She was getting scared now, voice going higher pitched with nerves, "Hell, I could be a cold blooded murderer for all I know" And then she watched as his eyes darkened, the calm and collected look dropping from his features.

"What? What do you know?" She asked quietly, limbs shaking with nerves, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know that you ask too many questions" He replied and oh god-wait... _what_? "Walk with me?" And although she was curious she didn't exactly feel safe with him, or well... with anyone considering they were all strangers to her, "Aw c'mon, when have you ever played safe?" And was that a clue, a hint as to her personality? 'Never played it safe' well that statement was... informative. So she was reckless then? Hmmmm.

"I don't trust you though" She muttered, "Just like I didn't trust them back there"

"Well you have reason to not trust that bunch of idiots... you don't with me"

She gave him a careful glance over, trying to gauge what his intentions were, whether they be helpful or deadly but she got... nothing. She couldn't figure him out no matter how hard she tried. She didn't even get a vibe off him.

"Who are they?" She jutted her head behind her, "Those people?"

"People you want to avoid" He smirked, probably just making sure that his answers were cryptic and annoying just to entice her... and she hated to admit it but it seemed to be working, "Come... let me show you our world"

"Our world?" She asked, taking a hesitant step forward, "I wasn't aware _we_ had a 'world'"

"Well... we're more alike than you think" He smiled and Kayla – wow, that still felt weird because was that actually her name? - just frowned, mulling it over as Brian watched her, knowing he had given her food for thought, gotten under her skin... which was exactly his intentions. Even if his intentions were changing. At first he just wanted to date her because who wouldn't want to get all handsy with the hot new girl? Then his intentions changed – she chose that Stilinski guy and he got over her, there was plenty of other fish in the sea... or rather smoking hot girls with equally smoking hot bodies available to him, after all he _was_ popular in high school, even if he was confused, his ego slightly dented that a girl who was _so_ clearly an eleven out of ten went with a nobody and choose to hang out with a bunch of nobodies but fair game, _fair game_ to her that she could still keep her somewhat high popularity status hanging out with _them_. Then he forgot about her, instead turning his sights to the newly single, and also smoking hot, Lydia Martin because Brian wasn't going to waste his time chasing a bird that didn't appreciate him back. Then he learnt about what her family was, about what she was... or what he thought she was and that had angered him, wanting to kill her and her abominations of a family just because he could.

But it all changed. He died. He died because of _her_ and her _family _and was forced to break his way out of his own coffin, new found thirst for blood found. This time he didn't just want to kill the Hales because he could, he wanted to kill them because he _hated_ them, he _loathed_ everything about them. He broke free, returning from the dead confused and angry, scared because no one normal person could return to their bodies after death, it wasn't natural... it was _supernatural_.

And then came the most horrifying realisation. His parents. He cared for them, they brought him up, taught him what being a protector _truly_ meant, taught him about duty and responsibility, showed him how to hunt, to kill, to survive and now the hunter became the hunted. They would never accept him. They would reject him, be disappointed in him, _kill_ him even. And he would have rathered if he had stayed dead instead of turning into this monster he had become... this abomination... this _demon_. He hated himself, he felt like putting a bullet through his skull every time he stared in the mirror and saw his eyes turning to black.

So there he stayed, slinking about in the shadows like an outcast, watching as his parents grieved for him, watching as everyone carried on like normal, as if he had been forgotten by everyone else. He had watched that little 'Scooby gang' laugh and muck about, not an ounce of guilt over his death. And that, thus, led onto the path of self destruct revenge – he wanted their heads on a stick whether it be the last thing he ever did.

And at that time he didn't care whether he lived or died because who would accept him? No one would, especially not himself, but when his parents were killed, murdered, their bodies beaten and bloody he found a spark within himself... a reason to live, to carry on.

Revenge. Plain and simple. He wouldn't rest until whoever did it paid a big price for what they did.

And he had a funny feeling at that time who the culprit, or rather culprits, were. Derek Hale. Jody Hale. Peter Hale. Kayla Hale. A hale _had_ to have done it but he would've put his bets on Derek for sure. So for months he watched them. Watched them argue. Fight. Work. Laugh. Play. Love. He had never been too far away when life happened to them.

Then he planned. He planned vigorously, mercilessly... that's all he did. He wanted to take them down and keep them down. But then the biggest surprise of all... she had done it, Kayla had killed his parents – whether intentional or accidental she still did it and he was consumed with a fiery anger that clouded his judgements and his plans. He attacked her, beating her, feeling satisfaction when he felt her bones breaking underneath his touch and left her there to bleed out, hoping it would be a slow and painful death.

Then in the hours that followed that incident, he regretted it – not because of guilt or 'feelings' no, it was because he felt she got away too easily – from watching her for months he understood that family and friends meant more to her than anything... if he wanted to hurt her then he had to hurt the ones she cared about. So he raced back to the scene, wondering if she were still alive, hoping she was so he could torment her some more but found... nothing. The area had been cornered off, a few deputies mulling about and cleaning up the scene, a tow truck starting to pull away her car and he had actually felt... disappointed, not happy like he had wanted. It was all too soon. He had killed her without proper precautions and intentions.

But he had to be sure. He asked a deputy, putting on an act that he was her cousin and had almost broke into gleeful laughter of relief when it was revealed she was alive, in surgery, but alive none the less. Hooray. Now he could properly put his plan into action.

But that went to hell too. Trying to kill Hales is like trying to get rid of weeds – they just keep popping back up. Whatever the hell kind of power she possessed saved them all... _somehow_. When he pressed that detonator he intended to burn with them, knowing that his duty was over and he had to do the right thing but he didn't die. In fact he was still very much alive.

That bitch.

So he figured to hell with plans, he would kill her with his bare hands, strangle her if he had to but the biggest shocker was yet to come. She had no clue who he was. Who they were. Who _she_ was. This meant new intentions... much more deadly than the ones before... much much more. Because killing her was simple, kind even... but manipulating her, getting her to trust him and then shattering that when she was in her most vulnerable state... that was mean... but so totally an amazing idea. Sociopathic and psychotic idea but a great idea none the less.

"So they are bad people?" And he was snapped from his thoughts, Kayla's voice pulling him back into reality as he glanced down at her keeping a few feet between them – smart girl but he would fool her, he would get her to trust him.

"Sort of" He smirked, "They're not exactly saints – they've covered up deaths, lied, manipulated people... lied to _you_" And that got her attention, "Said it was good for you but really it just hurt you... I wouldn't trust them if I were you"

"Who did they kill?" And Brian almost scoffed at that – the better question was who _didn't_ they kill?

"Your family" And her eyes went wide, "Well... not directly" He figured he should tell the truth but stretch it a bit, coating it in lies so at least that way it was easier to manipulate her, to get her to trust him if he told at least part of the truth, "It's their fault they're all dead plus-" He held in the smirk as he heard her heart rate increase in panic and fear over his words, "Peter, that older guy... killed your cousin"

"But... why?" She whispered, "Why would he-"

"Because he's a bad person okay?" He snapped, letting his anger take ahold of him for a moment, "He killed your cousin, killed me, uses you and you think you should trust him just because he's family? No, family doesn't end with blood... it's about trust and duty not something built of lies" He rambled and he watched as she flinched slightly and forced himself to calm down. He may be mad, he may hate her, but this plan of his was important, he had to care... or at least pretend.

"I... Uh, sorry" She apologised, glancing down nervously, wrapping her arms around herself from the cold breeze blowing through the trees, small goosebumps appearing over her skin and Brian internally smirked – this was how people got other people underneath their thumb... get them to trust them, to get attached, and use mean words and brute force to put them in their place and it sure as hell was working nicely.

"Here" He said in a much softer voice, shrugging out of his shirt and holding it out to her, "Wear this" And she glanced down dubiously, unsure whether or not to take him up on his offer but he just shook his hand, urging her to take it.

"Uh... um... thanks" She whispered, gingerly taking the dark material and putting her arms through the holes, leaving him in only a thin grey t-shirt and silence fell between them.

"Look, I'm not telling you not to trust them, you are perfectly capable of making that decision for yourself but if I were you... and if you value your safety... I would stay away... _well_ away"

She just nodded gently before looking at him curiously, "You said.. you said he killed you" And he just sighed but nodded all the same, "How could he have if you're here... I may have lost my memory but not my sanity yet, I know you're real" And for a second he almost laughed, forgetting how much he loathed her existence – just a second though, no more than that.

"I'll show you" And then he led her through the last of the trees, guiding her with his hand on the small of her back and she didn't object or flinch away and he pretended to pat himself on the back – maybe getting her to trust him would be easier than first thought.

"But... we're in a graveyard"

'Well done Einstein' he thought but refrained from saying it, walking to the left and along the row of headstones, searching for his own one just to prove to her he was telling her the truth and maybe gain a bit more of her delicate trust.

"Here" He called out over to her, waving her over to where his name and date of birth and date of death was clearly carved into the smooth marble and it brought up emotions he never knew he had, emotions he hadn't felt in a long time. Sadness. Regret. Grief. A small photo was also placed at the top of the stone, a photo that proved that he was in fact who he said he was.

"Wow" Kayla muttered, looking at the gravestone closely, making him raise his eyebrows because 'wow'? Really? "So... you're telling the truth?"

"I told you I was" He sent her a small comforting smile, "And just to prove to you something else-" He led her forward, zig-zagging through all the graves before reaching the place he had come many of times to curse at them, to demand answers from even though they couldn't answer, "Look" And he pointed down at the long row of graves all dedicated to one family.

Hale.

He watched Kayla closely as she furrowed her eyebrows, new found tears starting to glisten in her bright green orbs and he didn't feel as much satisfaction as he thought... immediately cursing himself for going soft – even before he always had a soft spot for crying girls, maybe because it was always easier to get into their pants that way, show them that not all guys were insensitive jocks, that he was different and had feelings, that he 'understood' them or whatever and then he thought no, that was too far right? Pretending to care was one thing but to push the boundaries into something more intimate was pushing his luck – she wasn't stupid, he knew that, but he decided to put his foot in the water, just to see how easy it would be if he wanted to try it.

Just as a lone tear ran down her cheek and Kayla wiped the back of her hand against her cheek, getting rid of the evidence, he stepped forward and pulled her into a gentle hug because if he wanted her to trust him then he had to be a 'friend'.

And she didn't push him away, in fact she didn't do anything and he decided to take that as a good sign as he heard her let out a few quiet sobs of frustration and confusion, standing still against him. _Hmmmmm_... maybe this whole manipulating-trust thing would be a lot more fun than he first thought..._ a lot _more fun.

* * *

Kayla cocked her head to the side as she stared down at the photo frame intently, her mind whirling. There she was, or at least she assumed it was her unless she had a twin, sending a fake playful glare to the camera as that brown haired guy with the cute moles stuck his tongue out next to her and then on her other side there was another guy, dark unruly hair, brown eyes, crooked jaw facing her and the brown haired guy, his mouth wide open in a playful 'I'm going to eat you' way and after everything Brian told her, after everything she felt from them, she didn't get why they all seemed friendly with each other.

The one with the crooked jaw, who she assumed was Scott, was supposed to be one of those 'super good, goody two-shoes' with a stick up his ass who was the reason all this shit came to this town and the other brown haired guy, who Brian said was 'Stiles' or something, like wow who would name their kid Stiles? Was supposed to be just like every other jackass of a guy – chased the girl, got the girl and then broke her heart because he set his eyes on someone else. At least... that was what _he_ said.

Apparently them two were an 'item', as in boyfriend-girlfriend type of 'item' and that just made her head ache because if that were the case why didn't she trust him? Mind you she didn't trust anybody, not even Brian, not even _herself_, she felt empty, void, useless and confused like she was living someone else's life – she could look at however many photographs or memorable items but it did nothing for her at all, had no effect on her what so ever.

"Man this sucks" She muttered, turning away from the photo frame and looking over the bedroom she was in – light grey and navy walls, dark bed covers, band and movie posters littered the walls and the carpet was covered with socks – so just a normal guys' bedroom then.

Kayla sighed tiredly, plonking herself down on the bed and dumping the bag of clothes on the floor near her feet. This place, this room, it was supposed to be meaningful or memorable or whatever but to her it was just another strange room in another strange place. She glanced over her shoulder, sighing tiredly as she gazed across the bed linen and bedside tables, straining her mind to try and remember something, _anything_ even, but it was still a blank, a complete and utter endless amount of nothing.

And it was so fucking exhausting. Mind boggling confusing and terribly scary. It didn't help any that Brian was whispering things in her ear about certain people, making her even more confused and slightly fearful of them.

Just as she was getting lost in her thoughts the bedroom door got thrown open and Kayla jumped slightly because no one was supposed to see her here, especially not him. All she came here to do was grab some clothes and get the hell out of there, _not_ get caught up in how familiar this place was supposed to be.

That guy, the Stiles one, sighed wearily, obviously not seeing her sitting there on the bed as he dumped his jacket on the floor, his face fallen and through the darkened room she could've sworn he looked almost... sad? His eyes were the colour of caramel, whisky flecks clearly seen which no silly photo could do them justice and as she looked closer she saw his eyes glistening with tears.

"Um... sorry" She spoke up, deciding it was probably best to reveal herself before she could freak out over it and watched as he jumped about a foot in the air, his eyes going wide, "For uh... trespassing I guess?"

"Kayla" He said quietly, sounding out of breath, "You're here"

"Yeah... not for long" She stood up quickly as he took a step forward, panic surging through her veins, "I just came to get... some stuff" And he obviously noticed how on edge she was at his arrival because he stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows furrowing in hurt.

"Kaylz, look-" He took a gentle step forward just as she took one back to compensate for that, "-I know you must be feeling scared, confused and so alone but..." He looked at her sympathetically, "You're not, I _promise_ you" And she actually felt the power behind his words and knew someone would have to be an awful good liar to act like that, "Just stay and we can sort things out, please?"

"There's nothing to sort out" She shook her head, feeling bad for crushing his hope, "I don't-I can't do _this_" She pointed between them, "If you're telling the truth them I'm sorry, I really am but you're a stranger to me" And his eyes started glistening with unshed tears, "I don't even know if I can trust you"

"You can trust me" He immediately piped up, "We can trust each other"

"No we can't... _I_ can't" She just shrugged guiltily, "Look, you seem like a good enough guy but... but that's not enough right now" She picked up the rucksack stuffed full of what she assumed were her clothes and threw it over her shoulder, "I can't even trust myself let alone anyone else"

"Kaylz, I know you _know_ you can trust me... you can feel it _somewhere_" He exclaimed, panic seizing his posture, "You...you mean a lot to me" And Kayla felt her face crumpling at how broken he looked, his composure breaking apart.

She blinked back the tears, looking to the side and seeing his laptop propped open on the computer desk, the screen-saver lighting up the room which showed a photo of the two of them that someone else must have taken due to the fact they were both sound asleep. It was a pretty simple photo too, just her laying over his chest, her head tucked underneath his chin whilst he had an arm wrapped around her waist, the other tangled in her hair and that photo looked, dare she say it... peaceful? Cute even?

"So... are we like... in love?" She asked curiously, swivelling her head back around to glance at him, see if he was telling the truth or not. His eyes softened a lot, biting his lower lip as he suddenly gave her a shy look like some lovesick school-boy.

"Yeah" He whispered, nodding his head, "On a scale of one to ten?" He smiled lightly, "A hundred, at least I am and I know you are too... or _were_" He looked crushed again, his eyes getting this sad look in them, "Can't you just try-"

"Don't" She shook her head, "Please don't... it's confusing enough without feelings involved" She murmured, backing away as he took a few steps closer to her but stopped when she bumped into the wall, unable to go any further, "Stiles please-"

"I'm so sorry this happened to you but I'll fix it" He vowed seriously, "Deaton will know what to do" And who the fuck was Deaton now? "And just because you can't remember it doesn't mean you can't _feel_" He emphasised, taking ahold of her hand and guiding it up to rest on his chest, her palm flat against his shirt and she could feel his heart thudding underneath her touch, "You feel that?" He whispered, voice soft and caring and Kayla gulped, her own heart racing manically as she felt his heart beat, feeling his life source, "You feel my heart? It's yours" And this wasn't good, she was confused and scared enough as it was without having to feel these things... whatever it was she was feeling, "All yours" And she bit her lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes to see him staring down at her.

"I... I..." She stuttered, "I gotta go" And she wriggled her hand from his grasp, side-stepping around him and started striding towards the door, head all over the place.

"Kaylz wait-"

"No... _please_" She told him, turning around to send him a desperate look, "We had something special, I get it but... but I don't know you" She hated to say that but it was true, he was a stranger to her, "I don't trust you, I'm sorry" And with that she tightened her grip around her rucksack, ducking out of the door leaving a heart-broken boy standing in the middle of the room.

One person was telling her one thing. Another person was telling her something completely different. It made no sense. Her nerves were racked, head spinning. Who should she trust? Brian, the one that's shown her more things than she could ever imagine? Or Stiles, the stranger that she seemed to have a soft spot for?

**A/N) *Cackles loudly* hahaha, im so excited for this like you have no idea, especially when aiden shows up ha, so I really hoped you like this next instalment and I would super appreciate any thoughts/reviews/outburst of feels because they're so inspiring and I shall see you next time (which will be soon I promise) x :)**

**I ALSO HAVE A TUMBLR for pictures/sneak peaks/etc called Teenwolfaddict1000 and stuff like that, may take a couple of days to properly get things working but check it out :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Home is where the heart is

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form :( OMG thank you all so much for the alerts/favs and a massive shout out to ****VampirePrincess11, Kayela-Brown-1228, Clancy1018, Defiant one, Crash88, Iste, xJenzaFreakx, Luna888, 13 and zvc56 for reviewing, you all rock, hope you all like :) x**

Kayla sighed wearily as she dropped her bag on the empty sidewalk, her eyes brimming with tears of frustration. She just didn't know who to trust or who not to. Who to talk to or who to avoid. Who she should bother spending time with or who she should tell to stick it.

She just felt so insecure and vulnerable, like anyone and everyone was an enemy, someone to be wary of. Was she always like this? Was this her personality? Insecure and weak, feeling like she was drowning all the god damn time? She sure as hell hoped not because living like this was exhausting and wearisome, always feeling on edge.

She looked around cautiously, gaze gliding over the barren street and flickering street lights, the yellow light coating the darkened area in a somewhat comforting aura that seemed to calm her down somewhat as she sucked in a deep breath. That Stiles guy, she didn't expect him to seem so... nice. After everything Brian had told her she half expected him to be a crazed, delusional, cocky, arrogant know it all but that was not the case. He seemed sweet and genuine, a proper gentlemen but why would Brian lie? It didn't make sense.

Well, of course it made sense... he was a liar, plain and simple but that was a thought she didn't want to engage in. She didn't exactly 'trust' Brian but he had opened her eyes to what the real world was like, explained things to her like she was an adult and not a three year old... would he really lie like that? Try and manipulate her? She had spent hours with him, listening to him talk about werewolves and Kanimas, hunters and protectors, was that all a lie too? Was she really that gullible?

Kayla cursed herself internally, rubbing at her eyes as she plonked herself on the curb of the sidewalk, wrapping her arms around her upraised knees and resting her chin atop them. Was she an idiot for wanting herself to trust Brian when she, in turn, had no clue who he was? Was she that desperate for company and reassurance that she was willing to trust anyone that gave her the time of day?

God, she hoped she wasn't always this much of an idiot.

She just desperately wanted to trust someone, to feel connected to someone because being this lonely felt like a death curse, like she was trapped in a maze, unable to escape. Maybe she was falling for Brian's 'charm' way too easily but if she didn't at least allow herself to test the waters, to try and learn to trust when she was like this then she never would.

Her head was telling her that maybe Brian was the way to go... but her heart was telling her to turn around and talk to Stiles because although she said she couldn't trust him, that she didn't know him, it didn't stop the fact her heart melted a little bit when she saw him.

God that was mushy, she hoped she wasn't one of those cheesy, facebook-posting, hand-holding, gush and mush type of girl, if she was just kill her now. Urghhhhh. What the hell was she supposed to do? Kayla stared out at the row of houses opposite her with their white picket fences and perfect lawns... was that her life? Did she have a mom and dad that had a happy marriage? Brothers and sisters that she both loved yet annoyed her at the same time? That was something Brian never delved into and maybe that was because he didn't know... or because he was trying to protect her, but no she _had_ to think rationally, think like a proper human being - who was the people she could trust?

Brian, the creepy guy that she allowed to worm into her head without getting all the facts? Or Stiles, the nice guy that she pushed away but was still, somehow, worming his way into her heart?

"Kayla, I've been waiting for you for over an hour" And she jumped slightly at hearing that familiar voice, the one that sounded soft and caring but might have malice buried deep beneath, "You okay?" And she met those wide blue eyes with doubt.

"Honestly?" She chuckled, pulling herself to her feet and brushing off the back of her denim shorts, "No" She felt her stare hardening as she looked at him, "Who are you really and what the hell do you with me?" She demanded, slightly shocked at her confidence in speaking outright compared to how timid she was before - but if this was the real her then damn... she liked it a lot.

"Kayla-"

"No" She interrupted, pointing a finger in his direction in anger, "No, don't you dare lie to me... I wanted so badly to trust you, to think that we were on the same side and if you were just messing with me then... then-" She bit the inside of her cheek as he cocked his head to the side, his stare hardening immediately.

"You were talking to Stilinski huh?" And he sounded furious if not a little put off as Kayla furrowed her eyebrows, who the hell was 'Stilinski'? "He's lying to you Kayla... are you really going to trust the same guy that loved your best friend for years and was this-close to having sex with your enemy? Really?" He chuckled disbelievingly, looking at her like she disappointed him, "You're a lot dumber than what I gave you credit for"

"No, I'm dumb for even thinking about trusting you, knocking you unconscious would be the smartest thing I've ever done... I think" She added hesitantly because the only memory she had was of the last seven hours not the last seventeen years of her life.

"I'm on your side... I'm trying to be your friend and you're letting Stilinski influence you... _again_" He took a step forward like he was trying to intimidate her but Kayla held her ground, jutting her chin up to give him a defiant glare, "Is that really the guy you want to trust?" And that really did make her think. She didn't pass herself off as an idiot so surely if she and that Stiles guy were an item then she did trust him at one point... why not now?

"I don't know" She answered honestly, "But talking with him made me realise something... that I had a life with him, with my friends and he didn't mention you once" His eyes narrowed considerably, "He obviously means something to me"

"Well he shouldn't" He snarled, striding forward and grabbing her upper arms roughly, jolting her forward, "What you going to do Kayla? Play happy families, let him manipulate you again, go back to having sex with him like nothing happened?" He demanded, "Because if you do then you're more of a whore than I thou-" But Kayla had had enough by this point, her emotions were overflowing, reaching boiling point and she didn't know where the strength had come from but she suddenly ripped her arms from his grasp, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward, raising her knee and successfully kneeing him right in the crotch, _hard_... and by '_hard_' she really did mean _**hard**_ because he groaned loudly, cowering over as Kayla took a step back for her own safety.

"Leave me alone" She demanded, grabbing the rucksack from the tarmac and swinging it over her shoulder, "I don't know what you wanted with me but it stops – _now_" He fell to his knees, both hands holding his crotch as he glared up at her through his eyelashes, "I mean it" And with that she took off the way she had come, running along the sidewalk, hair billowing out around her not even sparing a glance behind her just in case he was following her, knowing it would scare her shitless if he was and preferred not being scared shitless actually.

She made it back to the second story house with the baby blue Jeep parked in front, looking up at it hesitantly. Should she knock? Go in? Wait outside like an idiot? Leave? Maybe she should leave, after all she was the one that said to his face she didn't trust him... what right did she have coming back? She hated the idea of messing everyone around but she was just so damn confused about everything.

"You're an idiot Kayla, total idiot" She muttered, turning around and facing away from the house and looking out over the empty street, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. This Stiles guy obviously meant something to her, or did mean something when she was fully functional so why wasn't she grabbing on and never wanting to let go? Doubt, plain and simple. She doubted herself. She was scared that she would find out some things that she didn't want to – the plus side to having no memory? The ability to start over, start afresh without the pressure of all your mistakes and trust her, she felt like she had made a hell of a lot of mistakes in her short life.

"Kayla?" And she jumped lightly, slightly fearful that the voice may belong to Brian but was shocked, if not a lot relieved, that she saw Stiles standing on his porch, his face screwed up in confusion, "Is everything okay?"

"I... I just... I trusted the wrong person" She said, taking a hesitant step forward, "Maybe if we-if we had something then, well... ya know"

His face lit up, hope spreading out over his features as he stumbled down the porch steps, his expression gentle and caring, "You can trust me" He implored, giving her a small hopeful smile even if his eyes did start to look sad again when she took a step back on reflex, a bit scared that he may just turn out to be another 'Brian', "I'll tell you anything you wanna know in like HD detail from your favourite type of sandwich to how many times you've kicked my ass, promise" He vowed and Kayla looked over at him curiously through the curtains of her hair

"So… you'll tell me everything? No lies?" She whispered, meeting his gaze cautiously.

"No lies" He confirmed, giving her a soft smile, "Just give me a chance… please Kaylz" He added, his face sincere and gentle and Kayla blinked a couple of times in thought, her hand moving her hair from her face as she contemplated his offer.

"I guess photos don't lie" She sighed, referring to the picture she saw in his room earlier and his very couple-y screen-saver, "Or the fact that I still have no clue who you are but… but I feel something" She looked up at him shyly, biting her lip, "About us… for… for _you_" She furrowed her eyebrows, letting out a disbelieving chuckle, "Great, now I'm making an idiot of myself"

"The best kind of idiot though" Stiles smiled lightly, his face brightening as she didn't reject him like it looked like he had prepared himself for, "Where will I start?" And Kayla stared at him hesitantly, her eyes not as guarded and careful as they were before because although he was still, effectively, a stranger to her she felt…. safe here with him, like she was home. Home was where the heart was after all and apparently hers was wherever he was.

Oh god, what was that?

"Um... wherever you want" She supplied, smiling nervously as he took a step to the side, holding out his arm to the house.

"Do you wanna, you know... come inside?" He suggested and Kayla felt herself put up a guard as if on instinct and cursed her careful nature – he was just trying to be nice _dammit_, "Just if you want to, I don't wanna pressure you or anything" He rushed out, looking at her in panic, adorable brown eyes wide, "If you feel safer out here then that's fine too" And bless him but Kayla just adjusted the rucksack on her shoulder, leg jumping up and down.

"Inside is fine" She gave a small hesitant smile, "But I really need to pee first so if you have a bathroom that I could use that would be great" She started jiggling her leg up and down as she bit the inside of her cheek – okay, this was good right, a step towards trusting the right kind of people, maybe she wasn't a failure after all.

Stiles chuckled, tension leaving his body as he did so, his caramel brown eyes shining with amusement, "Of course... up the stairs" He indicated for her to go first and she took a few tottering steps forward, throwing a nervous glance over her shoulder, eyes zooming over the empty street for any sign of deadly blue eyes staring back at her.

Thankfully there was none... at least none that she could see.

"What's the matter?" And she didn't even realise she had stopped walking until Stiles sent her a worried look, his forehead scrunching up.

"Nothing" She lied, trying for a small smile, "Nothing at all – apart from the obvious" She joked lightly because Brian wasn't the person she should be focusing on right now, he should be kept far far away from her general thinking area.

* * *

Stiles sat perched at the end of his bed, his legs jittering up and down nervously. Yes he was nervous, it felt like the first time he had kissed her and then had to talk to her, or the first date they had been on, he was as nervous as hell. Because although he knew practically everything about her, had become comfortable with her and would do anything for her she, in turn, had no clue he was. She didn't remember their playful arguments, her teaching him self defence, him trying to show her how to bake, she didn't remember anything to do with what made them '_them_' - their first words to each other, first kiss, first dance, first time making love, first argument, first anything and that killed him inside.

What if this amnesia was permanent and she would never feel for him like she did before? What if she never trusted him again? What if she was never herself again? All these worries raced through his head a million miles an hour, causing him to break out in a nervous sweat.

Oh god, how long had she been in that bathroom? What if she had escaped through the window? he stood up, limbs shaking with nerves but just as he did so the bedroom door creaked open and Kayla walked in nervously, her eyes careful.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, giving her a small smile and she in return did the same - and okay, this was good right? They seemed to be on the same page now. That was definitely good.

"You-You wanna sit?" He stuttered out, not feeling this nervous in a long time. He watched as Kayla just nodded, taking a few steps forward towards him and just as he was about to turn around, pull out his computer chair for her, her hands landed on the sides of his neck, tilting his head back around and shocking him right to the very core as her lips pressed themselves against his boldly, the pressure making his head spin.

Okay... what?

His mind was fuddled, his eyebrows raising dramatically as her lips moved over his sweetly, so soft and warm but he soon felt his eyelids fluttering shut because, for a few seconds, it actually seemed normal, all fine and dandy, completing forgetting about all this turmoil over the past few hours, that was the kind of effect she had on him.

A few seconds later he felt her pull back, her hands sliding down the front of his chest.

"Uh... sorry" She apologised and upon opening his eyes he watched as she bit the side of her lip, blushing slightly and that was a change, it was usually her making him blush like crazy, "I just figured that, uh-" She took a step back, turning her eyes to the window like she was too embarrassed to look at him, "Um... I would feel something real... just to be sure, ya know?"

"And did you?" He asked softly, cocking an eyebrow, his heart hammering in his chest as her deep green eyes finally met his steady gaze, "Feel something?"

And waiting for her to answer was the most nerve-wracking thing he had ever felt in his whole life. He hoped she would, he prayed she would because there is nothing worse than looking at the person you loved so much and when they looked at you there was no recognition in their eyes at all, it felt like someone was squeezing his heart with a tight iron clawed fist.

"Um..." Her eyebrows furrowed as he felt all his hope dwindling away with each second that passed, "Maybe... I think so" She wrung her hands together nervously, "If by feeling something you mean I really liked it then sure" He heard her let out a nervous chuckle at that answer but he felt a smile tug at his lips - maybe she wasn't that far out of his reach after all.

"So..." She instead chose to sit at the end of his bed that Stiles realised still hadn't been made from when they were both laying there quite contently just a few hours before all this crap happened, "Is it story time or...?"

And then he told her everything. He told her how she had moved to Beacon Hills with her mom after the murder of her dad and brother, how she had a rough past and explained with bitter words about her 'ex' Aiden, her drug addiction but chose to leave the whole 'baby' thing alone for now because he didn't want her to have that guilt... not yet at least. He explained about werewolves and hunters, about what her family were, about how Peter turned out to be a psychotic Alpha murderer and her biological father, how Derek built his own pack, how Lydia and Allison were her friends. He rambled on about 'Encantado's' and ancient Brazilian myths, how her mom and her fell out and when she asked 'why?' well, that led him into a completely different kettle of fish.

He explained about the warehouse, about how her younger cousin was taken and how she had only acted in self defence, protecting all of them from, ironically, the 'protectors' and when she looked at him seriously, her eyes drilling holes through his own and almost pleading with him to let her know how badly he was hurt he was... well, _shocked_. So shocked in fact that he just looked down at his torso, remembering briefly the pain of getting shot but it was still no where near the pain of loosing her.

She had reached out, obviously sensing what he was thinking and gently lifted up his T-shirt with hesitant hands, fingertips skimming across the very faint scar that remained over his pale skin.

"Was it my fault?" She had asked him softly, voice cracking as she met his gaze.

"God no" He had then answered honestly, shaking his head, "It was an accident, nothing more" Because that was true, it was an accident... an accidental accident except it wasn't really, he knew what he was doing, he did it to protect her and was glad he did, he wouldn't change a thing.

He then went on to explain about her trip to Brazil to learn control, how when she had come back he was mad and hurt, pushed her away and how they had been on 'hiatus' for a while and continued to blabber on about all the events of the rest of the year until he got to the final chapter, the warehouse exploding.

"So... you're saying I somehow channelled some freaky ass power and saved my broody cousin, killer father and psychotic ex that just happens to be some strange supernatural creature and that's why I have no memory?"

"Exactly" Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms as he came to sit near her on the bed, "Except you've told me hundreds of times he wasn't really your ex"

"But you said that Aiden-"

"No not Aiden – Brian" He corrected, knowing this must be so confusing for her, like catching up on years worth of dramatic soap operas, "You went on one date with him and then Peter killed him" And he watched as her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline, "Not because of the date thing, because he was a bad guy... sorry, guess I missed that part out" He admitted, wincing lightly.

"...Brian?" She asked curiously, eyes widening in realisation, "Brian... who?"

"Tall, blonde haired, blue eyed jackass" Stiles muttered as he saw Kayla's whole expression change, "Bit of a dick really"

"Oh" She muttered to herself, looking like someone had kicked her in the stomach, "Okay"

"Is this too much? I knew it was too much" He cursed himself, feeling hurt at her heart-broken and confused look, "I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"It's okay" She interrupted, swivelling her head to the side and smiling at him comfortingly, "Thank you... it feels, well-" She chuckled, "-absolutely crappy but somewhat normal" And he had to cock an eyebrow at her, "So that either means I'm nuts for believing some random guy sprouting facts about the supernatural world or I'm used to it" She shrugged, "And I think it's the latter"

"So you're... okay? With all of this?" He asked, leaning forward to catch her gaze, "You're not going to start crying are you? Because I'm sure I have tissues somewhere" He muttered, fidgeting about as he started digging through the mess otherwise known as his 'study area', "Somewhere around here... I could've sworn I had some-_aha_" He muttered victoriously, pulling a roll of toilet paper from the shelve and handing it to Kayla without even thinking and she just smirked in amusement.

"Hmmm... teenage boy with toilet paper near his bed, wonder what _that's_ for" She muttered, biting her lip to stop from smiling as she teased him gently and for a little while things seemed normal... _she_ seemed normal, like they were just Kayla and Stiles again. Nothing more. Nothing less. And that suited him just fine.

"That was actually your idea when we-uh... never mind" He scratched the back of his neck, wondering if that was crossing the line with this new memory free Kayla, "But if you need it, use it"

Kayla glanced from the toilet paper to him, then down again before looking back up at him as her eyes landed on the dishevelled double bed and Stiles could see the wheels turning inside her head, "So... are we like... sleeping together?" She asked slowly, her expression neutral and Stiles gulped loudly, his leg starting to bounce up and down again.

"Uh... um, yeah-sure we... we share the same bed" He felt his voice go higher pitched, "This bed actually... one in a million" He patted the mattress, "It's also memory foam, makes for a much better sl-"

"So we're having sex?" And Stiles choked on his air, not expecting this somewhat careful and cautious Kayla to be so... blunt, so like her usual self, "Oh my god... sorry, did that make you feel uncomfortable?" She winced as Stiles finally got his breath back, his cheeks flushing, "I didn't mean to be so-"

"-blunt?" He finished her sentence for her, meeting her raised eyebrow look, letting out a quiet chuckle, "It's okay, no it's better than okay, it's perfect... you're getting more like your usual shameless self" And she smiled somewhat shyly, "But to answer your question... yeah, I guess so"

"You guess so?" She muttered, face scrunching up, "So we're not?"

"No we are" He corrected, "We totally are"

"Then why say 'I guess so'?" She looked even more confused than when he was sprouting off about people returning from the dead and Jackson turning into a giant freaking lizard, "We either are or we aren't, there's not exactly middle ground for that type of thing"

"I meant... I just meant to answer than delicately... in case, well... just in case" And he watched Kayla try and not smile but her lips were still upturning slightly as she met his gaze, "And you're looking so amused by this"

"Maybe because I am" She mumbled quietly, "Are you always this awkward?"

"By this stage I'm just pretty sure it's embedded in my DNA" He joked back, his brown eyes watching as Kayla let out a wide yawn and suddenly Stiles realised what time it was – dawn had already come and gone, the beginnings of bright light shining in through the curtains, no wonder she was tired, it must be pretty damn stressful loosing her memory.

"Hey, uh... why don't you get some sleep" He nodded his head over to the bed behind them, "Catch a few hours... it's been a busy night"

"You're telling me" She muttered, nodding lightly before looking at him seriously, "But what about you"?

"I'll kip on the floor, if I'm tired I'll sleep anywhere" He was already in the process of about to stand up, his body half up when Kayla wrapped her hand around his shirt sleeve and pulled him back down with surprising force as he landed back on the bed with an 'oomph'.

"Oh my god... sorry" She apologised, looking down at her hands like she wasn't sure how she could have that much strength, "Uh... no don't do that, it's your house" And he raised his eyebrows because what exactly was she implying? "It's a big enough bed for two"

"Oh... um, okay" He nodded jittery, "Only if you're sure, you are sure aren't you?"

"I wouldn't be saying it if I wasn't" she smirked, glancing over her shoulder, "What side do you prefer?" And a sudden sense of deja vu washed over him like a bucket of cold water getting dumped over his head.

"Um..."

"I meant the bed, mind outta the gutter" She joked and whoa... mega deja vu.

"Oh well... I usually end up in the middle or hanging off so it makes no difference really" He repeated the same words he used back then all those months ago because wasn't familiarity supposed to jog someone's memory? It was worth a shot.

He watched carefully as Kayla stopped moving, her eyebrows scrunching together and hope sparked in his chest, "Huh... I just had a _massive_ case of deja vu" She muttered and yes, yes, yes, _yes_, that just proved her memories weren't completely gone, they were still in her... somewhere.

"Because we had the same conversation eight months ago" And her surprised gaze met his, "You fell out with your mom and it was just after we started dating so... you came around here soaked to the skin and crying... tears and flem everywhere" He added humorously, letting out a chuckle as Kayla slapped his arm, sending him a playful glare.

"Did not"

"Did too" He smiled lightly, "But uh, yeah... that's good though right? If you're sensing things then maybe it means your memory loss is only temporary"

"I hope so" She muttered, crawling over to the farthest side of the bed and settling herself against the pillows, "But, uh... I'm really sorry about earlier... you know, the whole running away-I don't trust you thing" And Stiles 'ahhh'd' in realisation as he laid down next to her, "I was just being an idiot"

"A careful idiot" Stiles corrected, "But it's understandable... not knowing who anyone is must be... scary"

"Sort of" She answered quietly, clasping her hands over her stomach as she stared up at his blank ceiling, "I just... I looked at all of you and I thought you were bad people when you're not, I see that now"

"We all understand, you've got nothing to be sorry for"

"I have everything to be sorry for" She scoffed and Stiles turned his head to the side but she didn't meet his gaze, eyes firmly zeroed in on the ceiling, "How can you love me when I can't love you back?" And Stiles jolted, shock running through his veins.

"You think I'm going to give up on you that easily?" And she finally met his stare, green eyes shining with regret and curiosity, "Kaylz, you mean everything to me and just because you can't remember anything that doesn't mean I'm going to walk away" He gently reached out to the side and rested his hand on top of hers, intertwining their fingers, "I've never felt more alive than in this past year and that's because of you... that's not something I'm prepared to give up" He implored gently, his fingers caressing hers, thumb stroking the back of her hand, "Don't push me away"

"I'm not pushing" She gave him a gentle smile, "Promise" She looked down at their clasped hands that now rested on the navy bed covers between them, green eyes softening, "But just so you know..." She trailed off somewhat dramatically and Stiles stared at her in anticipation, raising his eyebrows, "...That was super gushy, _way_ too much mush" And he found himself chuckling as her own personality started to shine through the cracks, "Seriously, anyone got a bucket?" She joked, her lips quirking at him.

"Yeah yeah, I know" He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "I overdosed on the lovey-dovey stuff, can't help it, you bring it out in me" He answered honestly, sighing contently as he felt Kayla gently squeeze his hand.

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret" She whispered quietly and Stiles' eyes trailed over her open features, feeling elated that she trusted him, "Maybe I kinda like it" And Stiles knew there was still hope yet, especially as she tilted their clasped hands to the side, the insides of their wrists touching, their pulses racing together and for Stiles just this simple act of hand holding meant trust and security and _wow_ \- Kayla was right, he really was mushy but he didn't care as he felt her warm hand clasped in his tightly, like a connection.

Yup, definitely still hope.

**A/N) AHAHAHAHAHA, wellllll... season 3 will officially start next chapter and I just can't wait like YAY – so I hope y'all liked and please please review, reviews are so inspirational and help me rattle out these chapter :) so any thoughts/predictions/anything I would love to hear from you all and see you next chapter :) x**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Alpha, fresh meat

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to be in any shape or form – a massive shout out to VampirePrincess11, Luna888, Iste, Kayela-Brown-1228, xJenzaFreakx, Defiant one, Crash88, Ayine and tazytara for reviewing, y'all are the best, hope you enjoy :)**

Memory loss sure was a bitch. And not just your ordinary run of the mill bitch, no no, it was full on the biggest, meanest, baddest bitch in town. And that was her putting it lightly. Kayla just raised her eyebrows at the row of people standing in front of her, each of them with varying looks of expectation and anticipation plastered on their faces.

Her eyes flickered from Stiles standing beside her to those people again, apparently her 'friends' or whatever then back to Stiles. Friends, Stiles, friends to Stiles, her forehead crinkled.

"_Yea__aaa__h_ no" She muttered, shrugging to herself and involuntarily taking a step backwards, "I got nothing" She cocked an eyebrow at Stiles, "Who are they again because they look about ready to either smother us in hugs or chop us into little pieces and I honestly don't know which one I would prefer"

Stiles sighed, a small smile etching its way onto his face as he took ahold of her hand and tugged her back a few steps, turning them around so their backs were to those people or rather her 'friends' or whatever.

"Kayla, we talked about this remember? Try and be nice" He chuckled, "Lydia's your best friend, Derek's that severely annoying and overprotective cousin of yours, Scott is that person that you always make feel awkward by talking about giant group orgy's and threesomes or rather anything to do with getting laid and Isaac, well..." He trailed off and Kayla cocked an eyebrow as he lowered his voice, bringing her in closer to his side, "Remember I told you someone was starting to fall for you...?

"Yeah?" She answered, folding her arms across her chest, "And?"

"And then how I said that certain someone may have... dumped you... as a friend... for a short time, sort of like a vacation?" And Kayla just nodded in thought.

"Yeah, you said he was a 'scarf-wearing, chiselled cheekboned, blue eyed flirting werewo'-oh... _oh_" Her eyes went wide as realisation dawned on her, "No way"

"Yes way" Stiles counteracted, puckering his lips as Kayla glanced over her shoulder and saw Lydia just twirling a strand of hair around her finger whilst all the werewolves in the room -Scott, Derek and that Isaac guy - avoided each others gaze but Isaac had stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets as he turned his head to the side, idly whistling away to himself even though Kayla was pretty sure he could hear their whole conversation.

"No... no, no frigging way" Kayla exclaimed in a hushed whisper, throwing her arms out in an 'I give up' sort of way, "Werewolves I can deal with, people returning from the dead? Easy, psycho ex boyfriends is like a walk in the damn park but feelings is a no-go, sorry, can't do it" She pulled away from him, just about to head for the window, "I'm outta here"

"Kaylz wait... wait, wait, wait" Stiles rushed out, grabbing her wrist gently just as she undid the latch on the window, "Where are you going?" He asked in exasperation, staring down at her like she was nuts.

"Out the window" She threw her free arm out at the row of people at the other end of the room, "They're blocking the door"

"Okay Kaylz just listen to me for a second? Please?" He asked, intertwining their fingers as his adorable brown eyes went wide, like he was trying to implore to her, "You gave me a chance, why can't you do the same for them?"

"Because... Because... well... you're _different_" She exclaimed, "And anyway I punched you in the frigging nose before giving you a chance"

"Yeah and that hurt by the way" He rubbed at his nose absent-mindedly, "Look... you can trust me and I trust then, well more like half of them" He added, screwing his face up, "Seriously Kaylz... they mean the world to you" And Kayla bit the side of her lip because although she knew that was probably true she didn't remember those connections being formed, those ties being made, and that was bloody confusing.

"Fine" She grumbled, letting the window snap close with a small bang, "Fine, fine, fine" She leant sideways, peaking past Stiles' form to see Derek, Isaac, Scott and Lydia standing as still as a bunch of statues, their expressions now morphed into looking like they were getting a gun pointed at them, "Though they look like a botched up copy of the wizard of Oz gang" She observed, raising her eyebrows as she heard Stiles let out a muffled chuckle, covering it up with a deliberate cough – what? It was true! Wearing a fancy girl-y outfit and heels was that red-headed girl, the tinman was her broody cousin, his face set in stone, the lion was that Isaac guy with his shaggy somewhat dark blonde hair and broad body and that awkward one – Scott was it? - was looking at the pair of them like he couldn't quite grasp what they were talking about hence the whole scarecrow-no brain thing going on here.

"They can hear you Kaylz"

"Good" She smirked, rolling her eyes just as that Derek guy took a step forward, obviously trying to look less intimidating for whatever reason, his expression soft.

"So Kay... still nothing?" Derek asked, sounding genuinely, okay sort of upset, "Not even from me?"

"Sorry" She winced slightly, shrugging one shoulder, "Um... but just as an observation are you always this down looking?" She asked curiously, stepping towards him, "I mean seriously dude, smile, it won't kill you" She encouraged, reaching out and with her fingers curving his mouth up into a smile, "See? Much better" She smiled widely, "You could give grumpy cat a run for its money"

Derek just gave her a sarcastic smirk back, "Ha-ha" He dead-panned, cocking an eyebrow, "I thought that maybe loosing your memory may make you into a nicer person... I was wrong"

"Hey, I'm nice, this is me being _nice_" She emphasised, "Has anyone ever told you you speak like a disapproving parent?"

"Better a disapproving parent than a snarky teenager" He fired back, "So this whole trying to be nice thing-"

"Not trying – _am"_ She interrupted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"-Does it extend to trying to be civil to them?" He jutted his head behind him to the other three.

"Hmmm" She hummed, "Well they look at least somewhat more cheery so yes" Derek gave her an affronted stare, "Try not having a stick up your ass then we'll talk properly"

"Kayla Hale-"

"Okay, that's enough family bonding for one night" Stiles interrupted Derek, his hands landing on her shoulders and guiding her away from the broody alpha to the other side of the room, "You okay to hang with Lydia for a while?" And Kayla's eyes went wide because _what_? What the holy hell was the reasonable thinking behind that question?

"What?" She exclaimed loudly, "Why? How? _Why_?" She asked again.

"I'm throwing you into the deep end" Stiles shrugged, "Because I know how this is going to go – you're going to only trust one person – _moi_" He pointed to his chest, "And start being all clingy and touchy-feely-" He looked down at her hand that had suddenly wrapped around his wrist tightly, "-like you are now and then before you know it you won't even let me go to the bathroom alone" And she gave a small pout up at him because she couldn't help it – she trusted him now, she trusted him so much that it was borderline sappy and lovey-dovey but she didn't care, "Not that I mind the clinginess, it's nice, like _mega_ nice but you're going to have to step out on your own Kaylz"

She sent Lydia a dubious look even though she felt herself warming up to the idea, "But... but..." She lowered her voice, "... I don't know her like I know you" She whispered quietly, "Plus she looks like she wants to dress me up like a barbie doll"

"That's the thing Kaylz... you don't know me" He muttered back, his face falling, "You still can't remember anything bar the past twenty four hours and the only reason you trust me is because you feel safe here" He glanced around at the room quickly, "It takes longer than twenty four hours to fully trust someone"

"No" She immediately disagreed, shaking her head quickly, "I don't _just_ trust you because I feel safe here" She pointed down to the floor of his bedroom, "I trust you because I feel safe with _you_" She corrected him, staring at him with wide honest green eyes, "Because... Because '_this_' feels right" And then she screwed her face up, letting out a 'blah' noise, "Not to ruin the moment or anything but _gah_... that was way too 'pretty woman' for me"

She watched as Stiles' lips upturned slightly and that was exactly what she was aiming for – bingo, point to her.

"Okay so say that's true-" She just sent him an unimpressed look, an eyebrow cocking, "Which it totally is" He corrected, slightly nervously – huh, she must have one _Hale_ of a glare – ha, see what she did there? "-What's the harm in hanging out with your friends?" And true, he brought up a valid point there, "Surely you're even the _slightest_ bit curious?" And damn, why did he have to prey on her curious side? Guess he knew her better than she knew herself at this moment in time which wouldn't be that hard, the milkman probably knew her better than herself.

"... Maybe..." She trailed off, not willing to accept defeat so easily as she puckered her lips, "But-"

"No but's" He interrupted her, placing his index finger over her lips but soon retracted it when she bit down on it, annoyed that he kept upping her with no problem in doing so, "Ow Kaylz" He muttered, waving his hand in front of him, "What's with the biting?"

"I'm sure I've done that to you before" She rolled her eyes as she heard Derek groan to himself and that made Stiles send him a nervous stare, like he was scared Derek was going to rip his head off.

"Yeah well, uh... that's not what we're talking about at the moment" He whispered huskily before cocking an eyebrow at her, "And anyway how do you know you've done that to me before, you can't remember anything, _remember_?" And he actually sounded amused.

"I don't know-" She shrugged lightly, "-I feel like a biting kind of person" She replied bluntly just as that Isaac guy suddenly broke out into an intense coughing fit like he was halfway done with swallowing and her shock statement made him well, _choke_, "Oops, guess I didn't have my quiet voice on" She cringed lightly, looking up at Stiles guiltily.

"Uh... could you guys give us a minute?" Stiles asked delicately and hesitantly, staring over her shoulder at the small group of people behind her, "Just a minute?"

"Uh... sure" Isaac said hesitantly and that was the first words she had ever heard him speak, "We'll let you get back to your... biting or whatever you two do alone" He screwed his face up as Kayla just rolled her eyes as he turned around, Derek and Scott following behind him rather quickly but that Lydia girl just stayed behind, crossing her arms, an expectant look plastered on her face.

"Oh don't stop on my account, please continue" And Kayla just shook her head slowly, snapping herself from her shock and refocusing back on Stiles.

"Okay so biting or no biting you still want to know people don't you?" Stiles asked in a normal voice, obviously not fazed that Lydia was there, "Because by surrounding yourself with others you find out who you really are"

"God, you're like my therapist" Kayla chuckled, "But you have a point" A bright smile made it's way over his face, "This better not inflate your ego too much though"

"My ego is just _slightly_ inflated, not even enough to pop, still thoroughly deflated, promise" He smiled widely, looking so pleased with himself that Kayla felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, "You're the best" He added and suddenly, probably without even thinking, his hands pressed themselves against her cheeks and pulled her forward against his chest as his lips moulded against hers, sucking gently on her lower lip and she felt her eyes go wide, her body freezing.

Not that it wasn't nice, because it was, it was just so... _unexpected_.

Talking about this sort of thing was completely different to actually doing it and she was the one that initiated the kiss last night, just to see if her feelings were real, but this time he did it and was in full control, leaving her standing there like an ice sculpture.

He seemed to sense her reluctance because he pulled back slightly, his hands now resting on the sides of her cheeks, his eyebrows raised in surprise, like he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Uh... sorry" He apologised, his hands dropping to his sides as he took a step back, "Um... heh, uh... force of habit... I guess" He muttered, one hand raising to the back of his neck to scratch at it awkwardly, "Uh... Lydia?" His wide eyes glided over to the girl behind her as Kayla slowly lifted her hand, resting her fingers softly over her lips, trying to get her head around why they were tingling in pleasure, "Could you, you know-?" And the next thing Kayla felt was a manicured hand effortlessly gripping at her wrist and tugging her from the room before she could protest.

"Okay, that was a dick move" Lydia shrugged as she shut the bedroom door behind her and Kayla refocused on her surroundings, realising they were now in the middle of the hallway, "Him not you" And Kayla just blinked slowly because what? "Huh... Stilinski wasn't joking about having no recollection of us what so ever hm?" And she was trying to focus on what the redhead was saying but her mind was still back in that room, stuck in the kiss, "And here I thought I was pretty unforgettable" She added, giving a small, joking laugh, "So, I was just about to pick up Allison from the airport if you want to-"

But by then Kayla had already reopened the door back into the bedroom and by the time Lydia had realised what had happened and stopped talking, blinking rapidly to try and grasp ahold of what the hell was going on, Kayla was already throwing herself into Stiles' arms without so much as a second thought, ferociously attacking his lips urgently and needy, not even thinking about it just... _feeling_. Wanting, no _needing_, to feel something other than this emptiness inside her, something that made her feel alive, something that made her skin burn and toes tingle and he was that for whatever reason.

She raked her fingers through his brown mop, tugging at it lightly as she leant up on her tip toes to dominate the kiss, her tongue brushing across his lower lip as he finally responded from the shock he was presumably in.

His hands wound around her waist, gripping at her back as he pulled her lower body flush against hers making her let out a small gasp of pleasure at the closeness, not expecting something so simple to feel so good. Not wasting any time she bit down gently on his bottom lip, pulling it away from him as he moaned quietly under his breath and brought it between her lips, sucking on the slight red mark she had left on his pink lip, soothing it with her tongue.

She peeled her eyes open slowly, staring at his fluttering eyelids, his flushed cheeks and adorable scattering of moles across his fair skin, slowing down her actions until his lip snapped back from her grip, her hands loosening around the tufts of hair she was tugging at and his eyes opened, caramel orbs lidded and intense, like he wasn't just looking at her but staring right through her and, on boy, was it hot in here or was that just her?

"Um... uh, yeah" She muttered, dropping back down to the flats of her feet, biting the side of her lip, "You don't have to apologise for kissing me, it was just... _unexpected_" She reassured him quietly, "Like the complete polar opposite to expected" She gave a somewhat nervous small smile, "I'll catch you later lover boy" She muttered, not knowing where that phrase had come from but just before she turned around to walk back to Lydia she could've sworn she saw Stiles smile, his head cocking to the side, watching her leave.

* * *

"Nothing?" The dark haired pretty girl gaped at her, twisting her head around to stare at Kayla in the back-seat, "As in-"

"-As in nothing, zero, zip, zilch, nada" Kayla rolled her eyes in aggravation because how hard was it to grasp ahold of the definition of 'nothing'? _Jesus christ_, were all people in Beacon Hills like this? "Capiche?"

"Still hasn't lost the attitude though" Lydia muttered from the drivers seat of her car, sending Kayla a smirk through the rear-view mirror and Kayla just screwed her face back up in response.

"So how do you know how to walk, talk, eat but don't know who you are?" That Allison girl muttered, not looking fazed by Kayla's sucky attitude at this moment in time, "Surely if you've forgotten everything then basic tasks should be erased too?"

"Who do I look like to you, a doctor? I. Have. No. Fucking. Idea" Kayla said slowly, like she was speaking to a five year old, "What's with the interrogation?"

"Sorry" Allison then smiled, peeking over her shoulder and sharing an amused look with Lydia, "We could literally say anything to her about herself and she would have no idea if we're lying" She whispered to Lydia who just let out a small laugh.

"Exactly – fun right?" The redhead shot back and Kayla huffed out an annoyed sigh, crossing her arms over her chest at her supposed-to-be best friends, "So Kayla-"

"No" Kayla interrupted, "Whatever you say I don't believe you"

"Awww don't be like that" Lydia pouted at her through the mirror, "I was just going to suggest a game of truth or lie" And Kayla just cocked an eyebrow, the gears in her head turning.

"Hmmmm" She muttered, narrowing her eyes in thought, suspiciousness evident on her features.

"Yeah, learn a bit more about yourself" Allison said cheerily, "Me first though" She turned around so her upper body was facing Kayla, her hands clinging to the back of the seat to keep her stabilised, "Am I lying or telling the truth when I tell you..." She cocked an eyebrow, a smirk flitting across her features, "We made out?" And Kayla snorted at that, rolling her eyes.

"Lie" She stated but soon felt herself gaping slightly as Allison started giggling, "No, definitely lie" And then both of her friends starting chuckling to themselves, "Lie... I mean you're hot and everything but friends don't make out" And why were they both finding this so damn funny? "Oh my god fine, truth" She threw her hands up in the air in an 'I give up' way, "Though I'm like seventy percent sure I don't swing that way"

"You swing every way possible Kayla" Lydia smirked, sounding amused, "Okay my turn" And she groaned loudly, fully considering just flinging herself from this car right this very second, in motion or not in motion, "When Stiles first said he loved you did you a) beat him to a bloody pulp, b) say thank-you, c) tell him to take it back or d) drumroll please..." And Allison started banging her open palms against the dashboard of the car as Kayla felt her eyes widen, "Say 'And I love spending time with you too'?" And Kayla winced, eyes flitting between the two girls in front of her.

"Well none of them sound particularly good" Her eyes glazed over in thought, "Actually all of them sound rather bitchy... you sure this question isn't truth or lie?"

"Nope, multiple choice, pick one" Lydia ordered, smacking her lips together, "Quick"

"Okay, um... uh... maybe the last one?" She sounded unsure though, "Because I doubt I would've beat him to a bloody pulp or say thank-you so..." She shrugged, "Was I right?"

"Not even close" Allison laughed, "I believe the exact conversation went something like this" And Kayla just raised both her eyebrows, "He started rambling about feelings and thoughts and just after he said 'I love you' you replied with a 'thank-you'" And Kayla gaped at Allison, her face affronted.

"Did not"

"Did too" Lydia giggled, biting her lip to stop from outright laughing, "And then he said 'you're welcome"

"Shut up" Kayla muttered in a daze, "That did not happen, I'm calling your bluff"

"Did so Kayla" Allison shrugged, "But it worked out fine in the end"

"Yeah if fine means arguing after then having amazing sex then sure" Lydia shrugged, her eyes drilling holes through Kayla's from the front seat, "Okay next question-" And Kayla groaned loudly, already searching for the door handle, "-Truth or lie; did you or did you not get a tattoo?"

"_What_?" Kayla shrieked, eyes going wide as she looked down at her bare arms, gaze raking over her skin, "Oh my gosh I would love a tattoo, I hope that's the truth"

"Wow you really don't know yourself at all do you?" Lydia whistled and Kayla pouted slightly, "No you haven't got one yet but if you do end up getting one and it's Stiles' lacrosse jersey number then I may just puke"

And for some weird reason Kayla felt a sense of familiarity from all of this – from those two girls, from their conversations, it just felt natural even if she did feel like _still_ jumping from a moving car.

"Twenty four" She muttered to herself, forehead crinkling as realisation dawned on her features, "Twenty four" And both girls just raised their eyebrows in surprise at her, "That's it isn't it? Stiles' jersey number?" Because she had this gut feeling, like she was this-close to remembering some minuscule detail and that made her want to jump up and down in joy, "Twenty four, am I right?" And she sounded excited and happy, not an ounce of snarkiness or sass in sight.

"How did you know that?" Allison whispered, giving her an amazed once over, "That's impossible"

"I... I don't know" Kayla shrugged, eyes going wide, "It just came to me like... like a flash of recognition" She cocked an eyebrow, "Does that mean my memory is coming back?" Because she hoped it did, she prayed it meant what she hoped it meant, begging to whoever was listening to just help her out a little bit.

"Hopefully" Lydia smiled, stopping at the red light, "I should've guessed that Stilinski would bring you back"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kayla asked in confusion and slight hurt, a hard defensive edge to her voice, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No" Lydia sent her a warm comforting smile, her lips tugging upwards, "Just an observation" And Kayla just hummed to herself in thought, her lips puckering as she put up that barrier again, mentally forming a wall around her brain, "Just like how McCall and Stilinski are in the Jeep next to us, that kind of observation" And Kayla could've sworn Allison got whiplash from how fast her head spun around and huh... something must be going on there.

"Oh my god Lydia drive... drive drive drive" Allison chanted, going pale as she slid down in her seat, ducking her head from view, "I can't see him now, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Lydia please drive"

"Allison, red light" Kayla muttered oh-so-helpfully, pushing her head forward, "I don't think Lydia wants a tick-" But she was jolted back in her seat as Lydia pushed down on the pedal, skidding the car forward and was past the red light in a matter of seconds.

"-Okay, never-mind" She muttered, rolling her eyes, "Man all this teen drama is killer, how do people deal with this shit?"

They both ignored her. Which for some reason she felt like they did often.

Drive Lydia. Wait Lydia. Why have they stopped? Should they speak to them? Go back. No stay here. Man all this decision making was killer on her brain right now.

"They've stopped because Scott was obviously having a freak out like you are now, doesn't take a genius to add two and two together" Kayla muttered as they both strained around in their seats to look at the still Jeep, "Um... guys?" Kayla called out hesitantly, her eyes focusing on a dark shape gaining closer and closer to them on the deserted road, "_Guys_" She exclaimed more urgently just as that thing collided head first through the windscreen of the car and both her friends screamed in terror as sharp glass shards flew at them but, for whatever reason, Kayla didn't scream. In fact she didn't do much of anything apart from scramble from the car, her breathing heavy.

What the _hell_? What the _holy fucking hell_? Her eyes widened as she took a few steps away from the car, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. Deers weren't supposed to do that – they were supposed to run away from humans not straight towards them, _not_ be suicidal.

"Oh my god, Kaylz you okay? Kayla? Are you hurt?" And Stiles' concerned voice snapped her from her intense staring, his hands immediately landing on the sides of her neck as he tilted her head up to look at him in the eye, "Kayla, talk to me" And she blinked slowly, coming back to reality.

"Uh... I'm fine, totally fine" She muttered, eyebrows furrowing because... she _was_... fine that was, how was that? Usually an accident of any kind would scare someone shitless but it felt, dare she say it, normal to her – oh dear god, "It costs a lot for a new windscreen though" She added, letting out a small chuckle.

"Nuts" He smiled lightly, letting out a relieved breath, "You're frigging nuts you know that?"

"I'm starting to become aware, yes" She breathed out quietly as he pressed his lips to her forehead softly and she let her eyelids flutter shut at the comforting feel of him in front of her, making her heart race.

But the moment was cut short by a shriek of exclamation.

"Well I'm not okay" Lydia screeched and Kayla pulled back from Stiles to see Lydia standing there, looking on edge and completely freaked out, "I am totally freaking out! How the hell does that thing just run into us like that?" She demanded and Kayla shrugged lightly because who the hell did people think she was? First a doctor now an animal expert, _jesus christ._

"Steroids" Kayla muttered to herself while her friends just gave her astonished looks, "Or drugs" Cue the more dubious stares, "Or maybe it's something in the water, who knows"

"But I saw it's eyes right before it hit us... it was like it was crazy"

"No" Scott disagreed, taking hesitant steps toward the deer as Kayla just raised her eyebrows, watching him closely in observation, filing away for future reference how he handled all things 'crazy', taking note that he seemed to almost be the leader of the group... sort of like an alpha, "It was scared"

"No" Kayla said, stepping out of Stiles' embrace and walking towards Scott, Stiles hot on her heels like he was scared to let her out of his sight, "It was petrified" She corrected as Scott nodded along with her thought process, his hand now resting on the animal's fur.

"You're right" Scott nodded, sharing an intense look with her, his deep brown eyes full of curiosity and fear, "Like... _really_ petrified"

"_Uber_ petrified" Kayla agreed, staring down at the dead animal, "What could make it like that?"

And she was sure she saw Scott's eyes harden, his 'thought process' face officially on.

"Something scary" And no shit Sherlock.

"Wow, _really_?" Kayla sassed, pretending to be in faux delight over that statement, "I never would've guessed Scotty" And she had to roll her eyes at that bright statement.

"Okay, tone down the sass" Stiles observed, taking a hold of her hand again with tight fingers, "Maybe it just got a fright from-_hey_, where you going?" He cut himself off with a panicked exclamation, taking hurried footsteps after her as she started walking down the empty road, her head tilted to one side in thought, "Kaylz... Kayla... Kayla Hale-"

"Don't 'mom' voice me" Kayla interrupted, stopping dead in her tracks so he collided into her back, "Obviously something is going on here and, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we like the scooby gang or some shit?" She questioned, looking at them all in turn, "This is what we do right?"

"No... no, I don't" Lydia piped up, wrapping her arms around herself, "Nope, not doing it"

"Okay then... but the rest of us, we do don't we?" She cocked an eyebrow at the rest of them, "I mean, it feels like we do this sort of thing"

"Used to" Allison muttered, giving her a soft look, "After everything with my aunt, the kanima... uh..." She stared at Scott from the corner of her eye awkwardly and Kayla got the sense she wanted to say 'us' to him, "... It's sort of not really our job anymore"

"Oh" Kayla muttered in surprise, not expecting her hunter friend to come out with that, "Um... fine" She said, staring between Scott and Stiles, "But something is not right here, you agree with me on that?"

"One hundred percent" Scott answered honestly, "But the last time I saw animals having a really intense freak out was when Peter was the Alpha... and bit me" And Kayla gulped, "If it's something dangerous like that then-"

"-Then it's worth checking out" Kayla stared at each of her friends in turn because her impression of them, or at least from what she had heard about them, was that they were were this secret group of people fighting all the bad forces and trying to protect the innocents, since when did that go away? "What if this means something big?"

"Then we'll deal with it" Stiles soothed, smiling down at her, "We always do but for now... now we just leave it, there's nothing we can do"

"But-"

"It's not worth dying over" He interrupted in a sharp voice, making her backtrack slightly, eating her words, not expecting him to sound so... hard, or rather fiercely protective all of a sudden, "Seriously Kayla... I know you want to find out who you are but this isn't the way" And an awkward silence fell over the air, no one knowing what to say.

All Kayla could do was give Stiles a slightly surprised look, her jaw slack because was he... telling her _off_? As in chastising her like a little _child_? _Wow_!

"_Fine_" She bit out in an aggravated voice, realising where he was coming from but at the same time she just had this need to help... this urge, this itch that needed to be scratched and Stiles nodded lightly in acceptance, relief flashing through his eyes.

Kayla sighed in defeat, fully prepared to just pile into the Jeep and go home, expected to act like any other normal teenager but before she could her eyes caught sight of a dark figure down the road, the full moons' light silhouetting him against the dark road, the slight foggy air making it hard to distinguish _who_ or _what_ it was.

Kayla blinked a couple of times, clearing her eyesight, wondering if she was just hallucinating things knowing that was quite plausible – all the stresses of memory loss catching up with her – but that didn't seem to be the case as the figure still remained and Kayla was sure she saw a glint of red glaring at them.

"Stiles" She gulped nervously, their previous spat forgotten as her hand clung to his sleeve, "What's that?" She whispered as both Stiles and Scott whipped their heads up at the same time, eyes zeroing in on the suspiciously still figure.

"That... that is something not good" Stiles whispered, his voice cracking as Scott stepped in front of the four of them, his eyes immediately turning red, K-nines elongating and just in time too as the dark figure starting taking slow, but deadly, steps towards them and Kayla could clearly see the strangers equally sharp nails, claws even, hanging at his sides.

"Stay behind me" Scott ordered and Kayla felt Stiles grab her waist and push her behind him, like he was willing to do anything to protect her as Allison grabbed ahold of Lydia's hand, both their eyes going wide.

The figure was getting closer and closer, his steps getting longer and more purposeful, more threatening and Kayla clung to the back of Stiles' shirt, although scared and fearful she felt a sense of thrill run through her veins, almost like she was enjoying the way her heart raced with adrenaline.

The stranger suddenly stopped about twenty feet away from them just as Scott let loose a loud growl of warning, dropping to a more defensive stance, prepared to fight.

But, for whatever reason, the stranger didn't advance on them as Kayla narrowed her eyes in thought, watching as the person or thing's breath fogged up the air around him, his head lowered.

"What the hell-?" She muttered, stepping out from behind Stiles even though he let out a sound of protest, his hand linking with hers immediately, tugging her into his side like he was afraid she was about to walk towards this dangerous stranger – wow, how stupid did he think she was?

"Yes, I do believe 'what the hell' is the correct term" He muttered in a somewhat soft voice, humming to them in a sweet but deadly tone, like a bee just before it stings, raising a clawed hand to his head and pushing his grey hoodie down, revealing a full head of dark blonde ruffled hair and chiselled prominent features and angular jawline, his eyes a bright red colour.

"An Alpha" Stiles whispered in a shocked voice, pulling her against him.

The stranger cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing, "An Alpha" He confirmed, a smirk dancing across his handsome features as he looked around at their surroundings in near wonder, "Welcome home me" And suddenly a burning pain seared across Kayla's forehead, making her wince.

"_My brother... he meant a lot to me" Isaac muttered, pulling a photo from his wallet and showing it to her, "Then the army happened... and he died" His blue eyes shone with unshed tears as Kayla just slid her fingers into his, showing him she was there to support him in any way possible, "And that just made dad worse than he already was, but not a day goes by I don't think about him" He smiled sadly at Kayla, "That I don't wish that one day he'll come home"_

Turns out Isaac may just get his wish after all.

"Oh god" Kayla whispered, pulling herself back to reality, too shocked to register that, for the first time, she had actually remembered something, "It's... it's you"

"Little brother talk about me often huh?" He smirked, his eyes fading from bloodthirsty red to a bright blue as Stiles stared down at her in confusion, his face contorted into disbelief.

Kayla gulped, her breath getting stuck in her throat, "Camden... Camden Lahey"

**A/N) HAHA bet you didn't expect that huh? LOLZ :) And he will be played by Jack Abel. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it, so please please review, they mean the world and help with faster updates, LOVE YA xx :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Harder, faster, quicker

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me (cries) - but a massive and thankful shout out to suntan140, Kayela-Brown-1228, Luna888, AmyRoxx123, Tayy, Ayine and Iste for reviewing, you all rock big time, hope y'all like :) x**

Kayla didn't know where that recognition had come from, it was just like it sprung from the darkest depths of her mind but, for a brief second, she felt elated and hopeful, glad that there was something to hold onto and feel happy about - that it looked like her memory was coming back, slowly but surely none the less. Then, like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her, realisation hit her full force. It wasn't just any memory she had remembered, it was a memory telling her that the person standing in front of her should be dead. Dead as in not alive. Not alive like the person was in front of her.

"Smart girl" He praised, his blood red eyes fading to a bright blue as they bored into hers, a smirk flitting across his face, "I wasn't aware I was that famous love"

"C-Camden Lahey? Lahey?" Stiles demanded, a surprised note to his voice, "Lahey? Issac's brother? But Isaac's brother is-"

"-Dead?" Camden chuckled, spreading his arms out wide as Kayla heard Lydia catch her breath from behind her, Allison's breathing shallow, "Clearly not, maybe get those eyes checked mate"

"You're an Alpha" Scott muttered, standing up straight, his jaw slack, "Your eyes... th-they're red"

Camden rolled his eyes, caught between looking annoyed and amused at the same time, "Yes, because I'm an Alpha you dumb nut, thought we had established this?" He strolled forward a couple of steps and Kayla felt Stiles tug on her hand, like he was trying to pull her away from the oncoming danger but she just dug her heels into the concrete, stubbornly staying still as she narrowed her eyes because she got the chills from the other Lahey and, for whatever reason, she trusted her gut instinct and felt like she needed to hear him out.

"Well, at any rate, this has been amusing but I must be off, much more important places to be" He sent them all a look which clearly stated how unimpressed he was but before he could sweep away like some creepy dracula vampire Kayla freed her hand from Stiles' and brushed past Scott, her fingers clinging to Camden's upper arm and spinning him around, pushing his back against Stiles' Jeep.

She didn't know where this sudden anger had come from, or maybe it was curiosity, who knows, but either way the next thing she was aware of her hand was pressing _hard_ against his windpipe even though he was a good four-five inches taller than her.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but soon a smirk had found its place over his lips, like he thought it was amusing how she attacked him and she didn't quite know how to feel about that.

"Now now love, ease up on the throttle" He chuckled, his hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling it away from him like he was just batting away a fly, "Though you have spunk, that could be fun"

"Hey hey hey, Kayla" Stiles said urgently, grabbing her hips and pulling her away from a smirking Camden, "Are you crazy? He's an Alpha" He whispered urgently in her ear as Camden just rubbed at his neck, his eyes dazzling with playfulness.

"That's right, I am" He muttered, "Forgot about that"

"You... your... Isaac thought you were dead" Kayla whispered, "How could you do that to your own brother?"

"The same way why you, his best friend, rejected him" And Kayla gulped, shame welling up in her chest even though she couldn't remember that particular moment she knew it was true, "To protect him" He answered honestly, "I know it's two completely different situations love but the outcome was still the same"

"You didn't protect him, you hurt him"

"And how do you know that?" He tilted his head to the side curiously, "You have no memory" And that... that was true, she didn't have a memory, she couldn't remember hardly anything so how did she know that?

"Uh..."

"Don't mess with her head" Stiles warned, his voice strangely low and threatening, "What are you really doing here?" He demanded as Kayla fell back in line with Lydia and Allison, each looking caught between scared and enticed.

"Now that... that-" He pointed a finger at Stiles, a charming smile spreading over his face, "-Is for me to know and for you to find out" And Kayla clenched her fists, her stomach dropping, "Though I am going to tell you one thing, or rather-" He chuckled lightly, "-Demand it of you" And his bright and calm eyes suddenly took a complete one eighty, those sparkling blue orbs turning fierce and deadly, "Don't any of you _dare_ let that dear little brother of mine know the good looking brother is back in town.. I mean it" He warned, giving them each a serious look, "Or there will be consequences, I know where you all live, just remember that" And with that he turned on his heel, walking away from all of them but Kayla couldn't settle with that rather crappy explanation because where does he get off with threatening them and expecting them to just play his game? No way in hell, it didn't work that way.

But she underestimated how over-protective Stiles was, how strong he could be when push came to shove because his hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist tightly, obviously expecting her to do something quite as reckless as what she was planning to do and that stopped her from moving, his fingers tightening around her dainty wrist easily.

And she almost muttered a surprised 'ow' but refrained from doing so, not wanting to cause a scene and because she knew he didn't mean to do that but she did screw up her face slightly, pain flashing down through her fingers.

"Don't" Stiles said in a low voice and Kayla just cocked an eyebrow, not used to seeing this other side to Stiles, even though she was sure she had seen it before but just couldn't remember so she just nodded lightly, not even moving an inch.

Camden threw an amused smirk over his shoulder as he strode away, like they just entertained him before disappearing down the dark and foggy road like some mysterious stranger and that just irked at her for some reason, like he had bigger plans that he was hiding.

"What the HELL was that?" Lydia exclaimed shrilly, making them all jump, "People don't just magically come back from the dead, people stay dead" And they all just sent her a look like 'really?In Beacon Hills?' "I'm seriously past confused right now"

"Then that makes two of us" Stiles replied to her, running his free hand down his face as his other hand loosened around her wrist and she snatched it back, rubbing at it absent-mindedly.

"Kaylz, I didn't mean to-"

"He's up to something, I feel it" Kayla interrupted Stiles' sincere apology, not wanting to draw attention to it, them, 'us', whatever, "Allison, Stiles said you have good instincts... what do you think?"

Allison looked between the two nervously before casting a fearful look towards the now empty road, "He's obviously back for some reason, but why did Isaac and the rest of the town think he was dead when he's clearly not?"

"It was a bomb" Scott told them, letting his K-nines shrink and his eyes to turn back to their normal adorable brown colour, "Explosion, bad one... sort of like the one you were in" He looked over at Kayla, "As in blown to bits kind of bad, except you're not blown to bits but he was... or supposed to be" Scott furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "There's a grave for him and everything"

"Well clearly they were mistaken" Lydia muttered, her eyes wide as she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Clearly" Kayla echoed dryly, rolling her eyes, "So about Isaac-"

"We can't tell him" Stiles exclaimed in panic, "Didn't you hear the psycho and slightly scary Alpha? He will kill us, tear us limb from limb if we tell that freakishly tall example of a teenager and I, for one, don't fancy getting killed"

"He's going to find out though" Kayla pointed out, "And keeping secrets always backfire"

"Not if we don't die, that's a win in my book" Stiles shot back, "And anyway, surviving is a tad more important than Isaac's feelings, I'm sure he'll understand"

"Seriously?" Kayla muttered, raising her eyebrows, "His not-so-dead brother is actually alive and a frigging Alpha and you think we shouldn't tell him because of some puny threat?"

"That's the thing, it's not just a threat, he means it Kayla" Stiles said stubbornly, "Our survival is higher on my list of priorities than Isaac's emotional well-being, harsh but true" And Kayla just shook her head because wow... douche move.

"Guess sleeping with jerks is my fucking speciality" She snapped back because she didn't know Isaac, not now at least, but they were friends and even if they weren't surely the decent thing to do was to let him know gently... right? Stiles' eyes widened in surprise at her statement, obviously not expecting her to say something quite so blunt, or bitchy, whatever way you chose to look at it but before he, or anyone else could say anything, she had shut herself in the back of Lydia's car with a loud slam of the door, indecision raging through her head.

She knew that she should take his threat seriously, Camden's that was, but she just felt strongly about this issue because keeping secrets was wrong, dead wrong - no pun intended. She knew everyone did it, it was natural, but something as big as this was serious and Isaac should know before he had a heart attack that his supposed-to-be dead brother suddenly turned up at his doorstep. Well that and the fact his brother was an utter dick, couldn't forget about that.

"I don't know whether to applaud your opinionated attitude or slap you over the head for it" Lydia greeted with, slipping into the car with Allison doing the same as Kayla saw from the corner of her eye Stiles and Scott driving away ahead of them "But just for future reference he's not normally that...'jerkish', only like thirty percent of the time"

"I shouldn't have snapped" Kayla admitted with a small shrug, "It's just... Isaac has a right to know, if my brother was suddenly in the land of the living again then I would be pretty pissed if no one told me, wouldn't you?"

"Well yeah" Allison answered honestly, "But if it cost my friends' their lives then that would be worse"

"There will be away around it - maybe slip Isaac a note in class or something?" Lydia suggested, puckering her lips in thought and that made Kayla laugh at the ridiculousness of that suggestion, "There's that laugh I love so much, knew it wasn't far away" Lydia smirked, winking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Flirt much?" Kayla chuckled, the pressure easing off her chest.

"Yeah, think Stiles has some competition" Allison smiled, her face lighting up.

"I beat all forms of competition" Lydia teased, "I could totally get into your pants if I tried"

"Yeah, yeah" Kayla rolled her eyes playfully, "Why don't we just have backseat car sex then?"

"Classy" Lydia muttered, "You've been there, done that... done _him_" She added, correcting herself as a small laugh escaped her lips, "But no, think I'll stick with guys for now, sorry"

"I'm so heart-broken" Kayla placed a hand over her chest, wiping a fake tear from her cheek, "Why do you hurt me so?"

Lydia just shrugged, "It's what I do" She smirked, "I called for a taxi by the way because I didn't fancy squishing into the back of that Jeep, otherwise known as a road safe vehicle - plus I couldn't deal with the tension and fallout so I sent those two on their bikes" And Kayla just smiled at Lydia's thoughtfulness.

"Okay well enough about my domestics for now... I remember Stiles saying you and Scott were like an item or whatever and then had this whole 'Romeo and Juliet' type of relationship before it went-" She clapped her hands together "ka-boom... and I'm guessing from the awkward tension back there that was the first time you had seen him since, right?"

"Right" Allison nodded in confirmation, "And it was... very... sort of-"

"Weird?" Kayla supplied, popping her head between the two friends.

"Electrifying sexual tension?" Lydia added, shrugging one shoulder as she sat in the drivers seat, looking through the broken windscreen, the dead deer slumped to the side of the road "What? You can't say I'm the only one that felt that?" She defended herself when Kayla and Allison just cocked an eyebrow at her, "Back me up Kayla, you're the sex demon goddess hybrid werewolf human thing?"

"'Sex demon goddess hybrid werewolf human thing'?" Kayla quoted with an amused snort, "That's a long title"

"A long title for a weird person" Lydia said teasingly, "But I'm right, I know I am"

"Maybe, I dunno, I haven't really grasped the whole 'sex demon' part" And then Kayla looked sideways at Allison, "But I think she's right" She had to admit to that.

"There was no sexual tension" Allison disagreed, "You two are like a dog with a bone"

"The sex demon agrees with me, we're right" Lydia said stubbornly as she tutted "But it's fine, like I said there will be a double date for us and that will help you move on from Scott"

"But do you wanna move on from Scott?" Kayla quirked an eyebrow at Allison, "I mean, it physically hurts my vocal cords to say this but you seem kinda... cute, _gah_, wash my mouth out with soap" Kayla screwed her face up, "And that's just an observation without remembering what you two were actually like as Romeo and Juliet, Jay-Z and Beyonce, Brad Pitt and Ange-"

"I think what gossip magazine back there is trying to say is... just whenever you're ready to move on Ally" Lydia commented, "But preferably now, this double date sounds fun and our lives are severely lacking fun if the most excitement we get is a seriously hot older brother returning from the dead. Oh my gosh what, he's hot" She defended herself yet again as Kayla and Allison sent her a 'really?' look.

"Hot as in really dangerous Lydia, don't go there" Allison said seriously.

"And really arrogant and cocky, not to mention he uses the word 'love', ew, disgusting" Kayla muttered, screwing her face up and shaking her head.

"Still hot" Lydia said, holding out her arms, "But no I won't be sleeping with him, I may be into older guys but not dead guys, not all of him may be working" And Kayla snorted at that, "What? It's true! certain reflexes may be-"

"Okay so we've established that you won't be sleeping with the dangerous Alpha, great" Allison interrupted before pointing to a set of headlights coming their way, "Is that the taxi?"

"No, the tow truck" Lydia smiled suddenly, a devilish playful glint shimmering in her green eyes, "Which I'm totally gonna get for free" And with that she pulled herself from the car, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Are you ready to witness Lydia Martin in all her glory?" Allison asked her with a smile and Kayla just nodded, curious to find out how her friend worked - did she mention memory loss was a flipping bitch?

Kayla got out slowly, smirking to herself as she watched Lydia strut towards the young brown haired, leather jacket wearing stranger, flipping her her hair over her shoulder as she started laughing along to what he was saying, occasionally touching his forearm every now and then and wow... she knew how to work it, that was obvious.

"Oh her? Yeah..." Kayla heard Lydia say as she looked over her shoulder at her, "She can come too, why not? The more the merrier" And Allison stifled her giggles with her fist as Kayla just cocked an eyebrow because was Lydia suggesting they have a threesome? Even if she was just playing, toying with this guy, she was still a little... surprised to say the least.

"Go on then Kayla, work your charm, you are - after all - a sex goddess right?" Allison teased and Kayla just shrugged because holy god... there was no getting away from this was there?

"Oh yeah totally" She purred, making her voice all smooth and nice, "Lemme just grab my whip and bondage kit and I'll be right there" And she almost broke her composure as Allison broke into laughter, having to turn her back.

"Sweet" The guy exclaimed, "I'll have my mate tow this back to the garage, free of charge of course... wanna head back to my place?"

"Hmmm no" Lydia said bluntly, "Mine, Right now. You're the perfect distraction" And with that she grabbed a fistful of the guys' sleeve and started striding towards the truck like she was on a frigging mission, leaving Kayla and Allison standing there, alone, in the middle of the road and that was when she knew their lives must be seriously screwed up if only thirty minutes after a creepy Alpha returned from the dead they were acting, well... normal. Weird.

"So she ditched us for a guy" Kayla hummed as she watched the truck disappear down the road, "She ditched her two best friends for a guy"

"Eh well" Allison shrugged, "At least she left us money for the taxi and because it's the first day back to school tomorrow you can bet she will be waking us up at the crack of dawn with a very 'Lydia-like' call, just you wait and see"

"Wait" Kayla muttered, her stomach dropping as she finally latched onto what Allison was talking about, "There's school _tomorrow_?!"

* * *

What she said was really uncalled for and bitchy, she knew that, which was why she was going to apologise - how? She had no fucking clue!

She traipsed up the stairs slowly, chewing on the side of her lip as she made her way to Stiles' bedroom - but to be fair what he said was totally wrong too, but two wrongs certainly didn't make a right, she was at least sure of that.

"Okay so I suck" She opened with, throwing open the bedroom door _oh so gracefully_, "I got way too defensive and snappy and argumentative when you probably know better than me anyway because, duh, no memory and everything so I'm-I'm sorry" She added in a sincere voice, "Like _uber_ sorry"

Stiles was watching her from where he was spinning around on the computer chair, his expression amused.

"It's okay, I've been called worse" He told her quietly, "And you're right, I was being a jerk, I'm glad you called me out on it"

"But I called you out on being a jerk when I, myself, was being a jerk, that is like all forms of wrong"

"An adorable jerk" He smirked, standing up and stumbling a little bit from all the spinning he had done on the chair, blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on her, "You're cute when you get angry – scary? Check. Deadly terrifying? Also check but insanely cute too, It doesn't matter Kaylz"

"It matters to me though" She smiled, "Sorry"

"Okay okay, apology accepted" He chuckled lightly, holding up his hands in surrender, "but, uh... I don't want you feeling bad about biting my head off, especially when I... I seriously crossed the line with you" He took another step closer to her, his hand gently grasping her wrist and turning it around in the palm of his hand as his eyes flared up with guilt, "Did I hurt you?"

"No" She lied easily, her wrist wasn't even sore now and to be fair he probably saved her a lot more pain by stopping her stupidly running after an Alpha of all things.

"The bruise says otherwise" He muttered, shaking his head slowly, "I just-I panicked Kaylz, I knew if I didn't stop you then he would do something bad to you and the thought that he would made this like, inner-hulk come out" His eyes bored into hers seriously causing her skin to erupt into goosebumps, "The thought of anyone touching you just makes me so... _mad_" And she believed him if the fire in his eyes was anything to go by, "Like that guy that was about to take advantage of you all those months ago, I didn't even have time to think before I was pulling him off you and punching his face in and it's only because I love you, you know that right? I mean, I know you can't remember but you believe me don't you? Because it's true, Kaylz please if you ever believe something then believe tha-"

Call her a slut. A tart. A floozy. _Whatever_. Kissing a guy she had only remembered knowing for a couple of days but even though she didn't _remember_ it didn't mean she didn't _feel_. She actually felt a hell of a lot of things actually. Correction – more than a hell of a lot of things, she felt _everything_. She may not 'know' him but she _knew_ him.

Okay, she wasn't exactly making a lot of sense here was she?

Maybe that's because her brain was shutting off as she crashed her lips to his quickly, cutting off his ramblings, overcome with this sort of frenzied-passion fuelled need that she had no idea where it came from. Maybe it was always there, who knows, but either way she just wanted to feel him, all of him.

What sparked it was the way he was talking about her. The care, the protectiveness, the love in his voice that did it for her. Before she could at least control herself, tell herself that she would go slow with this not-quite-stranger but how could she when she felt amazing around him? The answer was she couldn't. She literally _couldn't_.

Her palms were resting against his cheeks, holding him in place as she moved her lips over his at a slow pace, feeling him freeze up underneath her touch at the unexpectedness of the kiss before his hands came to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer to him as they both stumbled onto the bed, her on top of him, straddling his waist.

Their breathing was hot, ragged and heavy, lips moving against each other's at the same pace and rhythm that got set easily, like they both subconsciously knew what each others' next move was and wow... wow wow wow... did she say _wow_ by any chance?

She felt his hands slide down her hair to grip at her back, fingers curling into her skin, a small moan making it's way from his parted lips as he suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his own hips, his hands sliding down the curve of her ass before gently rubbing his open palms against her thighs to a steady and stroking rhythm which, in turn, made her moan louder.

She allowed her hands to move up from his chest to grip at his soft brown tendrils, tugging at it lightly because she did love that feeling and judging by the way his fingertips dug into her thighs she guessed he did too.

Point to her.

Stiles then started sucking gently on her bottom lip, his tongue darting out to swirl across her lip before he ever so gently nipped at it, making her head swim.

Okay... point to him.

She tugged him up into a sitting position, her limbs intertwined across his body while his hands found their place on her hip bones as she ever so subtly rolled her hips against his, her fingers sliding through his hair and gliding down to the nape of his neck before dipping down to start absent-mindedly trying to undo the buttons on his shirt, her heart racing in her chest, stomach twisting itself in knots, skin clammy and-

"Kaylz wait" Stiles muttered softly against her lips, his hands loosening around her, "Wait I... I um... I don't think we should do this" He whispered, eyes fluttering open, "I just... with no memory it kinda feels like I'm taking advantage of you" He admitted, sending her an apologetic look making her raise her eyebrows, "Not that you can't think for yourself" He rushed out, his eyes going wide, "Or that I don't want to do this, because I do, god I really do because it feels like I'm about to explode, quite literally, but I don't wanna rush you..." And she had to admit _that_ was cute.

"Very gentle-meny of you" She smiled widely, playing with the collar of his shirt, "Yeah, I guess you're right though" She pecked his lips quickly, "But uh... just so you know... when you said you were about to explode I don't think you are far off" She smirked, biting her lip as she felt the very prominent hard bulge underneath her, "And FYI that I can _definitely_ work with" And Stiles' eyes went wide as he realised what she was talking about and looked down in shame, like he was embarrassed at how quickly _that_ happened.

"Oh my go-uh... sorry" He muttered, squirming slightly, "Uh... oh crap" He whispered to himself, "Don't think about it, don't think about it, certainly don't think about it" She heard him tell himself quietly in a hushed voice, "Um... Kaylz, can I, uh.. go to the bathroom please?" And she bit her lip as she felt his whole body clench up but she just stayed firmly sat on his lap, amusement plastered over her face.

"Why?" She teased lightly, cocking an eyebrow, "I mean-" She trailed her fingers across his tee covered chest, "-how badly do you _need_ to go?"

"Badly" Stiles gulped, his skin flushing, "Really badly" He started rubbing at his own thigh, like he was trying to distract himself, "So badly"

"Hmmm that badly huh?" She held in her chuckles as she tightened her legs around his hips just to see how far she could push him, "Guess I should let you go then"

"Yes, yes please do" He murmured, his leg now jiggling and bouncing up and down, "Before I die"

Kayla just laughed lightly, not moving an inch until she softly trailed her fingertips across his neck, running over the pulse point and suddenly, without warning, he grabbed her thighs and turned the tables around so she was laying flat on her back, legs hanging loosely around his hips as Stiles' soft lips started attacking hers with more passion and zest than Kayla could ever imagine.

"You are-" another rough kiss to the lips, "-a really-" his hand gripped at her hip as he pressed his body against hers, "-terrible person" He muttered between the fast kisses he was giving her which made her chuckle.

"I... know" She smirked shamelessly as his hand ran up the side of her body, sending shivers down her spine but, out of nowhere, he suddenly leapt up from the bed in a frenzy of loose limbs and baby bambi style of flailing.

"Uh... um..." He muttered, turning red as he glanced down at his pants that _really_ were tight on him now, "Give-me-a-minute" He rushed out and when she blinked next he was gone, the bedroom door left wide open, speeding to the bathroom in zero point two seconds Kayla just _had_ to laugh as she heard the bathroom door slam shut with a bang.

"If it helps any you totally have permission to think of me naked" She shouted, pushing herself up on her elbows as her chuckles filled the quiet air, "Like, completely naked, nothing on me at all" She bit her lip as she could just imagine him trying to do what she was sure he was doing as well as covering his ears at the same time, "Actually I'm naked right now Stiles, totally naked" She shouted through the open door as she teased him, "I'm naked on your bed, what'cha gonna do about it big boy?" She exclaimed louder this time as she laughed to herself, forgetting all about her worries and stresses, that was the effect he had on her, "And I'm touching myself just to top it off, you hear that Stilinski? I'm totally screwing myself just thinking about you" And oh my god, she wished she could see his facial expression by this point, "Harder, faster, quickerrrrrrrr, uh... hi" She cut herself off as she saw a middle aged man looking through the open door, a disturbed look on his face, "Um... sheriff... oh shit" She muttered to herself, the pieces of the puzzle fitting into place because Stiles' dad? STILES' DAD? "Uh... english project" She made up off the top of her head, "Dr-Dramatic reading" And fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck, "Really dramatic reading"

His face screwed up as his eyes flitted between the room and the bathroom, his expression clearly reading 'T.M.I gurlllll', "Um... I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" And she felt her cheeks heat up by this point, "I don't even want to know anything, I'm past the point of being surprised" And she groaned loudly, falling back on the bed and grabbing the end of the duvet and throwing it over herself, cocooning herself in a hole she hoped she would fall through, "I'm heading into work, just try and not wake the neighbours okay kids?" He called out louder and oh dear god... _why_?

**A/N) HA a tad more light-hearted, soft of, but next chapter = Brian makes a big return and Isaac learns what his brother has turned into... stay tuned for more. Anyways, I super hoped you enjoyed this chappie and please please review, I will love you all forever and that means the next chapter will be super soon :) see ya next time x :) Also any thoughts on what you think may happen would be cool too :) **

**And you can also follow my tumblr - teenwolfaddict1000 :) **


	6. Chapter 6- Walk down memory lane anyone?

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form – anyway a massive shout out to VampirePrincess11, Kayela-Brown-1228, Iste, xJenzaFreakx, Luna888, Crash88, Defiant one and AmyRoxx123 for reviewing, y'all are the best, hope you like this next UD, it's longer than normal x :)**

School. Whoever invented such a thing must be the devil. Actually, worse than the devil, at least he seemed somewhat courteous and wouldn't inflict such mind-numbing torture on the young people's brains. Even the world 'school' sounded _bleh_ and wrong, sending shivers up her spine.

Kayla looked around dubiously from where she stood in the middle of the corridor, clutching her bag to her side as she raised her eyebrows at all the students mulling about. Was this what her life was like? School during the day but badass alpha-fighting, kanima-butt-kicking encanted-whatever werewolf hybrid human thingy as Lydia put it? Wow. She couldn't make that up if she tried.

It still sucked though. She spotted Lydia and Allison just down the end of the corridor near their lockers, completely oblivious to everything around them and maybe they wouldn't notice if Kayla just slipped out for like a second or two, no big deal right? Or hijack Stiles' Jeep and get as far away from this hell-hole as physically possible, that wasn't bad was it? No, no it wasn't, this place gave her the shivers in not-a-good-way, like the kind of shivers you get when you're in a graveyard or as people said 'when you walked over your own grave' and that was enough to scare the _bejesus_ out of her because school was bad enough without dying there, Jesus Christ.

So, making a quick last minute decision she turned on her heel, preparing to just get the hell out of here before Stiles and Scott realised or Allison and Lydia started to pull her back but she didn't exactly get very far. Why you ask? Because she was an idiot and didn't look where she was going before '_splat_', head on collision.

"Ow" She muttered, stumbling back a couple of steps, rubbing her forehead that smacked straight in to the strangers' chin, "Uh... sorry, my bad" She apologised, looking up apologetically and raising her eyebrows in shock as she saw two people staring down at her. Two people like two people _exactly_ the same. The same face and everything. Kayla blinked a couple of times, shaking her head in case she was just seeing double from the almost-concussion she just got but nope, they just stayed the same. Two brothers. Twins. Kinda creepy brother twins though.

"Sorry about... that, uh...I'm not with it today" She was just about to walk away, carry on with her journey but the sound of one of them saying her name made her stop.

"Uh... do I know you?" She muttered before realising her mistake, her eyes going comically wide because no one was supposed to know about the memory-loss thing, Stiles said they would just ask questions and there would be tests and poking and prodding, something she wasn't very fond of, "I mean... it's _great_ to see you again" She smiled widely, hoping they wouldn't realise she was lying through her teeth as the twins just each cocked a surprised eyebrow, "_Really_ great, we should meet up for coffee some time" And because she was so flustered and panicked her body didn't have control over itself and she found herself giving one of them a small punch on the arm like what those 'guy friends' do and cringed internally, "Right, well... yeah" She just nodded, spinning around on her heel and taking hurried footsteps through the crowded hallway, heading straight towards the two people she _did_ actually know – Lydia and Allison.

"Hey" She breathed, keeping her back turned to those mysterious strangers, "Y'all fine? Yeah, good, that's really good" She rambled, adjusting her bag on her shoulder, "Ever'body is great, _great_" Though she noticed them both giving her a 'What the hell' stare, "Gosh dang it" She muttered to herself because apparently her memory-free self wasn't that great of a liar.

"Okay, what's up?" Lydia smirked, crossing her arms, "You only slip back into that southern drawl when something is wrong"

"She's right" Allison backed her up, nodding her head, "Especially when you say 'gosh dang it'"

Kayla groaned at their amused looks, sending them a mild glare, "Nothing I just... don't like school" She made up, shrugging lightly, "What do we have first I've, well, _forgotten_"

"English silly" Lydia smiled, "English with a certain brown eyed werewolf hmm?" And Kayla smiled as realisation flashed across Allison's face, her face both dropping and lighting up at the same time if that was even possible, "Guess we better leave now and get good seats"

"Good seats away from Scott please" Allison said, grabbing her english books and hugging them to her chest, "It's just too... awkward"

"Permission granted" Lydia smiled, suddenly linking all of their arms together, Kayla on her right and Allison on her left, "But I wouldn't mind sitting next to them" She whistled in appreciation and Kayla groaned as she saw the backs of the two twins disappearing down the hallway, her stomach churning, "Or between them" And at that Kayla snorted.

"Wow Lydia, you don't waste any time to you?"

"None what so ever" She smirked as Kayla shared an amused look with Allison, "Though they look... _familiar_ for some reason"

"Slept with them already?" Allison teased as Lydia elbowed her in the side.

"I would've remembered sleeping with twins, no... just a weird deja-vu moment" She muttered, her eyebrows furrowing at their disappearing forms, "Never mind, ignore me"

"We were already doing that" Kayla smirked before Lydia jolted them all forward, taking purposeful strides to where Kayla assumed the english room was and a sense of dread settled in her stomach because when Stiles said he was going to drop her in the deep end he wasn't kidding was he? She had no idea who the teacher was, who the students were, what books they were studying, what tests they had and that was seriously freaking her the hell out.

"Oh shit" She muttered to herself as she practically fell through the classroom door, her eyes going wide at the sheer amount of students there were here – oh god, was she supposed to know all of them? Kill her now with fire. Her stomach dropped as she subconsciously tightened her grip around her bag... _this_... _this_ was utter hell.

These past few days the highest amount of people she had come in contact with was like six at a time but there was about thirty here, thirty bloodthirsty, soul sucking, energy zapping teenagers and she really wanted Stiles right about now. No, scrap that, she _needed_ Stiles right now, right this second. Her eyes scanned the classroom and when they met the familiar pair of honey flecked orbs she breathed a sigh of relief, her heart slowing down as she tried to, calmly, make her way over without having a freak out. She thought it was a bit ironic actually because this morning she had sent Stiles away to Scott because he was being too clingy and over-protective, always with the 'are you okay?' and 'you don't have to go if you don't want to' and now, less than half an hour later, she was seeking him out like a bee to bloody honey.

She took the seat in front of him, sending him a small smile and forced herself to smirk in amusement as Allison was left with the seat in front of Scott next to her, the one she didn't want – well, she _said_ she didn't want but Kayla thought Allison may be secretly glad that it was free because those two _were_ cute, even she had to admit that.

Suddenly, everyone's phones started beeping and vibrating and Kayla glanced down at her own one, furrowing her eyebrows as she started to read the text, her confusion evident on her face.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness" A feminine voice stated in a clear voice as she strode into the classroom in high heels, a slick black skirt and a patterned shirt, "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read"

"Wow... spoiler much" Kayla snorted, not realising how loud her voice was and that, in the almost silent and shocked classroom, her voice reverberated off the walls like she was speaking into a megaphone, "Uh..." She added when the teacher – well, she assumed she was the teacher - just raised a delicate eyebrow in questioning, her face pinched.

"Miss Hale, thank you for your input but it's not needed at this exact moment" She sounded soft yet disapproving at the same time, like she was a nice person but wanted to make a strict first impression on a bunch of restless teenagers, "And by looking at your grades I know it wouldn't affect you much to miss a lesson, take yourself down to the principle's office please" And Kayla was sure there was a hidden compliment buried under there somewhere.

"Um... okay" Kayla said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her bag, "My ass hasn't even had time to warm the seat, is that like a record or something?" She asked Stiles, raising her eyebrows because, _wow_, she wasn't very disciplined was she?

Stiles smirked, his fingers absent-mindedly tapping his lips like he was trying to hide the smile that was appearing over his features and that made her heart flutter though, if anyone asked, she would totally deny that just FYI.

"No swearing in class please" The teacher called out to Kayla as she started walking down the isle and she almost snorted at that again – wow that teacher was polite huh?

"Okay, sorry" Kayla muttered, giving the teacher a forced fleeting smile and just as she placed her hand on the door handle the door got wrenched open and Kayla felt her heart stop, her stomach plummeting. She recognised the familiar spiked blonde hair, piercing malicious blue eyes and dangerous smirk and holy shit... no way.

Her eyes went wide as she skidded to a stop opposite him, her hands immediately clenching into fists. What? How? Why? Holy fuck. Brian smirked at her, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder like he belonged here.

"New student" He smiled over at Ms Blake who stared at the new incomer in obvious confusion, "Or rather... old student" And Kayla gulped loudly, taking a stumbling step backwards as she sent a quick panicked glance over her shoulder, spotting Scott's crooked jaw dropping, Allison's wide eyed stare, Lydia's confused look and Stiles sat forward in his seat, his face going pale and Kayla just... acted on instinct. Never mind the fact there was thirty odd pupils watching them, looking at Brian like he was frigging Casper the ghost and a teacher that apparently didn't tolerate snarky comments, Kayla lashed out with her fist, clubbing him around the jaw.

Okay... stupid idea. She should really get a grip on her temper.

"_Miss Hale_" Ms Blake screeched and Kayla just winced because first kneeing him in the groin and them whacking him around the face? She knew payback was going to be a bitch.

* * *

"Wow... all that for a tattoo huh?" Kayla muttered as Scott wiped the sweat from the back of his neck and Kayla still clearly remembered the pain screams he was giving just a few minutes ago, "I want one" She added, suddenly grabbing his arm and looking down at the black bands, ignoring the small wince he gave, "It's like a second skin"

"Or just burning off the first few layers of your _real_ skin" Stiles muttered and Kayla just slapped his chest playfully, rolling her eyes, "Okay, _ow,_ you have a mean hit"

"I barely touched you"

"And I'm very fragile, like china-doll breakable okay?" And Kayla let out an amused snort, looking up from Scott's arm to cock an eyebrow at him, "I bruise like a peach"

"Guess that puts rough sex out of the question then huh?" She smirked, chuckling to herself as Stiles' eyes went wide and Scott let out a loud groan like 'no more, no more'.

"In fact it's very much still in the question actually" Stiles muttered and Kayla snorted at that as she heard Derek groan from behind them and, oops, she forgot her cousin was there.

"_Anyway_-" Scott said obviously, like he was trying to draw attention away from their sex life, "-it just seems... right, permanent"

"Pretty damn permanent actually" Stiles corrected with a small smile.

"Yeah, everything's so... _ephemeral_" Scott muttered, his eyes glazing over as Stiles sent Kayla a 'yeah, this is Scott' look, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Okay Mr-walking-talking-dictionary" Kayla snorted, "You entering into a spelling bee or something?"

"Or studying for PSATS?" Stiles' lip quirked as Scott just nodded, reaching forward and opening the door.

"Wait... PSATS?" Kayla muttered, "When are they? Please tell me they're nowhere in the immediate future" She pleaded as Stiles laughed, his hand coming to rest on hers as he subtly intertwined their fingers together, his long ones threading through hers comfortably.

"A few months away, plenty of time Kaylz"

"Derek... why did you paint the door?" Scott suddenly asked, his voice laced with confusion as he sent Derek a 'what the hell' glance and Kayla raised her own eyebrows because 'what the hell' was accurate, very accurate indeed, "And only one side?"

"I think this place is far beyond redecorating Der" She muttered quietly, casting a suspicious glance over the burnt interior of the former Hale house, "_Way_ beyond"

"Guys...don't" Derek warned, stepping away from tending to a passed out Isaac that Scott had rescued from the hospital whilst she was sitting in the principles office for the best part of the day and Stiles was ducking from suicidal killer birds, "Scott, you wanted a normal life and I'm trying to give it you, leave this" Derek's light green eyes suddenly latched onto hers, "And Kay... so did you to an extent, that's why you moved in with Stilinski right? I can deal with this"

"Pfffft" Kayla snorted, looking at the door dubiously as Scott went all 'wolf', his eyes turning amber and claws elongating, suddenly scratching the paint off the door like some angered kitty. But it sure as hell was worth it.

"What the fuck is that? Pardon my french" She murmured, narrowing her eyes in concentration and sheer confusion as she saw a symbol etched onto the wooden burnt out door, "Looks like a nazi symbol"

Derek sighed heavily, his jaw clenching as he gave them each a serious look.

"It's from an Alpha" He admitted and Kayla shared an 'oh shit' look with Stiles because Camden? Camden did this? She knew they should've told someone, "In fact... a pack of Alphas"

"Actually, on second thoughts, don't pardon my french" Kayla spoke up when it was clear everyone was too shocked to use their vocal chords, "We're fucking screwed"

* * *

Isaac sighed as he walked slowly down the side-walk, his mind numb. Whoever that girl was that saved him he hoped she was okay, he couldn't live with himself if he knew he was the reason she got hurt... or worse; _dead_. He was a little intrigued as well. A mysterious, attractive, leather wearing, motorcycle riding female saved his ass when he couldn't... he couldn't deny his curiosity.

Kind of reminded him of Kayla actually.

Okay no Isaac, don't go there. He had been doing great these past few months, if not a little depressed from isolation. He and Derek had continued to search for Boyd and Erica which helped keep his mind off things. Occasionally whilst he was out at the grocery store or gas station he had seen Scott and Stiles goofing about at the local park, Lydia dragging Kayla shopping despite her obvious protests, Kayla and Stiles absent-mindedly holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk and it killed him to feel excluded but he knew it was for the best. Until he got his head in the right place then he needed to keep his distance.

And now it hurt that little bit less. In fact, it hardly hurt at all and that was a good thing. Maybe now they could all be BFF's and skip their way through life like the bloody powerpuff girls? Yeah... maybe not quite but you got the picture.

Isaac felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, his wolfy senses perking up as he stopped dead in his tracks, turning arounf slowly, his forehead lowering as he saw the shadow of someone down the end of the sidewalk and he immediately went into 'defence' mode.

His eyes glowed amber, a growl tearing its way through his throat as he felt like this person was a threat, someone that meant harm.

Though the stranger just slowly started strolling forward, like they had all the time in the world and that freaked out Isaac more than the stalking because that meant confidence, that meant a plan.

As he got closer Isaac strained his eyes, blinking past the haziness that was left in his brain from the drugs that crazy stranger lady gave him at the hospital and he felt his heart stop as he recognised, or _thought_ he recognised, the intimidating stranger.

Isaac blinked twice, shaking his head but still he stood there, completely still, a small uncertain smile breaking over his features and Isaac felt his stomach churning, his heart fluttering in his chest – no, no, no, no... he was dead, he was dead, they told him he was dead, he had grieved for him, there was a grave for him for crying out loud... this wasn't real, it _couldn't_ be real.

The person took a step forward, the street light now shining down on his fair hair and soft features and Isaac couldn't breathe, his knees weak, heart hammering...

"Hey little brother..." The stranger greeted and Isaac just shook his head in denial because no way... no frigging way..

"Impossible" He muttered, gulping back a range of emotions, "It's not possible"

"Anything is possible, you should know that Zac" His brother smirked, taking a few steps closer to him and Isaac felt tears well up in his eyes at that nickname, the one that his brother always used to affectionately call him, "Especially since you're now a werewolf, you should know that the impossible is just a lie" And Isaac's eyes went wide, his heart breaking into a million pieces as he saw his eyes flash red.

"No... no" Isaac muttered, shaking his head in denial, "This didn't happen to you" He added, the back of his throat aching as he tried to not break down, to not show his weakness, "This is a lie, you're lying"

"I'm not lying Za-"

"_Don't call me that"_ Isaac suddenly roared, his eyes flashing amber as the pain in his chest exploded, tearing him apart from the inside out, "You're not Camden" He accused through gritted teeth, his pain turning into rage, "Camden's _dead_"

"No little brother" The stranger shook his head, only a few feet away from Isaac now, "I never was-"

"I lost my _brother_" Isaac howled, his face morphed into pain, "He died in the army... he's dead" Isaac let out a small sob, "I cried at his grave... Camden's dead and he's not coming back" And maybe he was in denial because for the past few years he had prayed and wished Camden would come back and they could be brothers again, Camden showing him how to play Lacrosse, Isaac showing him the grades he got on his homework but he knew that was never going to happen because the army told them he was dead, the general looked them in the eye and told them the cause of death and ever since then Isaac always had a hole in his heart that could never be filled.

"I would've been a dead man Zac, I was this-close to letting go but someone saved me" The Camden look alike stared at him intently, cocking his head to the side, "Deucalion gave me a second chance – to be stronger, faster, powerful...so I took it"

Isaac just shook his head as he wiped at his watering eyes, his bottom lip quivering, "No... my brother's dead, just like the rest of my family"

"C'mon Zac, mate, look at me" And Isaac did so, looking into those clear blue eyes, so much like his own, "I know I've gotten better looking but it's still me" And Isaac was stumped – on one hand he knew this was his brother unless the government did cloning now but on the other hand if he allowed himself to believe it, to revel in the fact his big brother was alive and it turned out it was just a lie, a trick, a joke then it would be like loosing him all over again.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you" The Camden look-alike sighed, rolling his eyes, "Ask me a question Zac... c'mon, anything, only that I'll know" And Isaac sniffed loudly, his hands shaking at his sides.

What harm could it do to check?

"What-" His voice broke, coming out all nasally and crackly, "-What did we put in mom's grave?" He asked quietly, his breaths coming out quick and laboured, "After they lowered her coffin... what did we put in the grave?" And his heart was stinging with pain, memories of his dead family washing over him because loosing his mom was gut wrenching, his brother's death felt like a death sentence and his dad's murder was like the final nail in the coffin – condemning him to a life of pain and suffering, like a curse.

The Camden look-alike furrowed his eyebrows, his face screwing up in pain, "The bracelet we made her when I was in eighth grade, and you added a charm of a horse because that was her favourite animal" He explained and Isaac felt his jaw go slack, "And then we wrote an inscription on the inside of it - 'To the world's best mom... love your boys'" And Isaac couldn't breathe properly, his breaths was coming out in choked gasps, his chest tightening as the realisation hit him full force... this stranger wasn't actually a stranger... he was his brother.

"C-Camden?" He asked shakily, his blue eyes filling up with tears, "It's really you?"

"It's really me" He confirmed, a smirk flitting across his face, "Now before you have a meltdown on me... I need to tell you why I _really_ came back" And Isaac was in too much shock to register his words properly, "Deucalion only allowed me to come if I made sure there was no personal ties to get in the way" And finally Isaac's brain started working, a daunting realisation crashing down upon him.

"Deucalion" He muttered to himself, his eyes going wide, "The Alpha-"

"-Of all Alphas" Camden nodded, his eyes briefly turning red, "You see, us Alphas are his family and we obey him because he's powerful, more powerful than you can ever imagine and other family aren't allowed, you understand?" And pain swelled up in Isaac's heart as the betrayal hit him bang smack right in the middle of his chest.

"You came back to kill me?" Isaac demanded, "Because of '_Deucalion_'?" He spat harshly because for those few seconds he felt elated to see his brother again after all these years but now? Now he didn't know how to feel, "You would kill your own brother?"

"No" Camden scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Not unless you became a right pain in the ass like you used to be – no, but if you wanted to join us then we could all be a family... reunited again, isn't that what you want?" And Isaac's heart hammered in his chest because was this his choice? Leave his new family for his old family? Did he _have_ to pick?

"What are you suggesting?" Isaac whispered croakily, his stomach churning, "That I leave Beacon Hills with you and your so called 'pack'? _You_ left _me_... all these years _I_ was grieving for _you_ and now you just magically reappear and expect me to join you?" He demanded, affronted, because this person standing in front of him may look like his brother but he sure as hell wasn't acting like his brother, "You left me with dad... an abusive father that locked me in a freezer for half of my life and now you want to be _brothers_ again?"

"No Zac, I don't want you to leave your pack" He smiled with hidden meaning, his eyes gleaming, "I'm suggesting you kill them" And Isaac's eyes went wide as his stomach dropped to his feet, oh god _what_? "That's the only way brother... it's the only way" He muttered much softer, his face full of faux sympathy, "So what you going to choose? Me, your real brother, the one that looked out for you your whole life? Or Derek Hale and his little bitches? Because let me tell you something, you're nothing to them, you think they would honestly want you? That little piece of eye candy didn't and no one else ever will... it's make your mind up little bro... _me_... or _them_?"

* * *

"So... yea or nay?" Stiles asked her from his position in the middle of the animal clinic, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, "You up for it?"

"Am I-? Are you legitimately always this _insane_?" And Stiles just sent her a 'huh' look, sending a confused stare to Scott and Isaac next to him (Isaac who looked liked his dog had died), "You wanna go for a jaunt around in my mind, surfing through my memories like computer files and, oh yeah, maybe get _stuck_ there?" She demanded, looking at them all with wide eyes, "Do you all have no regard for your own safety?"

"We'll be fine" Stiles reassured her, "It's completely safe, right Doc?" And he glanced sideways at Deaton and Kayla saw the wide eyed look he gave the older man, as if to say 'You better agree with me or else'.

"Relatively" Deaton said, not agreeing with either of them and Kayla just sent Stiles a triumphant '_see_?' look, "There's always risks-"

"Not with this" Stiles interrupted, looking at her pleadingly, "No risks, none at all, totally safety ensured... I want to do this for you" And okay, rewind. Stiles had bounded into his room like an overexcited hyperactive puppy, his words were jumbled but the best that she got was 'fix' 'memory' 'Deaton' and that was about it before he practically kidnapped her, herding her into the Jeep next to an even more confused Scott and a blank Isaac who looked like his mind was somewhere else.

Since then they had ended up in the back-room of the examination part of the animal clinic, Deaton explaining that there was a way they could retrieve her memories – but it involved certain volunteers to hack into her mind and see her memories on the big screen – Jesus, why not just sell tickets, she could make a fortune.

"You... you are _crazy_" She muttered, shaking her head, "I don't want you to do this for me, we'll figure out a way without putting anyone in imminent danger okay?"

"Kaylz, c'mon-"

"_No_" She said in a hard voice, the whole room going silent, "I would rather have no memories and have you than memories and no you, is that clear?" She demanded of him, "I'm not gonna be selfish here"

"It's not being selfish Kaylz, it's about realising when you need help" Stiles argued back as Kayla saw from the corner of her eye Scott glance away awkwardly and Isaac watching them like an interesting tennis match, "I've seen how hard it has been for you this past week, just let me help"

"Hell no" Kayla argued back, "You and the rest of you-" She glanced over at their friends, "-are not dying for something as stupid as a few memories, I won't let you"

"_Why_?" Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms about, his eyes going wide, "Why won't you let me help you?"

"_Because I love you you idiot_" She exclaimed back just as loudly, leaning forward like she was trying to get her point across and then she let out a surprised noise once she realised what she had said, "I mean... no I don't... yes I do... maybe... urghhh, never-mind" She just shook her head because she was digging herself a hole she couldn't get out of, "Bottom line is it's dangerous, far far far too dangerous and I will shoot you all to stop you, capiche? Capiche!" Stiles was staring at her in a mix between shock, delight and confusion at her statement, "So... goodbye" And with that she turned on her heel, expecting to make a purposeful and somewhat dramatic exit just to prove her point in how much she didn't want them in danger but before she could reach the door a large clothed hand wrapped around her mouth and although she tried to fight the grip, she felt herself slipping... slipping... slipping far far away...

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles exclaimed, his jaw going slack as he watched Kayla slump in his arms that caught her calmly, "Did you just drug your cousin?"

"I chloroformed her" He corrected with a 'duh' look.

"Like that's any better" Stiles scoffed, "God what is wrong with you?" His eyes raked over Kayla's unconscious form as Derek lifted her over, subconsciously checking her for any injuries even though he knew she had none, "You're crazy" He then accused in a bitter tone.

"Crazy, maybe" Derek nodded, laying her on the silver examination table, "But right" He then looked at each of them in turn, "So, you doing it or what?"

"Doing what?" Stiles bit out in an aggravated voice, immediately leaning forward and checking Kayla's pulse, his worried eyes gliding over her still form as he gently caressed her hair away from her forehead.

"Doing the thing that will get her memories back?" And Stiles glanced up in shock, "I didn't just chloroform her and possibly get my ass kicked later for nothing"

"But..." He looked down at Kayla, "If you heard that then you also heard how anti-memories she was when we told her, right?" And Scott and Isaac just nodded slowly, "As much as I want her to have her memories back I don't want the trust she has in us gone" He muttered, "Unlike you _apparently_"

"Sometimes you have to risk that for the person's that you love well-being" He told them quietly, "And I'm willing to take that risk because this? This vulnerable state she's in... it'll kill her" He told them all bluntly, "And it will... Kayla is only _Kayla_ because of her memories, because they shaped her into who she is and without them she has no idea about anything – we can tell her as much about her _life_, about the _supernatural_ as we want but the fact of the matter is she's still suffering without them" And Stiles just sighed heavily, his concerned gaze landing on Kayla's still form, "So the question is... are you willing to take the plunge and risk loosing her for doing the right thing, or risk nothing and lose her anyway?" And holy crap, who knew Derek could be so... well informed and deep? Stiles sure as hell didn't.

"You're an ass you know that?" Stiles muttered through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes as he cocked his head down at Kayla, knowing he was right to a certain extent but wishing he wasn't.

"I'm well aware, Kayla has told me multiple times" Derek said without missing a beat, "So what do we do?"

"That took quite the unexpected turn" Deaton said, stepping forward, "But only certain people can do this" And Stiles cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Like... supernatural people? Because-"

"No no" Deaton shook his head quickly, "People that have a connection to her... a body fluid connection" He corrected and Stiles just jutted his head forward, sure he had heard him wrong, his face screwing up, "Like you two" And Stiles saw Deaton point one finger at him and the other finger to... Isaac?

"I didn't have sex with her" Isaac immediately protested, shaking his head wildly as he looked at Derek with wide eyes, "That blame is fully on him" He added, pointing an accusatory index finger over to Stiles who just scoffed.

"It doesn't have to be sex, kissing works too" And Stiles groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face, "And you did kiss her did you not?" And Stiles sent Isaac a mild glare at that reminder.

"Well, um... maybe-maybe just the once" Isaac admitted, shrinking down slightly, "Or twice... okay three times but that's _it" _He exclaimed, shaking his head, looking about ready to run for the hills, "He's the one that has sex with her, not me, him... _him_"

"Okay Isaac, we get it, _thanks_" Stiles cut him off loudly, giving a dramatic roll of his eyes, "Keep your trap shut"

"I will wring both your necks-"

"_Enough_" Deaton interrupted in a very 'parenty' tone, disciplining them all by sending Stiles and Isaac a stern look and cutting off Derek's no doubt murderous threat, "If you are both willing to cooperate and do this then you need to be sensible about it" And Stiles sobered up at that, "The last thing that girl needs is you two fighting inside her head"

"Okay, yeah" Stiles nodded, calming down immediately, "Be civil, I get, _check_" He made a small noise at that, "Checking it off my checklist, what do we do?"

"Wait wait wait... I haven't even agreed to this yet" Isaac muttered, "Stop putting words in my mouth"

"Words that are far more sensible than you could ever say" Stiles jabbed at him, annoyed at his sudden reluctance to everything Kayla when it was not like that a few months ago, a few months ago he would've jumped in head first without even hearing the consequences, "You overly tall mammoth of a were-"

"Oh shut up, do you ever get tired of hearing yourself speak?" Isaac bit out, "Your voice is incredibly annoyi-"

"Not as annoying as your face" Stiles spat and then cringed at that crappy insult, "Stupid cheekboned scarf wearing-"

"At least I have style compared to those awful shirts you wear, my eyes hurt just looking at them"

"Good, then I hope you go blind you insufferable-"

"Guys, _stop_" Scott interrupted, stepping between the two and placing a hand on each of their chests, "I thought you two were getting along?" And Stiles and Isaac each shot other an 'Oh yeaaaaaah' glance, forgetting about that, "And you do realise you both are acting like you're five right?"

"Am not" Stiles muttered childishly, "He started it"

Isaac sent him a comical affronted glare, "Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did t-"

"Oh for the love of god" And with that Derek suddenly grabbed both their ears in a tight grip making Stiles yelp in pain as he dragged them both over to the corner of the room, banging their heads together before pulling them apart.

"Listen up you pair of no good hormonal teenagers, I didn't just chloroform my cousin for the fun of it, I did it for a reason and if you two can't get your heads out of each others asses long enough to realise how serious this situation is then I will personally rip out your hearts and bake them in a pie" And Stiles just cringed, briefly closing his eyes as he tried to get rid of the throbbing pain in his forehead.

"Okay, ah, ow... wow, you're getting more 'threaty' than usual" Cue the killer glare, "Uh, okay um... truce, I get it, _truce_" He rushed out as Derek started twisting his ear rather painfully he might add and breathed a sigh of relief as Derek let go, "Jeez"

"Are you doing it or not Isaac?" Derek demanded, "If you can't that's fine but I need to know... now" And Stiles just watched Isaac carefully as he gulped, a range of emotions flickering across his face.

"Of course I'll do it" And Stiles almost threw another hissy fit because all of that for nothing? They were bickering like an old married couple because Isaac felt 'hurt' that Stiles signed him up for stuff when he was just going to do it anyway? Wow. _Double_ wow even.

"Good" Derek muttered, a lot more calmly than before, "Now set your differences aside and help my cousin" And with that he strode back over to Deaton, an expectant look plastered over his face.

"O-kaaaaaay" Stiles said, waving Isaac over with him, "So what do we do?"

"You drink this" And Deaton thrusted a glass of murky brown-green liquid into their hands, "It's a mix between mistletoe and Silene capensis" And huh? "African dream root" Deaton smiled calmly, "I've also added a strand of her hair into it" And bigger huh? "So it is her head you manage to get into and don't float about in a state caught between life and death" And wow... so comforting.

"How does it work?" Isaac gulped, "And why do people have to have 'spit swapped' with the person beforehand?"

"It's not necessary but advised, makes for a stronger and safer connection and this drink will allow you to see into her head, thoughts, memories... it's very personal"

"You don't say" Stiles muttered sarcastically, allowing him a small sniff of the vile looking mixture and he felt like his nose had burnt off, "Gah, that's nasty... I'm gonna have bad breath for weeks, never-mind loosing Kayla because I'm about to trespass through her most private memories, she wont kiss me for weeks"

"Whatever" Isaac muttered, rolling his eyes, "We doing it or what?"

"Bottoms up" Stiles sighed, casting Kayla a quick nervous and 'please don't kill me' look, clinking his glass with Isaac's before downing the lot in a oner.

**A/N) HAHA just to spice things up so next chapter will be like Isaac and Stiles seeing Kayla's memories from childhood and through the death of her dad and brother and the whole thing with Aiden and then when she came to Beacon Hills, will be quite an eye opener – so hope y'all enjoyed and please please review, they means quick chapter ;) you all rock, see you next time :) x**


	7. Chapter 7- Crap, why are we seeing this?

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me (unfortunately...) but a massive shout out to suntan140, VampirePrincess11, Kayela-Brown-1228, Tazytara, Crash88, AmyRoxx123 and zikashigaku for reviewing, I love you all, hope you enjoy this next chapter :) x**

**((Towards the end there is a bit of drug use just to warn you))**

So Stiles wished he knew the side effects before he took that damn vile smelling stuff – not because he wouldn't have taken it, because he would have, but because it would have been nice to know how much of idiot he would make himself look after taking it from the 'side effects' or whatever. The only thing that made up for it was Isaac reacted the same – if not worse. Now that definitely made him feel better. Like one hundred and fifty times better.

As soon as he downed the whole glass he felt himself gagging, his face screwing up in disgust before his vision starting fading out of focus and then he started blacking out. But like he said the only thing that made up for this was Isaac's reaction. That overly tall fake teen (Stiles was sure he was at least a few years older than seventeen, it surely wasn't natural to be that height) pitched forward, his limbs giving way underneath him and then -_BANG_\- head first straight into the examination table like the tool he was.

Of course Stiles' satisfaction didn't last long as his own limbs started to turn to jelly and he would've ended up having the same fate as Isaac if Scott hadn't caught him about three inches away before he landed straight on top of Isaac and that would have made for some awkward situations.

The next thing Stiles realised was he was standing in complete and utter darkness with the feeling of impending doom. Great. Bloody fantastic. He unconsciously took a couple of steps backwards, trying to calm down his racing heart when he accidentally bumped into something... or someone.

"Ow" The voice exclaimed making Stiles jump, "What the-who's there? Who are you?" The next thing he felt was an arm being raised and swiping out, knocking Stiles back a few steps, wincing as he tried to get rid of the burning in his ribs.

"Ow, _Isaac_... what the _hell_ are you doing?" Stiles wheezed, an arm wrapping around his torso, "It's me, it's me, it's Stiles"

"Then I really am in hell"

"Oh shut up" Stiles rolled his eyes even though it was complete darkness and no one could see him, "What happened? Did it work?"

"I'm guessing so" Isaac replied back, sounding unsure, "I mean... we're not in the animal clinic are we?"

"I don't know, I can't see _genius_" Stiles muttered sarcastically, resisting rolling his eyes again because was this guy for real? "You really don't think before speaking do you?"

"Coming from you" Stiles heard Isaac let out an aggravated sigh, "How many times have you messed up things with just your mouth?"

"Less than you" Stiles shot back, glaring at where he assumed Isaac was, "And anyway-" But just then Stiles was forced to blink rapidly as the room, place, secret mind palace of Kayla or whatever the hell this place was as he suddenly got blinded by nright white lights streaming towards him making him screw his face up and cover his eyes.

"Oh my-what's happening?" He muttered, blinking slowly to bring everything into focus without the intense pain in his retinas.

"Uh... Stiles?" And why did Isaac sound nervous? Oh god, were they all going to die? "I think it worked" And holy crap, _what_? "I mean... look" And okay he was trying, _jesus almighty_, they didn't all have super werewolf senses you know. Stiles blinked again, the pain and white spots disappearing from his vision, making way for a scene unfolding in front of his very eyes.

"Oh my god" He exclaimed loudly, going bug-eyed, "Is that-"

"Yes"

"And that's-"

"Totally-"

"This is really-"

"Yes Stiles" Isaac huffed out, pushing him lightly, "_Yes_ that's really Kayla and Derek and _yes_ I'm freaking out to now _shut up_" And Stiles just threw him the best glare he could muster up before turning his gob smacked expression to the scene in front of him.

"_C'mon cuz, you know your mom and dad just want to protect you" A younger version of Derek said in a soft voice, his posture considerably less threatening than it was these days, his hair a lot messier and was he wearing a baseball cap? Holy fricking god. He looked to be about maybe... 12? 13? No older anyway. He was kneeling in front of a sofa where a little girl was crossing her arms, an angry pout covering her features, "They're not treating you any differently"_

"_I'm not a baby" And Stiles' eyes went wide as he recognised the same stubborn voice, "I'm six years old"_

"Kayla was a cute kid" And Stiles just cocked an eyebrow at Isaac because what exactly were his implications behind that sentence? "Dammit Stilinski, not like that"

"Whatever"

_The younger Derek smiled in amusement as she said that, a smile (holy god an actual SMILE?!) breaking out over his features, "Six years old hm? So Scary" And young Kayla with her hair in pigtails, dungarees and unimpressed pout suddenly kicked out with her small plimsoll covered feet and kicked Derek right in the groin._

"_Ow... oh ow" Derek groaned, his eyes going wide as he leant forward, wincing in pain, "Okay okay I take it back you're really scary, really really scary... and dangerous"_

"_Good" Little Kayla piped up, a smile breaking out over her features and Stiles could clearly see she was missing a front tooth and yes, okay, it was cute – but not in the creepy 'my girlfriend is six again and this totally turns me on' way, god no, not that way, but the way that most kids were at that age; cute... and deadly it seems, "If mom and dad won't teach me then you can"_

"_Oh no... no" Derek shook his head wildly, "I am not teaching you how to fight"_

"_Please Derry?" Kayla said quietly, amping up her puppy dog eyes to full blast as she pouted in sadness, "I love you Derry... please? Pretty please?" And Stiles watched as younger, happier, baseball cap wearing Derek just groaned to himself like he knew he was eventually going to fall for it, "You're my favourite person in the big wide world"_

"_That's only because I always give you extra cookies" Derek pointed out with a chuckle, his eyes glinting with actual real happiness – huh, who would've thought it?_

"_I love you" Kayla pouted again, starting to swing her little legs back and forth, "You're the bestest, biggest, strongest and prettiest person in the world... please Derry?" And if normal aged Kayla said that to Stiles he knew he wouldn't be able to refuse that look so he couldn't imagine how the 'cute factor' was effecting Derek._

"_Uhhh... fine, fine" Derek grinned, "But promise you won't tell anyone or I won't give you extra cookies... deal?"_

"_Deal" Little Kayla laughed, smiling widely as she suddenly threw herself into Derek's waiting arms, her small arms winding around his neck, "You're the bestest"_

"_Best" Derek corrected, standing up straight and suddenly spinning Kayla around and Stiles felt dizzy just watching it. Kayla was just laughing giddily as she fisted Derek's shirt and they both were... happy? Normal? Stiles had never really fully experienced that, the supernatural world obviously taking its toll on both of them._

"Now that was just plain... _weird_" Isaac exclaimed, his eyes wide open in mortification and shock, "No way was Derek like that"

"Once" Stiles muttered as the scene started to fade away, "Obviously before the fire" And Isaac looked at him in realisation, nodding his head.

"Oh yeah, right... um... it's just strange seeing them both acting-"

"-Normal?" Stiles finished his sentence for him with raised eyebrows, "I guess everyone changes right?" And Isaac just looked at him in contemplation before nodding shyly as Stiles felt himself going dizzy, his head spinning, the same feeling he got when he went on a fairground ride and wanted to puke up everywhere. He blinked a couple of times, running a hand through his hair and unintentionally stumbling slightly to the side... straight into Isaac.

"Dude, _c'mon_" Isaac exclaimed and Stiles wasn't sure if he was pushing him away or helping him up before he face-planted the ground – probably the first one if he were to be honest with himself, "What are you doing?"

"Falling over _idiot_" Stiles shrugged his hand off, sending him a glare, "Why, what did you think I was doing? Trying to get you to be my prince charming?" He snickered sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Isaac's stupidity – how did Kayla even have a crush on him? No matter if it only was for a short amount of time because he was _so_ bloody infuriating.

"Oh my god _stop talking_" Isaac exclaimed, his wide eyes drilling holes through Stiles, "I was just trying to help, remind me not to do that next time"

"Reminder activated" Stiles snarked back because, okay, _fine_, Isaac wasn't _that_ bad but he just felt he had a duty to hate him because it seemed no one else was but he was damn not going to admit that any time soon, "Now who is the one talking?" He smirked just for the hell of it.

"Why you little-"

"_I can't believe you would rather play video games that do dress up... all girls love dress up" An older boy muttered in disbelief – he had dirty messy blonde hair and shining green eyes, a strong set jaw line and a lanky figure, obviously being just pre teen and starting his 'growth spurt' and Stiles recognised him from the photos Kayla had shown him. Her Older brother, Dylan._

"Who's that?" Isaac muttered, furrowing his eyebrows at the living-room scene in front of them and it was weird, it was like they were _actually_ there because it felt so real. They were standing next to the large box shape television that was rigged up with the old clumpy playstation because, duh, this had to be what? seven years ago? Eight? "He looks famil-"

"Her brother" Stiles answered immediately, sort of dreading to see this scene unfold knowing he would have to experience first hand how much Kayla and Dylan's relationship meant to her, watching them acting normal knowing that just a few years down the line it would all just go _poof_, lives and families destroyed all because of the 'curse'.

"Oh" Isaac replied, his wide eyes immediately turning sympathetic, "Uh... hello?" He started waving his arms in front of him, like he was trying to grab their attention but the two younger siblings were too focused on the television screen to notice, "Um... can you see us?" He then stepped in front of the television and Stiles just mentally face palmed himself at Isaac's stupidity or denseness, whatever it was.

"Isaac... _this_-" Stiles started talking slowly, throwing his arms out on front of him, indicating the whole of the scene, "Is not real, it's a memory" And Isaac just nodded, still looking freaked out and out of place, "It's already happened, we're ghosts" And finally he got it.

"Right... it just seems so-"

"Real" Stiles nodded, "Yeah I know"

"Great now we're finishing each others sentences" Isaac mumbled, giving Stiles a suspicious once over, "As long as you don't start having a little thing for m-"

"Oh my god, _no_, shut up" Stiles argued back, rolling his eyes, "Just watch the damn scene" And he imagined himself knocking that stupid smirk of amusement off Isaac's face.

"_Dress up is stupid... dresses are stupid" Kayla mumbled, looking a bit older than the last time they saw her, maybe eight or nine, "You are just scared because I'm going to win"_

"_No, I know I'm going to win" Dylan counteracted with a smug playful grin, "Watch and learn sis"_

"_Beginner" Kayla smiled widely, her hair not in pigtails anymore, no, her long locks had been left down, easily reaching her waist and she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, "I've been praktosing" _

"_You mean 'practicing'" Dylan grinned, his fingers racing across the controller as Kayla just stuck her tongue out at him, "Gotta learn how to speak properly Kez, only losers speak bad"_

"_Fine... practosing... no, pricktosing... practising..." She finally muttered, screwing her face up as she tried to pronounce the word correctly, "I hate that word"_

"_Not as much as you're going to hate losing" Dylan laughed, nudging her arm, "Your brother can kick butt at racing"_

"_Never" Kayla vowed, a determined look spreading over her face as she jumped up off the black leather three seater sofa and they both started racing against each other, shouting at the top of their lungs like they were battling each other to the death._

"She's really going to hate our guts for doing this to her, you know that right?" Isaac mumbled, cocking an eyebrow, "This is a serious breach of privacy"

"Yeah... I know" Stiles sighed sadly, "But what else could we do?"

"_Not_ have done it" Isaac said oh-so-smartly as always, "You should know more than anyone there's going to be stuff inside her head she doesn't want anyone to see"

"I'm well aware dumb-ass" Stiles grumbled, "But as much as I hate to admit this... Derek was right. With Brian back at school acting like god's gift, a new Alpha pack here to probably kill us all-" And Stiles didn't know why but Isaac suddenly grew guilty and sad, an indecisive look plastered over his face, "-and god knows what else is going to happen, she needs her memories otherwise she's the weakest link of the group... it's for the best"

"I know, I get it, I do but... this just feels wrong on so many different levels"

"_Isaac..._ I understand" Stiles snapped, clenching his fists, "Do you not think I haven't been thinking and feeling guilty over that since she first said no? _Newsflash_, I have but for now can we please just think of the positives?" He asked as Isaac stared at him in slight astonishment at his outburst, "Kayla is getting her memories back... we'll worry about the fallout later okay?"

"...Okay" He mumbled back just as little Kayla let out a loud sound of victory, snapping them out of their mini argument-confrontation-opposing views, whatever it was.

"_In your face Dyl" Kayla chuckled, jumping up and down on the cushions of the sofa, "Looser... L is for looser and that's what you are..."_

"_Fluke" Dylan called out, grabbing Kayla's hand and gently pulling her back down to sit next to him, "That was a fluke little sis... I demand a rematch" _

"_Okay" Kayla shrugged, looking thrilled and overly delighted, "But you'll still lose... looser" She taunted playfully and that was just when the scene started to get blurry and grainy, like the memory was dissipating._

"Oh boy..." Stiles groaned, wrapping an arm around his torso, "Grab ahold of your seatbelts" Because he knew it would be a bumpy ride... it always was. Like drinking that damn herbal mixture wasn't bad enough but they had to go through nausea and the feeling of being squeezed through a glass bottle too every-time a new memory came on – _great_.

He screwed his eyes shut as he started to feel dizzy again, his body getting pulled in like a _thousand_ different directions and oh god... oh god... oh god he was going to puke he just knew it... no, don't think about that, don't think about puking, puking = bad, no puke, no puke, no pu-

"Oi, dork, you can open your eyes now" And Stiles just cautiously opened one eye, blinking as looked around in confusion, "You're such a drama queen you know that?" Isaac chuckled, like he _actually_ found it funny.

"Sensitive stomach" Stiles just shot back, ignoring the embarrassment he felt as he stood up straight from his hunched over position, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"Yeah... _suuuuure_" Isaac muttered in an 'I-totally-don't-believe-you' way, "What is this place?" And Stiles just screwed his face up at Isaac's turned back before, too, spinning around on the spot and furrowing his eyebrows at the strange place.

"Um..." The walls were white, a single window at one end of the room that had a guard up over it, like a prison did, one metal heavy duty door and a simple white framed single bed and Stiles knew what this place was but he didn't necessarily want to admit it – because that would make it real, "I think it's-it's..."

"It's... what?" Isaac mumbled, started to look panicked as he no doubt saw Stiles' unamused and angry expression.

"I think it's Eichen house" He admitted, his stomach dropping, "No... it _is_ Eichen house. Kayla showed me the folders, it looks exactly the same-"

"Okay, wait, hold the phone" Isaac grabbed ahold of his shoulder in a tight grip, "When was Kayla in Eichen house? She's not crazy!" He pointed out and yes, that was a good point, but just because someone wasn't crazy it didn't mean the psycho owners of this place agreed. Maybe they should get a bed here, see how they like it.

"After the fire, doctors obviously thought she needed a psyche evaluation and apparently she didn't pass the test" Stiles muttered just as the large metal door got unbolted and it creaked open only for a tall broad man to stride in, dragging a ten year old Kayla by her elbow.

"_Stupid girl" He cursed, his face morphed into annoyance and anger, "Once you realise we're here to help your crazy ass the better" And he stopped as he reached the middle of the room, forcefully pulling Kayla forward before suddenly back-handing her across the face and she was only ten, hardly able to defend herself against a six foot tall, one hundred and eighty pound man and she fell to the floor with a loud bang, her small frail twig-like limbs not having enough strength to push herself back up._

And Stiles went blank. Out of anger and concern, not knowing anything bar the fact he had to help her... he couldn't bare to see her in any pain. He took a step forward, fully prepared to punch that _dickhead_ straight in the nose and help Kayla to her feet but Isaac grabbed his arm and pulled him back, much to his dismay.

"Stiles it's a memory" He soothed in a somewhat soft and concerned voice, "You can't do anything"

"Like hell I can't" Stiles raged, breathing heavily, "He just-"

"I know" Isaac mumbled, looking angry too but more calm than Stiles felt, "But it's in the past, there's nothing you can do" And Stiles knew that was true... _unfortunately. _This was seven years ago and there was probably a whole heap of worse memories to come but there was something about this one that just crossed the line. Kayla was ten... heartbroken and in pain after her whole family dying, confused and vulnerable and this place, this '_Eichen house_', was not only forcefully locking a minor up but abusing one as well, so not on.

"Fine" Stiles grumbled, tearing his arm from Isaac's grasp, "But if this was happening right now you couldn't stop me from doing what I want to do... is that clear Lahey?"

"Crystal... and I wouldn't stop you" And Stiles just raised his eyebrows, "I would help too"

"_Why can't you just forget?" The older man demanded, his posture screaming 'fuming', "Stubborn bitch"_

_Kayla finally managed to push herself up into a sitting position, holding a hand to her red cheek, her deep green eyes blurry with tears as she stared up at the man in hatred... pure undeniable hatred that no ten year old should __ever__ have to feel._

"_I won't, I won't" She screamed, the tears now leaking down her face, "I won't ever forget them, you can't make me"_

"_Oh can't I?" He growled, balling his fists, "It's my job to sort out the crazies like you and it will happen, that I promise you" He then leant down, grabbing her thin arms and hauled her to her feet kicking and screaming before slinging her onto the bed._

"What I'm thinking isn't going to happen is it?" Isaac mumbled in dread, his eyes going wide and Stiles just gaped because no...no... no way, Kayla had started getting brief snippets of memories back from her time here and she never mentioned _that_ happening... no, no way in hell...

"_You're going to learn to stop being a difficult child" He shouted, holding her squirming body down as he reached up to the top of the bed and pulled out some restraints attached to the bed frame, "And it's going to happen... even if you have to stay here for years" And with that the psycho man that loved batting around children like they were flies tied down Kayla's arms to the sides before doing the same to her legs, forcefully restraining her against the bed._

"_Let go of me, let go... stop it" She screamed, trying her best to kick out and escape, her cheeks turning red and blotchy with the effort, "Please, It hurts... **please**... I want my mommy and daddy... I want my mommy" She sobbed, screaming loudly, "I'm scared"_

"_Good" The man snarled, giving one last check that the restraints were tight enough, probably too tight but he didn't seem to care, "You want to be difficult? Fine.. then I'll just up the ante" He added, standing up straight as he stared down with no care of concern in his dark eyes, "I'm excellent at electroshock therapy... doing it to kids is frowned upon but no one needs to know-" He grinned widely, showing off his crooked and yellow teeth as he leaned down closer to Kayla, "-It can be our little secret" He whispered and the amount of pleasure he seemed to be getting from this was definitely unnatural, like he got off from the pain of others._

"_No... no" She muttered, sobbing quietly, "Please Mr... I just want to go home" And Stiles felt like crying himself, "I want my mommy and daddy... it's scary here, I don't like"_

"_Well suck it up kid, you're gonna be here for a long while" He smirked, grinning widely, "Watching your family burn alive and being one of the only survivors is a fascinating case to study you see – what's going on in here-" He pressed his index finger against her temple, "-is nerve wrackingly terrifying and is a big stressor for someone turning into a psychopathic killer... it's life changing but if I can make you forget ever being there then, well, you have no excuse for when a crazy bitch like you really does turn into a psychopathic killer, it's amazing" He stood back up, "Sleep tight kid, busy day tomorrow" He turned on his heel and started to walk towards the door, brushing past Isaac and Stiles who just yearned to stick his foot out so he fell on his stupid abusive face, "It's going to be..." He looked over his shoulder at a sobbing Kayla, "Electrifying" He grinned before slamming the door shut with a bang and bolting it shut, coating the room in an eerie and fear inducing kind of darkness._

"And I thought being locked in a freezer was bad" Stiles heard Isaac mutter as Kayla was wriggling madly against the tight hold of the restraints but they didn't budge, in fact they just made red welts on her skin the more she fought and Stiles felt his own heart break at watching this scene.

"I knew it was bad..." Stiles admitted in a meek voice, "I just didn't realise _how_ bad"

The greying darkness of that room – torture chamber more like it, Stiles added bitterly – started to fade and the last thing he heard before his ears started popping against the pressure of time travelling or whatever the hell this little trip was, was Kayla screaming out for help and go on, pick up the broken pieces of his heart off the ground because watching it was even more terrifying and harder than hearing it, it was like they were _actually_ there just standing idly by the sidelines, unable to help.

The room disappeared from sight and Stiles groaned wearily as the nauseousness came back full throttle and he placed his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths.

God, anyone seeing this would think he was in labour... well if that was even biologically possible that was.

"Please tell me it's over" He groaned, dreading to open his eyes in case that made him even more travel sick, "We're at the next memory?"

"We're at the next memory" Isaac confirmed, holding back his chuckles as he helped Stiles stand up properly, "Sickness that bad huh?"

"Like my stomach is dry heaving, yes" He muttered and Isaac winced as if to say 'Dude, too much info' but Stiles didn't care because this was a happy memory... at least it _seemed_ like happy memory.

"_No way in hell... no" Kayla exclaimed loudly, looking at the row of boys all smiling at her, "C'mon guys, you know how much I hate cheerleaders let alone becoming one, I'm not doing it" She protested, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly as they all stood outside the girl's changing room in, presumably, her old school. She was wearing a pair of red jeans and a grey striped top accompanied by a black leather short tight jacket, her hair lightly curled._

"_They want you on their team... please?" One guy asked, he had long straight brown hair and a happy-go-lucky face, "You know how much Christina would would like it"_

"_Yeah I do actually" Kayla screwed her face up, "And I also know how she would thank you too"_

"_Exactly" The guy exclaimed, nudging one of his friends, laughing, "Take one for the team Hale"_

"_I am not dressing up in a skimpy ass hugging, boob showing outfit just so you can get laid... remind me again why I have guy friends?"_

"_Because you hate your own gender and slapped a girl who once suggested you wear a dress to a dance rather than a suit"_

"_She was an ass though" She pointed out, "But yeah... guess I'm stuck with you lot"_

"_You love us really" Another redheaded male smirked, the tallest out of the lot of them, "So... you going to help Harry get laid or what?" And Kayla just smiled, pretending to think it over._

"If she does actually do it I won't let her live it down" Isaac laughed to himself, looking relieved that this wasn't another heavy-emotional scene like before, "She always says that 'cheerleaders are an infestation-"

"'-of hairspray and make-up and deserve to be punched'" Stiles finished with his own smile, "Yeah... I got the same speech when I suggested she... um... never-mind" He cut his sentence short when Isaac cocked an eyebrow in a 'do I want to know' way, "I'm not going to go into my sexual fantasies here... or with you for that matter"

"Yeah... please don't" Isaac muttered, looking disturbed as he shook his head, refocusing back on the scene unfolding.

"_Look, name your price" That Harry guy practically pleaded, pouting his lips, "Any amount and I'll-"_

"_One million dollars" And at that Harry choked, like legitimately choked on air as he went bug-eyed._

"_C'mon girlie, what am I? Made of money?"_

"_Well... yes" Kayla said in a 'duh' voice, "You live in a mansion"_

"_That's true" Another black haired asian guy muttered, he looked leaner than the rest but he broke out into a wide smile, "Give the girl her payment"_

"_I don't have a million dollars...my parents have a million dollars" Harry emphasised before furrowing his eyebrows, "I could do... one hundred dollars?"_

"_One thousand" Kayla corrected, laughing to herself as Harry's jaw went slack, "Plus your porsche"_

"_I'm not giving you my porsche" Harry exclaimed, "And why would you want my car? You said only idiots drive porsches" _And at that Isaac and Stiles both chuckled, thinking about Jackson and how Kayla always hated his car.

"_Only douches drive porches" She corrected him, "And I don't want it to drive... except to the junk-yard" And Harry's face went stark white, "Where a big metal machine can crush it into a million little pieces and-"_

"_Okay okay you win" Harry exclaimed as all of the other guys continued laughing, "I will give you... two thounsand dollars but no car... deal?" And he looked on edge and hopeful that she would accept that deal._

"_Hmmmm... let me think about it..." Kayla muttered, smirking to herself, "I would say deal but I have a shit ton of chem homework to do... a whole project actually... due for tomorrow..." And Harry obviously understood what she was hinting at because he gulped loudly._

"_Fine... I'll do your chemistry homework for you and give you my money if you promise you'll shake that ass of yours and those pom poms extra hard... deal or no deal?"_

"_I also have math, biology and Spanish essays to write so deal" Kayla said quickly before he could protest, forcefully shaking his hand to seal the deal, "Ah oh no protesting, a handshake handcuffs the deal, you know that"_

"_You broke the rules though" Harry pointed out, "Right guys?"_

"_Nope... no rule breaking"_

"_Sorry dude, fair game"_

"_No penalties given" They all laughed as Kayla grinned and Harry groaned, "You're just siding with her"_

"_Duh" The asian guy said, adjusting his glasses on his nose, "She can kick all of our asses... plus she's getting you laid, you should be grovelling at her knees"_

"_No grovelling required... just plain hard cash" Kayla laughed, "Now gimme that damn outfit before I change my mind" And that made Harry smile as he pushed the skimpy red and blue trimmed two piece set into her waiting hands, looking giddy._

"_Thanks little Hale, you're the best"_

"_Oh I know" Kayla smirked, holding up the outfit and giving it a once over, "And jeez... what is it with guys and their obsession with cheerleaders... this thing barely covers, well, anything"_

"_I think that's the point" The red-headed guy stage whispered with an amused grin, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously._

"_Yeah well whatever red blooded male that has a sex fantasy about this-" She nodded her head down to the outfit, "-deserves to be castrated" And Stiles physically gulped loudly._

"Uh... I'm guessing that wasn't part of the fantasy was it?" Isaac smirked and when Stiles cocked a surprised eyebrow at him he was actually... smiling? Since when did they start joking around? Was this like an initiation or something? A male friend thing?

"Oh shut up" He added in shame which just made Isaac laugh even louder.

"_And here I thought you understood males" Harry teased, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her cheek in thanks, "And you're right, I owe you the world but seriously can you go put it on before practice starts?"_

"_Yeah yeah" Kayla smiled, pushing open the changing room door, "Just promise not to stare at my ass like it's frigging gold and we're all good"_

"_Is that apart of the deal?" Harry snickered and just before the door could close Kayla stuck her head back out, grinning._

"_No"_

"_Then no __promise__" He winked, pretending to flirt, "You're ass will look __fine__" __He held up his hand, his index finger and thumb making a large 'O' shape in __approval._

"_Stop flirting you dirty dog" Kayla joked, "I thought you were wanting to sex up crystal?"_

"_Christin__a__" Harry immediately corrected, "__It's Christina"_

"_Whatever... just wear a condom and we're all good... one of you is __plenty__"_

"_You love me really Hale, don't deny it"_

"_I'm not" She shrugged playfully, "__Now bugger off and let a girl change in peace" And they all just laughed before slowly filtering themselves away from the door __and Stiles felt himself getting pulled into the changing room with her, obviously because the only memory she had was in there and not out here._

"Okay... whoa, that's weird, make it stop" Isaac exclaimed, trying to dig his feet into the floor as they, like ninja ghosts or something, got pulled through the door and surprisingly it didn't hurt... just left a weird tingling sensation.

"C'mon Einstein, it's not hard to figure out we go with Kayla because we're in her head" He said, less snidely than before because maybe they were getting along... sort of... kinda... maybe... but _shhh_ don't tell anyone.

"Oh yeah... forgot about that" And wow... just _wow_...

"_I seriously need more than two thousand dollars for doing this" Kayla muttered to herself as she strode into the changing room, dumping the outfit on one of the benches and sighing loudly, "I'm legit going against my morals and views just so my best friend can get laid... idiot much Hale" She added to herself, stripping off her leather jacket and letting it drop to the floor._

"_Stupid stupid stupid" She said quietly, suddenly grabbing the end of her striped top and pulling it over her head, leaving her standing there in a navy blue bra before working on the button on her jeans and HOLY GOD... Isaac..._

Without thinking Stiles suddenly ambushed Isaac from the side, jumping up on that tree of a guy, his flailing limbs wrapping around the taller boys head and Isaac, obviously not expecting something quite so severe from Stiles, stumbled under their combined weight and fell backwards, Stiles landing on top.

"For god sake Stilinski... what the _hell_ are you cowgirl riding me for?" He exclaimed loudly as Stiles squished his face under his hands, covering his eyes.

"My girlfriend is undressing, I'm not letting you see that"

"I had my eyes closed" Isaac mumbled against Stiles' palm, wriggling underneath him but Stiles still didn't let him go, "Stiles, I had my eyes closed"

"Well now I _know_ you have your eyes closed" Stiles muttered, continuing to straddle him, pushing any awkward thoughts from his mind, "And no I won't let you go"

Isaac groaned, "Don't you trust me?"

"No" Short and sweet.

"_Okay... okay... as long as you don't burn the outfit whilst still wearing it then we're all good" She muttered to herself and Stiles glanced over his shoulder, peeking out one eye just in case she wasn't fully dressed because it just felt wrong admiring his girlfriends' fifteen year old self even if he had seen it all before. But, thankfully, she was dressed._

"Okay okay.. you can get up now" Stiles admitted, relieving pressure off Isaac's face and stumbling to his feet, not offering a hand up because, well... because of reasons _okay_? There had already been enough inappropriate touching to last a life time.

"You're so _weird_" Isaac mumbled, pushing himself to his feet, "What's with all the spaz attacks?"

"I'm not spazzing out... I was _freaking_ out" Stiles corrected, rolling his eyes as they both turned to the side and watched Kayla looking at herself in the wall mirror, awkwardly tugging at her outfit that Stiles had to admit... she did look _mega_ hot in.

"_How is this even classed as appropriate to wear for school kids but god forbid vest tops be banned because they 'show too much skin'" She mumbled to herself, "Damn American school system" She started pulling the back of the pleated skirt down as far as it would go, which wasn't very far by the way, but it just kept popping back up._

"_Urghhh, stop it" She groaned, looking over her shoulder, "Go down and stay down" And when it wouldn't she started spinning around in a circle, doing her best to keep the skirt down when really the outfit had other ideas – and even when she looked like she was chasing her tail she still looked cute... wow, he really was whipped huh?_

"_I give up" She mumbled, sighing loudly and letting her arms drop to the side, "But I totally have permission to deck any guy that tries to feel me up... wow, talking to yourself, a sure sign of insanity" She added with a chuckle, "And dressing up as this just proves it" And with that she gave one last tug of the skirt before the memory started fading away again, fading into nothing..._

"Uhhh... not again" Stiles groaned, screwing his eyes shut as they got spun through space and time... or Kayla's head, but he preferred 'space and time', sounded more bad ass and thankfully for whatever reason the side effects seemed to be wearing of slightly judging by the fact he didn't want to puke up everywhere, that was a good sign right?

"Is it safe to look now? I won't see us dangling in the middle of space or something?"

"It's safe" Isaac answered though he sounded... sad, compared to how he sounded just a few minutes ago, "but I don't think you want to" And that egged on Stiles' curiosity. He peeled his eyes open, blinking rapidly as he realised they were standing in a hospital corridor – not Beacon Hills hospital, no, this place had blue washed walls and seemed more higher class than their hospital in this small town.

"_I'm sorry but their injuries were far too extreme... we couldn't save either of them" The middle aged doctor told Kayla and Jody sadly, "We lost them both, I'm sorry" And Stiles then realised who 'both' were._

Her dad and brother.

"_No... no" Jody wailed, the tears having no restraints as they cascaded down her face as she slumped down into a near by seat, "No... John... Dylan, my baby..." She continued to cry to herself but it was Kayla Stiles was concentrating on. She didn't do anything. She just stood there with a numb and empty look plastered over her face, her tears having dried on her cheeks._

"_I want to see them" She muttered, staring at the shocked doctor dead in the eye, "I want to see them" She repeated in a hard no nonsense voice._

"_Miss, I don't think that's a go-"_

"_Don't you dare stop me from saying goodbye" She growled, face screwed up in angry, "You couldn't save them, it's __your__ fault... so don't you fucking deny me this you bastard" She fumed, forcefully pushing herself past him before striding into one of the emergency rooms and locking the door behind, breathing heavily like she was trying to control her emotions. She didn't turn around though, just continued to stare out of the little glass window, mentally preparing herself._

And Stiles couldn't blame her. He saw them, her dad and brother. They were just... laying there, side by side, their bodies still. Blood. God, so much blood it almost seemed impossible.

"Oh god..." Isaac muttered, his hand flying to his mouth and Stiles almost gagged at the metallic smell of blood in the air, his stomach churning.

_Kayla slowly turned around, her posture slumped and face pale and when her green eyes landed on their still forms, their blood coating the bed and sheets she suddenly broke out into a sob, both her hands covering her mouth as her eyes leaked with hot burning tears._

"_No..." She cried, taking a few hesitant steps forward and brushing past Isaac and Stiles, "Daddy?" She whispered, voice breaking and in that moment she wasn't some fearless stubborn kick ass teenager, no, she was a daughter, a vulnerable girl that just wanted her dad more than anything else._

_"Dad..." Her bottom lip was trembling, wide doe eyes full of pain and misery, "Dylan... Dyl... wake up... wake up..." She took another step forward, standing between the two of them, "Please don't do this to me... please..." But they didn't answer. No one answered._

"_No... no, no... enough is enough" And although the evidence was right in front of her eyes she seemed to be in denial, straight up denial, "Stop playing...wake up" She stumbled over to her dad, her hands landing on his blood covered shoulders, "Dad...daddy... you said everything would be okay, you said we would all be okay so come on... please" She gave him a small shake, her tears dribbling off her cheeks, "You said you would come to the school and watch me give my speech on equality, you said you couldn't wait to see the obnoxious part of the male gender get knocked down a peg or two... you promised" She shook him again, "Dad you promised... please..." but still nothing..._

_Kayla stumbled backwards away from her dad, realisation starting to dawn over her features before she bumped into the bed her brother was laying on, his eyes still open._

"_Dylan... dyl can you hear me? Please hear me... please" She placed her hands on his cheeks, "Please don't leave me... please... I can't do this without you... I can't" She cried out, "Dylan?" But still nothing._

"_No... no..." She sobbed, clinging to her brother's still form and resting her head against his chest, her chocked cries echoing around the still room, "I can't lose you, I can't, I won't..." She then broke down into hysterical cries, her tears having no boundaries as she slinked to the floor, her clothes completely covered in blood, slowly rocking backwards and forwards._

"I can't do this" Stiles muttered, blinking away the tears – it was bad enough seeing Kayla cry when it was real life and he could comfort her but it was worse on a whole other scale when he couldn't help her, just forced to watch and it was agony, no, it was _torture_.

He turned around, sniffing as he tried to block out Kayla's loud sobs and just when it got to unbearable levels the scene started dissipating, the walls, the doors, the floor giving way and then came the darkness and Stiles was still in too much emotional stress to register the slight sickness he got when moving onto the next memory.

"Um... uh... okay, awkward" Isaac muttered and Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at that, looking around to see what Isaac was banging on about now only to find himself standing in a dingy motel room and oh crap... yeah... awkward wasn't wrong.

"Oh my god... _why_?" Stiles muttered, glaring at the ceiling like it had all the answers, "Seriously, you show me this? _This_?" And from the corner of his eye he saw Isaac bite his lip and look to the side, his face morphed into shock and mortification.

_They were both moaning loudly, Aiden more so as the bed was creaking and banging against the wall violently and right now that was all Stiles could hear._

"Oh my god, make it stop" Stiles pleaded, looking between Isaac and that nightmarish scene unfolding in front of them, "Make it stop, _please_, or I swear to god I will gauge my own eyes out"

"How the hell can I do anything? It's Kayla's memory, not mine" Isaac exclaimed, his wide blue eyes looking traumatised, "Oh pass the bleach, I need to disintegrate my eyes, I saw _way_ too much of their, _ew_, moving bodies"

"_Oh... oh... oh... __**oh god**__..." _And if Stiles could he would throw himself out the window, "_Oh Kayla oh... uhhhhh... holy shit..." Aiden groaned, his sweaty body pushing against Kayla's and giving the headboard one last loud bang against the wall before he collapsed forward, his body still._

"I did not just hear that, I did not just hear that, I did not just he-"

"Hear?" Stiles exclaimed, "I frigging saw it... oh god... I'm dead right? This is hell... oh my god"

"_Wow... that was great" Aiden mumbled, rolling over to the side, the sheet pulled up to his hips as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I didn't realise how bad your cravings were"_

"_Well they're bad okay? So yes Aiden, I tried to get you off extra hard and extra quickly because having sex with you was really not what I wanted to do at one o'clock in the frigging afternoon"_

"_But drugs is?" Aiden smirked as Kayla sat up in bed, the sheet pulled up to her hips, a red bra still firmly in place, "You do realise how screwed up that is right?"_

"_Yes actually, now are you done fucking me yet because if not can we make it quick... I'm not in the mood"_

_Aiden smiled, like he found her anger cute and funny, "Top left side pocket" And Kayla just cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion, "I promise it's good stuff, grade A actually... only the best for my girl" And that just made Kayla glare at him even harder._

"_What? Most boyfriends pay for expensive meals and bunches of flowers, I get expensive uncut drugs... you want it or not?"_

"_Okay, first off-" Kayla started, pointing at Aiden who just smirked, his hands resting under his head in a leisurely manner, "-we are not a couple, you're just a random guy that is decent in bed and goes out every night to drink and get high and makes me forget about all the crap going on in my life... sex is a distraction, nothing else, got it?"_

"_So what are we? Friends with benefits?"_

"_We're not friends" Kayla glared as she stood up and started tugging on a pair of shorts, "We're fuck buddies, get used to it"_

"_Isn't buddies another term for friends?" And Kayla looked about ready to blow a blood vessel, "Okay, fine... so there's no strings attached, meaningless sex then?" Another nod soon followed, "And in return for fucking you in any and every way I like I help feed your drug addiction?" A shrug, "That's a really whorish thing to do by the way"_

"_I don't care" Kayla flipped him off as she stumbled over to his leather jacket that was slung over the rickety chair, "I don't care about anything" She added, plunging her hand into his pocket and went quiet when she pulled out a small clear bag of pills, her whole focus on that._

_Aiden watched her with curiosity, furrowing his eyebrows as he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and walked up behind her, hands landing on her shoulders and turning her around._

"_They not good enough for you or something?"_

"_No... no they're fine I just... my dad would kill me if he saw this" She nodded her head at the bag, "Or us... any of this"_

"_Good job he's not here then" Aiden smirked, gently taking the pill bag in his hand, "You've been having cravings all morning... bad ones, and maybe I should've let you take one before having sex but they're here now" He muttered softly, taking one out of the bag, a tiny white pill resting inbetween his two fingers, "They will make you feel better" And he was trying to entice her, that much was obvious, "Do you want it Kayla... do you want to feel better?" And Kayla just nodded numbly, her mouth opening as she stared at Aiden in a pleading manner, begging him to just give her what she needed to feel better, that was all she wanted, to feel better and to forget._

_He smiled, slowly popping the pill in her mouth, not dropping eye contact as she swallowed dryly, her smaller body just standing there meekly as Aiden started stroking her cheek softly and for it minute it actually looked like he... cared._

"_Well, if we're fuck buddies but without the buddiness guess we better work on the fucking part of our relationship" He suggested quietly, "Just to keep it strong" And Kayla just blinked slowly, like she was starting to feel the drug course through her system before grabbing Aiden's neck and dragging him forward, crashing her lips to his in a frenzied kiss._

"I am _not_ watching my girlfriend having sex with a dick like him... next... no seriously, next... I said _**next**_"

**A/N) Holy god that was long, my poor hands haha, well I hope you all liked and next chapter will be memories too and some ethanxkayla friendship stuff, so please pelase review because that means next chapter out in a jiffy... see all you beautiful people next time :) x**

**((I also wrote a sad stiles one shot about him grieving for Allison if anyone wants to check it out))**

**And follow at .com**


	8. Chapter 8 - How to save and lose a life

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form – a massive shout out to suntan140, VampirePrincess11, Kayela-Brown-1228, Crash88, Defiant one, Iste and zikashigaku for reviewing, you all deserve a million cookies, hope you all like this chapter :)**

**((just a warning there is dark themes ahead and a lot of angst and implications of death/suicide))**

"I'm traumatised... I'm literally traumatised for life" Stiles muttered as he threw his hand over his eyes, "My eyes are burning, they are on fire and oh my god it hurts, my eyes actually hurt like they've been stabbed" He added, screwing his face up, "Holy god"

"This is gonna be extra awkward when we get back to real life - like 'oh hey Kayla, forget traipsing about through your most private memories but we also saw you fool around with your abusive ex boyfriend and by the way your boobs look _great_'" Isaac exclaimed and Stiles was about to open his mouth to agree because, wow, were they actually on the same page now? But before any panicked ramblings could spill from his mouth he realised what Isaac had said and dropped his hand and sent him an unamused stare.

"What? It's true" Isaac defended with an unfazed shrug, "They look very... you know..." He put his hands out in front of him, like he was trying to demonstrate without using actual vocal chords and Stiles just nodded in agreement, his eyes glazing over in thought because yeah it was so totally true and holy god no, well not no, they were very much a firm 'yes' but no to Isaac, no, no, no.

"Oh no, no, no, no, you are _not_ checking out my girlfriend" Stiles muttered in a hushed whisper, "But I also totally get where you're coming from... but _no_" He added, pointing a finger in Isaac's face, "Now be a good little wolfie and see what base they're at"

"What? No, she's your girlfriend, you do it"

"Exactly the reason why I can't - do you not think I don't want to beat Aiden to a bloody pulp already... or rather get Scott to do it" He added shamelessly because him and fist punching do not go well at all, "If I see them doing it I may just punch a wall"

"Stilinski, I thought I loved her for the past god knows how many months, what makes you think seeing her with very limited clothes on will help me get over her?" And that perked Stiles up because, _yes_, no more competition... or rather 'less competition', "And by the way I'm like ninety nine percent there, you really want to mess up that progress because you feel inadequate?"

"Okay, first off-" Stiles stated, "-ninety nine percent? That's great man" He encouraged, awkwardly clapping him on the back, "And I do not feel inadequate to _that_" He jutted his head backwards but it turned out to be more like a spasm to where he could hear Kayla and Aiden making out and okay, _ew_, that was just plain nasty.

"Yeah, _sure_" Isaac scoffed in disbelief, "Even I feel inadequate just looking at him"

"Then you must have some severe emotional issues then because me? Moi is fine... I'm fine"

"Then look if you're so fine" Isaac smirked, "Maybe that's the only way to get the memory train moving along" And Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in thought because if it was then he would have to suck up his courage and pride and watch his girlfriend do stuff with another guy, "And as you and Kayla are not shy to let the world know you _have_ seen it all before so..."

"Oh my god fine just... stop talking with words" Stiles sighed wearily, running a hand down his face, "Though prepare to catch me if I take a severe allergic reaction to girlfriend porn"

"It's the least I could do" Isaac smiled, looking giddy that he wasn't the one that would have to burn his retinas out with acid and Stiles gulped, hoping he wouldn't have a breakdown or have to get referred to therapy as he swivelled around slowly on the spot, screwing his face up as he strained his eyes through partly closed lids and huh, okay, that wasn't sooooo bad...

... Oh who was he kidding, shit was going down.

"I deserve an award for this" He grumbled, wincing as he watched Kayla straddle Aiden's hips on the messy bed, leaning down as she continued to kiss him whilst his hands were tucked underneath her thighs and it didn't matter that this was what? Eighteen months ago? Two years? It still hurt and felt really wrong like he wanted to continuously head butt the wall until this hell just went away.

"Bad?"

"No, I actually enjoy watching my girlfriend get off with another guy, enjoy it so much that it's getting my rocks off just looking at it" He commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Of course it's bad idiot"

"I know I shouldn't be so amused by this but I kinda am" Isaac admitted with a chuckle and Stiles send him a sideways glare to his turned back, "Even though my friend is hooking up with the worst guy in the history of hook ups it gives me a sick kind of pleasure to hear your pain"

"You'll feel it in a minute"

"Whatever Stilinski" And Stiles bit his cheek, forcing himself to watch as Kayla pulled Aiden up into a sitting position and no, no, no, please don't undress, please don't undress, please don't undress more than you already are he prayed and it seemed his prayers were answered as Kayla just pulled back, cocking an eyebrow.

_"Aiden, you're a dick you know that?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side._

_"Well, I know you like my di-"_

_"I don't actually" She disagreed with a chuckle, "And just because I'm kinda drugged up... okay a lot drugged up" She corrected, "That doesn't mean I'm gonna do that again" And with that she clambered off his lap, a kind of glazed look coming over her face as she stumbled back towards the desk, picked up a joint and lit it so casually like she did it everyday._

And it hurt Stiles to see her do this to herself because she was so so so much better than the alcohol, the drugs, the dick of a guy and Stiles promised himself he would make sure she knew it, every damn day, every hour if he had to.

_"Harsh" Aiden commented with a smirk, sitting there in his boxers, quite the thing, acting like cocky idiot which Stiles assumed, no knew, he was, "And if it's because of that condom thing-"_

_"You mean how you never wear one... like ever" Kayla interrupted, blowing out a puff of smoke, "That's a really asshole move dick"_

_"Any other creative names for me?"_

_"Yes actually - you're a twat, an inconsiderate bastard, a cocky son of a bitch, a sly m-"_

_"You know, for someone that looks so innocent you sure have a dirty mouth on you"_

_"Fuck. You. Asshole" Kayla pronounced each syllable slowly, either because she was treating Aiden like an idiot or because she was high, either was quite plausible, "Fucking fucker fuck"_

_"Okay" Aiden chuckled, standing up off the bed and Stiles cringed because, whoa, he had amazing abs - was he jealous? No... maybe... okay, fine, yes, yes he was mega jealous, "Look, I'm sorry-"_

_"No you're not" Kayla again interrupted, shaking her head, "You're borderline sociopathic... you're not sorry about anything"_

_"Kayla, what's the worst that can happen?"_

_"Oh, I don't know" She exclaimed sarcastically and by now this mini argument between the two had caught both Isaac's and Stiles' attention, watching them both carefully, "You could be putting it in god knows how many other sleazy girls that throw themselves at you, you could impreganate me with your werewolf demon spawns, the possibilities are endless so next time you want this-" She pointed down to herself, doing a sarcastic little pose, "-cover up or so help me god I will burn your dick off with my joint, understood?"_

_"Wow... and you call me sociopathic"_

_"That was more psychotic with a hint of sociopathic tendencies" She corrected, bringing the joint back to her lips, "I'm serious Aiden"_

_"Okay okay" He held his hands up in surrender, rolling his eyes, "Call me when you remove that stick from your ass babe, I can't stand you when you're like this" He muttered, gritting his teeth as he grabbed his clothes off the floor, bundling them into his arms before practically storming from the motel room._

_"Don't expect that to happen anytime soon" She shouted to his retreating figure and he slammed the door, like he was making a point, "ASSHOLE"_

"Wow... okay" Isaac muttered, "their relationship seriously-"

"-Sucked" Stiles finished his sentence for him, nodding his head, "You know, if he was actually in Beacon Hills at this exact moment I would set him on fire and roast marshmallows over him"

"You're both really psychotic you know that?" Isaac smirked, "It's like the perfect match"

"Thank you" Stiles replied, taking that as a compliment as the scene started to fade out again and Stiles groaned, wrapping an arm around his torso just in case the sickness decided to come back full force and kick his butt but, thankfully, it didn't... probably because they had already spent _way_ too much time engrossed in Kayla's memories when they should be high-tailing it out of there before they became stuck... which would not only suck big time but be helluva awkward too, especially if he had to watch another sex scene... he shivered just thinking about it.

"Huh..."

"What 'huh'? 'Huh' what?" Stiles demanded, opening his eyes to see both him and Isaac back in another small and cramped motel room and Kayla was pacing the room, a worried look etched onto her face and Aiden – no wait, that wasn't Aiden... was it? But... what?

"_Ethan this is ridiculous... it's actually so far past ridiculous it's-it's-it's crazy" She exclaimed, "You're nuts"_

"Ethan? But that looks like Aiden" Isaac pointed out and Stiles just had to roll his eyes at that _genius_ observation – note the sarcasm.

"They're brothers... twins" Stiles sighed as an 'oh yeaaaaah' look passed over Isaac's face.

"_I'm not pregnant" She continued, shaking her head, "No... nope, never gonna happen, it's impossible"_

"_We both know it's not exactly 'not possible'" Ethan pointed out and he seemed a lot softer and caring than Aiden, his features morphed into sympathy, "You and Aiden aren't exactly holding back in that department"_

"_Still impossible" She muttered, gnawing nervously on her thumbnail, seeming to be in a state of denial, "This type of thing happens to other people... not me" She shook her head again, finally stopping her pacing as she stared at Ethan dead in the eye, "I'm fifteen years old... I can't be pregnant at fifteen"_

"_Well Kayla..." Ethan glanced down at the small pregnancy stick that he was holding in his hand, his face falling, "I... I'm sorry" Was all he said, shrugging lightly, "It's posi-"_

"_No" Kayla interrupted in a hard voice, her eyes turning hard and dangerous as she pointed an accusatory finger in Ethan's direction, "No... it's wrong then because I am not having a baby... I am not having a baby... I... I am not pregnant by that asshole, no, no it's wrong" She shook her head adamantly, "It's not true"_

"_Kayla-"_

"_It's wrong" She stated and Stiles clearly saw the tears ready to fall, "It's a faulty test, that's all, that sort of shit happens all the time, or maybe its a food baby, that happens... I mean... I ate a big lunch, that can muddle up anyone's system, it is anything but that Ethan, I'm not-"_

"_You are" Ethan interrupted her, dropping the test to the desk behind him and walking slowly over to Kayla, "Kay, you can't shut yourself off from this" And she looked at him with wide glistening green eyes, her expression pained, "You have to accept this... you and my brother are having a baby"_

"Yeah... she's really going to kill us for watching this" Isaac muttered and Stiles just nodded but even though he knew it was wrong, this was one of the most private memories of all, he couldn't tear his eyes away, "Did she ever... talk about this?" Isaac asked hesitantly and Stiles met his intense gaze.

"Not really... I think it still eats her up inside" He shrugged, "I know the basics and maybe that's enough"

_Kayla seemed to deflate at that, her posture slumping and a glint of realisation coming to her eyes as she looked down at her stomach, a few droplets of tears escaping her eyelashes._

"_Ethan" And it came out as more of a whimper as she raised her head slowly, her skin pale, "What am I going to do?" And she seemed so... helpless and vulnerable, something Stiles wasn't used to seeing often._

_Ethan cocked his head to the side, sympathy shining in his eyes, "I... I don't know" He whispered as he took another step closer to her, reaching out to take ahold of her hand in his, "But whatever you choose to do I'll be here for you" He vowed honestly, "And I won't tell my brother... I love him but he doesn't deserve to know this unless you decide you want to tell him... he's been off the rails lately, more dangerous than usual so my lips are sealed... I promise" And Kayla was watching him closely, bottom lip quivering slightly as she just nodded, breaths coming in short and quick._

"_I just... I hate him" She said quietly, eyes glazing over, "I can't believe I was stupid enough to let him get me pr-pr-pregnant" She muttered the last word quietly, "What kind of stupid slut am I?"_

"_Hey, hey, enough of that" Ethan said sternly, "You're nothing of the kind Kayla and don't you dare for one second think that you are" He took a hold of her shoulders, forcing her to look straight at him, "But... I really think we should get you a doctor's appointment" He whispered, cocking his head to the side, "I can hear a heartbeat" And Kayla's eyes went wide at that, "And it's pretty strong so I can only guess you're a good few months along"_

_Her face crumpled slightly at that, "Ethan... you know-" She let out a forced chuckle, "-I kinda wish you were straight because you would have been the better brother to hook up with" And Ethan laughed at that, bringing her forward into a hug._

"_Ah hetero relationships, too many complications" He laughed as Kayla just hugged him back and although, yes, he wished Kayla hadn't ever 'hooked up' with anyone, even Stiles had to admit Ethan, by far, would have been the better choice... by like a million light years._

The memory changed again, the surroundings spinning out of focus and Stiles closed his eyes briefly, breathing in through his nose to try and hold on to his breakfast as they landed in a different place – a hospital corridor? What?

"I've come to realise that any memory involving a hospital is going to be bad" Isaac muttered, furrowing his eyebrows as Stiles just nodded, taking a step closer into the scene and involuntarily shivering at the white washed walls and depressing atmosphere it gave off.

_Kayla slowly walked out of one of the doctors' rooms and because of her naturally slim frame and skinny appearance he could clearly see a small baby bump producing from her long sleeved green top but when he glanced up he caught a look of complete heartbreak on her face._

"_How'd it go, the ultrasound?" Ethan asked curiously, standing up immediately when he saw her emerge from the room, "You were in there ages and I saw a doctor go in but they wouldn't tell me anything... is everything okay?" He asked hesitantly, stepping in front of her, "...Kayla?"_

_She stared up at him with glazed eyes, blinking slowly like she was clearing her head, "Um...it's a girl" She whispered quietly, "She's a girl rather" She corrected._

"_That's great" Ethan beamed, "A mini you"_

"_Yeah" She muttered, her voice cracking, "And I'm sixteen weeks pregnant" And Ethan's jaw dropped at that, staring at Kayla like she was some frigging alien._

"_What? No way... I thought maybe eleven or twelve weeks but sixteen?" He shook his head slowly, "That's... crazy" Kayla bit the side of her lip, slinking down into one of the hard plastic seats and started wringing her hands together nervously, tugging at her fingernails and that was when Stiles knew something was wrong – and apparently Ethan did too._

"_What's eating away at you?" Ethan asked softly, "Is it about getting off the drugs? Because you know I'll help with-"_

"_I'm having an abortion" She interrupted him suddenly, her voice low and hard and that shocked Ethan into a state of surprised silence, his forehead raised and her sudden somewhat loud exclamation caused a few people to stop what they were doing and throw her shocked and disgusted looks but Kayla was too in her own little world to realise._

"_What?" Ethan whispered, looking at her in confusion, "But you said on the bus ride here you would make things work remember? You said you would leave Aiden and stop the drugs and... and be a mom... what changed?" And Kayla just gulped nervously, her eyes unusually glassy._

"_The doctor he um... he said that she-she's not... not right" She admitted, "Something about the brain not developing and... and..." She closed her eyes briefly, forcing herself to take in a steady breath, "... and she's not going to live" Her voice was cracking, eyes going bloodshed, "If I go to full term then she'll be born and just... go away... what kind of life is that?" She whispered, turning her head to the side to look at a crestfallen Ethan, "I screwed up being a mom before I even started"_

"_Hey... it's not your fault" Ethan immediately soothed, laying a comforting hand on her knee, "These things happen, it has nothing to do with your inabilities or you being punished... you would be a great mom"_

"_The baby's brain develops between the third and fourth week... you know what I was doing three months ago?" She demanded quietly, her posture slumped, "Drugs... so many drugs, too many to count – heroin, meth, cocaine, speed, you name it I did it... I killed my own baby... Ethan I-"_

"_No... no you didn't" He said sharply, "It's a birth defect... a horrible cruel birth defect that just... it just happens" He muttered a lot softer than before, "Kay, look at me" But she just shook her head, dropping her head to her chest and allowing her long hair to cover her tear stained face, "Kayla... look at me" And he pushed his hand into her hair, tilting her head to the side, "If you want to have an abortion then I'll be there, that's completely your choice and right but... but if you want to have this baby and be a mom, even if it's only for a little while, then I'll be there too okay?" And Kayla just bit down on her bottom lip, a single tear running down her look, "Okay?"_

"_Okay" She confirmed, sniffing loudly, "Ethan... what should I do?"_

"_Now that... is not my choice" He smiled lightly, "It's up to you" And Kayla just nodded in acceptance but she still had this... broken look on her face, like any decision would crush her._

"She never said about that part" Stiles muttered as Isaac watched him closely, "It's like she wants to feel guilty over something that was inevitable... like she-"

"-Like she wants to be hated" Isaac added and Stiles nodded, the scene starting to disappear, "Guilt takes many forms Stiles and maybe this was hers"

"But I could have _helped_ her" Stiles exclaimed, "She's killing herself with guilt over something she has nothing to feel guilty for... I... I really need to talk with her"

"Well... maybe wait until we're out of 'Kayla land' and not running for our lives away from a murderous Hale and then have the dinner date huh?" Isaac suggested and Stiles just nodded, still in a daze as they reappeared in another memory, Stiles' head spinning.

"_Ow... ow ow ow" Kayla muttered, wincing to herself as she placed her hands against the wooden wall of the cabin, taking in deep breaths, "Ow... ow... ow... fucking ow" She exclaimed and Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, automatically stepping forward but Isaac grabbed his upper arm and hauled him back quickly._

"Isaac, what the-"

"Stiles, I thought she had an abortion?" Isaac muttered, his whole forehead lowered as he stared over at Kayla in sheer confusion.

"She did?" Stiles replied, somewhat hesitantly, "I mean... we just saw her admitting she wanted one, she talked to me about it, told me-"

"Then why does she look pregnant?" He squeaked, his voice going uncharacteristically high, "And by pregnant I mean _very_ pregnant?" And Stiles was just about to roll his eyes and go 'well people at sixteen weeks pregnant _do_ usually look pregnant idiot' but kept his trap shut when he noticed that... holy god... _very_ pregnant indeed.

"**What**?" He shrieked as Kayla winced again and he could clearly see a really really big baby bump like_ right there_ and holy crap... what? No really... _what_?

_Suddenly the door to the remote cabin practically got ripped off its hinges as Aiden – no wait, Ethan – barged through, a panicked look coming over his face._

"_Kayla, what the hell are you doing? You need to get to a hospital now" He urged, racing over and placing a hand on her back, "Come on... I'll take you-"_

"_No" She shouted, letting out another pained groan and wrapping her arm around her torso, sweat running down her face, "I'm not-" Deep breath "-going to-" a pained moan "-a hospital" And just as she said that she screwed her face up and let out a silent scream, choosing instead to grab ahold of Ethan's arms instead of the wall, trying to hold herself up._

"_We didn't discuss home births" Ethan screamed and he looked about ready to break down in hysterics, "You are not giving birth in this-" He looked around quickly, "-not safe looking cabin okay?"_

"_No, not okay" Kayla shouted back, letting out another groan of intense pain, her nails digging in deeply into Ethan's arms, "No hospitals"_

"_No-No hospitals? Has this pregnancy not only affected your hormones but your sanity as well? Hospitals, good. Remote cabins, bad"_

_Kayla suddenly let out a scream, leaning over and gripping at Ethan for support and he just rubbed her hunched over back, not knowing what else to do, "Ethan... please... I can't go to a-" She bit the inside of her cheek, holding in another scream of agony, "-Hospital"_

"_Kay... you really need one" Ethan said, looking so out of place it would be rather funny if the situation wasn't so dire, "I can't deliver a baby... I'm GAY" He exclaimed, eyes going wide, "I can't do vaginas" And Kayla just looked up at him, her cheeks flushed red, eyes narrowed into angry slits and okay, super scary._

"_Because... if I go to one Ethan, that's it, game over" She admitted, breathing heavily as she jolted slightly as another contraction hit her, "Because that means... that means I'm having a baby and when that happens... she's going to die" And Ethan sobered up at that, his face falling, "It means she won't be safe with me anymore" Kayla cried out, eyes watering, "I can't protect her and she'll die... Ethan please" She sobbed, "I don't want my baby to die" And her whole body was now racked with choking sobs, her body shaking._

"_Kayla-" Ethan muttered, pity and sympathy laced in his voice, looking like he was about to offer her some form of comfort but changed his mind when Kayla let out another loud wince, her face screwing up in pain, "-How far apart are your contractions?" He asked in concern, eyes wide._

_She looked up at him guiltily, "They're not" She admitted with a hushed voice, "They're continuous" and both of them seemed to realise what that meant at exactly the same moment._

"_Oh my god... oh my god okay" Ethan muttered to himself, raising the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead, "Okay... um... that means you're in labour... bad labour" And Kayla just screamed again, holding a hand to her stomach and gently rubbing it, like she was trying to soothe the pain, "Kayla, I know this is hard for you but whether you want to or not... you're having your baby... right now... any minute" Ethan gulped nervously, looking just as freaked out as Kayla was, "Okay?"_

"_Not okay" Kayla gasped as Ethan helped lower her to the ground slowly, stripping off his leather jacket and folding it up and putting it behind her back against the wall and, before pulling back, wiped some hair away from her sweaty forehead, tucking it behind her ear. _

"_Okay okay... what am I supposed to do?" Ethan muttered to himself, "Oh god..."_

_Kayla let out another pained scream at that, leaning forward and screwing her face up, panting for breath, "ETHAN" and that seemed to jolt the shocked boy out of his freaking out-mortified stage as he snapped into 'doctor Ethan' mode, rolling up his sleeves, a concentrated if not slightly disturbed look spreading across his face._

"_Okay... okay um...holy shit Kayla, I think you need to push now" Kayla looked up, sending him a full frenzied panicked stare, "Like right now... seriously Kayla push" But she just stared at him in complete fear, "Kayla there's literally a little person coming out of you, if I tell you to push then you have to push"_

"_No" She exclaimed, breathing heavily and loudly to keep herself from screaming and writhing about in pain, "I'm not due for another three weeks-"_

"_Three seconds more like it" Ethan practically screamed, his eyes going wide, "Kayla, I'm not an expert but for god sake I'm not stupid... I need you to push... **now**" He emphasised in panic and maybe it was the seriousness in his voice or because she felt it but either way Kayla pushed herself forward, her nails dragging across the wooden planks of the floor as she let out a loud exhausted gasp and then a nerve tingling scream echoed throughout the room that sent Stiles' teeth on edge._

_Ethan, too, let out a small noise of fear before looking around in an 'oh my god' way, eyes wide before just settling on quickly pulling off his T-shirt and just in time too as he caught the little baby that just... appeared... like a god damn miracle or something._

"I feel really sorry for women" Isaac muttered, gulping as Stiles just cocked an eyebrow at him as he looked like he had just witnessed the worst thing he had ever seen.

_A small high pitched cry soon followed as Ethan fumbled about for a second or two, adjusting the screaming baby in his grip and his jaw slackened as the baby's eyes flashed amber quickly before returning back to their normal bright green state._

_Kayla just laid back against the wall, gasping for some much needed breath, her whole body looking weak and exhausted but her gaze soon landed on the little bundle in Ethan's grasp and immediately her whole demeanour changed._

_It was like that small person meant everything to her and Stiles had never seen so much pure and natural love in her eyes before. Her gaze zeroed in on the baby, her baby, and the panic just... disappeared._

_Ethan looked astonished too but he finally raised his head, his own eyes welling up with both tears of sadness and happiness as he extended his arms out slowly, encouraging Kayla to hold her._

_And she didn't even falter._

_She leaned forward, automatically and immediately cradling the little baby in the crook of her arm, a small but genuine smile covering her face and it was like that whole traumatic birth never happened._

"_Hey" She whispered, voice breaking as she raised a hand to softly stroke the baby's cheek, "Hey you" And the baby's cries started to quieten down and Stiles had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stood over the scene taking place, his stomach dropping, "You're just... perfect" She muttered, completely overcome with astonishment and love as her index finger started to play with the baby's tiny ones._

_It was then the baby stopped moving, just leaving the slow but steady rise of the chest._

"_I'm your mom" She muttered, cocking her head to the side as she gently gripped at the baby's tiny hand, "You are the best thing to come out of all of this" She added and Stiles watched as her eyes were welling up with tears, holding the baby closer to her chest, "You are the best decision of my life" And Ethan crouched back down, his own eyes gradually getting glassier._

_The baby was still though – no cries, no little limbs kicking, no nothing. Even her breathing was slowly down._

"_I... I love you **so** much" Kayla cried out, obviously realising what was happening, "I love you so much it hurts... I didn't think I would, I thought that I wouldn't be capable of that but... Mia..." She whispered quietly, the tears now having no boundaries, "You mean everything to me... please don't go" She pleaded and Ethan covered his mouth as he looked away, his face crestfallen, "Just give me a chance to make it up to you.. to be a mom, please" Kayla choked out, her bottom lip quivering as she tightened her grip around the baby, "Please just stay with me... please..." But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Stiles finally saw the baby's chest go still, skin an unhealthy pale colour, body limp._

"_No... no" Kayla muttered in complete denial, her voice coated in gut wrenching pain as her mouth opened in a silent scream, a pained noise coming from the back of her throat, "No... no, Mia" Kayla sobbed loudly, hugging the baby to her chest as she started rocking and forth, tightening her grip like she was determined to hold onto her, to not let go, "No" She then let out in a choked scream, tears streaming down her cheeks and dribbling off her chin as Ethan just placed a shaky hand on her leg, not knowing what else to do as she cried out in complete heart crushing pain and turmoil, her body raked with heaving sobs..._

Stiles didn't even realise but he, too, was crying... silent tears ran down his face, the side of his bottom lip stuck between his teeth as he felt a painful tug on his heart strings because watching it was bad enough but feeling it? Having to go through that pain must be absolutely soul crushing.

And just like he didn't realise he was crying, he didn't notice when the memory slowly started to fade out only to get replaced by another one. Only now there was no more jabs between Stiles and Isaac, both completely silent and in a state of shock, still trying to get their heads around it.

_Kayla was stumbling through a dark overgrown forest, dark circles underneath her eyes, hair a mess, skin unusually pale and sallow as she was chugging from a vodka bottle, her feet getting intertwined with each others' as she struggled to keep herself up right._

"_'You'll get over it' they say" She muttered in a slur, pulling the bottle away from her lips, "Well they don't know shit... it doesn't work that way" She was talking to herself in a drunken emotional state, that much was obvious, "Nothing... nothing works that way" She muttered, "So why'd you do it huh?" She demanded, turning her glazed gaze to the dark night sky overhead, "Why did you take away my baby? Huh? WHY?" She screamed, throwing her arm out and smashing the almost-empty glass bottle against a near by oak tree, smashing it into smithereens, "Why? If you wanted to punish me then punish ME... she was innocent... and I loved her so much" She was openly crying as she stared up at the sky, "I held her as she... as she-" She got choked up again, stumbling forward only to fall to her knees, "and you took her away from me... you stole her and-and it's not FAIR!" She screamed loudly, "She was my little girl... and you stole her" She muttered, letting a few tears fall before slowly glancing up, her pained gaze falling on a cliff edge just a few few in front of her – not a big one but it was a good forty or fifty feet to the bottom and Stiles just shook his head because if she was going to do what he thought she was going to do..._

"_... And you killed me" Kayla muttered, her low voice drifting away in the gentle night breeze as she slowly and shakily climbed to her feet, stumbling forward on weak legs and staring down at the bottom like it was gold, like it would solve everything that had gone wrong, like it could fix her._

"_What have I become...__m__y sweetest friend...Everyone I know goes away __i__n the end..." __She was slowly singing to herself in a broken and crackly voice, taking another __hesitant__ step towards the edge, "__And you could have it all...My empire of dirt...I will let you down... __I will make you hurt" _And to Stiles it seemed she was calming herself down, tuning her brain into focusing and oh dear god no... no, this wasn't happening, she wasn't going to-

"_Kayla... Kayla don't do this" Ethan skidded in behind her, his eyes wide, "Look at me... hey, look at me" And Kayla slowly turned around, her face morphed into blinding and agonising pain, "It will get better I promise you" He vowed, "But jumping? Killing yourself? It won't help... it just makes more hell later on"_

"_I am in hell" Kayla cried, "Living is hell for me"_

"_It's only been three weeks, give it so-"_

"_Three weeks of wishing I was dead" Kayla screamed, stumbling slightly at her outburst and Stiles watched Ethan jolt forward, like he was ready to catch her, "Three weeks of guilt and this constant pain right here-" She held her hand over her heart, "-pain that I had only been a mom for all of two seconds and I still failed"_

"_Kayla-"_

"_No... no don't 'therapy' me" She shouted, still slurring her words, "She was my little girl... and now she's not... I failed Ethan... I FAILED" She screamed painfully, voice breaking, "Three weeks of feeling like I'm dying but knowing I'm dead inside..."_

"_Kayla... please... just come with me okay?" Ethan said softly, slowly getting closer and closer to her, holding out his hand, "We can talk... I'll help you just please don't do anything stupid"_

"_Stupid?" Kayla chuckled, "Ethan, jumping would be the smartest thing I have ever done"_

"_No no no it wouldn't" He rushed out, taking another step closer to her as she turned around, staring longingly at the drop, "I know it hurts... I know you think it will be impossible to move on but it won't... you're needed here Kayla... Mia would want you here" He muttered softly and Kayla slowly turned back around, her eyes welling up with unshed tears, "C'mon Kay... don't give up on me now"_

"_I... I need to though" She whispered painfully, "There's no point in l-"_

"_Don't you dare Kayla Hale" Ethan interrupted, "You are worth so much more than what life has thrown at you and one day you'll meet a nice guy and he'll make you laugh and smile when he tells dumb jokes, you'll get an awesome group of friends that you somehow hate to love and your family... your family will be there for you, every step of the way you know why?... Because they care... because you are worth it... you're better than this Kay" He stepped up next to her, slowly intertwining their fingers, "Just.. fight it... it'll make you stronger"_

_Kayla sniffed, taking a slow step backwards away from the edge before taking another one and then another one, her face crumpling._

Oh thank whatever god is out there, Stiles thought, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"_And I'm sorry I won't be there to help you with it" Ethan admitted and Kayla snapped her gaze to his in shock, "Kayla... there's something you should know..." And with that he let his eyes turn red, blood red, which sent shivers down Stiles' spine, "I've got a new pack... we have, Aiden and I... and we're Alphas now"_

"_What... how?" Kayla muttered, her eyes going wide, "How is that even-"_

"_Because... and I hope that one day you'll forgive us for this but... we slaughtered our pack, one by one... we tore their throats out and now... now we're powerful, we're not the bitches of the pack anymore-"_

"_Yeah cos you killed them" Kayla exclaimed, "Ethan-"_

"_But before I go... I need to make sure you're okay" He carried on talking like she didn't ever interrupt, "And now I'm an Alpha I can do that" And with that he raised his free hand, his claws elongating into dangerous sharp ones, "I can lessen your pain by making you forget you ever gave birth because Kayla... maybe having an abortion would have been better for you" He admitted, stepping closer to Kayla who seemed too shocked and out of it to register what the hell was going on, "I'm sorry but... it's for the best... make you think you had an abortion before going through the pain of having your child die in your arms... and I'm doing this because I'm your friend, you have to believe that"_

"_Ethan-"_

"_I'm really sorry" He whispered before grabbing her forward, sinking his claws into the back of her neck as she let out a pained noise and Ethan screwed his eyes shut as he did this, like he was trying to get rid of the guilt, or maybe because he already regretted doing it to his friend._

**A/N) OH UHHHHH SHIT HA so I had this idea since like chapter 30 of 'Im no werewolf' and I just thought it was really cool to shake things up a bit – BET U DIDNT EXPECT THAT HAHA so I would supr appreciate any thoughts you love people, they help me so much and I love everyone that does... peace out :) x see ya next time **


	9. Chapter 9 - Empty arms, broken heart

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me folks – anyway, a MASSIVE shout out to all those reviewed on the last chapter: 19irene96, toridw317, suntan140, VampirePriness11, Crash88, Iste, Kayela-Brown-1228, AmyRoxx123, Luna888, Defiant one, Tayy, zvc56, Ayine, Tazytara and zikashigaku for leaving your thoughts, they were greatly appreciated and I love you all :) hope you enjoy this chapter X**

"Okay... we have to get out of here right now... right this very second" Stiles muttered defiantly, spinning around on the spot like he was looking for a way out, a door, a big black hole, hell a light up 'exit' sign would suit him just fine right about now, "We're crossing a serious line Lahey"

"And you've just figured that out now?" Isaac muttered, cocking an eyebrow, "Stiles we can't get out until we reach the end you know that"

"Then let's break the rules" Stiles exclaimed, "Isaac... I thought that doing this would help, I tried to get rid of the guilt I felt by reminding myself that it was helping her but we're not helping her, we're making it a billion times worse"

"Stiles-"

"No Isaac, there's a reason she doesn't talk about it... because it hurts too much... her family got murdered... her baby died..." Stiles forced himself to clear his throat as he felt the familiar aching, "... and now she's going to remember that – we just dug up a memory that Ethan took away for a reason" And Isaac's eyes turned soft and sympathetic, his tall posture slumping forward slightly on defeat, "She was going to kill herself because her baby died, her _child_... and now all that pain and guilt she's been working on getting rid of is going to come back full force – we haven't helped Isaac... we're just putting her through more hell" And that did leave Isaac tongue tied for lack of a better term – it looked like he wanted to protest, to reassure them both that they _were_ helping but couldn't come up with a logical argument about _how_ they were helping which just proved a point to Stiles... they were doing _anything_ but helping her.

"Okay... so say you're right-" Isaac started to say, giving him a one shouldered shrug, "-We can't get out Stiles, I'm sorry" And Stiles deflated at that, letting out a noise of aggravation as he rubbed at his eyes in annoyance and distress because it was true, there was no stops off this memory train till they reached the station... end of story.

"I know" Stiles sighed, "I just... I can't believe what I just saw" He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"Yeah, me too" Isaac agreed sounding a lot more quieter and reserved than usual, "I mean... she had a _baby_... she was a _mom_ – it's mind-boggling" He whispered as Stiles stared at the taller boy as he met his gaze, "How-How does that make you feel?" He asked softly, like he was dreading the answer.

"Me?" Stiles asked in surprise because _how_ did it make him feel? To be honest he didn't exactly have a right to feel _anything_ – this happened pre Beacon Hills, pre him, pre their relationship when she had a different life... what right did he have to judge? None. It wasn't like it was his baby she carried because if it was that would be a different story completely – he would feel devastated and broken because he would've lost a child but he didn't know how that felt... he only observed that feeling – watching Kayla completely break apart, lose apart of herself that was impossible to get back, see her want to give up because the pure and undeniable love she had for that little person that she had carried in her for months was gone and he couldn't imagine how crushing that felt. So no, he didn't judge her or feel mad at her... he felt "Proud" was all he said back to Isaac because he was – proud because despite everything, the pain, the loss, the guilt, she still managed to move past the drugs, the bad boy abusive boyfriends, the addictions and still be this amazing person that put everyone before herself, the person that Stiles loved unconditionally.

"_You're leaving?" _A surprised voice exclaimed and Stiles looked around in confusion because he was too caught up in his thoughts to realise they were at another memory, "_As in leaving Ashville for good? You can't" A boy exclaimed with wide eyes and shoulder length floppy brown hair and Stiles recognised him as Kayla's friend, Harry, from the other memory they trespassed through, "I won't let you"_

_And Kayla chuckled at that as she laid next to him on the big king sized bed in what was presumably her bedroom – the room was big... like massive, probably six times the size of Stiles' with red walls and a blue carpet, pictures of her friends and family littered the walls and cabinets with movie posters scattered across the walls and ceiling? What? Stiles had learnt not to ask. She looked a hell of a lot better than when they last saw her – her skin had a healthy glow to it, hair was straight and flowing, no tugs or knots in sight, and she seemed... happy._

"_Yeah, I wish I didn't have to either but my mom wants a fresh start" Kayla sighed, "You know... after everything..."_

"_Yeah but you hate Beacon Hills" Harry pointed out and Stiles and Isaac both raised their eyebrows at each other._

"Um... she hates Beacon Hills?" Isaac asked hesitantly and Stiles just shrugged, his face screwing up in confusion.

"_I hate Beacon Hills" Kayla confirmed with a small smile, "The town sucks, the people aren't any better and I'm still traumatised from when this one kid thought it was funny to ram into me with his skateboard when I was nine" She joked lightly, "... but mom wants to go so hey ho"_

And Stiles found his eyes going wide, the wheels inside his head turning because what she said sounded _awfully_ familiar... like _really_ familiar... _too_ familiar because skateboard? He had a skateboard at that age because that's when Scott started to get into it... and Stiles promptly got out of it when he collided with someone and cracked a tooth and no way... no frigging way...

"I was that kid" Stiles exclaimed as Isaac just sent him a look like 'what are you blabbering on about now?' "I... I was _that_ kid" He pointed towards where Kayla was, his eyes wide in realisation, "The one that rammed into her" He added before screwing his face up when he realised how wrong that sounded, "I mean... I didn't ram into her by that point, I crashed into her and knocked her over, the ramming was purely saved for when we were consensual teenagers... Oh god... I'm just going to shut up now" He muttered shamefully as Isaac just twisted his face up in disgust but soon an amused smirk had flitted across his face.

"Congrats then, you literally fell for her before you even knew her name" Isaac chuckled.

"_Damn" Harry muttered, turning his head to the side to stare at Kayla, "I'm gonna miss you special K"_

"_Special K? Wow, you must be sad if you're calling me that" She smiled, twisting her head to the side to stare back at him, "But if it's any consolation I would stay here if I could... Beacon Hills is just... not for me" She muttered, "I'm gonna miss you too you know"_

"_Yeah, well, I would hope so" Harry teased with a playful affronted look plastered over his face, "I mean... I'm awesome, anyone would miss me"_

"_So totally awesome" Kayla agreed with a playful smirk, "But, uh... you'll still call right? And text? Because I mean it Har... you're my best friend, just because I'm moving away I don't want us to stop being friends"_

"_Of course I'll call and text... think I'll let you get away that easy Hale?" He smirked, turning over on his side and propping his head up on his hand, "And uh... Kayla I... I just want you to know how amazing you are... really and truly, I mean... I feel like... uh..." And Kayla had her eyebrows raised, looking up at him in confusion as he rambled on, "I... just because I sleep around with a different girl every week I don't want you to think I don't care-care about you" He emphasised, "Because I do – care-care that is"_

"_Oh" Kayla muttered, realisation dawning on her features once she realised what he meant, "Oh... right"_

"_And I know Beacon Hills will be a fresh start for you, god knows you need it but when I say that I'm going to miss you... I really will" He smiled lightly as his free hand tucked some hair behind her ear, "Just don't be a stranger okay?" And with that he slowly leant down, pressing his lips to Kayla's ever so gently like he was testing the waters, afraid he may have gone too far but Kayla seemed to be in a dazed shock as she lay there, letting him hover over her until a few agonisingly slow seconds later she slowly raised her hand, running it through his floppy hair and tangling her fingers through it._

"What?" Stiles directed to Isaac who was watching him like he expected him to blow a casket like he did with Aiden, "She didn't have sex with him... I think" He added, "I hope" Because apparently the only two people she did have sex with was himself and Aiden... right?

"_Don't think Kay... just feel" Harry muttered against her lips, his hand gliding up from her hip to run over her waist, "Just feel" And with that he moved his lips to the side of her neck, starting to gently suck and kiss the skin there as his fingers softly started undoing the buttons of her shirt as Kayla let her eyelids flutter shut, her back arching slightly as he kissed across her collar bone and down her chest, his lips skimming past her cleavage and then down her stomach._

"Yeah... what was that about them not having sex?" Isaac muttered, turning his eyes awkwardly towards the ceiling and Stiles just stared at the scene in hurt – not hurt because she was, well, doing stuff with someone that wasn't him because just like he said before this was pre him, _waaaaaaay_ pre him but hurt that she didn't tell him, that she didn't confide in him.

_He pushed her shirt to the side so he could kiss across her stomach, his hands softly skimming up her sides as Kayla let out a small whimper as he pressed his lips to her hip, right where the band of her shorts were._

_Harry looked up at her, his eyes gleaming as he took the back of his t-shirt in his grip and flawlessly tugged it off his body._

Damn it... why did all her ex's have to have amazing bodies? Surely no teenager can have abs like _that_!

_He started to make his way back up her body, his bare skin pressing against Kayla's as she reached down and tugged at his hair, squirming in pleasure underneath him as his lips started to pay close attention to the soft skin around her black bra before suddenly leaning upwards and pressing his lips to hers in a heated and sloppy kiss in desperation, like he couldn't get enough of her and just when Stiles was really about to gauge his own eyes out Kayla pushed at his bare chest lightly, biting her lip._

"_Har..."_

"_No, it's okay, I know what you're going to say..." He smiled lightly and apologetically, holding himself up, "... you don't want to ruin our friendship right? Not all over one stupid fling?" And Kayla glanced down, avoiding his eyes as she nodded._

_"It's not that I don't like you but... I can't, not after Aiden and everything... it would just feel like a one night stand... I'm sorry Harry"_

"_Don't be" He muttered, smiling lightly as he leant down and pressed his lips to her forehead, "You've never got anything to feel sorry for... never" He emphasised before rolling off her and laying next to her on the bed and Stiles let out breath he didn't know he was holding, "Still friends right?" Harry asked, giving Kayla a wide smile and holding his hand out on the bed, palm facing upwards and Kayla just let out a laugh, placing her hand in his._

"_Always" She muttered, intertwining their fingers and holding his hand tightly in her own._

And Stiles must've looked helluva relieved as the scene changed because Isaac was smirking at him, amusement plastered over his face, "Wow man... and you say you don't get jealous" And Stiles just sent him a glare back.

"That wasn't jealously, it was just... it was just not... not that..." And damn Isaac and his stupid smirk, "Fine, yes, it was jealously, are you happy now?" and judging by the very pleased and satisfied look he got in return he could only guess so.

"_Hi... I'm Kayla and uh... I'm a drug addict"_

"_Hi Kayla" A group of about twenty people coursed back in unison and Stiles and Isaac found themselves in a community hall of sorts, wide big open space with a group of people sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs looking towards a podium set up at the front of the hall with Kayla behind it, standing there nervously._

"_I uh... I've been to a few of these meetings before with the rehab program but, uh... I'm not really the caring and sharing fluffy type of person... I mean, my own mother doesn't know when I'm hurting" She let out a forced chuckle as she stared out at all the people watching her intently, "But I'm leaving tonight, moving house so I thought 'why not' give it one last go because once we leave, my mom and I, that's it... there's going to be no more tears or dwellings over the past, I'm going to move on and life a live that I need to live... but to do that I need to get these things off my chest because talking to complete strangers that I'll never see again is easier than talking to the people I care about"_

"_I uh... I first got addicted to drugs when my dad and brother were killed... murdered even and I couldn't deal with it, it hurt too much to think about them so enter Aiden" Kayla sighed loudly, "He was a distraction, someone that was just there y'know? He was broken and worn down just like me except he was more... violent I guess – now I'm not saying he was a bad person because he wasn't, I say I hate him but I don't because... because he has a soft side that not a lot of people got to see but I did, I saw it... Maybe I wished I saw a bit more of it than the girlfriend hitting side but maybe I deserved it. I wasn't perfect either. I hit back, we fought a lot and maybe the drugs made it worse... no, the drugs did make it worse and he was also-also the father of my baby" Kayla admitted, tears starting to glisten in her eyes._

"_I can never really hate him because we still made a baby... and some good did come out of our seriously dysfunctional relationship because it made me feel again – our little girl helped me see the light, she gave me hope and that was because of him, because of Aiden"_

"_I'm not saying Aiden and I will be best buddies any-time soon but... but I want him to be okay in life, I don't want him to be that person anymore because he is capable of so much more... which is why I didn't tell him about his baby" Kayla admitted, "And maybe it was selfish but before I could really understand it myself she was gone... forever... and although part of me hates him, maybe a part of me does love him to a certain extent"_

"_Again, I'm not saying I'm in love with him, our relationship was ninety percent physical but... but I loved the good in him, even if it was hard to find" Kayla looked down, tears blurring her vision, "He was still the father of my baby and whether she's here or not... that will always mean a lot to me, he'll still be with me"_

"_And after she... after my baby died-" Kayla's eyes glanced out over the crowd, "After I had my abortion" She corrected herself in a hard voice and Stiles realised that must be the fake memory Ethan gave her because there never was an abortion in the first place, "I got weak again and I absolutely hated that feeling so from that moment I promised myself I would be strong, I would be the better person but... but something happened" And Stiles watched as she bit her lip, a tear escaping her eye and running down her cheek, "My best friend just died"_

"_My best friend who... who deserved more than dying in a car accident" She sniffed loudly, "My best friend who was always there for me... my best friend who kinda liked me, and I kinda liked him back" She muttered, wiping the back of her hand across her nose, "He was the kind of person that you could always count on, someone that had your back no matter what and I regret not loving him when he wanted me to... or loving him when it was too late" Kayla glanced to the side briefly, blinking rapidly to clear her eyes, "I remember for my thirteenth birthday he had no idea what to get me, like not a clue, because he said he wanted to make it special... A birthday present I would never forget, well-" She started fiddling with a small gold ring on her pinky finger, "-he sure did that" But she didn't elaborate any further._

"_I guess I kinda took him for granted... assumed he would always be there but-but he's not... not anymore – he's buried six foot under, a good whole-hearted person like him when someone like me is still walking about... it's just not fair"_

"_His funeral was yesterday and I wanted to do something for him, something to honour his memory but I just-I couldn't... I froze" She admitted in a shameful voice, "I was supposed to get up there and speak in front of everyone but-but I couldn't, because it just kinda hit me that that's it – he's gone... I don't have a best friend anymore... he's gone"_

"_And it was hard enough before this to stay sane, to not give in to the cravings but now? Today? It's all I want to do... my whole body is on fire, yelling at me to just get ahold of something, anything, weed... crack... something stronger but I know that if I give up... if I lose myself again then that's it, game over, there will be no coming back and I can't do that"_

"_Maybe... maybe being strong and moving forward is the best way to honour them – not by flowers on a grave or a stupid poem but by being someone they can be proud of... by being someone that doesn't just lay down and let the pain destroy them, but by fighting back... by turning all that pain and sadness into something good, and I'm going to do that... every. Single. Damn. Day" She finished with in a hard and determined voice, her eyes fierce with sincerity..._

… and if Stiles was proud of her then, he certainly was now. More so than ever.

_Kayla sucked in a deep breath, looking out at the audience nervously like she was expecting bad reactions for her admissions but to her surprise they started clapping. Its started off as one woman picking her jaw up off the floor and bringing her hands together in a slow but deliberate clap and then a man in his late forties, bushy beard giving way to show a smile, his eyes teary and then another scrawny guy that didn't look much older than Kayla to bring their hands together before everyone did and Kayla just... gaped at the reactions before wiping at her eyes, giving a small smile back._

"_Thank you" She said empathetically, nodding her head, "I just... thank you" And with that she stepped down from the podium, giving small smiles to everyone as she walked past them down the hall and was out the big double doors, leaning against the wall outside, standing there in the cool breeze looking completely overwhelmed._

"_No more being weak Kayla... onwards and upwards" She muttered to herself, pulling a pack of cigarettes from her bag and staring down at them longingly, like she was just itching for one but determinedly dropped them in a near by bin, her features set into determination._

"_Beacon Hills here I come..." And with that she stepped off from the wall and started striding back towards the car, a new spring in her step._

The memory faded again and now, after all this time, it didn't give Stiles any sickness at all, it was like his body was used to the feeling of mind travelling through memories... maybe a little bit too used to it.

He felt he understood Kayla before but now it was like he _knew-knew_ her and not just _knew_ her... even though he knew she would hate him for this later on maybe it would eventually bring them closer together... or at least he hoped so.

"She'd be better at giving inspirational speeches than coach's stupid independence day one" Isaac pointed out just as they landed in another memory... in a familiar place too.

"Oh goody, home" Stiles muttered sarcastically, kind of dreading what they would see here because what they would see would practically be the present and if anything went wrong or there was a memory of Kayla feeling like shit then he knew he would feel guilty for not helping when he was able to.

"_Stiles, for the last time, the spice girls sung that song for the love of all mighty god..."_

"_No, the pussycat dolls did" Stiles disagreed, rolling his eyes next to her from where they sat on Stiles' couch, "I listen to it all the time on... I mean-" He coughed, his cheeks getting blotchy in embarrassment, "-My dad is in love with that song, he has all their cd's which are totally not being stored in my room, not at all" _

"Oh my god" Isaac was full on laughing by this point, "Are you seriously arguing over girl bands?"

"Are you seriously not shutting up?" Stiles groaned back because why did Kayla _have_ to remember this _exact_ moment – holy jesus god almighty...

"_Stiles, it's a spice girls' classic okay? Don't argue with me on this!"_

"_Well I'm arguing because I know you're wrong" He folded his arms stubbornly, buzzcut still in place and this was around the time they were trying to figure out who the hell the Alpha was, "I'm like a girl band pro okay?"_

"_Guys" Scott interrupted, his fluffy and wild hair showing instead of it's neater cut counterpart, "You do know I can just google it right?" He added, holding up his phone._

"_No" Kayla immediately said, shaking her head, "No, that's cheating"_

"_Awwww scared he'll just prove how totally wrong you are?" Stiles mocked with an amused smirk and Kayla just clenched her jaw, glowering back._

"_No to either, both rather... for god sakes Stiles, 'I'm just a love machine' is not the god damn pussycat dolls"_

"_Is too"_

"_Is not"_

"_Is so"_

"_It is NOT-"_

"_Guys" Scott interrupted the both of them with a laugh, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he held up his phone, "You're both wrong" And Kayla and Stiles leant back from one another as they kept getting closer and closer after each exclamation, their eyebrows raised in shock, "It's Girls Aloud... man, you two can bicker like an old married couple" And everyone was silent._

"_Oh" Stiles muttered, "Uh... are you sure-"_

"_Yeah, I mean... 'girls aloud'? You think we-" She pointed over at Stiles, "-willingly listen to Girls god damn aloud?"_

"_Clearly you do" Scott chuckled, looking far too amused, "What idiots you two are" He added fondly and Kayla and Stiles just stared at each other affronted, the same flabbergasted expression plastered over their faces._

And Isaac was _still_ laughing.

"Okay, fine, listening to girl bands is a guilty pleasure of mine, sue me"

"No, no it's not that" Isaac was holding his side as his chuckles quietened down, "It's just Scott is so right... you two totally bicker like an old married couple"

_Kayla was sitting at her art desk, her head cocked to the side as she focused on the painting in front of her, carefully flicking her hand left and right to create the ripples in the pond and when Stiles looked closer he could clearly see how awesome the painting was, every detail seemed... perfect._

"_That's pretty good" A near by voice commented, Isaac's rather, as he leaned forward, his eyes going wide in appreciation, "Really good rather"_

"_Thank you" Kayla muttered back in a daze, still solely focused on the painting in front of her and they watched as Isaac stared at her before looking back at the painting and then back to her before gulping nervously._

"You had a crush on her by this point right?" Stiles sighed and Isaac just sent him a sheepish look in return which was all Stiles really needed by this point.

"_Uh... y-yeah, no problem" He stuttered, detaching his eyes from her and looking back at his blank canvas in front of him, sighing loudly in despair and Kayla must have heard it because she looked up in confusion at the noise, cocking an eyebrow at the boy sitting next to her._

"_You know, blank canvases can sell for millions too" She smiled and he looked up, shocked that she was talking to him, "You okay?"_

"_Uh... y-yeah" He stuttered, shrugging, "I'm just not too great at art"_

"_Nonsense, that's really inspirational" She joked lightly, nodding her head at the blank canvas, twirling her paint brush around her finger, "I think your head is just somewhere else, right?"_

"_Uh..." Isaac trailed off, looking about nervously and this was before his transformation so no wonder he seemed so, well... jumpy, "Maybe... how did you kn-"_

"_Try this" She instructed, reaching out and placing her hand over his, guiding the brush in his hand towards the canvas, "you have to feel the art... not just look at it, physically feel yourself bringing the picture to life otherwise you're just another amateur asshat wanting to pass... everyone has it in them to art, I'm sure you can too" And Isaac wasn't even looking at the canvas, he had his eyebrows raised as he stared at her as she had now scooted over to beside him, like right beside him, "Lahey right?" She asked, giving a small smile as she turned her head to look at him and promptly banging her forehead against his, obviously not realising how close they were._

"_Ow" She chuckled, rubbing her head, "Sorry blondie, my fault, didn't know you were that close"_

"_No no, it was my fault, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Isaac rushed out, blushing a deep red._

"_No permanent brain damage" She smiled, "So... it is Lahey right?"_

"_Um... y-yes... yes Lahey" He nodded his head, "Well... you can call me I-Isaac"_

"_Kayla... and I would shake your hand but if the head butting is anything to go by I'll probably end up punching you-" She smiled widely, "-and if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go kidnap my boyfriend from study so I can make out with him in the locker room" She smirked, standing up from her stool, "If anyone asks you totally have permission to make up anything you want... see ya around blondie" And with that she playfully winked at him before skipping from the room._

"Oh yeah... that was a good day" Stiles muttered, his mind drifting, "Like... a really good day..."

"...Until coach caught you right?" Isaac snickered loudly and Stiles' eyes widened.

"Wh-What how do you know that?" He spluttered because _how? What? Why?_

"Dude everyone knows, even everyone as unpopular as me back then... weren't you wearing like a really colourful pair of simpsons b-"

"Okay okay, I get it, no more" Stiles just shook his head in despair, wishing the ground would just swallow him whole.

_Kayla was laying on her bed, completely covered with the duvet, an arm thrown over her eyes as she groaned loudly just as Stiles flailed his way through the door, covered head to toe in his lacrosse gear, helmet and all._

"_So... I know when you're on your period you can either get really angry or really clingy and I'm assuming it's the anger thing because you're like that about eighty percent of the time so..." He trailed off, looking down at his full gear, "I don't want another cinnamon roll lobbed at my head"_

_Kayla just threw her arm back, her eyes wide and glassy as she stared up at him and immediately they both watched Stiles' composure break, immediately turning sympathetic._

"_Oh my god... you're really clingy aren't you?" He asked softly, dropping his lacrosse stick to the floor and clambering over to her on the bed, "I love it when you're in the clingy stage" He muttered, letting out a small fist bump as he removed his helmet._

"_Just shut up and hug me Stilinski" She muttered, pulling him down by wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling her head into his chest, "It feels like my uterus is on fire" She muttered, "Actually, lets just cut it out and set it on fire, end of"_

"_Want a tummy rub?" Stiles asked gently, nuzzling his head into her hair and she just nodded softly._

"Dude" Isaac exclaimed, whacking a hand against Stiles' chest, "You're so whipped"

"I know" Stiles just agreed wholeheartedly, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face.

_Stiles just chuckled at that, slowly raising his hand and pushing up her shirt, his long fingers softly dancing across her lower abdomen as he massaged it._

"_That helps... thank-you" Kayla whispered, allowing her eyelids to flutter shut as Stiles softly kissed her hair, his fingers continuing to rub circles across her skin to a steady pace._

"_No problem... anything to ease the pain" He muttered back, holding her close as he pressed his fingers against her lower stomach - not too hard to hurt but hard enough to ease the pressure a little._

"_Yeah well if these damn periods keep it up at this rate then I may just need a blood transfusion soon" She winced, "I'm pretty sure I've lost like half of my blood these past three days" And Stiles' fingers faltered slightly on her stomach at that rather blunt statement, "Uh, sorry... too much information right?" But Stiles just laughed lightly at that._

"_Nah... I'm your boyfriend, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to hear all the gory details... though not too much, I did just eat lunch" He joked and Kayla just slapped his chest playfully before going back to burying her head in his chest like before._

"_Though if you do get worried about it maybe you should go to doctors? I'll drive" He offered but Kayla just shook her head._

"_No, it's okay, it's just the birth control pills messing up my system, it'll cool down next month... hopefully"_

"_Only if you're sure... if you change your mind anytime then-"_

"_-Then you'll be the first person I call, promise" She muttered, leaning up to press a soft slow kiss to Stiles' lips, "You're pretty amazing you know that?" She smirked, her fingers dancing across his jaw line._

"_Who, me?"_

"_No Stiles, the other guy I'm dating" She joked, letting out a laugh as she just leaned up and pressed her lips to his again, holding on just a little longer, "I love you" She whispered, keeping her lips pressed to his._

"_Love you more" Stiles replied, seeming to be in a daze as his hands de-tangled from her hair as she went back to burying herself back in his chest._

"That's so cute it makes me want to barf" Isaac commented, screwing his face up, "I'm not joking... where's a bucket?"

"Oh ha-ha" Stiles replied dryly, rolling his eyes because what was wrong with being 'cute'? He liked being 'cute'!

But his annoyance was soon washed away as he felt himself spinning... worse than before and knew this meant something different, something _completely_ different. It didn't feel like a transition from one memory to another, it actually felt like he was getting flung about, worse than a sideshow ride _that's_ for sure.

It felt like they were getting kicked out.

The next thing Stiles felt was a crushing in his chest and he started panicking as he couldn't get air into his lungs, his limbs flailing about, stars appearing across his vision, the darkness settling in...

...until he woke up, gasping for breath, blinking rapidly as he coughed, suddenly relieved as he realised he wasn't stuck inside his girlfriends' mind anymore but was back at the animal clinic and never had he been so pleased to see Derek's surprised face swimming into his vision.

"Guys... Idiot number one is awake" And he was even pleased to hear those scathing comments again as Derek extended a hand towards him, helping him stand up on shaky legs just as Isaac, or idiot number two according to Derek, sprung up like he had been burnt, gasping for breath.

"Guys what the hell happened?" Scott demanded, racing over to Stiles, "It's been like eight hours.. we were beginning to think that you got stu-" But he cut himself off as Kayla jumped up too, looking around in confusion and slight fear and immediately Stiles felt himself go still, sharing an uneasy glance with Isaac.

This whole process was so Kayla could get her memories back, all of them, including ones that had been taken away from her and Stiles had no idea how she would react. She would be remembering right now the pain of loosing her child, the hell she went through, the wounds reopening because although he knew Ethan had the right idea he never let her heal, never allowed her any time to move past that grief and now it would be hitting her full force... loosing a child once was bad enough but twice would surely be unbearable.

"Kayla" Derek sighed in relief, a small smile flitting across his features, "Did it work? Do you remember?" and the silence was deafening. That was when Stiles knew it was bad. When Kayla was angry or upset she would shout and scream until her voice went hoarse... but when she was furious or totally heartbroken she wouldn't say anything. Just cut herself off from anyone and everyone. Exactly like what she was doing now.

Stiles felt his heart speed up, guilt eating away at his chest as he took a hesitant step forward as everyone else kept their mouths shut, obviously sensing the tension in the room.

"Kaylz?" He muttered softly, his voice cracking slightly, "I... I'm sorry" He added and he meant it – sorry about specifically doing something she asked them not to do, sorry about her past, sorry that she held her baby as she died, sorry that she lost just about everyone she ever allowed to get close to her, sorry about everything... god _everything_ he was sorry for.

Kayla then slowly raised her head, her gaze meeting his and immediately Stiles felt his heart skip a beat. All he could see in those bright green orbs were sadness, betrayal and a silent burning anger as she stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why?" Was all she croaked out but the power of hurt behind that one word made him feel physically ill. But it was a good question. Why? _Why_ did they ruin her privacy when she deliberately didn't want them too? _Why_ didn't he realise how wrong this all was before it was too late? _Why_ did Stiles allow this to happen?

Stiles blinked back the tears, shame welling up in his chest, "Kayla we... I... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry-"

"Stop saying you're sorry" She demanded in a sharp voice, "I don't want to hear your _pathetic_ apologies.. I want to know _why_" And Stiles flinched, biting his lip.

"We... I-" He corrected because he was prepared to take full responsibility for this, "I thought that by giving your memories back I was doing the right thing... I was so set on trying to help you that I forgot how you would feel" He muttered, the back of his throat aching, "Kaylz please-"

"Don't Stiles" She whispered in a pained voice, holding up a hand as Stiles saw her face crumpling slightly, "Just... don't bother... I trusted you so much, out of everyone you were the _one_ person I had no doubts about well... stupid me huh?" She added, dropping her gaze and shaking her head as Stiles finally saw the tears fall as she tried to walk past them but Stiles couldn't have that, he couldn't let her go through this alone again, no way.

"Kaylz please-" He tried to reach out for her but she snatched her arm away before they could touch, turning around and glaring at him furiously.

"Don't touch me" And Stiles' heart broke all over again, "I appreciate you all wanting and trying to help me but it ends there... I'm done" And Stiles heard her voice crackle at the end, "I'm done with all of this... I can't do it anymore" She shook her head quickly, a shaky hand running through her hair, "I can't be normal when she's not here" And Stiles immediately knew who 'she' was, tears blurring his eyesight, "I can't-I can't do this when not only did I fail at being a mom but I failed in even remembering her... remembering my own baby, I can't" She shook her head quickly, the tears now falling fast and continuously, "She's gone Stiles, she's dead... my little girl died and I'm still here... it's not right" She wailed and Stiles' own eyes were glassy with tears, his heart strings being pulled, "I just... I just wanna hold her again and tell her everything's going to be okay-" Her bottom lip was trembling, "-I just want her back Stiles, why can't I have her back?" And the way she was looking up at him in complete gut wrenching pain and turmoil made Stiles feel hollow inside.

It wasn't just because of the grief she was feeling. It was because Stiles physically felt how she was desperately trying to cling onto the memory, hoping against hope that it was just a cruel joke and her baby was fine when Stiles knew she wasn't... and deep down he knew Kayla knew that somewhere too.

"Kaylz... it's okay" He muttered, taking a slow step forward and tilting her head up with gentle fingers, "We're here... I'm here... everything's going to be okay, I promise" He vowed, feeling hot tears spilling down his own cheeks, "She's still with you... every-time you close your eyes she'll be there, she'll _always_ be with you... she's not really gone"

"_My baby died" _Kayla suddenly wailed loudly, a loud sob emanating from her throat as her face crumpled, "I want my baby back... Stiles _please_-" She sobbed in complete heart crushing pain and Stiles just pulled her forward, wrapping his arms around her shaking form, "-I need Mia back... I _need_ her Stiles... please... _please_-" And he could feel his shoulder getting wet from her tears as her legs gave way and he fell to the floor with her, cradling her in his arms as she fisted his shirt in complete and utter desperation and despair.

"I-I can't do this a-anymore..." She was sobbing and gasping for breath at the same time, "I just w-want to hold her again Stiles... p-p-please just let me hold her... _Stiles please_" and the way she was wailing out his name, begging for him to help her get her baby back made Stiles bite the side of his cheek to stop from crying out because as much as she wanted him to help her, as much as he wanted to help her, willing to do anything to stop the pain... he couldn't.

He couldn't bring people back from the dead. The best he could do was just be there and hope it was enough.

**A/N) OKAY I seriously have to stop with the angst haha, but I cried writing this like legit tears were there but look on the bright side – STILES GIVES KAYLA TUMMY RUBS now that is cute ;) anyways, I hope you all liked this chappie (pls dont kill me) and please please review, they mean so much and I love you all, seriously :) peace out lovelies x **


	10. Chapter 10 - Losing control

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape of form -anyways, a MASSIVE and THANKFUL shout out to suntan140, VampirePrincess11, Kayela-Brown-1228, zvc56, Jaysweet112197, Tayy, Ayine, Iste, Crash88, Clancy1018 and Grey-eyed Birdie for reviewing, you have no idea how much they mean, you all rock, hope you like this next chapter :) x**

Isaac wasn't exactly the best kind of person in emotional situations. He went all tongue-tied and flustered, scared that he could do or say the wrong thing which was a complete one eighty to his normally usual cool exterior. He just diverted his gaze awkwardly down to floor of the animal clinic, avoiding everyone's curious gazes as to what the hell happened in 'Kayla land', their faces contorted into worry and confusion as Kayla's cries didn't quieten down – in fact they just got louder if anything... these gut wrenching wails of pain accompanied by grief stricken sobs as she clung to Stiles, both pulling and pushing him away at the same time, her whole body shaking.

"Isaac, what the hell happened?" Derek demanded, grabbing his arm in a vice like grip as Scott just raised his eyebrows, silently conveying the same question, "What did you see?" And that question had too many answers.

What did they see? Everything.

How Derek was once a normal kid that wore baseball caps and played video games, how Stiles and Kayla had already met before, like the universe was trying to bring them together, how Eichen house was a place that no one should have to go because it was basically hell, how his friend – his _best friend_ – had suffered too much loss... her family in a house fire, her dad and brother, her best friend, her _baby_... oh god... it finally hit him like a ton of bricks... his best friend was a mom. And now she wasn't.

He finally looked up as Derek jolted his arm, the desperation clear and what could he say? Really? Did he have the right to?

"Um... I-we saw... we saw..." Isaac looked up sadness evident in his eyes, "Derek... her baby died" He whispered, keeping his voice low just in case it set Kayla off even more, trying to block out her choked cries, "In her arms" He added, watching as Derek's face fell, his light green eyes shining with a daunting realisation as they slid over to Kayla who was still curled into Stiles' chest and Scott's big brown eyes went wide, his expression morphed into sympathy and that was when Isaac got choked up. He tried not to, he really did, but he guessed he wasn't as strong-willed as he thought he was. He felt for Kayla, even more so after seeing it... experiencing that loss first hand really did take a toll on him.

He tried to subtly rub his eyes, getting rid of the build up of tears as he turned his back on the others, allowing himself to take a deep breath to try and clear his head when his keen eyes caught a familiar icy blue stare from outside the animal clinic and his heart dropped.

Camden.

His brother jutted his head to the side, the clear message being 'get out here now' and knew he had no choice in the matter. That and he was slightly curious too. And scared. Never in his life did he think he would find himself saying that – scared of his brother? The one that taught him lacrosse and used to make his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches was now someone he hardly recognised.

Isaac gulped, brushing past the others and knew they would leave him alone, assuming he needed some time and space, which he did, but unfortunately that was being corrupted by his not-so-dead big brother.

He stepped out the clinic, his heart hammering in his throat as a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and forcefully pulled him forward away from the entrance, his back slamming against the wall.

"So little brother... you thought anymore about my offer?" Camden smirked, his cold gaze piercing through Isaac sending a chill through his body. Isaac immediately stiffened, shrugging off the hand and trying to not show how completely terrified and nervous he was.

"About what? Killing my friends?" Isaac asked quietly, his voice brimming with quiet anger, "I'm not doing that"

"Stop being stubborn Zac" Camden chastised, like he was a little kid like he was when he supposedly 'died', "You know that we can't be brothers again until you do this... it's the only way"

"No, _you_ made it the only way by turning yourself into a monster" Isaac spat, flinching away as Camden tried to place a hand on his shoulder, "You're the reason we can't be brothers Camden"

"They saved my life Zac... I owe Deucalion everything, and so do you" And Isaac raised his eyebrows because where did he get that logic from? "You would've been dead that night if I didn't ask Deucalion to let you go... you don't honestly think the twins just let you go that easily do you? I vouched for you, you're in his debt Zac"

"I didn't ask you to save me" Isaac muttered, voice shaking with anger, "I didn't ask anything from you"

"Zac listen to me, for god sake listen to what I'm saying" Camden grabbed his shoulder tightly, his eyes flashing red, "It's you or them... would you seriously choose to die with them over living with me?" And Isaac had no idea. On one hand they were his pack, his friends but on the other this was Camden for crying out loud... Camden his big brother, his only _real_ family left... to say he was confused would be a mega understatement.

"I-I don't kn... wait" Isaac muttered, realisation suddenly dawning on him, "Twins?" He muttered, "_Twins_?"

"So you've finally connected the dots then huh? Took you long enough" Camden chuckled lightly, "Yes, twins... Ethan and Aiden" And Isaac's heart faltered, "They're in the pack – in fact, they're at school too"

"But Aiden-"

"I know, quite the twist huh?" He smirked, "And all this time he thought his ex had an abortion... can you imagine how surprised he'll be to find out she didn't? That he was a dad?"And Isaac found himself breaking out into a nervous sweat, "And think about how angry he'll be too... heads will be rolling that's for sure"

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Isaac asked hesitantly, his voice shaking slightly, "So it's either join you or watch my friends die?"

"No, of course not" Camden scoffed, "Because you'll do the killing"

"I'm not going to-"

"_Yes you are_" Camden suddenly growled, slamming him back against the brick wall, "One way or another little brother you're joining our pack, it's for the best" He leaned forward, his lips close to Isaac's ear, "Think what mom would want... her two boys together again, it's what she would want – her and dad both" And Isaac's throat ached at the thought of his mom, her kind smile and long flowing blonde hair, how she used to bake them choc chip cookies for their lunch boxes, "C'mon Zac... it's me" He pulled back and Isaac tried to look past the icy almost emotionless stare to try and see if there was any good left in him at all, "It's Cammy..." He implored and Isaac suddenly felt indecision running through his veins.

No, he shouldn't fall for it, he shouldn't even be considering such an absurd idea but even though he knew rationally he shouldn't... Camden was family and family were supposed to stick together right? _Right_?

"Zac, please... I know it's a lot to ask-"

"A lot?" Isaac scoffed, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, "I can't kill my friends... I _won't_"

"If you love me then you will... you'll have to, it's the only way to get into the pack" Camden whispered, "What's left for you in Beacon Hills? A pack that's getting smaller and weaker all the time? A friend that didn't return your feelings? A group of people that will never understand you like I do?" And Isaac bit his lip, hurt swelling in his chest, "I get it Zac... I was exactly like you when Deucalion first asked me to kill but I promise you it gets easier... it does" Camden sent him a small smile and to Isaac it actually seemed genuine, "And then we can be brothers Zac"

"It's just... All this time I thought you were dead" Isaac muttered, biting the side of his cheek, "I thought I lost you and-and it was hard... it really was but what you're asking Cammy... it's impossible"

"No it's not" Camden opposed, grabbing the side of Isaac's neck and giving him a small shake, "I need you to trust me... if you don't join one way or another Deucalion _will_ make sure you get trapped in the crossfire and I can't protect you from that" And Isaac met Camden's intense stare, his mind whirling, "I'm giving you a chance to live Zachy – don't give it up" and his brother sounded fiercely protective... maybe he was just doing all of this to protect him.

"C-Camden... I-I can't-"

"No" Camden's sharp voice cut him off, "Don't you dare say no, you can't" He protested, "For god sake Zac I'm your _brother_, your _flesh and blood_... doesn't that mean anything to you?" He demanded and Isaac flinched away from his tight grasp around his neck, terrified that his brother may just lose his rag and take his frustrations out on him now.

"Yes of course it does but there's more to family than blood Camden – they showed me that - Derek, Kayla, Erica, Boyd, Scott hell even Stilinski did... I care about them, why can't you understand that?"

"And why can't you understand that I'm trying to save you? Jesus Zac" Camden cursed, his fists balling at his sides, eyes turning a dangerous blood thirsty red colour.

"Camden-"

"No Zac... if you join, accept the terms then I'll tell you where Erica and Boyd are" And that caught Isaac's attention, "I won't tell Aiden about the baby, I'll help you... but only if you join me" And Isaac was sure he was catching flies by this point, his jaw slack, "And if you decide not to, then... I'll stand and watch as my pack slaughters yours... One. By. One. Scott? That kid couldn't fight against our Alphas. Stiles, the human right? A kindergarten kid could take him down, it wouldn't take much to stop his heart beating. Kayla? Maybe once she might have stood a chance but she looks to be on the verge of a mental breakdown, something tells me she'll be just as easy as the human and is that what you want? Huh? You want them _all_ to die?"

"Camden don't... _please_" Isaac found himself pleading, his heart racing wildly, "You cant hurt them"

"Then join me" Camden said simply, like it solved all their problems, "You could be a valuable asset once we train you up and better one die than all of them right? So which one would you prefer?" And Isaac couldn't believe what he was hearing right now, "Lydia? The pretty human or maybe that hunter girl... Allison is it?" And Isaac just shook his head, to numb to say or do anything, "No... hmmmm... I know you and Stiles don't exactly see eye to eye-"

"No" Isaac said sharply, his own eyes glowing amber, "Not Stiles"

"Why?" Camden's lip curled, "You hate his guts" And Isaac just clenched his jaw because as much as he wanted to hate him at one point in time he certainly didn't now, "Or... or you don't because he makes her happy, awww that's sweet Zac" Camden muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Always putting others before yourself huh? Fine... what about Kayla?" And Isaac's eyes went bug eyed, "If tonight is anything to go by you would be doing her a favour...girl looks about ready to top herself, I mean-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Isaac suddenly grabbed his throat, spinning them around so he was pushing Camden against the brick wall, crushing his windpipe.

"_No_" He growled in a ferocious voice, "No one touches her, I mean it Camden... she's off limits" And Camden just raised his eyebrows in surprise at his outburst before smiling sadly, like he was feeling sorry for him.

"No she's not... not to Aiden or Deucalion, just like how the rest of your little scooby gang aren't... do you really want them to end up like Boyd and Erica?" And Isaac slackened his grip in surprise, the reminder of his missing friends sending a painful pang through his chest, "Kill one... just one and we'll free Erica and Boyd, Kayla will be safe from Aiden, Derek can have his pack back... so what do you say Zachy?" He smirked, "I'll give you seventy two hours and for both our sakes I hope you choose wisely brother, Deucalion isn't someone you want to mess with"

* * *

Everyone just assumed she was a heartless bitch that made sarcastic comments and rolled her eyes too often but not many people looked past that exterior to see how broken she really was inside. They just saw someone that spoke her mind and rarely showed actual real human emotions and judged her purely based on what they saw or heard. A Hale – and just because of her last name they thought they knew her, knew that she was just as crazy as the rest of her family. Former druggie and baby killing whore. Yeah, she had heard it all. But what people didn't see was that it _hurt_, it made her feel like shit even if she didn't show it. Each insult or jab wormed their way into her head and placed these seeds in her head. She could ignore it most of the time, pass it off as people being too ignorant and obnoxious but when she hit rock bottom and even the simplest tasks of breathing became a hassle those seeds grew into large fucking trees, taking up all her thinking room.

"_Emotionless bitch"_

"_I thought you were stronger than that"_

"_It's been months since they died, get over it"_

"_A young person like you should be having fun, not wallowing in self pity"_

"_You should eat more, get some meat on the bones"_

"_You brought this on yourself"_

"_Everyone around you dies"_

"_Useless" "Selfish" "Whore" "Druggie" "Psycho" "Murderer"_

They rang around her head, every name she had been called, every insult and remark prodding her brain and screaming at her that she was a terrible person, that she didn't deserve happiness. It must be true though otherwise why would everyone leave her? Why would her own mother hate her? Why did people around her _die_? It was because she was being punished... punished for failing. She chose a dark path, she chose to walk down it and hold hands with the devil, no one else made that decision for her. She made it and now she was living with the consequences. It was her fault her baby died, her fault that Mia was snatched away from this world before even having a chance to live a life that Kayla wanted for her, it was all her fucking fault.

It just didn't seem fair, none of this was _fair_. Mia was so _perfect_… So _little_… It made no sense. Her mind couldn't process it. It was like she was stuck in limbo, unable to move forward, unable to go back, just… Existing. Each breath she took felt like a spike to heart because Mia wasn't here. She was gone. Just like everyone else Kayla allowed to get close. But out of all of them Mia was hers… She was _hers_ and _no one else's_… She was pure and good, everything Kayla wasn't, and her arms ached as she glanced, her heart tugging painfully as no baby rested there. No little baby with a tuft of dark hair and wide green eyes. She was supposed to hate kids, despise them, fear their very existence but instead she wanted one. She wanted her baby back. Not to hate, despise or fear, no, she wanted one to love, as simple as that.

And, after all, that was what it came down to. She had loved this little person, still did, but there was nothing to love bar a few tainted memories and a sixteen week sonogram picture. That was it. That was all she had of her daughter. Not even a picture. And it _hurt_, it tore her heart apart and made her feel physically sick. She felt empty, like she had died and she honest to god had no idea how people moved on from this pain, the guilt, the emptiness, the turmoil but she knew she would have to, _eventually_, because she did make a promise to herself before she came to Beacon Hills that it would be 'onwards and upwards' but there was only so much pain and heart-break someone could take before they cracked under the pressure. And by god she was already cracking.

* * *

Stiles had told himself countless times that he was doing the right thing from lying to his dad to breaking the law god knows how many times but this time, try as he might, he couldn't convince himself he was. Seeing Kayla like this now made him want to go back in time, find another way to get her memories back because she was breaking apart right in front of his very eyes and he had no idea how to make it right... maybe, just maybe, that memory should've stayed buried, far far far from reach by _anyone_ because of the damaging effects it was causing. He honestly didn't know if she had the strength to come back from this and that scared him.

No, it completely terrified him.

He watched with careful eyes as she tied up her converses, her hair pulled back into a high pony tail, covered up in pair of skinny jeans and his lacrosse jersey that smothered her small frame as she got ready for school. School? Yes frigging school! He thought it was too soon, that she was throwing herself out into the big bad world without thought for her own health but she just rolled her eyes at his concerns when he brought them up.

She was somehow holding herself together by a thread, putting on a mask for the whole world to see but Stiles saw through it, he saw what she was _really_ feeling.

"Kaylz, a day off won't hurt anyone – I'll bunk off too, we can watch stupid movies and eat popcorn, you don't have to go to school yet" But she just stared up him with wide glazed over eyes as she finished tying up her shoes, a thoughtful look plastered across her face.

"I uh... I should go to school" She muttered, seeming out of it as she stood up, "Because... because I'm going to fix all of this" And Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, his concern only getting more prominent as she seemed completely out of it, nodding her head, "This will all be fixed"

"Kayla, what do you mean?" He asked cautiously, taking a step towards her so they were standing opposite his bed, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Mia's gone" She muttered to herself, "But-but she doesn't have to be... I could bring her back" And Stiles just bit his lip, not following what she was trying to say, "We could bring her back"

"Kayla... we can't" He stated softly as he slid his hands into her hair, tilting her head up "Mia's gone... for good, I'm sorry" He apologised, his voice cracking at the end, "God I'm so sorry"

"No... no it's okay" She muttered in a daze and Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, his worry only increasing tenfold as his hands tenderly stroked her cheeks, "Because we love each other don't we?" She asked and Stiles nodded gently, letting out a soft sound of agreement from the back of his throat.

"Yes Kaylz... of course, you know I love you"

"And we can be a proper family Stiles, all of us" And Stiles' forehead crinkled, not catching onto her train of thought but knowing that from her fragile state of mind it wouldn't be anything good.

"Kayla, what are you-"

"We can make another baby" She whispered and Stiles felt a jolt running through his body at that abrupt statement, his breath getting stuck in his throat, "And it will be better this time around Stiles I promise... I won't fail" She shook her head as Stiles felt panic well up in his chest at how serious and dead set on this crazy idea she was as her hands slid up his chest to pinch his shirt in her grasp, "We could have a baby Stiles"

"Kayla-"

"And this time it would mean something... With Aiden sex was always so meaningless and rough but with you Stiles, with you-" She smiled watery, her eyes hopeful, "-It's nice and intimate and perfect... we-we could have Mia back, don't you want that?" She asked meekly, doe eyes wide and glassy and Stiles felt his throat close at how her desperation to get her baby back had taken a route he never expected it to take.

"Kaylz... baby I...I..." He smiled sadly, his eyes stinging with tears as he tried to let her down gently, "It's not the way to go about it" And her face fell, features morphing into devastation like she was loosing her baby all over again and Stiles faltered, almost changing his mind even if it wasn't the right thing to do, anything to just make her happy again, "I...I think you just need some time" He answered delicately as she stepped back like she had been burnt, disbelief and betrayal evident in her gaze, "Because having another baby won't make the pain go away Kaylz"

"Yes it will" She croaked out, tears welling in her eyes, "I know it will"

"No it won't" Stiles replied softly, trying to keep his head, "Kaylz, please... just think about what you're asking... we're not ready to be parents, actually I don't ever think I'll be ready" He chuckled lightly, trying to diffuse the tension, "I can barely look after myself let alone a baby, even a pet hamster is pushing it a bit... just... just think about it really hard Kaylz"

"I have" She muttered, a single tear falling from her eyelashes to trail down her cheek, "You just don't understand Stiles, I have all this _love_ in me for her" She exclaimed, holding her hands to her chest, "and there's no where to put it... it's killing me Stiles" She admitted, eyes full of misery and hopelessness, "Or maybe it should just kill me" She added under her breath, gaze falling to the floor, "It would be better for everyone if I wasn't-"

"_No_" Stiles interrupted in a hard voice, panic running through his veins as he stepped forward, gently grabbing the sides of her face and forcing her to stare at him, to see the pure love and care in his eyes, "Don't say that Kaylz, please... I need you to _promise_ me that you'll fight back, that you'll be strong because I need you here, do you hear that? _I_ need you here" And his voice was strong and determined underlined with pure frenzied panic, "I'm not losing you like I lost my mom, I won't" And that was when his voice cracked, his throat aching, "I know it's hard and I know I could never understand how it feels but this time around you have me" He sent her a small hopeful smile, his thumbs dancing across her skin, "You have all of us here for you... I know, you're strong, you'll get through this" And she was watching his mouth as he spoke out these words with passion and understanding, her eyebrows furrowed like she was unsure if he was just saying these words to calm her down or if he really meant them, "I promise" He whispered, thumb sweeping along her bottom eyelid, softly removing the trace of tears that had built up, holding her face delicately in his palms.

Kayla slowly allowed her gaze to travel up to meet his stare, shame suddenly covering her features "Stiles.. I'm-I'm sorry" She apologised, voice croaky, "I didn't-I didn't mean to put you in that situation, god I'm so stupid-"

"Hey, none of that" He lightly scolded, a small smile tugging at his lips as he lightly stroked her hair, "You miss her, it's natural to act out" He whispered, leaning forward to press his lips softly to her forehead, lingering there for a moment or two longer as he took in a deep breath, the smell of her honeysuckle shampoo drifting up his nostrils, "I love you" He murmured against her skin, his eyes briefly closing as he tried to get rid of the pain in his chest if he lost her, willing to do anything to make sure that never happened.

He just felt her nod gently, her arms circling around his torso as she buried her face in his shoulder and Stiles was sure he felt her resolve steeling, like she was mentally telling herself to pick herself back up and carry on because that was the kind of person she was, that was the person he fell in love with.

* * *

"Hey you... hey hey hey" Lydia greeted Kayla at her locker the next day at school after Kayla decided that, yes, going to school yesterday was not exactly the best plan, especially considering where her head was at but decided that she wouldn't miss anymore, she was going to be strong, she had to be, "Amazing shoes by the way, they are really amazing" And Kayla just cocked an eyebrow down at her worn out mismatched converses, "They're amazing" Lydia emphasised, smiling so widely she resembled a Cheshire cat as Kayla just furrowed her eyebrows at Allison, Isaac and Scott standing next to her.

"Uh... thanks Lyd but they're really no-"

"And what have you done with your _hair_?" She exclaimed in a high screech making Kayla jump a little at the sudden outburst, "Because it looks really amazing"

"I rolled out of bed" Kayla gave Lydia a small confused smile, "Lydia what's-"

"Amazing outfit for an amazing person" She carried on talking in this rushed high voice, a sure sign of underlining panic, "And I only love amazing people"

"Lydia, what's with all the 'amazing's'?" She asked curiously as Stiles' hand landed on the small of her back, rubbing comforting circles through her cardigan and Lydia's green eyes went wide as she tried to subtly but not so subtly elbow Allison next to her, whispering a quiet, "Someone take over" before smiling just as brightly as before and Kayla felt touched by how they were trying to act normal even if it was failing rather miserably.

"Uh... I think what Lydia is trying to say is... is..." Allison trailed off, absent mindedly tugging at the sleeves of her jacket, "... is that you're really amazing" And then her face screwed up like she was saying to herself 'Idiot Argent, why did you say that?' and Kayla had to smile softly at that.

"Yeah, super amazing" Isaac jumped in, agreeing with the others as they all seemed a bit out of place, awkward even, unsure what to do hence the ramblings going on, "More amazing than the president"

"Dude, Obama's awesome, even I couldn't compare" Kayla replied, shaking her head fondly at her friends but when she saw Scott about to open his mouth, presumably to join in on the 'amazing train fest' she held up her hand, stopping whatever was going to come out of his mouth.

"Guys... I'm fine" She told them softly and watched them all suck in a deep breath, like they were waiting for the 'but' to come, "... that's it, I'm fine, you can breathe now" She instructed letting out a small chuckle as they all deflated, sending one another relieved looks, "You don't have to tip toe around me, promise" Because she knew that that's what all of this was about... Allison and Lydia had obviously found out from Isaac and Scott about... about... about that _thing_ that they saw and were treating her like a ceramic vase, "I'm not gonna break if you say you hate my shoes which, by the way, I know you do, even I hate these shoes"

Lydia smiled at her, normally this time (_Thank god!_) and not in some creepy serial killer way as her hand reached out to rest on her forearm, showing her that she was there for her if she needed her.

"Wow Lydia, way to make me go all teary again" She said, half serious-half joking as Lydia just snatched her hand back quickly, her face morphing into shock, "Uh... no, um... Kayla I'm sor-"

"Lydia... I'm joking" She smiled as Lydia breathed a massive sigh of relief, rolling her eyes at her before crushing her in this really tight bear hug that was sure to make all her internal organs turn to mush and before Kayla could do anything Allison was joining in too, crushing and squeezing just as hard.

"I love you Kayla" Lydia muttered in her ear, "We both love you" Allison added sincerely and Kayla felt a warm pit of happiness in her stomach at that because before coming to Beacon Hills she may have lost one best friend but she gained two more... two more amazing special people that Kayla couldn't live without.

"Okay, now I really am getting teary" She muttered with a small hesitant laugh as they both pulled back, Lydia hanging onto her shoulders though as she pulled her forward, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Now don't think that's me trying to get into your pants" She winked playfully, flipping her hair over her shoulder before departing from the small group and Kayla just shook her head fondly because Lydia really was something else that's for sure.

"Wow" She just murmured to herself as she opened her locker, pulling out her sketch book for art with a small content smile on her face because, finally, maybe, things were looking up... or she hoped so. Stiles' hand went back to resting across her spine, standing so close to her she could feel his breath washing across her bare neck.

There was a few quiet mutterings from the group as she got her stuff organised but was stopped in her tracks as a flimsy bit of paper fell from between the pages of an old notebook of hers and her heart stopped in shock, gulping nervously.

Then, like a tidal wave, those emotions she had been holding back behind a glass wall broke free and attacked her heart making her feel nauseous. Why? Why now? She had managed to not think about that for a record of thirty frigging seconds, feeling normal and semi good about herself and then _BAM_ no more.

Kayla glanced down and picked up the sonogram picture with shaking fingers, her posture going rigid as her eyes scanned the picture she had spent weeks, _months_ even holding close to her, a reminder of sorts providing her some comfort only now it brought a whole new level of pain with it too.

She heard her friends go quiet and felt the awkward tension returning to the air as four pairs of eyes zeroed in on her, watching her carefully like they were expecting her to break down in the middle of a school corridor but a promise was a promise – she told herself this was onwards and upwards so she had to make that happen.

That wasn't to say it didn't hurt because it did, still did, probably always will but she didn't want to be controlled by her crappy past otherwise there was no future for her. None at all. And that was something she couldn't allow to happen.

So she just sucked in a deep careful breath, blinking rapidly to get rid of the build-up of tears in her eyes as she stroked the slightly crinkled picture with her thumb, tilting her head to the side as she stared at it. The picture was grainy and blurry but there, right in the middle, was a clear shape of a baby all curled up, quite happy and content and Kayla had to smile as she saw Mia's little hand sticking up, fingers splayed like she was waving at her... like her little peanut was saying hi.

Dammit Kayla, you promised yourself you wouldn't get choked up she cursed herself as she carefully placed the sonogram on the shelf inside her locker, forcing herself to calm down, that this was not the time to have a meltdown.

"So..." She spoke up, breaking the tension as she turned back to face the group, shutting the locker with a small smile on her face, "I guess we better head to class... Isaac, wanna walk with me to art?" She asked hesitantly, raising her eyebrows as the taller boy was shocked out of his saddened trance to look at her with wide curious eyes, like he couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Uh... um-"

"Isaac, I sit next to you in art" She reminded him with a playful smirk, holding out her hand, "C'mon, I don't bite... much" And although she seemed fine she was sure her eyes told a completely different story – they were sad and depressed but with a hint of hopefulness left in them.

"Of course" Isaac muttered, his lips quirking as he threaded his fingers through hers and Kayla just turned around, leaning up to press a quick fleeting kiss to Stiles' lips, pulling back to look him dead in the eye.

"I'm fine" She whispered because she knew that would be the question that would soon spill from his lips, "I'm fine, promise" And with that she pecked his cheek one last time and squeezed his hand with her free one before tugging Isaac down the corridor as the bell overhead gave a final warning ring.

"Did you just use me as your scapegoat?" Isaac muttered and Kayla snorted at that, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because I know you" He replied and Kayla felt a shiver run down her spine at that statement and at how sure he was by it, "And uh, now that I'm following you like a lost puppy you can let go of my hand now" And Kayla glanced down in confusion, seeing their hands still firmly clasped together, "Just if you want though, I don't mind Hale"

"Right, sorry Lahey" She apologised with a quiet chuckle, dropping his hand, "My head is just not in the game today"

"Yeah... I also know that too" He muttered quietly as they walked at a slow pace down the corridor as students pushed past them quickly, dashing to their class before they got detention, "Look Kayla... I want to apologise to you... about the other day-"

"Don't, its okay" She interrupted, feeling her chest get tight at the reminder of her breakdown, when it all became too much, "I get why you did it, I can't be mad at you for helping me... even if what you saw made me want to burn your eyes out"

"Yeah... that whole Aiden thing-"

"You mean when we were going at it that hard we put a dent in the wall?" And had the satisfaction of watching his face screw up in disgust, "Again, it's fine, we're friends right? I don't want you to feel awkward about it"

"I'm not feeling awkward about it" Pffft, yeah right, "Okay, maybe a little but Kayla-"

"Isaac, please... I really don't wanna talk about it" She said more sharply than she intended because accepting these feelings of guilt and hurt was a completely different step than talking about it, she had to take it slow otherwise she really would cause herself more harm than good, "I-I can't okay?"

"Okay" He mumbled, letting the issue go for which she was incredibly thankful for but when she peaked up at him through her eyelashes she saw something different in his eyes that wasn't there before... guilt? Indecision? Crushing betrayal? She couldn't figure it out.

"Isaac... what is it?" She asked him quietly as they rounded a corner, "Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah" Though his voice was a bit higher pitched than normal indicating that no, not everything was _okay_ with him, "I'm just thinking"

"Sucky lie" She dead-panned, grabbing his forearm and halting him in his tracks, "I should know, I used to use it all the time" She furrowed her eyebrows in worry because her friend was in pain, he was in pain she could feel it, "Isaac, what's going on with you?" But held up a finger to him as he opened his mouth to answer, "And don't bother lying, it's me Lahey" And his eyes softened as he looked up and down the corridor, like he was double checking there was no one within hearing distance.

"I-I can't tell you"

"Why not?" She asked gently, stepping forward and resting her hand on his forearm, "Isaac... are you in trouble?" Because if he was they would get him out of it, that was what a pack was for, that's what _friends_ were for, "Because if you are-"

"No... no" He shook his head, guilt crashing down onto his features, "It's not that it's... it's what-" He stumbled over his words, looking shameful for some reason, his blue eyes glistening with guilt, "Kayla... I can't tell you in case you get hurt because I told you, I don't want that on my conscience"

"Hey... don't do that to yourself" She whispered softly, "You can tell me anything, friends remember? Keeping secrets, no matter how big, are not worth it if it hurts you... trust me on that" She slid her hand down his arm, grasping his hand in hers, "What is it?"

His big blue eyes met hers hesitantly, not looking like some fearless kick ass werewolf, no, he looked broken, "Hale... the alpha pack that's here... their here with my... with my b-b-brother" He admitted and Kayla's heart dropped, remembering the night Camden confronted them, pumping them full of deadly threats before disappearing into the night, "He's one of the bad guys and-and I honestly have no idea what to do" But she was silent, her own guilt welling up in her chest because _see_? By telling Isaac earlier in the most gentle and friendly way possible they could have saved him this level of turmoil. "He's threatening to hurt those I care about if I don't join him... join their pack and... and I don't know what to do Kayla, what should I do?" And she went to open her mouth to reply, to offer words of comfort but nothing came out, it was like she was silenced.

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows at her, looking at her in brief confusion before it suddenly dawned on him, the light-bulb going off, "You knew... you knew he was back" And his voice was coated in betrayal and disbelief that made her heart sting, "And you didn't tell me?" He looked at her in hurt, ripping his hand from her grasp and taking a step away from her, shaking his head slowly, "How could _you_ of _all_ people not tell me?"

"Isaac I... I wanted to, I really but... I didn't want him to hurt the others" She stepped forward, "I'm sorry, I should've told you, I should've-"

"Yeah, you should have" He said in a hard voice, his eyes suddenly glowing amber and Kayla jolted in slight surprise as Isaac's hands were shaking, the anger brimming over, "And here I thought we trusted each other"

"Isaac-"

"How long?" He demanded in a sharp voice, glaring at her, "How long?" And she gulped shamefully, just wanting to reach out and comfort him but held back just in case he really did rip her head off.

"Five days" And his eyes only grew more ferocious at that, his jaw clenched, "Isaac... calm down" She muttered as she realised that the combination of shock, betrayal and confusion was making him lose his head, "You have to calm down" She soothed as he broke out in a sweat, claws elongating at his sides as he stayed rooted to the spot, glaring at her with wild eyes.

"Don't you tell me to _calm_ _down_" He growled and she fully expected him to transform into a full werewolf at any point in time from now on, he was spiralling and quickly, "I deserved to _know_ Kayla" And she flinched at the power behind his words, "I've been worrying about this for _days_ and the lot of you knew this _WHOLE TIME_?" He thundered, banging his curled fist at the lockers behind him and Kayla jumped as a massive dent appeared in one of the metal doors showing just how angry he was.

"I-I know you did" Because she did, she knew she should have told him, she couldn't even think about the pain he was feeling right now – getting tugged in two completely different directions, "Isaac, please... I'm _really_ sorry" She implored gently, hesitantly trying to reach out for him again, to calm him down, to get him to see sense instead of seeing red but he just growled loudly, grabbing her wrist as tight as he could and jolted her forward, slamming her back against the lockers before his clawed hand wrapped around her neck tightly, cutting off her supply of air.

"He's my _brother_ and I thought he was _dead_" He screamed, tears of frustration and pain burning in his eyes, "_**You should've told me**_" And Kayla let out a choked gasp, her wrist throbbing, throat screaming in agony but forced herself to stare into those furious amber eyes.

"Isaac... c-calm down" Her voice came out weak and scratchy but determined none the less as he tightened his grip around her, sweat streaming down his face, eyes wide, body shaking and he really was losing control over his werewolf side, not pulling back any, "Y-You need to calm down... just listen to my voice and calm down" And she sure hoped he would because she didn't know how much longer she could speak before his grip crushed her windpipe, "Lahey... get a grip" Her eyes were watering as her throat throbbed, "It's okay... it's okay... Camden's alive... that's what you wanted isn't it? To have your brother back?" And she was sure his grip was loosening, just slightly though, enough that she didn't pass out just yet, "You have him back Isaac... j-just focus... f-focus-" And she couldn't speak anymore, getting cut off as her voice withered away into a nothing, panic seizing her chest when she realised she couldn't breathe.

Stars appeared in front of her vision but she tried to keep her head, blinking rapidly as Isaac's face floated in front of her, "I-I-I-Isaac..." She managed quietly one last time and it seemed to do the trick as Isaac's hold around her loosened, his hand pulling away from her throat, his eyes dimming back to their usual warm blue colour only this time they were filled with horror and dread.

When his grip loosened enough Kayla sucked in a much needed gasp of breath, hacking coughs breaking free from her throat as her eyes swam, rubbing her throat softly with her hand.

"K-K-Kayla?" He asked quietly, like he was coming down from a high, a rather dangerous and bloodthirsty high, his face morphed into shame and disbelief, "Oh my god..." He muttered and the way his voice broke at the end showed Kayla that he had no control over his actions – he didn't mean it, he just lost control but he got it back, that was all that mattered.

"It's okay" She croaked, coughing slightly to clear her throat, sure there was glass shards embedded in it, "Hey... it's okay, we'll fix it" She reached up to run her hand through his sweaty hair, trying to comfort him, "Whatever you're going through you don't have to do it alone Isaac... I promise" She muttered as tears sparkled in his eyes because, after all, that's what friends were for right?

**A/N) Okay I just seriously love the friendship that Isaac and Kayla have and can have now he's moving on from her and it's just JijjNDJWKSN im looking forward to writing more :) so I hope y'all liked this chapter, my hands are dead from typing it, and please please review, they mean more than the world to me, seriously, I smile so much at every one and I shall see you all next time :) x**

**Also, remember and follow my tumblr – same name as my pen name on fanfiction :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Call of death

**Disclaimer: tw is not mine peeps :) anyways, a massive and thankful shout out to all those reviewed including suntan140, VampirePrincess11, Kayela-Brown-1228, Iste, Crash88, Guest and GoingClassic, you all rock, hope you like this chapter :) x**

Her throat ached, white hot pain running down the column of her neck as each breath in or out felt like she was breathing in acid and knew that it was going to leave a right bitch of a bruise within a few hours, never-mind the fact her wrist was stinging and throbbing, bones protesting at the sheer force they got handled with but it wasn't exactly the worst injury she had ever gotten, she had experienced worse pain before.

Which was why it was easy to filter that pain away, push it to one side as she stared up at Isaac softly, furrowing her eyebrows in concern as her hand continued to brush through his damp hair as some form of comfort.

"Isaac, it's fine" She repeated again, "Everything will work out, we'll help you... _I'll_ help you" She croaked out, "Whatever Camden is holding over your head is not worth joining them, it's not worth being someone you aren't because the person you are, the person you've become? He's amazing" She soothed, determinedly speaking through the pain, voice coming out all gravelly and rough like she was a chain-smoking body builder, "We'll sort it"

Beads of perspiration were sliding down his face, his eyes squinting, "K-Kayla... I didn't-didn't mean to... I didn't know, oh god-" He muttered in a daze, not taking her words on board at all, "Did I hurt you?" He asked in dread, raising his hands to gently rest on the sides of her neck, his fingertips fluttering across her skin.

"No" She lied gently, shaking her head but immediately regretting it as spikes of pain radiated down her neck and across her spine, "Jeez Lahey, you can't get rid of me by a little rough play" She joked lightly, wanting to see him at least break a smile but he remained stoic, his features contorted into disbelief.

"I-I lost control, I got angry and the next thing I know I'm pinning you against the locker" He admitted in shame, a thumb trailing down the column of her throat so softly she hardly felt it, or maybe that was because her throat was going a tad numb, who knows, "What if it was worse? What if I-?"

"You couldn't kill me even if you really tried Lahey, I would kick your ass big time" She stated, smiling softly, "Look... between me and you... what exactly did Camden say?" She muttered, anything to distract him from his guilt tripping but at that his eyes went wide, a terrified expression crossing his face.

"No... I can't, I've already told you too much, I'm not letting you get hurt, I won't" And she just slid her hands down to rest on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Isaac, c'mon, It's me... if you don't want me to tell anybody then I won't, I promise, but I can't help until I know Isaac... I want to help you" She whispered, clearing her throat quickly.

"Hale it's more complicated than that" He muttered, blue eyes wide and sincere, "Cammy... he's not the same" He admitted, tone soft and quiet, "He's... he's bad news and I know that but... but-"

"You feel connected to him, obligated?" And Isaac nodded, meeting her gaze in slight shock at how she understood him, "Of course you do, he's your brother, it's natural"

"He's a monster" Isaac stated coldly, eyes going slightly bloodshot, "And the worst part is Hale... the worst part is I considered it - his offer" And Kayla's heart dropped at that, her stomach clenching in knots, "He told me I had to kill one of you and I started thinking who... maybe I am a monster just like him-"

"No, No Lahey, never' She stated sharply, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her straight in the eye, about to knock some sense into him, "You're a good guy, you're just confused is all, it's not your-"

"He's the only family I have left... and I feel like if I let him go again, if I don't do what he's asking then I'll just be losing him all over again"

"And what are we?" She asked softly, tilting her head to the side, "Are we not your family? There's stronger things than blood ties Isaac... like trust and loyalty, things that a pack have, that _our_ pack have" She reminded him gently, "I know that this pack is like some giant dysfunctional family, Kardashian style rip off, but at least it's healthy... a lot healthier than resorting to manipulation and blackmail"

"I know" He nodded gently, "But... he's Camden, y'know? He's-he's my big brother" He admitted and Kayla felt his pain, felt his indecision, it was rolling off him in such big overwhelming waves a surfer would have a frigging field day, "I just-I don't know what to do"

"Maybe keep your trap shut about private conversations" And Kayla jumped at the sudden and unexpected voice, a voice as hard as steel but deadly soft, like poisonous silk and her green eyes clashed with those cold blue ones, her heart skipping a beat, "You know mom hated it when we argued with each other" And low blow much?

"Yeah, if by private conversations you mean emotional abuse and blackmail then sure, you're definitely down with that" She stated coldly, hating how croaky her voice came out, angry that it may make her appear weak.

"Bro, c'mon, call off your bitch" Camden smirked, snorting as he gave her a quick once over, "Though I do see what you saw in her... guess Lahey's just have a soft spot for Hales huh?" He smirked and Kayla felt confusion swell up in her because what the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?

Though before she could reply, or chances were run her mouth and make this whole shitty situation even shittier, Isaac had stepped up next to her, his left arm extended in front of her, like some sort of barrier between her and Camden, his eyes flashing amber with clear specks of gold burning through his irises.

"Camden what are you doing here?" And he sounded hesitant, unsure, "You said I had seventy two hours" And what? Seventy two hours? To do what? "It hasn't been seventy two hours"

"Well I'm glad you can count brother, seems dad didn't do too bad of a job with you, the freezer obviously suited you" And Kayla had to clench her fists at her sides, forcefully biting down on her tongue to stop from shouting profanities at that smug little (well, he was actually quite tall) so and so because how _dare_ he... how _dare_ he insult her friend like that, how _fucking dare_ he.

Isaac's stare both hardened and crumpled at the same time, his jaw clenching, "What do you want?"

"A brotherly hug of course" Camden muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Jesus Zac, don't play dumb it doesn't suit you... I'm getting inpatient and on edge and if the bruises on your little girlfriends' neck is anything to go by so are you" and Kayla's eyes narrowed as her hand automatically went to her neck on instinct, feeling the area starting to swell a little.

"Not his girlfriend" She murmured in an aggravated voice as Isaac looked down at her guiltily, his mouth twisting.

"Sure" Camden just smirked, a light dusting of stubble across his angular jawline, his posture relaxed, _too_ relaxed even underneath his dark jeans and long sleeved grey jumper, his eyes glinting dangerously, "C'mon Zac, this is stupid... I'm your brother okay? Me. _Me_! And you'll only get one"

Kayla raised an eyebrow at Isaac, her eyes trying to convey to him a hundred messages because surely he got that Camden was just trying to guilt trip him... surely he saw that... oh god, she really hoped he saw that.

"No... that's not true" Isaac replied, his eyes flitting down to meet Kayla's gaze, "Theres stronger ties than blood" He repeated her words from before, gulping nervously, "You stopped being my family the day you joined them" And Kayla felt a sense of pride wash over her, like how a parent would feel if their kid got into some top notch fancy ass college because those words, although they sounded harsh, were true and just showed Isaac's strength of character that he could say them freely.

"Wrong answer brother" Camden almost growled out, his voice dripping with venom, "That's twice you've knocked me back... you only get three strikes" He added, slowly drifting forward, his steps slow and deliberate, "Normally I wouldn't even give one but you're my flesh and blood, you're me just younger and dumber and I have faith that you'll see the errors of your ways... hopefully before Erica and Boyd start losing fingers" And Kayla's eyes widened at that, heart leaping out of her chest with worry, "Or not-so-hopefully, Ennis has been getting awful angsty lately, maybe a little finger pulling will do him good"

"Stop-"

"And then I get to be the bearer of bad news when I tell Aiden his ex play thing is a lying whore" And Kayla was sure her breathing had stopped by this point, denial brewing in the pit of her stomach, eyes widening because _Aiden_? Aiden was here? How is that possible? How? No... no, it was a lie, it was trickery, he could not be here, she couldn't deal with it, she was barely hanging on by a thread and seeing him again would just feel like someone was taking a knife to her heart and twisting because if she saw him then it would just remind her of all the bad things, remind her of her baby... their baby... oh god-

"Camden, enough please-" Isaac practically pleaded, his voice giving the smallest audible shake at the end.

"Maybe rip a few friends apart, seduce a couple of hot innocent highschoolers, turn a bunch of useless hormonal teens until I make you break, is that what you want it to come to?" He continued on, ignoring both of their uncomfortable stances, "Is that what it will take to show to you, to prove to you how badly I'm trying to save your life?" He demanded, standing just a few feet in front of them, "Get it through your thick skull brother... I'm on your side" And then his eyes slid towards Kayla, sending her a look that honest to god could kill.

"Maybe if you stopped filling his head full of doubts he'd be safe by now... those you care about would be too but instead... instead you have to be a Hale" He stepped closer to them, pushing away Isaac's feeble attempt to stop him, "A stubborn, hot headed, know it all Hale so congratulations, you just got your friends killed... or close enough" He pushed Isaac away again as Kayla's throat ached, not so much from the burning pain but from the fact she was trying to suppress her emotions, hide them away, "Just like your cousin"

Kayla glared at him fiercely, not wanting to know what hold he had over her family, "Laura... ah beautiful Laura, you're like her you know?" He whispered, "Same eyes, same bold attitude, same tight little body-" But by that point Camden had managed to reach a high ten in 'creep factor', her skin crawling uncomfortably and without thinking, just knowing she hated his guts and wanted him the hell away from her and Isaac she grabbed his shoulders, using the hold she had on him as leverage as she raised her knee, really putting her back into it as she kneed him in the groin and had the satisfaction of hearing his surprised pained groan as she kicked at his knee, feeling it bend backwards, the sound of bones crunching together echoing throughout the empty corridor and Kayla only felt the pleasure for a second, just one lousy second, before taking a couple of steps backwards as her chest tightened because was it true? Did Camden mean all of that? Holy shit.

She heard him let out an annoyed sound from the back of his throat, holding his leg and moving it back in its proper place, his eyes glinting dangerously red.

"Same feisty attitude as well" he growled and Isaac forcefully pulled her back, wrapping an arm around her waist as Camden just raised his eyebrows at them, a smirk covering his features, "but you're right little brother, I did say seventy two hours, guess I better stick to my promise huh?" He straightened himself out, eyes flitting between the two of them, "I'm expecting a better answer than today Zac, just remember that" and with that he turned around, starting to stalk back down the corridor but turned around, cocking an eyebrow, "and if I were you I would get that checked out, we wouldn't want you to have any breathing problems would we?" He smirked, eyes now full of amusement instead of pure evil and Isaac just glanced down at her, caught between looking guilty and completely shocked and Kayla, honest to god, had no fucking clue what to say... Well that was definitely a first.

* * *

"Okay what the hell happened?" Stiles demanded, pushing his way through the hospital door and into an examination room, ignoring a near by nurse telling him to stay where he was, that the room was off limits, "seriously, I leave you guys alone for one period and all hell breaks loose? Who did you piss off now?" He asked, caught between slight amazement and worry as he skidded into the room, Scott not far behind him, "What happ...ened..." His voice trailed off, filtering away into nothing as he saw Kayla perched at the end of a bed, swinging her legs like she was five all over again and Isaac pacing the room, gnawing on his thumb nail.

"Stiles" Kayla greeted, her eyes widening with delight, a doppy drunk smile appearing over her face, "you're here" and something definitely wasn't right. He furrowed his eyebrows, smiling back uncertainly.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm here, stiles is here" he gave a small wave, turning his eyes to Isaac and raising his eyebrows, a slight disapproving look crossing his face because was she drunk? Did Isaac get her so wasted during art class she had to come to the emergency room?

"Um... They gave her something for the pain" Isaac supplied, wincing slightly and Stiles went bug eyed, looking towards Kayla in worry.

Kayla just nodded exaggeratedly, cupping her hand around her mouth, "They gave me something for pain" she whispered in a loud voice, so it wasn't really whispering more of a deafening exclamation, "A lot of something's rather... Like _a lot_ of something's" and then she started giggling, cute little snorts of amusement falling from her lips as Stiles raced over to her, worry and concern surging through his veins.

"Kaylz are you okay?" He asked gently, threading his hands through her hair and tilting her head up to look at her in the eye, noticing the completely out of it glazed look shining in her eyes, "what hurts?" But instead she just stared up at him in fascination, raising her hand and touching his cheek delicately, like he was some fragile glass sculpture.

"You're real" she muttered, smiling widely as she poked his cheek again, dissolving into a fit of giggles, "you're all sparkly and floaty"

"Isaac, what happened?" Stiles sighed, looking over his shoulder at the taller boy when it was clear he wasn't going to get a sensible answer from Kayla, her hands starting to pull at his cheeks and then squish them back together, "was there like a paintbrush fight or something?"

"Uh... Um... It was an accident" Isaac muttered guiltily, stopping his pacing and wringing his hands together, "I didn't-I didn't mean to, you have to believe me" and it took Stiles a second to grasp the full meaning of his sentence, his mind not connecting the dots straight away.

"What? You-You did this?" He raised his eyebrows because that was the least thing he expected, hell he would've thought anything but that, "what the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded, shaking his head as he grinded his teeth and the only thing stopping him from slamming his fist against a brick wall was Kayla's fingers poking down his throat and chest, like he was a flipping key-board or something.

"Awwwww, don't scold my puppy" Kayla pouted up at him, "he's too adorable for you to scold" and Stiles just gently took her hands in his grasp, giving her a thorough concerned once over, "I can't even feel it anymore" and then she started laughing giddily, "hell, I can't even feel my legs"

He gently let go of her hands, tucking some loose hair behind her ears as his fingertips softly trailed down her cheeks and across her jawline, his stomach twisting in knots as he spotted a dark purple bruise blossoming across her throat and edging to the sides of her neck.

"Well Isaac obviously didn't mean to" Scott spoke up, trying to be the voice of reason, "it was just an-"

"Don't you dare say accident Scott... Accidents are bumping into someone or stubbing your toe not strangling someone to the point where they need to go to the E.R" Stiles interrupted in a hard voice, his tongue sticking into the side of his cheek as Kayla started fiddling with his shirt.

"S'not his fault" Kayla muttered in a droopy voice, "he just got mad because his brother is a dick" and Stiles gulped at that, sharing a wide eyed look with Scott - oh god, did Isaac find out about Camden?

"Oh... Oops" Kayla muttered, covering her mouth with her hand before dissolving into a fit of the giggles, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that" and she really was high on whatever happy pills they gave her, quite the one eighty to the other day when he honestly thought she wouldn't be standing here today, "forgive me padre for I have sinned"

"You know about Camden?" Scott muttered, looking ashamed as he stared at Isaac, "we're sorry Isaac-"

"Don't, it's fine" Isaac muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, "it was just... a bit of a shock" and Stiles softened slightly, his lips twisting together in thought as Kayla's hands slipped up underneath his tee and her nails dragged up his torso sending shivers down his spine.

"Uh... Kayla?" He muttered quietly, quirking an eyebrow in surprise, "um... What are you doing?"

"Nothing" she smiled, "just calming you down because I don't want my puppies fighting, you're all too cute to fight each other" and Stiles deflated at that, "except if you lather each other in oil and fight each other half naked, then I would totally be up for that" she smirked, laughing to herself and Stiles blushed, avoiding Isaac's and Scott's gaze as he just shook his head slightly, titling her head to the side to get a better look at the bruise.

"Sorry to burst your bubble dream Kaylz but I don't see that happening anytime soon" he let her down gently, a smile tugging at his lips as she just pouted playfully at him, a disappointed groan falling from her lips as his hand tenderly touched her neck as he stood in-between her legs, being extra gentle with her.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered, watching her eyes closely for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"Nu uh" she shook her head like a dog drying itself off, long hair flying out and hitting him, strands of chestnut locks falling in front of her face, "but I like the way you're touching me, keep doing it" she whispered and Stiles laughed, yes actually laughed, as his nimble fingers wiped away her wild hair from her face, hands threading into her hair as he leant down to press a tender kiss to her forehead, lips lingering there a little longer than necessary.

"Hmmmm" she moaned quietly under her breath, "can I be your girl?"

"Kaylz you are my girl" he reminded her gently, helping her stand up off the bed.

"No, not your girl, your _girl-girl_" she slurred, "or is that the same thing?"

"You are so high" Stiles noted in amusement, grabbing her waist as she stumbled a little, "what exactly did they give you?"

"I dunno but I want _more_" her voice lowered with want, her arm wrapping around his neck, "it's like... It's like all the colours are swirling together-" her hand slid down his shoulder and pointed in front of her towards Isaac and Scott, "-really pretty colours too Stiles"

"Okay Babe, time to go I think" Stiles chuckled, trying to pull her forward but she just shook her head.

"Uh... I think Melissa was actually going to give her another check over" Isaac said, wincing as he did so just in case he got shouted at by Stiles, "nothing serious, just check her um... Breathing" he muttered awkwardly, glancing down at the floor and Stiles just narrowed his eyes, using all of his willpower to keep his mouth shut before all hell breaks loose.

"Yeah because I might not be breathing" Kayla then whispered in a dramatic voice, "Stiles I don't think I'm breathing"

"You're definitely breathing Kaylz"

"I'm not breathing" she disagreed, holding a hand to her stomach, "my heart has stopped"

Stiles smirked, resting his hand atop hers and guiding it up to rest over her chest where her actual heart was, "it might help if you were looking in the right place Kaylz" and then she just leaned forward, pressing her ear to his chest much to his amusement.

"Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump" she muttered, obviously listening to his heart just as the door opened and in walked Melissa, decked out in her nurse scrubs and black hair pulled back into a bun, her eyebrows raising in surprise at the scene unfolding.

"Do I want to know or is this some weird supernatural werewolf thing that I'll never understand?" She questioned before staring over at Scott who looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "and why aren't you in school young man?"

"Mom" Scott just whined, "I think this can be classed as an emergency"

But before anyone could say anything more Kayla had somehow stumbled from him over to Melissa in two seconds flat without falling flat on her face, her arms encircling Melissa and crushing her to her chest.

"She's not your mom, she's my mom" Kayla muttered and Melissa just laughed lightly, patting Kayla on the back.

"Okay sweetie, why don't you take a seat and let me give you another check over before discharging you, you okay to do that?"

"Only if I get a lollipop" Kayla pouted as Melissa helped guide her over, sitting her down carefully on the bed and smiling, like she found this whole situation funny.

"Right Kayla, I'm just going to check your heart beat" Melissa told her, just about to undo a few buttons of her shirt but stopped, quirking an eyebrow at the three of them.

"Maybe the three of you should turn around, I'm sure the last thing Kayla would want is the lot of you drooling over-never mind" she changed her mind, a snort of amusement falling from her lips as Kayla had already removed her shirt, leaving her in just a green lacy bra with a bow at the front.

"It's fine, I'm wearing a cute bra" Kayla supplied shamelessly as Melissa bit her lip to stop from smiling, pressing the stethoscope to Kayla's chest, "I actually have a lot of cute bras, do you? You look like a bra collector... Bras... Bras... It's a weird word isn't it? Brasssssssssssss, b-_rassssssssss_... I don't understand it like... like they're so expensive for holding up boobs, shouldn't we get like a government bursary for them or something? Woman to woman? You don't see me paying Stiles to hold them do you?" And holy god Kayla, she had more of a no filter than she normally had and that was never good.

"Oh my god" he muttered, unable to stop the blush prickling his cheeks as he covered his face with his hand because this was _Melissa_ for crying out loud, he had known her since like _forever_.

"Well Kayla, all sounds good" Melissa praised, pulling away the stethoscope and gently pressing her fingertips to her neck not looking mortified by Kayla's blunt statement _thank the Lord_, "the swelling doesn't seem too severe but the bruising will take about a week or so to heal so I would recommend nothing solid to pass your lips for the next few days, purely liquid food, do you think you can manage that?"

Kayla just starting chuckling to herself like it was the funniest thing in the world, "Oh well Stiles, there goes your oral exam" and by this point he was completely mortified, his mouth gaping as she picked up the stethoscope, wrapping it around her neck, "I hope you don't fail me _doctor_" she purred drunkenly and Stiles' breath got stuck in his throat, his eyes widening dramatically as he swivelled his head quickly between Melissa and his friends, feeling like he was on bloody death row and needed to defend himself before imminent gory death.

"She-she-she doesn't mean that, she just meant we have a... a um, uh... French oral exam Uh...tomorrow" he made up off the top of his head, "a purely innocent oral exam" but no one believed him. Of course his luck would have to suck _that_ bad.

"Stiles" Melissa smiled softly, letting Kayla play with the stethoscope as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Practising safe sex is nothing to be ashamed of" and oh yes it was because why were they talking about this? Oh my god, "if you want I'm sure there's a few leaflets I could-"

"_No_" stiles exclaimed quickly, his neck flushing red as he jumped back away from her touch, much to Isaac and Scott's amusement, "I mean... No thanks, uh... I don't... We don't... It's not..." He was stumbling over his words, his cheeks burning because how could this E.R visit go from fixing Kayla to their sex life? "It wasn't... nothing was, this isn't what-"

Kayla suddenly started giggling loudly, completely out of it, "You're so cute Stiles, don't stop being cute but mom I really want a lollipop" she giggled again, "after all I have to have something to suck on" and please, _someone_, **anyone**, just kill him now_ holy frigging god._

"Of course" Melissa chuckled, patting Stiles one more time on the shoulder before opening a nearby cupboard and pulling out a tub of assorted lollipops, "any particular flavour Kayla?"

"_Strawberry_" she screamed, almost deafening Stiles in the process, "I like strawberry"

"Strawberry it is then" Melissa smiled, holding out a lolly for Kayla to take, "best patient so far"

"You're the best mom ever" Kayla muttered, taking the lollipop with numb fingers, "A kick ass mom" and Melissa smiled at that, turning back to the three boys.

"The drugs should ware off in a few hours but other than that she's got a clean bill of health, the damage is minimal" and Stiles heard Isaac breathe out a sigh of relief and he turned his head to look at him, still slightly mad, okay he was a lot mad, but he found it hard to hold grudges against his friends and fortunately or unfortunately whatever way you chose to look at it Isaac fell in that category.

But of course he was still pissed because he trusted Isaac with her and then he went and almost killed her, control or no control that just wasn't on.

"How do you do? How do you do?" And they all turned around to see Kayla doing these ridiculous bowing actions, her voice high-pitched and posh and really english speaking as she spoke to invisible people, "Cup of tea? I do love tea, bring on the tea says all British people, yes I know the weather has been miserable, rain, rain, rain, fuck americans and damn David Cameron, am I right?" And Stiles bit the side of his cheek to stop from outright laughing, his eyes welling up with tears of amusement, "No, that is not forming an orderly queue" She suddenly screeched, eyes going wide, "That is just despicable manners you bunch of Americans" And she said that in a thick British accent like it was supposed to be the worst insult known to man, "No, no... I can't watch, this is just an atrocity" And then she looked up at them, her wide eyes looking completely mortified, "Tell them blasted Americans that pushing in a queue is bleeding insanity... cor blimey"

"She does know she's american right?" Scott's simple and confused question just sent Stiles over the edge as he erupted into a laughing fit, tears blurring his eyes.

"Excuse me, us Brits are the sane ones you bunch of marly pillocks" She then suddenly gasped dramatically, "Don't you _dare_ insult our tea you barmy gannets, I will sue your arses you tossers"

"Kayla... calm down" Stiles laughed, holding out his hand for her to take, "Why don't we go get ice cream or something?"

"Oh bollocks" She cursed, shaking her head, "My boyfriend is one of those American prats... why are we courting?" And Stiles felt his whole body shaking with trying to contain his laughs, "Your country remakes our shows and spells words wrong never mind the fact you're over-patriotic and didn't invent the hot-dog even though you claim to have, utterly disgusting, vulgar" She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at them all in turn, "Plus your government sucks ass"

"Kayla, sweetie-" Melissa said, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around her shoulder and walking forward with her, "How about these cute Americans boys take you out for ice cream and frozen yogurt and then you can cuss out those Americans all you want" She suggested and Kayla just cocked an eyebrow at her, like she was well and truly bamboozled.

"You freeze your yogurt? What kind of appalling country is this?" Her accent still thick British, "I don't like Americans" She stated, shaking her head as she walked past them, "I do not like Americans, I do not like America, I do not like American crap, I do not like-"

"Hey Kayla" Stiles called out, following her from the room, "Us Americans think you lot just whine about the weather too much, you must spend what? Half your life complaining" And she turned around and glared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm going to be polite in saying this: for that insult you can keep your American dick to yourself" And with that she was off, keeping to one side of the corridor and shaking her head at everyone that bustled around her and Stiles just laughed because, oh boy, when she comes down from her high and realises she is one hundred percent American and had basically just slagged off her whole country, well, let's just say he wish he had a video recorder by that point.

* * *

"I just... I have a really bad feeling" Kayla muttered quietly to Stiles as she sat in the back of his Jeep with him, Scott in the passenger seat and Isaac driving (she also had no fucking clue how that happened, Isaac? Driving? Actually driving Stiles' baby?) but somehow ended up doing it with Stiles reminding him every ten seconds that if he crashed her (Yes 'her' *sigh*) then he would pull out his k-nines one by one and choke him with them, colourful insults there Stiles.

"So do I but we don't have any other option" Stiles replied back in a hushed voice which Kayla realised was kind of futile what with two werewolves sitting just in front of them, they could hear everything, "It's Boyd and Erica"

"I know and I'm not saying we shouldn't, hell I want to help them too, I'm just saying... something's going to go wrong" She supplied, "That's all"

"Is your spider senses tingling?" He asked curiously, his hand landing on her knee comfortingly, "Or are just being britishly pessimistic?" And Kayla just playfully narrowed her eyes as she heard Isaac snort from the front seat as Stiles bit his lip to stop from laughing.

"Oh ha-ha, we still on the British thing?" She asked, "Because if so let's get it out the way before we get to the animal clinic and I lock the lot of you in dog cages"

"Want me to get you some crumpets to go with that swimming pool full of tea?"

"An order of snob with a side of pessimism please"

"And those Brits just say 'sorry' way too damn often"

"Okay, ha, very funny but British wit is strong just remember that" Kayla teased back as they all starting chipping in like it was 'insult Britain' day or some shit, "I was high okay?"

"Kayla, you thought the medical mannequin was the queen" And she just screwed her face up at Stiles' reminder, "And proceeded to kneel at her feet and apologise for us 'American scumbags' dissing the whole concept of tea, you were a little more than high"

"Not to mention the fact you said sorry to about a hundred people making your way to the Jeep"

"I know I did Scott... I know, shame on me" Kayla just muttered partly sarcastic, "But I'm fine now and back to being full American... and I don't know if I should say that proudly or not to be honest"

"Well whatever nationality you have I'll still love you" Stiles whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, "But seriously, drop the British pessimism and try and think positively" He smirked.

"Okay, fine, I'll try" She held her hands up in fake surrender even though her whole body still buzzed with nervous energy, trying for a smile but was scared it came out a bit forced... something was going to go wrong, surely something was.

"_I just had sex... and it felt so good, that's so gooood_" Started blaring from her phone and she looked down, her eyebrows furrowed as everyone in the Jeep literally just stared at her like she shot the president or something.

"My ringtone" She supplied, shrugging.

"_A woman let me put my penis inside of her, I just had sex and I'll never go back_" And the looks she was getting was pure disbelief.

"Blocked number" She replied to their stares of 'oh my god turn the damn thing off', "It will stop in a minute"

"_Never go back, to the not having sex ways of the past"_

"Oh my god fine" She sighed, hitting the green button and holding it up to her ear as all the boys just screwed up their faces, staring at her like she was frigging E.T or something.

"Hello?" She let out, slightly irritated because blocked numbers were either always stupid sales calls or a random horny guy wanting phone sex (yes that has happened before) but instead there was just silence.

"Hello? Anyone there?" And the line started to crackle, like it was breaking up and Kayla just furrowed her eyebrows, her stomach dropping as she started to hear heavy breathing on the other end sending shivers down her spine.

"Kaylz, who is it?" But she just ignored Stiles, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as the breathing got heavier and louder and it would honestly put the fear of god into anyone.

She just slowly pulled the phone away from her ear, hitting loudspeaker as Isaac slowed down to a stop in the middle of the road, the two werwolves leaning over the seat in concentration.

The breathing started to get more ragged and heavy, each whoosh of air sounding like impending doom as Stiles' hand tightened around her knee, his face going as white as a sheet.

"The first" The voice breathed quietly, sounding ragged and dark, "The first of many" And with that they all physically jumped as someone screamed - _loudly_.

"No, no, no please... please, don't-don't" The voice sobbed and Kayla's eyes went wide, her breath getting stuck in her throat as she stared at Stiles in fear... that was Heather, and she sounded fucking terrified, "No... no please... HELP... HELP ME, HE-" Though she suddenly got cut off by a choking gasp tearing from her throat, the next few seconds the only sound floating through the phone speaker was Heather choking... they were literally listening to her die until everything went silent and the line went dead.

"Who was _that_?" Isaac exclaimed, blue eyes wide with fear and Kayla blinked back the tears as she gazed at Stiles who was staring down at the phone in shock, brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Stiles?" She asked gently, reaching out for him hesitantly but he pulled back, shaking his head, a tear tracing it's way down his cheek before he pushed himself from the Jeep, like he couldn't breathe, like he had to get out _now_.

Safe to say they all followed.

Kayla's heart ached as she watched Stiles stand there in the middle of the road, a hand tugging at his hair as his chest heaved with big breaths, like he was holding in all his emotions. Kayla had only known Heather for a little while but she liked her, they were friends, but Stiles had known her his whole fricking life... he must be devastated.

"Stiles... I'm-I'm so sorry" She whispered, blinking back the tears, "Heather-"

"It's my fault" He muttered, guilt tracing every single one of his features, "She disappeared at her party which I should have been at, if I was there I could have stopped it, I could have stopped all of this" He added miserably, shaking his head, "But instead I was with you... I stayed at home to help you and that got her dead" And Kayla's heart literally jolted at that statement, her muscles freezing. It stung, what he said, even though he didn't mean it that way it still made her fall back a step, her mouth falling open, guilt clawing at her chest as Stiles wiped at his eyes with his hoody sleeve, his bottom lip quivering and Kayla just glanced down the tarmac, a tear running down her cheek.

Heather was there one moment, planning a party and laughing then the next she wasn't, brutally murdered... god, she must have been so terrified, felt so alone. But what did the strange voice mean by 'the first?' And why call her beforehand?

**A/N) OKAY so it was humour and angst ha, and BTW those are legit British phrases (Im british) and a lot of British people hate americans (I don't ha) and love tea (I do not get, tea is fucking disgusting) ha but I hope you all liked and enjoyed the new teaser storylines because OMG laura and Camden? The darach calling Kayla before killing her sacrifce? Whats up with that haha guess you'll just have to wait and find out :P but please please review, they mean so much and I love you all for reading you awesome people, see you in a few days x :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Sugar rush & ex flames

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me :( but a massive and thankful shout out to VampirePrincess11, Crash88, Fangirlwithpassion, Iste, Kayela-Brown-1228, GoingClassic, Guest, Luna888, Grey-eyed Birdie, Ayine and zvc56 for reviewing, I'm sending you all virtual imaginary cookies because you all rock, hope you enjoy this chapter :) x**

**Okay to answer a guests question (I cant PM u cos ur a guest haha) I was actually planning on another OC coming into the story at some point (dunno whether minor or not) and I guess if people would like it it could be like a romantic interest for Isaac (again, dunno for how long or if he and Allison will still hook up) how about you all go and vote on my poll on the profile page and I will let you all know what I decide when enough votes come in x :) hope that helps friend :)**

"This is a stupid plan" Kayla grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she just shook her head, "So stupid in fact that not even I would do it, what the hell is wrong with you lot?"

"We need to save Boyd and Erica" Derek dead-panned, his cool gaze meeting hers, "There's not much time left"

"Yeah, I agree, we need to save Boyd and Erica but in return for Isaac's life?" She questioned with an unamused raise of her eyebrows, "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong" Isaac interrupted the two of them, sending them both reassuring looks.

"It's us, something will go wrong" Kayla stated and everyone clamped up at that rather blunt and pessimistic statement, "And the fact that none of you are disagreeing with me proves that"

"If I could just remember Kayla..." Isaac trailed off, a helpless look flashing through his eyes, "You should know how it feels to not remember, to feel lost" And Kayla just met his eyes, unsure, "C'mon Hale, since when do you get sentimental and clingy?"

"Since one of my best friends has turned into an idiot" She exclaimed, eyes going wide, "For god sake Lahey" She added a bit quieter but her voice was full of frustration, "You're nuts"

"You would do it too" He pointed out, sending her an amused smirk.

"Of course I would" Kayla agreed, nodding her head, "because I'm irrational and stupid and have a few screws loose already but have you really thought this through? What if you freeze to death? Slip into a coma? Turn into a vegetable?" She rattled off, trying to make them see sense, "I don't know about you but you're much more likeable as a non vegetable"

Isaac sighed at her stubbornness which was really manifesting from her worry – she had already lost too many damn people, "Come here" He jutted his head behind him to the waiting room of the animal clinic as she quirked an eyebrow at him, "Come on Hale, don't freeze up on me now" And she sighed but followed him through to the waiting room, passing past Scott, Stiles, Derek and Dr Deaton, each person sending them a slightly confused and suspicious look.

"Kayla, you know why I have to do this" He whispered in a hushed voice, keeping his voice so quiet Kayla had to really strain her ears to hear him as he lowered his head towards her, "It's either this or Camden forcing me to join his pack... I won't turn into a monster, I would rather die"

"And that's just what might happen" She retaliated, stepping closer to him as she grabbed his arm, a few centimetres between them, "I know you want Boyd and Erica back but... but what if something goes wrong? What if it doesn't work and it was all for nothing? What then?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take" He muttered, a sad look coming to his eyes, "Kayla... my brother... my brother will do something to Boyd and Erica unless I beat him at his own game – if I can remember and find them before Camden punishes them to hurt me then he has nothing on me, no leverage, nothing" He stated, giving her a small smile as his hand slowly trailed up her arm and across her shoulder, his fingers dancing across her neck, softly skimming his fingers over the purple bruising on her neck, "Well... he can get to me in other ways but Boyd and Erica are my pack, my friends, if I can do something then I will"

And she understood that, she did, but... but... but... this was fricking _Isaac_ for crying out loud, did they really have to resort to risking someone's life to saving someone else's? The answer to that was yes unfortunately. They were so far deep in this shit that even going to classes was deadly what with an Alpha pack and Brian strutting about the place, maybe a heart stopping ice bath was like a walk in the god damn park compared to that.

"Self sacrificing prick" She muttered under her breath, trying to at least show some of her frustration and anger at his recklessness but she couldn't, she couldn't be mad at him for doing something she wouldn't even think twice about.

"You love me for it" He smirked back, trying to look upbeat and playful as he stared down at her, "Don't deny it"

"I'm not, but you're still an asshole" She shot back, her composure breaking as she gave him a small smile, "I guess to beat Camden you have to play him at his own game, and unfortunately that game is dangerous and stupid and sucky" She rolled her eyes, "Just don't expect me to cry at your funeral Lahey" She playfully teased, giving him a small nudge.

"I wouldn't dream of it" He replied, "So, we finally agreeing on this? You'll let me?"

"You're a big boy Isaac... _literally_" She added with a mutter, craning her neck back slightly to stare at him, damn his six foot two frame, "You can make your own decisions"

"Thanks" He whispered, sending her a small lop-sided smile, his blue gaze piercing hers and Kayla just rolled her eyes back playfully but worry and concern still bubbled away in her stomach like acid, niggling away at her that it would not all be plain sailing.

"I hate to break this up but we're kind of on a deadline" Stiles' sharp voice made Kayla jolt at the sudden intrusion, well not so much 'intrusion' more like interruption, "So if you're done whispering whatever it is you're whispering to each other then can we please hurry up unless you want Boyd and Erica to end up like Heather" And Kayla furrowed her eyebrows at that, letting that jab slide because since she got that call, that depressing and traumatising phone call Stiles had not been acting like himself – and that was understandable. He just listened to his friend die not more than an hour ago, he was bound to be acting off.

"Yeah uh... sorry" Isaac muttered with a wince, sending her an awkward look before traipsing back through to the others and before Stiles could follow him Kayla gently grabbed his hand, looking up at him with wide sympathetic eyes.

"Hey, how you doing?" She asked gently, her thumb tracing circles over the back of his hand, "If you want to go home then you can, we can manage without you"

"Oh I'm just doing peachy, thanks for asking Kayla" He muttered sarcastically, "And telling me I'm basically useless is just a great way to cheer me up, you would make a _great_ therapist" But she tightened her grip around his hand, stopping him from walking away.

"I didn't mean it like that" She whispered, raising her hand to rest over his cheek, hating how much he was hurting right now, wanting more than nothing to just make it all go away, to stop the pain, "I know it hurts-"

"No you don't" He shook his head, voice losing the hardness and instead starting to crumble, "She was my friend and I just heard her die, she died because I wasn't there to help her when she needed me, what do you possibly know about that?" And Kayla gulped, pushing down the memories of Harry's raspy breathing in the back of the ambulance, the blood gurgling in the back of his throat before the god awful continuous bleeping noise echoed through out the vehicle as the paramedics tried in vain to start his heart beating again.

"Please don't push me away" She croaked out softly, "C'mon... it's me" She pressed herself forward, her fingers running through his hair as some form of comfort, "It's Kayla... you can get angry, get mad, get sad, get hysterical but don't pretend Stiles, please" She saw him deflate at that, his beautiful brown speckled orbs glistening with tears, "Pretending doesn't work"

He dipped his head, eyes flaring up with guilt as he started gnawing on his bottom lip anxiously and Kayla could feel his sadness – it was radiating off him in waves, painful waves that jabbed at her mind like annoying pin pricks as he bottled up the loss and guilt inside him, not expressing himself healthily, instead turning to the anger.

"I'll be okay" He muttered, nodding his head and Kayla knew that, it was just the process of getting to be okay she was worried about, "But right now I don't need a therapist, watching me like I'm going to break, I need my girlfriend" And Kayla raised her eyebrows at that as his stare pierced hers, "I need my girl, but if you're just going to treat me like some fragile piece of-" But she didn't let him finish, his message coming across crystal clear. He needed to be treated the same not any differently, he needed someone stable and normal and she completely got that. She understood one hundred percent.

She pushed herself up on her tip toes, her hands splaying across his cheeks and pulling him forward to kiss him gently and tenderly, moving her lips across his slowly, silently communicating with him that she understood his needs and was there for him, she would _always_ be there for him. It wasn't one of those kisses filled with need and desire, the kind that left you craving even more in the form of intensity or lust that usually led to more, nor was it the kind that left you both surprised and weak, too lost in the moment to do normal body functions such as breathe for example. No, it was the kind of kiss that showed a connection, an understanding and portrayed more love than anyone could possibly know. He needed his girl back... well here she was.

His hands landed on her hips, fingers curling into the skin to pull her against his chest as he moved his lips slowly back sending a shiver down her spine. But after a few seconds she pulled back, pressing her forehead against his, her warm breath washing over his face.

"I'm here for you" She breathed staring deeply into his eyes, "And whatever or whoever killed Heather will pay for it, I promise" She whispered, her hands gliding through his hair to rest on the nape of his neck, "Whatever you need" And she meant it, whatever he wanted from her she would give it to him, no questions asked.

"Thanks" He muttered gratefully, his breath hot and heavy as his fingers danced across her waist and up her spine to play with the ends of her hair, "Kaylz, about before-"

"Nu-uh" She moved her hand to rest over his mouth, sending him a weak glare, "No apologies Stiles – we'll catch the bastard that did this, no matter what it takes" And his eyes roamed her face, his eyelashes fluttering across his skin.

Wordlessly he just allowed his arms to circle her waist, burying his head into her hair, like he was blocking out the world around him to try and gain some of his composure before facing the others so she let him, one of her hands gently rubbing across his shoulder blades as her other hand played with the hair on the nape of his neck, catching Derek's eye from across the room.

Usually he would flip his shit if he saw them do anything 'coupley' though over the past couple of months he had cooled his jets slightly, just rolling his eyes if he saw them holding hands or blowing out a long breath if he caught them kissing, occasionally muttering under his breath that he 'didn't want to know' or 'would rather watch cartoons than watch them 'like that''. And he acted over-protective and parent-y but he meant well and that was all that mattered.

His light green eyes were sympathetic and concerned but he gave her a small nod, a comforting smile tugging at his lips, silently telling Kayla that it was okay, that she was doing the right thing.

"You ready?" She whispered, lips brushing across his ear, "Because, hey, we're about to drown Isaac, you would normally be willing to pay hundreds to see that" She joked lightly, not acting like his therapist, just his girlfriend and was rewarded by a small chuckle vibrating through his body as he pulled back.

"You're right, it's a free show, better take advantage of it" He smirked even though she still saw pain flashing through his eyes but he took her hand despite that, pressing a delicate kiss to her knuckles that made her heart flutter before walking with her back towards the others, a new found determination and resilience burning in his eyes.

* * *

Erica was dead. Or at least they thought she was dead. She might not be dead. Then again she might be. Dead that was. Dead was definitely not good. Dead was, well... dead. Deadified. Deaded. God she really had had too much coffee. And caffeine. And Energy drinks. And too many adderall tablets. She needed more sugar. Her brain was on high alert as she zipped across the room, highlighting things in green on the bits of paper she had pinned to Stiles' wall... well, every wall was more like it whilst Scott and Stiles slept peacefully, Stiles sprawled out on the floor and Scott sitting in a very awkward angle on the spinny computer chair and they were so out of it they didn't wake up as she raced past them every few seconds, her hyped up brain constantly whirling and coming up with new theories and questions.

She didn't want Erica to be dead. She had hated her for so long and then they were slowly starting to get along, to be friends and _oh_\- CCTV footage was always reliable, maybe she should hack into the government main frame, _crap_, that wasn't what she was thinking before. What was she thinking about?

Oh right, Erica. And Boyd. Couldn't forget about good ol' Boyd. Who could be dead also. No Kayla, don't think like that. But maybe he was, no one knows. Dammit Kayla calm down. What brain? Just look at the facts. No brain don't look at the facts, focus. Focus on what? Focus on hacking into government restricted webpages and possibly download some more coffee. No, that wasn't right, she couldn't download coffee, fuck. Wait what?

She bounced across the room, eyes wide and bloodshot as she jumped up on Stiles' bed, green stare quickly flitting across the bundle of pages pinned above Stiles' headboard, a pen stuck between her teeth and another one gripped tightly in her hand as she re-read each article of witness accounts of the bank robbery at one hundred miles an hour, hands shaking slightly with the downer of not having any sugared products since seventeen minutes and sixteen seconds ago and _whoa_ how did she know that? She was like a frigging genius.

A genius that was totally going to break the law and decode secret government encryptions because her boyfriends dad totally wasn't the sheriff or anything. Wow she really needed sugar. Her body buzzed just as she started circling key words that caught her eye just as Stiles' bedroom door got thrown open and the sheriff stood there at the doorway, his jaw slackening at the sight in front of him to Stiles and Scott completely zonked out, random bits of paper littered about them to Kayla standing on Stiles' bed wallpapering Stiles' room.

"Kayla" He noted in a surprised voice and Kayla turned around quickly, her heart racing in her throat and she didn't hear anything else he said as she shot off Stiles' bed, landing gracefully on her feet in front of him.

"Is that coffee?" She raced out, nodding her head down to the thermal cup in his hand and didn't give him time to answer before she plucked it out of his hand and brought it to her lips, downing the scorching hot liquid down her gullet in less than ten seconds flat, much to Sheriff Stilinski's surprise and horror.

"Thanks papa Stilinski, not enough sugar though, you need _at least_ another ten spoonfuls in there. Or not. Personal choice. Did you know eleven percent of the population is left handed? Or that earthworms have five hearts? Would give doctor who a run for his money for sure" She rushed out, her words coming out so fast she saw the Sheriff furrow his eyebrows to try and keep up with what she was saying, "And my theory is insects are going to kill us all. That is how we're going to die. God sent insects to kill us all. I bet you fifty bucks" She nodded her head, her eyes wide as she looked no doubt slightly scary from her bloodshot eyes and crumpled wrinkled clothes to her dishevelled hair that was literally sticking up on end like she got electrocuted, "Oh gosh, how rude of me, did you sleep well?" And just as he opened his mouth to reply she was rambling again, her sugar rush making her feel on high alert, her words jumbling together, "I didn't – sleep well that was. In fact I didn't sleep at all. Sleep is bad. Well quite the contrary actually, it's needed for the upkeep of internal organs but who needs them right? I don't like sleep. Sleep is bad. Bad bad bad. And I can reassure you that the banging you heard wasn't us having sex. Stiles and me I meant, not Scott though if he wanted he could join in whenever he wanted. Not that I would cheat on Stiles with his best friend. No. I meant all us of having sex. Together. But that didn't happen. No sex happened. No threesomes. No genital contact of any kind. Promise. Scouts honour captain. Or I should say Sheriff. Scouts honour sheriff. Does that make any sense? Or maybe I'm not making any sense. I'm rambling, my bad" And she finally allowed herself to take a breath, nodding jitterly as the Sheriff gaped at her before placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"You okay kiddo? You seem very-"

"Alert, I know. It's fucking great. No. I didn't mean fucking. I mean great. Just great. No fucking. No swear words of any kind. Oh look at the time" She grabbed his hand, raising it to her face, almost whacking herself with the sheriffs' arm as she looked at his watch, "That's late. We're late. I'm late. Actually I'm not. My periods are usually very regular. I always get cramps mid afternoon. If not then I would be late and that would be bad. Very bad indeed because that would mean I'm pregnant. Which I'm not. Scouts honour Sheriff. Your son hasn't impregnated me yet. Not that he's planning to. Ever. We just get a lot of practice. BOYS" She suddenly hollared, banging her fist on the open door making the two boys, and even the sheriff, jump about five feet in the air, looking around wildly, "Asses up. Up. Up Up. Sleep is bad awake is good. Get up" And before she realised it she was across the other end of the room, hands speedily zigzagging across a layout of the bank, a blue print of sorts, marking all the entrances and exits.

"Time for school kids. And Stiles, I think Kayla has overdosed on sugar. Maybe get her a cold shower or something before she has heart failure?" The sheriff asked, looking down at his now empty coffee cup, "Also check how many adderall tablets you have left, might need to get you another prescription" He added in amusement as he watched Kayla flit across the room like the carpet was on fire, "And don't be late for school"

"Won't be dad" Stiles yawned, scratching the back of his neck as he stared at Kayla in confusion and a hint of amazement as his dad left them to it, not even questioning their unusual activities, more used to it by now than he would probably like to be, "Uh... babe? What are you doing?"

"Working. Theorising. Thinking" She replied quickly, turning around to stare at him with wide eyes and Stiles jumped at how... alert she was, "Not sleeping"

"We can see that" Scott muttered, his eyes just as wide, "Have you fou-"

"The vault door was forcefully opened and judging by the very light burn marks around the hinges my best guess would be a blow torch expect the vault is made out of reinforced bomb proof metal that a normal kitchen blowtorch couldn't even mark. Now this has led me to nine different theories" She moved to another wall, pointing to a bunch of papers pinned to wall that were literally _covered_ in her scrawl, lines connecting odd phrases and sentences together and Stiles gulped because his girlfriend was either a frigging closeted genius or a member of MI5, "I first thought that maybe they used an electrical wire at a high voltage to disrupt the mechanical side of it and then used a compact bomb to blow the door off it's hinges but there wasn't enough evidence for that. First of all the door still had it's hinges and not enough burn marks for a bomb unless it was somehow planted inside the metal but that would be impossible. Then I thought that maybe a high powered laser could have been used to burn away the lock inside the door but when I looked closer the lock hadn't been tampered with which led me onto another theory of-"

"Kaylz, breathe" Stiles instructed in slight panic, pulling her over to stand in front of him and Scott, "You look like... like hell" He answered bluntly, running a hand through her tuggy Einstein style hair, "How much sugar have you had?"

"Sixty nine spoonfuls in nine cups of coffee and that's what? An average of seven point six in each cup. Wow" And Stiles gaped, his eyes going wide, "Plus six redbulls, three chocolate bars and two adderall tablets. Man I feel _Alive_" She exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, unable to stay still for more than a second.

"Well you wont be if you keep it up at this rate" Stiles said in amusement, shaking his head, "Why don't you have some water-"

"Coffee. I need more coffee. Coffee is life" She rushed out, nodding her head, "Especially if I'm going to hack into the government database"

"You're going to _what_?" Scott exclaimed loudly, looking at Kayla like she had lost the plot, "Kayla you can't-"

"Can so, watch me" And before she could spring over to his laptop Stiles grabbed her hand and gently tugged her back, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Kaylz, as much as I have faith in your law breaking abilities they might track it back to, oh yeah, _me"_ He smiled lightly, "Just try and chill okay"

"I can't chill. Me, chill? Never. No chill. Chill is not in my dictionary"

"So Kayla... uh..." And Stiles peered over at Scott curiously, wondering what was circling through his brain at this point in time, "... You don't happen to know what the square root of seven hundred and seventy six is do y-"

"Twenty seven point eight five six" She answered automatically before Scott had even finished his sentence and Stiles' eyes went comically wide, his jaw dropping.

"_Holy fricking god_" He exclaimed, staring at Kayla in front of him like she was made of pure gold, "How did you do that?"

"I just reversed what squaring that number was and found two square roots on either side of the answer before dividing it and finding the average and coming to the most accurate conclusion, it's not hard" And Stiles stared and stared and stared, hell he was practically drooling because, _holy shit_, that was scarily hot.

"You're frigging amazing" Stiles smirked as Kayla's wide eyes glanced up at him and almost immediately it was like she knew exactly what he was feeling and thinking with just one look – creepy? Yeah but it was such a major turn on right now.

"I know" She nodded quickly, "Did you know it takes about one hundred and thirty millilitres of blood for your dick to get hard?" And Stiles' eyebrows disappeared into his hairline in complete and utter shock, "I think you're well on your way to reaching that target" And he blushed a dark red, looking down consciously and gulped as he realised, oh crap, yes he was.

"Oh um... that wasn't, uh, meant to happen" And he saw Scott screwing his face up at him, "What dude? As if this hasn't happened to you before"

"No it's okay, it's healthy" Kayla rushed out, like she was a frigging doctor or something, "It helps keep the muscles strong and reduces the chances of erectile dysfunction" She sent them both a wide eyed stare, "If you want I could give you that 'oral exam' now?" And Stiles choked, his windpipe constricting as he almost collapsed in sheer embarrassment because Scott was literally _right there_ as Kayla stepped forward, her quick and nimble fingers managing to undo his button and zipper in like zero point two seconds flat, "I'm not used to an audience but I'm sure we can work around that"

Stiles yelped as he felt her hands starting to skim past the waistband of his boxer shorts, pulling her hands up in the air by her wrists and unfortunately that caused his beige pants to slide off his hips and fall to the floor.

"_Dudeeeee_" Scott exclaimed, shaking his head at the two of them like a disproving parent as he fumbled about with pulling his pants back on as Kayla laughed openly, no shame what so ever.

"Okay, no more sugar for you" He stated with a nervous and embarrassed shake in his voice, "C'mon, one cold shower coming up"

"I think you're the one needing a cold shower lover boy" and he groaned lightly, trying to ignore how he felt his stomach clench at that thought as Scott gagged behind him, muttering that if he makes her blow the electrics again then he really would kill the both of them this time.

* * *

Kayla had officially come down from her sugar rush which left her feeling like utter crap for lack of a better word. Her brain was addled and sore, head thumping, eyes bleary and focused, body weak as she stood at her locker in-between classes wishing more than anything she didn't have all that coffee – and she usually loved coffee so that was definitely saying something.

Ever since that ass of a Lahey, otherwise known as Camden, had dropped the bombshell that Aiden and Ethan were here... as in starting school she had been on edge. She didn't want to see them, either of them, even Ethan. God, especially Ethan. And before she liked Ethan, she did, they were friends, he stuck by her when no one else did but now? Now he was the bad guy, a bad guy that stole memories.

And then there was Aiden. Attractive, dangerous, angry Aiden that she loathed but felt connected to at the same time. If they were here then she needed to see them with her own eyes, just to make sure. Last time she remembered seeing Ethan she was about to take a fucking swan dive and the last time she spoke to Aiden they had a massive blow up argument in Lydia's kitchen over her abortion.

Her stomach twisted in knots just thinking about it. How would she tell Aiden that she didn't? Should she tell him? What would he do? Could she even say those words out loud? It still hurt to think about it, even if she had forced herself to move forward it didn't mean it hurt any less.

_She dragged her feet through the hospital door, tear stained cheeks and blurry eyes, hair a mess, body shaking as Ethan placed a comforting hand on her back, steering her forward. She was numb with pain, heart broken and shattered as she hugged the little bundle closer to her chest, not ever wanting to let go._

"_Miss?" A nurse asked, sending her a concerned look as she stepped forward, "Is everything okay?" And Kayla stared up, tears collecting on her eyelashes as she just stopped walking, her legs hardly able to keep herself stable._

"_Um..." Ethan stepped forward, his hand now resting on Kayla's forearm, "A couple of hours ago she-she gave birth" And the nurse finally realised what the bundle of blankets were, her eyes turning pitiful and sympathetic, "But she uh... she didn't make it" And Kayla's eyes turned as hard as steel, her arms tightening around her baby._

"_Mia" She stated, voice shaking, "Her name is Mia" And Ethan just glanced down sadly, his hand rubbing comforting circles on her back as the nurse took a slow hesitant step forward, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, brown eyes shining with sadness._

"_Miss? Would you like to hand Mia over?" She asked gently, smiling softly, "We can get her checked over"_

"_Why?" Kayla croaked, nestling the baby to her chest, resting in the crook of her arm, "She's dead... she's dead and I don't want you poking and prodding at her, I don't want that" She whispered, the tears coming back full force, "She's a little baby... she's so small" Kayla cried out, "I'm not having anyone hurt her"_

"_I promise she will be safe" The nurse whispered, standing in front of her, petite frame trying to look as less intimidating as possible, "No one will hurt her"_

_Kayla met her eyes, numbly shaking her head, "No... no" And with that she adjusted the limp baby in her arms, slowly starting to rock her like she was cradling her to sleep, "No, she's mine and she's staying with me" And with that she let her head fall to her chest, tears dribbling off her chin, "I'm her mom and you're not getting her"_

"_Miss" The nurse whispered soothingly, a hand slowly starting to rub her arm in a soothing manner, "It's for the best... we need to check her over, get her cleaned up and then you can hold her... then you can say goodbye" And Kayla felt her lower lip trembling, shards of glass running through her veins at the thought of letting go, of failing her daughter again, "It's okay" The nurse muttered as she slowly reached forward to take the baby gently, "She'll be looked after"_

"_But she's so small" Kayla whimpered, her arms feeling empty as the weight of her daughter left them, "She's so tiny... please don't hurt her, no, no she's my baby... I don't want you hurting her, I don't want you poking at her, no" She tried to step forward but Ethan was holding her arms tightly, pulling her back against his body, "No... no stop it, what are you doing?" She cried urgently as the nurse called over a couple of doctors, passing her daughter to them like she was an object, a pass the fucking parcel "Please don't hurt my baby... please not my baby, please... Mia... MIA" She was screaming hysterically by this point as Ethan held her back despite her weak protests, "I want my baby back, I want to hold my baby... Mia... MIA PLEASE" And with that she collapsed to the floor, heart-breaking sobs tearing from her throat as Ethan cradled her to his chest, and at that point Kayla didn't care she was making a scene because they took her tiny innocent baby away from her when all Kayla wanted to do was sing her to sleep, just like any mother would._

Kayla pulled herself from that memory, blinking quickly to stop the tears from falling, to stop herself from being weak. She couldn't think of Mia and not feel sad and depressed, the two went hand in hand so she decided to not think of her at all. Not yet.

She sniffed loudly, turning around to press her back to the lockers when she felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and whipped her head to the side, staring intensely down the now empty corridor. She didn't just get these feelings over nothing, or as Stiles put it 'spidey senses' and pushed herself off the lockers, furrowing her eyebrows intently.

"What the fuck?" She muttered, forehead crinkling as she took a step back, turning and promptly running straight into a brick wall. Or otherwise known as someone's rock hard chest.

"Still got a dirty mouth, glad to know you haven't changed that much" Aiden smirked at her in amusement as Kayla gaped for a couple of seconds because HOLY SHIT he was here... he was a student at her school... she would have to face her ex every single day... oh god...

"Yeah, only now I'm putting better stuff in my mouth" She retaliated without thinking and then screwed her face up when she realised how that sounded – not that she cared either way, it's not exactly like she went down on him often when they were together, or him to her when she thought about it, "What the fuck Aiden?"

"I could ask you the same thing" He shot back, giving her a dubious once over, "What's with the hair?" And she certainly didn't expect that, "It's shorter"

"It's called a haircut _dick_" She exclaimed because after everything they had been through together he wanted to talk about her god-damn hair?

"Hm" He just muttered, continuing to give her a once over, "You seem a lot calmer than the last time I saw you anyway, no expensive crystal glasses in sight to hit me with" And she just narrowed her eyes, steam practically coming from her ears, "Okay, never mind, still got a temper I see"

"Aiden... stop with the games" She dead-panned, hitting his arm, "You're just... why are you... I mean for fuck sake look at you" She pointed at him, "You're just... _urghhh_"

"I know" He smirked, "Nice to know I can still make you sexually frustrated" And she narrowed her eyes in anger because that was _not_ what she meant _at all_.

"You never even did in the first place" Trying to knock his ego, "Why here out of all places Aiden? Why?" And she tried to ignore the fact that Mia had the shape of his mouth, her heart dropping to her stomach at the thought of it – god, she was literally the two of them combined, she couldn't look at Aiden and _not_ see Mia, it was impossible.

"You know why" He stated, "Deucalion-"

"The Alpha of all Alphas, yeah I got the fucking memo" She cut him off, shaking her head in frustration, "What happened to you Aiden?" She asked in a more neutral tone, "I mean, you were always a bit of a bad boy but-but what you're doing now? It's not you"

"Like you know me babe" He smirked, raising his arm like he was going to rest it on her shoulder but she shoved it off her, her glare intensifying, "Look we had an awesome time together, the sex was great, the parties were great hell even the fights were great, feisty little thing you are, but don't pretend to know me"

"I wouldn't even try" She snarled at him, "God... I was so stupid" She muttered, "You were bad news Aiden but I still let you walk all over me... the only good thing to come out of us was Mia, the rest was toxic" And she saw confusion in his eyes at that, the wheels turning in his head as he was no doubt thinking 'who the hell is Mia?', "Do me a favour and stay the fuck away from me, you and Ethan both" She warned, balling her fists at her sides, "I mean it Aiden"

"You're cute Kayla, really, but I don't see that happening any-time soon do you?" And she quirked an eyebrow at him, unamused, "How long do you think it will take you this time to lift your skirt to me? Last time we had barely spoken two words and _boom_, fireworks were happening" He leaned forward with a smirk, "Go on, deny it, tell me how much you hate me, how much you despise me and want me dead because that's passion babe, and passion always win"

**A/N) MUHAHAHAHA okay so a bit of angst, sad stiles, high sugar fuelled Kayla and Aiden and Kayla, a dose of everything haha, so I sure hope you all liked this chapter and next chapter will be a long one so pretty please with a cherry on top leave your thoughts, they mean so much you lovelies and help me keep writing, see you next time :) x**

**Also, remember and vote on the poll about the possibility of Isaac/OC please? it would help a lot if I knew what people may be interested in :) - oh and follow my tumblr, same as my pen name :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Date in a diner

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape if form :( anyways, a massive and thankful shout out to VampirePrincess11, suntan140, Luna888, Crash88, Iste, zvc56, GoingClassic, Kayela-Brown-1228, AmyRoxx123, Classless1219 and Clancy1018 for reviewing, you all rock, hope you all like this new chappie :)**

Kayla clenched her jaw tightly, her eyes burning with anger as she glared at Aiden, wanting nothing more than to retaliate at him, let out all her inner frustrations out on him and knock that god damn annoying smirk off his face but she wasn't going to stoop down to his level... at least not yet.

"I'm not like that anymore" She stated through gritted teeth, clenching her fists at her sides, "And hatred isn't passion Aiden, hatred is loathing and right now I'm loathing you" She sent him a dirty look, "And here I thought that maybe you have some good left in you... clearly I was wrong" She crossed her arms, sending him one last glare before trying to walk past him, so done with him and his shitty attitude but he grabbed her arm before she could, pulling her back opposite him.

"So... what?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, "You don't get your own way and you act out? Surprise surprise, want to hit me again for it huh? Go on Aiden, I'll give you a free pass" She snarled quietly, her voice dripping with venom, "Am I making you mad?" And she watched him closely as realisation seemed to dawn on him, his clear gaze glancing down to her upper arm that he was gripping and then back to her face, his red eyes fading back to their normal colour and that slightly shocked Kayla because before? It was rare he was able to control the werewolf urge in him, now it looked like he had got a handle on things.

"Like I said _sweetheart_ passion is just a manifestation of anger, pure and raw and real, nothing wrong with it" He stated, a small smirk plastered on his face as he let go of her arm, his eyes holding her own, "And I don't think you've changed that much Kayla"

"I _have_" She growled, a defensive tone buried in her voice, "I'm not the same person you knew, that person is gone" And he just let out a disbelieving noise as he snorted, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Cause she looks the same, talks the same and has the same fiery attitude, what's changed so much?"

"What's changed so-you're _**unbelievable**_!" She exclaimed, eyes going wide as she stared at him, running a hand through her loose hair, "Do you see a bottle of cheap alcohol here, hm? Or a stash of pills? A pack of cigarettes? How about you just check my bag then if you're so unconvinced" She practically ripped her bag from over her shoulder, thrusting it into his grasp roughly, "Do you see me 'lifting my skirt' again for you?" She quoted him, a hard edge to her voice, almost as sharp as a knife.

"No" He answered, eyes glancing down to look at her bare legs and her breath stopped short for a second, shocked at his answer, "Because you're wearing shorts" and at that she let out an annoyed noise, shaking her head as she sent him an exasperated look.

"You are a fucking ass Aiden" She fumed, cheeks flushed with adrenaline as he just handed her her bag back somewhat civilly she might add, "Asshole"

He smirked at her, "Okay Kayla, I get it, you're not into that sort of stuff anymore but believe it or not I didn't just come here to piss you off" And she just sent him a fierce glare, "That was just an added bonus, Deucalion has got some, uh... business to deal with"

"Boyd and Erica" She guessed, sending him a disgusted glare, "Jesus Christ Aiden, they're innocent" She exclaimed in a loud voice, "They don't deserve this... just let them go"

"I can't" He hissed in a loud voice, "Even if I wanted to because then I would be dead meat, just like that blonde friend of yours" And even though Kayla knew that what Isaac saw was a grave possibility she didn't want to believe it, no she had to see for herself that Erica was gone, not just take someone's word on it but as soon as those words left Aiden's mouth she felt her heart drop to her stomach, a sort of numbness running through her veins.

Erica was dead? But... how? It made no sense. She was Derek's beta, his family, hell Kayla even considered her a friend of sorts and now she was rotting away god knows where because they didn't save her, because they failed.

"You just don't understand how much Deucalion has given me and Ethan, you could never understand" He added bitterly, "Kayla with her perfect little rich family, people worshipping the ground you walk on, what's wrong in your life huh? Because after all the mistakes you've made you seem to be doing pretty damn good" And Kayla gaped at him in surprise.

Wow... _douche_. It's not like she almost died in a house fire, watched practically her whole family burn to death, spent six months in an insane asylum, was there when her dad and brother were murdered right in front of her very eyes, then proceeded to get addicted to drugs and almost waste away in the process, hold her baby as she died and had to give her up despite the hole it left in her chest, fight every single damn day to stay on the straight and narrow, lose her best friend to a stupid accident that could have been prevented, find out her dad wasn't actually her dad but her uncle and her real dad was a psychotic alpha with no care for anyone but himself, almost lose the one person she loved more than anything because she killed someone with her bare hands and then almost die about half a dozen times since then. Oh _yes Aiden_, she had the _best_ fucking life she thought sarcastically with a heated gaze.

But she wasn't going to stoop down to his level, or give him the satisfaction, either way he wasn't ever going to know every nook and cranny in her life, he didn't deserve to.

"Sure, I guess if 'pretty damn good' is barely hanging on by my fucking fingernails and wanting to throw myself in front of a bus on a daily basis then _yeah_ I'm guilty" She snarked at him with narrowed eyes, shaking her head at him, "You know what Aiden? I'm not talking with you, it's a waste of breath"

"We're not done till I say we're done" He stated in a hard voice, stepping in front of her before she could move around him.

"No, we're done now" She pushed at him chest angrily, making him fall back a couple of steps, "You're not gonna tell me where Erica and Boyd is and you don't want to because you're just as crazy as the rest of your clique" His glare intensified at that but Kayla didn't care, she was done playing nice and rolling over for him just in case he may or may not lose his temper, "You're the bad guy now Aiden"

"Yeah, maybe" He agreed with a sly smirk, "But I'm the bad guy you slept with _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again... what does that say about your judgement?" And Kayla deflated at that, words getting stuck in her throat as shame and guilt washed over her – that's what their whole pack would think right? When Derek saw Aiden, when Stiles saw him... admitting to mistakes were a whole lot easier when the mistake wasn't waltzing about your damn high school in a leather jacket.

"I... it wasn't... everyone makes mistakes" Kayla managed to get out, "You were mine... you were just a big mistake"

"So sleeping with me was a mistake was it?" He asked, giving her a dubious look, "Because a one night stand is a mistake Kayla, a five month long relationship is a choice. I didn't force you into it, you chose to stay with me-"

"Yeah, and look where it got me" She screamed suddenly, interrupting him, "Maybe you're right, maybe hate is stemmed from passion but whatever feelings I have for you-"

"You have feelings for me?" He interrupted with a smirk making Kayla roll her eyes.

"-Are nothing more than you being the father of my baby... our baby" She added, not realising what she had said until it was too late and the words were spilling from her mouth, only knowing she didn't want him to get the wrong end of the stick and think she was head over heels for him because she sure as hell wasn't, she didn't want anything to do with him, "Uh... um..." She trailed off, forcefully biting down on her tongue as she watched his eyes widen, forehead furrowing.

"I get it" He muttered and Kayla's heart rate picked up dramatically as her own went bug-eyed, wondering how much Ethan had actually told him because oh god if he knew...? What the hell was she supposed to say? She knew he had a right to know but at the prospect of telling him, those words coming from her mouth, it made her feel physically sick, "You feel guilty because you didn't give our baby a chance but that is your fault, not mine Kayla got it?" And she jolted at the sharpness in his voice, eyes welling up with unshed tears because that was not the case at all, she gave their baby a chance but she still went away, leaving Kayla here all alone, "And maybe I wouldn't have won _best dad of the year_ award but dammit Kayla I still had a right to know and you took that away from me" She flinched as he stepped towards her, gaze falling to the floor as she tried to steel her courage because he was right (she never thought she would say that) he did deserve to know... she should tell him, tell him about everything but... how?

"I-I'm sorry" She muttered, chest tightening with grief as he invaded her personal space, his hot angry breath puffing down on her, "Aiden... there's something I need to tell you about-about... about what happened" She sucked in a deep breath, ignoring how her legs shook, "I didn't-"

"Aiden" A sharp low voice called out and both she and Aiden glanced up, seeing Ethan striding down the corridor towards them and when he glanced over at her Kayla got the clear message in his eyes, the clear message being 'don't tell', "You know Deucalion doesn't want us to let anything slip... maybe we should just go" He stepped up next to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and from the corner of his eye Kayla could clearly see the panic there.

"Maybe" Aiden agreed, looking over at Kayla and narrowing his eyes, "And before you brought up all this shit I was going to offer you a deal, for your friends" And Kayla gaped at that, her throat constricting with guilt, "I was going to go out of my way to help you because I thought I owed you at least that, I was going to put my life on the line for you Kayla... and now I realise you're not worth it, whatever I did to you in the past pales in comparison to what you did to me" And Kayla felt her heart shattering into a million broken pieces again, not fully healed from the last dozen times it had been broken, shame running through her veins, "I hope you remember that when your friends turn up dead" And with that he sent her a withering glare, turned on his heel and strode away with large angry strides and it honestly felt like a knife to the gut.

She wasn't in love with Aiden, never had been, but she loved the good in him, just like she loved the good in Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, she could never full out hate him no matter what he did because a part of her knew the reason he was like this was because of her. Because she left without helping, because she had an 'abortion' and he looked so broken, so lost... god she didn't know what to do.

"Aiden, wait-" She tried to walk forward, not knowing what she was going to say but knowing she needed to tell him the truth, whether he earned it or not, and keeping secrets was something she hated, always had – they were unnecessary and weren't worth it, they destroyed people's lives, made them a living hell, she hated secrets which was why she had none with those closest to her, except that one but that wasn't her secret to tell, it was Paige's, she had no right to expose her like that.

But when she tried Ethan just gently pulled her back, an apologetic look plastered on his face.

"Kayla, the best thing to do is-"

"I know" She interrupted watching his whole demeanour change into one of confusion, "I know what you did Ethan" And he literally went still, losing the colour his skin held as he stared at her, his eyes turning sympathetic, "I know about Mia"

"I-I'm sorry Kay, I did what I thought was best-"

"Yeah? Well it feels like losing her all over again" She stated, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from flowing, determined not to break down as Ethan looked over his shoulder nervously, like he was afraid Aiden may be listening in, "Don't you think Aiden has a right to know he had a daughter-"

"**No**" Ethan immediately interrupted causing Kayla to blink up at him in shock, "I mean... no Kayla, Aiden can't know, he can't ever know" he whispered quietly in an urgent voice and Kayla just furrowed her eyebrows, wondering how far he would go to stop her telling him.

"Why not?" She asked with a lowered voice, heart sinking to her stomach, "Ethan-"

"He just can't okay?" He demanded before looking over his shoulder nervously, casting a fearful glance over the school surroundings, "I chose you over my brother when I decided to help you... Don't make him hate me" and Kayla just sent him a desperate look, "I'm serious Kayla, if he knows that could ruin everything"

"He was still Mia's dad-"

"And there was a reason you didn't tell him back then... You were scared of him, what he was capable of and because you didn't want to hurt him, I get it okay Kayla? But what good could could come out of this? It's in the past, both you and him need to more on"

"Move on?" She questioned in disbelief, shaking her head, "how can he move on if he doesn't have the full story?"

"Look, he's finally gotten over it now after all this time, it would hurt him more to tell him"

"The truth always comes out Ethan" she told him just as he cast a surprised look over her shoulder, his eyes narrowing, "it's not as easy to bury as a baby" she spat at him, tears clouding her eyes but before she could storm off in an emotional rage he caught her arm gently, his grip surprisingly loose, "Please Kayla, I kept your secret... Can't you keep mine?"

"No" she stated in a hard voice, "because it's not your secret in the first god damn place Ethan"

"He can't know" he whispered desperately just as Kayla heard shuffling feet behind her, "Kay please-"

"Don't" she tore her arm from his grasp, sending him a dirty look, "I'll decide if the father of my baby knows or not, and in my own opinion he damn well should, don't try and blackmail me Ethan"

"I'm not, I would never-"

"Good, then we don't have a problem here" and she finally felt a hand landing on the small of her back, making her jump and look to the side anxiously just in case Aiden had come back and heard everything from their argument when he should really hear it from her personally, but she breathed a sigh of relief when her green eyes clashed with familiar honey ones, her anxiety draining away for those few precious seconds as he stared at her calmly.

"Kaylz, you okay?" He asked in concern, sending Ethan a withering suspicious glance, "maybe we should-" he indicated behind him with his head back towards the other end of the empty corridor, the clear message being 'lets get out of here now"

"Yeah" she agreed, blinking away the build up of tears as he slipped his hand into hers and squeezed gently, letting her know he was there for her and just that simple gesture made her heart flutter as his fingers laced with hers, "goodbye Ethan" she muttered, casting the twin a look caught between disappointment and surprise as Stiles tugged her backwards away from Ethan as quickly as he could before it looked like a kidnapping.

When they were far enough away from the Alpha twin Stiles turned around, pressing her back against the lockers as he stood in front of her, his gaze one of concern.

"You okay? What happened? Did he hurt you? Want me to go back and kick his-"

"Stiles, don't" she interrupted with a small burst of laughter, "It was Ethan, he's Uh... Okay"

"Okay? He's okay? An alpha from the killer Alpha pack is okay?" He asked in a disbelieving tone, sending her a look like he thought he had heard her wrong, "Kayla did he... Did he threaten you?" His voice soft and caring, "Because whatever he has over you-"

"He doesn't have anything over me" she told him, not wanting him to think she was keeping secrets from him because she wasn't, she would never, "he just... He doesn't want me to tell Aiden about, y'know-" she hoped he got the hint because her throat closed up whenever she tried to say _her_ name. Realisation dawned on Stiles as he leaned down to meet her at eye level, his free hand landing on her cheek, thumb brushing across the skin there.

"I think he's right" Stiles agreed softly and Kayla's eyes widened at that, "just hear me out" he rushed out, obviously afraid she wouldn't give him a chance to explain himself, "think about it Kayla, from what I've heard and seen of this douche bag he's pretty unstable, whether you had a memory of it or not he sounds like he'll still blame you and I don't want you getting hurt Kaylz... Please just think about it"

"I have" she stated, "Stiles... I know you're not a massive fan of this but Aiden and me we-we made a baby" and Stiles started fidgeting when she brought that up, his eyes darting down to the ground and he looked uncomfortable at that reminder, "that doesn't just go away because she is... I can't _not_ tell him"

"I just want you to think about, really think about it" he emphasised, "Because this is big stuff Kayla, it's not exactly something you can tell him over coffee"

She realised that, she did, it was big and would implode his whole world apart but the truth always comes out... Always, it could never stay buried no mater how deep you concealed it.

She felt herself go into thinking mode, the wheels spinning vigorously in her head as she thought through every pro and con, every possible reaction from sad to furious and she always came to the same conclusion every single damn time - that she would tell Aiden, that she had to.

"Okay, yeah, I'll think it over" she told Stiles even though her mind was already made up, maybe giving Aiden a bit of time to cool down and or rip her throat open when she next saw him wouldn't be such a bad thing to do, but she wasn't going to tell him no matter what anyone else thought, this was her decision not theirs, they could give give her as many warnings or threats as they wanted but ultimately this was her decision and hers alone. As much as she disliked Aiden, as much as she didn't want to see him here, as much as she wanted to move on with her life without him around every damn corner she just had to accept that he was back and not allow him to bend her out of shape. She had great friends, Derek the only family she was on proper good terms with was great and she had Stiles, she wasn't about to put that in jeopardy because she used to sleep with the enemy.

He was a dad to her baby and no one could get rid of that, they either had to accept it or not, that was their choice not hers.

"Thank you" Stiles whispered, giving her a crooked smile as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead making her head spin, "I know this can't be easy for you... Having him back like this" he clarified and she just winced at the reminder, "I'll kick his ass for you when I see him if you want, I can hit him with my baseball bat" and that made her chuckle, "seriously how many times have I told you that's a formidable weapon, who needs claws and fangs when you can have wood" and Kayla bit her lip at that choice of words, just cocking an eyebrow up at him, "uh... That came out wrong, I won't be attacking him with my wood, that wood is strictly off limits"

"Except for me though right?" She smirked, fingers playing with the end of his plaid shirt.

"Of course" he said in an obvious tone, sending her a wink, "but I mean it Kaylz, I could ram him so hard-"

"Stiles" she interrupted with a laugh, "think before you speak huh? But thanks, that means a lot" she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips, "let's just forget about Aiden right now... And Ethan" she added in afterthought, her face falling, "they're not worth it"

"You're right, you're right" he nodded his head affirmatively, "But if he does come within a fifty foot radius of you then-"

"Stiles, chill" she smirked, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, "there's no need to be so over protective" and then she recognised the look gleaming in his eyes, "hold on, are you... Are you jealous?" She asked incredulously, "because yes, I can see it now, Aiden and I running away into the sunset to live happily ever after on his hot motorcycle and-"

"Okay okay yeah I get it, I get it" he rushed out, covering her mouth with his hand, "no need to be jealous, ticked, crossed off the list"

"Hmmmmm" she muttered against his palm and he finally let go, "it's you I love you dork" she laughed, moving her hands to run through his hair, allowing her fingers to gently tug at it as he let out a small pleasurable noise at the feeling.

"I know" he smiled widely, "how about we get out of here huh? Away from idiotic ex boyfriends and Mr Harris?"

Kayla gasped dramatically, fanning herself like those women from the eighteen hundreds that always wore corsets and had their hair like an ants nest, "Mr Stilinski" She exclaimed, pretending to look astonished, "Are you suggesting we run away from this place?"

"Why yes Miss Hale, I guess you can say I am" He smiled, taking her hand gently in his own and kissing her knuckles, "If you would be so humbled as to take me up on my offer"

"I don't know about that Mr Stilinski for my parents are awfully strict, if they found out I was seeing a boy unwed they would be furious" She muttered in this fake old fashioned voice, playing along with this silly and dorky game.

"I won't tell if you don't" He smirked mischievously, pressing his body tightly against her own, "I can keep a secret you know" and before she knew what he was doing he had bent down and wrapped his arms around the back of her knees and slung her over his shoulder which left her with vertigo.

"Stiles" She laughed, grabbing a fistful of the back of his shirt to keep her stable, "What an earth are you doing? I don't want you throwing your back out"

"You weigh about the same as a tin of soup Kaylz, my back is fine" And with that he started walking down the corridor, "We are going on a date"

"A date?" Kayla smiled, not so subtly admiring the great view she had from this position and angle, "You don't have great timing Stiles, we're supposed to plan for tonight-"

"We've planned and planned and planned until our brains are fried, I'm making some personal time for my girl" and she smiled as he referred to her as that, "How about we put ourselves first for a change? And anyway, we'll be back before the end of school so really all we're missing out on is chemistry and lacrosse practice, not important"

"If I did happen to disagree with you I have a feeling you would just kidnap me anyway" She laughed, "Fine, but if anyone finds out and gives us hell I'm blaming it on your ass, just remember that Stilinski"

"My ass that you're totally checking out" He pointed out and Kayla could feel the smirk gracing his lips as he pushed open the side door out into the fresh air and despite everything, all the negative feelings she had washing through her body, she couldn't feel depressed when Stiles made her feel so... so well, **_special_**.

* * *

Stiles held the metal door open for her as she walked into the small burger joint, the cosy sixty's theme making her want to barf but at the same time it was endearing. Checked floors, burgundy booths, bright yellow walls with elvis Presley playing from the duke box she couldn't help but smile.

"There's that smile I love so much" He smirked, coming up beside her and lacing their fingers together, "So does this place have your approval?" And she just nodded, pulling him over towards an empty corner booth and eagerly looking at the menu.

"Yes, oh my god yes... how come I've never heard of this place before?" She questioned, staring at all the funky retro coffee machines, cups, desks, god everything, "It's so-"

"Wacky?" He finished her sentence for her, slipping into the booth next to her, "Yeah, that's why I thought you might like it" He gave a quick glance down to striped shorts, knee high dotted socks and off the shoulder pink bat winged top, "Because you're wacky... in a good way" He added in a rushed voice, obviously afraid she would take it the wrong way.

"We're all a bit wacky" She chuckled, holding up the menu so they both could see it, "You know what you want?"

"Double bacon cheeseburger with extra fries and a shake" She just raised her eyebrows at his quick choice, "Mom dad and me used to come here every tuesday and I always went with a double bacon cheeseburger with extra fries, you can't go wrong" And she smiled softly at that thought, imagining cute little Stiles sitting in one of these booths with a buzzcut, swinging his legs as he waited eagerly for his food, his parents on either side of him.

"As long as you always went with a chocolate shake" She propositioned with a playful smile, nudging his arm.

"Actually better" And what could be better than a thick chocolate shake? "They do peanut butter and chocolate shakes" And her eyes widened dramatically, "Exactly" Stiles exclaimed, pointing to her slack face, nodding eagerly, "And it tastes better than anything you could ever imagine, it's like orgasming in your mouth" He exclaimed louder than was probably appropriate for a family orientated little diner and few surbanised families turned around, sending them both dirty looks.

"I'll take your word on it" she chuckled as his cheeks went flaming red, "thank you for doing this, it means a lot"

"Well you mean a lot to me so..." he smiled at her lightly, "I just figured some 'us time' could take our minds off of everything that's happened" And underneath his tone she heard that familiar sadness there, obviously thinking about Heather, "You're a great distraction from this crazy ass supernatural world Kaylz"

"Right back at you" She smiled, trailing her hand up his arm and threading it through his hair again, loving the feel of the thick locks in-between her fingers but just before she could tilt her head up a hyper surprised voice broke them apart.

"Stiles Stilinski, my eyes eyes must be betraying me" A thick southern drawl exclaimed and Kayla recognised it as texan, "My my you sure have grown up" And a short plump middle aged woman smiled widely, her dark hair pinned up in curls wearing a petty coated yellow waitress outfit with a white matching frilly apron and matching shoes, "It has been too long dear boy" And with that she bent over the marble table and forcefully pulled Stiles into a hug, his head disappearing into her bosom as Kayla just raised her eyebrows in surprise before smirking to herself.

Stiles mumbled something incoherently as the woman finally let him go, holding his cheeks in her hands, "What was that dear?"

"It's nice to see you again Millie" Stiles smiled warmly like she was some wonderful great aunt or something, "Sorry I haven't been by in forever"

"Last time I saw you you were this high" She raised a hand to the middle of her stomach, a wide smile still in place, "You sure have grown into a fine looking young man"

Stiles flushed a little at that, glancing down at her from the corner of his eye, "Uh... Millie this is Kayla, Kayla this is Millie, she's known me since I was young old enough to eat solid food" And Kayla smiled warmly at the hyper activate woman, "Kayla's my girlfriend" And as soon as he said that, or rather dropped that bombshell if Millie' slack jaw was anything to go by, she too was brought forward into a bone crushing hug, the woman's massive boobs, literally though they were like the size of hot air balloons, almost cut off her breathing.

"Oh honey, it sure is a pleasure to meet you" She pulled back, tilting Kayla's chin up so she could get a good look at her, "You are a beauty" She observed before sending Stiles a playful sly look, "Hold onto this one, there's not a lot of down to earth pretty girls in this world" And Stiles just nodded, his hand landing on her bare knee to give it a small squeeze.

"I plan to" He winked playfully at her as Kayla smiled back and Millie cooed.

"You two are too cute" She pulled back, placing her hands on her hips, "But isn't this a school day? But if the amused smile playing on her lips was anything to go by she was just teasing them.

"Uh... no" Stiles said slowly, realisation dawning on his as he realised he had basically got caught and was in hot water, "I mean yes but, uh...not really you see, there was this uh... um... gas explosion" He made up as Kayla tried to hide a snort, "Some idiot in chem lab was playing around with hydrogen sulfide and he next thing BOOM, didn't you hear about it on the news?" He added meekly, a hesitant note in his voice as he bit his lip as Kayla finally snorted at his awful lie telling skills.

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't tell your daddy about you bunking off school" Millie laughed much to Stiles' relief, "You're little secret date won't leave my lips, promise"

"Thanks Millie... we don't usually do this, the bunking not the date thing" He corrected with a nervous laugh, "It's just... uh, things have been happening so I thought we should... um..."

"My ex boyfriend moved into town" Kayla took over from him, "So Stiles was taking my mind off things" And Stiles looked at her surprised that she so willingly shared that information.

"Oh honey" Millie muttered, looking at sympathetically, "He's a good boy that one"

"He sure is"

"So have y'all decided what you would like to eat?" She chirped out, pulling a pad and paper from her apron, "Or would you like another couple of minutes?"

"Um, well I would like the double bacon cheeseburger with extra fries and that 'special' shake please Millie and uh.. Kayla have your decided or?"

"Yeah, I'll just take the same as Stiles please" Kayla replied politely, "I'm trusting your judgement here Stilinski" She winked as Stiles just laughed openly, his hand sliding around her leg to curl around her thigh, their arms brushing together.

"Too cute" Millie chirped out happily, "Your orders won't be too long" And with that she practically skipped back towards the counter, shouting out orders to the kitchen through the open hatch as Kayla smiled at Millie before leaning her head on Stiles' shoulder.

"She seems nice" Kayla observed, wrapping her arms around Stiles' one that rested on her thigh, "And she likes me at first sight, that's like a first" She joked as she felt Stiles vibrate with chuckles.

"Everyone likes you, how could they not?" He smiled lightly, "As soon as I saw you I thought to myself 'this is the kind of girl I want to know'" And Kayla just snorted playfully, loosening her hand around his arm and hitting his chest.

"You did not"

"Did too" He retaliated with a smirk, "Don't disagree with me Hale"

"Well thanks for the compliment" Kayla smiled, sighing contently as she felt Stiles breathe rhythmically under her weight, "I can see why your mom liked this place.. it's cute"

"Yeah, my mom was a sucker for quirky places, her and dad had their first marital anniversary date here" And Kayla raised her head from his shoulder to watch him talk, "That's actually where she told him she was pregnant" He pointed over to a row of stools lining the counter as he laughed, "They got free pie for it"

"Stiles, are you trying to make me awwww?" She questioned with a smile, "Because I'm seriously awwwwing right now" She looked up at him with a soft smile, "That's a nice story... what else happened?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side to listen to him talk excitedly like a kid at christmas.

"My dad almost had a heart attack" Stiles laughed, "That's when mom made him cut down on the burger and fries and every tuesday since that day they came here" He nodded over to Millie as she busied herself behind the counter, singing Dolly Parton under her breath, "Actually I remember my dad telling me mom's waters broke after a slice of pecan pie"

"No wonder, even from within the womb you hated pecan pie" Kayla laughed as Stiles snorted in amusement, "So you basically grew up in this place?"

"Yup" He nodded, "Every single tuesday except, uh... except when mom got ill, me and dad never really felt right coming back to this place, it just felt wrong" He muttered, eyes glazing over in sadness and Kayla felt a pang in her chest at that, dropping her palm to rest over his hand that was stroking her thigh.

"So why now?" Kayla asked softly as he glanced down at her, "Why bring me here?" looking around at the small diner with new eyes, "It seems very special to you" And Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion, like he didn't understand what she was asking.

"Well I've got a new special person to share it with" He whispered gently, eyes gleaming, "We should make it like a weekly date, just if you want to" He rushed out, smiling hesitantly, "It's not weird is it? taking my girlfriend to the place me and my dead mom went to is it? Because if it is I totally get it, we can just go somewhere else-" But she cut him off by pushing herself up and smashing her lips to his, hand sliding around to the nape of his neck to pull him forward and mover her lips over his slowly, letting him know it was okay, it was better than okay it was such an amazing feeling to know he was sharing this place with her.

"Wow... wow, wow, wow" He murmured against her lips as she pulled back, watching in amusement as his eyelids fluttered open like he couldn't figure out how to work basic bodily functions.

"I would love it if you took me here again" She whispered, her heart melting at the cute shocked look on his face, "But only if the food is good, this girl loves her food" She joked as Stiles chuckled, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"It's the best, it's greasy and fatty and oozes multiple orgasms"

"Hmmm, really?" She smirked, "Might just have to come here when I get sexually frustrated and trade you in"

"Ha-ha" He joked back, his hand continuing to curl around her thigh sending shivers up her spine just as Millie came bouncing over, two hot plates in her hands as she placed them down in front of them, a wide smile on her face.

"Let me just grab your shakes" And he sprung back over to the counter and carried them over, "And this is complimentary" And Kayla wondered what she meant but realised as soon as she put a small candle on the table and lit it creating a warm glow around them, "But just remember you're both too young to re-enact your mommy and daddys life story" And she watched Stiles blush at that, slightly embarrassed that Millie was thinking he was going to knock her up but Kayla just laughed, no shame what so ever.

"Thanks Millie, it looks amazing" Kayla smiled before looking over at Stiles, "Ready for your multiple orgasms?" She asked slyly, knowing it would just make Stiles more flustered and was rewarded by the shocked look falling over his face, his body freezing up as she chuckles, digging into her food.

A/n) yay another chapter ha I thought Kayla and stiles needed some time alone after all of this so so what did you all like in this chapter? I hope you all liked and please review, it would mean so much thank you lovely people ? x


	14. Chapter 14 - Lungs filled with dirt

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me, anyway a massive shout out to suntan140, Ayine, Crash88, VampirePrincess11, zikashigaku, Grey-eyed Birdie, Clancy1018, Kayela-Brown-1228 (Don't apologise, I love all your reviews, they make me smile, see? :)))) ) GoingClassic, zvc56, Iste and AmyRoxx123 for reviewing, you all rock :) -also remember to vote on poll- and I updated bedroom adventures about a week ago if anyone is curious :)**

"I have to give it to you Stilinski... you do the damn best dates" Kayla mumbled as she swallowed the last mouthful of greasy curly fries, her fingers covered in ketchup and salt as she looked down at her empty plate in slight surprise - did she eat it all already? _Damn_!

"Really?" Stiles asked in slight surprise, touched by the compliment, "Uh... it's just an old diner Kaylz, not exactly gourmet style dishes"

"Exactly" She laughed much to Stiles' confusion, "So much better than expensive restaurants where you can't even pronounce the food let alone swallow it without puking, burger and fries is the best date food" She winked playfully, resting her arms on the table as to not get grease all down her clothes, "You don't have to 'woo' me anymore you know, you've already 'woo'd' me enough for a lifetime"

He smiled gently at her, his hand reaching forward to brush across her hair and tuck some loose strands behind her ear, "I like wooing you, and if your definition of wooing is helping you kick some supernatural ass and traumatise you with annoying family members then I've got that under the belt" He added sarcastically with a smirk, "I'm not that much of a catch"

"You are a catch" She disagreed, wanting to run a hand through his hair but stopped midway, groaning at the state of her fingers as Stiles chuckled, grabbing a few napkins from the silver holder sitting on the table and started to gently wipe off her fingers, "I promise, you're like gold compared to others" and she glanced down at her lap at that, thinking about how madly in love with Stiles she was compared to all the other guys and girls she had been involved with - okay, she meant 'involved' as in the odd make-out session or whatever, nothing more, "Well there was that one girl, super nice for a head cheerleader which surprised me, I thought she would be a total stuck up bitch but we bonded over zombie movies and cheese sticks before making out in the back of her SUV" Stiles' eyebrows were raised so high she thought they might disappear, his jaw slowly loosening as he stared at her in pure shock, "What? It's not like we did anything, we hardly got past second base" And she watched as Stiles gulped, a faint tinge coming to his cheeks, "Or... are you imagining it?" She drawled out, a playful smile on her face as Stiles started to get even more flustered, his leg jiggling up and down, "Imagining a little girl on girl action?"

"Kayla, please, stop" He managed to get out, shaking his head even though he was so obviously feeling heated over these thoughts, "I-I can't uh... that's not... I-"

"I'm pretty sure her lip gloss was cherry flavoured as well" She continued, internally laughing at how she was managing to get under his skin, "It was a little bit _sticky_ and _wet_" She emphasised those innuendo words just to add heat to the fire, "But never the less interesting you know?" And he was breathing a bit heavier than normal, his hand curling around his thigh to stop himself doing whatever he waned to do, "There's just something about girls man... I mean, don't get me wrong, guys would always be my first choice but _damn_ they know how to work their way around a bra-" And at that Stiles choked, a hacking cough coming from his throat as he tried to digest her words, his cheeks now a flaming red colour.

"Kaylz, are you seriously trying to turn me on in the middle of a diner?" He asked with baited breath, his eyes wide, "Because it's working... maybe a little too well"

"I can see" She smirked, titling her head to the side, "But I was just casually talking about past accomplishments... like how I managed to unbutton her shirt with just my teeth.." She trailed off slyly as Stiles' whole body clenched up, placing his elbow on the table and biting down on his fist, "Oh _baby_, is your mind a little bit _occupied_ just now?" She asked with a laugh, placing her hand on his forearm, "My bad"

"I'm fine... I'm fine" He mumbled against his fist, screwing his eyes shut tightly, "Totally fine"

"So can I get you two lovebirds anything else?" Millie chirped out, bouncing over to them with a wide smile on her face, "Oh dear boy, is everything okay?" She asked, obviously noticing Stiles' demeanour.

"Him? He's fine" Kayla laughed, "He's just feeling the _heat_ a bit, it hits him pretty _hard_" And at that Stiles let out a small whimpering noise, his leg bouncing up and down more vicariously, "Makes him quite _sticky_ and can give him a _long_ _head_-ache but I'm sure he'll _come_ away feeling better soon" and she had to bite her lip at the way Stiles literally jolted, his knee colliding with the table with a loud bang.

"Yup, fine, totally fine" he winced, trying to give a reassuring smile to Millie, "Uh... um, just the check please Millie"

"No problem darlings" She smiled widely as she skipped back over to the counter, printing out the check as Stiles leant towards her, "Headache?" He asked, twisting uncomfortably on the leather seat.

"Well you are having a problem with your '_head__'_ aren't you?" She teased playfully as he let out a small noise caught between a moan and a sound of embarrassment, "I was just _erecting_ the truth a bit" and she had to laugh at how flushed he got, his whole body clenching.

"Dear god Kayla..." He muttered, leaning back and pressing his back against the booth wall, "You are just torturing me now you know?"

"Oh I know and it's rather fun... should I continue my story about how that cheerleader could undo a bra one handed or?" She laughed as he groaned at her teasings, "But sorry to burst your bubble lover boy, it only went as far as grinding on each other half dressed, nothing too explicit"

"_Nothing too_-? oh wow" Stiles exclaimed, blowing out a long breath as his wide eyes met hers, "That sounds... fun"

"Eh" She shrugged nonchalantly, "You're funner" she smirked, allowing her hand to slowly brush across his leg, her fingertips grazing higher up his thigh, "So... much... funner..." And with that she slowly pushed herself forward, her tongue dancing across the lobe of his ear before sucking it into her mouth gently and nibbling at it softly, loving how she could still make him melt with just simple words and touches, their fire no where near lost.

She tugged at it one last time before pulling back, watching as his eyes drifted open again, his mouth forming a round 'O' shape.

"Here's the check" Millie beamed, suddenly appearing over them, her friendly face open and gentle, always looking so damn happy, Kayla would have to ask her how she did that, "I sure hope y'all enjoyed your meal"

"We did" Kayla smiled back, subtly rubbing circles on Stiles' thigh as he stopped breathing behind her, "Best fried food I've tasted in this town"

"That's sweet of you dear" Millie thanked, placing a hand on her shoulder before winking at Stiles, "Take my advice handsome, don't let this one go" And Kayla knew Stiles knew he would have to speak with actual words instead of just incoherent words or mumblings and braced herself for how much comical value she was going to get out of this.

"Oh... um, uh... y-yeah" He stuttered, his voice higher pitched than normal, "Um.. I won't, let her go that is... in the figurative sense, not the literal dirty sense... well that way too but I mean, it didn't... I won't Millie" He finally settled on promising, letting out a long sigh before muttering under his breath, "Oh dear god kill me now"

"Nice to hear" Millie beamed, "I hope to see you both back soon for a proper catch up, it's been far too long and I really would like to get to know you dear" She sent Kayla a kind look, "There will be free pie for you" And Kayla smiled at that, it seemed 'free pie' was Millie's thing, first with Stiles' parents and now them.

"Who are we to turn down free pie?" Stiles joked, starting to pull out his wallet.

"I'll see you soon kiddily winks" And with that she departed and as she did Kayla slapped away Stiles' hand before he could open his wallet.

"What are you doing? I'll pay for it" Kayla protested, not wanting Stiles to splash about his money when Kayla could easily afford it what with hacking into her trust fund and all that.

"What? No" Stiles exclaimed, looking outraged by that idea, "This date was my idea Kaylz"

"And it was a great idea but seriously, allow me" She bent down to pull her bag off the floor but just as she did Stiles plucked it from her hands and threw it behind him, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not letting you pay for this Kaylz, I want to"

"But I want to" She argued back lightly, trying to move around him to take her bag back but he anticipated her moves and blocked her with his body.

"Kaylz, don't be stubborn" He chastised her, cocking an eyebrow, "I treated you to this date to take your mind off things so therefore I will pay for it"

"And it worked, thus, I will reward you by not making a hole in your wallet... please?" She pouted, channelling her puppy dog eyes to full power but he stared at her in realisation.

"Is this what this is about?" He asked quietly, "You don't want me paying for a twenty five dollar date because you're afraid I'll go bankrupt?"

"No... well yeah but no" She winced as she realised how that sounded, "I just don't want you spending money when you don't have to is all, I can pay for it"

"Kayla, Kaylz, babe" Stiles started to say in a soft voice, "I appreciate the thought but even if I had no money and was living out a dumpster I would still find a way to take you on the dates you love, that's just what a boyfriend does" His fingers started intertwining with her own, "it's just what I do"

"I know... You're too sweet for your own good you know" she smiled, not attempting to stop him even if she did still feel like stopping him, "thank you"

"No need to thank me" he smirked, pulling out a twenty dollar and a ten dollar note and slapping them on the table, leaving a generous tip for Millie, "It's worth it if it makes you smile"

"I do need to thank you" She smiled slyly, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the booth, looking around for the rest-room sign, "Especially after all that teasing, what kind of person would I be if I didn't 'relieve' you of your strain?" She added playfully, pulling him along behind her like a dog on a lead as she pushed open the flapping door into a small corridor area and immediately trailing him into the ladies bathroom without a second thought.

It was pretty basic, checked floors, red tiles on the walls, a large mirror taking up one whole wall with a line of three sinks across it and three stalls opposite it and Kayla didn't waste any time before turning around in his arms and pushing him back against the door roughly, lips smothering his own quickly and heatedly.

Immediately his hands landed on her hips, gripping at them tightly as he pulled her closer to him, their bodies smashing together in this heated embrace before Stiles started walking her backwards, his dominant side taking over as she felt her back crash into the row of sinks, his large hands sliding across her hips before slipping over the back of her shorts and cupping her ass through the material sending a shiver over every nerve in her skin.

She loved the feel of his hands on her, over every inch of her body because it just felt so right and so damn good when he did it. It felt natural, like he wasn't just doing it to cop a feel, no, it was like he was in love with every part of her body and admired it. His hands, although a little lean were strong and large as he slipped his hands down a little further to squeeze her cheeks, rubbing the sensitive skin there as he pulled her lower body flush against his own as she gasped against his lips at the sensation of both their most sensitive places brushing each others, still not fully used to the amazing feeling.

He then slipped his hands down even further, his hands curling around her thighs before pulling her up so she could sit in-between the sinks, her legs immediately wrapping around his hips to pull him between her legs.

She broke the kiss, trailing some heated ones down the side of his neck, hands tugging at his hair, "I need you Stiles" She whispered against the flushed skin of his neck, fingers gliding through his hair to rest on the nape of his neck, "Right now" And he groaned at her husky voice, nails digging into her thighs leaving a row of red marks littered across her bare skin.

"Seriously. Now" she whispered, fingers sliding down his t-shirt covered back to start opening up his belt and button on his pans but he pulled back at that, eyes going wide as he blushed dark red.

"Uh... we're in a bathroom, a very public bathroom where anyone could walk in... we've had enough interruptions to last a life time Kaylz" He pointed out, biting his lip, "We could go back to the Jeep-" But before he could finish his sentence she had jumped down from the sinks and was tugging him into one of the small stalls, locking the door behind them as she pressed herself back against the door, smirking up at him.

"So Stilinski... how flexible are you?" She asked slyly, finally managing to unbutton his pants and let them slip off his hips, skin flushing with heat as he stepped forward, trapping her between the stall door and himself, his hands slipping up underneath her top to grip at her waist.

"I think the better question Hale is how flexible are _you_?" He corrected, pressing himself forward, his arms wrapping around her small waist as he attacked her lips again.

* * *

"Well my earlier question was definitely answered... very flexible, _very_ flexible indeed" Stiles murmured as he sat in the drivers seat of his Jeep, finally catching his breath back as Kayla laughed from where she lay, head in his lap, feet propped out the open passenger side window.

"You knew that already though" She pointed out, laying her arms folded across her stomach.

"Yeah but we had never tried that position before though" He breathed, still sounding amazed and awed every time they had sex even though they been doing it, _literally_, for months now, "Like... _wow_"

"So it's in the top ten then?"

"Only ten?" He pouted down at her as she chuckled, "We have a good twenty, thirty positions at least, it's too hard to pick _just_ ten"

"I see your point" She nodded, a laugh bubbling from her chest as his hands continued to play with the ends of her loose hair, his nimble fingers braiding some strands again before loosening it up and starting up again and Kayla loved the feel of his fingers playing with her hair, he sometimes did it before they fell asleep and it was a great safe feeling to close your eyes too.

"I'm glad" He smiled down at her as Kayla diverted her eyes to looking out the open window of the near empty parking lot, not much scenery to see, just old grey bricked buildings, not even a plant or shrub in sight.

"Everything... okay?" He asked cautiously, a small frown scrunching his eyebrows together, "Did the date actually not work in taking your mind off things and you just said it did to make me feel better or did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, Stiles of course it worked, being with you works" She answered immediately, adjusting her head on his lap to look up at him, giving him a small gentle smile, "I'm just thinking"

"About what?" He asked curiously, frown still in place, "What's bothering you? Is it Aiden?"

"Aiden always bothers me" She grumbled before shaking her head, "No... uh, it's just... Heather" And immediately Stiles' body stilled, his hands stopping threading through her hair, "After that phone call it just... for a minute it... it kinda, well... felt like you blamed me" She admitted in a small voice, "Like I'm the reason she's dead"

"No, no way in hell Kaylz" He immediately cried out in outrage, pulling her up into a sitting position, "It's not your fault she's not here anymore, it's whatever sick bastard killed her... why would you think I blamed you?" And he sounded genuinely confused and hurt by her statement which made her regret asking it in the first place.

"No reason... I'm sorry, I was just being stupid" She smiled lightly, shaking her head and trying to turn away but his gentle hands tilted her chin back around to face him, his honey brown eyes swimming with pure raw emotion.

"Kaylz... talk to me" He whispered, tilting his head to the side, "Did someone say something to you? Did I?" He asked, like he dreaded the answer.

She stared at him, glancing down from his eyes to his lips watching the way they shaped as he spoke, her forehead crinkling in concentration, "No, nothing like that... just after the call I got the impression that you felt that if you hadn't have stayed home with depressing old me and went to her party then she might be here today" She sent him a small smile, shaking her head, "But it's okay, I know you don't think that, I was just over-thinking things as per usual"

"I don't think that" He stated, voice brimming with determination and a hint of sadness, "Heather... she was my friend, my human friend, that wasn't apart of this supernatural crap but yet she still died... I... I just hope that my dad catches whoever did it"

"Your dad?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing, "You think whatever killed Heather was human?"

"You don't?" He retaliated, sounding just as confused as she did, "H-Heather didn't know about the supernatural, they couldn't have targeted her"

"That voice wasn't human" Kayla muttered, "It was... it was dark and filled with hate, Stiles no human sounds like that" She told him gently, raising a hand to brush through his hair, hating that she had to break that news to him even though by the look on his face he already knew but just didn't want to look at the facts, "Whoever or whatever it was... is a monster" She clenched her jaw, "A sick twisted monster that we'll stop I promise" She vowed, sending him a comforting smile, "We'll avenge Heather"

"I hope so" He muttered, eyes getting glassy with tears again, "She didn't deserve this"

"I know" Kayla replied gently, nodding her head, "She was a good person, gave me some great advice and I saw how much she meant to you" A tear caught on his eyelash as her hand drifted down through his hair to wipe it away, "Hey, don't cry" She soothed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her, "I'm not going to be cliché and say everything is going to be alright but things will get better, they'll find Heather and give her a proper funeral so you can say goodbye... that I _promise_ you"

"And you don't break your promises" He muttered against her hair as she laughed gently at that, nodding her head.

"Uh huh, that's right" She pulled back, their faces so close together she could feel his warm breath hitting her face, her hands still clinging to the back of his neck, "I'm so sorry Stiles"

"It's not your fault, none of this is" He replied, "Heather just got unlucky, that's all"

"Yeah... maybe" She dropped her hands from his neck to rest over his hands, "Don't be scared to talk to me Stiles okay? I'm your girlfriend, you can talk to me about anything"

"I know, that's what I love about you" He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, "But I'll be okay... once we save Boyd and Erica and give Heather a proper goodbye then we can move on from all of this, it just drags us down"

"Yeah" She agreed because it was true, all of the pressure and responsibilities of saving people, keeping secrets, knowing that one mistake could cost you your life or someone's else was scary but they had to do it, they had no choice.

"Speaking of dragging us down... what do you think Aiden will do when he sees us?" He asked her, looking slightly if not fully terrified, "Something tells me he won't be setting off fireworks for our anniversary, unless of course he's setting them off _at_ us, or _me_ more specifically then I can totally see that"

"Aiden doesn't have a say in us, it's not like we're married or anything" She reassured him, "Though it was a close call, one time we were so stoned we ended up in a chapel at Vegas and anyone can get married at Vegas, I'm pretty sure if someone took their pet cat there they could get married at Vegas" And at that Stiles raised his eyebrows, his nose scrunching up adorably, "And don't ask me how we got to Vegas, it's a complete blank"

"And the point of this story is...?" Stiles trailed off, a cheeky smile plastered over his face and she just slapped his chest playfully, rolling her eyes.

"The point is, so what, we were once in each others lives and now we're not, he has no say in what I do or who I see because that would be abusive stalkerish controlling behaviour"

"But if uh... if he was linked to your life... in another way then, well, then he would get a say wouldn't he?" Stiles asked and Kayla's heart dropped at that, knowing what he was implying but didn't want to say outright, unsure of her reaction.

"Even if... if that happened, if we did-" She cleared her throat, hating the feel of the familiar ache there, "If we did have a... have Mia now he still wouldn't I promise" She vowed as Stiles raised his hand to stroke her cheek, thumb dancing across the skin there.

"I shouldn't have brought it up, stupid me.. when you're ready to talk you'll talk, I shouldn't have pushed you to-" But she cut him off by pressing a quick kiss to his lips, not wanting him to beat himself up over this.

"You didn't push me, just gave me a nudge" She corrected, twisting her body back around so she was laying across the seat, her head in his lap, his hands immediately going back to play with her hair, "It's healthy to talk apparently, that's what my therapist drilled into my head anyway"

"The therapist you had back in Louisiana?" He asked carefully, his eyes never leaving hers as she just nodded against his thighs, fingers absent-mindedly tugging at the ends of her top.

"Yeah, Mrs Davey or something like that... she was British" She added, like that solved everything, "Wouldn't stop yammering on about how 'talking is healthy' and 'talking heals the heart' and 'talking is a sign of growth' but I'm telling you that damn woman couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than two seconds, I thought I would have to stick a carrot in her mouth like Rudolf just to shut her up" She chuckled light-heartedly as Stiles smiled down at her, his body vibrating with laughs of amusement, "I'm serious, I felt like it was her therapy session and not mine"

"Well it obviously worked if it opened you up a bit" Stiles commented with a brief smile.

"Not really... you did that" She corrected because it was true, even when she came to Beacon Hills she felt like she was closed off from the world and everyone in it but not anymore _thank god_, "Okay that was mushy, _ew_"

"Well if it's any consolation I like it when you turn all mushy" Stiles winked at her, "Your mush is anything but 'ew'"

"You're bias" She smiled lightly before biting her lip and glancing down away from Stiles' intense gaze, her mind drifting, "Is it... can I talk to you about something?" She asked meekly but immediately she felt his whole body shake with nods, encouraging her to go on.

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything... what is it?"

"I think... I think I need to speak to my mom" She admitted, gnawing on her bottom lip, "It's been months since I've seen her let alone spoke to her, Beacon Hills isn't a massive place, I'm bound to run into her at some point"

"Yeah... I think that's best" Stiles whispered gently as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, "Don't get me wrong, I hate how she handled things but she's still your mom, I know that if I had another chance to see my mom again then I would" He admitted carefully, her hand reaching up in the air to touch the side of his cheek, "No pressure or anything but, uh, what changed your mind? You were really adamant before about never wanting to see her again" He commented and Kayla sucked in a deep breath at that and he seemed to notice the look on her face because he gently took ahold of her hand that was stroking his cheek, intertwining their fingers to show support.

"I just... I know how it feels to lose a daughter" She admitted before wincing slightly, screwing her face up, "Oh god, is this weird talking to you about another guys kid I had? If it is I can stop-"

"_Don't stop_" He exclaimed loudly before shaking his head and lowering his voice, "I mean, don't stop" He said much quieter than before, smiling lightly down at her, "And no it's not weird... okay it's a little weird but weird is like my middle name, hit me with it Hale"

She briefly smiled at that, at how caring and helpful he was but the smile soon dropped from her face as a lump formed in her throat, "I know it's two completely different situations but I know how impossible it is _not_ to love your daughter, it's like this feeling in your chest that you can never lose because it's embedded into your DNA, into who you are and... and I think my mom does love me... maybe in a shameful way, or how every-time she looks at me she sees Peter but it's still love" She explained, nuzzling her head into Stiles' thigh for more comfort.

"A mother's love is unconditional right?" Stiles added, nodding his head to what she said and that hurt her chest... not in a bad way, but in a good way because she knew how true it was. Mia wasn't here anymore, she didn't have anything left of her but that love was still there, swirling through her body... untainted, untouched, pure... it was a nice feeling, it comforted her, let her know that she wasn't half as bad as she thought she was, that she wasn't a monster... that she was a mom and had the potential to be a great one... one day.

"It really is" Kayla smiled before sitting up properly, Stiles helping her, "It's like... it's the best feeling in the world but completely terrifying, knowing you would do _anything_ in the world to protect them... move mountains, hold the weight of the sky... it burns, but in a good way" She smiled at the feeling, an empty hole in her heart as she had nothing to project that love onto, "And burying them is soul crushing" She added, glancing down at her lap, "Remember that stupid movie we rented from the video store when I was laid up with a busted leg, about the man that got buried alive?"

"Yeah?" Stiles questioned, seeming confused as to why she brought that up, "Why?"

"It's sort of like that, the feeling of loosing a child... it's the only way I can describe it... getting buried alive" She confirmed, finally meeting his soft gaze, biting down on the inside of her cheek to keep the tears in check, "Since forever I've been terrified of that, had nightmares when I was eight that I would die and my family would give me a funeral only I wouldn't be dead. I would wake up inside a coffin, couldn't breathe, dirt was getting in, fingernails bleeding and broken trying to scratch my way out, but no one heard me and that's how it feels. Because a part of you is dead but you're still breathing, still living and everything gets to you... from the commercials on TV advertising teething gel to the toddler trying to run at the park, like a constant reminder, the universe rubbing it in your face that you failed... and that's the dirt, slowly burying you" She was talking in a daze, "Trying to catch a breath but you can't... and it's pretty exhausting to try and be okay _all_ the time" She admitted with a dry forced chuckle, "Especially when sometimes all you want to do is to stop fighting it, stop trying to escape or call for help... just give up, and let the dirt smother you" She ended quietly, eyes glazed over in thought as she sat in the Jeep, fingers picking away at the stray strands on her shorts before shaking her head and breaking from that daydream, looking to the side.

"That's why that day I was acting a bit crazy... okay a lot crazy, I'm surprised you didn't lock me in the nuthouse" She added, trying to eject some humour into this messed up conversation, "About, well... asking you to make a baby with me" She confirmed, rolling her eyes at her stupidity, "It was a stupid idea and I'm sorry for putting you in that position... I just thought that if there was another Mia then I wouldn't constantly feel like I have to catch a breath... I'm so sorry Stiles-"

"Kayla" He interrupted in a gentle tone and was shocked that when she looked at him she saw his honey brown orbs glistening with tears, "You don't _ever_ have to apologise to me, I get it.. or at least I'm trying to... but I want you to talk to me because you're not alone okay? You have me... _always_" He vowed fiercely, his fingers reaching out to caress across her jaw, "And if the love you have for Mia is anything close to the love I have for you then I know how special it was, _is_ even"

Kayla was staring at him in awe, tears glistening in her eyes, "A hale with a shit ton of baggage, who would've guessed it" She joked sarcastically, trying for a laugh but it came out as more of a choked broken sob, "Thank you Stiles but... I know everyone thinks telling Aiden is wrong but... but I have to" She admitted, shrugging a shoulder, "His face when he brought up the abortion-" She shivered at the devastated look that crossed his face, "-he acts like a monster but he's not Stiles, and it's hard to see, it's hard for me to see sometimes and occasionally I start to think that maybe he is soulless after all but-but he's not" She shook her head, "He has good in him Stiles... I _know_ he does"

"That's your decision to make" He soothed her, a hand gliding into her hair to keep her gaze on him, "No one else has a say... Mia was his and yours kid, but if you are sure you want to tell him I'll be there for you... even if the only thing I can do is give you a hug" And he seemed dis-hearted that that was '_all_' he could do but what he didn't know was that hug was everything she ever needed – it was warmth, security and comfort all rolled into one and was something she had never really had before, it helped _so_ damn much.

"A hug always helps" She sniffed as she nodded, blinking back the tears, "Especially from you" and with that he brought her forward into the circle of his arms, smothering her against his chest as a form of comfort and she just nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, smelling the faint smell of cologne and detergent of his shirt but also a scent that was so remarkably Stiles... like spring, freshly mowed grass and baked pastries all in one, immediately making her feel more at ease.

They stayed like that for a while. Not speaking just holding each other, his hands rubbing circles on her back before he allowed her twist around so she was leaning back against his chest, the feel of his heart thumping underneath her, his arms around her waist. At least until her phone beeped and she groaned, pulling it from her pocket and opening the text from Scott.

**Wolf-boy ~ Derek's getting antsy waiting for you two to show up at the loft. And I don't like an antsy Derek. No one likes antsy Derek. Actually not a lot of people like Derek even without the ants in his pants, you coming? **

"Scott is wolf boy in your phone?" Stiles chuckled, tilting his head over her shoulder to read the text.

"It was either that or kitty and I wanted that name for Derek so..." She trailed off with a small smile, quickly typing in a reply.

**You sure he hasn't got ants in his pants, or maybe their fleas ;) **She joked, well aware of the dog joke but was unable to help herself, **Better check yourself Scottie, they spread x**

"You think he's actually going to check to see if he has fleas?" Kayla laughed as Stiles reversed from the parking lot.

"Oh definitely... Scott wouldn't know this branch of humour if it hit him in the face"

**Wolf-boy ~ Very funny Kayla, werewolves don't get fleas **but her phone beeped against just a few seconds later, alerting her to another text.

**Wolf-boy ~ Oh god, do werewolves get fleas? Is that why I'm itchy 'down there'?**

**Wolf'-boy ~ no don't answer that, just get here soon please, Derek can be slightly terrifying.**

"Yeah, they really need us before Derek and Scott strip each other naked and check every nook and cranny for imaginary fleas now"

"Be there in ten" Stiles winked at her, taking his hand off the gear stick as he drove and flipped her hand over, intertwining their fingers once again, the warmth making Kayla's heart beat all the more faster.

* * *

"It _will_ work" She emphasised quietly to Isaac as they stood in the corner of Derek's loft, keeping their voices hushed, "We'll get them back"

"I'm just saying that if we fail I'll still have time to make the deal with Camden" Isaac whispered, pulling her forward by her arm so there was only inches of space between them, "Only as a last resort though"

"So you're willing to give up your _freedom_, your _pack_, your _friends_, all over one promise made by someone rather unreliable?" Just double checking she heard him right because this idea was so far beyond stupid that stupid actually looked like a pretty good option at this point, "It's crazy"

"I'll do what's necessary to save my friends and if that means joining them then yes Kayla, I'll do it"

"I won't let you" Kayla stated in a hard voice, shaking her head, "No way in hell Isaac"

"I could save Boyd and Erica"

"And I could lose you" She exclaimed, starting to get het up by his words that he would so willingly be someone he isn't to save those he cared about, selfless? Yes, stupid? One thousand percent, "For god sake Isaac, it's in the movies... never trust the enemies, number one rule... okay not number one but pretty damn close to it, I can't let you do this Lahey"

"You can't stop me" He whispered, "Boyd and Erica... they're my pack... I will do _anything_"

"I know... and that's what scares me" She admitted in a small voice, "But giving into what Camden wants won't work, it won't guarantee their safety, it will just make you putty in his hands... Derek can't lose another beta... I can't lose another friend" His clear blue gaze was staring down at her, "Just... just promise me you won't make any rash decisions yet? Please" She practically begged, her eyes going wide with honesty, "Let's try this way first, breaking into the bank, and if it doesn't work then... then I'll help you figure out something else which doesn't involve throwing you to the lions, okay?"

He was looking at her critically, like he was trying to find out if she was just putting him off but eventually he just nodded, sighing as he did so, "Yes... I can't refuse a face like that" He joked, nudging her arm, "But, uh... what do you think Camden will do if we do get Erica and Boyd out of there? Will he... do you think he'll kill me?"

"No" She answered immediately, shaking her head, "He won't, I won't let him... I can kick his ass any-day"

"I know, scary little thing you are" And she just cocked an eyebrow up at him for the word 'small', she wasn't _small _for crying out loud.

"Five foot seven is not small Lahey, that's actually above average height for a female you _dick_"

"You're small to me"

"Everyone is small to you" She corrected, damn him and his tallness, "You're like _Eiffel tower_ height for crying out loud"

"Not only me that's big by the way, my d-" But she cut him off by elbowing his stomach but couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, he was a great friend, and she loved how they could go from arguing one moment to teasing each other the next.

"Ego much?" She smirked, chuckling lightly as she rolled her eyes, "I kinda love you Lahey you know"

"I kinda love you too Hale" He replied with a genuine smile, "So how about we go save our friends now?" And she just nodded, steelful determination burning in her eyes – they would save _everyone_ in that vault, the price was too big to pay otherwise, a price she wasn't willing to pay.

**A/N) *cackles* I had so much fun writing this chapter because it had some flirt, some smut, some deep talks, some love, some friendship ****and stiles and kayla arguing over who pays for th****e**** date, I ha to awww haha ****and I just ahhhhhh ha ;) I sure hope y'all liked it too, anything you liked or had feels over I would love to hear from you so please pelase review, next chapter out soon I promise :) x -****also please vote on poll, thanks- :****)**

**A****lso, that whole 'buried alive' fear will play a big part in another branch of storyline coming up about halfway through season 3A so brace yourself because shit is going down :) **


	15. Chapter 15 - Hanging on by a thread

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – anyways a massive and thankful shout out to suntan140, VampirePrincess11, Crash88, Iste, Kayela-Brown-1228, AmyRoxx123 and Clancy1018for reviewing, you all rock ㈶0 x**

"Twelve hours? Twelve hours?_ Twelve hours_?" Kayla exclaimed, almost 'pffting' at Stiles, "A human would take twelve hours to get into that vault? Man it must suck to be human"

"Thanks Kaylz" Stiles muttered, giving her a sarcastic thumbs up, his nose crinkling in this adorable way as he rolled his eyes before glancing back down at the map in front of him laid out over the table in the middle of Derek's loft.

"I just meant it in a way it's a good job we have a couple of people here that ate their wheaties this morning, don't get your panties in a twist" She teased as she looked across the table and raised her eyebrows at Derek, "You think you can do it?"

"Shouldn't be too hard" Derek replied calmly, his arms folded across his chest, Isaac flagging his right, Stiles to his left then Scott and her opposite them with annoying Peter, who was thankfully quiet for the time being, behind her on the spiral staircase, "How much space is down there?" And Kayla leaned forward to squint her eyes down at the map, her index finger brushing across the paper to follow the blue print lines.

"Depends" She replied vaguely, the tone in her voice indicating she was about to try and twist Derek around her little finger which he obviously picked up on, spending seventeen years of her life around him meant he obviously picked up on a few things.

His eyes narrowed, glancing over at her suspiciously, "Depends on what?"

"Depends how big the person is" She answered, shrugging lightly, "I mean, someone like say, well, me could go down there no problem but someone like well, _you_, may get stuck, the size of your arm is like the width of my torso, what are you, made of muscle?"

"No" He answered immediately after she stopped talking, sending her a disapproving look, "You can stay here with Stilinski"

"Figured you'd say that" She grumbled under her breath, "Just don't blame me when you get stuck like a broom up a chimney"

"Stay. Here" He emphasised, trying to be authoritative and fatherly and Kayla just nodded, her mind already drifting to how she could stop Derek being so damn over-protective, "I mean it Kayla" she then just sent him a sarcastic smile as his eyes narrowed, "Don't make me handcuff you to Stilinski"

"Been there, done that, got the kink t-shirt" And there it was again, that whole filter thing that could make an entire room turn cold and awkward in zero point two seconds flat as Stiles physically winced, his eyes screwing shut like he was concentrating in trying to teleport himself somewhere far away from here, "Well technically there wasn't a t-shirt involved, or clothes" She hummed, "I could keep going or-"

"Still not going" Derek interrupted, throwing her a dirty look before giving a sideways glare at Stiles who was as still as a statue, his expression morphed into something like a guy that just got a death sentence would have, "Okay so I'll punch through the wall-"

"You'll punch through the wall?" Stiles exclaimed in disbelief, the cat obviously not having his tongue for that long, "_You'll_ punch through the wall?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Derek sniped back, obviously still a tad annoyed at Kayla's loose lips and Stiles' inquisitive nature, "There should be enough room"

"Pffft, yeah right" Stiles rolled his eyes, giving them each a disbelieving stare, "That is reinforced stone, you could never build up enough momentum"

"I'll punch through the wall" Derek's dry monotone voice spoke back, not backing down.

"Yeah okay big guy, let's see it, let's see that big ol' fist, make it, c'mon don't be scared-"

"Stiles, I don't think that's-" He waved her off, rolling up his sleeves and facing Derek as Isaac shuffled closer to her around the table, leaning to the side.

"He's going to be proved wrong isn't he?" Isaac asked, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Totally" Kayla hummed back, watching as Derek clenched his own fist, ready to take the blowout shot, "This is gonna hurt" And the next thing they heard was a massive smacking sound and Stiles letting out a loud wail followed by a string of 'owwww's' and 'ahhh's' and the occasional cuss word.

"Now _that's_ a knockout right there if I ever saw one" She commented with a small smile, watching as Derek's mood seemed to improve slightly that he knocked Stiles down a peg or two.

"He's never going to learn is he?" Isaac muttered quietly to her, a smile playing on his face as Kayla bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head, holding back the laugh before making her way around the table and trying to keep her expression neutral even if she did want to burst into hysterics.

"Bad doggie" She playfully told off Derek before turning around and gently taking Stiles' hand in her own, cradling it between her two palms and plastering a sympathetic look on her face.

"You okay?"

"Ah ow" He replied with, his face scrunching up in pain as Kayla softly started rubbing at the skin around his hand with gentle fingers before holding it up and pressing her lips to his knuckles.

"Better?" She smirked, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked up at him, fighting the playful smile off her lips as his mouth popped open a little as he stared at her, a glazed look appearing over his eyes before nodding jitterly, his gaze solely focused on her.

"Uh... totally... so totally working" He muttered, gulping noisily and Kayla was sure she heard Derek grind his teeth from where she was standing.

"Good" she whispered, sending him a subtle wink before dropping his hand but keeping it intertwined because a) she was secretly a sap when it came to hold handing now, Sue her, b) she wasn't about to let Stiles go and do another daft thing and get hurt again and c) maybe she liked to annoy Derek a little bit by rubbing their relationship in his face just to get to his over protective side... Oops.

"Now that you two are done-" Derek started to say, his voice clipped "-I'm going, end of story... What about you?" And Kayla glanced to the side to see Derek looking at Peter and held back a loud scoff - if he offered to help then she was satan.

"I'm not exactly in tip top condition Derek and with that other beta of yours looking a bit, how will I phrase this? 'Under the weather' then I think the odds of you going alone are looking better"

"I'm fine" Isaac stated from beside them and everyone, including Scott and Stiles just raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "I-I'm fine"

"Trying saying that without the stutter" Kayla pointed out with a smirk, "You look like a dead man walking... No offence" she added as he sent her a glare as if to say 'thanks for having my back', "still cute but more of a dead-cute, okay I'm gonna stop talking" she added as Stiles nudged her and Derek raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"You could get hurt" Derek shook his head, "No, you can stay here with Kayla and Stiles"

"And me" Peter added on, still sitting there on the stairs and holding his hand in the air as Kayla groaned loudly - there was still a little bit of tension between Isaac and Stiles since the whole choking incident and let's be real here, those two _always_ had tension... Not sexual unfortunately, _oh god_ Kayla shut up she chastised herself, shaking her head, that seductress part of her sometimes came out at the worst times, **damn**.

"_Yay_, party" She muttered sarcastically, looking at Peter critically, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing" he dead-panned, plastering a stupid innocent look over his face, "just giving a helping hand Kay"

An eyebrow quirked in disbelief, her green eyes narrowing, "Yeah... _Sure_" because Peter _always_ wanted something, he never did anything for free.

"Don't believe me?" He smirked, looking unfazed by her wariness of him.

"Not even a little bit" she smiled sarcastically before rolling her eyes and turning back to Derek, "please change your mind Derry, if we're all left alone here then it will end in homicide"

She thought she saw a very brief small smile pull at Derek's lips as he stared at her, his hard demeanour slipping away slightly, "no promises" and that was as good as a promise in her eyes - Derek appeared tough and hard but he really was soft and she also knew that, eventually, the logical side of his brain would overtake the protective side of his brain... Hopefully anyway.

"So, what about you?"

"Me? Yeah, I mean I can tag along too-"

"Not you" Derek huffed out, letting his eyes flutter shut before peeling them open and sending Kayla a look as if to say 'really? This is the idiot you choose to spend your time with?' Looking perplexed by her choice of guys and Kayla just smiled before rolling her eyes playfully - yes he was a dork, she loved that.

"Oh right yeah, um... You mean-" he pointed beside him to Scott, "yeah okay"

"I'll come... To save Boyd and Erica"

"You're both being ridiculously reckless" Peter commented and Kayla, along with everyone else, sent him a heated stare, "one is already dead and the other probably will be too"

"We don't know for sure" Derek bit back, annoyed and quite rightly so... Those were his betas, his family, he had every right to be mad at Peters bluntness which Kayla knew she got from him.

"They were taken by a pack of killer Alphas Derek, two of which can merge together into some freaky twin hybrid killing machine, you'll never take them on"

"We got rid of you" Kayla pointed out as she let go of Stiles' hand and folded her arms across her chest, "big bad Alpha no more"

"Didn't exactly work too well did it?" He fired back, smirking "I'm still here in all my glory... So if the lot of you can't even fight one Alpha without getting your asses seriously kicked, how are you going to take on a pack of them?"

"Your ass was the one getting kicked in the end, that's all that matters"

"And you were sad about it... What happened about caring for dear old dad?" He questioned with an amused look, knowing he was asking all the right questions to get under her skin.

Her jaw clenched in anger as Stiles' hand landed on her elbow, like he was trying to calm her down, "you're not my dad, you're just a human shaped donor sperm" and he chuckled at her in amusement, "Keep it in your pants next time"

Peter was still smirking, that annoying sarcastic know-it-all cocky smirk that got on everyone's damn nerves, "must run in the family then" and she narrowed her eyes, fire boiling in her stomach.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She demanded in a hard voice, "if you've got something to say then just say it"

"I'm just saying... Like father like daughter" he commented, standing up on the staircase, "you know those twins right? One more so?" And he had this fake innocent voice on that got on her damn nerves.

"_Wow_... Just _wow_" she scoffed, shaking her head at him because she knew he could stoop that low she just never thought he would now, "dickhead"

"Just an observation Kay, don't bite my head off"

"It's Kayla and a crappy one at that" she bit back, clenching her fists as he strolled forward, seeming so at ease and laid back about this situation she wanted to smack his head off, "I slept with Aiden because I could-"

"Oh it's _'Aiden'_ now is it?"

"-but" she continued on, ignoring his snarky comment, "what you did was way worse... Sleeping with your brothers wife? How messed up does someone need to be to do that?"

"A lot" Peter smirked again, walking up to the table opposite them as she tried to retaliate and get back under his skin but it wasn't working, nothing was working, well either that or he had amazing control over his cool and calm exterior, "apples don't fall far from the tree, remember?"

"Unless they're on a hill, in that case they roll far far far away from the crappy rotten tree and its poison"

"Harsh"

"True" she shot back, glaring at him fiercely as he laughed quietly.

"Well, seeming how you know this Alpha so well maybe you can reason with him... Distract him" and she snorted at that, nails digging into the palms of her hands at the sheer force she was clenching her fists with.

"Are you trying to pimp me out?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes, "I will claw your frigging eyes out you piece of-" she started to say in a furious voice, already moving forward to clamber over the table and do just that but Stiles' arms caught her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Nope, no clawing out eyes today" he muttered, tightening his grip as she tried to struggle and smack Peter silly at his cocky expression, "clawing out eyes is bad Kaylz" he pointed out like she was a five year old all over again.

"Not in my book" she muttered, finally managing to squirm free from his grip, blowing out a long breath as everyone stood there not knowing really what to say as she raised her arm and pointed at Peter accusingly, "one more comment like that and I will cut you in half"

He just continued to smile back at her unfazed as Derek stepped between the two, acting like a barrier of sorts, "enough you two or I'll chain you both up" and Kayla kept her mouth shut, trying to exercise this pesky little thing called self control, "I'm saving Boyd and Erica"

"And kill yourself in the process... Not worth it Derek" Peter pointed out and just as she was about to open her mouth again to cuss him out because self control? Pfft, what was that, Stiles beat her to the punch.

"Can someone kill him again please?"

"Gladly" she muttered under her breath as Peter sent them both unamused stares.

"Derek... I want to come too" Isaac piped up, his eyes pleading, "I can help"

"You won't help if you get yourself hurt Isaac"

"But... But I can help with... You know... Camden" he spoke up hesitantly, "if he's there I can distract him away from you guys, he won't hurt me"

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take" Derek breathed out, shaking his head, "I've already put two of my betas in mortal danger, I'm not putting you there too, especially as you look as weak as a kitten"

"Derek-"

"Isaac" Derek interrupted, his voice strong and authoritative, eyes flashing red to show them all that he was being the leader, "I'm risking my life for theirs, I'm not risking yours too"

Kayla glanced sideways at Isaac, watching him deflate at the rejection and she knew it was hitting him hard - the loss of his friends, his pack, his brother being miraculously not dead but one of the bad guys... He just wanted to help was all but when Kayla looked at him he still looked pale and weak, better he stay safe that turn up dead.

"Fine... Fine" Isaac muttered, crossing his arms and glancing down in shame, looking like he wanted to argue but knew better as to not get on the bad side of Alpha Derek.

"So it's decided then?" Peter asked, staring over at Derek with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes"

"Just don't say I didn't warn you when you come back without a limb, or better yet, half a body" Peter shrugged before glancing over at Scott, "you're okay with the possibility of dying?"

"If there's a chance to save at least one of them?... Yeah" Scott nodded and Kayla smiled gently at his selflessness and care, despite everything Derek and his betas put him through he was still willing to help out, he was such a good person.

"Well I'm not paying for your funerals" Peter grumbled as Kayla just shook her head and turned away from him, knowing that if she had to look at his smug face any longer she may throw him through the window, or worse, throw herself from the window.

Peter glanced at the group of kids before meeting Derek's stare and nodding him over to talk in private. His nephew met his gaze in confusion, looking at the others hesitantly before walking slowly over to him cautiously, like he was careful to not step too close incase Peter snapped his neck.

_Pur-lease _Peter was much more subtle and graceful than _that_, give him a little credit.

"You're making a big mistake Derek" he said bluntly, shaking his head.

"Look, don't lecture me in-"

"No, not in that way, you're going and I can't stop you but not taking Kayla? That's your big mistake"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows at him, obviously shocked at his statement which was something Peter prided himself in, shocking people, he did that amazingly well for a supposed to be dead werewolf, "why? I'm protecting her"

"Wrapping her in bubble wrap is not helping you or anyone else, trust me" and at that Derek raised his eyebrows in disbelief, oh yeah, that was right, no one trusted him and quite rightly so in his book but it was their loss, "she's stronger than you give her credit for"

"She tripped over her own feet three times in the past hour.. Not once, _three t_imes"

"But she's more powerful than all of us combined... Or at least she could be if people like you gave her the benefit of the doubt" and he watched as Derek glanced over his shoulder at the group of friends, "you need her"

"I need her to stay alive"

"You need her safe because you don't want to lose anyone else but let me tell you something... You'll lose them anyway if you smother them. Kayla is a hale, she can't be restrained for long" he pointed out with a smirk, "and better yet she's like half of me... Untameable" and Derek shot him a critical stare, "wouldn't you rather her coming along than sneaking out anyway?"

"You would let her sneak out?"

"I would let her _walk_ out" Peter corrected, "I believe in loose parenting"

"Since when did you decide to be a father?" Derek ask with narrowed eyes, like he was suspicious of his actions, "you haven't exactly been around to win any awards"

"I care Derek... Sometimes I just pretend I don't" he muttered, glancing over at the group of friends again, "that girl over there is strong and determined and she has power... Not just the power over sex but so much more Derek, she's a formidable weapon if people like you give her a chance to prove herself"

"And what if it goes wrong and she along with the rest of us gets hurt?"

"It's a learning curve Derek, I'm not saying it won't be hard and tough but she'll be better for it in the end. I get it, she's your cousin or maybe more like a little sister to you but you can't keep her under your wing forever Derek, she's been hurt in the past and she's gotten over it, you know why? She's a Hale, and that's what Hales do, they're not designed to stay hidden and scared in the shadows, they're made to be fighters and that girl over there is a fighter" Peter explained and yes, it was because he cared, but just because he cared it didn't mean he couldn't get the benefit of it as well, just like an added bonus.

Since he got back from the dead their connection had been limited if not completely broken but if she accepted herself, embraced her powers, it could be reformed again and just make Peter all the more stronger.

Derek gave him a long stare, eyeing him up before finally signing loudly, "I don't think of her as a cousin... She's my little sister, just like what Cora was, she's my sister and I'm not putting her in danger" he stated and Peter rolled his eyes because Derek was making a big mistake, his emotions over-ruling logic and common sense, "but maybe I should loosen the reins a bit, she's grown up now"

"Exactly" Peter pointed out, "her choice of guys may need a lot of work but other than that she has a handle on life, don't hold her back"

"I don't know... I prefer Stilinski over that other one" and Peter just shrugged, secretly agreeing with him on that one, Stilinski was annoying and persistent but was definitely a step up on the ladder from murderous Alpha at any rate.

"You're agreeing with me on this then?"

"Unfortunately" Derek grumbled, "But don't think you know best because you don't okay?" And Peter smirked, he knew a lot more than people gave him credit for, "if Kayla doesn't want you in her life then I will back her up on this, stay away from her"

Peter sighed loudly, "is this about the Aiden comment, I was just joking-"

"It's a touchy subject, leave it alone" Derek interrupted with a glare, letting his intentions deadly clear to Peter, "it's bad enough he's here she doesn't need you reminding her at every opportunity that she used to sleep with him"

"Exactly - _used_ to" Peter pointed out, "not now"

"And I'll kill him for that" Derek stated in a dangerous voice and there it was again, his overprotective side that was showing itself more than was probably safe for an Alpha, protectiveness showed vulnerability something Derek couldn't show, especially now, "I will happily rip his head off for even touching her but I mean it Peter, you have to drop the subject"

"Why? What happened between them?" Peter asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow, "what did you find out?"

"Nothing... Drop it" and then he swept away from him leaving Peter more confused than ever - he got he was everyone's least favourite person but being clued in wasn't a right, it was a necessity, it was survival and if they didn't give him the full story then he would just have to find another way to get it.

"Kayla?" And she turned around to see Derek lurking behind her, a sheepish look on his face, "uh... Earlier I was being a-"

"An ass?" She interrupted with a grudging smile because she never could stay mad at Derek for long.

"-okay, an ass" he begrudgingly said with a small shrug of the shoulders, "if you promise me, _promise_ that you'll listen to me and lay off being stubborn for one night then you can come" and she felt her face lighting up at that, "only if you promise me though"

"Promise" she rushed out, nodding her head, "I just want to help Boyd and Erica Der... I just want to help you" she smiled lightly, still amazed that he was letting her do this, not that she was expecting his approval earlier and knew she would have to resort to drastic measures to escape and help out, but she never counted on Derek agreeing with her, "if they're your family then they're mine too"

"Thank you" Derek nodded, sending her a kind look, "and I know this isn't exactly the best time but... But I Uh... I know you probably don't want to but there's a room for you here, just if you want it" and Kayla was shocked into silence, "I know you would rather stay with Stiles but it's here if you want it" and she was touched, her heart swelling, "I kind of miss your annoying ways"

"I kinda miss yours too" she smiled back, glancing over her shoulder to and seeing the boys in deep discussion amongst themselves. Living with Stiles was never a permanent thing, it was just like an extended sleepover and she couldn't pretend she hadn't gotten used to it and loved waking up to him every morning, playing with his hair in bed or letting her fingertips dance across his adorable splattering of moles and plus she didn't want to impose too much. She could always go around there all the time if he wanted her too but at the same time Derek needed her and in a way she needed him too.

"Only if Stiles can come over" she bargained with an amused smirk as Derek's jaw clenched and he sent the boy in question an unsure glance, like he wasn't completely sure as to what his intentions were even after dating for almost a year.

"Only if you keep it down" he replied back and what surprised her most was the eventual smile on his face.

"Hmmmm.." She pretended to think it over just to annoy him, "deal" she settled on saying, having the sudden urge to hug him but refrained - her touchy-feelyness was okay with Stiles because he was her boyfriend, Hales weren't too big on the hugging... It happened but it was rare.

"It's good to have you back" he smiled and Kayla gave him a playful look before walking back over to her friends and placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder, alerting him to her presence.

"Are you going?" He asked in worry, his face scrunched up in concern as he glanced between her and Derek, "you don't have to"

"Yeah, I kinda do"

"But... But what about the killer Alphas?" He asked, grasping at straws, "I mean, they're _killer Alphas_, normally people stay well away from that sort of people"

"Stiles-"

"Not to mention they're deadly, psychotic murderers with claws and fangs and you don't have claws and fangs... Well you have these weird razor teeth but that's only happened once and I don't fancy your chances against claws"

"Stiles-"

"Plus it's really dark out there and late, don't you have an essay to write? I can help while we wait, it would pass the time and be productive, productivity is a good thing"

"Babe-"

"And someone needs to be here to keep Peter in check, no one better at that than you so how about it? We can camp out here with hot chocolate and cheer the others on from the sidelines, sometimes being on the sidelines isn't a bad thing, I'm always on the sidelines and look at me" he held out his arms widely, "still alive and in my book that's pretty good"

"Stiles" she laughed, stepping forward and placing her palms on either sides of his face to try and calm him down and get rid of the panicked expression off his face, "Chill. Breathe" she instructed gently, waiting until he sucked in a deep breath to continue on, "don't give yourself heart failure"

"No you're doing that to me" he rushed out, "willingly going into a dangerous situation where you most probably may end up dead, are you trying to kill me?"

She just sent him a small smile, touched by his concern before pulling him forward closer to her, their noses almost touching, "I'll be back I promise" she vowed before slowly closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to his tenderly - she knew it wasn't because people underestimated her, it was because they worried but she needed to show them that just because she wasn't some super powerful werewolf that she couldn't hold her own or help her friends when they were in need, and she needed to, help her friends that was.

If Erica wasn't dead, and Kayla really hoped and prayed she wasn't, then she was determined to get her the hell out of there. They weren't best buds but Kayla really thought that maybe, one day, they could be just that.

* * *

"So you're just going to punch through the wall?" Kayla asked, just for clarification as she raised her eyebrows, "like Bruce banner?"

"Who?" Derek asked in confusion, his eyes moving from eyeing up the wall to stare at her in confusion.

"The hulk" Scott confirmed for him, "it's a pretty thick wall Derek"

"I'll do it" he stated determinedly and the next thing she felt was Scott's hand wrapping around her wrist as he pulled her back a couple of steps, probably for safety reasons, as Derek began to punch through the wall, causing it to start cracking.

"Kayla do you-do you think Erica is alive?" he whispered in her ear, keeping his voice lowered probably due to Derek standing two feet to their right.

"Honestly?" She asked with a sad smile, "I don't know... I hope not but almost four months in captivity it's possible...maybe she fought back, tried to get out and then they... You know..." She trailed off quietly as Derek continued punching through the wall, "it'll kill Derek if she is"

"And Boyd?"

"He was fine in Isaac's vision-memory thing, hopefully he still is" and she really hoped that, prayed so hard she thought her brain was going to explode, "I know you're worried about the alpha packs plan but sometimes going into a situation without seeing all sides can work, sometimes knowing too much can be just as dangerous"

"How?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because if you know every aspect of their plan A and they change it to plan B, C, D you name it then you're stuck thinking like your fighting plan A then they have more chances to kill you, sometimes playing it by ear is best"

"Huh... I never thought of it that way" he muttered, giving her a small smile, "good job you came along"

"To stop you two getting your asses kicked? Sure" she joked playfully just as Derek gave one last hard punch to the wall and it completely cracked apart under the ferocity of his power as he rolled through it over dramatically if you ask her.

"He didn't need to do that" she pointed out to Scott, "he just always wanted to be Bond for Halloween" and Scott let out a snort of laughter before indicating with his arm for her to go first - always the gentlemen, even in life or death situations.

She stepped through the broken concrete, taking small careful hesitant steps forward as she squinted her eyes through the hazy light of the vault to try and make out any shadows and figures. Her gaze latched onto a broad figure emerging from behind a thick column and she breathed out a sigh of relief... It was Boyd.

"Boyd, you okay?" She called out, quickly walking forward next to Derek but all she got back in return was a blank, if not angry stare, "Derek... What's wrong with Boyd?"

And if Derek's facial expression was anything to go by then definitely something not good.

Then another figure stepped around Boyd and for a minute Kayla felt elated - Erica? Was she alive? God she hoped so but she only felt that kind of joy for a second because no, that wasn't Erica, that was a petite brunette.

"Cora?" Derek asked in amazement and Kayla felt her eyes widen as she properly focused on the female figure, recognising the familiar stance and deep gaze. But... No, this was impossible. Cora was dead. Cora died. She died in the fire. Kayla saw it. She saw her slump to the ground before Peter pushed her away from the flames. She watched them all die. Cora was dead. She went to her grave. She went to all their graves. Of course there wasn't much to bury, most bodies were completely destroyed whilst others were charred so bad even dental records had trouble figuring out who was who but one of the people whose body was never recovered was Cora's.

Holy fucking shit.

"C-Cora?" She asked hesitantly, eyes turning glassy with tears as her cousins light brown gaze latched onto her own and they widened considerably in shock, looking just as surprised as Kayla. Well no wonder, they both thought each other died in the fire.

Had she said holy fucking shit before because _holy fucking shit _was about the only phrase she could think of to sum up this whole messed up situation.

"Get out of here..." Cora sounded feral, like she was trying to control herself, "both of you now... Get out" and Kayla couldn't get her head around what she was asking them to do because Cora was _alive_, she was _alive_ and _breathing_ and standing in front of them, she couldn't think of anything bar the fact her family was now slightly less broken.

"Guys... Stiles said we have a problem" but Kayla couldn't focus on Scott's voice right now, Cora her best friend as a kid was alive... Oh god she felt like bursting into tears at the sight of her, "like a really big problem"

"C-Cora how did you-" but Derek stopped her from moving forward by grabbing her arm and pulling her into his side, his eyes guarded.

"Der, what are you doing, it's Cora-" Kayla started to say in a croaky voice, completely dazed at the shock of seeing Cora again after seven years but he just tightened his grip, not letting her go and just as well too as the full moon finally reached its peak, the misty light shining in through the broken vault wall and both Boyd and Cora let out ferocious growls that tore through the still air sending the little hairs on the back of Kayla's neck on end.

"No... No no don't, don't" and she broke from her daze at Scott's panicked shout and pulled away from Derek, looking over her shoulder and seeing the guidance councillor (what? Huh?) scatter a small dusting of mountain ash over the entrance, effectively locking them in.

And if Peter hadn't have bitten her all those months ago in the hospital then she could escape and help her friends and keep the feral werewolves in only now she had just as high of an intolerance to mountain ash as full werewolves... Damn this situation couldn't get any more sucky if it tired.

Cora and Boyd let out another growl, more viscous than before as the effects of the moon finally hit them, their claws elongating and k-nines sharpening.

"Who is it?" Scott asked quietly in confusion, taking a hesitant step backwards.

"Cora... She's my younger sister"

"And how is she alive? I thought-"

"We all thought" Kayla interrupted, gulping noisily as Cora and Boyd started to stalk forward before suddenly pouncing like escaped feral animals wanting some fresh meat. Her mind was on auto pilot and she only just had enough time to duck and skid to the floor as Cora raced at her, fully ready to rip her throat out but just narrowly avoided her sharp claws as her back hit the floor with a bang that made her gasp. By the time she got to her feet, running a hand through her loose hair to clear her vision Boyd was throwing Scott across the room, practically beating him to a bloody pulp and Cora was slashing at Derek wildly, her sudden strength overpowering Derek as he hunched over as she punched at him stomach before kicking him to the floor.

Kayla didn't want to hurt Cora. But at the same time she didn't want Derek to get hurt which might happen, as a matter of fact it was happening and that's when Kayla's own protective side kicked in. She raced forward, her arms winding around Cora's neck, hauling her backwards away from a coughing Derek and tightening her grip, hoping that maybe she could choke her into an unconscious state but Cora was stubborn. Well what do you expect, she was a Hale after all.

The next thing Kayla knew she was on her back and Cora was looming over her, k-nines inching forward closer to her neck but no, that wasn't about to happen anytime soon. Without thinking she grabbed a fistful of Cora's hair and held her still and promptly head butted her hard enough to make her dazed for a second or two and that was all the time she needed. She raised her knee, hitting her hip and knocking her sideways so hard she rolled across the floor a good few feet giving time for Kayla to jump to her feet in defence.

Unfortunately by that time she was alerted to more trouble by Derek shouting and the next thing she saw was Allison breaking the barrier and that was enough to distract Boyd and Cora. They wanted free, they wanted to be out in the night and soaking up the power of the moon after three months trapped and that's exactly what they did, leaving the three of them gasping for breath.

"What the hell are you doing? You let them get free" Derek accused in a hard voice, rushing out the vault door and glaring at Allison when there was no sight of them.

"She saved our lives" Scott tried to calm Derek down but that wasn't about to work anytime soon.

"Derek, stop" Kayla demanded, grabbing his arm before he could walk up to Allison, "this isn't helping anyone"

"I did what I did to save your lives, they were about to rip you apart"

"And now they're going to rip apart a bunch of innocent people" and Allison flinched at that, "do you understand what they are capable of? How feral they are?"

"Fine, blame me for _this_ Derek but Gerard was not my fault...you turned teenagers into killers"

"Ally stop-"

"And your mother? What's she guilty of?" And Kayla physically jolted Derek backwards and at Allison's confused stare he elaborated, "ask Scott"

"Derek shut the hell up" Kayla hissed, knowing what he was referring to, "just shut the hell-_Erica_?" She cut herself off by a surprised call of her enemy turned friend, furrowing her eyebrows at the girl standing opposite a railing, behind it a massive drop to the concrete bottom.

At that, everyone stopped bickering and looked to where Kayla was staring but her worry increased tenfold as she recognised the familiar ice cold blue eyes glaring back at them, his hand wrapped around Erica's neck.

"It's easy to fake a death you know... A little bloody beating up and people automatically think the worst but Erica here-" Camden's free hand brushed through her blonde hair, "-she's strong"

"Let her go... Now" Derek demanded, starting to stride forward and close the gap but Camden tutted, sinking his claws into Erica's neck causing her to whimper and for a trickle of blood to run down her neck.

"Not so fast... I said to Isaac he could join me or his friends start to die... Maybe I'll start with this one" and Kayla felt this insane type of fearless burning anger spreading through her veins. It was a rare thing to feel but it happened and when it did she meant business. Seeing Erica weak, pale and bloody pulled at her heart strings and she just knew she wasn't about to let anything happen to her, she _couldn't_. She was, after all, a friend.

The anger was pure and raw and fiery and the next thing she knew the broken fluorescent lights overhead smashed apart, raining down around all of them just as Camden glanced up in shock and confusion the windows blew wide open, glass flying through the air and that distracted him long enough for his grip to loosen around Erica and for Kayla to dart forward through the wreckage of her exploding powers and punch him square in the jaw.

"**Go**" she hollered at Erica, pulling her away from Camden and just before he could retaliate with a swipe to the neck with his long claws she tackled him backwards into the railing.

But what she didn't count on was the railing breaking.

Camden fell first, flailing backwards and trying to grab onto something to soften his fall but he missed the edge, plummeting down first followed by Kayla but luckily her fingers latched onto the concrete edge, her body colliding into the concrete wall with a bang.

She gasped loudly, feeling her fingers slipping and just as she was hanging on by one finger, her index finger straining under the pressure and she thought she would turn into a pancake there was a firm grip around her wrist and she looked up, meeting Erica's panicked brown gaze.

"It's okay, I've got you... I've got you" she vowed, her eyes kind and soft and that was when Kayla knew for sure... She definitely had a friend in Erica Reyes.

**A/n) haha more twists for you... It was actually a last minute decision to keep Erica alive, and BTW Camden isn't dead, he has an interesting storyline coming up :) hope you liked and please please review and leave your thoughts, they mean so much and means quicker updates you lovely people, see you next time.**

**And follow me on tumblr, same as my pen name :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Hazme el amor

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me... Anyways a MASSIVE shout out to suntan140, lolsmileyface6, zikashigaku, LovelyThorn, GoingClassic, Kayela-Brown-1228, Crash88, Iste, Grey-eyed Birdie, Jaysweet112197, AmyRoxx123, Clancy1018 and Tazytara for reviewing, you all rock so much, hope you like this next chapter :) xx**

Kayla had never been so happy to meet Erica's wide brown eyes before. In the past when their eyes met there was enough hate and loathing to start a fire between them before gradually lessening to wariness and caution but now? Now there was no sign of any of that, no jealously or mistrust and maybe that was because Erica was the only one stopping her from falling thirty feet to the concrete floor but maybe, just maybe, all those negative emotions they shared were gone and in their place was only positive ones.

Erica was pale and ill looking, her long blonde hair messy and greasy, eyes were bloodshot and hollow looking but somehow - Kayla had no clue how - her weak hands were curled around Kayla's wrist as her fingers slipped off the edge, holding her up.

Kayla finally managed to start breathing again, letting out a loud whoosh of air in relief as she didn't find herself turning into pancake mixture which was a massive weight off her shoulders if she did say so herself, landing in the hospital again with all her limbs broken would be a massive inconvenience.

"I've got you" Erica repeated again, like she was trying to convince herself more so then her which was equally quite plausible considering Erica didn't even look strong enough to hold herself up never mind stopping someone from dropping thirty feet.

Erica's hands started slipping, her sweaty palms sliding off Kayla's skin and she only just managed a desperate and panicked shout as her hands let go of her but thankfully, like a God given miracle, Derek chose the perfect time to dart forward and take over, his strong hands latching onto her wrists and the next thing Kayla knew she was safely back on the floor and not hanging in the air.

"Phew... Thanks" Kayla gulped nervously as Derek's hands slid into her hair to tilt her head up, staring at her dead in the eye.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes wild and unfocused as he looked her over, Scott and Allison skidding up behind him, their mouths gaping open in shock.

"Yeah" she muttered, resting her palms over his hands and moving them from her face, smiling at him lightly, "I'm fine" and with that she glanced over to the side to see Erica slumped there, posture defeated.

"Erica?" She asked gingerly as it finally seemed to register with Derek that one of betas was alive and fine as he too looked over, his eyebrows furrowing in concern, "you're safe... No one's going to hurt you now" she tried to soothe as gently as possible because Erica's injuries weren't just physical, that much was obvious, she was also scarred mentally and considering she wasn't just trapped in a metal vault but also subjected to a little personal torture by that dick of an alpha she wasn't surprised.

Erica looked up, her eyes welling up with tears, glancing between her and Derek in sudden realisation, like she was just now allowing herself to realise that she was indeed safe and well away from her captors before she smiled watery at them.

"Thank you... Thank you" and Kayla watched as Derek smiled wholeheartedly, the relief apparent on his features as he placed a large comforting hand on Erica's forearm, the pale girl leaning forward to lean her tired head on his shoulder.

Kayla met Scott's and Allison's fearful gaze as they looked around, eyes flitting everywhere trying to see if they could catch a glimpse of Cora and Boyd but Kayla knew they wouldn't - those two were gone far away from here by now, out in the open and as bloodthirsty and vicious as ever. A werewolf turning on the full moon was bad enough without anymore killer tendencies thank you very much.

Cora... Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about the girl. It had been seven years,_ seven whole years_ of thinking she was dead, of dreaming about her and the rest of the family, having nightmares about them all burning to death in the fire only to see her again was like a dream come true.

But Kayla wasn't going to hang up the welcome home banners just yet, not until they found her and Boyd because it was an unpredictable situation, anything could happen and by anything she really did mean _anything_... She couldn't let herself feel happy over Cora being alive until she was safe and unhurt, her big brown eyes kind and soft and not vicious and bloodthirsty, only _then_ would she celebrate it.

Kayla then glanced to the side, looking over the drop, expecting to see Camden sprawled across the floor, bloody and bruised and dreaded telling Isaac that it was her fault his brother got hurt, or worse dead, but she found her eyes popping open in shock, her lips puckering to form a large 'O' as she was met with nothing but empty endless space, not even a drop of blood in sight.

"He's gone" she muttered, leaning over the edge more to get a better look, her hands curling around the concrete as she deflated slightly, panic flaring up at the thought that Camden could be anywhere now, he could be watching them right this very moment, waiting for the perfect time to attack when they were weak and defenceless and the thought made her skin crawl.

"What? No" Allison muttered, manoeuvring herself forward so she was standing next to her, peering down over the drop, "he can't be... That drop should be enough to injure him"

"He's an Alpha... Not much can keep him down" Kayla replied as Allison held out a hand to help her up, "not even a thirty foot drop to solid concrete"

"He was going to kill her" Allison muttered, glancing between her eyes and Erica who was still slumped on the ground, Derek supporting her, "I know werewolves can be bad but he... He wasn't just bad Kayla, he was evil" and Kayla hummed in response, "how can he and Isaac be brothers?"

"I think right now Isaac wishes they weren't" Kayla muttered back, glancing around suspiciously, "have you talked to him since, y'know..."

"Since attacking him and his pack with arrows? Not much" Allison shrugged, glancing down guiltily, "do you think he would talk to me?"

"Sure... Just leave the bow and arrow at home" she winked playfully before sobering up and staring down at Derek and Erica, Hating to break up their reunion but it was a life or death situation they had going on.

"Uh... Guys?" She said hesitantly, meeting Derek's curious wide eyes, "shouldn't we be finding Boyd and Cora... If something happens then-"

"You're right... You're right" Derek muttered, helping Erica to stand up on shaky legs, "Scott and I will go, you can look after Erica right?" He asked, deliberately avoiding looking at Allison because he was still pissed at her.

"Of course" Kayla nodded, gently taking ahold of Erica's arm to stabilise her, "I'll take her back to the loft and make sure no one can get in"

Derek nodded in acceptance, sending one last withering glance to Allison before striding away, Scott hot on his heels sending them both apologetic glances.

"What are you going to do now?" Kayla asked Allison quietly, still one eye glancing around incase Camden decided to make a surprise appearance which she knew he was perfectly capable of, "you can come back to loft with us if you want"

"Something tells me Derek wouldn't be too happy with that"

"He'll get over it" Kayla shrugged, "And honestly? I think we kinda need you" Kayla glanced over at Erica who was clinging to Kayla's arm for dear life, "just in case"

"Are you... Sure?" Allison was looking at Erica too, a combination between uncertainty and guilt laced in her gaze, "I don't want to make matters worse"

"Matters can't be much worse" Erica spoke up, raising her head to stare between the both of them, her eyes tired and heavy, "Allison... These past few months I've had time to think, in fact that was all I had time to do, think twenty four seven and it made me realise that trivial things aren't important, what matters is living, something I was sure I wasn't going to be able to do. I know why you did what you did" and Allison was staring back at Erica with wide doe eyes, "We pushed you too far.. I forgive you... I just hope you can forgive me" and that speech was so heartfelt and honest it made Kayla blink in confusion.

"Did that vault break you?" Had slipped from her mouth before she could stop it because Erica Reyes always put up a front, it was a defensive mechanism, Kayla should know she had done it countless times over the past and seeing her open up and be truthful about her feelings was a bit of a shock, "I mean-" she corrected as Allison sent her a weird look, "-well, I just mean you're being nice" and that weird look turned into a glare, "like... _nice-nice_, did you hit your head or something?" And she didn't expect Erica's reaction to be a laugh.

A tired and quiet laugh but a laugh none the less.

"I just realised how much of a bitch I was being" she muttered before raising her head and looking up at her, "I'm sorry too you know... About everything, I never did apologise about the things I said-"

"Done and dusted" Kayla interrupted, "c'mon, let's get you out of here-"

"I mean it, both of you" Erica dug her feet into floor stubbornly, refusing to leave until she got her point across, "I turned into someone I didn't even recognise, someone I never wanted to be and I really am sorry" she glanced at Allison, "for you're mom... For causing problems between you and Scott" her eyes mets Kayla's, "for almost breaking you and Stiles up...saying all those things about your baby-"

"Erica-"

"-it was wrong and vindictive and I didn't mean any of it" and Kayla allowed her eyes to flicker to meet Allison's gaze before flitting back to Erica's, giving the girl a small smile.

"It's okay, and I mean what I said... The past is in the past, no more dwelling, right Allison?"

Her friend smiled, "right" she agreed, nodding her head, "we're all moving on"

"Onwards and upwards" Kayla added, starting to help Erica walk forward, "and if we're doing this whole apology thing then I'm sorry for kicking your ass" she joked with a smile as Erica smirked.

"Well my ass needed kicking"

"Just because it needed kicking didn't mean I had to" Kayla corrected her as Allison stood on the other side of Erica and helped her down a couple of steps, "I got angry"

"I think we both did" Erica winced as her foot slipped off the step and Kayla and Allison had to grip at her upper arms tightly to stop her from falling, "how's Derek been?"

Kayla shared an obvious stare with Allison behind Erica's head, "loaded question" she answered delicately, "he's been... _Coping_"

"Which means he hasn't"

"He's had it tough" Kayla answered, "but I know with you and Boyd back things will be better"

"Boyd..." Erica trailed off, "the Alphas, they were planning to-"

"We know" Allison finished her sentence for her, "stop them from transforming and then let them loose... But why is it not working on you?" She asked nervously, like she was preparing herself for the possibility that Erica would turn and rip their throats out.

"They Uh... That guy back there he took me out of the vault about a week ago, forced me to transform before almost beating me to death... It doesn't affect me the same" Erica muttered in a quiet voice as Allison looked at her in sympathy before opening the front doors from the bank that, conveniently, had been unlocked - or rather the chains broken with giant ass pliers.

"Your work?" She directed towards Allison with a smirk.

"Maybe..." Allison smiled lightly before looping her arm back through Erica's, "because according to Derek I needed to find something 'real' so..."

"I'm sorry about him Ally" Kayla muttered, guiding Erica over to where Allison's car was parked, "Derek is just, well, Derek... He means well"

"I know that, I do, I just wish he would get over what happened, I already feel guilty enough about Gerard without Derek rubbing it in" she vented before covering her mouth with her free hand, looking at Kayla apologetically, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be ranting to you about him, he's your cousin"

"It's fine, I rant about him all the time" Kayla waved at her in dismissal, "just give him time, he'll get over it"

Allison smiled as Kayla clumsily opened the back door of Allison's car, taking a firm grip of Erica's arm and sitting her on the seat, stripping off her hoody and wrapping it around her shoulders, keeping her warm.

"Just try and relax Erica... Everything will be fine, I promise"

Erica gulped but nodded all the same, hugging the hoody closer to her as she shivered slightly due to the chill of the night air around them, "thank you Kayla... And you Allison"

"No thanks needed... That's what friends are for?" She said with a smile before closing the door gently and quietly, not wanting to startle Erica anymore than she already was before taking ahold of Allison's hand and pulling her a good few feet away from the car, keeping her voice lowered.

"Ally, Camden wants Isaac so bad he's prepared to kill for it... If we don't do something about it then we may just lose Erica as well as Isaac if Camden comes back for a second go"

"You think he would?"

"I know he would" Kayla confirmed, "Camden may be a bad person but he's still an older brother... He still loves Isaac, even if that is in a sick twisted way and I know that as much as Isaac doesn't want to he loves him back" Kayla smiled sadly, "you and me both know what that's like better than most"

Allison glanced down at her feet sadly, her mouth twisted to the side in thought as Kayla felt her phone vibrating in her shorts pockets and cursed, pulling it out quickly.

"Shit... It's Stiles, he'll be worried sick" Kayla muttered, seeing the goofy picture of Stiles flashing up at her, a cheap pair of Ray bans on and his hair gelled up to a ridiculous height that Kayla did towards the end of the summer as a joke, looking like he just got electrocuted, a Reece's sticking out his mouth. Dorky picture? Sure but adorable? **_Absolutely_**!

She clicked answer, raising it to her ear, "hey, sorry for not answering sooner-"

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED" he exclaimed so loudly Kayla winced and pulled away the phone, it was also so loud it got Allison's attention, in fact it was _so damn loud_ even Erica peeked through the window of the car, her eyebrows raised, "YOU FREAKED ME THE HELL OUT KAYLA, ACTUALLY THERE'S NOT A WORD STRONG ENOUGH TO DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I WAS SCARED, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN OKAY? I MEAN IT! I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU... For a minute there I lost you and it was too long" he added quieter than before, his voice scratchy and panicked, "I'm not loosing you so when you get back here I'm wrapping you in bubble wrap and that's that, no arguments, I'm not letting you die and I don't care how capable you are the thought of you getting hurt again scares the crap out of me" he was rambling now, his panicked words coming out breathlessly, "my crap is gone Kayla, I was terrified so please, please, please don't ever do that again... Please, I'm begging you... Don't leave me" and she smiled lightly at his concern, Allison's trained eyes watching her closely.

"I won't ever... I promise" she vowed quietly but promises were a big thing and after all, they were made to broken weren't they? When she made a promise she fully intended to keep it and would do anything and everything to honour that but just because she wanted to it didn't mean the universe wanted her to. One day, a little ways down the road, that promise would be broken in the worst possible way - cryptic? _Hellz yeah!_

"I mean it Kaylz,.. I can't, it hurts to much to even think about it, I mean it _physically hurts_, my palms get sweaty, my eyes hurt, my leg won't stop jiggling, my heart feels like it's gonna beat right out my chest, it feels like I'm dying"

"Stiles?" She asked quietly, eyes blurry with tears.

"Yeah?" He asked quickly, like he was hanging onto every word she was saying.

"I love you" she said simply, a smile on her face as she heard Stiles go quiet which was a massive comparison to when he was shouting and rambling before.

"I love you too" he answered, voice soft and calm, "more than I thought anyone could ever love someone... And now Peter's glaring at me, _fabulous_, just what I need right now, a murderous dick of a father breathing down my neck" and Kayla laughed at that, "seriously, he's _scary_"

"We'll be back soon if you can survive that long"

"Please hurry back?" He asked, "I just need to see you, like see with my own two eyes that you're alright, at least before Peter decides to stab them out"

"Fifteen minutes, tops"

"Make it ten" he bargained, starting to sound desperate, "please?"

"Of course"

"Good..." He breathed out and she could hear the smile in his voice, "wait, what happened? Did you save Boyd? Was Erica really dead? What-"

"It's a lot to explain" she muttered, cutting him off as she glanced back at the car with Erica half asleep in it, "I'll explain everything when we get back"

"Okay Kaylz...see you soon then?" He asked and she nodded, a smile on her face, "_really_ soon?"

"Really soon, as long as we don't crash the car into a telephone pole or a little old lady crossing the road" and silence rung out on the other end of the line.

"Not funny Kaylz... Not funny at all" he grumbled, his voice mumbled.

"It was a little funny" she contradicted with a small laugh, "see you soon handsome" and with that she hung up the phone, her heart fluttering at how much care and concern he had in his voice. She knew he loved her but hearing it like that did make her feel a little weak at the knees.

"You know if Lydia was here she would be going on about how 'cute' you two are right?" Allison smirked, amusement laced in her voice.

"I dunno if _'cute'_ is the word I would use..."

"Cute is _definitely_ the word I would use"

Kayla just laughed as she climbed into the drivers seat of Allison's car, the girl giving her a raised eyebrow look, "What? Stiles asked me to get there a.s.a.p and you, my dear friend, drive like a blind old grandma, keys please?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, holding out her hand in which Allison reluctantly passed them to her before making her way into the passengers seat.

"I do not drive like an old grandma"

"A blind old grandma" she corrected, "and yeah you do"

"Better than driving like a maniac"

"And this maniac is pro at breaking speed limits without getting caught" she smirked, putting the car in reverse just as her phone started ringing again which she unfortunately changed the ringtone since everyone gave her weirded out looks when it rang, singing about sex and what not, and now out it blasted Fall Out Boy.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel she pulled out her phone, starting to race down the road, ignoring the panicked stare Allison gave her as she hit the answer button without even looking at who was calling but assuming it was Stiles due to the amount of panic he was in earlier.

"Stiles, it hasn't even been a minute yet, chill" but all she got what silence and that waswhen she realised something was wrong - dead wrong. She was proved right as she glanced down at the screen, not seeing Stiles' goofy picture staring up at her, no, she saw a blocked caller I.D and her heart stopped.

It was happening again.

"Hello?" She muttered, slowing the car to a stop as all she heard was the heavy breathing again, the kind of breathing that felt like death and sent chills up your spine, yeah _exactly_ like that kind. And it was as freaky as _fuck_.

"Kayla, what is it?" Allison asked curiously, her face going pale, "what's going on?"

"Two... Two..." This inhuman voice gasped and the next thing Kayla heard was a guy starting to scream - loudly. Kayla jumped involuntarily, the phone slipping from her grasp as the screams got louder and more intense, more panicked even, his voice screaming for someone to help, shouting for the monster to stop, begging even, before getting cut off with a gasp, the sound of choking floating through the line... Exactly like Heather.

Kayla ignored Erica's and Allison's gasp of shock, picking the phone back up and holding it to her ear, anger running through her veins.

"Stop it... Stop it you fucking monster or _I swear to god_ when I find you... I mean it, **_don't_**" she was near begging now, gripping the phone tightly before the choked breathing went silent and Kayla knew what had just happened... Oh dear god.

"You're not going to get away with this" she threatened to the empty line, knowing someone or _something_ was there listening in, "you chose the wrong people to mess with"

"Two... Two..." The voice just repeated, oozing power and evilness that made Kayla gulp nervously, "two has died-"

"_I will fucking rip your head off_" Kayla suddenly exploded out of no where, the anger no longer quiet and manageable, it was untameable, "you hear me? I will reach down your throat and _tear_ your lungs out with my _bare hands_... **Stop calling me**" and with that she threw open the door, jumped out and threw her phone on the Tarmac so it smashed before angrily starting to stamp on it just for added measure, the heel of her foot breaking her phone into tiny little pieces.

"Kayla" Allison gasped, running up behind her and staring over her shoulder at the broken phone, Erica pulling herself from the car and holding on for dear life, her eyes as wide as saucers, "what's going on? What-what was that?"

Kayla just ran a hand through her loose hair, feeling her skin break out into a nervous sweat... Well Ally, now _that_ was a long story.

* * *

Stiles glanced down at his watch again for the five millionth time in the space of ten minutes from his seat on Derek's ratty old sofa in the middle of the loft, his legs bouncing up and down nervously, his thumb nail firmly stuck between his teeth as he gnawed at it in contemplation.

"Stilinski, calm down... You spoke to her ten minutes ago, she's _fine_" Peter emphasised as he stood in front of him, his arms folded across his broad chest, "you're nervous energy is making me want to shoot myself in the face"

"Then gladly do it" Stiles muttered under his breath, eyes flickering down to his watch yet again in panic... Only six seconds had passed? _How_? It felt like a an entire fricking day.

"I would but this face is a masterpiece, wouldn't want to damage that" and Stiles just shook his head at him as Peter ran his hands along his neck, "these scars cleared up though, I would hate to wear those God awful turtlenecks"

"You are just... Crazy" Stiles exclaimed, raising his eyebrows in shock, "your _daughter_, your _nephew_ could've died and you're worried about your vanity?"

"Where do you think Kayla got her amazing bone structure from?" Peter smirked as Stiles let out an aggravated noise, standing up from the sofa, his thumb nail still firmly planted between his teeth as he started pacing back and forth, no doubt burning a hole through the flooring.

"**Great**, now you're pacing, _just_ what I need"

"Well _sorry_ for caring, my bad, but believe it or not I won't be able to calm down until I see Kayla with my own eyes, some of us don't have an on and off switch for caring" he snapped but gulped as Peter glared at him, his blue gaze steely, "uh..."

"Teenage love, how predictable" Peter rolled his eyes, "have you ever thought this in your narrow minded brain how hard it was for me to see John raising her as his, huh? Or how my entire family never trusted me the same ever again? You know what her first word was? Dada... Yeah, and she said it to _him_... Brother dearest the Saint that could do no wrong" Peter muttered bitterly, "I was pushed to the side like garbage so maybe you're right, maybe I did adapt an on/off switch because it made it easy but you're not a father Stiles, you have no idea what I feel" and Stiles gulped, his pacing coming to a stop, "and that's not an invitation or a blessing either" Peter warned with an accusatory finger pointed in his direction, "you get her pregnant I will rip off every finger one by one and make a flower bouquet out of them"

"Uh..."

"That douche of an Alpha was bad enough" Peter added, "I'm too young to become a grandpa" he added before spreading his arms wide, "I mean, look at me... Not a day over twenty five right?" And stiles furrowed his eyebrows dubiously - was he deluded or what?

"Um-"

"Agree Stiles... You're supposed to agree" he warned and just to avoid any more death threats or finger bouquets he nodded even though the dude looked _at least_ thirty five but shhhh don't tell him that.

"Good" Peter smirked, causally collapsing back onto the sofa and crossing his legs, folding his arms behind his head, "might have a nap"

Stiles rolled his eyes again, turning away from that idiot because he wasn't just infuriating, he was blinking annoying as hell and knew if he kept engaging in conversation he just might be tempted to start gnawing his whole hand off.

He was right though, Stiles didn't know how Peter felt as a father but he was almost one hundred percent sure whatever care and affection he felt was twisted and only there for selfish reasons, like Peter was wanting something out of it. He was _almost_ sure anyway.

His whole body was on edge as he glanced down at his watch again - fifteen minutes... Kayla had said ten and he knew she drove like an escaped prisoner on crack and caffeine so why wasn't she here? Oh god, what if something happened? What if the alphas showed up after their call? What if the building collapsed? Was set on fire? Exploded? What if she crashed? Kidnapped? Holy shit... The panic was setting in again as he pulled out his phone with shaky fingers, _needing_ to hear her voice again to calm him down.

But it went straight to voicemail.

**Shit**.

"Oh god... Answer... Why aren't you answering?" He muttered, gripping the phone tightly as all those God awful scenarios started running through his head until the large metal door slid open noisily and Stiles turned around so fast his body movements hadn't caught up with what his mind was doing and he almost ended up face planting the ground and doing the splits at the same time.

Kayla and Allison were helping someone else through the door, someone with blonde messy hair but Stiles couldn't focus on anything bar the girl with those sparkling green eyes. Call him a lovey-dovey teenager, a romanticist, someone whipped, _whatever_, but only someone in love could understand what he felt at that moment in time.

Everything around him stopped, a sigh of relief blowing from his lips as he saw with his own two eyes that she was fine, not even a bruise or cut in sight. He was worried... Okay, mega worried ever since that phone call with Scott got cut off, fearing the worst but seeing her now made all that worry and fear practically none existent.

"Peter, get off your lazy ass and help" Kayla voice floated over to him and it was the same familiar strong, musical voice with the slight southern drawl that pieced his ears. Without even registering what he was doing, his feet had started moving forward on their own accord. It was weird, like he was on autopilot - he knew Kayla could handle herself better than most, hell she kicked ass most of the time, but in the last year he had also seen her in hospital after a car crash, loopy on pain meds, bitten by Peter, he had seen her die, attacked by the Kanima, the protectors, the hunters, almost shot at, almost died again due to a seriously bad broken leg and collapsed lung, almost blown up in a warehouse explosion... The list went on but can you see now why he had every right to worry? Because trouble just seemed to find Hales and his girlfriend also happens to be a Hale - **_fantastic_**.

"Stiles-" he didn't let her finish whatever she was going to say, just the sound of his name falling from her lips was like a heaven sent gift as he slid his hands into her hair and pulled her forward, moulding their lips together.

Yes, he was a romantic, get over it.

His lips moved overs hers urgently, putting as much emotion into it as he could because tonight, for a little while, he thought he lost his best friend and his girlfriend... Not a good night, and no, he wasn't going to greet Scott this way, maybe by a 'manly' hug _not_ by a makeout session but right now Kayla was here and your _damn_ right he was going to kiss her.

Even if Peter did scoff from behind them, muttering something about 'teenage dramatics and hormones'.

Well screw him.

His hands glided down from clinging to the stands of her hair to mould to the curves of her cheeks, feeling her warm skin that, until now, he feared would turn cold - lately he had always been thinking the worst... Like it was just dawning on him that his friends weren't indestructible, no matter how strong, fast or capable they were, something out there would always be stronger, faster and more capable and one day they would all find that out the hard way.

Thankfully, that day wasn't today.

She started kissing him back, starting off slow and unsure at this sudden outburst of emotion before her hands slid through his hair and started tugging at it lightly which he absolutely _loved_ \- before this summer he didn't exactly have that much hair to tug at but he still loved the feel of her nails gliding across his scalp but this? _This_ was one thousand times better.

His hands moved from cupping her cheeks to clasping around the nape of her neck, pulling her flush against him and he honestly could do this all night - the emotion, the closeness, it was real and made him feel in control and calm, like she was his human anchor, if that was even a thing.

Still keeping her hands in his hair she pulled back slowly and Stiles' eyelids slowly fluttered open as she stared up at him, her bright green eyes sparkling.

"Well that was certainly unexpected" she muttered with a smile, lips slightly red and puffy from the urgency of the kiss, "if you greet me like that every time I almost die I might just have to do that more often" she joked light heartedly, tongue darting out to moisten her lips before pressing their lips together for a couple of seconds, "sorry for making you so worried"

"It's fine... Well it's not _fine_ but it's _fine_" he rambled with a small smile, "just glad you're okay... What happened?"

"What happened?" She repeated, eyebrows shooting up to her hairline, "_that_ happened" she nodded her head forward and Stiles turned around on the spot, his own eyes widening as he saw Allison help Erica sit on the sofa that Peter had just vacated and... **_What?_**

"Erica...she's not dead?"

"Almost was but still very much alive" Kayla replied, lacing their fingers together and pulling him over towards the sofa, "Camden was going to but he didn't, said he was just doing it to recruit Isaac" she whispered quietly, obviously not wanting Erica to overhear before letting go of his hand to kneel in front of Erica, her hands resting gently on her knees.

"Derek owns this place now so you can stay here" she said gently. "Much better than some underground subway station huh?" And Stiles watched as Erica looked up tiredly and she looked ill.. _Really_ ill.

"He owns this place?"

"Yeah... He has a secret stash of money worth millions" Kayla muttered before gulping and looking around nervously, "uh... Y'all aren't supposed to know that, forget I said that" she chuckled standing up, "Ally can you grab the duvet off Derek's bed?" She asked, "Erica needs some rest"

"I'm fi-"

"You're not fine" Kayla interrupted as Stiles just nodded agreeing with her, Erica was anything but _fine_, "rest... No one will get you here okay?" And that was when Allison brought the duvet back over and Kayla started tucking Erica in so the blonde girl was practically drowning in duvet.

"Since when were those two new BFFs?" Stiles asked Allison quietly, his eyebrows furrowing - don't get him wrong, it was great to see those two not want to pull each other's hair out at every opportunity but it was still bamboozling to say the least.

"Kayla saved Erica from getting her throat torn out and then she saved Kayla from a thirty foot drop" and Stiles' mouth fell open, "I mean... Three foot drop" she corrected, biting the side of her lip.

"I'm never letting her out of my sight _again_" he exclaimed in a hushed voice just as Erica's eyes drifted shut and Kayla stood up again, cocking an eyebrow at Peter.

"And you're _still_ here, what a surprise" she muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "is this what you came back from the dead to do? Annoy us to death?"

"Partially" he smirked, "just an added bonus actually... And it was a really stupid thing to bring her here, the Alphas will be _all_ over her scent"

"Well we weren't exactly going to let her die were we?"

"Does self preservation mean anything to you Kay?"

"_Kayla_" she snapped, "and no it doesn't, you wouldn't know being unselfish if it bit you in the ass"

"**Okay**" Stiles interrupted, grabbing Kayla's hand and tugging her away from Peter, "enough family domestics... Where's Scott and Derek?"

"Off finding Cora and Boyd" and Stiles felt confusion for all of a second before what she said really dawned on him - Cora? _Cora_! As in **_Cora hale_**? What the fu- "and yes, _that _Cora" Kayla confirmed, seeming to know what he was thinking before he was himself and he fell silent, his hand starting to rub circles on her back as he gave her time to think things through but he would be there if she needed him, just like he always was.

* * *

Allison had left, saying she needed to go back to her dad and let him know she was okay and safe but Kayla had a feeling she didn't want to be around Derek any longer than she had to, she had also insisted Stiles leave to check up on Lydia after they received a panicked phone call that she found a dead body (probably the one Kayla and Allison had heard die over the phone) and now Peter, Derek and Kayla sat there watching over Cora and Boyd sleep and heal, Erica curled up in the corner sound asleep too.

Kayla never thought the day would go like this but she was proved happily wrong. Maybe she was being a tad pessimistic before but now not only was Erica safe, so was Boyd and Cora, the cousin they all believed dead and things finally looked to be going right.

She heard a groan from in front of her and immediately both her and Derek stood up automatically, Peter merely just perking up at the noise and she watched anxiously as Cora started to wake up, a hand raised to her head as she blinked around in confusion before shooting up, the panic obvious in her eyes.

Kayla stayed where she was, allowing Derek to step forward and greet her first, after all she was his sister, but couldn't help the tears that started to well up in her eyes.

"Cora?" Derek had asked hesitantly, raising his arms in surrender, "it's Derek... Remember?" And Cora's wide brown eyes narrowed suspiciously, looking around like she was checking she wasn't still in the vault and then relief spread over her features, an uncertain smile on her face.

"Derek?" She asked and he nodded, stepping forward but Cora beat him to the punch, standing up and hurtling herself into his arms, her own wrapping around his neck as she clung to him.

"I thought... I thought I would never see you again"

"Same to you" Derek muttered back, hugging her so tightly he lifted her up off the floor, her petite frame getting basically smothered by him, "the fire... I thought you had died" he exclaimed as she wiggled free from his grasp, shaking her head.

"Almost" she said, not elaborating any further as her eyes slid past Derek's shoulder to meet Kayla's, her eyebrows raising.

"I thought I was seeing things before" she muttered, letting go of Derek and side stepping around him, "I'm sure I saw you die Kay"

"I thought I saw you die too" Kayla managed to get out, her voice croaky as she thought back to how she saw Cora slump forward, the fight leaving her body but obviously her cousin had more fight in her than what Kayla gave her credit for, "I could've sworn by it"

"Miracle Hales we are" Cora gave her a small smile and that was it for Kayla... She couldn't hold it in any longer - Cora, her cousin, her friend, was alive, she was alive and talking and moving and wasn't some burnt out corpse - she was real flesh and blood, not just a figment of her imagination.

Kayla then found herself moving forward and crushing her into a hug. Hales weren't big on hugs but _dammit_ if one of them miraculously comes back from the dead, even if they weren't _really_ dead, it called for a hug - Peter was the only exception. Her arms were no doubt squeezing her so tightly she couldn't breathe but Kayla just had to hug her, just to make sure.

Cora seemed a bit shocked at the sudden bear hug but soon her arms wrapped around her and patted her back, like she was awkwardly trying to calm her down and, _holy shit_, this was actually Cora. Not a twin, a copy, a zombie, it was Cora through and through.

"I missed you" Kayla muttered, burying her head into Cora's shoulder, a few tears running down her face.

"Me too" Cora answered back simply, "both of you" and Kayla glanced up to see Derek next to them, a smile on his face and his eyes were glistening with tears... Happy tears though, all that was here was happy tears.

Yes, all three Hales there were almost crying and indulging in _actual_ real human emotions instead of locking them away - it really was a Kodak moment for sure.

* * *

"Take off your shirt and turn around" and Kayla furrowed her eyebrows from where she sat on Stiles' bed, cross legged and just wearing a pair of bed shorts and one of his baggy t-shirts, looking at Stiles weirdly.

"Okay... Strange request though" she muttered, stripping off the grey tee and shimmying around so her back was to him, "if this is some kink thing-"

"No" he laughed airily, fingers dancing across her skin to unclasp her bra and slip the straps off her shoulders, "lie down"

"Definitely a kink thing" she muttered to herself but did as he asked, the curiosity getting the better of her as she lay flat on her stomach, her arms wrapping around the fluffy pillows and propping her head up on them.

"Just a simple relaxation technique" Stiles replied and she could hear the smile in his voice as he straddled her, sitting on the curve of her ass, legs folded underneath him so he didn't put too much weight on her, hands landing on her shoulders, "has anyone actually showed you how to relax?" He chuckled, fingers starting to add pressure to the tension in her shoulders, "you're as tense as a coiled spring Kaylz"

"Relaxing? What's that?" She joked, biting her lip as his long fingers hit a rather tense muscle across her shoulder, secretly loving the feel of his hands on her skin, "oh... _Wow_... I know you're talented with your fingers but _oh wow_..." She let her eyelids drift shut as she felt his thumbs gently pressing into her skin and then revolving across the tense muscles, moving further up towards her neck, "like... **_Wow_**..."

His hands moved her hair to one side, gripping at the taught tense muscles underneath her skin near her neck, all his fingers lightly digging in before lessening the pressure and stroking gently and it was _amazing_ how just one simple touch like this was relaxing.

To say she was tense was an understatement - constantly being on edge, the headaches, the restlessness could be exhausting but now stiles was forcing her to relax and oh boy did it feel good.

She thought she felt him shift slightly, the weight of him leaving her for a few seconds before landing back on her and a few seconds later she felt the chill of something landing on her shoulders and tensed up but relaxed again as she felt Stiles rubbing the lotion into her shoulders.

"Is this a relaxing massage or an erotic massage?" She hummed out, quite content with laying there and shutting her eyes, trusting Stiles as he hovered over her.

"Maybe a bit of both" his amused voice floated to her ears, "I just don't like seeing you so tense all the time what with Peter back, Ethan and Aiden, these freaky death phone calls you get... It gets to you" he murmured softly, rubbing the lotion into the nape of her neck before running his hands down to her shoulder blades, "you tossed and turned every couple of minutes last night"

"Sorry" she apologised with a wince, not knowing how Stiles had put up with her in his bed for the past few months every single night because she was a restless sleeper, she knew that, and usually woke up hogging all the duvet or by elbowing him in the face - not exactly _'romantic'_.

"It's okay" Stiles smiled even though she couldn't see him, "I'm used to it by now" and that was true, he was always aware of when she got restless but it didn't affect his sleep, in fact he even liked it when she would turn around in his arms or fidget about before settling back into sleep.

"Used to me smacking you in the face every other night?" She questioned and Stiles laughed openly, nudging her in the side lightly with his knee.

"It's an experience" he chuckled, hands rubbing across her bare back, loving how she shivered underneath him in anticipation, "I just don't want you to constantly feel under pressure"

He heard her hum back in response as his fingers danced across her spine and all the way back up to her neck, never feeling someone so tense before - her muscles were taught and tight, hard even as he kneaded his fingers into working out the kinks, smirking to himself as he heard her moan at the feeling.

He lathered his hands in more lotion before working his way down her bare back, rubbing the skin there before moving back up to her shoulder blades. He couldn't help but smile gently to himself as he felt her relaxing slightly, something that Kayla hardly ever did.

And he also knew it wouldn't last long, he could massage her into sleep or work through every tight muscle in her body but at the end of their day their whole lives were basically _just_ stress and tension, as soon as she stepped foot into school and saw Aiden or Ethan or waited on edge for another phone call she would be back to square one again.

"Stiles?" And he perked up at that, raising an eyebrow as she turned her head to the side, glancing back at him, "thanks"

"No problem" he smiled lightly, hands massaging the sides of her back where her rib cage was, "do I win best boyfriend of the year yet or what?" And she vibrated underneath him with chuckles, burying her head into the stack of pillows.

"You won that award months ago Stilinski" and his skin flushed with happiness at that, knowing he must be doing something right if a Hale out of all people said that - they were known for being brutally honest.

For the next fifteen minutes or so he continued to rub his way down her back, working on loosening up all her tight muscles which seemed to be working if the pleasurable moans were anything to go by. He reached the small of her back, pushing himself backwards so he was hovering over her bare thighs, slowly starting to rub his fingertips across the tense skin underneath the waist band of her shorts causing her to jump slightly at the feeling.

"Kayla?"

"Hmmm?" She replied, sounding so content and at ease Stiles hated bringing this up.

"I hate Aiden" he said bluntly, not knowing how else to phrase that.

"Well that makes two of us"

"No, I mean I really _really_ hate him" he muttered, sounding quite bitter, "I hate his entire existence, is that normal?" And she peeked at him over her bare shoulder, a thoughtful look plastered across her face, "I don't think that's normal"

"It's very normal" she reassured him with a small smile, "he's the bad guy Stiles"

"Not for that" he disagreed because although, yes, that played a part in it he hated Aiden's guts before even having him here in Beacon Hills, "I hate that he was with you... And not because you were with another guy, I just... I don't like the idea of him on you, over you, under you, you name it, wherever he was I don't like it" he admitted, "oh god... That just took jealously to a whole new level didn't it? I didn't mean to sound possessive or creepy or judgy I just-"

"Stiles" Kayla laughed, propping herself up on her elbows and twisting her head to the side to see him and Stiles moved his gaze from her curved slender back to her eyes, "just because he's seen me naked it doesn't mean anything, lots of people have seen me naked" and Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at that statement, his nose crinkling, "that came out wrong" she laughed, "I just meant whatever we were is nothing now... You don't have to feel so-"

"-Threatened?" He guessed what she was going to say but he couldn't help it, girlfriends ex rolls into town the current boyfriend is bound to feel a little put out, "I know I don't but he's just... Urghhhhh" he shook his head, "you know so... _Eurghhhh_"

"Descriptive" Kayla commented with an amused snort, "and it's fine... He'll be putting his moves on the next thing that walks past him with legs and boobs, the last thing he'll want is to have seconds with his old fling" and he knew she said it to reassure him into a more positive and confident mindset but it just hurt his chest that she thought so little of herself to refer to herself as 'seconds', he thought over the past almost-year he had made her realise how special she was but clearly it didn't have a lasting effect - or maybe having Aiden back just screwed with her mind even more.

His hands gripped at her waist as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to the bottom of her spine before moving upwards slowly, littering her back with soft buftterfly kisses, feeling her shiver underneath him as he reached her shoulder blades, slowly moving her hair out the way to pepper kisses to her tan skin.

"Santa mierda" she swore under her breath as his lips grazed over her shoulder and Stiles chuckled in amusement as he leaned farther forward, his lips brushing across the tip of her shoulder.

"Hmmm you're slipping into Spanish Kaylz"

"im ni siquiera lo siento" she muttered, eyes drifting shut and Stiles laughed lightly, knowing she only did that when she didn't realise she was doing that and thanks to her he knew he was _definitely_ going to pass Spanish this year.

"You're apologising for that? Don't, it's hot" he breathed against her soft skin.

"It means 'I'm not even sorry' Stiles" she laughed, correcting him - okay, so maybe passing Spanish wasn't a _sure_ thing, he sucked at that language.

"Guess you better educate me then" he smirked, leaning forward to capture her lips from behind, his hands holding down her hips.

"Vestirse como su maestro travieso y susurrando frases sucias para usted? que divertido" she muttered in a sly and seductive voice as she turned around underneath him, arms wrapping around his neck, "yo podría Roleplay como el maestro caliente y puede ser el estudiante cachonda"

"I have no idea what you just said but I heard the word roleplay and horny so I'm definitely up for that" he mumbled in a daze because the way the Spanish just rolled off her tongue so fluently it made his stomach do somersaults.

She pulled him closer, her lips parting with his before tugging at his hair and tilting his head to the side so she could lean up and whisper in his ear, "hazme el amor?" In a sultry voice, lips grazing his earlobe, now _that_ phrase, **_that_ **phrase he definitely knew.

Make love to her he would.

* * *

"You smell like sex" was the greeting she got from Isaac just a couple of hours later. _Lovely_.

"Hello to you too" she rolled her eyes as she shut her locker, ignoring a few students that sent them weird glances, one girl in-particular from their art class looking between her and Isaac in shock causing Kayla to smile at her sickly sweet.

"Oh _yes_ Emily, Isaac likes to join in with Stiles and I when we get a little frisky, y'know, the more the merrier" she commented sarcastically, ignoring Isaac shaking his head desperately.

"No... She's just, Uh, she's just joking"

"Am not... Don't lie Isaac" Kayla pretended to scold him as the shy blonde looked on, disturbed, "there's no need to be ashamed at liking a little taste of both" and Isaac was looking seriously panicked by now, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as Kayla looked back at Emily, "he likes to be tied up"

"_Do not_" Isaac exclaimed, his eyes round and pleading as he stared at Emily, "I don't and she's just mucking about, don't listen to her"

Kayla cupped her hand around her mouth, sending Emily a playful wink, "trust me, there's nothing better than watching a little guy on guy action"

"Kayla, stop _please_" Isaac pleaded, "I'll do anything-"

"That's exactly what he said last night" Kayla commented, doing everything in her power to stop herself from laughing, "whilst he was tied up and wearing a dog collar... Hot right?" And that Emiy girl blushed bright red before ducking her head down and scurrying past them and Kayla finally realised why - she was a strict Christian... Oops.

"Oh my god... Why do I have you as a friend?" Isaac grumbled as he face palmed himself.

"Because I'm utterly perfect in every way and you feel honoured to be in my inner clique" she teased, "_obviously_"

"Yeah, _obviously_" Isaac rolled his eyes playfully, "but what I said before still stands Kayla" he leaned forwards to take a whiff of her hair, "Stiles' scent is _all_ over you"

"You're right, he was all over me" Kayla chuckled, "and don't be so dramatic, I showered"

"Just be glad Derek's not here, or that now not dead cousin of yours, they both seem way too over protective, I'm pretty sure I overheard Derek threatening to break both of Stiles' arms if he ever caught the two of you 'doing it' again"

"We weren't 'doing it'..." She muttered, puckering her lips, "we made love... _Don't laugh_" she chastised with a slap to the chest as Isaac let out a burst of laughter at her choice of words, an amused smile pulling at her lips, "that's what Stiles says and it's adorable okay?"

"Sorry" Isaac laughed but he sounded very unsorry if she did say so herself, "but I say to him he's whipped when you're just as whipped too, especially when you're using words like _'make love'_ and _'cute'_... I think _little Kayly wayly_ has a little crush?" He mocked playfully in a childish voice and Kayla just poked his stomach even though the laughs were threatening to break free.

"You're so funny Lahey... And for the last time I'm not that small, _see_?" And she reached up and smacked him around the head lightly, "I'm tall enough to do that"

"Yet still small enough for me to do this" and he raised his arm and rested it on her head, like she was his own personal arm rest.

"Freakishly tall werewolf" she grumbled playfully, knocking his arm off her as she held her books to her chest, leaning back against the locker, "what time is it?"

"Time you got a watch" Isaac smirked but glanced down at his watch none the less, "uh... Five to eight, why?"

"I'm trying to avoid the terror twins" she answered, manoeuvring Isaac slightly so he stood in front of her, blocking her from view from the entrance doors, "at least before I calm down the urge to _not_ claw out their eyeballs"

"I'd happily do that for you" Isaac muttered, glancing back over his shoulder, "seriously just say the word and I'll-"

"You're just like Stiles" Kayla interrupted with a small laugh, referring to how they both volunteered to beat Aiden and Ethan to a bloody pulp.

"Thanks for the insult" he noted as she rolled her eyes playfully, "but I mean it, I will-"

"I know you will but don't" she rested her hand over his forearm, giving him a small smile, "it's not worth getting your ass kicked"

"For you it is... And anyway, you don't know I'm gonna get my ass kicked Hale"

She smiled at him lightly, her eyes drifting past his shoulder and latching onto the gaze of someone she had to take a double look at to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"Paige?" She muttered to herself, eyebrows furrowing as she stepped forward, glancing up from the three inch heels, short skirt and patterned shirt (all clothes designer of course) to meet bright blue eyes and long curled blonde hair, "Paige!" And that got her friends' attention... And '_friend'_ was pushing it.

"Kayla!" She smiled, quickly starting to make her way over and she sighed loudly because there was history between the two of them, not exactly bad blood or anything but secrets that Kayla had promised her she would keep for her sake, secrets and stuff she didn't want to get dragged up again.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself as Paige moved her way around all the students, "why is she here?" She asked Isaac, like he had all the answers.

"I have no idea but _damn_..." He muttered appreciatively, eyes widening slightly at the blonde girl making her way over and Kayla just rolled her eyes, muttering about 'stupid hormonal boys' under her breath.

"My mom said you moved here, gotta say Kay I was a little shocked, don't you hate Beacon Hills?" She asked with a wide smile, like she was trying _way_ too hard because she knew Kayla would still be pissed at her, "how are you?"

"Fine" she answered curtly, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh right, yeah, we moved here" and she smiled uncertainly, puckering her lips, "my dad got a job in the hospital so... Yeah" she nodded, "you didn't answer any of my emails"

"Yeah, I was giving you a hint" Kayla breathed out, "Paige you know you can't be here... If he-" she cut herself off, glancing at Isaac nervously before meeting Paige's eyes again, "we had a deal... after that _thing_ I helped you with you promised we would, y'know, not live within a hundred foot radius of each other"

"I didn't know you would be here until we had already moved" Paige shrugged, looking guilty, "friends?"

Kayla sighed, crossing her arms and contemplating how much this would come back and bite them in the ass.

"Paige-"

"If it's about the Aiden thing I thought we were past that?"

"We are" Kayla nodded, "even if I did walk in on you going down so hard on him I thought your head was going to fall off" and Paige bit her lip and glanced down awkwardly and Kayla just furrowed her eyebrows, thinking things over.

Paige was a friend, she had forgiven her for the Aiden thing because her and Aiden, at the time, weren't _really_ together, they were on and off, no, it was the _other_ thing she was worried about.

"Fine" Kayla breathed shaking her head, knowing she was going to regret this decision, "water under the bridge... What's your first class?" And Paige looked up and beamed at her showing her pearly white teeth, relief in her eyes.

"Thank you thank you thank you" she rambled, pulling Kayla into a tight girly hug which Kayla just rolled her eyes at, "uh... Let's see" she pulled back and glanced down at her timetable, "history"

"I don't have that class yet.. Shame" she commented dryly but what she didn't count on was Isaac stepping forward, a charming smile in place.

"I do" he smiled widely, holding out a hand, "Isaac"

"Paige" she answered, eyes widening slightly in admiration, placing her hand in his and shaking it, "very nice to meet you"

"You too" he smirked, "want me to walk you to class?" He asked, "this place is quite the maze"

"If you wouldn't mind being lagged with the new girl then sure" and Kayla rolled her eyes, scoffing under her breath which Paige heard, "uh... Only if it won't cause any problems with you two?

"Us two?" Isaac asked in confusion just as Kayla exclaimed, "what about _'us two'_?"

"Well, you're like _together_ aren't you?"

"No... Why do people keep thinking that?" She muttered in aggravation just as Isaac shook his head, "a guy and a girl can _just_ be friends you know"

"Not in my book" Paige answered truthfully, "there's always some form of history" and Kayla met Isaac's gaze for a few intense seconds before looking away awkwardly... Okay so maybe a _bit_ of history, jeezo, don't hold it over their heads for Christ sake.

"Nope" Isaac popped the P, "she's just my annoying snarky best friend... Ready?" He asked, quicker than normal and more high pitched too.

"Sure... Just let me grab my bag, I left it over there next to my locker" and when she was far enough away to not hear Kayla grabbed Isaac's ear and pulled him down to her height, twisting for extra measure.

"Are you _just_ thinking with your dick Lahey?" She asked suspiciously, "because if so I could hook you up with someone more... I dunno, someone _better_" she supplied but Isaac just chuckled and pulled away with a smile.

"No, not _just_ that... She seems interesting"

"Interesting isn't a word I would use" she grumbled with furrowed eyebrows, staring at Paige critically... There had to be a reason she would show up out of the blue, last she heard she was in Europe and if it had anything to do with that _thing_ then she better not be dragging Kayla into it again.

"Awwww, don't be jealous Hale, you're still my number one favourite" Isaac nudged her playfully with a smile just as Paige shouted over that she was ready, "gotta go... See ya later" he winked before disappearing into the mass of students and Kayla just sighed, shaking her great.

**_Great!_**

**A/n) muhahahahahahahaha holy crap that chapter was long but I hope you all liked it and it was packed with lots of different things to keep you all satisfied ha ? so pretty please review, it means tons and hey, the result is longer chapters ha, so let me know what you liked and such and I will see you next time xx :)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Choking hazard

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - a massive shout out to VampirePrincess11, Crash88, Kayela-Brown-1228, LovelyThorn, zvc56, guest, Iste, guest, crankiestnebula and Brester you all rock, hope you like this chapter x**

After School that day she spent a wee while packing up some of her things from Stiles', her boyfriend pouting the entire time, refusing stubbornly to help, claiming he wasn't going to aid the devil - talk about being over dramatic or what - and she chuckled as she just threw him one of her bras, asking slyly if he could pack her lingerie and underwear which soon got him moving.

"Yeah but you don't _have_ to go" he practically whined as she finished packing one of her rucksacks, "I like having you here, my dad likes having you here, so..." He trailed off, a small glimmer of hope sparkling in his eyes, "I would hate to have to resort to dirty tactics"

"Oh really?" She smirked in amusement, cocking at eyebrow, "what kind of dirty tactics?"

"Like... Kidnapping" he shrugged, "we have a basement" he added, nodding his head as Kayla laughed, throwing her bag on his bed and strolling over to him, "no one would ever know"

"That's kinda sweet" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side, "you can have your room back Stiles, that's like every teenage guy's dream"

"Not mine" he shook his head adamantly, hands landing on her hips, "I can't sleep without your fidgeting, I've gotten so damn used to it"

She laughed lightly at that, "Stiles I'm literally living a few miles away, not thousands" she teased, "it's not like I'm moving to Brazil again" and his eyes saddened at that, obviously remembering her five weeks away, "how did you sleep before?"

He shrugged, "I don't know" he answered, "I just did"

"Then you can again" she encouraged, leaning up to press her lips to his quickly, "I just really need to be with Derek and Cora right now... And this was only temporary" she reminded him gently, "plus" she added slyly, leaning up to press her lips to his ear, "Derek said you can come around _whenever_ you want"

"Really?" He asked in surprise, perking up at that, "he said that? He granted me permission? No special password needed or anything?"

"No special password needed" she confirmed with a smile, "his only request was that we keep it down, other than that he's cool" he still looked shocked though, like he couldn't believe she was talking about the very same Derek, "see? He's not t_hat_ bad"

"Kaylz when do you _ever_ keep it down?"

"Same to you loverboy" she joked back with a laugh as she finally got him to smile, "and knowing how Hales are when they're cooped up together for too long I'll probably be back for sleepovers, so really it's not like I left at all"

"You're all going to murder each other" Stiles stated, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "three Hales plus Erica and Isaac, it's going to be a bloodbath"

"Hence the sleepover" she ran her hands through his hair gently, his eyelids fluttering at the feeling, "c'mon, we aren't really going to be one of those clingy, lovey-dovey, can't keep our hands off each other couples are we?" She joked lightly, playing with his gelled hair, "those couples make me want to stab my eyeballs out with knitting needles"

He laughed airily, his arms sliding around her waist to pull her flush against him, "nothing wrong with those couples" he smirked, whiskey flecked eyes drilling holes through her own, "and don't stab your eyeballs out, they're too pretty"

"Mushy"

"Romantic" he shot back, amused.

"Cringey"

"Cute" it seemed he had a comeback for every negative term she had up her sleeve.

"_Bleh_"

"**Aw**" he contradicted, his chest vibrating with chuckles, "you're not going to win on this one Kaylz"

"Try me, I'm very competitive" she smirked, hands now clasping around the nape of his neck, "Hales like winning"

"Hmmm" he just hummed in amusement, his tongue darting out to wetten his lips as his eyes flickered down to her lips, "competitive streak I see, unfortunately I still win because we are as cute as hell and everyone agrees so **there**"

"Oh really? _Everyone_?" She asked with a smirk, "like who?"

"Like _everyone_" he shrugged, "I bet even Mr Harris would agree"

"Since when has Mr Harris seen us being 'cute'?" She laughed, knowing that Mr Harris didn't show any emotions, in fact she was pretty sure he didn't even have any emotions to feel and they would have to be acting super duper, touchy feely, Romeo-Juliet type cute for him to even acknowledge it and there was _no way_ they were going to be Romeo and Juliet... _Bleh_.

"It was just a figment of speech Kaylz" he laughed, "just admit it, you secretly like it"

"Nope" she contradicted with a smirk even though she kinda did but she was _so_ not showing her soft side to the whole damn world, "it makes me want to barf thank you very much"

"You just keep on being stubborn but I'll break you one day Hale" he vowed playfully, jittery nodding his head, "and that's a promise"

"A promise or a challenge?" She asked with a playful pout, "because remember what I said about Hales being competitive?"

"Both" he answered immediately, tilting his head forward to press his lips to hers quickly, "I will-" he kissed her cheek gently, "-get you-" another kiss to her other cheek, "-to admit-" his lips landed on her forehead this time, "-that you-" his soft lips brushed across the tip of her nose, "-like being cute" he finished by pressing his lips to her mouth again, smothering her laughs, "see? Now _that_ was cute"

"You're such a dork" she muttered, biting her lip, "you're like a cute nerdy dork, all you need now is a thick rimmed pair of glasses and a beanie and you're all set"

"You think I would look hot in glasses?"

"And a beanie, hellz yeah, you could totally pull off that look" she ran her hands through his soft hair again, "you could pull every chick that digs guys that sets eyes on you, girls totally secretly like the nerds" she winked playfully as his eyes widened in thought, his lips puckering.

"Really? Cause they all seem to go for the jocks... Like Jackson"

"Jackson is less jockish now" she told him truthfully, "don't get me wrong he's still a cocky little shit but he's more... I dunno... Humble? Emphatic? Sensible? I actually think being a werewolf has made him more human, crazy I know"

"Jackson, humble? _Ha_... Yeah right" Stiles scoffed, like she was just playing a joke or a prank on him, "Douchery is basically embedded in his genes"

"He has a girlfriend you know" she smirked to Stiles' slack jawed look, "Thea something-or-other, she sounds like she won't take any of his bullshit, petite little brunette thing, looks about as fragile as a dragonfly"

"Oh" he muttered, eyebrows furrowing, "are you sure?"

"Yes" she laughed, "Stiles I literally threatened him to keep emailing me so he emails me, plus it's all over his Facebook, if there's one thing Jackson hasn't lost is his vanity"

"Kaylz?"

"Hmmmm?" She answered, forehead crinkling up at him.

"Why are we talking about Jackson when we should be making out?" He asked as she laughed quietly at his bluntness, "I prefer kissing you _without_ thinking about Jackson and his stupid bone structure"

"Is that a hint of jealously I hear there?" She teased playfully, fingers tangling through his hair as he just shot her a 'really?' look before swooping down and catching her lips on his before she could teasingly push his buttons even more, cutting off whatever she was going to say next.

In fact, she was so engrossed in the kiss she couldn't even remember what she was going to say.

His hands slid down from her waist, passing her hips and going straight down to her thighs, crouching slightly so he could hook his hands around the back of her knees, keeping their lips pressed together before lifting her up against his body, her legs immediately wrapping around his hips for stability.

"If it's any consolation your bone structure is pretty amazing too" she chuckled against the feel of his lips on hers, arms dangling around his neck to grip at the back of his t-shirt in her fists. He breathed out a quiet laugh, his breath washing past her wet lips as she felt them tingling at the feeling, pulling him back for more.

Okay so maybe it was a kind of, dare she say it, cute make out session... Did she just think that? It was slow and sweet and he supported her weight easily, tilting his head backwards to continuing moulding their lips together to a steady pace, her stomach doing somersaults.

At least until a deliberate cough from the doorway broke them apart.

"Mr Stilinski" she greeted with a wide smile, sliding down Stiles' body as he blushed at getting caught, "hiya"

He nodded at her, a small smile of amusement tugging at his lips, "kids" he greeted, "are you leaving now Kayla?" He asked on slight surprise, his eyes gliding past the two of them and seeing her packed bags, "already?"

"I'm surprised you're not throwing the bags out and kicking me out yet, better not push my luck" she joked lightly, walking up to him, "I don't want to intrude too much, I've already been here three months"

"You're always welcome here kiddo" he answered truthfully, "and honestly? It's been nice having a female presence about this house again"

"_See_?" Stiles exclaimed, dashing up behind her, "I _told_ you he doesn't mind"

"I really don't" the sheriff smiled, looking amused at the two of them, holding up his hands, "so if you want to stay a bit longer then you can, it's not like I have to make up the spare room" he joked lightly.

"See? _See_?" Stiles continued to exclaim, "no one is kicking anyone out, plus my dad kind of loves you"

She raised her eyebrows at the two of them playfully, "I can see where Stiles gets his clinginess from"

The Sheriffs eyes twinkled at that, "you're a good kid Kayla, I just want to make sure you're okay"

"I am" she answered truthfully, "Derek came into a bit of... _Inheritance"_ she answered delicately, "he's all set up here now so..." She trailed off, smiling lightly, "seriously, the two of you both look like someone kicked your dog, cheer up" she pinched both of their cheeks playfully, "I'm not dead... oh and that reminds me, I have something for you sheriff" she added, springing back over to the bed and pulling out a small box covered in brown crinkled paper from the front pocket of her rucksack.

"The mention of death reminded you?" Stiles questioned, "should we be worried? It's not like some creepy voodoo doll is it?"

"No, silly" she laughed, coming up beside the both of them and holding out the parcel for the sheriff, "it's not much but I had to get you something for saying thank you, you helped me out of a tough spot" his eyes widened in surprise, like he wasn't expecting a gift, his jaw slack, "don't worry, it doesn't bite" she reassured with a laugh, shaking it at him to take.

"You didn't have to do that" he muttered, still sounding in shock as he took the gift from her out stretched hand, peeling back the brown crinkled paper to reveal a black box inside, "I wasn't expecting anything"

"I know, but I still wanted to" she smiled as he lifted the lid of the box carefully, like he was scared he was going to break whatever was inside, "after all I've raided your fridge for the past three months and sexed up your son countless times... I just wanted to show how grateful I was" and Stiles choked at that blunt statement but the sheriff was too engrossed in staring into the black box to notice her choice of words.

"Kayla that's... honey it's... thank you" he pulled the silver watch from the packaging, staring down at it in awe, "this is too much"

"Not at all" she shook her head, "you deserve it" he lifted his head to smile widely at her and she was sure she saw his eyes glistening with happy tears as he turned the watch over in his hands, eyes squinting as he read the inscription on the back of the face of the watch.

_'No.1 sheriff, always and forever X'_

She didn't want to put anything too mushy and gushy on it, but she thought that short sentence was short and effective plus it spoke volumes and told nothing but the truth - she had never met anyone more perfect for this sort of job than Mr Stilinski and he deserved the recognition for what he did, and shown that people were behind him, supporting him, he deserved that.

"Kayla it's... It's really... I can't believe..."

"If you don't like it I can change it" she interrupted his ramblings, wincing, "I don't really know much about accessories but the woman behind the counter thought it was okay, or if you want I can get you something else if you want-" the sheriff just laughed and shook his head, a wide smile still in place as he brought her into a very fatherly sort of hug that Kayla immediately relaxed into, knowing it had been years since she had had a fatherly hug like this, it wasn't like Peter was the touchy feely type of psychotic father.

"It's perfect... Thank you" he muttered empathetically, "you aced this one kiddo"

"_Phew_" she playfully said as he pulled back, pretending to wipe the sweat from her forehead, "that's a relief"

"Stiles, son, keep this one okay?" The sheriff smiled, pointing at Stiles, "seriously, keep her"

"I plan to" he chuckled, intertwining their fingers as he sent her a sideways smile, "so about the basement thing-"

The sheriffs eyes widened of at that, obviously wondering what the hell he meant about basement, his forehead crinkling in a way that clearly said 'I don't want to know... EVER' so Kayla just interrupted Stiles with a small laugh, placing her index finger over his lips.

"Stiles...we've talked about this" she muttered, cocking an eyebrow in amusement, "aw no, don't pout... Or do those puppy dog eyes... You _know_ I always fall for that" she whined lightly, hence why he was probably doing it, "those eyes are irresistible" and Stiles laughed at that, leaning down to press a soft slow kiss to her lips.

"I'm joking... I'll help with your bags" he muttered, sending her a playful wink as he made his way over to the bed, loading himself up with her bags, almost toppling over at the combined weight of them.

"Stiles, you're not a donkey, let me help" she chuckled as six different bags hung from his shoulders and arms, trying to offer to help but he just stumbled his way over, shaking his head quickly.

"No, allow me"

"You're going to fall and break your neck" she pointed out with a smirk, "I'm sure I can manage them"

"So can I" he reassured her, squeezing past her and the sheriff and almost getting stuck in the doorframe, already sounding out of breath, "I've... Got... It..."

"Gentleman"

"Not an insult Kaylz" he called back to her as he rounded the corner, disappearing from sight.

"Your son is crazy" Kayla pointed out, smiling lightly as the sheriff nodded, agreeing with her.

"He really is" the sheriffs eyes twinkled, "about you" he added, a smile tugging at his lips, "take care of yourself Kayla, and know that if you ever get stuck again you're always welcome here"

"Thanks" she smiled warmly, holding up her fist for him to bump, something which he had gotten used to over the past few months and now knew what it actually meant and just as he did that they both heard a loud crash followed by a string of cuss words.

"I knew being a gentleman would just bite him in the ass... I'll see ya later sheriff"

"Stop around for dinner one night... My cooking is not the best but I'll try and not poison you" he smirked, watching as she left the doorway.

"You've got it" she saluted him, sending him a meaningful look because over the past few months she had really gotten to know the sheriff - he was kind and caring and had the right kind of humour for her to get along with, he was smart and sassy and selfless, he was an amazing person and it would feel weird not waking up every morning to ready made coffee in the pot or him playing Johnny Cash over the radio... But change was good, after all she _did_ need to be with her family at home right now, probably more than ever before.

But a part of her felt like she was already home with her family, because in a way the Stilinski's _were_ her family and nothing could get rid of that feeling.

* * *

She drove back over to Derek's and he showed her to her room that was up the spiral staircase - it was a decent size, nowhere near as big as Stiles' room but it had a queen sized bed pushed up against the far wall with fresh purple sheets and duvet on it, a bedside table next to it with a lamp and across from that was an oak wardrobe and a similar oak chest of drawers. Simple but materialistic. What caught her attention was a rather large window to her left when she walked in, taking up almost the whole wall. Her mouth fell open slightly as she dropped her bags and made her way over to it, practically pressing her nose against the pane of glass as she looked out over the town, her eyes soaking up the amazing view.

"Yeah... Nice view huh?" Derek muttered from behind her and she just nodded, just then realising it had a metal staircase outside it, like a fire escape, and knew it would be perfect to sit out there and just dangle her legs over the edge if she ever needed an escape, "don't tell Cora but this is one of the better rooms"

Kayla laughed, turning around to look at him in amusement, "Big softie"

"I made up this room for you before I knew Cora would be back... Fair's fair" and Derek smiled... A small smile but a smile none the less, "so, I'll just leave you to unpack" he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before departing and closing the metal door behind him.

She took it slow, going through all her belongings and setting up her room - putting her clothes away, posters on the walls, books set up in piles but knowing after a day or two it would just get messy again, a small old antique chest with all special mementos and memories she put under her bed, not exactly hiding it but not displaying it to the whole wide world either... Those were private, things reserved for her eyes only or for those she chose to share it with and under her bed was the best hiding place she could think of for now.

She took extra time with the photos, pinning some dorky ones to the walls to brighten the place up a bit and packed the framed ones on her bedside table. One of her mom, dad, brother and her in a gold frame, another one of Harry and the rest of her idiotic friends (she meant that in a teasing way) after they won the school championship at the basketball finale, another one she snapped of Derek in his 'grumpy cat' face because let's face it, Derek's grumpy cat face was **fricking** hilarious, a collage of smalls snaps taken with Isaac - 'selfies' she believed they were called - her and Isaac both making the most outrageously stupid faces known to man, one of her and Scott outside the school dorkily holding up their chemistry essays with passes written on them and a big framed one of her, Allison and Lydia all pulling faces at the camera, all of them looking insanely happy and normal, like none of them had experienced any of the shit they had been through.

She saved the one of her and Stiles till last, pulling the blue thick frame from her rucksack - it was a pretty simple photo that she assumed Scott must have taken because that was such a _Scott_ thing to do with her on Stiles' back, arms wrapped around his neck, laughing against the skin of his neck and Stiles' mouth was wide open with laughter, his cheeks slightly flushed but they both looked carefree and happy and yes, okay, fine, _whatever_, she was turning into a sap, Sue her.

"Who's he?" A voice asked and Kayla jumped, so absorbed in staring at the picture she didn't hear anyone come in.

"Cora" she greeted, placing the framed picture on the table and standing up with a smile, "how you doing? And Uh... That's Stiles" she smiled brighter as she said his name and Cora obviously noticed because she gave her a small smirk, leaning around her to pick up the frame.

"Cute... In a nerdy weird kind of way" she commented and Kayla just playfully sent her a glare.

"Haha, nice to know you haven't lost your attitude" she nudged Cora's arm, "and he's nerdy and weird in the best kind of way"

"He your boyfriend?"

"No, we're just causal sex buddies" Kayla commented sarcastically, "yes he's my boyfriend"

Cora just nodded, placing the picture back on the table and giving her an amused look, "and how does that dear older brother of mine feel about that?"

"He's... Gotten used to it" she answered, perching at the end of her bed, "at the start he was a bit OTT about it but he's cooled his jets, _thank god"_ she rolled her eyes at Derek's over protectiveness, "he used to act like it was his job to 'protect my innocence'" she quoted with a sarcastic tone, "he means well though"

"Yeah... I guess before he never really had anyone to project that big brother instincts onto" Cora smiled at that as she sat down next to Kayla, "how long have you two been together?"

"Known him for a year, almost dated that" she answered, "why?"

"Just curious" Cora shrugged, "do you love him?"

"Yeah..." She trailed off, cocking an eyebrow, "Cora what's-"

"I'm just catching up with things, I've been gone a while" Cora interrupted, a small hesitant smile on her face, "Derek's told me a few things but I should've been here"

"That's not your fault" Kayla protested, "you thought everyone had died, it's only natural to want to get away"

"Yeah" Cora agreed though she sounded distant, "I better let you get some sleep Kay"

"You sounded awfully maternal there Cor, just remember who is older"

"By two months Kay" Cora finally smiled widely as she turned around from walking out the door, "I'll see you tomorrow"

Kayla just smiled tiredly as Cora closed the door quietly, falling backwards on the bed, the moonlight shining in through the bare window.

She could make herself at home here but she did feel a little weird at the feeling of the empty side of the bed next to her.

* * *

The next morning she made her way through the boys lockers room, passing the half naked guys and ignoring the whistles she got thrown at her by annoying hormonal teenage guys and made her way over to where Stiles and Scott were, passing a bunch of guys just coming from the showers wrapped in nothing but a towel and side stepped around them.

"Hale... Oi hale" and she stopped her journey with an annoyed sigh, turning around on the spot and raising her eyebrows at the tall brunette guy, "you in for a little sneak peak?" He smirked as his friends laughed behind him, his eyes giving her a once over as he opened up his towel for her to see all. Literally, see _everything_.

_Great_, all she wanted to do was speak to Stiles early and now she was getting flashed... _Fantastic_.

"_Amazing_" she commented dryly, rolling her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest, one eyebrow cocked as she glanced down at him, "you're dick should be a choking hazard"

"Oh really?" The cocky guy asked slyly, a smirk in place as he laughed with those annoying big mouthed friends of his, obviously thinking she was admiring his 'assets'... If you could even call it that.

"Yeah" Kayla nodded, smiling widely, "little children choke on small things" and his whole face fell as his friends let out loud 'oh's' and 'burns', loud laughs bubbling from their chests.

"Bitch" cocky guy exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at her, "you wouldn't know a good thing if it hit you in the face"

"And you're the good thing? _Please_!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "grow up idiot"

"Hey, you're the slut that walked in here, I heard you spread your legs more often than buttering toast" and his friends clapped him on the back as he smiled wickedly.

"You know, if you want to insult me I would have to give a shit about what you say, all I hear is a bunch of crap about double standards" she smirked, kinda loving this confrontation, "if I complimented that thing you call a dick you would be all for it but because I rejected you you feel you have to resort to slut shaming, what a sad life you must live"

He gave her a furious look, his dark eyes narrowing, "not slut shaming if it's true"

"Well at least I'm the chick getting some, you're just the guy watching porn in his room every night and jerking off with his hand" Kayla winced in pretend sympathy, "how is that by the way?"

"You are... You... _Bitch_" he repeated again, balling his fists, his cheeks burning red as everyone laughed.

"Yes I'm well aware, thanks for the reminder" she smirked, "I know your head is so far up your ass you probably won't hear this but you can go fuck yourself, and then go fuck yourself some more... Oh _wait_" she smiled sickly sweet, "you're already doing that" and he looked mortified and embarrassed, well serves the idiot right.

"I have a rule about not hitting girls... I'd be happy to make an exception for you" he grumbled out, his mouth forming a tight line, "but maybe not... Don't want to catch anything"

"Sweetie, the only thing you would catch from me is a higher IQ and a personality" she smirked just as she felt someone's hands land on her shoulders and begin to tug her away and looked up to meet Danny's wide eyes.

"Okay guys, break it up" always the break up of a potential fight dear old Danny was.

"Just keep that psycho away from me" cocky guy demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at Danny, "I mean it Danny, I don't care if she's your friend I will-"

"You'll what?" Kayla laughed, "spread a bunch of rumours about me? Go ahead, act like the big guy" Kayla smiled widely as Danny started pulling her away, "but just be careful about how many times you jerk off, wouldn't want you to get hand cramps"

"Oh my god Kayla... What are you doing?" Danny whispered, "that's Terry, you don't want to mess with Terry"

"Terry? What kind of name is _Terry_?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows, "and excuse me that _jackass_ flashed _me_, I don't want to see his circumcised dick" Danny cocked an eyebrow at her, "or deal with his sexist comments just because I don't want to jump his bones, doesn't he know I'm already taken?"

"Probably" Danny shrugged, leading her over to his locker next to Scott and Stiles', "he's an ass like that... And Kayla?" She glanced up at him, "that was pretty awesome putting him in his place"

"Eh, just doing my civil duty" she smirked, her eyes brightening as she saw Stiles talking to Scott, "Stiles"

He jumped at her voice, his wide surprised eyes meeting her gaze, "Kayla, hey... What are you doing here?" He quickly pecked her lips, "you do know this is the boys locker room right?"

"Yeah Stiles, I have twenty twenty vision" she sassed, rolling her eyes, "I just came to say hey"

He smiled brightly at that as she leaned back against the lockers, a small smile in place, "you miss me already?"

"Maybe" she hummed playfully, fiddling with the end of his lacrosse shirt.

"Sickly cute" Danny muttered with a smirk as he opened his locker.

"I know right" Scott jumped in with a loud voice, "I don't know whether to barf or plan the wedding"

"Haha, you're both _hilarious_" she commented sarcastically, "proper comedians you lot are" she stared up at Stiles, "but seriously, I just saw some guys' junk and I want to burn my eyeballs out so can you _please_ kiss me and wipe that image from my mind... please?"

"W-W-What?" Stiles spluttered, looking around quickly, "who did-"

"Stiles" she interrupted, grabbing his cheeks and forcing him to meet her gaze, "your lips, on mine, right now" she demanded lightly, pulling him forward and crashing their lips together, her hands tangling in his hair.

"PDA much?" Danny muttered with a chuckle and Kayla briefly stopped kissing Stiles to turn her head to the side and smile at him widely, knowing _exactly_ how to get her own back at him.

"Actually, PDA was having sex against your locker, this is nothing" and she brought Stiles' lips back to her own, internally chuckling as Danny let out a disgusted noise, his face screwing up in mortification muttering something about disinfectant.

**A/N) kinda filler chapter but I wanted something funny haha and more Paige and her intentions in the next chapter :) so I really super hoped you liked and please please review, they mean so much my sweets, see you next time xx**


	18. Chapter 18 - Two little dickey birds

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form haha but a massive shout out to VampirePrincess11, LovelyThorn, Iste, Crash88, Kayela-Brown-1228, AmyRoxx123 and Goingclassic for reviewing, you all rock, hope you like this chapter x ㈳6**

"You had sex against my locker? Why mine? Stiles' is literally _right_ there" Danny muttered, his face screwed up as he flung his arm out towards them, "a foot away, a foot away isn't very far Kayla"

Her hands were still glued to Stiles' hair, gripping at the soft but slightly gelled tendrils keeping his body pressed against hers before separating again, still clinging to him and Kayla only had time to think for a second how needy it looked before smiling widely at Danny, Stiles' face suddenly flushed and surprised, his lips still slightly puckered and wet.

"A foot away is like a mile when you're ripping each other's clothes off... Just saying" she smirked, absolutely no shame at all as Stiles went bug eyed, hands dropping from where they were placed on the locker on either side of her head to awkwardly scratch at the nape of his neck, blushing a dark red colour.

"Kayla... Uh..." He mumbled, avoiding Danny's gaze, "um... Remember we talked about this little thing called 'discretion'?"

"Yeah?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing, wondering why he was reminding her about that, "and?"

"_And_?" Stiles exclaimed in a hushed voice, "and this is an example of it"

"Why?"

"Why? Because the whole locker room doesn't need to know about every detail of our sex life" he was getting flustered now, "especially since someone came up to me earlier and asked how having a threesome with a teammate was, like, I have no idea where that came from"

"Oh... Oops" Kayla muttered, holding back a laugh as Stiles' jaw dropped, "I may have joked that Isaac likes to join in with us" she admitted as his eyes went wide, "and that he likes to be tied up" she was sure his cheeks were burning by this point, "whilst wearing a dog collar... Simple mistake" she shrugged indifferently, turning back around to Danny, "so hey look, I would say I'm sorry about the whole locker thing but I'm really not-"

"_Kayla_" Stiles exclaimed loudly, looking mortified and embarrassed, "what... I just... Why did... h-h-how-"

"Chill, it's not like anyone _actually_ believes it"

"I don't know, I would totally buy that" Danny piped in, still looking seriously disturbed but a small smile tugged at his lips, "with you being, well, _you_" he quickly glanced at her, "and Isaac looking like a Greek god plus Stiles who, let's face it, would probably feel flattered with any form of flirtation by anyone then yes, it's perfectly imaginable"

"Oh my god I _would not"_ Stiles exclaimed, "I _wouldn't_" he emphasised though nobody believed him.

"Dude, you were the one flirting with me last year"

"I was not, I _wasn't_" he shook his head wildly, limbs flailing, "I was looking for a second opinion"

"Looks like I may have some competition" Kayla teased, nudging Stiles' arm who looked to be choking on air by this point.

"Oh my god, you two are _**unbelievable**_" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in a 'I give up way', shaking his head.

"I know, you've told me" she winked, laughing as he turned beet root red, "anyway, I just came to say hey and I've done that so..."

Stiles' eyebrows scrunched together thoughtfully before an amused smirk flitted across his face, his eyes getting that twinkle back again, "I thought you didn't want to do that clingy, lovey-dovey, can't keep our hands off each other crap?" He asked, voice laced in hilarity "and you do know if you didn't come to the locker room I would have seen you in like, ten more minutes right?" And dammit he sounded amused, _shit._

"Uh..." She mumbled _oh so smartly, "_uh... That's not what this is"

"Oh _really_?" He drawled out, a hand reaching up to play with the ends of her hair, "then what is it?" And seriously shit, was she actually acting clingy? Shit. No. No she promised herself she would never be that person. Shit, crap. Shit-crap-God almighty.

"Um... Heh Uh..." She stared at Scott over Stiles' shoulder for help, her eyes begging him to come up with a reason for her there but he just smirked that annoying smirk that he did when he was in the right and shook his head. **Damn him.** Her eyes drifted to Danny's, knowing that _Danny_ of all people would have her back because he was _Danny_ for crying out loud but he just snorted at her. **Damn them both.** Damn them all actually.

Stiles cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, his lips twisting as he tried to hold back the smile of delight and Kayla started to feel a bit hot under the collar, like she was getting analysed in every nook and cranny of her.

"I just... I was... Bored" she made up, "so I... Came here... Because I was bored" shitty excuse Kayla, "and... and... and... Needed your hoody" she added, suddenly grabbing his lacrosse jumper from his locker, "I was cold"

"_Sure_" he muttered, smirking at her the whole time, "where's your jacket?"

"Not here, no where in this general vicinity" she rushed out, pulling on the hoody quickly and ended up getting tangled in it, her head going through the arm hole and her arms tangled together, "in the general vicinity of miles away at the loft"

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure when you walked into school this morning you had on your tan leather jacket, no?" _Crap_, why did he have to be so observant?

"Nope" she chirped out, starting to flap about in a circle as she tried to straighten out the hoody, "no... You were just seeing things"

She heard through the thick hoody material him give a muffled laugh and then felt a pressure on her arms, stopping her spinning around like she was on a merry go flipping round, "stay still for a sec... Lemme help" and she felt his hands untwist the hoody and a few seconds later her head poked through the hole, hair askew, cheeks flushed with the heat inside the jumper only to see Stiles smirking at her, "why so flustered Kaylz?" He asked innocently though judging by the mischievous glint shining in his eyes it wasn't so innocent after all, "couldn't be because you were fibbing was it?" His hands landed on her cheeks, biting his lip to stop from laughing.

"No" she protested defensively, gently slapping away his hands, "no, no, no and_ no_ again" all her friends just sent her 'really?' looks, "I said _no_" now they were just raising their eyebrows in denial, "no... No... I am not the mushy type, I don't do mush and gush, it makes me want to stab someone _okay_? **Okay**! Goodbye" she added defiantly even though, okay, fine, she wanted to see Stiles, that wasn't mushy and gushy it was just... It was just... She didn't know exactly _what_ it was but it wasn't mushy and gushy that's for sure.

She turned around on her heel and started to walk from the locker room but turned back around, "and by the way I'm keeping the hoody"

Stiles shrugged, a smile playing on his lips, "it looks better on you anyway beautiful"

"Don't call me that" she exclaimed, slightly fearful because when he complimented her it did make her heart beat just that _little_ bit faster for a couple of seconds and knew he was just doing it to try and prove that she did actually like the mush and gush, "no cute nicknames"

"Okay gorgeous, got it" he nodded and Kayla cursed her heart as it did a small somersault in her chest and pointed an accusatory finger in Scott's direction, his lips pulling into a wide smile as he was no doubt listening to her heart fluctuate, "**Not. A. Word"**

"Not a word" he smiled, smiling that shit eating grin that just proved he was going to tell Stiles everything as soon as she was out of hearing distance, _damn it._

"I hate you all" she grumbled, stuffing her hands in the hoody pockets that practically engulfed her - Stiles may be lean but he had a broad frame and wide shoulders compared to her 'skinny' appearance, "every single one of you"

"Love you too Kaylz" shit Stiles, stop making her heart do things, "see you at lunch? Unless of course you decide I'm so irresistible and tag along with me to my classes" He was teasing her now, trying to make her come undone by his words to prove a point and crap, it might just be working.

"Lunch it is" she nodded her head adamantly, "lunch is when I will see you... Lunch, no sooner, no later... _Lunch_" she was rambling now, her mouth just shooting out word vomit, "lunch" she repeated, jerkily nodding her head before twisting around and trying to exit this damn locker room but there was about a dozen half naked guys blocking her way.

She let out a frustrated noise, manoeuvring her way past the moving bodies and okay, yes, maybe, _maybe_ she did like talking and spending time with Stiles but that wasn't... It didn't mean she was... It didn't have to mean she was becoming clingy or anything... No, no way... Kayla Hale didn't do that romantic crap, no, no way in holy hell-

She had exited the locker room but found herself turning around to peek back around the corner of the door frame, about to shout out a quick "bye" realising she didn't say that, feeling a bit weird at not doing so but as soon as she saw Stiles' lips quirked at her and Danny and Scott chuckling she knew they were just waiting for her to come back.

"_Shit_" she exclaimed, punching her thigh as she failed their 'test', "shit, shit, shit" - okay so maybe some mush and gush was acceptable, just like a little... A teeny tiny ounce of mush... That was okay... Right?

* * *

"Hmmmm... Let me think... _No_" Lydia puckered her lips at both her and Allison, looking seriously unamused, "I'm not getting dirty and sweaty in the middle of the school day"

"Lyds, we're offering to train you up not roll around in the woods and have sex with you" Kayla chuckled, "we'll go easy on you"

"Yeah" Allison nodded, "nothing too strenuous"

"No" Lydia dead panned, shaking her head from the middle of the gym room during free period, "no way"

"Yes way" Kayla retaliated, "it's for your own safety"

"And why do we have to start during fourth period? Can this wait till, I don't know, after school?" She muttered sarcastically, "I'm wearing heels for god sake"

"Take them off" Allison said in a 'duh' voice, sending Kayla an amused look, "do you think we should tackle her?"

"I'm starting to think that way, yes" Kayla's lip quirked as Lydia sent them both glares, "and I would absolutely _hate_ to ruin that dress of hers, what a _shame_-"

"Okay, okay" Lydia interrupted, obviously sensing the sarcastiness that was in Kayla's voice, rolling her eyes as she kicked off her shoes, dropping a good three inches in height.

"Huh... Have you always been this short?" Kayla hummed playfully, "and Isaac calls me a shorty, you must be like leprechaun short" she teased, trying to get Lydia all fired up and it seemed to work as she narrowed her eyes at Kayla, her lips forming a thin tight line.

"Short people are dangerous" and Kayla chuckled at that, looking back towards Allison for instructions.

"Okay so I know a bit about hand to hand combat but I'm more advanced in shooting... And that is something I am really looking forward to showing you" Allison grinned widely, looking excited over the idea of showing Lydia how to fire a deadly weapon into a possible moving target, "and Kayla Uh... Why is Isaac here?"

"I asked him to come" Kayla shrugged as Isaac strolled in, immediately putting up a defensive guard when him and Allison's eyes met, "our own personal punching bag"

"Hey, this personal punching bag punches back" breaking the heated glare with Allison to smile at her, "hey tiny K"

"Okay, for the love of god, I'm _not_ small" Kayla pointed at Lydia, "look at her, l_ook at her,_ all five foot three of her, I'm four inches taller for goodness sake Lahey, l_ook"_ she literally pulled Lydia over by the hand to demonstrate the height difference, **"look"**

"Yes, Lydia's small-"

"_Thank you_" Kayla exclaimed, nodding her head because maybe now he would stop teasing her about her height.

"-but so are you" he continued on, giving her a lopsided grin.

"I will kick your ask for that" she threatened playfully before turning back around to Lydia, "so Lyds... If you say you aren't even the teeny tiniest bit interested in learning how to defend yourself against a giant like him" she threw her thumb over her shoulder at Isaac, "then we'll let you walk away... But just so you know you will be missing out on a lot" she tried to entice Lydia, "seriously, the other day I got him in such a tight headlock he passed out"

"I did not" Isaac defended, slight shame in his voice because he knew how true it was, she kicked his ass, no other way to put it, "I was going easy on you"

"Were not"

"Was to" he shot back, "I didn't want to break you"

"I'll break you in a minute Lahey" she smirked, cocking an eyebrow at him as Lydia looked on, starting to look a bit more involved and eager, "in fact... Lydia will break you and we'll show her how"

"_Pffffft_" Isaac scoffed, smiling smugly, "no offence Lydia" he shot her an apologetic slash knowing look, "but she's human plus tiny, it's going to take a lot longer than one period to turn her into a ninja"

"I'll do it" Lydia's determined voice spoke up, her arms crossing over her chest, "I'm up for it" she shot Isaac a glare, "I will wipe that smug look off your face... Small people are dangerous" she repeated, not backing down from a challenge in a very Lydia like fashion, not wanting to appear weak which kayla totally got, she knew how strong and tough Lydia was, how determined, how fiery, if anything Lydia was the perfect student.

Kayla watched as Isaac's eyebrows shot into his hairline, surprised at the sudden change of heart and threat, "okay... _Scary_" he commented almost sarcastically, smirking at them all.

"Trust me" Kayla whispered with a knowing grin, "she is"

"So will I just show her the basics or...?" Allison asked, deliberately avoiding Isaac and looking straight at Kayla to avoid the awkwardness.

"Yeah, make sure she can punch without breaking her hand and then we'll practice on him" she jutted her head to Isaac as Allison nodded and took Lydia about twenty feet away from them, warming her up.

"Practice on _him_?" Isaac smirked, shooting her an amused stare, "him?"

"Him" Kayla confirmed, "now what's going on with you and Paige?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

Isaac looked a bit surprised at her sudden demands, one eyebrow quirked, "nothing, why?"

"_Nothing_?" Kayla asked skeptically, "so the other day you weren't giving her that look?"

"What look?" He asked, completely bamboozled.

"You know, _that_ look" she emphasised but he still looked completely oblivious to what she was going on about, "oh c'mon Lahey, you know what look I'm talking about"

"I honestly don't" he chuckled at her, "you need to explain things more clearly Hale"

"That look that every guy gets when he sees a pretty girl and thinks to himself 'oh yes, her I could bang'" she explained, "and you do that funny eye thing"

"What funny eye thing?" Isaac chuckled, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You know..." But judging by his look he really didn't, "like this" she gave him a once over, pretending to check him out and then widen her eyes like she had just seen gods gift to man before rolling her eyes, "you were ogling at her"

"I wasn't _ogling_ at her" he denied with a laugh "I was just admiring a blonde beauty that happened to give me '_that_ look' back" he quoted her playfully, "why the sudden interest in my love life? Or rather lack of"

"No reason" she shrugged, trying to act cool and nonchalant even though she was desperate to find out what Paige really wanted without _actually_ having to talk to her and if she was in trouble again then she didn't want one of her best friends pulled into it, "just curious"

"Hmmm" Isaac gave her that disbelieving stare, "you sure that's all it is Hale?" He asked softly, "it's not... Something else?"

"Something else like what?" She asked in confusion, forehead crinkling as Isaac shot her a knowing look, "oh my god no, just no" she shook her head quickly just in case Isaac had gotten the wrong end of the stick that her defensive and curious outburst appeared as jealously, "been there, done that, in the past" she told him honestly, "I was just... Worried"

"About me?" He asked, "why? Is Paige dangerous?"

"No" Kayla shook her head, even though Isaac gave her a dubious glance, "she's human Isaac"

"So are you yet, as you pointed out ever so subtly you can kick ass" his eyebrow cocked, "did you two have a falling out?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Over Aiden?" He asked curiously and Kayla just shook her head, "when I walked with her to history she thought I would be curious about what you said so she told me"

"No, not over that, I'll admit I expected that sort of thing from him but not from her but whatever, that was so in the past, like two years... No, it was something else"

"Okay, what is it?" Isaac asked gently, "something bad?"

She glanced up at him, wanting to tell him, to tell Stiles because she hated secrets, she loathed them, but she made a promise before thinking things through, she acted with her heart instead of her head and now her morals, views, whatever were screaming at her that she never broke promises.

"Uh... No, nah, don't worry about it" she smiled, "I'm just making a mountain out of a mole hill" he still didn't look convinced, "honestly, nothing, it's fine"

"Okay..." He muttered, not choosing to fully believe her but let it go - for now.

"You have a crush on her or something?" Kayla asked, "because sure, she's hot, but seriously high maintenance"

"I don't know" Isaac shrugged, pursing his lips, "I don't really know her"

"You don't have to know someone to admire them from afar" Kayla pointed out with a smirk, "for example, I don't know Johnny Depp but man that guys face is as close to perfection as anything" Isaac cocked an eyebrow at her, "after Stiles of course, Stiles always come first"

He sent her an amused grin, "yeah well she's... Pretty" he said delicately.

"Translation: she's hot and I want in her"

"Straight to the point huh?"

"Always" she grinned, "just uh... Be careful okay?" She smiled gently at him, "I don't want you to fall head over heels for her just for you to find out she's not who you thought she was" she said cryptically, much to Isaac's confusion, "seriously Lahey, think with this-" she leant up and tapped his forehead, "-and not this" she wacked his crotch area as he winced loudly, "brain activated _not_ dick activated"

"Sheesh okay okay, chill" and she smirked at him, "upstairs thought process only"

"Great" she said just as Allison trailed Lydia over, the latter having this determined glint in her green eyes.

"You all good?"

"We're all good" Allison smiled widely, "Lydia picks up things quickly"

"Of course I do, I have an IQ higher than one hundred and seventy, what do you expect?!"

Kayla laughed, nudging Isaac, "be scared, be _very_ scared"

"Oh I'm quaking in my boots" he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes even though his lips quirked and Lydia narrowed her eyes defensively, looking about ready to tear his head off.

"Okay so say, for example, whoever attacks you has a dick then this move is extremely good" and Isaac's eyes went wide at that, his legs turning in ever so slightly, "you, stay still" she ordered him lightly, manoeuvring him so he was facing her.

"Yes mam" he saluted her sarcastically, his blue eyes watching every move she made, like she was holding a pair of scissors behind her back and could chop off his you-know-what when he wasn't looking.

"Okay I know this isn't exactly lady like but head butting is so fun" Kayla gushed as Lydia raised her eyebrows, "yeah, I know, it sounds bad but it's not, plus if you hit here-" she pointed to her forehead, right near her hairline, "-it hardly hurts, watch" she didnt even give Isaac a chance to defend himself, after all when she asked him to come it was to act like a mannequin, not as a participator, as she leant upwards and head butted him right on the bridge of the nose, causing him to stumble backwards in shock.

"_Kayla_" Lydia exclaimed, eyes wide.

"What? He'll heal" she waved off Lydia's concern, "right Lahey?"

"Ow" he just muttered, standing up straight and holding his nose, face screwing up in pain as he cracked it back into place, "Jesus Hale"

"I'll take that as a yes" she turned back around to Lydia, "also go for the eyes, no one can resist that" even Allison was looking at her like she was a psychopath, "and don't be afraid to get your hands dirty, the kneecaps are really sensitive, you kick that bad boy they will be going down for a very long time" she turned around to face Isaac, "may I?"

"Oh god" he mumbled, looking slightly terrified though loosened up his posture, "yes, fine, sure, just go easy on-" she didn't give him time to answer as she kicked out at his knee, jolting his entire body and then used his slumped posture to grab his shoulders tightly, bringing her knee up to hit him right where it hurts between the legs and as he slumped over even more, practically falling on his hands and knees she elbowed the middle of his upper back, causing his whole body to face-plant the wooden floors with a groan.

"See? Easy" Kayla grinned excitedly as Lydia and Allison's eyes went wide, "oh don't worry about him, I train with him all the time - one day he thought pinging my bra would be a good offence, which it is, that flipping hurt, so I gave him a nipple twist and kicked him down the stairs" Lydia gulped nervously, "remember who my dad is guys... This is nothing"

"Peter Hale" Isaac groaned, slowly making his way back to his feet, "Peter _flipping_ Hale... You play dirty Hale"

"Of course I do, it's all about survival"

Kayla half thought that maybe Lydia would back down but thankfully she didn't - she stepped forward, eyes glinting with determinedness and... Excitement? Okay that she didn't expect.

"I can do this" Lydia said, her voice strong and willed, "I can do this" and just as Isaac stood up properly, one hand rubbing his shoulder, Lydia just went all out on him.

No, seriously, she went _all_ out on him, no holding back.

Her small clenched fist shot out and decked him straight in the nose - fair enough her technique could be improved and maybe build up some more muscle to make the punch more fateful but it still did the trick. Isaac stumbled at the sudden force, blinking rapidly in confusion just as Lydia raised her leg and kicked Isaac bang smack in the middle of his legs - if anything she had good aim that's for sure. Isaac let out a pained noise, crouching forward and just when Kayla thought it couldn't get any better she was proved wrong. Lydia, all one hundred pounds and five foot three of her clasped her two hands together, creating one big fist and brought it down with all the strength she possessed right into his back, exactly like what Kayla had done. The end result? Isaac coughing and spluttering on the floor and Lydia smiling so widely Kayla thought it was actually a tad creepy.

"Okay now that was _fun_" Lydia exclaimed, dusting off her hands as her and Allison gaped at her, "so Isaac... Want to take anything back?" Lydia asked in a sickly sweet voice, "because next time I will be wearing my heels"

Kayla laughed freely, biting her lip as she watched Isaac clamber onto his hands and knees, his face still screwed up in pain.

"Small people are dangerous" he confirmed, letting go of his pride and admitting that, probably a bit scared that next time Lydia _would_ be wearing four inch heels, "you're dangerous"

"Thank you" Lydia chirped out, looking ecstatic over that statement, "who's next?" She asked, almost giddily and Kayla just thought one thing then: that they really were turning Lydia into a frigging ninja that's for sure.

* * *

"Was Heather a Virgin?" Kayla repeated the question Stiles asked her, "as in an actual Virgin?"

"Yes, no sex, completely virginised?" He asked, "do you know?"

"Uh... Um... I think so? I'm not really sure, she said something about maybe dating someone but not actually doing the deed itself" kayla told him honestly as they sat outside the principles office, "why? You think these people that are being killed are all virgins?"

"Maybe? I don't know" he sounded frustrated, "I'm just trying to connect the dots and at the morgue that guy Lydia found had a purity ring, I thought maybe and then that girl that went missing in the woods was a Virgin too... Is it a stupid idea?"

"No" she shook her head quickly, "none of your ideas are stupid, you could be right, I mean you thought they were sacrifices right?"

"Yeah, the method of killing is very ritualistic, very strict, very _not_ normal... There's a pattern. I just know it"

"Okay so say this monster is sacrificing virgins... For what?" Kayla thought out loud, "power? Is it some religious thing?"

"That's what stumps me, I don't know" he was getting worked up about not knowing, she could tell, so she just raised her arm and allowed her fingers to slide through his hair on the back of his neck, his eyelids fluttering at that sensation, knowing it always helps to calm him down.

"I guess in certain beliefs virgins are sacrificed for purity, they have power" Kayla shrugged, "they're not tainted... Human sacrifices are rare nowadays but if it's supernatural related, which we all know it is, maybe whatever it is feeds off it?" She suggested as Stiles shot her a sideways glance, "it's possible"

"I know" he muttered, "makes me glad I'm not a Virgin" and Kayla gave a small chuckle at that.

"Definitely not a virgin" she smirked, still running a hand through his hair, "you have been welcomed into the world of sexual pleasure and won't be sacrificed - and who says sex kills?" She joked lightly as Stiles turned his body around to face her, his lips quirking.

"You know... You really do suit that hoody" and okay, she wasn't expecting that. She glanced down, forgetting that she was wearing it but kinda loved it and the fact it smelt like Stiles was a big plus.

"Eh, it warns off random jocks that think flirting with me will get into my pants" she shrugged, even though it did make her feel warm inside that he liked seeing her in his clothes, "it just screams 'my boyfriend is on the lacrosse team so don't try anything or he'll kick your ass'"

Stiles laughed at that, his face immediately brightening up, "yeah, that may work if half of the people in this town didn't know you were dating, well, _me"_ he sent her a smirk.

"And what's wrong with you?" She asked in confusion, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh... Nothing, I just meant, well, I'm not exactly, well, you know-" he glanced away awkwardly, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

"No I don't know" she muttered, hand sliding down from his hair to rub his shoulder blades, "you're _you_ Stiles, and you're amazing, don't put yourself down okay?" She added gently, "I mean it, please don't, these people that walk around with their heads in the clouds and who don't bother to get to know you are missing out on a hell of a lot, you know why? Because you're the backbone, everyone needs you, I need you and yes that was as mushy as hell but it's the truth" she muttered as he tilted his head to the side, watching her intensely, "you may not be the strongest, or the fastest, or the most popular but you're by far the warmest, most caring person, and I don't think this, I_ know_ this okay Stilinski? I _**know**_ it" she added, her voice fierce and determined, "people make assumptions, they judge books by their covers but what they don't bother seeing is that glint you get in your eyes whenever you ramble about something you like, or that your tongue sticks out a little when you concentrate and your eyebrows furrow, or how when you eat a sandwich you always eat the crusts first"

"I do?" He muttered, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought it over, his voice soft and curious.

"You do" she confirmed with a small smile, "they don't see these things but I do and you know what? It's frigging adorable, it's just so you and trust me when I say you are perfect just the way you are" his stare was hypnotising now, brown irises wide and glassy, "don't worry about what people think Stiles because if they make an assumption about you without knowing you and all your quirks then they're not worth your time"

His lips twisted, thinking over what she said, tongue doing that adorable thing again and wetting his dry lips.

"Thanks" he nodded, sending her a sincere look, "I really needed that"

She just wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him forward, kissing his lips softly and with the faintest of pressure which left her skin tingling. His hand landed on her raised forearm, slowly trailing his fingertips across her bare skin all the way up her arm till it effortlessly slid into her loose hair, tilting her head to the side as he increased the pressure on her lips.

She made the mistake of peeling her eyes open a little just as Stiles' tongue trailed across her bottom lip, subtly asking for permission to deepen the kiss and she allowed him too but her eyes caught Sight of Paige standing at the end of the corridor and she looked... Scared, terrified even if not a little nervous and Kayla pulled back abruptly from the kiss, her stomach doing flips.

"Uh... Everything okay?" Stiles asked in concern, craning his neck to see where she was staring, "what's the matter?"

"Uh... Nothing, sorry" she smiled comfortingly, softly stroking his cheek, "uh... I just need to speak to Paige about a biology paper, you okay to ask that senior about her boyfriend being a Virgin by yourself or do you want me to stay?"

"No, no, it's okay I've got it" he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, "see you later?"

"Absolutely" she grinned widely, pecking his lips one last time before standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder, striding down the corridor but she felt his eyes on her the whole time until she grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her around the corner, out of sight.

"Okay, yes, fine, I've been avoiding you but I can't avoid that look I just saw you give your cell, what is it?" Kayla asked in a no nonsense voice, "I mean it Paige, no more games"

She still looked flabbergasted at Kayla's abrupt appearance, her glossed lips forming a large 'O', "K-Kayla why-"

"_Paige_" she cut her off, shaking her head, "please... What's gotten you so scared and why have you moved here? Your dad is a top surgeon, he could get a job _anywhere _and I doubt his first choice would have been a small town like this so seriously, cut the bull and tell me"

Paige gulped, glancing at her cell before meeting Kayla's gaze, "we moved... We moved because _he_ starting threatening me... It started off as small things and then the next thing I know my brakes in the car are cut and I'm headfirst in a tree... So we moved... Here..."

"He knows?" Kayla whispered, keeping her voice lowered, "Paige how does he know?"

"I don't know, I swear" she exclaimed, shaking her head as a build up of tears glistened her eyes, "I didn't say anything but now... Now he's making my life a living hell"

"So you decided to move to my town and drag me into your shit again?" Kayla demanded before softening her voice, "Paige... I'm sorry look... There's no evidence you were _ever_ in that car, as far as the cops know Harry crashed his car, not you"

"The cops don't know that but Harry's dad knows" Paige muttered, looking terrified, "he almost killed me once, what's to say he won't try again?"

"He won't, you've moved miles away, he won't find you" Kayla tried to reassure her even though her heart was beating like crazy at that thought.

"Kayla... You didn't see him after Harry's funeral... He went off the rails" Paige whispered in a dreadful voice, "Stephen lost his job, starting drinking, wasted his money on gambling and private investigators, got a divorce, arrested over assault and countless other things... He kept trying to persuade the cops to look into his sons death but they wrote it off as an accident"

"Because it _was_ an accident" Kayla said fiercely, "you didn't crash the car deliberately Paige"

"No... But I was still driving" she muttered in despair, "Harry's dead because of me" and Kayla knew that wasn't strictly true but she found it hard to look at Paige the same way again, after all Harry had been her best friend and if he didn't get in the car with her then he would still be here.

"I have to tell someone" Kayla muttered as Paige's eyes widened, "Stiles, Derek, someone, anyone-"

"No, no Kayla you can't, you _promised_"

"I kept your secret for long enough Paige" Kayla shouted back, "I was the one that went back to the accident after I watched my _best friend_ die and wipe your prints, I covered up my best friends death to save your ass... If Stephen is becoming a problem then you need help... _We_ need help"

"You _promised_ Kayla... You _promised_" Paige muttered miserably, "you promised you wouldn't tell anyone"

"I know" Kayla whispered, "I know I did... But-"

"Kayla please... _Please_ don't okay?" Paige grabbed her hand, shaking her head, "if people find out then I'm done... _Please_, I'm **begging** you"

"I lied to the cops because I knew that if I told them the truth then I wouldn't have lost one of my friends that night, I would've lost two" Kayla admitted, "Harry had... He had died... And then I saw you... And you were so scared Paige" Kayla muttered, tears welling up in her eyes, "and when I saw you I just... I couldn't let you go to prison, I couldn't lose another one of my friends - Harry was already dead, nothing could be done about that but you were still here, you had a chance to live your life... I had to give you a chance" Kayla briefly looked away, blinking back the tears, "I risked _everything _to help you, to make sure no one knew you were _ever_ in that car because you were my friend Paige... You were the person that I would've done _anything_ for and in that moment, that moment I covered your tracks, I felt like I was chose you over Harry and that makes me an awful person, I know it does, but you were the one alive, the one I** had **to protect... I failed at helping Harry, I wasn't about to fail at helping you too"

"Kayla-"

"No Paige, I can't _not_ tell anyone, don't you get that? I _can't_ and I_ won't _pay for your mistakes, I **won't**" she shook her head, "and my friends are not getting dragged into this, do you understand? If Stephen really is on the warpath then they have to know otherwise they're blind... If they get hurt because of what we did I could never forgive you... Or myself"

"What _I_ did" Paige muttered, "It was **my** fault,.. The only thing you're guilty of is helping a friend"

"Maybe" Kayla agreed, she wasn't in the car, she didn't even know they were driving together but she chose her friend over the truth - that was awful but her instinct to protect and look out for her friends was bigger than the consequences it might have on her, "but I doubt that will matter in his eyes"

"Just... Give me a little time okay? _Please_? Just to see if I'm being paranoid or not? Please Kayla" she was begging, "a little time?"

"I don't know Paige"

Paige's eyes were full of remorse and guilt, tears blurring her eyesight just as they heard a beep alerting them to a text message.

Paige's face immediately drained of all colour, her eyes going wide as she glanced down at the cell in her hand.

"What?" Kayla asked cautiously, "Paige... What?"

"I-I can't" she shook her head, thrusting the phone into Kayla's grip, "every time I get a text I freak out thinking its him, every email, every phone call, I can't look"

"Paige... How long has this been going on for?" Kayla asked gently.

"I don't know... Five, six months?" And Kayla now knew why Paige was so scared, every single moment of her life was her on edge the entire time, "I can't do it anymore Kayla"

"Okay... It's okay, don't worry" Kayla took the bold move and unlocked the cell, ignoring the small shake in her hand as an 'unknown number' was the contact information for the text.

"What-what does it say?" Paige asked, her voice cracking as Kayla's eyes flitted across the screen, her stomach dropping.

"It says... It says..." Kayla glanced up, her own wide eyes meeting Paige's terrified ones, "Two little dicky birds sitting on a wall, one named Paige, one named Kay..." Kayla gulped, her chest tightening, "Fly away Paige, fly away Kay, one shot, two shots, don't come back"

Paige started hyperventilating, her eyes going even wider, "he's twisting nursery rhymes to threaten us? Kayla... Why is doing this?" But Kayla was numb, staring down at the phone, "_Kayla?"_

"**I don't know"** she suddenly screamed and Paige jumped back in shock, "I don't know" she said in a softer voice, "but you're asking the wrong questions"

"I am?" Paige was terrified and scared, her arms wrapping around her torso.

"The better question is..." Kayla gulped, "how did he know to send this text _right_ now... He didn't know I was involved until now... And the only way he would know is if-is if he just heard our whole conversation" she whispered the last part, her voice slightly shaky as Paige moved closer to Kayla, her eyes jumping around nervously, "and how would he hear that whole conversation?"

"If he was here" Paige muttered in terror and Kayla just nodded slowly, her heart thumping in her throat... The corridors were empty, not a student in sight and it wasn't like they were being loud... So the better question to ask, the alpha question, is where the hell was he?

**A/n) a tad creepy? I think so ha, tip, don't write creepy scenes alone in a dark room because you will become a nervous wreck haha - but I sure hope you all liked, I really hope you did, and please please review, they mean so much and I appreciate every one, see you next time peeps.**

**Also: dunno if anyone saw this on my tumblr but here we go - I also just want to say that from Monday onwards I will be working from 6am to about 9pm at night on the family farm for a month or two so I will try so hard to keep updating quickly but time will be very limited so I just want to apologise for that ((though I will keep updating even I am severely sleep deprived)) haha, so it's just a heads up for you all, I hope you can understand - I will still update though it may be erratic, I'm sorry x ㈷7㈳6**


	19. Chapter 19 - Worth waiting for

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine, a massive and thankful shout out to Suntan140, crash88, Iste, VampirePrincess11, Tazytara, Grey-eyes birdie and Angelic Creature 21 for the awesome reviews, they all rock and so do you awesome people, hope you like this next one x**

Before all this crap happened Paige was a normal teenager - she obsessed over how she was viewed, who thought what of her and how she looked but ever since that night all of that was just a mask, a cover up. She had to act normal because if she didn't people would get suspicious and that couldn't happen, if they did and they worked it out then not only would Paige go down but Kayla as well. That just _couldn't_ happen.

Except now it felt like their lies were unravelling right in front of them, like a ball of string being undone and they couldn't stop it. Paige had tried to move past it, she did, and she knew it was an accident, a terrible unfortunate accident but that didn't make the guilt go away, it never lessened. She still felt responsible for Harry's death and whenever she wanted to grieve or pray for him it felt like she was backstabbing him - why should she have the right to grieve when she had, effectively, killed him?

"I-I can't do this" Paige muttered, eyes jumping about nervously as she clung to Kayla's arm for dear life, "I can't"

"Paige, don't" Kayla's voice was strong and determined, a note of authority buried in there as she pulled Paige back by the arm, "calm down"

"Calm down? _Calm down?"_ Paige screeched, the panic making her heart race, "how can I calm down after this? He knows okay Kayla, he's here and he knows and he won't stop until I'm dead" she was scared, terrified actually, her whole body constantly on edge, always looking in the rear view mirror just in case or walking down the street with pepper spray in her bag. Her whole life was lived in fear, that was no life, "until we're dead"

"Paige, look at me" but she shook her head stubbornly, tears blurring her vision, "look at me" and she couldn't refuse that determined voice, her eyes meeting Kayla's bright ones, "we'll figure it out, we always do okay? For the love of god please don't break down on me now" and why couldn't she keep calm and collected like Kayla? "For all we know this is just a game to him, or to someone else, we have no proof it's Stephen"

"It is, I know it is" Paige muttered, her heart palpitating, "I killed his son-"

"It was an _accident_" Kayla's voice was fierce and willed, her hands landing on Paige's cheeks and forcing her to look at her, "an accident, nothing more Paige... Don't let him get to you like this"

"He's already gotten to me" she muttered, pulling away from her friend, "I'm sorry Kayla, I'm sorry I pulled you into this" at least if it was just her she could deal with it without getting anyone else involved but Kayla was involved too and that was Paige's fault, "I don't want him to get to you too"

"You didn't pull me into anything" Kayla disagreed, shaking her head, "I chose to help you, you didn't force me you know why? Because you were my friend" and Paige didn't fail to notice the past tense of that sentence, "uh... Are my friend" Kayla corrected, trying to give a small smile.

"I've gotta go" Paige murmured, the guilt consuming her chest, "I-I..." She turned around, taking brisk strides down the corridor, ignoring Kayla calling out to her because this was all too much, by opening her stupid mouth and moving here she had basically painted a target on Kayla's head saying '_I'm here, come and get me'_.

That night when her and Harry went for a drive she was mad, she couldn't remember much but she might've taken her eyes off the road for a second or touched the accelerator a bit too hard and that got Harry dead... It should've been her, it was all her fault, if she died then Harry would be okay and Paige wouldn't have to deal with all this guilt ruining her life and everyone's around her.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost bumped headfirst into a tall brunette storming down the corridor, almost resulting into a headfirst collision.

"Sorry" her voice was brisk and abrupt and she looked seriously peeved off as she brushed past Paige and carried on her way and she could just imagine steam coming from her ears.

"Uh... It's okay?" Her voice was unsure and wobbly, eyebrows furrowing as suddenly, like out of nowhere, Isaac appeared, his feet skidding to a stop next to her.

"Allison I'm sorry, I didn't mean that"

Paige watched on, feeling a bit out of place as that Allison girl turned around quickly, "I know you didn't, you just said it to hurt me even though I've told you how sorry I am countless times"

"I know-"

"I'm sorry okay? I really am and I want to be your friend Isaac... Once you decide to let me in" Allison's voice was considerably softer than before, she just sounded disappointed, "you have my number" and with that she walked away more calmly, leaving Paige feeling like a third wheel.

"Didn't mean to..." She was going to say 'interrupt' but she didn't really, was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, "... walk" she shrugged.

Isaac's eyes moved away from Allison to meet her stare, "it's okay, just a stupid argument" he looked behind him to the open closet, "and now I have to shelve all these by myself... _Great_" he muttered, running a hand through his hair, "guess I deserve to though"

"What was the argument about?" Paige asked curiously as Isaac raised his eyebrows, "not that you have to tell me or anything"

Isaac shot her a small smile, "before the summer things got pretty... Ugly" he told her, "and I guess I'm just being stubborn" she could tell he was holding back, not telling her everything and that was fine, they hardly knew each other, she didn't expect him to tell her his whole life story - though knowing a few more people well enough to call a friend wasn't such a bad thing, after all being the new girl was awful.

"Need a hand?" She asked, nodding her head towards the cupboard, knowing she wasn't ready to go to classes just yet, she would feel watched, like everyone was analysing her, maybe a bit of good old fashioned work would help take her mind off things and how heavy her cell now felt in her skirt pocket.

"Um... You... Sure?" He asked hesitantly, looking down at her heels and skirt before latching onto her freshly painted pink nails, "it's dusty in there"

"I'm sure" Paige nodded, brushing past him towards the cupboard, glancing over her shoulder nervously as she did so, if Stephen was here then she didn't want to be alone, alone meant unsafe and Paige hated that feeling.

"Thanks" Isaac followed her in, "but just go if you have to, don't want the new girl to get detention"

"New girls get free passes" she smiled warmly before looking towards the door nervously, "uh... Can you keep the door open please?"

"Yeah" Isaac nodded, "claustrophobic too?"

"Something like that" Paige answered delicately, not wanting to reveal how scared she was that Stephen was out there watching her, waiting for an opportunity to do her in.

Isaac gave her a look, a look like he knew she was lying but he didn't say anything thank god... She didn't want to drag him into it too.

"So... How you liking Beacon Hills so far?" She heard him ask and she sent him a smile.

"Well from what I heard from Kayla years ago Beacon Hills was hell" Paige admitted, "but it's actually a kind of cute town... Small but cute"

"Good answer" Isaac laughed, passing her a box to put on her side of the shelf, "and Kayla's grown to like it again otherwise I doubt she would still be here"

When he mentioned Kayla Paige gulped, glancing down awkwardly at the reminder of the text - what kind of sick twisted psychopath would send them both a cruel text? Stephen was obviously out for their blood and he wanted to take his time, watch them suffer and squirm before taking the final blow to wipe them out.

"You okay? Your heart is racing" Isaac's concerned voice brought her out of her daydream as she raised her eyebrows at him, how the hell could he hear her heart? "Uh... I just meant I assume it is" he added, going bug eyed as he fumbled to find a better excuse.

Okay... He was definitely acting weird, "yeah I was just thinking about someone"

"Someone special?" And she thought she heard a note of disappointment in his voice.

"Was" Paige muttered, leaning up on her tip toes to stack a higher shelf but Isaac came up behind her to help her, his height a big advantage, "maybe... I guess..."

"You guess?" Isaac chuckled, still standing behind her, "I didn't know there was an in-between ground"

"Yeah well in this case there is" Paige turned around, leaning back against the shelves, "has Kayla ever... ever mentioned...Harry?" She asked delicately - it still hurt to say his name and she didn't want to cause problems between Kayla and her friends.

"Um... Yeah" Isaac nodded, his blue eyes turning sympathetic, "was he your friend too?"

Paige nodded, glancing down at her heeled feet, "yeah... Kind of... Or more, I'm not really sure" she shook her head, "how would you categorise casually having a secret fling only for him to make out with your friend and then proceed to carry on sleeping with you like nothing happened?" And Isaac's eyebrows were raised high into his hairline, "just in your own opinion?"

"Uh... A dickish move?" And Paige laughed at that, "guess he was a bit of a womaniser huh?"

"Just a bit" Paige agreed, biting her lip, "and just so we're clear Kayla never knows me and Harry were a thing, I couldn't deal with the awkwardness, okay?"

"Oh... _Oh_" Isaac muttered, realisation dawning on his face, "he was with you when he kissed her?"

"Yeah but like I said it was a secret, no one knew, as far as I know he could've been hooking up with the entire cheerleader team a second time" she shook her head lightly, "plus it's not her fault everyone falls for her, if I wasn't straight I'm sure I would've had the biggest crush on her a long time ago"

Isaac smiled, his eyes darting to the right before he collected his composure and sent her a neutral look.

"You too?" She asked in something close to exasperation, "wow..."

"What? No" Isaac defended, "a long time ago, _maybe_" he corrected when Paige just sent him a disbelieving stare, "she's just my best friend now... My severely annoying, spreads rumours about threesomes, kick ass, sassy best friend" he smirked at her, "cross my heart hope to die, the whole thing"

Paige laughed, knowing he was telling the truth, "okay Isaac I believe you" she smirked, "heh... I barely know you and I'm spilling my deepest darkest secrets already" she joked as Isaac just smiled lightly.

"You're secrets are safe with me... After all, everyone has secrets right?"

"Yeah... What's yours?" Paige smirked, already forgetting about that threatening text, just knowing making new friends took her mind off things, like she was normal again.

Isaac looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "um... Guess you'll just have to dig a little deeper to find out"

Paige smiled widely, biting her lip as she glanced to the side, carrying on stacking shelves and hearing Isaac do the same, a comfortable silence between the two of them until a sudden bang made her jump and look around nervously, her heart skipping a beat at the cupboard got thrown into darkness.

"What was that?" Paige asked nervously, already fearing the worst as Isaac rushed over to the door, trying desperately to open it, "what's happening?" Oh god, what ifStephen was really here? What if he locked them in here and was about to set it on fire? Oh god... Oh god... Oh god...

"No... No open... _Dammit open_" and Paige was already nervous enough without Isaac's desperate and angry shouts and she jumped back, her back hitting the shelves and causing it to move, books and boxes toppling down around her, a few clipping her on the way down.

When he made that comment about being claustrophobic she didn't realise how bad it must be. He looked awful. He was shaking and sweating as he banged on the door, his whole body trembling.

Paige pushed past her own terror, knowing what that kind of crushing fear felt like, how suffocating it felt and knew she had to calm him down, the only question was how? Isaac looked about ready to lose it.

"Isaac... Calm down" she muttered quietly, taking a hesitant step forward, "Isaac can you hear me?" She added, placing a shaky hand on his damp shoulder.

"Stay back" he growled, sounding out of breath and feral, knocking her hand off his shoulder, "don't come closer... Please" she ignored him, standing behind him.

"You just need to breathe okay? Everything will be fine" and it felt weird that she was the one comforting, or trying to comfort him, she was never the strong one, never, it was always people there for her never the other way around.

"Paige... Please..." He sounded different, like he was holding back a monster inside of him, "_stay back_" and with that he banged on the door so forcefully it almost cracked the thick wood, his fists clenching as he throttled on the door, breathing heavily.

"We'll get out... I'll phone for someone... I'll phone for Kayla okay?" Paige quickly rushed out, grabbing her phone with shaky fingers and almost dropping the device as Isaac slammed his fists on the door again before turning around, muscles taut in his arms, sweat running down his face and Paige felt her mouth to slack as his eyes flashed a different colour - at first she thought she was just seeing things, that she blinked at the wrong time but she strained her eyes to see only to be proved wrong.

"Oh my god" she muttered fearfully as Isaac started to take steps closer to her, "oh my god..." She pressed her back against the shelves, desperately scrolling through her contacts to find Kayla's name but her phone was ripped from her grasp and flung across the small space as Isaac grabbed her upper arms and slammed her back against the shelves roughly.

She screamed out in pain, her eyes screwing shut in fear as Isaac's hot breath washed over her face. She could hear him growling, these loud viscous snarls ripping free from his throat and thought 'oh god, he's going to kill me, this is how I die' but the fight or flight response kicked in, she couldn't get free but she could fight back.

Just as she felt his nails scrape her arms, his teeth inches away from her neck she kicked out with her heeled foot, successfully hitting his shin before stomping down on his foot which caused his grip around her arms to loosen. She pushed him back roughly, turning around, her hands desperately searching for something, _anything_, to hit him with and her fingers came in contact with a large stapler mixed in with the stationary and without thinking she hit out, clocking him around the head.

The door got wrenched open and there stood another of Kayla's friends, Scott she thought his name was, his eyes wide and without thinking she raced out, dodging past him and ran like her god damn life depended on it.

What the _hell_ had just happened?

* * *

"Tell your friends to back right off"

"Hello to you too" Kayla muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes as turned around from her locker and stared up into Aiden's furious gaze, "and I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You think it's funny they got me suspended?" He demanded and Kayla furrowed her eyebrows, her head tilting to the side in confusion, "they have no idea what they're dealing with and neither do you"

"Then enlighten me" she snapped back, "oh _please_ Aiden, I would _love_ to know what bright world dominating ideas go through that head of yours" she added sarcastically, "I really would"

"I mean it Kayla... _Back off"_ he threatened, moving forward to trap her between him and the lockers, "don't get involved"

"You would just love that wouldn't you? Well guess what Aiden the minute you and that pack of yours stepped foot in _my_ town and hurt _my_ friends, that's when I got involved" she said, not backing down from his intimidating presence, "okay?"

"You're making a big mistake" he warned and she couldn't tell if that was a threat or a friendly piece of advice, maybe a bit of both considering this was Aiden they were talking about.

"Probably" she muttered, nodding her head a little, "but you know probably better than most that that's what I do best" she told him truthfully as his eyes narrowed at that, forehead crinkling as he latched onto what she meant.

"Backhanded compliment, I see" he muttered, placing his hands on either side of her head on the lockers, "Kayla after everything you've done I'm offering you a way out-"

"After everything _I've_ done?" Kayla asked disbelievingly, "Aiden this isn't about us, this is about your seriously fucked up ethics" Kayla told him truthfully, "you can't channel your hurt into anger, it doesn't work"

"It has" he told her, not letting her move let alone leave, his arms still keeping her locked against the lockers, "it is working... So for the sake of your friends lives tell them to stop testing us"

"What did they do?" Kayla asked, feeling a bit left out of this game and wondering why no one cared to let her in on their little plan.

"Did no one tell you?" He mocked, smirking at her, "lets just say Isaac thinks we killed those random people and is out for our blood" and Kayla gulped - Jesus Christ Isaac, she warned him not to get involved with the twins, to just leave them alone but did he listen? No. **Dammit**.

"Idiot" Kayla muttered, internally cursing Isaac, "Aiden I hate asking you for things, and I hate being in your debt but please okay? Please don't rile him up... If he gets angry he gets careless and I don't want him hurt"

"Neither do we" Aiden said, "well... Camden doesn't and what Camden wants Camden gets, no one can touch him" and Kayla breathed out a sigh of relief at that, "but that doesn't mean anything"

"I know... I've come to realise how empty your word is"

Aiden just sent her a glare, his head cocking to the side, "like your word means so much Kayla" he muttered bitterly, "does Stiles know who you really are? How easy you were, how you cared more about drugs than real life? Does he? Because I would happily tell him"

"Are you shitting me right now?" Kayla demanded of Aiden, balling her fists at her sides as he just smirked back like her angered words didn't effect him at all, "You are an asshole and whatever the hell it is that you want from here you're not going to get so just go back to whatever shithole it is you came from" she thought that maybe Aiden was going to take the higher road and admit his wrong doings but no such luck.

"Oh... touch a nerve did I?" He laughed, pulling his arms back to cross them over his chest, smiling at her, "Afraid that I'm ruining your happy ever after?" He mocked and Kayla hadn't felt this angry in a long time, "But no Kayla, your threats are meaningless" He then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We'll stay here as long as we damn well please... and by the way, that friend of yours? smoking hot... Lydia is it?" He asked innocently and Kayla felt pure utter hatred at this asshat standing in front of her.

"You stay away from Lydia" She growled, "I mean it"

He just chuckled, pulling back, "And what are you going to do to stop me?" And no, no, this was not happening, he wasn't going to touch Lydia, not over her dead body and a fierce protectiveness spread throughout Kayla's veins for her best friend and as quick as a flash her fist shot out and smacked Aiden right across the jaw.

"Not Lydia" she said in an angered voice as Aiden just smirked Arnhem holding his jaw, "I won't let you"

"Too late" and Kayla's stomach flipped, "she wants this and trust me it isn't just what Camden wants Camden gets, it's me too"

"Why?" She was panicked now, every bone in her body wanting nothing more than to just take Lydia and hide her away from Aiden, "why are you doing this?"

"Because I can" he answered, "now please Kayla don't do that jealous ex girlfriend thing, it doesn't suit you" he muttered sarcastically, a smirk still in place.

"It's not jealously" she managed to get out through gritted teeth, "you're not getting your claws in her, you're not"

"Give me one good reason why" he whispered, cocking his head to the side as he leisurely placed one hand on the lockers behind her, looking amused, "one... good... reason..." He trailed off, his eyes bright, like he was enjoying the thrill and the games of it, "come on Kayla... How far would you go?" He challenged her with a smirk, his face only inches away from her own, "and if I know you, which I do, then _very _far I'm guessing" he stopped moving forward, hovering in front of her like he was waiting for her to do something.

What kind of challenge was this? Is that what he wanted, to break up her relationship as pay back? That the only way he would back off from Lydia is if she proved how far she was willing to go by kissing him? Did he really hate her that got damn much? She was happy and content, she moved on but for some reason he didn't want her to move on, it was like he wanted her to stew in guilt and self loathing and she knew why. She knew why he was doing this, it was because he was hurting but didn't want to show it, it was because he was bitter and wanted her to feel the same, it was because she 'aborted' their baby.

She bit her lip, the previous anger forgotten as she started to feel sorry for him. He was better than this, he was a bigger person that what Deucalion belittled him down to think, she knew he was. He was hurting, that was understandable, but this person he had become was not who he truly was, that much she knew.

Her eyes softened, glancing down at his lips. She felt... Nothing, no urges or passion, nothing. She had no feelings for him what so ever. She knew if she wasn't with Stiles then she would do whatever it took to protect Lydia but now? She couldn't and she wouldn't. Being with Aiden was the past and now, just looking at him, she saw a broken person, someone who was secretly hurting.

She wasn't going to kiss him, she wasn't going to do anything with him because, for the first time in a long time, she felt free of him. She felt nothing for him, she had let go of her guilt and was working on the anger and wouldn't allow herself to turn into that person, not again.

She thought she heard something to her left and turned her head to the side, seeing Scott, Isaac and Stiles skid to a stop at the end of the long hallway, their eyes confused and Stiles' looked a little hurt, like he couldn't understand why she was talking to him let alone allowing him to hover in front of her.

She turned back around to meet his gaze, tears starting to pool in her eyes, "I didn't have an abortion" and she had no idea where that came from, it was like having him here in front of her with his guard down and no twin brother insight boosted her confidence. Either way the words just spilled from her mouth.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, forehead crinkling as he pulled back from her, his deep eyes suddenly starting to shine with hurt.

"What?" He asked, voice deep and confused, "what are you talking about?"

Ethan didn't want him to know, he thought it may send his brother off the deep end or make Aiden hate him but those were just excuses - no matter how much of a dick Aiden was he needed to know, he deserved to.

Kayla gulped, her head spinning as she sent a nervous glance to her friends at the end of the corridor, "I didn't lie... I thought I did, I swear to god but-but I didn't" she shook her head, "I didn't Aiden"

"Kayla" he shook his head quickly, voice coated in hurt, "if you're just saying this to hurt me or punish me then-"

"I wouldn't do that" she told him softly, blinking rapidly to clear her eyesight as Aiden's wide eyes were fixed on her gaze, "I promise you... I'm telling the truth"

"Then-then what happened? Where is she? Or he? Did you put her up for adoption? What?" He was rattling off questions quickly, "Kayla, tell me" he sounded desperate, if not a little hopeful and she hated how she gave him that false hope, if only for a minute, "Kayla _please_" he was suddenly in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, "what... Where's our baby?" She felt her throat closing up, hands shaking as her tearful stare met his.

"She Uh... She's not... She didn't..." The words were so hard to get out, she had acknowledged the truth but it didn't make it anymore easier to say, especially as Aiden's gaze was intense and pleading, like he was anticipating good news, "Aiden... She's not here"

"I know" he muttered, "so where is she? It's okay if you couldn't cope I just need to know, I need to know where she is Kayla" no, no he misunderstood her, oh god...

"Aiden" Kayla whispered, feeling her bottom lip trembling as she placed a hand on his raised forearm, "you're not hearing me" and he was on alert, hanging onto every word she said, "she's not here because she's... Because she's dead" she whispered the last part, her voice cracking as a single tear fell down her cheek, "she died Aiden... I-I'm sorry" she admitted tearfully, "I'm so sorry"

It didn't seem to register straight away what she had said - she watched as he seemed confused by what she said, like she was speaking in a foreign language. His eyebrows scrunched together, staring at her in apprehension as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh" fell from his lips a few seconds later, his eyes glazing over, "oh" he withdrew his hands from her shoulders so they hung limply at his sides, "I see" he seemed in shock, like he didn't fully realise what she had told him.

"Aiden?" She muttered, sniffing loudly because she wasn't used to seeing him so... Distant, "please say something" she practically begged, her voice wobbly - she knew he deserved to know but did he want to know, that was the question, "something, anything, just say _something_" and his eyes slid up to meets hers and she was shocked by how distraught they were.

"There's nothing to say" he told her, frown in place, "nothing I could say could make this better or change what happened" and that was true but she still wanted to know how he felt, to know she wasn't alone in feeling so empty and sad.

"I-I-I know"

"H-How did it... What happened?" He settled on asking, eyes glassy with tears, "why did she..."

"Brain defect" Kayla whispered as Aiden literally flinched at that, "it was... It couldn't be cured"

He had his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing on it nervously as he just nodded, raising his arm and scrubbing it across his eyes to get rid of the evidence of tears, like he didn't want to show any emotion because emotions meant weakness when that wasn't true, she realised that now. Feelings, emotions, moods were what made you human, they made you stronger not the other way around.

Before she could say anything Aiden's face crumpled on itself, like a piece of paper getting balled up but as soon as he did that, as soon as he felt those emotions creeping forward he turned on his heel and starting striding down the corridor, like he was desperate to get away.

Kayla turned her gaze to her friends, watching as they frowned at her in sadness but she met Stiles' stare, his deep brown eyes portraying nothing but understanding, realisation and encouragement because he knew what she wanted to do, what she _needed_ to do.

He just knew, just like he always did and she really loved him for that.

She ran after Aiden just as he reached the end of the corridor, gently grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around to face her, her throat aching as she watched him try and not break down.

"Aiden... It's okay" she whispered, raising her hand to rest over his cheek, "don't be ashamed to cry" she told him truthfully, "please"

He was still holding back though, trying to keep his expression neutral, "I-I called her Mia" Kayla explained, voice croaky, "after your mom" his eyes went wide with surprise, "I know how much you cared for her before... Before she died, and I thought maybe she should have a piece of you, I wanted her to have a piece of you because Aiden, look at me" she commanded softly, tilting his head in her grasp, "you're not a bad person and I'm really sorry for snapping and not telling you sooner... You're good, I know you are" she told him truthfully, "if we could make something so pure, so innocent and beautiful then we're both not bad people, we're just lost" she explained in a soft voice.

"I-I should've been there" he admitted in a small voice, "I'm sorry Kayla... I really am"

"I know" she heard the sincerity in his voice, the honesty, no one could pull that off, "I know, don't worry" she soothed, "don't worry"

* * *

"You sure you want to do this now?" Stiles asked hesitantly, "I mean after the day you've had I'm sure we could do this tomorrow"

"Nah... I've been putting this off for far too long, I need to do this" she told him from where they sat in his jeep parked in her driveway, well her moms driveway, she didn't live here anymore.

Stiles frowned at her in concern, one hand still wrapped around the steering wheel and the other tapping his thigh nervously, "only if you're sure"

"I am" she nodded adamantly, twisting her head to the side to send him a small smile, "you don't have to wait, if things go well then I don't know how long I'll be in there for"

"Doesn't matter Kaylz, you're worth waiting for" he told her quietly, his eyes nothing but warm and understanding, "I'll be here if you need me"

"My Robin" she muttered, a smile tugging at her lips, "thank you for being so... Well, _you_"

"Me?" He asked, "you're thanking me for being myself and not having the ability to hijack someone's meat suit"

"Yes, yes I am" she laughed lightly, "can I please have a mushy chick flick moment but only if you promise to never speak of it again?" She asked as he smiled at her in amusement, nodding his head.

"I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you and that's not me exaggerating or saying it just for the sake of saying it, I mean it and it's the truth" she rested her hand over his that was resting on his thigh, "even after this whole Aiden thing you're still here and that's pretty amazing" she admitted, nodding her head agreeing to what she was saying, "I'll order you a pizza while you wait" she added onto her serious statement which made Stiles chuckle at her.

"Twelve inch meat feast with-"

"-extra jalapeños and pineapple, I know, I'll even throw in fries and a shake" she knew his order off by heart, just like it was second nature, "you've got it"

"Actually I think it's pretty amazing I've got a girl that not only knows my order but adds in all the extras as well" he leaned forward, his eyes glistening, "you couldn't also throw in a kiss could you?" He asked cheekily, grinning widely.

"Oh I don't know Stilinski, that may cost you" she pretended to wince, thinking it over.

"Oh really, how much?" He inquired, eyes flitting from her lips and then back up to her gaze.

"Depends if it's a price you're willing to pay" she winked, leaning closer.

"For you? Anything" he whispered, playful grin still in place as his hand curled around the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, breath washing over her face, "can I kiss you right now?"

"I would be offended if you didn't" she teased lightly as his lips landed on her own, the feeling so comforting and secure it made her eyelids flutter shut. He tasted like coffee and rain, his hair still damp from the shower outside as she threaded her nimble fingers through his gelled hair, securing them both together. Just like earlier his tongue traced across her bottom lip, asking to deepen it but Kayla beat him to punch, her tongue already tangling with his in a passionate embrace.

It wasn't just nice, it was right in so many different ways and she honestly had no clue what she would do if he wasn't here supporting her through everything, being her crutch. She never thought she needed anyone until Stiles Stilinski came along.

His lips started to slow down as he pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Go see your mom" he whispered quietly, encouraging her to take that step, "and make it two shakes, I get awful thirsty when eating pizza" and she laughed quietly at that, shaking her head affectionately at the dork in front of her.

A/N) i rattled this out asap because I will have limited time starting tomorrow haha but I really hope you all likes, I really liked writing the Paige bit and the Mia revelation to Aiden and I really hope you did, please pease review and I will be seeing you folks next chapter x


	20. Chapter 20 - Lay back and enjoy the ride

**disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me but thank you so much to VampirePrincess11, Kayela-Brown-1228, crankiestnebula, Iste, Crash88, Tazytara, AmyRoxx123, Clancy1018 for reviewing you all rock - I also answered all Questions in PMs so I hope you all got them x**

_"Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future" - Paul Boese._

"Kayla" that was what she was greeted with when the front door opened, the voice surprised and shocked. She knew her visit was unexpected and unannounced and certainly not arranged beforehand but that voice, so full of dumbfoundedness and astonishment made Kayla go still for a moment. She had to remind herself that her motto was 'onwards and upwards' not about hatred and not forgiving, sometimes forgiveness was needed, it showed strength of character and ability, it wasn't so much about the other person deserving forgiveness, but about peace of mind.

Her mom wasn't a bad person... But that didn't mean she was a good person either. It was a strange in-between. It was like her mom had an emotional barrier inside her that over wrought the maternal instincts inside her. So what she was Peter's daughter? Biology wasn't everything. Yes she had his genes, his DNA, his traits but that didn't make her him, the sooner her mom realised that the better.

Her throat closed up and she automatically glanced behind her to meet Stiles' stare because, sure, it may be a lot of pressure or be seen as 'cliche' or whatever but he was her anchor, in so many more ways than one and maybe seeing her mom sent a jolt of doubt coursing through her body and she just needed that nudge, that comforting reassurance that she was doing the right thing because believe it or not she did doubt herself, even if she was normally very self assured.

He sent her a soft smile, nodding his head at her and goofily sticking his thumbs up as a form of encouragement which made her snort in amusement. _Wow_ Stiles, just wow. Her lips upturned at him, new found determination burning through her veins.

She turned back, meeting her mom's anxious gaze.

"Hey mom" she tried for a smile and that made her mom lose the tension in her body and to beam at her. She had tried to be unforgiving and stubborn but these past few months of no contact with her own mother, with the woman who raised her had been hard. She had pushed those feelings down and tried to turn it into resentment but she had missed her. She may not be the perfect mother but at least Kayla could say she had a mother, she had a chance to make amends and have a relationship with her, Stiles and Allison couldn't. Their mothers were dead and buried and unreachable and if something, God forbid, ever happened to her mom she would never forgive herself.

She hardly resembled her mother - her mom had more of her own father's genes with the paler skin and fair hair where as Kayla was more like her grandmother, her mom's mother, with the darker hair and the tanned Latino skin, hence the whole quarter Spanish thing going on, in fact they weren't alike at all. But she was still her mother, looks or no looks.

"I've missed you Kay" her mom blurted out, "I'm so sorry baby" and with that she grabbed her forward into a bone crushing hug, her mom's arms wrapping around her neck, "I'm so sorry" and Kayla just nodded against her shoulder, immediately feeling her resentment and anger draining away... This was her mom for crying out loud, she loved her, mistakes and all.

"I love you mom" Kayla whispered, not feeling like an Independent almost adult that could hold her own, no, she felt like she was five all over again clinging to her mom's hand through the supermarket. She blinked rapidly, clearing her eyesight and over her mom's shoulder she caught Jane's eye, her aunt beaming widely with Tabby by her side.

"We missed you too Kay" Jane smiled as tabby peaked out from behind her hip and at first Kayla thought her little cousin would be terrified and run for the hills when she lay her eyes on her but no, the kid's face split into a wide smile like Christmas had come early.

Her mom pulled back as Kayla met Tabby's stare - did she forget about the whole murdering protectors in front of her thing? Shouldn't she be more... Scared?

"You missed my birthday Kayla, it was so fun" Tabby gushed, "there was balloons and chocolate and clowns doing funny things" and Kayla just let out a burst of laughter, taking a few steps forward and kneeling down in front of her.

"I'll make it up to you" Kayla promised, "I will buy you the biggest cake and the best ice cream and Stiles and I can take you to the carnival" Tabby's doe blue eyes lit up at that, her jaw slackening, "and you can go on as many rides as you want, even those big spinny ones that make Stiles sick, actually especially those ones" Kayla joked with a smile, "I'll even throw in candy floss"

Tabby squealed loudly at that, propelling herself forward into her arms almost knocking them both over, "yay... You're the bestest Kayla" and Kayla smiled at that - she wasn't 'the bestest' she had screwed up so much in her short seventeen years of life, she had even failed this cute kid in her arms so many times over the past few months because she was stubborn, always being stubborn and hot headed or in other words, being a Hale... God how did anyone put up with those Hales she would never know.

"I try" she joked back, ruffling Tabby's dirty blonde hair, "would you like to share a pizza with Stiles?" Because Kayla needed to talk to Jane and her mom privately and she was sure Stiles would get antsy without some company, plus she knew he had missed the 'squirt' as he had so affectionately called her small cousin, "I'll order you two shakes as well"

"Can you?" Tabby asked amazed, like she didn't know you could get two of something, "oh please Kayla, pretty please please please please-"

"Yes" Kayla laughed, interrupting her exuberant young cousin, "what do you say?"

"Yes" Tabby exclaimed, jumping up and down, her wild blonde hair tumbling down around her small dainty frame, "I've misseded Stiles"

"Missed" Kayla automatically corrected, smiling widely and pointing to the front door, "he's in the jeep, go surprise him" she encouraged gently and Tabby didn't even waste a second. In a frenzy of flying limbs and wild hair she was gone, no wonder Kayla called her speedy, that kid could run a mile a minute.

"I'll make some coffee" Jane broke Kayla's staring into space, "and order the pizza... What's prince charming's order?" And Kayla just playfully rolled her eyes - it was so obvious where Tabby got her princess-fairy tale obsession from.

She rattled off the order as Jane disappeared into the kitchen to make it, leaving her and her mom alone for the first time in months.

"So-"

"I wanted to-"

They both stopped and Kayla found a small laugh bubbling free and soon her mom joined in... What a way to break the tension.

"I was being stupid and stubborn" Kayla admitted, "I... I should've given you a chance mom but... I cut you out and it was a mistake... I was being hot headed and unforgiving and I'm sorry" she apologised because after all her mom was her mom, she only ever got one.

"Honey... Don't" and Kayla frowned at that... What? Did she make things worse? "You were right... I was wrong and nothing was your fault, I see that now" and Kayla gulped loudly at that, "Tabby is alive because of you... I should have been thanking you, not pushing you away"

"Thank me for killing someone?" Kayla asked disbelievingly, "because in my book murderers deserve to be locked up, not clapped on the back"

"It wasn't murder" Her mom's bobbed blonde hair shone in the light overhead, her eyes soft, "after that happened I was scared that Peter... That you were turning into Peter" and Kayla physically jolted at that, "but you're not, you could never be like him... You're too good"

Kayla scoffed at that, "mom, we all know you're judgement isn't exactly that great but I think it's getting worse... I'm not good... I'm just me, I make mistakes and don't learn from them, that's bad"

"No" her mom shook her head, taking a few hesitant steps forward, "I'm right on this, I know I am"

"Everyone has bad in them, it's always there, like a devil on your shoulder" Kayla mused, "Stiles always says that it was self defence, that I did what I had to do, he insists that it wasn't my fault but... At the time... For a split second... For that _millisecond._.. I-" she paused thoughtfully, feeling horrible at admitting this, "I liked it" she expected her mom's eyes to change, to look at her in disgust like how Kayla felt but nothing came, just the constant understanding look, "for that fraction of a moment I felt like I was strong, that I had the power, that I could do anything to protect my friends, my family and-and that's not normal"

"A split second Kayla... A split second doesn't mean anything... What do you feel now?"

"Disgust... Sickness... Guilt..." She reeled off slowly, "it feels awful and I know it's been a while but that feeling is still there"

"Regret Kayla, empathy" her mom explained, her hands landing on her shoulders, "a bad person wouldn't feel that"

"How can you be so sure?" Kayla asked quietly, her voice meek.

"Because you're my daughter... And I know you" and Kayla understood that. Just because she didn't get a chance to be a proper mom she was still one, she felt like only knowing her baby for a minute she knew her whole story, she saw the potential in her, the fight, the spirit... She got that.

Kayla just nodded, biting her lip as she glanced down at the cream carpet, stuck in thought until Jane reappeared, bouncing back through to the living room like an excited puppy.

"Enough serious talk, it's too late for that and quite frankly I'm too curious to know what you've been up to" Jane smiled widely, grabbing Kayla into a tight hug, "seriously though, it's been months, surely you have some gossip"

"Surprisingly, not a lot" Kayla answered, allowing Jane to pull her over to the sofa, "things have been... Normal"

"Meaning they haven't" Jane said knowingly as her and her mom sat on either side of her, "you still living with Stiles?"

"Derek actually" Kayla said, "long story but he has this massive ass loft building thing uptown so I figured why not" Jane gave her a thoughtful look, "Stiles and I didn't fall out" she elaborated, "in fact we haven't had a proper falling out in months"

"That's good, that good" Jane praised, "and you're not pregnant yet, also good"

"Oh ha-ha" Kayla rolled her eyes playfully as her mom let out an amused snort from the other side, "you're just _so_ funny"

"I know, runs in the genes" Jane shot back with a small nudge, "so all is good in that department?"

"Yes, my sex life is great, my school life is great, in fact I would even go as far as saying my whole life is great... _Almost_" she added because it wasn't exactly a walk in the god damn park, "everything's been fine"

"That's all we want" her mom smiled, "fine and dandy" and Kayla had no clue why she kept putting this off for so long... They were her family, she couldn't shut them out and she certainly didn't want to.

* * *

"Oh god... Do we have to?" Stiles asked cautiously as he parked the jeep near the loft after they both left her mom's house a couple of hours later, his skin going pale as Kayla raised her eyebrows, "not that I don't want to spend time with you but Derek is in there"

"Well done" Kayla said sarcastically, jumping down from the jeep and pulling Stiles out from he drivers side, "honestly, cross my heart and all that Derek doesn't mind that we hang out" she reassured him, keeping their fingers interlocked, Stiles' ones a bit clammier than normal, "we've been together for ages, I'm sure he knows we hang out"

"Yeah well... But... He's not... _He has teeth"_ Stiles whispered the last bit in a dramatic voice, "he has sharp teeth and claws and wouldn't mind hanging me from the ceiling fan and watching me spin until I combust"

"I have teeth too" Kayla smirked, pulling him into the old rickety lift by the collar of his shirt, "I thought you liked teeth"

"Oh god" he gulped as she pulled him flush against her, her lips gently starting to suck on the vein on his neck, "Derek is going to castrate me"

She continued to slowly work her lips over his neck, loving how he shivered underneath her in anticipation, her fingers teasingly trailing down his chest to slip up underneath his shirt, nails dragging across the light dusting of hair he had splattered across his lower stomach, her skin flushing at the contact.

"I can't... We shouldn't... Oh god..." The fact he couldn't even form coherent sentences meant she was definitely doing something right - not to sound cocky or anything but she usually did when it came to Stiles, like she just knew what he wanted and when, like the Encantado genes were reacting to the contact and giving her a helping hand.

The lift came to a stop, creaking open to let them out as Kayla let her hands drift upwards and tangle in his hair, tilting his head to the side so she could nibble at the side of his neck, knowing how it got his heart racing.

"Uh... Kaylz... I think we Uh, we shouldn't-shouldn't do this now, here, anywhere in this general vicinity" he stuttered as Kayla smirked against the side of his neck, pulling him down the across the floor so her back was pushed into the big metal door into the loft, her hands still in his hair, "Kaylz... Oh god... Uh... What about-what about Derek? Cora? All those other werewolves in there with super freaking hearing abilities?" he whispered because he knew there was only a doorway between him and imminent death, "we can't have s-e-x with them there" he spelled out so quietly his voice was barely a whisper.

Kayla chuckled, pulling back to lean against the door, an eyebrow cocked, "Stiles, Derek has super hearing, that doesn't mean he can't spell as well" as he gulped at that as she leant forwards, her lips trailing across his Adam's apple that was bobbing up and down quickly both from the immense fear that Derek would rip his head off and from the very obvious pleasure he was feeling.

"Last time he caught us when we were... Well, when _I_ was very naked he threatened to cut off my thingie"

"Your thingie?" Kayla laughed, her hands sliding down the front of his chest slowly, feeling his heart thumping under her touch, "Stiles, it's much more than a thingie" she purred in amusement as his cheeks flushed red, her fingers tantalisingly slowly trailing underneath the band of his jeans to hook into the belt loops, "relax, Derek doesn't care"

"_Doesn't-doesn't care?_" Stiles spluttered, "having sex is one thing but having sex under his roof when he's _literally_ within hearing distance is like a death sentence, he will go _berserk_"

"You think?" She smirked as he nodded jittery, "let's test that theory" she didn't even give him a chance to agree or protest before she had pulled back the large metal door and pulled him in after her, a smirk of amusement lighting up her features.

"Derek" she greeted to the lone figure sitting at the end of his bed and knew he was in broody mood if the grumpy cat expression was anything to go by, "if Stiles and I go upstairs to have amazing sweaty sex you won't castrate him will you?" And Stiles spluttered from behind her, his breathing pace picking up, "I'll be gentle with him and won't put a dent in your wall, I promise" she vowed and Derek looked up to stare at them, like he couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth.

"Kayla, subtly please" Derek requested, screwing his face up, "and no, go to his"

"We had a deal" Kayla sing songed, "a deal is a deal Derry... Remember?" She smirked because Derek had said Stiles could come around whenever he wanted and she knew he knew she knew that.

His face went blank, expressionless even, "_fine_" he bit out, shaking his head like he had no idea why he said that, "but I mean it Kayla if I so much as hear _anything _I will personally make sure Stilinski ends up in a wheelchair"

"Might beat you to the punch there cuz" Kayla winked playfully, "if there's one thing I know how to do is make him numb for hours"

"No more talking" Derek shook his head, looking completely grossed out as Stiles choked behind her, his breathing irregular as he spluttered something about leaving but oh no, Derek was _not_ scaring him away.

"You're right, not enough sexy times" and at that Derek just rolled his eyes, turning away from them as Kayla just tugged Stiles up the spiral staircase clumsily as he kept missing the stairs, his body not fully gaining it's coordination back after the whole blunt fest but as soon as she saw her room to the right she pulled him into it hastily, kicking the door shut and gently guiding him over to the bed to sit on it.

"Kayla... I can't... I don't want to end up in a wheelchair, can't we just go back to mine?" He was panicked and embarrassed, his cheeks splotchy as she toed off her shoes, biting her lip, "I don't fancy my chances against an alpha werewolf"

"Hmmmmm" she hummed, kicking away her shoes before grasping the end of her top and pulling it over her head slowly, watching his eyes go wide, "yours is so far away though" she purred lightly, allowing her fingers to slide down her torso just to tease him some more as she started to undo the button of her shorts, "I mean... I'm here, you're here... There's a soft comfy bed right there... Why waste such a great opportunity?" And with that she shimmied the shorts off her hips so they fell to the floor leaving her in one of the best set of lingerie she owned.

His reactions were still like he was seeing her like this for the very first time - his legs turned inwards, a fistful of his jeans were grabbed with a tight fist, eyes went wide and lustful and his body twitched slightly.

"Disable the fire alarm" he muttered, eyes trailing up from her legs to the red lace underwear she was wearing that hung low on her hips then up her torso to settle on the matching red lace push up bra that didn't exactly cover a lot, the slightly see through material made especially to make any red blooded person yearn to discover more, explore even, and if Stiles' fidgety posture was anything to go by then it was definitely working.

"So..." She bit she lip, slowly swaying over to him as his eyes watched her carefully, a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead, "what do you think?" She smirked playfully, deliberately doing a slow twirl in front of him.

"I think... I think..." He paused, gulping back a mouthful of air, "I think you should totally go on top" and she smiled at that, gently straddling his lap, running her hands through his hair.

"Fine by me" she leant forward, bringing the lobe of his ear in-between her teeth as she very lightly, just to tease him, grinded against his crotch, "just lay back..." Her hands ran down the sides of his neck to press against his thumping chest, "... And enjoy the ride"

* * *

"Lumbar sprain?" Kayla asked, a bubble of laughter escaping her lips as she lay flat out on the examination table "lumbar sprain? _Lumbar_? Because I don't see myself wearing a paid shirt or swinging a handy axe around"

"Lumbar meaning the lower back Miss Hale" Doctor Rodgers sighed tiredly, like he was just anxious to get the hell out of here and get home if the continuous sighing and glancing at his watch was anything to go by, "how did you get this injury? Lifting something heavy?"

"Uh... I guess you could say that" Kayla shrugged as she felt the doctors fingers press into her lower back and ow, ow, ow, what the hell?

"Ow... _Ah_" Kayla winced as pain flared up in her back, "easy on the fingering there doc" she muttered, squirming underneath his touch as her whole back protested, "lunar sprain remember?"

"Lumbar" he corrected immediately to pull back and Kayla lifted her head to watch him go and sit at his desk and struggled by herself to manoeuvre herself into an upright position without moving her back or aggravating her injury anymore which led to some very weird body movements if she did say so herself. Okay so she was an idiot and didn't bother to check if she had a spare tyre in the boot of her car and just her frigging luck, this morning she had a flat halfway to school. _Fantastic_. Bloody amazing.** Just perfect.** And to make matters worse she threw her back out trying to move the damn thing. _**Great**_.

"Nothing too serious, shouldn't cause any permanent damage"

"_Shouldn't_? Wow doc, you just _ooze_ confidence" Kayla muttered sarcastically as she winced because even if it wasn't serious it hurt a hell of a lot.

"Usually these types of injuries take a week or two, maybe three" the doctor continued on, sounding more and more fed up as time went on, disinterested even, "I'll prescribe you some pain medication to help relieve some of the pain"

Kayla frowned because her and pain meds were not a good combination, just like mint and orange juice or north and South Korea and by not a good combination she meant stay well clear with a barge pole.

"Uh... Pain meds? What type of pain meds?"

"Oxycontin" he answered, scribbling down a prescription, "ten day course, that should be enough to cover you" and Kayla winced as she jumped down carefully from the bed, hand on her side as her back let out a burst of scream worthy pain.

"Is that safe for me to take?" She asked disbelievingly, a hint of cautiousness in her voice. Not that she didn't trust the doctors judgement, because she did... Kind of, but her and any form of neurotics were a severely bad match, in fact even Tylenol was strictly controlled. She made sure Stiles or Derek or someone like them had a packet within their own personal belongings if she were to need them because she can admit it - neurotics were her weak spot.

"It's prescribed Miss Hale" and God, did he think she was dumb? She knew they were 'safe' to take but were they safe for her to take was what she was meaning.

"Well I would hope they're not poisoned but that's not what I'm meaning" and he sent her a confused stare and holy shit, did he literally just get out of med school? He looked about twelve, "can I take them without any..._Dependencies_?" His eyes just clouded with more doubt and bewilderment, "I'm sorry, did I slip into Spanish?" Kayla sassed with a hard edge to her voice because Hales weren't exactly known for having a lot of patience, "_can. I. Take. Them. Safely?"_ For god sake surely he would've looked at her medical records for crying out loud and seen the countless amounts of time she had been admitted for drug overdoses.

"Yes, yes" he rushed out, nodding quickly, "they're safe for you to take" and Kayla just screwed her face up, not fully trusting his judgement after this, hell he didn't even look so sure himself, "20mg twice a day for ten days, if you have any side effects or issues then make an appointment" and Kayla just hummed in response as he handed her a small yellow prescription bottle labelled with her name, medication, dosage and instructions, "take the tablets whole and undamaged and have a quick recovery" he stood up, looking like he was in a rush, "my shift ended ten minutes and my girlfriend needs-"

"Yeah yeah she needs a quick release, emphasis on the quick" and he blushed at that and wow she really was acting like a bitchy grump now, blame it on the pain, "though if you finger her like you fingered me before then she's probably faking it" Kayla advised as the young doctor just shook his head quickly, his cheeks speckled red.

"I wasn't... I didn't... I was assessing your injuries"

"Yeah yeah pal, move along" Kayla waved her hands in a shooing way, like she was herding cattle, "¡_vete_!" She muttered in Spanish, her tone stronger and more bitter, the pain in her back making her posture stiff and eyes fierce which soon made him scuttle along out the door like his pants were on fire.

Her face screwed up as she shifted position, wincing as the pain shot into her hips and down her legs. Ow much? God she hoped her healing time would at least be cut by half because if she was forced to sit still then that was effectively torture. Honest to God when she was laid up with that damn broken leg she felt like she was going crazy because all she wanted to do was run, drive, train, God she felt like she was going stir crazy. And she hated being stir crazy.

"Hey, I got your message, your personal taxi service awaits" Stiles greeted as he pushed open the door into the room almost hesitantly, like he wasn't sure if he was allowed in or not, "what did you do to yourself now?" His voice held concern but also something close to exasperation, like he wasn't all that surprised she ended up in the hospital but amazed how many visits to the damn place she had in the past year.

"Blame the car" Kayla grumbled but soon a smirk flitted to her face, "and hey"

"Hey" he smiled, making his way over clumsily, his athletic but lanky figure flopping over to her, "did you get into another fight?"

"No" Kayla protested light heartedly, "and what do you mean '_another'?_"

"A few days ago you _literally_ got into a sass match with my team mate because he flashed you"

"Well quite right, I don't want to see his dick thank you very much" she nodded her head affirmatively sending a small jolt of pain down her spine, "there's only one I want to see"

"Oh really?" Stiles smiled widely, wiggling his eyebrows at her, "and whose might that be?"

"Hmmm" Kayla hummed playfully, "just this guy, mega cute, incredibly charming, great hair, sweet ass, do you know him?" She smirked, fiddling with the end of his shirt.

He puckered his lips in thought, eyes sparkling, "maybe, you couldn't describe him some more can you?"

"Dark hair, smouldering eyes, hot body..." She continued with a small smile, enjoying watching this sense of accomplishment wash over his features, like he was proud and totally lapping up all the compliments, "... Also played a dashing dreadlocked pirate with great make up, damn is that attractive" she added playfully and laughed as Stiles' face dropped, his mouth popping open and looking incredibly affronted.

"_Hey_!" He exclaimed loudly, eyes going wide.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Kayla laughed openly, "Johnny Depp has nothing on you baby, I promise" she smiled as his posture relaxed, nodding his head, "plus he's like thirty four years my senior, the age gap is just a bit too much" she teased.

"You had me worried there for a sec" he breathed out a dramatic sigh of relief, swiping his hand across his forehead, "but just so we're clear, before the whole dreadlocked pirate thing you were talking about me right?" He whispered, leaning forward, an expectant if not slightly confused look spreading over his face.

"Yes Stiles" she chuckled, "one hundred percent all you"

"Good" he smiled, "but seriously, what happened? I don't think there's a week that goes by you don't somehow end up here, maybe you should think about getting your own parking space"

"Ha-ha" she joked back, playfully slapping his chest, "and that would only work if I had a proper fully functioning working car that doesn't go flat every month" he furrowed his eyebrows at her, "I threw my back out taking my aggravations out on that damn car, hence the hospital visit and just fyi there was _a lot _of swearing"

"I can imagine" Stiles smiled but looked down at her in concern, "does it hurt?"

"Nah" she waved him off even though by God did it hurt, like a hell of a lot, "it just niggles"

"Uh huh" he muttered back, like he totally didn't believe her because he could see right through her, "touch your toes" he bargained, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Touch my toes? _That's it? _C'mon Stilinski, that's all you've got?"

"Let's start with that and take it from there" he chuckled in amusement and Kayla just rolled her eyes, forgetting how when the body injures itself it impairs basic bodily tasks and movements, dammit why did she have to be so... So... So... Whatever the word was, stubborn, hard headed, you name it she was.

And she proved her point _so_ well, note the sarcasm.

She bent over slightly, stopping as she got to a ninety degree angle, her back screaming in pain and okay ow, stop, don't move.

"Ow... You win Stilinski, you win" she surrendered, still stuck in that bent over position, one hand on her back, "it hurts like hell and now I'm stuck, think you could steal me one of those mobility buggies?" She asked through clenched teeth as Stiles was by her side, his gentle hands landing on her waist.

"Told you"

"Yeah yeah you told me, congrats you know me better than I know myself, now seriously about that mobility buggie..."

"My dad's the sheriff Kaylz" Stiles pointed out with a small laugh, ever so gently letting one of his hands trail across her lower back and the other to hold her elbow, keeping her stable.

"Exactly, no felony charges, how great is that?" She asked as one of his hands slipped into her own, "ow... **_ow_**"

"It's okay, I've got you" he soothed, holding her tightly as he helped her straighten out, "I've got you"

She let out a relieved sigh when she standing straight again, one hand rubbing her lower back as it stung with sharp nerve wracking pain that was starting to attack her hips again.

"... Thanks" and she sounded like an old eighty year old that just climbed a flight of stairs, her breathing quick and ragged, "okay so I'm in pain, I'll admit that"

"Even if you didn't I could still tell" and she looked up into his clear brown eyes that held worry and concern as his hand landed softly on the small of her back and she let out a small wince at the pressure until he started to rub a small circle there, making her relax immediately.

"Such a shame too, I was planning on riding you so hard tonight like a cowgirl rodeo" she broke the silence with and Stiles' eyebrows shot up at her blunt statement but before he could say anything that Jackass of a doctor, whatever the hell his name was, Rickman, Richards, Rodgers, whatever, had appeared again to pick up his briefcase that he forgot but soon halted to a stop when he heard her, his cheeks turning red.

"Yes you really did hear that, yes I was being serious and no you don't have permission to imagine that, hop on your bike pal" and yes okay, bitch alert, but she really didn't like him.

"Uh... She's just... In pain" Stiles made up, gulping loudly, "she didn't mean that... I think" he added quietly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh no I did mean that" Kayla said adamantly, "go back to trying to get your girlfriend off but just a little tip, your technique sucks"

"Kayla" stiles exclaimed, looking around in a frenzy as the doctor looked on, mortified, "what... Don't... How do you... Oh god..."

"He has fingers like uncoordinated ballet dancers and I know that_ just _by his medical examination, I'm just saying"

"_Oh my god... Oh my god..."_

"Stiles why are you 'oh my godding', it's the truth?" Kayla asked, confused, "and fine, _maybe_ I'm being brutally honest because I don't like him but I mean c'mon, his poor girlfriend must just be laying there like an out of date pancake"

"I give up" Stiles muttered, running a hand down his face, "I give up"

"I'm just saying-" but she didn't get to finish as the doctor suddenly disappeared from the room and out the door in a flurry of white coat and flushed cheeks... _Idiot._

"Hmmmmm, good riddance"

"You really don't like him do you?" Stiles asked peaking out between his fingers, "why?"

"He doesn't have a clue, I think he just flunked his way through med school" she explained but then winced as she twisted around too quickly, her back flaring up with pain.

"Do you want to take a Tylenol?" Stiles asked hesitantly, reaching out for her, "I'll have some in my back pack"

"Uh..." She gave herself a few seconds to gather herself and let the nerve shattering pain subside, "no it's okay Uh... He gave me pain meds to help"

"Pain meds?" And he sounded uncertain, his forehead crinkling, "you sure you want to take them?"

"Yeah, after all they're prescribed" she shrugged, pulling the small bottle from her shorts pocket, shaking it to hear all the little pills rattle about inside. Prescription pills would be okay, they had to be, they were there to help not to hinder, and even if that idiot of a doctor was a little dense and pre occupied, surely even he would have taken the time to look through all her records and prescribe her the right kind of medication to best suit her, right?

She popped the lid, shaking one of the little round pink pills into her hand because although she was usually one to pick herself up and not complain about the pain, a back injury was serious and it sure as hell hurt like someone was slowly welding her lower back together with a blow torch.

She couldn't afford to be weak now. Not with Ethan and Aiden, the Alpha pack, Brian who was quiet for the time being but she knew he was up to something, waiting to attack when the time was right and this whole thing with Paige... No, she couldn't afford to be the weakest link.

Stiles watched her apprehensively, his forehead crinkling in concern as she dry swallowed the little pill, almost like he was expecting her to either drop dead or go crazy.

"Do you want me to hold onto them for you?" He asked gently and this was how the ritual went - he was like her personal pill storage place just as a safety measure... As a 'just in case'.

"Sure" she nodded softly, giving him the pill bottle, "thanks"

He just nodded, placing the pill bottle in a deep pocket of his jeans and she watched him carefully, knowing it was for the best but hated how she had to resort to these measures, that she had to be careful at even taking Tylenol for crying out loud, it was ridiculous. But if Stiles kept a hold of them then she was safe, he wouldn't let her slip.

"Come on then hippity clink, Mr Harris will have our heads on a stick if we're any later" Stiles smiled, holding out his arm for her to take, "I don't know about you but I like our heads firmly attached"

"Firmly attached is always good" she smiled, linking her arm through his like the dorks they were.

A/n) okay I know that kinda sucked but I'm trying to get back into the writing groove without falling asleep at the keyboard haha but I do hope you at least kinda liked it and like the beginnings of the branch into a new storyline because poor Kayla can never catch a break, hint - prescription pills can be just as addictive hmmmmm haha but I would super appreciate any feedback you awesome people, especially if you're still reading, see you all next time ((which will be soon I promise xx))


	21. Chapter 21 - Art of seduction

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine... Thank you all for reviewing, they mean so much I love you all, hope you like this chapter x ㈳6**

Before Stiles got Kayla's message about picking her up at the hospital, before even leaving Derek's loft early to get a fresh change of clothes and a shower, his day was doomed before it had even started. And this wasn't him being dramatic or extreme, it was the truth because he knew, _he knew_, having sex under Derek's loft was a bad idea...

... Not that he would change it but _still_, how bad could someone's luck be?

"Hmmm... Wh's happ'ng?" He heard Kayla slur sleepily and winced as he stopped pulling on his briefs halfway and turned his head to stare at her... Damn he didn't mean to wake her, stealth much?

"Nothing, don't worry, go back to sleep" he smiled, his head cocking to the side as he stared down at her bare form laying on her stomach wrapped in thin white blankets, hair askew and messy, eyelashes fluttering against her skin, her mascara slightly smudged. Even after all this time he still couldn't quite get his head around that this amazing, blunt, beautiful smart girl chose him - it still seemed surreal sometimes... Sometimes just as surreal that he fell for a Hale of all people because Hales were, well..._ Hales_, they could be difficult, stubborn, argumentative, mysterious and down right scary but that's not all they were. They appeared strong and untouchable but really they were warm and soft and caring, maybe not at first glance, at first glance they could appear tough and hard headed but once you get to know them there was hundreds of undiscovered layers to them.

And yes he might be including Derek in that... _Maybe_.

He gently reached out, his fingertips brushing some wild hair to push it back from her face - her cheeks were flushed, plump lips slightly parted as small puffs of air fell from her lips and Stiles felt his mouth tugging upwards, his palm landing across her cheek, thumb sweeping out across her cheek bone. She really was beautiful.

And yes, Stiles was aware he was staring, and maybe that could be seen as creepy or weird but if she was awake Kayla would just laugh and poke him, teasing him for having goggling eyes so sometimes he would just spend some time at night watching her fidget and squirm and hog the covers or actively avoid her elbows and knees whose mission in life were to injure him, sometimes she would even let out soft quiet snores or drool a little, even mumbling incoherent phrases under her breath, and there was even this one time he woke up to find her gone but found her headfirst in a basket of laundry, sleepwalking he assumed, and the rest of that week she claimed she still had the taste of his socks in her mouth.

Not exactly romantic but he thought it was kind of adorable... Okay a lot adorable.

He was brought back down to earth by her mumblings, her face turning into his hand and if awake Kayla could see how she was practically nuzzling against his touch she would deny it and pass it off as 'cliche' or 'gushy' but he had to smile.

"What was that Kaylz?" He wasn't exactly accustomed to sleep speech.

"Y'u do't hav' t' go" she slurred and he chuckled because was she even awake at this point? "I wan' h'ld you" and she definitely wasn't awake, that much he knew.

"I just need to go to the bathroom" he reassured her with an amused snort, shimmying on his briefs with his one free hand, "but we'll have to ready for school soon... Unfortunately"

"School shmool" she mumbled, a soft snore freeing from the back of her throat, "Hakodate" and that he definitely did not understand one bit.

"I'll be back in a minute" he whispered, gently leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as he stood up and she just mumbled something against the fabric of the pillow, something that even the best translator in the world couldn't decipher, before rolling over on her back and cocooning herself in the sheets.

He smiled to himself, his feet padding across the wooden floor, gently opening the door as to not wake her even though he was sure a bomb could've gone and she wouldn't wake up and then he realised... Oh crap, where was the bathroom?

Here he was standing in the hallway in his underwear where Derek could literally pop out at anytime and he was lost. This place was like a damn maze with the metal walls and creaky doors that could lead anywhere and he twisted and turned on the spot, scratching the back of his neck before creeping down the hallway, a shiver running down his spine at the chill assaulting his skin.

Turns out Derek's place was big... _Really_ big. Stiles searched and searched until ten minutes later he finally located the bathroom, his bladder just about bursting. He did his business, washed his hands and crept back out, quietly closing the door only to turn around and have a head on collision with someone.

Okay, his luck seriously _sucked_.

"Oh my... Oh god... What... I... Uhhhh" he turned bright red as he stumbled back into the wall, brown eyes falling on a petite brunette with a strong fixed gaze and an unamused raised eyebrow, her light brown eyes narrowing.

Okay so this was the elusive Cora Hale... And he was meeting her when he was practically naked... _**Great**_.

He could see the resemblance between the Hales almost immediately - the dark colouring, the strong jaw, the well defined eyebrows and well shaped lips, even the intimidating and borderline scary gaze that made him feel like every inch of him was being scrutinised.

"Uh... Um... H-Hi" he stumbled over his words, his foot tapping up and down nervously as his chest flushed, "eh... I can explain this" he mumbled before realising, how_ exactly _could be explain '**this**'? "I think"

"No need" her voice was stoic, "I know who you are" and he gaped slightly at that because, oh crap, what had Derek said? It was bad enough he and Peter weren't exactly his number one fans, he didn't need to be on the killing list of another Hale, "Bilinski right?"

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his neck, "Stilinski" he corrected, "Stiles"

"Right" she nodded, "what kind of name is that?"

"My one" he answered immediately, folding his arms across his torso as to cover up some of his body, feeling a little self conscious, "uh maybe I should just-"

"Not so fast" she stepped in front of him, blocking his way and _oh god,_ this was how he died, "you always this squeamish? And fidgety?" Her eyebrow cocked as she glanced down at him and snorted in amusement as he moved his hands down to cover his crotch - why did he choose today of all days to wear briefs? For God sake he should've stuck to boxer shorts, at least that way his dick wouldn't be on display for everyone to see.

"Yup" he nodded, "especially when I'm half naked, standing in front of my girlfriend's not so dead cousin for the first time and if you're anything like Derek or Peter then I can almost see my life flashing before my eyes so if you'll excuse me-"

"Derek's not as bad as you make him out to be" Cora said, her expression blank but he was sure he saw a small smirk covering her mouth, "he heard you two last night and didn't break anything, I'm sure that's progress"

"Oh my god" he muttered, heart skipping a beat from nervousness as his mouth popped open, "I didn't... We weren't... I wasn't... Were we really _that_ loud?" He squeaked out, flushing with embarrassment.

Cora just gave a firm nod, her expression not changing, "so Biles-"

"Stiles"

"-if you hurt my cousin, or break her heart I will be forced to punch you so hard in the nuts your testicles jump into your stomach-" he gulped, his heart racing, "-just a fair warning to you"

"That's... That's very n-n-nice of you to, to you know, be so... Considerate to her feelings..." His face flushed, "... And stuff... Uh... Family ties and all that"

She was quiet, silent. Her gaze fierce and intimidating and dull yet was starting to soften just as Kayla appeared down the hall, a patterned silk dressing gown open and slung over a more casual set of underwear, rubbing at her eyes tiredly, her hair literally sticking up on end.

"Huh" she muttered when her eyes fell on the two of them, "uh..." She blinked wearily, her eyes heavy and tired, "Stiles, Cora... Cora, Stiles" she introduced, making her way over to them, "and you just threatened him didn't you?' Kayla asked, momentarily closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, looking about ready to fall asleep standing up.

"Of course" Cora answered blatantly, shrugging one shoulder seeming completely unfazed, in fact they both were, "he's standing there in his tighty whities, I couldn't _not _say anything"

Stiles flushed again, turning beetroot red as Kayla pulled away from the support of his shoulder and glanced down, "hm... So he is" she hummed, raising her eyebrows in approval, "they're quite flattering on you y'know"

"Okay ew" Cora stated, shaking her head, "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little"

Kayla sent Cora a fake playful glare, pulling a face at her, "okay _Derek" _she muttered sarcastically before smiling, "where is he by the way? Brooding?"

"Planning" Cora sighed, "since Deucalion came here-"

"Wait wait wait" Kayla had interrupted, immediately waking up properly before Stiles could process what Cora was trying to say, "he came here? Why?"

"To do what every bad guy does - threaten, beat us up a little, pretend to be the big guy, you know, the usual" she said nonchalantly and okay there was definitely a Hale resemblance even in the way they spoke, "and then Derek kicked that friend of yours out"

"Who, Isaac? Why?"

"It's for his own safety Kayla" Cora answered and Stiles frowned as he watched Kayla sigh and furrow her eyebrows, beginning to look worried, "but he has no where else to go"

Cora just shrugged, the same 'not my problem' attitude Derek had, "better homeless than dead"

She bit the side of her cheek and Stiles could see that concentrated thinking expression appear over her face - her eyebrows scrunched together, lips pursed and nose crinkled as he watched the gears turning in her head, thinking through all the possible ways to help Isaac.

And he came to the same conclusion she had when she looked up at him with bright doe eyes, immediately latching onto what her idea was.

"No... No, no, no, no way, nu uh, never going to happen" he shook his head quickly as she pursed her lips at him, "never ever in a million years, nope" and he saw from the corner of his eye Cora watching on perplexed at the two of them.

"Stiles, I thought you two were on good terms now" Kayla smirked, "you'd done the whole male bonding thing"

"I'm not having my house destroyed with claw marks and smelling like wet dog"

"Buy a scratching post and air freshener" Kayla shot back, on the ball as she grinned at him, "cmon, what's the big deal?"

"_What's the...?_ The big deal is I don't like him" and that was a lie, Isaac was alright, annoying and punch worthy but definitely alright, "or his fashion sense"

"Like you're one to talk" Cora smirked, glancing at him and he was sure her eyes were glinting with amusement, "aren't tighty whities made for pre pubescent boys?"

"Okay first off-" Stiles pointed at her, momentarily forgetting he was still standing there in his underwear, "they're briefs alright? _White briefs,_ and second... I... I can't think of a witty comeback but I am definitely pro pubescent and everything after okay?"

"Stiles-" and he glanced down at Kayla, humming, "I think she can see that" and damn it, Hales and their stupid observation skills.

"Uh... Right, Uh... Yeah heh..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he subtly not so subtly stepped behind Kayla - just because he was fine with her seeing his naked body didn't mean he was with everyone else.

"Look Bilinski-"

"Stilinski" he corrected Cora, honestly it wasn't _that_ hard, "Stiles Stilinski" and whoa, he felt like Bond there...James Bond.

"Whatever, look-" and straight to the point huh? "You gonna do it or not because I don't have time to stand here and watch the two of debating over it, especially when she'll just wrap you around her little finger anyway, you seem like a bit of a soft touch"

"Definitely Derek's sister" he muttered, shaking his head, "and I am not a soft touch"... But he kinda was. He glanced to the side, watching Kayla staring down at the ground, a worried and thoughtful look covering her face and she must've sensed his gaze on her because she looked up with those wide clear eyes, the warm green colour making his heart beat just that little bit faster.

"Uh..." He mumbled because _God_ how could he resist that face?, "fine, he can stay" and he almost regretted it, _almost_, until he saw Kayla's face light up and knew it was worth it to see her like that, "for a few days, week at most" he mumbled, smiling lightly as she grinned at him, "okay two weeks if he needs it" he amended, "but that's it okay?"

"Okay" her smile was pulled wider if that was even possible, "you're the best"

"I know" he smirked, nodding jokingly, "just don't be surprised if we kill ea-" he didn't get to finish his sentence though as she pulled him forward by the band of his briefs to kiss him, her lips quick and dominant as she threw her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies together...

... And that was how he was ladened with an over-tall, scarf wearing, sassy mouthed werewolf with stupid hair and stupid cheekbones and a stupid attitude. And that was him being nice, after all they were 'friends'-ish.

"...don't use up all the hot water, de-fog the mirror after you have a shower, don't leave your boxers laying around or your socks, I have a thing about socks okay? Especially yours which have had your big feet in them, no practising whatever werewolf things it is you need to do and no drinking milk or juice out the carton, only I can do that" Stiles reeled off as he strolled down the hallway, Isaac next to him, "you got that?"

"I think I would rather be homeless" he grumbled and Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"Don't kick a gift horse in the mouth"

"That gift horse who sounds like he's planning to poison me" Isaac shot back, "but Uh... Thanks"

"Don't thank me thank Kayla, she wouldn't have you homeless" Stiles retaliated as Isaac smirked.

"She did that eye thing didn't she?" He laughed, taking smaller strides so he and Stiles were on pace par with each other.

"And the pout" Stiles nodded, "I couldn't resist"

"She really has you-"

"-wrapped around her little finger, yeah I know, I was _so _nicely informed by Cora, who by the way is a bit of a nightmare"

"A hot nightmare" he commented and Stiles just rolled his eyes, "what? It was just an observation" he defended, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you want Derek to kill you or..."

Isaac gulped, "good point" and Stiles smirked, bringing up a protective alpha Derek would put the fear of God into anybody, he should know, he had been on the receiving end quite a few times, "I'll come around after school then"

Stiles nodded in confirmation, "sure... Do you Uh... Do you want a ride there?"

"Only if you promise not to crash deliberately"

"As if I would crash Roscoe" he scoffed, "if I wanted to kill you I would push you out and run you over"

"Wow, that's just _so_ comforting" Isaac smirked, rolling his eyes, "and Roscoe? What the hell kind of name is _that_?"

"Shut up" he grumbled as they both rounded the corner, "I'll call my jeep what I want"

"Yeah but Roscoe? You don't have very good taste in-"

He didn't give time for Isaac to finish though before he had grabbed a fistful of the back of his tee and pulled him back roughly, bundling him back around the corner.

"Stilinski what are you-"

"_Shhhhh_" he hushed, "just shut up for a minute" he chastised, peaking out around the corner as his eyes focused on Kayla and Aiden talking at her locker.

"And now you've resorted to spying, that's just _great_ Stilinski"

"I'm not spying" he huffed out, "after what happened yesterday I just... I just wanna know that Aiden won't rip her throat out" and he saw Isaac soften at that as they both poked their heads around the corner.

"Right, the baby thing" and Stiles gulped at that reminder, squinting his eyes as he saw Kayla bite her lip and glance down at her feet, Aiden standing just in front of her and he actually looked... Normal. He didn't look angry or murderous, he looked just like a normal teenage guy talking to a friend.

"Don't be mad at Ethan Aiden, it wasn't this fault"

"I'm not mad at him... I'm just... Confused" their voices were hushed and distant but Stiles strained his ears, "all this time he was the only one that knew and he kept it to himself, why aren't you mad?"

Kayla glanced back up at him, her expression soft, "I was... For a minute" she shrugged, "but it wouldn't change anything if we did know... She still died Aiden...how can I be mad at someone that stood by me for months with no complaints?"

"He was... He was with you all that time?"

"Yeah... Doctors appointments, drugs meetings, counselling, you name it he wasn't far away" she gave Aiden a small smile, "it was weird... When I went into labour I didn't think about phoning 911 or going to a hospital, even calling my own mother wasn't as high on the list as Ethan was... Don't be so hard on him"

"He still had no right to not tell us... To tell _me_"

"Maybe" Kayla agreed, "but he saved my life... I can't hate him... And he's your brother, you can't hate him"

"I can try"

"Don't" Kayla whispered, laying a hand on his arm and for a moment, just a moment, Stiles' body went rigid, his jaw clenching because, and maybe this was for selfish reasons, he wanted Kayla to hate Aiden as much as he hated him, he wanted her to resent him and his whole existence, not allow him to worm his way into her head again.

Aiden glanced at her, their eyes meeting and Stiles felt his teeth grinding as the stare went on for longer than was probably necessary, "if I said I was sorry, for everything, would you believe me?"

"No" her answer was smooth and unwavering and to the point, "this compassion you suddenly feel is only here because I told you our meaningless sex made a baby, at the end of the day you still wouldn't hesitate to kill me or one of my friends, that's why you're with Lydia isn't it, to scope out the opposing team, to use her right?"

Aiden sighed, shaking his head, "I wouldn't kill you Kayla, just like how you wouldn't kill me even though we both hate each other"

"Don't tempt me" she smirked, "I just wanna move past this okay? That's all. I'm not gonna pretend anymore, it hurts, it hurts every damn day and that won't change but I'm done feeling guilty and sad and I'm done with you"

"Derek" Aiden told her and Stiles watched Kayla frown, "Deucalion wants Derek in our pack... And that Brian guy"

"What does he want with Brian?" Kayla asked in surprise as both Stiles and Isaac gave each other wide eyed glances, "Brian isn't a werewolf"

"No, but he's something and that something is what Deucalion wants" Aiden admitted quietly, "and Kayla? Don't get too close to Deucalion, if you see him don't let him near you"

"Why?"

"Because you're something too, it's in your scent... Something sweet and tantalising" Kayla's eyes widened, gulping slightly as she stared at Aiden, "I won't tell him, I won't tell anyone just... Be careful... If Kali or Ennis or Deucalion pick it up they won't be as 'kind' as me... It's the least I can do"

"You're warning me... Why?" Kayla called to his turned back as he started to walk away, "why risk it?"

"Why?" Aiden turned around, shrugging one shoulder, "after everything it's the least I can do to give you and your pack a fighting chance" and Stiles called his bullshit... When was Aiden ever sympathetic? He must've been poking his head around too far or breathing too heavily in reserved anger because suddenly Aiden's hard stare met his and he didn't look all that surprised he was listening in, he had probably known this entire time but refrained from saying anything so Stiles would look like the bad guy and the interfering jealous boyfriend, well that was just _great_.

He watched as Kayla followed his line of gaze, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as to what may have caught his attention and Stiles just winced as she met his stare head on, her lips pursing in disapproval.

"Well shit" Stiles murmured, slinking back behind the row of lockers, shame that he got caught, well shame at even listening in in the first place.

"Shit is right" Isaac agreed as he stood next to him and Stiles watched as he flinched slightly, "uh... I'm just going to go, leave you two to your domestics" and he sounded nervous.

"Why the sudden rush?" He asked curiously, looking up and watching that new girl, Paige he was sure her name was, staring down the corridor at them, or more specifically Isaac, her eyes wide, "let me guess, you were a douche to her to?"

"No" Isaac claimed, "and what do you mean 'to'?" But before Stiles could snort and say 'well, you're just a hundred percent full douche, period' Kayla appeared around the corner, her posture rigid probably both from the back pain and the irritation she clearly felt if her expression was anything to go by.

"So can no one have a private conversation now without human cctv?" She demanded, a hard edge to her voice, "wanna put a GPS bug on me too?"

"Uh... No, no I think I'm good" Stiles mumbled, rocking backwards and forwards on the heels of his feet, "I, well _we_, were just passing through and had to stop to admire the Uh... The... These amazing..." He gulped as she cocked a firm eyebrow, "... These amazing lockers" he made up, patting the metal next to him, "don't you think?"

"No I don't" and he was sure even Isaac gulped next to him, "what the _hell _are you doing?"

"Maybe I should just-" Isaac nodded his head behind him, "if that would be ok-"

"_Yes_" her gaze was fixated on him and him alone and Isaac took that as a perfect opportunity to scuttle away, "I thought we were past this Stiles"

"We are" he told her quickly, nodding his head jerkily before frowning, "uh... Past what?"

"Past worrying about Aiden and all the baggage that comes with him" she sighed softly, losing the anger, "after yesterday he just wanted to talk, that's all" she reached up slowly, running her fingers through his gelled hair.

"Right, yeah" Stiles nodded in acceptance, sighing contently against the feel of her fingers massaging his scalp, "and how was he? Was he...angry at you?"

"No" she smiled softly, "he was surprisingly fine" and she seemed disappointed at that which he picked up on almost immediately.

"Were you expecting a different reaction?" He asked gently, hanging onto every word.

"Expecting? No, hoping? Yes" she shook her head slowly, glancing past him, "Aiden thinks emotions means weakness but I thought knowing he has..." She stopped then, biting her lip and glancing down at their feet, "_had_" she corrected and Stiles could feel the pain in her words when she said that, "a daughter may have a bigger effect on him... And if it did he's covering it up pretty damn well compared to yesterday"

Stiles hated Aiden, he loathed his entire existence but he wasn't going to pretend to understand what he felt - he had seen Peter, one of the most careless, emotionless, murderous people he had ever met actually care a little for his daughter even if it wasn't in the most conventional and normal way, Aiden would have to be a monster to not feel anything, even a sliver of love. And Stiles was sure he wasn't that kind of monster. He also heard the unsaid sentence that's didn't pass her lips - "covering it up pretty damn well compared to me"

He had no idea the pain that they felt but if Aiden was feeling even a fraction of what Kayla felt... The crying, the hopelessness, the emptiness then he knew he was hurting... Just not externally, he was putting up a facade.

"I'm sure he's hurting just as much as you are Kaylz" he told her gently, "he just doesn't want to show it"

"You think?" She asked, staring up at him with wide glassy eyes like she was desperate for the reassurance - not because she wanted him to be hurting but wanting to know that he cared.

"Yeah, I do" he nodded slowly, "and I'm sorry for listening in, it was wrong, I just got curious" he admitted, "but that should be between you and him, not me"

"Don't apologise" she smiled lightly, "plus you can be involved if you want, you are my boyfriend after all right?" She smirked playfully, fingers fluttering down to brush across his cheeks and trace the scattering of moles he had, "I just got a bit hot headed"

"Kaylz I really am sor-" she cut him off by placing two of her fingers over his mouth, leaning up on the tips of her toes to press her nose against his, her deep green eyes burrowing into his own.

"Stiles, no apologies" she reminded him with a playful laugh, warm breath washing over his face, "I'm just glad you're still here, you must have a super high tolerance level"

"You're not an effort Kaylz" he reminded her with a soft smile against her fingertips, she was actually one of the few things in his life he was sure about, "I love you... Baggage and all"

"I know" she sighed lightly, trailing her fingers down his chin to the column of his neck, brushing across his Adam's apple, "I love you too dork... Weird romantic cliches and all" she joked back as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"You secretly love it" he told her because he knew, deep down, she kinda did.

"I don't think I'm in a position to confirm or deny that without my lawyer present" she replied, totally straight faced which made a bubble of laughter escape his throat.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, stepping closer to her, his hands drifting down to her lower back to hold it gently as pressed her back against the side of the lockers, not wanting to hurt her or aggravate her back pain, "you sure you can't just confirm it here and now?"

"Nope, sorry" her light carefree laugh was like sun on a rainy day... Not that he was one of those mushy poets or anything, God no, "it would take a lot of persuading and dirty tactics to get a confession outta me Stilinski"

"Hmmmm" he just hummed back, his bottom lip brushing against hers, "I'll get there, just you wait and see"

"Im calling your bluff" she challenged, an eyebrow cocking.

His eyes narrowed in concentration, immediately taking her up on the challenge as his hands drifted down to her hips and then down to her thighs, feeling the sharp intake of breath she sucked in and thought 'hellz yeah' just before a sharp, loud, ear drum bursting whistle rattled around in his brain and he jumped back, covering his ears and wincing.

"**STILINSKI! WHEN I SAID YOU NEEDED YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME IT WASN'T _THAT _GAME**" Coach hollered before blowing on his whistle again as Stiles jumped back like his pants were on fire and Kayla just screwed her face up at the interruption, "no PSA in the corridors"

"It's PDA coach" Stiles corrected, sticking a finger in his ear and wiggling it, trying to stop the ringing, "public displays of affec-"

"I don't care what it is" he looked disturbed, shaking his head at them, "no kissing, touching, groping-"

"Oh _please_" Kayla scoffed, letting out a loud laugh, "we weren't even kissing or groping... **This** is groping" and with that she grabbed his ass tightly and pulled him forward, their lips smashing together in a mix of choked breaths and tongues, his breathing turning irregular.

"And just BTW-" she pulled away from him, sending him a wink as she strolled over to Coach who looked about ready to have a coronary, "-I know for a fact having sex before practice always gets his head in the game" she patted coach's chest in mock comfort as he wheezed slightly, his eyes wide, "even if it is on your desk" coach turned red and bugeyed, "on pre graded papers" and if coach was eighty with a weak heart and failing kidneys Stiles was sure he would be dead by now, "just as well he doesn't pull out-"

"_Kayla_" Stiles exclaimed loudly, looking just as mortified as coach, "discretion, remember?"

She threw her hands in the air, "I'm just saying" she defended before starting to laugh quietly to herself, "talk about smudged writing" and he just shook his head, face palming himself.

"Chin up coach" Kayla chuckled, gently or not so gently, Hales tended to forget how strong they could be, punched his arm playfully, "we're not the first nor the last to bless your desk" she winked in amusement, "plus, that was the practice he scored eleven goals in a row, I'm great at stimulating your player" she turned around and sent him a dazzling smile, "see you at lunch"

Stiles watched her walk away, his jaw gaping... And here he thought he was loose lipped.

"Stilinski" and he winced, sure he was about to get a month's worth of detentions, "you played well that practice" and huh? "whatever she did to you... Let her do it to you again"

"Uh..."

"So you're really _not_ a virgin?" Coach asked, like it was just dawning on him, that he couldn't get his head around it... Well coach, nor can I Stiles thought to himself, "congratulations" he nodded, patting Stiles' shoulder who was more than confused by this point, "you'll need it with a girl like that"

He wasn't entirely sure what that meant, "um..."

"All I'm saying is first it's your virginity, then the operations for circumcision and before you know it you end up being one of those dogs with their balls chopped off, do you want your balls cut off Stilisnki?"

"Well no, not really-"

"Good, keep a firm hold of those balls Stilinski and don't let go, _**DONT LET GO"**_ and Stiles caught Scott's eye at the end of the corridor, a half smirk crossing his face, his eyebrows raised like 'what did you do now to get a coach rant?'

God, all he was doing was having a moment with his girlfriend, he didn't think it warranted this much... Well, whatever the hell '_this_' was.

"... Sacred, they're sacred you hear me? _**SACRED**_" he blew on his whistle again which made Stiles jump about a foot in the air, that whistle really should be confiscated from him, "sacred" he repeated, nodding his head, "no player of mine has no balls"

"Coach... Lacrosse is an all gender sport, girls can play too"

Coach fell silent, giving Stiles a critical stare, "there's more up there-" he tapped Stiles' forehead, "than down there than I thought" he pointed downwards and Stiles glanced down, gulping, "**OUT ON THE FIELD, PRACTICE IN TEN MINUTES"** how could someone have such a loud voice?

"Okay okay... _Sheesh_" he rolled his eyes, keeping a distance between himself and coach as he rounded him, walking over to Scott, trying to channel out coach's constant screams of something directly linked to the male anatomy.

"What was _that_ about?"

"Don't ask" Stiles groaned, shaking his head in mortification, "just blame Kayla and her groping, that's all you need to know" and Scott had the nerve to laugh. But, before long, he was laughing too like everything was normal... Or as close as it could possibly be.

* * *

"How's the leg sweetheart?"

The voice was cold and distant but smug all the same and Kayla jumped, not hearing anyone creep up behind her from where she stood at her locker after third period.

"Fine, no thanks to _someone_" Kayla replied to Brian's question, involuntarily taking a step back away from him, her eyes narrowing as she met his blue almost grey gaze, "what the hell are you doing? Don't you have some more pointless plotting to do?"

He grinned at her but underneath that happy go lucky facade she knew he was brimming with anger and hatred, "pity, I was so sure it would play up, there's nothing better than watching a person in pain"

"Oh just go back to pulling wings off of dragonflies or whatever gets you off" her voice was hard and unamused as she slammed her locker shut, "I don't have time for this" but he grabbed her arm tightly, stopping her from walking away.

"Well _make_ time"

"Don't you tell me what to do" she shook off his grasp, narrowing her eyes, "don't touch me"

He rolled his eyes, sighing loudly, "don't be so prudish"

"Don't be such an ass" she retaliated, _"oh wait_, it's embedded in your genes, forgot it runs in the family" she said and at the mention of his parents Brian's stance went rigid and his eyes were burning with rage.

"You of all people have no right to mention my parents" he growled, _"you_ killed them"

"Yeah, I know, I have the _lovely_ nightmares to remind me every other week" Kayla lashed back, not backing down, "what do you want? You come back from the dead, try and kill me and my family, unsuccessfully I might add, and now you're back in school... _School_? **Really**? You really must be desperate for something if you're back in this hellhole"

Brian's smile was eerily calm, like he had flicked off a switch inside of him... Creepily calm even, "you're not as dumb as you look" and Kayla rolled her eyes at that, way to judge a book by their cover, "come on"

"Eh _no_" Kayla snarled back like it was the most obvious thing on earth, "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you and your psychopathic tendencies, _hell no_" but by that time he just grabbed her arm and started to drag her into the closest empty classroom, despite her protests.

"For God sake_ stop squirming_" he demanded, pulling her into the French room and finally letting her go as she swung at him, aiming for a right good deck to the nose but as quick as lightning he had grabbed her hand in his fist, stopping her midway.

"Be careful hale" he growled and just like that his eyes had turned midnight black in zero point two seconds flat, "_your kind_ are powerless against me... But you already knew that" she pulled away from him, already starting to feel clammy by his intense dark stare.

"'_Your kind_'" she repeated his sentence incredously, still amazed that despite the obvious power he possessed and the very obvious supernatural being he was he still thought of himself as human, as a protector, "last I checked _you're_ the one with the black demon eyes and the power sucking abilities" she reminded him, "what does that make you?"

His eyes turned even darker if that was possible which made her feel weak in the knees... And not in the good way either, "shut up"

"Oh _I'm sorry_" she muttered sarcastically and in faux sympathy, too angry to care that she was probably antagonising him, "did I hurt your feelings or just bring you back down to earth? Look in the mirror _jackass_" she snarled, "look at what you are... Supernatural... _Not_ human, _not_ protector, one hundred percent supernatural being and the quicker you accept that the better. The quicker you can move on with your life and get past all the anger you feel"

"I'm only like this because of _you_, because of your _family_" he roared, limbs shaking with anger, "and the fact you can't see what you're whole family have done to people like me truly astonishes me, it really does"

"Sorry to disappoint" she rolled her eyes, hating the very human feeling running through her veins at this moment.

"Don't be sassy" he shook his head, "you know why I took you here? Separated you from the pack so to speak?"

"Kidnapped me" Kayla corrected, "and no, but I'm sure it will be _enlightening"_

"I've been... Practising... Training" and Kayla gulped at that, fearing the worse, "honing my abilities and I've realised something Kayla... I can _finally_ get payback" he took a threatening step closer to her, his eyes pitch black, "I can use people's powers against them, against anyone I want to punish"

"Strigoi" Kayla murmured under her breath, "that's what Deaton said you were"

"Well he was right" Brian nodded, his dark blonde hair had grown out over the past few months so it was more shaggy, more untamed, "of course though, the stupid mythology has been so twisted and bent out of shape over the last few hundred years that it's hard to do research on the true origins" he stepped forward again, his eyes holding her own and making her feel useless, weak, "mythology says that Strigoi are bloodthirsty vampires coming back from the dead to ensure chaos and death" he let out a burst of laughter, "they got the whole 'coming back from the dead' thing right but vampire? _Please_..." He rolled his eyes, "I don't crave blood... I crave power... Energy..." He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pressed her back into the wall, holding her still even though she was too drained and weak to move, "with just a glance I can make any supernatural being powerless, human... Maybe only for a minute but it's enough for me to kill them"

"You're crazy"

"Am I? _Am I?"_ He laughed, shaking his head at her, "tell me Kayla, how do you feel? Lethargic? Weak? Numb?" And yes, she felt all of those things, "that's because I'm feeding on your life source... Pretty amazing isn't it?"

"Not really, no" she tried to shake her head but the action made her feel dizzy and sick, "deluded idiot"

He ignored her... She half expected that though, "and do you know what's even better?" He grinned widely, looking like the psychopath he was, "I can borrow powers and use them... It's like a field day" he leaned closer to her, "tell me Kayla... What's your power?"

Her stomach dropped, her mouth finding it hard to form words.

"Seduction right?" He answered for her when it was clear she wasn't going to, "the art of seduction, what a controversial power to have... Pretty useless too if you're not going to use it"

She still didn't reply, leaning against the wall with baited breath and an aching back, trying to fight against the hold Brian held over her but with every passing second she felt weaker as he got stronger, probably preparing to suck her dry.

"I've mastered feeding off of people's energy to make me stronger but I haven't had the chance to test out this power mojo... Mind you, how hard can it be?" He glanced down at her, hands slipping into her hair and tilting her head up as she closed her eyes, the only bit of defence she had against him.

"Come on Hale, don't be difficult, you're just an experiment" he told her but she refused to open her eyes, despite how much her body was tingling with the need to open them, like a compulsion, "I said _open your eyes_" now that, that voice that sounded harsh and evil but silky smooth and irresistible at the same time was something she couldn't resist.

Was this what people felt like when she seduced them? Compelled them? Like their free will was taken away? It made her heart sink to her stomach, her stomach twisting in knots as she was met with the darkness of his gaze, one part of her mind ready to do anything he asked and wanted whilst the other lesser part was screaming in anger and fear.

"Don't fight... You don't want to fight it, embrace it" his voice was compelling and dominant but sweet and smooth, an underlining power to it that no one could resist, especially if in a weakened state, "don't fight" he repeated slowly and while she was stuck in this daze, this compelled state, this stand still, trance, coma, whatever you want to call it, his lips touched hers.

What was an experiment to him, a 'testing the waters', seeing how powerful he was and could be was hell for her. He was borrowing her powers and using them on her. Right now, she was weak and powerless whilst he was seducing her with her own bloody powers.

She felt vulnerable and used but as much as her mind was screaming and yelling to stop, that all she had to do was pull back, come on it wasn't that hard... She had the strength somewhere, she cold do this, she just had to push him away... Her body reacted to his touch, like on autopilot.

The spell he had over her was absolute and spread like wildfire until all that was left was a weak muffled voice of reason in the back of her head - he could control her own power better than she could. Her body and mind was completely dazed and taken over by him.

She tried, she really did, but as more seconds went by the better and stronger grip he had on her body and mind - hands were everywhere from her hair to her hips and she was like a woman possessed, aware what was going on but stuck to lay dormant in her own body whilst it was controlled by him. She was tugging at him, hands clinging to him and this was hell... This was utter hell.

She needed to focus on something, she needed an anchor, something to hold onto so she wouldn't lose herself to this compulsion because if she lost herself, if she fell under his spell then he won and she couldn't have that, she _wouldn't_ have that.

She needed an anchor, as simple as that.

Seconds ticked by, her mind getting more numb and numb until a spark of brilliance streaked through her mind through the endless darkness and emptiness... _Stiles._

He brought her back, he always did, whether it be if he was cooling her down or perking her up he always did, without a fail. He just had that effect on her.

And as soon as she thought his name, imagined his face in front of her it was like a burst of energy ran through her veins and her entire being and she felt... Strong... Whole again.

She pushed Brian back forcefully, so hard in fact he stumbled over a desk leaving her there gasping for breath and dazed, whole body shaking as she realised what the hell had just happened.

"You're stronger than I gave you credit for" Brian commented and Kayla edged closer to the door, shaking slightly, shaky hands hurriedly tying up the buttons of her shirt as she felt tears pressing themselves forward, "and chill... I didn't do anything to you, I may be a monster but I'm not _that_ kind of monster... Not like you anyway" he rolled his eyes that were now back to their bluish grey colour.

Her arms wrapped around her torso, feeling her strength starting to come back bit by bit, bottom lip wobbling as she felt her skin itching uncomfortably at the reminder of the feel of his hands on her, "unlike what you are I don't seduce people to sleep with me, that's crossing the line" he stepped into her personal space bubble, smirking down at her, "though you're a pretty good kisser, Stiles is a lucky guy" Stiles... Oh god... "Or not considering his girlfriend goes and lip-locks with half the guys and girls of this depressing town"

"I didn't want that" she shook her head, "don't pretend I did... You seduced me"

He just smiled, unfazed by her claims, "I didn't... _I didn't"_ she shook her head quickly, ignoring the pain in her back at the action, "don't make this out to be my fault... None of me wanted _that_"

"Keep telling yourself that Hale but one day, one day you will because that's what you are... You're a seductress, how long do you think Stilinski can keep you satisfied? Not long in my book" he shook his head as tears started to fall from her bottom lashes, "I just got a taste for the power in your veins, the urges and raw primal urges that you'll feel and let me tell you something sweetheart... Stilinski doesn't have a chance in hell" he grinned widely, "I'll be seeing you"

She knew what could happen, what may or might, the possibilities and the maybes but hearing it from Brian was like a blow to the stomach... She felt sick and wrong, like she was the worst person in the world.

And maybe she was, but she wasn't going to let Brian break and belittle her into someone desperate and pleading... The fact of the matter was he seduced her and that was that. She wasn't asking for it, she didn't want it and she certainly didn't like it, Brian could go and rot in hell.

But that didn't change the fact she found herself shaking and the tears slipping down her cheeks in guilt, her heart hammering in her chest as she wiped away the wet hot tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, feeling like the true and utter manifestation of despair.

A/N) Brian's supernatural identify is finally revealed... Muhahahahahahahaha he will definitely cause some problems later on cos cmon, it will be hard for anyone to fight him if he can make them human ha but I sure hope you all likes and please please review, they mean so much and mean quicker updates, I love you all, see you next time x


	22. Chapter 22 - It's not your fault

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me *cries* anyways a massive shoutout to Crash88, guest, Kayela-brown-1228, Tayy, guest, guest and Tazytara for reviewing, you all rock, hope you like this next update x**

Kayla jumped at the sound of the classroom door slamming shut as Brian left the room, leaving her standing against the wall still in a state of shock at what the hell had just happened. Her mind couldn't process it fully, like it was a dream... Or a nightmare.

She had always been confident and comfortable in her sexuality, not willing to be labelled or boxed up into boundaries. Before Stiles, before even coming to Beacon hills if she liked a guy she would make out with him, if she thought a girl was pretty damn fine looking then sure, bring it on, hell bring them both on at the same time if they liked but that was out of choice and nothing more. Some would think that was just being 'easy' or whatever but no, no it wasn't, it was about knowing what you wanted and being confident enough to express that.

But that was a choice, and having a choice was fundamental. What he did, what they did, that wasn't a choice. She didn't want that. She was with Stiles now, she was happy and content and didn't want anything to mess that up. Guess her wishes weren't going to come true. Now as most people probably knew by now she wasn't all that opposed to open relationships but only if everyone agreed to it otherwise it was cheating, plain and simple. She and Stiles hadn't exactly talked about that, the whole 'three is not exactly a crowd' - she had joked, he had joked back but it wasn't a serious conversation but what Brian did, worming into her head and literally changing the way she thought and viewed him, if only for a minute or two, made her feel... Not right. She felt bloody awful. Shamed and embarrassed and guilty, like she was in the wrong.

A part of her knew she wasn't, it was almost impossible to break the spell of seduction, especially when weakened and it was a miracle she gained her right mind when she did and they only got as far as an unbuttoned shirt and a two minute lip locking session but she still felt like she had done something wrong.

Maybe it was her fault because she wasn't strong enough, or maybe it's because she had these stupid genes inside her that had the potential to cause so much heartbreak and destruction, either way if she was normal, human even, this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't constantly feel like she was a ticking time bomb or like she would break Stiles' heart.

The bell suddenly rung, snapping her from her day dream as she looked around quickly, eyes darting around her. She wasn't scared of Brian, she could hold her own but this small fear had creeped up in her chest that if he got her alone, cornered her, he could make her do a lot more.

She wiped at her eyes again, putting up that mask so to everyone else she would look fine, the last thing she needed was concerned glances and worried questions... She was fine, after all she was a Hale, she had dealt with a lot worse than that. It was just a kiss... That was all. She just had to convince herself that and put it behind her.

She squeezed her way through the hustle and bustle of the students, not making eye contact with any of them and probably being quite rude as she brushed past them but she honestly did not care right now.

"Kayla... Kayla... Oi Hale... Kayla?" She blinked rapidly, looking behind her to see who the voice belonged to, "jeezo Hale, slow down" Isaac smirked, dancing around a group of students before skidding up next to her, "Stiles said its time for your pain meds and he asked me to give you th-" she didn't let him finish his sentence before grabbing the prescription bottle out of his surprised grasp and clumsily popping the lid as his eyes widened.

"Uh... I don't think-" but by that time she had shook a couple of the pills into the palm of her hand and popped them in her mouth, much to Isaac's disapproving look. Okay so she wasn't supposed to take two, Sue her, two just meant double the efficacy right? Her back was killing her, the pain tingling down her thighs after that whole whirlwind kiss with Brian and needed something to take the edge off.

"What?" She snapped more harshly than she meant as Isaac frowned at her, like he wasn't sure whether to make her puke them back up or allow her to still take them - jesus, she wasn't a kid anymore, she didn't need anyone's beady eyes on her watching her like a hawk, "did I break Stiles' rules?" She asked sarcastically as she thrusted the bottle back into his hand.

Isaac's eyebrows shot up, like he wasn't sure where her bitchy attitude had come from, "not 'stiles', the doctors... Two a day, twice a day" he blinked at her, giving her a curious once over, "you okay?"

"Fabulous" she snarked, wincing to herself as she raised a hand to rub at her lower back, "was there something you wanted?"

"No" he shook his head slowly, "except, you know, see how my friend was doing" his voice had a sarcastic edge to it, "and what a lovely reception I got"

She rolled her eyes, hiking her bag further up her shoulder, "maybe I'm just not in the mood to see you, ever thought about?"

"Wow, bitch alert" Isaac took a step backwards as he looked down at her like she was possessed by the devil, "what's got your knickers in a twist?"

She just sighed, glancing away from his eyes to look over his shoulder and saw Brian casually leaning against a row of lockers, a pleasant smirk gracing his features. He looked amused, his eyes glinting as he stared at her like he was reading her mind or sensing her agitation.

Her heart skipped a beat nervously as she took a step backwards on instinct... He wouldn't try anything here in the middle of the corridor, especially with Isaac standing in front of her, all six foot two of him.

"Uh... Sorry" her apology was faint and almost half hearted as she shook her head, for God sake Brian wasn't that dangerous, he was just a small guy acting like a touch guy, "sorry... I gotta go" she brushed past him, not wanting to talk about it or for him to pick up on something being wrong because he knew her almost as well as Stiles did.

"Hale, hold up" he grabbed her arm gently, spinning her around, "what's wrong with you?"

"Let go of me" she replied, her voice hard as she imagined Brian holding onto her arm like that, his fingertips trailing across her skin... "Isaac-"

"Why are you so quiet? You're never quiet" he objected, tightening his grip so she couldn't squirm away, "c'mon Hale, talk to me"

_"I don't wanna talk, least of all to you"_ she exploded, ripping her arm away, her voice getting louder and louder as his eyes widened, "stop being so damn persistent"

"Im only being persistent because I care" he shot back, eyes going wide, "what is it? Did you and Stiles fall out? He didn't say anything, or is it Aiden? Did he-"

"How could he do anything? _you got him suspended_" she shouted back, shaking her head at him, "remember that?"

"Since when do you take the moral high ground when it comes to _him_?" She could hear the distaste in his voice at that, his eyebrows pinching together, "he's scum Kayla" and by now they had attracted the attention of the whole damn corridor, watching them curiously and with interest.

"Don't Isaac, don't" she warned, shaking her head at him. She didn't like Aiden per say but he wasn't 'scum', he still had feelings and emotions, he wasn't_ all_ bad, "don't lecture me on Aiden"

"I shouldn't have to" he exclaimed, bugeyed, "you should have an A in that class... Abusive, angry, selfish, careless, knocks up people after knowing them for all of twenty seconds" he spoke without thinking as Kayla met their audiences glances and felt sadness well up inside her chest. She wasn't ready to talk about that, especially with half the school listening in.

"Okay okay, I think you've all got your daily dose of teen drama, clear the corridors" miss Blake spoke up, making her way through the corridor and waving all the students away who soon slowly dispersed, "is Uh... Everything okay?"

"You tell me" Isaac's voice was strong but getting more and more confused as Kayla shivered, still not back to her normal self at the constant reminder of Brian, feeling on edge and... Scared?

"Kayla...?" Miss Blake's expression was sympathetic, "does this have to do with...with _that thing_ that happened the other night?" Her voice was smooth and delicate, like she was choosing her words carefully.

"What?" She didn't have time for the cryptic crap right now.

"With your cousin... And the fact he was bleeding to death but now is miraculously fine?" And Kayla couldn't even process what she was saying, she felt like she was stuck in a rut.

"No... No" Scott and Stiles had soon made their way over, confused expressions passing between them, "I just want to be left alone if that's okay, wasn't aware I had to have a twenty four hour social life"

"Kaylz... What's wrong?"

"_Nothing_" she exploded, "enough with the damn questions" shaking her head at the small group that had circled around her, "now if you'll all please move out the frigging way-" she just needed to be alone to think and get her act together not be bombarded with questions but Stiles stepped in front of her, concern lining his features.

"Are you sure you're o-"

"_**Yes dammit**_" she shouted, causing him to reel back in shock and she immediately regretted her harsh words, "sorry just... Leave me alone okay?!" She half demanded, half asked, not ready to be in his company right now. She felt wrong and dirty, Brian's touch still lingering on her skin.

He frowned in concern, cute deep brown eyes turning hurtful.

"Uh... Okay... I guess-" and with that she brushed past him, ignoring the feel of their stares on her back as she stormed away, pushing away the build up of tears that threatened to break free.

* * *

"Watch it jackass- oh... Isaac, sorry" Paige apologised, blushing when she realised she just called one of her only few new friends here a jackass of all things, "you're not a jackass"

"I'm glad someone thinks so" he smirked back, his deep blue eyes shining with amusement, "quick question, you talked to Kayla today?"

"No" Paige shook her head, blonde hair falling in front of her face, "why?"

"we sort of... Had a spat" he winced, "which is very rare... Well it wasn't, we used to hate each other but things were pretty plain sailing... At least until she chewed me out in the corridor anyway"

"Kayla, having an argument, shocker" she said sarcastically, her lips pulling into a smile as that made Isaac let out a burst of laughter... Okay so she was getting more used to Beacon Hills every day.

"Yeah she does have a bit of a hot head" he agreed, "so if you see her be careful, when she goes on the rampage she goes on _the rampage_" his eyes darted down to the ground nervously, "so Uh... About the other day in the closet... I can totally explain that-"

"You can explain why your eyes were glowing like magic sticks?" She asked disbelievingly, still feeling a small ache in her arms where he grabbed her, "you don't have to if you don't want to... Plus if it's a super big secret you'll just lie anyway so-"

He snorted at that, "you have a lot of faith in me new girl... What makes you think I would lie?"

"Because there's literally nothing you can come up with that wouldn't end up making you look sane, hence the lying" she shrugged, "honestly, it's chill, people have secrets" and oh boy did she know that better than a lot... She understood the pressure and fear that came with secret keeping, she didn't expect Isaac to unload his deepest darkest fears and secrets after only knowing him for a few days.

He seemed slightly shocked at her sudden understanding, probably especially after she ran out on him... But that was the adrenaline and survival instinct and maybe she needed a day or two to sleep on it and let it sink it. She was scared but now? She looked at him and saw nothing but kindness... Whatever happened in that closet was done and dusted, water under the bridge.

"Still, I'm really sorry though if I hurt you... Or scared you... I just really hate confined spaces" he admitted, shrugging a lopsided shoulder, "and maybe one day I'll be able to give you a proper non lying explanation, does that sound good?"

"It sounds great" she smiled lightly just as her phone beeped and just like that her stomach sunk to her feet, a nervous sweat covering the back of her neck.

"Uh... I think it's you that beeped" he was looking at her expectantly, eyes flitting from her pocket where her phone was to her face. She didn't want to read that text should it be from him, she didn't want to see the threats or warnings but if she ignored it that would be weird. And she couldn't afford to be weird in front of the only friend she kind of had.

Gulping nervously she pulled her phone from her pocket, eyes scanning the text and using every ounce of will power she had to keep her expression neutral.

"Everything... Okay?"

Fine and dandy thanks for asking.

"Uh... Yeah, sorry, old school mate wanting a catch up" she lied smoothly, pocketing the phone but couldn't help but glance around nervously - she hated being forced to lie but it was better than ending up dead at any rate.

* * *

Kayla was laying alone up in her bedroom, body facing the metal wall, back to the door wrapped up in her comforter and leaning on a heap of comfy pillows. She ignored her friends for the rest of the day, ignoring well everyone because she skipped the last two periods of school and drove here, ignored Derek and Cora and hauled up in her room like a social reclusive.

She just felt... Out of tune with herself, not in the right mind, depressed even. Maybe it was the guilt or the shame but she just couldn't bring herself to face anyone... To face what happened.

Was she being over dramatic? She didn't know but maybe it would take just a few days to get back on track... A few days of crappy feelings and then that would go away... Right?

She was almost drifting off, her eyelids slipping shut just as she heard the door to her bedroom creak open. Assuming it was Derek she remained in the same position, hoping he would just think she was sleeping and leave her alone but obviously her luck sucked because she heard the door close and faint footsteps creep over to her bed.

She remained still, ignoring him until the other side of the bed dipped down with the weight of the person and the next thing she felt was a strong but gentle arm loop over her waist, his head nuzzling into the back of her neck.

Stiles, she should've guessed.

His hand was tracing patterns over her stomach, his soft breath tickling the back of her neck and she just acknowledged his presence by laying her hand over his, playing with his fingers.

They lay like that for a good while, not talking, not doing much of anything bar just breathing together in rhythm. A few times she felt his mouth open but no words came out, it was like he was nervous as to what to say or maybe the cat got his tongue, who knew, but either way she couldn't blame him... She shouted at him and ignored him, he's bound to feel a little confused and nervous.

"Did I... Did I do something wrong?" His voice was quiet and hurt as he finally muttered words that he had no doubt been dying to ask and she could just imagine his kicked puppy expression covering his face, "I mean, I can't remember doing anything wrong but that doesn't mean I didn't, do anything wrong that was. Did I say something? Or is this because of listening in on you and Aiden because I really am sorry for that-"

"Stiles" she interrupted with a whisper, her thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand that clung to her side desperately, his chest pressed tightly against her back so she could feel his thumping, racing heart, "you didn't do anything" and that seemed to stump him for a moment.

His body stilled and she could feel the frown on his face, "then what... What's wrong?"

She didn't want to be a burden, or blow things out of proportion or make things even worse so maybe she should keep her mouth shut. But that meant she was lying and she hated lying. But if she told him it might send him off the deep end or make him hate her. Or maybe she wasn't giving him enough credit, he wouldn't hate her, he's _Stiles frigging Stilinski_, he wouldn't hate her Over something she had no control over.

Brian's words rung deafening in her ear, "go on, tell him, admit to him that the reason I was able to kiss you is because of what you are, let's see how he takes that news hm?'

He had muttered those words in her ear before she left the school, leaving her in an even more flustered and confused state than before.

It was the guilt and the shame that was the worst and she never thought something so simple as a kiss could make her feel so... _Lost_.

She turned around slowly in his arms that was still looped across her waist, his eyebrows scrunched together as his analysing brown eyes zig zagged across her face, soaking up her expression with concern.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He asked quietly and Kayla sighed contently as his warm breath fluttered across her face, their noses only centimetres apart, "what's eating at you? I know there's something if you snapped at Isaac" and guilt swirled through her chest... She was a right bitch to Isaac earlier.

She met his soft gaze and didn't realise what she had actually said until the words were out of her mouth. All she knew was that she loved him so much she wanted to do what was best for him at this moment in time, nothing else.

"Maybe we should take a break"

It seemed he didn't catch onto what she said because his eyebrows knitted together and puppy dog eyes glazed over with confusion, nose crinkling as he tried to process her words.

"Come again?"

It would be even harder to say the second time. Her stomach churned uncomfortably and her eyes glanced down to his lips, raising her fingers to trace the curve of his jaw.

"Don't make me say it again" she whispered, "because if I do I'll start to realise what I actually said and take it back when, logically, I shouldn't take it back... This is me putting my cards on the table Stiles" her eyes trailed up his smooth skin to his eyes that were glassy with tears, "I'm giving you a way out if you want it"

"A way out? _A way out?_" His voice was a few octaves higher than normal, staring at her like she had suddenly turned into a stranger, "this isn't a prison break Kaylz, it's our relationship, _our relationship_" he emphasised, "what's brought this on? We were good, we _are_ good, I don't understand" he was getting louder and louder with panic as his hand trailed up her side to caress her arm.

"I just don't know if you've thought this through" her voice was meek and quiet and shameful, "you always think with your heart and not with your head... You don't see the odds stacked up against us"

"What odds?" He sat up, gently pulling her up with him, "there is no odds Kaylz and as for thinking with my heart... I'm following what makes me happy... _You _make me happy"

She glanced away, one hand absentmindedly playing with the duvet cover as she managed to find her voice, "what I am... What may happen to me down the line won't make you happy, it'll ruin you... I'll break your heart" her eyes met his sadly, "what if I turn into them huh? What then? What if I become like my ancestors and become heartless, soulless, unable to love? What if I turn into someone that only cares about sex and not much else? What then Stiles?"

"We'll deal with it if that time comes" his hands clasped her two, "I have faith in you Kaylz...you won't let that happen"

That felt like a punch to the gut. Brian had already made that happen, even if only partially.

"I think you need to leave" she took back her hands solemnly, dipping her head, "we'll talk tomorrow"

"No, we'll talk now" his voice was firm yet panicked as she avoided his gaze, "I'm not letting you go that easily"

"Stiles I'm trying okay? I'm trying to do what's best for you... Just go home and think about it"

"There's nothing to think about" his tone was strong and adamant as he shook his head, "you're my girlfriend and that's that, we've been through a lot worse than whatever _this_ is" her lip found its way in-between her teeth... Had they?

"I don't think you know what you're saying" she stood up off the end of the bed, facing the large window that gave a hauntingly perfect view of the town, "you heard what Deaton said about my ancestors, the Araujo's being royal, being the most powerful... Being the most sexual, did you forget about that? Is that someone you really wanna be with?"

"_Yes_" he exclaimed loudly, standing up off the bed too, "because genes or stupid DNA isn't what defines a person, you're more than just a seductress Kaylz, you're a human being" he took a step forward and she compensated by taking a step back, "you can control it"

"I can't" she told him miserably, "I tried... I really did... But I couldn't stop it, I wasn't strong enough... I tried Stiles did, I promise you I tried my hardest"

"What are you talking about?" He was panicked and confused, eyes wide and intense, "come on Kaylz... Talk to me"

"A few years down the line I don't want you to resent me... The thought of you hating me, dispising me because of what I am... It would kill me" the tears fell then, cascading down her cheeks at how weak she was being right now, "that's why I'm giving you a way out... Because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt"

His molten gold eyes softened, looking at her in distress and she felt the confusion and pain radiating off him in waves, "I could never hate you" he whispered, "and as for what you are... I've accepted it... I'm not going to lie, it was hard thing to do but I did it, you know why? Because I realised that I didn't want to lose you and that I loved you too damn much and you know what happened then? None of it mattered because I promised myself no matter what might happen I would be there for you, supporting you, because it's not your fault... You are what you are and I accept you for that... I love you for it" she was silently crying as she stood watching him talk empathetically, the words spilling from his mouth with ease, "I love you... More than what is probably seen as healthy" he tried to inject a little humour as he took a delicate step forward and when she didn't take one back he took that as a good sign and slowly moved until he was standing in front of her, slipping his hand past her jaw to cup her cheek.

"What happened to make you say this?" He whispered and she leaned into his touch automatically, closing her eyes briefly to soak up all the comfort he offered. She didn't want to break his heart... But at the same time she didn't want to be deceitful. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"I... He... We..." She started off slow and hesitant as he waited patiently, the pad of his thumb brushing underneath her eye to wipe away her wet tears, "Brian he... He uh-" as soon as she said his name Stiles stiffened, his stance getting protective and cautious, "Stiles he... He seduced me" she admitted meekly, "he used my own power against me and I couldn't stop it... Please don't hate me" she pleaded, not even bothering to be strong and defensive, she felt crappy and didn't have enough energy to cover it up.

He was still again, so unlike his usual self that she was fearful of what he may do next. When he went still he was unpredictable. When he went still that called for a cause for concern.

"He... He what?" Like he needed the clarification, to double check what she had just said, "what was that?" And she noticed the small break at the end of the sentence, his composure slipping.

"He... He seduced me" she repeated quietly, dipping her head in shame.

"He-He made you have sex with him?" And her head shot up at those broken words, his eyes haunted like he was blaming himself.

"No... _No_" her head shook quickly as she realised he got the wrong end of the stick... Thankfully that never happened, "no... I mean maybe if I didn't come to my senses... No Stiles he just... We just kissed... And stuff"

"And stuff?" His voice went higher pitched as his eyes widened, this devastated look falling over his expression, "Kayla, what-"

"_I don't know"_ she exploded, shaking her head, "I don't know why or how, all I know is I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop it because my own body was reacting to him even though I was screaming that all I had to do was pull away... To stop but I couldn't, I physically couldn't until... Until I thought of you... And you gave me strength"

He looked completely devastated, like he had somehow failed, "Kaylz... What kind of stuff?"

"Stiles please, don't" she shook her head - all he needed to know was that it was a kiss, nothing much more, she didn't want those images haunting him every time they shared a tender moment.

"Anything you say will probably be a hundred times less worse than what I'm imagining right now... Please just tell me..." He pleaded gently.

She bit her lip forcefully, eyes darting from his dry lips to his broken gaze as she shuddered uncomfortably at the reminder that her and Brian... Oh god... "His hands, they uh... They were on me-" he flinched at that, closing his eyes momentarily as she faltered, "-and my body was... Touching his... Even though I tried to stop it, it was like being possessed... No control over your actions and... And-" her hand found its way to the side of her neck, remembering his lips over the column of her neck and collar bones, "-and he was... Strong" she remembered, weird thing to remember? Yeah, but it stuck out on her making like a bad penny, "stronger than me anyway..."

He was waiting patiently, absorbing her words painfully as his eyes got more heavy and distraught, like he was wishing this was all a bad nightmare, "I think... I think he... He pushed me against the wall" that would at least explain why her back was killing her for the rest of the day as she screwed her eyes shut, trying to remember the exact details, "and then... Then he unbuttoned my shirt... And... And..." The feel of his calloused hands sweeping across her skin made her stomach churn, feeling like she was just an object for people to take advantage of, "his hands were... There..." She flinched, remembering the tips of his fingers brushing up across the underwire of her bra, "and that's it... That's when I pulled away" she opened her eyes carefully, letting out a shaky breath as she met his gaze, "nothing else happened, that's all, I promise"

His eyes were guilt ridden and haunted and he looked like he had aged ten years in the space of two minutes.

"That's all?" She gulped as he repeated her phrase and for a second, just a second, she thought he may start shouting and balling at her in anger, "Kaylz..." His voice was quiet and soft, "none of that should've happened"

"I know... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"No, no, shhhh, I didn't mean that" he soothed gently, hands landing of the sides of her neck to tilt her head up to meet his gaze, "it's not your fault... I meant he shouldn't have done that to you, he shouldn't have laid a hand on you" his voice was quiet and kind but underlined with burning anger, "I'm going to kill him" and that is what she was scared of.

That Stiles would get angry and hot headed and not think before marching up to Brian and starting an argument which could and would end in him getting hurt. That was her worst nightmare.

"Stiles, don't" she said miserably, "please don't do anything"

"Kaylz... He could've raped you-"

"_Don't say that word"_ she interrupted loudly, panic in her voice, it wouldn't have gone that far, it wouldn't, she knew it wouldn't, "it wasn't... He didn't... I tried... I tried to-"

"Hey baby, look at me" he commanded softly as she met his stare, "don't feel guilty, this isn't your fault"

"Of course it is" she murmured, "I'm a freak... I'm a frigging freak that seduces people... Brian used my powers against me, mine, not his, not anyone else, _mine_, and maybe I deserved-"

"_No_" Stiles growled loudly, shaking his head as his palms rested across her cheeks, "no... No" his own eyes were clogging up with unshed tears, "he did this not you... It's all him"

Kayla gulped... She didn't know exactly where this level of hysteria had come from but it made her feel awful and shameful.

"I've always... I've always been fine and content with expressing myself in that way... In being fine and comfortable with my sexuality but... But with him he... It felt... It made me feel... Scared" she admitted, showing her vulnerable side, "it felt different because I didn't want it... And I couldn't stop it... It just... Something so simple has left me feeling like... Like..."

"Like you were being used?" Stiles guessed painfully and Kayla nodded... Exactly like that.

"Yeah..." She whispered, bottom lip starting to quiver, "do you hate me?"

His eyes widened at that, shaking his head quickly, "no Kaylz... God no, don't think that" he brought her forehead against his, one hand softly stroking her hair, "I love you..." His voice was quiet and meaningful, "nothing will change that I promise"

And that was all she needed to hear right now.

**A/n) I love writing caring an understanding stiles it's so sweeeeeet ahhhh anyways i probs can't update till sundayish so I thought I better update and I sure hope you all liked and please please review, it would mean a ton thank you you awesome people x**


	23. Chapter 23 - The aftermath

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does nay belong to me peeps, anyways a massive and thankful shoutout to guest, VampirePrincess11, Iste, Crash88, AmyRoxx123, Atine, Kayela-Brown-1228, guest and Tazytara for reviewing, you all rock hope you enjoy this chapter x also some of it might be triggering to some, thanks peeps x**

It was very rare for Stiles Stilinski to want to kill someone with his very hands. Most of the time when he said it he was exaggerating, trying to put across a point about how much he hated said person but if push came to shove he wouldn't kill them, he would probably do the opposite and try and save them. Take Derek for example, he hated him and vice versa but they wouldn't let each other die... At least Stiles was ninety nine percent sure Derek wouldn't pull the plug on his life. Or Jackson, sure, maybeeeee he said one than once that when he was the Kanima they should just do away with him - it was easier, straight to the point and might've saved more than one life but if push came to shove would he really let Jackson die? He doubted it so very much.

But Brian... Brian was a whole other bag of worms that Stiles would love to crush under the heel of his boot. He had this vendetta against the Hales and quite frankly it was past getting out of hand, it was ridiculous and petty and Stiles just wanted it to be over. First he broke his girlfriend's leg and almost killed her, then he tried to blow them all up and himself in some crazy revenge mission and if that wasn't bad enough he... He did... It was even hard enough to think about it. The thought that he would touch her like that just out of pure spite or a power play made fire burn in his stomach and for him to see red. Because people's bodies or minds weren't something to mess with, they weren't toys to play with when you got bored, they were something that if someone lost control over them it could have detrimental effects. He should know, he watched as his mom went through all the stages of frontotemporal dementia, he watched with sadness as she began to lose her grip with reality, saw how she struggled with her own mind, that she lost herself through the illness and although this situation wasn't exactly like that it was along the same lines - manipulating someone's thought process for your own sick pleasure and using their vulnerable and weakened state was beyond crossing a line, in fact Brian couldn't even see a line, it was just a mere dot on the horizon for him or maybe even further, like _North Pole _further.

And the fact that Kayla thought he would hate her for it... That made him feel even crappier than ever, that Brian would make her think this was the be all and end all for them. God how much he wanted to strangle his straggly neck until his eyeballs popped out.

"I love you so much, this doesn't change anything" he vowed honestly, a hand still cupping her cheek as his other ran down her soft hair, "okay? It's just a bump in the road, a small teeny tiny bump, minuscule even, that he caused, Brian did" he thought he felt her flinch slightly at his name, "please don't think I could hate you for this Kaylz... You're still Kayla, you're still _my_ Kaylz, this doesn't change anything" he repeated fiercely because it didn't, that was true.

"But... But all of this... Why doesn't... Doesn't it..." She trailed off, long eyelashes damp and green eyes surprisingly nervous, "... How can you be so... Calm?"

He wasn't calm, he was a burning inferno of rage at Brian but around Kayla? He was calm and collected because, for a rare time, she wasn't bothering being strong or covering up how hurt she was, she was being human and if he exploded it may make her feel more ashamed or more nervous.

"After everything... Like with Aiden... Or how I'm not exactly innocent in that department-" she cast her eyes downward, "-how can it not bother you?"

"What do you mean?" He was confused, his eyebrows pinching together as he stared at her.

"That... That you're not the first person I've... That I'm... That people see me as 'easy' or 'loose' and what I am... It's what I am that caused all of this" he was about to open his mouth and protest, it wasn't her fault, she shouldn't see it that way but she cut him off by placing the pad of her finger against his lips, "it wouldn't have happened if I was normal"

He took her hand in his grasp, holding it at their side, "you don't know that" he whispered sadly, "if Brian really wants to hurt you and your family, if he's really as sick as twisted as he seems then he still would've done that" he gulped, pushing away the images, "he still would've done that and a whole lot worse" his stomach churned uncomfortably at the idea, the thought of his hands-no stiles, dammit don't think that way.

She frowned at him, "so you think... You think that he still would've gone and ra-" she cut herself off with an uncomfortable cough, "he would've kissed me and-and maybe more?"

"Yes... Because he's wrong in the head" he answered confidently, nodding defiantly, "Kaylz...are you sure he didn't... Are you positive that he didn't go further?" And she squirmed at that, like she could feel her skin crawling making him feel guilty at bringing it up but knowing he had too. He knew people could shut themselves off of something bad happened to them, he was only looking out for her.

"... Yeah..." She mumbled quietly though it came out as more of a question which made his heart start racing again in panic.

"Kaylz, look at me" he instructed gently, tilting her head up with soft fingers as she met his gaze nervously, "I need you to really think okay? Are you positive he didn't-" he gulped nervously, taking in a deep breath, "-are you sure he didn't touch you anywhere else or-or do anything else to you?" God he really hoped she said she was sure.

Her eyes glazed over in thought which made his stomach sink to his feet.

"Yeah I'm sure... I mean... I can't really remember, it's kind of a blur but I-I pushed him away, I did, I remember pushing him away" her wide doe eyes were staring up at him desperately, "I pushed him away Stiles, I pushed-"

"Hey shhh shhhh" he soothed, recognising the panic lacing her voice, knowing if he didn't calm her down then it may just escalate into a full blown panic attack, "it's okay, I'm here" he whispered, pads of his thumbs stroking across her cheek bones, "don't worry, I'm here"

She calmed down slightly, her breathing returning back to its normal, if not slightly erratic, breathing pace, "I just... If there's even the slightest possibly that he did...that something did happen-" he would rip his fricking head off but refrained with every fibre of his being not to say that out loud, "-then I would have to take you to the hospital" her eyes widened at that, "just to be on the safe side Kaylz"

Her bottom lip was quivering ever so slightly which made his heart clench, "I... I don't know" her voice was uncertain and shaky, "I thought he didn't... I mean... It's really blurry Stiles, the more I think about it the blurrier it gets" her breath hitched at that, "um... Uh..." She glanced down at her body nervously and he followed her gaze, his own eyes stinging with tears.

He watched with baited breath as her hands drifted across her torso and pulled at her top gently so it slipped up past her belly button and he took a small step back, eyebrows furrowing in concern as he noticed the top button of her shorts were undone. There could be a number of explanations for that, it could be down to anything, hell sometimes Stiles forgot to do up his zipper after going to the bathroom making a complete tool of himself but of course, naturally, his mind thought the worst.

"I don't... I didn't... I can't remember that-" she stared up at him, that same fearful shamed look returning to her eyes, "Stiles"

He stood still for a moment, complete numbing shock running through his veins before he was snapped from his trance by the panicked call of his name.

"It's okay, it's okay" he said feebly, shaking his head at her as the tears returned to her eyes, "don't worry, it's probably nothing okay?" She just stared at him, her skin going pale, "Kaylz you're going to be fine but I'm taking you to the hospital"

"What-no, no, Stiles I don't want to go to a hospital, please don't make me go to the-"

He hushed her gently, his hands slipping into her hair and bringing their heads together, "Kaylz... Please... If he did..." He cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath, his head swarming with terrible images, "... If something happened then you need to get checked out... Just in case" he implored quietly, blinking to stop the tears. If he was going to convince her to go to the hospital then he needed to be strong when she couldn't, he couldn't afford to break down right now.

Her breathing stopped for a second, her bright green eyes swimming with tears.

"I know nothing like that happened, it may be a blur but it's not that much of a blur Stiles"

"Please... Please Kaylz" he whispered, needing to put both his and Kayla's mind at rest, "he could've... Me might've..." The words were increasingly hard to get out the more he thought about it, "please baby... Just to make sure" he practically pleaded.

He felt her resolve crumbling as she let out a small nod, her arms going back to wind around her torso self consciously. That just made Stiles even madder. Kayla had never been self conscious before, she was all about confidence and self worth but now, when he looked down at her, she looked guilty and thoroughly ashamed like she was in the wrong.

He was fuming. He was beyond mad, he was livid. He was so raging he wanted to punch a wall or kick a door down, in fact it took all of his will power to not storm out of here and kill that sorry excuse for a man but he refrained from doing so, taking in deep calming breaths. Kayla needed him and right now that was all that mattered.

"Okay... Okay" she told him, "uh...I'll just get changed first" she looked down at her shorts and bare legs in accusation, like what she was wearing was the reason this may have happened when it wasn't. She could dress whatever way she wanted, it shouldn't damage the level of respect she got. She stepped away from him, picking up a pair of grey denim jeans, a plain t-shirt and a baggy black hoodie and then glanced at him nervously.

"Um... Could you... Y'know-" she gulped nervously, hugging the clothes to her chest.

"Uh..." At first he didn't understand what she meant, what did she want him to do? And then it hit him. Oh. "Um yeah, yeah sorry" he apologised, turning his back on her and gnawing on his bottom lip. Clearly she was feeling a lot more terrible than she let on, not wanting to change in front on him even though she was more than comfortable normally doing that but he respected her privacy and kept his back turned, feeling like someone was grabbing fistfuls of his heart and squeezing as hard as they could.

"W-We can go now... If you want to" he slowly turned around, seeing her changed into clean fresh and noticeably more covered up clothes, "or not... I mean, I don't want to waste their time-"

"It's not wasting time" he disagreed.

"I'm sure they've got more important stuff to do than-"

"You are important" he told her empathically, taking slow steps forward so he was standing in front of her, "and so is your health and body" he held out his hand for her if she wanted to take it, "I'll drive"

She glanced down at his hand, indecision written all over her features before slowly slipping it into his and squeezing tightly.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see" he whispered, nodding his head slightly.

"Between us?" She asked quietly, "are you sure this doesn't... That you don't want... Well, you know..."

"We're fine" he promised, thumb stroking across her knuckles, "everything's fine I promise"

* * *

The jeep ride to the hospital was quiet which was very rare, or if they were ever quiet it was a comfortable silence only now it seemed forced and tense, both of them walking on eggshells. Stiles kept glancing at Kayla from the corner of his eye, one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other tapping along his thigh nervously.

She would get past this, she always did, that was one of many things he admired about her was her ability to move past all the bad stuff and not let them hold her back but the fact that she had to work so hard to put all the bad things behind her pulled at his heart strings. It wasn't that long ago he was helping her settle her grief with her daughter dying and now he was driving her to the hospital because a guy couldn't keep his hands to himself.

He parked the jeep solemnly, sighing to himself as he glanced to the side and saw Kayla staring off into space, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"You ready Kaylz?" He asked quietly and she jumped slightly, looking around like she just realised where they were.

"Uh... Yeah I think so" she murmured, undoing her seatbelt, "what's going to... What will they do?"

He assumed 'they' meant the nurses or doctors and he blew out a cautious breath, turning to the side to stare at her softly, "just check you over... Maybe look for bruises or.. Or stuff like that"

"I doubt there will be bruises" she muttered and he didn't fail to notice the bitter tone in her voice, "it wasn't exactly forced, I responded"

"Because he made you" Stiles repeated, wanting her to realise that whether she responded or not he still forced her by manipulating her mind and that was just as bad as if he had forced her with his bare hands, "they'll just make sure you're okay"

"But I _am_" she insisted, sighing loudly, "honestly, I would know if he... If he did_ that"_ she looked at him fully, eyes soft, "maybe we should just go home-"

He reached out for her hand, squeezing tightly, "I'll just be outside, I won't go anywhere" he vowed, no matter how desperate he was to track down that son of a bitch and have his way with him.

He watched as Kayla just sighed quietly before nodding, slowly making her way out of the Jeep as Stiles followed, walking around to the other side to help her down. She could deny it all she wanted but he knew her back was playing up again after Brian... After well what he did to her, that was obvious. But he kept a firm grip of her hand, guiding her through the entrance and into the hospital.

Immediately his eyes sought out one person; Melissa. She was not only incredibly caring and gentle but they both knew her and she knew all about the whole supernatural business, including Brian. His brown eyes landed on her behind the desk and as if feeling a pair of eyes on her she glanced up, raising her eyebrows at him.

He tried for a smile but knew it came out forced and fake if her worried glance was anything to go by. She muttered something to another nurse, probably to watch the desk or something, before making her way over in her scrubs, a worried frown gracing her features.

"Stiles, Kayla... Is everything okay?" She asked nervously, "is there-" she lowered her voice, leaning towards them slightly, "-is there something supernaturally wrong?"

"No, no everything is fine in that department" he nodded before blowing out a long breath, "uh... Could you spare a minute and-and check Kayla over?"

"Of course" Melissa smiled warmly, glancing over at Kayla, "what happened?"

Stiles kept quiet, leaving it to Kayla as she opened her mouth, looking around nervously, "uh... You know how I can, y'know, seduce people?" And Melissa nodded, a confused look etched across her face, "something happened... And I wasn't doing the seducing" and it took a second or two for Melissa to fully grasp what she meant.

"Oh... Oh honey-"

"Nothing happened" Kayla Immediately protested, shaking her head quickly, "it was just... _Other stuff _but Stiles wanted me to get checked out... Just in case" she repeated his phrase as a pained look covered his expression... Why in god's name was this happening to them?

"Yeah, of course, you did a good thing" Melissa smiled at him before placing a gentle hand on Kayla's shoulder, "come on, I'll find a quiet private room and check you over, is that okay?"

Stiles gave a comforting nod to Kayla, using all his energy in being okay when he really wasn't. It was exhausting and draining but worthwhile as Kayla relaxed and nodded, calming down.

"I'll wait here" he promised, nodding over to a row of hard plastic chairs lining the opposite wall farther up as his hand ran through her hair, "and I'll try and not break the vending machine again" he humoured as she let out a small laugh at him, "oh... Uh..."

"I should've known it was you" Melissa murmured, a look of realisation dawning on her but a smile tugged at her lips, "your secret is safe with me" she smiled knowingly... Melissa was a good secret keeper after all.

Kayla glanced up at him again, settling for a small nod as she followed Melissa away down the corridor and Stiles' heart tugged painfully as he watched her go, not being able to do much else than sit and wait. Great help he was. Maybe this is what husbands felt when their wives went into labour, just useless and like extra baggage. At least that's what his dad said it felt like when his mom had him. He said it was painful just watching and not being able to do much except hold her hand, it wasn't like he had a uterus or anything, and Stiles couldn't even do that. Hold her hand that was. But Melissa would take good care of her, that he knew.

He sighed loudly, plonking himself down on the hard uncomfortable chair and resting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. So all he had to do was sit and wait? Was that all he could do? It felt sucky. Before long his feet had started tapping up and down quickly, sneakers no doubt making marks on the floor. His thumb nail made its way to his mouth as he gnawed at it nervously, sweat building up on the back of his neck.

How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? It sure as hell felt like it. He twisted his wrist to glance at his watch, his mouth popping open in surprise. Five minutes. Five flipping minutes, was that all? He pushed himself backwards to sit in the chair properly, his head painfully banging back against the wall.

"Ow" he muttered, rubbing his head with his fingers and muttering a curse word under his breath before his brown eyes settled on a figure deliberately making their way over to him.

"You have got to be kidding me" he raged, standing up defiantly and squaring his shoulders angrily, "what the _hell_ are you doing here?" He jutted his jaw out, fists clenching at his sides.

"Wasn't aware this was private property" Brian smirked, rolling his eyes at him, "and chill, I'm just-" he glanced around them, "-keeping an eye on things"

Stiles heard his heart thumping in his ears, his blood rushing to his head in anger. He was human, he couldn't do much, especially against whatever weird supernatural creature Brian was but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try his hardest to protect those he cared about.

"Stay the hell away from her" Stiles threatened deadly, standing up straight and tall, "you've done enough"

"Oh _please_, what's a little kiss between friends?" he smirked, cocking an eyebrow, "and believe it or not I'm not here for her" and Stiles frowned, "take a seat Stiles"

"No" he immediately protested, "I don't want you here and I sure as hell don't want to speak to you" even just looking at his smug face brought up this ton of uncontrollable anger, "you're sick"

Brian just sighed, like he was already tired of Stiles' reluctance, "I'm sick? Stilinski your girlfriend is from an ancient bloodline of royal sex creatures, surely you've heard the stories" he rolled his eyes, "they would kidnap women, seduce them, force them to be their slaves and give birth to abominations, that's the type of person you're sharing your bed with, just remember that"

"She's not like that" he immediately protested, "she's human... Just with a few added unwanted bonuses"

"You know Stilinski you can be _really_ ignorant" Brian chuckled, shaking his head, "maybe it's your guy brain being overloaded with hot chics and promises of sex but seriously I'm not lying. That girl of yours has a lot of potential power running through her veins, she has the potential to be a lethal weapon and one day she will be - she won't care about you or your friends, she'll be ruthless and deadly and when that happens, oh boy when that happens, I want to be there" Brian whispered with a smirk, "I felt it, I_ tasted_ it... She's also a pretty damn good kisser Stilinski" no doubt just to get under his skin as he started shaking with undeniable pure raw hatred, "and that body..." He whistled in appreciation, "damn, so tight and smooth" a chuckle escaped his lips, "I always preferred girls with a bit more substance you know, wider hips, bigger assets..." He trailed off, amusement flaring up in his eyes as Stiles fumed, his cheeks turning red with anger, "but _damn_ she does have a pretty nice pair... Of 'eyes'" he laughed again, knowing that wasn't what he meant, "still though, hips are a bit too lean and narrow for my liking but I can look past that, especially if she can work them which I know she can if-"

And that was when Stiles lost it. He completely lost his head. Stupid? Maybe, but completely justified? Totally. He raised his fist, aiming to deck him straight in the nose but Brian was quick and grabbed his fist, jolting him forward so their faces were only inches apart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Brian growled, his dark menacing eyes turning black briefly, "you lash out I'll suck you of your life force within minutes to the point where not even a doctor can save you, got it?"

"_Let go of me"_ Stiles snarled back, too mad to comprehend what he had just said, "I won't let you touch her again"

"Cute" Brian deadpanned with a roll of the eyes, "but I didn't do anything to her"

"Yeah except _force yourself on her"_ Stiles shouted earning a few weird stares of concern from others around them.

"Pipe down" Brian threatened, "and sit down" but Stiles stubbornly refused, his jaw sticking out defiantly, "I mean it Stilinski, if you don't sit down and play nice with me before those security guards come over you know what I'll do? A whole lot worse than I already have... And maybe not just with that girl of yours, maybe her friends too, or their friends, or their friends friends... Lydia's pretty hot, Allison too... Hey maybe that werewolf bff of yours needs a little power draining, it could be quite a feast sucking him dry and watching him shrivel up on the ground, do you want that?"

Stiles knew that threat wasn't puny or weak, it was true. Ever since coming back from the dead he definitely had more screws loose than he did before and that was quite a feat. He knew Brian would do whatever it took to get what he wanted and that thought thoroughly terrified him.

Stiles just gulped, feeling like he was betraying Kayla's honour as he took a seat, the feeling of complete and utter uselessness running through his veins. He couldn't do anything to stop him or protect those he cared about, what good was he?

"Good, glad we can be civil" and Stiles scoffed loudly at that, rolling his eyes bitterly as Brian threw him a dirty look.

"I'll _never_ be civil to you" he fumed quietly, balling his fists at his sides, "not after what you've done"

"Oh for gods sake..." Brian trailed off, shaking his head, "stop being so over dramatic-"

"Over dramatic? _Over dramatic?_" Stiles demanded, swivelling around in his seat, "how can't you see how _wrong_ all the stuff you've done is? You can't go around making people do what you want, you can't... You can't just take what you want, you know why? It's called sexual assault"

"Oh _please_-" Brian rolled his eyes again, "-aren't we past this topic of conversation yet? Yes I manipulated your girlfriend into having a severely hot and heavy make out session, maybe felt her up a bit, so what? Seriously, _so what_?"

Stiles fumed, seriously about ready to stand up, pick up this chair and hit him with it.

"Stay away from her... Stay away from us, stay away from Scott, Lydia, Allison, all of them, I mean it or-"

"Or what?" Brian interrupted with a laugh, "what will a _human_ like you do to me?"

A lot. No matter what it took he would stop Brian from ruining their lives, no matter what the cost.

"Well for starters get you arrested" and Brian's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "are you forgetting who my dad is? I think having sexual assault on your record won't get you very far and trust me... My dad _will_ believe me" Stiles told him fiercely, now it was his turn to threaten him, "maybe some prison time might do you some good and hopefully someone might finish you off"

Brian's eyes narrowed into slits, his blue eyes turning darker, "okay big guy, I get it but threatening me? _Me_? Big mistake" he grabbed Stiles' arm and hauled him up forcefully and Stiles gulped nervously - now he knew what he meant about Kayla saying he was strong, "come on"

"I'm not going anywhere with-"

"You are" Brian snarled, "and you're going to do it without a fuss... I would really hate to take out my frustrations out on these no doubt lovely nursing staff - isn't Scott's mom a nurse?" And Stiles' heart skipped a beat, his throat closing up, "thought so... Their lives are in your hands, what move will you choose Stilinski?"

There was no contest. If Brian wanted him to do something then he had to do it otherwise the outcome won't be pretty and he knew how serious he was. Brian was practically soulless... He wasn't afraid to take the plunge to the dark side.

However his eyes drifted down the corridor to where Melissa took Kayla and his heart clenched painfully - how could he just up and leave her when she needed him the most?

"My heart aches for you, it really does" Brian muttered sarcastically, "she'll think you left because she was in the wrong, that you gave up on her blah blah blah... Better that than dead though right?" And Stiles' eyes stung with tears.

If it meant protecting her, protecting her and the others then what choice did he have? None, nothing Brian could do to him would compare to the amount of pain he would feel if something happened to his friends... If this was the only human thing he could do then he had to do it.

He gave one last glance down the corridor and allowed Brian to lightly guide him out the entrance, his stomach twisting in painful knots.

"Get in" Brian nodded to his Jeep, his voice stern and demanding, "I'm driving"

Stiles frowned, seriously about ready to consider secretly dialing Scott to save his sorry ass, "why? Where are we going, a romantic drive through the country?" He asked sarcastically with a bitter tone.

Brian smirked, like he found his comment slightly funny, "not quite... We're going to meet a friend of mine"

"You have friends?" Stiles asked incredulously as he pulled himself into his jeep, backing his body against the door, as far away from Brian as possible.

"Just the one" Brian smirked devilishly, "and he so_ very_ much wants to meet you"

... Oh crap.

* * *

Kayla shrugged on her hoody, tying her loose hair up into a ponytail and trying to not catch Melissa's concerned gaze that was settled on her.

"So all good yeah? I mean... There wasn't anything right?"

"No" she answered, glancing down at her chart, "no evidence of anything"

"Good... I mean I kinda knew that but Stiles was freaking out about it so, uh, thanks" she nodded formally, about to exit the room but Melissa gently grabbed her arm, her warm chocolate brown eyes full of concern.

"Just because this didn't end up as ra-"

"Can people _please_ stop saying that word?" Kayla interrupted, her tone strong and fierce, "it wasn't like that and I really want, no _need_, I really _need_ to just forget about it... Nothing happened, I really don't need people treating me like a China doll"

"Okay, okay" Melissa held up her hands in surrender, "but... But you are allowed to feel upset Kayla"

"I know but I'm not" she was but now she just felt kind of numb and hollow, stuck in a rut, "I'm fine, whatever happened was-" was her fault, of course it was, look at what she was, "-just a mistake... It's fine" no it wasn't, none of this was fine.

Melissa still looked like she didn't believe her, "unfortunately I've seen a lot of girls in your position... Would you like me to call the sheriff?" And Kayla's eyes widened at that, "he can help-"

"No... No" like she needed her boyfriends father involved in this, "please just leave it alone... Everyone is over-reacting" she didn't want this fuss... Everyone would look at her differently, judge her, she couldn't deal with that.

"Only if you're sure" Melissa didn't look like she was sure.

"Im sure" Kayla nodded her head shakily, "honestly, hand on heart everything is okay" no it wasn't but it would be, just give her a few days and she would be, she_ had_ to be.

Melissa gave her a cautious critical once over. "Okay Kayla but... You can come and talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

"Of course" but she wouldn't because that was being a burden, she had caused quite enough trouble for the time being, "I know that Melissa"

"Good" she smiled sympathetically, "I'll give you a minute to collect your thoughts before coming out"

"Thanks" she forced a warm smile on her face as Melissa exited the room. God she needed to sleep. Badly. Her whole body ached, she had a splitting headache but she knew when she got home she wouldn't be able to. Her mind wouldn't let her, like it was punishing her. She knew this feeling. It was exactly after what happened to Mia, she remembered that now. The inability to stop thinking and rest, the constant paralysing fear and anxiety. She hated that feeling, she really did, it sucked.

She blew out a long breath, scrubbing at her eyes. Sleep sounded great right now, it really did. Just as she took a step towards the door her back twinged in pain before making her jolt to a stop, wincing loudly. Dammit fucking dammit ow she cursed silently, her hand landing on her lower back and rubbing it gently. Ow. What fucking next? Her hips started aching again, spasms of pain running down her legs and Kayla just let out a pitiful noise as she shook her head.

This was ridiculous, in fact it was so far past ridiculous. She needed her pain meds, just one to take the edge off the constant pain in her back that had flared up again. She reached out for Stiles' bag before realising, duh, he was outside and hadn't taken his bag with him. Dammit. Maybe if the pain stopped she could get some sleep right?

She sighed to herself as her eyes caught a glance of a medicine cabinet against the far off wall, locked of course. She just needed one, no one had to know. She slowly walked over, trying not to aggravate the pain in her back as her nimble fingers went about opening the lock with a hair pin. It wasn't exactly bad what she was doing but one pain med tablet sounded like heaven right now, just the one, that was all she needed. She wasn't exactly breaking the law, she had a prescription for the tablets... They just weren't with her right now.

Once the cabinet door swung open she stopped...what the hell was she doing? No seriously... What the hell? She took a step back, looking at the cabinet like it was something out of her worst nightmare. She didn't need a pill to make her feel better. She didn't, she really didn't. No matter how crap she felt.

Her back twinged again, flaring up with pain making her screw her eyes shut. No. No. No. Stick to her own medicine, it was prescribed and safe and hers, she wasn't that desperate she needed to break into the hospitals stash was she? No. No she wasn't.

"_Take your shirt off"_ she remembered Brian whispering huskily in her ear, his hot breath washing over her face as his hands clung to her hips.

No, no Kayla don't think of that, that was nothing. It was nothing. All of this was nothing. She had no right to feel so... So... So _wrong_ when this was what she was, it was in her blood, her blood caused this.

She took in a deep breath, still in a sort of daze as her hand shot into the cabinet and searched through the boxes and bottles of medicine and finally she located her pain meds: OxyContin. She popped a couple into the palm of her hand, looking over her shoulder nervously. She knew this was bad, she knew it was but... But she couldn't stop herself. It wasn't a crime to take the edge of things, it wasn't like she was breaking the law... That much.

She dry swallowed them, hoping they would hurry up and kick in and work, stop her back aching... Oh god she really needed to sleep. Did she say that already? She was confused.

"_Come on Hale, don't be difficult"_

_"Don't fight, you don't want to fight... You want to embrace it"_

_"I may be a monster but I'm not that kind of monster... Not like you anyway"_

_"Take your shirt off"_

"Shut up" Kayla muttered angrily to the non existent voices that rattled around in her head, "just **shut up**"

The walls were closing in on her, her head splitting in two, "I just want to sleep... Just let me sleep" she whispered, sounding weak and pathetic as she rested her head in her hands, her mind exhausted, her body exhausted, every part of her was exhausted

She wouldn't sleep though because a part of her wouldn't let her, she knew that, she had been through it enough times to know the drill. Her hands went back into the cabinet, pulling out the first prescription cardboard box of tablets she could find. Ativan, that would do fine... Whatever the hell it was. Maybe she had had it before in the past? It sounded familiar... Something about treating anxiety or something if she recalled.

That would work... _Should_ she need it. She stuffed the box in her hoody pocket, feeling ashamed as she walked out of the room but not quite ashamed enough to turn around and put it back.

Her eyes fell on the row of seats where Stiles was... Or wasn't. Her eyebrows furrowed as she skidded to a stop, looking around nervously.

"S-Stiles?" She muttered to herself, hating how her voice cracked at that. There was a number of explanations... Maybe he just went out to get a bit of fresh air, it was stuffy in here... Yes that was right, that was all it was, no other reason. Her feet dragged themselves to the exit, tiredly making her way out to the front of the parking lot...

... And no jeep. What? But... What? Stiles wouldn't... He wouldn't just go... He said-he said this wouldn't change anything, he said he would wait there... What?

She looked around nervously, eyebrows pinching together. Did he just... Go? But why? Panic swelled up in her chest and a sense of guilt washed over her. Did she make him want to leave? Did she push him so far that he just up and left?

Oh god... Her face crumpled slightly as she collapsed back into a wooden bench near by. This was all her fault. She had put him through hell recently and maybe this was just one step too far. Maybe he finally realised what she was and had had enough. She couldn't blame him really. She offered him a way out and he took it... Just when she was least expecting it.

Oh god, how badly she wanted to sleep right now. She just needed to sleep. One sleep would make everything okay, she knew it would.

She pulled her knees to her chest as her slow fingers pulled the medicine box from her pocket. If it would help her sleep then it was good. Prescription medication was good, it helped people which meant it would help her... It had to.

Her fingers started shaking as she shook two into the palm of her hand... Was two enough? She didn't know, everything was so confusing and bright right now, maybe just one more... Three would surely work, three would make her sleep.

God... All she wanted to do was sleep and escape for a few hours. She just wanted to sleep.

**A/N) sorrrrrrry... Or not haha awww poor stiles I really feel for him and Brian is an ass ha - obviously there will be a small period of guilt and stuff because getting assaulting can be very traumatising and can impair the way you think a lot, it's not something to take lightly, anyway hope you liked and please please review, they mean so much lovelies and I shall see you next chapter x**


	24. Chapter 24 - It was fun while it lasted

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine peeps - anyways a massive and heartfelt thank you to all those that reviewed last chapter - Kayela-Brown-1228, VampirePrincess11, Tazytara, Ayine, TheStrawberryBlonde, Iste, Crash88, guest, you all seriously rock, hope you like this chapter *even if about halfway through you wanna kill me but trust me, all will be explained ha***

Turns out taking those pills, whatever they were, did make her sleep. Oh god did they make her sleep and it felt damn good to just float away from everything for a little while. Unfortunately, unless you were dead or in a coma you had to wake up eventually and although right now she felt like crap she was glad she wasn't dead or in a coma... Though that thought may well change once Derek has had it out with her.

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Good morning to you too Der" she muttered, rubbing her eyes as she pushed herself up in his bed, looking around in confusion. How in gods name did she get here? Last she remembered she was at the hospital and, well, shit happened... Did she actually pass out in the parking lot?

"And yes you passed out in the parking lot" jeez, since when did he read minds, "so I'll ask you again... What were you thinking?" And wow he could be _loud_.

"Uh..." She glanced up at him, noticing him standing at the end of the bed, arms folded across his broad chest, Cora sitting on the ledge of the window not far behind him just to the side a little and... Scott? Yes Scott standing behind Derek too, looking around awkwardly. What was Scott doing here? "Um... Have I lost my mind?" She let out a burst of laughter, "probably"

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny" Derek States sternly and Kayla just snorted, "Kayla-"

"Der, if you were in my position you would laugh too otherwise you would cry" Kayla smirked, rubbing at her eyes, "and what are we telling me off for now? Did I steal a cookie?"

"Please take this seriously Kayla" Derek sighed as Cora moved from the window ledge to stand beside her brother, both looking down at her disapprovingly but with concern as Scott tensed to the side of them, "do you know how worried I was when Scott carried you here because you were completely out of it?"

"Yeah, way to give us heart failure" Cora chipped in, raising an eyebrow at her.

She was consumed by guilt again as she sighed, sitting up in the bed, "sorry"

"S-Sorry? Sorry?" Derek asked disbelievingly, both his thick eyebrows disappearing into his hairline, "_sorry_?"

"That's what I said, yes" Kayla nodded sarcastically, "I guess I just... Well-"

"Guess you just fell off the wagon?" Derek asked, his tone hard but soft at same time if that was even possible, "Kayla-"

"What? No" she practically shrieked defensively, eyes going wide as she shook her head, "what the hell are you talking about? I haven't fallen off any wagon, the wagon I am on is completely stable"

Derek's eyes softened as he perched himself beside her on the side of the bed, Cora moving forward to stand next to him, "Kay... I know"

"Know?" She asked, completely and utterly confused, "know what?" Looking between all three of them - they clearly knew something she didn't, what the hell were they on?

Derek frowned, sharing a concern glance with Cora and then diverting his stare to Scott who just shrugged in response, "okay guys, cut the crap, what's the intervention for?"

Scott's stare was sympathetic and pitiful, Cora was stone faced but edging with softness and Derek, God don't start her on Derek... He was looking at her like she just got back from the dead.

"You kept muttering about Stiles and Brian and something-something about him leaving..." Kayla gulped, the memories from last night pressing forward to the front of the brain making a cold shiver tingle down her spine, "and then we found a bunch of pills in your pocket, stolen I might add"

Fan-flipping-tastic. She groaned to herself, glancing down in accusation at the floor like she could blame all her problems on an inanimate object. People really needed to stop over reacting, she was fine... She was **fine**.

"Uh..." She glanced up meekly, "borrowed" she muttered, "not stolen, borrowed" she elaborated, "I fully intended to put them back" no she didn't but if a little white lie stopped this ridiculous intervention then it was fully worth it.

"How? By regurgitating them from your stomach?" Cora asked disbelievingly and Kayla just rolled her eyes, "plus that was a lie, heartbeat remember?"

"I'm not lying" Kayla deadpanned, "so what, I took a little something to sleep, I was exhausted and my stupid brain wouldn't shut off, people need to sleep you know otherwise we'd all be walking talking zombies with rotting organs and bloodshot eyes"

"Kayla" Derek's voice was low as he looked at her softly, "don't change the subject"

"I'm not changing any subject" yes she so totally was, "c'mon guys, I'm sure you've got more important stuff to do than stage an intervention for me - crazy darach killing sacrifices, our annoying ass chemistry teacher going missing, any of this ring a bell?"

"I'm just going to ask you once and I want you to tell me the truth, okay?" Derek asked and even though his tone was soft and caring she felt slightly intimidated by him, "are you back on the drugs again?"

"Oh yes, I have a couple of joints stuffed down my bra, wanna share one?" She asked sarcastically because she really was on the defensive now, "or how about you just pat me down in case I have a bag of cocaine hidden in my clothes, or maybe drug test me hm? Would that satisfy your curiosity?"

"We're just looking out for you-"

"Well don't" she interrupted him, "I'm fine... And no, I'm not back on the drugs, I think by now I've learnt how dangerous they are" dangerous? Absolutely but for a minute they took the edge off and yes they made her feel better... Prescription drugs made her feel normal again.

Derek gave her a critical stare, like he was eyeing her up and down and making sure she wasn't lying to him, "okay" he relented, pulling out the large box and yellow bottle of pills and passed them to Cora and Kayla tried to ignore how her stomach dropped in disappointment at the idea of her not having them... Oh god, what was that? "Cora, you can get rid of them"

"Sure" she took them, handling them like they were a dangerous weapon and Kayla bit her lip... She wasn't being dependent on them she just felt... She just felt better with them, and anyway they were prescription drugs, how bad could they really be? Kayla watched subtly as Cora strode back over to the window ledge, picking up a back pack and stuffing them in the front pocket. Apparently she wasn't being all that subtle though as she felt a pair of beady eyes on her and glanced up, meeting Scott's worried gaze. Crap. She looked away awkwardly, pretending like she wasn't acting like a dog with a bone when it came to Cora and the pills. She wasn't getting addicted, she was just needing a little something to perk her up. She needed to be on her top game after all, serious shit was going down.

The silence was practically deafening, crushing them all under the weight of awkwardness and uncertainty.

"So..." Derek finally decided to mutter, "what happened between you and Stiles?" And her stomach dropped to her feet, losing the colour in her skin. That was the big question, wasn't it? Except she didn't know the answer.

"Nothing" she answered vaguely, dropping her gaze to the floor, "why would anything be wrong?"

"When I took you here you kept talking about how Stiles left..." Scott muttered, finally speaking for the first time, his voice soft as Kayla flinched ever so slightly, "... Something about him hating you...?"

She had no idea what was going on. Maybe Stiles did take off last night, maybe he needed to leave because of an emergency, there was a lot of 'maybes' so she tried to not jump the gun but with her confidence severely lowered there was this little voice in her head whispering that he left out of choice, that he didn't want her anymore because she was tainted and dirty, because Brian had physically left his mark on her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she lied smoothly, shrugging a shoulder, "everything is just dandy"

"No it's not, especially if you're using the word 'dandy'" Cora pointed out, wearing the same neutral but concerned expression Derek had, "plus, your heart? Jumped a beat"

"Can you not do that?" Kayla practically demanded, sending her a mild glare, "Jesus, talk about breach of privacy"

"Then stop lying" Cora fired back, like that would solve everything, oh yes everything was _so_ damn simple, "talk to us"

"There's nothing to talk about" Kayla exclaimed, meeting everyone's gaze with wide wild eyes, "nothing what so ever, I'm fine"

"There it goes again, your heart, palpitating" and Kayla ground her teeth at Cora angrily, biting her tongue - she didn't want to talk, couldn't they just leave her stewing in self pity and guilt alone?

"Cora, you're my cousin and I love you, but if you don't stop pushing then I'm gonna start throwing punches" the frustration was evident in her voice as her whole body clenched, "seriously, _back off_"

It seemed Cora was just as stubborn as every Hale ever born, or maybe she was just fiercely protective and equally nosey but either way she wouldn't let the subject drop. God dammit.

"Not until you tell us" and Kayla clenched her fists, pure frustration bubbling to the surface and for the first time in weeks she felt her eyes turning dangerously bright green which normally only happened if she was mad, like super mad, or if she was having sex which she could now usually control, same with blowing the electrics and lightbulbs, there was only a few times since Deaton showed her how to control it that it slipped through the cracks and now was one of those times.

"Okay Cora-" Derek stood up, "-stop, she'll talk when she wants to" obviously recognising the signs that Kayla would go all 'Jackie Chan' on their asses, which she would if they kept pushing her. Maybe she was compensating for yesterday when she couldn't fight back against Brian and had to endure what he did to her, maybe she was lashing out because of the helplessness she felt, the shame and guilt but either way when she got angry she could explode like a damn volcano and people better watch the fuck out.

"Which means _never_" even though Cora had been gone for the past seven years it seems she still knew her just as well, "Derek, come on, I thought we agreed this was an intervention?" she damn well knew it, well they could stick their damn '_interventions'_ up their asses, "since when do you back down at the first sign of reluctance?"

She saw Scott literally take a step back, eyebrows raised - no bloody wonder, three Hales all under one roof, voices being raised and threats being passed, heads were gonna roll that's for damn sure.

"Since I know when she loses control glass breaks, stuff explodes and things get ugly" Derek answered, turning around to face her as she stood up, breathing deeply, "relax Kay"

"_Relax_?" She asked bitterly, "don't tell me to fucking _relax_" she exclaimed, "get her to back the hell off and mind her own damn business then yeah maybe I can _fucking relax"_

"Her?" Cora asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest and Derek just glanced at the ceiling as if to say 'really? Oh god help me' where as Scott stepped forward before taking two back, deciding to just 'mind his own damn business' she guessed.

"Cora, stop" Kayla raised her voice, "don't get on at me for bottling things up when you still haven't told us what you've been doing for the past seven years, don't be such a flaming hypocrite"

"I haven't told you because it's not important" Cora went bugeyed, "and it's not something I particularly want to drag up"

"Well maybe there's some stuff I don't want to drag up, maybe there's some stuff I want to stay buried too" Kayla shouted back - like yesterday, she just wanted it to be forgotten, pretend it never happened, ignore the feelings of shame and guilt and forget how utterly weak she felt.

"Yeah, well-" Cora scoffed, "-at least my stuff doesn't involve taking a boatload of drugs"

"Oh for the love of god" Kayla muttered angrily as Derek tried to stop her from moving forward but to no avail, "one time Cora, one time... And they were prescription in case you hadn't fucking noticed"

"Which you stole" Kayla had had it up to here with her cousin, she knew she was just trying to help but nope, it was definitely not sitting well with her, "why can't you see that's bad?"

Was it? _Really_? If they helped her then it couldn't be all that bad, it wasn't like she was scurrying the town for drug dealers. Prescription pills to take away the pain and to help her sleep, there was nothing wrong with that.

Kayla glared at her angrily, angry at how she put her nose where it doesn't belong, angry that she kept going on and on and on at her and angry that she may well be telling the truth, hitting the head with a hammer, and that was kind of terrifying.

Just as Kayla was about to shout back, defend herself and whatever accusations Cora may throw her way the large metal door into the loft screeched open and they all stopped to turn around, eyebrows raised in a 'who the hell is this' way.

But it was only Stiles. And when she said 'only' she meant no enemy, no alphas or darach or preachers going door to door but when her eyes fell on the boy awkwardly standing at the entrance her heart jumped to her throat before dramatically beginning to race. She couldn't pinpoint his expression, a mix between hurt, denial and like he was about to give some devastating news which is why her stomach churned uncomfortably. First leaving at the hospital and now this? She knew this was bad.

She glanced up at him from head to toe - he was still wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday, a pair of beige causal pants, a t-shirt which said 'let's settle this like adults' with rock, paper scissors on it and a plaid shirt thrown over the top, his eyes were heavy like he didn't get any sleep, skin pallor lighter than normal, the kind of pale he got when he stepped off one of those rides that spun and tossed you about like a rag doll and his hair was messy, like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards several times over.

But when her eyes met his, staring endlessly into the depths of those honey brown orbs she had a bad feeling... A really bad feeling because she knew Stiles, she knew all his expressions and movements but now? The look in his eyes were guilt, pure and raw and wholly guilt.

"Cora, come on" she heard Derek faintly muttering to her cousin, dragging her away up the spiral staircase, Scott hot on their heels sending them both confused and careful glances, like he wasn't sure if he should leave them both to it or chaperone them. Thankfully it was the first one and he left with Derek and Cora, leaving just her and Stiles.

"Uh..." Yeah, great way to start the conversation Kayla, "uh... I thought you left?" She was uber confused by this point.

His eyes turned somber, the mesmerising golden honey colour turning darker as he steeled himself, "I did" he managed to get out, glancing down at the floor before taking a couple of hesitant steps in, like he wasn't sure if he could pass the threshold, "I... Left"

And there it was, her worst fear confirmed. He left her at the hospital because he had enough. He left her.

"...oh" was all she managed to get out, heart sinking to her stomach, "okay"

"Okay?" Stiles asked, his voice laced with frustration and confusion, "I tell you I left you alone and vulnerable at the hospital and all you say is 'okay'?" he asked, taking another few steps further in so he was standing atop the three steps.

"Yeah... I thought... I thought you might have" she told him, "so, um..." She looked around for something to say, for something to make this all okay again, "uh..."

"Kayla, we need to talk" he muttered those words and she was sure her heart had stopped beating by this point. She forced herself to look at him, to watch him clumsily make his way down the steps slowly and with each daunting step she knew the outcome for 'them' was getting dimmer and dimmer.

"T-Talk? About... What?" She was in denial, pushing away the inevitable because she didn't want to face it, didn't want to face the idea that Brian had completely destroyed them and she let him, she couldn't, the mere idea made her brain go numb, "I get it y'know? Mets are the best team, I get it" she nodded quickly, "no need to talk about that"

"Kayla" his voice was grief stricken and weak as he slowly made his way over so he was standing in front of her, "please..." He briefly closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, "please just hear me out"

"I-I can't" she shook her head, "no"

"Kaylz-"

_"No_" she repeated again, eyes clogging up with tears... This could not be happening, it couldn't, how did she let it get to this? They were good, they were happy and content and normal... Every bad thing that had happened she got through because Stiles was there with his warm arms and happy go lucky attitude, she was here today because he understood her on a level many others couldn't and what? This was it? No, no it couldn't be, she wouldn't accept that.

Stiles bit his lip, tears forming in his own eyes and judging by his expression this was the last thing he wanted to do. Then why was he doing it? Why?

"Kaylz I... I-" the words were increasingly hard for him to get out as she stared up at him with sad eyes, shaking her head slowly, "I just think... I just think we've run our course" he murmured, looking like the words physically hurt him, "and I can't... I can't be in a relationship that's a train wreck"

"Train wreck?" She muttered quietly, a slow steady trail of tears running down her cheeks, "Stiles... Things get difficult but we're not a train wreck... Stiles-"

"We are" he interrupted, flinching as he said that, "ever since-" he gulped loudly, looking like these words that would come out of his mouth would crush him, "-ever since... Since... Mia" he blew out a breath, like he was expelling all the air from his lungs and Kayla felt like throwing herself in front of a bus at that statement, "I can't do it... I'm just a teenager and I can't deal with your... Your problems"

"Problems?" She muttered, voice brimming with anger but more so hurt, confused as to why he was saying this, "well I'm sorry my dead daughter is an inconvenience to _you_" she spat out, angry tears spilling down her cheeks, "but she wasn't yours, you didn't have to deal with all the pain that came with it"

"No, I just had to deal with yours" he told her and then his eyes softened, brown orbs full of pain as he glanced down at the ground... She was confused, he was saying all these hurtful things but it didn't look like he was wanting to say them, it looked like the last thing he wanted to say or do, "Kayla... I'm not happy anymore" he admitted meekly, frowning down at her as a single tear slipped down his cheek, "I just... Yesterday showed me that"

She deflated, the air whooshing out from her lungs... Last night when he promised her everything was okay, that they were okay and what happened wasn't her fault a part of her believed him, a part of her really wanted to trust his words no matter how crap she felt and now? Now all that unravelled, leaving her a choking mess - he thought it was her fault, he thought she would willingly do that to him? The thought alone made her chest constrict with white hot pain.

"I-I didn't want that" her voice came out weak and choked, the thought alone made her want to curl up into a small ball and never wake up, "Stiles you said... You said it wasn't my fault" she cried silently as he flinched, looking like her pain made him feel just as bad, like they were both in such emotional places right now, "you said... You said..."

"What I said and what I thought are two completely different things" she recoiled, falling back a step, "Kayla-" he tried to reach out for her but she flinched, looking up at him with wide glassy eyes, each heartbeat thumping in her ears.

"So... So all that time when you were-were comforting me and saying that B-Brian attacked me.. You were lying?" She asked, her voice breaking at the end, "you... A part of you thought that-that I caused it or wanted it?"

His eyes were full of sorrow as he looked at her and she couldn't get her head around it - the words spilling out of his mouth were harsh and strong but the expression on his face said the complete opposite, it was like he was a puppet to someone.

"I think that... I think that because of what you are... And what you can do..." He was talking slowly and carefully, each word being pronounced, "that we just don't work anymore"

"We work Stiles" she was adamant about that, "okay? We work... We work" she choked out, nodding her head - no, no this was not it, he couldn't just come here and tell her all of that and expect her to just lay down and take it, "why are you saying this?"

"I'm telling the truth Kaylz... I can't live in your shadow anymore" he admitted in a small voice as he gave her this broken look, like he was trying to convey something to her but she couldn't understand, her green eyes blurring with unshed tears, "I just... Can't"

"You're lying" she accused, shaking her head in denial, "I don't know why you are you are... Stiles-" she took a small step forward, "do you really mean all of what you just said? Do you... Do you really think that? Please just be honest" she pleaded, both her hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt desperately, clinging to him for dear life, "please" she was staring into his eyes deeply, watching every move he made carefully... She knew when he was lying, he had tells just like everyone - he would twitch and glance down and the guilt in his eyes would be prominent.

"I... I'm not..." He gulped and Kayla had a sliver of hope that he would just say he was lying or joking, that someone made him say all of this, hell she would even be happy if he said he was testing her but when he met her gaze his eyes hardened slightly, getting this steely look in them, "I'm not lying" he stated, slowly shaking his head at her, "I'm not in love with you anymore"

Those seven words were like a knife to the heart that just kept twisting and twisting until all there was left was a bleeding mess. No. No. They were fine until yesterday... They were them, they were Stiles and Kayla, they were frigging happy and normal and dealt with anything that was thrown at them, no, she would not accept this.

"No..." She shook her head, still holding onto his shirt with tight fists, "no, bullshit Stiles, _bull-shit"_ she exclaimed loudly, shaking her head in denial, "you're lying I know you are" though her voice was shaking with uncertainty... Could he, somewhere along the line, have fallen out of love with her when she just allowed herself to keep falling harder? Did he even love her in the first place?

His eyes were pained and stricken, tears clinging to his long eyelashes as he glanced down at her fists that were clinging to his shirt, "Kaylz... Baby I... I'm sorry" and he sounded genuinely sorry, so why the hell was he even saying this? She didn't get it.

"Don't be sorry just tell the damn truth" she was frantic and wild, shaking her head quickly so strands of hair clung to her wet cheeks, "Stiles... Why are you saying all of this? you don't mean it I know you don't"

"I do" he muttered quietly, shaking his head slowly.

"No... No, no, no" she repeated over and over again, like that would make everything better and make all what he said invalid, "no Stiles, no... Because that would mean all the times you said you loved me since you knew about Mia were lies, it would mean we don't matter to you, that _I_ don't matter to you"

"You do matter to me Kaylz... You always have" he whispered sadly, gently raising his hands and placing them on her shoulders, holding her at arms length.

"Then why are you saying all of this?" She shrieked, tears cascading down her blotchy cheeks, "why Stiles?"

"I've told you" he muttered in a pained and strained voice, "I don't-"

"-love me anymore" she finished his sentence for him, "yeah I heard you... But I don't believe you" this couldn't be happening right now it just couldn't, "Stiles, please... I love you, I love you" she whispered, hands resting against his chest, "what happened to those dorky bedtime texts you always used to send me, even when I was living with you you still sent them, or-or-or the burger runs in the middle of the night or how you always insisted on the hand holding which you really made me love, what about all that Stiles? Does that mean anything to you?"

"Kayla... This isn't easy from me-"

"Well if it's so damn hard why are you saying it?"

"_Because I have to"_ he exclaimed frantically, eyes going wide before gulping loudly like he just let the cat out of the bag, "I have to do what's best for me and right now... You're not good for me" he admitted, his voice turning hard and stoney, "I get what you meant yesterday about the odds stacked up against us... What you are Kayla... You're not supposed to be in a relationship and I can't deal with the voice in the back of my head screaming about who are you going to kiss next, or worse, sleep with-"

"I can control it" she sobbed lightly, "Stiles-"

"You've just got too much baggage Kaylz... Aiden, Mia, crazy family, drugs... I can't do it and... And-" he paused, glancing over his shoulder like he was bracing himself for what he was going to say next, like the words out of his mouth would kill him, "and... I think that... that the moment I fell out of love with you was the moment I fell in love with you... I don't... I don't really think I ever... I ever loved you" he admitted, momentarily closing his eyes as she stood there stunned, slowly shaking her head.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happ-

"Never?" She whimpered, the past franticness gone and in its place a numbing realisation of pain.

He opened his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks as he gently rested his palm across her cheek, biting the side of his lip.

"N-Never" he confirmed and just like that the floor disappeared from under her, the world around her spinning. All this time... All this time she had gone from someone completely uninterested in starting a relationship, believing she wasn't capable of that much love to someone so much in love it physically hurt her chest. How could this be happening? The breath was washed away from her lungs as she stood there, frozen, unable to move. Stiles... Sweet, kind, caring, funny Stiles, the one guy she knew she didn't deserve but somehow he was still there through thick and thin, the one guy she actually saw a possibility of a future with and that was all based on lies?

"I'm sorry but... The sooner the better" Stiles whispered but she couldn't take it in, her mind reeling, "it was fun while it lasted" he told her, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her hair. It was fun while it lasted? _It was fun while it lasted?_ She stared up at him tearfully as he took a few steps back, his face morphed into pain as she watched him leave, not even looking over his shoulder once.

"Stiles...? Stiles...?" She called out desperately one last time. He stopped as he reached the door and for a split second she thought he may turn back and everything would be okay again, a pitiful hope really, "Stiles please... Please don't go" she choked out, wanting nothing more than to feel his warm arms around her, "_please"_

He turned his head slightly, acknowledging her words but he didn't look at her, he didn't even glance at her before disappearing through the door and leaving her all alone.

At first all she felt was pain and sorrow, the numbing feeling running through her veins but the longer she stood there the more angry she got... _How dare he! How dare he!_ All this time he told her he loved her, he made promises and she gave herself to him, all of herself, mind body and soul and what did she get in return? A bunch of useless words and a half hearted explanation as to why he left her, why all this time he lied straight to her face.

The anger turned fiery and then so did the self hatred and guilt. She let out a noise of frustration, turning around and punching the closest stone pillar, the sudden flare of bone crushing pain igniting across her knuckles but she couldn't feel it, she was too numb, too angry and heart broken to even care.

It wasn't fair... She loved him and look where it got her. She stormed across the loft, her mind in a daze but knowing exactly what she was doing as she dropped to her knees under Derek's bed and grabbed the closest bottle of alcohol she could find. Vodka. That would do. She picked it up, tucking it under her arm before her eyes caught sight of Cora's backpack on the window ledge. They made her feel better before, why not now huh? Why the _hell not?_

She picked it up, rattling out the contents haphazardly before the pill bottle and box fell out and she stuffed them in her pocket. Alcohol and drugs... Back to the good old days.

* * *

If stiles could take all of that back he would in a heartbeat. He would take it all back and say how it was all a lie, a lie that he had to tell before taking her in his arms and never letting go. But he couldn't and that killed him. Seeing her face so broken and angry, seeing her crumble under the weight of his words... Oh god.

He slammed the door shut in the passenger side of the jeep, his fingers furiously rubbing at his eyes. Did he really do that? Did he really just break her heart like it was all just fun and games? Did he...? He did.

"Well done" Brian's voice was calm and amused as he sent Stiles a sideways glance from the drivers seat, "gotta say Stilinski I didn't think you'd have the balls to do it... Maybe a part of me was hoping you won't just so Stephen, the old fella, could put a couple of shots in dear old daddys head but you did good" and Stiles glared at him, his heart torn into a million pieces. Apparently messing with people's lives was all just a big game to him.

"I did what you threatened... Now please... Can't this all just be over?"

"No" Brian said simply, starting up the engine, "you're not to tell anyone about this, not Scott, not that werewolf you have living with you, no one. Next time you see Kayla you meant all those words, you're not to talk to her or give her any hints, got it?"

This killed him, it really did. If he didn't break up with Kayla then his dad would end up dead before Stephen, Brian's new BFF, decided to start making his way through all their friends.

"Got it" Stiles breathed, his stomach twisting in knots.

"But I must say Stilinski-" Brian smirked, "-there was some good one liners there... 'It was fun while it lasted'? Low blow mate, now she really will hate you" and Stiles flinched at the reminder. It was a low blow but it was the only thing he could say that might make her let go because if she kept holding on then he knew he would break down and tell her the truth... But then his dad would end up dead. He really couldn't win.

This was killing him, his chest torn open. None of what he said was true... He loved her, whole heartedly and inexplicably, he was happy with her, happier than he had been in a long time and the thought of her hurting because of him... The thought alone made him feel like the worst person in the world.

He just hoped, one day, this would all be resolved because the thought of losing her because of Brian... The thought that he would never get to call her 'his girl' again made his heart sink to his stomach. He really did love her.

**A)n muhahahahahahahaha idiot Brian I hate him but I love writing him ha, anyways I didn't have time to check it over because I'm going out to move sheep ((like right now)) but I really hoped you all liked and please please please review they mean so much my lovelies and I will see you next chapter x**


	25. Chapter 25 - Up playing with the Stars

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine peeps... Wow, big response for last chapter, I love you all, and a massive shout out to Kayela-Brown-1228, guest, TheMysteriousPerson -0-'-0, 19Irene96, Tay, , Crash88, Bsco29, Ayine, Tazytara, sarahmichellegellerfan1, Clancy1018, Iste, .3 and zvc56 for reviewing you all rock hope you like x**

The last thing Aiden expected to see when out in a bar with his gay brother and new boyfriend was his ex making out with some random dude against the bar counter. In fact he never ever thought he would see that again.

He left Ethan and Danny to walk up to them, grabbing the random guys shirt collar and pulling him back to give Kayla a 'what the hell are you doing?' look.

"Oh my... Is he your ex?" Random dude asked as Kayla, who looked so totally wasted, just laughed.

"Ha... No... Well yeah but he's the other one... I only have two and both of them are douches"

"You" he shoved the random dude away a bit harsher than necessary as Ethan and Danny came up behind him, "on your bike... _Now_"

"Kayla, what the hell are you doing?" Danny asked in shock, staring at her like she had two heads, "where's Stiles?"

At that Kayla laughed loudly, drunkenly even and Aiden frowned, "Stiles? That asshole is like, y'know, being an asshole somewhere that is not here" she slurred over the blare of the ear drum bursting music, throwing an arm out indifferently, "good riddance in my book"

Aiden felt a smile tugging at his lips as her head bounced to the music, an eyebrow raising as from the corner of his eye he saw Danny gape slightly and Ethan's forehead crinkle, "okay so you had a fall out, doesn't explain why you're getting totally wasted..." He trailed off, tilting his head forward as he recognised the familiar bright and dilated pupil look he got back in return, "... Or drugged up either and making out with random strangers"

"Hey... Hey, hey, stop that" she mumbled, drunkenly falling forward to press her clammy palm against his mouth, a lazy smile spreading across her face, "I'm not drunk silly" the vodka and rum taste of her breath said otherwise, "and yeaaaaaaaah, I took a few something's... Or a lot of something's, I can't really remember"

"Kay, I thought you were off that stuff?" he mumbled, peeling away her hand.

"I am, so totally off that stuff, that stuff is like _booooooo_, bad" she shook her upside down thumbs in his face, "it's prescription meds" and he sighed in relief, the last thing they all needed was a drug addicted Kayla again, "that I stole" she exclaimed with a giggle, leaning back against the bar counter and draping her body across it, "oops"

"Okay we should really get you home" Danny interrupted, stepping forward with a concerned look as the music blared around them and moving bodies bounced off them, "you don't look so hot right now"

"_I feeeeeeeel fibeeeeeee._.. Fi-ne" she corrected with a drunken slur, rolling her eyes as she patted Danny's chest, "loosen up Danny-boy, have a drink... Or two, or ten" she cupped her hand around her mouth, whispering loudly, "I would go for ten"

"I'm sure Stiles will be worried about you-"

"Yeah... _Right_" she scoffed and Aiden titled his head to the side - what the hell had happened now? "He's an asshole, did you not get my memo?" She asked, shaking her head, "we, like, broke up... Or he broke up with me, no yeah he definitely broke up with me"

The three of them fell silent as they watched hurt flash through her eyes before her fingers came in contact with a shot glass and she downed the clear liquid, vodka judging by the smell of it, in one go, shaking her head out like a dog and letting out a loud gleeful sound of drunken exclamation. Yeah, so totally wasted beyond belief, beyond rational thinking even.

Aiden sighed and turned his head towards the other two... He knew how to deal with this, he was with her for five months after all, he knew the darkness inside her better than most, probably even Stilinski, hell he was like what she is now for a long time... He got it, he really did.

"You guys head off, I'll deal with this" Aiden said above the roar of the music and judging by the two exasperated and suspicious looks he got in return he knew that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

"Yeah, last time you two were in this situation you hooked up in the back of the bar" yeah, good memories, "and I think the last thing Kayla needs is an obnoxious jerk trying to get into her pants don't you think?" Ethan asked sarcastically while Danny just nodded, agreeing with him.

"Im not trying to get into her pants... And anyway don't you think that 'obnoxious jerk' is Stilinski?" He retaliated with a smirk which seemed to get Kayla's attention as she spun around clumsily, falling against his shoulder.

"Yes, _thank you"_ she exclaimed, raising her arm in the air which held a brown beer bottle - yeah classy - nodding her head quickly, "everyone thinks he's_ soooooooo s_weet and adorable but he's not... He's a jerk" she emphasised loudly, "he's an even bigger jerk than you are and that's saying something" she nudged his arm when she said that and wow, thank you Kayla for that _amazing_ compliment... Though yes he was a jerk he knew that and it would take a lot for someone to overtake him in 'jerkiness'

"So he's an asshole and a jerk is he?" Aiden smiled at her, leaning his arm on the bar, "what did he do?"

"What did he do?" She repeated with a bitter tone but that watered down by her lazy and slurred speech as she leaned toward him, face inches from his own as she coked an eyebrow, "he made me fall in love with him" and Aiden found himself frowning at his ex. Although, yes, he wasn't going to deny it felt a little bit good to see her hurting, to see her struggling with herself he also felt a small spike or concern shoot through his body. Just a small one.

He was stumped in what to say next, sharing a confused glance with Danny and Ethan who looked just as equally confused as he was.

"Okay..."

"I mean... Is it me?" She asked, eyes glazing over, skin glistening with perspiration at the humidity of the club, strands of straight hair sticking her to her forehead, "do I just attract assholes?"

"Just the one Kayla" Ethan shot him a look as Aiden screwed his face up at the clear indication - great, his brother thought he was an asshole too, "it's not you"

"It's me" she muttered miserably, raising the bottle to her lips to take a sip, "it's karma"

"You're way too doom and gloom right now" Danny said, stepping forward obviously trying to coax her home, "you and Stiles will work things out, you always do"

"Not this time" she shook her head adamantly, "apparently all I'm good for is letting the wrong people in... _Literally_" she gulped back the bottle, emptying the contents and clumsily placing it back on the bar counter, "first you and your hormonal bad boy status and then Stiles... _Stilessssss_" she shook her head, "I meant nothing to him, all he wanted was sex... God what is it with guys and sex, Jesus Christ"

Aiden was far past confused by this point so he didn't even bother trying to understand her drunk depressing ramblings knowing it would give him a headache.

"Kayla-"

"No more talking" she interrupted Danny, her drunk drugged up mind overruling the sad, bitter part of it, "there's not enough drinking going on" she turned around and shouted something to the bartender, "Aidey-" aidey? "-remember that time we snuck into a closed bar, drank all the alcohol and had sex on the pool table?" She asked as the bartender started to fill up a row of shot glasses as she turned her head to stare at him with a drunk smile, "my only complaint was there was too many balls"

He snorted in amusement, much preferring drunk Kayla to normal I-want-to-kill-you Kayla, "you weren't complaining about the two you were holding"

"I had no reason to complain" she drawled out playfully just as Danny gagged and Ethan hit his arm, sending him a glare as if to say 'don't you dare'.

"What?" He asked defensively, "you both don't have to watch us like Hawks, nothing's gonna happen" Ethan just snorted loudly, "yes I know, track record is not great but please, give me a little credit"

"_Woooooooo hooooooooo" _Kayla suddenly shouted above the blare of the music, leaning over the bar and picking up a shot glass between her teeth and downing the lot before moving onto the next and the next, one after the other until all nine shot glasses were empty and just when Aiden thought he'd seen it all from newly supposed to be sober Kayla she clambered up onto the bar on her hands and knees, leaning over some random blonde chic with not a lot of clothes on and wow, okay... What?

"She's doing body shots now?" Ethan asked, seeming to be in shock.

"She never did body shots with me" Aiden grumbled, they had done a lot of things but never body shots. Damn he had definitely missed out. His eyes almost bugged from their sockets as he watched her lean down slowly, sucking some alcohol from the random strangers belly button, her tongue not leaving her skin as it trailed up her torso and between her cleavage, licking the salt off her bust before downing a tequila shot and suddenly hovering over, her legs straddling blonde chics hips to suck a lime from her cherry lips which somehow turned into one of the hottest kisses he had ever seen.

Yup, it was definitely going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Waking up at noon with a splitting headache and a churning stomach was something she hadn't felt in a long time. A really _really_ long time. She blinked blearily, letting out a groan at the sickness bubbling in her stomach as she pushed herself up in the bed and okay... What? She didn't even have enough time to register the fact she was in someone else's bed before she jumped up and raced to the bathroom, dropping to her knees on the hard cold tiles of the floor, her head disappearing into the toilet bowl.

Fantastic. The heaving almost made the drinking-drugs thing not worth it. _Almost_. Her head spun, each little movement set off the gurgle in her stomach which led to her continue heaving until her throat was dry and itchy and her stomach was left to just convulse. She wrapped an arm around her stomach, laying her forehead on the cool toilet seat to try and get a grip of herself.

"Bad hangover huh?" And Kayla jumped at the sudden voice, eyes widening as she twisted around on the floor in a rush of lazy limbs to see Aiden grinning down at her as he leant casually against the door frame bare chested, "no wonder you drunk, what? Double your body weight in vodka and tequila"

"Huh?" She murmured, looking up at him in confusion, "what-what-what? Huh?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing because what the hell was he doing here? And where exactly was 'here'?

"Don't worry, it'll all come back" he chuckled and why the hell did he sound so damn amused? "Brush your teeth and get dressed, I've got breakfast" he told her, throwing her the clothes she was wearing from last night - a pair of denim shorts and a blue v-neck T-shirt with a cropped black bomber jacket and her eyes bugged even more from their sockets as she glanced down at her body and realised he was only wearing her underwear set leading to even more questions about what the holy fuck was going on. With that he sent her one last wide grin before closing the bathroom door to give her some privacy.

What. The. Holy. Fucking. Hell. Was. Going. On?

She stumbled to her feet, ignoring how off her centre of gravity was and stared at the closed door with her mouth agape. They didn't... Did they? No, no, she would've remembered that. Plus no matter how heartbroken and bitter, angry or drunk she was she would never do that with him ever again, surely she had more sense than that. _Surely_.

"Oh crap" she muttered to herself, all energy leaving her body. When did everything become so screwed up? Oh that's right... Since she had her heart broken by the guy she thought loved her. Couldn't forget about that no matter how much alcohol was buzzing through her system.

She lazily pulled on her clothes and managed that task without falling over and gave her teeth a good scrub with a new toothbrush and tube of toothpaste that Aiden had presumably left out for her. Aiden who she had no idea why he was here or what she had done with him.

Guilt coursed through her system at that thought. No matter what Stiles said or did or that he broke things off with her she still loved him. She still loved all those moments they shared even if it was all a lie. Then a daunting realisation dawned on her, like the sun rising at dawn. Why should she feel guilty for anything? She was single, she was her own woman and she could do whatever the hell she wanted. She didn't need his permission, he left her, he hurt her worse than anyone else ever had. He lied throughout their whole relationship, he used her and she was feeling guilty? Screw that.

She gingerly walked out from the bathroom, pushing down the continuous feelings of guilt that coursed through her system and saw Aiden sitting at a rickety old table tucking into a burger and fries. Okay so they were in a motel room in god knows what town, state or country. This was just _fantastic_.

"Greasy breakfast, great for hangovers" Aiden spoke up through a mouthful of fries, gently kicking out the wooden seat opposite him, a clear indication for her to sit down, "I got you a double bacon cheeseburger with extra ketchup"

How could something as simple as a stupid fast food breakfast remind her of Stiles? Well it did. She flashed back to that date he took her out on in that old sixty's cafe, the place where his mom and dad always used to go. Was that a lie too? Did he just make up that story as well?

She took a seat, pursing her lips at him from across the table as he sat there bare chested and stuffing his face like he couldn't get enough of the food.

"Aiden what the hell are you doing?" She asked, far past confused. He was the bad guy, the enemy, he was in the alpha pack and they have had countless arguments and heated glares since he had come back and suddenly he was a guy getting her breakfast?

He stopped chomping down his food, raising his eyebrows, "putting some meat on your bones" he answered with a one sided shrug, "why, what do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know, hence why I asked" she shot back, sending him a suspicious glare, "we didn't...? I mean... We didn't have sex did we?" She asked, eyes flitting over the messy bed nervously, "please tell me we didn't"

Aiden let out a short burst of laughter, covering his mouth so he didn't spit out his food, "what? What makes you think that?" He asked in amusement, "what kind of dreams do you have?"

She kicked his shin under the table, narrowing her eyes, "shut up, it's a perfectly reasonable question - I wake up in a motel, still drunk, half naked with you looking like, well, _that_" she nodded down at his bare chest, "and you expect me not to ask questions?"

He smirked at her, setting down his burger, "why? You feel guilty?"

"No" she lied as smoothly as possible, "why should I? If we did it's not like I cheated... I'm single" she explained even though if they did do that she would feel terrible even though she knew she shouldn't. It was all so bloody complicated.

Aiden smirk slowly dissipated as he sent her a neutral look, giving her a once over, "... No... No we didn't have sex" and Kayla let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, feeling like the weight of the world was off her shoulders, "you passed out at the bar and I figured you wouldn't want to go home to Derek and face his wrath so I booked a motel room" he explained, "I only took off your clothes to make you more comfortable and I slept on the floor... Promise" his voice was slow and soft and for a minute he actually sounded normal and not a crazy murderous Alpha, "now eat your breakfast before you puke on the carpet and I have to pay the bill"

She found herself smiling at that because she knew it wouldn't last long, Aiden showing his soft and caring side because God forbid he have emotions. _Gasp._

She opened the burger wrapper, looking up at Aiden through her eyelashes, "thanks" she murmured quietly, a small smile tugging at her lips because who knew throughout all this crazy crap he would put a smile on her face.

"For what?" He seemed confused, his eyebrows furrowing.

"For not doing what every other guy in that bar would've done" she explained, "and this isn't me getting sentimental or mushy so don't smirk" she warned, picking up a fry and pointing it at him, "it's called gratefulness Carver, God knows where I might've woken up"

"Yeah you were pretty drunk" he agreed, nodding his head, "though I gotta admit making out with that blonde chic? Best part of the night"

"She was hot" Kayla shrugged, "and I was on the rebound" she stuffed a fry in her mouth before picking up her burger, "wait, was she the one with the choker necklace and dyed blue tips?"

"No that was the other one, I'm talking about the one with the back tattoo and lip piercing"

"Lip piercing?" Kayla questioned, "that sounds... Interesting"

"You worked around it" Aiden laughed, yes actually laughed, "now seriously eat your damn burger, I didn't waste four bucks for nothing"

"Four bucks? I've put you out of pocket" she joked but never the less managed to scoff down the burger in under two minutes much to Aiden's astonishment.

They ate the rest of their food in silence and when Kayla stood up, putting the rubbish in the trash can and preparing to say her final thanks and face the music Aiden jumped to his feet and he suddenly seemed... Nervous. When was Aiden ever nervous?

"Kay wait..." He said, standing in front of her, "I was planning to take a trip back to Arizona and was wondering if... If you wanted to come?" Her eyebrows furrowed, confusion evident on her face... Normally they couldn't stand to be in each other presence for longer than five seconds without an argument or snappy comments being passed, today was the exception, but she had a feeling it wouldn't continue all the way to flipping Arizona.

"Why?"

"Ethan said that's where you-where you... Buried her" and Kayla face immediately fell, knowing exactly what he meant. He wanted to go to Mia's grave? And he wanted her to come with him?

"Oh... Oh" she was stumped in what to say, the words getting stuck in her throat, "you want to... To go to... There?" She asked, that empty feeling returning to her chest, "why?"

"She was my daughter too" he explained, his voice quiet and soft, "I couldn't be there when I was needed but I'd be damned if I don't be there now" he explained, "Deucalion thinks I'm out looking for Camden who has gone awol and... And I don't know if I'll ever get this chance again"

Kayla just nodded slowly, not really taking in what he said, "I see"

"So... Do you want to come?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. That was the question wasn't it. Did she? She had tried to put everything behind her but she hadn't moved on, not really, there was still a baby shaped hole in her heart that couldn't be filled. That was terrible wasn't it? Not sure if she wanted to go to daughters grave but she didn't know if she had the strength. First Brian, then Stiles and now this? Wasn't it all just too much too soon?

She looked up at Aiden sadly, understanding why he wanted to go but could she do it? Could she face that pain again?

"She could have both her parents there" he whispered softly and Kayla felt her posture slump. She didn't know if she could do it, if she could go back there after all this time and look down at the grass and know her daughter was under there, nothing more than a box of bones by now. Could she do it without falling apart again? Could she muster up her inner strength and do this one last final act as a mom and be there for her daughter?

* * *

Whether she could or couldn't wasn't a problem now because here they were, standing outside the iron wrought gates as Aiden hung his motorcycle gear over his bike as Kayla stared into the graveyard sadly, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

"I... I don't think I can do this" she muttered to herself, feeling like a failure as she muttered those words, "I can't Aiden, I can't I'm sorry" she turned away, tears blurring her vision but Aiden stepped in front of her, gently stopping her in her tracks.

"You can, I know you can" he encouraged softly but she just shook her head, that panic returning to her chest. No. No she couldn't. She failed so many times and look at what happened, her baby dead and buried in a cemetery. She didn't want to see that. She didn't want to see those words written on the headstone. It would make it all too real. She couldn't. No.

"I can't" she disagreed, biting her lip to hold back tears, "I can't... Once was enough... I can't-"

"Kayla" he interrupted, tilting her head up, "I know it's hard but we have to do this... Peace of mind" he whispered gently, "for Mia"

"But... I don't... I can't... I don't even have _flowers_" she was such a failure, turning up with nothing to give her baby, to honour her memory. She felt like bursting into tears just thinking about it.

Aiden glanced to the side, his eyes landing on a large Apple tree that was growing against the fence and as Kayla watched him sadly he bent down, his nimble fingers picking a small bunch of wild bluebells and vibrant coloured poppies to pass to her.

She felt touched by his thoughtfulness, a sudden calm washing over her.

"You can do this" he whispered, nodding his head encouragingly, "you can... I know you can" he told her, his voice cracking slightly, "you're stronger than you know Kay... And I... I probably wouldn't be here if you weren't" he admitted in a small voice, "we can do this... We can" he held out his hand for her and Kayla hesitated, just for a moment. For the time being nothing else really mattered, not Stiles, not Derek, not Cora, not the Alpha pack or the Darach, not Brian or Paige or Stephen, right now all of that shit just faded away into an abyss because she was a mom first and foremost even if she didn't have a baby to hold and cherish, she was all that mattered right now.

She slowly lowered her hand into Aiden's, shocked at how warm and welcoming it was. Maybe she could do this... it wouldn't be easy, it was soul crushing and heart breaking but when she met Aiden's gaze she didn't see a hostile ex boyfriend or an enemy Alpha, she saw a heartbroken father just wanting the chance to say goodbye.

They walked hand in hand down the row of graves, each one immaculate and pristine and Kayla found her feet slowing to a stop as her eyes fell on the small onyx black headstone with gold writing, her throat closing up. It was nothing over the top, it was simple and sleek, the shiny granite sparkling in the Arizona sun.

'_Mia Hale,_

_Beloved daughter,_

_Up playing with the Stars'_

Her throat closed up, tears blurring her vision as Aiden followed her gaze and he stopped too, his breath hitching. How could she be there? How could someone so small and innocent be sleeping under there? It didn't seem real, it felt like sometimes a nurse would turn around, tap her on her shoulder and hand her a squirming bundle of blankets and she would be hers, she would protect her at all costs and do whatever it took to make sure she was happy. But that was a lifetime ago and there was no second chances. Life was cruel like that. One minute her baby was there, all perfect and soulful and the next she was still and cold. Her baby was robbed from her by the cold calculating hands of death and she would never see her again. She wouldn't get to teach her how to walk or talk, she wouldn't hear her laugh or cry, she wouldn't get to hold her again. Apart of her died that day because when you feel a baby growing inside you, each little kick or movement only strengthens that bond. She made her, she felt her growing in her womb for eight months, she loved her before she even saw her but as she cradled that small bundle in her arms she knew it wouldn't last long. Because she was cursed and everything she touches dies. Mia died in her arms and now she was here, buried under the dirt, the soil keeping her warm from the cold harsh reality of the world, keeping her tucked in because Kayla couldn't do it. She couldn't tuck her in at night or sing her to sleep, no, that was the grounds job now.

"It's... It's beautiful" Aiden whispered, his gaze blurry as he stared down at the headstone, "up playing with the Stars... I'm sure she is" he muttered as Kayla watched him pull something out from inside his leather jacket. A small teddy bear with a pink bow. It was no bigger than his hand, the brown fur fluffy and soft and Kayla felt a tear trickling down her cheek. She always passed him off as aggressive and heartless but the expression on his face was one of pure devastation, like it was just dawning on him that his daughter, his own flesh and blood was buried underneath his feet.

He took a few slow steps forward to kneel against the headstone, a shaking hand placing the bear against the granite.

What she would give for her to be alive so he could give it to her himself. For her eyes to light up and chubby fingers eagerly grab the bear and crush it to her chest. What she would give to just hear her laugh.

Kayla tottered forward even slower, her legs shaking. She just wanted to lean down and pick her up, to hold her, to rock her to sleep. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she placed the small bunch of flowers next to the bear. It was all they had to give her, to show her how much she was loved, for her grave to not be empty and void of any gifts like she was forgotten about. She could never forget about her, never again. The grave had been bare, like a blank canvas for the past fifteen months and Kayla let out a choked noise of distress. She didn't want Mia looking down and thinking no one cared about her, that she was a mistake because she wasn't. She was her whole world, she was the most important person to Kayla and the thought of her daughters eternal sleeping place left empty and unloved was soul crushing.

Aiden's arm wound around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest to support her as she cried out in pain and heartbreak.

For this moment in time they weren't enemies, they were just two parents crying over their lost daughter, their only piece of mind being that, indeed, she was up playing with the Stars.

* * *

When Stiles saw Kayla slip off Aiden's motorcycle that Monday morning he felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. His face fell and shoulders slumped, sadness spreading to his veins.

Was this what it had come to? Him pushing the girl he loved into the arms of someone else?

"Stiles, don't-" Scott tried to warn him but he shrugged off his arm, slowly stumbling his way down the steps at the front of the school, his mind flashing through all the terrible scenarios that may have happened since he left her standing in the loft with her heart broken.

She walked up the path, keeping her head lowered until he didn't move out the way and she almost bumped into him, muttering an apology before her eyes got fiery when she realised who he was.

"Why were you with Aiden?" He asked without thinking, his heart sinking to the base of his stomach.

Her eyes turned steely, her jaw clenching and unclenching, "not that it's any of your business but we were in Arizona, you know, visiting our dead daughters grave" and he deflated, wanting to just pull her forward and hug her tightly, "not that you care because she was just an _inconvenience_ to you wasn't she?"

"No... Never" he whispered.

"Yes she was, you practically said it the other day but you know what? She means more to me than you _ever_ did"

His heart missed a beat, stomach churning in worry, "I just... I'm worried about what Aiden will twist you into thinking, he's a bad person Kaylz"

"No Stiles, you're worse than Aiden ever was" she muttered in a hard voice and Stiles felt like breaking down at those words, "he didn't try to conceal who he was, I knew all along, but with you... With you you had me fooled like an idiot" she scoffed loudly, shaking her head at him, "I thought you loved me but it turns out you're just another user"

No, no he wasn't. He wasn't using her, he loved her. So much. Too damn much maybe. He loved everything about her from the way she would bite off people's heads in anger to that small quirk of the lips when she found something amusing, how she could be both undeniably strong and stubborn but also show her softer more vulnerable side. Everything, you name it, anything and everything he loved - the sparkle in her green gaze, the glint of her hair, the feel of her lips, the way she would curl and uncurl her toes repeatedly when they were watching a movie, hell he even loved her knees, how they looked slender and dainty but Stiles knew how strong they were, how much muscle was underneath the skin. He loved her knees, what he would give to be able to touch them again, to just... To just _hold_ her.

All the little quirks just rushed back to him, making him feel nostalgic. How her underwear set always had to match but did her socks? No, that would be a crime because God forbid she wear two socks the same, one could be polka dot and the other striped, how her nose would crinkle and he always had the urge to just kiss it, how half his wardrobe was empty because every once in a while she would sleep in his jersey or wear a shirt and he never asked for it back because when she was wearing his clothes it made him feel complete and happy, like she was accepting she was his girl, the way she would eat her food so ungracefully - forgetting nibbling away at a chip, she would have the whole packet scoffed before he even got a chance to nick one, how her eyes would light up when she got passionate about something, the way her hands would play his hair, threading through the tuft of brown locks and causing his whole body to tingle. He just wanted that back, he wanted it back _so_ damn bad.

"I wasn't using you" he protested quietly but knowing she wouldn't believe that - all those things he said the other day would stick in her head, he knew they would, "I lo-" he stopped himself just in time, no matter how much he yearned to say it, to apologise, he couldn't because Brian would wreak havoc on his life and knew his threats to his dad was true, he would kill him, "I liked you" he settled on saying.

"Again with the lies" she muttered, shaking her head, "no, what you liked was the sex... That's what it was about wasn't it?" She asked in a bitter voice but he noticed how it shook with hurt, "that's the only reason you lied, the only reason you were always there because you wanted me to open my legs to you so congratulations, no seriously Stiles _congratu-fucking-lations"_ she exclaimed loudly, "I fell for it, I fell for your empty words and ended up in your bed, I bet you're real happy with yourself but you know what? You can go fuck yourself" she poked his chest angrily, "you're done screwing me so you just walk away Stiles... _Walk away_"

That killed him. It wasn't about the sex, he wasn't with her for that he was with her because he wanted to be, because the thought of her not with him, not by his side was like a stake to the heart. He was with her because he enjoyed her company, because she made him happy, because he loved her. But he couldn't say that. He had to lie and that was one of the worst pains he had ever felt, knowing she would hate him when he just continued to love her even more. The thought that all those vulnerable and passionate moments they had would be destroyed in her brain, that every time she thought about them being wrapped up in each other she would think he was just using her, that all he cared about was her body and getting off when it wasn't true. When they had sex it was amazing because it was just the two of them and nothing could burst that bubble, no one could destroy those moments of perfect undeniable bliss. He always wanted to make her feel good, to show her how much he cherished her, how much he valued their relationship whether it be from fast heart racing sex to slow and steady love making one thing always stayed the same: he would whisper in her ear or mutter against her skin how much he loved her and that never changed, he said it without fail or doubt because it was true. Only now he was forced to take that all back, to break her heart and trust all for some sick guys pleasure.

"_I don't care how bad this makes you feel, I want you to tell her that, yes, you liked her but for you it was all about sex and nothing more... Maybe to make sure dear daddy definitely doesn't get a bullet to the skull incase Stephen gets bored tell her... Hmmm, what will really hurt?" Brian muttered to himself as Stiles felt his stomach churning, "I don't know if much can top 'it was fun while it lasted' but let's see... A-ha, tell her this, these words exactly Stilinski because I'll be watching..."_

Stiles glanced over Kayla's shoulder and sure enough there he was, leaning casually against the bike holders with an eyebrow raised, a smirk dancing across his mouth.

"I liked you... I really did Kayla but... But-" he sucked in a deep breath, the words getting stuck in his throat. He just had to remember he was doing it to save his dad, to keep him safe even if it cost him his happiness, "I Uh... You're right" his heart thundered in his chest, "I manipulated you" his stomach dropped to his feet, "I was... I used you" by this point he wished more than anything a bus would come and squish that little termite otherwise known as Brian so he wouldn't have to keep talking, "I-I..." Brian nodded at him holding up his hand and holding his fingers a certain way so it made a gun, showing him how serious he was in following through on his threats, "I only-I only said and did all those things for you because I-" because he loved her so damn much, "-I was bored and you were-you were convenient " he gulped nervously, wringing his hands together, "and all along all I wanted was... Was to get laid so, um... Thanks"

"Well... No fucking problem" she muttered, tears forming in her eyes and all he wanted was to step forward and hold her, that was all, "and you didn't even have to pay for it" and at that he gulped, his stomach churning uncomfortably. He didn't want this, he didn't want any of it, he just wanted everything to be okay again. He didn't want her to feel like she was worthless or 'convenient' or think that he was just using her for sex... It wasn't like that, he loved her God dammit. She sent him an angry filthy stare, deliberately pushing past his shoulder as she walked past him but stopped and turned around, narrowing her eyes.

"You got what you wanted Stiles, you played me like a fucking violin and I fell for it but not any longer" she said hardly as the silence rang on, his heart still crumbling apart at the thought of her hating him, "I'm done, I'm so past fucking done with you and your stupid clique of friends... Do you know how devastating and worthless you've made me feel? Do you?" She demanded loudly and a few students passing looked on in interest as her voice got louder, "not anymore... I'm done" she repeated, "I'm done loving you, I'm done with it all, with you all" she shook her head, green gaze blurry with tears but also with fiery determination and hurt, "so congratulations, you deserve a gold medal for fooling me all this time and still fucking me like you actually gave a shit about me, seriously well done" she was bitter and angry, he couldn't blame her, he made her feel that.

"You hear that girls?" She shouted loudly to the audience they were beginning to get, including their friends that all looked between them in concern, "you want a guy that just uses you for sex and lies through his teeth twenty four seven then he's your guy" she shouted, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, "now you can leave me the hell alone... I can't even look at you"

"Kayla, please-"

She stepped back from him, her glare intensifying, "don't you think you've done enough?" She demanded and his legs started shaking when he realised how serious this was - Kayla hated him, they were over and all because of one guy - Brian. All this time, all summer he had been plotting and masterminding a way to destroy their lives and he found it. He had to choose between having Kayla and his dad dead or not having Kayla, seeing her hate him and move on and his dad alive. This wasn't fair.

"Oh yeah and by the way-" she sent him a furious and hurt look, "-I did screw Aiden. Several times over in lots of different ways too, all night long" and at that statement Stiles felt his heart stopping for a second, the shock at that statement making his eyes widen. Did she...? Her and Aiden...? They...? Or was she just saying that to hurt him? To make him feel a sliver of what she was feeling? They were broken up officially, he was made to do that but in his head he wasn't, he wanted her back and loved her so much the thought of her moving on or being with someone else sent his mind reeling. The ground disappeared underneath him, his chest tightening uncomfortably.

"N-No... No you didn't... You couldn't" he murmured in hurt, "you hate him"

"Not as much as I hate you" she threw back at him, "you used me and made me fall in love with you only to throw me out like trash when you've had enough... That's the cruelest thing anyone can do and I didn't think you were capable of it" she scoffed at that, "shows you how much I thought I knew you"

"You didn't sleep with Aiden, you didn't" he muttered in denial, no, no way, he couldn't lose her like this, he couldn't.

"If given the choice I would now choose him over you any day" she whispered to him in a hurt voice, "I wish I never laid eyes on you Stiles... I wish I could just erase this past year because you've ruined me... You've killed every chance I had at being normal and good, at being a person capable of opening up to someone" she shook her head, taking a couple of steps back away from him, "can you believe I actually thought you were the one? Yeah, me neither" she clenched her jaw, stance rigid, "now fuck off and leave me alone, leave me the hell alone" and with that she turned on her heel and stormed through the crowd, pushing past their friends in-between Scott and Lydia leaving Stiles standing there feeling like his world was crumbling down around him.

The only silver lining he saw was that his dad was safe... For now but that wasn't guaranteed, nothing was guaranteed, Brian made sure of that. The one thing he had throughout all this supernatural crap, the one person he knew would always have his back, the girl that always knew how to make him smile wasn't his anymore. She hated him. He couldn't turn to her anymore, he couldn't hold her or play with her hair, he couldn't feel their bond because Brian made sure to sever it. Their relationship wasn't all rainbows and candy canes but it was real, it was raw and good and it gave him strength, made him happy knowing that at the end of a crappy day he could crawl into bed and lay next to her, his head finding its way to rest over her chest and listen to her rhythmic heartbeat while her fingers would tangle in his hair or caress his back soothingly. That was all gone and Stiles didn't know if he could get it back.

A)n- cackles madly in distance... Oh boy... Poor Stiles, poor Kayla, everything is so messed up and does anyone want Brian to die already? And Mia... Nooooo... And Kayla is so angry and he's trying to hurt stiles and I'm crying...Another cackle follows... Maybe there's still hope for brain to die my friends. Anyway I sure hope you enjoyed and please please leave your thoughts and feels below, they mean mega much and I will love you all, see you next chappie x


	26. Chapter 26 - I hate that I love you

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine peeps, an d a massive shout out to suntan140, Momsen-xxx, nogistiles, Clancy1018, guest, LovelyThorn, guest, Kayela-Brown-1228, wickedlyminx, Iste, Crash88, Tazytara, zvc56, guest and suzii3439 for reviewing you all rock x**

Kayla always hated those movies where the hurt, and slightly crazy, girlfriend of the cheating/abusive/asshat and/or lying boyfriend would rant and rave and through his clothes from the second story window or set fire to all his belongings because pur-lease as if that would ever happen in real life. People surely had more dignity and control than that. Except now that view was rapidly disappearing because it was really quite thrilling and sent a spark of joy racing through her veins.

Okay so she was a crazy, psycho shirt slashing ex. Who knew?!

There she sat cross legged on the wooden floor of her room in the loft, all of Stiles' stuff she had piled up in front of her from plaid shirts to old study material, hair gel to toothbrushes, you name it, whatever of his she had in her possession it was here, ready to be torn up and maybe set on fire too. Oh to hell with it, why not do the fire thing, she may as well go all out.

Just as she picked up a green plaid shirt, one that she would sometimes sleep in because it was so damn soft and smelt just like stiles, her bedroom door got opened and she cocked an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion.

"I heard you mutter something about fire and that's never a good thing" Cora said as a form of greeting, crossing her arms over her torso and sending her an unimpressed stare. Huh... guess she must've said that out loud, maybe she really was going slightly crazy.

"Yeah, wanna help?" She asked, picking up a pair of metal scissors and suddenly pitching them forward straight into material and slashing it right down to the bottom, a tearing sound echoing around the small room.

"No Kayla... fire bad, scissors also equally bad" Cora explained, like Kayla had suddenly resorted to a naive five year old, "You having a clear out?"

"Yup... everything that's tainted and toxic is getting destroyed, and by destroyed I mean shredded before I pour gasoline on it and light it up... hey, maybe we can roast marshmallows over it, I always loved doing that"

"Kayla-"

"Nothing that a good fire won't cure" She continued, dropping the scissors to start ripping up the material, knowing how good it felt to concentrate on something other than the hurt and bitterness coursing through her veins, "I mean, all this stuff is junk... I don't want it"

"Even this?" Cora was sitting opposite her, kneeling on the hard floor and holding out a picture delicately, an eyebrow quirking.

"Definitely that" Her voice turned stoney and cold, laced with bitterness as she grabbed the photo harshly, glancing at it briefly before tearing it up, directly down the middle. A stupid, goofy picture of her and Stiles sticking their tongues out at the camera. She didn't want that, it was a lie anyway and she hated lies. All of this stuff was just junk now, a reminder that someone played her so damn hard and she, stupidly, fell for it. Why would she want reminded of that?

"So... you're just planning on torching all this stuff and probably bringing the whole building down as well?" Cora asked, her tone of voice indicating how stupid and unnecessary she thought she was being.

"Well... yeah, minus the burning building part" She shrugged, unsure where this conversation was going, "Why, can you think of something better? Dump it in the ocean? Turn it into recyclable toilet paper or something?"

"Not quite" Cora smiled faintly and sympathetically, "How about just... giving it back to him?"

Him... yes, him. And why the hell should she? No seriously, why the hell should she? She couldn't hurt him like he had hurt her because he didn't care enough to get hurt so the only thing she could do was destroy all his stuff she had. She all this bitterness and shame bursting in her stomach, making her feel nauseous and queasy and knew doing this would help make that better. Well she hoped it would, there wasn't exactly a guidance manual for this type of thing.

"Would that require being civil?" Kayla asked, just itching to grab the scissors already and tear the rest of this pile apart, "I don't do civil"

"No, it just requires a lot of control"

"Yeah, I don't have that either" Kayla shook her head as she reached for the scissors but Cora beat her to the punch, scooping up the scissors before Kayla's fingers could come in contact with them.

"Oi, they're mine"

"Actually they're Derek's" Potato, potata, "And no, you mad plus deadly weapons? Not a good combination"

"Cor... I'm not going on a killing spree for god's sake"

"You look about ready to" Her cousin shot back, holding the scissors behind her back, "Come on, I'll help you box all this stuff up"

"But I want to destroy it" Kayla protested, the unspoken words floating around in her head - 'Just like he destroyed me'.

Cora just shook her head, not backing down, "No you don't"

"Uh... _yeah_, pretty sure I do"

"No" Cora sounded so sure of herself, like she thought she knew Kayla better than herself, "You're just angry right now-"

"You're damn right I'm angry" Kayla interrupted heatedly, "Why should he get away with using me for the past year? Why should he get to keep his friends and his life like he's god's gift when I'm here feeling shitty for myself? No seriously, why?"

Cora's brown gaze latched onto her own, stare or resolve not wavering, "But-" she emphasised deliberately, "-that'll fade away"

"Clearly you don't quite know me as well as you thought you do" Kayla stated, "I'm angry and I'm gonna stay angry, in fact twenty years down the line when I ever happen to think of him I'll still feel anger because I hate him"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do" No she didn't but Cora didn't need to know that. After everything she couldn't bring herself to outright hate him and she was sure there was something wrong with that. How could she love him after everything? How could she still have feelings for someone so... so... so cruel? How, even though she despised him right now and felt sad and bitter, how did apart of her still miss him? It was so messed up.

"Liar liar pants on fire" Cora sang smugly as Kayla threw her a dirty look, "And I'm channeling my inner 'girly girl' here but I'm sure in a few days you'll be back to jumping his bones"

Kayla scoffed, "Jumping his bones? Yeah so damn 'girly girl' Cor"

"Well, it's true" Cora defended herself, rolling her brown eyes, "And please, for the sake of my eyes, at least leave a couple of shirts because if I have to see him in his tighty whities anymore then I will be forced to file a complaint" she joked, which was rare, Cora hardly ever joked, she was like Derek in that sense - fierce, stoney and focused but when she did smile or joke it was like a little ray of sunshine was breaking through the bleak clouds. Kayla's lips gave a small quirk at that, remembering those times when everything was so simple. Except it wasn't because it was all a lie, he didn't care for her, at least not enough to treat her as anything more than a walking talking sex machine and that hurt. In fact it made her feel so gullible and stupid, like she fell for his words hook, line and sinker without seeing clearly. She saw the good in him, not the bad. Not the part of him that said things without thinking or how, at times, he had a disregard for people's feelings or worth if they weren't strictly 'good', like Aiden, and yes it just irk at her a little but she was so bombarded with the good, which she now knew were all lies, like his selflessness, his gentleness, his curiosity, his kindness that she almost saw him as perfect, flawless. Which he wasn't, far from it if his harsh words were anything to go by yet she still seemed to put him of a pedestal and she hated that. So no, she didn't hate him, even after everything, she just hated how he made her feel. Love, bitterness, sadness and confusion all rolled into one.

"So... what exactly happened?" Cora asked, snapping Kayla from her Stiles-trance, "Did he like tell you you're putting on a few pounds? which you're not, in fact you could really do with-"

Okay, she didn't need a lecture about physical health right now, "No... no nothing like that" She said miserably.

"Then what? Please just spill, it's been killing me trying to work it out"

"Okay Miss Marple" Kayla smirked slightly before frowning, knowing that if she said it Cora would be out for Stiles' blood... but really, he should've thought about the fact she was a Hale before deciding using her for sex was a good idea.

"He just... have you ever felt like things were going so damn good, like no matter what happens everything will turn out okay and then the carpet gets ripped out from under your feet?"

"Constantly" Cora nodded, "on a daily basis"

"Well that's what it was like with Stiles... He just made everything bearable, like everything had a silver lining but he didn't... He didn't mean any of it"

"What do you mean?"

She thought that was pretty obvious but, clearly, Cora needed the actual words to be spoken, much like Derek, "I mean... I mean all of this-" she threw her arm out at the pile of belongings, "-everything in it was all a lie" she muttered sadly, "he didn't love me... He just... He just played along was all"

Cora remained silent, a thoughtful look plastered over his face as Kayla just shrugged, not feeling any better for admitting it. In fact it just made her feel even shittier, like everyone would now know how easy and stupid she was. Like all it took was a few kind words and a couple of sparks of electricity, otherwise known as 'chemistry' to get her into bed. Yeah, because that was all she was god for.

"You're right" Cora nodded firmly as Kayla frowned at her cousin, "All of this stuff is junk and he's an asshole, let's burn it"

"What? no-" Kayla shook her head even though yes, it was tempting, okay really tempting, she actually wanted nothing more than to destroy all of it, maybe she was taking the wrong approach. Maybe she was just giving into her anger too easily, "-Cora, don't"

"No, you're right, you're right... us and fire? Not a good match" Kayla blew out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, "Let's cut it up, good practice for his face" She suddenly exclaimed, pulling out the pair of scissors, ready to go in for the kill.

"Oh my god" Kayla muttered, quickly kneeling up and grabbing Cora's arm, "Cora Hale, what the hell are you doing?'

"What the hell am I doing?" She repeated as Kayla held her arm tightly, "where does he get off hurting you and getting away with it?"

"Yeah, well, life's not fair now put the scissors down"

"No"

"_Put the scissors down_" Kayla repeated sternly, holding her struggling arm as it just itched to destroy all the stuff below, "I'm going to be the bigger person" She gasped out, putting all her strength in holding Cora back even though she didn't want to be the bigger person. She wanted to scream herself hoarse at him, she wanted to demand answers, she wanted to trash his room just to show him how much he hurt her, how much he ruined her but she couldn't. She couldn't stoop down to his level, she wouldn't.

Cora tried again to slash the scissors downward but Kayla just pushed herself forward, tumbling down on top of her in a tangle of loose limbs and wild hair, struggling with her grip on the innocent pair of utensils that somehow turned into a deadly weapon.

"Cora, stop... it's okay" Kayla told her, "_Stop_"

Reluctantly her cousin deflated underneath her, huffing out an angry breath, blowing some stray hair away from her forehead.

"Remember what I said about control? Don't, don't have control, let him have it" And Kayla had to chuckle at that, shrugging a shoulder.

"Maybe..." The anger was still prominent, the bitterness and shame was still there, the confusion, the constant theories roaming through her brain at what exactly went wrong. Was it her? Did she just turn out to be not good enough for him but he enjoyed the sex so, hey ho, she could stay? Whatever the reason she was left emotionally devastated, feeling worthless, like all she was good at was letting him have his way with her. The thought of that made her feel sick... at least hookers got paid, all she got was a broken heart.

"Don't hold back"

"Okay Cora" Kayla rolled her eyes, "Now lemme just box up all this stuff and then I will-"

"-Set it on fire?"

"No" Albeit it was tempting, "I'll drop it off at his house"

"And then set his house on fire?"

"What? No... no matter how used I feel I wouldn't take it out on the house"

"Set him on fire?"

"_Cora_... nobody is setting anyone or anything on fire except our one-sided relationship" Kayla sighed, "Not to sound rude or anything but can I-can I do this myself?" Kayla asked, "In case I change my mind and do indeed slash up all this stuff I don't want anyone to get caught in the crossfire"... and maybe she was starting to feel nostalgic too, scared that if anyone saw her do this she would show her vulnerable side, the side she didn't feel comfortable showing anymore, not after what Stiles did.

"Sure" She relented, passing Kayla the scissors and muttering a quiet 'just in case'.

"Thanks..."

"Derek definitely won't be happy about this" Cora murmured as she made her way to the door, "you know how he gets"

"Oh do I know" Kayla muttered to herself as her cousin left, closing the door behind her but popped her head back in, giving her a small smile.

"And Kayla? Please eat something, that entire time I heard your stomach fluttering and it makes me hungry just listening to it" she didn't feel her stomach rumble, in fact she didn't even feel hungry but she just nodded all the same as she left.

She hated to admit this but maybe Derek was right, maybe he was right all along with his stupid overprotectiveness. Maybe she should just go celibate or become a nun or something, at least that way no one could hurt her like this again. They could try but they wouldn't succeed.

Yeah... she doubted that would work, especially considering what she was. A stupid 'seductress', have you ever heard of any of them going celibate? No way in hell because it was damn impossible. Another factor that left her feeling like shit. She was a damn seductress, that's what she was. She was made for sex and that was it and it felt absolutely horrendous.

She started chucking all the stuff in a cardboard box, ripped up shirts and all and faltered on putting in the photograph's. They just meant so much to her even though they shouldn't, she should hate them, she should hate how they symbolised a fake relationship but she did falter, she admitted that. Maybe a part of her wanted to believe this was all one big lie, that it was all a nightmare but it wasn't. She remembered Stiles' words as clear as a bell, how he told her how it was just sex to him and nothing more, that she was stupid enough to buy into his game.

Her gaze turned steely as she slapped the wad of photos on the top of the open box, struggling to her feet with it and letting out a noise of aggravation as it twisted her back.

Great... just when it was getting better she goes and fucks it up again. Fantastic. Fucking fabulous. Damn that stupid box, damn Stiles, damn everything.

She reached for her bag, unzipping it and pulling out the bottle of pain meds. She told Derek and Cora that she got rid of them, that she 'threw them away' because 'she didn't want to rely on pills to make her feel better' and yes, okay, she lied. She lied because on top of fucking everything going on right now, taking a few prescription meds was not the be all and end all, it was nothing they had to be concerned about because they didn't need to know.

She shook one into the palm of her hand before scoffing and shaking another two on. Maybe if she was lucky they would make her pass out behind the wheel of her car before she got to Stiles', but luck was rarely on her side. She dry swallowed them, knowing it wouldn't take long for them to kick in and take the edge off her pain. Only physical unfortunately, if there was a pill out there to stop her feeling, to make the heartbreak go away then she would happy take the whole damn lot.

She picked up the box again, wrapping her arms around it as she left her room and tottered down the hallway and down the spiral suitcase, hearing hushed voices as she reached the main part of the loft and almost rolled her eyes. Derek and Cora. Whispering. In secret. Most likely about her. Great.

She narrowed her eyes at them standing next to the large window and they at least had the decency to looked slightly ashamed at getting caught.

"You're... off?" Derek asked cautiously, looking at her suspiciously, "Is that a-"

"-Good idea? Probably not" She somehow managed to shrug, laboured with the large, somewhat heavy, box, "But I'm going... if I have to hold onto this stuff anymore then I won't just feel tempted to set it on fire, I'll want to set myself on fire too"

"Kay-" Uh oh, here comes 'big brother Derek' mode even though he wasn't even her brother, he was just naturally bloody like that, "-are you... okay?"

"Well I look like shit, I feel like shit and I'm about an eleven on a scale of one to ten of hating myself so what do you think?" she asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Come on kiddo, why don't you just stay here with us? We can... we can..."

"What? rent a movie? do normal human stuff?" she asked, "...no, I appreciate the offer but no thank you"

"Kayla-"

"_Derek_" She interrupted with a sigh, "Please just leave me alone... I'm not in the mood to do anything except maybe throw myself in front of a bus"

"Not funny"

"It's hilarious, and who says I'm joking?" she retaliated with a miserable shrug, "I just... don't want to be around people right now" Why? Maybe because she felt like she didn't trust any of them. What if they were lying too? What if she put too much trust into them to start with? What if's were rattling around inside her head, on a constant loop.

His eyebrows furrowed, sharing a concerned glance with Cora, "Kay... we're not Stiles"

Hurt flashed through her brain making her knees shake, "Uh... yeah I know, otherwise that would get really awkward"

he brushed off her defensive statement, trying to dig deep, "I'm just saying... you can trust us"

...Yeah, maybe.

"Maybe you were right, is that what you want to hear?" she asked, ignoring his prodding, trying to get her to talk, "he was literally the worst mistake of my life... Stiles was the worst decision of my life and trust me, by my standards that's a pretty big feat to accomplish so there, I admitted it, I admitted I fell for the wrong person, that I gave it up 'too easily' so now can we just let it go? Just like I told Stiles... I'm done, I'm done with everything"

Derek sighed loudly, casting his gaze downward before flashing back up to meet hers, "He won't get away with this"

Kayla chuckled sarcastically, because if she didn't laugh then she sure as hell would cry, "Der... he already has" she muttered, "Now please, stop... I can't keep talking about it" She turned on her heel, heading towards the door, "Don't wait up"

"What? Kayla, wait-"

But by that time she had already left, pulling over the door shut behind her.

* * *

The first time she passed the Stilinski household Stiles' jeep was there, parked out front so she carried on driving. The second time she returned an hour later it was still there and she let out a noise of frustration. Dammit, what was he now, turning into a bloody hermit? Why couldn't he just leave already? She didn't want to see him, she didn't even want to look at him knowing it would just made her feel sick. That's what it had turned into, her looking at him and feeling ashamed and used, looking at him and feeling crap... yet in some sick twisted way she still loved him. She hated him, she had never felt this much anger directed to someone yet somehow, don't know how, she still had feelings for him. In what world was that okay?

But, thankfully, the third time she drove back the sun was beginning to dip, a dusky setting lighting up the skies and Stiles' jeep wasn't there. Thank the lord Jesus. And as a bonus nor was the sheriff's patrol car. She hated thinking like that, she loved the Sheriff, she really did but she couldn't face him yet. She didn't want to accidentally blurt out profanities about his asshole son, he didn't deserve that.

Instead she just strode up the path and onto the porch, dumping the box down and fully prepared to just leave it there - Stiles would know who it was from and who cares who stole it? She certainly didn't. But just as she turned around, about to walk away the door opened and she felt her stomach sinking.

Oh god, oh god, oh holy god...

"Hale?" And Kayla sighed in relief at Isaac's voice, turning around to give him a small smile, "everything okay?" He asked gently, staring down at the box in concern.

This was Isaac for the love of god... The person she once hated and despised, the person she used to have a crush on for all of two seconds, one of her best friends. She didn't have to lie or be strong in front of him, of course she didn't.

"Uh... No, I mean-" she pointed to herself, sure she was pale and her hair was a mess, her no make up look was a real turn on also, sarcasm intended, "-look at me, I'm a mess"

"Mess or not you're still beautiful"

"You have to say that, you're one of my best friends"

"No, best friends tell the truth" Isaac disagreed slightly, "so... Do you wanna come in?"

"Uh... No, no" she shook her head, taking a step back.

"He's not here" and she knew exactly who 'he' was, "Scott called a little while back, I think he's over at his" she sent the house a dubious glance, "come on... I've got popcorn" he tempted her, holding out his hand and Kayla gave the real first quirk of the lips in days, ever since all this shit happened, "and pretzels and I know how much you love pretzels"

"I do love pretzels" Kayla muttered, still unsure, "but-"

"No but's, come on" he encouraged, taking ahold of her hand and gently tugging her forward, manoeuvring her around the box still sitting on the porch like an abandoned dog or something.

"Isaac-"

"I know, you don't want to be here in case he comes back but five minutes? Five minutes won't hurt" he told her, leading her through to the sitting room, "plus he doesn't talk much which is a surprise, I thought he would never shut up, and I'm lonely... Entertain me?" He smirked, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Im not exactly the best of company right now Lahey"

"Better than staring at a blank wall" he smiled before sending her a sad glance, "are you okay?"

"I'm kinda fed up of people asking me that" she sighed, "and I think you know the answer"

"Yeah, I do" he admitted, "if you want I could claw his throat out when he's sleeping?"

"I, uh, I don't think that's necessary" she admitted, shaking her head lightly.

"Cut all his pants legs off?"

A smile tugged at her lips, knowing he was trying to cheer her up and it was working... Slightly.

"Now that's just a shame to the pants, they didn't ask to get cut up"

"Shave off all his hair?" He asked and a small bubble of laughter escaped her lips, still feeling like utter crap but not everyone was all bad, Isaac proved that, "see? I knew that smile wasn't far away"

"Yeah yeah Lahey, but you're the one that promised me popcorn and pretzels..." He smirked at her, holding out the large white bowl piled high with the sugary snacks.

"You need it, when was the last time you ate? Your stomach is giving off this funny vibey thing"

"Like it's fluttering?"

"Yeah"

"Cora said that too..." Kayla hummed in thought, it was kinda weird, stomachs rumbled they didn't flutter but whatever, guess their werewolf hearing was on the fritz "guess I did forget to eat after all"

She took the bowl, placing it on her lap but she just ended up staring at it... Not saying or doing anything just... Staring... Lost in her thoughts, disappearing from reality at least until Isaac nudged her arm, jolting her from her daze.

"Maybe you're right, maybe staring at a blank wall would be more fun" he joked playfully as she just sighed loudly, feeling drained.

"Sorry, I'm just... Not with it" she apologised, leaning forward to place the bowl on the table, "it's not you"

"I know... Stiles isn't it?" He asked gently, leaning forward to place his forearms on his arms, "I heard what happened"

"Who hasn't?" She retaliated with a roll of the eyes as she turned her head to stare at him, "was I... Did I just get fooled too easy? I mean... Is it me?"

"No... No it's not you, it's him... He's the messed up one here" Isaac told her truthfully, "don't let him put you down like this"

"He already has" she whispered, shrugging a shoulder, "I gave him everything and now... Now I have nothing. I just... I feel so... So..." She struggled to find the right word, the word that could describe exactly how she felt, "... So... Humiliated" that about summed it up perfectly.

"Humiliated?" He whispered, "why? None of this is your fault"

"Because I fell for it... I just, I wanted so badly to think that maybe someone saw me for me without hating me and... And I fell for him so badly... I allowed myself to fall in love with him and I was blinded by that to not see the real him, the real him that just lied... This entire time he lied when he was with me, the entire time"

Isaac reached out to place a hand on her knee, his thumb tracing across her knee cap, "then he's stupid"

Kayla chuckled, wiping at her eyes, "wow, _so_ insightful Lahey"

"I'm just saying... You're worth more than that, you're worth much more than someone who treats you like that"

"Am I?" She asked because after this she didn't believe it, "Aiden, Stiles... They got what they wanted and I gave it to them, maybe all I'm good for is laying on my back"

"I have to disagree with you there" Isaac said, "you're worth a hundred times them"

"it doesn't feel like it" she whispered, glancing down at her lap, "you know I wish I kinda fell for you instead, at least I know you're not a lying user"

Isaac chuckled, lips quirking at her, "I think that ship has sailed don't you?" She wish it hadn't. Why did she chose Aiden? Why Stiles? She fell for the wrong people, she loved the wrong person when she should've chosen someone real, someone truthful, someone that actually valued her... Someone like Isaac. She glanced up at him, meeting his blue eyes.

Come on Kayla, look at him, he's one of your best friends. He's good looking, he can make you laugh, he's caring and honest, why didn't you fall for him? Why can't you fall for him? Just this once try and chose the right person, try and chose someone proper to love.

But nothing. No matter how perfect he was, no matter how much she already loved him in the friend way, no matter how well she knew him... Nothing. She felt nothing and that killed her. Why couldn't she feel something for him? Why didn't she want him? Why, when she looked at him, did she just see a dorky annoying but lovable best friend? Why?

"Yeah" she admitted, "but I wish it hadn't" she told him, "I wish when you kissed me he broke things off... I wish that ended us"

Isaac's eyebrows furrowed, "Kayla-"

"I loved the wrong person" she whispered, "I just want to forget about him, I don't ever want to think of him ever again... I just want to forget" she added miserably, "I don't want to love him... I want to hate him, I want to move on, I want to show him that he hasn't ruined me... I just want to forget him... Please help me forget about him" she practically pleaded in a choked whisper, leaning forward to place her hands on his chest, "please"

"Kayla, what are you doing?" Isaac asked, sounding quite concerned, "it's okay, it's okay, whatever you're feeling is-" she cut him off with doing something stupid. Really stupid, like right up there on the most stupidest things she had ever done. All she knew was that night at the bar helped her forget, helped her forget how dirty and worthless she felt, how used and tainted she knew she was, it helped with the heartbreak. It just helped her, through and through.

But she didn't want to ruin their friendship or complicate things, she didn't, but it was clear her need to forget was much higher on her list of priorities.

They sat there for a good few seconds, lips touching until Isaac gently took her shoulders and pushed her back, his eyebrows raised as he sent her a pitying look. Oh god... She reeled back, mouth popping open. Did she just do that? Did she really just...?

"I... I'm sorry" she whispered, not thinking properly, her mind a mess, "I'm... I'm really sorry" she felt like bursting into tears at that until they both heard a noise, like something hitting a wall and both looked up to see Stiles standing there in the hallway holding the box, staring into the room with a confused and devastated look plastered on his face. Why was he looking so devastated? He never loved her in the first god damn place.

She let go of Isaac, dropping her gaze as she pulled herself to her feet, ignoring Isaac's gentle calls of her name, obviously not wanting her to go when she was distressed and confused but she couldn't do this. Isaac, Stiles, everyone, she just couldn't. She made her way out the living room, stopping as she stood opposite Stiles, meeting his gaze.

"I hate you... I hate you so damn much" she whispered, voice cracking, "I hate that I still love you" she blinked back the tears, "I hate that even now you still have this hold over me... That I still see apart of you that's good, I hate it" she explained bitterly, "and I hate myself for allowing it... Because you're not good Stiles, you're... You're anything but good... I'm just glad I've seen it before you knocked me up or made me fall even more head over heels for you...I don't need you and I certainly don't want you, never again" and with that, her small speech out the way she left, slamming the door shut behind her.

**A)n) Muhaha kinda filler but I wanted reactions and such, also what's up with Kayla? There's a few breadcrumbs there (HAHAhahahahhaha) I sure hope you all liked and please please review, they mean like mega much and I will love you all for eternity. See you next time x**


	27. Chapter 27 - Doctor Lydia Martin

**Teen wolf is not mine peeps, anyway a massive shout out to VampirePrincess11, Clancy1018, guest, luna888, LovelyThorn, Allons-y New York, lolsmileyface6, Ayine,Tazytara, Tayy, Iste, Crash88, Momsen-xxx, Kayela-Brown-1228, zvc56, sarahmichellegellarfan1,suzii3499 for reviewing they mean so much I love you all, hope you all like x**

"That Uh... That wasn't what it looked like" Isaac's half hearted apology-slash-explanation pierced through Stiles' brain that was currently just a hurt haze, still standing there, the box going slack in his grip.

"Uh... Right" he whispered, "it... It doesn't matter, she can kiss who she wants" of course she could, it was a free world, she was single, he couldn't stop her but at the same time it felt like someone was digging out pieces of his broken heart with an ice cream scoop.

"Then why do you look so... Sad?" Isaac asked, standing up off the sofa, "you know Stilinski, I'm not all that convinced you were telling the truth earlier, about why you _really_ broke things off" he elaborated, slowly making his way over, "because if I did you wouldn't have a certain body part now... So what is it? What are you hiding?"

What was he hiding? Everything. "Nothing"

Isaac's eyes narrowed in concentration, "you're lying" he accused, shaking his head, "I don't know why you are but you are"

"I'm not" Stiles just whispered feebly, trying to get Isaac off his back - it was slowly killing him this, trying to pretend he didn't love her, acting like a jerk, it was exhausting, physically and emotionally, but he had to, there wasn't another way.

"I don't believe you" Isaac said stonily, towering over him, "you would have to be an Oscar winning actor to play her, to play us all this time and trust me Stiles... You're not that great of a liar"

Stiles gulped nervously, dammit Isaac just back off, if anyone found out, if anyone knew that Brian was playing him like a puppet then his dad would pay the price. He couldn't lose him, not after his mom, not after everything.

"Drop it" Stiles stated, brushing past his shoulder and through to the kitchen, dumping the box on the rickety kitchen table with a sigh.

"You expect me to drop it?" Isaac asked and Stiles could just imagine him rolling his eyes in exasperation, "look you-" okay this sounded serious, "-I've never been your biggest fan, in fact I don't even like you that much but you love her, I know you do, and I know you wouldn't hurt her like this unless you had a really good reason" Stiles just kept his back turned, staring down into the box. Of course he loved her, it was hard not to, but he was scared that if he didn't comply to Brian, if he didn't do what he wanted then all hell would break loose and he couldn't have that blood on his hands, he _couldn't_.

"I just... I just told the truth" he said feebly, his heart racing, "now leave me alone"

"No Stiles, you lied" Isaac said adamantly, "I'm sure of it... Is someone-is someone threatening you?"

"No" his voice came out hard and cold even though his whole body was just itching to tell the truth, to spill to Isaac how much of a mistake he made to protect his dad.

"They are aren't they?" Isaac's voice was soft and filled with realisation, "Stiles, whose making you say this?"

His heart was thumping in his throat, fear pounding through his veins as Isaac got closer and closer to the bullseye.

"No one... No... I'm not... Nothing's happening... Isaac just stop"

"No I won't _stop_" he exclaimed, striding forward and grabbing Stiles' shoulder, spinning him around roughly to face him, "my best friend looks about ready to take a plunge into the deep end all because the guy she loves told her she meant nothing to him, which I know isn't true, and you better have a _damn_ good reason to allow that Stilinski" he warned through clenched teeth, his eyes flashing amber, "otherwise whatever happens to her, whatever she does will be on your hands... Are you willing to be responsible for that?" And Stiles gulped, his eyes darting to the floor. No, no he wasn't. He didn't want any of this and he felt like he really was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Because what I saw back there... When she kissed me-" Stiles flinched at the reminder, sparks of pain igniting across his brain, "-you looked like someone had just killed your dog... If you had a dog"

And Stiles was fully prepared to just tell the truth, to grab Isaac by the shirt collar and drag him forward, words rushing out of his mouth about how Brian was threatening him, about how he was working with someone else to bring them all down, how all he wanted was to tell the truth, truth that he did love her, that he wasn't using her like he made her believe and he felt his mouth starting to open, the words about to flow from the tip of his tongue but stopped as he felt a strong large hand land on his shoulder, roughly pulling him back a few steps and just managed to see Isaac's shocked face before thinking 'oh crap'

"Really Stiles? You only manage to last, what? A few days? Tsk tsk" Brian tutted, sarcastically wagging his finger at him, still gripping his shoulder tightly, "it's like you _want_ daddy dearest to get a bullet in the head"

Stiles' stomach churned at that thought, his mind flashing with images of his dad dead on the floor, blood pouring from his head making him feel sick to the very core. Isaac made a move, as if to move forward but Brian just gripped Stiles' shoulder tightly to the point where he felt fire in his bones and he flinched in pain and Isaac stopped, a snarl tearing from his throat.

"_Let him go"_

"Or what?" Brian smirked, seeming so unfazed by Isaac's threats as his eyes flashed a dangerous shade of amber, "you're powerless against me Lahey, you all are" and Stiles saw Isaac's jaw clench tightly, his eyes fading back to their bright blue colour.

"Doesn't mean I won't still tear your throat out"

Brian laughed, this darkly amused heavy laugh that sent a shiver down Stiles' spine, "big words" he smirked, his nails still digging into the flesh of Stiles' shoulder, "and I thought you weren't 'his biggest fan'" he quoted with a glint in his gaze, "do you really want me to stop hurting him or do you kind of enjoy it?"

This was the thing with Brian, he could manipulate people, pit people against each other and play off their weaknesses, he could literally start a civil war, that's what he fed off - he loved the drama, the tension in the air which is what made him dangerous. Not necessarily because he was powerful or evil, though that did help, but because he had a way with words, something so simple yet undeniably dangerous.

"I said... **Let him go**" Isaac wasn't playing his game, deliberately pushing his taunting words to the back of his head as Stiles let out a small sound of pain, his shoulder curling in on itself in agony.

Brian's eyes narrowed but instead of looking angered, like he wasn't ready to admit Isaac's stubbornness was getting under his skin, he just smirked and pushed Stiles forward and away from him so he crashed into the kitchen table.

"Young werewolves... Such a pain"

Isaac held his elbow as he stood up properly, his eyes flashing with concern as Stiles winced, "you okay?" He asked quietly.

Stiles just nodded back, a hand landing on his shoulder as he rolled it gently, trying to get rid of the nerve numbing pain that sparked down his arm and they both glared daggers at Brian as he chuckled to himself in amusement.

"Maybe you two should just hook up" he smirked, "I can see it now..." He spread his arms wide, like he was about to present the best idea known to man, "..._ Stissac"_

Stiles and Isaac just threw him an unamused glare, their teeth gritting.

"No? Okay" Brian relented with a laugh, "I just came to congratulate you in killing your father, because you couldn't keep your mouth shut I'm _ever_ so tempted to just give Stephen the go ahead... He is getting awful antsy"

"What? No... No" Stiles practically shouted, panic and fear laced in his voice as he stepped forward, "I didn't say anything"

"No, but you were going to" Brian smirked, "that and you suck ass at lying Stilinski, if _Isaac Lahey _of all people caught onto you then you're clearly not doing a very good job"

"No, no, please... Please don't" Stiles practically begged, "my dad hasn't done anything... _Please_"

Brian grinned at him wickedly, soaking up all the angst, "I literally hold your dad's life in my hands Stilinski... Do as I say next time"

"Wait... You did this?" Isaac muttered, realisation dawning on his features as he stared between Stiles and Brian, "you're causing all this?"

"Puppeteer master at your service" Brian grinned cockily, "it's actually been kinda fun, twisting you all around my finger... Oh how fun it has been" Isaac started to move forward, his nails lengthening into claws but Stiles grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back as hard as he could, part in fear that his dad would pay the price and partly because he knew what Brian could do to Kayla, to Isaac, to everyone else if he wanted to... As much as he wanted to let Isaac go and cheer him on as he ripped his throat out he knew the odds weren't in Isaac's favour.

"I'm going to _kill you"_

"Big words" Brian grinned, "but I've got something on you Lahey, just remember that"

"You've got _nothing_ on me" he snarled and Stiles tightened his grip on him, literally using all the strength he possessed.

"Really?" Brian muttered, shrugging a shoulder, "so I guess this person here-" he dug his phone out his pocket, the screen lighting up to see a person tied up in a chair, face bloody "-isn't your brother?"

Stiles gulped as he recognised Camden glaring furiously at the camera, his eyes bright red, face contorted into wolf, skin pale and bloody. He sent Isaac a sideways glance, watching as his kind of friend's eyes widened in shock, slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

"I've had him for the past week or so, feeding off him, sucking off his life force until it's almost dry and then letting him build his strength back up before starting the whole tedious process over and over again... So be careful boys, I have the power of an Alpha running through my veins, don't try anything stupid"

"Why him?" Isaac ground out between clenched teeth, "why did you take him?"

"Why?" Brian repeated slowly, "because you're all going to pay... I don't care how long it takes, who gets hurt in the process, every single one of you and your stupid friends will pay the price... You ruined my life, I'm not letting you get off Scott free. I'm going to break you all down, one by one, slowly and carefully until each of you are alone and broken and then _**bam**_-" he smacked his hands together, creating an ear splitting crack, "-finish you off... Because _no one _gets off destroying me and getting away with it"

Stiles gulped at Brian's chilling words, his skin tingling with nervousness and dread.

"Keep your damn mouths shut otherwise it won't just be poor old Sheriff that pays the price... It'll be that obnoxious big brother of yours... And trust me when I say-" he leaned forward, his eyes turning jet black, "-I won't have _any_ trouble with a couple more deaths on my hands" he warned with malice and intent before sending them both a deadly look and letting himself out the back door.

"I hate him... I hate him, I so totally hate him" Isaac growled, his fists clenching at his sides, "i _hate_ everything about him"

Stiles didn't have any energy to agree, he just nodded, his shoulders slumping as he turned back to the box on the kitchen table, knowing exactly what it was. His heart ached, his stomach dropping as he reached for the pile of photos with shaky fingers. Ones ranging from stupid crazy selfies to pics that they might have snapped at random points from when they were eating or playing video games, hell, practically everything from the start of their relationship to the end.

"That's why you broke things off wasn't it?" Isaac asked, staring over his shoulder at the photos, "because Brian threatened your dad?"

"I couldn't let him get hurt" Stiles said feebly, his bottom lip quivering, "he's playing me... He playing us all"

"There's got to be someone we can tell... Scott, Scott will know what to-"

"No" Stiles interrupted, not wanting his best friend involved, "Scott's got enough on his plate"

"Then Allison or Lydia-"

"_Isaac_" he cut him off sharply, "do you not think I've thought about this? Well, newsflash, I've thought through _every_ possibility, _every_ way I can make this stop and it always ends the same... Loosing Kayla and loosing my dad, not to mention all the ways Brian can make our lives a living hell... He's got me under his thumb. And now he has you"

"So you're okay with her hating you?"

"No... No it's killing me" Stiles admitted, a shake in his voice, "but if it protects her and my dad... What choice do I have?"

Isaac met his intense gaze and he did look stumped, like he didn't have an answer, "Kayla can protect herself"

And Stiles knew that, he did, he had seen it countless times but he flashed back to when Brian manipulated her, turning around her powers on her to seduce her and his heart raced, his skin breaking out in an uncomfortable sweat. What's to say that wouldn't happen again? What's to say Brian wouldn't do that again just to spite him, for payback? He didn't want that happening, he didn't want anything like that happening to her and even though it killed him, even though every second knowing that she despised him and wanted his head on a stick, it made it a little more bearable to know that he was doing everything in his power to protect her and his dad.

"Not against Brian..." Isaac's eyebrows furrowed, about to open his mouth to protest, "he can steal powers Isaac, he can use them and what's Kayla's power?" Stiles shot back, "yeah, seduction, and I'm not letting that happen to her again... I _won't"_ he added fiercely, a small part of himself breaking at that.

"I understand" Isaac mumbled, "I just... I feel like I'm putting Camden above our friends by agreeing to keep this quiet which I hate doing by the way"

"I know" Stiles whispered, "but until we can come up with a way to stop Brian once and for all then... Then I don't know how we can be honest and not get blood on our hands"

Isaac just nodded, his posture slumping. Great, fab, _way to go _Stiles, not only do you allow yourself to get in this position but you drag Isaac down with you, seriously, well done, absolutely _amazing_ work. The guilt cocooned him, bubbling away in his stomach. He and no idea how to get out from under Brian, to stop playing his game, to be free of him... The only way he could think of wasn't very pleasant, or legal, in fact it was frowned upon in almost every country and knew if he got caught he would not only serve a lot of time in jail but also carry this guilt for the rest if his life.

But, after all, drastic times called for drastic measures.

* * *

The next morning as Kayla pulled on her clothes, red skinny jeans and an off the shoulder grey casual top, she didn't exactly feel free from Stiles. She had gotten rid of his stuff, cleaned her entire room to the point where even the stone walls shone and glistened and still she still felt his presence.

Okay that sounded like he was dead, which he wasn't... Yet. Okay that was a bit dramatic, she wasn't going to kill him... Cora and Derek would probably beat her to the punch. Not that she was planning to murder him. No matter how annoyed and angry she was she wouldn't do that because, usually, bar the psychos and crazies in the world people usually, _usually_, didn't kill the person they loved.

And yes she still loved him, that didn't just disappear overnight and it was beginning to get on her nerves. She tried everything from meditating and saying the same phrase over and over again - 'I do not love Stiles, I do not love Stiles' - and even trained well into the night ending in her hurting her back again and having to take another few pills to ease the pain. Though the punching bag that was practically ripped apart and laying on the floor probably had the worse end of the deal.

She threw her hair into a high messy ponytail, not really bothered if there was strands of loose hair flying about before she grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and disappeared down the corridor and down the steps, slowing to a stop as she smelt the familiar smell of something cooking.

Her eyebrows furrowed, stepping off the spiral staircase to see... Derek? Derek cooking? Derek cooking _actual_ food and not stuff that would kill you?"

"Since when did you become a domesticated housewife?" She greeted with a bewildered stare.

"I know right" Cora agreed, making Kayla jump as she appeared beside her - where the hell did she come from? "All he needs now is an apron"

"And a hair net, don't forget the hair net" Kayla nodded, now more confused than ever.

Derek sent them an unimpressed stare from over his shoulder, "funnily enough I _think_ I'll pass on those accessories"

"Hey you're the one that's suddenly turned into Bree Van De Vamp minus the red hair... Though if you wanted I'm sure I could find a decent barbers-"

"Sit" he interrupted, giving her a soft look, "I made you breakfast"

... Oh great. He was doing the '_mom_' thing. He didn't know what to say or how to act around her now so he decided breakfast would make everything better.

"Uh..." She trailed off, sharing a look with Cora who just shrugged back in response, "... Derek are you feeling okay?"

He scowled at her, "I do know how to cook you know"

"Not in my experience, you gave me food poisoning last time"

"_One_ time, that was _one_ time Kayla" Derek defended.

"All I'm saying is it better not be chicken noodle soup, I'm never taking chicken noodle soup off you again" Kayla held up her hands in surrender, slowly making her way over cautiously.

"No... It's eggs and toast"

Kayla found herself smiling, yes smiling, she was smiling even though she still felt crappy because it was little things like this that not a lot of people saw in Derek.

"You mean dippy eggs and soldiers?" She smirked, holding back a laugh as she saw the plate with bits of buttered toast cut up in vertical lines and two eggs perched in their holders.

"Derek, how many years have you lost?" Cora asked, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling.

He scowled again, narrowing his eyes, "Kayla always used to love this"

"Yeah I did" she agreed, nodding her head, "when I was eight"

He stared between the two, throwing his hands in the air, "well I don't know how to make omelette and Cora ate all your pop tarts"

Kayla gasped, spinning around on Cora, "you ate my pop tarts?"

"Damn you" she muttered to Derek, shaking her head at him.

"Wait... The chocolate ones or the strawberry because I'll totally forgive you for the strawberry ones"

Cora just sent her a sheepish look, shrugging a shoulder, "uh... Both?"

"_Both_?"

"Oh look... Eggs and soldiers, your favourite dish" Cora exclaimed, taking a hold of her shoulders and guiding her to sit on the sofa, "Bon appetite"

Kayla just sent her a playful glare as Derek gave her the dish and okay yeah it did look good... Actually it look _helluva_ good and the boiled eggs were exactly how she liked them, runny yolk and a firm white outer casing and the toast was done to perfection, plenty of butter and not too crisp... He should definitely get chef of the year.

"Uh..." She murmured because although it looked good and she was practically drooling at the sight of it her nose said something completely different. Her stomach churned as the smell of eggs assaulted all her senses and to put it simply it was pretty gag worthy. Okay _a lot_ gag worthy. In fact she actually felt like puking right here and now.

"Well?" Derek asked, his forehead crinkling, "are you not hungry or...?"

No she was definitely hungry but holy god... That smell was disgusting. Her stomach gave an unpleasant jolt and her hand flew to her mouth as she jumped off the coach and disappeared up the stairs to the bathroom, dropping her knees over the toilet.

"Wow... Well done Derek" Cora muttered sarcastically, slapping him upside the head, "poison her before she even tastes it"

"Uh..." Derek murmured back, confused, wincing, "sorry"

She spent a couple of minutes heaving her guts out and every time she remembered the god awful smell of eggs that made her stomach churn she started heaving again... So all in all a _great_ start to the morning, note the sarcasm.

She brushed her teeth, swiping a hand across her clammy forehead before tottering down the stairs again, meeting Derek's sheepish gaze.

"Its okay, I'm probably just coming down with a stomach bug or something" she explained with a dismissal wave of her hand, "no, the amount of times you've poisoned me is still tallied at one I'm afraid"

"Well, Uh... I'm sure I could cook something else... Uh... Like... Like..." He trailed off, thinking about it hard and Kayla started to feel a little sorry for him. Poor guy, at least he's trying.

"No it's okay" she smiled warmly, edging closer to the discarded plate and picking up the bits of toast, "this'll do me"

"Are you sure?" He asked disbelieving, "isn't breakfast the most important part of the day?"

She snorted at that, cocking an eyebrow at Cora, "did he buy a 'how to raise a teenager' book or something?"

"I think so... Last night he tried to sew up my hoody... And failed of course"

"Wow Der" she smiled lightly, gently nudging him, "are you starting to feel bombarded by the amount of teenagers in your life? Because I would totally recommend a social life with, y'know, people your own age" she joked with a snort of amusement.

"Ha... Ha" he dead panned slowly, "now go to school, I'm not having you missing anymore than you need to"

"Aye aye captain" she saluted him, pointing a bit of toast at him as she did, "if you want I could totally set you up a dating profile-"

"Go. To. School"

She rolled her eyes playfully, a weight leaving her chest because, for a minute, she felt normal, like her whole family was normal and domesticated and not, you know, totally screwed up. Or that her whole life was screwed up, that too.

She left the building, making her way over to Lydia's car that waited for her in the parking lot as she blared our Taylor Swift full blast, a pair of thick sun specs in place.

"Howdy" Kayla greeted, slipping into the seat, "and, wow, really?" She asked in amazement as 'we are never ever getting back together' played loudly.

"Oh right, sorry" Lydia apologised, skipping to the next song which just so happened to be 'love story' and Kayla just threw her hands up in the air - was every song a replica of her, now, non existent love story?

"Okay, new CD" Lydia murmured, opening up the compartment and pulling out a Rihanna one, picking a song and turning down the volume so it was just back ground noise.

"So is the bitter mood down to Stiles or is this another factor?"

"Don't say his name" Kayla quickly said, not wanting to think about Stiles right now, "and only like seventy percent, I think I'm coming down with a stomach bug"

"Oh lovely" Lydia murmured sarcastically, pulling out the parking lot and entering the main road, "and don't even _think_ about puking in my car, I just got the seats reupholstered"

"Yeah I can smell it" Kayla gagged, "new leather? _Yuck_"

"I happen to find it very soothing" Lydia puckered her lips, picking up a coffee cup she must've got from the cafe on her way here, "and here, double shot espresso with six sugars"

"I love you" Kayla muttered, eagerly taking the cup between her hands, "you're the best"

"I know" Lydia sing songed, a proud smile etching its way on her lips, "so..."

"So... What?" Kayla asked, knowing Lydia was dying to speak about something and she had a feeling what, "Lydia Martin, spit it out"

"So... I have He who cannot be named bound and gagged in the boot of my car"

"_WHAT_?!" Kayla exclaimed, almost spilling her coffee as she whipped around, the seatbelt digging into her collar bone.

"Okay I actually don't but say I did... What would you do to him? And most importantly what would you let me do to him?" She asked and just shrugged as Kayla sent her an astonished look, "what? It's a perfectly reasonable question"

"Yeah it is" she smiled lightly, taking a sip of her coffee, "I Uh... I dropped off all his stuff last night"

"And you didn't burn it? I would've burnt it"

"It was a close call" she murmured, "but Uh... I kinda did something stupid"

"Toilet paper his house?"

"Lydia, I'm not ten" she exclaimed with a short laugh but soon a frown etched its way into her face, "no Uh... I may or may not have.. Uh... Kissed Isaac" Lydia let out a surprised noise at that, almost swerving off the road, "and he saw"

"He?" And Kayla just shot her an obvious look, "oh... He who cannot be named?"

"Yeah" Kayla muttered in shame, "I'm an idiot"

"Was that stupid? Yes, are you an idiot? No" Lydia shrugged, "so what you kissed someone else, last time I checked your relationship status is 'single'" and Kayla flinched at the reminder.

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Kayla, look-" Lydia placed a hand on her knee, keeping one hand on the wheel as her eyes flickered from the road to her face, "-I am really sorry about Stiles... I did really think he was a decent guy too but you can't let him do this to you"

"Do what?"

"Turn you into someone you're not" Lydia said quietly, "I know it's easier said than done but moving on and forgetting will help... It's better you know now than later on down the line that he was... Well..."

"Using me for sex?"

Lydia glanced at her sadly, giving a soft, sad, sympathetic smile, "don't let him stop you flourishing"

Kayla quirked an eyebrow, "Lyds, you really have to stop reading that cosmopolitan crap"

"It's very insightful actually" Lydia fired back, "one hundred and one ways to get over a man"

"Let me guess... Shopping sprees, make overs and new dates right?"

"Absolutely"

"Well I'm not dating anyone for a long time... Or ever" Kayla said, because this thing that happened with Stiles really did make the floor collapse underneath her, knocking the wind out from her, "and if I do I'll date a girl... Girls are nice, they're soft and hot and are great in bed, well... From the teaser I got anyway"

"Well we'll make a deal, if by senior year we're both betrayed by the male gender then we'll date each other, simple" Lydia explained and Kayla found a smile tugging at her lips.

"Deal... Our ship name could totally be lyla" Kayla added because Lydia was really just a great friend, through and through.

"We could have beautiful beautiful babies" Lydia smirked, "with your complexion and my lips? Talk about run way material"

Kayla laughed, her fingers tapping across the papered coffee cup, "so-" she changed the subject, "-away from my depressing life and onto yours-"

"My life is no where near depressing thank you very much"

"-you got any further on figuring out why you're the towns new ringer of death bells?" Kayla continued, "you feel anything else from Mr Harris?"

"First off, no, and second... Did you have to make it sound so dirty?"

Kayla just shrugged as Lydia puckered her lips, "I've still got nothing, there is no logical explanation as to why I'm the one finding dead bodies and getting bad _'feelings' _about members of this town"

"You're spidey senses are tingling"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not Spider-Man" Lydia shot her an unimpressed playful stare.

"You never know" Kayla said mysteriously, a quirk forming over her lips, "do you think he's really dead?"

"Well judging by the way I only have these freak outs when someone is indeed dead then yes" Lydia nodded affirmatively, "just because I didn't like the guy didn't mean I wanted him dead"

"Yeah... He was an ass but he was _our_ ass, chemistry won't be the same without him" Kayla hummed back in response, "it's just weird they haven't found his body"

"Maybe there's no body to be found"

"_Great_, now we've got a cannibal on our hands too"

Lydia laughed, shaking her head, "no silly... I just mean maybe the killer, whoever he/she/it is doesn't want people to get too suspicious"

"These days 'missing' and 'presumed dead' are the same thing... I'm just surprised the FBI aren't here by now"

"That's our government for you" Lydia muttered, "quick question, you haven't got a new phone yet have you? Not since you smashed yours up?"

"No" she shook her head, "I'm not about ready to deal with death calls on top of everything else"

"Well here" Lydia bent down, still keeping her eyes on the road as she rooted around in her gucky-guchu-gu-whatever bag to pull out a phone, "my old one... And by old I mean like six months, still works"

Kayla took the phone carefully, coming complete with a diamonte case that Kayla choose not to say anything about, if Lydia was offering her her phone then she better not kick a gift horse in the mouth.

"Wow... Thanks" Kayla said in slight awe... She didn't know where Lydia got her 'cold heartless bitch' title from because she was nothing like that... Like sixty percent of the time, and she totally meant that in the fondest way possible.

"No problem" Lydia flashed her a grin and Kayla smiled back, pocketing the phone and now focusing back on the fact that this new fancy leather Lydia got put in her car smelt _bloody_ awful.

"Okay, how the hell do you find this smell soothing?" Kayla asked, screwing her face up, "it's making me gag"

"Oh don't be so dramatic" Lydia wave she hand, "it's subtle"

"It's anything _but_ subtle" Kayla contradicted, feeling her stomach churn, like acid was bubbling there, "seriously, can we open a window?"

Lydia just sighed but gave in, flicking down the button so the passengers window opened but only half way down, "no more, I don't want to ruin my hair"

"But you would rather I puked in your car?"

Lydia narrowed her eyes, "... Good point"

Except the window didn't help much, if anything it just made it worse, blowing about the smell of revolting poignant leather up her nostrils. She held a hand to her mouth, deliberately not breathing it in to try and stop the way her stomach was doing somersaults.

"Kayla so help me god if you're gonna puke tell me so I can kick you out"

"No... No I'm good" she mumbled, waving her free hand at her to continue driving, "it'll pass"

Lydia just sent her a dubious glance, watching her from the corner of her eye, "what was it you said was wrong with you?"

Her stomach bubbled again and Kayla swallowed back the sickness, "stomach bug" she managed to get out without puking, quite a feat right now if she did say so herself, "started this morning"

"Hm" Lydia hummed, giving her a suspicious once over, "well just tell me if you want me to stop, like I said, seats just got upholstered" and that did it. The reminder of the offending God awful smelling nostril attacking material that she was currently sitting on made her whole body jolt and she just had time to think 'oh crap' because this time she couldn't stop it.

She grabbed the closest thing she could find, Lydia gu-something bag, peeled it open and promptly threw her head in it and heaved up whatever stomach contents she had.

"Um..." She sheepishly pulled back slowly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand once she was done as she sent Lydia an apologetic look, her best friend whom just stared at her in horror, "at least it's not the new leather" she shrugged, always looking on the bright side of things.

Lydia, poor girl, looked about ready to cry as she clenched and unclenched her fists around the steering wheel, pure denial on her face, "Kayla... That bag cost me eighteen hundred dollars"

Okay... Oopsies, "um... That's the most expensive thing I've ever puked in, that's pretty honorary"

Lydia's lips twisted in on itself, like she was stopping herself from either crying or shouting profanities, "deactivate 'do not kill best friend mode' deactivate 'do not kill best friend mode-'"

"You better stop up here, I see a trash can"

"I am _not_ throwing eighteen hundred dollars worth of real leather in a _trash can"_

"Lydia, honey-" Kayla started to say sweetly, flashing her a smirk, "-this is not real leather, it's a knock off, hence why I can puke in it and not want to continue puking"

Lydia slammed on the breaks, skidding to a stop opposite the trash, "get rid of it, get rid of it and be quick before I decide to leave you stranded"

Kayla did as she said promptly, knowing how serious Lydia was and then settled back in the car with a sigh... This day was going _fab_. And they weren't even at school yet.

"You sure it's a stomach bug?" Lydia asked, breaking the silence, "it just seems a bit... Un stomach-buggy"

"Yeah, what else could it be?" Kayla laughed lightly, "it'll pass"

Kayla felt Lydia's gaze on her and glanced up, raising her eyebrows, "what?"

"Nothing, nothing" Lydia denied, shaking her head but she still continued to glance at her from the side.

"Clearly it's not nothing... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you know something I don't"

Lydia just shook her head, denying all accusations, "I don't know anything"

Kayla narrowed her eyes, trying to see if she was lying, "hmmmm... Okay"

"Quick question... What made you sick this morning?" Lydia asked and Kayla shot her a suspicious glance, "just inquiring, I aced biology remember?"

"Uh... Eggs" Kayla said, "Derek made me eggs but the smell was revolting hence the whole puking thing... Which I'll admit is weird, I love eggs"

Kayla watched as Lydia kept her gaze in front of her but she could see the clogs turning in her head, her eyes zig zagging over in thought.

"So doctor Martin, what's the prognosis?"

"Stomach bug" she answered too quickly for Kayla to fully believe her, "just a stomach bug" but her voice was higher pitched than normal, a fake assuring smile over her face.

"O-kaaaaaay, see? Nothing to worry about" she shrugged, about to take a sip of her coffee but the cup was grabbed out of her grasp and the next thing she saw was Lydia flinging it out the window in a frenzied panic.

"Lydia... What the hell?" She exclaimed because had her friend _finally_ gone bonkers?

"No coffee, it's bad for you" she rushed out as Kayla quirked an eyebrow, "I mean... Drinking coffee when you have a stomach bug is bad for you, don't do it" she chastised, "promise me?"

"You're acting so weird" she observed, slowly shaking her head.

"Weird or not, promise?" Lydia asked, anxiously looking between her and the road, "just... For a while"

"Okay, whatever" she said in surrender, throwing her hands in the air, failing to notice the small relieved smile Lydia gave her.

**A)n) ahahaha okay more lighthearted but a roller coaster is coming up haha and what does Lydia know... Hmmm,m... Ha anyway I sure hope you all liked and please please review and I will love you all, see you next time x**


	28. Chapter 28 - You lying, cheating scumbag

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, anyways a massive and thankful shout out to sungan140, TeiaShore, VampirePrincess11, zvc56, simone140089, WickedlyMinx, Kayela-Brown-1228, zikashiguki, Crash88, Iste, guest, GoingClassic, Tazytara, Hhh, bitchplease 19irene96, guest, suzii3499 and linda96 for reviewing, you all rock mega much, hope you like this chapter x**

**i have also updated bedroom adventures a few days ago and posted some Kayla and stiles videos on my tumblr ㈳6**

"Okay Lydia, cut the staring it's getting pretty creepy" Kayla mumbled as she and Lydia walked out the parking lot and over the concrete path towards the school, "unless of course you want to make out, in that case just stop the lustful staring and do it" she joked, breaking Lydia out of her trance.

She puckered her lips, shooting her a small smirk, "I think I'll say no to a make out session, especially after you puked"

"I brushed my teeth" Kayla exclaimed with a small laugh, "lucky you had a toothbrush spare in your car... Also why did you have a toothbrush in your car?"

Lydia just shrugged a shoulder, quirking her lips, "just in case of emergencies" and that made Kayla raise her eyebrows, what kind of emergencies warranted a toothbrush? The boogieman?

"Oh yes Lydia because you could _totally_ fight off an attacker with a three dollar toothbrush"

"Not that kind of emergency" she answered slyly, pushing open the front doors with a dramatic flare of her arms and it took a second for Kayla to catch onto what she meant, "what can I say... Jackson liked it when I went down on him"

"Uh... _Ew... Ew... Ew"_ she stuck her tongue out, gagging loudly, sending Lydia a disgusted look, "you let me brush my teeth with something that has been in contact with his, _gah_, icky stuff?"

Lydia laughed lightly, the sound ringing delicately off the walls and _damn her _for getting so much enjoyment out of this, "no, I always replaced them afterward" and Kayla just breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Thank god" she mumbled, "geez Lyd, way to give me heart failure, thanks_ so _much for that"

"Drama queen" Lydia shot back with a smirk as they arrived at their lockers, "and don't have a freak out but rebound werewolf, nine o'clock"

"Oh shit" she cursed, keeping her back to the corridor as she immediately latched onto who Lydia meant, "fuck, fuck fuck, what I am supposed to say? Oh sorry for falling on your lips, I was just in the middle of an Antarctic scaled melt down?"

"Relax" Lydia waved her hand, shooting her a glance as she rooted around in her locker, "it was a kiss, it's not like you seduced him into having sex on your ex boyfriends couch... Which, I'll admit, he kind of deserves" Lydia hummed, obviously referring to Stiles.

"_Lydia_" Kayla exclaimed in a hush, "he's one of my best friends, I'm only having a freak out because I don't want _him_ to have a freak out, which I know he will... He goes all blushy and awkward... Oh god, what if he hates me?"

"Stop over thinking" Lydia mumbled with an amused snort, "and as for making out with your best friends... Allison remember?"

"_One_ time, _one_ time" Kayla exclaimed, "...unfortunately" she added because, sure, Allison was a good kisser before she shook her head, getting back on the subject at hand, "but that was different, I was acting like a rabid sex beast then"

"Then use that as your excuse" Lydia smiled, tilting her head up to look in the mirror on her locker door to apply some shiny pink lip gloss, "say you were-"

"-craving sex so much I was about to jump his bones? Yeah _no" _she shook her head, screwing her eyes shut, "this situation cannot get much worse"

"What can't get much worse?" Isaac asked and Kayla jumped at his sudden appearance, shooting Lydia an exasperated look as if to say 'you could've told me he was there, thanks so much supposed-to-be-bff'

"Uh..." She turned around, shrugging sheepishly, "my life"

"Hale-"

"Don't hate me" she rushed out, "I was just confused last night and you were just there with, well, _lips_ and I didn't mean it okay? It was idiotic and stupid and it was a rebound move... Don't dump me"

Isaac chuckled, shaking his head, "I would never dump you as a friend, don't get yourself in a tizzy"

"I'm in a tizzy alright" she nodded, "because I kissed you... On the lips... And why aren't you freaking out? You always used to freak out when we, somehow, ended up making out"

"Because Hale-" he placed his hands on her shoulders, sending her a smirk, "-I get it okay? You were sad, hence the lip locking, it's in the past"

"_Really_?"

"Really" he confirmed with a smirk before frowning slightly, "and is it a little sad the only person I've ever kissed is my best friend? Oh god..." He mumbled in dread, "did I just say that out loud?"

"Yup" Lydia confirmed with a smack of the lips, looking away from the mirror to shoot him an amused smirk, "but that may well change"

Huh? Kayla followed Lydia's gaze to see Paige standing at her locker across from them, slyly watching Isaac from the curtains of her blonde hair.

"Huh" Kayla muttered as Isaac sent Paige a small smile, "damn I've got competition" she joked, "and here I thought I would always be your number one"

"You always will be" he winked jokingly, nudging her arm playfully before bidding farewell and making his way over to her, leaning against the locker and smiling and laughing with her.

"See? You have awesome friends, who needs a guy, now stop your moping and let's go to biology" Lydia started to drag her away and Kayla just laughed... It was true, she really _did_ have **awesome** friends.

Except her luck sucked. She managed to go two periods without seeing or interacting with Stiles but, unfortunately, he did go to the same school as her. She would have to see him eventually. She almost bumped into him in the corridor but swiftly managed a change of course before it was too late and briskly made her way to the other end of the corridor.

But Stiles couldn't let her go. Not again. He couldn't explain much without lying but he couldn't have her hating him, he _couldn't_.

He ran after her, calling her name gently but she ignored him, tuning out his voice. He tried again, ignoring the annoyed looks he got from other students as he pushed past them, panic welling in his chest.

"Kayla? Kayla... Kaylz wait... Kayla? Kayl-"

"_What_?" Her reply was sharp and to the point, coated in bitterness as she turned around and shot him an exasperated look, "what Stiles?"

He flinched at that, feeling like razor blades had cut through him, "I just-" he couldn't say something without sounding and acting like a jerk, he knew that, but he really just wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice even if it was flinging curse after curse at him, "-I just... Want to talk"

She screwed her face up at that, "talk?... Seriously?" She demanded, "_oh yes_ Stiles, let's go get coffee and play footsy under the table" she remarked sarcastically, slowly shaking her head, "we have absolutely _nothing_ to talk about"

"Please" he practically begged, side stepping in front of her to stop her moving, "I just... I really don't want you to hate me" and she sent him a confused look, her eyebrows furrowing, "I mean... For the sake of our friends" he lied, well aware that Brian could be lurking around every corner, listening in and knowing if he wasn't satisfied with Stiles' lying skills then he could detonate the bomb so to speak.

A hurt look flashed across her face, bright green eyes flaring up with pain, "_wow_ Stiles... And just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower" her voice exasperated as she shook her head at him, "you know what? '_For the sake of our friends' _I'll be civil with you when the feeling of wanting to punching you lessens and _only_ then" her voice shook with intensity, "and don't use our friends as leverage Stiles, don't you _dare"_

"I didn't mean... I didn't mean that" he said feebly, well aware that to her it sounded like he was warning her to play nice of she could lose her friends when to him he wanted to be civil because the thought of her hating him killed him, it really did, "I... I really want to talk to you"

"Didn't you hear me before Stiles, we have _nothing_ to talk about... You lied, I fell for it and you got me to sleep with you, in a nutshell, what more could you possibly say?"

That he didn't mean any of it, that he was so incredibly sorry, that he loved her more than he could put into words...

"I can... Explain" which meant more lying but he just wanted to talk to her, he needed to talk to her, "I don't want you to hate me"

"Yeah well... Too late" she scoffed and her words from last night echoed around in his head, 'I hate that I love you' - surely if she still loved him, if she even felt a_ smidge_ of what she did before the surely there was still hope... Right?

"You don't hate me" he whispered, part in know and part in hope, keeping his stance as she peered up at him, eyes glassy.

"No... But I should" she replied, her forehead scrunching up, "I should hate you so much"

His heart jumped at that, knowing she hated him right now but she didn't hate-hate him, that was something, "just give me a couple of hours... A couple of hours and if by the end of it you still want to punch me then I'll give you a free hit" he bargained, "or two, or three, maybe four if I haven't passed out by-"

"_Stiles_" she interrupted him, her tone stern "shut up"

He just nodded, biting his lip as he diverted his gaze to the floor, knowing that if she didn't agree then this could well be it, he wouldn't get to apologise or be civil to her ever again.

He heard her sigh loudly, "fine" she relented with a roll of her eyes, "you have an hour" and he looked up at her, his eyes lighting up, "but don't think for _one second_ I'm forgiving you, or even _close_ to forgiving you because I probably never will but..." She faltered slightly, "but if it will stop you pestering me then fine" she relented again, her tone still hard and close to ice cold but he felt it melting out, soothing to more of a luke warm temperature.

"... Okay, Uh yeah... Good" he gulped loudly, nodding his head, knowing that while Brian was still around this was his one and only chance to get her on the right path to forgiving him, even if he still had to lie and say he never loved her...if he couldn't have her as his girlfriend then having her as a friend would just have to suffice until they got rid of Brian - but it was easier said than done, Stiles didn't think she would ever truly forgive him for this.

"_Well_?" She then demanded, crossing her arms, "times a ticking Stilinski"

"Uh right yeah, um..." He spun and turned on the spot, scratching the back of his neck, "um... Do you want to... Get out of here?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, her stance turning slightly more defensive, "why?"

"To... Talk?" It came out as more of a question, "I just thought you wouldn't want to talk here... At school"

"Well I don't want to talk full stop but whatever"

The words died in the back of his throat, his posture slumping in defeat. He didn't know how much longer he could do this, the whole lying thing, it was slowly eating away at him, numbing his whole body. The guilt was immense but not quite as big as if he got someone killed... For now he had to play Brian's game before he got to beat him. Like chess. Or poker. He just had to be good at tactics and bluffing.

"Fine" she repeated again and he looked up, eyes hopeful, "you lead the way... But I'm taking my own car" she told him, brushing past him but stopped and turned around with an annoyed expression, "_dammit_ I don't have my car"

"It's okay, I'll drive" Stiles probably jumped on that opportunity a tad too fast to be considered 'cool' but any time he could civilly spend with her was like winning the lottery.

She sent him an apprehensive look, her jaw clenching, her eyes full of fire but eventually nodded all the same with a tired sigh.

Maybe he couldn't get her to forgive him yet, maybe he couldn't tell her the truth but that didn't mean he couldn't do something to get them on the right track. All he knew was that he had to try something before everything slipped through his fingers.

* * *

"_Seriously_ Stiles? _Here_?" She demanded when they reached their destination and he just glanced at her from the side of his eye as he parked opposite Milly's diner.

"I just thought... I just thought we could hit two birds with one stone... Talk and get burgers, you love burgers" trying to get on her good side - it was no secret Kayla loved her burgers, usually with about a ton of ketchup and mustard.

"I'm feeling kind of queasy so I think I'll pass on the burgers" she explained, pulling herself out of the car as Stiles did the same, shooting her a worried look.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her, giving her a quick once over.

"Don't pretend to care" she shot back at him before leaving him stranded to stride into the diner without him. Of course he cared, how couldn't he? He cared so much it hurt but he knew she was hurting too, lashing out at him because in her eyes he deserved it. Hell in his eyes he deserved it three times over.

He slowly followed her in, giving her time to cool her jets slightly before sliding across from her in the booth. He didn't fail to notice she chose the same booth that they were in last time they were here and whether that was a conscious decision or not he didn't know, a part of him hoped it was a good sign, like things were eventually going to get better.

Her arms were crossed, her gaze stoney as she watched his every move carefully and with caution, eyes narrowing into slits as he started awkwardly fiddling with the napkin on the table, a frog in his throat.

"_Well_?" She demanded, "although I prefer the silence if you're not gonna speak then I'm gonna go, you're wasting my time" she threatened, cocking an eyebrow at him.

But he had no idea where to start or what to say. If he said 'oh yeah btw Kayla, I lied lolz joke' then Brian would let loose, killing anything and everything in his path but if he continued lying and went 'yeah I was totally using you for meaningless sex haha funny right?' then she would storm out of here and never speak to him again. This was his only chance. He _couldn't_ mess this up.

"... You know what? _Nevermind_" she scoffed after a few more seconds of awkward silence, "clearly '_this_' was a mistake" she pushed herself up with her hands on the table, "Just like our whole relationship"

That stung a lot, hitting him right bang smack in the middle of his chest but before he could reach out for her hand and beg her to sit back down, to just give him another minute she stumbled slightly, shakily falling back down onto the red leather seat with a dazed look on her face like she couldn't understand what had happened.

Worry flared up in him, racing through his veins. Did he cause this? Was this his fault? Did he hurt her so much that she wasn't taking proper care of herself? He leaned forward, about to reach out for her but she shot him a furious look, causing him to falter.

"_Back off,_ it's just a little dizzy spell" she said through gritted teeth and of course, he forgot, she wasn't his girlfriend anymore, he couldn't do the affection thing as much as it killed him.

"Why?" He asked, staying firmly planted in his seat despite the fact his whole body was itching to round the table and sit next to her, take her hand and wrap his arms around her.

"Oh _I don't know_ Stiles" she exclaimed sarcastically, her voice biting, "couldn't be because of the stress? Or worry? Or y'know general feelings of crappiness?" She shot back at him with an annoyed huff, "and stop acting like you care, games over remember? You let the cat out of the bag" she stated bitterly, taking in a deep breath but continued to stay seated, obviously deciding it was safer.

"Kaylz-"

"Don't call me that"

"Kayla" he corrected quietly, his heart aching at that, "I do care" Brian didn't say anything about that, he only said to say he was using her for sex and that he didn't love her, _technically_ he wasn't breaking any rules.

"No you don't... Otherwise you would've been honest with me and you certainly wouldn't have let me fall in love with you" she told him quietly, slowly shaking her head at him.

He gulped noisily, his eyes flitting from the table back to her face nervously, "I made a mistake... I thought I could-" he faltered, his stomach plummeting, "-I thought I could love you... Eventually"

"Eventually?" She questioned, "Stiles just stop okay, loving someone shouldn't be a chore, it should be easy and hard at the same time and it certainly shouldn't be forced... If you didn't love me then why pretend? Why? Right... The sex, _my bad_" she rolled her eyes, turning her head to the side to avoid looking at him.

It wasn't like that. It wasn't. "Casual relationships aren't completely unheard of" he said without thinking, knowing that if he had to agree and say it was just about sex it would crush the both of them but judging by the hurt and fierce look she shot him what he said wasn't any better.

"Why you asshole-"

"Hello" a voice interrupted chipperly and Stiles glanced up in confusion, seeing a bright young happy blonde haired waitress - guess Milly must be on her day off - smiling down at them, her brown eyes so wide with eagerness Stiles almost jumped back in shock, "are you ready for me to take your orders?"

"Uh... Um..." He glanced at Kayla and she just shot him a distasteful aggravated look, her eyes narrowing in anger, "um... Yeah sure Uh... Double bacon cheeseburger and fries and a coke for me and Uh... Kaylz-"

"_Don't call me that"_ she cut him off, looking about ready to rip his head off in the middle of the diner, "and nothing for me thanks" she told the waitress shortly, an arm wrapping around her torso as she turned her head, indeed looking quite queasy and sick.

"You know miss, when my sister was pregnant and the morning sickness got so bad she used to order onion rings, swore by it, said it kept the sickness at bay" and Stiles gulped as Kayla shot the waitress a withering glance, her eyes fierce, "works for any kind of sickness too, if my sister swears by it then it must work, she's a right fuss pot that one"

"It's. A. Stomach. Bug" she answered slowly, "not that it's any of your business anyway" she turned her head away stubbornly and the waitress shot Stiles a confused look, like she couldn't understand what she had done wrong. He just smiled apologetically back, giving a small shrug of the shoulder in explanation, showing he had no idea what to do or say.

"Okie dokes" still though the waitress remained chipper and unfazed by Kayla's bad attitude, about to turn away but Kayla called her back.

"Uh... Sorry, I'll try it" Kayla corrected, nodding her head slightly, "thanks"

Silence continued at their table, the kind of silence that crushes and suffocates you at the same time, the awkward tension making his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Friends with benefits?" Kayla asked and Stiles raised his eyebrows at that question, "to you, was that what we were?"

No. "...yes"

It looked like it took a minute for the words to register and judging by the crushed look he got in return a few seconds later he knew the words had sunk in, "well that's just... _Great_" she whispered, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes but she held them back determinedly, "I fell for an asshole... _Dammit Stiles_" she exclaimed, clenching her fists that rested on the table, "you lying, using, big headed _asshole_" she spat, shaking her head at him, "why? Why did you do this to me? _Why_?" She demanded, "why did you make me fall for you? _**Why**_?"

He flinched at that, biting down hard on his bottom lip, "I... I..."

"Was it fun?" She whispered in pain, "was it fun for you to play me?"

"I-"

"I want to know _every_ single detail" she snarled, her pain immediately turning into red hot anger as she glared at him, "I want to know _exactly_ what you thought through out this past year, got it?" She demanded, "you owe me that much"

He sent her a guilty look, his skin going pale "o-okay" even though he didn't know if he could lie any more, the mere thought of it making fire explode in his brain.

"That night at the school, when Peter was the Alpha, why did you come back for me when I was under his trance?" She demanded, shrugging her shoulders, "hmmm? Why play hero when you never even liked me?"

"You were my friend... I wasn't about to let you die" because, at that time, she was his friend and he did feel something for her already by that point, all he knew then was that he couldn't leave her there, he just _couldn't_, it was like he was compelled to help her, his own life meaning not a lot as he raced back to her, grabbing her hand to mutter her soothing words.

"_Fine_, the first time we kissed out in the woods, if my mom didn't call and interrupt us, was all you were wanting was a hook up? Someone stupid enough to let you lose your virginity too? Were you even a virgin in the first place?"

He gulped, risking a glance over his shoulder. Was Brian here? Could he possibly be listening in right now? Did he plant a spy bug on him or something?

"I..." That night, when he kissed her, he wasn't even thinking about sex, all he could think about was the fact this funny, beautiful amazing girl was kissing him back and he felt something he had never really felt before, adoration, through and through, "I thought..." He gulped, he couldn't do this, he couldn't, why was Brian making him do this, "I thought maybe but-but it didn't happen"

Pain flared up in her eyes again as she glanced down, tanned skin going even more pale.

"So... So when you said you loved me-" her voice cracked and Stiles just wanted to take a hold of her hands and never let go, "-you didn't mean it... So you just said it as a way to speed things up, to get me into bed?"

No. _No_ he said it because it was the truth. "Y-Yes"

Her whole posture slumped and he felt like every question he answered was slowly breaking her down, watering her down and that caused him unimaginable pain.

"And when you took that bullet for me... Why? You could've died" she exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows, "or are you gonna tell me next I should take that as a compliment that someone was _literally_ ready to die because of how good I am in bed"

He took that bullet because the thought of losing her was unbearable and knew that if he had the means to stop it, if he could save her, then he would... He didn't have regard for his own life in that moment, it was basically a no brainer - he didn't even have to think about it for a millisecond, he loved her of course he would save her.

"I... I don't know" he lied, "I guess I took that bullet because-because-" oh god, he couldn't say this, he couldn't say this, he couldn't say this, "-I thought it would make you feel guilty... And-and you would stay with me" crap, no, no, not like that, not like this-

"_Wow_... Just _wow_" she mumbled and he could see her heart breaking right in front of his very eyes, "and just when I thought you couldn't get any worse... You risk your own life all for a little action..." She shook her head slowly, "there's something wrong with your head"

"I didn't-"

"Orders up" the blonde haired waitress greeted them with a wide smile, moving the tray to hold in one hand while she placed Stiles' food and coke in front of him before tuning to Kayla and giving her a large bowl of battered greasy onion rings with a complimentary glass of water.

"My Name is Roxanna by the way just in case you were looking for some funky cool names" she smiled widely, giving a little bounce on the spot, "but Roxy doesn't really work for a boy does it? Hmmm Ronnie, that could work, that's cute" the waitress gushed and Kayla just sent her a 'what the hell are you on' look, her eyes narrowing.

As the waitress, or 'Roxanna' continued to prattle on about the name and its origins Stiles' phone beeped and he just glanced down at him, fully prepared to turn the damn thing off before realising it was from an unknown number.

... Immediately, like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head, Stiles got a chill straight down to the bone. His fingers starting shaking slightly as he opened the text, dreading what it said.

'_Tut tut Stiles, someone's a bad liar. Up the ante boy and up it good. Daddy's on patrol right now isn't he? I would just hate for him to get a disturbance call out and his head bashed in by the estranged thug, that would be terrible. I want you to hurt her. Hurt her or else dear old daddy won't be the only one I'll visit... Tabitha Jacobs will also be on my list'_

... No. Stiles felt his heart drop, the phone going slack in his grip. Hurt her? More? No... No...

Another beep came through and Stiles just bit his lip, brown eyes falling on the new text.

_'Oooooh, I know. You slept with that blonde girl, Heather is it? You slept with her countless times over, in lots of different ways, you slept with her in your own bedroom when Kayla was living with you... In fact, you slept with her because you got bored. All summer long. Now that's fun. Do it Stiles... I dare you xoxo'_

So not only did he want him to hurt Kayla in unimaginable ways, he wanted him to disrespect his friends memory? This was unbearable. Each lie felt like a knife to the stomach, his composure slipping... How could he break her like this?

"Right, you're annoyed, comes with the territory I guess" 'Roxanna' continued to smile widely as Kayla shot her a heated glare, obviously fed up with her rambling, snapping Stiles from his daze, "just keep in mind Roxanna, trust me it's a pretty great name" and with that she skipped away, leaving behind two very confused teenagers.

Stiles didn't have time to contemplate what the hell had just happened because Kayla shot the waitress one last evil glare before rounding on him.

"All those times I got hurt, all the times you patched me up or were there at the hospital... Why did you do that? Did you get some kind of sick pleasure out of it? Did you-"

"Kayla" he interrupted, his eyes full of tears as his heart palpitated in his chest, "I... I was a Virgin when I met you" oh god, no... No, _please_, someone stop him saying this, "I... I only slept with you... And only you... Until-until-"

"Until what?" She demanded, her jaw clenched and he saw her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly, "_**until what?"**_

Why did he have to do this? Choose between her and the other people close to him? Why was Brian doing this? Why did he enjoy their pain so much? His throat closed up, each breath getting harder and harder to take in. Break Kayla's heart even more, crush it in the palm of his hand, or be responsible for his dad's and a six year olds death? What kind of sick twisted choice was this?

He faltered, suddenly feeling sick to the stomach, "until... Until... Heather" he answered slowly, spikes of pain running through his brain, "until summer... When I... When we... When she and I..." He couldn't get the words out, each pronunciation slowly killing him, "when I... I slept with her" and just like that the lie was out in the open, never to be taken back. Just like that he completely destroyed her.

He watched in heartbreak and guilt as a devastated look fell over her face, tears blurring her eyesight. He had never seen someone look so... So _crushed_.

"You and Heather...?" She trailed off, "you had sex with Heather when-when you were still with me?"

No, never. He would never do that to her. He didn't like Heather in that way, he loved Kayla and _only_ Kayla.

"...yes" another knife wound, directly over his heart, "I... I cheated on you"

She just shook her head, rapid tears now falling, "why?" And just that one devastated one word question made him break down. His face crumpled, guilty tears beginning to slide down his cheeks, "_**why**_?"

"Kayla, please-"

"_Don't_ you _fucking_ dare" she pushed herself back on the seat away from him, her eyes wild but full of pain, "and you honestly expect we can be _friends_ after this? That I can be _civil_ to you?" She demanded, shaking her head, "no Stiles, you_** lying... Cheating... Scumbag..."**_ She pronounced, a trail of tears tracing their way down her cheeks and off her chin, "how many times?" She asked through gritted teeth and he just shook his head, he couldn't do this, he couldn't, "I said _how many times?"_

He flinched at that, wishing he was dead by this point, that would solve everything.

"... All summer" he lied with a guilty tone, knowing this was it... He couldn't get Kayla to forgive him because Brian was always there, digging the knife in a little deeper and twisting, ruining their lives, controlling them. He couldn't win against Brian because Brian had already won... Taking away the one person Stiles wanted more than anything.

"All summer?" She repeated faintly, "_all summer_? When I was in the hospital? When I was scared I would _never walk again_? All that time you were sleeping with her... All the time you were having _sex_ with _me_ you were having sex with _her_ too?" She demanded and Stiles couldn't speak, his throat aching with emotion as he glanced down at the table, his tears landing on the work top.

"You're sick" he heard her mumble in a broken voice, "you're_ sick_ Stiles... Getting off on ruining people's lives like it's a game of chess... You're** sick**" she repeated, throwing him a dirty look, "you made me love you... You made me fall in love with you... Well you know what? I hope you _rot in hel_l" she spat angrily, picking up the glass of water and roughly throwing it at him, the cold drink spilling down his clothes, "you _bastard_, you _fucking bastard_... **I hate you"** she snarled, voice dripping in venom, "it should be you six feet under, not Heather... Because she wasn't the only one to fall for your lies and promises... _You_ should be dead instead of her" and with one last hurt and angry glare she stormed from the diner, Stiles' tears mixing with the water, leaving him sitting there broken and numb, not even acknowledging the third and final text he got from the unknown number.

'_Well done... Now let the games begin xoxo'_

**A/n) hahahaha I love hurting you all, but it hurts me too like it's killing me so much, anyway motel California soon like the bus ride donw in a few chapters or so, and although you probably want to kill me I would love to hear from you, pretty please? Please review and I will love you all, peace out lovelies x**


	29. Chapter 29 - Playing with darkness

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does it belong to me, anyways a massive and thankful shout out to all those followed/favourited and reviewed including**

"Wait wait wait... You're wanting to attack a bunch of Alphas?" Her voice was far past confused by this point, "do you all have a permanent death wish or something? You can't _seriously_ think you can win do you?"

"We have a plan" Derek nodded, "Allison will be a floor above ready to shoot, Cora, Boyd, Isaac-"

"Taking the lambs to slaughter" Kayla muttered, "Derek this is bloody crazy. Look I'm all for getting rid of them even if that involves a bit of maiming, maybe slaughter, but this so called plan you have won't end in their slaughter... It will end in ours, why can't you see that?" She asked, staring at him long and hard before glancing over his shoulder and seeing Cora and Peter standing side by side in the loft, "why can't any of you see that?"

"We're stronger than you think" Cora told her, her voice smooth and unwavering, "we can't let this opportunity pass"

"Jesus Christ, you're all nuts" Kayla exclaimed, "and I assume you agree with them too huh?" She directed towards Peter, knowing him well enough that he wouldn't be taking the moral high ground here.

"Of course" he replied, giving her a smirk. "Who am I to say no to a little bloodshed?"

"Wow... Wow, _fantastic_" she groaned, "this is blooming _great_, well I hope you all have a funeral plan in order because I'm not arranging your funerals" she shook her head, "I won't so if, no when, you die don't expect me not to say 'I told you so',

"Come with us" Peter supplied with a shrug, "just because you don't have claws and fangs it doesn't mean you can't be useful"

"Im just feeling the love" she remarked with a narrow of the eyes, "and no, I'm not getting involved in your stupid ass suicidal plan, no way in hell"

"Kay, come on-"

"_No_" she told Derek firmly, shaking her head, "you don't have a chance in hell of winning, they're all alphas, _all_ of them"

"So am I" Derek told her, his eyes flashing red, "we can win this"

"Well it must be nice to live in denial land Der but you know what I see? Them kicking our asses and one by one slowly killing us all, is that what you want? To lead your pack to their death?"

Derek's jaw clenched, like he was annoyed by her argumentative and stubbornness but come on, _really_? What did he expect? She wasn't about to just say 'oh yes Derek, you're our alpha so you _must_ know best, let's all hold hands and skip together to play fight with our big bad enemies', hell no, the fact they couldn't _see_ how dangerous this was seriously made her question how and why she was related to them.

"I'm not forcing any of them, it's their choice... Scott has agreed to help"

"Then Scott has lost the god damn plot" she exclaimed loudly, "no, no I won't help, I won't" she shook her head firmly, "I've lost too many people to watch you lot die as well"

"The chance of that will lessen if you come with us" she sent Peter an angry glare, her stare hardening as he just held up his hands in mock surrender, "just saying, you could-"

"Get killed along side with you, oh yes, _fantastic_"

"-be a big help" he carried on like she didn't interrupt him, sending her an amused look, "I could teach you a few things"

"I can kick ass perfectly fine thank you very much, I don't need your help"

"Not that kind of help" Peter rolled his eyes, "help with... Honing your abilities"

"'_My abilities'_?" She quoted with a snort, "Peter-"

"Dad, would it kill you to eventually start calling me dad?"

She glared at him, her eyes narrowing, "no, but it would kill someone... Hopefully you" she added, because Peter was her father, he wasn't her dad, "I doubt you know anything about 'my abilities', hell I don't even know what they are"

"I know more than you think"

"Stop being so creepy" she sent him a distasteful look, "seriously, crossing the line there"

"Look-" Derek interrupted, stepping forward, "-we're going, we don't really have a choice-"

"No, you have a choice... You're just going with the wrong one" she told him sadly, "for God sake Derek, they're alphas... All of them, each and every single one of them is an Alpha... You can't just go in all guns a blazing"

"You would... Or at least you used to want to" Cora remarked, shrugging a shoulder.

"You're right, I would, I still would... But I wouldn't if I was putting others people lives on the line all for what? Revenge?" She asked quietly, "it's not worth it"

"We're going... All of us" Derek said, "and it would be good if you could come too" he had completely dismissed all of what she just said, being stubborn and hot headed as always, believing he knew what was best.

Kayla just shook her head, "no... No I'm sorry, I won't aid you in your suicide mission, no way" she brushed past them heading up the concrete steps to leave the loft because why couldn't they see how stupid a plan it was? Alphas weren't to be messed with, they were strong and dangerous, especially killer ones who she knew wouldn't hesitate to kill them all with one blow... Why in gods name was this plan going ahead?

She did know 'why', of course she did, it was because the Alphas were messing with them, playing with them, threatening them, possibly killing people but still... It just seemed the negatives far outweighed the positives. If they all died what then? Who would fight off the Alphas? Exactly no one.

She reached the door, her hand faltering in pulling back the metal... She hated this idea, she hated them for going ahead with this idea, she hated the alphas for making this plan needed but most of all she hated herself for what she was going to say next.

"Fine" she sighed loudly, turning around slowly to just shrug at them, "_fine,_ I'll go but if I die I will haunt all your asses till the end of time, no joke, it'll be worse than fricking Casper" she warned as Derek just nodded at her and Cora smiled lightly. As much as this plan sucked she couldn't leave her friends, her _family_ by themselves, she would never forgive herself... After all they were in this together right?

Peter caught her eye and he had this excited and suspenseful gleam in his eye, like he couldn't wait to show her the tricks of the trade to speak.

"Fab" she groaned, "father and daughter bonding... _Yay_"

* * *

"He _what_?"

"Yeah" Kayla agreed with a roll of the eyes as they sat in the lunch room, just her Lydia and Allison all huddled together with their trays of food, "and please don't make me say it again or I will want to grab this fork and ram it up his ass" she threatened, her fingers clenching around the metal.

"Stiles... And Heather...?" Allison asked in confusion and Kayla shot her a glare at the reminder, "sorry I just... He doesn't seem the type to-"

"Cheat? Cheat constantly? Have his dick in someone else when he's in a relationship? Yeah well-" she scoffed loudly, "-me neither" she resumed her task at staring back down at her full plate, poking away at the fries with a blank expression. The night before training with Peter took her mind off things, she got to beat the living crap out of him and go all out on the punching bag so it was therapeutic she guessed but today, well, the sulk fest was on. Hence the mood she was currently in. Honestly it was a miracle Lydia and Allison was still sitting with her.

Lydia said something, probably a threat of some kind, most likely along the lines of castration but Kayla was too trapped in her own mind to hear her, instead she just continued to swirl a couple of fries around in a dollop of ketchup, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

To her it still didn't make sense, how after everything he just suddenly decided to spill the beans, how he had the nerve to actually look guilty and think they could even work to be friends... No way in hell. If she didn't hate him before then she certainly did now, all of her loathed him. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to speak to him. She didn't even want to hear his name. Just the thought of him in bed with someone else made her stomach churn.

She felt a nudge and looked up, meeting Allison's concerned gaze, "are you okay?"

Oh _yes_ she was on cloud flipping nine. Her boyfriend, or ex boyfriend, first told her he never loved her, that he was just looking for a little fun and making her feel like utter crap to then be told that for months he was cosying up to someone else while she was none the wiser. She was _**great**_.

But of course she didn't say that, she wasn't about to snap at her friends too, "yeah... I'm fine" she lied with a shrug, "I mean... People get cheated on all the time"

"Doesn't make it right" Allison said quietly, "if it helps any Lydia has worked her way through a lot of jerks"

"Hey" Lydia exclaimed, throwing a fry at her friend with a playful glare, "at least I knew they were jerks" she defended without thinking and Kayla deflated at that, gulping loudly. The reminder that Stiles lied, lied this whole time without any guilt or regard for her feelings made her glance down, her body going numb again.

"Sorry Kayla" Lydia winced, "I didn't mean it like-"

"I know" she interrupted, shooting her friend a small smile, "don't worry"

She caught both Allison and Lydia shooting each other other awkward stares, the table falling silent again. She still couldn't stop thinking about it, she had tried everything but still her mind kept drifting to Stiles and Heather. Together. Like t_ogether-together. S_he didn't want to think like that or about that, it was the last thing she wanted to occupy her mind but her brain betrayed her, showing her awful stomach churning images all day long, on a constant loop.

Him and her kissing. Them both touching each other. In bed together. All those thoughts just assaulted her, slowly breaking her apart. She just didn't get it, how she didn't work it out. How she was stupid enough to befriend her and trust Stiles with her. How she didn't see it. All those times she left them to their own devices, watching movies or cooking, to go out with Lydia they were sleeping together? He was just waiting for her to go so he could have sex with her God knows where, probably in his bed.

At that thought her stomach churned again, feeling sick to the stomach at that idea. The same bed she slept in all summer when she was living with him, most of the time when she was on crutches or could hardly walk due to the splint on her leg, the same bed she slept with him in. Was that how it went? He would hook up with Heather, have sex with her and then just hours later guide Kayla up and kiss her, his slow gentle hands caressing every inch of her as he had her in exactly the same place and position as his last conquer.

Her stomach bubbled again, shame flooding through her veins as she pushed the bowl of fries away from her. It made her physically sick thinking about it, imagining him with her. She trusted him so damn much, she would enjoy their time together when it was just the two of them but now every thought, every memory of them together, his touches, his kisses over her skin, the way he could hit every spot without even trying just made her feel dirty and tainted.

Maybe it was her. He clearly got bored when she was in splint, his hormones taking over. He obviously didn't want to wait for her to be up and running again so just found someone else, continuing to string her along and then when she was all better have two girls, bits on the side.

"You not hungry?" Allison asked as Kayla just pushed the whole tray away, turning her nose up at it.

"Nu Uh... Feeling kinda sick actually" she mumbled quietly. In a way she wished things could just go back to how they were before, even if she was living a lie because anything would feel better than living like this, living like she was worthless, like she did something wrong. Maybe she did. Maybe Heather was more interesting than her. Maybe she was prettier or funnier, maybe she was something different, something different than just one girl. She constantly felt like the floor was disappearing under each step she took, each breath getting harder and harder to take in. Was this what happened when you trusted someone? They betray you and treat you like crap? Like you're nothing short of a naive play thing?

"If you want I can give you an ibupr-"

"_No_" Lydia interrupted loudly, shaking her head, "she's not taking anything"

Okay that was unexpected... And slightly possessive.

Kayla just raised her eyebrows, looking at Lydia strangely, "and why not?"

"Uh... Just you know... Because..." She suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "... Because ibuprofen won't help a, um... 'Stomach bug'"

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you didn't want to say a stomach bug" Kayla answered matter of factly, crossing her arms in front of her, "Lydia if you have something to say then just say it... Since when do you hold back?"

Lydia's eyes zig zagged across her face, gauging her expression, "I've got nothing to say"

"Bull crap Lyds I know when you're lying... First the coffee and now this? What's gotten into you?" She asked, fully past confused by this point. Lydia was acting super strange these past couple of days.

"Um..." She mumbled, puckering her lips in pretend thought, "I was just... Protecting your health"

"From what, the _big bad_ coffee monster?" Kayla asked sarcastically, "c'mon just tell me why you're acting so strange... It can't be _that_ bad"

"It can be _that_ bad alright" Lydia muttered under her breath before snapping back down to earth, "look it's nothing, cross my heart, needle in the eye all that" she waved her hand, "have some water"

"I don't want water" Kayla's confused voice piped up, frowning at Lydia as she held up a water bottle and she glanced sideways at Allison who just stared between the two of them like they had both lost their minds. Well she certainly hadn't but she was about a hundred and ten percent sure Lydia had.

"Jeez... Call the weird police" Kayla muttered under her breath, "now do I have permission to go pee or do you want to warn me about the dangers of using public bathrooms as well?"

"Oh please-" Lydia waved her hand, "-they're perfectly safe... But that's like the tenth time you've gone today"

Kayla shot her a weird look as she stood up, "well sorry, it's not like I can control when my bladder decides to empty itself" she rolled her eyes, "and have you been counting?"

"No, but if I was counting I would say twelve instead of ten but I prefer rounding things" Lydia dismissed with an obvious look, "now go pee"

"Okay miss... _Wow_" Kayla just turned and walked away, zig zagging her way through the students to find her way to the girls bathroom.

"Lydia?" Allison asked suspiciously, raising her eyebrows at her friend, "what was _that _about?"

Lydia just shrugged, shaking her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about Allison"

Lydia watched as Allison's curious side took over, leaning her elbows on the table to move forward, clearly not letting the subject drop, "_Lydia_..." She pronounced her name slowly and with suspicion, "what do you know?"

"Everything"

"Well we know that but what do you know about Kayla?" She asked but Lydia kept her mouth closed, shaking her head, denying all knowledge of anything and everything, "is she sick?"

Maybe just for the next few months or so, "not really... It's just a 'stomach bug'"

"_There_" Allison exclaimed, pointing dramatically at Lydia, "you did it again, said stomach bug like it had quotations around them, okay now I _definitely_ know you know something"

"Pas de commentaire" Lydia denied in French, shaking her head, "nothing"

"Lydia" Allison voice was filled with playful aggravation, looking about ready to stomp her feet in desperation to know, "please? I won't say anything... Promise"

Lydia wasn't stupid. She saw things, she observed things, she could work out things in a heartbeat but she also knew she could be wrong, it was rare but it happened which meant she could be wrong about this. In fact she probably was but at the same time a apart of her knew she wasn't. She was right, she knew it.

Lydia's resolved crumpled, "fine, fine just don't say anything okay? Not a word"

"Not a word" Allison looked practically giddy to know, her brown locks bouncing around her shoulders, "what is it?"

Lydia sucked in a deep breath, looking at Allison straight in the eye, "I think Kayla's pregnant" she whispered, keeping her voice lowered from all the other students and werewolves around her. She expected disbelief, maybe a snort or a confused look but what she didn't expect was to get laughed at.

Allison's short burst of laughter turned into a thirty second long line of chuckles as Lydia just rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her torso and sending her friend a disapproving look.

"Lydia you've got the total wrong end of the stick" Allison's chuckles died down, "you're jumping ahead of yourself"

"I'm not" she was adamant about this, "just think about it, it makes perfect sense"

"No it doesn't" Allison had a small smile on her face as she shook her head, "she's on the pill"

"So?" Lydia exclaimed quietly, "any number of things can go wrong... If you miss a day, take it late, don't get the right kind of pill... Any small mistake is like a condom breaking okay? I know my facts"

"Im sure you do but-"

"_Allison_" Lydia interrupted, "she threw up in my Gucci bag yesterday, she gets sick at the slightest smell of anything, eggs, leather, this morning she looked about ready to puke at the smell of my perfume"

"Maybe you just wear too much?" Allison suggested innocently, "what? It's true, you must go through like a bottle a week"

Lydia ignored that and continued, "she's not eating because she feels sick and she's been to the bathroom twelve times... _Twelve times_" she exclaimed because all these signs were sticking up at her like a sore thumb, how could no one else see it bar her? "And do you know what a sign of pregnancy is...?"

"Peeling a lot?" And Lydia nodded, "so yes, I may be wrong, but if I'm not then maybe if things go well we could be looking at becoming God parents" and Allison's face went sheer white, realisation dawning on her features, "don't look so shocked Allison, it'll give you wrinkles"

"Oh my god... We have to tell her" Allison muttered, looking about ready to stand up and race to the stalls to tell her, "we have to-"

"No... Not yet" Lydia cautioned, "not until I'm sure-"

"But you _just_ said"

"-I know but I don't have X-Ray vision and it's not like I can follow her into the bathroom and say 'hey Kayla, pee on this stick, social experiment'" Lydia rolled her eyes, "plus I don't think she's ready to know"

"Because of what happened with Stiles?"

"Partly" rage sparked within Lydia at that name, her eyes getting fiery, "she hates him and honestly I can't blame her... Dumping her and cheating on her? I'm surprised she hasn't had a full fledged breakdown yet" because no one hurts her friends and gets away with it, _no one,_ "imagining finding out you're having a kid with someone like that?"

Allison glanced down, leaning forward to whisper quietly, keeping their conversation confidential, "she's done it before"

"And she's just getting over it... Anyway it's early, anything can happen in the next few weeks, no one needs to know yet" Lydia sat back when she saw Kayla reemerging, her skin still more a sickly pale colour, "now hush" she warned, plastering an innocent look on her face as Kayla sat back down, looking queasy.

"There was a guy out there eating an egg roll and it was the most thoroughly disgusting thing ever" Kayla greeted as Lydia shot Allison a warning look, basically telling her to act natural, "and the worst thing is I really want eggs, like _so_ bad... Dammit I hate my life" Kayla groaned.

"Uh..." Allison trailed off, giving Kayla this slow kind of amazed once over and Lydia had to kick her under the table to snap her out of the trance, "um... Fry?"

"... No thanks" Kayla shook her head, glancing between the two of them, "okay, what's the conspiracy?"

"_Nothing_" Allison squeaked loudly and far too quickly, "I mean..." She coughed, lowering her voice, "nothing"

Lydia shot her a 'well done' look sarcastically, rolling her eyes - maybe telling Allison all of her theories wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Hmmm" Kayla glanced between the two suspiciously before shaking her head, "you know what? I can't be bothered to find out, I'm too tired" bingo, another sign, "dammit I need to pee again" she cursed, standing up straight, "there has to be something in this water"

Allison looked about ready to open her mouth but immediately snapped it shut, biting down hard on her bottom lip, "um... Have fun" and she internally cursed herself, have fun? _Have fun?_ Allison always thought she was a better liar than that... Wow.

"I'll try" Kayla quipped, "I'll see you in English"

Lydia waited until Kayla was out of hearing distance before giving Allison's arms a sharp pinch.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"You _know_ what that was for" Lydia shot back, "'have fun'?"

"I didn't know what else to say" Allison defended, "it's not as if I could say why she was really needing to go to the bathroom because, _apparently_, I've been sworn to secrecy"

"Yes you have" Lydia was sure about this decision, nodding her head, "just act normal"

"I can't... I can't look her and not see what she may or may not be growing in her womb"

"Well try" Lydia shot back, "maybe it's a false alarm, maybe it's nothing... Just don't say anything, _especially_ to Stiles" Lydia warned, looking around the lunch room to try and catch a glimpse of him and his BFF but nothing, maybe he had enough shame to stay away and not show his face for the time being, "because when I see him I'll make sure he won't ever be able to reproduce ever again"

* * *

Somehow peeing again ended in her puking her guts out in one of the stalls for the next twenty minutes basically driving everyone else in the bathroom out, leaving her alone. It wasn't like she planned it or could help it but whatever, maybe it was best the whole damn school didn't hear her emptying her stomach contents.

She groaned loudly, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet only to open the stall and see Stiles rigidly leaning against the row of sinks, a concerned look etched in his face.

"You're sick" he observed, yeah no shit Sherlock, "can I help?" And she almost snorted at how pathetic and ridiculous he was being. Where the hell did he get off playing the fake concern card the bastard, even just looking at him she wanted to puke again, her stomach churning.

"No" she stated, slamming the stall door shut behind her with a forceful bang as she glared at him, "what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Checking up on you" he said feebly, wringing his hands together, "after yesterday-"

"After yesterday I don't ever want to _speak_ to you again, wasn't my message clear?" She demanded, "get out of my damn sight"

"I-I can't do that" he whispered, "I know what I said was terrible-"

"What you _said_?" She scoffed, "no asshole, telling the truth isn't terrible, what you did is awful which led to you telling the truth, now go"

"Kayla... Can't we work through this-"

"No way in hell" she stated, a hard edge to her voice, "no _fucking_ way... I look at you and I feel physically sick, I listen to you speak and all I hear is more lies... I want nothing more to do with you"

"But... But-"

"But-but" she imitated him harshly, "no but's... You _disgust_ me" she spat, "I'm so much better off without you and your toxicness... I don't need you and your lies and fake promises"

He bit his lip, somehow keeping his composure - he had time to think overnight, time to find new hope... Brian could try to split them up, he could force Stiles to say and do terrible things but Stiles would find a way around it, he would, he_ had_ to.

"I want you in my life" he whispered, "we can work past this"

"Well I don't want you in mine" she snarled, "you cheated on me... You slept with _someone else.._. Don't you get that?" She demanded, tears blurring her eyesight, "it was bad enough using me for this last year like I'm worthless but having sex with someone else then with me? That's just... I can't even find a word bad enough for that, it's sick... It's disgusting and you're a horrible _horrible_ person" she ranted at him, all her pent up anger spilling out in tearful and angry waves, "you were my_ boyfriend,_ she was my _friend_ and you just... You... I fucking _hate_ you, I do, I hate you"

"I know" he mumbled, stepping forward slowly, "I know Kaylz"

"Don't you dare say that, don't you _dare_... You liar.._. I hate you_" he continued to walk forward as she was shaking in anger, agony running through her veins, "you're a piece of crap Stiles... You're horrible... You're a horrible person"

"I know" he just mumbled and why the hell wasn't he denying it? Fighting back? Why wasn't he being an even bigger asshole - all she wanted to do was scream at him, curse and cuss at him, hit him, make him feel how much pain she was feeling, how damn hard it was for her to breathe, to carry on like everything was normal when she was breaking apart, loosing herself. She had invested everything in him, she had loved him unconditionally and trusted him better than anybody, he saved her life, he gave her hope, he was like her light, keeping her strong and good, giving her a reason to keep fighting but the ceiling was caving in. All of it was a lie. All of it. And that was slowly killing her, bit by bit.

"No... No" she shook her head, "fight back... _Fight back you bastard_, fight back" she screamed loudly, tears cascading down her cheek, "**fight back"**

He shook his head, "I deserve it... I deserve it"

He got so close to her, just standing in front of her as her balled up fists started hitting his chests as she raved at him, choked cries coming for the back of her throat, _"I loved you_ you idiot, why did you do it? _Why_? Why cheat on me? _Why?** Why?"**_

He stood straight, hardly faltering as her fists came in contact with his chest, "Kaylz... I'm so sorry for everything"

"You're lying... _You're lying"_ she screamed, giving him one last forceful push so he stumbled back slightly, "all you do is lie Stiles... You used me, you made me feel like shit, I _fucking hate you._.. All of you, you're just _vile_, you're not sorry, you're not capable of feeling sorry... But I am, I'm sorry I ever met you" she told him, "I'm sorry I ever allowed myself to think there was any good in you. I'm sorry that I fell for you... I'm sorry I ever trusted you because you _disgust_ me... You are pathetic..." She calmed down slightly, her words fading away as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, "you... _Repulse_... Me" she repeated slowly, "there is no '_us_' anymore don't you get that and there never will be... We're not lovers, we're not friends, from now on we're not even aquanitices... When we pass each other in the hallway you will look the other way, if we get put together in a group project you won't even speak to me... From now on you mean _nothing_ to me... From now on you're _dead_ to me, now for the last time..." She walked forward, standing opposite him to send him a heated state, "... Leave me the hell alone" she snarled, pushing past him roughly to escape the bathroom, trying her damnest to keep the tears at bay but it didn't work. It was like a faucet, the tears leaking from her eyes.

Because she wanted old Stiles back, she wanted this all to be one big nightmare, for her to wake up and Stiles' arms to be around her, that was all she wanted.

But she couldn't have that because he didn't love her, he didn't want her for anything bar sex and that made her physically sick, her skin tingling with unpleasantness.

"Isn't it funny how the good guys always turn out to be worse than the bad guys?" And Kayla looked up to see Brian opposite her, cocking an eyebrow, "you think they're good and whole and honest but really they're the worst don't you think?"

Yes. Right now everything Brian had done _paled_ in comparison to Stiles, Brian was like a stand up guy compared to that lying cheating scumbag... At least Brian was honest, well more honest than Stiles. Right now she preferred Brian, the same Brian whose family kidnapped her cousin, tried to kill them, the same guy who broke her leg, almost blew her up and was this close to raping her, she actually preferred him more than Stiles. Stiles made her angry and ill, Stiles made her want to jump off a cliff, Stiles made her feel like shit.

Everyone and everything that had happened was people using her, just wanting her for her body and not much else, maybe that was all she was worth, maybe that was who she was. Maybe she should just accept no one would see her for her, they would just want her to open her legs and have their fun. That was all they seemed to do anyway.

Brian was just about to open his mouth, probably to add flames to the fire but she shut him up by storming up to him, not sure what she was going to do. Maybe punch him, maybe kick him but somehow this hopelessness and worthlessness crept up on her and she felt like just crawling in a hole and never coming up.

She was nothing to everybody and nobody, she was worth nothing... Maybe she should just stop caring, maybe she just stop trying.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, attacking his lips. Playing with fire. Lowering herself to his standards. Doing something she didn't want to do but did to get payback, to somehow prove to herself that this, this getting used thing, was all she was good for.

Stiles didn't love her, he cheated on her, he lied... She didn't _want _to feel that heart crushing pain anymore, she didn't.

"You want to play with darkness?" Brian mumbled against her lips, his eyes glinting at her.

Did she? Did she really? She hated him, she hated Brian's guts, she loathed his existence, she wanted him dead but he was an escape, an escape from reality, a way to push Stiles out of her mind. Maybe she wanted to not be good anymore because where did it get her? Her family dead, her baby dead, her friends who eventually will probably choose Stiles, her boyfriend a lying cheating scumbag... It didn't get her no where except pain and sadness, maybe darkness was good, it would make her forget.

"Yes" she said back, his shirt clenched in her fists before she pulled him back to her quickly, his hands roughly landing on her hips to push her back into the wall.

Because being good didn't get her no where except pain and sadness, but maybe, just maybe there was a slim chance being bad, being reckless and uncaring might just save her life.

**A)n) okay she's finally hit rock bottom but don't worry things will start getting better at the end of motel California where it will all come out and stiles will be awesome again and so cute eeeeeek anyways I hope you liked and please please review, until next time my lovelies x**


	30. Chapter 30 - A broken promise

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, anyways a massive and thankful shout out to all those that followered/favourited and reviewed including tiara, sarahmichellegellarfan1, suzii3499, Tayy, cecld16, Crash88, Kayela-Brown-1228, zvc56, Momsen-xxxx, AmyRoxx123 and TazyTara for reviewing, you all rock hope you like x**

Darkness. It was a funny thing. People feared it, others embraced it, some were indifferent. Sometimes though darkness wasn't something to fear or fall to, it wasn't something to not care about, it was something that everyone - even the most purest of people - had in them. Whether it be a pin prick of darkness shading the light or a gaping hole it was there, ever present. But choosing to let it in, to play with it, to allow its claws to get ahold of you, well, that was your choice.

So she did. She let it in just for a moment, just a moment, but it was enough to give her a thrill. To make her feel normal, like she wasn't breaking apart from the inside out. Because that was what it felt like right now, like everyone and everything she put her faith in was robbed from her, like every time she took a step forward she didn't know what would happen. Would she stumble? Would she fall? Or would she keep going, tripping and tumbling her way through the broken shards that were her life?

And she knew she was a broken mess because of what she was currently doing. This kiss wasn't full of love and passion, it was rushed and sloppy and down right needy. There was nothing to it, nothing at all except a desperation to escape and forget.

She roughly grabbed a fistful of his hair, the other tightly clenching his shirt as she pulled him against her. Who cared who she was kissing, she could do what she wanted right? No one cared enough to stop her, no one wanted her so why the hell not?

His hands were gripping her hips, squeezing tightly as he loomed over her, his own lips on hers powerful and aggressive. She hated him, he hated her. They loathed each other. They despised one another. He wanted to kill her, she wanted him gone. So of course, logically, that led to a heated empty kiss against the school wall.

Brian pulled back a bit, his ragged breath panting on her face, "I fucking hate you hale"

"I fucking hate you too" she agreed with a snarl, "now shut up and kiss me" she demanded and he didn't even hesitate. Why you ask? Because this was the golden opportunity. He wanted to tear them all apart, to ruin their little clique... First Kayla, then Stiles, then he would let Stephen deal with Paige until he got to the rest of them... What's the best wear to tear two people apart? To make sure they never find their way back to each other? Yes, you guessed it, and he was currently doing it. Both parties willing this time.

The little thing was feisty that's for sure. Her hands grabbing his shoulders, his neck, his cheeks, nails skimming across his skin as she wrestled for control, turning him around and slamming him back into the wall and he gave a small wince and retaliated with grabbing her waist and pulling her forward, one hand moving up to tangle in her hair roughly. Somehow she got the upper hand - don't ask him how but it happened and he felt himself getting pushed backwards into an empty classroom, the door slamming shut behind them.

He held back a smirk with great difficulty... If only Stilinski was here to see this, oh boy if he was here...

Brian was a sociopath and a sadist, he knew that, he got off on pain and destruction, he wanted other people to pay the price, he enjoyed it. His mind whirled, how could he get Stilinski here? How could he make him see what his precious (ex) girlfriend was doing now? How could he made him see what he had done? How could he-

She ploughed into him again, pushing him back onto a table, her lips landing on his full on. That was it. That was what he had to do. While her nails were scratching the back of his neck, her lips rough and quick he subtly manoeuvred his cell phone from his jeans pocket, scrolling through the very small list of names it had on it.

He wanted Stiles to know, he wanted to rub it in his face, he wanted to that idiot to feel pain, _real_ pain, and what better than knowing the girl he was in love with was currently busy with being with someone else to show any feelings for him.

Once he was sure it was ringing he placed it on the desk next to them, grabbing her by her thighs and turning them around so she was the one currently sitting atop the desk, a surprised look flitting across her face at the sudden turn around in power. No, if this was going to work he needed a reaction out of her. Preferably a pleasurable one. He wanted Stiles to go stir crazy, plagued with thoughts about what was happening. He wanted this moment to torture him. He wanted Stiles to know he wasn't the only guy to touch her in that way, that whatever decision he chose - telling Kayla the truth or not - it would still end badly for him. He wanted Stilinski to _hear_ this.

Sick?... Sure, but it was thrilling and sadistic, something that actually made his whole life worth living at this time.

He immediately bent down to her neck, exploring the smooth skin with his tongue because he knew what sweet spots women had, of course he did, he was a popular guy, this wasn't his first time getting it on with someone in an empty classroom. Though it would be with someone he loathed but he wasn't picky. Especially when it came to revenge.

He pushed her down over the desk, sprawling himself over her as his lips nipped and bit her skin, one hand already slipping up under her tank top to run his hands over her stomach. He couldn't deny it felt good - just because he was "dead" it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy some of life's finest pleasure... Food, drink, sex... He could indulge all he wanted without a care in the world.

Just as he hit a particularly good spot, her back arching and a muffled moan freeing from her lips, that was when Stiles answered the impending doom call. He was still standing in the bathroom, his back to the tiled walls so he faced the row of sinks with a tired expression plastered over his face. He would keep trying to make things right, he didn't care how many times she pushed him away or swore and shouted at him, he would find a way to make things better again. He _had_ to.

He answered the phone without glancing at the caller I.D, too mixed up in self destructive thoughts to care who was trying to phone him but was soon snapped from that daydream by the sound of a loud moan and a gasp and his eyes widened, his heart palpitating in his chest.

Brian pulled her top over her head, discarding it to one side as his lips found their way to her collarbone, his hands slinking around her thighs to lift them up around his sides so he could grind against her, smirking to himself as she let out a quiet refrained noise of pleasure, knowing that idiot would by now be listening in.

"I bet Stilinski doesn't screw you like this" he smirked, his lips working their way down her chest and between her breasts, "not like I can"

"Stop talking about him" she snarled back, hands curling around his hair as he moved down her stomach, glancing sideways at the phone next to them. It was sitting there innocently but Brian knew that idiot would be breaking apart on the other end and he felt a sadistic smile cross his face. He had never had a plan come together so nicely.

And he was, Stiles that was, breaking apart on the other end of the line. It took a few seconds for his brain to comprehend what was going on but it soon all clicked into place. He knew when Kayla snarled something about him - maybe he knew before that, maybe he knew what was happening but he didn't want to admit it because if he admitted that then he felt like screaming and crying at the same time.

By playing into Brian's game, by trying to do the right thing for everybody involved, by trying to save some lives he had pushed the girl he loved into the arms of someone else - and not just some random stranger, their enemy, someone that had made it perfectly clear he wanted them all punished and gone, someone _evil_. That was how much she hated him. That was how much he had hurt her. His jaw clenched, hands shaking as he heard muffled sounds of moans and groans, tears threatening to break free.

"He couldn't ever fuck you properly" Brian smirked against her skin, grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly above her head as he hovered over her, "too slow, too gentle-"

"Shut up about him" she growled from underneath him, her lips red and puffy and eyes fiery.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He grinned, deliberately pressing his lower body against hers to hear her gasp, "bet he saved all his energy for that other girl, what was her name?" He pretended to think it over as she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously, "Heather was it?"

She flexed her arms but he tightened his grip, not letting her go. Go on Hale he silently encouraged, talk shit about Stilinski, get so angry you don't care what you do or what happens, go on, help a guy out.

"_Shut. Up_" so he had definitely hit a nerve... Good.

Stiles listened to this whole exchange, his body numb. How could this be happening? How could he be listening to this? His stomach churned, his bottom lip started to wobble. He was aching with pain, spikes of sadness coursing through his body, those awful images not leaving his head. Brian and Kayla, both of them clinging to each other, their moans echoing in his brain. Was this what she felt like when he lied about him and Heather? This stomach dropping, head splitting, heart stopping pain? It felt like he was numb and empty but at the same time felt a thousand different painful emotions that left him aching for breath, his lungs expelling all air.

"You know-" Brian grinned, antagonising her, "-I bet he screwed her in the same bed that he screwed you too, how does that feel?" He mocked as her glare intensified, her breathing ragged with anger, "how does it feel to be second best?" But she squirmed underneath him, breaking free of his grip to grab a fistful of his hair and turn them around so they fell off the end of the desk and his back crashed onto the hard floor and he winced at the unexpected fall, his head banging.

"I said-" she snarled, holding his wrists against his sides as she leaned down over him, her hips straddling his, "-shut the fuck up about him" she pulled back, hands grabbing the bottom of his shirt and ripping it open, not even waiting to undo the buttons, "make me forget about him" she demanded as he pulled the remainder of his torn shirt off, leaning up on his elbows, "I don't care how you do it, I don't care how many times, I don't even care if you want it so rough I can't walk for days just... Just make me forget about him" and there it was. Past the anger and bitterness was the broken hurt girl he was looking for. The desperation and sadness evident in her voice, how it shook with plead... She wanted to forget about what Stilinski supposedly did to her, she wanted an escape, to be numb. And he would happily give it to her.

"My pleasure" he whispered as she grabbed the sides of his face roughly to crash her lips on his, his hands fisting her hair and tugging roughly as she winced. But she soon retaliated with digging her nails into his back and pulling them over his shoulder blades, practically tearing his back apart. He let out a low growl of pain, grabbing her hips tightly and yanking her forward on his lap and she gasped at the contact, nails still gripping the tops of his shoulders hard enough to draw blood.

It was rough and desperate, needy and hateful and somehow it worked. Stiles' betrayal left her mind, in fact everything left her mind. She found herself not caring about anything. Nothing mattered. The short stabs of pain was all that occupied her mind from how he tugged her hair or how his hands grabbed her just a bit too hard. That was all. And it felt damn good. Like morphine or a street drug. Right now Brian was her drug - toxic, lethal and dangerous but she indulged because anything was better than living with this soul crushing feeling forever, anything was.

But by that point Stiles had had enough. He snapped himself from his painful daze, the sounds of lips meeting and clothes getting torn open piercing through the bleariness. This chasm of guilt opened up in his stomach, leaking out feelings of uselessness and agony into his system. He couldn't listen to this anymore. He couldn't hear how he was slowly but surely loosing her. He couldn't listen to Brian winning. The thought of his hands on her, touching her, his body against hers sent his mind whirling, his body shaking with fury.

He hated Brian, he loathed him, he was going to kill him with his bare hands. He wanted him dead more than anything.

His fist clenched around the phone, his top lip curling. Anger raced through his veins, whole and pure, and the next thing he knew he had let out this violent scream of fury and pain, his arm whipping out and throwing the phone against the nearest wall so it cracked apart on impact, splattering bits of broken glass and plastic skidding across the tiled floor of the bathroom.

The sounds still echoed around in his head, sounds that he wanted to forget. Moans. Groans. Gasps. Kisses. Clothes torn off. Another sound of frustration tore from his throat and in blind rage and heart crushing pain he spun around and punched the porcelain tiled wall with as more force as he could muster, not quite denting the wall but a small crack did spread across the Beige coloured tile.

His hand ached, his knuckles screamed in agony but he didn't feel any of it. All he felt was his world crumbling apart, his feet loosing their footing. His vision tunnelled, each breath was harder and harder to suck in, black spots dancing across his vision.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't _breathe_. The sadness and guilt crept up on him and with a tight fist was slowly cutting off his air, suffocating him.

The more he tried the harder it got, leaving him to slump to the floor, tears blurring his eyesight. Seconds ticked by and here he was, still a crumpled mess on the floor, feeling stupid that he couldn't even breathe properly. How idiotic was he?

"Stiles, Stiles? What are you-... You okay?" He glanced up at the confused voice, seeing it belonging to Allison, a frown etched on her porcelain skin, Lydia standing behind her with her arms crossed, a steely look crossing her face when her eyes landed on him but that soon melted away, making way for a more concerned look at the state of him.

He just settled in nodding and before Allison could step forward and help him he shakily pulled himself to his feet. He wasn't having a panic attack, it was more of a helpless thing but he just had to get control of it, to focus on something other than the sharp pains coursing through his body.

"I'm going to kill him" he breathed, his fists clenching at his sides, "I'm going to_ kill him"_

"Who?" Lydia asked, frowning at him, the concerned look leaving her face once she realised he was okay - well '_okay_' was pushing it a bit - instead giving him a steely look, "what are you-"

"Brian" he interrupted his voice wavering with rage, "this is all his fault, all of it, _I'm going to kill him"_

"Stiles" Allison's voice was considerably softer than Lydia's, showing more sympathy, "what's going on?"

Right this very second? Something Stiles didn't want to imagine let alone think about.

"He's with her" he mumbled, his teeth grounding together, "Kayla and Brian-" he cut himself off, his voice dropping in volume.

Both girls frowned, giving each other a confused look, "okay... What are they doing?" Allison asked, "fighting or something?"

He wished. "No... No um..." He glanced down, seeing the remaining broken pieces of phone, those awful memories bubbling their way to the surface, "they're... They're..." He trailed off, raising a hand to rub at his red eyes, "they're together" he said delicately but that just confused the two friends even more, looking at him like he's lost the god damn plot, "_together-together,_ sleeping together, having sex, _whatever_, there I said it, are you _happy_ now?" He raged, taking his anger out on the two people in front of him and brushing past them, yanking open the door full force so it slammed into the opposite wall.

Right now he didn't care about formalities. He didn't care that technically they weren't together, he was her ex, he didn't care that she hated him right now because in his mind they were still together, he still loved her, that just didn't magically change because Brian broke them up. He loved her god dammit and he wasn't going to play this game any longer. He wouldn't. He was fed up with it. He should've stopped it long before it started but he didn't and that was his fault but he would be dammed if he let Kayla press the self destruct button. Not again. It was just like Aiden. Feeling so low and hurt, so worthless and guilty that she found comfort in some assholes' arms, believing that was all she was good for. No way. He hated he played a part in that, he hated himself for it but he hated Brian more. He was going to kill him.

Lydia and Allison called after him but he ignored their pleas to calm down and to think rationally. Rational wasn't in his dictionary, not when it came to her.

"Straight to the point Huh?" Brian smirked as she undid his belt and buckle from where she straddled him, popping the button and unzipping the tops of his jeans.

"Shut up" she told him fiercely. She didn't want him to speak. She didn't want to hear his voice. She didn't even want to look at him. She just wanted, no, she just _needed _this thing - whatever it was - to be done because each breath in felt like a stab to the chest. She needed to forget about everything and everybody and unfortunately Brian was the only one that could help her with that.

"I thought you liked guys that talked non stop" Brian egged her on, a smirk in his voice, "Stilinski can never shut up"

"I said-" she grabbed his face with her hand roughly, forcing him to look at her, her eyes glowing bright green in both anger and frustration, his turning pure pitch black in response, "-shut the _hell up"_

"Make me" he challenged. So she did.

She pulled him back to her, feeling his hands work on the button of her shorts, his fingers digging into her hip bones as suddenly the empty classroom became not so empty after all. Kayla glanced up, rolling her eyes as she spotted Ms Morrell tilting her head to the side and she didn't know how she did it but she just gave off this sense of power and authority, it radiated off her in waves.

"Oh great..." Kayla grumbled, pushing Brian down by his chest, leaving her straddling his lap, "what do you want now?"

Her dark brown eyes were calm but peaked with great interest and surprise, "I would like you to get up off my classroom floor. School is for learning, not for extra curricular activities" she answered simply. Ms Morrell, the mysterious French teacher that dribbled in Druid magic and on the side was an emissary for an Alpha pack. There was definitely something off about her.

"Fine by me" she grabbed her discarded top, pulling it over her head as she stood up, folding her arms across her chest to face the teacher, her eyes narrowing.

"You too Mr Murdock" and Kayla frowned, who? Before, duh, it all clicked into place. Before it was always just 'Brian' this and 'Brian' that but to hear he had a last name, well, it made him seem normal... Human even.

She heard him get to his feet, pulling on the rest of his clothes.

"Kindly wait outside... I would like to have a word with Miss Hale" of course she would, _of course_. Kayla watched Brian leave, a part of her thanking the weird ass french teacher that she interrupted and stopped her before she could do something stupid, something she would most probably regret later on but a part of her wanted to strangle her straggly neck for interrupting and being nosy because, for a few precious moments, he did take her mind off things and that was all that mattered.

"I don't need a lecture" Kayla shook her head, "least of all from you"

Ms Morrell's stance stayed the same, her arms folded delicately across her chest. Despite trying Kayla started to feel intimidated - she didn't know why, she could easily kick her ass, it was just... Just something about her, she couldn't quite pin point it.

"No lecture" and Kayla almost scoffed at that, "just a piece of friendly advice... Tread carefully when it comes to Mr Murdock" she jutted her chin over to the closed door that Brian just left, "Strigoi aren't creatures to mess with"

"I know... But I don't care" she didn't, she really didn't, her life was a mess anyway. She started to walk away but Ms Morrell called out to her again, this time her voice more serious than before.

"You're playing with fire Miss Hale... Just be careful it doesn't burn you" guidance counsellor, French teacher and now poet. She had a lot of things up her sleeve.

Kayla stopped, glancing over her shoulder, "maybe I'm the one that lights the match" she answered honestly before leaving the classroom, the door slamming shut with a bang and didn't even have time to collect her thoughts before she heard angry and heated words getting exchanged and looked to the side to see Stiles pinning Brian against the wall, one hand pressed against his windpipe and judging by the split lip Brian had Stiles had obviously gotten a few punches in.

But Brian was letting Stiles do this. She didn't know why, he probably got some sick enjoyment out of it, but either way he just continued to smirk as Stiles shouted obscene words at him.

_Fantastic_.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" She exclaimed, both boys turning to look at her, "for god sake... Are you serious right now?" She demanded of Stiles, shaking her head at him, "let him go"

"You're _protecting_ him now?" Stiles demanded and she was slightly shocked at how loud he was being, each word getting shouted viciously and she could see how angry he was, "_him_? He's even worse than Aiden"

"Its a step up from you" she shouted back, storming up to them, "you have_ no_ right to do this Stiles, I'm not with you anymore remember?"

"_And whose fault is that?" _Stiles snarled, yes snarled, turning his glare to Brian.

"Don't blame him blame _yourself_" Kayla retaliated back, not defending Brian one bit but it seemed like that, "the minute you decided to get into bed with someone else was when we were over... Every tie severed, he didn't push you into bed with her"

"Yes he did" and Kayla frowned at Stiles' cryptic words, her forehead crinkling, "he's a _liar_ Kayla"

"No, that's you" she growled, now standing opposite them, "we're over Stiles, you have no right to tell me what I can or can't do"

"Or _who_" he added bitterly, glaring at Brian and that did make her frown... What the hell was he talking about? Her and Brian didn't have sex and how the hell did he know what she did or didn't do? That just stirred up all the hatred inside she had for him at this minute.

"Exactly" she agreed and he turned his surprised gaze to her, "I can be with _whoever _I like just like you were when you were with Heather, the only difference is I'm not a cheat, not like you Stiles... Now _let. Him. Go_" she demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Brian who looked on like he was watching an interesting tennis match or something.

"You're-you're choosing him over me?" Stiles asked brokenly, "him? Kayla-"

"Seems like" she tugged Brian's arm so he was now standing behind her, "in fact I would literally choose anyone over you at this time"

"_Burn_ Stilinski" Brian smirked and Kayla elbowed him as she glared at Stiles.

"Now, for the last time, leave me alone Stiles" she just sighed this time, loosing the fire in her voice, "I'm not gonna ask again... The least you can do is leave me alone"

Stiles gaped, a hurt look flashing across his face, "Kaylz... He's the cause of all this, he made me-"

"He didn't _make_ you do anything" she screamed loudly, her voice echoing off the walls, "stop blaming your mistakes on other people - I don't care if he's the bad guy, I don't care if he deserves it-"

"A _little_ harsh sweetheart"

"-take responsibility" she ignored Brian's words in her ear or how he stood right behind her, just to piss Stiles off, "I mean it Stiles, don't talk to me ever again" and with that she turned on her heel, grabbing Brian's sleeve and pulling him with her.

Just as she reached the door at the end of the hallway Stiles called out to her again, "but-but I love you" contradicting everything he had said to her these past few days. And she sure as hell wasn't going to fall for it again. She fell for his words once, she believed him and it ended in a dead end relationship and him cheating on her, what made him think she would ever believe him again?

She glanced over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows at him, "no you don't Stiles, I'm not falling for those words again... We're done, end of story, end of relationship" and with those harsh words she left with Brian.

* * *

He took her to a few bars, let her kick his ass at darts and even let her race his car down empty barren roads, almost running them off a few times but it worked. All night with him she didn't feel a damn thing. No sadness, no aches, no guilt. She felt numb and empty but filled with thrills. They didn't have sex, in fact they didn't even kiss again and maybe it was for the best but at the same time she still craved for some human contact, for someone to hold her like Stiles did-

No Kayla, dammit, nope, no more Stiles, no more mush and gush. She was done with him and everyone. She was done with relationships. Never again. Brian drove them both to school early that morning in his bright red sports car because coach had ordered her to attend this 'meet' or whatever - apparently someone dropped out last minute due to a broken ankle and she was next in line. In fact she was offered one of the top places on the team but denied it months ago but apparently her luck sucked because coach now demanded she be there or else he would 'fail all her classes and hit her over the head with his megaphone'. She was sure that broke several school rules but was too tired to argue.

She spotted the yellow bus in front of the school as Brian revved into a car space and she rolled her eyes at his obnoxiousness. Just because he took her mind off things didn't mean she didn't still hate him, in fact she loathed him but still hung out with him all day and night and yes she did, believe it or not, know how messed up that was. It was mega messed up, crazily messed up even. Just like her.

She grabbed her bag from by her feet, immediately grabbing the door handle.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Brian smirked from beside her, his eyes gleaming.

"Fuck off"

"It's not classy for a girl to swear you know" and she shot him a heated glare.

"_Fuck you_"

"Rebellious, I like it" he grinned as she got out and slammed the door shut but before she could leave he put the windows down, calling out to her again.

"What?" She huffed out, leaning her two hands on the open window so she could see him, "what do you want?"

"A lot of things, power, women, endless supply of pizza" he grinned cockily as she rolled her eyes, her jaw clenching, "don't think last night changed anything Hale, I still want you and your pack dead"

"And I still want you dead, we're even" she smirked sarcastically back at him.

"You know it's a real shame we got interrupted yesterday, you and I together? Talk about powerful"

"I don't want power" she shook her head, "I just... I don't want to _feel,_ that's all"

"I could've made you feel a lot of things" he grinned and she gritted her teeth at how damn arrogant he was, "you missed out"

"I really hate you you know"

"And I _really_ hate you too" he winked, sitting back in his seat, revving the engine, "maybe next time I see you I'll get to see that scar I gave you in the flesh, that is if we don't get interrupted again"

"And what's to say you'll _ever_ get that chance again?" She asked, frowning at him.

"Two full days with Stilinski, you'll be _begging_ for me when you get back" he taunted with a cocky smirk, leaving her standing there with a surprised look over her face as he raced away. Don't get her wrong he did make her feel... Numb, but she wasn't stupid. She was thinking more clearly today and was glad nothing happened. She couldn't say how she would feel two days from now but today, right now, she was still glad nothing happened.

She hiked her bag up her shoulder, turning around to stride up to the bus, ignoring some of the interested looks she got from other students as to why she showed up in a sports car with 'popular hot Brian' or whatever people called him but she ignored them, finding an empty quiet space by herself to stand there.

However it didn't stay empty for long. Scott appeared beside her and she glanced up at him, about to sigh and tell him to go back to his BFF but she caught a glance of him and he looked like shit to put it simply.

"Scott? What're you-"

"You haven't heard?" He spoke like he didn't hear what she said, his eyes full of guilt and sadness.

"Heard... _What_?" She asked cautiously, well aware Stiles, Isaac and Boyd were watching them carefully.

"You... You didn't show up last night" he wasn't accusing her of anything, it was more of a statement and she frowned.

"Uh... Sorry I was... I forgot" she gulped, "what happened?"

He looked pale and sickly, sweat glistening on his forehead as he stared at her with sadness and her stomach dropped.

"Scott... What happened?" She asked fearfully, her stomach churning, "Scott, please... What-what happened?" Because if something happened and she wasn't there... Oh god... She grabbed his arm tightly, nails digging into his skin.

"I'm-I'm sorry Kayla..."

"For what? What happened?" She asked, feeling like the ground was disappearing underneath her.

Scott's big brown eyes filled with sadness as he gently took both her hands in his grasp, his expression filled with pain and shock, "... Im sorry but... But Derek's dead" he whispered and Kayla just slowly shook her head in denial.

"No... No, no he's not... Derek's not... He didn't... _No_" she was in denial, green eyes filling up with tears as she stood there numbly, shaking her head, "no, he's fine... Derek's _always_ fine" she was adamant about this because Derek was always okay, no matter what happened he _always_ came back, **always**, "he's-he's not"

"I'm sorry Kayla" Scott muttered, his voice cracking as he pulled her into a hug, his arms engulfing her. She just stood there limp, her arms hanging at her sides as she found herself glancing over his shoulder, eyes latching onto the small group watching.

They all looked... Sad and somber, even Stiles who wasn't Derek's number one fan. They all looked like they had just lost someone important to them and that person was Derek? No... No... No way, no, no _please _she begged herself silently.

How? Why? Who? Why... Why Derek? Derek her cousin, Derek who was annoying and broody, Derek who was always there for her, they may fight like cat and dog but they loved each other, for a while they were all they had and now what? He was just _gone,_ just like that?

No... Not Derek, not the one she thought of as an older brother, the one who still tried to make her dippy eggs and soldiers when she was sad, not Derek who taught her how to fight, not Derek who used to take her to the swings when she was a kid...

Derek who was now gone and she didn't even get to say goodbye. Her last words to him was a promise that she would be there, that she would show up to help him fight the alphas. She broke that promise, something she _never_ did, and now Derek was dead. Derek was dead. Derek was gone.

_A)n she heheheh omg guys like the bus ride and motel California coming up eeeeeeek also OMG I can't wait for the truth to come out it will be so sweet and sad and awesome stiles again yay ha anyway hope you like and please pleas review, until next time folks x_


	31. Chapter 31 - Jekyll and Hyde

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, anyways a massive and thankful shoutout to all those that followed/favourited including suntan140, Kayla-Brown-1228, suzii3499, VampirePrincess11, Crash88, zvc56, guest, Iste, Tasytara, AmyRoxx123 and guest for reviewing you all rock hope you like x**

"Go talk to her" Scott encouraged him gently, "what's the worst that could happen?"

Stiles almost scoffed at that, sending Scott a disbelieving look. What's the worst that could happen? She could kick his ass, make the whole bus go deaf, literally go berserk and make the windows explode accidentally injuring and killing a bunch of clueless students, but you know just collateral damage right? She didn't want to speak or look at him, she made it perfectly clear, in fact she just reinforced that want by spending an entire day and night with one of their worst enemies, doing God knows what. Actually no, not doing God knows what, Stiles had a pretty good idea what they were doing and it made his heart skip a beat, jealously running through this veins.

"Okay, I get it, she hates you right now but after... After Derek, well... I think she needs someone" Scott told him, an arm still laid across his torso from where they sat at the back of the bus, sending Stiles a sympathetic glance, "I think she needs _you"_

"No... She needs Stiles that didn't lie to her and purposefully make a bunch of crap up to hurt her, not this Stiles" he sighed, "trust me Scott, there's nothing I want more than to tell she the truth but..."

"But what?" Scott asked, confusion evident in his tone, "we'll deal with Brian, we'll protect your dad and Tabby, you can't let this go on much longer Stiles"

He knew that, he couldn't. It had gotten far enough but apart of him thought that by revealing the truth Kayla would hate him even more, that she would blame herself for not knowing or realising he was lying when he deliberately pushed her away or that they couldn't save his dad or Tabby in time and then it would all be his fault. There was too much pressure on him right now, clouding his judgement.

Stiles just nodded, acknowledging Scott's answer as he peered to the side, catching glimpses of her chestnut coloured hair sitting five seats in front of them. He knew he should talk to her, he should tell her the truth, he should comfort her after what happened with Derek but something stopped him... That immense fear of rejection and guilt, that just the slightest mistake might not just cost him his relationship but people's lives as well.

"You told me, you told Isaac... Why not her?" Scott asked and Stiles frowned at that.

"You know what? You're right" Stiles nodded adamantly, building up his courage, "I just have to tell her the truth and to be damned with the consequences right? I mean, Brian's not here, how does he know, it's not like he's James Bond and plants bugs on me" but just as soon as he was out of his seat he was back in it, his eyes widening, "holy god... What if he's James Bond?"

"Stiles what-"

"What if he's listening in to our very conversation right now? What if he's riding under the bus and is ready to spear us through the floor? What if-"

"He's not" Scott interrupted, "he's not here now please... Please just tell her" Scott winced, glancing down at his torso in pain that Stiles didn't fail to notice, "she's my friend too and I don't want to see her in pain, especially when she doesn't have to be"

"Like how you're in pain? Let me see" but Scott shook his head.

"No it's fine-"

"It's not 'fine' if you're not healing" Stiles disagreed, batting away Scott's hand and lifting up his shirt, seeing the yucky icky coloured wound that made Stiles gag.

"Dude, seriously, that's not normal"

"It's from an Alpha" Scott said calmly, "it'll take a while to heal" and Stiles sent his friend a disbelieving look, hating when Scott acted like everything was fine and dandy when it sure as hell wasn't, "now go on, talk to her... She needs you"

Stiles reeled back, blowing out a big sigh. He wanted to talk to her, he did, but what if when he spoke to her all he could see was her and Brian together? He didn't sleep at all last night, tossing and turning, angrily huffing as images of the two of them screwing each other all night assaulted his brain. This angry jealous streak was there, ever prominent, because the thought of anyone touching her in that way, using her like she was nothing more than a object, a game play when she was human made him shake with fury. He loved her, he treated her with respect and understanding and was sure that showed when they had sex but Brian... Stiles' fists clenched as his name flashed across his mind. Brian didn't love her, he didn't treat her right, he just used her as payback, as a way to pass the time, to get back at Stiles, to show him how much power he had. He called Stiles because he wanted him to know what was going on, he wanted him to know he could do whatever he wanted and get whoever he wanted, he wanted him to feel pain. Well it worked, maybe he should send him a congratulations card.

He stood up, wobbling slightly as the bus turned a corner.

"Keep practising" he told Scott, referring to the tests he was practising for and sending him a wink as he manoeuvred his way down the isle, his heart thumping in his chest. He was no good with words, he rambled and usually put his foot in his mouth, something that he couldn't afford to do right now, not if he wanted to make things right.

He reached the seat she was in, ear buds in place, staring out the window with an empty broken look on her face wearing causal jeans and a long yellow tank top with open rips down the back. His eyes landed on her cheekbones, trailing down her jaw and across her bare shoulder. Did Brian touch her there? Was his hands on her there? Did he kiss her there too? Stiles had to physically shake his head, getting rid of those painful images. He couldn't think about them together, he _couldn't_.

She must have sensed a pair of eyes on her because she glanced up, green clashing with brown. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, Stiles guiltily. He knew he didn't deserve a chance to make things right but he wanted one, so badly, desperately even. He stared into the endless pool of green, soaking up the pain and experiences they held knowing he may well never get that chance to again.

A few seconds dragged and turned into longer, their eyes never leaving. He didn't know why, maybe because she was so broken up about Derek she was searching for the Stiles she knew and loved, hoping to find it underneath the twisted version of him he has shown her or maybe because she was too physically and emotionally exhausted to look away but either way she didn't punch him or cause the bus to crash, he was going to take that as a good sign.

"Uh... Can I...?" He trailed off, jutting his head to the empty seat next to her. She broke his gaze, looking down at the seat like she didn't realise it was there before looking away to the side, staying silent. Acting indifferent. So he took it as a_ yes._

He gently lowered himself down, hand holding the seat in front of him, left leg bouncing up and down nervously. There was a chance after he explained she would forgive him immediately and they would be back to being '_them_' again but he knew there was a bigger chance she would punch him. He would punch him too.

A lump formed in his throat, a nervous knot clenching in his stomach so he just settled in resting a shaky hand on top of her leg, just above the knee. If he couldn't communicate with words then simple friendly touches would just have to do.

"Stiles... What are you doing?" She sighed tiredly, pulling out an earbud to send him a tired look, her skin pale and sickly looking, "you're confusing me"

He knew that and he was sorry for it, "I just... I'm sorry about Derek"

"Are you?" She added quietly, "or is that another lie?"

Strike one. Guilt burst in his chest, his eyes glancing downward, "it's not a lie Kaylz... Kayla" he corrected, knowing right now she resented him when he used the nickname he gave her so causally, like they were still together, "I know he meant a lot to you"

"Of course he does, he's my cousin" he didn't fail to pick up how she used present terms, "and he's not dead, I know he's not" she said adamantly even though her voice cracked, "Derek will be back, just you wait and see"

"Kayla... Derek's, well... He's gone" he said delicately, "the Alpha's-"

"He's. _Alive_" she said so strongly Stiles almost fell off his seat, "he has to be" she added more quietly, glancing down at her lap, "now what do you want? I'm not in the mood to talk"

No she wasn't, that's why she went off with Brian wasn't it? Because she wanted a distraction, something to take her mind off things, that's why she slept with him countless times probably. He bit his lip, retracting his hand off her leg. Did Brian touch her there too? He blinked rapidly, trying with all his might to get rid of the burning images of their bare bodies together. It physically _hurt_ to think about that.

"I just... I don't think... Have you lost your mind?" He found himself asking, unable to bite his tongue, "you can't be with Brian because as soon as he's finished bedding you he'll hurt you, or worse, kill you and that's just... I don't want that to happen"

She kept her gaze in front of her, "maybe you two should take tips off each other then, become a tag team" she said dryly as hurt spiked across his brain.

"He's using you Kayla... He's taking advantage of you, he's-hes... He's just having sex with you to hurt you, don't let him" Stiles said gently, "please I... The thought of him with you it... It..."

"Careful Stiles, to show jealously it would imply you actually care enough in the first place" her voice was bland, unemotional, like she was numb, "and we both know you don't"

"I do" he said fiercely, "hey, look at me" he whispered gently, touching her shoulder to get her attention, "Kayla..."

She turned her head slowly, wet eyes red and glazed over, like she was only half listening to him, the other half of her brain God knows where, "I _do_ care, don't think for a minute that I don't"

She shook her head, "Stiles... I don't get it. One minute you're telling me you never loved me and that you cheated on me then the next you're saying you care... Make your mind up" she suggested brokenly, "what is it? Am I gonna get Jekyll or Hyde this time?" And Stiles broke slightly at how fed up and exhausted she sounded, not even having enough energy to shout at him.

"None... I'm me, I've always been me"

"Which version?" She asked quietly, "the guy that made me fall in love with him, the one who went for ice cream runs in the middle of the night or whose ass I kicked at Grand theft auto but always demanded a rematch or the one who has sex with another girl behind my back? Which one, huh Stiles? Because you can't expect me to believe you when you... When you..." She sucked in a breath, blinking rapidly to clear the tears that were forming, "how can I believe you ever cared when you had sex with her for months? You can't lie and say it was a mistake because months of cheating isn't an accident, it's deliberate"

"I never liked Heather, not in that way" he told her honestly, "you're my girlfriend"

"_Were_" she corrected, "I was Stiles, not anymore"

He was going to change that. He had to.

"How did it feel?" She asked out of the blue, her hands laying across her lap, "did it, I dunno, give you a thrill or something? Were you compensating for something? Did sleeping with Heather make you feel something I couldn't give you?" She glanced up at him, eyelashes wet, "was it me? Did I do something wrong?"

His heart broke at that question, "no, no you didn't do anything-"

"Because I've been going over and over it on my head for days, trying to... I dunno, trying to put the pieces together, trying to figure out what went wrong or what I did but nothing's coming up, I can't think of anything" she admitted, "God I'm so stupid-"

"Kayla, you're not stupid-"

"Clearly I am" she exclaimed bitterly, "how couldn't I see it? Lydia said, she said... She asked me if I was jealous, if I thought anything was going on and I said no because I was so sure-" she shook her head, "-_dammit_ Stiles" she ran her hands through her hair, looking about ready to pull it all out, "this is killing me okay? Imagining you with her, thinking that you were with her when... When I couldn't even shower by myself in case I fell again, it's killing me"

"I know" he muttered, he knew how it felt. Even though he never slept with Heather Kayla thought he did, he knew what was going through her head because it was going through his, "but I never-"

"No you '_don't know'_" she quoted angrily, sending him a mild glare, "what happened with Brian and I is completely different"

"You still had sex with him" he said quietly, his voice breaking at the end, "I keep thinking about it... Imagining it-"

"Not that it's any of your business but I didn't sleep with him" she admitted and Stiles had never felt so much relief in his lifetime. It was like gulping down an ice cold bottle of water on a hot summers day, "we were close... _Really_ close in fact but I didn't-I didn't have sex with him" and Stiles felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders, his shoulders sagging in relief, "but I wanted to, a part of me wanted to screw him just out of spite and anger, to get rid of this shitty feeling and I might've done that, I might've let him use me if Morrell hadn't have interrupted you know why? Because as much as I tell myself I'm so much better than this I know I'm not... Because if someone as nice and caring as Stiles Stilinski doesn't see me as anything more than a quick fumble then no one else will" she admitted, "now tell me Stiles, how is what I did the same? Please, _enlighten_ me, I would love to hear what lies you come up with now"

He gulped, his fingers tapping across his leg, "I didn't... I wasn't... Nothing..." He stumbled over his words, nervousness filling his gut, "Heather and I, we didn't... Nothing happened" he told her honestly, "I never slept with Heather okay? I meant what I said... She was only a friend"

He watched her expression, trying to gauge her reaction. It varied from disbelief to pain and everything in-between and just when he thought it settled on relief, knowing now would be as good a time to tell as any she suddenly turned angry... Like super angry, eyes flashing a dangerous glowing green colour, fists clenching around her jeans.

"What was that?" She asked slowly and deadly, her voice coming out as more of a hiss, "what did you just say?"

He gulped again, "I didn't sleep with Heather Kaylz... I lov-"

"You _lied_?" She demanded heatedly, "why?"

"Because-"

"No, I get it, to hurt me... To dig the knife in a little deeper well you know what? Go screw yourself" she exclaimed, throwing him a disgusted look, "as if breaking up with me wasn't hurtful enough you decided to not stop there, wow... That is sick" she shook her head, pushing herself away from him, "lying about it just out of spite or amusement is worse than if you ever had your dick in her"

"No, no Kaylz I didn't-"

"Piss off" she demanded, "before I'm tempted to throw you off this damn bus and trust me-" her eyes flashed again, her forehead lowering, "-I won't have any trouble with that"

He wouldn't let that defer him. He was already halfway to revealing then truth, he just had to keep going. He just had to keep going and then plead for her forgiveness, he just had to.

"Kayla-"

"_Shut. Up_" her eyes were like green flames licking away at his skin, burning him, putting salt in the wounds, "go back to Scott and don't talk to me _ever_ again" she demanded, power laced in her words and when he opened his mouth to say something, to say something before she could interrupt again, nothing came out. His lips formed the words, his brain was thinking them but his vocal chords wouldn't produce them. It was like he was mute, silent.

His panicked eyes met hers and all he got back in return was an angry filthy look crossed with complete heartbrokenness that made his heart thump in his throat. She had done something she had only done a few time, use the compelling. She had said she didn't want to use any of her abilities too much in case she became too dependent on them, in case they made her go down a path of darkness but she slipped up, she was so angry and broken she let them creep through the wall she built up and the end result? He couldn't talk, at least to her. He literally couldn't talk.

He opened his mouth again, jaw aching but still nothing. It was like the words were robbed from him.

"Go Stiles, just-just go" she shook her head, stonily turning away from him leaving Stiles sitting there, speechless. Literally. If he couldn't speak to her then how could he make this right? He stood up, glumly making his way back to the back of the bus where Scott was watching him with an astonished expression.

"What just happened?" He asked and Stiles shrugged, feeling numb.

"I tried to make things right and I put my foot in my mouth - again" he sighed loudly. He could talk. He could talk to Scott. To that weird kid that collected milk bottle sitting in front of him. He could even shout out the window to Lydia and Allison who have been tailing them this entire time but he couldn't talk to the one person he needed to and that killed him a little on the inside.

Scott shot him a pitying look, "do you want me to-"

"No, no it's okay" he shook his head, "she needs to hear this from me, not anyone else... I need to explain why I did it"

"But how if you can't talk to her? Like, literally, can't even speak a word?"

"I'll figure it out" Stiles told him determinedly, "I'll find a way around it... I have to"

"... I know sign language for 'I love you', would that help?" Scott asked innocently and that actually made Stiles chuckle. Yes like a real chuckle. Not forced or anything, it was real because Scott would have his back. He always did.

* * *

She had pulled her knees to her chest an hour ago and had since stayed like that, one ear bud in blaring out 'Rihanna' whilst she stared off into space. After Scott telling her about Derek she had slipped into the denial stage and had stayed like that. She knew Derek better than most, she had faith that he would be okay because he was her cousin, he was like a big brother, she trusted him... And she had to trust he would make it back to them, grumpy cat expression and all.

Maybe a part of her was being naive but she had to believe Derek was okay, she just had to. She couldn't lose any more people. Especially not Derek. Never Derek. So yes she was in denial, not accepting Scott's words because Derek was okay, he just _had_ to be.

Or maybe it was the guilt, maybe she didn't want to face the truth because she was guilty, or at least felt like that. If she had turned up, if she wasn't selfish and stupid and didn't disappear with Brian then maybe, just maybe, Derek might still be here. The guilt she felt was real and it consumed her whole.

She was just drifting off to sleep, everything catching up to her but heard shouting and looked to the side to hear Stiles and coach having an argument of some sort. She was fed up with hearing his voice. That voice she used to love so damn much...

Nope. Not again. She was done. She stuck the other ear bud in again, turning up the volume to tune out his obnoxious voice. She didn't understand him anymore, she thought she did, for a whole year she thought she knew what kind of guy he was but, surprise surprise, she was fooled. He didn't love her and he had sex with someone else, only now she found out he just said it to play with her, as a game. It was sick and wrong and made her feel even crappier.

She just didn't understand him. How could someone look so sincere and caring but the words that come out of their mouth was harsh and soul crushing? How could someone be so... Be so... Be so cruel? So spiteful? She didn't get it.

The next thing she knew she almost got thrown off her seat by the bus skidding to a halt roughly and she had to place her hands in front of her to stop her, pulling out the earbuds in aggravation.

"Jared, so help me god if anything needs cleaned you can do it yourself" coach hollered as everyone raced to get off the bus, pushing past each other.

Oh great, "Jared, _again_? Really?" She asked in disbelief, cocking an eyebrow at the boy that sat opposite her.

"S-Sorry" he stuttered, his face pale and sweaty but she sympathised with him. These last few days she had been puking non stop and it was not fun at all. It was like choking on your vomit, such a lovely experience.

She just snorted, briefly watching Stiles help Scott off the bus for some unknown reason - they were either going to get all handsy with each other or Scott needed help but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She wasn't getting involved, especially with Stiles.

"It's okay" she sent him a small smile, the only one she could muster, "if it wasn't you it would be me" and Jared sent her a confused look as they both stood up, "stomach bug"

"Oh" he muttered, looking down guiltily, "I get car sick" he told her, "plus that image your boyfriend gave me didn't help" he physically shook his head, sweat dripping down his forehead.

That was like a knife to the gut, "not my boyfriend"

"O-o-oh I'm... I'm sorry, I knew that, stupid Jared" he hit his forehead, "not that everyone knows, people talk, but it's not like it's the gossip of the school or anything, he rambled and Kayla just settled in patting his shoulder, sending him a sickly sweet smile.

"Just do me a favour? Next time you feel the urge to puke do it on his shoes" she said before making her way off the bus and the fresh air hit her like a slap to the face. Whoa. She blinked quickly, almost blacking out as her legs gave way underneath her and she slipped off the couple of bus steps to the concrete below, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Hale? Whoa whoa easy" Isaac told her, helping her sit up by holding the tops of her arms steadily, "what the hell just happened?" Exactly my thoughts buddy.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she waved off his concern, trying to give him a small comforting smile but as quickly as she tried to get up the quicker she was down again, blinking blearily.

"So not fine" Isaac muttered in her ear, holding her up as she sat there on the ground, legs sprawled out in front of her.

"Yeah... I have no idea what that was" she told him honestly, "probably just a dizzy spell"

"Are you getting them often?" Isaac asked worriedly, kneeling down in front of her, "I mean, are you sick or something?" He asked in dread, looking at her like she was a walking corpse.

"It's a stomach bug, not cancer" she reassured him slightly sarcastically, holding his hand as she wobbled to her feet, him not far behind her like he was ready to catch her if she fell again, "I'm fine, chill"

"I'm not chilling when you're-"

"Slipping?' She rhymed with a smirk, "honestly you're worse than Derek-" she cut herself off, dread washing through her veins, especially when Isaac's eyes saddened and he glanced down at the ground.

"Kayla... I know you don't want to acknowledge it but Derek-"

"Isn't dead" she told him fiercely, "trust me, you don't know Derek like I do, he's always fine, _always_. He's survived worse than a cat fight, he'll be fine, I know he will be" she muttered, talking more so to herself than Isaac by this point, "Derek will be back, just wait and see"

Isaac just stared at her, sympathy shining in his eyes, "Kayla-"

"Wait and see" she related, now fully in denial, drowning in it even, "trust me okay? Please Isaac..." And the next thing she knew she gagged involuntarily at the smell of something burning. She looked to the side, seeing one of their classmates, Darren she believed his name was, total asshole, had a bit of a bad boy rep lighting up a smoke to take a puff of it and yuck, yuck, ew. Normally that wouldn't bother her much, during her almost six months of total recklessness she smoked, she was used to the smell but now it just made her stomach gurgle in repulsiveness.

"Hale?" Isaac asked, leaning down to touch her shoulder but by that point the smell had just gotten to her and she covered her mouth, trying to stop gagging but to no avail. She slumped over slightly and so the puking for the day began. _Great._

She retched, stomach heaving and when it was over she wiped the sides of her mouth, slowly standing up straight to send a grossed out Isaac an apologetic look.

"Uh... Sorry" she winced, "I suppose with werewolf hearing that sounded even more gross huh?"

"Gross doesn't come close" he screwed his face up, "I'll go get you some water"

"Some water would be great" she smiled weakly, swiping a hand across her pale sweaty forehead, "thanks" Isaac disappeared off to the vending machine next to the bathrooms as Kayla subtly sidestepped several steps, pretending like she had no idea who the puking pile belonged to. Who? Not her for sure. She popped a pice of chewing gum, choosing to rest her shaky legs by sitting down on an empty bench and ignore the chatty students around her.

But obviously because her luck sucked she couldn't stay alone for long. Someone tapped her shoulder, and expecting to see Isaac, she turned around but saw what's his face... Darren or something. She was sure it was Darren. She had biology with him and he thought it was funny to dissect the frog and put random bits of anatomy in people's back packs. What a lovely guy.

"Hey" he greeted with a sly smile and she was glad to say the cigarette was extinguished though the smell of smoke still clung to him and she had to physically repress a gag - damn fragile stomach.

"Uh... Hi?" She asked, "what do you want?"

He dressed in all black, his brown hair spiked, "straight to the point, I like it" and she rolled her eyes but sent him a 'what the hell are you doing?' Look as he sat down next to her, "nothing better than being forward right?"

"Something you're not doing" she retaliated, "is there something I can help you with?"

"Sure" he draped an arm behind her on the top of the bench, sending her a mischievous and sly smile, "newly single girls are crazy easy to get with-"

"No" she interrupted with another roll of the eyes, her stomach still rolling at the smell of smoke, "no, no and no again now go away"

"Aw, don't be like that" he cooed and she sent him a glare, "this bus ride is torturous, all I'm saying is it would be less torturous with something to play with" he smirked, eyeing up her body and wow, who knew someone so innocent looking could be so sleazy, "you have a great pair of-"

"I know" she interrupted, "trust me I know but the answer is still no"

"Babe-"

"Asshole" she replied, copying his tone of persuasiveness and slight whininess, "why so pushy?"

He threw his hands up, "I was just offering to make you feel better and trust me babe, I could make you feel a lot better, better than Stilinski anyway" and she gritted her teeth. So what? So what she broke up with her boyfriend? When did it become everyone's business?

"Oh really?" She played along, leaning forward, "so you want to play Huh?"

"Hmmmm" he hummed, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth as she draped her hand across his chest, "I love playing babe"

What an asshole. "Then you came to the right girl" she purred, running her hand down his chest to dance across the tops of his jeans, "because this girl-" she flashed him a smirk, tilting her head forward, "-she loves to play too" and with that she grabbed a firm hold of his crotch and twisted - _hard_. And let's just say the scream that came out of his mouth wasn't exactly 'manly'.

"And yes, I know, before you say it, psycho bitch, crazy cow, I know now bugger off"

He sent her an angry look, "no wonder Stilinski broke up with you, you're nuts" and okay that stung but she just flashed him a dangerous look and he soon scuttled away, tail between his legs, or more so hobbled.

Great. Now she was psycho to even the weirdest and sleaziest of people in this damn school.

"Did you just... Did you just almost pull his dick off?' Isaac asked in slight amazement, sitting down next to her to hand her a water bottle, watching with a smile as sleaze bag limped away.

"Yup" she said without falter, taking a swig of the cool water, "wish I took it right the way off"

"Yeah, avoid him, he's-"

"An asshole? Likes to degrade women? Looks like the type to sniff underwear drawers? Because no problem, checked that off, though I have a feeling he's the one that gonna avoid me from now on, did you see how he... Isaac?" She waved a hand in front of his face as he zoned out, "Isaac?"

She looked to where he was staring, a growl tearing from his throat. Oh crap.

"Isaac, don't you dare" she warned, grabbing his arm knowing that his anger was taking over when he spotted Ethan off to the right, "don't you dare-" but he was already off, snarling and looking about ready to turn at the drop of the pin.

"Oh for the love of god - _Lahey_ get your cute ass back here"

* * *

Camden winced as Brian trailed the blade across his bare chest, blood trickling down the smooth skin. Over a week here and no one had found him. No one bothered to look as he sat here, strapped to a chair to get tortured by some crazy revengeful psychopath. He knew coming back to Beacon Hills was a bad omen.

"... And so if that bitch of a French teach hadn't interrupted I probably would've had my world rocked" he continued to prattle on, the blade still cutting lines across his skin.

"Shame" Camden remarked sarcastically, "I feel for you, I really do"

Brian shot him a smirk, "don't be, I'll get my chance again" he let out a laugh, pulling up another wooden seat, "you won't though, poor Laura"

Fire filled Camden and he pulled against the wolfs and rope that held him in place, his weakened body struggling to break free, "don't say her name"

"Hales have a tendency to work their way into people's hearts don't they?" That asshole laughed, dangling the blade between his hands, "i don't know what it is about them... Maybe it's just how easy they are"

"I said... _Don't_ speak about Laura" poor Laura, his Laura. She was one of the only people who knew he hadn't died. She was the one that helped them bury a body that wasn't his. She was his highschool secret sweetheart and now she was dead. He shouldn't speak about her.

"Why not? She's dead" he laughed, "just like the rest of them will be"

"You can't win against them" Camden snarled, "they're stronger than you ever will be"

Brian whistled, "have faith in them do you? Yes, they're strong together but not apart... None of them are. Scott and his stupid pack... I'll break them, don't you worry... And you know what? I think when they get back I'll start with that brother of yours, how does that sound?"

"Don't you dare touch him" he growled, eyes flashing red.

"Meaningless threats" Brian chuckled, "don't worry, I'll let you watch... Now, lucky you, I need a power charge" he stood up, eyes turning pitch black. Camden groaned... If no one was here to save his ass then he would just have to try his damnest to get free himself, even if it killed him.

**A)n ahahaha omg so the bus ride is almost over and I'm screaming. Motel California will have a few chapter dedicated to it bc it's the best fricking episode and it's so eventful, plus, Stiles will tell kayla then truth at the end of it (when he can actually speak to her without vocal chords failing) jaha so I sure hoped you all liked and PLS pls review, I will see you all next time x**


	32. Chapter 32 - Please don't hate me

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape of form and to answer a guests question, this story hasn't been put up to 'M' yet because there hasn't been any intense smut (yet) it anything too graphic but it will change as the story progresses ? And a massive shout out to**

Kayla could count the amount of times she had seen Isaac lose it, like _completely_ lose it, on two hands. He had a bit of a temper, sure, but normally he would retaliate back with a snappy or snarky comment or someone was there to hold him back. Not this time. He just went for Ethan like a lion leaping for its prey and Kayla didn't even have time to grab his sleeve and haul him back, maybe slap him around the head for good measure, because he was already gone.

"Lahey! Isaac! _Isaac_!" But it was too late. He had ahold of Ethan, his clenched fist pummelling into his face repeatedly, like some crazed assassin or some shit. _Fantastic. _As if this day could get any worse. She started forward, fully prepared to drag his ass all the way back to Beacon Hills if he didn't get his anger under control (yeah, like she was one to talk) but faltered, stumbling slightly to the side as her vision tunnelled and she tried to grab ahold of something, anything, to keep her balance but ended up just doing a drunk stilt like walk until her eyes came back into focus.

Whoa... Okay... That was intense what ever that was. Maybe she had low blood pressure or something or did she eat this morning? Actually when was the last time she ate without just puking it back up again? The fact that she didn't know the answer to those questions was slightly disturbing, maybe a bit worrisome but she pushed it to the back of her mind. A stomach bug wasn't going to killer her. _Theoretically_.

She moved forward again and when she was sure she wasn't going to fall flat on her ass she sped up, pushing her way through the group of school kids that had formed around the fight, elbowing anybody that didn't move out of her damn way and just gritted her teeth at the scene unfolding, an angry look crossing her face.

"Isaac, are you _mad_?" She demanded, striding forward but he continued to punch the living day lights out of Ethan, out of her... Well, she wasn't going to say 'friend' but something along those lines, "Is_aaaa_..." But her voice came out slurred as she tried to move forward, about to grab his arm. Damn dizzy spells. Her legs almost gave way, knees buckling but she grabbed a fistful of someone's shirt, keeping herself upright by breathing in deeply through her nostrils, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to get her bearings.

Okay if she wasn't worried before then she certainly was now. Puking. Sickness. Dizziness. All common symptoms of a variety of different things but together...? No, wait, she knew what this was, or what it could be... It didn't make a whole lot of sense, in fact it seemed down right impossible but it led her to one conclusion...

Motion sickness. On top of a stomach bug. Yay, go her. And she had willingly agreed to take a eight hour bus ride in the scorching heat of California on an empty stomach. She really did make _great_ decisions.

"Change your mind already? Knew you would" a smug voice rang in her ears and she looked up through lidded eyes to see who she was hanging onto. Darren who had now moved up to number one asshole in her current book.

She didn't have enough energy to retaliate so she just rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth, letting go of the fistful of his shirt she was holding on to for dear life to place her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath and not either faint or puke, or maybe if she was _extremely_ lucky then both.

"Can't say I'm not still mad" he continued to speak, like they were both in a wanted conversation, between friends, "I mean, damn girl, you have a killer grip... But I'm willing to forgive and forget if you do me a small favour" and she had literally had it up to-_here_ with assholes. His hand landed on her back and she shrugged it off, sending him a glare.

"I'm sure you liked what you felt so how about me and you-" apparently 'no' wasn't in his vocabulary and Kayla just shrugged off his arm again, her eyes fiery.

"Don't play hard to get, it doesn't suit you" he told her over the sound of fighting and by this point she was one hundred and ten percent ready to chop off his hands to stop him touching her, or maybe sew up that annoying mouth of his. Hey, why not both.

"I don't care what 'suits me', leave me alone" or I'll puke on your shoes though she didn't say that out loud.

"No woman wants to be left alone" and she just let out an exasperated sigh, fully prepared to deck him but Scott's loud shout of Isaac's name caught her attention, causing most people to go silent. Her astonished eyes slid to him and although a little pale and shaky he actually oozed... Power? And Isaac listened to him, slowly letting go of Ethan so he slumped to the ground.

Kayla felt her stomach sink... Scott seemed to be acting like a leader, an alpha, like... Like he was taking over from one. Derek.

No, no Kayla, nope. Don't think about it. Derek was fine, he was. She knew it. No matter what people tried to tell her, no matter what they said she knew he was okay. She just knew. He **had** to be okay.

"So about that-" and she turned around briskly, sickness and queasiness forgotten as her clenched fist came in contact with assholes cheek, sending him spinning to the ground. She didn't even spare him an apology as she just threw him an unamused look, her eyes fierce as she forced her way past student bodies to grab Isaac's arm and tug him away back towards the bus before he could get into even more trouble, which he no doubt would. This _was_ Isaac after all. Trouble was like his middle name.

"You've lost your God damn mind Lahey" she whispered to him, keeping him close to her as she pulled him back to the bus, feeling everyone's gazes on them, "although yes, fair enough, you have some pretty mean punches but still down dog" she told him, "last thing we need is Ethan and Aiden on our backs, you hurt one and the other will make sure you pay"

"I can't help it, he makes me so mad" Isaac exclaimed, "he's the reason Scott was hurt, he's the reason Derek is-"

"Don't" she interrupted, stopping abruptly in front of the bus with a small shake of the head, "don't say it Isaac"

"I saw it Kayla, we all saw it" Isaac stated, "Derek's-"

"_**Alive**_" she said fiercely, adamant about it and maybe just a tad too hopeful, "now get your damn ass on the bus" she felt like a scolding parent as she pointed towards the bus steps, an eyebrow cocked expectantly.

"Kayla-"

"He's alive, I know he is" she told him honestly, "we'll get back and he'll be sitting in that loft brooding as per usual... He will be" and maybe this denial had taken a step too far but she preferred to think positively than just write Derek off, he was stronger than what people gave him credit for.

Isaac sent her this look caught between sympathy and concern, like her state of denial or hope, whatever you wanted to call it was worrying him but he quite wisely bit his tongue and made his way back into the bus without saying another word.

She didn't want to argue with Isaac but she couldn't bear to hear any more people telling her Derek was dead. She didn't care how many times they repeated themselves, how many times they said they had seen his body she wouldn't believe it, not until she saw for herself. Derek was strong and he always came back to them, _always_, this time wouldn't be any different, it wouldn't. Her head was telling to to believe the others, to trust their judgement but her heart was telling her to have faith in her cousin.

She followed Isaac in slowly, taking careful steps and holding onto the seats as she went in case she took another weird dizzy spell again but luckily that never happened and she sat down next to Isaac on the maroon leather seat, an awkward silence between them.

"Uh... Sorry" she mumbled, "I just... I have to believe Derek is still alive, I just have to"

Isaac broke his gaze from staring out the window to look down at her, his blue eyes soft, "I get that but... But how is holding out hope doing you any good?"

"Well it stops me from jumping out this bus at high speed" and he just sent her an unamused look, crossed with a mild warning glare, "oh chill Lahey, I'm joking"

He sent her a small understanding smile, "no you're not" he said knowingly and she was slightly shocked at how he's just seemed to know, "you cover up your pain with jokes and wittiness but you're hurting, I know you are"

"What gave it away? I'll have to work on it" she said lightheartedly, steering the conversation away from all this deep shit that she couldn't deal with right now, "anyways shouldn't we be talking about getting you some anger management?"

"Coming from the girl that almost tore a guys' dick off" he chuckled with a roll of the eyes, "Hale, Hale, Hale, you _suck_ at controlling your anger"

"Guess we both have that problem" she sighed with a small smile just as her stomach let out this loud rumble followed by a gurgle and oh shit, _really? Again?_ She screwed her face up, wrapping her arm around her torso because so help her God if she puked again she would pull out all her hair... Hell she didn't even know how her body was wanting to be sick again, she hadn't eaten in hours, days even.

She felt Isaac's gaze on her as she closed her eyes, breathing deeply, dreading the next stretch of this damn journey because if she made it through without puking it would be a damn miracle.

"Is this a hungover thing?" Isaac asked, "are you sick because you went out with Brian..." He trailed off and she didn't fail to notice how his voice darkened, "... Or something else? Did something... Happen?"

She opened one eye, sending him an unimpressed stare, "dude just come out and say it - '_Kayla did you and Brian have sex?'_ \- and I can reply with a firm _'no_', no we didn't have sex, no nothing happened and no this isn't a hangover... It's something else, something I don't know quite what it is yet"

"I thought you said it was a stomach bug?"

"I thought so too" she shut her eyes again, "now hush young one, trying not to puke here"

"You're four months older, not four years"

"Still older than you" she shot back playfully, sticking her tongue out childishly, "and that is something you can never escape from" she teased, shutting her eyes again but she felt him move, his arm jostling her slightly as it draped across her shoulders and she peeled her eyes open in confusion.

"You look shattered, get some sleep" he encouraged, "though be warned if you puke on me I will be the one throwing you off this bus" he joked and Kayla let out a quiet chuckle, settling down against his chest, blocking out the light and swivelling her body to curl into his side hoping no one would disturb her.

And this was how she knew how far the two of them had come in this past year. From enemies to best friends, somehow, they were both still there for each other.

"Y'know Lahey... I kinda love you" she mumbled against his t-shirt, "you big dork"

"I kinda love you too you small geek"

"I am _not_ sm-" he cut off her affronted exclamation by covering her mouth with his hand that was wrapped around her shoulder, his chest vibrating with chuckles.

"Yeah yeah Hale" he mumbled, "now zip it before I knock you out"

And that really was affection at its best.

* * *

"Well, safe to say this place looks... _Interesting_" she muttered to herself, following Isaac out the bus who was behind Stiles, Stiles who kept throwing her these weird looks, his mouth opening like he was about to say something but couldn't, the words not forming.

So maybe it was a _bit_ harsh what she did, muting him. But she was just so mad, mega mad, each particle in her body wanting his head on a stick at that time that she somehow managed to compel him into not talking. A part of her liked the bliss while the other part actually craved to hear his voice.

Yeah, what was up with that?

"Interesting like 'this looks fun' or interesting 'this place looks about ready to kill us?" Isaac asked, looking at the motel in distaste.

"The last one, definitely the last one"

"Okay, pair up... Pair up" coach hollered and before she even had time to blink Isaac had brushed past her and grabbed a key, sending Scott a wide eyed look.

"Uh... You and I are pairing up" and it seemed Scott was just as confused as she was if the dumbstruck expression was anything to go by but Isaac just sent him an obvious look, his blue eyes not so subtly glancing between her and Stiles.

"Oh... Oh right yeah" Scott nodded, grasping onto what Isaac's idea was at the exact same time Kayla did and her stomach dropped, her eyes narrowing at the two of them.

"No way in _fricking hell"_ she exclaimed loudly, all their friends staring at her like she was insane, "no, no, no, no-"

"Yes, yes, yes" Isaac interrupted, handing her a key, "just think of it as anger management" he supplied and that just made her eyes narrow even more, her lips forming an angry line. He didn't honestly expect her to share a room with Stiles did he? Stiles, _really_? God, right now she would bunk with anyone, even Darren, over Stiles.

"I am _not_ sharing a room with _him_" she gritted out through clenched teeth, ignoring the hurt look that flitted across his face and Scotts awkward glance in their direction, "I won't"

But Isaac just shrugged unsympathetically which was weird... Normally Isaac would totally support her decision not to see or even speak to Stiles and now he was forcing them to be roomies? None of this made sense, "you are now... It's just for one night Hale, try" he encouraged gently, shooting Stiles an unreadable glance, "for me?"

'For me?' Was he seriously playing that damn card on her right now? She grinded her teeth to the point where they were this-close to cracking and breaking under the strain, her glare intensifying to the point where Isaac actually gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down nervously.

"If I don't murder him then I'll certainly murder you" he went pale, his eyes widening as he shared a nervous glance with Scott but all the same she snatched the key from his grasp violently, room two zero one she noticed, her fists clenched.

"... You can share with us if you want to" Allison supplied, obviously sensing the awkward tension, "I'll bunk with you"

She appreciated the offer but she just wanted some peace and quiet, something that she was guaranteed to get if she bunked with Stiles - she muted him, he couldn't talk to her and she wouldn't talk to him, in a way it was kind of perfect.

"Uh... No, no it's okay, I need a shower anyway" she smiled lightly at Allison before sending Isaac a death glare as she moved past him, ignoring his apologetic look.

She honestly didn't get why he wanted her to bunk with Stiles so badly. It made no sense. He knew how hurt she was, how much she just wanted to forget about him and now he was forcing them together? She was sure there was a good explanation but she sure as hell couldn't find one.

"Dude, what was that?" Stiles whacked Isaac's chest with the back of his hand, his eyebrows furrowing.

"That was me doing you a favour" Isaac replied, "now go and tell her the truth"

"Yeah, just one tiny problem with that... _I can't speak to her,_ she cursed me" he exclaimed wildly.

"Well find a way around it" oh yes smart ass because it was _that_ damn easy, "and don't screw up again... Our room is seven doors down, we won't be able to save you in time if she does decide to murder you" Stiles went pale at that, gulping back nervously, "which, to be quite frank, I won't blame her if she does" then he stalked away with Scott at his heels, his friend sending him apologetic looks.

But maybe what Isaac did was a blessing in disguise. One room, the two of them, freedom of speech and all that... Well, once he could _actually_ speak to her, surely now he could set the record straight, surely now he could put everything right.

He made his way up to the second story, taking it slower when he got to their room. The walls outside were painted an awful magnolia colour which had since got tainted with mould and the doors maroon red paint was beginning to chip off. Definitely the type of place where murders happen, like in those crazy ass horror films.

He slowly pushed the door open, his eyes landing on her figure as she kept her back turned to him, unpacking her bag on the furthest away queen bed and the silence was deafening, the tension reaching unbelievable levels.

His throat ached, the words dying to break free but they were being held back by a brick wall of compulsion, his eyes watching her movements carefully like an interesting movie. The way her back curved as she leant over the bed to rake through her bag, how her loose hair tumbled down around her shoulders, the way she stood, legs straight with one heel up, occasionally tapping it down against the carpeted floor... Why did he ever let her go?

He must have been staring longer than he noticed because she turned her head to the side slightly, a passive if not slightly angered stare on her face.

"You can stop staring Stiles, now we're not together it's just creepy" she stated and he shook himself from his trance, muttering an apology but it came out silent, the words muted.

There was so many things he wanted to say, so many things he needed to say but couldn't and that physically pained him. He dumped his bag on the bed, blowing out a sigh just as she picked up a pile of fresh clothes and, without even sparing him a glance, made her way to the bathroom, making sure to slam the door and lock it and a few seconds later the sound of running water traveled through the door.

Another opportunity missed. If only he had explained everything before mentioning Heather then maybe they both wouldn't be in this pickle right now, maybe they might even have been sharing a room and having pillow fights or cute make out sessions but no, no they weren't because he put his foot in his mouth _again_.

Guess it was time to take a trip to the vending machine, the one thing he knew wouldn't reject him...

... And _that_ came out wrong and nasty.

* * *

The boiling hot water stung and burned her skin, making it go red raw but it was a blissful escape from reality. It made her feel numb, like she wasn't stuck in her body but like she was floating hundreds of miles in the sky, away from everyone and everything that could ever possibly hurt her.

She didn't know how or why but whatever hopes she held out for Derek, for possibly trying to survive this darach thing, for their whole group to survive and be whole again were crushed the minute the shut the bathroom door. Hope was a bad thing, exactly like Isaac said. Hope was meaningless. It was the thing that crushed people. Hope was useless... Just like having faith was. Living in this world, doing the things they did, there was no hope or faith. It always got crushed underneath their palms. People died in this world and there was nothing they could do about it.

Nothing she could do about It rather. She wasn't there when Derek needed her the most, she was selfish and stubborn and took off because things got hard, unbearably hard even, but that was no excuse. Maybe if she was there, maybe if she just listened to Derek instead of choosing someone she loathed over her own flesh and blood then maybe he would still be here. Maybe her cousin wouldn't be dead.

Hope was worthless. Derek was dead. He was gone and all for what? A stupid fight? It was unnecessary and wrong. All of this was. She had no hope left, no faith that Derek would magically appear because he was dead. He was dead and it was all her fault. Not the alpha pack's, not Scott's or Isaac's or Cora's it was hers and hers alone.

If only she was there... If she there she could have stopped it all.

Her tears mixed with the water, droplets streaming down her face as her shaky legs felt weak and she slid to the bath below, the water creeping up the sides.

Derek... How could he be gone? How could he be gone, just like that? After everything he was always there, he always survived, the person she loved to hate and hated to love at the same time. Someone who was more like a brother to her than anyone else.

She wouldn't get to hear his snarky comments or be on the receiving end of one of his glares, she would never get to tease or train with him again, he was just gone, just like that. She lost Derek and no one could bring him back, nothing could bring him back... He was dead.

She raised her bare legs to her chest, quiet sobs freeing from her throat, the hot water cascading over the side of the tub and splashing to the stone floor below but she paid no heed, too grief stricken to even care.

All this guilt was rolling off her in waves, all the deaths she was responsible for. All the times she failed to save someone. All the times people got hurt because of her. She was weak that was what she was. She was a failure. She couldn't save anybody, she couldn't save Derek, she couldn't make a difference. She was weak and screwed up everything she touched, all of this was her fault.

Her shoulders shook, sobs getting louder as the water continued to gush out of the bath, coating the floor in a glistening blanket, like a slow and steady stream. Her whole body ached with exhaustion, dread running through her veins, guilt tearing up her insides painfully.

It just hurt too damn much. How long could she continue drowning in her guilt and pain? How long could she continue pretending everything was okay? She was a broken mess, inside as fragile as a China doll that couldn't be glued back together. People tried, Stiles tried, Derek tried, Isaac tried but she was still getting smothered, buried alive by her own soul crushing emotions.

She wasn't living, she was just existing... Existing through all this pain and heartache but not for much longer. Everyone would just be better off if she wasn't here. She ruined everything she touched. Maybe now though things would get better... Maybe now, by doing this, she was doing everyone a favour.

Was it selfish? Quite possibly but... But this achey dread was bubbling in her stomach like a volcano about to burst. Every single ounce of pain and guilt and terror she had ever felt was creeping up, ready to pounce and sink its teeth in her.

She choked back her cries, breathing uneven and hitched as she unhooked her arms from around her knees, vision blurry and sucking in a deep breath, quite possibly the last one she may take, she lowered herself backwards, disappearing into the hot grabbing hands of the water, trying to not only drown herself but all the pain and destruction she caused.

* * *

Stiles couldn't help but give Boyd this weirded out if not amazed stare as he traipsed back to his room. Boyd was always a bit anti social and quiet if not a little intimidating but what he just did, putting his massive fist through a vending machine was certainly out of character. Though it did make him want to stay clear of the taller boy... If he could do that much damage to a metal machine imagine the amount of damage he could do to lanky, weak boned, one hundred and fifty five pounds of him (yes he had put on eight pounds of muscle over the summer, yeah he was shocked too)... The thought gave him the shivers.

He gingerly crept into the room quietly just in case Kayla had emerged from the shower but there was no sign of her and he cast a nervous glance to the closed bathroom door, pulling his bottom lip in-between his teeth.

He could still hear water running... Probably taking a deliberately long shower just to avoid him. Not that he could blame her really but he was anxious to just spill the beans already. This was killing him. He was no good at lying, especially to those he cared about, and knowing how much pain she was in because of him was torturous beyond belief.

He dumped the armful of snacks on the table near the window, letting out a sigh and plonking himself at the end of the bed, his eyes settling on the bathroom door and not breaking gaze. As soon as she came out he would tell her... Or at least try till his vocal chords burned with effort. Even if he couldn't exactly talk to her that wouldn't stop him, he was done with Brian and his games. No more. No more being a pawn. This time Brian would get checkmated, his own arrogantness and power being his downfall. He let Brian win once... He wasn't about to again.

He glanced down at his watch nervously, shocked at how long she had been in there. Twenty minutes give or take and a knot formed in his stomach... She wasn't exactly one to take long showers, even ten minutes was pushing it.

He stood up, his eyebrows raised as his gaze darted down to the small crack between the door and the floor. No shadows meaning no movement. He tried to stay calm and think rationally but there was this seed of doubt that something was wrong, he just felt it in his bones. Call it boyfriend intuition or maybe he just knew her too well but something wasn't right, that much he knew.

He took careful steps forward, his mouth forming her name but nothing came out except a breathy sigh. His hand reached out for the door handle, trying to turn it but it was locked.

No it's okay Stiles, stay calm, everything's fine, she's just avoiding you because you've been an ass that is all, everything is chill up here, nothing remotely bad is happening or going to happen he tried reassure himself even though his heart was racing like crazy.

He let go of the door handle, taking a step back to give her some peace and privacy but his sneakers let out this loud squelch and he glanced down, his eyebrows furrowing

Water? Why was there water on the carpet? He felt his eyes widening, his brain putting the pieces together. He took a couple of shaky steps back, brown orbs falling on the slow but steady flow of crystal clear water breaking free from under the door.

He didn't even falter as he was back at the door, one hand rattling the door knob and the other forming a tight fist and banging on the door loudly, fear running through his veins.

"Kayla! _Kayla_! Open the door" the water continued to gush out underneath the door, soaking through his sneakers, "_**KAYLA**_" he hollered, rattling the slack door knob so hard it almost broke off as pure and raw frenzied panic seized his chest, his heart thumping in his throat.

The kind of panic that overtook all your thoughts and seized your body, the very kind of panic that puts you on red alert, every move or word in HD detail but at the same time happening so fast you can barely remember it. The same kind of panic he felt when something bad was happening out of his control. Especially as it dawned on him... He could talk... He could speak to her and the only way he could do that is if the compulsion had been broken... And one of the ways that compulsion could be broken if if the person was-_no_... No way in hell.

He took a step back, not even thinking before barrelling his body into the wooden door, successfully breaking the lock on the first go. The door splintered open, throwing itself back against the wall as Stiles slipped and skidded into the bathroom, his sneaker clad feet squeaking across the tiles.

He saw water, too much water dancing across the floor, shimmering as the overhead light hit it casting the room in a shiny aquatic theme. The white bathtub was overflowing as the shower overhead continued to drizzle water down only for it to spill over the sides and his heart dropped, panic making his limbs freeze for a second as he saw no sign of Kayla.

He froze. He froze for a second, a mere _second_ before his brain caught up with him. His feet raced across the slippy floor, legs turning to jell-o as he grabbed the side of the bathtub, his panicked eyes searching through the soapy water to catch a glimpse of loose hair floating under the surface.

He plunged his arms in, not even bothering to pull up his sleeves as he grabbed a hold of sleek skin and pulled up quickly, his whole movements jittery but determined.

He dropped to his knees, ignoring the painful bang they gave off the tiled floor as he held Kayla up by the shoulders, thumping her bare back with his palm and gave a very relieved, very audible sigh of relief as she started coughing, whole body shaking with watery coughs and Stiles just rubbed her back softly, easing her discomfort as water gushed from her windpipe, her eyes wide and panicked.

"Hey, you're okay, you're okay" he moved backwards so he was kneeling in front of her on the other side of the tub, one hand still holding her shoulder gently whilst the other moved some wet strands of hair from her face, "It's okay... Just relax, I'm here" he told her honestly, his blood pumping in his ears as her fearful rounded eyes met his, her breathing coming out as loud pants.

"What-what happened?" She croaked, swivelling her head around in this panicked frenzied state, whole body quivering, "S-Stiles?" And the sound of his name falling from her lips, the desperation and need in her voice somehow helped calm him down.

"I... I don't know" he answered honestly, holding her face in the palm of his hand, "but you're okay, that's all that matters" he pulled himself to his feet, ignoring how his legs still shook from the shock and panic as his arms disappeared into the scolding water again, curling around her bare legs as he very gently scooped her out the tub as her hands clung to his t-shirt. Her skin instantly turned cold the minute the chilled air came in contact with the water droplets dancing across her skin and her bare body shivered violently against his chest and he tightened his grip around her, holding her closer to him.

That panic, that feeling of complete fear and terror was still coursing through his veins even though she was fine in his arms, she was breathing and alive but for a few agonisingly long seconds he honestly thought he had lost her... He thought he lost her before he had a chance to tell her how much he loved her.

His eyes fell on her face, latching onto her green gaze that had started to cool down from the panic and terror but still held a note of confusion, especially as she tilted her head up, their faces only centimetres apart as her stare clashed with his own.

"U-u-ummmm" her teeth chattered loudly, either from the cold or shock or both, "y-you can l-l-let me down n-now" she stuttered but he didn't register what she said, his arms still having a firm grip around her. He didn't want to let her down, he didn't want to let her go ever, this - whatever had just happened - had shown him how valuable someone's relationship was, how easy it could be snatched away.

"I love you" he said, unfaltering and unwavering, his voice filled with conviction, "I love you... I always have" he whispered, "I made a terrible mistake and I'm-and I'm sorry... It wasn't supposed to go this far" he admitted in a small voice, giving a small shake of the head, "I never meant to hurt you"

Her eyebrows scrunched together, her body still shaking slightly in his arms as she gazed at him in something close to confusion and disbelief mixed together, her teeth chattering loudly.

"I lied Kaylz... All of what I said in this past hellish week was a lie... I never meant any of it, I didn't, I _swear_... It killed me saying it... The thought of hurting you, of you hating me-"

"S-Stiles" she interrupted, skin still an unhealthy pale and sickly looking colour, "you're not making any sense" she whispered croakily, "I don't get it"

He gulped back his emotions, gently lowering them both to the wet tiled floor and placing Kayla with her back against the tub, tucking some dripping hair behind her ear as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, her body shaking with cold.

So he just stripped off his maroon hoody, draping it over her naked body and allowing her time to place her arms through the holes so he could zip it up right up to her chin, tucking it in to keep her warm, his hands fiddling with the two strings that dangled down, his eyes clogging up with tears.

"Stiles" she caught one of his hands, her skin cool to touch, "what's going on?" She muttered, voice cracking slightly as he slumped back on the wet floor, both ignoring how the water still spilled from the tub.

"I know it's still my fault, I'm not-I'm not ignoring that but... But Brian he-he made me do this Kayla... He threatened to hurt my dad, to hurt Tabby, he even has Camden God knows where and I didn't know what to do... I couldn't win against him, he was too strong" he explained in a jumble of words, the words he had been aching to say for almost a week now spilling out in a frenzy, "I did what he said because I was scared... I was petrified that if I didn't he would hurt someone... And I couldn't have that on my conscience Kaylz, I just couldn't, but seeing you like this? Seeing you hate me... It was worse... It made me _ill_ just thinking about it... I can't play by his rules anymore Kayla, I can't, I _won't_"

Her eyes were watching him carefully, never dropping from his face. The shivers were beginning to subside, her bare legs now tucked firmly underneath her body.

"Stiles..." She whispered gently and he closed his eyes, savouring the sound of his name falling from her lips just in case he never got to hear it again, "hey, look at me" her dainty fingers landed on his chin, tilting his head up as he peeled his eyes open, balancing on the edge, "you did what you had to do... You protected the people you care about, that's nothing to be sorry for"

"I hurt you" he mumbled, sitting there slumped, his clothes soaked right through whilst she hovered in front of him wearing nothing but his hoody that hung off her shoulders, "I did something I promised myself I would never do... I hurt you worse than _anyone_ else and all for what? Brian's promise? If he wanted to hurt my dad, or Tabby or Camden then he would... I played his game and I let him ruin us... I let him break us apart and I _hate_ myself for that Kaylz, I do, and I know you do too but-but I just, I hope-" he faltered, voice breaking, "I just hope one day you can forgive me" his voice came out small and shy, his sad brown eyes clashing with her bright green ones, "doesn't have to be today or even next month... I just... Please don't hate me?"

She was staring at him with soft eyes, her gaze piercing, "_Stiles_..." He closed his eyes, fully prepared for the rejection and pain at the next sentence that would float to his ears, knowing how much he deserved it but not ready to hear it, not ready to admit that this was them but his whole body froze in shock, entire body tingling as he felt her lips ever so gently press themselves to his.

It was simple and straightforward, just two pairs of lips touching each other's with the faintest of pressure but it made him feel whole again, like he was back to being Stiles and not 'jackass' Stiles.

She pulled back a little, dark circles under her eyes, wet hair clinging to her forehead, skin still a peaky pale colour but her eyes shone with something Stiles couldn't pick up on.

"You hurt me Stiles... You did" she nodded, "you pushed every self destruct button i ever had and more but... But I get it, I do" she gave another jittery nod, eyes glistening, "I understand... You were being the same selfless guy, the one that tries to save everyone that we all know... I can't hate you for that Stiles" her fingers danced across his cheek as she cupped it with her palm, "I love you for it"

His heart swelled, hope running through his veins. Brian didn't win, he would never win. He could try, he could try and break them all apart but it wouldn't work. They were stronger than that, stronger than Brian.

A small smile tugged at his lips, his own hand threading through her hair but before he could lean forward and kiss her again with more gusto and passion she slapped her hand to her mouth, doing a dramatic and flailing leap past him, her head disappearing down the toilet bowl.

God he was so totally in love with her, even the sound of her puking sounded like heaven to his ears right now.

**A)n omg omg omg I'm screaming haha motel California will still take a few chapters, not rid of the drama yet ha but I sure hope you all liked and liked the stayla reunion and I would super appreciate any thoughts you lovelies so please please review and see you next time x**


	33. Chapter 33 - consequences

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, and a massive and thankful shout out to suntan140, suzii3499, Kayela-Brown-1228, Crash88, 19Irene96, Iste, Tazytara, guest, TabloidTeen, zvc56 (haha yeah I know, all the Stilinski's are nameless ha) cecld16, lolsmileyface6, 1, Sarahmichellegellarfan1, Chella8181, guest and TheMysteriousPerson -0-'-0- for reviewing you all rock hope you like x**

Stiles gently scooped back her loose hair to tangle it in his grip, his other hand resti ng on her back to rub soft soothing circles on it as her hands clenched the toilet seat tightly, body raising off the floor every few seconds as her stomach heaved. He had moved behind her, ignoring how his pants legs were dripping wet from the slick wet floor and occasionally wincing every time she retched but still he stayed there.

He couldn't believe how easily she accepted his answer, his apology, how she somehow still trusted him enough to see that he was telling the truth, how sorry he was. That one simple kiss, nothing more than just a gentle press felt like a billion fireworks going off in his head and a smile tugged at his lips. She still loved him, even after all of this crap... Take that Brian.

Underneath his touch he felt her slump forward, her head lolling on the cool exterior of the toilet seat, mumbling out a soft moan as her arm was wrapped around her stomach, a thin sheen of sweat coating the back of her neck.

Despite her being clearly miserable and very ill he was still smiling, this massive relief being lifted from his shoulders.

"God you're amazing" he muttered like she had just beat his ass at a pizza eating competition and not emptied all her stomach contents in under thirty seconds.

Her head rolled sideways on the seat, cocking an eyebrow up at him and sending him a highly disbelieving stare, "Oh _yes_ Stiles, I could win gold in Olympic puking" she muttered sarcastically, "did you seriously not just see what I did?"

He nodded, "sure" it didn't faze him one bit, "not for that silly... For being you" he gently let her hair back down so it tumbled down her back, "I was an ass-" a soft snort of amusement interrupted him, "-okay a really big ass and I honestly think I deserve a good few kicks to the general groin area but... But I'm so glad you get it"

"I get it" she whispered softly, "do I still resent you a little? Maybe... But I get it" her eyes were bright but heavy, like she was sleep deprived, "how couldn't I? You did what you could to save people... My Robin" her voice was quiet and slightly croaky as his fingers massaged her scalp, softly stroking her hair.

"I hurt you though" he told her, voice painfully cracking at the end, "I really hurt you-"

"Better than someone ending up dead" she interrupted, "don't beat yourself up over it"

He couldn't not though. How couldn't he blame himself? He lied to her, he hurt her, he drove her into the arms of someone else, someone bad, and all because he was scared of Brian. But not any longer. He was done playing games. Brian was not going to ruin them, he wasn't going to hurt his friends, never again.

"How're you feeling?" He asked gently, cocking his head to the side and giving her a sympathetic look, "I'm guessing by puking your guts out you don't feel too good right now"

"What gave it away?" She smirked, slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position, "nah it's just a... Thing, I dunno, I'll be fine"

He scrunched his eyebrows together, looking down at her in concern, "when was the last time you ate? Or slept? Or didn't feel generally like crap?"

"Uh... Um... I dunno" she shrugged and his eyebrows rose high into his forehead in concern, "I guess a couple days back"

Okay, _what_?

"A couple of days?' He practically screeched, "Kaylz-"

"No wait... I fell asleep on Isaac earlier, got a couple of hours" she amended as if that would make everything okay, "honestly it's fine"

"It's not fine if you're not well" he told her sternly, raising his hand to rest against her forehead, "and you're burning up and all clammy"

"I'm fine" she whispered, nodding her head slightly, "relax Stilinski, you're going all mama bear on me"

Of course he was, how couldn't he? As soon as something was out of sync with her he knew and was on the case like a top end lawyer fighting his ass off for compensation, it was just what he was like, especially with her.

"I'm just worried... You never get ill" he told her honestly, "like, well... _Ever, _you're immune system is better defended than the whole of Korea" he added with a smirk, "are you sure you're-"

"Yes" she interrupted with a small laugh, lifting her head and running her hand through her hair to lean on her palm, "now relax before you have a panic attack, I'm just... Not on top form right now"

"Can I get you anything?" He asked softly, "water? Aspirin? Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Because she loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches almost as much as she loved him, her words not his, but judging by the little colour that left her face just then he would take that as a firm 'no'.

He winced, "right... Sickness... Bringing up food is not such a good idea Huh?"

Her hand was placed against her stomach and he was sure he heard a gurgle, "no... No not one of your greatest ideas of all time Stilinski"

A bubble of laughter broke free from the back of his throat, his eyes sparkling with amusement as his hand slid into her hair to gently lean forward and press a soft kiss to her forehead, smiling against her skin.

"I'll grab you some water" he murmured before springing to his feet, his legs almost giving way as his sneaker clad feet slipped against the wet floor, his flailing arms dramatically grabbing ahold of the sink so he didn't end up falling on his ass and making an even bigger fool of himself than he usually did.

But it was well worth it as she smirked at him, shaking her head at his clumsiness.

"Someone has bambi legs tonight" she joked lightly, now kneeling on the floor to grab her toiletry bag, searching through it for her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I'll have you know I take great offence to that" he said seriously before sending her a playful wink and slipping and sliding his way from the bathroom and once he was back on carpeted floor he bounded over to his bag, pulling out a half empty water bottle - it would no doubt be luke warm and probably disgusting but it was all he had.

When he reentered the bathroom he stilled, leaning against the door frame.

She had tied her hair back into a high ponytail, loose strands of wet chestnut coloured hair framing her face as she scrubbed her teeth, facing the mirror above the sink wearing nothing but his hoody that came to the very tops of her thighs, her long bare legs still coated in small droplets of water that trailed down the tan skin.

His eyes followed a bead of water passing her knee, making its way down her shin. He faltered, gulping loudly. He knew he made a mess up of things, he knew that, he also knew that she wasn't his property, she could do what she liked especially when they weren't technically together but he still felt a tad... Jealous, more so as images of her and Aiden and her and Brian flashed across his mind.

_"I did screw Aiden. Several times over in lots of different ways too, all night long"_

_"Exactly, I can be with whoever I like"_ referring to Brian and he couldn't stop how his heart raced at that thought or the way his palms started sweating.

"... Stiles? Stiles? Oi, loverboy" and he snapped out of his staring, meeting her confused gaze, toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth, "what's wrong?"

Well he couldn't exactly say 'I feel like punching a wall because I'm thinking of you having sex with two relatively good looking and powerful guys' now could he? No, that would be unclassy and wrong. But honestly, that would have been better than what came out of his mouth next.

"Did you like having sex with them?" He blurted out without thinking and then felt like cutting out his tongue after that, "I mean... Was it good? No, I didn't mean that" he shook his head, "were they better than me? Not that you compare or anything... I just mean... I meant..." He was fumbling over his words, trying not to sound jealous but it came out as him sounding more and more like a douchebag after every word.

She cocked an eyebrow at his ramblings before leaning over the sink and spitting out the toothpaste as he wrung his hands. It wasn't like he loved her any less because of who she may or may not have been with, it wasn't like that, but he couldn't deny the jealously that was racing through his veins.

"I wouldn't know how good they are because I never slept with them" she told him softly, "well I mean I did with Aiden, _obviously_, but that was like two years ago and it wasn't all that great, I was either completely drunk or half the time just lay there while he did his thing" she explained, "but in the past week I didn't... Promise"

Oh thank god... He blew out a sigh of relief, his stomach jumping back up to its normal place, "you mean, Uh, you mean you didn't-you didn't have sex with Aiden? Or Brian?"

"I didn't have sex with them" she confirmed, sending him a small smile, "that first night after you... After well that stuff happened-" she muttered quietly, glancing down in something close to shame and guilt, "-I can't really remember much but I did... I did do some stuff with some random people, not anything like sexual just y'know kissing and stuff... And Brian, well..." He literally saw her shiver, like she could feel her skin crawling and he stepped forward, concern gleaming in his eyes, "he was the biggest mistake ever, I have no idea what I was thinking, I mean Brian? _Really_? **Guh**" she shook herself off, screwing her face up.

"You were hurt, you've got nothing to be ashamed of" he said quietly, "people do crazy stuff when they're hurting"

She scoffed lightly, "Stiles, it's not like I stopped with Brian because I came to my senses, I only stopped because we were interrupted, if not then... Well-" she sent him a guilty look, "-we would be having a completely different conversation right now"

He could see the guilt in her eyes, the way she glanced down in shame when she shouldn't, the tables having completely turned around. He stepped forward again, his hands landing on the tops of her arms as she glanced up, her eyebrows raised.

"Kayla... Even if you did... Sleep with them-" he found it hard to get the words out but still he did, relieved to know that the images in his mind were nothing more than an overactive imagination compared to the real thing, "-it wouldn't change anything... I still love you"

Her eyes were bright, shining with hopefulness and amazement, "really?"

"Yes dummy" he chuckled, his hands landing on her hair to tilt her head back a little, "there's nothing you could do to stop me loving you"

Her nose crinkled, face scrunching up in this incredibly cute way, "ew Stilinski, where'd you get that textbook phrase?" She joked lightly, eyes sparkling.

"Hey, no copyright was intended" he threw his arms up defensively playfully, "and you love it really"

"Oh do I?" She smirked, "do I _reallllly_?"

"Uh huh" he mumbled, leaning close to her face so his breath warmed her lips, "you're a sucker for the gush, I know you are"

"Nope" she popped the 'p', her lips twisting as she held back a smile, "'fraid not Stilinski"

"Liar" a smile tugged at his lips, his hands landing on the edge of his hoody she was wearing, his fingers dancing across the bare skin at the tops of her thighs teasingly, "you have so many soft spots that you don't want people to see"

"But you see them?" She asked quietly, eyes flickering down to his lips and back up again, "damn, and here I thought I was being super cool and calm, now I'm just going to have to kill you" she said deadly serious but her eyes gave away how amused she was, "no one can know, that will just give away my whole secret identity"

He chuckled quietly, his hands moving up the material to land on her hips, tugging her body closer to his own - he had missed this, the closeness, the intimacy, the bond, something that he knew she didn't feel with Brian or whoever else she met in the bar if her hitched breath getting stuck in her throat was any indicator to go by.

He gently tugged her up so she was sitting next to the sink, moving to stand between her legs as his heavy breathing washed over her face, his brown eyes not leaving hers for even a millisecond. He moved forward, stopping just centimetres away from her face, meeting her gaze and cocking an eyebrow, silently asking for permission.

She gave a small nod, her hands already moving up to tangle in his hair to bring him forward.

Her lips were soft and tasted like spearmint toothpaste as he pressed his against hers, his tongue running across her bottom lip. He had missed this so frigging much to the point where he couldn't describe how damn good it felt to be back to normal... Well as normal as they ever were. He couldn't put it into words. He felt elated that Brian didn't win, that he would _never_ win.

His fingers were pulling out her hair band, aching to run his fingers through the soft tendrils and pressing himself more tightly against her without even realising, amping up his performance ever so slightly as he thought of Brian, of Brian doing this to her, of their lips meeting like this and before long one hand was already pulling her leg up over his hip, the other clenching around her hair, his tongue caressing her own with gusto and passion he didn't even know he had.

But he was broke free from that heavily induced passion trance by her hands pushing at his chest and he stumbled slightly, already fearing the worst.

"Oh god... Did I hurt you?" He asked in dread, forgetting briefly that she wasn't exactly at her top game right now and him being anything but cautiously gentle with her was not a good idea and his stomach dropped at that thought, "Kaylz, are you okay? Did I-"

"Did you change your cologne?" She interrupted in a confused voice and what? What was that?

"Um..." He mumbled, his hand raising to scratch the back of his neck, "Uh... Yeah, it was on sale and I decided to spend money I don't have... Why?" He was far past confused by this point, "what does that have to do with anything?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, an arm landing across her stomach, "It's Uh... It's disgusting" she said bluntly, "it's God awful"

"_Wow_, thanks for your approval" he joked sarcastically, smirking slightly at her before realising how much she looked positively grossed out, her skin tinged green, "wait, is it really that bad?"

Instead of answering she just gently pushed him out the way again, quickly dropping to her knees and hurling again into the toilet while he stood there in shock, holding a hand to his neck and pulling away, sniffing.

It wasn't _that_ bad... It was faint and musky, not exactly garlic based and no where _near_ strong, he wasn't stupid, he learnt how to wear cologne for crying out loud-

He was snapped back to reality by more absolutely _lovely_ sounds of his girlfriend heaving her guts out by his feet so he just lowered himself behind her, rubbing her back soothingly.

And so the cycle started up again. She puked, he held back her hair back, she drunk some water, brushed her teeth and he handed her some more water all the while stuck between wanting to laugh at her awful sucky misfortune or drag her ass all the way to the closest doctors. But he didn't class himself as a horrible boyfriend so the 'dragging her ass to the nearest doctors' side won over.

"I'm _fine_" she insisted again as she pulled her away from the wet bathroom and into the warmer motel room, his hands flapping and fluttering around her, "being ill won't kill me Stiles"

"No but it will kill me" he told her, handing her some pj bottoms from out her bag and his clean, fresh and dry lacrosse hoody that wasn't soaked to the skin and when she just raised her eyebrows, the clear being message 'Stiles, stop with the fussing' he just sent her a 'yeah _right_' look, scoffing loudly.

"You're shivering, and yeah I noticed" he added as she sent him a surprised look, "please? Peace of mind?" He asked, flattening out his features and making sure to channel his pout and puppy dog expression, knowing that was one thing she couldn't refuse.

"Dammit Stiles, the eyes? _Really_?" She asked exasperated, cocking an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip and even though she looked like a disapproving parent he didn't miss the small smile that graced her lips, "low blow"

He smirked in triumph, clapping himself on the back as she reached for the clothes, bundling them into her arms and then onto the bed.

She unzipped the hoody, shrugging it off to the floor before pulling on the striped pj bottoms with ease though he noticed her legs were a little shaky, her toes curling into the carpet to steady herself and then, before long, he realised he was staring. And not just in the careful way, making sure she was absolutely one hundred percent okay and not fainting on him again, but in the 'my girlfriend is half naked in front of me and_ damn'_ way.

He gulped loudly, his skin flushing as his fingers started tapping the tops of his thighs to a steady beat, his brown eyes following the curve of her spine as she leaned over the bed to pick up the hoody, watching the way she moved, the way her skin danced in the light overhead.

She tucked some damp hair behind her ear, turning her head to the side to catch his gaze and smirk at him.

"Well it's nice to know I can still turn you into a puddle of nerves and hormones" she joked lightly as he blushed furiously at getting caught gawking like he had never seen her naked body before, damning his stupid teenage urges and hormones.

"No, Uh... I was just Uh... Um..." He fumbled, deliberately looking into her eyes and nowhere else, "I was just um... Checking out Uh... That painting" he pointed dramatically behind them at a god awful image of some framed fields, "I think it's... I think it's-"

She laughed, interrupting his panicked ramblings, "Stiles, you can look all you want" she smirked, turning around to face him, "it's nothing you haven't seen before"

True, too true, so very very _very_ true actually but he wasn't about to admit how much of an effect she had on him.

"Uh... Yup, yeah, yes I mean... That is true" he nodded exaggeratedly, bobbing his head up and down quickly, "but I just, I wasn't, I didn't-"

"Stiles" she chuckled, cutting him off, "just go ahead and look at my boobs, that intense staring into my eyes is kinda scary" she joked, her lips curving upwards.

And unfortunately, or fortunately, whatever way you decided to look at it his self control or willpower wasn't all that great. His eyes trailed across her body, soaking in her image and every curve she had, hell his mouth was practically watering.

"Um... Uh... Heh, Uh..." He coughed deliberately, clearing his throat as he scratched the back of his sweaty neck, "um..."

She smirked at him causing his heart to flutter, "like what you see?" She teased innocently, striking a playful pose.

"Low blow" he repeated her phrase, slowly shaking his head at her, "that should be a felony, you should be charged for that"

"Does that involve handcuffs?" And his eyes widened, breath getting stuck in his throat.

"U-U-Usually" he stuttered, well aware how his heart was racing wildly in his chest, how his palms were clammy and his whole body was reacting to her voice, "um... Uh yeah, how about you just-" he moved forward, clumsily picking up the hoody and pulling it over her head, "-y'know, get dressed because, well... It's cold and everything" he rushed out, helping her pull her arms through the holes.

Her head popped through the material to smirk at him, no doubt taking enjoyment out of his suffering.

"You okay there Stiles?"

"**Fine**" he said just that little bit too quickly, "Uh... How about you lie down hm?" He smiled lightly, guiding her over to the bed and pulling up a rickety wooden seat to sit on, causing her to raise her eyebrows as she lowered herself to lie down.

"Do you not want to-" she indicated with her head down to the bed, "I don't bite" he snorted at that because that was _so_ not true, "... Much"

"I don't want to make you sick again" he told her, "I'm a girl repellant at the moment apparently"

"Just ill girls" she corrected, "and it's fine, I'll just not breathe" she winked playfully, scooting over slightly and pulling back the covers, "pretty please?"

... He couldn't resist that, especially because he was physically craving contact with her right now. His resolve crumbled and he made his way over to the bed, lying down under the covers next to her but propping himself up on the pillows so he was half laying down and half sitting.

However she shocked him by throwing her leg over his hips and straddling him, settling herself down against him comfortably while she fiddled with the end of his tee shirt.

"Im just gonna say it" she said blatantly and he raised his eyebrows, his hands settling against her knees, "I think... I think we need to talk about something" and he furrowed his eyebrows at how serious she sounded, "before we get too lovey Dovey and clingy, we need to establish something"

"... Uh... Okay?" He questioned, staring up at her in confusion, "what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Brian" and just that name set them both on edge, a chill settling over the room, "what are we going to do about him?"

He didn't want to answer that, he wanted to continue living in this bliss and comfort, pretending like everything was okay and not acknowledge the fact that Brian was still out for their heads.

She must have sensed his discomfort and nervousness because she reached out, stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb and sent him a small understanding smile, "I know you don't want to talk about him-"

"You're right, I don't" he said more harshly than he intended.

"-_but_" she didn't let his tone of voice falter her, "we can't ignore it... He went far to split us up, to somehow get Camden, to threaten your dad... He's serious Stiles, he's up to something and to be honest, well..." She glanced down, "... I felt it"

"Felt it?' He asked in confusion, "what're you... _Oh_" he muttered in realisation, his stomach dropping, "oh right"

She sent him a guilty look, "when we made out" she confirmed, "I dunno, I just felt it, like I could taste it... It was weird but the more he let his guard down the more I could latch onto that darkness"

"You mean the more you took off each other's clothes" he muttered bitterly under his breath, not knowing where that bitter jealous streak came from, especially after they sorted everything out but just knowing he really wanted Brian dead, like _really _super dead, maybe chopped up into a million bite size pieces.

She frowned at him, sending him a disappointed look and crap, good hearing, "Stiles I thought we moved past this already?" She asked gently and they had, he had put it behind him but Brian was still a delicate subject and even the mention of his name put him on edge. He stayed quiet, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Right" she murmured, slowly shaking her head, "you know what? Forget I said anything, clearly ignoring stuff because it's an inconvenience is your thing" she got up off his lap, manoeuvring herself off the bed, "we'll just let Brian manipulate us and... And... Uh" he frowned, sitting up quickly and he didn't know why, maybe she got up too quickly, maybe the bug she had affected her balance but he just managed to steady her by grabbing a hold of her arm before her legs gave way, immediately regretting any bitterness he felt.

"Hey, hey relax" he told her gently, guiding her back on the bed, "easy Kaylz... Hey easy okay?"

She was breathing deeply, her skin void of any colour as she placed her shaky hands on her knees, briefly closing her eyes.

Arguing with her wouldn't help anyone, certainly not her or this sucky situation they were in, especially when she was right. They had to sort out what to do with Brian, it should be at the top of their list, more so his after everything Brian had done to him.

"I'm-im sorry" he apologised, "you're right, you're right Kaylz just... Just breathe okay?"

She took a couple of minutes to regain her composure all the while he kneeled in front of her, raking his hand through her hair and staring at her in worry.

"Kaylz this isn't normal" he told her softly, "there's something not right with you"

"I'm-"

"Anything but fine" he disagreed, already knowing what she was going to say, "I don't know what it is but I'm taking you to the doctors as soon as we get out of this hellhole okay?"

"Stiles, there's no need-"

"There's _every_ need" his voice higher pitched than normal, "my dad did everything he could to convince my mom to go get checked out and when he eventually did they found out it was frontotemporal dementia... I'm not saying it's that or anything remotely bad but-but I'm taking you, no ifs or buts or maybes" he had to be firm and play the tough love card, she _was_ a Hale after all.

"... Okay" and he actually took a figurative double take at that, shocked at her giving in so easily. She was now looking at him, complete exhaustion written over her features, eyes heavy and dark, skin pale, "okay yeah... I feel pretty shit so..." She nodded, closing her eyes again.

"C'mon, lie down" he encouraged again, helping her down against the pillows and tucking the covers around her slim form, the worry and concern only spiking more as her eyelids fluttered tiredly and she looked completely washed out, almost transparent.

"... St'les?"

"Hmmm?" He was watching her carefully, sitting atop the seat to stroke her forehead softly, hoping to ease her into sleep, "Brian doesn't want us to be together... And if he wants something he gets it"

"Don't worry about him" he shushed her, "just concentrate on getting better"

She ignored his advice - obviously, what did he really expect? "Is getting back together such a good idea right now?"

"Probably not... It's reckless, dangerous and all around bad with Brian still out there" he agreed, nodding his head, "but I don't care, I don't care anymore Kaylz. I'm done playing with him, I'm finished with him ruining my life... I'll take any consequences if it means not getting walked all over... If it means having you back" he whispered, "Brian can go screw himself"

She sent him a small smile, holding out her hand and intertwining their fingers, "so... What? You want to sneak around? Make out in the janitors closet and share longing looks across the corridor like a pair of lovesick puppies?"

"If that's what it takes to not lose you then absolutely" it wasn't ideal, in fact none of this was ideal but it wouldn't be for long, he was sure about that, "now switch that brain off Kaylz, I want to see you sleeping by... Now" he amended as a small snore broke free from her lips, her head tilted into his touch.

He smiled... She really needed sleep, she needed to rest and not think and that was exactly what she was doing now, nuzzled into the palm of his hand. He didn't know what was wrong with her, what was making her so ill and sick but he prayed to god it was nothing serious.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out silently, reading the text.

Lydia: need to talk. Alone.

Not a chance. Not now. He ignored it, concentrating back on the sleeping girl in front of him but less than a minute later it beeped again and he sighed loudly.

Lydia: now Stiles, don't ignore me.

He did. Naturally.

Lydia: life or death over here Stiles, we need you.

He faltered, glancing from the phone to Kayla. He would be gone just a few minutes and he couldn't not go, especially if he was needed and it was as urgent as it sounded.

He leaned down slowly, taking away his hand and pressing a feather like kiss to her clammy forehead.

"Sweet dreams"

... Sweet dreams... If only...

* * *

Brian had actually been waiting for this moment.

**A/n) I know I suck it's kinda short and took me a while but I just had serous writers block like I knew what I wanted to write but whatever I wrote just turned out shit haha to make up for it next chapter in a couple of days, anyways I hope you liked and please please review and I shall see you next time x**


	34. Chapter 34 - nightmares

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - anyways a massive and thankful shoutout to you all, including those that reviewed you all rock so much :)**

"What's the big emergency?" Stiles asked, glancing over his shoulder like their meeting was some CIA level secret, hurriedly closing the door behind him, "I'm kind of busy-"

"Of course you are, who are you doing now? The woman behind the front desk?" Lydia interrupted sounding more than displeased at his arrival even though she was the one that asked him here, "I wouldn't put it past you"

Um... _What?_

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his forehead crinkling as he swivelled his gaze over to Allison who just sent him a small smile of sympathy. What the hell was going on? Why would she think he would be putting around?

... Oh wait. _Right_. It dawned on him as he let out a wince. Two of Kayla's best friends still thought he was a lying cheating scumbag. And he had just willingly put himself in the firing line. Oh crikey.

He let out a nervous laugh but that just seemed to make Lydia more angry, her green eyes narrowing at him and her lips formed a tight line, "no wait, I didn't mean that... I'm not going to... Nothing happened-" great and now he was stuttering, this was just fantastic, "Uh... Never mind" he really didn't want to become shish kebab any time soon, "who and what is happening right now?"

Lydia never opened her mouth, still continuing to give him this angry stare and she really was quite the protective friend huh? And by protective he meant ready and willing to kill a man, that man being him most probably and he didn't doubt she could do it.

"What Lydia is trying to say-" Allison sent Lydia a pointed stare, "-is that this place... This place is not right"

"And you've only just figured this out?" Stiles asked, "there's mould on the walls and God knows what on the carpet, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if there was hidden cameras, why does that require a secret meeting?"

"_Because_-" Lydia stated obviously, rolling her eyes and arching a delicate eyebrow at him, "-this place is changing people, it's not just just creep fest it's literally making people go insane, myself included" she added and Stiles frowned at her, "this place is like a suicide fiesta plus Scott is acting super strange and I'm freaking the _hell out_" she exclaimed, nervously folding her arms across her chest, "we should all be leaving"

"Wait... Scott's acting weird?" Stiles asked, "how weird? His normal weird or extra weird?" He just got back mild glares in return, "what? It's a serious question"

"Full moon weird" Allison shrugged, "he's acting like it's a full moon"

"Come to think of it.. Boyd was acting weird too" Stiles thought out loud much to the two girls shocked and slightly fearful stares, "I mean he's always been a little weird and broody but even putting his massive fist through the vending machine was a little ooc... And then Kayla went and almost drowned, you're right something's not right here"

"Wait... She tried to drown herself?" Allison asked, frowning in worry, "why?"

"Couldn't be because she's been forced to spend time with the biggest jerk of all time could it?" Lydia chipped in, no doubt just to take a jab at him but after that she sobered up and sent him a soft reluctant stare, "is she okay?" Because being a good friend obviously trumped screaming at him, like she looked like she wanted to.

He nodded a little, "yeah she's fine, she's sleeping it off" he paused, furrowing his eyebrows at the two girls, "you, Uh... You don't happen to know what's wrong with her do you?" And they both froze, "it's just I'm kind of worried, okay a lot worried, because she's puking and fainting and yes I know you both think I don't have a right to worry but we're sorting things out and everything lately has been really messed up but if anyone knows it's her two best friends" he rambled, blowing out a long breath and placing his hands on his hips, "so... Do you?"

He watched on edge as they both shared a nervous glance, not saying anything just silently communicating with each other.

"Um... No..." Allison trailed off, "no idea, sorry"

"Yeah, probably just-" Lydia puckered her lips, blowing out a long breath, "-sickness... Nothing to worry about"

Then why did he have a feeling they were lying?

His forehead crinkled as he shot them both suspicious looks, "..._okay_... Then why do you look so guilty?"

"_Anyway_-" Lydia said quickly, totally dodging his question, "-whatever's happening it seems to be affecting the werewolves"

"You mean like making them want to go crazy and kill us?" Stiles asked for clarification, his stomach dropping nervously.

"It makes sense... The number in the motel went up by three right?" Allison asked rhetorically, "as in-"

"Three more sacrifices?" Stiles interrupted, "three werewolves"

"Three scarily strong werewolves that at any time could go psycho and rip our throats out" Lydia exclaimed, slight hysteria in her voice, "so can we please just go?"

"Yeah... Yeah we should get them out of here" Stiles mumbled, almost talking to himself, "I'll grab Kayla, that's probably why she's acting so weird, she has the werewolf gene in her and... Wait... What?" Stiles brushed past Lydia and Allison to pick up a bible next to the bed when he noticed something peaking out through the pages, opening it up to see a newspaper clipping.

"Well this is such a warm welcoming" he muttered sarcastically, eyes darting over the extract of the paper talking about suicide, "most people leave a mint on the pillow but whatever"

* * *

_"A thousand years of chaos and terror you would think I would get tired of it" she turned to the voice, bleary eyes focusing in front of her to see a dark silhouette shadowed against the far wall of her bedroom and with startled shock she realised she was back in Beacon hills in Derek's loft, standing next to the large window, the whole room coated in darkness._

_"I don't... I could never get tired of it" the voice continued, silky smooth but it cut through her like a knife sending a shiver down her spine, "I'm always thirsty for more... Always craving it..."_

_Her stomach dropped in dread and she involuntarily took a step backwards, her back hitting the window. That voice, this sitution, it all felt far too familair but no way, it had been months, months, since she was terrorised with those nightmares, why would she suddenly get them again?_

_"Well, that's not creepy" she said sarcastically, gulping loudly, "nor is how you got here... In my bedroom... Or in my dreams..." She added in afterthought as she squinted her eyes against the darkness as the figure took a couple of slow steps forward, the moonlight shining in from the window to dance across his face and even though she was expecting it, even though she knew what lay in wait it didn't make it any easier._

_Her heart missed a beat, a nervous bead of sweat trailing down the back of her neck as she met Stiles' - no not Stiles', that things' - eyes, staring deep into the normally warm honey brown irises only now they were stone cold and menacing, in fact it was like looking into a strangers eyes. This wasn't Stiles and she didn't know why her nightmares always showed him. Always showed him as a monster, it made no sense because Stiles wasn't like that, he **wasn't**._

_He cocked his head to the side, staring at her inquisitively, "why wouldn't I be here?" He asked, folding his arms behind his back, "I enjoy... Terrorising you"_

_"That's lovely, really sweet" she snarked, "but I-"_

_"Silent" he instructed and for some reason she did, fall silent that was, biting her tongue as he strolled forward, almost like he had all the time in the world, "can't you hear that?" He smirked, now standing in front of her, "listen" and she did, ignoring how he hovered in front of her and strained her ears._

_"I hear nothing" she stated, "now stop-" he grabbed her wrists before she could push at his chest, hating how someone or something that was Stiles or at least looked like him looked so... Evil, "-I want you to listen"_

_She tried to pull away but his grip was strong and he just pressed his body against hers so she was trapped between the window and him, her breath getting stuck in her throat._

_"Let __go__ of me" she snarled, starting to squirm again but he was strong, even stronger than her and she felt useless trying to break free of him, "I said__** let me go"**_

_"Then just listen" he whispered, smirking down at her and pinning her arms to the side, lowering his head to whisper in her ear, "__listen__"_

_She didn't get it, she didn't understand what the hell was going on. She hated how he was pinning her here, making her feel claustrophobic and scared when she hated feeling like that. She hated how he, whoever or whatever it was, got under her skin and unraveled her. It was like he knew every single way to just get to her and she absolutely loathed that. She hated feeling scared and vulnerable, she hated feeling weak and that was exactly how she felt. Especially how in her dreams she had no control over what happened. That was completely terrifying._

_But she did what he asked. She strained her ears, ignoring his hot breath that tickled the side of her neck, the ends of his teeth skimming across the skin only to hear the very faint sound of someone... Someone crying?_

_Her brow furrowed, her stance turning rigid, "who's crying?" She whispered to herself and she felt him smirk against the crook of her neck, his cracked lips sliding across her skin._

_"Don't you know?" He asked innocently, slowly lifting his head and smirking at her and she was forced to stare into Stiles' cold lifeless eyes, "you should know"_

_"Why should I know?" She asked as he let go of one of her wrists to trail a finger across her cheek, his hands steady and calm, "who's crying?"_

_"Go and see" he told her quietly with a smirk, "go on..."_

_She couldn't deny she wasn't curious. She was. The sound echoed around the walls and for some reason it seemed directed at her, like whoever was crying was wanting her. She pushed him away by the chest, slowly brushing past him and hesitantly making her way over to the door, a nervous bubble erupting in her stomach._

_"No one is safe from me, that's not a warning or a threat... It's a fact" his deadly voice was smooth and unwavering as it floated to her ears but none of what he said was really registering with her, all she could focus on was the constant sound of small cries and whimpers, "every single one of you, innocent or not, will not be spared... Not the old or the young... All of you..."_

_The cries were getting louder and more desperate and her stomach churned, this need spreading through her veins. Whoever it was was wanting her, was needing her... She needed to be there. She wrenched open the door, tumbling through the threshold only to find herself in a dark endless void space and not the hallway that was normally outside her bedroom._

_"What the hell...?" She murmured, trailing off as a high pitched scream pierced through her ears and she whipped around, heart stilling as sitting a few feet away in a patch of bright light was a... A baby?_

_It was screaming loudly and crying, nose running and eyes wet, it's small fists clenched as it wailed and this was beyond confusing. What the hell was a baby doing here?_

_Without much hesitation she bent down and picked up the screaming kid, holding it on her hip. God she hated kids, she did, they were demanding and messy and time consuming and hella scary but that fear calmed down as, immediately, the baby stopped crying and for whatever reason this surge of confidence rushed through her veins._

_... It was only a baby after all, not Godzilla._

_However that calm was washed away by an ear splitting scram and she whipped around, heart racing only to see Lydia standing a few feet away, a white long nightgown in place covered in bright red blood, her strawberry blonde hair long and straggly._

_"Lydia... Oh my god are you okay? What happened?" She asked in worry but was forced to glance down as the weight of the baby left her arms and was beyond shocked and confused as the little sleeping baby had just vanished into thin air. What? What the fuck? Huh? She whipped around, eyes searching for the baby with a tuft of brown hair but it wasn't there, it had just disappeared off the face of the earth._

_"They're all dying Kayla" Lydia told her and her voice was shaky and weak but full of terror, "everyone's going to die..."_

_"Lydia... Lydia hey, shhhh" Kayla tried to soothe, gently reaching out to touch Lydia's upper arms, "you're okay... No one's going to-"_

_But her friend gasped loudly, reaching out for her, her long nails digging into Kayla's forearms hard enough to draw blood but instead of wincing she latched onto Lydia's terror filled stare and was shocked into silence at how completely and utterly petrified she looked, her wide green eyes leaking tears._

_"No... Oh no... No no no..."_

_Kayla hushed her quietly, stroking the side of her head and turned around, pushing Lydia firmly behind her, her brow furrowed as not only did she see Stiles but... But another Stiles? Two Stiles'? What the hell was happening right now?_

_"Kayla, it's me okay? It's me, it's Stiles"_

_"No, don't listen to him Kaylz... That's not me" the other Stiles pointed at him, both of them staring at her intently, "I'm Stiles"_

_"No, I'm Stiles" the other one pushed Stiles to the side, "Kaylz, he's trying to manipulate you, he's trying to make you trust him, don't trust him, don't-"_

_The other Stiles from the one that was talking, yes it was super confusing, just gave a hard shove to that one that was talking, effectively shutting him up._

_"No... He's the bad guys Kaylz... He is, he is, not me" he pointed to himself, "please Kaylz... It's him you have to kill, not me... I'm Stiles, I'm __your__ Stiles"_

_She didn't understand what the hell was going on. She was panicked and terrified beyond belief and when she looked down next she was pointing a gun at them, finger shaky on the trigger._

_"He's lying" the other one gasped, "Kayla please... Look at me" and she did, eyes watering, "see? I'm Stiles... Please, please shoot him"_

_"No" the other one exclaimed loudly, "he's the bad guy Kayla... Can't you tell?"_

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..._

_"He's lying-"_

_"No I'm not, stop manipulating her-"_

_"Kayla shoot him"_

_"No, don't shoot me shoot him before he kills us all"_

_"Kayla please-"_

_"Kayla don't-"_

_"Kayla do it-"_

_"Kaylz-"_

_"SHUT UP" she hollered loudly, head splitting open with confusion and terror as she pointed the gun straight in front of her, the fear making her head spin, the walls closing in on her, "JUST FUCKING SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU"_

_"C'mon baby..." One Stiles whispered, looking over at her nervously, "it's okay, just trust me-"_

_"Don't trust him" the other one interrupted, sending his twin a disgusted look, "trust me... Remember-remember the Grand Canyon?" He asked delicately and her heart raced, "remember I basically kidnapped you and we had a picnic on the-"_

_"-South side, yeah" she whispered, "and was there in time to see the-"_

_"-sun set" he finished for her, "see? It's me... Now please... Please shoot him Kaylz"_

_"Kaylz... He knows that because he's in my head" Stiles number two interrupted, "he knows everything, baby please..."_

_They started arguing again, heated words being spat at each other and her dream self was scared and confused, everything getting blurry and amplified by about a hundred, her whole body shaking. Before she knew what was happening her arm was raised high, the sleek smooth gun pointed straight in front of her and a deafening shot rang out at the same time Lydia let out a blood curdling scream..._

She sprung up gasping for breath, her hands flying to her face to hold back a scream of terror, a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin. She was back to reality, back in the darkened motel room, her pyjamas all screwed around her.

She looked around, eyes catching a glimpse of the time on the digital clock.

She had only been asleep for twenty eight minutes. Twenty eight minutes of rejuvenation.

"Stiles?" She croaked out, her voice gravelly, "Stiles?"

No answer. Guess he must've gone out for some fresh air or something, maybe gone to see Scott, after all those two _were_ inseparable. In fact she wouldn't be all that surprised if they were secretly hooking up. Friends with benefits and all that jazz.

She pulled her achey body out of the bed, ignoring the way her back ached and her stomach churned uncomfortably at the movement. She only took Stiles up on his offer of going to the doctors to stop him worrying. She hated doctors and hospitals even though you would think with the amount of times she's been she would be a star patient but no, they were hell. In fact she was even thinking about all the ways she could get out of going. Yes, doctors sucked _that_ much.

She pulled Stiles' lacrosse hoody away from her slightly so it didn't stick to her sweaty skin, well aware her damp hair was now like a rats nest but that was the least of her worries as she thought she heard something. Something like a machine.

Huh? She perked up, making her way over to the window and looking out, straining her ears. But instead of seeing something real she felt like she was having an acid trip as she saw a blurry version of Stiles standing right outside the window, dripping wet, his stare intense and deadly and she jumped back, hating how her heart thumped wildly in fear.

No, it wasn't real, it wasn't real. That super weird, super terrifying dream was just playing on her mind was all. Stupid brain. She was still getting over the effects of the nightmare was all. From evil Stiles to disappearing babies to bloodied Lydia, anyone would be freaked out over that, it was a rational thing. Nothing to be ashamed of.

She creeped back to the window, staying hidden as she peaked out between the crack in the curtains, heart hammering in her throat. Nothing, thankfully. Good she wasn't crazy... _Much_. She pushed the nightmare to the back of her mind, blaming her crazy ass dreams on this stupid bug and made her way out of the motel room in her bare feet, padding across the concrete.

The noise was getting louder whatever it was. It actually sounded a lot like a chainsaw or drill... Or hand saw...

... Jesus Christ this place was weird. She followed the noise, making her way down the steps in her bare feet, holding onto the railing just in case her idiotic body decided now would be a great time to faint and she'd fall head over ass down a slight of steps but thankfully that never happened.

The noise got louder, the deafening sound piercing her ear drums when it was interrupted by a shout and a scream that sounded awfully familiar. _Too _familiar.

She dropped all cautiousness and ran like her life depended on it, crashing her way through the door, stumbling and sliding her way in only to see Stiles, Allison and Lydia sprawled out on the floor and Ethan looking like he had just woken up from a terrifying nightmare, a handsaw lying next to him.

"What... _**What**_?" She asked to no one in particular, raising her eyebrows, "why the hell are you all... I don't even _know_ what you're doing" she added when it became apparent there was legitimately no explanation to what she was seeing, "redecorating?" She asked, looking around at the bare room that was covered in white sheets and tools, "because, seriously, you should have woken me up, I'm a pro at painting... No? Okay"

Stiles held out his hand to Allison and Lydia, helping them both up as she walked in further, staring at Ethan like he had two heads.

"Ethan... You okay?" She helped steady him as stumbled up, his face flushed and sweaty but before she could get a proper grip on him Stiles had pulled her back protectively, looking at Ethan suspiciously.

"So... You still feel the lovely urge to stick a handsaw through your gut?" He asked sarcastically as Kayla furrowed her eyebrows, "because, you know, if you do I would rather do it myself-"

"Hey" Kayla exclaimed quietly, sending him a 'really?' Look, "you're normally telling me to stop with the death threats" she reminded him.

"Yeah but that wasn't really a death threat, it was an offer, completely different" he dismissed but Ethan looked completely disinterested, wrapping his arms around his torso and avoiding their gazes, trying to brush past them but Stiles placed his hand on his chest, stopping him, "hey you could've been a little more appreciative, we did just save your life"

Seems like she missed out on a lot.

"You're going to wish you hadn't" Ethan mumbled all broody and depressing as he finally made his way around them, escaping through the door.

"He tried to stick a handsaw in his gut?" Kayla asked for clarification, "why?"

"Long story short this place is creepy and is making the werewolves want to top themselves" Stiles explained, "hence the hand saw in the gut"

"This place is making _me_ want to top myself, I mean, have you seen the wallpaper? I'm sure there's flees or lice in there, I wouldn't be surprised if there was hidden cameras too"

"That's what I said" Stiles exclaimed, clicking his fingers at her and sending her a small smile, "this place is _oozing_ creepiness"

"It's a high ten on the creepy factor" she agreed and then caught Allison and Lydia's confused stares and oh shit... Shit, crap, they were supposed to be broken up, she was supposed to hate him right now and loathe him not be having banter with him.

"Uh..." She shared a glance with Stiles who was obviously thinking exactly the same thing as her - they agreed to keep this as quiet as possible to minimise the risks and consequences, not be openly flirting in public, "um... Yeah, stop talking to me asshole" she added, pulling her arm from his grasp, "_dick_" she turned around, mouthing a silent apology to him and wincing as she made her way from the room, "I'll go check up on Ethan" she stopped at the doorway, deliberately ignoring Stiles' gaze and focusing on Lydia and Allison, "I have no clue what's going on but I get the gist, meet up with you's later?"

"Sure" Allison nodded, "I'll go grab Scott" she touched Lydia's arm as she walked past her, taking Kayla's arm as they walked out the door.

"Quick question before I go... What was that back there?" Allison asked suspiciously, "you were hot with him one minute then cold... Is there something we should know?"

Yes but she couldn't say. It was too risky.

"Nope" Kayla smiled lightly, "he's still a dick" she lied smoothly, "now go grab Scott before he dive bombs off the top of the building and ends up as scrambled egg" and that soon got her running. Kayla jogged off to the way Ethan disappeared too and found him crouched down in the crook of the motel walls, still looking shaken up.

"Hey" she said delicately, not wanting to startle him, "quite the drama performance back there Huh?"

He looked up slowly, his eyes zig zagging across her face, "yeah" he breathed, "yeah it was"

"You okay?" She hadn't really spoken to him much since she got her memories back about Mia, she had actually avoided him but as much as she resented him for taking away her free will, in not giving her time to heal, a part of her knew why he did it. A part of her understood the difficulty of the situation he was in, the situation she had put him in. A part of her wanted to look at him and see old Ethan, Ethan before he turned into a murderer and an Alpha, Ethan who used to be her friend, someone she trusted, she didn't want to see the Ethan he had turned into. A ruthless killer.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"Not a chance in hell' she smiled lightly, sliding down the wall to sit next to him, crossing her legs in front of her and placing her hands on her lap, "I know you better than that"

He sent her a sideways glance, "used to" he corrected, "I've changed a lot"

"So have I, people generally do" she smiled lightly, "but I also know something else... You're not like the rest of them, your pack" she clarified, "they're stone cold killers but you... You have regret don't you?"

"So what if I do? Doesn't change anything... I'm still one of the bad guys, maybe that boyfriend of yours should've let me stick that handsaw in me"

"Not my boyfriend" she lied, hating how she had to lie but knowing it was for the best, "go on, go back to Danny, he'll be looking for you"

"You trust me with Danny?" Ethan asked incredulously, "even though Deucalion made me check him out, see how close he was to you and your pack?"

"Yes" she said, unfaltering and unwavering because Ethan was different, she knew that, "you like him right?"

"Of course"

"Well there you go" she smiled lightly, "you like him... You won't hurt him" she playfully punched his arm, nudging him slightly, "now go on, don't waste time out here sulking, go back to making out with your guy" he coked an eyebrow at her as she smirked, "oh _please_, like I couldn't tell, you have sex hair"

"I do _not_ have sex hair"

"You _totally_ have sex hair" she disagreed with a laugh - it wasn't just about being a matchmaker, if there was something happening to the werewolves then Ethan was best out the way and safe where he couldn't get hurt. She was determined no one was going to get hurt.

"Okay it might be like _half_ sex hair" he said with a small smile, "and you're right-"

"-aren't I always?"

"-Danny will be worried" he patted her knee and stood up, "thanks for the pep talk"

"No problem" she stayed seated, saluting him but he turned back around and sent her a soft sympathetic smile.

"And Kayla? I'm Uh... I'm really sorry about Derek" he told her quietly and her stomach immediately sunk, her skin turning pale, "it wasn't supposed to happen that way" he muttered, "I didn't want-"

"Ethan-" she interrupted, shaking her head, "don't... Don't drag it up. Derek's not dead" he frowned down at her, "he's alive and when we get back you'll all see for yourselves"

He was staring at her in pity and sympathy, like he was feeling sorry for her - why was it so hard for people to believe that Derek was alive? She still had hope... Not as much as before but it was still there and she was hanging onto it for dear life.

"Okay Kay" he sent her a small sad smile, "okay"

Everyone believed Derek was dead except her. Was she stupid to have faith and belief? Was she being delusional?

The answer to that was most probably but she would rather be that than acknowledge that Derek was dead. Because she couldn't lose him, not after everything.

She pulled herself to her feet but out of no where she felt this ball of dread erupt in her stomach and she winced. She knew what this was, she had learnt to shut it off though. When she was in Brazil Affonso had showed her how she could feel people's emotions, how she could feel empathy but she had then since learnt to shut it off. She had learnt control. Only now she had no control over it. All she felt was dread and fear...

... Lydia. She felt Lydia. She didn't know how or why but it was like something sparked and a connection was formed. She felt Lydia, she knew what she was feeling, she knew almost what she was thinking. And she knew Lydia felt it too...

That was when she heard a scream.

* * *

When Brian said he had been waiting for this moment he had been. Waiting. He knew Stilinski would screw up eventually, it was just what he did, what he _always_ did. No control. He would rather everyone suffer than just him. Well... On his head be it.

Of course he didn't need an excuse, he could do what he liked when he liked, he didn't have to listen to anyone. He was mildly surprised Stilinski had kept it quiet for the past week. Still, if Stiles wanted to play with fire then so be it. If he wanted to face the consequences then Brian better give as good as he got.

He walked up to the Stilinski house, passing the sheriffs car and made his way up the porch steps, noticing the living room light was on and, straining his ears, he heard the telly on. A baseball match. Hm. Boring. Just like his son then. Through the small crack in the curtains he saw the sheriff lounging on his arm chair, a whiskey in one hand and the remote control in the other. He had since changed out of his uniform and was lounging about in a pair of casual sweatpants and a beige long sleeved jumper.

It was a shame really but Brian didn't feel any regret. He had just recharged his batteries earlier that day, almost killing Camden in the process but the Alpha was strong, he survived. Of course he probably wouldn't for much longer - his skin was pale, he was thin and weak and his eyes had started fading from red to blue. The alpha in him weakening.

Too bad... If he drained him he would just have to get another one. Maybe Derek. Or Scott. Scott was strong, he could probably handle whatever Brian threw at him.

He raised a steady hand, pressing down on the doorbell for a few seconds, jolting the older man from his dreary daze. Brian stood still, a small smile of anticipation on his face as he heard the man stand up, dusting off and straightening his clothes and tiredly padding his way through the living room and through the hallway, looking through the spy hole like any good and cautious person would. Boring and predictable. He didn't expect anything less.

The oak door creaked open and Brian smoothed out his features, applying a smile on his face as the older man frowned, trying to make or his features.

"Sheriff Stilinski?" He asked politely, holding out his hand, "Brian... Brian Murdock, we met at the station a few months ago, you were investigating my parents deaths?"

"Oh... Oh of course, Mr Murdock" the older man shook his hand, it was firm and steady and he smiled - far too damn trusting, "how are you? Is there something I can help you with?"

Oh there was a lot of things... So many... He could just imagine splitting his skull open, ripping his flesh off the bone, pulling out every single tooth with pliers as he screamed and thrashed, oh god... What he would do for him to scream, to get that satisfaction, to see how Stiles would react... No, keep in control Brian, not yet, stick to the plan.

"Yes actually... It's kind of private" he pretended to be shy and nervous, applying an innocent look, "may I come in?"

"Of course" the sheriff sobered up, nodding his head, falling for his serious act and he moved to the side, making way for Brian, "come in"

Oh, this night couldn't get any more perfect he thought with a smirk, stepping foot over the threshold and holding back a sadistic smile as he closed the door behind him, his eyes momentarily turning pitch black.

**A/n) ahahaha sorry it took so long, super busy, haha but I tried to have a bit of everything and ooooh flash forward to nogitsune stiles ha exciting, and now Lydia and Kayla have established like this supernatural connection bc they're both kick ass supernatural woman and I will delve into more later on but omg I love Lydia and Kaylas friendship haha anyway I hope you all liked and please please review, they mean so much and I will see you next chapter x**


	35. 35 - it'll be the guilt that kills you

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine peeps, thanks all for favouriting and following and reviewing including guest, nogistiles, Jaysweet112197, crash88, Kayela-Brown-1228, Iste and satashmichellegellarfan1 ((AHAHAHA soon I promise :) )) and linda96 for reviewing I love you all hope u like x**

Lydia. She sensed Lydia. She didn't know how or why or even what the hell was going on, all she knew was she felt her fear, her nervousness, her distress. It clung to her like perfume, enveloping her and the scream, although cut short and more of a choked gasp, proved that. It pierced through Kayla's brain fog and sliced down, right through her bones.

She had controlled her abilities, she had practically blocked them. No more weird ass seductive turns where she tried to make out with anyone and everybody, she had put a cap on the whole empathy thing - not only was it slightly intrusive to other people but it gave her killer headaches, especially if said person was really hurting - and the only thing that remained was the glowing eyes if, okay _when_, she got severely pissed off. She had resorted back to normal human ass kicking and not turning into the hulk which she knew was quite plausible. It had happened before and she almost killed Scott, Allison and Stiles... Of course that was after she tried to sex them all at the same time and they proceeded to lock her in the basement but whatever.

The point was she had been normal for a while, less supernatural powers over the last few months but whatever it was about Lydia, whatever she was was changing that. She felt her presence, she knew exactly what she was feeling because she was experiencing it first hand as well and she was absolutely terrified.

"Lydia?" She muttered to herself, her head immediately whipping around to the direction she was in, panic swelling in her chest, "**LYDIA**?"

Her bare feet pounded across the concrete, legs pumping as she raced around the side of the building, practically colliding head first straight into Lydia and Stiles, both of them looking seriously freaked out.

However she was only focused on one thing at that moment... Her best friend.

"Lydia" she grabbed her arm roughly, jolting her from her panicked staring into space, "Lydia what the holy hell was that?"

Her friend gulped but her own green eyes met hers and it was safe to say the strawberry blonde looked thoroughly disturbed if not paralysingly terrified.

"Someone's drowning..." She muttered and Kayla spared a glance to Stiles - poor guy looked about ready to start shouting to demand answers, his eyes well past confused.

"Who?" She swivelled her gaze back to Lydia, placing her hands atop her arms to steady her, "Lydia who's drowning?"

"I-I don't know" she answered helplessly, green eyes filling up with tears, "I don't-"

"It's okay, just concentrate" Kayla interrupted soothingly, moving to place her palms flat against Lydia's cheeks and tilting her head up to meet her gaze, "concentrate on what you feel okay Lyds?" She asked and Lydia's eyes cooled down slightly, calm washing through her body, "don't over think, just feel"

Lydia was looking at her for comfort and reassurance so she made sure not to panic even though her whole body was buzzing with Lydia's anxiousness, her fingers and toes tingling but she kept it together while her friends' eyes fluttered shut and she sucked in a deep breath, taking Kayla's advice.

Hey, there was always a first time.

She kept her intense gaze fixed on Lydia, her palms still resting against her friends' flushed cheeks while Stiles fluttered around them nervously, his facial expressions changing every 0.2 seconds.

A gasp both made them jump while Lydia's bloodshot eyes shot open, her hands immediately curling around Kayla's wrists, her nails almost breaking the skin.

"Boyd... It's Boyd"

She felt a little bad for the slight one second relief she felt - it wasn't Isaac, Scott or Ethan - but after that washed away she felt shameful that she was glad it was Boyd out of everyone. That was awful. Boyd was a nice guy, fair enough she didn't know him all too well but he was Derek's beta and in a way that kind of made him part of the family too. He wasn't dying, not on her watch.

So they all ran like the wind. Stiles ahead leading the way and Kayla dragging a flailing Lydia behind her as her friend still clung to her arm and in the fourteen seconds it took to run across the motel grounds, up the flight of steps and throw themselves into Boyd's motel room Kayla couldn't shake the hum of Lydia's chaotic feelings and through unspoken language she knew Lydia felt it too... Whatever _'it' _was. It was weird and tingly but in a way it was kind of... Comforting.

They all barrelled into the room and almost tripped over each other trying to make it to the bathroom in time, pure panic lacing their entire beings.

"Oh my god" Lydia muttered, crashing into Kayla's back at the sight of Boyd submerged in the tub, a massive and very heavy looking safe on top of him so he couldn't move. He was effectively crushing and drowning himself to death.

"Quick, help me" Stiles muttered, already rolling up the sleeves of another hoodie he owned - that boy had more hoodies than Kayla did underwear - racing over to the tub and trying to haul the safe out.

But it was too heavy. Her arms burned as they tried to move it but it didn't budge, not even a little bit.

"_Dammit_" she cursed, "what the hell are we supposed to do now? We _can't_ let him die" because _no way_ in fricking hell.

Stiles reeled back, his eyes wide and panicked but let out a hiss as his bare arm came in contact with the heater on the wall, his face briefly screwing up in pain and it legitimately took all her willpower to not take a couple of steps to the left and make sure he was alright.

"_Aaaaah_... Wait, that's it" his voice turned from pained to amazed, "the heat, the heat snaps them out of it" he clicked his fingers at both of them, "the heat cured Ethan"

"Yeah there's just one problem" Kayla muttered, "he's submerged in _two foot of water"_

"No, there's something" Lydia said confidently, "on the bus there's flares-"

"But they can't burn underwater" Stiles pointed out but Lydia hushed him urgently.

"Yes they can, they have their own oxidisers" but everyone just stood still, not really absorbing what was said, "someone go get the flares off the _damn bus"_ Lydia shrieked and Stiles just nodded, darting from the room quicker than Kayla's brain could catch up to her.

"It won't be enough time" she murmured miserably, shaking her head and running a hand through her damp hair, "werewolves can drown too"

"Then help me" Lydia told her, already trying to shift the heavy safe by herself until Kayla leaned down next to her, both their arms encircling the safe and trying with all their might to shift it, annoyed and pained grunts freeing from their lips.

_Dammit_, she knew somewhere deep down inside her she could do it. It was a safe, she could lift it, she should be able to. She had the power of two powerful bloodlines running through her veins. She could be strong if she wanted to but she just... She just _couldn't._ Something was stopping her - maybe it was the reluctance or the fear of loosing control or because the panic wasn't making her think clearly but whatever was stopping her made it impossible to be strong. To save Boyd.

"Kayla" Lydia stepped away from the tub, her eyes warm, "remember what you said to me earlier? About concentrating?" She asked, gulping nervously as she stood next to her, "that's all you have to do, all you have to do is concentrate"

Lydia knew. Exactly how Kayla knew what was wrong with Lydia either, like a spark of power had ignited between the two of them, like a connection had formed. The why or how didn't matter now, what mattered was saving Boyd. What mattered was finding strength you didn't know you had.

"I'm _trying_" she exclaimed, trying again in vain to push at the safe but it hardly budged, "there's something blocking me"

"Yourself" Lydia answered knowingly, "you're scared that if you break down that barrier you put up then you won't be able to control it" she said softly, "but that is not true... You're strong Kayla and I know you can do this" she said honestly, reaching out and touching her forearm, "if there was one thing Brazil taught you it was how to accept who you are whilst still being yourself... Don't be scared of being who you are or what you are"

She bit her bottom lip, staring at Lydia through long eyelashes, "what if I can't? What if... What if someone else ends up dead because of me?"

"They won't because you're saving Boyd" Lydia nodded encouragingly, "you can do it... _I know_ you can"

She trusted Lydia, she did, she knew a lot of people judged her based on what she used to be like but that just isn't the case. She was strong, she was determined, she was protective and she was loving. Lydia Martin was whole and good and she was willing to put her life on the line to help her friends. If she couldn't trust Lydia martin then could she trust?

Kayla just nodded to herself, her breathing pace picking up as she placed her hands against the cool metal exterior of the safe, gripping at it with tight fingers. She glanced at Lydia, green clashing with green as she nodded in silent encouragement.

She focused, hard. Imagining the protective wall she built up in her mind to stop herself from falling into the power and breaking it down so it crumbled to bits. She could do this. She could. She was strong, she _had_ to be strong. All she had to do was move this god damn safe, that was all. Easy, simple really. It was just a safe. She had the power of werewolves and encantados in her veins, her blood was poignant and powerful, all she had to do was awaken the beast inside her that she had tried so damn hard to quell. All she had to do was break free.

Her eyes glowed brightly, deadly even, green eyes blazing and she was sure Lydia's mouth popped open in slight shock as a ferocious snarl broke free from her throat and she felt like this massive weight was lifted from her shoulders. She didn't realise how exhausting and suffocating it was not being who you were meant to be and all this power rushed back to her.

She _was_ strong. She _was_ deadly. She could compel _anybody_, even the most strong minded of people and get them to do what _she_ wanted. She could make _anyone_ want her. She could _feel_ others, she knew what every single person was thinking and feeling. She was powerful again and _damn_ did it feel good.

She picked up the safe, letting out another snarl as she threw it at the opposite wall, not even stumbling with the weight of it because after months of suppressing her supernatural side, of keeping it at bay and at arms length she was rushed with power, like a drug or adrenaline rush.

It broke the wall, splitting the tiles apart and smashing the mirror above the sink into a million little deadly pieces that slid across the floor followed by the weight of the safe crashing to the floor and sending a shock wave through the entire room, the floor vibrating.

And it was just as well Stiles didn't appear skidding through the door into the bathroom two seconds before because he would have ended up like a pancake, or scrambled egg, maybe even flat bread but he timed it well. He sent her this astonished look, holding the flares in his hands and although his eyes were slightly cautious he didn't seem afraid, in fact he seemed more understanding than anything.

She still felt her eyes glowing, burning, the irises smouldering with power and knowing how much she hated to love the power and authority she had she turned around from the others, breathing heavily and deeply to try and control the sudden urge to throw someone into a wall.

_**Dammit**_.

Feeling every single thing all at once was bombarding her - she felt so many things all at the same time from wanting to tear someone's throat out to desperate for affection and closeness, it was confusing and painful but she just had to get a grasp on it was all. Going months without feeling much supernatural power to suddenly stepping on the throttle and forcing it on herself, well, there was bound to be an adjustment period. As long as she went the next few minutes without killing all her friends and classed that as an adjustment period then she would be fine. Hopefully. _Maybe_.

She heard the scratching of the flare on the cap and a small sound of exclamation before the sound of something plunging into the water followed by the splash of it hitting the tiled floor and an almighty roar that almost popped her eardrums.

Boyd was okay. That was the silver lining. Until she calmed down and controlled herself she just had to remember Boyd was okay. That was what mattered right now wasn't it?

Yes Kayla, yes it was, don't think about anything, don't you _dare_ think about anything, don't you fucking dare-

Her hands curled at her sides, her breathing rapid and quick and she felt Stiles and Lydia hovering behind her, Boyd's confused mutterings as he picked himself out the tub, more water crashing to the floor but all she could concentrate on was wanting to tear their throats out.

_Fantastic_.

"Um... Kayla..."

She turned her head to the side, eyes still glowing, whole body on edge.

"I'm fine" but her voice was eerily calm and smooth, like a cute animal before a deadly attack.

She sensed their hesitation and the creeping fear they felt but even though a part of her felt bad for scaring them the bigger part of her was relishing in their fear, _feeding _off it.

"Really? Because your eyes are glowing and not in the cute way either" Stiles exclaimed, "I mean, well, it's still cute but only if you don't kill us... Which you look about ready to"

Hmmm... Maybe her face was pinched in anger and her eyes were ferocious, who knew?

Boyd was standing there soaking wet, dressed in nothing but his slacks and he looked between the three of them, his eyes still glowing amber. Big guy? Sure, but she could take him... She could snap that thick neck of his and feel his bones breaking, she could rip the skin off his flesh, she could laugh while he cried out in pain as she-

Whoa... No, no, _no_.

Yes, yes _yes_.

God dammit.

"I'm fine" she repeated again, trying to sound calm and normal but it came out as more of a hiss, "just go and get Isaac"

"What? No, we can't leave you-"

"Unless you want me to snap your spine in half then I highly suggest you do" she interrupted in a clipped tone, her glare intensifying as she turned her head to stare at them, "well? What are you waiting for?" She demanded, "_**go**_"

Stiles and Lydia shared a nervous look but they didn't move and her annoyance was creeping up to a high ten. She knew what to do, Deaton had shown her. But she couldn't do it with the distraction of them watching her like Hawks plus she really didn't want to kill them. She just needed a minute or two to get her shit together. Two minutes alone was better than two minutes with them and them most likely ending up with their entrails splattered across the walls.

Stiles shook his head as Lydia held onto the sleeve of his shirt, "No... No... No one is leaving anybody behind, this motel is bad news Kayla, no stragglers"

_Pathetic_.

Her lip curled, her fists clenching at her sides as she slowly turned around to face them fully, physically shaking to keep herself in control.

"You're not _listening_ to me" her voice was sharp and piercing, "I will literally tear your limbs off unless you get the hell out of here okay? No joke" she exclaimed, "so unless you want that then just _go_"

"No" stubborn asshole, "because you are in control... You won't hurt us" he must have a hell of a lot of faith in her then, "I think" he added, "I hope"

Her breathing was ragged and uneven, hell even Boyd looked nervous and he was built like a frigging body builder. So they thought this highly of her Huh? They thought she could control herself? They should have another think coming.

"_Get. Out_" she snarled, taking a threatening step forward, _"Just. Get.** Out"**_

"No"

"Stiles-"

"We're not leaving" dammit Lydia, just as stubborn as the rest of them, "so you want to kill us? Take your shot" she dared, jutting her chin up determinedly, "we're right here"

Was this reverse psychology? Did they honestly think that by offering up themselves instead of taking the sensible way out that she would suddenly think 'oh no, best not kill them because they're so considerate' because it didn't work that way. The bloodlust was still there.

A growl tore from her throat, her fist clenching as her arm whipped out, fully prepared to smack them both into next year but she stopped, just centimetres away from them both, her arm faltering.

No, they were right, she _had_ control, she just had to_ find_ it.

Lydia jumped like she had actually been hit, her green eyes widening but it was Stiles who stood tall and straight, his honey brown eyes so clear she felt like she was falling through them. She wouldn't hurt them, she _wouldn't_ hurt her friends.

Control was there, it was, she just had to grasp it... In the meantime stop her whole body aching and craving for bones to break under her touch.

She turned around, keeping her fist clenched and suddenly barrelling it straight into the wall so hard her knuckles cracked. She didn't have time for Deatons self help guide right now, she needed control and she needed it _fast_. For all their sakes. And Derek was right with what he said all those many months ago... Pain _does_ keep you grounded.

Sweat was building up on her forehead, inhuman noises tearing from her throat as she kept pummelling her fist into the tiled wall so hard the skin broke and the pain broke through her hazy murderous compulsions and she was back to being herself in no time. Just except with a lot of pain in her hand.

"Kay... You normal again?" Lydia asked hesitantly, "please tell me you're normal again"

"Safe to say I don't have the urge to flay you all alive" she gasped, getting her breath back before turning around shakily, "Uh, yeah... Sorry about that" she apologised, swiping a hand across her forehead, "we should probably get Isaac"

Lydia nodded while Boyd looked on confused and Stiles was gnawing on his bottom lip, worry shining in his eyes. He looked about ready to come up to her and check her over, his eyes giving her a careful once over but she just shook her head, sending him a small smile.

No, as much as she wanted things to be normal between them they couldn't - not yet. In public they still had to hate each other, they couldn't even tell their friends in case Brian used it against them. It was dangerous and annoying and torturous but they did what they had to do to save those they cared about. It was the price they had to pay.

She winced, flexing her fingers and watching as blood trailed down the back of her hand, her knuckles completely bashed in and bloodied. Well if that was the price to pay for control then she would just have to take it.

"What is going on?" Boyd demanded, "why are you all in my motel room?" He asked in confusion.

"Always one to ask the right questions" she commented sarcastically, ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand as she smirked at him, "aren't you wondering why you almost drowned?"

He sent her an unamused stare, hell she would even class it as sassy, "obviously something's going on"

"Congrats on figuring that out" Stiles chipped in, "really, great observation, but if you could just keep your werewolf ass within these four walls and not get into any trouble while we do the dirty work then we'll chit chat later"

Seems the snark and sass was strong today.

"But-"

"Yes I know, no need to thank us" Stiles smiled widely, cutting off more of Boyd's questions, "come on girls, we have more werewolves in need of saving"

They all trailed behind each other, escaping the room but Stiles faltered over the threshold, running back in and grabbing a wooden chair to drag out with him and when Kayla and Lydia shot each other confused stares as if to say 'what the hell is going through his head now?' But it seemed there was method to his madness after all. Well... _Kind_ of.

"Do you think that will stop a six foot three inch severely pissed off werewolf?" Kayla asked with a smirk as Stiles looked down proudly at the chair pressed against the door handle, dusting off his hands.

"Uh... Yeah, good point" he scratched the back of his neck, sending her a sheepish look which she couldn't help but smile to but got her act together when Lydia sent them Both a suspicious and calculating look, the wheels in her head turning. Lydia was good at figuring stuff the fuck out.

_Shit_.

"Never mind, let's go save Isaac"

They found Scott and Isaac's room located just down the hallway but when they entered there was no sign of either of them... At least until her ears perked up and she heard heavy breathing coming from below them and under a bed. She nudged Stiles, nodding her head over to the bed but carefully dropping to her knees and lifting the duvet.

Isaac, poor guy, looked as scared as shit, his face sweaty and flushed, his blue eyes completely terrified.

"Hey" she whispered gently, trying to be as less intimidating as possible while Stiles got the flare ready behind her, "Isaac it's okay, you're safe here okay?" she leaned down even more, sending him a comforting smile, "I'm here... Why don't you come out?" She suggested, laying her hand on the floor for him to take.

He shook his head quickly, panic flaring up in his eyes, "N-No" he stuttered, hugging the pillow closer to his chest, "he'll find me... He'll find us"

Immediately this sadness settled over her. She knew _exactly_ what and who Isaac was talking about, the paralysing fear in his eyes told it all.

_"Yeah, my dad was a bad guy" Isaac had muttered as he sat in her car, fiddling with the radio while she drove, "I feel so stupid for being his personal punching bag for years"_

_"You have nothing to feel stupid for" she had disagreed, "you were a kid Isaac, it's his fault not yours"_

_"I know", he told her, nodding his head, "I just... I still sometimes get nightmares" he admitted in a small voice, "only sometimes though"_

_"What happens in them?" She asked softly, "is it like flashbacks?"_

_"Yeah... There was one really bad time... I was twelve, maybe thirteen and I had to get this form signed for a school trip, a museum I think it was but dad... Well, he went bat shit crazy, started shouting about how I didn't deserve to go, that I was just a waste of breath" he stopped, glancing down at his lap, "he Uh... I remember he had this brown leather belt and..." She remembered her stomach sinking, her whole body still with shock as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "and it had this big metal buckle, weighed a ton and out of no where he just... He just started hitting me, I actually lost count how many times" he chuckled with no humour, "he then locked me in the freezer for a whole day and night" he recalled, "not a nice experience"_

_"You didn't deserve that Isaac" she shook her head, "he didn't have a right to do that to you"_

_"It's nothing we can change now" he had told her honestly, "it's in the past now... I have a proper family now, a real family"_

_"Sap" she shot back at him, her lips quieting._

_"Softie"_

"Isaac... He's not here" she told him softly, "remember? You're safe from him"

"No, no... He'll still find us, he _always_ does"

"No" she disagreed softly, "it's just me and I won't hurt you" she slowly reached forward to touch his arm that was hugging the pillow, trying not to be hurt by how he flinched, "promise"

He stared at her with wide eyes, his body shaking, "no one was there to save me" he muttered pitifully and Kayla blinked quickly, pushing away the pain she felt, "why would anyone save me now?"

"We're here for you" she told him softly, laying on her stomach on the floor, her head still stuck under the bed, "I know it's too late and we can't undo the damage done but remember what you said to me? Do you remember?" She whispered, sliding her hand down to grip at his hand, "you said you now have a proper real family, remember?" She prodded, hoping to break him free of his hazy daze, "we're your family now... We won't hurt you"

His eyes calmed down slightly, his body shaking less.

"W-what about him?"

If he was here she would've kicked his ass... Luckily though the Kanima dealt with that little problem though she would've taken her time with him not just slash him to bits so he only felt that pain for all of two frigging seconds.

"He won't ever touch you again" she vowed fiercely, sending him a small smile, "now c'mon Lahey, get your butt out here" she slowly pushed herself back, keeping eye contact with him.

He did as she asked, a bit hesitantly at first but he shimmied his way out as she took a hold of his arm and helped him stand up. They weren't fully up before Stiles striked, his arm darting forward to press the flare against Isaac's bare back where his t-shirt was riding up and he let out a yelp, jumping forward and Kayla had to grab his arms to stop him from knocking them both over.

"Oh my god... _STILINSKI_" he hollered loudly, his eyes narrowing as he sent Stiles a glare.

"_Yeah_, you're welcome" Stiles snarked back.

Isaac was a little worse for wear, a tad pale and shaky so Kayla helped guide him over to the bed and quickly filled him in on what was happening before ordering him to stay there and rest until they came back for him. After all they still needed to find Scott. They _needed_ to find Scott.

"I can't find Scott anywhere" Allison's panicked frenzied voice echoed in their ears as they emerged from the room, "he's disappeared, what if he's-"

"He'll be fine" Kayla soothed, "Scott's, well, _Scott_... He's always fine, don't worry" she nodded determinedly, "is there any more flares? Please tell me there's more flares because I really don't think all our hotness combined will be enough this time"

Stiles sent her a small sideways smirk so the others couldn't see, "yeah... Uh... On the bus I'm sure there was one more, I'll go grab it'

They all started trailing behind him, feet hurriedly making their way down the steps but she face planted straight into Allison's back, muttering a quick apology.

"What's... _Oh_" her heart dropped, stomach sinking as she saw Scott standing on the concrete, head lowered holding a flare, the last remaining flare that they had and he seemed to be dripping, his clothes soaked through. It wasn't raining, nor had it been but the closer they all got, slowly trailing behind each other the more the smell hit her like a slap to the face.

Gasoline. He was covered in gasoline.

"Scott? Scott?"

"There's no hope" he muttered miserably, hand tightening around the flare.

"What do you mean Scott... There's always hope" Allison tried to smile but her eyes were glassy with tears, staring at Scott in horror.

"Not for me... Not for Derek" and just like that a ton of bricks fell on her. Seeing Scott like this, seeing him ready to kill himself over the guilt was a real eye opener she never wanted. He believed Derek was dead, he was drowning in guilt and sorrow and here she was holding out for hope. Scott was right. Maybe there was no hope.

Her breath hitched, her posture slumping forward.

"Derek was not your fault" she spoke up quietly, shaking her head 'it was mine' but that went unsaid, silent. Scott was there being faithful and loyal and she wasn't. She was with Brian, maybe if she was there things would've been different. Scott had nothing to feel guilty for, "none of this is your fault"

"I didn't save him" he told her sadly, his whole body shaking, "you lost your cousin because of me" she flinched at the reminder, her eyes cast downwards in sadness, "maybe you should be the one to do the honours"

What the fuck?

He held out his shaky hand with the flare and goosebumps erupted over her skin. He wanted her to kill him? No, no way in hell.

She shook her head, teary eyed and pale, "no... No because you have _nothing_ to feel guilty for"

"Kaylz is right" Stiles murmured, nodding his head, "this isn't your fault, you couldn't have stopped it"

"People keep getting hurt, people keep dying and I can't stop it. Everything is just getting worse and there's nothing I can do"

Her heart ached, her legs turning to jelly. Scott was always so... _Strong._ He was empathetic and felt feelings but at the same time he always moved past them and turned out better for it but now... Now he looked so defeated and empty. Like all the life was sucked from him.

"This isn't you Scott okay? Listen to me, listen to us... Whatever you're thinking isn't from you, someone or _something_ is making you do this"

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were _nothing_. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all"

No... No way. _Please_. She almost stepped forward in horror and terror, fully prepared to grab Scott and move him out of harms way. He was her friend, he was a good person, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve _any_ of this. None of them did. Scott was right, it all started with a bite. A bite from Peter. Her homicidal father. If Peter hadn't have bitten Scott, if Derek never came back to Beacon hills, if she never appeared into their lives so suddenly them maybe they would still be a bunch of normal teenagers. Maybe Scott and Allison would still be together, maybe Lydia wouldn't look so broken every time she looked in the mirror, maybe Jackson would still be here, maybe a lot of people would still be alive, maybe Stiles would still be fawning over Lydia and maybe, just maybe, they might have gotten together. Two normal people together. Maybe that's what should have happened. Maybe her and her cursed family should have never infiltrated their lives.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay?" Stiles interupted her thought process and she watched with wide terrified eyes as he stepped forward, "You're not no one. Okay?" She wanted to grab him, reach out and grab him and pull him back from harms way, her heart hammering in her chest, "You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I _need_ you"

She knew this was selfish of her to think but she needed him, she _needed_ Stiles. She couldn't lose him but at the same time she couldn't stop him either, he was just being himself after all, he was being Stiles. The guy she fell for. He was risking everything for his best friend. That was just who he was.

"Scott, you're my brother. All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then..." She went numb as he raised his foot, slowly stepping into the puddle of gasoline and Lydia must've sensed what she about to do because she grabbed her arms tightly, holding her back, "I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?"

"N-No" she mumbled brokenly to herself, her voice cracking. This was not happening, it wasn't, it couldn't be. Everything was so messed up. This whole situation was so fucked up. Scott didn't even spare anyone or anything a glance, just stared straight into Stiles' eyes who looked right back.

They all waited on tender hooks, eyes wide until Stiles managed to free the flare from Scott's clenched fist and throw it behind him, immediate danger passed.

But that didn't relieve her. Something about Scott's speech soaked into her and stayed there. He was right, in a way except he got it the wrong way around. It wasn't his fault... It was _hers_. It was her _family's_. She looked at these bunch of teenagers, at how their lives had changed so drastically and she mourned them. They should be enjoying life, being stupid and making mistakes, being reckless and excited not drowning in responsibility and guilt that wasn't their fault.

She felt a slight tug in her stomach, almost like a warning and just seconds later Lydia screamed out a loud "_NO_" of warning but she was too dazed to do anything barr allow Lydia to pull her out of the way as they all crashed into one another, tumbling to the hard concrete as a massive explosion erupted behind them, scorching the backs of their clothes.

She gasped silently at Lydia's terror, pushing herself off the ground and following Lydia's line of sight... A figure disappearing into the flames, almost like an illusion. And she also knew whatever it was was freaking Lydia the hell out.

"Well... That was fun" Stiles mumbled sarcastically, looking around at all of them sprawled across the concrete, "next time you want some BFF bonding let's all stay away from gasoline and flames okay? No human fireworks for this Scooby gang"

Tense chuckles followed but she wasn't in the mood to do anything. Unlike the others she didn't feel exactly _right_. She didn't know why, maybe this place was still affecting her or maybe she just had the heebie jeebies but she didn't feel like herself. She felt worse. She felt as guilty as fuck.

They all picked themselves up, dusting themselves off as they all tried to calm down.

"Um..." No, she needed to be away from here, she needed to be by herself, "Uh... I'm just going to... Grab some clothes" she made up, excusing herself by backing away slowly, "I'll Uh... Yeah" she turned around, making her way back to her room but she heard footsteps following her and before she could make it to the steps a gentle hand was laid across her forearm, carefully tugging her around the back of the steps to stay hidden, away from prying eyes.

"Kaylz" Stiles whispered, "hey, you okay?"

"...yeah" she lied, nodding gently, her back pressed against the steps, "yeah Uh..." Her brain was fried right now, "yeah... you?"

"Remember, I'm Robin, I'm always okay" he whispered quietly, glancing past them and through the railings at their friends, probably to double check they couldn't see or hear them, "I'm going to make this work okay? I know keeping secrets suck and sneaking around does too but-"

"I get it" she interrupted gently, placing her two fingers across his lips, "I Uh... I do, we're protecting people, we will just have to get through it"

He sent her a small smile, raising a hand to trail his fingertips down her cheek, "yeah... Yeah multitasking" he smirked lightly, "I just don't want to lose you, I know that sounds selfish-"

"I don't want to lose you either" she whispered, "we can be selfish together"

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers, "we must really be stupid" he chuckled, adjusting his head so his nose nuzzled against hers, "I love you Kaylz"

That sparked something inside her even if she still felt numb but she did give him a small smile, her fingertips brushing up his arm and even through the material she felt him shiver.

But she was certain about one thing in her whole messed and fucked up life, "I love you too" and that was it. That was the _one_ thing she was certain about.

He tilted his head forward, lips brushing against hers softly, breath fanning across her mouth and she reacted by licking her own lips in anticipation, her heart palpitating because this was it, this made her feel... _Human_.

One hand landed on her hip, his fingers brushing across the small bit of skin that was showing and just as he leaned forward, just about to press their lips more firmly together a deliberate cough broke them apart, both swivelling their gaze to the side to see Lydia looking at them both critically.

"Um... Uh... Heh Uh..." Stiles stumbled over his words, realising they were caught, "you're right" he looked back down at her, taking a step away from her, "um... I messed up..." He made up, wincing as he said it.

So now she had to lie.

"Yeah, you did" she said, "now please leave me alone" and with that she brushed past the two of them, ignoring everyone's stares and making her way back to her room. However it only got worse. She felt suffocated and alone and depressed, everything building up to unimaginable levels. But she did feel drawn to one part of the room in particular. The desk in the far right corner. And before long she found herself pulling it out and peeling the back off it, revealing a hidden compartment. And not long after that she found herself holding a gun in her hand.

Guilt, sadness, despair. It creeps up on you, like a snake in the grass. Unfaltering, unwavering, deadly. And when the time comes for it to strike, to bare its teeth ready to sink, that's when you have to choose. Do you let it in? Do you let the guilt, sadness and despair take over? Do you reach for that gun and pull the trigger or do you keep fighting, ready to wad your way through endless miles of even more pain?

Because sometimes, it wasn't about what you had in life: A fancy car, a big house, good grades, no, that stuff was meaningless in the end, what mattered was who you had by your side, ready and willing to walk those miles with you, to ease the strain a little.

So that was the question; After tonight, who would be able to walk, to pick themselves up and keep going or who would cripple and buckle under the weight of their pain?

The gun was sleek and smooth, oozing danger as she turned it over in her grasp. There was three bullets and six chances to hit the target, all she had to do was raise it: Just that little bit higher... A little bit more... Just a little...

The barrel pressed firmly against her skull and a sense of calm washed over her. Maybe, just maybe, this would end her nightmares.

* * *

Stiles was pulled from his endless staring into space by a gasp, a really rather loud gasp that he had kind of become accustomed to over the past, well, while... _Long_ while. Lydia. And because she had a sense of things, or rather _death_, he tended to listen to her.

"What?" He asked delicately, looking over his seat on the bus to the girl sitting behind him, "what is it? What do you feel?" And he knew it was bad if the terror in her eyes was anything to go by.

"When... When you pulled Kayla from the tub you didn't expose her to heat did you?" Lydia asked in dread as everyone looked on, confused.

"No... I didn't know that was what cured it, but she seemed fine..." He trailed off, horror racing through his veins, "oh my god" but Lydia was already out of the bus, panic rolling off her in waves.

Stupid. _Stupid_. _**Stupid**_. He was an idiot. Why didn't he think? Why didn't he realise sooner that she got affected too but just in a different way? Why didn't he give her a dose of heat as a precaution? He just didn't _think_ and now he was panicking. Okay he was frigging _terrified_, especially when he saw Lydia panicking. She was feeling something, she was feeling Kayla.

They all barrelled through the door, their room, 201, and only briefly had time to register the fact that the number 201 was associated with the number of suicides there would have been if the darach had gotten it's way before he skidded to a halt to see a horrific sight.

Kayla sat perched at the end of one of the beds, a blank look on her face, a gun in her grasp that was lazily pressed against her skull.

No... No _no_. He should've realised earlier, he should've realised she wasn't acting like herself. But he didn't and now he felt like his whole body was slowly breaking apart.

Allison gasped behind him, Scott's eyes widened, Lydia covered her mouth and Isaac just slowly shook his head in shock, his breathing stopping momentarily.

"It's funny isn't it?" She muttered quietly, her voice hazy, "good people die and bad people just keep surviving... That's why I'm here" she slowly turned her head to stare at them, slowly lowering the gun to rest in her lap, "that's why I'm here and Mia isn't, or Harry, or my... Or my d-dad and brother... Because the universe, this sucky ass world we live in is sick and twisted... They should be here, not me"

Lydia took a step forward, her green eyes wide and teary, "Kayla... I know what you're feeling" she said quietly, "I know it hurts but please... _Please_ just... Just put the gun down"

"Why?" She asked slowly, pushing herself to her feet, gun still clenched in her hand, "Scott's right... Derek is dead... He's dead and gone and I'm... I'm not going to see him ever again" she murmured softly, tears blurring her vision, "and it's my fault... I should've been there"

"There was nothing no one could do" Scott whispered, "just like what Stiles said-"

"No... _**No**_" she exclaimed angrily, raising the gun and pointing it at them, _"no._.. I could've stopped it, I could've saved him... But I didn't" she was pointing the gun at Scott's chest, her eyes completely devastated, "I... I was with Brian and you know what the worst thing is? I kind of enjoyed the thrill, the darkness... How sick is that?" She whispered, "Derek's dead because of me... _Everyone's_ dead because of _me"_

He couldn't take this anymore. The worry, the panic, he hated seeing this, he couldn't watch it anymore.

"Kayla... put the gun down" Stiles said gingerly, holding out his arms as he stepped forward slowly as to not startle her, "This isn't you"

"Like you would know what's _me_" She screamed back defensively, tears cascading down her cheeks as she took a couple of steps back away from him, the gun shaking in her hand, eyes wild, "All of you just leave me the _hell alone_"

"It's this place Kaylz... something's happening, remember?" He said desperately, unable to take his eyes off her finger that was shaking on the trigger of the gun that she had moved to press against her temple, "Remember it happened to Scott and Isaac and Boyd... and you too, trust me" He implored, taking another hesitant step forward as he heard Allison and Lydia take in a sharp intake of breath, "whatever is going through your head right now isn't real... believe me on that"

"Why should I?" She muttered, whole body shaking, skin pale as she took a step away from him, "What if... what if I pull this trigger and that makes everything better?" She questioned, eyes wide and frenzied, "What if this is me really talking, huh Stiles? You thought about that?" She demanded, digging the barrel of the gun harder against her temple as Stiles' heart leapt out of his chest, pure raw frenzied worry burning through his veins

"No... Because it's not" he said quietly, "you're strong"

"I don't wanna be strong anymore" she whispered quietly, voice breaking, "I'm fed up of trying to keep myself together... I'm _tired_ Stiles" she admitted pitifully, "tired of staying alive and keeping going... It's exhausting" she whispered, silent tears trailing down her cheeks, "everyone around me _dies_... I killed someone, don't you remember?" She asked, "I'm a **murderer**"

"No" he said adamantly, shaking his head, "_no_... That _wasn't_ your fault"

"I broke his neck" she murmured, still in a daze, "and for a second it felt good... What kind of person feels that? I'll tell you... A bad one, I'm a _bad_ person"

"No" Lydia said, stepping forward too, "you're human... Humans make mistakes"

_"Stay... Back" _she whispered, dropping the numb voice and looking panicked at them all surrounding her, "I mean it" she lowered the gun from her head to shake it at them, **"stay back"**

He much preferred the gun pointing at them than at her at any rate.

"Kay, don't" Lydia's voice was shaky but determined, moving forward slowly to stand next to him, "you can't do this... You can't okay? You're pr-"

_"I mean it"_ she screamed and his heart broke at how devastated and scared she looked, backing herself against the far off wall, "just stay the _hell back" _the gun was tight in her grip, hands shaking violently as she pointed it between them all, her whole posture screaming 'defensive'.

She felt trapped and alone and ganged up on, he knew that, but the shot that rang out still shocked him right down to the very core, dread spreading through his veins as a pained shout rang out from behind him.

**A)n Jesus that was long ha but I hope you all liked and eeeeeek I really do love Kayla and Lydia and SCILES and fuck my life haha anyways please please review, you all rock and I will see you next time lovelies x and we will see what Brian has planned with papa Stilinski next chapter ooooh ha x**


	36. Chapter 36 - You've got a friend in me

**Disclaimer; teen wolf is not mine, anyways a massive and thankful shout out to guest, VampirePrincess11, blackjacksdonuts, Iste, Tazytara, guest, zvc56, Tayy, xXbriannaXx, suzii3499, nogistiles, Kayela-Brown-1228, Sarahmichellegellarfan1, kelsey112 and Linda 96 for reviewing you all rock, hope you like this update x**

Lydia couldn't help the small sound of surprise she made as the shot went off, echoing off the walls and ripping through the air like a rumble of deafening thunder. Her head whipped to the side, long hair spinning around her, green eyes widening as they settled on Isaac who stumbled backwards slightly into Scott, his hand landing on his bloodied shoulder.

You would think after months of seeing bloody wounds and finding dead bodies, most of which were mutilated beyond identification she would be used to it by now, but nope, no way in _hell_ was she ever going to be used to that. She winced, smelling the familiar scent of copper before looking up at Isaac, her face one of concern.

"I'm fine" he gasped as Scott helped steady him and Allison grabbed a hold of his arm, looking down at the bullet that had pierced the skin a couple of inches down from his collarbone.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" Lydia felt that familiar dull ache in her stomach, just like before. It was like she was in tune with what Kayla was feeling, almost like she was absorbing the vibes off her. But no, it was more serious than that, more _real_. She couldn't explain it, all she knew was the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end and her stomach churned. She felt her helplessness and despair, she even understood why she was holding the gun in her hand and wanting everything to end, she understood, but she'd be damned if she let it happen. Lydia Martin was not loosing anyone else. "I'm s-sorry"

Her eyes settled on Kayla who just shook her head numbly, still holding the gun out in her hand but they were trembling almost spastically, her whole body jittery and nervous and Lydia knew if her finger pulled the trigger again it could hit anyone- that's how badly she was shaking.

"It-it's okay, see?" Isaac asked, desperation laced in his voice as he pulled away his hand, "already healing Hale... Nothing to worry about" Lydia could hear the pleading in his voice, the soft notes as he tried to reassure her everything was okay.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she rushed out, tears cascading down her cheeks as she shook her head quickly, stumbling backwards away from them so her back was pressed tightly against the opposite wall, "I'm sorry... I'm s-sorry"

And Lydia then knew she wasn't just apologising to Isaac. She was apologising to anyone and everyone, the guilt creeping up on her. She felt it, she felt her guilt and it was so pronounced and strong it pulled her stomach in different directions and made her chest constrict with pain. Whatever she was feeling right now was bad..._ Really _bad.

"No, it's okay Kaylz, everyone's fine" she heard Stiles mutter desperately, "everyone's fine I promise"

"Everyone's here for you okay?" Allison whispered quietly, blinking rapidly to clear her eyesight, "we're not going anywhere"

Lydia knew they didn't understand - they thought they were helping, offering words of comfort and reassurance but no, Lydia knew, Lydia _knew_ it was just bombarding her, confusing her, reality clashing with non reality. She felt the terror seeping into her veins, the way her head pounded. Why you ask? Because she felt it too... No where near as pronounced but she felt it, she felt her, and she understood. Lydia Martin understood.

She grabbed a fistful of Stiles' sleeve of his shirt before he could stride forward, not just saving his life but Kayla's too. No, he couldn't fix this like he did with Scott, he couldn't just walk up to her and whisper a few meaningful words and everything would be okay, it wasn't like that. Where as Scott was eerily calm and hopeless, Kayla was frantic and on red alert, each movement they made was predatory and Lydia knew her finger wasn't that far off the trigger. No one else was getting hurt because of this stupid motel.

Stiles' eyes widened at her, the clear message being '_what the hell are you doing stopping me?' _Looking about ready to rip his arm from her grasp but she just tightened her grip, her eyes getting this glassy look in them.

And maybe that was what stopped him tearing forward like a mad man - her expression. There was obviously something to it if Stiles stilled, his eyebrows furrowing. Her head tilted to the side, her ears perking up as she heard something... Something not on the normal human hearing spectrum. Sweat built up on the back of her neck, her heart palpitating.

It started off as a steady hum, like the sound a bee makes when pollinating all the pretty coloured flowers and then it got louder, like a blue bottle was making its home in her ear. It was loud, deafening even but just as she felt like screaming, the sound unsettling her right down to the very core it stopped. No warning, no nothing.

Her lips parted, a surprised breath leaving her lips. It was all so clear now. Like the noise was the thunderstorm before it cleared the air. She didn't only feel Kayla's distress, she saw it, she heard it. Her eyes glazed over, images flashing across her mind. Everything painful, everything sorrowful, every piece of anguish she felt raced through Lydia's mind.

The hamster she lost aged six, buried in her backyard. The graze she got on her knee aged seven that still left a very small unnoticeable scar. Her broken arm as she slipped off the roof. How her brother attacked her as he lost control on the full moon. The fire, screams of horror and terror tore through Lydia's mind, imaginary flames licked across her skin as she heard Kayla screaming for her mom, her dad, her cousins. Eichen house, the horrible and suffocating atmosphere it held, the pain the nurses and doctors caused, their spiteful words and restraints so tight Lydia felt her circulation slow down, the way they wouldn't listen to her pleas or how scared and alone she felt each waking moment or the screams that tore down the hallway from her night terrors, no one listened and no one came to help. The nightmares that lasted for years, each one centred around death. The loneliness she felt when there was no family to visit. The guilt and distance she felt as she stared into Derek's once bright eyes, now cold and detached. How sad and pained she felt at how close she used to be to her cousin, and how now he was like a changed man. How Laura would always try and make time for her but she could see the hollowness in her eyes. The way she had learnt to bottle things up and not tell anybody because feeling was weak and she had to be strong. How she trained every night and day, her aching body being pushed to the limit, her body shaping itself into a warrior and not once did anyone tell her to slow down, to take it easy, to be human and being human was nothing to be ashamed of because coming from a family of werewolves you were expected to hold your own, no matter _what_ the cost.

She felt the sadness she kept at bay through out the years, how she smiled and laughed and made sarcastic comments but how a lot of it was a front so people couldn't see how broken she was. She tried, she tried to be normal but she always felt out of place - she just didn't understand the way teenagers ticked around her, how they thought. She sensed the gut wrenching horror and anguish as she watched her dad and brother get murdered in front of her, the feeling of loss and guilt as she held Dylan's hand before he died. The abandonment, the bitterness, the shock, the feeling that everyone just leaves her, that she was all alone. Watching her mom slowly wither away, the responsibility she had as she just turned fifteen - looking after her mom, keeping up her grades, the bills, keeping social services away. But the bitterness and sorrow won over. Flashes of Aiden sprung across her mind. Their arguments, their fights, the relief she felt as she took just _one_ more pill or _one_ more sip of alcohol, the battle within herself between disappointment and shame but no matter how badly she knew she should stop she just... _Couldn't_. It stopped her pain, at least for a little while. And that was all that mattered.

But worst of all, the torment and misery as she found the one thing to give her life purpose, something so small and meaningful but it was torn away from her, ripped from her grasp and her hope filtered away, leaving just a shell of her former self. Lydia felt the hole in her chest, the way she would crack under the strain as her baby died right in front of her very eyes, nestled in her arms. Lydia herself felt like she had lost a child, she felt it. The heart tearing anguish, it **hurt**, worse than anything she had felt before, anything she thought _possible_. She didn't understand how anyone could keep going after this, could keep their head above water, could somehow still find normalcy in that mess.

Pain after pain, horror after horror - one of her best friend's death, the alpha, the confusion it caused, the car accident, the fear for Derek's life, sadness that Allison would follow in her aunts footsteps, and Lydia also felt the suffocating fear Kayla felt for _her. _The guilt and terror as her still and lifeless body rested in the hospital, her eyes closed for days. Everything up until now, fear for their friends, anguish over Stiles, the guilt... Oh god, the guilt was the _worst_. Lydia felt the blood on her own hands, the strength they possessed as a sickening snap echoed in her ears, a neck breaking. The guilt was soul crushing. The guilt was all around her and she hadn't learnt how to shake it off.

Her breaths came out in short pained gasps, her eyes widening and hands trembling. Lydia felt how good she was, how badly she wanted to protect people but she also felt how she believed she was stained red. Everyone dies around her... Maybe she was a curse... Maybe it would be best if she wasn't here, she was toxic, she was _poison._

Those were Kayla's thoughts as Lydia heard them and she felt a sob building in the back of her throat.

Kayla wasn't bad, she was _good_. She made mistakes but she learnt from them. She did everything in her power to save those she cared about. Lydia felt the love Kayla possessed for all of them, how they all meant the world to her. She believed she should be dead, the guilt was just too much.

"No" Lydia muttered quietly, her voice cracking as Kayla slid down the wall, her raised knees shaking against her quivering body, the gun resting under her chin as the tears dribbled off the end of her jaw.

"Kayla..." She whispered quietly as her friend continued to shake her head, strands of damp hair getting stuck to her tear stained skin as she kept muttering tearful apologies, "... I get it... I understand" because now she did, she felt it, each painful and anguished thought or feeling echoed in Lydia's mind, "I know you feel so alone... But you're not"

She took a slow hesitant step forward, keeping her arms back so the others would know not to follow her, "you have nothing to feel guilty for" she continued, her whole body buzzing, "come on... You know I'm not lying, you can feel it too I _know_ you can" she insisted, meeting her friends' red rimmed eyes, "just like back outside the motel... You felt me didn't you? That's why you knew to come and find me... To help me, right?"

Kayla just nodded slowly, her nose running and bottom lip quivering slightly, "see? I don't know how or even why but somehow we can... We can-" she struggled to find the right word, "-we can... Understand each other, on a different level"

She thought she heard someone move forward and turned around, placing her hand on Stiles' chest to stop him from moving forward.

"_Don't_" she warned, her voice coming out as more a panicked shriek, "don't Stiles"

"She's going to _shoot_ herself" he exclaimed quietly and she saw the way his eyes widened, glistening with unshed tears as he shook his head, "Lydia... I'm _**not**_ letting her die" his voice was determined and fiercely protective but also brimming with love. She didn't understand what was going on between the two, it would probably confuse her, but at this minute she wasn't mad at Stiles for breaking her friends' heart, she was thankful he just cared enough to try and help.

"Trust me" she whispered, looking up at Stiles intently, "I know what to do" and with that she turned around slowly, tuning out everyone's laboured breathing and panicked mutterings to focus on Kayla.

She was still sitting against the wall, her finger now quivering on the trigger of the gun that rested under her chin, her eyes usually so bright now dull and hopeless but erratic as they glanced around at the group in something close to terror.

Lydia took a small step forward, holding out the palms of her hands gently and holding Kayla's gaze, knowing right now she was like a scared caged animal, just the slightest wrong movement or word could send her spinning out of control.

"Remember... Remember that time... After the game where Jackson... Where he died-" she gulped, those awful memories still etched into her mind, "-and you stayed with me, making sure I was okay?" She asked, tears hanging onto her eyelashes, "Stiles was missing and you were freaking out, God knows what was going through your head but you didn't budge, you stayed there with me... You were being my best friend" her voice cracked painfully, "that's who you are Kayla... You're the type of person to look after everyone around you instead of yourself..." She whispered truthfully, nodding her head slowly, "you're my best friend... And I _need_ you..."

Lydia Martin being clingy, who knew? But it was the truth. Her and Allison, they were her world. They were her best friends, people that she knew she could count on... Loosing one would be like loosing a piece of herself that she could never get back. They brought out the best in her, even when she didn't see it herself.

Kayla stared up at her, green clashing with green as Lydia felt her chest ache with the secondary emotions she felt from her friend. It was a dull ache, spreading down her arms and legs. If this was only a fraction of what Kayla was feeling then what was actually going through her head right now?

"No you don't" was whispered through cracked lips, "no one needs me"

That was so untrue. She was apart of this pack, everyone needed everyone that was just the way it was.

"No" Lydia disagreed, trying for a small smile. "That's not true and you know it... Every single person in this room needs you... They all love you..."

Kayla's tongue slowly licked her chapped lips, her finger loosening on the trigger as she shook her head, "no... Because everyone that's ever cared for me ends up _dead" _her voice was fierce and unwavering, a cold eerie detachment settling over her eyes, "I'm cursed Lydia"

"No" she knelt down slowly, keeping a couple of feet distance between them, just in case, "you're the opposite of cursed Kayla... Look at all the good you've done, you've saved people... That _means_ something"

She watched as Kayla just tilted her head back against the wall, the gun still pressed tightly against her voice box, her teary and glazed eyes meeting the ceiling, "no... I've killed people... I'm a _**murderer**_"

A deafening silence fell over the room, the tension thickening. Yes, that was true, she did kill someone... But that was necessary, she did it to save Stiles and Tabby, to make sure no one would lay a hand on them. It was a grey area, especially to Lydia. She wasn't a murderer in her eyes, never would be. She didn't look at Kayla any differently, she was still her best friend.

Lydia tried to catch her gaze but Kayla's stare was glazed over and empty, tilted up to the ceiling in numbness.

"Kayla... Look at me" she whispered quietly, "Kayla, _please" _and it worked. She slowly nodded her head down, dark circles under her eyes and whole face slack and empty, expressionless even, "yes you're right, you killed someone" there was no point in denying it, everyone knew it was true, "but one bad mistake shouldn't define your whole life"

"What life?" She asked, like she really didn't know the answer, "what life is this Lydia? Please tell me, I would really like to know" the barrel of the gun was still tucked under her chin despite Lydia doing everything in her power to get her to lower it, "this is no life... I know you feel the same way" she added, "and I also know you wished Peter never attacked her, your life would be so much simpler"

Also true, her life would be easier and simpler and _normal_, something she craved for. But she also knew what she did, what they _all_ did, was worthwhile and meaningful. They helped save people, they fought off the bad guys and she wouldn't change it for the world. She had great friends from all of this.

"Maybe... But you, me, all of us... We're all trying our hardest to save people, to do the right thing... It's hard and messy and sometimes, yes, I do wish I could be normal-" Kayla just nodded, agreeing with her, her finger tightening on the trigger, "-but you know who makes me feel better about myself, who gives me strength to keep going?" Lydia swallowed nervously, slowly dragging herself forward a few inches, her knees scraping across the carpet, "_you_ do"

She was sure Kayla's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise, the silent tears still leaking from her eyes, "I'm not like the others... I just feel things and find dead bodies... But you're like me, don't quite fit into a category, no one understands what it's like but you do, you're in the same boat as me" she said delicately, pulling herself forward again so she was now only a foot away from Kayla, "I look at you and I know I can do it because you can too"

Kayla glanced down, her wet eyelashes fluttering against her pale and now sickly white looking skin, "I'm not a great role model Lydia... Don't... Don't try and be like me"

"Your strength? Your courage? Your bravery? Yeah, I can understand why I wouldn't want to be like you" she said slightly sarcastically, trying for a small smile to break up the tension hanging in the room.

But it seemed Kayla didn't share in the humour. Her eyes, now almost dead like, stared straight through Lydia sending a cold shiver down her spine. She felt how Kayla was closing herself off, pulling away, abandoning emotions.

"I covered up my best friends' death" she muttered, voice cracking as the words fell from chapped lips, "I chose one friend over the other... What kind of person does that?" She asked, shaking her head slowly, "what kind of heartless bitch dishonours her dead best friends' memory like that? I'll tell you... A _bad_ one"

Lydia's mouth popped open in slight surprise, her heart hammering against her rib cage as spikes of pain ricocheted across her chest as Kayla delved into those memories, her eyes despaired. She had no idea what she was talking about, Kayla had never told her any of that and judging by the confusion leaking from the others they didn't know either. A secret Kayla had held close to her chest for all this time.

"Kayla... What's-"

"Paige was driving the car" she explained, her voice low and numb as her blotchy cheeks got wetter with more silent tears, "she Uh... She didn't have a licence, I don't even think she knew how to drive but... But Harry... He Uh..." She got choked up, the words stilling in her throat, "he took her out... They were messing about and... And... And..." Lydia's stomach churned with emotion, her eyes stinging with tears, "she was going too fast and... And there was a bad corner..." Kayla glanced down, clinging to the gun for dear life, her knuckles turning white, "she crashed and Harry he... He Uh... His leg was... It was badly-badly injured... It was hanging off... And his chest was... A piece of shrapnel punctured his lung... He was dying..."

Lydia kneeled there, her chest aching as Kayla told the story, her voice weak and numb.

"Paige freaked out and called me... She was terrified that he wouldn't wake up... I got there and Uh... She... She looked so scared Lydia" her eyes met hers, "she was my friend and she was _scared_... I didn't-I didn't know what to do" she sounded so helpless and distraught, her voice wavering, "so I... I told her to run... I made her never speak of it again" Kayla glanced down again, "then Harry he... He died holding my hand... And still to this day people think he got himself killed, reckless driving... But no... I tarnished his memory... I chose my _living_ friend over the one that was _dying..._ How sick is that?" She asked herself, "I'm not a good friend Lydia..."

"No, you're not" Lydia echoed quietly, her lips shaking, "you're a _great _friend"

She had the courage to do something to save her friend, to make sure the damage was minimal and she was living solely with that guilt, all for someone else. In Lydia's eyes that was spectacular.

"And better yet..." She offered up a small smile, "you're _my_ best friend"

Kayla was looking up at her in confusion, the gun not lowering yet, "you want to talk about mistakes? My whole life is a mistake" she admitted, "I valued popularity over real relationships, all I cared about was how people viewed me... See those people back there?" And Kayla slowly glanced over her shoulder tearfully at their group of friends, "I used to treat them badly... I thought I was above them and now look at us... We're all friends, we're all there for each other... With friendships it doesn't matter what mistakes you've made... Friends will have your back... _Always_" she pushed herself forward again so she was now kneeling directly opposite Kayla, a small sad understanding smile pulling at her lips, "no one will blame you for trying to help your friend... Least of all me"

"But-but... Harry he... He'll hate me" she whispered and Lydia shot a quick glance down to the gun barrel still under her chin, "I failed him"

"No" Lydia disagreed, meeting her stare again, "you didn't fail anyone, I promise" she vowed, "now please Kay... Give me the gun?" She asked gently, resting the palm of her hand on her raised knee, staring at her imploringly, "_please_..."

Her grip around the deadly item tightened and Lydia's hear missed a beat nervously, "no... _No_..."

"Okay, okay, no pressure" she removed her hand from her knee, trying for a small smile even though she felt like breaking down and pleading, she needed to take her time, "it's okay"

"Stop saying it's okay" Kayla whispered quietly, "none of this is okay... I... I killed... I hurt... I shot Isaac" she looked up at Lydia with sad eyes, "I could've killed him"

"Don't be silly" Lydia exclaimed, leaning to the side so Kayla could see past her, "he can heal, see?"

Isaac nodded quickly, peeling his hand away from the wound that had already closed up, his blue eyes intense and full of worry, "barely a scratch Hale"

Scott was gnawing on his bottom lip, his eyes flashing nervously while Allison wrung both her hands together, her body jittery but it was Stiles who caught Lydia's attention. His brown eyes were wide and alert, his stance ready to race forward if need be, his bottom lip red and sore from how hard he was biting down in it, pure frenzy covering his entire body.

"Not even a scar" Lydia echoed, turning around to Kayla again, "no one got hurt... Everything's fine"

Well it wasn't, not until she dropped the gun but baby steps were needed before disaster erupted. For a second, just a second, she considered telling Kayla the truth about what was really wrong with her, that she wasn't just putting her own life on the line but someone else's as well but she held her tongue - that sort of news wasn't something to just be dropped, she could react badly or it may help but the risk was too big, _way _too big. After feeling what she felt as she buried her baby, how for weeks it left a hollow in her chest that couldn't be filled she didn't know if the truth would be good or bad. She wasn't about to play with fire. For now, all Kayla would know was Lydia was just trying to save her, no one else.

"I-I'm sorry" she apologised again, her face screwing up and Lydia felt a breakthrough happening... Could it be possible she had hit home with her? "I'm so sorry Lydia..."

"Hey, don't" Lydia leaned forward, her hands moving some stray hair from her face, the palms of her hands resting across her damp cheeks as the pads of her thumbs wiped away the continuos build up of tears that escaped the barrier of eyelashes, "you have _nothing_ to be sorry for" she whispered quietly and for now she was being the strong one, she was helping someone who had helped her through so much, "Kayla... I love you okay? I love you" she smiled lightly, her green gaze glancing down at the gun nervously, "and I know you feel it would be better for everyone if you weren't here, if you just disappeared but here's the thing... It wouldn't be better for _me"_ she admitted quietly, shaking her head as tears stung her eyes, "I don't want to lose you Kayla... I want you here, with me... I love you too much to let you go" she told her sincerely because Kayla had come to mean so much to her, her friendship was invaluable, "you're my _best friend_ Kayla and I love you... Please... Please... Don't" she raised her hand slowly, grasping her fingers around the gun with Kayla's cold ones, "... _Please_"

She felt pathetic pleading like this but she needed Kayla to see how much she was needed, how it would be a bad thing to listen to her body and put a bullet in her skull and if that meant begging, which Lydia Martin wasn't used to, then so be it. She would beg until her voice went hoarse if that's what it took.

Green engaged with green, swirling colours clashing with one another and although no more words were spoken a sense of understanding passed between them. And it wasn't just from the bond, the connection, it was just what two best friends did. Lydia understood Kayla, Kayla understood Lydia.

She felt Kayla's defensive barriers come down, the grip around the gun loosening as she lowered it slowly from her chin, a broken cry freeing from her throat.

Lydia took a hold of the gun, picking it up gingerly by the handle and holding it behind her, her arm shaking as she felt Allison's soft fingers take a hold of the gun, the immediate danger gone.

And just like that it was over. No more gun shots were heard, no more pleading or pained shouts, no, but she did cry. Kayla let it out, her body slumping forward, her head burying itself in Lydia's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her shaking form, holding her still against her as the others watched on, sighs of relief passing between them.

Stiles stepped forward, holding out one of the last remaining flares that Scott must've found on the bus, his eyes glassy with tears, his bottom lip rolled in between his teeth as he stared down at the scene with sad eyes.

And that was when Lydia Martin knew, whatever happened she could never hate Stiles Stilinski, in fact she would even go as far as calling him a close friend.

* * *

Brian was offered coffee, biscuits, cakes, you name it and he politely accepted - after all he had to keep up appearances. After he returned people looked at him suspiciously, like he was a ghost, but now people had gotten used to him beig back for good. Now he wasn't 'the guy that somehow returned from the dead' he was just normal Good ole Brian, and that suited him just fine... For now.

They talked. The sheriff was a nice man... Too nice. Too naive. He sensed there was something off about the town but never bothered looking into it. Too dumb. Now he understood where Stiles got it from.

He was looking at him in concern, like any good authoritative figure would do.

Urghhh, boring. Dull. _Predictable_. He was _so_ fed up of him.

He asked about the investigation into his parents deaths, how they had been found dead, buried near the river. He asked about inquiries, if there was any witnesses or suspects. Bit fruitiness really, he knew the bitch that did it. If only the sheriff could see that... Imagine the look on his face as he realised his son was dating a murderer, hey one more and she was a serial killer, in some circumstances that resulted in the death penalty.

He had to keep up this charade - the concerned little orphan. Bit too angsty for his liking but it would do.

The thing about Brian was he was everywhere but no where. No one was safe from him. If he knew the person, if he had even had the slightest bit of contact with them then they were never off limits to him. They could be halfway across the state but he still knew... He _always_ knew.

Tsk tsk Stilinski, you failed... **Again**.

"I'm sorry, what?" He shook himself from his homicidal thinking, plastering a fake apologetic look on his face as he stared at the sheriff.

He frowned at him, concern etching across his features, "we're doing everything we can to apprehend the suspect... Or suspects" nope, only one, wrong again, "there wasn't much evidence at the crime scene"

Not at the crime scene, no, but the little murderer was living under your roof idiot, he thought with a roll of the eyes - what kind of sheriff was he if he couldn't see through that endearing facade she put up? Pathetic if you ask him.

"Was there any evidence at all?"

He had seen the files last night after he sneaked into the police office. He knew there was one thing. Just the one. Whoever covered up the bodies did good.

The sheriff faltered slightly, "I shouldn't really say..."

"I was their next of kin, I want to be apart of this investigation" he nodded his head, "please sheriff" God he was a good actor. Maybe he should go into Broadway.

The sheriff sighed, shaking his head, "okay... Sure" he ran a hand down his face, looking completely exhausted, "there was a charm found on your fathers body... From a bracelet probably but it's untraceable, most likely home made" he explained, "there's no evidence on it and it can't be traced to a store, the only hope now is to find the bracelet and then maybe we can link it to the suspect"

Fantastic, he held back a grin, feeling that would be inappropriate.

"Can I use your restroom?"

The sheriff frowned at his sudden change but nodded all the same, pointing up the stairs, "sure... Second on the left"

He excused himself politely, his facade immediately dropping as his back turned.

God, this was going to be good. He crept along the hallway, his cool calculating blue eyes finding Stiles' bedroom door and without faltering he opened it silently, striding in like he owned the place.

God, so dull, he felt like he was saying that a lot when it came to this family. Just a typical guy. Urghhhh. He walked over to the computer desk, smirking to himself as the laptop flashed on and up came a slideshow of pictures of their little 'clique'

It legit made him want to _puke_.

He pulled the dainty bracelet from his pocket and laid it across the desk and, conveniently, it had a charm missing. But what the sheriff didn't say was the small wooden charm was shaped like a wolf.

How did he come across this evidence you ask?

It's called having your eyes open dumbasses. People slip up all the time and they conveniently did. The day of the fight his dad must've knocked off her bracelet or pulled it, resulting in a charm to come off and get tangled up in his clothing and when he visited the warehouse a couple of months later he found the bracelet lying in a heap next to a stone pillar.

Hey presto, _evidence_.

He smirked to himself, a small chuckle escaping his lips. That bitch was now tied to the crimes and Stiles was now harbouring evidence... Oh what a beautiful day this was.

However the little victory dance inside his head was cut short as he bumped head first into the sheriff as he came out of Stiles' room, the older man sending him a suspicious look, his pale eyes flitting between him and the room.

**God damn it.**

"You know I really didn't want to do this yet" Brian muttered, shaking his head, "you're damn too nosy" and with that he grabbed a hold of the sheriff's shoulders tightly, his eyes flashing black as he started sucking the life force out of him.

Not enough to kill him, oh no, no no no... He wanted him to be alive as he was forced to arrest his son, arrest someone he had come to think of as a daughter... The sheriff would be there to realise the people he cared about was nothing more than a bunch of heartless murderers.

He sure hoped there was popcorn at the ready at any rate.

_A)n ahahaha that was so fun and Lydia awwwwww I love Lydia and is anyone else a little shipping Kayla and Lydia or is this just me ha but I love writing their friendship and please please review, they mean so much and I will love you all, see you next chapter x_

**Oh and I posted a Fourth of July one shot with stayla and the rest of the gang if anyone wants to check it out... *hint hint* haha x.**


	37. Chapter 37 - It's complicated

**Teen wolf does not belong to me - anyways a massive and thankful shout out to xXbriannaXx, VampirePrincess11, Crash88, guest, sarahmichellegellarfan, nogistiles, Kayela-Brown-1228,Ayine, cecld16, Iste and zvc56 ((also my 400th reviewer)) TazyTara and Natasha . Brittain you all rock, hope you enjoy x**

**i have also posted a link on my tumblr to a vid I made of Kayla, Allison and Lydia to fight song, it's on YouTube but you have to click on the link to view it. Tumblr is same as my pen name :)**

The hot white pain seared across her arm and she let out an involuntary yelp, reality piercing through the suicidal depressing thoughts that circled her but Lydia's small arms just tightened around her back, keeping her still against her shoulder.

And just like that she was free... Well, not really, everything she thought and said was right but it was less crushing and suffocating than before. She felt more like herself, she felt like Kayla again but she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Probably a good thing... Yeah she would go for a good thing, didn't want to be _too_ depressing.

Lydia whispered something in her ear, she couldn't really distinguish what was said but it soothed her slightly and she sniffed loudly, no doubt getting tears and snot all over Lydia's designer dress and denim jacket.

She pulled back, shame filling her veins. She shot Isaac, could've killed him, could've killed any of the rest of her friends, could've killed herself, she still felt like her finger was still hovering over the trigger, pushing the self destruct button. It was weird, what she felt. It was like sorrow and guilt was creeping up on her and when she looked at the gun she actually saw a future despite the fact if she pulled the trigger she wouldn't have a future at all. It was all very strange indeed.

Lydia's gaze was soft but understanding, her green gaze intense as they stared into her eyes, her hands not leaving her shoulders.

She felt so relieved... Like the weight was lifted from her shoulders.

She tried for a small smile of thanks but the nausea was creeping up on her again. It was dull and almost non existent as she held the gun and almost killed everyone, it took a backseat but now it was revving the throttle and she felt her stomach churning, like a really bad and sucky hangover.

Lydia must have sensed what was going on with her, or maybe her face was just screwing up that bad but either way she quickly leaned back, grabbing a small trash can from between the two beds and stuck it under her chin, and just in time too other wise Kayla would no doubt get Lydia's dry cleaning bill, something she didn't really want.

Lydia's hands held back her hair, just exactly like how Stiles was doing earlier as the sickness took over - she was never going to eat again, even the thought of it made her whole stomach roll. Her throat burned, fingers clenching the tin exterior of the trash can.

"Lovely" she was sure she heard Isaac mutter, no doubt to break the silence as she stopped spewing her ringer up, letting out a quiet moan as Lydia rubbed her back, "I would take you shooting me again over that"

She was sure she heard someone hit his arm, probably Scott, but surprisingly that made her laugh lightly. Trust Isaac to be the silence breaker.

"Okay, how about you all leave, give us some privacy and we'll meet you in the bus?" Lydia suggested but somehow Kayla knew Lydia wasn't about to take no for an answer - Lydia took no ones bullshit.

"But-"

Lydia interrupted Stiles as her dainty fingers scraped Kayla's hair back in a ponytail, "no buts, why are you 'butting' me, everything's fine, now shoo" she felt her lifting a hand to wave at them, "go"

"Yeah but-"

"She's _fine_" Lydia emphasised, "the puking shows that"

"How is that a good thing?' Stiles asked, confusion lacing his voice, "Lydia-"

"_Stiles_" her voice was low and full of warning, "it just is, I know, now Scott please just get him out of here" Kayla felt her turn back around to her, her hand rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades, "how are you feeling now?"

"Just peachy" she muttered, head still in the trash can, "can't you tell?"

"Sass is still as strong, that's a good thing" she could feel the grin on Lydia's lips.

"But I-"

"Stiles, come on" Scott gently stared tugging him away, "let's just give them some privacy hm?" He asked but Stiles still felt worry churning in his stomach, his eyes wide and stance jumpy. He had to act like he was indifferent, epecially in front of Lydia and Allison, but as Brian had so helpfully pointed out he wasn't that great of an actor. His girlfriend had just tried to shoot herself, everything she said, the way Lydia talked her back from the ledge, knowing that all of that had been building up inside her for months really hit home with him. They all acted like they were fine but they were the opposite of fine - every single one of them was broken.

"Stiles..." Scott voice trailed off, his friend was making his way out, Isaac already out, muttering something about changing shirts but he needed to see for himself. He needed to see her gaze, he needed her to see the care and worry in his eyes.

And just like that his wish was granted. She turned her head to the side, lolling on the rim of the trash can and their eyes met. He was literally waiting on the edge of his seat to see for himself how '_okay_' she was and the relief he felt was immense. She sent him a very small smile, almost unnoticeable, but they had to keep 'them' on the down low. Her stare was meant for him and him alone, it was soft but intense and it conveyed about a hundred different messages, all of which he picked up on.

"I'm okay, stop fretting silly, see no gun? My head is currently half way in a trash can, the only danger I'm in is if I get stuck but I don't quite think my head is that big yet, hm Stilinski? And please chill, it's a sickness bug, I'm completely fine but the best thing you can do is head out to the bus, we don't want people to get suspicious, remember what Brian said?"

He literally got all of that from one simple stare. He could read her like a book when she wanted him to. He understood.

But just because he understood it didn't mean he had to like it. He didn't _want _to leave, he didn't _want_ to go back out to the bus, he _wanted_ to stay here. But he couldn't. He knew that. So he just settled in giving an almost unnoticeable nod. Fine, he would go to keep up appearances but he wasn't going back to the bus. He would wait for her, like he always did.

"Okay... Okay sure" he murmured to himself, allowing Scott to pull him from the room and quietly close the door behind him leaving only Kayla, Allison and Lydia in the room. The three musketeers.

"Sometimes they're like fungus, incredibly hard to get rid of" Lydia muttered and Kayla let out a quiet laugh, lifting her head from the trash can and sending her a small smile, "I'm glad you agree"

"How you feeling?" Allison winced in sympathy, lowering herself to her knees so they were all sprawled out over the carpeted floor, "any better?"

"Suicidally? Like eighty percent, better than most days, or puking out my entire digestive system? Zero percent" she wrapped an arm across her torso, "how can I puke when I haven't eaten anything in like three days?"

Lydia and Allison shared a glance, one that made her suspicious... Very suspicious indeed.

"...what?' She asked, pushing herself up and furrowing her eyebrows, still hugging the trash can close to her chest just in case, "what's that look for? You've been doing that a lot lately"

"What? No we haven't" Allison claimed, shaking her head but Kayla just cocked an eyebrow, "Uh... What look are we talking about here?"

They both applied the 'trying to act innocent look' but Kayla saw straight through it, "the kind of look like you're dying to tell me something but you're not for some reason" they both opened their mouths but she held up a finger, "and don't deny it, I know there's something" she looked straight at Lydia, "I just _know_"

Allison looked between the two curiously, her forehead crinkling, "is that how you knew what to say Lydia? Can you... Can you hear each other's thoughts?"

"No, _thank god_" Lydia exclaimed loudly and Kayla shot her a playful glare, "I don't want to be in her dirty mind"

"Yeah, as if I want to listen about Prodo shoes and handbags all day"

"Prada honey" Lydia corrected, "it's Prada"

"They all look the same to me" Kayla shrugged, letting out a miserable moan under her breath as she felt like she had continuos motion sickness, this - whatever _this _was - was incredibly sucky, "but no we just..." She couldn't find the right word, her eyebrows scrunching together, "we just... I dunno... She screamed and I kind of just... Just latched onto what she was feeling"

"Yeah" Lydia agreed, "like an echo"

"_Exactly_" she snapped her fingers at her friends, "that's what it was, like an echo" poor Allison looked even more confused than before, "okay so it's like Lydia's scream, Lydia's terror lit a spark" she explained, "and that spark then made a connection between us for some reason" Allison face screwed up in confusion before raising an eyebrow, obviously wanting her to explain some more, "Uh... Yeah that's all I got" she shrugged, "we're just as confused as you are"

"It wasn't just that though" Lydia's voice was soft but cautious as she stared at Kayla, "when you were, well..."

"About to redecorate the walls with my brain matter?"

"To put it delicately, yes" Lydia's snark was strong, "there was... Flashes"

"Flashes?" Allison and Kayla asked at the same time, confusion seeping into their voices, "good job you're not epileptic then"

"Not _flashes_, **_flashes_**" she emphasised, her gaze turning sympathetic, "of your life"

Oh. _Oh_. Crickey. To see that one would need a bloody crash helmet.

"... Okay" she just muttered, wondering why Lydia was looking at her like she was a broken China doll, "what does that have to-"

"The fire" Lydia murmured, "eichen house, Aiden, Mia..." She trailed off, "I didn't force myself into your head or anything it just happened" she was speaking quickly now, fear that Kayla may be upset with her for snooping, "I couldn't stop it and it was over in a second... A whole life time of pain and misery happened so quickly and it was over before I knew what was-"

"Lydia" Kayla interrupted with a soft smile, reaching out to touch her hand that was resting on her knee, "it's fine" okay well it wasn't '_fine_' per se, she didn't want anyone to see that, to see how vulnerable and broken she was, it was bad enough when Isaac and Stiles dived head first straight into memories but for some reason Lydia was different, she meant no harm by it, she couldn't stop it, it wasn't her fault.

Green clashed with green, staring into one another's endless depths, searching for understanding.

To break up the silence Kayla felt a smile tugging at her lips, amusement flashing through her eyes, "so do you want to make out or something?" She smirked, "you're giving me googly eyes"

Lydia cracked a smile, "ask me that again when you haven't just puked into a motel trash can and I might just say yes"

"Might? No, you _definitely_ will" she grinned, "don't deny the sexual tension Lyds"

"Denying? Nope, postponing? Absolutely" she let out a light laugh, "now please, if you don't feel your stomach emptying itself any time soon then brush your teeth... Thoroughly"

"Oh ha ha" Allison helped her to her feet and she clumsily made her way to the bathroom, picking up the poor toothbrush that had been worked far too damn hard this past week or two and squeezing on a big dollop of spearmint toothpaste, sticking it in her mouth before leaning against the doorway and cocking an eyebrow at her two friends.

"An' do't thin' tha' distr'cted me, what do yo' wann' say?" She asked through a mouthful of foam and saliva, always acting so graceful and ladylike if she did say so herself, "c'mon guys... Ple'se?"

They both shared apprehensive looks which made her roll her eyes - God, you would think they were about to tell her she had cancer or something.

"Uh..." Lydia muttered, glancing at Allison sideways but it was the latter that looked about ready to open her mouth and spill the beans, whatever the beans were she didn't know.

"Kayla-"

"_No_" Lydia interrupted, shaking her head quickly at Allison, "Allison what are you doing?" Her whisper was hushed but Kayla still heard it, "_shhhh_"

"She's going to find out eventually" Allison shrugged back, tilting her head down to Lydia to keep their voices quiet, "after tonight are you really wanting to take any chances?"

Confusion would be a severe understatement to what she was feeling right now.

They both gave her a long once over, "she'll freak" Lydia claimed.

"Uh..." She raised her hand like a polite school kid, "right here you know" they sent her surprised looks, "plus you _do_ know I can hear you right?"

Lydia just shook her head, "nope... No way"

"Yes way" Allison contradicted, "Lydia..."

They were staring at each other, having a silent argument slash debate with their eyes and in that time Kayla spat out the toothpaste, rinsed out her mouth and returned to the room, amusement flashing through her eyes.

"You two are acting like a married couple" she observed with a light laugh, "c'mon, whatever it is it can't be that bad"

"Exactly" Allison agreed, "now _that_ Lydia is optimism"

Lydia was stubborn though and just shook her head, something Allison was about to defy.

"Kayla... Don't freak okay? However much of a shock this is, promise me?"

"Allison stop-"

"Okay" Kayla interrupted, nodding her head quickly, "sure, promise, cross my heart and all that jazz" she smirked lightly, "so what's the big secret?"

Allison and Lydia shared another knowing look and she was just dying to know what the hell was going on... It was killing her to watch them mutter under their breath and shoot her knowing looks. Whatever it was they could tell her. They could tell her anything.

"Okay... Okay um..." Allison gulped, "Uh... Kayla-"

"_Allison's in love with Stiles"_ spilled from Lydia's lips before she could stop it, all she knew was she had to protect her friend at any cost but after that ridiculous lie was out in the open she felt like kicking herself... Idiot Martin, what happened to being smart?

It was clear that awful lie wasn't bought by the fact Kayla let out a loud laugh, obviously finding it absolutely hilarious whilst Allison let out a choking noise, sending Lydia a bug eyed look.

"Allison's in love with Stiles?" She laughed whilst Lydia winced, ignoring the daggers getting sent her way by Allison, "Allison, our friend Allison, is in love with my boyfriend?" She asked before realising her mistake and covering it up quickly, "Uh... Ex boyfriend?"

"... Yes?" Lydia's tone indicated more of a question than a statement, "one hundred percent"

Kayla couldn't help the chortles that freed from her lips, slowly shaking her head at Lydia in amusement, "okay, sure Lydia, good one"

It was hilarious how _ridiculous_ that thought was.

But Lydia thought it was better than knowing the actual truth, at least for now. She wanted Kayla to find out herself, her symptoms were basically slapping herself in her face, how in gods name couldn't she see it? Puking, check. Weird reaction to smells, check. Peeing all the god damn time, check. Plus Lydia was sure her boobs had jumped up a couple of cup sizes. Either she just didn't pay attention or it never crossed her mind.

"I wasn't joking" she lied as Kayla continued laughing, "I wasn't"

"_Sure_" her friend drawled out, still laughing her ass off, "heh... After the past week I've had I needed that laugh" she patted her shoulder as she walked past, "don't worry, I won't ask anything more until you're ready to tell me" she said seriously before dissolving into a fit of the giggles again, "Allison and Stiles? Oh my god... That is just _too_ funny" she exclaimed, still laughing at the hilarity of that statement as she walked over to the beds and started throwing all her stuff into her holdall.

"Lydia, what was that?" Allison whispered, pulling Lydia forward by the sleeve of her jacket, "that was an awful lie"

"I couldn't think of anything else" she defended herself, shrugging a shoulder, "but hey, it worked, she dropped it"

"Yeah because you gave her a fit of hysterics" Allison's lips quirked, remembering Lydia's awful interruption.

"Only to stop you... I really think she's just not ready... In fact I know it" because she did, know that was, she had enough turmoil to deal with and sort out over these next few days, this would just complicate things, "I know you want her to know, so do I, but please... Just trust me"

Allison's eyes softened as they looked down at her, her lips pursing, "I do trust you Lydia... I'm sorry" she apologised, "I shouldn't have said anything"

"It's okay" Lydia smiled lightly, "I get it, I do" she sympathised with Allison - it was hard to keep secrets, especially from you best friend, but what helped Lydia was knowing she was doing the right thing, logically. The last thing she wanted was her friend to have an emotional breakdown and she was already teetering on the edge. Lydia didn't want to be the person to give her that shove.

"Yo, I'm ready" Kayla called to them, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and sending them a small smile, "are you?"

"God yes" Lydia exclaimed, plastering a happy go lucky expression over her face, "the quicker we get away from this hell hole the better"

"Agreed" Allison nodded, sending Lydia a knowing look as she brushed past her to get the door, "I never thought a night on the bus sounded so appealing"

"I never thought I would ever get to see a night again" Kayla piped up and all she received back was two glares at that _amazing_ reminder, "what? Like you two weren't thinking the same thing"

Lydia arched a delicate eyebrow, "I was just thinking how great it was to have you back to normal" a smirk danced across her lips, "only now I feel like gagging you"

"Gagging Huh?" She chuckled, crossing over the threshold and feeling immediately better as the fresh air hit her face, the cool air nipping at her flushed cheeks, "I could do a little bondage, why not"

"Just a little?" Lydia grinned, walking ahead of her but swivelling her head around to shoot her a smirk, "a little isn't very interesting"

"Fine" a small laugh freed from her lips as they made their way to the steps across from them, "a lot of bondage"

"Much better"

"You two are the worst" Allison observed as Kayla titled her head to the side as Allison walked next to her, a small grin pulling at her lips to show her adorable dimples, "I can't believe I'm laughing at this situation... You almost died you know"

"Unfortunate" Kayla shrugged, "but it happens every other week, it's fine" she waved her hand in dismissal, pushing all her chaotic emotions to the side and far _far_ away from her. It wasn't that she had suddenly gotten over it, her friends knew that, but if there was one thing they were all good at was carrying on, wading through knee high of crap. She didn't feel happy, she felt like shit. The twinkle in her eyes wasn't there, it was snuffed out. Pretending to be okay and laughing and joking just made all that crap slightly easier to deal with. She knew Allison knew that if the reserved stare was anything to go by and she definitely knew Lydia knew. She felt a slight buzz in the base of her stomach, Lydia's cautiousness.

They may appear normal yet they were anything but.

They traipsed down the steps side by side, a comfortable silence pressing against them. At least until a figure moved from the side of the metal railings and they all simultaneously jumped, obviously still being a tad on edge after the nights events, expecting the worst but it just turned out to be Stiles.

Stiles who had chosen to give them some privacy but still wait around, or maybe the more appropriate term would be 'slink around' like a creepy ass stalker hidden in the shadows. But it was the thought that counted. In fact it was kinda sweet.

Lydia's mouth was halfway open into a shout before realising who it was and snapping her mouth shut, a glare crossing her features.

"What are you trying to do? Give us heart attacks?" She demanded, blowing out a relieved breath, "_seriously?!"_

Though she seemed a lot calmer than before this whole bus trip. Back when Kayla thought Stiles did actually do all those horrible things, Lydia's glare was lethal and deadly, her words were full of fire and knives but now, Kayla noticed, when she looked at him she was looking at him almost fondly, the way she did before all this shit happened. Maybe the showdown in the motel changed her view of him. Again.

"Uh... Sorry" he apologised half heartedly, his voice faint but his eyes fell on her and she could see the relief that spread through them, "um... Can I... Can I talk to you?" Although his voice was mostly calm and monotone there was a spark of worry that shone through. His whole trying to be dis-interested facade breaking slightly.

Of course, Lydia and Allison still thought he was a cheating awful person where as Scott and Isaac knew that was all a lie but none of them knew of their decision to keep their relationship under wraps because it was a secret. Jesus Christ this was confusing.

She had to physically stop herself from smiling at him, not giving the game away.

"Uh... Um yeah... Yeah sure" she nodded as Allison's eyes widened in surprise and Lydia's hair almost slapped her cheek by how fast she whipped around to send her a highly disbelieving look.

"Um, what?" Lydia asked, an eyebrow cocking,_ "what?"_

Overprotective friends, they were great.

"It's okay" she sent her friend a small comforting smile, "I want to"

"Why?" She asked, frowning between the two of them, "am I missing something?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, giving them both thorough once overs and Kayla actually felt like she was getting interrogated, her keen eyes no doubt observing and studying her body language.

"What? No" She defended but her heart picked up a little at the lie but she kept a calm exterior, "I just..." Her eyes met his again briefly, stares clashing intensely, "I just..." She hated this, the lying, the secrecy, but if it meant saving lives then there was no other way. She didn't realise she was staring at Stiles until Lydia coughed deliberately and she shook her head, breaking herself from that trance, "I just need to... Do something" she made up vaguely, shrugging a shoulder.

But Lydia's stare just intensified even more, her forehead crinkling between the two of them but it was Allison, level headed reasonable Allison, that took control. Her hand curled around Lydia's arm and gently started tugging her away, much to the strawberry blondes distaste.

"Allison what are you-"

"Just give them some space"

"Why? So he can worm into her head again? No way-"

"Lydia-"

"If he seduces her I swear to god-"

"_Lydia_, Kayla's the one with that ability to do that" Allison pointed out, still holding Lydia as they made their way to the bus, the latter trying to turn around and watch the two of them.

"Men Allison, he's a man and men are- _paishsnjska_" the rest of her sentence came out muffled as Allison clapped a hand over her mouth, shooting them an apologetic smile as she dragged Lydia practically kicking and screaming to the bus - Allison, the mother, Lydia the toddler having the temper tantrum.

She waited until she couldn't hear them struggling and glanced over Stiles' shoulder, making sure the coast was clear before giving a very small nod, telling him that silently.

"Kaylz" he immediately said, relief coated in his voice as he took a step closer to her, his hands reaching out for her but she quickly shook her head, her eyes widening dramatically, the clear message being 'not here, we have an audience' and they did. Allison, Lydia, Scott, Isaac and even Boyd were watching not so discreetly from the bus window, expressions varying.

A pained look flashed across his face at that, keeping the three feet distance between them despite how badly she craved to close that gap.

"I... Are you-" he lowered his voice dramatically, his back to the bus so they couldn't see his expression which was full of worry and intensity, "are you okay?" He then just scoffed at himself, shaking his head a little, "no of course you're not, stupid question" their stare met again and his gaze softened, "but... But do you feel... Alright? Now?"

She gave him the smallest and softest of smiles, well aware of their friends watching them like Hawks, "yeah... Much better" she told him quietly, knowing Isaac would have no trouble listening in, Scott was a bit more respective of privacy, "Lydia she, Uh... She helped a lot"

He frowned, his honey flecked brown orbs staring at the ground briefly in contemplation before flickering up to meet her stare, "why Uh... Why didn't you say? About what you were feeling?" He whispered in a quiet voice, "you can always talk to me"

"I know" she replied, "only now not in public or anywhere near, y'know, people" she smirked lightheartedly, showing him she was joking.

His eyes flared up with pain, one foot moving forward but he stopped himself, "I'm sorry about that" he apologised, "if you want... If it would be easier to just... Cool off until Brian-"

"No" she shook her head, "no, like you said he's not winning, never again" she vowed, making the same mistake as him and almost taking a step forward but faltered, wincing as she did so, "and about not talking... It's not that I didn't want to talk to you... I just thought I could deal with it" she explained, "and I could... At least until whatever the hell is happening to us happened and amped up everything by like a million" she smiled lightly before shaking her head, "don't worry Stiles"

"Don't worry?" He repeated her phrase in confusion, "how can't I worry Kaylz? Because I'm worrying, a heck of a lot actually" he told her, "my worry scale is flashing in the ultra red zone over here and I can't shut it off" he rambled, "and I don't know what happened between you and Lydia back there but just because I can't physically feel your emotions it doesn't mean I don't know they're there"

Her heart sped up slightly as he talked, her bottom lip finding its way in-between her teeth.

"And I hate seeing it... Seeing you so _sad" _he whispered empathetically, "and I can't do a damn thing about it"

Her family, her dad, her brother. Harry. Paige. Derek. Everyone she had lost or disconnected herself from. It hurt, of course it did, but she got on with it. But seeing someone so invested in wanting to help her made her walls crumble a little.

"It's not your job to fix me" she whispered quietly, "you don't have to pick up the pieces"

"I want to" he replied, almost stepping forward again before realising his mistake and letting out an aggravated sigh in frustration before glancing over his shoulder at the bus currently filled with their friends, who was still blooming staring like they were at the damn pictures, "come on"

"Huh?" Her voice still quiet and tired as he stepped forward, taking her hand in a gentle grip, "Stiles, what about-"

"It doesn't matter" he replied, knowing what she was going to say before she knew herself, holding her close to the side of his body as he walked back towards the motel, "I need to speak to you, properly Kaylz"

She trailed after him, glancing over her shoulder once to see a few flabbergasted expressions on her friends faces but Lydia's was the most hilarious. She looked as if she has been personally betrayed, that or someone had slipped an ice cube down her back.

They ducked under the metal railings of the stairs and made their way over to the far off wall, slipping between a space between two walls, creating an almost alley like way and as soon as they were out of sight he turned around, not giving her mind a chance to catch up with her before he pulled her tight against his chest, his hands clinging to her.

A simple hug. Who knew that could make her feel a billion times better?

"I've been dying to do this" he whispered against the crook of her neck, her hair tickling his cheek, "you have no idea how badly I've wanted this"

A smirk graced her lips, "trust me, I know"

One hand trailed up the back of his neck to thread through his unruly hair, the other pressing flat against his shoulder blade, enjoying the feel of him pressing his forehead into her shoulder, his nose skimming across her neck.

It was simple, quiet and unmessy. Exactly what they needed right now.

"Stiles?" She hummed out quietly, not wanting to break this comfortable silence they had established, "this is nice and all... _Really_ nice..." Especially how he had his arms around her waist, "except you're kinda squeezing and I'm super nauseous... Get my drift?"

She heard a chuckle, the noise sending vibrations through her skin as his lips moved over her neck to pull back, his arms loosening from around her.

"Sorry" he apologised, standing up to his full height and he reached out, tucking some loose hair behind her ear, "I'll take you to the doctors when we get back"

Sweet thought, wouldn't work.

"Um... We can't... Remember?" She asked, watching as his face fell, "hence the clinginess around the back of a shitty motel"

"Right" he seemed disappointed at that, "stupid Brian"

"Stupid Brian" She echoed, "but we'll think of something"

"Actually Uh..." He sent a small smile, "I kind of have. Thought of something"

"Oh?" Her voice went higher pitched, something close to eagerness spilling from her voice, "what's your plan?"

He winced, apology shining in his eyes. "I can't... I can't tell you"

Okay that was unexpected.

"... Why?" She whispered, still playing with his hair, "don't you-"

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust" he smiled lightly, the pads of his fingers making patterns across her cheek, "we know he can use powers and abilities right?"

Her stomach churned at that thought, the ghost of his unwanted fingers brushing against her skin, "Uh... Yeah, right"

Realisation dawned in his eyes as he glanced at her softly, apology written on his features but his eyes got this fired look in them, "I just don't want to put you in a position where he could use you to-to find out"

A small smile graced her lips, "Stiles-"

"I know what you're going to say" he interrupted, placing a finger across her lips, "'you don't need to protect me I can protect myself'" he quoted her unflawlessly, even mimicking her voice a little which didn't work, not in the slightest, "and you're right, I don't need to, I'm sure you've got that covered, _but_-" he emphasised, "-I want to" he repeated, "the thought of him... Doing that to you again-" he sucked in a sharp breath, his honey brown eyes darkening, "-no way in hell, I'm taking no chances, not with you"

"Sap" she smirked, tugging his hair between her fingers lightly.

"Your sap" he laughed a little, "your sap in secret really" he amended, "just... Trust me, I have a plan... Most likely a suicidal stupid reckless plan but it'll work, I _know_ it will"

She heard the fierceness in his voice, the belief and determination, "of course I trust you... You have a plan? Then let's roll with it"

He smiled at the belief she had in him, leaning down to press his forehead against hers, "you believe in me, just like that?"

"Just like that" she echoed, "and please don't make me go into the whole mushy self believe speech, I already feel like puking, no need to irritate that"

He laughed, tilting his head slightly so his nose brushed against hers and she shivered, loving but at the same time hating how he made her feel. It was kinda ridiculous actually.

"You're not mad I won't tell you?"

"Nah, because unlike a lot of other people with significant others my ego is not that big where I think it's all about me, my brain is hot-wired to see the logic rather than the emotional"

He smirked, "such a Hale"

"See? I take no offence because that was an observation" she laughed lightly, raising her free hand and poking his chest playfully.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you" he grinned boyishly, his eyes lighting up.

"One of many reasons, I'm sure" she joked as he leaned down, their lips barely brushing across each other's and her breath got sucked back into her throat, her stomach plummeting.

"One of millions"

"That's disgusting" she dead panned but a smile tugged at her lips, "truly and utterly disgusting"

"It's adorable" he contradicted, his short laugh fanning across her mouth and drying out her lips, "admit it"

"Nope" she laughed, shaking her head, "never"

He grinned cockily, a smirk adorning his features, "we'll see" and with that he slowly moved forward, their lips meeting. It was slow and sweet and filled with emotion that they couldn't communicate as much as they used to, hidden around the back of a creepy ass motel away from the people they trusted the most.

But Stiles had a plan, a pretty kick ass plan if you asked him. Of course it was pretty dangerous, highly illegal and no doubt if it went pear shaped then his head would be on a stick but if it got rid of Brian, or even stopped him, then it would be worth it.

One could hope.

* * *

Camden was fed up. No, scrap that, he wasn't just fed up, he was fucking sick and tired and ready to pull out some hearts.

How long had he been in this god forsaken place? One week? Two weeks? Three? He had lost track of time. Every time Brian the asshat came in for his daily dose of juice, otherwise known as Camden's life source, a part of him died and withered away.

His _power_ withered away.

His eyes, once bloodthirsty red was now icy blue, his alpha status torn away from him. He was weak and he was tired. Oh god was he tired, these past few days he had been too tired to actually get any sleep. The fact his alpha powers were gone, stripped of him, meant he was fading - **fast**. Brian would have no use of him soon.

Camden Lahey, military boy, bad ass Alpha had been reduced to a weak, snivelling pathetic excuse for a werewolf. Even werewolf was pushing it. Soon he would lose all his power completely and then what? Would he die, or worse, become _human?_

His bleary eyes refocused on the dim surroundings, his head pulling itself up with effort, dreading what he would see next.

Within the last few days he had started hallucinating. Awful viscous visions tore through his mind, torturing him.

Yesterday it was his dad. How he would shout and ball, his belt hitting his skin. His awful words, his voice as sharp as razor blades. How he failed to protect his younger brother. How he got accused of running away. And he did, run away. He left Isaac to deal with the brunt of it and that could never be forgiven.

The day before it was his mother. His kind, generous mother. Her long sweet blonde locks smelling of vanilla and honey, her wide blue eyes as deep as any ocean. However his vision warped. He saw her eyes turn black, red, horns producing from her head, her teeth elongating into dangerous weapons. It was torture, plain and simple.

And today it was Laura. His Laura, his forbidden love. Her beautiful green eyes and dark hair were neat as always. You could tell she was a Hale, all female Hales had this aura about them, this confidence and no shit exterior. Her lips were smirking at him playfully, like they used to when they would sneak out at night time. His Laura hadn't been his Laura for a long time, not since he left for the army, and she never would again. She was dead. She was murdered.

_"You're right, I was" _her voice pierced trough his hazy brain, _"I was murdered... By you"_

No... No this was his worst nightmare. It wasn't real, it wasn't.

_"Don't deny it" _she snarled but he screwed his eyes shut, weak arms flexing against the wolfsbane rope,_ "you killed me"_

"I-I didn't" he found himself stuttering, "Peter-"

_**"You" **_she was vicious, like a rabid animal, _"look" _he screwed his eyes shut even more, shaking his head, _"I said **LOOK"**_

He had to, her voice was demanding and snarling but when he peeled his eyes open he saw her cut in half, blood pooling around her, her eyes fading from red, _"this is all your fault"_

"No... No Laura-"

_"This is all your fault... **I HOPE YOU DIE"**_

And for the first time since he had been locked up, he hoped that too.

_A)n ahaha Camden's back oooooh and stayla awwwww... Anyway I hope you all liked and please please review, see you next Time._

**I also have another side story called 'fluffy encounter', 'bedroom adventures' and 'baby you're my firework all tied in with these stories.**

**Oh and I posted a pretty cool Kayla x Allison x Lydia vid, link is on my tumble, same as my pen name, check it out ㈳6**


	38. Chapter 38 - Oh shit

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine - a massive and thankful shout out to Crash88, Iste, anon, Sarah, sarahmichellegellarfan1, cecld16, guest, Ayine, Kayela-Brown-1228, Tazytara, nogistiles and M for reviewing you all rock, love you all, hope u like this chappie x**

"You have got to be _fucking kidding me"_ was the first thing she exclaimed to her newly revived-supposed to be dead cousin. Not, 'oh my god, Derek, I was so worried' or 'thank god you're alive', not even a hug or smile, no, she was damn well shouting at him, you know why? Because _all_ that time she and Scott and the rest of them thought he was fucking dead, _all_ that time Scott was feeling guilty and almost killed himself, _all_ that time she felt sick to the stomach at the thought of Derek's broken and battered body at the bottom of the escalator, _all that fucking time_ he was alive and well but too busy thinking with his dick instead of his brain.

"Kayla" Derek sounded surprised at her sudden appearance, like _wow,_ it wasn't like she lived here or anything, if anyone should be shocked it should be her - he was the one that was supposed to be dead but was no doubt naked in bed next to some random brunette girl, seriously Der? He could've called first before dropping his pants, "what are you doing here?"

_"Me?"_ She exclaimed as he sat up and the brunette woman sprung up, holding the covers up to her chest, "_**me? **_You're supposed to be _dead_ and you're questioning why _I'm_ coming home?" She demanded wildly, relief being crushed by the anger and annoyance at Derek, "and who the holy hell is that?"

Medium length dark brown hair was blown away from the woman's face to reveal someone very familiar... Too damn familiar and Kayla gaped from the bottom of the steps, her eyes widening.

"Uh... Hi Kayla" her voice was nervous and embarrassed and far too sweet for her own good, "how are you... How are you doing?"

Compromising situation much?

"Well I would be a lot better if I didn't just see my dead cousin in bed with my english teacher" Kayla muttered sarcastically, "oh no wait, sorry, my mistake, you're not dead" she smirked sardonically, her glare clearing unamused as it fixed on Derek's shamed green gaze, "my bad, you see the memo _I_ got was you fell and your mutilated body was bent and contorted and mangled, not the memo where you got all up in _that"_

"I meant to call" Derek said and he looked genuinely sorry, his expression contorted into an apology as Miss Blake tried to stand up whilst wrapping the White sheet around her body, her neck and cheeks flushing, "I just got a bit... Preoccupied"

"Clearly" Kayla couldn't keep the distaste out of her monotone voice as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing as Derek just let out a small shrug at her and she rolled her eyes - _un-fucking-believable._

Miss Blake was slowly turning around in a circle, picking up her stray clothes from the room while Derek and Kayla had a staring competition, cool pale green clashing with infuriated emerald, neither backing down from the other. While Derek was trying to get Kayla to drop this and to obviously not cause a scene in front of his new 'soulmate' 'girlfriend' 'fucking buddy', _whatever_, she wasn't about to let him get off so easy, no way in hell. While they were going through shit, worrying over him and feeling like crap because he had 'died' he was too '_busy_' getting it on with a stranger rather than sparing thirty seconds to make a phone call, hell even a fucking voicemail would've been better than '_this'._

"Uh... I can't find my..." Miss Blake trailed off in embarrassment, "my..."

"Underwear?" Kayla guessed, breaking Derek's stare and cocking an eyebrow at her english teacher who was currently naked in her house... Loft, whatever, as she took a couple of steps forward to pick up the skimpy black lace with her two fingers and hold them up in front of her with a forced sarcastic smile.

Miss Blake looked absolutely mortified by this point whilst Derek just winced, pulling on his pair of black jeans and shimmying them on, "Um... That's-that's them"

She started to walk forward, arms full of clothes but bare feet getting tangled in the long white sheet and she almost fell flat on her face and normally Kayla would help, okay not normally, _sometimes_, but she was pissed and didn't have the energy to be polite and gracious to their house guest. But she made it, make up slightly smudged and hair like a rats nest, gingerly taking back the underwear - jesus woman just take the damn thong, they're yours - and sending Kayla a sheepish smile.

"Thank you"

Kayla offered no words, just silence. Complete and utter unamused silence. God, right now she felt like such a disapproving parent it was unreal.

"Um... I'll just go... Then..."

"Bye now" Kayla smiled sarcastically, plastering a fake smile over her face.

"You don't have to go-"

"Yes she does" Kayla interrupted Derek, shooting him a glance, "you and me, dear cousin, are no doubt going to argue and the last thing we need is a referee"

"No, no it's okay" she smiled at Derek, "I'll see you around, and Kayla-" her smile was somehow dazzling and sheepish all at the same time, "-I'll see you in English"

"I think I've seen enough of you to last me all the way to senior year" Kayla's voice was clipped and frustrated, more so at Derek than Miss Blake, but unfortunately whoever was within a thirty foot radius of her tended to get the brunt of her anger.

The teachers' cheeks darkened, "... Right"

She soon scuttled away though and Kayla resisted an eye roll and a biting comment as she heard her trip on the steps, stuttering out an apology and trying to laugh it off before the big metal door was scraped back across, closing them in. Keeping the dogs guarded and in control. _Theoretically_.

"Okay, I know you're mad-"

"I'm not _mad_" she exclaimed once the coast was clear and they could speak probably, well shout would be more accurate, "I'm happy Derek, Im _really_ fucking happy" His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "then why are you shou-"

"Because you're an _**asshole**_" she stated, her jaw clenching, "I'm happy you're alive but pissed you're not dead"

The smallest of smiles quirked at his lips, "that makes no sense Kay"

"It makes _perfect_ sense" she insisted, "of course I'm happy you're alive... Thinking you were... Thinking you were d-dead-" she shivered remembering that, remembering how she held out hope but a small part of her believed he really was gone, that she would never speak to him again, "-it was... Awful... I thought I wouldn't...I thought I lost-" she met his gaze and her eyes hardened when she realised she was getting soft, "Derek Hale you're a _fucking asshole"_ she stated, her chin jutting out in defiance, "you're the biggest ass and the worst hole ever for lying..."

And the idiot actually laughed at that.

"_Don't laugh"_ she shrieked, "this isn't _funny_ Der... I thought I _lost _you" she held back her tears at that as he slowly moved forward, wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans, "and all that time we were loosing our shit you were with _**MISS BLAKE?"**_

"Jennifer" Derek automatically corrected and her gaze intensified, fire building in her stomach and she was sure ready to blow.

"Does she charge for tutor lessons?" She snarked, her eyes narrowing.

"No she... She helped me... Helped me to heal" Derek glanced down at his bare chest where there was hardly even a scar left, the odd purple or reddened skin but other than that he looked in perfect health condition, "she helped me-"

"-Get your rocks off" she snarked, finishing his sentence for him but her bitterness was slowly ebbing away, her anger diminishing because Derek wasn't dead, he was alive... Her cousin was _alive_ and _well_ and he was _here_. With her. He wasn't dead because Derek hale didn't die.

Derek just sighed at her comment, "I _am_ sorry I didn't call, I really am" he apologised, "I should've let you known I was alright"

"And Scott" Kayla added quietly, her rigid posture loosening, muscles unclenching, "Scott was blaming himself"

"It wasn't his fault"

"I know that, everyone else knew that, he didn't" she shook her head sadly, "let's just say there was gasoline and flares involved and poor Scottie almost went up like a Fourth of July firework"

"He what?" Panic seeped into Derek's voice, "what happened?"

"Blame the darach" Kayla explained, "there was mistletoe in Coach's whistle on the way to the meet, only we didn't get to the meet we got stuck in this creepy ass motel and then all the werewolves, including myself, tried to kill ourselves, self blame, guilt, all that crap"

"Wait... What meet?" Derek asked, his green eyes glazing over.

"Seriously?" She exclaimed, "you signed my parental/guardian slip" she added, shaking her head at her cousin, "never mind, it was just a meet okay? Only it wasn't a meet because we never actually got to the _actual_ meet and-you know what, never mind, I can't be bothered explaining... Get Stiles or Isaac to fill you in"

"... Stiles? You're talking to him now?"

**Shit.**

"No" she lied, shaking her head, "it was just an-just an example, jeez" she brushed past him so she could look out the open window, the sun already high in the sky, "and Uh... Ethan told us something... On the bus"

"What did he say?"

Kayla gulped, remembering Ethan's words as clear as a bell just as the bus was about to leave and if it wasn't war before then it certainly was now.

She turned back around to face him, the sun hitting her back, "he said... Deucalion wants you in his pack" this news was not new, though the next bit certainly was, "he wants you to... To join, like a replacement of the one that died, most likely by killing your old pack or else bitch Kali will come and kill you" Derek's eyes widened slightly, the only giveaway to any emotion other than a stoic face, "so safe to say we're totally screwed"

"Not quite screwed yet" Derek murmured softly, "they under estimate us"

"Not that I'm all for a good ass kicking... But they're alphas..._ All_ of them" Kayla shrugged, "we have one alpha and a handful of teenage werewolves"

"Now _you're_ under estimating us" Derek smirked.

"I'm being logical" she explained, "I dunno, I just... Have this feeling that not everyone will make it out of this alive, cynical I know but I can't help what I feel"

"No ones dying, not on my watch"

Kayla smiled at Derek's protectiveness, a warm feeling spreading through her veins, "optimism, not really your thing Der, what happened to your broody cold exterior?"

He sent her a playful fake glare, "stop insulting me"

"If getting laid makes you this chipper then please do it all the bloody time, go at it like rabbits, scream the place down for all I care if it makes you smile"

"Stop"

"But miss Blake? _Really_? Isn't she a bit..." He cocked an eyebrow, "not your type, I mean unless she's evil, then she really _is_ your type"

"Are you done?"

"Not in the slightest" she grinned, "though if you start showing up during class time and sending her cheesy flowers or crap like that I really would have to draw the line" she teased, "I can't be seen being related to a sap, soz mate"

He just shook his head playfully, a small smile gracing his lips, "yeah, I missed you too Kay"

She moved forward slowly, her wide smile being replaced by a smaller genuine one - yes, they didn't have the most normal or practical relationship, but she loved him, she loved her cousin, and the thought of him dying was unbearable. It was like getting a blade to the gut and she hated that feeling. She had lost too many people and she was not loosing Derek. Not _ever_.

"I missed you too" she said quietly as they both stood opposite each other, neither daring to make the first move until a grin broke over her face and she slammed into his bare chest, her arms wrapping around his torso as she gave him a big ole squeeze, and for a few seconds savouring the fact that they could be normal for a few rare blissful moments.

However she pulled back, her nose scrunching up, playfully screwing her face up as her senses went like super sensitive for some weird reason, "and dude_ please_, I'm begging you, go take a shower, you stink of sex"

"I do _not_" he exclaimed affronted, shaking his head.

"Do so"

"Do not"

"Do so"

"No I don't"

"_Oh my god_, it's all over you like she no doubt was last night" he gaped slightly as she grinned widely, "ass to the shower, now"

"Last time I checked I was the responsible guardian" he grumbled, rolling his eyes but brushed past her, trudging towards the spiral staircase.

"Try saying that when you're not acting like a petulant child" she laughed quietly to herself as he shot her a playful glare over his shoulder, "and Derek" she called out, bending down to pick up his towel from the foot of the bed, "you'll need this"

"Okay _mom_" he murmured under his breath as he held out his hands for the towel that she threw and yeah, so what, they didn't exactly have a convention cousin-cousin relationship - they would argue, bicker, snark at each other, literally try and kill each other but when it was good they were good. They made a good team, they could understand each other, they were a formidable force to be reckoned with, something the alpha pack would find out very very soon.

* * *

"A what? A Huh?" Kayla asked in confusion as she shared a sideways glance with Lydia, "a whatty?"

"_Ignis aurum probat"_ Deaton replied patiently from the back room off his clinic, Kayla and Lydia on one side of the examination table and Deaton on the other, "it means Fire tests gold, at least the literal meaning"

"... Okay, that's nice... You know Latin... And..."

"_Ignis aurum probat, miseria fortes homines" _Lydia spoke up fluently, the Latin just rolling off her tongue as she stared at Kayla, "it's about tempering gold, the painful process the ore must go through to become pure strong gold"

"Meaning, in literal terms, the struggles and quests a person must go through to become strong, to live up to their full potential" Deaton explained further, "in the supernatural world and in the supernatural sense we call that a transition, something the both of you are going through"

Kayla gulped as Lydia caught her gaze again, "so how does that... Why can we sense each other? How long will it last? What if-"

"It's not something that just happens for no reason" Deaton told then, "it's rare but very similar to the relationship between an alpha and a werewolf"

"But Kayla and I aren't werewolves" Lydia muttered, "we're... Something else"

"Similar, not absolute" Deaton smiled lightly, "supernatural creatures like werewolves are on the same, how can I explain this... Frequency... Wavelength, they're similar creatures, like felines or k9's" he nodded at the two of them, "maybe you two are from the same-"

"-freaky ass group of unnatural creatures?" Kayla asked bluntly, her voice dripping in distaste.

"If that's the way you want to phrase it, then yes" Deatons eyes were keen and interested as he stared between the two of them, "may I see your hands?"

Kayla met Lydia's guarded gaze as they turned their heads to each other at the same time - connection or no connection, stupid gold and fire or whatever the fuck that analogy was supposed to mean, they were in sync. Like twins.

Kayla nodded, holding out her hand first as she felt the buzz in the base of her stomach, Lydia's apprehension, which was perfectly understandable - she was the newest to this whole crap fest, she never really knew Deaton, any feelings of nervousness or fear was perfectly understandable.

Lydia followed her lead, placing her hand in front of her, palm up, for Deaton to inspect or hold or whatever the fuck he was going to do but all he did was gently place their hands together, one on top of the other.

To their confused stares he explained, "I'm looking for a spark, like electricity"

"And you'll find that by us holding hands?" Lydia asked disbelieving.

Kayla leaned to the side, biting back a smile as Deaton ignored her and focused on their clasped hands, "maybe it's the sexual tension, it'll surely be popping by now"

Lydia's lips quirked as she elbowed her playfully, "down girl"

"I'm just saying... It makes sense" she playfully drawled out, "me, a crazy wild sex creature, you a beautiful young woman... I've almost made out with Scott, actually did with Allison, done that with Isaac several times and screwed Stiles like, wow, a lot of times, you're the only name not crossed off my list" she joked, calming Lydia down and joking with her as Deaton did his thing and it worked - Lydia smiled.

"Patience Kayla" Lydia laughed lightly, "save the best for last"

"Oh trust me, I am"

"You're such a flirt"

"You love it really"

Lydia puckered her lips but the smile gave away her amusement.

Overhead the light started flickering and out of natural instinct Kayla tightened her hand around Lydia's who squeezed back just as hard before the lights returned to normal.

"... A spark" Deaton nodded his head, agreeing with what he said, "both of you have been through a lot, you've both changed, there's been a lot of pain but you both are still here, still fighting" he talked, letting go of their hands but Lydia's grip just tightened around her fingers, like she was looking for the reassurance, "I can't say for definite until we find out what you are Lydia but I think... I think-" he looked at Kayla dead in the eye, "_almas entrelazadas"_

"You speak Spanish too?" Lydia asked and it was rare but Lydia actually sounded amazed and in awe, "Kayla what does that mean?"

She felt herself frowning, "you think?" She asked Deaton, far past confused by this point.

"In the supernatural aura sense, yes"

"Kayla, what are you both talking about?"

She looked down at her friend, shrugging a shoulder, "we should've made out a long time ago" she smirked, "the translation is intertwined souls... I remember my dad... Well uncle technically but let's stick with dad, he was talking about it. It's like... Like two supernatural people they can... They can draw strength from each other, they can... I dunno, it's hard to explain, but they-"

"-Tether each other" Deaton nodded, "people say a lot about romantic relationships but platonic relationships are just as important, if not just as" he shrugged lightly, "this connection... It'll only be snuffed out should one of you die"

Lydia's eyes widened at that but Kayla just turned to the side and gave her a smirk, "told you we should've made out"

* * *

Kayla would like to say she was up bright and fresh Monday morning with a wide smile and a happy go lucky attitude but nope, no way, that was_ not _the way it worked. She woke up tireder than when she went to bed, a headache and a grumpy face so bad people actually skirted around her. At least until she felt a strong hand curl around her upper arm and pull her backwards and she let out the smallest sounds of surprise, her arms flailing but the next thing she knew she was in darkness.

Did she just get knocked out?

No, wait, no... She was conscious but the musky smell of dust and stinging smell of chemicals told she she was in the janitors closet.

"Sorry" a voice whispered huskily in her ear from behind and she held back a smirk, "didn't mean to scare you" but she could hear the grin his voice as he bent down to kiss her neck, his hands landing on her hips and tugging her back so she was flush against her body.

"No, you totally did" she laughed quietly, "and well done, you got one up on me"

"Takes a lot to do that" he mumbled, his lips still skimming across her bare skin that the tank top showed and she unconsciously felt herself shiver against him, a daze falling over her, "one to me"

She smirked at that and suddenly turned around in his arms much to his surprise, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him forward so his lips were just millimetres from hers, her warm breath slowly escaping her slightly parted lips which, in turn, made his tongue dart out to wetten his own.

"Didn't realise we were keeping count" she smirked and felt how he kept inching his body forward to try and kiss her, his brown gaze focused on her lips.

"I have five minutes before practice... We can't speak in public so, hey ho, janitors closet" in the dim light she could hardly see him, just the faint outline of his body in front of her and the way his eyes dazzled but that was about it, "cliche I know"

"Super cliche" she smirked, "I kinda missed you this weekend"

His hands slipped into the back pocket of her shorts, skimming his hands down to pull her forward, their legs intertwining, "look whose being cliche and gooey now?"

"That was _not_ cliche or gooey-" okay it kinda was, she was not admitting that though, "-it was a statement"

She saw how his mouth split wide open into a grin, his teeth glinting down at her, "sure Kaylz"

"You calling me a liar?" She joked as she fisted the top of his shirt, pressing herself against him and smelling the faint tinge of cologne that, thank god, wasn't that stuff he wore to the meet... It was different, slightly sweeter and less strong but it still didn't make her feel too good but she'd be damned if she let a fucking stomach bug ruin these few and far between moments she could catch with Stiles without everyone knowing. Not over a bottle of bloody cologne.

Stiles leaned down, his forehead touching hers as the side of his nose brushed against hers, "well, your nose is growing pinocchio so you must be"

"Dork" she laughed, fists clenching around the shirt material, "and now we only have three minutes forty one seconds, you better make it worth my time Stilinski"

His lips touched hers with the faintest of pressure, just enough so she knew he was there, his slightly uneven breathing warming her lips, "now we all know I can do _that" _and her chuckle was cut off by his whirlwind kiss.

His hands, still in the back pocket of her shorts, spun her around so she was pressed back against the shelves, knocking over a few cleaning products that they paid no heed to as they clattered down around them - sneaking around was annoying and infuriating and dangerous but it gave them a thrill, a new angle to their relationship - it was new, and that was kind of exciting, it made it more adventurous. Knowing they could get caught at any time just added to the thrill. It made their hearts pump drastically - the tension and need would just continue to build up until they could do, well, _this_. And_ this_ was fucking amazing.

She tried to keep quiet as he moved down, lips moulding around the sensitive skin on her neck, still caressing the bare skin on her hips and sides and she had to physically bite her lip to keep silent, her back arching.

"Two minutes fifty six seconds" she gasped, breath hitching in the back of her throat, "oh _fuck_..."

He pulled back, breathless, "I'm honestly surprised... I didn't expect this reaction"

She bit her lip, one hand running through his gelled hair and messing it up even more so it stuck up every which way, her skin flushing at the look of his red and wet lips in the dark cramped room, "why?"

"I kinda thought you would be biting my head off"

She frowned, "why would I bite your head off for doing _that_? I love_ that,_ _**that **_is pretty damn good"

He smiled, "at this time of the month you always get cranky, it's a... Pleasant surprise"

Was he fucking high or was she going crazy?

"This time of the month?"

"Yeah, your whole PMS-I'm going to kill you all, no wait, I want cookies and ice cream-phase" he laughed, "you're adapting I see"

"Uhhhh... Yeah..." She muttered quietly, eyes glazing over at his words, "... Right..."

"... You okay?" He asked, frowning at her, "you're zoning"

You're damn right she was zoning. Panic seeped into her veins, dates swirling around in her head. No that wasn't right, was it? No... No it couldn't be... Surely... No, last time she was PMSing was... Was... Shit when was it? Last month surely, right? No, month before? Oh god... This month?

Stiles was right, by all accounts she should be tearing off people heads not making out with people in the janitors closet. What the fuck?

"Kayla... Kaylz, hey Kaylz you okay?" She gulped back her whirlwind of emotions all battling each other inside her head and stared up at him - it was nothing, it was just complications or shit, she didn't know, but it wasn't that, it was impossible.

"... Yeah... Yeah, sure" she lied as smoothly as she could though her voice wavered slightly, "yeah sorry... Just realised I have an art project due for tomorrow... I Uh, better go"

He didn't look like he believed her, "an art project? What for?"

"Art" she answered in a Duh voice, "super big thing, worth like half my grade... Better go" she pulled away from him, trying for a convincing smile, "um... It's no big deal, well it is a big deal, obviously, art... And school y know, I'll just... Yeah..."

She went to open the door but he gently grasped her arm, frowning in confusion, "um... Are you sure everything's okay... I mean... Did I say something?"

"No" yes, eye opener much, "no, nah... Heh... I just... Art" she couldn't think right now, her brain jumbled, "art... In the art room... I'll just... Go and do-do art"

"Kaylz-"

"You better wait a few minutes" she managed to get out through a closed and croaky throat, "lowers suspicions and Uh... I'll... See you around... I guess..."

"Kaylz-"

She was out the door next second, shutting it behind her and leaning on it, blowing out a long deep breath.

No way, no fucking way. Impossible. Unlikely. Never going to happen. Nu Uh. You're just over thinking Kayla that's all, over thinking. You're fine.

The same dates were still twirling around in her head, stabbing her like little needle pricks.

"... Oh shit"

* * *

A quick five minute drive to the pharmacy, in which the snotty old woman gave her a highly disapproving look, staring at her like she committed the worst crime known to man and if it wasn't due the fact she was going out of her _freaking_ mind then she would've punched the woman. Elderly or not. Then a freak out in the car and then another five minute drive back to the school and yes, you guessed it, _another_ freak out.

She had every right to fucking freak out okay?

She was zig zagging down the empty corridors, class having already begun, so she knew it would be free and quiet, bar the few people making excuses to leave to get a drink or go to the bathroom but she could deal with them, she had one helluva glare but who she didn't expect to run into was her best friends just around the corner from the bathrooms.

"Uh... Yeah, look, I would stay and chat but-"

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked nervously, her eyes bright and wide, "I mean... Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Aren't you?" She shot back before shaking her head, "I gotta dash guys, sorry-"

"Kayla wait" Allison exclaimed and Kayla sighed loudly but turned around and was slightly shocked by how fearful and nervous her brown gaze was, "... We Uh... We have to tell you something"

"Can't it _wait?"_ Kayla asked desperately and the panic was now full on absolute, so much in fact she felt her hands shaking, each heart beat hammering in her ears so it drowned out most noises, "I need to... Do something"

"No it can't" Allison shook her head, "we should've told you sooner but... Well-"

"I didn't want to" Lydia stepped forward, shame written all over her features, "I was scared how you would react... After- after feeling what you felt I thought I was protecting you... But I wasn't, I was putting you in danger" Lydia rook another step forward as Kayla literally bounced on the balls of her feet, her chest constricting to just get to the damn bathroom and let those three hellish minutes be over, "and I really hope you don't have a freak out over this-"

"Lydia, I'm already having a freak out okay? Anything you could say right now would be the less freak out-ish thing I've ever... Uh..." Lydia pulled a thin narrow rectangular box from her bag, holding it out to her gingerly, "um..."

"It could be nothing" Allison shrugged, always looking on the bright side of things, "it could just be a false alarm"

"Humour us" Lydia basically pleaded, "put our minds at rest"

She was too shocked to say anything - how in gods name did Lydia and Allison come to the same conclusion as her? As far as she knew there was no freaky friday shit going on here.

"Uh... Um, I-" she swallowed nervously, her hand slowly reaching into her bag and pulling out the same small cardboard box, her stomach churning as her friends' eyes widened in astonishment, "how did you know?"

"... Oh" Lydia let out an uncomfortable chuckle, her face going pale, "um... April fools" she smiled widely, "got you good this time, now if you don't mind we'll just-"

"_No_" Kayla stated, shaking her head and grabbing Lydia's arm before she could walk away, "no, you're not going _anywhere_" if the panic wasn't high before then it certainly was now, "How. Did. You. Know?"

Lydia's green stare got nervous, _really_ nervous, her bottom rolling in-between her teeth as she winced and all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place at Allison's guilty look.

"You knew?" Kayla asked, "_both_ of you knew this _entire_ time and you didn't think you should, I dunno, tell your _best friend?"_

Lydia just closed her eyes briefly, like her words physically hurt her, "it was hard to Kayla... We didn't know how you would react-"

"A hell of a lot better than I am right now" she exclaimed, "Jesus guys-"

"We're sorry Kayla, we really are" Allison stepped forward next to Lydia, shaking her head, "but you know now-"

"I don't know, hence the _freaking test"_

"Oh please, you don't need a test to know" Lydia spoke up, "look at yourself and think Kay, really think"

"I... I don't wanna think" she stated, shaking her head, "I Just wanna know"

"Okay then" Lydia smiled, taking her reluctant hand, "then let's know"

She snatched her hand back, her glare intensifying, "I can't believe you didn't tell me... My _best friend_ didn't tell me" Lydia's soft eyes turned guilt ridden, a sad frown now etched onto her face, "what the _hell_ Lyds?"

"I... I'm sorry" and in all fairness she really did, sound sorry that was, "Kayla... I am, but I can't take it back... All I can do is buy a stupid test and hope this is all just one big mistake"

"You and me both" Kayla mumbled, tears blurring her eyesight as Lydia reached for her hand again but this time she didn't snatch it back, she just allowed Lydia's small warm hand to clasp hers, offering her silent support.

"Come on then, we'll get it over and done with... Like ripping off a bandaid"

Kayla sniffed, allowing Lydia to tug her towards the bathroom, "ripping off a bandaid hurts though... And I'm still pissed"

"Naturally" Allison tried to inject a little humour as they entered the empty bathroom, four stalls on each side, the plain grey walls and white ceiling felt like they were closing in on her, suffocating her, crushing her.

"So, here you go" Lydia handed her the other box, even though Kayla has already bought one, and as she sent she friend a 'what the hell' stare, Lydia just shrugged, "what? Pee on two, two is more reliable"

"I don't wanna '_pee on two'_, I don't wanna pee on _any_" but she grabbed the box anyway, dumping her bag to the tiled floor, "guys what am I... Oh my god... Is this actually happening right now?"

"Kayla, breathe" Allison advised, placing her hands on her shoulders, "don't panic"

"Breathe? _Don't panic? **Don't panic?** _How the _fuck_ can I _not panic?!" _She exclaimed widely, a hot flush heating up her skin making it go all sticky and clammy, "oh my god... _Oh my fucking God..."_

"Kayla, snap out of it" Lydia stepped up next to Allison, "you can't have a melt down now"

"Don't tell me not to have a meltdown, I may or may not be pregnant, I can have as many meltdowns as I _fucking_ like"

"_Breathe_" Lydia insisted, "just breathe...and think, the sooner you find out the better you'll feel"

"That depends on the result doesn't it?" She asked quietly and Kayla saw, in their eyes, the result already, it was as clear as day, "I can't do this... I can't go through this again I just... I just _can't"_

"You have us this time" Allison smile was small but genuine, showing off some slight dimples.

"Exactly" Lydia agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically, no doubt to stop Kayla having a mp breakdown, "we're your rocks remember?"

She was almost crying. The stress, the panic, the whole idea of it, it scared her half to death. It made her whole body buzz and for grief to churn in her stomach. She wasn't just scared... She was _petrified_.

"... O-Okay" she mumbled, sniffing back the tears and nodding, "okay Uh... Yeah" she had to do it now, she was here and she had to know, for better or worse, "I'll just... Go..."

"Make sure you pee on them properly" Lydia advised in such a Lydia like fashion as Kayla shut the door, "and have good aim as well otherwise it won't work"

"Lydia, I know" Kayla's voice was strained and tired and slightly shaky.

"Good... Good okay... And make sure it's the right way round too"

God, Lydia sounded either like her own personal coach or a nervous father.

"Lydia... _I know"_

"Okay... And-"

"_Lydia" _Kayla exclaimed from inside the stall, "I know how to do a _fricking _pregnancy test, I've done them before remember?"

Now that kept them quiet. She spent a bit of time preparing herself, calming down her heart rate so her chest wouldn't split open, her trembling hands opening the packaging, the boxes almost slipping from her fingers.

Showtime.

She felt like she was auditioning for a part in a play she didn't want. The audiences beady glares of ruthlessness and accusation, their criticism, the fact she was on a podium for everyone to see. No, she wasn't _just_ freaking out... She was panicking. She was on the verge of having a panic attack.

So when she emerged from the stall a few minutes later, both Lydia and Allison were worried by how pale she was and how her eyes had suddenly gotten hollow, ageing her about ten years in the space of ten seconds.

"... You done?"

Kayla nodded at Lydia, holding the two tests in her hand, "uh huh... Just like that"

Allison was on one side, Lydia the other, "are you okay?" Ally asked her softly, "I know this has to be a shock to the system"

"... No" she answered truthfully, shaking her head, "no because this wasn't supposed to happen"

Lydia touched her arm gingerly, sending her a small smile, "and you're sure you never missed a day of the pill?"

"No" she said quietly, rubbing at her eyes tiredly, "I mean yes... Yes I know I never missed a day, I tick off all the days"

"... These things just happen I guess" Allison said quietly.

"No... No not twice... Something is messing with me, something is punishing me" Kayla muttered, holding back the sob in the back of her throat, "for everything that I've done"

"How is this punishing you?" Allison was soft spoken, confusion laced through her voice.

"You won't understand and I hope you never do but... Loosing Mia..." She stopped, breath hitching as white hot pain seared across her chest, her windpipe constricting, "I would take _anything_ over that pain, _**anything**_. Feeling your baby... This... This little life inside you, feeling her growing and getting bigger... Each kick is like everything good in the world but better and...and knowing that-" her voice cracked painfully, her throat aching, "knowing that at the end of it it won't last... I just... I can't go through that again" she shook her head quickly, "I can't, it'll kill me"

"Hey... Hey shhhh" Allison soothed gently, rubbing her back, "is that what you're worried about? That you'll lose it?"

"I lose everything else" her voice was pained and weak, "and a baby they're... They're so small... They can't protect themselves..." She sniffed, "I don't want a baby because I know that, in the end... They'll be nothing to love except a plot and a gravestone"

"That won't happen" Lydia vowed determinedly, "we won't let it"

She met Lydia's stare, the perfect green glassy gaze that penetrated right through her - she trusted Lydia, she did, she trusted her with her life but not with this. This was her punishment for everything she had done. Love people, fall in love with something growing inside her and then for it all to be taken away. She appeared strong, she _was_ strong, but everyone had a breaking point and this was hers.

Kayla Hale, the girl who hates babysitting and thinks all babies are aliens, the same girl who deliberately distanced herself from kids because, ew, who the hell would want one of those, that girl had only one problem with them and that was she loved them too damn much.

"Um..." Lydia gulped as she glanced down at Kayla's hands, "Kayla... That's been three minutes"

Time moved so fast yet so slow. Her chest constricted, windpipe felt like it was getting skewered, her whole body tingled. She wanted to not know, to pretend like this wasn't happening, she wanted rid of the feelings of love already blossoming in her chest. She didn't want any of it, she couldn't deal with it. Not again, not after Mia. Never again was she having kids, not when she's twenty, thirty or even forty. That was the deal she agreed with herself because the pain of loosing them was too much. It was soul crushing, yet here she was, two years later in the _same_ position.

She raised her hands, stomach sinking, a cold chill settling owe her body as two little plus signs shone up at her, blinding her. How could something as simple as a little plastic stick cause so much turmoil?

Her friends guessed by the look on her face.

"... I'm sorry Kayla"

She hardly heard it. The vulnerable loving feeling was already content and settled in her chest, making its home. People accused her of being heartless but maybe her problem was too much heart, maybe she just cared _too_ much.

"What are you going to do about Sties?" Lydia asked her gently, "I know he can be a bit oblivious but even he will know when you start waddling around like Juno... Kayla... Kay..."

Stiles... Oh god...

A million thoughts raced through her mind. Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. This was her fault, she didn't know exactly how she got pregnant but it was her responsibility not to and she did. Stiles didn't ask for this, he most likely wouldn't want this and now she had to tell him there was a possibility he could be a dad, juggling lacrosse practice with bottle feeds.

"Stiles... Oh god..." She held back the tears, "he's going to _freak"_

"He won't freak"

"He'll **freak**" Kayla insisted, "he'll go all stuttery and blushy and panicky and he'll hate me... He'll _hate_ me"

"He won't hate you"

"I Uh... I cant- can't do this right now" she grabbed her bag off the floor, stuffing the tests in haphazardly, "I can't think about this"

If she thought about it it would make it real. _Even_ realer even. The love and care she had carried on expanding like a never ending blow up balloon and it was scary, no scrap that it was _terrifying_. She couldn't do this because she couldn't be a mom... She wasn't good enough only now she had to be. She didn't have a choice.

"Kayla wait-"

But she was out the door in a matter of seconds, panic settling over her chest as she struggled for breath. The panic wasn't the worst though, it was the terror, the guilt, the fear. Even the love was scary. Knowing how much she loved Mia only for that to be torn away from her... She couldn't face that again, she wasn't being dramatic before... It would kill her, it would _destroy_ her.

"Now... That's certainly an _interesting_ twist" and she jumped, the tears drying on her cheeks as Brian stood directly behind her, a sadistic smile pulling at his lips, "little baby Stilinski... I wonder if I should knit a pink or blue hat, hmmmmm, I don't know... What do you think?"

She stepped back, putting as much distance between them as possible, "I don't know what you're taking about"

Her lie was ineffective.

Brian's smirk was playful but deadly, "don't insult my intelligence Hale... Or my hearing" a small laugh broke free, "this does change everything though"

She stayed silent but unconsciously, unaware she was doing it, an arm was laid across her stomach for protection.

"Don't get too attached though Hale" Brian grinned, "because it would be just_ awful_ if something were to happen, hm?"

She could've argued, she could've fought, she could've kicked his ass but instead she did the sensible and grown up thing and walked away, she did the responsible thing to protect herself... For now.

**A)n) muhahahahahahahaha if u think this will end happy ur severely mistaken but awwww lydia baby and makeout janitors closets woo hoop but pleas please review and I will see you next chapter x**


	39. Chapter 39 - Laura

**Disclaimer: teen wolf, not mine. Anyways a massive thank you to Iste, guest, guest 47, Crash88, Cecld16, Chella8181, XXBriannaXX, zvc56, M, zikashiguki, Kayela-Brown-1228 and sarahmichellegellarfan1 for reviewing you all rock hope you like x**

Erica Reyes had only been back in Beacon Hills for all of five blinking minutes when she stumbled across trouble. Her parents, whom were both relieved after she returned home from three months of being missing, had basically kidnapped her out of the country for a 'family holiday', insisting they wanted to spend some alone time with her.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her parents but after weeks of them constantly watching her, asking questions, treating her like she was broken was _hell._ She never thought she would be glad to be back on Beacon Hills, but she was. Back to normality... Whatever that was.

She had just gotten off the plane and driven home with her parents but had mumbled out a half hearted excuse to escape and had ended up wandering about the streets of Beacon hills as the sun rose and people started busying around. She knew it probably wasn't safe but screw safe, she had just spent two weeks in the blistering heat of Egypt, she needed fresh american air in her system.

She let her long blonde hair down from the bun it was in, pulling her fingers through the soft tendrils and smoothing out her leopard printed top and dark jeans. She was just wandering around, not sure what she was doing or who she was going to bump into but she ended up in one of the finer higher class neighbourhoods with perfect lawns and perfect flower arrangements. Guh, horrible. Who wanted that? She was sure she puked up in her mouth a little. So boring suburban life, so bland. _Ew_. Though after the year she had maybe bland and boring would suit her just fine.

She folded her arms over her chest, yawning as the jet lag started to catch up with her but her tiredness was soon forgotten as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end, a cold chill settling over her skin.

She stopped, her heart palpitating in her chest as she swivelled her gaze to one house in particular. It was a big house, white with red borders around the windows and doors but unlike all the other houses in the lane it looked unkept, uncared for. Paint was chipping, the grass hadn't been cut, long blades and weeds over growing, flowers had died and were brown, even the windows were filthy and dusty. It definitely didn't fit in with the whole look and feel of this place.

Erica's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but her interest peeked. She got a horrible feeling from this place... Like power and death, in fact it reeked of guilt and terror, like whoever lived there was loosing their god damn mind.

She couldn't help it... She moved forward, pushing open the creaky gate at the bottom of the garden and slowly moving up the path, her eyes flashing amber as she picked up a scent... It was familiar but she couldn't pin point it.

The door wasn't even locked so that made her life a little easier. The front door creaked open too and Erica coughed as the dust particles assaulted her throat, stinging her eyes. No one had lived here in a very long time, the reeking smell of damp proved that. Floorboards wailed under her feet as she made her way through the house, curious eyes flitting around until she heard a small pained groan and stopped, straining her ears.

The pained groaning was coming from below her feet. Maybe a cellar? Or a basement? But whoever it was sounded in pain and they clearly needed her help.

Forgetting her tiredness and fear she raced to a door, most likely leading down below and kicked in the rotting wood, her feet pounding down the splintering wood only to see... What?

She gaped and unintentionally felt her fists clench as a form of defence.

Camden, the alpha werewolf who taunted her when she was locked up. The very same Alpha werewolf who had his claws over her jugular and was ready to tear her throat out. The very same Alpha werewolf who she had nightmares about.

Only now she seemed to be the one with the power. He looked weak. In fact if it wasn't for the slow rise and fall of his chest she would think he was dead. His dirty blonde hair was covered in dirt and sweat, his face was thin and sallow, droplets of sweat trailed down his pale skin and he reeked of anxiety. He was muttering under his breath, one name in particular: _Laura_.

Although she could sneak out, pretend she never saw him, leave him for dead and apart of her wanted that for all the distress and pain he caused her and her friends, she knew she couldn't. She was a changed person, she wasn't the bitter bitch anymore.

She took a few slow steps forward, cocking her head to the side but he was out cold practically, his cracked lips forming that same name over and over again.

Erica lay her hands on the chains holding him in place in the chair and winced as a seering pain shot across the palm of her hand - _wolfsbane_.

So she had two options: leave, protect herself and possibly protect a lot of people or stay, help her friends brother and be the better person, the person she had always wanted to be.

* * *

When Kayla made her way to Econ class she deliberately pushed everything else from her mind - she wasn't thinking about this new revelation because if she did then she would freak out even more and she didn't need that right now. She needed normal and calm and strictly teenage stuff... Like school and homework, God homework sounded so _good_ right now.

She took her seat, this weird feeling weighing her down - it wasn't so much shock it was more... She didn't quite know, maybe feelings of unease? It didn't seem real, even though it was so very very real. Or maybe a part of her was scared to admit it, scared to acknowledge it in case something happened-

No Kayla, stop, stop thinking, clear your mind. Good, done, clear. Phew.

Allison and Lydia trailed in, both sending her worrying looks but she just avoided their gazes, folding her hands on her desk. Done and cleared, not thinking about it. Nope. No way.

Just as class started though and everyone had settled down the door burst open and all Kayla saw was a flash of blonde hair before the person was in front of her desk, out of breath and looking at her with wide eyes.

"Kayla, you have to come quick, now, I got Isaac and-"

"Erica" Kayla exclaimed in surprise as she stared up at the blonde in shock, "you're back? What's wrong?"

But her friend, sort of friend she guessed, grabbed her hand, and started tugging her up, "Camden is-"

"_Shhhh_" she shushed urgently as everyone was staring at them, especially Stiles and Scott who no doubt heard what she had just said, "Erica, calm down"

"Come on"

Kayla didn't even have a chance to ask what the hell was going on or what could be so urgent as to why she had to drag her out in the middle of class because Erica was ignoring Coach's shouting at them to 'sit their asses down' and how he 'supported gays but not enough to get out of class'.

"Erica... Erica" they were now out in the hallway, "Erica stop, what's going on? What about Camden?'

Erica dropped her hand when she was sure she was following her, throwing her a scared look, "I... I found him"

"You found him?" She asked in shock, "how? Where? Is he alive?" All she could think about was Isaac because if Camden died, no matter if he was the bad guy or not, it would crush him. He would be utterly devastated, she didn't want her friend to go through that.

Erica's eyes darkened, "alive? Yes"

"Why did you say it like that?" Kayla asked cautiously as they pushed open the front doors to the school, walking side by side, "does he not look good?"

"I found him, tied up in wolfsbane and..." She saw Erica shiver, "he looked terrible... I thought he was dead but I... I broke him out and called Derek, everyone is at the loft now"

"Okay" Kayla nodded, trying for a small smile, "you did good Erica" she praised but the blonde didn't look remotely proud of her good deed, in fact despite the obvious tan from the sun abroad she looked pale and uneasy, "... Are you okay?" She asked in concern, laying a hand on Erica's forearm, stopping them walking, "I know you didn't expect to be cat woman on your first day back"

Erica reeled back at that, furrowing her eyebrows, "no... It's just, after what he did, to me, to Boyd... Apart of me didn't want to save him" she admitted, "terrible, I know"

Kayla shook her head, understanding washing through her veins, "no, that isn't terrible" she disagreed, "it's human nature... Something that although it may surprise you, you are... _Human_" she smiled lightly, "just a human that has glowing eyes and claws"

Erica laughed lightly at that, her clear eyes getting back a small sparkle.

"Yeah, you're probably right"

Kayla flashed her a grin, "I'm a Hale, I always am"

"A cocky Hale" Erica smiled, "now come on... I have a feeling Derek is stumped with this one"

* * *

Kayla had never seen someone looking so... _Dead_. Okay, that was a lie, she had seen _actual_ dead people but Camden looked fucking terrible. Especially compared to the last time she saw him and he was all red eyes and claws and threatening dangerous words, it seemed nothing could stop him. But it turned out Brian could.

The dirty blonde haired man was laying on Derek's couch with Isaac sitting next to him, his whole face contorted into worry with Derek and Cora standing behind him, talking in hushed whispers as Erica just waited at the end of the sofa as Kayla kneeled next to Isaac, laying a comforting hand on his knee.

"Hey" she whispered and he raised his head slowly, clear blue eyes slightly red but it seemed he was trying to hold himself together, "how you doing?"

His gaze swivelled back to Camden and she watched as he gulped nervously, his eyes trailing over Camden's shaking form, "... I don't know" he answered truthfully, "I just... Don't know"

She understood that, as crazy as it sounded. He was well past confused by this point - his brother, whom he loved but had tried not to because he was the 'bad guy' was in bad shape, it was natural for him to feel confused.

"I'm not gonna promise everything will be okay but we'll try and figure something out okay? We won't let Camden die, we'll do something okay?'

Isaac looked back at her, his stare clashing with hers, "I think he's dying Hale"

"No" she disagreed, "Brian just used him as some sort of sick power rush, if he was dying he wouldn't have kept him locked up, he would've got rid of him" harsh but true, "no... Brian kept him because he could still feed off him, hence, he still has some strength in him" she glanced at the sick man on the couch, "maybe not a lot but Alphas are strong right?"

"We don't know enough about strigoi's to know what he's done to Camden" Derek interrupted, "for all we know he could've turned him into a vegetable"

Isaac flinched at that and she sent her cousin a glare because normally it was people banging on about _her_ being insensitive. Honestly Derek.

"We knows he sucks on people's life source... That he can steal abilities, and obviously he's been doing this to Camden"

"Im sorry, I'm really out of the loop here" Erica raised her hand, her forehead crinkling in confusion, "what the hell is a 'stringy'"

"Strigoi" Kayla corrected, "dead people, basically, and they get their power by draining it from others, it's like blood for vampires or drugs for an addict, it keeps them going" she explained, "he gets power by feeding off people's life source"

Erica gulped at that, "sounds... Mildly terrifying"

"Yeah" she agreed, "seems he's been doing that with Camden for the past two weeks"

"Kay, since when could Brian steal people's abilities?" Derek asked in dread, like this fact seriously scared the shit out of him, "how do you know that?"

Four pair of beady eyes zeroed in on her and she flushed at their intense gazes, picking up a bowl of water that had been placed next to sofa soaking a face cloth in it, trying to ignore how her heart gave a small jump at that reminder.

"Because he did it to me" She rinsed out the cloth, getting rid of the excess water, "he's dangerous and it seems now he has the power of an Alpha running through his veins so please-" she looked at each of them in turn, ignoring their astonished gazes, "-stay away from him, at least until we figure out what to do"

Cora spoke up next, her keen brown meeting Kayla's, "and why does he seem to have it out for us?"

Oh that would take _way_ too long to explain.

"Um... Peter killed him" she stated but Cora didn't seem surprised by that fact, "and I killed his parents" though she definitely looked surprised at that, "long story short, basically"

She stared between her and Derek, her eyebrows furrowed, "you killed his parents?"

"Yes"

"You did?"

"Yup" she nodded her head, "and not accidental either so... Yeah... You missed out on a lot"

"Clearly"

"Either way he wants us dead, all of us" Kayla explained, "so please... Stay away from him?"

Everyone nodded at that, accepting her explanation and she turned back, holding the wet face cloth in her hand and gently leaning forward to place it over Camden's clammy forehead and she was shocked at his hot he was... _Skin_, how hot his_ skin_ was. Even though at first glance he looked dead and stone cold he was pale with dark circles under his eyes and his skin was burning, hell you could probably fry an egg on there.

She swiped the cold cloth across his skin, wiping up all the droplets of sweat as Isaac hovered next to her, his eyes never leaving his brothers' and although she knew alpha werewolves didn't go down easily it still came as a shock when his crusty eyelids peeled open so she saw a slit of dull blue staring up at her.

"L-L-Laura?' He croaked quietly as Isaac jumped at his voice, "L-Laura?"

Everyone moved forward so they were all hovering around the small sofa, watching the dirty blonde haired man try and rouse himself for unconsciousness.

"Um... Laura's not here" she said gently - she wasn't quite sure what went on between the two of them, Laura never mentioned him when she was alive and she couldn't talk about him now she was dead and Camden had never gone into much detail but whatever had happened had clearly left an impact on Camden if she was the first thing he thought about when he got back to the land of the living.

"Laura..." Derek muttered from behind her, "how does he know Laura?"

Dense Derek.

"They were hooking up" Cora muttered as Derek sent her an astonished stare, "just because I was ten it didn't mean I didn't see things... I saw _plenty"_ she muttered in disgust, her face screwing up.

"L-Laura... I'm s-s-sorry" Camden croaked out painfully and it unnerved her how his glazed stare was piercing right through her, "I'm... I'm... S-S-Sorry"

She dropped the face cloth, sharing a confused glance with Isaac who was looking at her in alarm, "Uh... Camden... Laura's not here" she repeated slowly, hoping maybe the words would sink it, "she di-"

But he interrupted her by raising a shaky weak hand to rest on her shoulder and she jumped a little, wondering what the fuck was going on.

"I... I never s-s-said it" he whispered croakily and her eyes widened as she realised he was completely out of it, "I n-never told you..."

"Camden-"

"How s-sorry I w-was" he whispered and she shivered at how his fingers trailed across her shoulder to play with the fine strands of her hair, "or t-that I... That I-I-I always... Always..."

"Um-" she glanced at Isaac again who looked just as confused as she felt, "-I'm not Laura" she whispered to him because, sure, Hales did look alike, it was easy to get confused between them, especially when you were completely out of it but he didn't listen, his blue gaze still staring up at her.

"I... A-Always l-l-loved you" he stumbled over his words quietly, his cracked lips so dry they were almost bleeding as he talked, "and I-I'm sorry... For m-m-my p-part in your d-death"

"Huh?" She asked, eyebrows shooting up in shock, "say what?"

No, that wasn't right, Peter killed Laura, he did, everyone knew it... Well, everyone bar the police, the town, anyone that wasn't in the know so to say so what the fuck was he talking about?

"What did he just say?" Derek asked, a growl in his voice as he stepped forward.

"I have no idea" Kayla gulped before leaning over him a little, their gazes meeting, "Camden... What do you mean?"

His eyes were gradually filling up with tears, his parlour whitening, "I s-should'nt have c-c-called you to... To go b-back and c-c-check on Zac" he whispered croakily, "I-If I didn't you would s-s-still be a-alive"

She felt Isaac clench up next to her, taking in a sharp intake of breath at that but she focused on Camden as he started mumbling apologies under his breath, completely out of it.

"How was it your fault?" She asked curiously, "... Camden?"

"I-I'm sorry" he apologised and she just sighed sadly as he stared at her, thinking she was Laura, "P-Please forgive m-me"

She forgot, under that whole cocky alpha facade he was still a person who had a life before he went off to war and became an Alpha, it wasn't as easy to switch of your emotions as people thought.

She raised the face cloth again, laying it over his forehead and trying for a smile, stretching her lips even though it felt impossible.

"Yeah... Yeah I forgive you" it was clear he thought she was Laura and nothing would change his mind, especially when he was this out of it, nothing could break through that barrier, "get some sleep okay?"

His mumblings died down as she said that, his hand slowly but shakily trailing across her hair to run across her jaw line and her skin tingled at that - she wasn't Laura but she knew there was clearly something between them, or was, probably right up until her death if he was calling her and asking her to do favours, if she was here right now she would be devastated over him being like this.

However he then blacked out, hand dropping back to his side and silence fell over the room.

Whatever had happened between Laura and Camden was clearly something that still haunted him and maybe, just maybe, she was his humanity... If only she was here to help reel him in.

* * *

She left the loft a little while later, leaving Isaac to watch over Camden because it was clear he wasn't about to leave his brothers side, at least until his health improved. Whatever kind of sick power Brian had had left him on his death bed but he was slowly clawing his way back to the land of the living, something that she wanted, more so for Isaac than Camden.

Questions still played in her mind - why did Camden blame himself? Why didn't Laura tell anybody about him? Why would she help him when they hadn't seen each other in years? Why did he need someone to check up on Isaac? Why did Laura follow Camden when she was more of a leader? Did she love him too?

So many questions, not enough answers. Answers that they probably wouldn't get and that frustrated her... If only Laura was here to answer them.

She shook her head, pushing away the past. People always said to concentrate on the present and future and that was what she was trying to do, hence why she ended up waiting rather unpatiently on Stiles' porch, wringing her hands together nervously.

In fact, she almost chickened out and left but before she could the door got thrown open and there stood Stiles in a casual pair of slacks and a grey tee, his gelled hair a bit unruly as his eyes widened in surprise at seeing her standing on his doorstep.

"Kaylz... Hey" he smiled lightly before frowning, "Uh..." He stuck his head out the door, looking around nervously, "I thought we couldn't be seen in, you know, public?"

"This couldn't wait" well it could, technically, in fact maybe she should just... Yeah, she should go, "Uh... Never mind, it can wait actually-"

She went to turn away but he grabbed her hand, his eyebrows furrowing in worry, "no... No don't go" he glanced around them nervously before gently tugging her into the house and hurriedly shutting the door behind him, "Uh... After you kinda freaked out on me earlier I was worrying" he frowned again, "you wanna talk?"

She was major panicking right now, "uh... Maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe" she confirmed, biting down hard on her bottom lip, "I haven't decided yet"

"... Okay" he sent her a small charming smile, "well Uh... Let's start with something simple then" she cocked an eyebrow, "how was your day?"

"Fab" she said dryly, "right up there in the top ten" she added sarcastically.

"Okay... Something more complicated then" he mumbled under his breath, "what's the square root of one thousand two hundred and seventy five?"

"Thirty five point seven, what does that have to do with anything?" She asked, shaking her head as he sent her an astonished look, "Stiles, look, this is serious"

He sobered up, eyes filling up with worry, "how serious?"

"Depends on your definition" she mumbled, "but seriously... I just need to talk to you... If I can" she mumbled, "it's not something you're gonna wanna hear"

He gulped but nodded all the same, looking up the stairs, "you want to...?"

"Yeah" she squirmed a little, the words burning the back of her throat as he sent her a worried look, guiding her up to his room and shutting the door behind them.

Yes, sure, she was all for truth and all that jazz but this wasn't talking about who stole the last cookie, it was so much more bigger than that and she had no fucking clue how this conversation would go.

He was rolling backwards and forwards on the heels of his feet, looking desperate for her to speak while she bit her lip and avoided his gaze.

"Kayla... Please... I'm way past the worrying stage now" he spoke up, "in fact I'm kinda terrified so it would be nice to know what's going through your head right now"

She bit her lip harder, hating how she got this guilty look in her eyes which didn't seem to help his state of worrying or fear.

"Kaylz... what is it?" his voice was filled with panic as his body stilled, his keen brown gaze raking over her body, "please tell me... are you sick?" he asked in dread and she could see how his eyes starting filling with tears, "did you go to doctors... did they tell you something?" he stepped forward and she could clearly see how his hands shook, "are you okay?"

"No" she answered truthfully because she wasn't just scared or confused, she was freaking the fuck out. His eyes widened at that, his bottom lip sticking out as it started to tremble, "I mean yes, yes I'm fine... technically-"

"Kayla you're scaring me" He interrupted anxiously and she could see how his clothed chest rose and fell rapidly, "what's wrong with you?" he stepped forward again, his hands reaching out but they ending up hovering in front of her, unsure what to do, "Kaylz... tell me"

She gulped back all the stomach churning emotions that were bubbling away in her gut like acid and met his eyes dead on, terrified green eyes clashing with anxious deep brown, "Stiles... I um... I haven't actually been to the doctors... _yet_" She added, her legs only barely managing to hold herself up, "but I do know what's wrong... with me..."

She could see the panic and terror swimming in his eyes, the alarming hint of trepidation and fear as they held her gaze. She knew he was scared, his whole body was on edge and she could feel the waves of anxiousness seeping from his pores.

"Tell me" He repeated, reaching out to take one of her hands in both of his, "Kayla please... what's going on with you?"

How could she tell him this? How could she say that he was responsible for another life when he had barely begun his? She felt terrible, like it was her fault this happened.

"The reason I'm sick... and dizzy and feeling like crap is... is uh... oh god" she muttered, shaking her head as she peered into his honey flecked gaze, "There's no easy way to tell you this Stiles..."

"You can tell me anything" he told her, nodding his head but this fearful aura was still floating around him, "Anything at all, I promise..." he squeezed her hand tighter, "Whatever it is we'll get through it together, _promise_"

She had a feeling he might choke on his words soon enough.

She glanced down, gnawing on her bottom lip as waves of nausea washed over her... and not necessarily from the morning sickness. Her whole stomach twisted in knots as she finally met his gaze, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth to try and quell the onslaught of mind numbing emotions that made her head spin.

"Remember... Remember earlier when you made that comment, about how I must be getting a better handle on my PMS mood swings?" She asked, figuring this was the best place to start.

"Yeah" he nodded quickly, "yeah why?"

_Oh sweet Jesus God almighty..._

"The reason I'm not having any mood swings is because... Because I'm... I haven't-" she was stuttering, this was never a good thing, "-I haven't had my period"

His eyebrows shot high into his forehead, brown eyes widening in surprise, "oh... _Oh"_

Did he get it? She sure hoped he got it... She didn't know if she could speak anymore.

"... Sorry... I guess I got your dates muddled up" he apologised, "but what does this have to do with you being sick?" He asked in confusion, "is it cramps? Or endometriosis?" He wondered, "or something female-uterus related?"

"Womb related actually" she choked out, waiting with baited breath.

His forehead crinkled, "what does that mean? Is there something wrong with your whole-" he waved his free hand around her lower stomach, "-female internal organs? Or is your hormone levels being out of sync again because you know the doctor can-"

"_Stiles_" she interrupted, hell she practically screeched his name, shutting him up immediately, "just listen to me for a minute okay?" She didn't mean to shout or make him jump but panic was a horrible thing, it made her heart race and her head thump, "I haven't had my period because I _missed_ it" she exclaimed breathlessly, choking back baited breaths.

He seemed to freeze, his expression morphing into confusion, "oh... Okay so... So... What does that mean?" It seemed he hadn't clicked on quite yet or maybe the denial was creeping up on him, who knows, "is it... Complications?"

_I wish,_ she thought.

"You could say that" she muttered under her breath cryptically before shaking her head sadly, "I haven't had my period this month... Or last month... And there's a high chance I won't have any more for another seven months or so, give or take"

She could practically see the 'oh shit' flashing through his mind. His beautiful brown eyes bugged from his sockets, his mouth popping open but his whole body froze, his chest stilling as the breath got stuck in his throat, skin turning a sickly pale colour.

"... Stiles?" She asked delicately, cocking her head to the side, scared she broke him, "Stiles... Please don't freak out, I bet you to the punch and am freaking out, both of us can't freak out at the same time" she told him, the notes of hysteria getting more pronounced as he looked about ready to collapse, his whole expression morphing into shock and complete terror, like he had just seen his worst nightmare come to life.

"_Stiles?"_ She was borderline panicking, okay screw that she was panicking so much she heard her choked gasps whooshing around her ears like a blustery wind, "Stiles are you-"

"You're... You're... You're..." He stuttered, his own fearful words interrupting hers, his gaze glazing over but somehow the petrified glance pierced through her own terror, "you're... Oh my god..." He went even more paler than before, his hands slacking around her own and dropping it in sheer shock, "you're pr..."

He couldn't get the word out, it was hanging off his tongue as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down nervously, "you're... We're... There's..." His gaze fell down to her stomach, a loud gulp echoing around the room, "_oh my god..."_

"Looks like" she whispered, pushing back the tears because she knew he would react like this, the shock would no doubt be immense, that was undeniable, "I hope you're good at bottle feeding"

They both stared at each other in horror, Stiles more so as she dropped that massive bombshell on his ass. However, although the rational part of her mind told her it was a natural reaction for him to want to run for the hills and never look back, the selfish part of her was desperately wanting and needing him to stay here, right here, and let her know this wasn't the be all and end all despite the fact she had_ no fucking clue _what to do.

His eyes slid down to her stomach again, looking both completely freaked out and confused at the same time.

"But... But I thought-" she cocked an eyebrow, desperately craving for him to say something soothing, calm down her panic, "... I thought you were on the pill?"

She deflated at that and she was sure she was just imagining the slight accusation in his tone of voice... Stiles wouldn't blame her, would he?

"I _was_... I _am_" she whispered, "every day without fail, I checked" she added, "so I don't know... I don't know how I'm..." She trailed off, looking at Stiles dead in the eye, "... I never missed a day, I promise" she vowed, her tone turning pleading, "please believe me"

She didn't know where this desperation had come from - maybe because the thought of him despising her for this was soul crushing. They hadn't planned it, oh for the love of god they hadn't planned it, she was never wanting kids ever again and now... She just didn't want him to hate her.

He gulped again loudly, running a shaky hand down his face, "I don't... I don't blame you" he whispered croakily, still in a shocked daze, "I just... Uh..."

"Do you wanna sit down?" She asked meekly, "you look about ready to faint"

He shook his head slowly, trying to snap himself back to reality, "Uh... Yeah... Yeah... Sounds good" he shakily lowered himself to the bed behind him, resting his elbows on his knees and blowing out a long breath, his whole expression was now morphing into fear and she honestly couldn't blame him. Fighting off supernatural creatures was one thing but a baby was something else... Something even _more_ terrifying.

She gingerly say next to him, not looking at him just gazing out in front of her and trying to gauge his next reaction - wondering if it would be more of a freak out or complete denial, hell she wouldn't be surprised if he jumped out his window to get the hell away from her.

"Are you... Sure?" He asked her, not meeting her stare, "I mean... How sure are you?"

"Pretty sure" she answered with a small sad smile.

"Only pretty sure?" He asked, his voice getting more hysterical as he turned his head to face her, "pretty sure isn't 100% maybe it's just something else, like menopause, it might not be a ba..." He couldn't even say the word, "right?"

She sent him an unamused stare, "I'm seventeen, not seventy, it's not that" she shook her head, "I did a test... Well, two actually" his eyes widened and it seemed her words had finally sunk in, "look I don't know... If, well... If everything's okay or if it's going to be okay so can we please just... Try and forget about it?" She asked gently, "at least for a little bit?"

"Forget about it?" He repeated her words with a wide eyed glance, "Kaylz how can I _forget_ about this? I can't just lock it away in my brain, if you didn't want me to not freak out and forget about it then you shouldn't have told me" he exclaimed in panic, "oh my god... This is really happening right now... _Oh my god..."_

"Well _sorry_ for thinking you deserved to know" she exclaimed right back at him, "this isn't my sole responsibility, it's yours too"

"... I know... I know" he whispered, "I just... I can't believe... We didn't..."

"Yeah" she whispered, "I know"

She understood his freak out and maybe she shouldn't have told him but she couldn't _not_ \- she wasn't wanting to keep secrets from him, she didn't work that way.

"So... I'm just gonna go" she raised a hand slowly to touch his back, resting her palm in-between his shoulder blades over the clammy and sweaty material of his tee, "and, I dunno, let you think about things..." He was still in panic, that was clear by the heightened emotions swirling in his orbs, "... Give you some space"

His breathing had somewhat returned to normal but it still sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack, "Uh... Right, yeah..."

She dropped her hand, standing up and trying for a small smile when in actual fact it came out as more of a wince, especially with the terror swimming in his eyes. She started to walk away, her stomach churning when she heard the bed squeak as he stood up, quietly calling out her name.

"Yeah?" She turned around, her nervous eyes meeting his.

"I just... I..." He sucked in deep breath, hands still shaking a little, "I don't blame you Kaylz... Things just happen" he told her honestly, "and, Uh... Whatever happens... Whatever you decide or... Or just whatever then I'll be here, there, wherever you need me" he promised, "well at least until my dad kills me"

She let out a short burst of laughter at that, nodding her head, "sounds good Stilinski"

She could see how he needed some time with himself to clear his thoughts so she nodded her head and ducked out of the room. That went... Considerably better than she thought. At least this way whatever happened she wouldn't feel guilty over not telling him. Whether it was for the best or not he needed to know, everyone deserved the truth.

The sky was dulling, darkness ebbing in as she got in her car and just sat there, gathering her thoughts. She had had more stress in this last year than five lifetimes put together, in fact, she was now stressing more than ever before and that wasn't good for her. Derek would kill her for starters, and then he would kill Stiles and then everyone would probably start killing each other and she couldn't deal with that. She couldn't deal with all of _this_. She had done it once before and it almost killed her, she didn't know if she could do it twice.

A slight cramp tugged at her stomach and she lay her hand over it, wincing a little at the feeling.

"Yeah I know... Fuck stress" she mumbled, not even talking to anyone inparticular as that dull ache settled in her lower stomach and it was probably a warning sign, to calm down, to take things easy, to relax... In other words, be someone else.

"trust me" she rubbed her stomach at a little as a small pull of the muscles happened again, "I really fucking am"

* * *

"Cora... Right?"

Erica had never met this girl before. She saw a small flash of brown hair before she got pulled from the vault and the brunette was put in. That was all. But if she was back in Beacon Hills then she needed to know who else was in the pack and being Derek's sister, she clearly was.

The brunette turned around at her voice, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Yes"

Oh my god, we're all Hals this... Unnerving? Passive? Kind of mysterious?

"Erica" she introduced, "Derek's beta"

Cora gave her a slow once over, her deep brown eyes analysing every inch of her and Erica flushed a little... Hales had this way of breaking you down with just their look and Cora had obviously gotten that gift.

"Right" she nodded, attempting a small smile, "he's talked about you"

Erica felt proud at that, a smile pulling at her lips. Derek was like an older brother of hers, she had grown to see him as more than an Alpha.

"Well I just wanted to say hey..." Erica flashed her a smile, "I'm back now so I wanted us to get off on the right foot, you're important to Derek so"

Cora's lips quirked, amusement flashing through her eyes, "how many people did you piss off before?"

"Everyone" Erica answered honestly, "so, we cool?"

Cora's perfectly shaped eyebrow rose again and she sent Erica a look crossed between amazement and like she wanted to applaud her, "of course"

How could that one 'hale' look make her want to know more? Though she had to give it to the brunette, she may be unnervingly cool and almost uninterested but there was something in her that spiked her interest. She didn't know what but it was there and Erica was yearning to find out what made someone so mysterious tick.

* * *

**A/n) seriously, just trust me on this... Haha nah you all don't trust me but just wait... Srsly wait... Haha anyways I hope u all liked and please please review, it would mean the world, love u x**

**Also I contemplating maybe Erica/Cora, how would u feel about that? Don't they deserve to be happy? Haha x**


	40. Chapter 40 - Take responsibility

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine - thanks so much for reviewing you all rock and thank u to zikashiguki, vampireprincess11, cecld16, felix8686, lolsmileyface6, guest, crash88, suntan140, crash88, luna888, zcv46, sarahmichellegellarfan1, Kayela-Brown-1228 and Linda96 for reviewing I love u all xx**

After that little revelation she decided to head back to the loft, make sure things were running smoothly. That plus she didn't really have no where else to go - she said she would give Stiles time to adjust and think over things and she didn't want to go in past Lydia's or Allison's right now because all they would talk about was 'did you tell stiles?' 'What about Derek?' 'Have you booked a hospital appointment yet?' and she couldn't hear that right now. She would rather concentrate on stuff she actually knew how to do.

She entered the loft, still feeling her stomach cramping a little as she walked over to the battered old sofa where Isaac was still situated next to Camden, his eyes rimmed red and full of worry.

"Hey" she greeted softly but he still jumped about a foot in the air, obviously not hearing her come in, ".. Sorry"

"It's okay... I was just-" he glanced at Camden as he still slept on, unaware of everything around him, "-distracted"

She sent him a small comforting smile as she lowered herself down next to him, kneeling on the floor, "you know, you can go get some rest if you want... Camden's not going anywhere" she said gently, catching his blue gaze, "this whole place is alarmed and to be honest I don't think Camden will make a great escape plan, do you?"

"I don't want to leave him" Isaac said, gazing across at his brother sadly, "maybe so when he wakes up I can throttle him for being an ass"

She chucked lightly at that, nudging his shoulder with hers, "yeah, he was an ass" she agreed lightly, "even more so than you and that's saying something" she joked lightly and was rewarded by a quirk of the lips as he turned his head to stare at her, his eyes getting back a little of their twinkle.

"Funny Hale"

"That's me" she grinned, "so Uh, where's Derek and Cora? And did Erica go home?" she asked, looking around at the eerily empty loft.

"No, Derek's upstairs with Cora, giving me some space" he nodded as he spoke as Kayla watched him carefully, "and I think Derek is setting up a room for Erica for when she needs to escape from her over bearing parents"

He spoke carefully but she could still detect the small shake in his voice and how every few seconds his eyes would still find their way to his brother, like he was making sure he was still there and wouldn't disappear into thin air - which she completely got. If Dylan was suddenly resurrected then your damn right she wouldn't let him out of her sight for years and probably would still be poking his cheek every day, just to make sure.

"Sounds good" she smiled a little and reached our for Isaac's hand, grasping it in hers tightly, "but seriously, I think you need sleep... You look like crap"

"Can always count on you for an honest opinion" he smirked at her, raising a hand to run at one of his eyes, "but I can't... Camden-"

"-is fine" she soothed, "he already looks better, a little less zombie and more coma patient" she gripped his hand that little tighter, "but you seriously do look like shit, you need rest"

"What I need is for Camden to wake up"

"And he will" she said gently, "but staring at him like a pot about to boil won't help any" she swivelled her body around to face him, sending him a small comforting smile, "go upstairs to my room and get some rest, I'll watch over Camden"

"I can't ask you to do that-" he started to say, shaking his head.

"You didn't, I offered" she corrected him, "actually on second thoughts i'm not offering, I'm telling" she smirked a little as she pointed to the spiral staircase, "go Lahey, before I forcefully knock you out"

"Charming" he quipped, lips tugging upwards into a smile, "you know for someone so small you can be borderline terrifying"

"Firstly, not small, second yes I can and you've only realised this now?" She asked, pretending to be playfully affronted, "because I can kick your ass any day, you better remember that Lahey"

"Oh trust me Hale, I already know" he bit back a yawn and looked between his brother and her and she could see how he was contemplating her offer but his eyes still held a note of reserve and cautiousness.

She squeezed his hand tighter, "I won't let anything happen to him" she vowed sincerely, "I promise"

Isaac gazed at her for a few seconds, his stare soft and she smiled at him, letting him know she meant it - Isaac needed rest, that wasn't in question.

"... Okay" he gave in, "okay sure, thanks Hale"

"Don't thank me, just get some rest" she leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, "you know where my room is right?"

"Yup" he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled a little with tiredness, "but if anything happens, if anything changes-"

"I will come and get you immediately" she sent him a playful wink, "promise, hand on heart and all that jazz now go" she pointed towards the spiral staircase.

"Okay mom" he joked, eyes falling on Camden once again and for a few minutes she had forgotten about her little 'situation' and it felt good to focus on something she could do, looking after people, comforting her friends, it made her feel normal. Except normal was just a cover and seriously over rated because nothing about the situation she was in was normal, no way in hell.

She gulped back her chaotic emotions, instead avoiding Isaac's gaze incase he knew something was up but to her luck he just smiled again in thanks and traipsed up the stairs slowly, leaving her to her thoughts and to watch over a knocked out Camden.

She didn't feel tired, not one bit so she settled down, leaning her back against the coach and sitting with her knees bent, staring out at the empty dark loft in contemplation, spinning her phone around in her pocket.

She know she said to Stiles that she was going to give him some time and space to figure out what he wanted but she kept glancing down at her phone, craving for it to light up with a text message or a phone call. She needed to know he was alright, in fact even just hearing from him would be good too. Unless of course he was freaking out. Yup, he was definitely freaking out. One hundred percent freaking out, she knew that without even hearing from him.

She sighed loudly, dropping her phone to her floor and turning her head to the side to look at Camden, her head resting on his leg.

"What happened between you and Laura?" She murmured, more so to herself than Camden, her forehead crinkling in confusion, "what the hell happened?"

Her curiosity had long since peaked. A few weeks back when Camden made that flying comment about Laura she thought maybe they had a fling, high school sweethearts maybe but so serous to love her? She was beyond confused. Maybe Laura had this whole other life she and the rest of the family never knew about, even Derek. Honestly? She wouldn't put it past Laura. After the fire she was far more reserved and secretive, who the hell knows what she was doing.

She laid an arm across her stomach as she felt another twinge, forcing herself to calm down.

"I am trying y'know?' She whispered, glancing down at her stomach, "you try being in my situation and not freaking out"

No answer. Duh.

"Yeah I know, freaking out is completely useless now, can't change the past" she murmured, deliberately taking in slow deep breaths to stop her panic rising to the surface and exploding, "I'll try harder... Promise" she vowed, her thumb softly stroking above her vest top, "despite the fact we're probably all going to die but, y'know, look on the bright side of things I guess"

Maybe she was loosing the plot.

"Definitely loosing the plot if I'm talking to a baby the size of a peanut" she muttered under her breath but was cut off by a wince freeing from her lips, a sharp pain pressing into the side of her abdomen.

"Ouch... Ow... Okay" she muttered, blowing out a long breath and laying her legs flat on the floor, stretching out, "got the message loud and clear" the pain still niggled in her side with each breath she took but it slowly subsided.

Stress, definitely not good, one hundred percent not good but relaxing apparently was... Yeah, good luck with that one Kayla, in beacon hills? With your life? _Pffffft._

* * *

_"Camden, this is ridiculous, game over" Laura exclaimed from the motel room she was staying in as he watched her speak, eyes never leaving how her lips formed each word, "it's been three years... Isn't it time to go home?"_

_"Same to you" he retaliated and in return received the 'Hale' glare, "I'm just saying-"_

_"I don't have any family left to return to" her voice was sharp and fierce, piercing through Camden like a sharp blade, "but you do... Your dad-"_

_'Yes my dad, the child abuser" Camden interrupted, shaking his head, "no, I'm not going back to him"_

_"What about Isaac?" Laura asked carefully, her pale green eyes clashing with his electric blue, "he's your brother Cammy-"_

_"He's **not** seeing me like this" Camden shook his head, "no way... I'm a monster... No, it's better his brother stays dead"_

_"That's never better" Laura whispered, shaking her head, her mid length dark hair framing __her face nicely, "and you're not a monster Camden, you're Isaac's brother... He has a right to know you're alive"_

_"I'm doing what's best for him" Camden growled, his eyes momentarily turning red, "he doesn't need someone like me in his life, he doesn't need a murderer in his life"_

_"You're **not** a murderer" Laura, for someone so petite was quite terrifying, "look at me" her own eyes flashing blue and that was definitely a change... Blue meant a werewolf took the life of a innocent where as hers was normally beautifully Amber, "you. Are. Not. A. Murderer" she stepped forward, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look down at her, "you're Camden Lahey... American hero - you saved so many lives out in Afghanistan, you almost died protecting one of your comrades and that is who you are... Someone who would risk his life for someone else's"_

_"No" he disagreed in a quiet voice, "that's who I was... Not anymore"_

_"You're still that guy to me, whether or not Deucalion made you be in his pack or not... Understood?" She demanded, her eyes feisty but soft at the same time, "Camden, do you understand?"_

_"No, because your view of me is wrong... You're just saying that because-"_

_"Because what? Because I love you?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "grow up Camden, I only speak the truth"_

_"I'm still a monster" he whispered, "I have blood on my hands and that was** my **choice to make... Deucalion didn't force me to kill anybody"_

_"Stop punishing yourself" she practically shrieked, "what you're doing... It's ridiculous"_

_"You helped me, remember?"_

_"Because you __begged__ me to" she exclaimed, "only now I wish I didn't... You're being selfish"_

_"I'm protecting my brother"_

_"From who?"_

_**"From me"** he exclaimed loudly, eyes turning fully red and staying that way, his breathing laboured, "I'm capable of a lot of things Laura... I'm responsible for a lot of bad things but I will not be responsible for hurting my brother, not him" he shook his head slowly, "Zac is staying innocent in all of this"_

_"He's still grieving for you" Laura whispered, "he cries at your grave" that felt like a punch to stomach, "how is this better for him?'_

_"Because the brother he loves is dead Laura" Camden explained, more calmly than he thought possible, "I'm not that man anymore and it's better I stay well away from him... He is not getting caught up in all of this crap"_

_Laura sighed, like she knew not to argue with him but her expression said it all, it said how wrong he was to do this, to hurt his brother this way but Camden was stubborn and he thought he was doing the right thing and nothing would change his mind, not even Laura._

_"... Okay, fine" Laura muttered, "but this will come back to bite you in the ass"_

_"You have so much faith in me" he joked, reaching out to tuck some hair behind her ear._

_"Well I must be stupid to trust your plans" she smirked a little, "but I see where you're coming from... Even if I don't want to"_

_"Good" he grinned, glancing down at his watch, "how long have you got till you meet Derek?"_

_"An hour" she answered with a coy smile, "why? Can you keep me entertained until then?"_

_He pulled her forward, his eyes turning red and smouldering into hers, "absolutely" and with that he crashed his lips onto hers with intensity and ferocity, that spark of humanity returning to his chest. He had been so wrapped up in being a werewolf, in being an Alpha, in trying to be heartless and inhuman that he had started to turn into that. But not with Laura, with Laura he actually felt... _Human_. He felt like a normal guy enjoying spending time with a beautiful girl, even if it only was for an hour._

* * *

Stiles knew the only thing he should be worrying about today was an Econ pop quiz and not much else, just normal teenage school drama, but instead he was wishing he would wake up and all of this would be a dream. But it wasn't, it was his life... _Would _be his life. In fact he was so confused and borderline panicking right now he didn't know what was left and what was right.

"Uh... Dad, hey" he greeted the next morning as he came down the stairs, dumping his backpack at the foot of the steps, "um... Can I speak to you for a minute? About something?"

"I'm actually running late for work" his dad replied as Stiles appeared in the living room, watching his dad shoot about the living room, picking up his keys off the coffee table and slinging on his jacket.

"...oh... O-Kay..." He muttered, looking around like he was lost - he didn't necessarily want to tell his dad, fears that he had let him down invading his mind but he needed to speak to someone.

His dad stopped, realising Stiles' tone of voice and sending him a concerned look.

"Are you okay Stiles?"

Oh _absolutely_, it wasn't like he was having an existential crisis or anything.

"Uh... Yeah yeah never mind, it can wait"

Apparently he was a sucky liar or maybe his dad could just tell something was off, paternal instincts or whatever, hell maybe even his face gave it away but either way his dad dropped his car keys to the coffee table, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Stiles... What?"

"Um... Promise me you won't explode?"

"Explode?"

"Or freak and like Kayla said two people can't freak out over this at the same time and I already call dibs on freaking out, okay? The freaking out belongs to me"

"_Stiles_" his dad exclaimed, sounding worried but also aggravated as he walked around the coffee table to stand in front of him, "what's going on?"

Stiles gulped loudly, his nails digging into his flesh as his teeth bit down harshly on his soft bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"Uh... Uh..." He mumbled, his nervous eyes meeting his dad's cautious ones, "I don't know how, well I know _how_, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out but it wasn't supposed to happened but it has and I'm freaking out" he let out a nervous chuckle, "okay you already know I'm freaking out but that's not a big enough word to describe my state of mind. Times it by a hundred and then maybe you might be close to figuring out my state of mental health"

His dad stared at him in concern, his arms loosening from the crossed stance over his chest to drop to his sides, "Stiles... What is it?" He looked at him in dread, eyes sharp and fearful.

Stiles' throat dried and closed up, his foot starting to tap up and down in a nervous tick, "Uh... Um... Dad Uh... Kayla's Uh... She's um..."

"Is she okay?" He interrupted, his forehead crinkling in worry, "what's wrong with her?"

Oh god, was this really happening right now?

"Yeah, she's fine... Apart from the mood swings, puking her guts out all day and having obscene cravings" spurred from his mouth before he could stop it, wincing as he realised what he and said. _Oh crap._.. He was so **dead**.

His dad stared at him for a couple of seconds in confusion before a flash of realisation dawned on his features but it was soon covered up with denial... Complete and utter denial.

"Oh no Stiles, you didn't..."

Oh yes he did.

"Yeah... She's pregnant. With a baby. My baby. Our baby" he rambled, feeling flushed as his dad's' face went pale, "well at least I hope it's a baby but I don't know how it happened, well obviously I know how _that_ happened but she was on the pill, I swear" he vowed, "and she never missed a day, she checked and-"

"Stiles just... Just-" his dad held up his hand shakily in front of him and Stiles immediately shut up, the words dying in the back of his throat. The last thing he wanted was his dad to have a coronary, even though by all rights it should be _him_ having the damn coronary, "... Stop for a minute"

"Uh... Okay, sure, yeah" he fumbled, wringing his hands together, "you-you think... I can see you buffering, never mind" he mumbled, ducking his head as his dad froze.

"So... So she's... Kayla's..." It seemed his dad couldn't get the words out, one eyebrow still raised in complete mortification and shock, "you and her are... You're..."

"Yeah" he filled in for him, "yeah, seems so"

"But... How..."

Stiles let out an uncomfortable chuckle, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck, "well dad, you know when two people love each other very much-"

He was cut off by an intense glare, courtesy of his dad the sheriff, and just winced a little and gave a sheepish look in return and was sure this was how he died. Eh, probably better this way than Derek, who he _knew_ would make sure to kill him slowly and painfully, all his little werewolf torture devices being put to good use. And Stiles was sure that broody werewolf did have some special tools to use if anyone lays a hand on his family, he just seemed the type. No, Stiles _knew_ he was the type, it wasn't hard to deduce, have you _seen_ him?

"Well..." His dad finally mumbled after about a million years of Stiles waiting anxiously, "... I think I need a drink" and with that he collapsed back into his arm chair, his face still morphed into shock and that, surprisingly, was a good reaction... Well good compared to what he was expecting.

"Uh... Coffee?"

"No, whiskey" his dad deadpanned, going as white as a sheet and as Stiles stood above him, tapping his thigh with his fingers and curling and uncurling his toes in his sneakers while his whole body fidgeted nervously, on edge.

"Um... I don't think that's wise dad"

"You get a girl pregnant and you're telling _me_ what's wise?"

Okay, that was definitely a _burn_.

"Uh... Right, yeah okay... Okay" Stiles nervously reached for the whiskey bottle and a glass, his shaky hands fumbling with the top and pouring a very small dribble in the bottom of the glass, no more than a mouthful and held it out to his dad who just raised his eyebrows in disbelief like '_really, that's it?'_

"That's all you're getting" Stiles nodded, shaking his hand so the liquid sloshed about in the glass.

But his dad just snatched it from his hand, muttering 'I'll take what I can get' before downing the lot in one gulp and wincing after as it seared his throat on the way down.

"So... Feel better?" Stiles asked meekly, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Give me ten more glasses and the answer might be 'maybe'" his dad shakily put the glass down and ran a hand through his hair before taking off his specs and blowing out a long deep breath as Stiles stood anxiously - he was internally freaking out but now his dad really was freaking out and he had no clue what to do.

"Stiles... Son..." Stiles met his dad's nervous eyes, biting down on the inside of his bottom lip, "I'm not mad"

Okay... _What? _He must've been gaping, his jaw slack because his dad stood up in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder and although Stiles was sure he had aged twenty years in the past five minutes his eyes shone with understanding.

"You two weren't careless" he stated, "and I know that because Kayla's responsible and you are too... It just... It just happened, these things do"

"Yeah to other people, not to me" and now his dad had somewhat calmed down Stiles knew he could freak out without getting backlash, "dad... I have no idea what to do" he admitted, shaking his head, still in shock, "I... I just don't know what to do"

His dad stared at him sympathetically, his hand squeezing his shoulder a little in comfort, "no one can tell you what to do, only you can make that decision" he said quietly before frowning, "is she keeping it?"

Stiles had never thought of that but he knew Kayla and he knew what she would do, at least he had a very good idea, "yeah... Yeah I think so" he gulped, "after last time-"

"Last time?"

"She Uh... A couple of years back she never had an abortion" he admitted in a small voice, "she had a baby... Mia... But Uh, there was complications in the pregnancy and the baby didn't... She didn't..."

"Oh" his dad muttered, pain and sympathy flashing through his eyes, "I never knew"

"Nor did she" but he ignored his dad's confused stare and glanced down at his feet, his heart palpitating wildly in his chest, "I just... I'm kind of... Scared... And by scared I mean terrified beyond anything I've ever felt before"

His dad gave him the smallest of smiles, "there would be something wrong with you if you weren't"

"Scared as in freaking the hell out on a constant loop" Stiles admitted in a panicked voice, "there's so much freaking out going on in my mind right now I can't even think properly and I have a pop quiz in Econ to do and-"

"Stiles" his dad cut him off, laying his other hand on his shoulder, "relax"

"Relax? _Relax? _Have you suddenly developed amnesia and forgotten all of what I just told you?" Stiles demanded, a nervous edge to his tone, "how couldn't I be freaking out?"

"Go to school" his dad said softly, "go do your pop quiz and we'll figure all of this out after" he suggested, "because there's just one thing to ask yourself which will make everything fall into place... do you want to grow up and take responsibility or well... Do you not want to" his dad whispered, "after you figure that out it will all be made clearer, that I promise you"

* * *

"So you told him?" Lydia asked from where they stood at Kayla's locker that Tuesday morning at school, "and how did he take it?"

"_Perfectly_ bar the almost panic attack and grasping at straws, hoping it was menopause" Kayla answered sarcastically, still rooting about in her locker as she heard Allison wince from beside her, "so yes guys, he took the news well and we'll be shopping for little onesies and painting the nursery"

"I'm sorry" Allison said, "do you think he'll... Calm down?"

"Yeah" Kayla nodded, "he will but _when_ is the better question" she picked up her biology book and held it to her chest as she shut her locker, "it's quite plausible this freak out may last the rest of the century"

"Okay _now_ that I doubt" Lydia smirked, "it couldn't have been that bad... Right?"

"Well no, I mean he did say he would be wherever I needed him-"

"Exactly" Lydia grinned, "just give it some time okay?"

"Okay" Kayla smiled a little, turning around and about to part ways to walk to biology but she saw Stiles ducking his way through the crowd, heading in her general direction and her heart palpitated.

"Shit" she cursed, turning around, "crap, cover me"

"Kay, you're going to have to face him sooner or later"

"Not now" she shook her head, trying to walk away but Lydia held her arm tightly, "Lydia-"

"He doesn't look like he's freaking out, relax would you?"

"_Relax_?" She shrieked, "how the hell can I relax when I'm scared he's going to resent me for the rest of his-" she was suddenly spun around by gentle hands moving up to rest on her neck, securing themselves in her hair and soft but slightly chapped lips landing on hers and she let out a surprised noise, shocked at the sudden contact, her eyebrows raising high into her forehead but she recognised the feel immediately - Stiles.

Her eyes drifted shut, a content moan slipping through her parted lips, her own hands gliding up his firm arms to settle in his hair, tugging at the thick strands in pleasure as he walked them back a couple of steps so her back was pressed against the lockers, one arm wound around her waist and pulling her lower body against his.

She didn't understand it, this, them, the kiss, but maybe she wasn't supposed to, maybe she was just supposed to enjoy the moment because nowadays they were few and far between.

His lips slowed down, his warm breath fanning across his lips as he pulled back, his honey glazed eyes soft and intense as he stared at her.

"I'm here" he whispered, "I'm here Kaylz"

"Um..." She was still a little blown away by that heart stopping kiss to think straight, glancing sideways at Allison and Lydia who were gawking at them, "yes, I can see that"

"No... I'm _here"_

Her eyes glanced down at the floor then back up to him, "yes, you're in front of me, I know"

He chuckled lightly, raising a hand to move some stray hair from her face, his fingers dancing across her skin, "Kaylz... I'm here... For _you"_ he corrected, his voice full of sincerity, "I spoke to my dad and he made me realise something" he gulped, tongue darting out to wetten his lips, "... I don't want to be that jock of a guy that can't take responsibility for his own actions, I don't want to turn into that... I_ want_ to take responsibility and that's what I'm going to do" he nodded, "so... I'm here"

She smiled a little, one hand still playing with his gelled hair and the other running down his face, "yeah... Yeah you're here" she agreed, "amazingly enough... But Stiles are you sure? One hundred percent? Because if things go well then this will, well... It will change everything" she said seriously, "and I mean big time... Sleepless nights, no time, no money, stress, your clothes will always be a complete mess with puke and baby food-"

"you paint such a lovely image"

"I paint a real image" she corrected, "Stiles... Have you really thought about this?"

"It's all I've thought about" he whispered "no ones forcing me" he smiled a little, "I'm doing the right thing... And not because I feel I have to, because I want to okay?" He asked softly, "whatever you want to do and I promise you there will be no more freak outs" she cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "okay then... Very limited freakouts" he vowed with a smirk, "I will keep my freakouts to a minimum"

"It's okay... We can both freak out together" she smirked, accepting his heartfelt and sincere answer because even the good guys would be tempted to run over this but not Stiles... Well he may have thought about it but he didn't, that was all that mattered, "now shut up and kiss me" his eyebrows raised high in shock, a surprised smile playing on his lips, "what?" Her lips upturned coyfully, "blame the hormones"

**A)n) haha hold onto your seatbelts and be ready to cry soon :) anyways I hope you all liked and please please review and i shall see you next time you lovely peeps and next chapter will be longer, i promise and Derek will find out next haha oh wow that will be fun x ;)**


	41. Chapter 41 - You're WHAT!

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me peeps – anyways a massive and thankful shoutout to zikashiguki, vampireprincess11, guest, cecld16, guest l, Iste, 19irene96, crash88, goingclassic, M, suzii3499, linda96, sarahmichellegellarfan1 for reviewing you all rock I love u x**

_Camden had felt a lot of fear in his life, probably more than the average person at only a young nineteen years of age but this moment right now was by far the most terrifying. Even his dad with his leather belt and broad fists didn't compare to this._

_The sound of gunfire, screams and an explosion that rocked the very ground underneath him sent his mind whirling. His body, already battered and bruised, was thrown through the air, colliding painfully with the sandy ground. His skin seared with blinding pain, his mouth open in a silent scream of horror. His nostrils clogged up with the stench of copper blood and burning flesh... **his.** He tried to raise a hand, to ease the pain but his fingers were bent and broken, the skin grazed and bloodied and oozing a horrible yellow pus._

_His breaths came in quick and shallow, pain ricocheting across his ribcage with each watery intake of oxygen as he turned his head on the sand, the small particles of ground stinging each deep cut on his head, his panicked eyes landing on his friend and team mate Soldier Darren Whittle, the man who he tried to save from the bomb was now practically torn in two, the remaining pieces of his body too gruesome to look at._

_Camden screwed his eyes shut, the pain in his chest expanding. He couldn't think, he couldn't even speak, his body was on fire – literally. Blackened skin scorched up his left leg and side, his arm severed so bad it was almost hanging off._

_Screams. More gunfire. More explosions. Those shouts of pain and screams for help felt like a punch to the gut. He was supposed to help, he was supposed to save people not people trying to save him. He only joined the army to escape his dad, to prove to him, himself and everybody else that he could do it, that he could be strong. And doing that he found his passion – he liked the army, he liked the responsibility and danger and most importantly he felt at home. He felt apart of a family._

_Only now his whole being was twitching and shaking with red hot pain, his eyes stinging with tears. The bomb had broken his body beyond repair, he could feel it. Feel how his lungs stung with the effort to keep breathing, how his lower body was alight with scorching burns but was slowly starting to numb, how he couldn't move his left arm, the tendons and muscles tearing with each shake his body gave. He was a goner. He was dying slowly and painfully, the chaos around him numbing him to his very core._

_He wouldn't ever get to stand up to his dad. He wouldn't be able to save Isaac from that dreaded monster called a father. He wouldn't get to save up enough money to send Zac to a good school, to buy them both a small house and fight for custody over his little brother. He wouldn't ever get to see Laura again, to see her smile or laugh or chances were punch him so hard his arm went numb._

_The two people he cared about most, his brother and the girl he was infatuated with, he wouldn't see them again. He had failed them._

_He winced loudly, his throat closing up as he tasted the metallic copper crawling up his oesophagus like a hand slowly closing around his throat, choking him. He coughed, the warm liquid spilling over his lips and down his chin, etching a pattern down his translucent skin. His breaths were slowing down, his stomach heaving as blood seeped through his failing organs, the internal bleeding so severe purple bruises were already forming. This was it. This was how he bowed up. Camden Lahey, Lacrosse team leader, popular jock, died because of a bomb, because he was reckless and careless and tried to do the right thing for himself and his country. He died trying to save his friend, the man who welcomed him here with open arms only it didn't work, the blonde haired man still was ripped apart, the force of the explosion tearing his limbs from his body making him almost unrecognisable in amongst the destruction it caused._

_But just as Camden closed his eyes, accepting his fate and willing the agonising pain to go away a forceful hand on his injured shoulder jostled him awake, his wide blue eyes filled with nothing but excruciating pain and immense fear to see someone staring down at him with curiosity, a small smile in place._

_"You're strong" The male voice commented as Camden frowned – the man sounded calm and intrigued, like he was highly interested in the dying man below him, "That explosion should've killed you"_

_He couldn't muster up enough energy to speak, his throat just humming out an inaudible sound of pain, more blood being choked up._

_"And maybe it still will... unless you let me do something" The man smirked, leaning down so he was only inches away from Camden and his eyes widened at the sight of glowing red eyes and teeth elongating in front of his very eyes, "Do you want me to save you dear boy?"_

_This was surely all a dream or a hallucination, something his dying brain was making up before his body failed, it couldn't be real, it just couldn't despite how hard Camden prayed it was. He didn't want to die, the thought scared him. Not knowing what was waiting on the other side, knowing that this was it, no more of anything... it was terrifying._

_So he just nodded as much as he could, his head splitting open with pain at the effort. Even if this strange man was just a figment of his imagination Camden needed to know he had done everything he could to save himself, no matter what the consequences were._

_And he did do everything he could because when he woke up next his wounds were healed and his eyes were glowing, power running through his veins as Deucalion grinned above him, looking like whatever plan he had was running smoothly, very smoothly indeed._

* * *

"Kaylz I really don't think this is such a good idea, actually I don't think, I know" She heard Stiles say from behind her as she led him into the old rickety metal lift, "I mean, you're leading me into the wolves den and I am going to get ripped apart limb from limb"

She hid a smirk, pulling him next to her in the lift as it slowly started to make its way up, "Stiles Derek's not gonna kill you, we've been over this"

"Well you're wrong, have you heard how many times he's threatened to tear my arms off? Or break my neck? Or break both my legs? Or-"

"Okay yeah I get it" She laughed lightly, "He's scared you shitless, it doesn't mean he'll _actually_ kill you" She smirked a little playfully, "Rough you up? Now that's definitely a maybe, and sure he might break _one_ leg-"

He cut her off by letting out this noise caught between a squeak and a strangled cough, his eyes bugging from their sockets, "Oh... I'm-I'm just going to-" He pointed his thumb behind him, swivelling around to start pressing some buttons, "Where's the stop button?"

"There isn't" She laughed, "And unless you wanna jump fifty feet to the ground and _really_ break both your legs then stopping isn't much of an option"

She heard him gulp nervously, his brown eyes swimming with trepidation, "... I really shouldn't be here"

"You're with me, it's _fine" _She emphasised, taking a hold of his warm hand again and pulling him into her side as the lift jostled slightly, the rusty chains creaking the higher up they got, "There will be no fighting with Derek I promise, I won't let him"

"Well I don't think you should be fighting in your condition anyway"

"My condition?" She laughed in amusement, "Way to make me sound like I'm dying"

"Well I just meant... you're... it's not..." He still seemed a bit nervous that this situation was being brought up, his cheeks flushing as he glanced down at her stomach and back up to her eyes, his hands twitching at his sides, "But you're-"

"Stiles, relax" She laughed, taking both his hands in her grasp and pulling him in front of her, interlinking their fingers together, "And uh... how about we keep my little 'condition' a secret for now, hm? The last thing we need is Derek up our asses about it"

And just like that he went pale, the colour draining from his cheeks, "Yup... yup definitely keeping it on the down low, zipped, lips are sealed, promise, I'm way too young to die"

"Good" Her lips quirked as she played with his fingers, leaning her head back against metal mesh of the lift and pulling him even further forward against her body, "Y'know, times like this I really wish there was a stop button"

His eyes widened in realisation as it dawned on him what she was meaning, his cheeks splotting red, "Um... yeah but, well uh... I don't want to, you know, poke its eyes out or something"

She didn't know whether to shake her head in amazement or laugh, "Poke its eyes out?"

"You know... with my... _you know-"_ She bit down on her lip, holding in her laughs as he just shook his head at her, "It could happen... right?"

She didn't know she could be so amused, well, _ever_.

"And here I thought you knew a lot about the female anatomy" She teased with a playful wink, "But no Stiles, there's no _possible_ way you could poke its eyes out with your-"

The lift beeped as it halted to a stop, the lock on the metal doors pinging open and she was sure Stiles was thinking 'saved by the bell' judging by his relieved look.

"Well-" She squeezed his hands, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips, "Time to face the music"

She felt Stiles' nervous energy behind her as she stepped out of the lift and peeled back the metal door into the loft as it scraped noisily across the floor, in fact it was all she could feel. Ever since that motel incident where she had torn down the wall inside her mind to keep her abilities at bay, just in case she lost control, it was increasing hard to build it back up. Each time she tried the harder it got meaning she felt people's emotions buzzing around them, like an annoying fly and it was exhausting.

She stepped into the loft, spotting Camden in exactly the same position as he was when she left for school this morning - sprawled out on the couch with a face cloth on his head and Isaac sitting next to him and Derek and Cora hovering near by. In fact if Kayla didn't know any better she would think they were all stone statues or dolls in some kids doll house.

"Hey" she greeted, breaking the awkward silence, "is he doing any better?"

Three pairs of eyes landed on her only for them all to literally slide past her to the figure behind and if Stiles wasn't nervous before then he certainly was now.

Kayla watched as Isaac looked surprised but gave a very small anyway, nodding a little and she knew he wouldn't be the problem, he already knew all about Brian and his little plans, no, the other two would be difficult.

Cora's eyes widened, a glare covering her features, her mouth straightening into an unimpressed thin line and she was sure her eyes flashed Amber and if that wasn't bad enough she shared a look with Derek, a look like 'I know we don't normally kill people but can we make an exception for him' kind of look. Great. This was just... _Great._ But Cora wasn't the worst, No, that title belonged to Derek. Naturally. His pale green eyes immediately narrowed, huffing out an annoyed breath as he glared at Stiles who Kayla heard gulp behind her, crossing his thick muscly arms in front of him, no doubt as an intimidation method.

"What is _he_ doing here?" He demanded loudly.

"_He_ is with me" Kayla shot back, crossing her arms the exact same way as Derek, kinda like they were having a stand off, "why? Is there a problem?"

The silence was deafening and so was the tension, hell even Cora looked somewhat nervous and that was unusual for her.

"Is there a-? Of course there's a problem" Derek stated, "you know damn well what my problem with him is, it's your problem too"

"It's not my problem too, don't put words in my mouth" she shot back, "and don't you think if there was _actually_ a problem I wouldn't let myself within ten feet of him?" She then demanded, "so clearly there's no problem"

"My problem with him-"

"Is fake, made up, unreal, whatever" she interrupted heatedly, shaking her head, "it's just Brian being Brian, messing things up, being an asshole and trying to ruin lives" she breathed a sigh of relief when the truth was out in the open - Stiles and her both agreed on the way here there would be no secrets, threats or no threats, everyone needed to be on the same page if they had a chance in hell of stopping Brian.

Derek's eyes clouded over in confusion, staring between the two in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_-" she stated, glancing behind her and taking ahold of Stiles' hand and dragging a flailing him next to her despite the fact he looked about ready to crawl in a hole and die, "-he loves me and didn't stick his dick in anybody" she frowned, realising what that sentence meant, "well bar me, _obviously_, several hundred times, maybe even thousands, over and over again, in lots of different ways too-"

"_Kayla_" Stiles hissed urgently, his face turning bright red, "they don't need details"

"Right" she hummed, nodding as Derek screwed his face up, "so... Capiche?"

Cora just nodded a little, avoiding eye contact as she moved over next to Isaac, watching over Camden as Isaac grinned at her, just shaking his head at her like 'I didn't expect anything less from you Hale' where as Derek seemed a bit... Apprehensive.

"How do you know he's not lying about this?"

Derek Derek Derek... Always so cautious and untrusting.

"Because I _know_-" she started to say, aggravated and annoyed but Stiles shocked her by letting go of her hand and stepping forward gingerly, looking about ready to faint.

"Uh... Derek... I Uh... You're right, you have no reason to trust me after this, in fact I really wouldn't be all that surprised if you ripped my throat out, which I'm really hoping you don't, but... Brian he wants to hurt us, he wants your pack to be broken down one by one and targeting me was just a step in a long line of steps for him" Stiles explained, seemingly calmly, but Kayla could see his foot tapping the floor rhythmically and how he continuously moved his hands around, the back of his neck getting flushed with nerves, "and it was a stupid thing to do, letting him bully me around, following what he said but I did what I had to to save my dad... And Kayla gets that.. I just hope you do too because this life is already difficult enough without the girl I love's cousin hating me"

Okay... _Wow_. She was kinda speechless. Not so much at the fact Stiles had faced a very scary looking Derek with no backup but because he did it without faltering, without pausing for breath or asking for help, he did it flawlessly with so much conviction it was hard not to believe him. Mush or no mush.

Derek glanced between the two as she hid a smile, biting her bottom lip as happiness seeped into her veins - Derek had to accept that, he just had to and if he didn't he would be a fool not to.

Derek just hummed loudly, his hard exterior slipping, "..whatever" and that was a good as answer as any, especially by broody Derek's standards.

"Progress" Kayla grinned widely, sneaking behind Stiles and slipping her arms around his waist and grinning against the side of neck, "see?" She whispered quietly, "he loves you really"

"Somehow I think you have love and hate muddled up" he commented quietly, "a one word answer is not acceptance"

Her lips skimmed across his skin above the collar of his shirt, a smile pulling at her lips, "a one word answer is like an initiation" she explained fondly as he tilted his head to the side, staring down at her, "a one word answer is more like-" her lips pecked his cheek, lingering there a little while longer, "-welcome to the family"

He sent her a surprised look, back still pressed against her chest as she ran her fingers across his stomach, "you're a Hale by association now Stilinski, you better get used to a whole load of one word answers, it's what we're best at"

"How could you get all of that from 'whatever?'" He smirked, "that 'whatever' sounded a lot like 'I would still love to carve your eyeballs out' kind of whatever"

"Potato potata" she laughed lightly, one hand slithering up his chest to tilt his head around as she leaned up to press her lips to his lightly, starting off slow and causal only for the ante to be upped to full on making out as he turned around, capturing her lips back.

At least until a deliberate cough sent Stiles reeling back, his eyes widening as he realised where he was and who was in their company.

"You keep going at that rate you'll knock her up in no time" Cora commented dryly but Kayla detected the hint of teasing in her voice as she perched herself on the arm of the sofa next to Camden's feet.

"Better not" Derek grumbled, sending them both a disapproving glance, "and that's not a warning, it's a threat"

Oh this was going _great_.

Stiles froze up next to her, his whole expression screaming '**GUILTY'** like a neon sign was flashing above his head with flashing lights reading 'already accomplished' - she thought she had taught him how to do a poker face... Clearly_ not._

She elbowed him sharply, sending him an obvious look, her eyes bugging from their sockets as he just sent her a panicked stare, his heart no doubt palpitating in his chest, something Derek would definitely hear.

"Stiles, _shhhhhh_" she shushed quietly.

"I'm not saying anything"

"No but your face is, stop it"

"Stop what?" He exclaimed in a hushed voice, looking ready to faint, "I can't control my own face"

"Well _try_" she insisted, plastering a fake wide smile over her face as Derek sent them both suspicious looks, "you look guilty as fuck"

"Maybe because I _am_ guilty as fuck"

Okay that was a new one - Stiles rarely swore and if he did it was mostly 'oh craps' 'damns' and maybe the odd 'holy shit', she was the foul mouthed one out of their relationship so it was clear that slip of the tongue was because his mind was whirling.

"Guilty for what?" Derek piped up from next to Isaac, "what did he do?"

Oh nothing much, just skived a class today, got her pregnant, almost broke your lift, you know the usual.

"... Nothing" she answered sounding even more guilty, "why would anyone have to feel guilty for anything?"

"That's what I asked you"

"What?"

"What?"

"What what?" She asked, playing the fake 'confused' card, scrunching up her forehead as Stiles winced next to her and she could feel how he was ready to grab her hand and take off, never looking back - yeah like running would save them from Derek's wrath.

"What was your what for?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"My what?"

"Your what"

"What what?" She just 'pfffft' and shook her head, taking a firm grip of Stiles' hand in her own and having to gently massage his stiff fingers to loosen his hand up, "what are you on about?"

"... Never mind" he rolled those pale green eyes of his, turning back to Camden and Kayla blew our a relieved sigh. It was a sly tactic but she knew it would work... Okay she was like eighty percent sure, whatever, but an overloaded Derek was a Derek that had had enough.

Stiles sent her a wide eyed stare, like he was sure they were gonna get caught out right then and there but nope, have some faith please, Kayla had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Your testicles just jumped into your stomach then didn't they?" She whispered knowingly as they made their way over to the crowded sofa.

"Indefinitely" he muttered, still seeming to be in a bit of a shock, "though I think they would be safer there"

She let out a burst of laughter but covered her mouth with her hand, smothering her chuckles that were trying to break free - somehow she thought most people would find it inappropriate to laugh when in the presence of someone really badly ill - hey she was definitely learning these pesky human ways.

"So... He doing any better?"

"Derek called Deaton, we're going to see if he knows anything" Isaac replied.

"Deaton? The vet?" Kayla asked, "_that_ Deaton?"

"_That_ Deaton" Isaac confirmed before he perked up, glancing past her and stiles to the entrance, "in fact he's here now"

They all turned around, watching the door like some interesting soap opera but sure enough just a few seconds later Deaton emerged, seeming unaffected with five pairs of eyes zeroing in on him like a bird to its prey.

"I heard there was a sick werewolf to attend to"

Damn him and his unaffected cool and calm exterior, it was uncanny how calm he could be most of the time. Maybe Stiles should take some tips off him so he didn't go and drop their little secret on an already annoyed Derek. The last thing she wanted was a boyfriend with no arms thank you very much.

"Yes, yeah, my brother" Isaac brushed past them, holding out his hand for Deaton to shake before practically dragging the poor doc quickly over to the sofa, barely giving him time to get his bearings, "can you fix him?"

"I can certainly try" Deaton reassured him, kneeling next to the sofa while Isaac hovered behind him, his knees no doubt digging into his back as Deaton turned around, sending Isaac a faint smile, "some space please"

"Uh... Right yeah, sorry" he fell back in line with Kayla and Stiles, wringing his hands nervously.

"_Relax_" Kayla smiled lightly, reaching out with her free hand to grab his, one hand holding Stiles' and the other Isaac's' "look at him, he looks a load better, he just looks like he's sleeping and not a coma patient like this morning, that's defo progress"

"Somehow that comforts me, I have no idea how but it does" he commented, glancing between her and Camden.

"_Duh_, I'm a pro at comforting people, like gold medal level" she smirked, bumping her shoulder with his, "aw, is that a smile I see?"

He just grinned a little, his eyes flashing with amusement as she caught Cora glancing at them, a smirk in place then down to their hands linking - two guys had a hold of her hands, it was a little suspicious, sure.

"Don't worry, we're not a threesome... _Yet"_

And that certainly broke the tension to say the least.

Deaton still continued to hover over Camden, feeling his pulse, checking the veins on his arms, testing how well his skin responded to being pinched, his muscles, his reflexes and Kayla saw him peel back his eyelids, shining a small flashlight in each of his eyes, a small hum breaking free from his lips.

"You said he was a werewolf?" Deaton asked, standing back up and sending them all confused looks.

"Yes, an alpha" Isaac nodded.

"He's with the Alpha pack" Cora added in, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Was_" Derek corrected, "I sense that his loyalties have changed"

"They've changed all right" Deaton murmured, "this boy... He's not an Alpha" the place was shocked into stunned silence that you could hear a pin drop, "in fact he's not even a werewolf"

Kayla's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat, "say what?"

"There's no sign of any common werewolf traits in him, as far as I can tell... He's human"

"Human? As in _human human?"_ Stiles asked for clarification, his own jaw dropping, "fully human? But I thought once you were a werewolf that was basically it?"

"So did I" Deaton murmured, "but it seems Strigoi's are much more powerful than we all thought"

Brian. All of this was down to Brian. All of it. He was doing anything and everything he could to ruin their lives, to throw them off course, to jinx them. He had taken Camden, not just because he was an alpha, but because he was related to Isaac. He was slowly working his way through each of them, hitting them right where it hurt. Who was next? Lydia? Allison? Erica?

She gulped, getting rid of the lump in her throat, "he sucked the power from him" her eyes met Deatons, "is that what happens? If he feeds too much on someone supernatural they will turn human?"

Deaton nodded slowly, "seems that way"

She couldn't deny, it was intriguing and definitely tempting. To be fully human, to be normal. It was something that lately seemed impossible but amazing. Most people would think '_why would you want to be human when you could be something so much more?' _But the answer to that was being human, although not easy, was straightforward and she could use some straight-forward-ness in her life right now.

Stiles glanced at her knowingly, a frown in place but she just plastered a small smile on her face.

"So he's... Normal again?" Isaac asked, his eyes wide, "he's-hes really human?"

"As human as the next" Deaton nodded, "that's why he's taking a little longer to wake... No werewolf healing now after all"

They were all stunned into silence that dragged on, glancing at the dirty blonde haired man on the sofa - although for them this was great, he wasn't an alpha anymore hence he couldn't tear them limb from limb if he wanted to but it was bad for him - what would Deucalion do now? Would he kill him for unwillingly leaving his pack? Would he blame them? Would this cause a war between the alpha pack and Brian? Who would get caught in the crossfire?

She heard Isaac gulp loudly from next to her, "but he's... He's going to be okay?"

"Might have a bit of a sore head but yes Isaac, your brother will be fine"

Well thank god for small miracles.

She didn't realise how much stress she was probably under from the last while until a small cramp pulled at her stomach, like a small twinge and she just held her breath, willing the small bubble of pain to go away. Yes she knew no more stress but it was natural, the best she could do was try and control and limit it - stress was basically just her, there was no escaping it, not really.

But the cramp did fade away slowly, the pain ebbing away only for another one to take its place as she placed the palm of her hand against the side of her abdomen, pressing against it to try and control the sharp stinging pain that assaulted her side, like a really bad stitch after a long run.

"You okay?" She glanced up at Stiles' quiet but concerned glance, his honey glazed eyes focusing down on her hand with worry, his eyes flitting over her body nervously.

"... Yeah, yes, it's nothing, don't worry" she reassured him as the pain started to slowly subside again, leaving her to breathe easy.

"What was it?" He asked, a little louder this time drawing the attention of the werewolves in the room, which was practically everyone and she felt like slapping a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, "is it the baby?" And just like that she was sure she heard everyone stop breathing.

_Way to go Stiles._

She just shook her head at him, rolling her eyes, "_really_ Stiles? You lasted_ five minutes"_

He went bug eyed, his skin turning sheet white, his whole expression reading 'oh shit' as he realised what he said and he honestly looked like someone had put the fear of God into him - which someone would and that someone was Derek, without a doubt.

"What was that?" Derek demanded, a low growl in his voice, "what did he just say?"

"Nothing" Kayla feigned innocence, plastering a wide smile on her face to make up for Stiles' 'guilty as fuck' look now in place, "nothing at all"

"He said something"

"He said _nothing"_ Kayla shook her head, waving her hand and pfffting, "get your hearing checked cousin"

"No... I heard it too" Cora frowned, standing up from the sofa and glancing between the two, "did he just say you're-

"_Tired" _she interupted loudly, "really tired, super tired even" she faked a wide yawn, grabbing Stiles' clammy hand, "so we're just gonna go, leave doc there to his hard work and we'll be seeing you-" just as she waved and turned around, prepared to get the fuck out of there before everything exploded, Derek's voice echoed around the loft.

"Don't even _**THINK**_ about it" and she stilled immediately, sighing as she realised how totally busted they were, "stay right there"

"Fuck my life" she muttered to herself, slowly turning around to face a fuming Derek, a shocked Cora standing behind him and Isaac who gaped at her, his whole face screwing up and poor doc just stood awkwardly to the side, "fuck my entire life"

"You're _**PREGNANT?" **_He hollered so loudly she was sure her ear drums burst a little.

"What? _No_" she claimed, rolling her eyes and scoffing loudly only to be met with angry disbelieving eyes, "... Maybe" she amended, wincing as she realised how stupid that sounded, "well at least that's what the two little sticks I peed on said so" she added with a tight smile, "please don't kill me"

"It won't be _you_ I'll be killing" he fumed, his angry green eyes settling on Stiles who stood behind her and who she heard literally squeak, a terrified noise spilling from his lips.

"Now now, civility remember?" She stepped forward, effectively creating a barrier between Stiles and Derek who started to stomp forward, his face pinched and this whole exchange was eerily familiar - all those months ago after she and Stiles had sex for the very first time Derek had threatened him countless times and his expression was exactly like it was back then, _murderous_.

"Civil? You're _pregnant_"

"Yes I'm well aware, it's me that's going through it" she stated in a hard voice, "now calm down"

"_You_" he pointed at Stiles, beckoning him forward with a finger, "Here. Now. Before I come and get you" he ignored her, as per usual. It didn't surprise her all that much to be honest.

Holy shit this was _not_ going well at all.

"Um... Uh... Heh but... I didn't... I can't... Kayla, _help_-" poor guy sounded like he had jus got a death sentence handed to him and she didn't blame him, Derek was protective at the best of times only now he was being uber protective, acting almost like a father.

She held her hand back, telling Stiles to stay where he was, "Der-"

"You're a _kid_ Kayla" he exclaimed, "you're still a kid Kay... You can't ruin the rest of your life like this"

"Excuse me, _excuse me_" she screeched, "_I'm_ a kid? _I am? _Between us which one is acting more mature?" She demanded, "because it's certainly not the one shouting his head off"

"I'm _worried_ about you" he shouted back, "it would have never happened if you hadn't got involved with _him-"_

"_Him?"_ She let out a dark chuckle, rolling her eyes, "for god sake stop acting like an asshole and look around you, he's still here so next time you call us 'kids' just remember he could've ran like some scared shitless teen but he didn't okay? Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?"

"Kayla-"

"Derek... I know okay? I do, I'm scared too but getting angry won't get us anywhere"

Derek was breathing heavily, a glare still in place but his look softened, his hard exterior melting a way to show a worried older cousin, "how did you get yourself in this situation?"

If this situation wasn't so dire and explosive she might've laughed.

"Hm I _wonder"_ she muttered sarcastically, the annoyance of everyone looking at her like she had done the worst crime known to man irking at her, plus it didn't help her hormones were literally all over the place, "I'll give you three guesses and a clue, it doesn't involve me being a nun" she sent him a hard stare as he just shook his head, the anger subsiding and now leaving complete and utter denial, a worried frown now etched inbetween his brows.

"You see, this is what's so great about being a lesbian, I don't have to deal with this" Cora waved her arm out at them, the comment obviously trying to break up the tension. It didn't work. Not in the slightest. The tension and anger and bitterness clogged up the whole room.

"Well I'm sorry for disappointing you" she commented dryly, tears blurring her vision, "clearly I've done something wrong _\- again" _she rolled her eyes, grabbing Stiles' hand and forcefully dragging him away as they left the loft, her boyfriend flailing about behind her but he was continously whispering to her to 'stay calm' and how 'this kind of stress isn't good for you', "i'll stay at Stiles'" she shouted behind her as she left a gaping Derek standing behind her and just before she got prepared to slam the door over in anger she shot him a glare, "and there's no need for parental supervision" she snarked, "it's not like I can get pregnant_ again"_

**A/n) oooooh haha poor Derek he's so protective and family orientated and OMG ha. But I hope you all liked and please please review I will live you all, see you next time x**

**i also updates fluffy encounters the other day and bedroom adventure about a week ago :)**


	42. Chapter 42 - Pineapples

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - anyways a massive and thankful shoutout to cecld16, crash88, Goingvlassic, vampireprincess11, Iste, guest, m, zikashiguki, Tazytara, guest, guest, Kayela-Brown-1228, Sarahmi hellegellarfan1, zvc56, jayesh . Dms for reviewing you all rock hope u like x**

She stomped, yes stomped, her way from the loft like some bratty five year old child but she couldn't help it, just knowing Derek was pissed and disappointed in her made her want to kick and scream and hit the nearest thing until she ran out of energy. Derek meant a lot to her and so what if they fought like cat and dog most of the time? It didn't mean they hated each other, quite the contrary actually, he wasn't just her cousin... He was her friend, her brother, a father figure, a strong male presence in her life, just about the only one to be quite frank. The reason she didn't want him to know was because she knew he would act like this, she knew he would blow his top. And_ surprise surprise_, he did. Not that she couldn't blame him, it was totally understandable, but it didn't make her feel any the less crappier.

Stiles struggled to keep up with her pace, trying to calm her down but she was taking no heed of his soothing words - all she wanted was for once Derek to look at her and feel proud, not ashamed. Guess she was making that uber difficult for him. No wonder, knocked up twice before she turned eighteen. She was doing_ great _with her life. Woo, go her. Gold medal.

"Kaylz, wait up... Slow down-"

She shoved open the front door entrance, the metal doors slamming against the brick walls angrily, the fresh air tingling across her cheeks, barging her way through them.

"Kayla-"

"He hates me" she exclaimed, suddenly stopping and turning on her heel to face Stiles, her eyes wide and glassy, "he hates me Stiles"

"He doesn't hate you Kaylz" Stiles disagreed gently, "in fact I think he hates me more... Way more, uber more, I wouldn't be all that surprised if he kills me in my sleep" he tried for a bit of humour but it came out forced and nervous, his hands jittery at his sides.

"Yeah well... Maybe he is right" she muttered miserably, "maybe we are just kids way over our heads, maybe we can't do it" just because she appeared confident and forceful and sure it didn't mean she was, she was so insecure it was almost funny, "maybe we're stupid for trying"

His eyebrows furrowed in concern, turning serious "what does that mean?"

"It means I'm not fucking calm okay? Calm is so far away from me right now I can't even remember the feeling... I'm so fucking terrified Stiles, I just... Maybe what Derek said was harsh but it was true" she admitted, running a hand through her loose hair.

"Harsh, hell yeah but definitely not true" he protested, shaking his head so he was now standing in front of her, "we've been through worse than this"

"Really? Have we?" She asked disbelievingly, "have we _really_ Stiles?"

"Yes" he exclaimed, "now please calm down, I don't like seeing you stressed"

"Oh no Stiles, this isn't stress, this is mind numbing fear and dread, so much dread in fact I can't think straight... What are we supposed to do?"

"We'll figure it out, we always do"

Why the fuck was he so calm? Were they taking it in turns now? He had a freakout, she calmed him down? She lost it and he reassured her? Was that how it was now?

"Oh c'mon Stiles, what are you gonna do? Build a crib in your room? Swap your play station time for nappy changes? Have it on weekends? Get in the real damn world" she exclaimed with a scoff, her green eyes fiery as Stiles just stood tall, not backing down.

"Yes, yes whatever it takes" he couldn't pretend this wasn't happening, he couldn't just bury his head in the sand he just couldn't. He did prefer to ignore a problem until it eventually went away but this wasn't a problem and he had to take responsibility. He _wanted_ to take responsibility.

"Yeah, I'm sure" she spat bitterly, rolling her eyes, "I'm sure being a dad at seventeen was exactly what you wanted"

"No it wasn't" he answered truthfully, "this whole thing is freaking me the hell out but it's happened now, we can't change that" she sighed, catching his eye as he sent her a sad if not slightly nervous look, "unless you... Unless you want to?" He asked delicately, biting down on his bottom lip as he cast her this worried look, his doe eyes clouding with dejection.

"Want to what?" She asked, a bit more sharply than intended, her voice brittle.

"Change it, that, this situation" he answered feebly, "it's your choice but I-"

"No, no I don't want that" she interrupted softly, shaking her head, "I'm just... Having a moment"

"I've had a lot of them" he smiled lightly, obviously trying to cheer her up, "so many moments and freak outs it's kind of embarrassing, I'm glad you weren't there to see them"

She felt her lips quirk, amusement slowly ebbing its way forward, "what did you do?" She asked curiously, "after I told you?"

"Sat there for like an hour before contemplating shaving all my hair off and then I googled"

"Googled what?"

"... Everything" he gulped, sending her a small wince, "I am now a walking talking encyclopaedia of everything to do with pregnancy, you name it I know it" he nodded, "seriously, hit me with your q's, I bet I'll get an A" he challenged, obviously trying to take her mind off things and it was slowly working, her lips quirking a little.

"I believe you Stiles" she smirked, "and somehow my freak out pales in comparison to _that_... Google, really?" She muffled her laugh as he shot her an affronted look.

"I panicked... And after I wish I could unsee everything I just read" he shook his head, like he was getting rid of the memories, "the female body is pretty miraculous you know"

"Oh I know, you try pushing something the size of a melon from your vagina, trust me... It's not easy"

"One problem, I don't have a vagina" he smirked, "... I think, well at least last time I checked"

"Just be glad you don't" she smiled and by this point her 'moment' was passing and she forgot what she was freaking out about in the first place - well no she didn't, not technically, it was hard to forget but the worry left as Stiles joked with her, calming down her racing heart.

"See? Calm" Stiles explained, placing his hands on her shoulders, "calm is good right? You're feeling calm?"

"Calm-ish" she corrected, bobbing her head a little, "and 'ish' is about all I can give you"

"I'll take an 'ish', an 'ish' is fine by me" he nodded, his eyes sparkling, "I'm 'ish' too"

"We're in the same boat then" she laughed a little, leaning forward to place her chin on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his warm body, tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder, "thanks"

"For what?" He sounded confused, his hands rubbing her back soothingly.

"I could make you a list but it would be waaaaaaay too long so let's just settle on you being, well... _You_"

"Whose the mushy one now?" She could practically taste the smirk in his voice and the slight smug tone and she just laughed but punched his arm as she pulled back, cocking an eyebrow.

"Smug much?" She smirked, "and it's not mush, I swear to god, I don't do mush you know that"

"I know you do, just accept it" he grinned, leaning forward a little to tuck some hair behind her ear, his fingers hovering over her cheek, "mush and gush and cliches aren't _all_ that bad you know"

"Hm" she just hummed with a raised eyebrow, slowly shaking her head at him, "yeah sure" she muttered sarcastically, "_sure_ Stilinski" she teased, rolling her eyes.

"One day you'll agree with me, maybe not today or tomorrow but one day" he nodded certainly, smirking at her, "so let's go, we can stop for burgers on the way home"

The way he said 'on the way home' so causally and full of certainty still shocked her a little. She knew she was welcome at the Stilinski household anytime, hell she had lived there for all of four months but hearing him say that still made her feel... She didn't know but it was nice, like she was apart of a normal family.

"Burgers?" She asked, her stomach doing somersaults at the word and the more she thought about the greasy and meaty smell and texture the more she felt like hurling, "uh..."

"Or _not_" Stiles said slowly, "still with the morning sickness Huh? It's not even morning" he protested lightly, staring at her like he didn't quite know what to do, "um okay, Uh... What about... Pizza?" He suggested, smiling at her.

Strike two. Yuck. And what was worse she fucking _loved_ pizza.

"No?" She shook her head slowly, holding a hand to her stomach, "no, okay Uh... Uh... Um... Hot dogs?" He asked innocently, his face lighting up as he said the suggestion, "you love hotdogs with about two foot of ketchup and mustard on it, what do you think?"

Her expression told him _exactly_ what she thought about that idea.

"Seriously?" He exclaimed, seeming to be in shock, "what, is our baby going to be a vegan or something?"

She just shrugged, her stomach still doing flips in on itself which was ridiculous, she hadn't hardly eaten in days, how the hell could her stomach regurgitate anymore?

"Um... Okay, Uh... What do you feel like eating?"

"Nothing" she mumbled, walking over to the jeep, "yuck, nothing at all"

"You have to eat _something_" he protested, hovering behind her as she climbed into the jeep, "I don't care if it's twinkies or carrots, as long as you're having something" his hand was on her back as she lowered herself down on the seat and honestly, she was pregnant, not cripple.

"Twinkies sound good" she nodded, "except they won't when I'm throwing them back up a minute later" she shut the door as he zipped from the other side, practically jumping in the jeep making the whole thing rock, "honestly I'm fine"

"I won't leave you alone until you eat something" he protested, starting up the engine, "when was the last time you ate?"

The fact she couldn't remember _maybe_ was a bit worrying but whatever.

"See?" He asked, reversing out from the small parking lot outside the loft, his arm wound around the back of her seat as he did so, "so ask the little nugget what he'll allow his mommy to eat, I'm buying" he shot her a boyish grin before zooming out onto the road, the engine chugging away loudly.

"Okay just lemme think" she smiled, laying her hands flat across her stomach, "Uh... Chips, no... Hm Uh chocolate? No, wow, what the fuck um... Nope definitely not that... Or that, or that... Ew no, one hundred percent not that... Um-"

She could see from the corner of her eye Stiles watching her curiously, amusement flashing through his eyes as he steered the jeep with one hand, the other hand laying absentmindedly on her bare leg, his fingers playing with some loose threads fraying from her shorts as it dawned on her suddenly out of the blue what she wanted and she was shocked she didn't realise it sooner.

"Pineapple" she exclaimed, her mouth practically watering for the stuff.

"Pineapple?" He asked disbelieving, his eyebrows furrowing in disbelief.

"_Pineapple_" she confirmed, "I really want pineapple"

"You hate pineapple though" he pointed out oh so helpfully, "I mean full on hate it, you threatened to throw the pizza out the window one time I suggested getting extra pineapple"

Yeah she did hate it, fucking hell it was _disgusting_ but she wasn't about to argue with her weird ass cravings - if her body wanted pineapple then you bet your ass she was gonna get it.

"Hey don't blame me" she smirked, throwing her hands up in the air in surrender, "blame your future vegan offspring, that one sperm obviously was a pineapple lover, blame your fast swimmers"

He laughed, shaking his head at her as he took a cut off route, heading to the local supermarket, "yeah you're right, I'll ground them, make sure no more slip past the goalie"

"You do that" she chuckled, "because if you survive through the next seven months without Derek killing you then that's just good fortune, you won't survive another nine months"

He gulped, his hand subconsciously tightening around her thigh, "staying well away from him from now on" he muttered before shooting her an apologetic look, "and I'm sorry for blurting it out like that, it just sorta came out before I could stop it, like my mind was screaming how bad it was but my mouth just ran with it" he winced a little, tracing a pattern over the skin of her leg, "sorry... I know you didn't want Derek to know"

"Eh" she just shrugged, "he woulda figured it out eventually, maybe the sooner the better, get it out the way" she smiled, "don't worry, it's not your fault"

"I literally said it, like the _actual_ words, that was really dumb"

"It's _fine_" she emphasised, smiling a little as she placed her hand over his, her fingers etching their way over the hair on his wrist, "and even if you didn't say it your face would've given it away" she teased, biting back her laughs, "you looked guilty as fuck Stiles, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out you a) either knocked me up, b) knocked me up or c) knocked me up, we really have to work on your poker face you know"

"Oh haha" he mumbled, throwing her a playful glare, "you try keeping a straight face when you're faced with two Hales that would _always_ be up for tearing your throat out, trust me... It's terrifying"

"They're not _that_ terrifying"

"They're _terrifying_" he emphasised, shivering as he turned a corner into the supermarket parking lot, screeching to a stop outside the front entrance, unbuckling his seatbelt, "so it's just pineapples you want? Nothing else?" He asked, fidgeting about as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket, opening up the leather to look in.

"Uh yeah... I guess..." She answered slowly, watching his expression carefully as a small almost silent dejected sigh fell from his lips, "Stiles I've got some money if you-"

"What? No" he protested, folding his wallet back over and making sure he had a smile firmly in place as he looked up at her, "my treat I said"

"It's just pineapple" she said softly, "if you don't have any money-"

"I do" he said firmly, his voice harder than she expected, "I can do it, I have to prove I can do it" he nodded determinedly as she smiled sadly.

"We're not talking about pineapple anymore are we?" She asked knowingly, her stomach twisting in knots at his guilty expression.

"Just because I'm poor it doesn't mean I can't get you nice things or the stuff you need" he muttered, "because I can. I can prove it to you and Derek and my dad or to anyone who doesn't think I can" his voice was fierce and determined, "even if sometimes all I can afford is cheap food from the bargain store"

Her heart ached painfully at the guilt in his voice. It didn't matter, not to her, none of these stupid material things mattered to her but it clearly mattered to him, his confidence getting knocked every time he reached for his wallet and realised how empty it was or every time he ended up overspending on his credit card. She hated him seeing him like this, like because he wasn't rich it made him a failure at life.

"Stiles-" she whispered softly, blaming her stupid chaotic hormones as she blinked to clear the build up of tears in her eyes as she reached out for him but he pulled back, shaking his head a little.

"Don't worry about it" he smiled but it seemed force and unnatural, "be right back" he squirmed from the jeep, jumping down and shutting the door but stuck his head back through the open window, "fresh, sliced, diced or canned?"

"...Huh?" She asked dazed, shaking her head slowly.

His smile was a bit more natural this time, "the pineapple, what type do you want?"

The fact he actually paid attention to every little detail made her want to cry - fucking hormones.

"Um..." She gulped back her emotions, "surprise me"

He grinned and winked, pushing himself off the jeep and jogging into the store, the automatic doors almost opening not quick enough as he stumbled in a flail of limbs to halt before he ended up like one of those birds that flew straight into the window and knocked itself out.

How he could actually possess all that energy and fidgetyness still amazed her, those bambi like limbs of his always working overtime. She got that his pride was probably hurting and he didn't want sympathy or help but having money wasn't that big of a deal. She didn't care whether his wallet was bursting or if it was empty all the time, it didn't change him, it didn't make him who he was. She didn't care if she bought the stupid pineapple or filled up the gas tank occasionally, she didn't care that he had a rusty old jeep that made noises as it drove or randomly conked out in the most awkward of places, she didn't care that he couldn't buy her everything he wanted to give her because he had already given her the world.

Oh shit. Fucking hormones. Blame it on the hormones, that always worked.

The fact he was kicking himself over something meaning so little to her was like a knife in the gut. No matter how many times she had told him that money wasn't everything and she really didn't care if she paid for a date because chivalry? Please, so last century, yuck, he still didn't seem to believe her a hundred percent. Or maybe he just felt naturally guilty.

But never the less he appeared a couple of minutes later, stumbling from the store and she squinted her eyes a little to see what the hell he was doing. He was carrying a fucking stackful of fresh pineapples in his arms, struggling to see over the green stems obscuring his vision, making a beeline for the jeep.

A burst of laughter escaped her because he was absolutely ridiculous. Adorable but ridiculous none the less. Adorably ridiculous was like his middle name.

"What an _earth_ are you doing?" She asked, chuckling as he struggled up to the jeep, dropping a few pineapples to the floor as he placed a few on her lap, the others taking residence in the space next to her feet.

"Uh... Getting pineapples" he answered innocently, "for your cravings remember?"

"Stiles" she was openly laughing now, amused tears filling up her eyes, "is this not a little... OTT?"

He shrugged indifferently, a smile pulling at his lips, "eh, it'll keep you going"

"It certainly will" she unbuckled her seatbelt, manoeuvring herself slowly over the seats so she was now straddling his lap, pressed almost right against him thanks to the steering wheel sticking into her back and the handbrake digging into her shin - no wonder they always had sex in the backseat, the front seat would be way too injury prone - not that she wasn't up for a little rough play and bruises but preferably pleasurable ones thank you very much.

"It's a sweet thought... Thank you" she whispered quietly, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Anything for you" he sapped right back at her, his fingers dancing across her cheek as she tilted her head down to stare at him, her loose slightly wavy hair tumbling down around her shoulders and tickling his cheeks.

"I'll totally share with you" she murmured with a smile, her hands slowly working their way up to rest on his neck, feeling the flushed skin underneath her touch.

"I should hope so" he chuckled playfully, "I didn't just almost get stabbed to death by them on the way to not get _any_"

"Shopping bag, dunno if you've ever heard of one, handy things too, they come with handles and everything" she smirked as he just shot her a 'haha so funny' look, his hands casually dropping to slide up her thighs gently, the skin on skin friction making her bite her lip.

Remember what she said earlier? Yeah, let's just blame the hormones, at least she had an excuse now.

"You wanna go back to the house?" He asked quietly, his eyes smouldering into hers.

"Uh huh" she muttered, nodding her head a little.

"Then Uh... It's necessary I can see where I'm driving and, you know, actually be able to hold the steering wheel" his lips were upturned a little, his breathing pace slightly irregular as she adjusted her hips against his, settling down comfortably.

"Uh huh" she murmured again, sliding her clammy palms down on top of his and pulling them up to rest on her hips, "I know"

"... Cool" he muttered, gulping loudly, "Uh... Do you want to go then-"

"Stiles" she interrupted, biting her lip at how he just didn't get it, "kiss me"

His eyes widened a little, his breath getting stuck in the back of his throat, "Uh... I guess I can do that"

His head tilted up, lips brushing across hers as his fingers skimmed across the hem of her top, pushing it up a little to drag his nails across the tops of her hips, pulling her body dead flush against his, letting his mouth do all the fancy tricks.

A contented sigh broke free from her parted lips, her hands moulding in his hair and the pulling him forward into her, causing her to lean her back against the steering wheel and the next thing they heard was an almighty honking noise echoing around the parking lot and poor Stiles almost jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oops" she giggled, leaning back off the horn and chuckling as Stiles turned as white as a sheet, probably thinking it was Derek outside with a rifle of something, ready to blow his brains out, "do you see now why sex in the back seat is _always_ the best option?"

He calmed down a little, blowing out a long breath, "yeah... Yeah definitely more spacious"

She pecked his lips once more before clambering of his lap, banging her knee and elbow in the process and ended up accidentally kicking him in the nuts as she squirmed about in which he let out a very loud squawk.

The drive back to his house wasn't all that long, maybe five or ten ish minutes and as he pulled up into his driveway, parking next to the sheriffs car Kayla winced a little, knowing the sheriff was in and she would have to, no doubt, face him. Unless of course she climbed in through the bedroom window although she had a feeling Stiles wouldn't let her do that.

"What?" Stiles immediately caught onto her small almost inaudible sound, "what is it? What happened?"

"Um... How well exactly did your dad take the news of our little situation?" She asked, "if he took it badly I may be able to handle that but if he took it_ badly-badly_ then I may just go and crawl under a rock for the next decade or so" Stiles quirked an eyebrow at her, his forehead scrunching up, "I Uh, I already disappointed Derek, I don't want to disappoint your dad too"

His look softened as he reached out to place a gentle hand on her knee, cupping her kneecap and rubbing the skin there with his thumb, "Kaylz he's fine with it I promise" now it was her turn to cock an eyebrow because she highly doubted that, "uh okay, maybe fine is pushing it a bit but he's, well, he's you know... Chill... _Ish_" he added, shrugging a little, "and he doesn't blame you if that's what you're worried about"

"Hm" she just hummed out, casting a nervous glance to the house, "you sure?"

"Like eighty six percent yeah" and she shot him a glare, "aw come on Kaylz, don't look so nervous, trust me in a couple of months he'll be picking out car seats, come on" he smiled as he jumped out the jeep but she stayed there, wringing her hands.

The sheriff was, well, he was special to her. He wasn't just her boyfriends dad, he helped her a lot and she had spent a lot of time with him. She genuinely cared about him. She just didn't want to make him feel disappointed or ashamed of her, not someone as good and kind as Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles opened her door, piling his arms full of the pineapples again and cocking an eyebrow at her, "I would carry you if I have to but I've kind of got my arms full"

So she did what she was used to, what Hales did. She sucked it up.

She followed Stiles up the path and onto the porch, already dreading this no doubt awkward exchange. And yup, she was right, it was awkward. Even she felt awkward. Like she _never_ feels awkward so it must've been bad.

"Hey dad Uh... Look who I brought in"

She was human... Ish, not a dog. Definitely not a dog.

His dad looked up from the paper he was reading, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, about to ask the question no doubt about why the hell he had a fucking armful of pineapples but his eyes slid to her and she gave a small jittery wave as his eyes widened.

"... Hey sheriff... Wassup?" Wassup? _Seriously?_ Fucking hell she was loosing her God damn mind.

"Kayla-Kayla... Hello" he greeted, placing the paper down on the arm of the chair, "um... How are you?"

"Good good" she nodded, stuffing her hands in her shorts pockets, "you?"

"Still going" he answered and then deafening silence fell over them.

"Okay guys, cut the awkward" Stiles interrupted, shaking his head at the two of them, "she's pregnant, not a basket case serial killer... In fact dad I think you would be less awkward around them"

"I'm sorry" the sheriff apologised, peeling his glasses off as he stood up, "I was just... Surprised to see you"

"Uh yeah... Derek kinda blew his top a little so Stiles said I could stay here... If that's okay with you?"

"Of course" the sheriff nodded kindly, "and how did he find out? Derek I mean"

"I wonder" she muttered sarcastically, turning her raised eyebrow expression to Stiles who fidgeted as both of them stared at him, his dad like '_son, really?'_

"_Accidentally_" Stiles emphasised, rolling his eyes, "it's not like I willingly put myself in the firing line" he stared at his dad, "you think you could put me in protective custody or something? I don't want to end up as the next body found mutilated"

His dad shot him an unimpressed look but that was washed away by confusion again as his eyes settled on the fruit in his arms, "son, what an earth are you doing with them?" He asked before glancing between the two suspiciously "or do I want to know?"

"What?" Stiles asked confused before screwing his face up, "no dad, no, ew, Kayla's craving pineapples is all"

"I thought you don't like pineapples?"

"Me and you both" she smiled at the sheriff, "apparently one of his swimmers was a pineapple whore" and just as she said that Stiles choked, sending her a wide eyed look.

"Uh... I'll just-" he nodded to the kitchen, "get us... Some plates..." He backed away slowly, a dark red blush covering his cheeks.

What? Why was he acting so off?

She furrowed her eyebrows, "did I say something?" She asked the sheriff who was staring at her wide eyed but just ended up shaking his head - that girl was so shameless it was unreal.

Silence fell again as they heard Stiles banging about in the kitchen, rattling about plates and slamming shut cupboard doors but eventually the sheriff walked forward so he was standing in front of her, placing a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for acting a little... Strange"

"No it's fine" she dismissed with a wave of her hand, "I expected a lot more freaking out and awkwardness, I'm pleasantly surprised actually"

The sheriff chuckled, "I'm still adjusting"

"Me too" she nodded, "but thanks for not... Doing a Derek, it's quite refreshing - I mean don't get me wrong, he means well but he can be pretty... Forceful... And opinionated" she muttered, "I actually thought Stiles was gonna have a coronary"

The sheriff chuckled, "I won't judge, I promise"

"Thanks"

He leaned forward to give her a small hug, his hand rubbing her back a little until stiles came back through carrying a couple bowls of chopped up fresh pineapple and normally the smell would make her want to puke but now? Damn, that stuff couldn't get in her mouth fast enough.

They said goodbye to his dad and traipsed up the stairs to his room, Kayla's hand occasionally shooting out to grab some bits of pineapple, sucking on the juicy texture as they entered his room.

"Yeah just Uh, just make yourself at home... Obviously" he chuckled, rolling his eyes at himself as he placed the bowls on the bedside table, rooting through his drawers to try and find something for them both to wear to bed as she just wandered around his room, letting her fingertips trail across the walls, his bookshelf, the computer desk, absentmindedly letting her mind wander as she accidentally knocked the laptop a little with her hand and glanced down as the screen flashed on, a webpage glaring up at her.

She was just about to shut the lid, not wanting to breach his privacy but her eyebrows scrunched together as she caught a glimpse of the title of the webpage - 'frontotemporal dementia: risks, effects and questions'

Why was Stiles looking up about the condition his mom had? It didn't make sense.

She turned around to ask him at the same time he turned around, his eyes immediately dimming as they caught sight of the webpage, sighing to himself.

"A little light reading before bed time?" She asked lightly, her voice holding sarcasm as she sent him a small smile, "is everything okay?" She asked in concern as his eyes held sadness, "why would you look up that?"

He glanced down, dropping the bundle of bed clothes to the bed, sighing loudly, "I just... I got worried"

"About what?" Her voice held fear and terror, her posture straightening, "is there something wrong with you? Are you-"

"No, no I'm fine" he told her but he looked guilty, uber guilty even as he perched himself at the side of the bed, running a tired hand down his face, "I just... I needed to know for sure"

"Know what?" She asked, slowly walking forward to kneel in front of him, "what are you worried about?"

She didn't understand why he looked so guilty, his warm brown eyes full of apologies, "what my mom had... It's Uh... It's genetic" he whispered, "frontotemporal dementia, it's genetic"

"... Okay" she said slowly, "but so are a lot of things, cancer, mental illness... What are you thinking about?" She reached up slowly, tangling her hand through his hair, tracing it down to rest against the back of his neck.

His eyes suddenly started swimming with tears, biting the inside of is bottom lip as he wrung his hands together nervously, "it's just... If it's genetic then that means... It means that-" he gulped again, swallowing his emotions, "... What if I carried it down onto the baby?" He asked softly, sounding so cut up about it, "it runs in families Kaylz... What if I just handed our baby a death sentence?"

"Stiles" she interrupted, not sharply exactly, more panicked, "don't think like that"

"It's all I can think about... When you told me at first it didn't click, I didn't think but when I started to calm down it just dawned on me and... And I read all these different webpages and they all say the same thing" his crystal eyes met her gaze, his eyes sad, "that about a third of people that have it have family history... It's literally like playing roulette, it's like taking a bet and hoping you turn up lucky"

"Stiles please-"

"If I carried that gene... If I did that I... I would never forgive myself" he muttered, shaking his head, "and honestly? The idea that I did, that the statistics don't work out in our favour is scaring me more than the actual idea of being a teenage dad" he admitted, "I... I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" she whispered, "and I'm not thinking that far ahead and you shouldn't either"

"But what if-"

She covered his lips with her two fingers, silencing him gently, "don't... Don't beat yourself up over this, things just well... They just happen, it wouldn't be your fault"

"I've seen my mom go through it" he whispered sadly, "I can't watch it all over again"

Her heart strings tugged painfully as she grasped his two hands, keeping them still as they shook a little, "c'mon Stiles. If you really wanna get into genes, my genes are so messed up this kid could come out a three way devil spawn - human, werewolf, Encantado, hell I've screwed this kid up and it doesn't even have eyes yet so please... Don't worry okay?" She whispered, "don't"

His eyes softened, the guilt slowly fading away, "but if I did-"

"No ifs or buts or maybes" she interrupted, slowly standing up and sitting on his lap, tilting his head up why her palms on his cheeks, "don't Stiles... Don't worry... You won't have to go through that again I promise you, I won't let it"

She leaned down to kiss him gently, comforting him, trying to ease his nerves and guilt when he had nothing to feel guilty for, absolutely nothing. She had to admit though that thought never entered her head, about the dementia running in families. And sure, maybe it did scare her a little but if genes meant so damn much to forming humans then she would be a psychotic party animal screwing someone different every night and thankfully that hadn't happened... _Yet_.

She just wanted him to stop worrying, to relax, to not think so far ahead. She wanted to take his mind off things and it seemed to work as he kissed her back slowly, his hand securing itself in her hair.

And that was how they ended up tangled up in the bed sheets, Kayla on top - _obviously_ \- clammy skin pressing against each other's, her fingers pressing tightly against his lips while his hand covered her mouth, both keeping each other silent as they moved - his dad was in the house after all - and just as she felt Stiles buck underneath her one last time, a throaty groan humming against her fingers she allowed herself to come undone, letting loose... Maybe just a bit too loose as she moaned against his hand, fireworks exploding through her brain as suddenly the lamp on the bedside table exploded and all the lights in the house blacked out. In fact, as she pushed herself up off Stiles' sweaty chest to glance out the window, all the power had gone out... In the _entire damn town._

"Um..." She glanced down at Stiles, breathing heavily, his cheeks bright red, hair sticking up with perspiration as he sent her a surprised look - guess when she let that wall down inside her mind it meant she started blowing electrics after sex, "... Oops"

**A/n) kinda filler but I wanted stayla and I'm sure u did too ? next chapter is officially the next episode so episode seven I think? Ha please revs is and I shall see u next time.**

**Also posted some videos on my tumblr :)**


	43. Chapter 43 - Power bottoming

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, anyways thanks so much for all the follows/favourites and a special thank you to**

Stiles was still looking up at her in surprise, his hair a complete mess from where her hands were tugging at it, his large brown eyes still slightly shocked at the sudden, uh, '_electric malfunction'._ Well no bloody wonder.

"Shit" she cursed, "that wasn't supposed to happen"

"Um..." He just mumbled, his hands resting idly on her thighs, "what... Just what?"

"You made me blow the power again" she smirked, "honestly Stiles" she teased, playfully sending him a disapproving look.

"Hey" he exclaimed, "I'm not the one with the freaky powers" he defended himself, sending her a pout.

"No, but you are the one with amazing hip action" she laughed a little, biting down on her lip.

"You were on top"

"You were power bottoming"

He opened his mouth to reply with no doubt something snarky and witty but closed it, sending her a confused frown, "... Did you just use a gay sex term in regards to our sex life?"

"_Maybeeeee_" her voice was soft and lulling as she leaned down, "and the fact you knew that just makes it that much more interesting"

His eyes widened as a pleased smirk pulled at her lips, his breath coming in quick pants, "um... Uh... I don't quite, Uh, know how to answer that" he chuckled nervously, sending her a boyish grin.

"Then I win"

Her lips crashed onto his, her hips revolving against his as she bent down to kiss him, pressing the palms of her hands flat against his cheeks and this time he wasn't 'power bottoming', she wouldn't let him.

A hesitant knock sounded at the door and immediately Stiles' lips stilled against hers and she literally heard the sharp intake of breath he gave, his whole body stilling underneath her.

"Uh kids, you awake?" The sheriffs' muffled voice floated through the door, keeping it quiet just in case they were sleeping - quite the contrary actually.

"Um..." Stiles' voice came out choked and hesitant, his caramel eyes wide as he stared at her, obviously thinking 'oh shit, were naked', "Uh... Yeah, totally awake, awake and not doing anything remotely suspicious"

She bit back a smile at Stiles' ridiculously obvious answer, sending him a flirtatious wink before ducking under the covers, pulling them over her head as she started peppering playful kisses across his chest as he jumped, his whole body jolting off the bed, a small sound of surprise freeing from his lips which he abruptly cut off when his bedroom door squeaked open and she heard his dad's footsteps pad into the room.

"The whole of the towns' power is out, some sort of disruption" the sheriff explained, squinting this eyes through the darkness, "you guys okay with no power or do you need some candles?"

"Uh... Um..." His voice came out strained as her hands slipped down over his hips, nails dragging across the skin, her warm lips pressing against his chest, "um... Ye-_AAAH"_ his voice went higher pitched as she dragged her teeth across his skin, "I mean-" a deliberate cough followed, clearing his throat, "-yeah, yup, ya, totally fine with-_oh my god-_we're fine" the amount of vocal tones he had gone through in one sentence was mind boggling.

She could just imagine the sheriff trying to strain his eyes against the dimness of the room, the only light being the casted over night sky shining in through the window.

"You sure?"

"Absolutelllllly, _holy god_" he muttered again, whole body clenching underneath her touch as her lips moved down to his stomach, tongue swirling over the clammy skin, "I mean, yeah we'll just be sleeping anyway"

She snorted. She couldn't help it. Yeah, 'sleeping'. _Sure._

"Where's Kayla?' The Sheriff asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Where's Kayla?" Stiles repeated the question, his voice coming out as more of a squeak, "um... Uh... She's Uh... She's..." She knew he wasn't going to say 'under the covers playing with me' in front of his dad, his whole skin flushing as he tried to think of a lie and just as she was about to poke her head out and wave, quite the introduction really, Stiles beat her to the punch, "you know, that's a really good question that I don't know the answer to"

"I thought she was staying over?" The sheriff asked and Kayla muffled her laugher against Stiles' skin as she heard him walk in further, his forehead no doubt creasing.

"She is" Stiles answered quickly, "staying over... Here... With me..." His voice trailed off, or rather got cut off as she brushed her hand down the inside of his leg, her lips brushing over his abs, "somewhere"

He was a _terrible terrible _liar.

"... Okay" it was clear the sheriff was far past confused by this point, obviously deciding Stiles was just too awkward for his own good, "well try and get some sleep, power should be up and running by the morning"

"Cool, yeah, totally going to sleep now, lots of Z's about to happen" Stiles rambled, letting out a fake snore and a nervous chuckle and Kayla just mumbled, "you mean sex", holding back her giggles.

"Sorry son, what was that?"

"What was what?" Stiles asked, his voice surprised and nervous, "I-I didn't say anything"

"I could've sworn I heard something" the sheriff now didn't only sound confused, he sounded worn out, like he thought his tiredness was making him hear things.

"Nope, nada, zilch, nothing" Stiles rambled, "think you need your hearing checked"

"Hmmm... Or just a good nights rest" she heard the door open, the sheriff footsteps crossing over the threshold, "good night Stiles"

"Night dad"

The door shut quietly and she swore Stiles had stopped breathing until his dad's footsteps disappeared down the hall in which he let out a long relieved breath as she just laughed because trust Stiles to make that situation awkward. Well _awkwarder._ She just added fuel to the fire for the laughs. Oh boy, she loved winding those two up.

"That... That was the worst moment of my life" he groaned before lifting up the covers to stare down at her, "you love making me squirm don't you?"

"One hundred percent" she laughed, crawling back up his body to lay over his chest, "and worst moment? _Really?_ What about when he caught us making out and threw you the condoms? Or when we were having sex in the shower and he walked in and you almost dropped me? Or even when I accidentally told him we used his handcuffs-"

"Okay okay yeah I get it" he chuckled, "there has been a lot of 'worst moments in my life' but that had to be in the top ten" he amended, "you have no control, you know that right?"

"Of course" she grinned, allowing her eyes to glow bright luminous green in playfulness, "control is seriously over rated"

He looked slightly surprised at the sudden change of her eyes but he soon smiled back, his own eyes lighting up, metaphorically of course, "so was that, this, because of the hormones or the Encantado side taking over?"

She licked her lips, "both"

"Holy god" he mumbled under his breath, "I'm in for quite the night Huh?"

"Depends" she smirked, "you think you can handle being the bottom without powering?"

"Why?"

"Because Stilinski-" she leaned down, her lips brushing over his ear, "-if you power bottom then a lot more than the towns electrics will blow"

"But what if I want that to happen?" He smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Then I'll scream this place down and your dad really will know what we're up to" she bit her lip a little, "and something tells me that may put you off your performance"

"You're about the only girl to complain about someone being _too_ good in bed... Wow" he laughed.

"What can I say? I'm unique" She grinned, trailing her nail down his chest, "so what do you say? Deal or no deal?"

He didn't even spare a second, "so deal"

And hence the sleepless night they both had.

* * *

Stiles bit back a yawn as he stuffed his books in his locker the next morning, dreading heading to Econ because all he wanted was sleep... Sleep right now, this very second. Don't get him wrong, it was so worth it not sleeping but still... Didn't mean he was ready to get shouted at by coach and hear his loud voice for fifty minutes straight. That was pure hell.

He tiredly placed his head on his closed locker, his eyelids fluttering shut. Could humans fall asleep standing up? Because he sure as hell felt like it.

"Dude, wake up" Scott nudged his arm, jostling him, "people are looking at you funny"

He peeled his eyes open, "do I care?"

Scott just chucked, "why you so tired anyway? Didn't you sleep?"

Sleep? What was that?

"Nope" he said, shaking his head, "I was busy"

"All night?"

"All night" Stiles confirmed, biting back another yawn as Scott gave him this funny look, his eyebrows creasing, "when you have a pregnant hormonal girlfriend you'll know"

It didn't click with Scott at first, that much was clear. His eyebrows furrowed even more, his eyes glazing over before it finally dawned on him what the hell Stiles was talking about, his mouth popping open, "oh.._. Oh_, wow, all night?"

"_All night_" Stiles repeated, "all... Night... Long... Thank god my dads' a heavy sleeper"

"So _that's_ why the power went off" Scott exclaimed, his face looking like he just solved the greatest riddle known to man, "that was you?"

"Well technically Kayla" Stiles corrected, "but yeah I guess in a roundabout way me" he nodded, slapping Scott's arm, "aw c'mon Scottie, no need to look so-"

"-freaked out?" Scott suggested, shaking his head, "when you make your girlfriend blow out the power in the whole of Beacon Hills then yes Stiles, I can look freaked out" he shook his head again, looking utterly confused beyond belief, "knowing every time the power goes out that's you guys it's like being there, watching"

"Okay, whoa, back up, we're not quite at that stage yet, though I'm sure if I let her Kayla would have it made into an HD 3D film with all the extras" Stiles muttered, "and the power only went out the once"

"It was flickering on and off all night" Scott chuckled, "_all night"_ he emphasised.

"... Oh" Stiles mumbled, "I didn't notice"

"Of course you didn't" Scott laughed just as Kayla appeared next to them, seemingly out of nowhere, a smile on her face.

"What ya's talking about?" She smirked, "anything worth listening to?"

Before Stiles could open his mouth to greet her, or you know, do anything remotely boyfriend-y Scott jumped in.

"Power cuts" he smiled lightly, "ring any bells?"

"Yes, guilty as charged" she threw her hands in the air in surrender, "but blame him" she pointed at him, "he was power bottoming"

"I wasn't power bottoming... That much"

"You were power bottoming so much I blew the electrics" she smirked as Scott watched on, his expression screwed up like 'oh god, why did I bring it up?' "Your bottom game was strong"

"Kaylz-"

"Stiles" she smirked, laughing lightly, "don't try and deny it"

"I... I... I wasn't..." He looked between Kayla and Scott, one grinning in amusement the other like 'please stop', "okay but I'm not a bottom _all_ the time"

"Most of the time"

"_Some_ of the time" he emphasised, correcting Kayla, "like forty percent"

She scoffed light heartedly, "seventy, easy"

"No" he denied even though it was probably closer to the truth than his, "fifty at a stretch"

"Sixty" she bargained, "just admit it Stiles, you **love** getting dominated"

Scott suddenly started choking, his face turning bright red, "guys please... We're in the middle of a corridor, at school, where people can hear us"

Kayla looked at Scott, confused, "yeah, good observation... And?" She sounded so confused it was funny.

"_And?" _Scott repeated and although he looked about ready to drop dead he couldn't help but smile a little, "and you're talking really loudly" he sure hoped she got the hint that talks about sex with other people around wasn't all that good.

She frowned, "this is my normal voice Scott"

Stiles bit back his laughs, nodding at Scott like 'well done, you just dug yourself into a hole mate'.

"Yeah but I just mean... You're... We're... People are... Sex" he exclaimed, looking at Kayla like 'please just get what I'm talking about before I implode from embarrassment'.

"Whoa, ease up on the throttle there Scottie" Kayla smiled, laying a hand on his arm, "you're my friend and everything but I think Stiles may have a problem with causal sex between us" Stiles covered his mouth with his hand, holding back his chuckles at Scott's wide eyed expression, "now a group orgy is a whole other kettle of fish, that would be more up for discussion" Kayla nodded, completely serious, "as long as it included Lydia" Stiles' eyebrows shot high into his forehead, "you know Stiles if I wasn't dating you I would totally be dating Lydia"

Okay, wow, good image, "... Is that a compliment?" He asked perplexed, he was never quite sure with Kayla sometimes. That's dry humour for you.

"Have you _seen_ Lydia?" She smirked, "damn fine... So yes it was a compliment of the highest order" she laughed, "but seriously, group orgy anyone?" She asked seriously, eyes flitting between the two.

Stiles' eyes widened as he leaned into Scott's side, "it's the hormones"

Even though it probably wasn't. Anything was possible with Kayla.

"You sure about that?"

"... No" he shook his head, "Kaylz, baby, how about we keep the group orgies to your dreams Huh?" He asked nicely, "although if you really wanted you could totally invite Lydia over" he suggested and Scott just sent him a bug eyed look, "what? Aw come on don't look at me like that, that kiss between her and Allison was about the hottest thing I've seen, don't deny it"

Scott looked stumped but he eventually kinda nodded, "off subject but sure"

Kayla laughed at them, shaking her head, "fine I'll forget about the group orgy" and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, "... For now"

He should've seen that coming.

"Anyways-" she said more seriously as the bell overhead rung, indicating you had to go to your next class, "-Isaac texted earlier, looks like Camden is gonna wake up anytime now, wanna tag along after school?"

Immediately Stiles stilled, his eyes going wide, "no, no, no, no, no, nein, nada, nuh, nope, nu uh" he shook his head wildly as Kayla sent him a perplexed look, "Derek already has a target on my head, I don't wanna make it easy for him to hit thank you very much"

"He won't kill you"

"He'll _kill me"_ Stiles had never been so sure of anything in his life, "Beacon Hills isn't safe for me anymore" and okay sure, a _tad_ dramatic and that was proved as Kayla and Scott sent each other a 'here we go again' look, communicating silently, "and don't look at each other like that, you know it's true"

"Derek will cool down" Kayla smiled, "chill"

"Yeah, he'll cool down" he agreed, "after I'm _dead"_

Kayla just rolled her eyes playfully as Scott shook his head, "Stiles, you can't avoid him forever-" a shit eating grin broke over Scott's face as he talked, his brown eyes shining with amusement, "-after all, you're basically related now"

Oh shit.

"Don't remind me" he grumbled under his breath, "and stop milking this"

"I'm not milking it" but the quirk of the lips gave away how much he was in fact milking it, "Stiles Hale, oh my god this is perfect"

Kayla joined in laughing, "he's right you know... You're like Derek's little brother by association now"

"I am not"

"Are too"

"Shut up" he grumbled to Scott, "you two are the _worst"_

"And you're definitely taking my name" Kayla teased lightly, "you're seventy percent bottom, you're my little bitch now" she joked as Scott busted out into laughter, holding his sides.

"Well that's going to change" he nodded determinedly, "you, me, tonight, I'm topping"

"Is that so?" She smirked playfully as he just nodded - this was a challenge, they both had made that perfectly clear.

"Yup" he hummed, nodding quickly, "one hundred percent"

"Oh my god, stop" Scott laughed, coming to stand between the two, slinging his arms over their shoulders, "we're going to be late to Econ" he started steering them away forward, his laughs of amusement floating to their ears.

"Okay guys but seriously I'm not going alone... Just because Derek won't kill someone it doesn't mean he won't do a Derek and be _overly_ Derek... He Seriously needs to tone down the amount of Derek he has going on"

"Is that a new phrase now?" Stiles grinned, tilting his head forward to smile at her around Scott.

"Yup, whenever someone is being broody, snappy, impulsive, passive aggressive and overly protective it's called 'doing a Derek'" Kayla nodded, "but I guess I'll just get thrown to the wolves by myself then"

"Not alone" Scott smiled, "I'll come, I don't have to be at the clinic till later anyway"

"You're the best Scottie" she leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek, "but I hope you know this means I am in no way entitled to look after you or be responsible for any injuries you may get because, if needs must, I really will throw you to the wolves"

"Lovely"

"Self preservation" Kayla sing songed, "but seriously thanks" she sent Stiles a playful wink, "you can be my substitute boyfriend for the evening"

"Hey, you said it yourself, self preservation" Stiles repeated, throwing his hands in the air, "self preservation is everything" he joked lightly.

"Yeah yeah" Kayla rolled her eyes playfully, "but just FYI, Derek does know where you live, have you forgotten about that?"

Yes, yes he did and wished he continued to live in that denial thank you very much. Safe to say that put the fear of God into him.

* * *

She parked her car outside Derek's building, skidding into a space next to his car as Scott gripped the door handle for dear life and for a werewolf who fought off alphas and Kanimas and all sorts, who knew a bit of fast driving made him jump out of his furry skin?

"I hate your driving" he mumbled under his breath, "you drive like a maniac"

"You're as bad as Stiles with your dramatics" she chuckled, unbuckling her seatbelt and pulling herself from the car, "and I'm not _that_ bad, look" she waved her arm out at her cyan blue car, "not a scratch on it"

"Yeah, true" Scott nodded, "but that's because everyone ducks off the road to avoid you coming"

"Ha ha" she chuckled, pulling on his arm as they entered the building, heading straight for the rickety old lift, "Stiles has definitely been rubbing off on you"

"I'm being one thousand percent serious" he laughed, "if I didn't grab the steering wheel you would've plowed down that old woman on the zebra crossing" he shut the metal lift doors behind them as she hit the 'up' button.

"It was her own fault, she was too slow" Kayla defended herself, "plus I honked the horn like five times, she didn't budge then bam, flattened pancake" she nodded her head, "perfectly acceptable in my opinion"

"Are you sure you're not a _little_ bit sociopathic?" Scott asked curiously as the lift jolted a little, the gears creaking.

"No I know I am, just a little though" Scott sent her a confused look, "I did an online test... 'Find out your inner sociopath' or some shit"

Scott smirked, biting back a smile, "I knew you were going to say that"

She grinned, falling silent as the lift continued to creak and move and if this thing broke down you bet her ass she would scream and shout at Derek - who the fuck decided to purchase a house that wasn't even a house but an empty building where the living quarters were like fifteen floors up? He was frigging insane that's for sure.

She didn't know quite how to feel about going back. They didn't part on the best of terms. Okay, they parted on _super_ bad terms and she knew he wouldn't have moved passed it. Not yet. Hence why Scott was here, take the pressure off a little. Plus she loved Scott and they hadn't been spending as much time together as of lately.

She was absentmindedly tapping her fingers across her thighs, humming quietly to herself when a very small pull tugged at her muscles in her stomach - oh great, not this again. It was probably just stress and apprehension, her body telling her she was over reacting to seeing Derek. Which was understandable, he was well... _Derek_. He was family. She didn't want him to be mad at her, she didn't want to be mad at him.

The tugging and pulling was annoying and similar to PMS cramps so she just slipped her hand inside the band of her shorts, pressing against the side of her stomach.

Calm down Kayla, relax, chill, chillax as Stiles would stay, stop this panicking-

"You okay?" She looked up at Scott's concerned gaze, his eyes flitting down to her hand nervously.

"Yeah, fine" she smiled, "just cramps, it's nothing"

"You sure?"

"Hmmm" she hummed as another slight painful feeling pulled at the side of her stomach, "positive" like sixty percent but she kept her trap shut, instead choosing to open the metal lift doors as it reached the top before Scott could ask anymore questions and exited, blowing out a long deep breath.

"You first Scottie, Derek's obsessed with you, I doubt he'll kill you"

"He's not obsessed with me" Scott protested with a smile but walked in front of her none the less, yet although he smiled his eyes still held a small note of worry.

"Yes he so totally is" she nodded, walking behind him as Scott peeled back the metal door, scraping it across the floor and Kayla expected to feel thick tension and death glares trained on them but instead Isaac and Derek was trying to hold down a thrashing Camden as he flailed about on the sofa, Erica standing back and Cora standing at the door of the sofa, her eyes glowing and looking ready to jump in and help if things escalated anymore.

"What the fuck?" She muttered to herself as Scott raced in first, immediately being all defensive and protective as Kayla just sort of stumbled in, "I see sleeping beauty's awake"

Apparently her humour was not appreciated at this time. Well screw them. She had an awesome sense of humour thank you very much.

Derek glanced over his shoulder at her, his hands trying to hold down Camden and his eyes softened ever so slightly... Yeah whatever that meant, he would probably still chastise her like a little kid when this drama had calmed down.

Camden pushed away Isaacs' arms but caught Kayla's gaze and immediately he stilled, his eyes widening, "... L-Laura?"

Oh fucking hell, not this again.

"Um... No... Kayla" she corrected as she slowly made her way down the cement steps to the ground floor, "not Laura"

His eyes turned stone cold again, letting out a loud huff as he pushed Derek away, "get off me! What the fuck's going on?" He glared at each and every one of them, his crystal blue eyes as cold as ice, "where's that dickwad?"

"If you're meaning Brian then planning, plotting, being an ass" she answered honestly, standing next to Scott as she frowned down at him.

"I'm going to _kill_ him" Camden raged, pushing away Isaac again as he stumbled to his feet, "tell me where he is right this second"

"Scary" she dead panned, "I'm shaking in my boots" her eyes rolled dramatically as she folded her arms across her chest, "has no one told him yet?"

"We would've if he didn't flop about as soon as his eyes were open" Erica muttered.

"Tell me what?" He demanded, staring at each of them in turn, "tell me _what?"_

Kayla watched as Isaac glanced up, his eyes softening at his brother, "Cam... I don't... I'm sorry", he fumbled over his words a bit, his expression much like a sad puppy, "Brian-"

"What did that bastard do to me?" Camden growled except now it was fangless and had no scary red eyes to go with it, _"tell me!"_

Kayla felt like ushering them all to hurry up and spill the fucking beans, it was just words in English, not a fucking foreign language they didn't know. God she was cranky, maybe it was the cramps still plaguing her stomach, making her irritable.

"Of for the love of god" she stormed forward, grabbing Camden's arm and pinching hard, hard enough for him to yelp, "you're a real boy now Pinocchio, strap up for the ride"

He frowned at her, clear confusion glazing over his eyes, "cut the cryptic crap Hale"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" She wasn't only irritable she was pissed off and slightly worried, the pain still edging down the side of her stomach, "you, no alpha, no werewolf" she said slowly, pronouncing each syllable, "you, human" his eyes widened, disbelief falling over his features, "Brian sucked you dry so sure, try and escape, try it, but you won't get very far"

It seemed whatever energy he had left left his body, his shaky legs collapsing as he fell back onto the sofa, "I'm... I'm human?" He gulped, glancing at them all in turn, "Im not an Alpha anymore?"

"No" Cora, blunt as always, "maybe you should thank him otherwise we would've killed you"

"Cora" Derek muttered under his breath, a disapproving frown in place.

"What?" She demanded, "he wouldn't even think twice about killing us"

"Stop" Isaac interrupted, "just... Just give us a minute? Please?"

She wasn't about to argue with that.

She took Scott's hand, guiding him away with Erica hot on their trail with Derek having to take ahold of Cora's arm and drag her away. Cora could be rather... _Territorial._

"Oh and Kayla-" Erica leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "-Derek's about to give you a talk, the talk, something serious so just a heads up"

"A talk or a shouting match?"

She shrugged, "he was prepping this morning and he seemed calm..."

Ah fantastic, this was going to go _great_.

"Thanks" Kayla smiled, already dreading this so called talk. Derek trying to be all authoritative and brotherly and calm even though she knew how badly he wanted to ground her - yeah, like _that_ would work, she and him both knew that was a pointless route to take - or lock her in her room for the rest of the century. It was difficult, she knew that. Damn everything was so complicated.

"Kay-" okay he was using her nickname, that was off to an okay start, "-can we talk?"

'No' almost spilled from her lips but she refrained, sending him a dubious look, "... Why?"

"Why?" Derek repeated and she sensed the irritation in his voice, "maybe because you got pregnant, ring any bells?"

"Tone down the sass Der, it doesn't suit you" she snarked, rolling her eyes.

"With Stilinski none the less, the kid's going to be such a spaz"

She narrowed her eyes, her jaw clenching even though she was sure he smiled a little, his lips quirking.

"Kay, here now"

"Okay okay, jeez I'm not a dog" she grumbled under her breath, walking past everyone and over to where Derek was standing next to his bed, singing loudly as she got there.

"I get it, you have to lecture me because you're technically my guardian, I get it, I do, just get it over with quickly because we all know I have the attention span of a teaspoon"

"Lecture you?"

"Well... Yeah" she shrugged, "you love lecturing me"

"well clearly it doesn't work" he muttered, "you don't listen to me"

"If it's important I do" she nodded, "don't take it personally, I don't listen to anyone"

His forehead creased a little, "maybe I... Over reacted a bit"

She shrugged, "I expected it"

Silence again, deafening them both.

"So... How did it happen?" Derek asked carefully, "I thought you two were careful"

"We were, we are but clearly a higher fate has it out for us" she shrugged, "and please don't blame Stiles, it's not his fault"

He just '_hmph'd_', his lips thinning into a straight line, his face displeased, "Derek come on, you know it's not his fault, don't do a Derek"

He frowned at that, his pale eyes confused, "you want me to not blame Stilinski for this?"

"Yes" she nodded, "because it's not his fault and you know that... Deep down... Okay _very_ deep down" she corrected at his unamused gaze, "he's innocent in this and he doesn't need your constant threats"

"Innocent" he scoffed like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever said and he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Yes" she told him honestly, "he's trying okay? He's trying really hard to be the caring supportive guy even though he's freaking out, I see that, he's panicking" she remembered last night, him looking up his mothers illness, him panicking over his genes, "he's scared shitless but he's still here... Judge him on that okay?" Derek's eyes softened a little, "plus he bought me pineapples" still such a super sweet thing to do.

"You hate pineapples Kay"

"Now _that_ you can blame on him" she nodded before muttering under her breath, "him and his stupid pineapple loving sperm"

Derek shot her a perplexed look before screwing his face up.

"I guess you're right"

"I am right" she smirked, "so... We all cool here?" Because she was stressed enough as it was, the cramps still niggling away at her and she didn't need a pissed off Derek on top of that.

He frowned a little, shooting her a look crossed between understanding and parental authority, "yes... Yes we're fine" he nodded, "I can't stay mad at you for long"

"Of course you can't, you love me too much"

"You test that sometimes" but she sensed how he was joking a little, his arm reaching out to pull her into his side, "but I've always got your back"

She smiled against his shoulder, closing her eyes briefly and breathing in that familiar homely smell he had, comforting her as the pain subsided just leaving a small niggling feeling in the side of her stomach.

**A/n) okay so I wanted a more light hearted chapter plus Scott stiles and Kayla friendship awwwww but I sure hope u liked this chapter, kinda multi with Stayla and eveything so please please please review and I shall see u next time x**


	44. Chapter 44 - The third sacrifice

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, thanks to everyone that followed favourites and reviewed including zvc56, cecld16, Iste, m, crazydevilgirl (next chapter ?) Kira tsumi ((answered your question in a pm), Sarahmichellegellarfan1 and BeccaSco for reviewing hope you like this chapter, last two didn't do as well so hope this is good x**

The last thing Kayla expected to get stuck in was a ten car pile up on the highway. Why tonight out of all nights? Her luck sucked. She blew out short angry breaths, her fists curling around the steering wheel, feet tapping the pedals. Maybe she should just ram through, force herself through. Yeah, she had no patience. Like none what so ever. All she knew was that she was extremely bored and had better things to do than stuck here in traffic because some idiot caused a pile up.

Okay, be sympathetic Kayla, be nice and sympathetic and understanding.

... _Yeah_, not gonna happen.

She sighed loudly again, laying her head back against the seat and humming to herself as people bustled about around her, some honking their horns impatiently. Yeah, like _that_ would do anything. Honestly.

Her keen gaze caught some movement behind her in the rear view mirror, her brows pulling together as this dark large car, more like a jeep or a four by four, started speeding up and then slowing down, moving from side to side as it clipped some cars on the way past. Idiot.

Another few minutes passed, then five and then ten and just when Kayla was seriously considering waking and abandoning her car her phone, that was connected to the Bluetooth in the car, starting ringing loudly and she immediately leaned forward, almost getting yanked back by her seatbelt but managed to scramble free from it, hitting the answer button on the screen of her car.

"Yup, one annoyed and severely pissed off Hale here, how can I help?" She snarked almost, absentmindedly tapping her fingers across the steering wheel, craning her neck to try and see what the hell was happening up ahead.

"Nice greeting" Stiles said sarcastically, a smile tugging at his lips, "where are you?"

"In a ten car pile up on the highway" she answered nochantly, "where are-"

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately, cutting her off with a sharp and frenzied tone, "was your car hit? Why aren't you at the hospital? Are you hurt?" He was rattling off questions faster than she could keep up.

"Stiles I'm fine, I'm like ten cars behind the accident" she reassured him, "though if I was involved at least I would get the hell out of here quicker" ah dry humour, how she loved it.

"Not funny Kaylz" he grumbled, "and wow, thanks for giving me heart failure"

She smirked, biting her lip to hold back a full blown smile even though he couldn't see her, "so why you calling? Everything okay down your way?"

"Yes and no" he answered back oh so clearly, like that wasn't confusing at all, "there's been two more sacrifices"

"Hold up... What?" She blinked rapidly, her eyes widening, "what? How do you know?"

"Two doctors are gone" he sighed, "they've found a body and the other doc is still missing though her car turned up empty, she was obviously taken" he explained calmly, "so that leaves one more"

"It's done in threes yeah" she frowned, thinking it over, "do you know who it's gonna be?"

"Well if it's taking doctors it could mean healers and there's got to be, what? Hundreds of staff here, it could be any one of them" he sounded tired anxious and fed up, a small sigh escaping his lips. In fact, he sounded stressed out, she could feel it in his voice. And she kinda wished she was there holding his hand and not stuck in a fucking traffic jam.

"It's okay Stiles, we'll figure it out, we always do" she smiled even though he couldn't see her, "you guys at the hospital now?"

"Yeah, Scott and I, my dads' here too"

"Okay well hang on, I'm coming"

"I Uh... I thought you were stuck in traffic?" He asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Bitches I'm coming" she emphasised again, "even if I have to plough through a mass of cars and knock an old woman over" she hit the gear stick, pushing it down into reverse, "your dad could get me off that charge right?"

He laughed airily, tension leaving his body, "he'll do his best I'm sure"

"Just give me five minutes, I need to get the hell out of here anyway before I go on a murdering spree, see you there?"

"Sure" he replied, "I'll be waiting Kaylz" and then he hung up and just as she was about to do the same, leaning forward to end the call a hand beat her to the punch. A hand that didn't belong to her.

She involuntarily let out a small shriek of surprise, twisting around in her seat with her fists raised only to find Brian smirking at her, staring back quite calmly at her as her confused eyes scanned the whole back seat, her brows pinching together.

"How the _fuck_ did you get into my car?" She demanded, and yes she had a sociopathic psychotic blood thirsty power tripping asshole behind her and _that_ was what she asked. She should probably work on her priorities.

His smirk remained in place, "almost as easy as getting into you, I'm sure" he said breezily, placing his hands across his knees.

"Like you know" she scoffed, "Seriously, what the fuck?!" She twisted around again so she was kneeling on her seat, "get out"

"Oh chill Hale" he waved his hand, "I'm just keeping an eye on things"

"Yeah like you can see a whole lot from the back of my car" she sassed, "get out before I make you"

"In your condition?" He smirked, a disbelieving noise falling from his lips, "I highly doubt that"

Her eyes narrowed, subconsciously glancing down at herself before meeting his gaze head on, "my '_condition_' is none of your God damn business" she growled, "now what do you want?"

"I want you to drive" he told her, "sit down and drive to the hospital"

"That's what I was planning to do but whatever" she rolled her eyes, "why do you want to go?"

"Like I said... Keeping an eye on things" he said vaguely, "this 'Darach' creature isn't just a threat to you and your friends you know"

So that was what he was wanting. Details. Information. He was wanting to know what they knew and more. He was wanting this darach creature gone because it was a threat to him.

Her jaw clenched, "self preservation" she stated because that was all he cared about. Himself. He was incapable of feeling anything else. He was selfish and egotistic and sadistic. He cared and looked out for himself and _only_ himself.

"Exactly, you should try it sometime Hale" he suggested, "now shut up and drive" he pushed himself forward, squeezing through the space between the passengers seat and the drivers seat forcing her to sit back down and glare at him, her glare turning into an astonished look as he manoeuvred himself to make him more comfortable, hand shooting forward to start fiddling between radio stations like they were BF-fucking-F's.

She slapped his hand away, "ever heard that the driver picks the music and the shotgun shuts his cake hole?" She snapped with an angry huff.

"Interesting phrase" he smirked, "and no" he returned to fiddling with the stations, static and empty noise filling the car as she just tightened her grip around the steering wheel, trying to control her short temper. As much as she wanted to wrap her hands around that thick neck of his and strangle until he chokes that wouldn't be practical. And as much as she hated to admit it he could probably crush her under the palm of his hand or do something worse, such as run them both off the road and, well, in her 'condition' she figured that probably wasn't the best of ideas. She really was starting to learn to tame down her recklessness, she should get a clap on the back for that.

"I hate you" she grumbled under her breath but started to reverse anyway, her knuckles turning white out of sheer anger and resentment.

He flashed her a cocky grin, "and I hate you too, perfect duo Huh?"

"Duo?" She kept her glare focused on the road as she tried to reverse out of the cramped traffic jam without hitting any cars, and as Stiles always points out her driving 'was worse than the train wreck that was the twilight movies' but she managed, only getting tooted at a handful of times and cussed out less than she was expecting. Success.

"Don't deny it" he stated, "what was it Aiden said? That hatred stems from passion?"

Her mouth popped open in total mind boggling shock, her whole body clenching up in the effort not to throttle him, "how do you know he said that? It was a private conversation!"

His grin was still in place, like her anger didn't faze him one bit, "I hear everything Hale"

And of course he did, stupid her. Fucking asshole.

"Yeah coz that's not creepy at all" she snarked under her breath, her muscles tight as she turned off the highway, ignoring how her heart fluttered because having a murdering asshat sitting next to her and not being able to do anything about it was borderline terrifying. Brian was unpredictable and deadly, who knew what plan he was cooking up next.

"Wouldn't you like to know what else I heard?" The smirk in his voice was bold.

"I literally do not care" she replied back before shooting him a cold glare as he finally settled on a radio station that blasted out some rock music, "I have absolutely zero fucks to give"

His blue eyes narrowed, obviously put off by her lack of curiosity, "now come on Hale that's not like you"

"Yeah well curiosity killed the cat" she mocked, "and can't you go two seconds without shutting up? Your voice is literally like knives in my ears"

"It's about Stiles" and there it was, the hook. He was trying to entice her but it wasn't going to work... Nope... No way... No way... Totally not working...

"... When you were away" he continued and her jaw clenched, biting down hard on her tongue. Line. He was slowly trying to pull her in, manipulate her by using Stiles, her weak point. She knew Stiles resented her at that time, she didn't need Brian to tell her what Stiles thought of her when he was alone and confused and heartbroken, she had a vivid imagination.

"Still no?" He smirked, "I thought you might be interested to know what he really thought of you"

"Go to hell" she seethed, stopping her foot from pressing down harder on the pedal and running them off the road just to get him to shut the fuck up, "just stop doing that"

"Doing what?" He faked innocence, his face morphed into pleasant surprise.

"_That_" she emphasised, glaring at him, "trying to get into my head, turn us all against each other, it's not gonna work" she dead panned, shaking her head.

"But it's so fun" he gushed with a cold dead laugh, "admit it, it's a little exciting"

She couldn't actually believe this, "you're sick, and I mean like deranged perverty sick"

He shrugged, completely unfazed as he reached out slowly, his cold hand landing on her bare knee causing her to jump a little in surprise, almost yanking the steering wheel to the side as she pulled away.

"Stay still" he ordered, no joking left in his stoney voice, "and keep driving"

Her whole body tensed as she turned off another road - they weren't too far from the hospital, maybe another minute or two, surely then she could get the hell out of this car that had suddenly turned claustrophobia with him in it and well _well_ away from him.

His fingers trailed up her thigh only for him to trace circles around the very small and faint almost unnoticeable scar that remained where the bone had broke and severed her skin, the scar _he_ had caused.

"Tell me Hale" he started to say, "how badly did it hurt?"

He was sick, no other words for it. Did he get off on this? Was that what it was?

"oh not at all" she answered sarcastically, "it wasn't like you snapped my leg and left me bleeding out on the Tarmac or anything, yeah it was great I even had a tea party while I waited for the emergency services" she wasn't going to answer his questions, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Wrong answer" and with that he sunk his fingers into her flesh, gripping tightly at the skin making her flinch. He was strong, no doubt about that.

"Tell me how it felt" he demanded and she kept her jaw clenched, her foot inching down on the pedal that little bit more.

"Amazing, really" she said sarcastically, "I just _loved_ the feeling of my leg being shattered, gave me a thrill"

His nails sunk deeper into her skin, his hand strong and deadly around her thigh, "answer it seriously Hale, before I make us crash at 60mph" he threatened, "and something tells me you wouldn't want that"

He was right, she didn't. Any other time sure, let him follow through on his threat but not right now, the consequences were too big.

She sighed loudly, "fine" he smirked, knowing he had won, he had her under his thumb, "it was terrifying... It was painful, the worst pain I've probably ever felt is that what you wanted to hear?" She spared him a heated glance, "do you wanna hear how badly I thought I was actually gonna die? How dying would've been the better choice to stop the pain? Is that want you wanted to hear?"

"Yes" he answered simply, his hand loosening around her thigh, "thank you"

Thank you? Fucking thank you? Fucking _thank you? _Was he serious?

"Well you're fucking welcome" she snapped, her body quivering with anger and she held back a small wince as her side flared up in pain again, trying to downplay it but Brian caught on, his careful eyes zeroing in on her.

"_What?"_ She snapped, the pain and irritation making her want to hit him with her bag.

His eyes were cold but lit up with amusement, "nothing Hale, keep driving"

She was. She was trying at least. That niggling pain pulled at her stomach muscles all the way down to her lower abdomen, right where her hip and pelvic bones were and ow, no seriously... _Ow_.

"Eyes on the road Hale" he demanded and she didn't even realise she had looked away from the road in front of her, the pain distracting her.

"I said eyes on the road" she was trying, she was, she glanced up but the pain was distracting and she found her hands slipping off the steering wheel, her stomach tightening and clenching just as the car started to swerve but Brian was quick and grabbed the steering wheel just as they turned into the parking lot of the hospital, skidding and sliding to a messy stop, the seatbelt digging into her chest.

"Next time I say eyes on the road, keep your eyes on the _damn_ road"

She ignored his order, her eyes narrowing at him, "what are you doing to me?"

Confusion flashed through his cool blue gaze, his eyebrows raising, "me?" He asked before letting out a dry chuckle, "I'm not doing anything to you Hale" he disagreed, "and if I _was_ to do something-" he grinned again, his hand landing on her leg once again, "-you would know about it"

That was it. She had had it up to _here_ with his creepy ways. She was_ done._

She grabbed his hand and pushed it away, her whole skin crawling from his touch as she pulled herself from the car angrily, steam practically coming from her ears as the pain started to lessen again, leaving just a niggling cramp in her side.

"Now now Hale, don't make a scene" Brian laughed, following her from the car but before she could storm away he grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her back, "enough with the dramatics"

"Get your hand off me" she growled under her breath, well aware of a few of the deputies around the scene glancing at them curiously, "I mean it"

"_Relax" _he emphasised and she was practically spitting fire by this point, her leg just about lifting up to knee him in the groin, "like I said earlier... Don't you want to know what Stiles said?" He grinned, lining her in again like a fish on a hook.

"No" she lied because she would be stupid if she said she wasn't curious but that was the past, they had moved forward, Brian wasn't to come between them again.

"You sure?" He smirked, leaning in closer to her as Kayla caught a glance of Scott and Stiles staring at them in confusion, "well I'm going to tell you anyway" she tried to pull away from him again but he just tightened his grip, pulling her into his body, "he was so upset, you should've seen him, I mean like depressed-upset" and she clenched her jaw, her stomach swirling with guilt as Scott grabbed ahold of Stiles' shirt to stop him striding forward, "he said he wished he never started to care... He said he wished he never fell in love with you" his voice was laced with faux sympathy even though she knew he was getting off on this, watching as a devastated look crossed her face, "he even said he wished you would've stayed away, would stay away but you came back... Just imagine how much happier he and everyone else would've been if you did the right thing and never returned, if you weren't selfish"

She bit down harshly on her bottom lip, hating how he just got under her skin, hating how he knew what buttons to press, hating how he enjoyed it so damn much.

Brian may be a compulsive and sadistic liar but he wasn't lying about this, she knew that and she knew that was what Stiles said and did and and she wasn't going to lie, it crushed her a little bit. But she held her composure as much as she could, meeting his gaze head on.

"Don't worry" she whispered, "I won't charge for the fare" and with that she tore her arm from his shocked grasp, his eyes looking at her like he was disappointed, like he was expecting a bigger reaction - well she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

The slight niggling still remained in her side but it was fading and fading quickly as she walked away from him, her composure slipping ever so slightly as she remembered his words - "depressed-upset" "wished he never fell in love with you" "wished you would've stayed away" it hurt, _a lot_. More than she liked to admit.

"What was he doing?" Stiles demanded in a frenzy as she approached them, his furious brown eyes flitting between her and Brian who casually strolled behind her, his pace slow, an inquisitive smirk on his face as he observed the crime scene.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" she smiled lightly as he frowned down at her, "he's just being an asshole as per usual, nothing's changed"

He didn't look all that convinced, an angry frown pulling between his brows as he sent Brian a look full of hatred and if looks could kill... _Oh boy..._

"Stiles..." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest, "_relax_"

He glanced down at her, his eyes cooling off ever so slightly but they still had the smouldering remains of fire left behind as he shot Brian a warning look as he took her hands, pulling her next to him, between him and Scott.

"What did he say?" He asked softly, "back there? You seemed kind of... Shaken up" Stiles noticed, his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand and she just shook her head, shrugging her shoulder a little.

"Nothing I didn't already know" she answered truthfully but still avoiding the question. Past was the past right? Onwards and upwards seemed to be her motto these days but it still got to her. He got to her, Brian did. He knew exactly what to say to get her doubting herself.

He lifted a hand to tangle in her hair to bring her forward to kiss her forehead, "stay with Scott okay?"

"Why? Where are you going?" She asked, alarmed, "Stiles just leave Brian-"

"I just need to speak to my dad, no worries" he smirked a little, trying to put her at ease, "I'm not going to start a fight"

"... Okay" she said, still keeping a keen gaze on Stiles as he left, still throwing Brian dirty looks as he circled the doctors car as Stiles spoke quietly to his dad.

"He didn't mean it you know" Scott spoke quietly, softly even as he sent her a sad smile, "he was just... Sad and confused when you were in Brazil, he came around" she also knew that and she knew Scott was speaking the truth about the second part but the first part? She wasn't so sure.

"No, he meant it" she disagreed, "I betrayed him by leaving him, I mean... I didn't even wait around long enough to see him out of the recovery room, he had every right to feel mad"

"He wasn't mad Kayla" Scott said gently, "he was just... Hurt, what he said was just words, he didn't really mean it, trust me" Scott sent her a small smile, "not long after that we had to pry him away from his phone, whatever you said on that voicemail was obviously helpful"

Was it? She normally wasn't very good with words, it would make a change.

She sent Scott a small smile, "well don't worry, whatever Brian says I don't pay attention to, he just likes worming into our heads, making us angry, that's what he's good at"

Scott's hand landed on her elbow, a sign of support just as Stiles lopped back over clumsily, still throwing Brian suspicious looks over his shoulder, "well it's official, that other doctor? Hit over the head and strangled, just like all the other sacrifices"

"So that means there's going to be another one?" Kayla asked in dread, "it could be anyone... It could be your mom" she looked to the side at Scott, the words out her mouth before she had time to prepare herself to not be so blunt and unsympathetic, "I mean... Probably not" she amended at his wide eyed look, "maybe you should keep an eye on her though, just in case"

"Yeah... Yeah definitely" Scott mumbled, pulling out his phone, "do you think Isaac would come over to? Extra backup? Just incase" he repeated her phrase nervously.

She shrugged, "I assume so. Camden's fine now, like literally fine, too fine maybe with all those hissy fits and temper tantrums but he's not leaving the loft in case the Alpha pack comes for him or Brian decides to finish the job so yeah, Isaacs free"

Scott stepped away to make the phone call, the worry oozing off him in waves.

Stiles took her hand again, squeezing tightly, "he didn't hurt you did he?"

Huh? "Who, Scott? No" Kayla shook her head, "why would he-"

A short chuckle interrupted her, "no, not Scott" he turned serious immediately, "Brian"

Physically? Not really. Emotionally? More than she cared to admit.

"... No" she shook her head a little, "he was just... I don't even know what he was doing really" she laughed lightly, trying to break the tension, "forget about him okay?"

Though his eyes were still focused on Brian, on how he still was circling the vehicle, a concentrated look plastered on his face and she just reached up gently, taking ahold of his chin to tilt his head down at her, "Stiles, Brian just does this to get under our skin okay? Don't let him"

His eyes finally found hers, those molten golden irises softening as they met hers, "yeah yeah I know I just..." He trailed off, his tongue sticking into the side of his cheek, "he makes me so mad you know?"

"I know" she smiled, "but don't do anything stupid okay? He's not worth it"

"Yeah... Yeah I get it" he sighed, running his free hand down his face, "it's just, if he did anything to you-"

"He didn't" she told him, "he didn't Stiles okay? Don't worry"

He gulped, Adam's apple bobbing up and down, "so he didn't try and... And-"

"No" already knowing what he was going to ask, "he just talked too much, so much in fact I was seriously considering jumping head first out the damn car" she smirked, trying to lighten him up, "c'mon, let's go, there's not much else we can do here"

He paused, chancing sending Brian another dirty look but that was soon washed away when he looked down at her, nodding his head, "yeah, you're right"

"Aren't I always?" She teased as his lips tugged upwards into a smile, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his parted lips, "so what you thinking? Pizza or Chinese?"

A bubble of laughter broke free from his lips, "depends what you can eat without puking"

Damn. That was true.

She winced, "Uh... Pineapple?" She asked which just caused him to chuckle even more, his cheeks flushing.

"I could do pineapple" he took her hand again, intertwining their fingers, "i'll cook up the best pineapple dish you've ever tasted"

"Sounds good"

He started guiding them away but she couldn't help but spare a glance over her shoulder as they walked, catching Brian's bright blue gaze. He just smirked at her, his face contorted into a sick twisted kind of amusement and something told her this, whatever he was planning, was far from over.

* * *

She had another nightmare. The same one she had back in the motel. The same mind numbing fear spread through her body, paralysing her. All she could hear was a baby wailing, Lydia's terrifying screams that tore right through her very soul and Stiles' voice yelling at her to kill him, to kill him and let it all be over with.

All her fears and terrors seized her and she woke up gasping for breath, sweat running down the back of her neck, palms clammy and a scream bubbling in the back of her throat as she flailed about, the covers wrapping around her legs, trapping her.

It was like a night terror. Trapped and forced to watch as Lydia's pained screams filled the air, how a baby just disappeared into thin air, how Stiles looked so broken and guilty, pleading with her to kill him, to save everyone's lives, how if she didn't then more people would die.

... And now she couldn't breathe, the panic being too much.

"Kaylz... Kayla, are you okay?" Stiles asked panicked as she sat there in his bed, hands clenching around the sweaty bed sheets.

She just nodded, unable to say anything.

"It's just a nightmare, it's just a nightmare" he soothed, scooting to her side and rubbing soothing circles on her back, "it's not real"

Not real... _Yet_. But that didn't calm her down.

"Okay um... Uh Kaylz, hey look at me" he whispered quietly, his fingers gently titling her head to the side to stare at him, "Kayla, look at me" and she peeled open her eyes, her eyesight blurring in and out of focus as she tried to focus on the brown eyed boy beside her, "it's okay, I'm here, just breathe... Nice and slowly okay? Breathe from here" his hand landed across the top of her stomach, right above her diaphragm.

"Slowly" he repeated, "and we'll do it together okay?" He asked, "eyes on me Kaylz"

She was trying, she really was but it was difficult, increasingly difficult the more the panic seized her entire body, paralysing her.

"Count with me okay?" He whispered as she took in a steady breath, "one"

Her throat ached, her breathing shaky, "o-one"

"See? you're doing really great" he praised, "and again-" he sucked in a breath with her, "-two"

"T-two"

This went on for several minutes, each breath in felt like she was slowly getting in control again, her vision returning to normal, her chest loosening as the air passed more freely through her air waves.

"See?" He whispered and she felt him lean his chin on her shoulder, "you're okay"

Yeah she was... Kind of.

"Thanks" she still sounded slightly breathless, like she had just jogged around a few blocks.

"You don't need to thank me" he said quietly, his hand still pressed against her stomach, feeling her breathe, "... How bad?"

He meant the nightmare and it was up there on a high ten.

"It's fine" she downplayed it a little even though her whole stomach churned at the reminder, "I just... I've been getting more nightmares lately is all, it's fine"

"You wanna talk about it?" His voice was soft and smooth, not pushing her just offering a helping hand if she wanted it.

She remembered the screams, the terror, "Uh... No, not yet" she shook her head a little, "I just... It's too... Too..."

"I know, don't worry" she still felt his hand on her stomach and glanced down, his long fingers now brushing across her bare stomach that was showing from the loose crop top she wore to bed, her heart fluttering at the contact.

His gaze was, too, staring down at her, his eyes flitting across her bare stomach in something close to amazement.

She couldn't deny it felt good... And right.

So she just took a hold of his hand, slowly lowering herself down and she felt him settle down behind her, his face buried into the crook of her neck, his warm breath fluttering across her skin.

"Um..." She slowly guided his hand down a little so the palm was resting across her lower abdomen, "there would be more accurate"

He smiled lightly against her skin, his fingers slowly tracing patterns over the flesh there as she settled down into a content sleep.

* * *

"Miss Hale" she jumped at the sudden voice right next to her ear, half out of fright and the other half out of that horrible use of her last name - she hated 'miss Hale', urgh, ew, no.

"Jesus" she cursed under her breath, eyes widening as Miss Blake starting walking next to her, her heels clip clopping across the floor compared to Kayla's high top converses.

"Urgh, yeah that's me" her heart finally stopped trying to jump into her throat, "and it's Kayla"

"Right" her teacher let out a jittery laugh, "Kayla sorry, I guess I'm just... Nervous"

"Nervous, why?" Kayla asked, "because I practically saw you naked or because you're fucking my cousin?"

The students around them went quiet, sending them inquisitive looks as a blush crept up onto Miss Blake's cheeks.

"Derek said you were rather Uh... Blunt" her teacher murmured, "I should've been prepared for that"

"It's cool" Kayla waved her hand, "fuck him all you want if it puts him in a better mood"

The blush deepened. Seems Miss Blake got embarrassed easily, or maybe it was because Kayla was speaking loudly, well loudly enough to draw attention of her classmates.

Miss Blake paused, trying to keep up with Kayla's quick pace, "you know, if you want you can call me Jennifer" as Kayla cocked an eyebrow, "just-just if you want to... You don't have to-"

"I think I'll stick with Miss Blake" Kayla muttered, "just because my cousin was in you and told you all our deepest darkest secrets it doesn't mean we're one big happy family... You're still my english teacher" she reminded her, that plus she didn't really like her that much, she didn't know what it was about her, there was just something niggling away in the back of her mind.

"Understood" and she was trying _way_ too hard, "we'll stick with Miss Blake then"

Kayla gave her a tight smile, holding the books closer to her chest as silence fell between the two. Uncomfortable silence.

"Derek told me about your situation" Miss Blake suddenly blurted out as the silence deepened, "so if you need anything, time off class or-"

"Wait, _what?" _Kayla practically screeched, her eyes widening to meet her nervous gaze, "he told you? Told you _what_ exactly?"

Miss Blake gulped, obviously realising this was a touchy subject, "about you and Mr Stilinski's, um..."

Her jaw clenched, her nails digging into the chemistry textbook she was gripping for dear life. How _dare_ he! He had known her for all of five fucking minutes and had, what? decided she was trustworthy enough to know every little detail of their fucking lives?!

Miss Blake then realised she had put her foot in her mouth and tried to backtrack, "he didn't mean to... He was just upset and needed someone to talk to... I won't say anything if that's what you're worried about-"

"It's fine" Kayla gritted out through clenched teeth, "it's... _Fine"_

Silence again as they turned off into the chemistry classroom but Kayla immediately stopped and abruptly turned around, Miss Blake almost crashing head first into her. She didn't like this whole puppy dog routine, following her about like a kid, it was annoying.

"Wrong classroom" she deadpanned because, sure, she made Derek happy and that was great, the broody sour wolf needed cheering up but it didn't mean Kayla had to like her right away did it? She hoped not, she was kinda infuriating.

"Urgh... I'm substituting" Miss Blake smiled, "for Mr Harris"

Oh great.

"But it's okay... Means I can get to know you better"

Fab. This was just... _Great._

What you saw was what you got with Kayla pretty much, she was upfront and blunt and if she didn't like someone that someone usually knew. And Miss Blake did.

"Kayla, do you... Do you like me?" She asked cautiously, sidestepping to let some students into the classroom, "I just, I get that you... Don't?"

'Then you're absolutely right' almost fell from her lips but she bit her tongue, see? Self control, she was learning.

"I don't know you well enough to form an accurate opinion" she substituted. Be nice Kayla, Derek likes her, be nice, be nice-

"First impressions are usually right"

That was about the best thing Kayla had ever heard her say. Okay wow mean, tone it down girl.

Her eyes narrowed a little in contemplation, "I usually use a traffic light system, green for good, red for bad, you know and well-" she just shrugged, "-you're an amber"

Miss Blake frowned, "Amber?"

"Middle ground" Kayla confirmed shamelessly, "I'm cautious of you"

"... Why?" Miss Blake looked slightly panicked, only adding to Kayla's wariness.

"I don't know, just a feeling" she shrugged, "why? Are you hiding anything?"

"Me? No... Just a high school teacher, that's all" she straightened out her features, plastering a small smile on her face, "I hope to change your opinion of me"

Unlikely.

"Sounds good" she forced a friendly smile on her face, sweeping into the classroom leaving a confused and slightly intimidated Miss Blake behind. Everyone trusted her, everyone thought of her as the kind, cute couldn't-harm-a-fly english teacher. But not her. And she was close to Derek, she couldn't allow some dumb high school kid to put a spanner in the works. She couldn't afford to. If she continued to be a problem then, well, she would just have to stop her being a problem. Simple as that.

Kayla took her seat behind Scott and Stiles, Lydia already on her seat next to her as the two boys nodded at them.

"Good morning. As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing... I mean, sick. Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we?"

Maybe she should try harder to like her but, well, she didn't know there was just something _off_ about her. A muffled voice in the back of her head telling her this woman wasn't who she said she was.

She opened her textbook, flicking through the pages only to get a pen thrown at her and looked up, her brows furrowing.

"A pen? Really?" She asked Stiles, rolling her eyes playfully, "you do know you could've just said my name, works just as efficiently" she flashed him a smirk as he smiled back.

"Yeah yeah Kaylz, right you three listen up" he beckoned them all forward with his finger as Lydia sighed but leaned forward too, "my dad said that doc died by asphyxiation but he wasn't strangled"

"Plastic bag over the head, works every time" Kayla nodded, "oh, or gas inhalation, carbon monoxide would cause asphyxiation, or maybe even compressive asphyxia" all she got back in return was confused and slightly scared looks, "you know, where pressure is placed on the-"

"Yeah" stiles interrupted, "wow I'm totally dating a criminal mastermind"

Kayla just shrugged nonchalantly, "hey, if you ever need help hiding a dead body I'm your girl"

"That I don't doubt" Stiles muttered, "so... Any idea whose next?"

"It could be anyone, literally anyone" Scott answered, shrugging helplessly.

"You said it was healers right?" Lydia asked, puckering her lips in thought, "well healers aren't strictly nurses or doctors"

"What are you thinking?" Stiles frowned, sharing a look with Kayla as they both leaned towards the strawberry blonde just as Scott's phone started ringing.

"If it's not nurses or doctors it could be dentists, surgeons, vets-"

"Vets" Kayla interrupted, a sudden realisation dawning on her, "shit, Deaton" she cursed loudly, sharing a wide eyed look with Stiles just as Scott's frenzied callings brought them back to reality.

"He's gone" he muttered in shock, "Deaton's been taken"

Fucking hell.

She saw the panic in Scott's eyes, the fear and grief and knew they were gonna have to scive off another day. Eh, fine by her.

"Go" she nodded at Scott, "we'll catch up"

Safe to say it didn't take a lot of conniving. He grabbed his rucksack, swinging it onto his shoulder and dodging down the line of desks and when asked by Miss Blake where he was going he just stuttered something about 'a bathroom emergency' leaving them all in the wind. Because boy was he quick, Kayla almost got vertigo watching him.

"Anybody else wanting to leave?" Miss Blake asked slightly sarcastically, raising her eyebrows and Kayla just glanced around at her fellow classmates and if that was a legitimate question why the hell weren't they jumping on that opportunity?

Kayla raised her hand as Miss Blake nodded at her.

"Yes Kayla?"

"I want to leave" she deadpanned, "can I leave?"

"I wasn't... Um-" Miss Blake fumbled, "do you need to leave?"

"No" she answered, "but I'm bored so-" she leaned down, grabbing her bag as Lydia just shook her head and Stiles watched them gobsmacked, "-see ya bitches later"

Miss Blake was too in shock to do anything as she swept herself from the classroom, fully intending to catch Scott up. If Deaton was taken by this darach then you bet your ass she would help, in any way she could.

* * *

Brian watched the three teenagers leave the animal clinic, Scott heading towards his bike and Kayla and Stiles towards the baby blue jeep, his own eyes narrowing. God how much he hated them, all of them. Especially Hales.

He sighed but a smirk soon tugged at his lips as he pushed himself off his car and headed towards the trunk, his eyes lighting up.

It seemed lately his plans kept changing. But who cares, he was flexible. As long as he tore them all apart, one by one, it didn't matter.

He popped the trunk, a grin tugging at his lips. He had hurt Kayla, he had hurt the Hales, he had hurt Stiles and Isaac and slowly the names were getting crossed off. Soon they would all be as broken as each other.

The black haired woman, tied up bound and gagged was glaring at him, face covered in tearstains and sweat, her curly hair askew.

He bent down to knee level, a smirk still firmly in place.

"Your son has become quite a problem" Brian muttered, "always trying to play hero, it's annoying"

The woman let out an angry noise, trying to kick out but Brian just grabbed her legs, holding her down, "he cares a lot for you, his only parental figure... How tragic... I wonder how he would feel if that were taken away from him?" Brian asked himself, "would he still have enough energy to play hero?"

The woman's brown gaze was furious yet held fear, heart stopping terror even, "would he even bother trying?"

Scott was next and oh boy was he wanting to hit him and hit him_ hard._

"Oh don't worry Melissa" he patronisingly stroked the woman's hair as she flinched, "I won't hurt you..._ Yet" _he amended, a cruel smile in place, "it's Scott I want to hurt, you might just get stuck in the firing line"

He stood up again, blue eyes shining with amusement, "I sure hope you're not claustrophobic" was his last words to the woman as he slammed the trunk shut on her hopeless attempts at a scream.

**A)n) I know, I'm evil but Brian well... His time is coming to an end shortly Muhaha and I hope you all liked and please please review, they mean mega much I love you all see ya next time x**


	45. Chapter 45 - He's mine

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, anyways a massive and thankful shout out to cecld16, Luna888, toridw317, Iste, M, Tazytara ((you rock too :))) crash88, jayesh . Dms and Vcarp1993 for reviewing, I love you all hope you like x**

"So... Are you really gonna tell him?" Kayla asked quietly as Stiles drove them back to the school because after Ms Morrell's rather obvious hint about Lydia being the one that could help they decided she was the way to go.

He bit the side of his cheek, one hand tightening around the steering wheel, "I... I don't know"

He was, of course, referring to his dad. Scott had suggested that the sheriff should know what was going on and Stiles had eventually ended up agreeing even though it was perfectly clear he didn't look all that convinced, indecision shining in his eyes.

"You don't have to, not if you don't want to" she told him softly, "it's completely your decision, don't feel pressured into doing it"

He glanced at her from the side of his eye, "maybe Scott is right though, maybe my dad knowing would save a lot of lives"

"Maybe" she agreed, "but it won't be worth it if it puts him in danger" she reached out as she turned to the side, running her hand slowly up and down his arm, "just don't rush it okay?" She whispered, sending him a small smile, "you know your dad better than anyone, you'll know when the time is right"

He still looked nervous, his cheeks flushed, "yeah... I still don't know"

"Thats okay, let's just go with the flow huh?" She suggested, her hand curling around his shoulder, thumb dancing across his collar bone, "if that time comes then so be it, if not no worries, how about that?" Because if there was one thing she hated it was seeing Stiles stressed - he could cover it up well but she saw through the cracks, she saw how the indecision and worry was cutting him up on the inside.

His lips quirked as he sent her a sideways amused look, "that sounds good to me Kaylz"

"Agreed" she smirked, "now stop worrying okay? I can feel your worry and anxiousness from here" she joked even though she really did, that wall hadn't been built up again so she could feel the quiet hum of everyone's emotions and it gave her a headache not being able to shut it off like before.

His brows pulled together, sending her a look caught between worry and alarm, "you still haven't been able to shut it off?"

"Nope" she said, popping the 'p', "I've tried but it's not working" she shrugged a little, "and don't give me that look" she smirked playfully as he looked like he was desperately wanting to say something or wrap her up in bubble wrap but didn't want to cross the line and seem so overprotective and smothering.

"What look?" He asked innocently, trying to straighten out his expression but it didn't work, not in the slightest.

"That look like you want to protect me from everything" don't get her wrong it was a sweet thought but completely impossible.

"Well I do" he stated, not even bothering to lie, "especially from all this supernatural crap"

"I'm kinda apart of this supernatural crap" she reminded him lightly, "in fact you're about the only human involved in this crap that doesn't have to be"

"I do have to be" he said almost instantly, not even faltering, "my best friend and my girlfriend is so I am too, it's like a package deal, three for the price of two" he smirked playfully as she let out a bubble of laughter.

"No getting rid of you Huh?" She grinned, unable to hold back her snorts of amusement.

"None, I'm like a tumour"

"Lovely description, really" she muttered sarcastically, her smile wide, "you flatter yourself"

"But I mean it" he reached out, placing his free hand on her thigh, his eyes flitting from the road and then back to her, "I'm here to stay"

"That's good to know considering I'm carrying your baby and all" she joked as she laid her hand over his warm one, "but thanks"

"You believe me right?" He asked, his smile still in place but a frown was pulling between his brows, "I'm not going anywhere, even if I die a gruesome and bloody death I'll just kick ass on the other side and come right back" he said playfully but under that playful tone she felt how serious he was being, his promise more of a vow, a serious one at that.

"Yeah" her voice came out as more of a whisper, "yeah I know" they locked eyes for a few seconds before he broke the contact by glancing back at the road as he turned a corner, her fingers curling around his that rested on her bare leg, "same goes for me"

"What?" He laughed, lips quirking, "you're not going to die Kaylz, you're a Hale, Hales are the most stubborn hot headed people I've ever met"

The smile slipped off her face, the nightmares she had had since Brazil flooding her mind. Everyone died at some point, it was inevitable, and she just had this awful sinking feeling that not all of them would make it to senior year. Meredith's words from all those months ago rattling around in her brain. She didn't really believe Meredith, not entirely, but it still niggled away at her. Meredith said she was going to die but did she really want to revolve her whole life, no matter how short or long, around the words of someone so fragile minded? So clearly damaged and broken?

"What?" Stiles caught on to her look, his expression turning serious, "what is it?" He glanced quickly between the road and her, his eyes worried, "why do you look like that?"

He was slowing down as they entered the school parking lot and she assumed he meant like shit.

"It's nothing, don't worry" she denied as he parked his jeep, reaching for the door handle but Stiles' hand shot out to stop her, his expression softening.

"Kaylz..." He trailed off, that hint of knowing in his voice.

She flushed under his intense gaze, wanting so badly to tell him but they had enough to worry about, such as human sacrifices, her nightmares paled in comparison to that, "Uh... We don't have much time" she fumbled out an excuse, "we should probably-"

"It can wait" he stated, eyes trailing over her, scrutinising her, "what's the matter? Is it the baby? Is something wrong-"

"No, no nothing like that" she said quickly, hating making him worried, "I just... I've been... Having nightmares" she said quietly, "since Meredith, since Brazil-"

"Meredith?" Stiles frowned, interrupting her, "that girl from Eichen house?"

"Yeah... Her" she winced, "it's probably nothing but since she 'predicted' my death I Uh... I have dreams... About you"

"Me?" Stiles squeaked out, "what kind of dreams?"

She winced again, forcing herself to meet his gaze, "where you're the bad guy" she even cringed as she said it, about how ridiculous it was. Stiles the bad guy? Yeah, like_ that _would ever happen, "I know I know, it's ridiculous but... Every so often it just pops up"

Stiles gulped nervously, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips, "what-what happens... In these dreams?"

"... You kill people" she said slowly, sending him an apologetic look, "you... Kill me" she then shook her head, "well not really, you can't die in a dream otherwise, well, you're screwed but you get the gist" she waved her hand, trying to down play it, "I guess Meredith's ramblings just have me on edge is all"

He looked completely and positively freaked out, a nervous sweat building on his forehead.

"What Uh... What was it Meredith said again?" He asked quietly, the wheels spinning in his head.

She thought back to that day she and Derek were training in the woods and along came Meredith, completely delirious and shouting obscene things, the way her eyes were wide with terror, "um... That I would die" he flinched at that, "before I turned eighteen... That the one I trusted the most would kill me... Just the usual" she waved her, trying to play it off as nothing because she could feel Stiles' freaking out creeping up on him, "look, it's probably nothing-"

"Do you think... I mean..." He gulped again, his eyes held fear as they stared at her, "a part of you must believe her if you're having nightmares about it, nightmares are caused by what our subconscious minds register and fear so... Are you... Scared of me?"

Okay that was absolutely _ridiculous_.

"What?" She exclaimed loudly before scoffing, "_no_, don't be so ridiculous"

He didn't look like he believed her.

"Kayla if you think I'm going to do something to you-"

"I don't" she reached out, taking ahold of one of his hands, the other threading through the hair on the back of his head, "I don't" she repeated, "they're just nightmares caused by the ramblings of someone that needs professional help, I know you would never hurt me" she sent him a small smile, "I mean look at you, you're about the sweetest guy ever, and sure, you may be a tad psychotic-" a smile tugged at her lips, "-but that's also kind of a turn on... _Relax"_ she emphasised, "I doubt there's any real truth to what she said"

He frowned, his eyes sad as they looked at her, "I guess I also... Feared myself a little, it wouldn't be surprising if someone else did too"

"Why would you fear yourself?" She asked softly.

"Because... I know I would go to any length to protect any one of you" he admitted, "like with Brian... Sometimes I lay in bed and think of all the ways I could kill him, all the ways I could make him pay and I don't feel any remorse at all" he told her quietly, "in fact, there's nothing more I want than for him to suffer - badly..." He trailed off, a frown pulling at his lips, "is that bad?"

It was a little bad but it was a thought every single one of them had. Anger, it was a natural human emotion.

She reached down slowly, resting her palm against his cheek, "no" she whispered honestly, "in fact I'll help with those fantasies okay?"

And it worked - he laughed.

"We make a good team"

"We make a great team" she corrected with a smirk, "now c'mon, we have enough to worry about than stupid nightmares okay?"

He still looked a little nervous but nodded all the same, both deciding it was best to sort out this problem than worry about ones that may not even happen, that was most likely due to some poor girls' overactive imagination.

So that was how they ended up sneaking down the halls but Kayla's hand shot out and wrapped around Stiles' arm, hearing a familiar raised voice.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me" she cursed under her breath, taking a firm hold of his hand and dragging a flailing him behind her as she strode over to coach's office.

"...fire alarm. I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head"

Oh wow Cora, turn down the psychoticness.

"Let go of me" she heard Lydia's voice, "I said-"

"Cora" Kayla interrupted, opening the door wide and stepping in, her voice menacingly low, "let her go"

Both Lydia and Cora looked surprised at their sudden appearance but her grip didn't loosen around Lydia's arm, in fact it just tightened.

"She's sleeping with the enemy" Cora protested and Lydia at least looked a little ashamed.

"And that is none of our business and it certainly isn't yours" Kayla said honestly, taking a firm grip of Cora's hand and peeling if off Lydia who just winced and rubbed the red skin, "why so on edge cousin?"

"Because Derek's on edge" Cora answered honestly, crossing her arms over her chest as Stiles quickly double checked Lydia's arm, "and the fact that the little redhead over there is rolling around with the alpha who's trying to kill us isn't helping"

She glanced back at Lydia who just shrugged, sending Cora a glare as Kayla just smirked.

"Wow Lyds, really going for my sloppy seconds?" She joked, trying to get rid of the tension that had built up in the room, "tut tut"

Lydia raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, rolling her eyes again playfully as Cora just looked on like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"But she's-"

"Yeah yeah, we get it" Kayla threw her arm around Cora's shoulder, relaxing her, "she's getting up close and personal with twinnie, big deal, _now_-" she glanced between her three friends, "-whose up for a little experimenting?"

They found an empty science classroom and piled in there, Lydia sending them all dirty looks.

"This is a complete waste of time" she deadpanned, unamused, but took a seat none the less, "how can I help you?"

"By your amazing team spirit" Kayla smirked, leaning over her shoulder to flash her a grin.

"For school sports, sure, for helping find dead bodies? No thank you" Lydia sing songed, sighing loudly.

"Not dead yet" Stiles jumped in, "just putting that out there"

"But he will be if we don't do something, hence you" Kayla placed her hands on Lydia's shoulders, "how do you feel about contacting the dead?"

Lydia titled her head to the side, glancing at Kayla, "is there a special number to call?" She sassed, looking about one hundred and ten percent done with all of their shit.

"Kinda" Kayla nodded over at Stiles who pulled a ouija board from his backpack.

Lydia sighed loudly again, looking fed up, "are you guys serious?"

Kayla, Stiles and Cora just glanced at each other before nodding stimultaniosly.

"Oh joy" Lydia adjusted herself in her seat, sitting up straight and placing her hands on the desk, "my friends have lost their minds"

"Not yet" Kayla quipped, "and honestly? You're kind of our last idea so put those ridiculously expensive manicured nails on that board and let's get delving" she instructed, placing it in front of Lydia.

"Wait" Cora interrupted, "shouldn't we all do it? Together?"

Kayla shrugged as Stiles nodded "yeah yeah, all in" and all four of them had their fingers placed on the small wooden instrument on the board, three pairs of eyes focused on Lydia - sure it was completely ridiculous but she would take ridiculous over dead Deaton any day.

"Where is Dr Deaton?" Stiles asked carefully, cocking an eyebrow at Lydia and Kayla felt herself leaning forward in anticipation - if it worked then whoa, if not then_ Duh, _obviously.

Lydia just looked completely disinterested, her face one of boredom.

"Well... Aren't you going to answer it?" Stiles asked, borderline agitated.

"Me? I don't know the answer" Lydia answered obviously, looking at them all like they were crazy, "I thought we were contacting some sort of spirit?"

'Well do you know any spirits?" Cora jumped in, rolling her eyes.

"The spirit is you" Kayla broke up the argument before it started, "_you're _the spirit Lydia"

Lydia puckered her lips, "then you have in fact lost your mind... I'm not dead"

"Yet" Cora added with a tight smile as Kayla just sent Cora a 'shut up' look before facing Lydia.

"No you're not but you're something right? You're something that finds dead bodies and has some weird ass feelings and shit so, please-" she leaned down, wrapping her arms around Lydia's small frame from behind and placing her chin atop her head, "-try?" She suggested, "I'll even make out with you if that's what it takes"

She could practically feel Lydia's eye roll at that, "you would do that anyway"

"True" Kayla hummed, "pretty please?" She smirked, "for me? Your bestest hottest friend in the whole world?"

Lydia's smile was genuine this time, "fine... But I still think it's a waste of time"

"I love you" Kayla grinned, quickly placing a kiss to the top of her head before throwing herself in the seat next to her as Lydia's hard ass look dissolved - see? She was a softie really.

They spent the next while handing Lydia some of Deaton's personal belongings but nope, didn't seem to work, it just ended in a frustrated Cora, an annoyed Stiles and a sassy Lydia. Then they moved onto something called automatic writing, God, this was getting ridiculous.

They handed Lydia a sketch book from Kayla's bag and a pencil, leaving the strawberry blonde to place her head in the palm of her hand and start doodling, looking as bored as hell.

"Lydia what the hell is that?" Stiles stood next to her, an affronted look on his face.

"A tree" Lydia answered simply, smacking her lips together.

"A tree? _A tree?'_ Stiles exclaimed, starting to go on a rant but there was something familiar with Lydia's drawing that caught her attention. Sure, when someone drew a tree it was pretty simple, pretty basic, a tree was a tree after all, pretty similar but to her it was too similar, eerily familiar.

"Lydia?" Kayla asked cautiously, "where did you see that tree?"

Her friend shrugged, "I didn't, it's called creative drawing Kayla. Imagination"

She ignored her friends' snark and dumped her bag on the table next to Lydia, rooting through it to find one of her old sketch books from her very first few months in Beacon hills, flicking through the pages to find the one she was looking for and then slapped it on the desk next to her friend, an eyebrow raised.

"Then why does it look exactly like mine?"

Lydia's own green eyes widened in surprise as Cora and Stiles watched on silently, their brows furrowing.

"... No copyright was intended" was all Lydia said, shrugging.

"Lydia, these are _exactly_ alike" Kayla protested, pushing the two drawings closer together, "so that means, somehow, this tree is important"

"Kayla, honey, are you even hearing yourself?" Lydia asked, an eyebrow raised, "how is a tree out of all things the key to the puzzle? Your hormones must be out of wack"

_"My hormones are fine"_ Kayla practically screeched, almost deafening everyone in the room, "I mean... My hormones are completely fine" she said a lot quieter, composing herself, "but clearly it means something"

"Yeah, it does" Lydia nodded, "that we're both great artists"

Kayla just sighed - this was going no where.

Stiles' frown became a lot more pronounced as he leaned over next to her, frowning at the pictures, "no, Kayla's right, those are freakishly similar"

_"Thank you"_ she exclaimed, playfully slapping his back, "see? Someone believes me"

"Yeah, because he's sleeping with you" Lydia smirked, "it's a tree, what does that have to do with human sacrifices?"

Okay, score one for lydia.

"I... I don't know" she answered, "but something, obviously, and I'll prove it to you"

Lydia smirked at the challenge, "we'll soon see"

Kayla, from the corner of her eye, caught Cora's roll of her own eyes, "are you sure you're both not gay for each other?"

"Why? Is your gay radar going off the charts?" Kayla joked but packed away her bag none the less.

"Wait, hold up... You're gay?" Stiles asked in shock, looking at Cora in shock, "you like girls?"

Her cousin sent her a look like 'is this guy for real?' "Yes, I like girls. Did you not hear me the other day in the loft?"

"Blonde girls specifically, right?" Kayla grinned as Cora sent her a glare, "hey, I'm the seductress here, I feel things" she defended herself with a laugh.

Stiles frowned between the three of them, "wait... Erica?"

"You're really slow on the uptake you know that?" Cora glared at Stiles, practically ready to start shaking him and screaming 'get with the programme', "how do you deal with him?"

A playful smile tugged at her lips, "on top" was all she said, sending Stiles a flirtatious wink before rounding on Lydia, "any other weird tingly feelings?"

Lydia smacked her lips together again, "no and I'm not going to get any, especially when it's clear you should be speaking to Danny"

"Danny?" Kayla frowned, "why Danny?"

* * *

Why Danny? Because that little boy genius had a lot of info stuffed in that big brain of his. More than was probably even natural or safe but it worked out in their favour because, for once, the tables seemed to be turning.

"Okay so Virgins and healers, what a weird ass combination" Kayla commended as her and Stiles walked through the halls of the hospital, their voices lowered as they made their way to Danny's room, "and werewolves would've been on the menu too"

Stiles pushed open Danny's door, glancing over his shoulder to check no one was looking before pulling her in with him, "thank god I'm safe from all three of the above categories"

She smirked, "you are completely unvirginised" she nodded, "like, so far away from being a Virgin you don't even know the definition"

He sent her a playful look, ducking around to the other side of Danny's bed to grab his bag whilst she waited on the other side, keeping a look out by the door, "trust me, I have never been so happy to not be a Virgin in my whole life" he told her, "if I was still a virgin you would see me walking around holding a sign saying 'someone needs to sex me right now' and I wouldn't even charge, hell I would even accept Danny's offer"

"And who says Danny would offer?" She grinned, "I thought he said you weren't his type"

He glanced up from his searching, looking mildly offended, "Danny would want this okay?" He pointed down to his body, "I've seen the way he looks at me"

A chortle broke free from her lips, "sure Stiles"

"No seriously" he defended himself, "I'm positive he has a crush on me"

"Ooooh I've got competition" she grinned.

"Damn right" he nodded, a smirk pulling at his lips, "everyone wants this"

"I like to cuddle" alerted them both to the fact that Danny was awake... Well not awake more like sleep talking, "pick you up at nine"

Stiles flushed red as Kayla covered her mouth, holding back her chuckles, "I wasn't... I didn't... Did you just ask me on a date?" Stiles seemed confused if not a little flattered by Danny's unconscious advances, "that's so sweet"

Danny's eyes remained closed, completely out of it, "I like being dominated"

"Okay, way too much info Danster" Kayla smirked, nodding to Stiles and mouthing 'hurry up', as she leaned over Danny's bed, "and that wouldn't work out too well, Stiles does too"

Stiles' head popped up again, "I make an awesome top too just FYI Danny, and I've been told I can rock worlds"

Danny was seriously out of it by this point, hell he'll probably wake up and think this was all a dream, "references?" He slurred, like he was about to employ someone.

"Uh..." Stiles mumbled, staring at her before ducking down again in embarrassment, his cheeks flaming red like he was self conscious he only had one 'reference'.

Kayla couldn't hold back her laughs as she leaned over Danny, whispering in his ear, "he does make an awesome mind blowing top too, he's multi talented" she snickered as Danny just let out a pleased noise, "plus he's great with his hands"

"_Kayla_... Oh my god..."

"What?" She asked innocently, "I'm distracting him, keep searching"

Danny's sleeping face contorted into confusion, "why... Why are you going through my stuff?"

"We're not, we're not" Stiles claimed, shaking his head, "we're just... In your dreams"

"Yeah" Kayla agreed, "a kinky dream that you're having about Stiles"

_"Kayla"_

"With me watching" she smirked, enjoying this way too much, "like a supporter, there I am cheering you both on from the sidelines, waving my Pom poms and all that jazz"

"... Oh my god..." It seemed that was the only phrase in Stiles' vocabulary.

"But he's... He's not really my type" Danny admitted, slurring his words as Stiles let out an affronted and over dramatic gasp, his eyes widening like he had been personally betrayed.

"You can't lead me on like that Danny, it's not funny to toy with a guys emotions"

"Pretty sure he wasn't leading you on" Kayla pointed out with a smirk, "now chop chop, before the nurses come in"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Stiles pulled out a folder with Danny's project in it, stuffing it inside his buttoned up shirt before stumbling to his feet and pointed an accusatory finger at a now sleeping and snoring Danny, "and here I thought we had something special"

Kayla let out a snort of amusement but started to tug him from the room only for the door to open and a young blonde nurse with piercing green eyes enter, stopping in her tracks to give them both a suspicious look.

"What are you two doing in here?" She asked, "it's not visiting hours yet"

"Uh... Um... Oh Uh... We weren't Uh... Nothing..." Stiles was fumbling over his words which just made the nurse even more suspicious, hell she looked about ready to call security.

"Nothing is going on" Kayla said quietly, her voice soft and lulling as she gently reached out to touch the nurse's arm, "in fact... You didn't see us here"

The nurse slipped into a sort of daze, her eyes glazing over, "I didn't see you here" she repeated, her stare focused on Kayla.

"You saw nothing" Kayla said slowly, "nothing at all"

"Nothing at all"

"Exactly" Kayla grinned, "now shoo"

The nurse did so without falter, leaving the two of them there as Stiles' eyes widened from the side of her, his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Okay now that... That was _amazing" _he whispered, still in shock.

She just shrugged, "if I can't build the wall back up then may as well use these freaky ass powers to my advantage" she smirked, taking his hand, "let's go"

They sneaked from the room again, ducking around any suspicious nurses and heading towards the exit just as a small niggle pulled at her stomach as she slowed down her pace, her hand loosening around Stiles'.

"What is it?" He frowned, glancing at her in worry.

"Uh nothing I just Uh... I need to ask Melissa something, wait for me in the Jeep?"

"Uh... Sure, yeah" he smiled, leaning forward to press a warm kiss to her forehead, lingering there for a couple of second s longer than necessary before pulling away as she watched him walk away, making sure the coast was clear before making her way to the front desk where a middle aged, brown haired brown eyed nurse was filing something away.

"Um... Hi" Kayla greeted as the woman looked up, "I was looking for Melissa McCall, is she on duty today?"

"She was supposed to be but never showed up" she met Kayla's gaze, "is there something I can help you with?"

Oh shit.

"Uh... No, no it's okay" she waved her hand, preparing to walk away but turned around, changing her mind, "actually yes... I guess... My Uh, my friend-" the nurse raised an eyebrow, both knowing they weren't talking about a friend here, "-say she found out she was pregnant right?"

"... Yes?"

"Okay, and say she, my friend, was a little... Worried?"

"Worried why?" The nurse seemed kind and warm and welcoming, an open look plastered on her face.

"She, my friend that is, had been under a lot of stress lately and Uh... She had been getting small pains... Sometimes... Occasionally... What should I-_she,_ she I mean, what should she do?"

"Your friend?" The nurse didn't believe the whole 'friend' lie one bit.

"Yes" Kayla nodded, wringing her hands.

"Cramps are quite normal in pregnancy but if they in any way become sharp or should your friend notice any shoulder pain or bleeding them I suggest she come to the hospital right away" and Kayla gulped loudly, "or if that's not the case I would still suggest you get checked out, just to be on the safe side"

"You mean my friend"

The nurse smiled, "yes, your friend"

Kayla nodded, taking it all in and just when she was about to throw away the whole 'friend' facade and ask about a check up, just to be safe, Stiles started calling her name from the end of the corridor, looking like he just got off the phone.

"Kaylz... Kaylz Scott he..." He glanced around nervously, "he found something" he just settled in saying, an obvious hint in his voice.

Kayla nodded, plastering a smile on her face as the nurse looked at her curiously and knowingly, infact that look was a little unnerving so she just glanced away and started walking back towards Stiles, the nurse's intense stare drilling holes in her back as she left.

* * *

"So Allison's dad has been documenting where the bodies have and will turn up?" Kayla asked, a frown in place as they walked back to Stiles' jeep in the parking lot.

"Seems like" Stiles' answer was short and clipped, his hand nervously finding its way in hers, intertwining their fingers and she noticed how his hand was all clammy and warm, like he was nervous.

"He's not involved though" Kayla shook her head, "he can't be"

"He's involved somehow"

"He's not the darach" she denied, completely opposed to that idea, "no way... Did you see how he reacted when he found out Kate set the fire? Or Gerard was controlling the Kanima? That's not the face of a guilty man"

"Well there's only one way to find out" Stiles said mysteriously, walking her around to her side of the jeep and opening the door for her, always being the gentleman as he placed his hand on her back as she pulled herself up into it, "they're waiting for us over there"

She nodded, "okay"

He leaned forward, his warm breath caressing her lips as he sent her a small smile, "don't look so worried, if it isn't Argent then we'll find out who, we won't let anyone else die, that's what you said" he repeated her phrase form earlier, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"And what I said was right" she smirked lightly, resting the palm of her hand against his cheek, "I just... If it is Chris then Allison's lost both her parents... I just don't want her to lose anyone else" her friend had already lost too much, she couldn't lose her dad as well, that would just be too cruel.

Stiles looked like he didn't know what to say so just settled in leaning forward slowly and titling his head up to kiss her slowly, calming her nerves immediately. How he could do that with just one touch was still mind boggling to her. His lips caressed hers to a steady pace, his hands landing on her knees and sliding up to her thighs and just as she let out a quiet humming noise of approval, her stomach doing somersaults as he pressed himself forward, knowing this calmed her down a lot and she needed less stress in her life as possible now, suddenly she felt Stiles jolt sideways.

What the fuck?

She peeled her eyes open, still slightly flustered at that kiss only to see Peter pinning Stiles to the side of his jeep, a menacing look on his face.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me" she murmured under her breath, manoeuvring herself slowly down from the jeep, "Peter what the _fuck_ are you doing? And don't bother saying playing the protective father card because we all know you don't care"

Her words fell on deaf ears, Peter's eyes narrowing on Stiles who honest to god looked fucking terrified, his clear brown gaze wide with fear.

"Peter, let him go for God sake" just as she reached out to pull his arm away from a flustered and panicked Stiles, Peter who had handfuls of Stiles' shirt pulled him forward before pushing him back into the jeep, his back hitting the metal exterior of the jeep with a bang.

"What did I say to you Stiles hm?" And wow okay, Peter actually looked mad, "remember what I said?"

"Uh... I don't... I can't, Uh... Ow-"

"I warned you and then you went and did it anyway" Peter let out a growl, "you went and got my daughter pregnant and now I _really_ do want to kill you"

"Fucking hell" Kayla scoffed, pointing an angry finger at Peter, "_that's _what this is about? You're pinning my boyfriend to the jeep because he _may_ have played a minor part in getting me pregnant?" Peter sent her an unamused stare, "okay, a big part, a part that is usually necessary to reproduce"

"You're lucky I'm not ripping out your throat right this very second"

If Stiles thought facing Derek was scary and terrifying then this, facing an angry father, was way more petrifying beyond belief. The way his strong hands were curling around his shirt, how his back ached from the dunt it got from the jeep... Holy god... This was how he died, this is how Stiles Stilinski bowed out.

"Stop it" Kayla demanded, using all her strength to shove Peter away, "stop doing that, you have _no_ right to do that"

Peter stumbled, shocked at the strength his daughter possessed, "you're my _daughter-"_

"For the last time, _no I'm not" _she screamed, "you're _nothing_ to me... John was my dad and he's dead, just like you are to me" she was seething, fed up with her family blaming Stiles when this wasn't his fault, she was fucking sick of it, "you have no right to get involved in this"

Peter disagreed.

"And how would dear old John feel about this hm?" Peter asked, anger brimming to the surface, "he would react the same way, he would tear that humans' throat out"

"No, no he wouldn't" Kayla disagreed, shaking her head, "that's where you're wrong... Because my dad would understand and be there for me" that stung Peter a little but he kept his head held high, his eyes glowering at the Stilinski boy, "and he certainly wouldn't punish Stiles so you know what Peter? Go to hell and _stay there"_ she shouted, her anger so strong and pronounced her eyes started glowing.

Peter acted like he didn't care but he did, how couldn't he? He saw himself in her every time he laid eyes on her, she was him only better. She was a piece of him, he made her, how couldn't he care?

His furious eyes fell on that pathetic excuse for a human, seething with rage, "this isn't over"

Stupid human kid. She deserved so much more than that twig, she deserved someone strong and worthy, not some spaz that couldn't keep it in his pants and it seemed his anger was so strong the Stilinski kid actually fell back a couple of steps. Good, he had put the fear of God in him.

"No, it _is_ over" Kayla's eyes were piercing and full of rage as she glowered at him, "I don't care what you think Peter, I don't care about you and you know what? This _human-_" she mimicked his voice, hand curling around Stiles', "-is off limits" her voice was predatory and protective, this animalistic tone in her voice, "and you're not to lay a finger on him"

"And why's that?' Peter demanded, his fists curling, already dreading what she was going to say next, hoping against hope she wouldn't.

She raised her head stubbornly, her glare strong, "because Peter..." And don't you dare say it, don't you dare, don't you dare use hundreds of years worth of tradition on someone so skinny and worthless, don't you dare, "... He's_ mine"_

And she said it. Peter deflated, his eyes holding anger.

Born and bred werewolves and their families had a tradition where, should they fall in love and be prepared to mate and spend their lives with their other half they would claim them, almost like branding their lover. It was serious. Derek hadn't done it yet, nor had Peter. Even dear old John, his Brother, never did. Although Kayla wasn't a werewolf she had the gene, she had every right to use that family power and she had used it for him? She had willingly placed her stamp on that flimsy and breakable human for every werewolf to see for a lovely Dovey teenage fling? Stupid child.

Peter's eyes narrowed, looking at Kayla in disappointment. How could his daughter, his flesh and blood, someone so like himself do something so stupid? Claiming someone, especially a human, was risky and not something to be taken lightly. That was why most genetic werewolves didn't do it... It was an age old tradition, invoked by the strongest werewolf bloodline and the bounded by the most powerful emissaries. It was serious.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life" Peter warned, shaking his head.

"No" Kayla shook her head, "the biggest mistake was thinking you ever deserved a second chance"

**A)n) thanks so much for reading and I hope you all liked this chapter, I did, ha and please please review they mean so much, see you next time x**

**also I have a story called fluffy encounters if anyone wants to read cute/fluffy stayla stuff, peace out x**


	46. Chapter 46 - Red string of fate

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, anyways a massive and thankful shoutout to jayesh . Dms, VampirePrincess11, Cecld16, Crash88, JayWhat, Holly J Rogue, guest, Iste, Zikashiguki, M, TazyTara, zvc56 and Sarahmichellegellarfan1, and Tazytara for for reviewing, you all rock, hope you like x**

**And to TazyTara, season five is just amazing, I'm seriously loving it and am already plotting out a storyline for that, it's so exciting eeeek x**

Peter stalked away, an angry glare on his face, his whole body rigid and tense and just as he disappeared around the corner did Kayla's thought process really kick in.

Oh fucking shit.

"What? What just happened?" Stiles asked frantically, his hands still on her hips as he stood behind her, like she was the physical barrier between him and an enraged murderous father, "not that I don't love it when you get all sexy and protective but I'm really confused right now"

_He_ was really confused? _He_ was? Holy fucking shit, holy shit, fuck, that did not just happen, that did not just happen, that did _not_ just-

"Kaylz what did he mean when he said 'you just made the biggest mistake of your life'?" Stiles quoted, appearing in front of her, "what mistake?"

Fucking hell, oh my god, did she just do that? Did she just say that? Oh god, she was so dead when Derek finds out.

"Kaylz-"

"You" she answered out of breath, the panic seeping into her veins as she only now started to realise the full consequences to her actions.

He frowned, "well yeah, I already knew he thought that, he doesn't particularly like me all that much-"

"We're leaving" she interrupted, her panic radar now off the fucking charts, "pack your things and let's get going, where do you think? Maine? L.A? Or maybe Europe? Visit Jackson in London? Your passport is in date right? I mean it's no problem if it's not, I have a friend, I'm sure he could smuggle us out the country-" she was rambling so much she couldn't even keep up with her own thought process, no fucking wonder Stiles was staring at her like she wasn't just loosing her fricking mind but speaking in a foreign language, "-and don't worry about money, I'll just hack into my college fund, we'll be covered for years to come-"

"Kayla-"

"-And I'll even make sure your jeep comes too, I'll get it shipped speedy delivery-"

"Kaylz-"

"-and school's just a waste of time anyways, I also know this other guy, I'm sure he could fake our grades and make up some resumes-"

"Baby, slow down-" Stiles had his hands on her shoulders, trying to ease her discomfort even though he had no fricking idea what the hell was going on, completely bamboozled.

"-We should probably even change our names, no paper trail and all that-"

Stiles' head was whirling, his eyes glazing over as he stared down at her rambling, "Kayla just slow down for a second oka-"

"-I mean, you always kinda wanted that anyway, you said anything would be better than M-"

"Kaylz" Stiles interrupted quickly, clapping a hand over her mouth and trying to force her to calm down because her freaking out this bad was making him freak out even though he had no idea what they were both supposed to be freaking out about, "calm down okay?"

Her eyes were wide and frenzied, mumbling incoherant phrases against the palm of his hand and by this point Stiles was more than certain something probably wasn't right... If only he knew what.

"Kaylz, look at me" he asked nicely, "whatever it is that just happened can't be that bad... I mean sure, he did look about ready to tear my throat out multiple times, maybe even pull off a limb or two, and yes holy god that was terrifying beyond belief but-"

She pulled away his hand, her eyes wider than he had ever seen, "Stiles this bad, this is really very _not_ good at all"

"But why-"

"Because I just did something that I shouldn't have done and now we're in big trouble"

And big trouble was putting it lightly.

"I just claimed you" she continued, her breath getting stuck in her throat, "I just did something that no one in my family has done in over a hundred years"

Stiles was still staring at her like he was sure she was going nuts, "I don't get it"

She let out a frustrated noise, more annoyed at herself than anyone else at this point in time, "you're mine" she told him, "it's what it means"

His frown deepened as he raised his hand to scratch the back of is neck, "Uh... Okay, I think everyone knew that but okay..."

"No, you're _mine_" she threw her hands in the air, "It's this old tradition that started centuries ago, there was this blood werewolf family, the Elswoods, and they were... Powerful" she sighed, her head still spinning, her knees almost knocking together from how badly they were shaking, "the older brother, Darwin-"

Stiles snorted in amusement, "like Charles Darwin?"

She glared at him, "no like Darwin Elswood" he simmered down then at her feisty look, "he fell in love and basically, long story short, he hired the the most wealthy and powerful emissanaries, the Devereaux's"

"They were French?" Stiles piped up, looking lost already.

"French, yeah" Kayla confirmed, "they spent god knows how many months creating the best, I dunno, spell, blood tie, whatever and it worked... Kinda"

"Kinda?" Stiles asked and she could practically see his stomach sinking.

"Yeah... His girlfriend went insane not long after that, ended up killing half the town and when he tried to stop her she, well, killed him" Stiles' eyes just about bugged from his head, "Sword through the chest, wasn't very nice, there was blood and pieces of heart everywhere"

Stiles gulped nervously, "that wasn't in the history books"

"Not your history books, no" She agreed, "anyway she, realising what she did, broke down, she was inconsolable and quite rightly so... She ended up locked away, forever reminded of what she did because of the brand"

"Brand?"

"It's an invisible mark, like an aura, that connected those two people... And when he died she, well, lived her whole life in despair" Kayla explained, "and since then any and every family member from a bloodline of werewolves could invoke this-" she held up her two hands, making quotation marks, "-'_magic_', overlooked - and monitored - by the Devereaux's"

Stiles had turned pale by this point, "and you did?"

"Yup" Kayla nodded, dread filling her stomach, "you're my responsibility now"

Stiles' gulp could be heard echoing around the parking lot, "so if I do something bad-"

"It's me that pays the price, yeah"

"Does bad mean like getting detention or bad like full scale murder?"

"Somehow I think one of the richest families in the world won't mind you getting detention" Kayla rolled her eyes, "but it's not them I'm worried about"

"You're not worried about a rich family of badass emissanaries?" He asked in disbelief because he sure as hell was.

"No... Derek" she answered, voice already full of fear, "you think he reacted badly to finding out I was pregnant? Just wait till he finds out about this because_ oh boy_... It won't be pretty"

"He-he-he won't be cool with it?" Stiles stuttered nervously, wringing his hands together as his palms got all sweaty and clammy.

"Is 'cool' even in his dictionary?" Kayla asked disbelieving, that fear spreading thicker and faster around her body, "and no... No he'll be... _Mad_" because when Derek got mad he got **mad**, "we were all brought up learning that claiming someone was only to be done when necessary, in our family it's more of a... Curse than a blessing"

"Oh god..." Stiles muttered, "oh god, holy god... Can't we, I don't know, hide it? I mean there's no way he will know unless we tell him right?"

Wrong again.

"Nice try, won't work" Kayla groaned, running her hands through her hair, "you'll have a slightly different scent so any werewolves or other supernatural creatures will know"

"Will know that I'm taken?"

"Yeah... I mean, on the bright side it should warn off any deadly supernatural creatures from wanting to tear you apart" Kayla added, grasping at straws by this point, "but that may not work if Derek kills you first, which he will"

Stiles' wide eyes met hers, both thinking the same thing - 'oh shit'

"So... How do you feel about Spain?" Kayla added because she wasn't even joking by this point, escaping from Beacon Hills before Derek found out wasn't just an idea, it was a necessity. Stiles just shrugged in response, nodding a little.

"Spain sounds good to me"

* * *

They drove to Allison's place to answer Scott's call and whilst Stiles broke all the speed limits Kayla flicked through Danny's project, at least up until halfway through when Stiles took her hand in his own, turning it around in his palm and playing with her fingers and when she stared up at him, an inquisitive frown in place he just smiled in response, leaving her even more confused.

But she let him do his thing, turning her attention back to the folder in front of her, at least until he lifted her hand to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles, his whole attention on the road ahead.

"Stiles, what's going on?" She asked curiously, "if you think you're going to seduce me into going anywhere but Spain then it's not going to work" she warned as his lips drifted down to the back of her hand, "I'm going to Spain"

He chuckled, breath fanning across her skin, "as much as I would love to escape from an ass beating by an incredibly over protective cousin, I mean, it can't be _that_ bad right?"

"Do you want me to list all the ways he will kill you? Because I can, in fact I'm sure he already has a PowerPoint dedicated to it just incase"

Stiles scoffed lightheartedly, "I'm sure he doesn't"

"No, no you're right" she nodded, "Derek belongs to the dark ages, he probably doesn't know what a PowerPoint is, he'll have notebooks, multiple notebooks in fact" she deadpanned, "and why are you smiling? This is serious"

He bit back his smirk but it still lit up his face as he kept his eyes on the road, his fingers caressing her wrist, "I don't know" and that smirk turned into a wide smile.

"Get that shit eating grin off your face right now" she demanded, "we're in big trouble"

"I know but-" he shrugged, his lips still quirking as he tried to straighten out his expression, "-well... What you did, it makes me feel... Good"

"Derek's attempts to kill you make you feel good?"

"Forget about Derek for a second" he told her, parking his Jeep outside Allison's building and turning to face her, "I mean what you did, warning off Peter like that, claiming me in front of him, I guess it just makes me feel happy that someone is willing to defeat the odds for me"

She guessed that kinda made sense, aside from the obvious risks and responsibility and her family out for Stiles' blood initiating that bond could only be done if the person that did it wanted it. It's not like you could just say 'oh well I'm bored, let's mess with ancient forces for a laugh', she obviously loved Stiles enough for it to work. And maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. She was taking responsibility for Stiles in her world, in this supernatural crap which meant he was safer than he was before and that thought calmed her down greatly.

"Yeah, well, I don't like to do things by the book" she smirked, allowing him to kiss her hand again, "but I'm glad you're... Okay with it" he smirked again, "surprisingly okay with it actually"

"Oh no, I'm freaking out" he corrected with a wide smile, "internally freaking out beyond belief and seriously considering making a run to Spain and never coming back but aside from Derek, Peter, Cora, all those bloodthirsty werewolves wanting my head on a stick I don't really see a problem with it"

She bit back her smirk, "so you're completely fine with me putting my mark on you?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "you've done it before, I'm pretty sure coach thought I had some contagious disease by the amount of hickies on my back"

She laid an arm over her stomach, "and that was how we ended up in this position" she laughed lightly, already feeling much better about this situation. Everything would be fine, it had to be.

He glanced down, watching her hand movement before smiling lightly, "don't worry, I won't step outta line and get you in trouble with whoever somehow knows I might have done something wrong" he chuckled, "what's the punishment anyway, a slap on the wrist? Your toys taken away?"

Ah yes, that was the let down. That was what was wrong with this whole thing.

"Uh... Um... Just, y'know, death" she answered bluntly and had the satisfaction of watching his whole face drop, his eyes widening, "c'mon lets go"

The whole way up he was jittery and nervous, exclaiming loudly, "they'll kill you?" "they can't do that" "but if it's my fault how can they punish you?" And the best one "how in hell would they want to kill someone as pretty as you? Couldn't you just work your seductive charm on them?"

She then calmly explained that that was the terms of the contact in which he snarkily replied with "I'm human, not a flatscreen tv"

"-can't do that, they can't, why would they do that? That's ridiculous, it's absolutely-"

"Stiles, stop" she laughed as she opened Allison's front door "it's just one of those age old traditions, you know those ancient folks loved anything and everything to do with death"

"But it's _ridiculous_-"

"I know" she soothed, taking his clammy hand in her own, "now please let's not think about it okay? You're not gonna do anything remotely bad enough to end in my death" she smiled, tugging him behind her and where as she was calm and collected over the whole thing now because she trusted him, he meanwhile couldn't stop biting the side of his cheek, his worry escalating, Meredith's words ringing in his ears. All those months ago when he first heard of that little 'prediction' he had pushed it to the back of his mind because it was crazy, absolutely crazy, he would never hurt Kayla,_ ever. _But then she opened up to him about her nightmares and that got him thinking, worrying, analysing if maybe she believed Meredith's words more than she knew or let on and now this was like the final blow that sent his mind escalating into this whirlwind of emotions. If she was responsible for him and he did something unspeakable she would pay the price, not him, her.

_'The one you trust most will kill you'_

All these what if's we're spinning around in his mind which made him break out in a nervous sweat as he trailed behind her, her hand wrapped around his soothingly and securely and normally that would be enough to calm him but right now it wasn't. He felt like he was drowning in guilt even though he hadn't done anything wrong..._ Yet_. Yet being the key word.

When they entered Allison, Scott, Lydia and Cora were already there as they discussed all the places where the sacrifices were and where Deaton could be. Kayla then showed them Danny's homework as Stiles pointed out all the places were along the lines of a current, telluric currents, only to be interrupted by Scott leaning forward to sniff Stiles' shoulder, a frown in place.

"Are you okay? You smell... Different" Scott stated and Kayla just met Stiles' gaze nervously as Cora too picked up on the scent but judging by her confused expression she had no idea what exactly was different about Stiles - thank fuck, the last thing they needed was a Hale on their case when they had to find Deaton.

"... Y-Yeah I'm fine" Stiles stated even though he gulped loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, "it's probably just nerves or something"

Scott still didn't look like he believed him but Kayla cut in quickly, trying to take attention away from Stiles and their, Uh, 'situation'.

"So if Deaton's at one of these locations how are we gonna find him in time? Split up?"

"It's looks like our best opti-"

"Wait" Cora interrupted and when Kayla glanced up at her she saw her face morph into churning realisation as she pointed at the map, "he's at the vault... The same vault we were in"

The silence was deafening but imploding at the same time only to be interrupted by Lydia getting a text.

"Guys wait"

"Lydia we don't have time" Scott said, sounding stressed and borderline annoyed and Kayla understood why - Deaton was like a dad to him, especially considering his own was a douche.

Her friend gulped, "It's Boyd, the plan didn't work, they cut the power"

Oh shit... Shit shit shit. The loft where Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and a very human Camden was and they were out of options. Her stomach churned uncomfortably, worry spreading through her veins like wildfire. Her friends, her family was there, she had to do something. She couldn't bear the thought of them getting hurt, or worse... Dead.

It seemed the same thought was on everyone's minds judging by their expressions, morphed into fear, terror and straight up worry. This plan, the plan to trap and injure the alphas was their only chance to get one up on them, it was their only chance to help Derek. But now it had failed and Kayla felt this sense of urgency well up inside her, the kind of urgency where she was prepared to do anything to help...

... Only she paused, glancing down at her torso. Could she really afford to 'do anything?' The answer was she couldn't and that pained her. What was she supposed to do, stay by the sidelines and watch her friends get hurt, or worse? Was this what that meant? Shit.

"I'll go get Deaton, you guys head to the loft" Scott instructed, taking lead as he started to head from the room but only he stopped, stumbling backwards a few steps as a tall dark haired woman oozing confidence and danger strutted into the room, her heels clicking across the floor flagged by two males who Kayla assumed were her assistants judging by the way they kept behind her, almost mirroring her actions.

"Miss Hale" she greeted with a thick strong French accent, her words pronounced well, her long black hair curled and pinned back eloquently, a long black swede jacket that reached the back of her calves thrown over a smart looking pair of sleek dark trousers and a tight fitting shirt that emphasised her large bust and hanging there, drawing even more attention to her chest was a pentagram necklace. And just her frigging luck it was pointing downwards. Great. Downwards meant satanism, what the fuck did she just invoke?

"Um..." Everyone was staring at her in confusion, "how the fuck did you get here so fast?"

"Kaylz... Who's that?" Stiles leaned into her side, laying his hand over hers.

"The Devereaux's" she answered quietly as his face went pale and he glanced between her and the French family nervously, "but seriously, what? Do you have a time portal or some shit?"

She also knew this was apart of the ritual but hadn't got around to explaining to Stiles how it worked. After all, their time was very limited and if she had to explain all the ins and outs then they would be here all night. No, it's probably best he didn't know every single little detail, she was scared if he had any more freak outs then his heart would give way and that would not be good, not at all.

The woman smiled, showing off her gleaming white teeth.

"We know many years before someone takes on this curse"

Ah curse. Lovely start. Really fucking optimistic.

Kayla offered up a tight smile, "that's just... Not creepy at all"

She caught Cora glancing at her, realisation dawning on her features before she sent Stiles an angry stare, who gulped, his hand tightening around her hand like 'please shield me from your bloodthirsty cousin if push comes to shove'.

"Kayla... You _didn't_..." Her voice was low and growl like, "you_ know _how _dangerous-"_

She cut Cora off, despite loving her cousin she could be a lot like Derek at times and, well, you know how that cat and dog relationship always went.

"Cora, just go" Kayla sighed, "all of you, Derek and Deaton need you... I'll deal with this"

There was no other option. Either Cora could stay here and shout at her or she could go help their brother... Oops, her brother, sometimes Kayla forgot Derek was just her cousin. Plus it was probably safer Kayla didn't go, despite how much her whole body was aching to help out in any way she could she had to think rationally. Shocker right? Kayla thinking rationally, who would've thought. Guess the pregnancy really was messing with her hormones.

Lydia, Allison and Scott were clearly confused at this whole exchange, staring between them in worry and bewilderment but Kayla just nodded her head urgently, the clear message being 'we don't have all fucking night guys'

They took the hint and all rushed out the door, Cora lagging behind but sending Stiles a death glare and Kayla a look crossed between disappointment and exasperation as she rolled her eyes... She was channeling Derek so much right now it was kinda scary.

But Stiles stayed, his hand clenching around her own as he adapted this kinda protective stance, putting his guard up.

"It's okay, go, I'll be fine" she urged quietly, meeting his honey speckled gaze, "go save Derek... Please" she added, the worry clear in her eyes.

"But..." He glanced down, giving her a thorough once over before sending their unexpected guests a speculative look, "I don't want to leave you with them" he whispered quietly, his eyes flaring up with worry, "what if... What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen" she promised, offering up a small smile despite the fact her stomach did flips - this family were powerful emissanaries, hell she was pretty sure they could do fucking Magic despite how ridiculous that thought was because, what? Did they go to hogwarts too? But at any rate the last thing she needed was Stiles worrying when Derek needed everyone's head in the game, "cross my heart, hope to die, all that jazz, now quick, go, you can still catch up with them"

He still looked apprehensive, eyes gleaming with uncertainty and uneasiness, casting a suspicious look to the French woman and her two male lackies but she just lightly pushed him playfully, forcing a perky smile on her expression, "careful Stiles, you're slipping into that overprotective thing you do"

"I don't trust them" he muttered lowly, his eyes dark.

"Do you trust me?" She asked quietly and he immediately looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Of course" he replied without falter, his eyes deep and sincere.

"Then trust me on this... I'll be fine, I always am but Derek... He might not be" she hated how she choked up at that, knowing that if she lost Derek then she would lose it, "...Cora... They're all I have left" she admitted honestly, "I just... I want, no, I _need_ them to be safe so please Stiles... Please just help save them"

He paused, staring down at her intently before he nodded slowly and she felt a weight leave her chest at that as his hand gently threaded through her hair, knotting there and she subconsciously tilted her head into the palm of his hand, soaking up all the comfort he offered.

There was a silent agreement between the two. It wasn't an agreement that either of them were particularly fond of to be honest but they did what they had to do - sacrifices, that was what it was. They had to sacrifice their emotions for the greater good.

"Just... Just be careful okay?" He pleaded quietly, his eyes raking over her thoroughly.

"Right back at you Stilinski" she forced a small smile to him, hoping this would be more lighthearted than heavy, her emotions already all over the place but it seemed Stiles still had a way of messing with her in that way because he leaned down, tilting her head up to press a gentle slow kiss to her lips. The kind of kiss that said 'don't think you're getting rid of me that easily',

Of course everything would be okay... It had to be. She wouldn't have it any other way.

She was aware of three pairs of beady eyes watching them curiously, the French family standing there almost impatiently as Stiles pulled back to press another kiss to her forehead, giving her hand a squeeze before he was out the door, every part of him flailing as he tried to catch up with the others but that didn't stop him sending her a quick reassuring look over his shoulder as he left.

And now there was just her and three french people standing there in Allison's study, eyeing each other up warily though the French woman, the leader, seemed confident as a smirk tugged at her red painted lips.

"We have come a long way to see you" she opened with, giving Kayla an eerie smile, "no one has invoked our curse in over twenty years, you have been quite the talk back home" she spoke great english but her french accent was heavy and thick, giving her voice a note of elegance.

"Okay okay, first off can we stop calling it a curse, it's not, there's been plenty of people that's done it and been fine and second I don't do well being the centre of gossip so find something more interesting to talk about" Kayla started off, the irritation clear in her voice because she was stuck here while her friends were in danger, she wasn't about to play nice.

"Oh, but dear, you are interesting... Very interesting indeed" the woman purred, slinking froward, her black heeled boots clicking across the wooden floor as she extended a long delicate hand to Kayla, her nails as long and sharp as razor blades, "I'm Colette"

Kayla glanced at her hand dubiously but slowly moved her own forward to shake it, casting a quick glance to the two males behind her, noticing their submissive stance, "Victor of the people, how fitting" she offered a tight smile before snatching her hand back from the woman's cool grasp.

"Clever girl" Colette praised, that creepy smile still in place, "these two are Delroy and Royden, my younger brothers"

"Cute family business you have here" Kayla muttered, "but can we hurry this up please, I have more important places to be"

Colette remained unfazed by her snark, her dark eyes cool and collected, "of course you do, young ones these days always have" she slowly placed her hands behind her back, tilting her head up, "we felt many years ago a Hale would do this, invoke our-" she paused, remembering what Kayla said earlier about use of the word 'curse', "-magic" she amended, "we didn't expect it to involve a human though"

"I'm human... Ish" Kayla added, "and there's nothing wrong with humans, don't generalise"

"Everything is wrong with humans" Colette said coldly, "they're narrow minded arrogant fools that get mixed up in our business with no right too"

"Well those _humans_ have saved my life and my family's lives countless times" Kayla argued back, "so don't trash talk them in front of me or I swear to god..."

Colette actually smiled, like she was pleased by Kayla's brashness, "I like your fire, it's admirable"

"I say what I mean" Kayla replied, "and I stick by it... Stiles may be human but he's done a lot more for this world than many other werewolves"

"Still..." Colette started to say, tilting her head to the side as the two brothers behind her stood straight, like they were her little soldiers, "taking on responsibility of a human is risky... Which is why I'm giving you a chance to take back your mark on him"

She was almost shocked into silence because from what she read and was taught growing up, claiming someone was eternally bound and impossible to change. It was like being a werewolf, once you were one that was it - except for Camden, he seemed to be the exception - and so it seemed she was the exception in this case.

"You could do that?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Of course, we are the Devereaux's after all, my ancestors created this magic bound curse, we can do anything" she told Kayla, "but there would be a price"

...and of course there would be, stupid her for thinking it could just be done for free.

"Then never mind, it wouldn't be a price I would be willing to pay"

"Not you, no, that human of yours" Colette informed her, "his death for your freedom"

"You really are crazier than you look" Kayla muttered but Colette just raised her eyebrows, like she was waiting for a proper answer, "no... No way in hell"

"Even if-"

"I said no already and I won't say it again, I take responsibility for him and me alone, understood?"

Colette looked slightly disappointed, like she was hoping Kayla would say 'oh yes, go kill my boyfriend' but that would never happen, nope, and if Colette hoped she would then she should be prepared to be let down greatly.

"Very well" she said, "on your head be it" she said mysteriously making Kayla frown, detecting an underlining meaning to her words, "take my hand"

Step two of this stupid ritual, the binding.

She sighed but gave up her hand as Colette beckoned one of her brothers forward, Royden if she remembered correctly, and he pulled a slick red string from his jacket pocket, passing it to his sister.

Kayla got the chills as Colette's long stick like fingers started to wrap the red string around her hand, circling around her wrist and around her palm and although it looked like a stupid piece of string it wasn't, it was much more than that.

"Do you understand that should your human step out of line or do anything to risk our people or our existence then there will be consequences for his actions?"

"Yes" Kayla automatically replied as the string was woven around her hand again, sending another chill up her spine.

"And that you take full responsibility for his actions should he act out of place or break our ancient laws?"

"Yes"

"And you also understand that should this happen we will punish you, and sometimes in the most extreme form - death?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Kayla rolled her eyes, "you live by _way_ outdated laws that seriously need modernised, just my input" Kayla smiled tightly, "you're a very morbid lot you know that?"

None of them answered but it seemed that was enough confirmation as the string suddenly tightened around her hand so much it caused her to gasp in shock, cutting off her supply of blood as Colette muttered some french phrases under her breath, looping the magic together. Easy as one two three.

"Your vow has been accepted and this-" she dangled the red string between her fingers, "-is your life... Keep that human of yours in line because I would hate to cut it"

The red string of fate. Originated from Greek mythology. This family now held her fate as cliche as that sounded. The string symbolised her life, however long or short that may be. Ever heard the phrase as long as a piece of string? Well that was what it was like, the length of string didn't matter, all that mattered was it was, effectively, the timeline of her life and should it be cut, well, that just wasn't good. If they cut her string it would mean her life was ended, or close to. Fucking creepy as shit. Kayla wasn't a big fan of this ancient rituals and shit just in case you haven't guessed.

"_Great_" Kayla commented, "and I really hope I never have to see you lot again" she added because seeing them again would be bad, really really bad, bad as in "I'm-here-to-assassinate-you' kinda bad. Yup, she was perfectly happy never seeing their creepy faces again.

She nodded to each of them, zig zagging past them to race out the door and catch up with the others, to make sure they were okay, her whole body on alert for any news, good or bad. She fully anticipated good news... If something happened to Derek, or Cora, or... Oh god, or Stiles...

She just ran all the more faster.

Colette watched her go, her head tilting to the side. Unusual, very unusual indeed. She was perplexed as a whole. In her lifetime she had only seen two people accept this... Well, not curse, this magic. This Hale girl was the third. Her father, the great Alfred the fifth, had told her many stories as she grew up about all the blood and carnage that followed this dangerous magic. People tended to focus on the bad rather than the good, some sick twisted sense of yearning to be grossly fascinated but she was right, that girl. It didn't always end bad. Sometimes it ended well.

Sometimes being the key word. But not this time.

She threaded the silky red string through her fingers, a frown pulling between her brows.

"It's such a shame to lose such great talent" she shook her head, and all for what? A human boy? "So much power and potential"

Her youngest brother, Delroy, stepped forward, "don't jump ahead of yourself sister, let it play out, see where it goes"

"A banshee is rarely wrong" Colette told him sternly, "once a banshee screams for you there isn't much left for you, even hope. That poor girl in that awful place, what was it called?" She snapped her fingers impatiently.

"Eichen house" Royden informed her smoothly, slinking back as Colette sent him a glare.

"That girl already knows and so do we" Colette said, holding up the string in her hands and letting it spill out over her fingers like a graceful waterfall, "give me the scissors"

"Sister, please" Delroy said urgently, "you may be wrong"

"I'm not _wrong_ you stupid fool" Colette raged, "the only thing that would save that girls' life is if she never returned to this town, if she stayed well away from that human but, alas, she didn't. She fell in love and that was her biggest mistake, one she will pay for greatly now _give me the scissors" _her brother still looked uncertain, his dark eyes so much like her own turned hesitant, "don't make me make you... We all know how last time went"

Her brother shrunk back as if on instinct, his body coiling away from her. Quite right, he still had the ugly scars to prove it. Their family was big on discipline and Colette was charged with dishing it out.

"Very well" he muttered, passing her a pair of small delicate metal scissors with shaky fingers, "but you've heard the stories about the Hales... They like to defeat all odds"

"No one can change fate" she snatched the scissors from her brother roughy as her other one watched on nervously, "death comes for everyone, some sooner than others" she lined up the scissors against the slick string as her brothers watched on with nervous eyes.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Royden questioned and Colette sighed angrily. They weren't in a place to defy her.

"Are you questioning me?"

They knew their place and wisely didn't answer.

"I'm not killing that girl, I'm not cutting her lifeline because that's already been done" she said harshly, "I'm just reinforcing fate"

The scissors sliced through the silky string, snapping together as the tendrils snaked down to the floor, piling around her feet. It was true, by cutting someone's string, their red string of fate, it wasn't a death sentence. It was a prediction. It was like seeing into the future and knowing what lay in wait for the belonger of the string. When Colette was holding the string in her palms she didn't sense a very long life. She sensed a short, sad and painful life, right up until the very last bloody breath. She sensed great turmoil and sacrifice that had nothing to do with this binding magic. That girls' fate had nothing to do with their magic, they would play no part in ending her life.

Like she said earlier, the only thing that would've saved that girl was if she never came to Beacon Hills, if she never came to this dangerous town, if she never got involved with a human of all things. She would be safer with anyone else, werewolf, alpha, banshee, hunter, anyone, but no, she chose a human. A human that would one day very soon cause her death. That human that looked exactly like the one here earlier. That human would let the darkness in and have her blood on his hands.

Either that or he had a twin.

* * *

When Kayla skidded into the loft, panting and gasping for breath she felt like a brick had hit her in the stomach, winding her. She was breathless, shock and sadness spreading throughout her numb body as she soaked in the image in front of her, already knowing it was too late.

Camden was trying to push himself up off the ground, Erica lay near him and her face was screwed up in pain, her cheeks wet with tears as she stared out at the scene in front of her. Boyd lay bloody and limp on the ground, Cora next to him and Derek hovering over his body, his face numb and slack with shock with Stiles placing a gentle hand on his shoulder for comfort.

She was too late. The alphas had been and the evidence was in front of her eyes. Kind Boyd who she never really got to know properly, Boyd who she knew was different than many other new beta's but she never hardly spoke more than two words to him at any other time. Boyd who she had really only passed in the corridor and nodded to was now lying dead in front of her and she didn't know she could feel so sad over someone she didn't really know.

But she did. Just because she didn't know him all that well it didn't mean he wasn't a part of the family. He meant a lot to Cora, to Isaac and Erica, to Derek. Oh god...

Her breath caught in her throat as she gulped, unintentionally falling back a few steps as the full force of grief hit her.

She watched, tears blurring her eyes as Stiles squeezed Derek's shoulder one last time before retracting his hand and looking up, meeting her gaze.

Brown clashed with green and she felt a silent communication passing between them.

But she glanced down at Boyd again, watching Derek as he lowered his head and allowed his face to scrunch up in turmoil and that was when she lost it. It wasn't often Derek let his emotions show, nor Cora, but they were here and seeing them look so broken and grief stricken pulled at her heart strings.

She bit down on her bottom lip, blinking back her tears but she soon let out a small inaudible wince as she hunched over slightly, her stomach tugging in an uncomfortable way and she turned her back on the scene, taking in deep breaths, breathing through the pain as she heard Cora's uncontrollable sobbing and Erica's near hysterical wails.

But Stiles must've picked up on her demeanour because she felt his gentle hands cupping her shoulders from behind, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, his voice sad but full of concern and worry, "what's wrong? Are you-are you in pain?"

Yes. Yes she was. But the emotional pain sure outweighed the physical.

"It's fine... Just stress" it seemed that was her answer to everything these days.

He turned her around slowly, his face fallen and deep brown eyes full of guilt and sadness, "everything will be okay" he promised, "nothing will happen to the both of you... I... I promise" he vowed fiercely, "I won't let it"

She smiled sadly, "I know you won't" because it was true. For a human he wasn't scared to protect what he loved, to get his hands dirty. He was prepared to do anything.

He brought her forward into his arms, her chin resting on his shoulder, her saddened eyes staring out at the scene still unfolding in front of her very eyes but one of Stiles' hands was gently holding the back of her head, his fingers threading through her hair to gently massage her scalp, the motion soothing her gently.

But she still couldn't help but place one of her hands over her twinging stomach, her eyes screwing shut as Derek let out one almighty grief stricken wail that turned into a howl... A howl of grief that tore through the air.

She buried her head into Stiles' shoulder, listening to her friends cries of grief and wishing now more than ever the alpha pack would pay.

**A)n) ahhhhh haha sorry I took so long, my mojo left and then I found out I start college in fucking four days and it's really chaotic so I really really hope you like, please please review and I shall see u next time x**

**and Colette defo knows a lot more than she's letting on? She cut her string? Haha oh boy... You guys are in for a ride :)**


	47. Chapter 47 - Heartbeat

**Teen wolf is not mine: thanks so much for all the Reviews follows and favs and BeccaSco you get excited? AHAHA I get ecstatic too, thanks so much for revealing, it means a lot and I hope you all like this chapter x**

**also this is unedited, I don't have time it's late and I have to get up in six hours for college so sorry peeps ㈳6**

There was no saving Boyd. He was gone. Cora had tried, Erica has cried at the side, even Camden had the decency to looked ashamed as he lay battered and bruised on the ground. His death left them all with an ache in their chest and anger running through their veins. Even more so just as they were moving the body that Brian showed up, gloating and smiling at their pain before antagonising Scott with Melissa who was gagged and tied up, taunting that if Brian really wanted to kill Melissa he would and Scott couldn't do a damn thing about it. It resulted in Stiles holding back Scott and all the werewolves, already on edge and grieving, baring their teeth.

It looked like the beginnings of world war three.

But Brian had just smiled that eerily calm smile, throwing Melissa into Scott's waiting arms, warning them all that this was just the beginning before shooting her a playful arrogant wink and disappearing around the corner.

His plans clearly weren't over. He enjoyed the thrill of the game, the adrenaline. He enjoyed the pain he caused them.

Scott had left with Melissa who was still shaky and upset but has reassured that she was alright. Allison had filtered away with Lydia hot on her heels. Erica, upset and emotional, had gone upstairs, crying into a tissue while Derek had remained stoney and hard faced, his previous vulnerability gone and now replaced with anger. Red hot boiling anger.

He had taken Boyd's body away. He didn't tell anyone where or what he was doing with it, he just left, cradling the broken boys' body in his grasp.

Kayla had since insisted Stiles go home, even though it was only early evening they had been through a lot and promised she wouldn't be long. She wanted to stay with Cora, she wanted to make sure Derek was okay when he came back.

He had kissed her lips then her forehead softly, whispering in her ear that he loved her before leaving slowly, looking throughly worn out.

In the time she waited for Derek she had cleaned up Camden's wounds, just simple bruises and grazes, nothing serious and sent him upstairs for a rest, letting him stay in her room as Isaac hovered, watching her every move like he thought she may kill his brother or something.

But she sent him away and just in time too as Derek reappeared, the grief and anger radiating off him in waves soon followed by Peter, their eyes clashing.

And although she didn't want to admit it, they were like father and daughter in some ways. Their eyes, so full of resentment and biting hostility met from either side of the room, their annoyance at own another still evident.

Well fuck him royally. Boyd had just died, the alpha pack had declared war and people, innocent fucking people were dropping like flies. The last thing on their list of priorities should be what she chooses to do with her own free will.

"What did you do with him?" Cora sniffled, coming up beside her to look up at Derek.

"They'll find him" Derek's answer was stiff and left no room for debate, his eyes so full of irritation and stormy anger that no one dared argue. They could tell he wasn't just angry and sad... He was devastated and ready to kill anyone that stepped one foot out of line.

However just as Kayla was about to bow out, to return to Stiles' as promised and leave Derek a little time alone to gather his thoughts his sharp displeased eyes landed on her, sending chills up her body.

"You're not going _anywhere" _she faltered at his voice, so harsh and unforgiving, wondering what she had done to deserve his killer stare, "you think after this I'm letting you go back to _him?"_

What the fuck was he on? Did the grief mess with his head too? She frowned, about to say sorry and ask what she did only to meet Peters 'gaze. Well shit... That little asshole couldn't even keep his mouth shut for one frigging day. God, how much she wished he would just die. _Again_.

She clenched her jaw, trying not to get angry. Derek was in distress, she didn't want do add fuel to the fire.

"If you mean Stiles then yes I am" she replied calmly, knowing how badly he was going to blow his top over this whole 'claiming' thing, "I'm giving you some space-"

"I. Said. **_No"_ **she flinched at his biting tone, "I forbid it"

"You forbid it?" She questioned in disbelief, _"you forbid it?!"_

"How could you be so _stupid_?" He demanded, "you know how_ dangerous_ claiming someone is, I was the one that taught you" his voice was loud and low, he wasn't playing that's for sure, "you and him, you're over, you've already risked too much for him"

That was crossing the line. He had no right to tell her that grief or no grief. She wasn't a fucking doormat, ready to let people walk all over her and tell her how she should live her life, no way in hell.

"No" she argued back much to Cora and Isaac's disbelief that she was fighting with a pissed off Derek, speaking back to an alpha, their alpha, "no don't you fucking dare Derek"

"I mean it" he growled, "you're never seeing him ever again"

Her jaw clenched, her fists forming tight balls, "_no_"

She was adamant. No one was telling her who she could see, especially concerning _oh yeah _the father of her baby.

Derek glared so harshly his eyes turned red, "get upstairs"

"You're _not_ my _father" _she screamed, "and you're an alpha but you're not mine"

"I said-"

"Well I said shove your controlling behaviour up your ass" she was riled up now, eyes wild, "I don't _care_ if you approve, I don't give a rats' ass, and you know what? I'm happy I claimed him" Derek was breathing even heavier at that, his forehead lowering, "yeah that's right, I don't care what _you_ think, _any_ of you" she especially looked at Peter on that one, "he's mine, that's not changing anytime soon"

"You're a kid" Peter shook his head, "you don't know anything"

"I know more than you you unfeeling piece of shit" this anger wasn't good for her. It wasn't good for the baby but her family needed to be put in their place, "you all disapprove of me, that's fine, you know why? Because now I realise something... Family is only family when it's convenient for you" her anger was unbeatable and raw, sharp and defined, the words spilling from her mouth.

"That's not true" Derek shouted, "you're my family now and forever"

"No... No you despise me because I'm a failure... I got knocked up by the guy you _claim_ to hate and you think banning me from him will help? _Screw you"_

**"Stay. Away. From. Stilinski"**

"_No_"

"I mean it Kayla-"

"And i mean it too... You even touch him and I'll-"

Then this red hot crippling pain seared down the side of her stomach as she cut herself off with this shocked intake of breath, her breathing stopping momentarily. Her angry and spite filled words dying in the back of her throat as the bubble of pain blossomed across her whole torso, the agony almost immobilising her and pinning her to the spot.

"...Kay?" Unlike before Derek's tone was soft and quiet, spikes of worry prodding from his voice but she didn't answer. She _couldn't_ answer. She couldn't process his words. She didn't even want to at this moment. All she cared about was the fact her stomach felt like it was slowly ripping apart from the inside out, like a clawed hand was scraping and scratching it's way through her gut.

Shit. No. No, no, no. Her heart pumped wildly in her chest, her throat closing up as she started to hunch over a little, a quiet and muffled pained groan freeing from her lips. All she could concentrate on was the pain, slightly off centre and sending shocks of sharp aches ricocheting down her side.

Derek had started forward, his once angry and irritated face was now morphed into concern and sympathy but she wasn't about to have that. He was shouting and balling at her a few seconds ago, she was screaming and cussing him out. They were both going at it like cat and dog all because Derek still thought she was that little eight year old girl that he used to push on the swing or give piggy back rides to around the garden. Well she wasn't and he still didn't realise that. He didn't treat Cora that way because her cousin had been gone for six years, surviving by herself. But Kayla had grown up around Derek, she had been there when he turned neurotic and protective, projecting all his feelings of being a lost big brother onto her and at times he took it too far, like now.

Despite the pain down running down her left side and leg and the obvious discomfort she stumbled back away from Derek, glowering at him. No. He didn't get to play this card after everything he just said to her. No way in _fucking hell._

"Don't even _think_ about it" she snapped, her tone biting and sharp as she wrapped an arm around her torso, "leave me the fuck alone, you made your thoughts perfectly clear"

Another wince soon followed as tears prickled the corners of her eyes, blurring her eyesight.

"But Kay you're-"

In pain? Feeling like shit? Worried out her fricking mind? All of the above and more.

"_Go to hell"_ she seethed angrily, her nails digging into the flesh of her stomach as she tried her hardest not to give in to the pain, "at least I had a choice to pick Stiles, I'm just stuck with you" her tone was vindictive and sharp, designed to hurt, the agony she was in not making her think straight.

He blinked, his composure faltering ever so slightly as she moved her gaze to Cora and then Peter, barely even blinking at Isaac because he wasn't involved in her anger, no, that was strictly prohibited to her so called family, "in fact, I'm done with the fucking lot of yo-_ahhh_... Ahhh... _Ow_..." Her breath caught again, her stomach tightening as she couldn't help but hunch over, her legs wobbling.

It was pure agony, no other words for it. But the emotional pain far outweighed any effects it had on her body. It wasn't just her body that was crumbling and breaking, it was her mind. Her mind was screaming, crying, wailing. Every part of her aching for some kind of comfort, for reassurance to tell her that all of this was normal, that she was just overreacting or imagining things but that never came. All that happened was the agony increased and she crumpled to the floor, her knees banging off the hard concrete ground of Derek's loft, one hand on the floor to support her weight whilst the other was pressing against the side of her stomach, willing and praying for this torment to end.

Derek and Cora had started froward again, Peter hovering behind them but she meant what she said - she wasn't having anything to do with them, especially right now.

"Don't even _think_ about it" she spat, turning her glare up to them making them stumble a little, "I'm not kidding... Stay away from me, I'm done with every last one of you... _Especially_ you" her teary but fiery eyes slid over to Derek, "I want to never see you again, you're _dead_ to me"

Harsh. _Too_ harsh. She had never said anything like that to Derek before and never planned to but these hate filled words just kept spilling from her mouth, the fear and uncertainty of her baby making her go a little crazy, "you think you know what's best for me but you don't, you think you can keep your little pack and family together? You can't... You want family? We can't have that because our family got destroyed_ seven years ago" _she screamed, letting out another wince as pain spiked across her torso, her eyes sliding shut on instinct, "just stay the _hell_ away from me"

She was breathing heavily now, her whole body on edge and shaking. God the shaking was the worst. Her body was filled with fear, chills erupting across every part of her skin and in this moment she wanted nothing more than Stiles. His reassurance and calming fumbling words. She craved it.

But she felt a gentle pair of hands land on her back and she looked up, prepared to shove Derek, Cora, Peter away, whoever it was because she meant what she said, she couldn't even look at them right now but met a pair of worried and intense blue eyes. Isaac's blue eyes.

"C'mon Hale, give me your car keys" he said softly, "you're... You're really pale"

She wanted to thank him for his offer, for his obvious concern but it seemed her brain had other ideas, her whole body numbing as this scarily eerie fear washed through her.

"But you can't drive" her words were quiet and almost monotone, her brows pulling together.

"I can drive you well enough to get you to the hospital"

At this point she couldn't even process his words properly. Hospital? Why? Where? Was there something wrong? Another painful twinge pulled at her stomach, her side flaring up with pain and then the daunting realisation dawned on her.

"Isaac..." His hand sifted through her hair, his other hand keeping her chin titled up, their gazes focused on each other's, "... Am I... Am I loosing the baby?"

The words crushed her, sounding foreign on her tongue. She couldn't do this again. She remembered every detail of how soul wrenching it was before and knowing how devastating it was, she well... She didn't want to face that again. No. She_ couldn't._

He looked sad, his blue eyes soft and full of empathy, "I..." He had paused, choosing his words carefully, "I don't know"

She knew he was lying. She could feel it. He thought she was and that dug the knife in a little deeper, unable to stop the hot tear that was hanging onto her eyelash to slip down her cheek. Suddenly she didn't want to see Stiles anymore. She didn't want him to see her fail like this. She couldn't.

Isaac took her arms, trying to help her stand up but she had turned limp, the fear and uncertainty making her want to just stay here, curled up in a ball, not ready to face facts. Not yet.

She felt his soft and sympathetic knowing eyes on her as he reached down, slowly pulling up her jelly like body, holding her waist to steady her before he had her arms linked and around his neck before lifting her. She didn't take any of this on board, her mind too fragile and numb to register anything bar the pain that had now dulled a little. Or maybe it had gotten worse, she didn't know. Everything was so muddled.

"It's probably best if you stay here" she vaguely heard Isaac say, his tone strict but understanding, no doubt talking to Derek who she assumed had tried to walk forward, "... I'm sorry"

She might have been too but she couldn't think straight. Was she sorry? Wasn't she? Should she apologise? Or let it be? What was she saying sorry for? Everything just morphed together, her mind humming quietly. Or it could've been loudly. She didn't know.

She tuned out, slipping into a dazed state where her mind wasn't constantly screaming, where the pain had dulled only for her to snap out of that by the cold biting air piercing her skin, making her shiver against Isaac's warm strong body.

"Hale, where's your car?"

She didn't answer, just laid her head against the crook of his neck.

"Kayla please... _Kay"_ he nudged her a little, the desperation and urgency in his voice clear, "where's your car?"

"School" she slurred tiredly, aching to just close her eyes and will this all to be just an awful nightmare - she didn't have her car, Stiles drove them to Allison's and then she had ran here.

"Shit" he cursed. Isaac rarely cursed too. Seemed he was on edge.

But the next thing she felt was him slowly lowering her to the ground, helping steady her before he had forced his way into Derek's Camaro and helped her into the passengers seat, racing around to the drivers side and starting to Hotwire the car.

Hotwire a car? That was a skill in itself.

The Camaro soon rumbled to life after a few tries of Isaac clumsily starting it but Kayla just pulled her legs to her chest, leaning her tired head against the window and biting down harshly on her bottom lip. The pain, although still there, had eased off a little just leaving a dull ache that kept tugging at her side. Normally she could deal with pain but this time not so much. It was different. This pain was much worse and it left her heart breaking apart, like a fragile broken glass jar. Each breath in was an effort, her chest constricting making her feel dizzy.

"... Kayla..." She lifted her head at Isaac's voice, her throat aching as she tried to hold back her emotions, to keep her composure in check only she felt her face crumpling like tissue paper as her green eyes clashed with sad blue ones, "do you want me to call Stiles?"

Her stomach sunk, guilt washing through her veins. No. No she couldn't. She had just gotten Stiles used to this idea, she couldn't take it away. She couldn't do that to him. She didn't want to be the reason he broke a little inside. She couldn't face letting him down, not again.

"N-No" her tone was quiet and sad, her words nasally as she held back her tears, "no... No Stiles"

"Hale-"

"_Please_" she exclaimed, loosing her composure and letting a few tears slip down her cheeks, wincing as that dull ache turned into a sharp jab above her hip, "please Isaac... _Please_ don't call him"

It was the guilt factor stopping her. She felt guilty. She felt like she had let him down, had robbed him of this whole other life he was willing to have. Over the past week he had settled down, had taken responsibility and she couldn't face telling him that she had failed in the most basic task. Twice. She just couldn't face him resenting her.

Isaac sent her a knowing look, trying for a small understanding smile, "... Okay Hale, whatever you want" his hand then landed atop her raised knee, squeezing reassuringly as his eyes kept darting to the road ahead.

She calmed down a little, unable to think of anything bar the way her stomach was twisting in knots, "Isaac?"

"Yeah?" His head whipped around so fast he was bound to get whiplash, "what? Does it hurt?"

It hurt. Too much for her heart to handle.

"I... I can't... I can't lose this baby" she admitted quietly, her voice cracking at the end, "I can't... Not again" she told him, wearing her feelings on her sleeve instead of concealing them like she normally did, playing it off like it was nothing. She couldn't, she didn't have the energy, "I _can't_ lose another baby Isaac"

He looked like her confession physically hurt him, his face screwing up into a wince as he opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything, but no words came out. His hand just squeezed her knee harder, trying to communicate through touch.

"Try and not worry... Okay?" He whispered, "I'll make sure you're alright"

It wasn't her she was worried about. She didn't care what this pregnancy did to her body, as long as at the end of it her baby was okay. Hers and Stiles'. That was all she craved for. But never the less she accepted his answer, sniffing back her tears and trying to focus on the positives. Maybe cramping was normal, maybe it was just her body adjusting, maybe her baby was just really super active even though it was the size of a peanut. There was so many maybes and possibilities. Maybe it was just nothing. But the more she hoped the more she realised how stupid it was. What was the point of having hope when you know, deep in your gut, it was just that? Hope. The more her stomach cramped and twisted, each niggle and tug of pain, each time the agony spread across her pelvic bones the more she knew this wasn't good news. She was failing yet again. She was cursed and it was her baby that was paying the price.

Isaac had skidded into the parking lot and helped her out the car and even though she felt like collapsing she forced herself to walk through the pain, to make her legs work, to try and ignore how hard her heart was hammering in her chest.

She was pale and shaky, her clammy hands landing atop the reception desk as she stared at the nurse that looked up at her, a frown pulling between her brows.

"Melissa McCall" she gasped, breathing through the dull pain that remained in her abdomen as Isaac rubbed her back, "... Is she here?"

God she hoped she was here.

The nurse nodded, picking herself up off the seat and disappeared around the corner while Kayka turned around and leaned back against the desk, her hands laying over and cupping her stomach.

"What can I do?" Isaac asked quietly, desperately, his eyes full of worry, "tell me what to do Hale"

She glanced up at him and despite the pain and sorrow spreading through her body she gave him the very faintest of smiles, "you're already doing everything you need to"

He was being her friend. The guy that raced through a forty limit at eighty five to get her here.

He didn't look pleased by her answer, instead reaching out to lay his hand on her arm, "I can take your pain... Let me take your pain" he sounded urgent, desperate, "let me stop it for you"

But she shook her head, her eyes burning with hot unshed tears, "no... No" she declined, "if Uh... If it's bad then I don't want to make my baby an inconvenience... Y'know?"

He looked pained by her answer, his clear blue eyes analysing every inch of her.

"How bad does it hurt?"

Emotionally? Crippling. Physically? It was dull, like the start of PMS cramps, the pain had eased off a lot. Was that bad? Or good? Did that mean it was just a faze or did it mean her baby was-_no_ Kayla, no, don't think about it. _**No**_.

"It's Uh..." Her hands held her flat stomach, hell there was hardly even a mini bulge there and it just occurred to her that she didn't even know how many weeks along she was. She had a pretty good idea but it was just guess work and that made her feel even more guilty. What kind of person, what kind of _mother_ didn't even know that? "It's easing" she glanced up at him, worry swirling in her irises, "is that a good thing?"

For someone who had been pregnant before she didn't really know all that much about pregnancy. She didn't know what was good or what was bad. She didn't even know what a normal pregnancy felt like. God she was such a failure.

"I Uh..." Isaac stared down at her and she could tell by his composure how bad he thought it was but just didn't want to say, "I really hope so Hale"

She did too. Oh god did she hope so too.

"Kayla?" She glanced up at Melissa's concerned voice, all decked out in her scrubs and even though she looked tired and still thoroughly jumpy she put herself last and concentrated on other people. She came into work to do her job and Kayla really admired her for that, "are you okay?"

Kayla tried not to worry, she really did, she was at the hospital and hospitals were supposed to help but she couldn't stop the terror and anxiety clawing underneath her skin, gripping and tugging at her desperately. If she lost this baby she had no idea what she would do. It was supposed to be a fresh start. Another chance. Not another loss chalked up to her.

She gulped, cupping her stomach harder and sharing an uneasy glance with Isaac, "I Uh..." She paused as another uncomfortable tug yanked at her stomach muscles, "I'm pregnant"

She didn't know what else to say. It was blunt and straight to the point, her mind not being able to conjure up any other words. Melissa's eyes widened in slight shock however they soon turned cautious and worryful as they took in her pale and shaky appearance.

"But I can't... I feel like... Melissa it really hurts" she whimpered, stumbling over her words as her own worry broke to the surface, "please just tell me she's gonna be okay... _please_" she pleaded urgently, "I don't know what's happening"

"Okay, don't panic" Melissa's tone was soothing and soft, a small comforting smile in place but her warm brown eyes were cautiously raking over her body, already slipping into nurse mode as she extended her arm to guide her forward.

"I'll give you a check over, how does that sound?"

Terrifying, absolutely terrifying because then she would know for sure and she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not. She just wanted to live in this blissful state where everything would run smoothly, not accept that she was potentially failing again.

She glanced back at Isaac, her eyes getting teary again but all he did was take her hand and squeeze slowly, encouraging her.

"I'll wait for you, don't worry"

No, she couldn't do this alone. Not again. That was her mistake last time, not letting anyone in hence how she almost ended up throwing herself off a cliff edge. She couldn't face Stiles right now, couldn't see his pain.

"Don't leave me" she blurted out, gripping at his hand, "please"

He seemed a little taken aback by her clinginess, not used to her needy side but he just tightened his hand around her own, smiling a little in comfort.

"Okay, I won't... Whatever you need Hale"

That relaxed her a little, her heart hammering against her ribcage as she grasped Isaac's hand so tight it was cutting off his blood circulation but he didn't seem to mind, helping her into the small closed off room.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Melissa asked gently, setting up the scan equipment as Kayla tried to hold back her wince as another uncomfortable cramp pulled at her stomach.

"Um... I-I don't know" she couldn't think properly now, shaking with worry.

"A week ago" Isaac supplied for her, stepping into her personal bubble to run her back, "Melissa, is this normal?"

Kayla looked up too, trying to gauge her reaction.

"It depends, how bad are the cramps?"

"Bad" Kayla murmured, "I thought it was nothing... I thought that before I was just over reacting but now... Now it's really bad" Melissa then looked like that wasn't the answer she was looking for, "so it is bad isn't it... Oh god..."

She felt like going into a full fledged panic attack, a tight hand grasping her heart and squeezing, all the air leaving her lungs in one big whoosh of air.

"We don't know yet sweetheart" Melissa tried to calm her down, "come and sit on the bed"

She did as she was asked, making her way over slowly as the cramps still attacked her and settled down nervously, her whole body quivering, breaking out into a nervous sweat.

Isaac stood next to her as Melissa lifted up her top, placing a blob of cool gel on her lower stomach and using the scan machine to roll along her skin, watching the monitor carefully.

But Kayla couldn't. She couldn't look. She didn't want to see that grainy image on the screen. It would just be like adding salt to the wound. Maybe a part of her craved to see it, to see the image of her baby, to hear the heartbeat but she feared it wasn't there.

She kept her head titled to the side, holding a gaze with Isaac as his blue eyes kept flicking to the screen and back and only when he frowned, his expression screwing up did her stomach flip.

"... Isaac?" She asked meekly, determined not to turn her head and look at the monitor, "... Did... Did I lose my baby?"

She sounded so broken and fragile, like one wrong word or move might break her into a million pieces, her voice desperately searching for reassurance.

"I don't know" he answered before looking at Melissa, "your monitor must be wrong because I hear a heartbeat, we all have"

She felt like screaming and crying all at the same time. A heartbeat was good wasn't it? She didn't know anymore. All she knew was she was in pain which meant her baby was too.

"I think it's best we do an internal examination" Melissa said softly, her voice careful like she was attending to a small frightened animal, "they can be more revealing, would you allow me to do that?"

She went numb, her body clenching up.

"I-I-I guess so"

The next few minutes she was still, slow, her actions almost robotic like. She changed into the gown, already knowing in the pit of her stomach she wouldn't get the outcome she was hoping for. She knew by the way Melissa was watching her carefully, her eyes sad, how Isaac and her shared some silent communication. She picked up on these things. She wasn't completely oblivious.

"I think I should call Stiles" Isaac was sitting next to her on the bed, perched there as she stared numbly into space, "he should be here instead of me"

Why? So he could go through the pain of learning how his baby died in one of the safest places? So he could look at her and resent her? So he could feel this pain she was in? No. No she couldn't. She couldn't tell him any of that.

She just shook her head slowly as Melissa placed the sheet above her hips, "I-I can't" she admitted, "I can't"

"He would want to be here"

"you think he would want to be here? He's already talking about car seats and turning the spare room into a nursery... I can't be the person that takes that away from him... I can't, I just _can't_ okay? Please don't make me, please-"

"okay, okay shhh" he wrapped his warm around her shoulders, resting his chin atop her head, "okay I won't, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Hale"

She couldn't help but allow her face to crumple and screw up, the pain now full on as she struggled to breathe properly, turning her head into Isaac shoulder as Melissa started to carry out the exam, being extra slow and cautious.

"I'm sure everything will be alright" Isaac whispered, "the kid's a Hale, you're all fighters plus Stiles' spastic genes? You've got a little rugrat on your hands" he was trying to cheer her up, take her mind off things, his voice deliberately light, "just watch... The little terror probably just loves to scare his mom"

She clung to his words, praying that it was true. If there was a heartbeat that was a good sign right? She wasn't thick, a heartbeat meant a living thing. If her baby had a heartbeat then it was living.

"If it's a girl I was gonna call her Claudia" she admitted quietly, her voice raspy, "after Stiles' mom"

Silence followed her statement, Isaac's body stilling under her weight as Melissa paused in what she was doing, hearing her words, "I haven't even told him that yet"

"It's a lovely name... Stiles would appreciate it" Isaac replied, "I could totally see it"

"Yeah" Kayla briefly smiled, allowing that image to create in the forefront of her mind, "me too"

It was strange but no matter how incapable you felt, how scared, how alone you felt knowing there was a little person growing inside you was comforting. It felt... It felt good. Completing. She had fallen in love all over again without even seeing or feeling her baby. She had fallen in love and nothing could change that.

Then, breaking the silence of the room, was a very faint sound of a quick heartbeat thumping, like a melody to her ears. Heartbeat meant living. Her baby was living. She looked up, her own heart faltering at the sound before increasing. This swell of love bursting from her chest, expanding to every part of her body. Her baby was living. Her baby had a heartbeat. Kayla hadn't failed her after all.

But she caught Melissa's look and deflated, her brows pulling together.

"Why-Why are you looking like that?" She stumbled out the words, pushing herself up, "there's a heartbeat, I hear it" it was a sound she would never forget, like the wings of a hummingbird hitting a pane of glass, "a heartbeat is good"

She had gone from having no hope to complete denial about any bad news. There was a heartbeat, having a heartbeat was a good thing, her baby was still living inside her, still growing. That nursery would happen after all.

"Kayla... Sweetheart..."

"No... No okay? My baby has a heartbeat... She's okay" she nodded, "right Isaac?"

But her friend didn't say anything, he looked like he was struck between a rock and a hard place, wanting desperately to comfort her but at the same time for her to know the truth. What truth? There was a heartbeat, that was all she needed to know.

"You're right, your baby has a heartbeat" Melissa said softly, "but the reason I did an internal exam was because I couldn't see it growing in the womb"

She didn't really register what she had said, her eyes confused.

"It's called an ectopic pregnancy... Where the egg implants itself outside the womb and this time your baby is growing in your Fallopian tube" Melissa looked personally affected by this statement but Kayla still didn't get it - she still heard that delicate heartbeat, how strong it already was, gripping onto life, "I'm so sorry honey"

Why was she sorry? Didn't she hear the heartbeat?

"Okay but there's a heartbeat" maybe she was in shock, her body numb but either way she didn't understand any of Melissa's words, "she's... She's alive"

Melissa rested her hand on her knee, her warm brown eyes full of sympathy, "a baby can't grow in the Fallopian tubes... It's impossible"

"Then-then move her" she was grasping at straws now, her voice full of panic and frenzy, "there's surgery now and-and t-technology... You can do that? I mean... You can help her right?"

The silence proved otherwise.

"... No" Melissa whispered, shaking her head slowly, "no, I'm so sorry"

She stilled, the words finally sinking in. Her baby was growing, developing, it was changing her body only for it to be handed a death sentence before even entering this world? In the cruelest and sickest way possible her baby had a heartbeat, it was living, only it wasn't.

Each breath she took was rapid and shaky, her hands gripping the bed sheets underneath her. All this time she didn't know the pain her baby was in, or the fear. Did she feel it too? Did she know she wasn't going to make it? Was this Kayla's fault?

"Honey... I'm sorry, I know this is the last thing you want to talk about but we need to get a doctor to-"

"No... No" she clambered off the bed, shaking her head frantically, "N-No... No doctors... They are not doing anything to her" she suddenly turned protective, the denial stage creeping in, "they're not touching her"

_"Miss?" A nurse asked, sending her a concerned look as she stepped forward, "Is everything okay?" And Kayla stared up, tears collecting on her eyelashes as she just stopped walking, her legs hardly able to keep herself stable._

_"Um..." Ethan stepped forward, his hand now resting on Kayla's forearm, "A couple of hours ago she-she gave birth" And the nurse finally realised what the bundle of blankets were, her eyes turning pitiful and sympathetic, "But she uh... she didn't make it" And Kayla's eyes turned as hard as steel, her arms tightening around her baby._

_"Mia" She stated, voice shaking, "Her name is Mia" And Ethan just glanced down sadly, his hand rubbing comforting circles on her back as the nurse took a slow hesitant step forward, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, brown eyes shining with sadness._

_"Miss? Would you like to hand Mia over?" She asked gently, smiling softly, "We can get her checked over"_

_"Why?" Kayla croaked, nestling the baby to her chest, resting in the crook of her arm, "She's dead... she's dead and I don't want you poking and prodding at her, I don't want that" She whispered, the tears coming back full force, "She's a little baby... she's so small" Kayla cried out, "I'm not having anyone hurt her"_

_"I promise she will be safe" The nurse whispered, standing in front of her, petite frame trying to look as less intimidating as possible, "No one will hurt her"_

_Kayla met her eyes, numbly shaking her head, "No... no" And with that she adjusted the limp baby in her arms, slowly starting to rock her like she was cradling her to sleep, "No, she's mine and she's staying with me" And with that she let her head fall to her chest, tears dribbling off her chin, "I'm her mom and you're not getting her"_

_"Miss" The nurse whispered soothingly, a hand slowly starting to rub her arm in a soothing manner, "It's for the best... we need to check her over, get her cleaned up and then you can hold her... then you can say goodbye" And Kayla felt her lower lip trembling, shards of glass running through her veins at the thought of letting go, of failing her daughter again, "It's okay" The nurse muttered as she slowly reached forward to take the baby gently, "She'll be looked after"_

_"But she's so small" Kayla whimpered, her arms feeling empty as the weight of her daughter left them, "She's so tiny... please don't hurt her, no, no she's my baby... I don't want you hurting her, I don't want you poking at her, no" She tried to step forward but Ethan was holding her arms tightly, pulling her back against his body, "No... no stop it, what are you doing?" She cried urgently as the nurse called over a couple of doctors, passing her daughter to them like she was an object, a pass the fucking parcel "Please don't hurt my baby... please not my baby, please... Mia... MIA" She was screaming hysterically by this point as Ethan held her back despite her weak protests, "I want my baby back, I want to hold my baby... Mia... MIA PLEASE" And with that she collapsed to the floor, heart-breaking sobs tearing from her throat as Ethan cradled her to his chest, and at that point Kayla didn't care she was making a scene because they took her tiny innocent baby away from her when all Kayla wanted to do was sing her to sleep, just like any mother would._

They lied last time. They didn't keep her safe because she still died. They promised they would look after Mia but the next time Kayla saw her she was pale and limp. No one looked after Mia and Kayla wasn't going to make that mistake again. This baby was hers. It was hers and Stiles' and no nurses or doctors was going to touch her. She was her baby _God dammit_ and she was staying safe in Kayla where no one could harm her. She would protect her, no matter what the cost.

"Kayla, please... Listen to Melissa" Isaac sounded pained, his arms reaching out like he was wanting to embrace her or pull her back, "please just listen to her"

"Are you on her side?" Kayla demanded, her composure jumpy and wild, "this baby is _not_ a problem"

"I know, I know" he whispered gently, sensing her distress, "but-"

"**No**" she screamed, not even bothering to stop the tears now rapidly falling, "no one is touching her"

She didn't even acknowledge the dull ache in her abdomen as she pulled on her clothes, her shaking body jittery and pale as she ignored Isaac's and Melissa's calming and soothing words. They couldn't help. No one could. They wanted to solve this problem. They didn't care the pain it caused her. Well she wouldn't let them, she wasn't giving up on her baby. Not again.

"Kayla-"

"My baby is going to be _fine_" she screamed, hot tears making tracks down her blotchy skin, mascara smudged and eyes rimmed red, "_our_ baby, Stiles' and I._ Ours_. No one else's... She's fine... She's _fine_" she was in near hysterics as she shoved past Isaac, sending him jolting sideways as she ran from the room, hair billowing our around her.

They knew nothing. She didn't care what doctors said. She didn't care about the statistics. Her baby had a heartbeat and that meant everything to her.

* * *

She had ended up sitting in Derek's Camaro in the Stilinski driveway, her hands clenched around the steering wheel. She couldn't face going in, she couldn't look Stiles in the eye knowing what she knew. She had him prepped for this idea that they were having a baby, she had got him planning and hoping for it only now she had to take that away? How could she do that? How could she be so _cruel?_

Apart of her wanted to still believe that this baby was okay, that a heartbeat was all that was needed but it wasn't. Whatever way she looked at it there was no good outcome. Her heart still tore apart every time she glanced down at the practically non existent bump.

She wished she never heard the heartbeat. Hearing that fluttering was cruel and agonising, like she was getting tortured - she would never forget that perfect sound. Like a melody, or a rhyme. _Never_.

A tap at the window made her snap from her dazed daydream, breaking free from her numb trance to see Stiles peering in through the darkened glass, his nose pressed against the window.

"I waited up for you" He murmured through the glass, "figured you'd gotten lost" he sounded lighthearted but she could see the concern in his eyes, "you coming in?"

She didn't answer, her chest still forever constricted, loss and grief prominent and bursting through every pore.

"Pretty please?" He whined, "I have a surprise for you"

She couldn't register his words as she climbed from the car, still in numbing shock as she allowed him to guide her into the house and up the stairs, his warm hands cupping her shoulders from behind.

"After tonight I realised we should focus on the good even though, sure yeah, there's not a lot of good in our lives right now but after Boyd... Well... We should value what we have right?"

Tears prickled her eyes and she was so glad he couldn't see her right now.

"I have you... And I have our baby so..." He jumped forward, springing in front of her to open the door to the spare room, "it's not finished yet, _obviously_, there's so much more to get but..."

The plain beige walls were splattered with a fresh coat of paint still drying, the smell nauseating her but that was the least of her worries, especially when she took in the whole room.

"Yeah I totally picked out the nursery colours and yes you guessed it, it's the mets, I will make our baby into a mets fan and that's a promise" he was smiling, looking so proud as he gazed at the blue and orange walls, "just like how I will make you into a mets fan too, I mean you may well be carrying the future right fielder, who knows right?"

Another piece of her broke, her stomach churning uncomfortably. This is what she didn't want to destroy. His hope. He looked so happy, so full of new life, like he had something to look forward to. She couldn't rob that from him. She just wanted to make him happy, to see him smiling instead of crying. That was all she ever wanted.

He turned to her, obviously exited to hear her opinion even if it was a slap to the head he still seemed excited but the smile dropped off his face at her expression, a frown pulling between his brows.

"... Kaylz, what's wrong?" He asked at her crumpled expression, "don't you like it? Or is this the hormones?" But he seemed increasingly worried when she didn't reply, his careful hands landing on her shoulders, "Kayla... Baby... What's wrong?"

Everything.

She was slowly and surely loosing her baby, she couldn't lose Stiles too.

"I'm so sorry" she cried, shoulders starting to shake as hot tears blurred her eyesight and trickled down her cheeks, "Stiles I'm so sorry"

"Hey... It's okay" he soothed, still having no idea what the heck was going on as he took her into the circle of his arms, his fingers raking through her hair, "it's alright, everything's fine"

No, everything was far from fine. And it wouldn't be 'fine' for a long while yet.

**A)n jesus that was long haha and heavy? Sure ha anyway j made it longer bc I started college and its pretty hectic so I thought I should make it up to u but now it's late so... Plus this is unedited just fyi ? but please please review and put a smile on my face? Please haha and I shall see u next time, can't wait to hear what you think x**


	48. Chapter 48 - Claudia

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine... Wow massive response, I was blown away and you know I always love those threats, I'm sure u lot will keep them coming. And if u think that was bad? Just wait till ending of 3b.., oh boy... Anyways a massive and thankful shoutout to Charmed899, suntan140, cecld16, Guest555, Crash88, guest, guest, Jasmine Cruz, guest, zvc56, Google Wallet, Rosie, GoingClassic, T, Iste, Tazytara, jayesh . Dms, M, zikashiguki, Vcarp1993, Grey-eyed Birdie, WickedlyMinx, guest and izzymegg for the awesome reviews, you all rock thank you so much.**

**And to answer questions/etc: zvc56 - ah ur in ur first year too? Good luck, hope ur liking it x**

**Tazytara: omg yes that season finale mid thing was fricking awesome, I loved it eeeek x**

**M: onfg really? That is actually hilarious, I was smiling a shit ton reading that haha. X**

**T: I'm sorry for the pain ahha and yes I can defo right that, bit busy rn but soon I promise x**

**Izzymegg: and the first time they actually did it was chapter 47 and 48 of im no werewolf x**

"C'mon Kaylz... Talk to me" he whispered, his voice so quiet and soothing like he was talking to a frightened animal, her quivering frame pressed up against his chest, her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck so he could feel the tracks of her tears tracing down his own skin and soaking into the collar of his shirt. He didn't understand. Did he do something wrong? Did he say something? Okay maybe painting the nursery was way too early and presumptuous but he couldn't help it, once he got an idea he had to do it - plus he thought Kayla would like it. He thought it would show her how serious he was and willing to be. He thought, well, he _thought_ it would calm down her insecurities which he knew she had despite trying to hide them well. She was seventeen and pregnant, who wouldn't have insecurities at _that?_

"Kayla... Please, what wrong?" He asked gently, his hand tangling in her messy hair, his chest aching as he heard those small pitiful muffled cries that he hated to hear - those meant pain and sadness, something he had promised

himself he would always try and prevent, "Kaylz, you're scaring me"

The fact she hasn't answered yet terrified him. Was she hurt? Was someone else hurt? Was it Derek? Cora? Did Brian do something? Was it his dad? Or something as trivial as her raging hormones making her sob over a spilt drink? The fact he didn't know got to him. _Really_ got to him. He just wanted to help. That was all.

"Kaylz, hey, Kayla-" he pulled back a little, his palm titling her head up so he could lean down a little to stare into her red rimmed eyes, catching her gaze, "what's wrong?"

She hiccuped loudly, struggling to get the air into her lungs, stray bits of wispy hair sticking to her wet cheeks as she stared up at him with wide sad doe eyes, bottom lip quivering a little as her fists clenched handfuls of his plaid shirt in her grasp, like she was hanging onto a lifeline.

But still no words were spoken, her breathing erratic and heavy.

"Kaylz... Please" he begged quietly, "please tell me what's wrong... Are you okay?"

No response, just the sound of her breathless whimpers freeing from her lips.

"Is it Derek? Or Cora? Or is someone hurt?" He asked carefully but she just shook her head a little - okay, they were getting somewhere, "did someone do something?" Another shake of the head, "Are... Are you okay?"

Her face crumpled a little, a single tear slipping off her jawline as his stomach sunk.

"Kaylz-"

"I messed up Stiles" she interrupted, her voice cracking, "I messed up"

"Messed up how?" He asked in confusion, wondering what could warrant this level of hysteria, "Kaylz... I can't help unless you tell me" he added softly, thumb stroking her cheek, "please just talk to me"

This unrelenting dread had settled in his stomach, fear so strong it overtook all his other senses.

"I Uh... I..." She choked back another cry, her head falling a little as she tried to desperately hold back her tears, "it hurts"

"What hurts Kayla?" He asked frantically, pulling her forward gently and using the grip he had on her to lift her head up again, "where does it hurt?"

His eyes quickly moved and scanned across every inch of her, looking for bruises blood or scrapes - what happened? Was it an accident? Was she attacked? Did Brian hurt her? Because if he even lay one hand on her-

"It hurts" she repeated again, sniffing loudly, "Stiles... It-It _really _hurts"

Panic seized his chest, his hands starting to shake a little.

"Kaylz, baby, what hurts?" He repeated slowly, waiting on edge anxiously as more tears slipped from her eyelids and he caught them with his thumb, wiping them away so they smudged the mascara on her bottom lid.

Her green gaze locked onto his, piercing through him right down to the very core.

"My... My stomach" she whispered hesitantly, like saying the words would make everything become a reality. He had to double take at that, the words taking a minute to sink in and when they did... When they did finally sink in did he feel this ache build in his chest, blossoming and exploding to every single atom in his body.

But... What? He frowned, brows pulling together as he stared down at her in shock before that painful reality crushed down and around him, his expression slackening.

"But... But you're healthy... You're... You're... You're-" he couldn't get the words out, numbing pain and shock spreading through his veins, "you can't lose..." He trailed off, the words sticking in his throat.

As much as he wanted to speak, to comfort her, to let her know everything would be okay, that whatever she was going through they would go through together, that maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought, he just... He _couldn't_. He couldn't _think_. He couldn't even process what was happening apart from the fact Kayla had her face screwed up again, a flash of pain shooting across her expression. That was what made him snap back to reality. Her pain. The fact she was in pain.

"... We need to get you to a doctors" he said quietly, pulling her forward, "if you are... And it hurts then-"

"I've already been" she admitted quietly as he took a double take at that, "and I heard her heartbeat" she let out a quiet sob, clinging to his shirt even harder, her expression one of pure grief, "she has a _heartbeat_ Stiles"

An iron fist clenched around his heart, his lungs constricting as they ached for air. Seeing her break down like this was exactly what he was wanting, no needing, to do. His emotions, heightened and haywire were slowly tearing him apart but he knew he couldn't. Not now. For once, he had to be the stronger one.

Usually when a parent got told their baby had a heartbeat that was a good thing, it was supposed to be a happy moment. And for a second it was. For that split second he had completely forgotten what she said about the pain, about what was happening because he had made something that had a heartbeat. He, clumsy annoying and spaztic Stiles Stilisnki had done something right. He had made a baby, a baby with a heartbeat. Little junior Stilinski.

But that hope got crushed after that short feeling of elation, his breath sticking in his throat.

Just as he got used to the idea that he would have to grow up a lot quicker than expected, after that initial mind numbing fear he had actually felt... Happy. He still had felt scared and terrified and at times wishing it was all just a stupid dream but this other part of him... Liked it. He liked the idea that some chubby red faced snot filled kid was his and Kayla's. He found himself _wanting_ that.

"But they said-they said she wouldn't... She's not-" he had tried to remain calm as Kayla's breathless words spilled from her lips but he was both numb and on fire at the same time, unable to stop the shake his hands possessed, "-and she's... Wrong place... But she has a heartbeat-"

He recognised this stage. Her ramblings as senseless grief crept up on her. Especially as, when his eyes fell on her, she looked both completely torn apart but disbelieving too.

"Kayla" he cut her off gently, biting back his own sadness as he rested his palms flat against her shoulders that were shaking with quiet cries, "I Uh... I need to take you back to the hospital"

In all his reading he did read up about this. He knew what was happening and going through this was beyond agonising. It was cruel and painful and heart wrenching and he didn't want her to go through this alone. He didn't want her to go through loosing another baby all by herself. He didn't want her loosing their baby alone because he couldn't handle it.

She shook her head slowly, "... N-No... Stiles _no_" her tone turned desperate and pleading, "Stiles she's ours... She's _our_ baby" she screamed and he flinched at her biting tone, "I'm not giving up on her"

It was a horrible thing to have to do, he knew that, but if she didn't accept the fact their baby wasn't really alive then her life was on the line. He had already lost this chance at a new normal future that he allowed himself to believe in, stupidly and prematurely maybe, he wasn't about to lose her too.

"I know" he soothed, nodding his head a little, "I know Kaylz, but-" he didn't want to come off as heartless or unfeeling, he didn't want her to think he didn't care because he did, a lot, he had painted the nursery for crying out loud but Kayla meant everything to him, he didn't want any risk to her health, "-but-"

_"No"_ she stepped away from him, crushing him on the inside, "N-No stop it,_ stop it_" she demanded, "stop talking about fixing things... We're not taking about your jeep stiles, we're talking about a baby okay? _Our baby" _she emphasised tearfully, "you can't just... You can't just... You can't _do_ that Stiles, you can't side with them"

The doctors and nurses weren't the enemies and he knew deep down, past those layers of grief and sadness she knew that too. But misery and sorrow was heartbreaking and it messed with your head. In her mind they were the enemies and now he was too.

"I... I'm not" he whispered, voice breaking at the end, "I... I just don't want you to get hurt"

She faltered a little and it looked like he was finally reaching out to her, getting her to see sense even though it broke his heart to have to make her realise this before he watched her hunch over a little, a sharp wince escaping her throat.

He hated this. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want this to be happening right now. He stepped forward automatically, panic flaring up in his eyes as he helped stabilise her, blinking back his own tears.

"But I want that nursery Stiles" she admitted brokenly, vulnerably, her wishes so simple yet so far out of reach, "I want that nursery"

Yeah, he knew. He did too.

* * *

Kayla was right. Hearing that heartbeat made everything more real and even more agonising.

He had drove them back to the hospital as her pains got worse, his sweaty and clammy hand firmly clasped around her own slack one. He felt useless, he felt like an outsider. Watching but unable to do a damn thing about anything. He knew what being useless felt like, probably better than most, being the human of the pack, being the one people had to protect but this took it to a whole new level. He had made that baby yet he had to be on the inside looking in on the pain.

Doctors were waiting, so was Melissa who looked relieved Kayla had returned, expressing her sympathies with looks and gentle hand touches as a female doctor prepped Kayla for another exam.

He knew it was needed, for safety reasons and everything, but he honestly didn't think she could go through this again. Just watching her, seeing someone so resilient and strong look so crushed felt like a punch to the gut - breathless and aching.

He had stayed next to her side as she lay back on the bed, the doctor prepping all these freaky looking instruments but as he bit his lip, hoping to meet her gaze and let her know that everything would be okay, well as okay as it could be, she had ignored him, instead keeping her numb stare to the ceiling above.

He had tried to take her hand, a sign of support, a tether for him because he honestly felt like trashing the room in grief but she had just shook him off, her once clinginess now detachment.

And that was when he heard it. That quick hum, like hoofs hitting a tiled floor filled the room. It was quiet but still there. So... So _strong_ too. It was amazing and filled his heart with pride. That quick little fluttering was proof he did something right. It was proof something so small and innocent was here because of him. It was a delicate sound, but so eternal, forever imprinted in his mind.

But came with that was the sadness. Maybe hearing that heartbeat was the worst. Knowing what they had and lost. That was torturous.

He had turned his head to the side, tears glistening in his eyes only to see Kayla half looking up too, staring at the monitor like she was half hoping the doctor would tell them all it was just a big mistake, that their baby was okay.

But she didn't and he could see that hope vanishing from her eyes. He could see her unraveling in front of him and it pained him that he couldn't even hold her hand.

"You're about nine weeks along" the doctor spoke softly, treading carefully, her short black hair framing her face as she looked between the two, "any more time then the egg would just continue to grow and rupture your Fallopian tube" she explained, "which is not only serious and life threatening but could impact upon future fertility"

"Yeah... Like I'm gonna have any more kids after this" he heard Kayla mutter under her breath, "I'll just lose them anyway"

His heart ached, a devastated look crossing over his face as he folded his hands over his lap, glancing down at the floor.

"If there was no heartbeat then I could prescribe a methotrexate injection but an ectopic pregnancy with a heartbeat makes it more complicated - keyhole surgery is the only option I'm afraid"

What? His head snapped up at the mention of surgery, his eyes widening but Kayla looked completely detached and numb, like she couldn't care if they had to cut her open and poke and prod. She looked completely and throughly broken, like a fragile ceramic China doll that had been pieced and glued back together too many times. They had run out of scotch tape to mend her, leaving her cracking apart. But he wanted to be that scotch tape, he wanted to help mend her but right now she wouldn't let him. She was pushing him away.

"S-Surgery?" Hs stumbled over his words. "But that's... That's serious"

"Not as serious as it could be" the doctor smiled sadly, "we can't take the chance that the Fallopian tube will rupture... That's life threatening"

He gulped, sitting back on his chair as he looked at Kayla.

"Kaylz... Did you hear what the doctor said?"

She blinked blearily and slowly, eyes heavy and tired looking, "... Yeah... Yeah I heard"

"Miss Hale, I know this is incredibly difficult-"

"You don't know jack shit" she interrupted harshly, dark red rimmed eyes turning defensive and blazing, like a wild inferno, "I know what you're really thinking-"

"Kayla-" he sighed quietly, trying to calm her down but there was no stopping her.

"-that a teenager can't really deal with a baby so no loss right? But guess what, we were prepared to and now you're telling me you understand? Screw you" she was breathing heavily, pallor pale and sickly, "I wanted this baby, I _still do"_

Stiles glanced down, gnawing on his bottom lip. How was any of this fair? It wasn't. None of this was.

The tension in the room got broken by Melissa entering cautiously, a saddened expression on her face.

"Theatre three is prepped"

Already? But... But no. He almost stood up in protest - why now? Why so quickly? Why couldn't they have a little more time alone to just think? Think about things and savour those last few moments of normalcy?

But he knew why, he saw it when he looked at Kayla. How ill she looked. How she looked to be in great pain, the way her arm kept clenching around her stomach, he didn't want to lose their baby, but he certainly didn't want to lose Kayla either.

He stood up, making way for Melissa to get Kayla ready.

"I'll be waiting" Stiles promised quietly but wholeheartedly, placing his hands on the bed railings as he kept his expression purposefully neutral even though he felt like breaking down, "I won't go anywhere"

She looked so small, so meek, her expression completely devastated.

"I-I-I'm sorry" she whispered, voice crackly and weak, "I'm s-sorry"

He reached our hesitantly, wondering what her reaction would be but she let him cup her cheek gently, leaning into his touch, "for what?"

Her bottom lip wobbled, tears pooling behind her eyelashes and he had the sudden urge to wipe them away, to take the tip of his thumb and erase them, delete all the sadness from her features.

"For not being able to give you a baby" she admitted and that one sentence drove a stake through his chest, twisting and digging deeper. Was that why she was pushing him away? The guilt? Did she feel like she had let him down?

He tried to open his mouth, to reassure her that he didn't blame her, not one bit, but the words got stuck in the back of his throat. Apart of her was right. He never thought he wanted a kid, especially when she told him but once that initial panic faded he found himself actually excited about it. He wanted to buy cute outfits and buy the most outrageous toys, he wanted to do two am bottle feeds and nappy changes, why? Because he wanted to meet his baby only now he wouldn't get to.

"I will _never_ blame you for this Kaylz" he vowed quietly but fiercely with the truth, "things just... Happen... Bad things..." He explained sadly, "and I'm sorry it happened to you"

One stray tear slipped down her pale cheek and he let it roll, watching the crystal gem leave a wet glistening trail in its wake, knowing that one tear held too much pain and sadness for one seventeen year old to deal with alone.

"Us" she corrected, "you're sorry it happened to us"

Yes. Yes he was. And it was a crappy feeling, he hadn't felt this kind of pain before. It was stomach churning and hope crushing, it was like he had placed his future on a pedestal only for it to be knocked down and broken into tiny little pieces.

He nodded, throat closing up as they started to wheel Kayla away.

"Hey wait" he called out, sneakers slipping across the sleek floor as he grabbed the sides of the bed, knowing how much he wanted to say - from how sorry he was to promising this wouldn't change anything, that he would still be there for her through thick and thin but when he looked down into her sad green eyes, no hope of fight left in them, he just... Couldn't. Right now she didn't need a rambling vow or a promise, she needed reassurance.

He titled her chin up, blinking back the hot tears that threatened to fall.

"I love you"

Truer words had never been spoken. He did love her, unconditionally and eternally, and whatever toll this took on their relationship he would deal with it. He was prepared to take the burden on his shoulders because she had taken the burden of this pregnancy, she was the one feeling each niggling pain as their baby developed in the wrong place. He was going through hell but she was going through it ten times worse.

The drugs were kicking in, starting to knock her out as she stared up at him blearily, struggling to focus on him.

"I... I was..." Her eyelids starting slipping shut, head lolling against the pillows, "I was going to... To call her... Call... Her... Claudia..."

His heart skipped a beat, his posture stiffening as the wind got knocked from him.

She was going to call their baby after his mom? Kayla Hale, the girl who protested against anything sentimental, was going to name their baby after his dead mom? That thought was so... Sweet, but painful. That dull ache in his chest turned sharp, like a blade was slicing into his heart.

She was completely knocked out, one hand resting over her flat stomach as he slowly leaned down, pressing his chapped lips to her cool and clammy forehead, lingering there for a few seconds longer that necessary.

He tried for the smallest of smiles against her skin even though she was out cold, his lips aching at the effort, "I'll hold you to that you know... Next time eh?" He whispered sadly, hating how his voice sounded so distraught, "Maybe when we're married, and yes I know before you say it, marriage is for the psychotically insane but if I do something sappy then you're bound to say yes... Maybe I'll propose on a boat, or at the top of the Eiffel Tower, five years from now once we're done with college. Big house, picket fence, the whole nine yards. Three kids and a dog. Normal. Sounds pretty good to me"

And it did. No supernatural. No death sentences every other week. A normal boring life. That life that he stupidly thought was within reach but was slowly and surely getting pulled away every second. Knowing what he could've had killed him on the insidem always wondering about the 'what ifs'.

* * *

The longest two hours of his life were spent sitting anxiously in the waiting room, gnawing on his nails and glancing up every time someone had walked past but no one came. He knew he should call Derek or Cora, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac but he couldn't face them, not yet. The questions, the sympathetic stares, he just couldn't. He was still trying to get his head around everything without falling apart, the last thing he needed was his friends, especially the supernatural ones, trying to figure him out, smelling his emotions and questioning his mental state. He didn't need it and he was sure Kayla didn't either.

Kayla who should've been in recovery. Melissa had reassured him that it was a relatively simple straight forward operation, keyhole was always better than open, and when he just nodded numbly did she lead him through to a private waiting room and handed him a coffee.

He just wanted to know what was going on. This anxious waiting was hell. It was pure _hell_. He wanted to be there when she woke up, being there as she tried to sort our her chaotic emotions. He wanted to be there so she wouldn't push him away. As much as he tried to stay clam and collected his foot still jumped up and down, his slacks got creases in them from how often he twisted the material nervously in his hands and his fingers continuously tapped across the wooden arm rest of the chair.

Dammit come on. This was taking too long. He needed to know right now. He was panicking beyond belief, breaking out in a nervous sweat and just as he thought that the surgeon, another female, walked in and he jumped up quickly, eyes wide.

"Is she okay? Is she alright? Did everything go normally?" He rambled, desperation laced in his voice.

"Mr Stilinski, take a breath" she advised with a small smile, "everything went as well as planned"

He breathed a sigh of relief, running a shaky hand down his face. That was all he needed to hear though it didn't stop his heart thumping against his rib cage, the sense of loss billowing in his chest - taking one life to save another. That choice shouldn't even exist.

"I assume the doctor talked to about what ectopic actually meant?"

He winced, not wanting to talk about that cruel turn of events and she picked up on that, smiling sadly.

"The good news is we didn't have to remove the Fallopian tube but we did have to remove the section where the foetus was growing"

Another stab of pain ricocheted right through him - how could they talk so passively about it? Talk so emotionally detached about a baby, his baby, _their b_aby. It made no sense because it physically hurt him, making him feel sick. Something so small and natural had been "removed" and they were causally discussing it like a baseball match.

"But that shouldn't affect any future fertility" the surgeon continued, "most women return to almost perfect fertile health without any complications"

He thought it would now be easier to talk about now he knew Kayla was okay, that it was over, but it wasn't. If anything it got harder.

"Can I see her?" He interrupted desperately, clinging onto the hope that he could. He promised he would be there for her and he didn't intend to break that promise now.

"Of course" the surgeon nodded, "she's been in recovery and they've just moved her to room 267-"

That was it. He was off. Nothing was stopping him now. He had to now push aside his own devastating emotions to concentrate on Kayla. Even just imagining the turmoil that would be going through her head right now made him wince.

When he got there she was slowly coming back around, blinking hazily and tiredly, struggling to keep her eyes open and screwing her face up as the bright lights assaulted her vision which he immediately dimmed before coming to her bedside, expression although relieved was full of sadness.

"Hey you" he said quietly, wiping some stray hair from her face, hating how she looked so small and vulnerable in that big white bed, her skin matching the pristine white colour of the sheets, "how you feeling?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Idiot Stilinski, of course she wasn't okay, any idiot could see that.

She finally managed to peel her glazed eyes open, her defeated gaze settling on his.

"Like I need a hug" she croaked out, voice scratchy and weak.

"I can't do a lot of things but I can definitely do that" he answered honestly, carefully pulling himself on the bed next to her, slinking down against the pillows slowly so he didn't jostle the bed too much and slowly and tentatively pulling her up a little against his chest.

He was slow and cautious like he was handling a fragile glass ornament, each movement carefully placed before nuzzling his nose into the top of her head, one hand slowly tracing patterns over her bare arm that was laid across his chest.

It was silent, both just thinking things over.

"Stiles?"

He almost missed it because her voice was so quiet and meek, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah Kaylz?"

She tilted her head up a little, the drugs still in her system, making her speech slurred, "did that really just happen? I'm not... I'm not hallucinating?"

His arms tightened around her, glad her eyes were a little glazed so she couldn't see how brokenly devastated he looked.

"Yeah Kaylz... Yeah it just happened"

"But... _Why?"_

That was the biggest question he had. Why them? Why now? Why would they get a baby only for them to not? It was cruel and it was sick. It was hellish.

"I don't know" he answered honestly, "I really don't know"

"I... I didn't realise how much I wanted her until she's not here" she admitted quietly, that note of numbness buried deep in her voice as she lay still against him, curling her body against his frame.

"I Uh... I..." He tried to keep his emotions in check but it was hard and it was painful listening to her speak, her voice filled with agonising grief and loss, "... I really need my baby back"

His breath caught in his throat, screwing his eyes shut to stop from crying. He had to be strong. He had to be the strong one now. He couldn't afford to be weak, not now.

"... Stiles... Do you..." Her voice trailed off, her silent tears soaking into his shirt, "do you think she's okay... Wherever she is?"

Holy god... How could feeling this much pain be possible? His heart ached, his stomach doing flips as his throat tightened with the effort not to cry. A few hours ago he was happily painting a nursery, now he was holding his crying girlfriend over the loss of their baby.

"... Yeah" he sniffed, nodding a little, "yeah she's okay... She's up there with Mia playing dress up and finger painting" he answered honestly only for Kayla to let out another broken cry and bury her head in his chest.

He felt like this torment he was going through he had it easy. What he was feeling was nothing compared to the devastating soul crushing emotions she was feeling. She had barely gotten through loosing her first one, how could she handle the crippling emotions of another one?

He was so used to Kayla holding the weight of a hundred mountains on her shoulders that he had become accustomed to watching her deal with pain in that unique way but now? She was staggering under that weight as they crushed her, everything just getting too much. She was breaking, cracking, chipping away bit by bit. The girl with storms beneath her bones and lightning in her eyes was now just a barren landscape - empty, lost and alone.

Exactly the way he was feeling.

**A/n) okay u wanna kill me, sorry not haha. But I loved this cheater, for obvious reasons haha anyways please please review they mean so much and I shall see you lot next time yay haha x**


	49. Chapter 49 - Crushed hopes

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - anyways a massive and thankful shoutout to all of you wonderful people that reviewed including Vcarp1993, Google Wallet, T, cecld16, lolsmileyface6, WickedlyMinx, Luna888, zvc56, Iste, Tazytara, M, jayesh . Dms, Jazmine Cruz, zikashiguki, guest ((don't worry he won't haha) and BeccaSco for reviewing, you all rock so much thank you for reviewing, I'm glad I damages your feels haha, enjoy this chapter x**

A couple of the nurses that had come in over the early hours of the night had given him disapproving looks for being there - on top of the bed of a patient what with visiting hours being way past over but nevertheless he guessed Melissa must have had a personal word with the staff to just let him be, which he really appreciated. He didn't like the thought of just leaving her alone to go home. Just like he didn't when she was in the hospital for weeks on end, the only time he left was when Kayla kicked him out. Well he said 'kicked', she didn't exactly have full use of her legs at that time but you get the gist.

The morphine had long since knocked her out, her head tucked under his chin as he half sat-half laid down on the bed, propped up underneath a ton of pillows idly playing with the ends of her hair with his fingers, staring up at the blank ceiling with a glazed and empty look upon his face.

He knew he should probably call some people, like Derek and Cora, maybe his dad, Lydia and Allison too but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't do that simple task because that would involve words and admittance and actually having to face reality. Stiles didn't like doing that because that just meant more pain. But not dealing with problems? Or ignoring the normal process of grief? That was how he kept surviving and didn't cripple under the staggering weight of everything that had been thrown at him. And he knew that was the way Kayla dealt with things too. It wasn't healthy and it certainly wasn't right but it helped in the short term sense. He actually found it pretty ironic because whenever he saw her go down that path of mindless senseless numbness, how she wouldn't open up to people, he always begged pleaded and encouraged her to talk, to get help, that showing your emotions was natural yet here he was doing the complete opposite to what he always told her.

His long fingers threaded through her hair again. He may appear relaxed - he was still, his breathing was slow and regular, his eyes calm but inside it was like a continuous storm, his mind unable to shut off. It was constantly whirling, twisting and turning and showing him stuff he didn't want to see. It was hell plus some.

The door opened slowly and quietly but he kept his gaze focused on the ceiling above, his eyes steadily trailing across a couple of small cracks that had begun to chip away at the cream paint. Kind of like his life - falling apart.

"Mr Stilinski?... Mr Stilinski... Stiles?" He snapped out of his day dream to see a middle aged blonde haired nurse poking her head in through the door. What? It was 3am, what was so damn important at 3am? "there's a Mr Hale here to see you"

Fantastic.

"I would let him in but I'm not permitted to... It's past visiting hours"

Really? At 3am? He never would've guessed.

What was Derek wanting to see him for? To shout at him? Chew him out? Blame him? Of course he would be here to do that. Well Derek, Stiles felt like saying, I've already beat you to the punch.

"I'll be right there" Stiles whispered, straining his eyes against the darkened room, watching as the nurse nodded a little before quietly closing the door.

He didn't want to leave this bed, not yet. After everything he liked just holding her. As simple as that. Especially because, he knew, this clinginess would not last long. When this all caught up with her she would push him away, be cold and distant, act like everything was all okay when it wasn't. And that was quite possibly the most dangerous route to take. Pulling away from the very things that made you human. He had seen it happen before, very briefly, in that warehouse. He saw her be ruthless and cold and calculated. He had seen how she acted when he lied to her, when Brian made him do all those terrible things, how she was so detached and careless. And he knew that's what she would end up like if someone didn't help her.

Grief, after all, was a dangerous emotion.

He slowly manoeuvred himself out from under her, gently taking ahold of her head to place it back on the fluffy pillows but she remained undisturbed, the morphine still having its hold over her. Maybe that was best for now. At least now she wouldn't be hurting.

"I'll be right back" he promised, his voice barely above a whisper as he stroked away the whispy damp strands of hair from her forehead. In her sleep she had been still but sweating, her whole body breaking out in it but the doctor had just reassured him that it was totally normal, that some people experience that after surgery, like their body was just reacting to the major change. It was supposed to reassure him but it didn't and he still got up to get a face cloth and rinse it out every few minutes to cool her down as she slept.

He got no answer but still leaned down a little to press a soft kiss to her clammy forehead, her damp skin tingling his lips, the salty taste of her sweat lingering on the base of his lip. He gave her one last saddened look before slowly and warily making his way from the darkened room, the sudden bright dazzling lights of the hallway making his face screw up.

Derek was standing opposite him, his normal calm facade was now gone and in its place was a look of pure fear and worry, something Stiles wasn't used to seeing.

"Was it my fault?" The older man demanded out of no where, his eyes wild and wide, his dark clothes crinkled and ruffled, his face pale, "did this happen because of me?"

... What? Stiles blinked tiredly, not processing his words.

Derek strode forward, glancing past him in worry before placing a tight gripped hand on his shoulder and squeezing, snapping Stiles from his trance, "is my cousin here because of me?"

"Uh... No... No" Stiles said slowly, his tone crackly, "it was..." What? Inevitable? Unpreventable? Doomed from the start? "... It just happened... It wasn't anyone's fault"

His tone wasn't very reassuring but he thought those words might come as some relief to Derek but it didn't seem to. In fact, if anything, it seemed to agitate him more.

"We were... We were arguing" he admitted in a guilty voice, "we were arguing and then she just-" Derek cut himself off, sucking in a deep breath, "I shouldn't have argued with her"

Stiles frowned, his posture slumped, "what were you arguing about?"

Derek looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You"

_Right_, what else. It seemed like since he had come into the picture all Kayla and Derek disagreed on was pizza, the tv remote and him. Mainly him though. Pretty much from the get go.

"... Oh" Stiles gulped, fingers nervously pulling at the ends of his plaid shirt, "oh... Right"

Derek bowed his head, looking defeated, "it's not that I don't think you're a good guy stiles, because I do, I just... I see myself in her" he admitted and Stiles frowned, wondering why now out of all times Derek was opening up, especially to him of all people, "and I got hurt... I don't want her to end up the same... I don't want you to hurt her"

"I wouldn't" Stiles vowed fiercely, "ever"

"Not intentionally" Derek corrected, "but what she did for you... Claiming you" Derek shook his head briefly, "it's dangerous, and serious... But I guess I failed to notice how much she loved you to see that happening and that's my responsibility"

Stiles stayed silent, his eyes hazy but blurry with tears.

"And just because I didn't approve of that situation you were both in... I didn't want this to happen" Stiles bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, "to either of you"

Was that an apology, a hint of pity and sympathy in his voice?

Stiles nodded, knowing Derek cared a lot more than he let on, "yeah... Yeah I know"

Derek cleared his throat quietly, gazing at the wooden door with sad eyes, "how is she?"

"She's..." He trailed off, choking a little on the words - if he said good he would be lying, big time, if he said bad then that would just increase Derek's worry which he didn't want, not now, "she's... She's..." Derek shot him a knowing look, his face falling.

"She's not okay is she?" Derek asked with knowing, that guilty look passing his face again.

"Not really, no" Stiles sighed. "She will be, eventually, maybe... I don't really know to be honest" he ran a shaky hand down his face, mentally pulling himself together, not ready to break apart at the seams just yet, "it just happened so soon after Mia..."

He could see the wince crossing Derek's face, his own not far behind his.

"Yeah... Yeah I know"

Silence fell between them and he wouldn't say it was uncomfortable per se but it wasn't comfortable either. It was tense and thoughtful and made Stiles want to curl up in a ball to get away from Derek's expression.

But the creaky door opening made them both snap their heads around, eyes widening as they saw Kayla make her way slowly out on shaky legs, looking thoroughly exhausted but determined as she stared between the two, her gaze hardening.

"What are you doing here?" She was cold, distant, the hurt making her voice crack but still held a certain amount of power. He got chills listening to that but followed her gaze to Derek, the one she was focusing on.

"I..." For once Derek was lost for words, his eyes shining with remorse, "I... I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Why?" She seemed totally disinterested, her voice drab and cold, "this is what you wanted was it not?"

His stomach dropped, his heart jumping up into his throat at how her tone indicated how much she believed what she said. That hurt... A lot.

"No Kay" Derek shook his head a little, frowning over at her, "no part of me wanted this"

"Not what you implied earlier" Kayla replied with a soft scoff, "just admit it Derek... Stop lying"

"I'm not lying"

Stiles' head kept turning, like he was watching an interesting baseball match, wringing his hands together nervously as his heart strings pulled in agonising pain.

"Just go away Derek" she sighed tiredly, "you made your thoughts perfectly clear"

"I didn't mean that" Derek defended, "I was just... I was just mad"

"Seems that's the only emotion you feel these days" Kayla commented offhandedly, her voice may have been softly spoken but Stiles could hear how done she was, borderline ready to just give up, "I mean it... Just go"

"You're my cousin Kay... I care about you" Derek was a lot softer than usual, his voice bordering on an emotive whisper, "just let me help you"

Stiles watched as her previous saddened look turned stone cold in the space of time it took to click your fingers.

"Help me?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing dangerously,_ "help me? _How in hell can you _help_ me Derek?" He flinched at her words ever so slightly, gulping nervously, "unless you can bring my baby back then the only good thing you can do is leave me the hell alone"

"Kay-"

**"Leave. Me. Alone" **she demanded and when Stiles caught a glimpse of her look it was crestfallen and full of spiteful anger, whether at Derek or this situation he didn't know, "I don't want your authority... Because like I said earlier, you're not my alpha... Not anymore"

Derek looked like those words physically hurt him, like he had been stabbed and thrown off a cliff edge.

"Kaylz-" he didn't know what he was going to say, what he could say, how he could make her feel better but he knew the relationship she had with Derek was precious to her, he was like her brother and he didn't want this sucky ass situation to interfere with that.

She cut him off with a glare, her eyes rimmed red, "I mean it... I'm done... I'm done with you... I'm done with this _family_" she stated with conviction but underneath Stiles heard the distinctive tone of someone that had had enough - of everything, "the whole lot of you... I'm done"

"Kaylz... You don't mean that" Stiles whispered gently, "you're just upset-"

"_Upset?" _She asked in disbelief and he knew that wasn't the right word to use... Upset didn't even come close, "no Stiles, I'm not upset... I'm tired" her voice cracked on the last word and she wasn't meaning physically although it looked that way too, the dark circles under her eyes proving that, "I'm tired... And he-" her eyes crossed over to Derek, "-he... You are the one person I always looked up to... The one person I never wanted to disappoint" tears blurred her eyesight as Stiles blinked back his own, slowly moving his gaze to watch Derek's expression crumple ever so slightly, "and you hating Stiles? It's exhausting... And I hate having to choose between you two"

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do" Kayla nodded, sniffing loudly, "all I ever needed was you to accept him, that's all" she nodded, "and when you found out about the baby..." She trailed off as a sharp spike of pain ricocheted across Stiles' ribs and judging by the pained expression that flashed across her face she was sure she felt it too, "apart of you didn't want it, well-" she spread her arms wide, shaking her head, "-your wishes were granted, congratulations, now go away" her glare turned fiery, her clammy and perspired skin making her hair frizzy and skin sickly looking, "you, Cora, Peter... I'm done with the lot of you... Done" and with that she limped cautiously back to the room and slammed the door shut hard enough to shake the walls.

Stiles flinched, his own eyes burning with unshed tears as he shot Derek a pained but apologetic look.

"She didn't mean that... Just give her some time" he advised, hoping against hope it was true what he was saying but hurt made people do irrational things, he understood that better than most.

Derek ran his hand down his face, straightening out his features, "no, she did mean that" he corrected, "and I don't blame her"

Silence fell between the two, silence that felt crushing to Stiles' chest so he decided to pick up the broken pieces of his facade, sloppily put them back together and go back to Kayla's room, where he needed to be, but Derek caught his arm in a surprisingly gentle grip, halting him in his tracks.

"Just... Just look after her" Derek's voice was bordering on pleading, something Stiles wasn't used to hearing from the older man, "_please_"

Did he not think he would? Or did he just need the reassurance because he couldn't?

He gave a small soft nod, trying desperately hard for a smile that didn't appear, "of course" he answered sincerely, "I'm not going anywhere"

And he meant that. One hundred percent.

Derek nodded in something close to understanding, giving his arm one last gentle squeeze, sending a sad and disappointed look to the closed door before slowly making his way down the corridor dejectedly.

He wiped at his eyes, getting rid of any evidence of sadness before slowly walking back into her room to see her sitting up in the bed, head bowed and posture slumped.

"He means well" Stiles opened with softly, "Derek I mean... He just wants to protect you"

She glanced up slowly, hair stringy with sweat, "he told me to stay away from you... How is that protecting me?"

Stiles' gut churned uncomfortably - he got Derek didn't particularly like them together but in a way sometimes he thought Derek may sometimes be right. If it wasn't for him she might not even be in this situation to begin with.

"He thinks it is" he made his way over slowly, "helping I guess"

"That family... My family... They're so screwed up... Damaged... We don't function normally" she explained, "I just... I can't with them right now"

"That's okay" he did get that - Hales were all too similar for their own good, "you can stay with my dad and I... Isaac's mostly at the loft and dads' picking up a lot of extra shifts with all these sacrifices... It'll be pretty quiet"

He scooted over to the end of the bed, perching at the side as she sent him a small forced smile.

"Thanks Stiles"

It was no problem. None at all.

* * *

"Shut up" Isaac rolled his eyes at his older brother as he paced the length of Kayla's room he was currently staying in, all he was hearing was his angry murmurings and loud exhales of breath, "you're being way too loud"

"Well sorry for breathing" was his brothers snarky reply as he sent him a glare, briefly stopping in his senseless wanderings, his feet wearing down the floor, "but I did just get beat up by my ex pack, I have a right to be a little worried"

Isaac resisted another eye roll, "they didn't kill you...be thankful for small miracles" because unlike Camden, who was alive and breathing with fully functioning limbs, Boyd wasn't. Boyd had died, Isaac had lost someone else because of this alpha pack and honestly? Camden had a lot to be thankful for.

His brother seemed a tad sad at horse words but he was also good at covering up how he felt - he thought emotions were for the weak minded.

"No... But being human is worse than being dead" Camden grumpily replied with, "I feel so-"

"Alive?"

"-weak and worthless" he interrupted Isaac's annoyed words, stretching out his arm in front of him, "urgh..."

"Oh my god" Isaac loved his brother, sure, but he could be as annoying as frick, "just be glad you're alive and get over it"

"Get-get over it?" Camden swivelled around, eyes widening, "what am I now? I'm nothing... I had power and now I can barely lift one hundred pounds... I had power, so much power and now nothing"

"Quit whining"

"Whining? I'm not whin-"

"My friend just died" Isaac glared as he stood up, his eyes unintentionally flashing Amber on instinct, "my best friend is loosing her baby, my alpha is starting to lose it and your complaining that you're still alive? You know what, be quiet and stay that way"

He didn't mean to snap, or be intimidating, but all this pent up anger and frustration was starting to leak out from his pores, his stress levels through the roof.

Camden had taken a small step backwards, for once looking scared of him and not the other way around. It came as a bit of a reality check to Isaac. Even before his brother had 'died' he had always been the more confident one, the outgoing one, the one that everyone loved - he had the best clothes, the best friends and tried hard in all aspects to be the best in everything only now he looked so lost, like he had lost a piece of himself. Which he guessed he had. Even his clothes sense was, well, useless. A pair of slacks and a grey t-shirt that was all crinkled and stained. How the mighty fell from grace.

"Sorry" Isaac apologised, "I'm just..." Stressed wasn't a big enough word to cover what he was feeling, "never mind, get some rest"

"Zac, wait" his brother called out to him, not daring to grab his arm or come within his personal space in fear of being put in his place, "I'm... I'm sorry about Barry"

Isaac sucked in a deep breath. He sounded sincere and Isaac sure hoped he meant it but, right now, he wasn't sure where Camden's allegiances lay. He hoped with them, he really did, but he wasn't sure. And that killed him a little bit inside.

"Boyd" he corrected, breathing deeply to keep his composure, "his name was Boyd"

Camden at least had the decency to look ashamed by that, bowing his head a little.

"I didn't know for certain that they were going to kill one of Derek's pack, they never told me that" Camden explained, "all Deucalion said to me was if I wanted you to continue living then I had to get you in the pack, that's it, I swear" he promised, "if I knew-"

"You would've, what? Told me? No you wouldn't" Isaac sighed sadly, "don't lie"

Camden gaped a little, looking torn, "Zac-"

"Just get some sleep, you need it" he nodded his head at the bed with sad eyes, "Kayla won't be back here for a while and she said you could use it so..."

"Zac, please wait"

This time he did grab his arm, tugging him back a little, "I need you to understand-"

"I'm trying" Isaac glowered, tearing his arm free, "I've been trying, it's all I've been doing" he exclaimed heatedly, breathing irregular, "wondering why you did what you did, asking myself if I was such a horrible brother that turning into a homicidal maniac was the better option and guess what? I don't get it, at all"

Camden's blue eyes were fixed on him, his gaze a lot more human and empathic than before.

"I didn't stop caring about you Zac... Ever"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it"

Don't get him wrong he was so happy Camden was alive and alright, he was even happy that he was human rather than alpha even with the imminent risks and dangers, but at the same time apart of him wanted to hate him - that was okay... Wasn't it?

"Please just get some sleep... We'll talk in the morning" Isaac kept his voice deliberately smooth and neutral this time, "I just need some time"

Maybe a little time would make everything alright again and they could go back to being brothers again, just like how they were but the thing niggling at Isaac was - would he ever be able to trust him... Ever?

* * *

She had got discharged from the hospital the next night after the dinner she didn't eat with prescribed pain meds and instructions to come back if she noticed any abnormalities in the pain or her body. Abnormalities? Yeah, cause it's totally not like they pierced some holes in her abdomen and rooted around in there for a good hour or anything. But she was pretty distant and vague throughout the whole day so Stiles talked to the doctor privately to make sure he understood what tablets to take, when, how, the whole nine yards before he discharged her and drove them back to his house. Which, as suspected, was empty... Just like Stiles had said.

Only now it was 1am and she found herself unable to sleep, her mind whirling. Stiles had long since dozed off next to her in his bed, his previous night of sleeplessness catching up to him. But she just couldn't shut off, no matter how hard she tried. This dull ache had remained in her chest, hurting every time she breathed. This agonising sense of loss even though she knew she, logically, she shouldn't be feeling that way - how could you mourn what you never really had in the first place? But she did, she mourned it and what it represented a hell of a lot.

She lifted up the hem of Stiles' baggy t-shirt she was wearing, glancing down through the darkened room to examine the two small white patches covering the very small stitched up wounds on her lower stomach, slight bruising around the outside.

It didn't hurt. Or maybe that was because she was hyped up on top notch pain meds. Literally. She was told to take two but she took four, hoping and praying it would take away the emotional pain too.

It didn't. Not one bit.

Her numb fingers ran over the patches, trailing across the distressed skin in contemplation. She still couldn't get her head around it. It didn't seem real. Apart of her still thought it was one big awful nightmare that would end soon - like those dreams where you felt like you were falling but a millisecond before impact you woke up, body spasming. That was what she was hoping for but the more time passed, the more that option seemed less likely.

And she really did try and pull some positives out from this, to look on the bright side of things but she couldn't think of any. None at all. And that was terrifying. She never really got to mourn Mia properly, would it be different with this baby?

She glanced to the side again, watching Stiles' peaceful face as he slept tucked in near her side, his arm thrown over the pillow. She knew this was affecting him too, the stress on his face when he was awake proved that, but he was holding it together, trying to be deliberately perky to take their mind off things. Although she appreciated the effort it didn't work.

He was so tired that he would be difficult to wake up so she gingerly pulled herself from the bed, going slowly just to not pull at her stitches.

She knew she shouldn't, it would be painful and just bring everything crashing down around her but at the same time she felt compelled to. Apart of her wanted to do it, for reasons unknown.

Her bare feet padded across the wooden floors of the hallway, edging her way slowly to that one room that her gaze zoomed in on, like a bee drawn to honey. Her heart immediately dropped before it started racing, breaking out in a cold sweat.

Why did she enjoy torturing herself? All it would do was bring pain and misery and hurt, why did she want to put herself through that?

But she did.

She raised her shaky hand to twist the doorknob, letting the door creak open. It was dark and gloomy but she could still smell the lingering nauseating whiff of drying paint tingling her nostrils. The room was average sized and pretty much empty, just a few storage boxes and some old furniture.

Over there next to the window she would've had the cot, across from that would be the storage supplies and right under her feet would be the perfect place for a nice rug, maybe a teal one, or burgundy-

Stop. This wasn't helping anyone. Especially not her. She screwed her eyes shut, breathing in deeply as she tottered in a couple more steps, her skin tingling at the atmosphere.

It was an empty room but held so much potential that was now gone, just like that.

She spun in a slow circle, eyes drifting over each nook and cranny of the place before she caught a glimpse of something out of place, her brows furrowing.

Something stuck out on top of one of the storage boxes, something not supposed to be there and when she limped over to it, screwing her eyes against the dimness of the room she saw nothing other than a small furry bear, not much bigger than the size of her palm.

What was that-... _Right_. Stiles. Her boyfriend being way too prepared and excited and leaping in head first, not exercising caution. That just brought up all her guilt again. She had told him and basically made him get used to the idea, made him want it, only now that idea was just that - an idea, it was in the past. He was scared but excited, nervous but ready to be whatever he needed to be and that has been torn away from him too.

She may well be hurting but he was too.

She picked up the small bear, the fur so soft and silky in her palm, her fingers shakily tracing the outline of the glass eyes and the little felt nose.

Such a shame it wouldn't get put to good use.

Everything she had been holding back the entire day, ever since she cried in Stiles' arms the other night poured out in one big uncontrollable rush of emotions. This type of grief was out of control, had no boundaries, was wild but excruciating at the same time. It was dictated by the way she felt - full of hopelessness and sorrow.

Once was bad enough but _twice? _How could someone possibly fail twice in one of the most basic naturalist things in the world? How was this right? Or fair? How was it even humanly possible?

She collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath but wailing at the same time, clutching the bear for dear life. She had lost her baby, she wasn't about to let go of this too. She couldn't. Her hopes were dashed, her idea that she and stiles could have a normal future was robbed in the cruelest way possible.

Like the heartbeat... How was that fair? How was that allowed to happen? Her baby was alive when those surgeons cut into her. She was alive and growing and developing like a baby does. She was probably so happy there. So content. So settled only to get disturbed.

Oh god... How could this be happening? how could she have lost another baby?

And that was how Stiles had found her a few minutes later, his own gaze clogging up with tears as he slowly knelt down in front of her as she clutched this seemingly meaningless object to her chest, like a lifeline or a security blanket. There was no parting with it, no parting with the object that gave them both hope.

"It's n-not fair S-Stiles" she choked out, tears streaming down her face, "it's not f-f-fair"

He nodded, not quite sure what to say as she cried.

"I know" he tucked some hair behind her ear, "I know Kaylz"

"W-Why us?" She asked him brokenly, her crumbling gaze meeting his, her arms hugging the bear to her chest, "why us S-Stiles?"

He wished he knew the answer to that too. He had been asking himself the same thing - why them? This type of thing only happened to other people, not him, not her.

"W-What did w-we do w-wrong?"

"Nothing" he reassured her softly yet fiercely, his fingers hurriedly wiping away the tear tracks down her cheeks, "we did nothing wrong... It just... Things happen... Bad things... I'm really sorry Kaylz..."

Her cries were loud but choked, chest rising and falling rapidly, "I-I can't do this Stiles..." She admitted, "I don't know what to d-do"

"Hey... Don't" he blinked back his own emotions, holding them back determinedly, "it's okay... Just cry... Let it out okay? However long you need"

What followed was a series of broken cries, ballings and sobs so pronounced they sent shivers up his spine as he just allowed her to let it all out - no barriers or limitations, no shushing or reassurances because that wasn't what either of them needed. They needed to know it was okay to cry, to feel like shit, to feel like the whole world was against them.

They just needed some time to grieve. As simple as that.

**A/n) more death threats? Haha I'm assuming so, but next chapter is more light hearted so yay and please please review, they mean the world see ha next time x**


	50. Chapter 50 - driving like a maniac

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, anyways wow, thank you so much for following and favouriting and reviewing including**

The morning was easier. Only slightly though. They got up, taken showers - separately - gotten dressed and was currently sitting in his room. Silently. No words passing between them. In fact the silence was kind of awkward and suffocating. They had never gone this long without talking when there was only three feet between them and it was just... Unnatural. It wasn't right.

He had tried opening his mouth several times, trying to break the tension with something funny and lighthearted but nothing came out. Maybe because he didn't feel like being the town clown at the moment. But he did want to break this stifling air between them, that was at the top of his list of priorities.

He glanced up from his bed, his eyes falling on her still form sitting at his computer desk, her eyes numbly glancing down at the math homework in front of her.

"Do-" his voice came out choked and scratchy so he coughed to clear his throat, "-do you want breakfast?"

She didn't even bother looking up as she shook her head, the end of the pen firmly stuck between her teeth.

"You have to eat _something_" he protested lightly, his worry increasing ten fold at her answer.

He heard the pen crack between her teeth as her whole body went rigid and tense, eyes getting a spark of anger through them, "I don't _have_ to do anything"

He flinched a little at her tone of voice, not failing to pick up the small wince she gave at her stomach. He knew it was still hurting. The stitches, although internal, were still aggravated and hurt her at every movement she gave but she didn't admit that, because God forbid she admit she was in pain.

"Kaylz-"

"Stiles" she finally glanced up at him, her gaze piercing his own, "stop"

He only fussed because he cared, as simple as that. However the way she took that from last night had taken a complete one eighty. Where as last night she was needing him, wanting him, being vulnerable with him today she was cold, distant and rigid, no room for any emotions or feelings and that hurt him - a lot.

"No I won't '_stop'"_ he protested, "stopping means not caring and guess what? I still care, so keep pushing me away all you want because it's not going to work"

He could practically see her hackles raising, her jaw clenching, "I'm not pushing you away"

"You're pushing" he said with certainty, "but you don't need to... I feel the same way you do"

Okay maybe that was the wrong thing to say. They may both be feeling low and in emotional turmoil but what she was feeling and what he was feeling was completely different. The same but different... If that made any sense.

"Just go eat your breakfast" she was annoyed, that much was obvious, "I'll eat later"

Correction, later as in never. He knew her too well. Just like he knew arguing right now would only make things worse, her stubbornness playing a big part in that. So he just sighed, slowly pushing his aching body off the bed, slightly stung by how she didn't even bother looking up.

If only emotional wounds could heal as quickly as physical ones.

He traipsed down the stairs, running a tired hand down his face as he entered the kitchen, completely zombified as he tried to make himself some toast but ended up trying to put the bread in the mixer and butter on the plate instead of the toast.

Yeah, he was totally with it. Not.

"Dammit" he cursed, hitting his fist off the counter top before letting out a swear. Dammit that would bruise.

"Stiles... You okay?" His dad asked out of no where, making him jump.

"Uh... Yeah, yeah... Sorry, I was just..." Stiles glanced down at the mess if the kitchen all for a couple of slices of toast, "... I don't know"

"Melissa called" his dad looked a bit awkward and out of place but sympathetic none the less, "she said what happened"

Stiles just nodded, leaning back against the counter top, "yeah... Pretty brutal huh?"

"I'm sorry" his dad said, walking in to place a hand on his shoulder, "how are you feeling?"

"I've been better" Stiles tried to smile but it came out as a wince, "I just... I don't even know to be honest..."

His dad just nodded, "I'm not saying it will stop hurting but you'll get over it Stiles, you and Kayla both"

He was trying but he doubted Kayla would anytime soon.

"... I guess"

His dad just have picked up on his tone because he glanced up at the ceiling, "is she here? Kayla I mean"

"Yeah... Yeah she's here" Stiles bit his lip, glancing down at his feet, "she's not really talking though... I mean last night was great as in she actually spoke, with words and everything, but now.. Now she's just shut herself off"

"It's understandable" his dad said quietly, "after everything you've both been through"

"But I don't want that to happen" Stiles protested, "I promised myself after last time I would never let it happen but it is and I can't stop it, she just won't talk anymore"

His dad's eyes shone with sympathy, "I know this might now help but... Do you want me to speak with her?"

He knew Kayla valued his dad, he knew she liked him and was fond of him, he also knew his dad, although awkward and stuttery sometimes, did have a way with words. He also knew Kayla looked up to his dad, saw him as a father figure so maybe, just maybe, he could actually help in a way Stiles couldn't, at least not yet.

"Yes" he nodded, "yes please speak to her... Please"

"Okay okay, I will" his dad squeezed his shoulder, "I'm just... I'm really sorry Stiles... I am"

"Yeah... Yeah I know" Stiles whispered, "I am too"

* * *

After her little talk with the sheriff she excused herself, trying to not be as cold to Stiles as before but still avoided his concerned gaze and snapped at his words. After a few more minutes of his kicked puppy dog expression she excused herself, claiming she needed some fresh air.

It wasn't that she didn't care, because she did, she understood he was hurting too and just wanted to speak to her but after what happened earlier... Well... She felt bad. She felt guilty. Brian's influence still hanging over her head. Okay, rewind.

_She stood under the shower completely still and numb, her head tilted back as the steaming hot water splashed across her chest and down her torso, droplets etching their way down her bare legs. She stood in the bath, not even bothering to pull the shower curtain because she was in that much of a daze. The small bathroom already being steamed up, like a foggy graveyard at midnight._

_Last night did help, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She didn't normally like feeling so exposed and vulnerable, so needy and clingy but with Stiles it was just... Different. He didn't make her feel weak for crying, he didn't judge her, and that helped. It helped a lot. She grieved, he did too, she could feel his tears on his cheeks even though he didn't make a noise. Silent crying, maybe that was the worst. Did he feel bad for crying too? Was that because she made him feel bad? God she didn't know but the fact they were both stuck in this rut and couldn't seem to get out of it was awful._

_She didn't even have any energy to cry anymore, just stand there silently as the boiling water Mae her skin go red, her stomach still twinging from the stitches. She still felt empty, like she was missing something. Well she was... Technically. Her whole body still felt like she was pregnant even though she wasn't. She still felt sick, like the morning sickness was still there even though she hadn't been sick yet, her boobs still hurt and she still couldn't stomach anything bar the annoying craving for pineapples. It was torture. As if loosing a baby wasn't bad enough, now she had to still feel like she had a baby. Jesus Christ, she honestly didn't know how she could get over this. At leads not anytime soon._

_The bathroom door then squeaked open, the noise alerting her to the fact somebody was there but she paid no heed, her brain not processing. She doubted it was Stiles, he would say her name first and if it was the sheriff he would probably stumble out some apology about walking in on her in the shower but no words came. It was silent. Eerily silent even. And that alerted her to the fact something was wrong. She had a gut feeling, her stomach twisting in knots at a dark presence._

_She should've guessed. He couldn't even leave her alone for five fucking minutes. After everything she did not have the energy to deal with him. Not now._

_She didn't even bother turning her head to the side, the water still caressing down her skin, "what do you want?"_

_"Blunt and straight to the point, I like"_

_God she hated that smug voice almost as much as she hated the person it belonged to._

_She remained quiet, her jaw clenching as she blinked against the spray of water, her arms still raised a little against her chest. She didn't even have enough energy to tell him to go to hell. She just stood there under the shower, her body bare and soaking wet._

_"Not going to speak?" He asked and she could detect the smirk in his voice, "maybe just as well... I prefer watching"_

_She felt like taking his tongue and pulling it from his mouth but that required energy and, well, giving a damn. Over the past few days she didn't give a shit, as simple as that. She wasn't going to give Brian anymore of her energy because loosing her baby had taken it all and some._

_She could feel his eyes trailing down her body as he stood there, not even bothering to act shy or remorseful, he just stared and by this point it didn't even give her the heebie jeebies. She was so done with him._

_"Brain... I do not care" she said slowly, "I do not give a shit"_

_"That's a pity" he grinned as she kept her gaze focused on the wet wall opposite her, "and here I was hoping me and you could get a little... Wet"_

_His double meaning words didn't faze her, that's how tired she was with this whole situation._

_"Go to hell"_

_"Been there, done that, got these funky eyes to prove it" the hair on the back of her neck stood up on end as she imagined his eyes turning pitch black, the colour of deep onyx, "hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to not look people in the eye when their talking to you?"_

_Anger built up within but she stayed calm, her jaw clenched tight as she tilted her head around to stare into those pitch black soulless eyes, the normal sea blue colour completely washed away, her own immediately glowing a dark warning green colour on instinct._

_"Sexy" he flashed her a smug grin, "I love it when you get all defensive"_

_"Just... Just go away... I don't even know how you got in here" she muttered, turning back around and tilting her head up so the water continued to trickle down her chest._

_"For a sheriff's house it doesn't have very good security" Brian spoke up, fumbling about for a few seconds before he stepped up into the shower behind her, his shoes kicked off and his shirt removed, just leaving him in a pair of black slick trousers._

_"What do you want Brian?" She asked miserably, "seriously... What do you want from me?"_

_She could feel his gaze on her back sending goosebumps across her bare skin, the scalding hot water suddenly felt like ice on her skin._

_"I want-" he let out a small chuckle, his hand sweeping her hair that cascaded down her back over her shoulder, "-well... I want you" his fingers were soft as they traced each bump in her spine, his thumb sweeping the droplets of water away, "I want to see your darkness"_

_She remained still, numb even as his hand continued to skim down her back, tracing patterns over her skin, "I want to see all of you"_

_She felt like rolling her eyes at that, "I'm naked in a shower, I'm pretty sure you've seen all there is to see"_

_His eerie laugh echoed off the walls, his head tilting forward so it was right next to her ear, "defensive humour Hale, that will get you no where"_

_One hand was playing with the wet strands of her hair, the other skimming access her skin as a way to intimidate her, "I know you have it in you... You're a murderer, I see it in your eyes every time I look at you... This powerful darkness that looks-" his lips grazed her ear lobe as he snarled, "-delicious"_

_She flinched at that, her body starting to shake as the water really did start to turn cold, her skin turning pale, "I feel it in you... I'm attracted to it... Like a bee to pollen... It's there, hidden, but still there..." He trailed off, his fingers running back up her spine, "... I just want it to come out and play"_

_She remained still and unresponsive, her mind not processing his words or actions, too numb to care that he was only touching her to intimidate her, to get a reaction out of her, to make her feel like shit._

_"That's why you lost your baby wasn't it?" He asked innocently but with an underlining tone of malice, "not because it was an accident or a coincidence but because you deserved to..."_

_Now that hit home, the words putting more salt on an already open wound._

_"Don't you dare Brian" she growled lowly, "don't mention my baby"_

_"Or what?" He mocked, "what you going to do about it?"_

_Next thing she knew her back was pressed against the wall, her arms pinned to her side as she tried to retaliate but he was faster and stronger than her, especially now after her surgery only a day and a half ago, his dominating presence making her shrink back against the wall on instinct._

_"Tut tut" he smirked, "bad move Hale though..." He whistled lowly, his dark hooded eyes trailing down her body in appreciation causing her to shiver, "... I gotta admit... I do like what I see"_

_She wasn't being threatened or intimidated by him, not anymore, hence why she just titled her chin up, staring at him dead in the eye and for a second, just a second, he seemed put out of shape, like her defiance put a spanner in the works for him before he let a smirk pull at his lips._

_"One day... And one day soon that darkness you've been holding back will come out full force... And baby when it does, me and you?" He grinned tightly, casting his eyes downwards once more, "we'll be a force to be reckoned with"_

_"What happened to wanting to kill me?" She asked, her glare like fire._

_"I still want that" he told her honestly, "I want nothing more than to feel you and your packs bones break beneath my touch but I can see the bigger picture... You can give me more than just pleasure from your death"_

_He was making no sense, talking cryptic crap that she couldn't understand, his smug smirk still in place, "and maybe... Just maybe..." He leaned forward, his eyes flitting down to settle on the inflamed scars on her stomach, the stitches obviously not liking the previous heat of the water, "... We can make another baby" he winked before pulling back, that predatory look still gleaming in his eyes._

_She felt like curling herself into a ball at that but kept her posture, her numbness at this situation fading to make way for the anger - red hot boiling anger. She had just lost her baby, hers and Stiles', she couldn't deal with his comments, she couldn't deal with his snide remarks._

_"I hate you"_

_"No" he denied, stepping from the shower to pick up his shirt, his chest glistening with water, "you're intrigued by me"_

_Intrigued? Intrigued? In-fucking-trigued? Was he for real?_

_"You're wrong" she stated coldly, "pull your big head from your ass and realise that"_

_"Intrigued because you know, deep down... You're just like me"_

_She faltered, wanting to shrink back underneath the waterfall of water. Why couldn't she just open her mouth and deny it? Why couldn't she shout and scream at him to shut the hell up? Why couldn't she do anything but stand there like an idiot, letting him get to her? Because, maybe, she believed his words a little. Because as hard as she tried she couldn't seem to escape the darkness that was in her. Maybe in a way she was just like him._

_He sent her one last wink, his dark eyes slowly making their way up her body one last time as his arrogant smirk pulled into a wide smile._

_"I'll be seeing you around Hale... Sooner than you may think"_

Hence why she was so cold with Stiles earlier. It wasn't because she didn't want to talk to him, because she did, last night really helped and it felt... Good. It felt good to speak to Stiles but after Brian's words she didn't really feel like talking. She felt guilty, like Stiles was secretly blaming her for loosing their baby. Brain made her doubt herself because that was what he did best. He got under people's skin and he had definitely gotten under hers.

Last night, although devastating and heart wrenching, it made her feel better. Only now all that got reversed and she went back to feeling like shit.

She drove around the town, completely in a daze.

At least until she stopped at a red light and saw that stupid arrogant smirk across the street outside the local cafe. That stupid smirk that haunted her dreams and now her waking moments. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't he leave her friends alone? Why did he always have to be everywhere? There was no escape. He was always there, around the corner. He was never far away and that was worse than if he ever made a move on them. It was him just waiting in the shadows, putting them all on edge. She had had enough of him. He was poison, he was toxic and he was scum.

Her foot inched down on the pedal, the car revving.

That stupid smirk. She hated that smirk.

The light gave no sign of changing and she was getting impatient. Where did he get off strutting about like a free man when she and her friends were suffering? Why did he get off Scott free? It wasn't fair. None of this was _fucking_ fair.

The engine spluttered with a Rev, her hands clenching around the steering wheel.

He winked at her as he stood up from the outdoor chairs, mouthing something.

That was her breaking point.

The light was still red as she slammed her foot on the pedal, skidding her way down the road straight towards him.

She wasn't thinking, only feeling. Feeling rage and bitterness and hurt. Almost every problem they had was because of him. All of this was his fault.

She had the satisfaction of watching his eyes widen before she ploughed into him at sixty miles per hour, his body slamming into the bonnet and bouncing off the widescreen, cracking it on impact, his body disappearing over the top of the car just as she slammed straight through the cafe window.

Rage and bitterness and hurt was a terrible set of emotions, they were deadly.

Her ears rung, her head banging as it hit off the steering wheel. Her whole body was numb and shaky as she stumbled from the car, ignoring the shouts and screams of terror around her.

She knew she didn't kill him. He was already dead, it would take a lot more to kill him but she wanted him to feel pain. Pain that she felt.

Tears blurred her eyes as she fell against the side of the car, holding her stomach that ached, the stitches starting to bleed. She just needed Brian to go away, to leave them alone. She wanted him gone.

People were screaming, shouting and crying. People were on the phone to the ambulance, the police, the fire engine. She didn't care. She didn't care how they looked at her. The maniac that deliberately ran herself off the road. She just didn't care.

Her eyes found Brian's as he stumbled to his feet, the side of his face bleeding and grazed. They held each other's gaze for a few minutes, doing nothing but glaring, trying to figure out one another's motives. Eyeing each other up so to speak. At least until she felt a hand land on her arm and glanced up to see one of the sheriff's deputies, Mark she was sure his name was, glancing down at her.

"Miss Hale... Can you come with me please" he requested, "I need to take you to the station"

Well... This day went fucking great.

an) sorry it's so short and unedited I legit have to go right now I'm so busy see ha next time and please review love you all x


	51. Chapter 51 - Grave robbers

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, yay I updated a lot quicker than last time haha. Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews, they mean so much, now onto the next chapter x**

"She _WHAT?"_

Stiles immediately sat up on the bed, his chocolate brown eyes going wide as his stomach sunk, pure shock running through his system as he gripped the phone to his ear for dear life.

"Yup... Straight through a cafe window" his dad added, "mowed down a pedestrian"

"Who did she mow down?"

"Uh..." He assumed his dad was flicking through his notes, the sound of paper scratching across his fingertips catching Stiles' attention, "A Mr Murdock"

He found himself not really caring about this 'Mr Murdock' all that much, as long as he was alive and well and not dead then all was good, hence so murder charges.

"Who the hell is Mr Murdock?"

"Your classmate" Huh? What? "Um... Brian Murdock"

... Right. It all made sense now. He takes it back, he wishes 'Mr Murdock' did die. Bloody. Painfully. Everything became clear and Stiles felt this layer of sadness wash over him. When someone was hurting, when _Kayla_ was hurting she did stupid and reckless things. She even admitted that herself. Like when Brian split them up what did she do? Yup, that's right, fraternised with the enemy... Well, almost. Thank god they didn't full out '_fraternise_' but you get the gist. Hurt equals reckless hence why she ploughed him down in the middle of a busy street.

"Is she... Is she okay?" Stiles asked carefully, his teeth biting down hard on his fleshy bottom lip, "where is she?"

"Jail" and what the holy hell? "At least until I can find a way around these charges... Reckless driving, intoxicated driving, speeding, driving intended for harm, hit and run through not very far in my book hence the charges of damage to the cafe, the place is trashed"

This day was going _great._

Stiles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "okay but intoxicated driving? No, she was fine when she left here"

"She wasn't drunk Stiles, those pain meds she's on after her um... Operation-" right, the reason why all this was happening, "-you're not supposed to drive on them"

No but seriously, could this day get _any_ worse?

"I'm coming down to the station" he didn't even bother asking, he was going and that was final, "these charges? Are they easily dropped or am I expected to have a convict for a girlfriend? Date nights dressed in orange jumpsuits and conjugal visits?"

His dad just snorted at his forced humour, "I'll get her off them, don't worry"

That was a relief because, humour aside, some jail time would seriously cause them some problems and maybe he was being selfish here but he didn't want their relationship to go through anymore hardships because there was only so much they could go through before everything starting falling apart... Well, even more than it already was. That plus Kayla and jail? Sure she could kick some ass but right now she wouldn't be able to handle it. Not now.

"Thanks dad" he stood up, grabbing his jeep keys from the computer desk, "I'll be down in a few" he clicked the end call button, scrambling to the door only to open it and jump back in shock, his heart leaping into his throat.

"You know-" Brian smirked, casually leaning against the door frame like he had been there the entire time, his arms folded across his chest, "-she's lucky I dropped the charges on my part otherwise she could be facing some very long jail time... _Very _long"

Stiles glanced up at him, noticing the scrape along the side of his face and the way a bruise had already formed down the side of his neck down to the top of his chest where the buttons of his shirt were open and despite the fear coursing through his body he couldn't help but smile a little.

"That looks like it hurts like a bitch" Stiles snorted, "want some cream for that?"

Brian was unamused, that was obvious by the way his thundering eyes narrowed into slits.

"You know Stiles, that big mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days"

"But not today" he picked up the broken pieces of his courage and tried to barge right past him. Safe to say it didn't work. Where as he was one hundred and fifty seven pounds (yes he had put on another two pounds of muscle since last time) Brian was a, well... He was like a wrestler on steroids, not necessarily in muscle but in supernatural freakiness. Well shit.

He grabbed his arm, slamming him back against the wall.

"Your snark really isn't cute Stiles" Brian shook his head, "in fact it's just plain annoying"

"I could say the same about you"

His back thumped, pain blossoming at the base of his spine as the wooden door frame dug into the skin there, his face screwing up into a wince.

Brian's lips pulled back into a smirk, his blue eyes dazzling with mischievousness, "as much as I want to kill you right now I can't... Maybe some other time though eh?"

"Sure, we could make it into a hot date" Stiles commented sarcastically, "now let me go, I need to be somewhere"

Brian's grip just tightened around his arms, a devilish smile playing on his lips, "right, bail your girlfriend out of jail, but tell me something Stiles... Don't you ever get fed up correcting all her mistakes?" He asked, "everything she's done and you're _always_ there to pick up the pieces, aren't you tired of that?"

What the hell was he on about? His confusion must have shown on his face because Brian just chuckled.

"Take my parents for example..." Stiles almost flinched at that, "if your dad ever found out about that-"

"Don't you _dare" _Stiles interrupted in a growl, his tone threatening, "don't even_ think_ about it"

"All I'm saying is imagine how disappointed in you he would be... Covering up a murder case..." Stiles was seeing red, his jaw clenched tight, "... Sleeping with a murderer..." And now he was just crossing the line, "... Not exactly what he taught you Huh? About doing the right thing?"

"My dad taught me to be a lot of things and I _did_ do the right thing" Stiles was one thousand percent convinced about that fact, no good could possibly come from anyone finding out about that, "but he's never going to know about it"

"You so sure about that?" Brian asked, "I wouldn't be if I were you"

"There's no evidence, Derek made sure of that"

Brian's smile made his stomach churn. It was the look of someone that had something up his sleeve.

"Have fun picking up the pieces again Stiles, now not only does she have a reputation for being a slut but now one for having a few screws loose, you sure picked the jackpot"

"Shut up" he shoved Brian away with all the strength he possessed, his eyes flashing dangerously, "you know _nothing"_

"I know more than people think" Brian just adjusted his shirt, completely unfazed by Stiles' display of anger, "just like how I know she uses honey scented shower gel"

Okay... Random. What the hell?

Brian sent him a wink, that smug smirk still in place and not giving any sign of disappearing, "tell her I said hi" and with that he traipsed down the stairs, out of sight.

What the hell was his deal? His threats, his warnings, his cryptic little sentences designed just to irk people. He was a pain, a nuisance, he was the bane of their lives and one way or another he was going to get what was coming to him. Stiles just had to wait a little longer, a little longer and everything would be ready.

* * *

He made it to the station in under five minutes, not so accidentally breaking the speed limit to get there. It was no big deal after all, his dad could just get him off the speeding tickets anyway. He had already gotten him off nine, what was another one to add to the list?

A couple of the deputies shot him weirded out looks and he just glowered back. Pfft, like they were in a situation to judge.

His dad was sitting in his office as Stiles made his way in, shutting the door behind him to give them some privacy.

"Please tell me you found some loopholes" his lanky limbs flailed over to his dad, "there's always loopholes and it's not like she meant to hit the guy" blatant lie, she obviously did want to hit him but it wasn't like his dad needed to know that, "and that cafe needed a makeover anyway, I'm pretty sure they hadn't redecorated since the Stone Age"

His dad removed his glasses, running a tired hand down his face, "I'm trying Stiles but these charges are pretty serious"

"You're the sheriff"

"I can't show favouritism" his dad defended himself.

"Yes you can, that's the beauty of power" Stiles exclaimed, "look... Jail time is the last thing she needs right now, dad she's... She broken... Not dangerous" okay scrap that she was dangerous, especially when she was breaking apart but his dad didn't need to know that either, "there _has_ to be a way around it"

"Well... Mr Murdock did drop the charges" at that name Stiles' stomach flipped, his fists clenching around the end of his dad's desk, "I could get a doctors note, excuse her from any charges the cafe owners may bring forward, say she was... Well..."

"Hurting, yeah" Stiles nodded, "justifiable"

"I've already dropped the charges from intoxicated driving, the evidence is shredded and if anyone asks I'll say the breathalyser was broken but Stiles" oh crap, "no matter how much I want to the reckless driving charges can't be dropped, there's CCTV footage plus about fifty pedestrian eye witnesses... I'm sorry"

"No... No it's okay, I mean... A suspended licence is better than a criminal record... Thank you"

His dad offered up a small smile, still looking torn, "she's in cell three, you can go and see her while I sort out her release papers... And Stiles?" He glanced up, meeting his dad's soft eyes, "if it was me I wouldn't have put her in the cell, it was one of my deputies... But please just make sure she doesn't end up back again" he practically pleaded and Stiles recognised this tone of voice... It was pure sadness and it was understandable why - to his dad Kayla was apart of the family.

"Yeah... Yeah... It's at the top of my list of priorities"

But what he didn't expect to see when he made his way to the cells was Kayla plonked on the floor, her arms resting over her raised knees, not even looking up once as he entered.

And it honestly broke his heart seeing her like this. Last night he really thought he got somewhere but apparently not. It was like trudging through treacle, unable to get anywhere, to make a difference.

"Kaylz... What are you doing?" He asked gently, "I thought... I thought we talked about this, doing reckless things isn't the right path to take"

"Well sorry _dad_, I wasn't aware I had to be a good little girl and follow every rule in the book" she murmured under her breath, her eyes finally flicking up to meet his gaze, her stare hollow and empty, "what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the scenery, what do you think?" He commented sarcastically, "when I get a phone call saying my girlfriend has been arrested then yeah, I'm gonna come and see her"

"Well you shouldn't have bothered"

He didn't get why she was acting so cold and callous to him. He just... He didn't get it.

"Kaylz-"

"Stiles" she interrupted, "stop it... Stop pretending"

"Pretending? Pretending what? What am I pretending to do?"

"To care" she said in a stone cold voice which sent chills up his spine, "I lost your baby and a part of you hates me for that, just admit it, for both our sakes"

What... No. She didn't honesty think that did she? But... _No. No._ One hundred times_ no._

"I don't hate you... I will _never_ hate you, hey Kayla... Kaylz-" he walked up to the cell, reaching out to wrap his hands around the bars, "-look at me... Kaylz please-" maybe she sensed the sincerity in his voice or maybe she was finally seeing sense but either way she glanced up, green clashing with brown, "I'm not pretending to care because I _do_ care... A lot... So much that sometimes it terrifies me how far I would go to protect you"

Like with Brian, all of his morals going out the window.

She was staring at him, indecision shining in her eyes, "... Why?" She asked simply, "why do you care?"

And the fact that, right now in this state she in, she couldn't seem to process his words or understand his actions was like a punch to the gut. Why did he care? Did you all have all night?

"Because Kaylz... I love you, I'm sure I've said that enough times over the past year for it to be imprinted in your brain by now" he offered up a small smile but didn't get one back, just a blank empty look, "and I'm not going to lie... What happened... It hurts" he admitted, slowly lowering himself to his knees so they were on the same level, his hands still clinging to the bars, "it wasn't just a baby, it was a chance at normalcy I guess... A chance to do something right... It was like I had finally done something right in this whole mess that is out lives"

She was clinging onto his words, her eyes not leaving his.

"So I'm not going to lie and say everything's going to be fine, or that it's going to stop hurting but... But I'm trying to concentrate on the good and not the bad... We still have each other, doesn't that count for something?"

She dropped her gaze, her body still, "I don't know anymore"

She... She didn't know? What?

Silence fell, like a blanket smothering them, suffocating them.

He remembered Brian's carefully placed words from before, his hinting. There was obviously something Stiles was missing. Something had happened and he didn't know what. Hence why he found himself frowning at her, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Is this... Is this because of him?" He asked, "Brian?"

She glanced up at that name, her expression not changing, "did he do something? Is there..." He gulped, the words sticking in the back of his throat, "is there something going on... Between you two?"

He expected an immediate answer, a denial, a strict no but what he didn't expect was a blank look back which sent his heart racing, his mind whirling through all the possibilities.

"Oh _yes_ Stiles, we're sleeping together and I just hit him with my car as a kink" she was not amused, that was obvious by her tone of voice and the sudden glare that had crossed her face, "I hate his fucking guts"

"Okay okay... Sorry... It was just something he said" he explained, "it was like he was implying something"

The anger on her face paused for a second, making way for the guilt, "nothing is going on"

He found himself frowning, his hands tightening around the bars, "then why do you look so guilty?" He questioned in dread, unable to tear his eyes away from her expression.

She froze, gaze slowly flicking up to meet his stare head on, "because... Because he knows how to get under my skin and I let him... Because when he comments inappropriately or... Or walks in on me in the shower I don't do a damn thing about it when I should, I should be able to but I just-I just _don't_... And I don't know why" she shook her head helplessly as he watched on, unable to do a single thing about it, _"that's_ why I feel guilty"

He bit down on his bottom lip, now knowing Brian had become more than just a problem, he had become a disease, an illness, like terminal cancer. He was sucking all the energy from both of them, making them weak, breaking them down. He was toxic.

"He said... He said, a few days back..." He raised his eyebrows, dreading what she was about to say next, "... That when I was in Brazil-" oh god no... What did he say now? What did he twist? "That you... That you said you wished you never fell in love with me... Do you-do you still wish that?"

... Oh god... He briefly shut his eyes, bowing his head a little in guilt. Out of everything Brian could have said he chose _that? _The thing he wished he could take back more than anything? He was worse than terminal cancer, he was the devil in disguise.

"I didn't mean it... It was just spiteful anger" he explained, "stupid spiteful anger... That's all"

She still didn't look like she believed him, her face dropping.

"Come on Kaylz... Don't let him do this to us again... Please" he begged, "I've never stopped loving you, even when you were thousands of miles away"

She glanced up, assessing him critically, "This is what he wants isn't it? This? Us clashing?"

"Yes" he answered with certainty, nodding quickly, "it's what he does... Please don't let him. We can beat him, we can, we just have to wait a little longer"

"A little longer for what?"

He didn't want to say, just in case Brian caught on and used his sick methods to get it out of her like he did before but it was a chance he had to take. No more secrets or keeping things from each other, complete openness.

He glanced around cautiously, making sure no one was listening in before glancing back around, nodding his head for her to come over. She did, without falter, taking her time as she held her stomach, shimmying across the floor, sitting across from him with just the bars as a barrier between the two.

"I know how to get rid of him... To stop him, make him powerless but Deaton just needs one more ingredient"

She frowned, the gears in her head spinning, "what ingredient?"

That was the tricky bit.

He screwed his face up, unable to stop the disgusted look covering his face, "_eurgh_, DNA from a family member... DNA as in blood, skin, other _gah_ body fluids"

She caught on quick if her confused look was anything to go by, "but Brian's parents are dead"

"Thats the hard part" Stiles nodded, "getting DNA from someone that's been dead for over six months, locked in a coffin and is six feet under without getting caught and thrown in jail" he shot her an apologetic look, realising she was, in fact, in jail "Uh sorry"

She waved off his apology, this new found determination shining in her eyes, like she had something to work towards, to live for, "and that's all you need? DNA?'

"That's it" he nodded, "but a little tricky if they're rotting skeletons"

"They won't be skeletons yet" she shook her head, "people get embalmed before burial which slows down the decomposition process and considering the fact the coffin shouldn't have broken by the weight of the earth yet, hence no bugs making a feast of them they should still be intact. Rotting but intact"

He gaped a little, his eyes widening before the very faintest of smiles tugged at his lips - a glimmer of the old Kayla was up and running, a little rusty but still chugging along. That was all he wanted.

"God I love you" he muttered under his breath, that smile still pulling at his lips.

Her eyes lightened a little, sending him a small shy smile back, "so are we, like... Okay?" She asked, "us as in our relationship?"

He nodded, placing his hands over hers that was gripping at the bars, "of course we're okay, we're always okay, in fact we're better than okay... We're perfect"

Her eyes saddened a little as she dropped her gaze to her stomach which made his heart miss a beat before racing a mile a minute, his stomach plummeting.

"And... And we'll get through this? What happened?" She glanced up again, unshed tears swimming in her eyes.

Of course they would, they always did didn't they? He wasn't going to lie, it would be hard and some days they may feel like well, shit, to put it simply but somehow they always found their way back to each other. That meant something.

"I promise" he vowed, running his thumbs over her knuckles that were a little red and bruised, small cuts from the shards of glass slicing at her fingers.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" He asked, frowning down at her hands, "in the accident?"

"Not too bad, just Uh... Just pulled my stitches a little" she added quietly, "it's nothing"

"Can I see?" He requested, "just to make sure?"

A part of him didn't want to see, to look and see with his own two eyes the aftermath of that whole ordeal but he wanted to make sure she wasn't just downplaying her hurt because it was an 'inconvenience'.

She dropped her hand, slowly lifting up her top and wincing a little as the cold air hit her bare skin.

"See? It's nothing" he couldn't help but frown at the bruised skin, the surgeons obviously being not so gentle as they rooted around in her abdomen, the small white bandages slightly bloodied. It did look like it hurt - a lot - but he guessed the emotional pain far outweighed the physical.

"Right... Nothing" he repeated, trying for a small smile even though it came out as more of a wince as he slowly reached through the bars, his gentle fingers tucking some hair behind her ear, his touch lingering on her cheekbones.

"We'll be okay, don't worry about that" he vowed, "once we get rid of Brian everything will go back to normal"

A quirk tugged at her lips, "normal? What's that?"

And he actually laughed. Briefly and quietly maybe but still a laugh. God he felt like he hasn't laughed in years.

"Normal like almost dying every other week" he moved forward, resting his head on the bars, "you'll be out of here soon, my dad is working on it"

She too moved forward, their foreheads touching.

"Thank you" she whispered, "and I promise no more reckless things... Well-" she amended as he sent her a 'pfffft really?' look, "-less reckless things then. The only exemption is tonight"

"Tonight?" He questioned, "why? What's tonight?"

That lively gleam returned to her eyes, that determined glint that honestly both intrigued him and terrified him at the same time.

"Because tonight we're digging up a dead body"

... Oh crap...

"As in-" he gulped loudly, "-one of the dead bodies that just happens to be related to dick head? _Those_ dead bodies?"

She nodded, completely unfazed by that fact, "one way or another Brian is getting out of our lives, no ifs buts or maybes. I don't care what it takes" he hadn't seen this level of determination in her eyes before, especially since just earlier today she looked ready to break apart and stay that way. Maybe getting rid of Brian was something they both needed to focus on, it gave them both something to concentrate on to take their mind off things.

She smirked, "You game?"

Was he game for digging up a rotting mutilated dead body? _No. _But was he game for wiping that smug smirk off Brian's face for good? _**Absolutely**_.

He found himself smiling back. Fingers crossed Brian wouldn't be a problem for much longer.

"I'm game"

Because nothing screamed relationship goals more than the illegal act of digging up dead bodies together.

* * *

They had been sitting like this for the last hour, sometimes in silence, sometimes talking but never breaking eye contact for more than a few seconds and it honestly felt like a weight off her chest. The guilt was still there, sure, so was the agonising feeling of hurt and grief but she smelt the sweet smell of revenge on the horizon and that helped her through it.

"So Uh... My doc thought it would be a good idea for me to speak to someone... professionally" she added as Stiles sent her a confused look, "probably thinks I'm gonna top myself or something and, well, would you want to as well? Talk to someone?" She asked delicately, not wanting to cross any boundaries, "I know you're bottling everything up... I can see it in your eyes"

She didn't want to talk to someone, least of all a therapist or a councillor but maybe, as much as she didn't want to admit it, it would help. She was willing to give it another chance, even more so if Stiles thought it would benefit him too.

"Oh... Um... Uh-"

"Only if you want to" she added, "like I said, I see it in your eyes"

"See what in my eyes?" He murmured quietly, leaning his forehead back against the bars.

"Your hurt" she whispered, "how emotionally tired you are, it's something you can't hide" she slowly reached up with one hand, playing with the ends of his gelled hair, "at least from me"

"I guess it takes one to know one" he smiled softly, "but Uh... Yeah I guess, it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone"

Kayla met his gaze head on again, her head tilting to the side as her eyes trailed across his face, not analysing him just... Looking, as simple as that.

"It's a date... A severely depressing date but a date none the less" she smirked, shimmying forward a little so their foreheads touched, "thank you"

"For what?"

She let out a small laugh, "everything... I Uh... I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you... No in fact I do know, head first in a ditch waiting to get my stomach pumped again. You Uh... You're pretty damn special you know Stilinski"

"I try" he quipped, sending her a half lopsided smile, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent under the fluorescent lighting. This dork was still here, unbelievably, even when she went and got herself arrested and pushed him away he didn't let her. That was dedication. That was _love._

She leaned forward slowly, being careful to not pull her stitches as she tilted her head back a little, their lips brushing together and she shivered in delight as his warm breath hitched, his body stilling. She thought after what happened, the whole traumatic event of loosing their baby that she wouldn't ever want to be close to Stiles again in_ that_ way. And honestly in a way she didn't, that was way down on her list of priorities right now and made her feel really uncomfortable because sex equals baby and she didn't ever want to go through that again. But she did want him to know she was still here, that they were alright, that she valued him.

Her eyelids fluttered shut, pressing her lips to his slowly to test the waters, to see if she would actually freak out and pull back because she just wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy but as soon as she felt his slightly chapped but soft lips on hers she felt... Comforted, right, whole.

It wasn't so much about desire than it was reassurance. Something so simple just to get them through the rest of the day, that was all.

She actually, for some reason, felt stronger. Like a power rush and it kinda freaked her out hence why she pulled back as the tingling in her lips increased and her stomach flipped.

"Whoa... Head rush" Stiles muttered, still looking to be in a daze as he blinked slowly, looking like he was either coming down from a high or a really bad hangover, "... What just happened?" His bleary eyes met hers as he shook his head, trying to concentrate.

"Um... I don't know" she answered oh so smartly, touching her lips that were burning with heat, like touching a hot radiator. What the fuck?

"You okay?" She asked, reaching through the bars to touch Stiles' shoulder, "you're not going to pass out on me are you?"

"No passing out" he shook his head even though he had turned pale, "whatever just happened... That was pretty funky"

She didn't have enough time to contemplate it because they both jumped at the loud sliding door that got wrenched open to reveal Sheriff Stilinski coming through, a bunch of keys held in his hand. Oh thank fucking hallelujah, she had spent enough nights in jail for a lifetime thank you very much (and yes that was a story for another time).

"Hey kids" he greeted, swinging the keys around his finger, "you'll be glad to know I managed to find a way to drop the charges, no need for prosecution"

"Thank you" she said sincerely, sending Stiles a worried look as she helped him to his feet, "I Uh... Had a stupid moment, it won't happen again"

The sheriff sent her a sincere smile, glancing between her and Stiles like he was proud someone had gotten through to her, "I'm glad to hear that, the last thing I want to read out at the wedding is my daughter in law's rap sheet"

_**WHAT?**_

It was clearly a joke, a bit of light humour to cheer them all up but it just resulted in Kayla and Stiles' heads jolting around so hard, hard enough to get whiplash, to stare at him in panic like they both had just received the most horrifying news.

"I'm joking" the sheriff smiled as he walked forward, "relax children"

"Ha-ha, funny dad" Stiles grumbled, still looking a bit bent out of shape as he sidestepped to allow his dad to unlock the cell, the heavy locks clanking as he did so. And the first thing she did when she got out? Hug the sheriff like a clingy three year old.

"You're the best" she whispered in his ear, "and I really am sorry... The last thing you need is being associated with a criminal"

"You're not a criminal kid, you're just lost" he gently rubbed her back, "everyone loses their way at some point"

_"Kayla" a knock sounded at the door as she glanced up, her eyebrows furrowing, "can I come in?"_

_"I guess" she answered uncertainly, immediately putting up a defensive stance as the sheriff hesitantly came into Stiles' room, looking a little awkward and out of place but sympathetic none the less._

_"How you holding up?"_

_She knew he meant well he was just a little out of the loop in how to deal with emotions, especially the type of emotions she was feeling right now._

_"Fantastic" she commented dryly, unable to look him in the eye, "never better thanks"_

_Her snark didn't seem to faze him, in fact it just seemed to alert him that something was definitely not alright, far from alright. His eyes, so kind but worn down sent her a saddened look as he gently closed the bedroom door behind him, the worry lines down his face making him look so much older than he was._

_"I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel but there is something I do know... You don't have to be alone in this" he told her softly, perching himself at the end of Stiles' bed to look at her sitting on the computer chair, "you have your friends, you have Derek, you have me and most importantly you have Stiles. He's a good kid and he's trying so hard to look after you... You just have to let him"_

_Her jaw clenched, this cloud of hurt tearing and ripping through her chest._

_"I don't **need** him to look after me" she stated in a hard voice, her tone unwavering, "I don't need **anyone**"_

_"Everybody needs someone" he told her calmly, "that's nothing to be ashamed about"_

_"Well it is in my family" she said without thinking, "I claimed Stiles and now my family has broken apart... I lost my baby and now Stiles hates me-"_

_"He doesn't hate you kiddo, he loves you" the sheriff implored, standing up off the bed to kneel in front of her, "I'm going to tell you something and I want you to remember it for the rest of your life okay?" His hands landed on her knees gently as he stared up at her and up until then she actually forgot what a father was, what they did and how they acted. Not anymore though, sheriff Stilinski was acting like her father, giving her guidance and reassurance which made her speechless._

_"You have your whole life ahead of you... Don't sprint it... Jog it, walk it, just take your time. You'll bounce back and when you do I don't want you to regret anything. Pushing away people never helps... Trust me kiddo, I know"_

_Her eyes found his, latching onto his gaze and hanging onto his every word._

_"After Claudia... After Stiles' mom died I was a wreck. I wasn't a good friend, I wasn't being a good husband and I certainly wasn't a good father and those are the moments of my life I can't take back but I sure wish to god I could. I wish I could've taken my own advice a hell of a lot sooner which is why I'm telling you this now. No matter how bad it gets, how awful you feel... You will always have someone in your corner willing to take the burden with you. No one is ever alone... Not really"_

_Those words really hit home, making her feel open and vulnerable. What was it with Stilinski's and words? Bloody hell._

_"Um..." Wait, was she crying? Oh god. She sniffed loudly, wiping at her eyes, "Uh..."_

_He handed her a box of tissues, a sympathetic smile plastered on his face._

_"You'll be okay kiddo, and that's not guess work that's a promise"_

She smiled against his shoulder before pulling back as the talk with him earlier came to the front of her mind. There was something special about the Stilinski's.

"You were right" she whispered in his ear so Stiles couldn't hear, "I will remember that for the rest of my life"

No matter how long or short.

* * *

"Okay I take back whatever I said, this is ridiculous" Stiles whispered loudly as he shut off the engine of his jeep, "this is so far beyond _ridiculous"_

"Says you that's decked out in all black like an _actual_ grave robber" she chuckled, taking a quick glance down at his black slacks, black zipper hoody and back to front black cap to hold all his hair back, "because _that's_ not suspicious _at all"_

She slowly lowered herself down from the jeep, dressed more causal in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue hoody, her hair loose, "you got the shovels?"

"You mean have I got the evidence that's gonna put us in jail for a very long time?" She rolled her eyes as he appeared around her side of the jeep, "then yes"

"Then we're all set" she took ahold of one of the shovels, her mindset totally focused on the task at hand. Once they did this they were one step closer to getting rid of Brian and that was all she wanted. It made her feel whole and alive again.

"Still think this is a bad idea" Stiles whispered as he jogged along side her as they strode into the cemetery, "like a really _really_ bad idea, way up there in the top three, like its even worse than Scott's plans and his plans suck, his little werewolf ass would be dead by now if it wasn't for me"

"Do you want rid of Brian or not?"

"Well yes but-"

"It's only a dead body Stiles, fair enough a rotting, decomposed, shrivelling, vile smelling body but a dead body none the less"

"You paint such a lovely image, thanks for that"

"No problem, it's what I'm here for" she sent him a smirk but she soon felt him grab her arm tightly as they heard a twig snap off to their left, Stiles almost about jumping out of his skin.

"What the holy hell was that?" He exclaimed quietly, standing behind her as he stared out bug-eyed at the dark forest that lined the cemetery.

"The boogieman" she commented sarcastically, "now let's go"

He grabbed her arm tightly, digging his heels into the grass, "what if it's Brian? Or my dads' deputies? Or my _dad?_ How am I gonna explain digging up a grave with my girlfriend? 'Oh hey dad, just here to have a make out session with some spectators, it's our new kink'"

She rolled her eyes again, "Stiles chill, we won't get caught"

"You won't be saying that when we're in conjoining cells"

"Well we will get caught if you don't be quiet" she chuckled lightly, taking ahold of his hand with her free one, "don't worry so much... It's only slightly illegal"

_"Slightly?"_

Just then another branch snapping made them both jump and for Stiles to literally grab ahold of her, like he was prepared to sling her over her shoulder and run off.

"It's... It's probably just a rodent, like a rat" she tried to reassure him but her calming words fell on deaf ears.

"Then it would have to be a pretty big rat... Like a genetically engineered king size rat"

"Oh my god Stil-"

She cut herself off with a short scream (which she _totally_ didn't do if anyone asks okay?!) and Stiles high pitched wail as he grabbed her, fully prepared to run as a couple of figures reappeared out of fucking no where.

She lifted her shovel in defence, just about to bring it down to split whose ever head it was in two but luckily someone grabbed it before it could hit its target. Ah how she loved Allison's quick reflexes.

"Ally?" She whispered loudly, grabbing Stiles' hand to pull him back, "what are you-Lydia?" She cut herself off as she noticed her other short friend bringing up the rear, "what the hell are you doing out here?" She turned her inquisitive gaze to the strawberry blonde, "I thought you wouldn't be caught dead in a cemetery unless of course you were, well, dead?"

"Which I could have been" Lydia said sternly, all bundled up in a thick furry coat, "watch where you're swinging that thing"

"Watch where _I'm_ swingin- what the hell are you doing slinking about in the shadows? In a graveyard of all places?"

"We could say the same about you" Allison shot both her and Stiles a confused look, "something you want to tell us?'

"Yeah, especially why you're dressed up like a thug" Lydia directed that sentence to Stiles, folding her arms over her chest, "you look _way_ too suspicious"

"_Thank you" _Kayla exclaimed loudly, shooting Stiles (who still looked to be on the verge of a panic attack) a smug look, "see?"

His wide terrified eyes opened even more, unable to form words as he gaped between all three of them.

"You first" Kayla bargained, "you were the ones stalking us"

Allison's lips quirked, her head tilting to the side.

"Not so much stalking than following... Secretly..." Silence "okay well we decided to drop in past, see how you were both doing after... After what happened-" her friend trailed off awkwardly, biting down on her bottom lip as Kayla felt this chasm split open her chest, her eyes immediately dropping to the ground, "-and we saw you two leaving with shovels, acting really suspiciously I might add and, well, clearly we had a right to be concerned"

"Exactly" Lydia piped in, "what the hell are you doing?"

Kayla just shrugged nonchalantly, swinging the shovel under her arm, "digging up a dead body, care to join?" She retaliated bluntly, starting to walk ahead of the others as they turned bug-eyed, "we don't have all night"

"You can't do that" Allison hissed, trailing after her, "that's _illegal"_

"And disgusting" Lydia added, her short legs pumping quickly to keep up with them, "I just had a manicure last week"

She reached the row of headstones, her quick eyes darting over each slab of concrete until she found the ones she was looking for - bang smack in the middle of the row, like they were the centre of attention.

"It's slightly illegal, it's not like I'm harming anyone - they're_ dead"_ she defended herself with a roll of the eyes, "what are they gonna do? Sue for bodily harm, honestly people... priorities"

"But... Why?" Allison asked, confused, "why do you need to dig up a dead body?"

"It's a long story" she strode up to the headstones, her stomach flipping a little at the names - David Murdock to the left and Mary Murdock to the right, making her falter a little. These people, no matter how bad, were down there because of her. She put them there by her own hands. It was her fault and that did make her want to turn back and pretend this didn't happen, to try and lessen her guilt. Maybe she couldn't do it, maybe she couldn't see those bodies and what she did to them.

But the image of Brian floated to her mind. His smug smirk, that evil gleam in his eyes, everything he has said and done to her and Stiles, to their friends... She had to make sure he couldn't hurt anyone else. It had to be done whether or not it hurt her feelings.

She imagined it like a switch, flicking off her emotions. Boxing them away and pushing them to the back of her mind. She had to act logically not emotionally.

"Which one?" She glanced up at Stiles and her friends, each one staring at her in horror, "asshole or psycho bitch?"

No reply, just looks filled with pure disgust and shock, "well c'mon guys, input" she encouraged, flapping her arms at them, "just think of it like a group bonding session"

"Oh my god" Lydia groaned, "why am I friends with you?"

"Because you love me" she shot back, unfaltering, "no specifications? Okay hmmm... Let's see-" she frowned, cocking her head to the side as she studied the two graves, "psycho bitch was a bit straggly, not much flesh and probably going against every rule of biology to be fully decomposed.. Let's go with asshole, at least he had some meat on the bones" she stuck the shovel in the ground, "more things to scrape off"

_"Ew"_

It took longer than she hoped to dig all the way down, even with Stiles and Allison helping by swapping taking turns. She couldn't go as fast as she liked, her stitches still hurting and tugging at her every time she bent down but she powered through it, determination running through her veins.

Lydia was on lookout, oh so helpfully cussing them out every five minutes for being "complete idiots" that she would "no longer be associated with if they got caught" - ah Lyds, always the person to count on for amusing commentary.

But after a good hour of digging her shovel finally hit the wooden exterior of the coffin and all fell silent, the others either too fearful or worried to talk.

"Jackpot" she exclaimed, bending down to scrape away the remains of dirt from the coffin, wiping the sweat with the back of her hand from her flushed face, "jeezo man, how far down did they put you?!"

Talking to dead bodies... Maybe she was loosing the plot a little... Okay a lot, whatever.

"Uh... Kaylz... Are you sure we should be doing this?" She glanced up at Stiles as he peered down at her, his face void of any colour, "six months underground, it won't be a pretty image"

"Then close your eyes" she was doing this and no one was stopping her. If Deaton needed DNA for whatever it was he was cooking up for Brian then she would get him DNA, whatever it took. One way or another Brian was getting out of their lives for good.

"Oh Jesus" Stiles muttered, running his hand down his face as she hit her shovel off the coffin clasp, breaking it open by the force of impact. Lydia actually took a step back, her nail stuck between her teeth and a kind of fascinated but grossed out look covering her features where as Allison just turned steely, like she was preparing herself for the worst, all three faces peering down at her.

And when she manoeuvred herself to open the creaky lid the first thing to hit her face first was the smell. That God awful rotting eggs smell mixed with the most potent form of decomposition was enough to make anyone gag. It stung her eyes, almost making her back track.

Her friends actually did though. They took a step back, covering their faces and letting out disgusted noises.

She would like to say it wasn't that bad but it was... It was fucking disgusting. But she powered through it, blinking to clear her watering eyes and glance down at the body laying in the coffin. Well, she said '_body'..._

It looked like something from the thriller video. Totally discoloured, skin shrivelled and falling apart, distinguishable features morphed together. She could see his bones through the thin skin, patches of skin having actually fallen off so muscle, topped with mould, produced through.

Lovely. He was just a picture of health wasn't he?!

She gulped, ignoring how her hands shook a little.

"So... How much DNA we talking about?" She directed her question to Stiles however kept her eyes fixed on David's face, her worst fear in that moment that his rotting eyelids would open to reveal bloodshot liquid eyes, his skeletal hands reading up to grab her and bring her to hell with him, "a head? A lung? Do I have to go all surgeon on his ass?"

"Oh my god... _Oh my god.._. That is... **Oh my god..**. That's a dead body... That's an _actual_ dead body... Oh my god I feel dirty just looking at it-"

"Stiles" she cut off his panicking by her stern voice, carefully placing her feet in the felt lined coffin on either side of David's hips, slowly lowering herself down, "how much DNA?"

"Uh... Um... I dunno... A bit of _gah_ skin? Some fluid, I dunno, just _something"_

"Just something" she repeated under her breath, "so helpful" she leaned down further, cocking her head to the side, "what about the tongue? That's supposed to be a nutritious muscle"

"You are _not_ cutting his tongue out" Stiles exclaimed loudly, looking way past disgusted as he shook his head quickly, leaning over the side of the grave.

"He's been underground for six months, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to just pull it-"

_"No tongues" _Lydia screeched, "just hurry the hell up so I can get out of here and have ten showers, get rid of the smell of rotting bodies from my hair"

"Fine, no tongue" Kayla grumbled, rolling her eyes, "but they did that in 'Jeepers Creepers' you know? Just yanked the tongue out and it slipped down the back of his throat like a slippery oyster-"

_"Kayla"_ it was Allison's turn to screech, and for once she looked like she could actually puke, "_no tongue"_

Jeez, she got the message loud and clear.

She frowned, assessing down his body for something easy to take and finally settled on his bare rotting arm. Easy as pie.

She hovered over him, biting her bottom lip in concentration as she tried to, carefully, extract that horrible dangly bit of skin but it was tough and almost leathery like.

However the emotional side of her brain was starting to win over. How could she do this to another human being? It was unreal and it was sick. Sure, she was doing what she needed to do for the greater good, to finally make Brian go away for good but she did have a conscience and it made her squirm, the guilt starting to eat away at her.

Except when she tugged a little harder than she was supposed to, her aggravation and nervousness to get the hell out of here making her carefully placed movements turn sloppy and the next thing she heard was a sickening squelching pop and then a loud tear.

_Fantastic._

She stumbled a little, sighing loudly at the severed arm she was holding, completely dislodged from the shoulder. This day could_ not _get any worse.

But when she looked up at her friends, seeing their disgusted, terrified, puke worthy, gobsmacked expressions she couldn't help but smirk a little, shrugging her shoulders as she held up the arm.

"So..." They were staring at her in horror, their fear filled gaze unable to tear away from the rotting arm in her grasp, the hand sticking up in the air like it was saluting, "Does anyone want a hand?"

**A/n) im pretty sure Kayla has psychopathic tendencies ngl haha and see? Look how long this chapter is haha plus a little hint about halfway through about a new Kayla power, yay... I sure hope you like and please please review, they mean so much and mean quicker and long updates yay, so excited to hear what you think, see you next time x**


	52. Chapter 52 - Call me Dad

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine peeps, anyways a massive and thankful shoutout to all the follows and favs including lolsmileyface6, Iste, cecld16, M, Vcarp1993, AmyRoxx123 and guest for reviewing u all rock, hope u like x**

She slammed the arm down in front of Deaton on the examination table, an eyebrow cocked impatiently.

"Is this enough DNA or do you want me to go back for the other one?" She asked, not failing to see his slightly surprised look, "Or his leg, I could do a leg… maybe the head too - I've broke his neck before I could do it again"

Silence followed her words, even Allison Lydia and Stiles were quiet behind her apart from the small groan that she recognised as Stiles' – probably for her blunt nature and loose lips.

"This… should be enough" Deaton sent her a tight smile, "Thank you"

"You sure?" She asked disbelievingly, sending the severed rotting arm a confused glance, "I could go back, get the tongue which I was gonna do in the first place, that's supposed to be incredibly nutritious" She literally heard Stiles facepalm himself at that, "I saw it on a cannibalism documentary"

"I'm sure" Deaton nodded, pulling on a pair of latex gloves to carefully tilt the arm to the side, frowning down at it, "I only need a small sample"

"So you don't need the whole arm?" Kayla asked, slightly disappointed, "I was looking forward to the dissecting"

"Oh my god _okay" _Stiles exclaimed, coming up behind her to rest his hands on her shoulders, sending Deaton a nervous smile, "She's not a psychopath I promise"

_"She_ can speak for herself" she sent Stiles a displeased frown over her shoulder but never the less nodded - just because he interrupted her it didn't mean what he said was any the less true, "but what he said... Kinda" she shrugged a little, "I mean my father is a raging homicidal serial killer, my mother is...I don't even know what she is but she's definitely not normal and her parents? Oh my god don't even get me started on them and I _did_ just dig up the body of the guys' neck I snapped... Huh... Am I supposed to feel bad about that?"

Damn, if there was one thing she aced at it was making an entire room turn silent. And not necessarily in a good way either. Eh, potato potata.

Stiles tried to break the silence by a nervous chuckle, his hands cupping her shoulders from behind like he was ready to literally drag her away if she kept putting her foot in her mouth again.

"Babe, discreetness remember?"

"Right, not talking about what society deems inappropriate as social norms in casual situations, check" she nodded, quoting Stiles perfectly as he had tried to teach her how to rein in her bluntness and inappropriateness when the time wasn't exactly 'right' - don't get her wrong, he loved it when she rambled and 'crossed the line' so to speak he just had more of a filter than her when other people were involved.

"Perfect" he praised, kissing the side of her head, "now although I would absolutely love to see that-_gah_-thing getting done whatever it's going to get done I really need a shower... Several actually, I'm pretty sure when you yanked his arm off I got flying bits of flesh in my hair"

"I didn't mean to yank it off if that's any consolation, six months underground just made his ligaments and tendons a little more susceptible to tearing and-"

"Okay _lovely_, and no it isn't but thank you" she bit back her smirk at how uncomfortable and grossed out Stiles was, "can we please go? Looking at that thing is giving me the heebie jeebies"

"Sure sure" she nodded, "just uh..." She turned around to lower her voice a little, "gimme a sec yeah?"

His eyebrows knitted together, small smudges of dirt smeared across the side of his forehead and upper cheek, his dark clothes a little squint and covered in dirt, sweat beads inching their way down his fair skin and he looked thoroughly exhausted, all that digging taking it out of him.

"Of course... But why?" He inquired quietly, brown eyes swirling with worry and concern.

She thought back to their kiss earlier, about how it made her feel and Stiles, the poor guy getting a head rush but then getting that drunk like appearance. She needed to know what that was.

"I just need to ask Deaton something... Won't be long" she leaned up, slowly pressing her lips to his cheek as a kind of reassurance before slowly making her way around to Deaton's side as Stiles joined Allison and Lydia at the front entrance, talking quietly between themselves.

"Uh... Deaton?" She asked quietly, wringing her hands together as he turned around to peer down at her, "can I ask you something? Something about my freaky Encantado side?"

"Of course" he nodded, pulling off the latex gloves and dropping them in the small waste bin next to the table, "what can I do for you?"

'_Answers would be great' _but she didn't say that. Deaton might not have any answers at all, there wasn't exactly a lot of folklore on her crazy ass seducing relatives like there was werewolves, it was like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

"I kissed Stiles" she blurted out, "not that I haven't done that before but... Something happened" she added delicately, "I don't know what but it's like I felt... Felt...-" she couldn't explain herself, the words not falling off the tip of her tongue. She just felt different when she kissed him, as simple as that.

"Did you burn up?" He asked knowingly, "like having a fever?"

"Sorta" she shrugged, "but it wasn't uncomfortable... It was nice" kinda like the heat of the sun was tickling her skin, no, it was her lips that felt like fire - pleasurable fire but fire none the less.

Deaton nodded like he knew exactly what she was talking about... Well that made one of them, she had no fucking clue what the hell was going on as per usual.

"I've been researching, talking to lots of different sources including Affonso-" at the mention of her old mentor from Brazil she smiled lightly, "-and as far as we can conclude encantados can use the act of kissing on a partner as both a good and a bad thing"

Oh shit.

Her stomach dropped, feeling the blood drain from her face, "bad? Bad as in killing my boyfriend every time we lock lips, that bad?"

Oh god no... This could _not_ be happening, this could _not_ be happening, for God sake she had dealt with the problem of wanting to bang everyone, of trying to control her temper, of reining in the compulsion side and now she was dealing with the possibility of killing Stiles every time they got a little frisky? Aw hell no. Or was she getting ahead of herself?

"Possibly" oh my god, holy shit, she wasn't getting ahead of herself, "it's much more complicated than that"

"I'm going celibate" she declared loudly drawing the attention of her friends, "no touching, no kissing, _no_ sex" she declared, quickly shaking her head, "nu uh, not gonna happen, no way, I am _not_ killing my boyfriend"

"What?" Stiles' confused voice floated to her ears as Deaton tried to shake his head at her, trying to calm her down.

"It's not like that Kayla, you're hearing me wrong-"

"_Possibly_, you said possibly as in _possibly_ bad, _possibly_ risky,_ possibly _life threatening"

"Possibly harmless" Deaton corrected, "which I'm assuming it is"

"Assuming?" She practically screeched, panic welling up in her chest as Stiles laid his hand on her arm but she shook him off, the thought that she had the potential power to harm with something as simple as a kiss making her not want anyone to touch her, _especially_ Stiles.

"I think it's different for you" Deaton explained calmly, not looking put off by her freakout, "I don't think you're going to kill Stiles, I think you're trying to save him"

Say what?

First she was apparently going to kill him, now she was saving him? From _what_ exactly?

"Huh? What is going on?" Stiles asked, standing back with wide eyes, "I'm so lost right now"

"You're right, you do have the potential to harm, to drain others for your own benefit-" _fantastic_, "-but I can assure you if you were actually draining Stiles then he would be dead now due to your lack of control"

_Great_, just what every girl wanted to hear, sure was a confidence booster in the bedroom.

"But you're different, you feel" Deaton continued to explain calmly, "you're human unlike your ancestors... You experience affection" she sobered up at that, catching Stiles' soft gaze across from her, "and because of that your predatory, offensive, survival instinct to drain strength from others for yourself isn't there. That's what makes you different to them - your ability to love"

Tell her that a year ago and she would've laughed in your face. Her, love? Yeah right, only now that perception had completely changed.

"Okaaaaay" she said slowly, "so I'm not going to kill Stiles if I kiss him? Because that would seriously suck"

"Seriously suck" Stiles echoed her, backing her up, "I happen to like kissing thank you very much"

She just rolled her eyes at that, trust Stiles to jokingly put kissing first instead of his own life. Such a Stiles thing to do.

"You won't kill him" Deaton's amused smile was faint but still there, "excuse me for my crudeness on this subject but my understanding is that certain body fluids contains... Calming properties"

"Properties?" She questioned suspiciously, a frown pulling at her brows, "like a drug?"

"You could say that but I urge you not to worry" Deaton reassured her, "you won't hurt Stiles, it's more like... Giving him reassurance, taking away his pain... Emotional at least"

Phew, thank the holy lord for that. She honestly couldn't take it if Deaton told her she had the power to suck souls or something. Jesus Christ, way to give her heart failure.

"See?" Stiles gently laid his hand on her shoulder once he knew she wouldn't shake it off again, his thumb making small circles over the curve of her arm, "no harm done"

She breathed a sigh of relief at their lucky escape, her lips quirking as she stared up into his soft almost childlike gaze, so innocent and calm like he had complete and utter faith in her from the start that she wouldn't harm him. It was quite remarkable really, that he could so easily trust her even though she was like a loaded weapon.

"Yeah... Yeah" she had never felt this level of relief in a long time, her clammy hand coming up to gently rest over his that cupped her shoulder, "no harm done" she repeated his phrase as he sent her a show stopping smile, the obvious message being 'See? Don't worry dummy, I'm fine'.

"Thank you" she directed to Deaton, "we'll Uh... Let you get back to your-" she cast a look down to the severed arm still laying on the silver table, "-whatever"

They said their goodbyes and trailed back out into the cold dark night, about to go their separate ways - Allison and Lydia in Ally's car, her and Stiles in the jeep - but Allison touched her arm, bringing her from her daydream.

"I really am sorry Kayla" and immediately she knew what Allison was referring to, her heart skipping a beat and her stomach sinking at the reminder, feeling like a bucket of cold water had been doused over her, "I don't even know what to say to make you feel better... I know a part of you wanted that life"

Of course she did. She may say she didn't, deny it, be a hard ass about it but when it was within arms reach it was hard not to find it tantalising. Only now the thought left a bitter taste in her mouth, making her stomach flip.

"... Yeah..." She paused, glancing to the side to acknowledge Stiles' sad gaze on her, "but Uh... There's nothing we can do about it now... Onwards and upwards right?"

Allison's doe eyes were sad and teary as they looked at her, slowly bringing her into a hug and it wasn't long before Lydia squeezed her way in, getting assaulted with a faceful of long strawberry blonde hair.

And this was why she loved her friends - because they made her feel so much better with just a simple hug.

"Yeah yeah guys, enough with the sap" but she was internally grateful, that previous cold chill that resided in her body getting that little bit more bearable, like her friends were the fire to warm her up. Her eyes slid back to Stiles', green and brown clashing with a mutual understanding passing between unspoken words. They both knew each other, they both acknowledged the pain each other was in but it wasn't the gazes of people ready to break down, to let the pain rules their lives. It was the looks of understanding, of people ready to fight no matter what the cost.

* * *

Stiles had taken his shower first followed by her, washing all the dirt mud and sweat from her body and changing into a pair of Stiles' grey jogging bottoms and large lacrosse hoody which hung from her small frame, smothering her in the soft fabric which smelt exactly like Stiles. Hell she could practically feel his body against hers, the smell oddly comforting.

She brushed out her hair, leaving the long strands to cascade down her back, her face void of any trace of makeup which made her look almost pale and sickly, her eyes dark and hollow as they stared back at her in the mirror above the sink. To put it simply she looked like shit. She also felt like shit too. Her stomach still kept twisting in knots causing the queasiness to make her want to hurl.

The morning sickness... Well... The ghost of morning sickness was still fucking up her body. It seemed her ovaries hadn't received the memo of 'no baby no more', or maybe it had and this was just some sick cruel joke to torment her. Either sounded plausible. Hence how she ended up spending the next ten minutes curled over the toilet as her stomach emptied it's non existent contents. She hardly ate when she pregnant and now she wasn't she still didn't eat, just the thought of food made her stomach curl and churn uncomfortably. It was like an awful allergic reaction which was so weird, she loved her food but for the past two weeks? She had hardly ate what she normally would in a _day! _And she hated it. She hated how it made her feel and what it did to her body, making her weak and lethargic and _bony_ \- she resembled more that asshat that they just dug up than she did herself, the weight just dropping off her like she was underfed and malnourished, her thigh gap more prominent, her collar bones sticking out, her hips - which she had always disliked - more sticky-outy which meant laying in bed for more than a few hours in one position actually _hurt_ and her ribs... Oh god don't even get her started on that.

But she picked herself up and carried on, ignoring the creaky aches her body gave off as she brushed her teeth and left the bathroom, slowly making her way back to Stiles' room and gently shutting the door behind her.

He was half laying on the bed, propped up under a bunch of pillows wearing just a simple grey tee and plaid pj bottoms, his feet bare and he continuously wiggled his toes unable to stay still, always moving in some way or another. He had glanced up as she creeped in, his hair still damp as it stuck up every which way like a rats nest.

"Hey you" his grin was bright but lacked real joy, kinda like he was forcing himself to be upbeat, "good shower?"

Her back was still pressed against the door, her hands behind her back to play with the door knob, "Uh yeah..." Her dry lips cracked as she tried to smile, "at least it was by myself this time"

She tried to joke to ease the tension a little but it just made Stiles turn rigid, the smile dropping from his face. Yeah... Probably not the right thing to say. She was sure the last thing he needed reminded of was Brian and his little games, especially the one where he joined her in the shower. The shower where she was also very naked.

She watched his jaw clench, his warm brown eyes slowly inching their way down her body, a spark of anger and hurt flaring up in his eyes, looking so... So... Let down, and not necessarily by her but in himself. He looked like he had let both of them down which was absolutely ridiculous, _none_ of this was his fault.

She slowly started walking over to the bed as he pushed himself up, an aggravated sigh freeing from his lips.

"I really hate him" his breathing was heavy and irregular, his eyes dark and stormy, "the sooner Deaton finishes this poison the better"

"Yeah" she agreed simply, slowly swinging her legs on the bed and settling down comfortably against his hips, straddling them, "just a little longer and he'll be out of our lives for good"

His eyes found hers, sitting a little slouched against the headboard as he gently rested his hands over her bent knees, thumbs slowly sliding back and forth over the baggy jogging bottoms, "can we wait a little while longer though?" His voice shook with frustration, "he's been crossing the line a lot more lately, thinking he can get away with it... I can't take it anymore" he sounded at breaking point, like he was teetering on the edge of completely loosing his shit, "what did he say... Do... This morning?" He asked gently, peering at her expectantly.

"Nothing" she lied immediately and it seemed he picked up on that, sending her a disbelieving stare.

"Kaylz... You don't have to lie to me" his tone was soft and caring, "I can take it"

No he couldn't and she honestly didn't want him getting angry, not tonight.

"Nothing" she repeated sincerely, trying to forget how Brian's words really hit home, his cold fingers still leaving an uncomfortable itch on her skin, his strong and slightly calloused fingers tracing each little curve and bump on her spine like he owned her. No, Stiles didn't need to know the details, "just the usual, it's nothing I can't handle"

He still looked put off by her words, like he knew she wasn't telling him strictly everything but let the subject drop... For now at least.

"Do you want me to put some fresh bandages on?" He asked, his gaze drifting down to her stomach, "we don't want it getting infected"

Honestly? No. She didn't really want him seeing the evidence of what happened, feeling the spikes of pain radiating through his whole body each time he saw the inflamed bruised skin but she also knew he just wanted to help. So she just simply nodded, still straddling his hips as he leaned to the side and opened the drawer of his bedside table and took out a small box filled with first aid supplies, his hands having the smallest shake in them which she still picked up on.

She wordlessly lifted up the hoody to her diaphragm, letting Stiles carefully dab some antiseptic cream on the three small puncture wounds, his careful fingers so gentle she hardly felt a thing. He did though glance up at her through his eyelashes, his gaze cautious.

"Uh... Can I...?" She gulped nervously as his touch lingered on the band of her underwear, like he knew he would be crossing a line if he didn't ask.

"S-Sure" because he was only patching her up, it's not like he was expecting a little quickie or anything but she still held her breath as he pulled the band down a couple of centimetres to press a bandaid patch to one of the wounds. He must've felt her clench up because he kept his eyes diverted a little until it was stuck on properly and gently let go of the band of her underwear, pulling the waistband of the jogging bottoms all the way up to her waist.

She just felt really weird about it. She couldn't explain it, it was like anything above a PG13 made her break out in a nervous sweat.

However she didn't fail to notice how his hands lingered a little longer on her sides, a frown pulling his brows together as he felt her ribs beneath his touch.

"Um..." He paused as she shivered, pulling the hoody back down, "how about some food? I can make some cheese on toast" he seemed bright but his tone held a note of worry, that much was obvious, "or my dad has some chicken noodle soup in the cupboard, it wouldn't take long to heat up"

She appreciated the thought but even the mention of food made her want to hurl again.

"Think I'll pass but thank you" her heart ached at his disappointed look, "the morning sickness... Well, my body still thinks I'm pregnant so food is a no go" she explained, trying to ease his worry a little bit but it didn't work, not if the way his hands tightened around her knee joints was any indicator.

"You have to eat"

"Then I'll puke it back up" she explained calmly at his frenzied voice, "tomorrow we'll go out for breakfast, I promise"

He calmed down slightly at that, nodding his head a little. She sensed his distress, his uneasiness, how on edge he was. Unlike werewolves she couldn't smell it on him but could imagine the acidic poignant smell, described by Derek as bitter. No she couldn't smell it on him but she felt it... Kinda. Like there was a steady hum around him, an aura palpitating and buzzing around him that kept nudging her making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end.

She thought back to Deaton's words, about how she did have the power to seriously harm people with her touch but how she wasn't really wired that way... At least not yet. He said she could help people, could help with their emotional pain... She could help Stiles.

She reached up slowly, cupping both his cheeks and pressing herself forward. His lips were warm and soft, tasting like minty toothpaste as she concentrated on wanting to help, to calm down his racing heart that was thudding against her chest. She just wanted him to relax, to calm down, to not worry because she knew what that led onto - panic attacks.

He stilled under her touch, his hands resting against her legs as he allowed her to kiss him, titling his head back as she hovered over him, hands clasped around the nape of his neck, fingers sliding through the ends of his damp hair.

Come on Stiles... _relax_ she silently encouraged, pressing her lips harder against his and finally felt his whole body unclench and rest back against the mountain of pillows, his head lolling against the top of the headboard.

It... It worked. She didn't kill him (obviously) she just... She calmed him. She helped him. She stopped the torment, at least for a little while. Her lips quirked against his, her heart missing a beat as his warm breath hit her lips, making them tingle.

"Don't worry so much Stiles" she whispered, her eyes fluttering open to stare deeply into his hazy gaze, "I'll be fine... I have you don't I?"

And with that she mustered up the most meaningful smile she could before ducking down and tucking her head under his chin, her arms winding around his torso and sighing contently against his body heat. Ever since she had dropped those much needed pounds she was always so bloody cold.

She felt him kiss the top of her head, slowly bringing the covers up over their bodies, "yeah... Always" he vowed strongly, her ear tilted against his chest so she could hear the constant _thump thump _beneath her touch, "and that will _never_ change"

* * *

She fulfilled her promise to Stiles, deliberately waking up that little bit earlier to go out for breakfast to the cafe - not the one she destroyed, that was still getting redone up - but the one across town that Stiles was ecstatic about, like he was glad things were finally getting back to... She was going to say 'normal' but in this town no shit was normal, so regular, let's stick with regular. Stiles was just finally glad things were regular again, or close to.

She had a black coffin, Stiles a cappuccino. She picked away at a chocolate muffin while he scoffed down a whole fry up - streaky bacon, sausages, eggs sunny side up with pancakes and syrup and she had to admit it did look good she just couldn't bring herself to want it. That plus this sickness sure was a bitch. Hence why she was left pulling apart her crumbling muffin, playing with it more than actually eating which Stiles noticed. Damn, why did he have to be so observant?

"You not hungry?" He asked through a mouthful of eggs, dropping some from his mouth.

Her lips quirked in amusement at his dorkiness, "just savouring the taste" well it wasn't exactly a lie... _Technically_... She normally ate food so quick she didn't really taste it, now her tastebuds were _actually_ enjoying themselves, "where as you aren't"

He grinned at her, more eggs falling from his mouth, "Tasty"

She took ahold of the red napkin sitting next to her, leaning forward to wipe the evidence from his face, unable to stop the smile pulling at her lips.

"You're such a slob Stiles" she chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

He gulped loudly to swallow a massive mouthful of food and almost choked, "yeah but an adorable slob right?" She just smirked, not answering and a panicked look came over his face, "R-Right?"

A small laugh broke free as she decided to put him out of his misery, "yes Stiles an adorable slob" she sat back on the high bar stool chair, her legs dangling a good foot from the floor, "we better get going soon, school starts in a few"

He just waved his hand in acknowledgement, not really paying attention as he had his whole focus on the plate of food in front of him, shoving the last bits of pancake into his mouth, knife and fork completely forgotten about.

She just smirked, actually feeling this day might be off to a good start.

But of course it couldn't last because _duh_ right?

She was sitting back in her seat, letting her eyes wander around the small cafe, analysing each person that came under her intense gaze trying to figure them out, the half muffin left on her plate completely discarded to one side when the small bell ringing over the door caught her attention. She craned her neck, immediately freezing up as she saw a tall slender woman no older than thirty struggling with a push chair with one little toddler boy strapped in and a baby on her hip.

It was like all the happiness got drained from her, like Henry the fucking Hoover had come along and sucked her dry. A sharp pain stabbed at her chest, like a knife had been lodged into her heart and torn all the way down to her stomach. She knew it had to happen eventually. People had kids, that was how the population kept growing but she honestly wasn't expecting it.

The woman was struggling, looking near tears of frustration as she bobbed the baby up and down on her hip, pushing the push chair back and forth quickly to stop the toddler from having a tantrum, the young boy looking on the verge of having a hissy fit.

Single mom, no job, just got out of an abusive relationship... At least that was the impression Kayla got from her analysis but no matter how hard she tried to pry her eyes away from the scene she couldn't. She couldn't stop staring at the newborn, no older than a month even though it burned her to do so.

The mother walked forward, her sleek long black hair thrown over one shoulder, also struggling with a large shoulder baby bag. Her frantic brown gaze soon latched onto Kayla's and she started walking towards her.

"Excuse me Miss-" oh god no, no, not now, she couldn't do this- "-can you please hold Aisha for me? My son spilt juice all over himself and if I don't get him dried off then he might get ill"

Her eyes went wide, whole body freezing as the breath got stuck in her throat and she noticed Stiles still opposite her too, his own gaze going sad as he watched the scene unfold.

"Oh... No... No I cant-"

She was cut off by the small boy in the push chair letting out a loud scream, his little fists banging off his legs that kicked at the open air.

The woman looked throughly exhausted, her eyes hollow and dark as she didn't even wait for her to finish her sentence before lifting the little baby off her hip and palming her off to Kayla, forcing her to fumble and grab the kid before it dropped like a stone to the floor.

"Thank you so much" the woman was relieved, that was obvious from her tone, "I won't be long, thank you sweetheart" she touched her arm before rushing off to the bathrooms with the screaming toddler leaving Kayla sitting stunned and holding the baby out at arms length.

She was completely still, eyes wide and terrified. Oh god... _Oh god._.. This was way too soon, way way _way_ too soon-

"Kaylz?" She snapped her jittery gaze to meet Stiles' concerned one, half leaning forward like he was ready to drop and roll incase she did in fact drop the kid, "are you..." He paused, changing his sentence mid way, "You okay?"

Terror seized her, her hands unable to quit shaking. No fucking way, why her out of the whole bloody cafe? Why give the baby to her? Another cruel joke, give the baby to the girl who just lost hers... Twice.

"Kayla" she focused back on him, her breaths coming our short and quick, "it's okay, just breathe"

Her heart tugged again, her stomach flaring up with pain.

"Take it" she couldn't bare to look ahead and see that innocent little face and those large blue doe eyes, the reminder too constant and raw, "Stiles take it._.. Take it-"_ she was getting more worked up, each word punctuated with panicked breaths as Stiles clumsily reached forward, struggling a little at the start to get the baby comfortable before cradling it - or her she should say - in his arms, his concerned intense brown gaze repeatedly flicking up to meet hers.

"Kayla... Kaylz...breathe baby, it's okay" he was trying to reassure her whilst looking after a baby, half his attention completely focused on the newborn like he was scared she would flail out his arms, "it's..." He paused, face tormented as he couldn't find the right words to say. 'It's okay' or 'it'll be fine' just didn't cut it.

One hand gripped at the edge of the table, the other clenching around the material of her shirt as she now found herself unable to look away from how easily Stiles handled the situation. He claimed he didn't do kids, that he was awkward around them but right now it looked so natural - how easily he cradled the little girl and how perfectly she fit in his arms. For anyone that happened to be passing by it would look like the kid was his, like _he_ was the dad.

She felt a warm hard land on hers that tightened around the table's edge, the fingers gently trying to unclasp hers and she recognised them as Stiles', his touch so familiar that it calmed her down - just a little though, she could still feel her heart thumping in her ears.

"You'll be okay" Stiles tried to say positively, his eyes analysing every inch of her from the way her chest rose and fell rapidly to how her palms started sweating nervously, "just... Just don't think about it alright?"

She was trying so fucking hard but the inflamed wounds were burning with pain, her eyes unable to stop moving to the baby he held securely, bobbing her up and down a little to stop the crying that was bound to happen.

"I..." Aisha looked so calm, her little face unscrewing as her dopey wide eyes blinked up at Stiles in complete adoration and fascination, like she was so happy nestled in his arms and that was the breaking point for her. Children she could deal with, it was still a reminder but it was less painful but babies, especially newborns? No way, way too soon. Too raw, too pure. All she could imagine was it was their baby and Stiles had taken them out for breakfast after a long sleepless night, looking after her as Kayla chugged down about eight mugs of coffee to keep functioning like a normal and stable human being.

"I can't do this" she muttered, tearing her hand from Stiles' grip and shakily pushing her way out the chair, ignoring his worried calls as she escaped from the cafe. Her chest tightened, hands shaking as she leaned back against the cool exterior of the jeep and forcing herself to breathe deeply, the cool air clearing her head.

She knew it was just a baby... But it wasn't _hers_.

And that killed her a little inside. Obviously 'getting over it' would be a lot harder and more time consuming than she thought, especially if she had this type of breakdown every time she saw a baby. It wasn't like she could just run away from them, they were all over the bloody place, she just had to learn how to deal. She_ had_ to.

A few minutes later she watched as Stiles held open the door for the lady, carrying the diaper bag for her and playfully making faces at the young boy in the push chair who laughed at him in delight. Again, another piece of her heart broke, her gaze dropping to the tarmac in both guilt and shame. At least until she heard the woman part ways and felt Stiles' gentle touch on her chin, tilting her head up.

"I'm sorry" he apologised, but why was he apologising? "I know that must've been hard for you" understatement of the century, "do you... Do you want to talk about it?"

He was so calm, so gentle and loving that she found it hard to look away from his concerned gaze.

"... No... No it's okay" she rested her hand over his that slowly trailed up to cup her cheek, leaning into his touch, "are you okay though? I shouldn't have just forced you to hold it... _Her_-" she corrected, "-like that... I'm sorry"

"It's fine" he smiled lightly, his thumb dancing across her cheekbone, "it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would"

She was thankful for that - there was no need for them both to suffer to this extreme degree.

She blinked back the tears pooling in her eyes, her chest constricting with that familiar feeling of grief and loss that had the potential to cripple somebody, "we Uh... We should probably get to school"

"Right. School" Stiles muttered, "back to hell"

But to her it was an escape, a chance to forget about her own personal hell and focus on normal productive things, being around people that didn't know what had happened to them. To people that couldn't really give a shit and right now that suited her just fine.

He raised his other hand, threading it through her hair and slowly moving forward so their foreheads touched, his warm skin burning her cool and clammy forehead. His eyebrows raised, his whiskey flecked eyes glancing down to her lips silently asking for permission as he wasn't sure how she would react, especially after her small freakout back in the cafe but she just nodded a little, her hands fisting the sides of his shirt and bringing him forward. His mouth was still warm from the food, his lips tasting like salty bacon and strong coffee as he kissed her ever so slowly, his tongue tracing along her bottom lip and she felt her back get pressed against the side of the jeep, his feather like touches on her cheek moving down to the side of her neck, long fingers caressing down the skin and moving slowly along her collar bone. That was when she felt him pause slightly, his lips stilling against her own and she could feel the frown on his face, probably about to open his mouth and voice some concern for her health or whatever else so she just pushed at his sides gently, making him take a couple of steps back in surprise.

She let out a cough, her tongue darting out to wetten her lips as her tastebuds tingled from the taste of his mouth.

"We should probably get going" she avoided his gaze, already shuffling to the side to open the jeep door, "the last thing we both need is detention"

* * *

She didn't get detention thank fuck but the way people kept looking at her she wished she did. They would mutter under their breath about 'the nutjob" "the crazy" "that girl who ran herself off the road, how many screws loose do you think she has?"

Right, apparently now she was crazy. Forgot about that. Never the less she ignored the hushed whispers and met up with Stiles after school - he was her lift after all because this nutjob had already lost a few screws and ran herself off the road, remember?

"Hey" Stiles greeted, already waiting for her at the Jeep as she trekked her way over, "you look really beautiful today you know that?"

She cocked an eyebrow, calling his bullshit because she did not look anything close to beautiful today, "cut the crap" she deadpanned as he shot her a surprised look, "what do you want?"

"... Nothing?" It came out more as question than a definite answer making her smirk, "well... Maybe a teeny tiny favour, minuscule really" he rested his hands on her shoulders, "but I wasn't lying, you do look beautiful"

She rolled her eyes, "out with it Stiles"

He took a deep breath like he was preparing himself for an onslaught, "we need to go to Derek's"

Immediately her jaw clenched, fire burning in her eyes_** "what?"**_

"I know, you're having a family spat right now-" it was _way_ more than that thank you very much "-but Scott is going to talk to Gerard about what he knows about the alpha pack and Derek knows more than he's telling us... We _need_ answers Kaylz"

"No, we _need_ to stay away from him... Forever" she was angry but sure "the things he said Stiles... If you heard what he said-"

"I can imagine" he soothed immediately stepping forward to slide his hands into her hair, "but he's still your cousin, your family... I'm just your boyfriend" she immediately opened her mouth, about to protest because he wasn't '_just'_ he was so much more but he placed a finger over her lips, "just work with me here Kaylz, please? We need to stop the alpha pack... By whatever means necessary"

He was right of course. Always the voice of reason but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Whatever" she grumbled, brushing past him to open the door to the jeep, "just don't expect me to play nice"

She caught him doing a small victory air punch, his face lighting up, "keep your claws out" she assumed that was a seal of approval as he dashed around to the drivers side, jumping in and revving the engine before pulling from the parking lot.

She was just so _mad_ at Derek and Peter, even Cora because they treated her differently. She wasn't a werewolf, she wasn't 'one of them', she was still treated as the fragile human who was completely incapable of making any adult decisions because of her past. Well screw them. Derek had made some questionable decisions, Peter was literally a homicidal fricking maniac and Cora - although more neutral - still didn't look to side with Kayla, her deep brown eyes holding that pitying tone within. And she knew what they all thought about Stiles... Well it wasn't necessary Stiles himself but more what he represented - a life outside the family. Jeez, sorry for growing up.

By the time they made it to the loft her lip was bloody and chapped from how hard she was biting it in annoyance, her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest as she allowed Stiles to enter first, trailing behind him with a glare on her face.

No Derek in sight but Peter was sitting on the coach, Cora standing above him and it looked like they had just interrupted them mid argument.

"My my" Peter murmured sarcastically, "for what do we owe the pleasure?"

She clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms at his smug voice, that voice she hated so damn much - especially right now.

"Don't start" she snarled, following Stiles in before sending a glare to Cora, "that goes for you too"

"No one's starting on anybody" trust Stiles to be the referee, his hand landing on her back to trace small circles over her hoody, "we just came to see Derek, for information"

"He's not here" Cora said abruptly, "after they found Boyd's body Derek went awol... Hasn't come back"

"A-AWOL?" Stiles demanded, "awol as in gone, poof, disappeared?"

She was used to Stiles' eccentric behaviour but her family weren't, hence the Hale glares he got in return.

"What do they teach you kids in school these days?" Peter grumbled, _"yes _awol as in gone... Idiot"

Could she just shove a knife in his throat to shut him up please?

"Why do you need him?" Cora asked, her tone bland and monotone, "what information do you want?"

"Nothing you can help us with" Kayla glared, still unable to forget the way they all spoke to her, about Stiles, how they handled her pregnancy situation, each spiteful word or look was forever etched in her memory. She wasn't about to forget that any time soon, "let's go Stiles"

"And how can you be so sure?" Just as she turned around to storm away she heard Peter's voice, so amused and entertained it make her skin crawl, "we can help"

"I don't want your help" she snarled, whipping around to face him, "I don't even want Derek's help but we need it, you can't give us anything useful so go back to the hell you came from"

"Harsh" he smirked, "that's no way to speak to your father Kayla"

"Sperm donor" she corrected, shrugging off Stiles' calming touch, "don't get confused between the two"

"We still might be able to help" Cora cut in, cutting off the argument before it got too heated, "tell us what you need"

She felt like storming out just on principle but she stayed back for Stiles sake, the poor guy looking torn between doing the right thing for her and her morals or for the greater good so she let him have this one. Stopping the alpha pack was more important than her feelings.

"We need to know why everyone seems to be out for Derek and his pack"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Let's _see_" Stiles muttered sarcastically, "because over the last few weeks my best friend's tried to kill himself. My girlfriend, your cousin, tried to kill herself. Scott's creepy boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was frigging three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. I... do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour"

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora rolled her eyes at Stiles' naivety.

"I think he knows more than he's letting on"

"Even if he did I doubt he would tell you. There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when we knew him... Was he?" Cora looked at her expectantly but of course Kayla's mouth ran away with her.

"Yes because unlike you I've been here for the last seven years" she deadpanned, feeling slight regret as Cora's face fell.

All fell silent apart from Peter's sniggering, "now now children, claws away"

_"Shut up"_ they both chorused in unison, glaring and narrowing their eyes at the homicidal manic on the couch, feet on the table like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Look-" Stiles cut in, "-can you help or not?"

"Actually yes" Peter smirked, his eyes drifting over to hers, "but first I need a small favour"

Fucking fantastic. He could stick his favours up his ass for all she cared.

"What?" She growled, "but I can guarantee you the answer will be no"

"Its a small favour... Should come naturally really" Peter smirked as he sat up, "I will tell you everything you need to know about Derek and the Alpha pack... Only if you call me dad, even just the once"

This was a joke right? He honestly didn't expect her to ever do that did he? Whoa... He really _was_ twisted. And sick. And fucking nuts, more nuts than her anyway.

She scoffed, her eyes rolling so hard it made her gaze go all fuzzy, "nice try asshole, no deal"

"Then no information" Peter shrugged like it was no skin off his nose, sprawling back over the sofa like he was the king of all the lands, "we'll be seeing you"

That was it? He wasn't going to help just because she refused to call him a name she reserved for her _real_ dad? Maybe not biologically, technically, but he was still her dad. John was her dad, not Peter. Never is, never would be. She would not leave her morals behind all for some puny and no doubt useless information. No way. She promised herself Peter would never squirm into her life again, she wouldn't let him.

Except when she glanced to the side to catch Stiles' gaze he looked... Disappointed... Like he had just been told he had only a few weeks to live. Like he thought he was finally getting somewhere, doing something useful only for the rug to get ripped out from under him and that killed her. She knew how badly he was wanting to solve all these problems, to make everything alright again - for _all_ of them.

And she was in his way like a massive ass obstacle. Because her morals and stubbornness apparently came first. Maybe she was being stupid, it was only a word after all.

She sighed deeply, her mouth burning with a bitter taste as she prepared to say it, feeling sick to the stomach as she did so, "alright... Alright" fuck it, "what can you tell us..." She paused, her stomach churning as Peter looked up at her expectantly, "... Dad"

The words felt foreign on her tongue, leaving an unpleasant taste in her mouth as she cringed, already hating herself a little - Peter was _not_ her dad, Peter was not her dad, Peter was not her-

"Now _that's_ what I like to see" Peter grinned, leaning forward to place his arms on his knees, "a little father-daughter bonding, progress right?"

Shut the fuck up. She really wanted nothing more than to stick a knitting needle down his throat.

She kept her mouth shut, breathing heavily as she just tried to remember she did it for Stiles... And the pack sure but for Stiles mainly, to stop his guilt, to at least make him feel some degree of relief that they were contributing to stopping the alphas. She did it for Stiles and certainly not for Peter. She would never do _anything_ for Peter.

"Then I guess it's story time" Peter announced, "a trip down memory lane... Weren't you ever curious about how Derek's eyes turned blue?"

Only Stiles seemed confused, obviously still not clued in on all this werewolf crap.

"He killed an innocent" Kayla muttered, that was old news, "what's that got to do with anything?"

"It wasn't just any innocent... It was his first love, way before Kate"

It sounded familiar but she was too young to remember in great detail having only been nine which made her eyebrows furrow. So this was the guilt he had been living with, killing his lover? A spike of pain shot down her chest, empathising with Derek despite still being mad. She couldn't ever imagine hurting Stiles in that way... The thought alone made her ill.

"He... He killed his girlfriend?" Cora asked brokenly, her face falling.

Peter looked thoroughly delighted to be telling this story, his forehead lowering like he was about to do a dramatic reading.

"Her name was Paige... And that is where it all started..."

**A)n omg my hands haha, but next chapter will be heading into ep nine, I'm so excited for 3b hellz yeah, so soon guys, anyway hope u all liked and please please review they mean a ton, see ha next time lovelies x**


	53. Chapter 53 - Bring it bitch

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine, thank you so much for all the support, it means so much and fuels me to keep going so thank you, and an extra special thank you to these fabulous people Iste, Vcarp-1993, cecld16, WickedlyMinx, M, guest, guest, TazyTara (5b trailer was so intense, I was freaking out, this show just gets better and better ha) and Mrs tall blonde and dead for reviewing you all rock, love you all, hope you like x**

"Bull-fucking-shit" Kayla scoffed loudly as she glanced at Peter skeptically, knowing he was sprouting a bunch of lies, "bull shit, you're lying"

"I'm not lying" Peter claimed as he folded his arms across his broad chest, cocking his head to the side to stare at her with his piercing blue eyes, "what makes you think I'm being dishonest with you?"

"You're _you" _she deadpanned, "I don't believe a word that comes outta your mouth"

He smirked, his eyes cool and calm, "you're cautious, wary, untrusting... you get that from me you know" she clenched her jaw so tight she could almost feel it crack, biting back a snarky reply, "you have more of me in you than your mother - like father like daughter"

Her stomach churned at that, her glare intensifying, "I'm _nothing_ like you"

"Sure you are kiddo, you just don't want to see it" he smirked so calmly and arrogantly like he knew he was getting under her skin, "that's why I'm surprised no one figured it out sooner that you're mine, it _is_ rather obvious"

"Oh yeah?' She challenged, jutting her chin out as she crossed her arms angrily, "what's our imaginary similarities then because I would _love_ to know" she commented sarcastically, well aware Cora was watching the two suspiciously and Stiles was gnawing on his bottom lip nervously, like he knew all hell would break loose.

"First off? That" He nodded down to her arms that were crossed exactly like his, right arm folded over the left one and she glanced down subconsciously before dropping her arms, huffing at herself angrily.

"Just shut up" she grumbled, "you're still lying - Derek would never give Paige the bite willingly without some persuasion" her eyebrow cocked at him, "in the form of you"

"Me?" He scoffed, "why would I want Derek's teenage crush to become a werewolf?"

She was still trying to figure that out but something didn't add up, she was sure about that. There was something fishy about the way Peter told the story, like he knew it too well, like it was made up... Or at least some of it was.

"Because you're sadistic... Maybe you wanted her to die. Maybe you wanted Derek to turn into someone he wasn't, I wouldn't put it past you"

"You have a vivid imagination Kay"

"Kayla" she snapped angrily, "to you it's Kayla got it?!"

He put his hands up in mock surrender, looking like he was holding back a smile, "I'm telling the truth whether you choose to believe it or not"

"Highly unlikely" she glared so fiercely she felt her eyes start glowing that dark dangerous green which was enough to make anyone backtrack, even Peter.

"... _Okay" _Stiles had interrupted, gently taking her hand in his grasp and tugging her back a couple of steps to stand next to his side, "no killing each other, the last thing we need is some more blood shed"

It didn't stop her glaring at Peter though, her fiery gaze smouldering burning holes through his own making the tension in the room spike to an all time high.

"It makes sense" Cora spoke up making Kayla switch her glare from her psychopathic father to her gullible cousin, "he felt guilty about it, started sleeping with Kate... Maybe Paige is the reason Derek is so closed off... Maybe Paige is the reason he wanted so badly to be an Alpha, so he could make sure no one else died"

She was still angry, hence her bitter words, "yeah and look how well that turned out. Ever since he's been an Alpha all people have done is _died"_

"Touché"

"Shut up" she directed to Peter, "seriously shut up, no one wants to hear your voice"

Apparently she was wrong. "So if Paige died before the fire, why didn't we know about it?" Cora asked, directing her gaze to Peter curiously making Kayla's blood boil - how in gods name could she be falling for his lies? "We were only, what? Eight? Nine?"

"Derek's good at keeping secrets" Peter answered, "after all he is a Hale, that's what we do best"

Stiles must've sensed her annoyance and frustration because he tightened his grip around her palm, his fingers rubbing circles on the back of her hand, the silent message being 'it's okay, stay calm, don't let them get to you'. She was trying so fucking hard but it wasn't easy, her anger these days was getting harder and harder to keep in check and if it wasn't for Stiles calming her down then she would have already leaped across the room and bashed his face in. Anything just to get him to _stop talking._

"He could've talked to me" Cora mumbled, "I'm his sister"

"And I'm his uncle and he didn't want to talk to me after it happened, despite how close we were"

"And I'm fucking Santa Claus, get over it" she muttered sarcastically, "reality check - Derek didn't talk to you-" she glanced at Cora, "-because you were nine fucking years old, all you cared about back then was cookies and climbing trees and then let's not forget you were '_dead_' for seven years, what was he supposed to do? Pray to the dead and you'll just _magically_ hear? No, and **you**-" she switched her glare to Peter, "-you're a manipulative liar that coaxed him into giving Paige the bite, I'm sure about it, no wonder he didn't want to talk to you, any of us. Derek has no trust and I always thought it was because of Kate, because of what she did to this family but no" she shook her head, "It's because of you... All of this is because of _you" _she whispered the last part of her sentence to Peter, slowly shaking her head, "all of it"

She watched him clench his angular jaw, his eyes that were normally so cool and sly were now burning with anger.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"I know you've killed people... Including Laura, have you forgot that Cora?" She demanded of her cousin, "your sister is _dead_ and it's **his** fault"

"I'm better now" Peter claimed, "I'm on your side"

"You're on your _own_ side, the side that benefits _you_ the most. Family means nothing to you"

"Like it means so much to you" Peter noted, his eyes sliding past her to rest on Stiles' nervous form beside her, "practice what you preach sweetheart, you're the one that chose a human over your own flesh and blood"

"After they turned their _backs on_ **_me_" **she screamed angrily and with so much betrayal and fury in her voice it made Cora jump, "after you all - **Every. Single. One. Of. You -** made me feel like shit, so much that I lost my baby so get that into your thick fucking skulls... I will _never_ forgive you for that"

Okay that wasn't strictly true, they didn't make her lose her baby, it wasn't like she had a miscarriage but she was arguing with them when it happened, she was screaming and shouting her head off so much because she was sky high with stress and that did make her resent them even if it wasn't their fault. She couldn't help it, this bitterness blame and anger projected onto her disproving family, unable to stop thinking about how relieved they would be that she did lose her baby.

She moved her gaze from Peters curious blue one to Cora's sympathetic brown gaze, _"Never_, got it?"

"Kay..." Cora took a step forward but Kayla just narrowed her eyes which forced Cora to stop, her large brown eyes looking so sad she almost changed her mind, "I really am sorry... I am... We were all just worried about you, that's all. We worry because we care"

"Yeah..." Kayla muttered disbelievingly, "that's the thing about Hales. We're also good liars"

Silence enveloped the room, crushing them all under the suffocating blanket. She knew they cared but she also knew they didn't care like normal people. It was horrendous always having to choose between them and Stiles - Peter's little sly comments, Derek's snide remarks, their threats, it was exhausting. Stiles didn't deserve that, not after everything they had been through. He deserved to be treated with respect and care and until her so called family accepted that she loved Stiles she wasn't going to get involved with them. She wasn't going to forgive them. Not until they understood.

She grasped at Stiles' warm and sweaty hand, now trying to be the one to settle his nerves, "and Derek will be at Jennifer's if you want to find him. That's all I can give you" and with that she gently tugged Stiles and started to stalk from the room, her annoyance buzzing through the atmosphere like electricity.

"Well I can give you something" Peter's smug voice made her stop in her tracks before she could escape, faltering at the threshold, "seeming how we're on the topic of eye colour"

She was so tempted to just keep walking and never look back but that was the thing about Peter - he could entice people, he had that ability to make the most hard headed person become curious.

She tilted her head to the side, the glare still present, "I don't care about anything you have to say"

"You will" he smirked, taking a few steps forward to keep within her line of sight, "you hate me for being a murderer but sweetheart you are exactly the same thing"

Okay so that got her interested... And angry. She spun around and the only thing stopping her from clawing his face off was Stiles grabbing her arms, holding her in place.

"That's different" she seethed, "I didn't kill in cold blood, I killed to save the people I loved"

"I did too... In a way" Peter cocked his head to the side as he stared at her, "but Derek, me, every other werewolf that has killed an innocent and feels at least some degree of guilt has blue eyes... Yours never changed"

"I'm not a werewolf" she deadpanned, not liking what his tone suggested.

"No, but they still should have changed. Maybe not to blue but they should have changed" he hummed and she felt herself going red in the face, her hands shaking, "maybe you don't feel guilty about killing"

She was nothing like him. No way. He didn't feel guilt, he wasn't capable of that. He was heartless and did things for his advantage. He had no idea how she felt about taking a life - the nightmares, the sounds she still heard from his neck breaking, he had no idea.

The next thing she knew she had him pinned against one of the stone pillars, one hand firmly pressed against his neck to cut off his air supply, the other having slammed into his chest.

"You have no _fucking_ idea how I feel. I feel guilt okay? I feel bad and don't even for one second try and tell me I don't" Cora had started forward, Stiles not far behind but she turned her furious glare on them, making them stop in their tracks, her eyes a fuming dark green emerald colour, "you're the monster not me"

"Ease up on the throttle kid" Peter choked out, raising a hand to try and peel her hand away from his neck but she just grabbed his wrist and snapped it back making a loud crack echo around the room.

"_Don't_ speak to me, _I'm_ the one talking" she growled, not even acknowledging his pained look, "stop trying to make me like you. I will _never_ be like you do you understand?!"

She tightened her grip around his neck so he was forced to splutter, his face going red, "I did what I had to do to save Tabby, to save _Stiles_... To save the people I love and you will never get that privilege. I am not like you. You are scum"

She was furious, absolutely furious. He had no right to tell her this, any of it.

Despite the position he was in he still managed to smirk, "I'm not saying you don't feel some guilt-" some? Was he fucking kidding? "-but you wouldn't take it back would you?"

Now that... That made her falter, her grip around him loosening. Would she? She hated herself for it, she loathed her existence after that, the nightmares were hellish and made her want to constantly scream but... But he was right. Sorta. She wouldn't take it back and that made her feel sick.

She pulled back, dropping her grip and stepping back, breathing heavily as he coughed.

"Maybe you're right" she said calmly, way too calmly it was almost scary, "maybe I wouldn't take it back... Maybe if I had another chance to change things I wouldn't but that does not make me like you. You kill out of spite and blood thirst, I killed out of love. Now go to hell" and with that she pulled back her arm and punched him square in the jaw causing him to tumble to the ground with a bloody nose.

She didn't even spare him a glance as she stalked away, pushing past Cora who bent down to help Peter up as Stiles followed her out loyally.

As much as she wished Peter was totally wrong, he wasn't. Some of what he said was right and that churned at her stomach.

* * *

"Don't listen to Peter" Stiles whispered from behind her as she sat at the end of his bed, him kneeling behind her, "you know what he's like. He just wants to get into your head... Don't let him"

"Yeah... Yeah I know" she muttered, gazing off into space, not ready to admit his words got to her a little more than she hoped. Peter may twist the truth for his own sick pleasure and benefit but at least some of what he said was the truth. That was Peter's advantage, that was how he gained trust - by not outright lying. It was a clever tactic she would give him that.

"Seriously Kaylz you said it yourself - Peter's words are toxic-" his hands gently cupped her shoulders from behind, his thumbs dancing across the bare skin that her tank top showed, "-don't let him win"

Easier said than done. Especially because in a way he was right.

She didn't know what to say except speak her mind - "he's an asshole" she huffed, turning around on the bed to face him, "he is infuriating beyond belief, why couldn't he have stayed dead?"

"Ditto" Stiles smirked, looking glad she was deciding not to dwell over him too much, "life would be so much easier if he was still rotting under Derek's floorboards"

"He was right about one thing though" she told Stiles quietly, a guilty look plastered over her face, "I wouldn't take it back... I feel awful about it but I wouldn't take back what I did. I guess a part of me knows that if I didn't kill-" a lump formed in her throat at that word, that awful merciless single syllable word that sent chills up her spine, "-if I didn't stop him then you and Tabby could be dead and the thought of that makes me not sorry... Well, not as sorry as I should be"

His long fingers scooped her hair back from her face, running through her long hair before gently cupping her cheek in one hand and tilting her head to the side to stare at her.

"He wasn't innocent Kaylz" he reassured her, "you did what you had to do... Maybe in not the most law abiding way I'll give you that-" he smirked teasingly, "-but you acted in the heat of the moment, no one's going to blame you for that"

"Except the whole of the police force, any normal moral person, the judicial system, Barack Obama-"

Stiles busted out laughing at that, his eyes gleaming with amusement, "Obama? I think Obama has more things to worry about than the death of one jackass guy"

"I still killed him... And I don't feel bad enough about it to wish things different - that's a Peter trait. What if I am turning into him?"

"You're far too pretty to be Peter"

"Stiles I'm serious" she muttered but he just raised his free hand and placed a finger over her lips.

"And so am I" he told her seriously, his warm honey flecked gaze never leaving hers, "you're not Peter and you never will be. You're far too good. He killed and enjoyed it, you killed and have nightmares from guilt, just because you don't regret doing what you did it doesn't mean you don't feel guilty. I see it everyday in your eyes, I don't see that in Peter's. Killing doesn't run in the family"

"It clearly does in mine" she muttered, "my eyes didn't change after I killed him... They should have"

"You don't know that" he reassured her, "Peter could be making that up to twist you around his finger"

She sighed deeply, dropping her gaze as she allowed her eyes to flash back to their luminous glowing green, "I still don't get how it doesn't bother you. After all these months I still haven't figured that part out"

She glanced up through her eyelashes, watching as a crease formed between his brows, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Stiles" she deadpanned, sending him an exasperated stare, "how can you still look at me the same way like you did before I killed him? Why aren't you... Scared of me?" She questioned, her voice dipping in volume, "because you should be, I could kill you"

He snorted at her bluntness but she was anything but amused - didn't he understand how dire this situation was?

"Stiles seriously don't you get it? I'm dangerous. My family is dangerous. You could _die"_

"Whoa whoa whoa... Where did this come from?" He reeled back, sending her a surprised look, "first eye colour and now this? Kaylz you're not going to hurt me or anyone else, relax"

"You don't know that" this well of panic had risen in her chest, compressing against her ribcage and forcing the air out in quick needy breaths, "I've done it before"

His face contorted into this saddened expression, like he was pitying the chaos she felt as he gently reached out to rest his hand on her knee, "you are right about one thing Kaylz" and she faltered, her heart dropping because here it comes... Here comes the inevitable. He was going to tell her that he really was disgusted with her, that just because he loved her it didn't change the fact he was still disappointed in her, that a part of him did still resent her because what normal person kills and wouldn't take it back if they had the chance? It was sick and wrong, there was definitely something not right with her.

"I have never looked at you differently, not once" he mumbled, leaning forward to catch her gaze, "maybe my morals are screwed up but it doesn't bother me. I don't look at you like a killer or a convict. I look at you like you're my girlfriend you know why?"

"Uh... Because I am?" She answered, "I mean you haven't broken up with me...yet"

"I look at you like anyone would to the person they love" he whispered, "I don't care what colour your eyes are, it doesn't matter to me because that's what you've done not who you are. You're not Peter, you're nothing like him. You're just you and trust me... You is pretty damn amazing" he smirked lightly, obviously trying to ease her and calm her down, "you're perfect"

"Shut up" she mumbled, unable to stop the small smile that tugged at her lips, "no one is perfect"

"Then they obviously haven't met you" he laughed openly, looking glad she finally stopped beating herself up, "I'm serious, I promise"

"You're just being sappy now" she rolled her eyes at his mush.

"You need to hear it though" he contradicted with a small smile, "don't ever think I will ever think any the less of you. These-" he raised his hand and laid it across her cheek, his thumb slowly running along the skin underneath her eye, the smouldering green irises still glowing that deep swirling emerald colour "-are beautiful... No matter what colour they are"

She felt overwhelmed, her eyes brimming with clear pools of tears. She really didn't deserve him.

"You still deserve better though" she whispered honestly, still thinking the same thing now from when they first started dating, "you deserve someone who doesn't have the potential to kill you every time they kiss you"

"And where's the fun in that?" He laughed, "sounds pretty boring if you ask me"

"Stiles I'm-"

"-Serious, yeah I know" he finished her sentence for her, his gaze never dropping from hers, "everyone has the potential to do something but it's about control, something you have" he reassured her, hand slipping from her cheek to tangle in her loose hair and leaning forward to press his forehead against hers, "so when we do this-" he very lightly pressed his lips against hers, just enough to cause her stomach to flip at the contact, "-it's not dangerous... Just really hot"

She couldn't stop the upturn of her lips that gently tugged at the corners of her mouth at his cheeky smile, her heart palpitating jumpily at the amount of things he made her feel - all of them good. Okay scrap that, mega good. Jesus Christ Hale stop being so damn sappy you're an embarrassment to yourself she chanted in her head but she found herself not really caring all that much.

"You won't be saying that when I suck the life outta you" she smirked, biting back her laughter, "but hey whatever floats your boat"

"I trust you" he reassured gently, "and it's just like that Deaton said, unlike your scarily creepy and pervy ancestors you actually, you know, feel. You love me" he exclaimed giddily like a ten year old boy at Christmas, his face splitting into a wide grin.

His excitement was so adorable, like he was still so happy and wasn't bored of them being like an old married couple.

"Yeah yeah Stilinski I love you" she reached forward to take a hold of his shirt and pull him forward so their noses brushed together, his warm breath hitting her lips, "sorry about that"

"Eh, I'll forgive you" he teased back brightly as she bit her lip, eyes subconsciously glancing down to his pink mouth and found her heart beating that little bit quicker in anticipation. Kisses she could do, it still felt a little weird and strange like that intimate contact was not allowed but anything more and that was just a big no-no. She couldn't even think about that, not after everything that had happened and she felt a little guilty about that. Okay a lot guilty. What kind of girlfriend was she? She wasn't even sexually attracted to him right now and that just felt... Strange, because she normally was but now? Nothing, nada, zilch. Even the thought of sex made her want to barf, her skin tingling uncomfortably. Maybe she just had to wait a few weeks to recover, both emotionally and physically, and things would go back to normal. Well she hoped so anyway. She just wanted to feel back to her normal self that was all. Being stuck in this rut was exhausting.

Stiles must've sensed her hesitation and turmoil because he just smiled lightly, like he was silently saying 'it's okay' before leaning up to press a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Why don't you lie down, I'll make some dinner" he suggested lightly, "beans on toast okay? I'm a pro at beans and toast"

Her stomach churned again and she found herself shaking her head. That half muffin this morning was enough, the morning sickness still not leaving her body alone.

"Not hungry... Lie down with me?" She asked gently, allowing her hand to intertwine with one of his, "I know you like snuggling"

He frowned again, his brows knitting together as he stared at her in worry but looking like he was tongue tied, unable to figure out the right thing to say.

"... Pretty please?" She pouted playfully, "you can be the little spoon" she tried to entice him with, knowing that he really liked it when they lay like that some do the time. It was about security. Sometimes if he was having a bad day or feeling like crap he liked it when she just held him. There was nothing wrong with that, plus she gave awesome cuddles, everyone said so.

He tried to wipe the concerned look off his face but it still remained, his eyes turning soft.

"The little spoon huh?" He pretended to think it over, "I can be the little spoon"

She grinned happily, scooting back on the bed eagerly and pulling him with her and settled down against the mountain of pillows piled up on his bed, kicking her shoes off so they clattered to the floor.

He took a little longer, stripping off his plaid shirt to leave him in a plain black tee and untying his shoe laces before sending her a smile and laying on his side away from her, twisting and fidgeting to get comfortable, at least until she wrapped her arm around his waist from behind, tilting her head into the crook of his neck. He stilled immediately, letting out a contented sigh.

"That's nice" he breathed so quietly she almost missed it, his hand clasping around hers and bringing it up to rest against his chest so she could feel the steady thumping of his heart through the thin material of his tee, "yeah... Hmmm... Really nice"

She pressed her entire body against his, their legs both bent the same way so every possible inch of their bodies that could be touching was, a small giggle breaking free as his feet intertwined with her own. He was always so warm. That was one thing with Stiles that never changed. His body heat was always so warm and welcoming and it felt like being enveloped in a blanket with him. She was usually cold, even more so now, but even before her feet and hands were always chilled but with him they weren't. He was like her own personal little stove oven.

Her lips brushed across his hairline on his neck, her hand rubbing slow circles over his chest, feeling so calm and content at the continuos thumping underneath her touch.

"I love you Stiles" she whispered faintly but all she got back in return was a very soft snore. The dork had fallen asleep already. She bit back her smile, shuffling even closer to him if that was even possible, turning her head against his shoulder, "thank you... For everything"

* * *

If you told her that night that the next day after school she would be back in Derek's loft with an Alpha's hand wrapped around her neck then her answer would be 'pffffft yeah right, what have you been smoking?'

But it seemed she couldn't stay out of trouble for more than _five fricking minutes._

Okay rewind. You seem confused.

Scott had come running up to Stiles' room later than evening with a panicked expression, mumbling something about Derek in a grief induced state calling war on the Alpha pack. Not that they weren't already at war but even more so after he kidnapped Aiden of all people. Oh fuck. Just because she was mad at Derek and severely pissed off he was still family... Unfortunately. Her anger at him and the rest of them didn't include still hating them if they died.

"Have you fucking lost your God damn mind?" She demanded, pushing her way into the loft followed by Scott and Stiles, Allison and Lydia not far behind them, "do you want to die? Do you want the alphas to kill _another_ member of your pack?!"

Derek glanced up warily, his eyes narrowing at their appearance.

"Go away. This is no concern of yours"

"Sure it isn't" she snapped sarcastically, "It's not like we'll pay for your half assed attempts at revenge" she glanced up at Cora who was standing next to Derek, "are you seriously going to let him do this?"

Cora shrugged unsympathetically, glancing down at Aiden who was kneeling at Derek's feet and Kayla got the distinctive whiff of Wolfsbane. Derek had tied him up in wolfsbane and then beat him till he was bloody. He was really losing his God damn mind.

"He helped kill Boyd... I don't care about him"

Nor did Kayla all that much but she still had enough sense to know this wasn't right. Not to Aiden.

She glanced behind her to see Lydia's eyes wide, a fearful look flirting across her face. She knew Lydia liked Aiden, she also knew Lydia saw the good in him unlike a lot of others. She would be devastated if anything happened to him.

"Derek just _think_ about this" Scott stepped forward, always ready to be the voice of reason, "how is killing him going to change anything? Boyd's still dead"

"He wouldn't be if it wasn't for him" Derek was angry, his eyes glowing a dark ferocious red as he raised his arm, claws elongating and sharpening, ready to kill. And just like that Kayla knew her morals weren't all that screwed up if she felt panicked that _Aiden_ of all people could die. Her mouth opened wide, prepared to shout and run forward but knowing deep down it would be too late. Derek could bring his claws down on Aiden's neck in less than a second, she wouldn't be fast enough.

But Stiles grabbed her arm tightly, stopping her from running head first into red hot danger and just as well because Aiden was not as weak as he made them all believe. He grabbed Derek's hand, viciously snapping it to the side before grabbing a fistful of Derek's shirt and hauling him to the side so forcefully he flew the air and smashed head first into the stone pillar.

"I'm an alpha Derek... You think a little wolfsbane can keep me down?" He growled, spitting out a mouthful of blood just as Cora started forward, an angry snarl ripping free from her throat as she leapt at Aiden but he just batted her away like a fly. This fiery raw angry energy ripped through her, setting her skin on fire.

She hated her family right now. She despised them. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room as them but they were still her family and they were not dying, not on her watch. Before she knew what she was doing she had ripped her arm from Stiles' protective grasp and had plowed so hard into Aidens back it sent them both tumbling to the hard stone floor.

She didn't even care she felt her stitches pulling, all she cared about was letting this fierce fury loose. How dare he lay a hand on them. How _DARE HE._

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, using all the strength she possessed and forcefully slamming her fist so hard against his cheek she heard a distinctive _crack_ echo around the room.

"Don't even _think_ about it" she snarled before letting him go and punching him again, sending him reeling back on instinct, cupping his cheek as his eyes didn't just flash red they stayed red. He was furious. Well _good_.

He retaliated back by another punch that didn't hurt as much as she thought - he was either going easy, had no strength or she was pumped full of adrenaline she didn't feel anything.

"That's right Aiden" she snapped her head back around so hard her loose hair whipped through the air like razor blades, "go back to hitting me, just like the good old days hm?!" She demanded and with that he actually faltered, his actions stalling. She didn't care if it gave him a flash of empathy or realisation, she didn't care if_ now_ he decided to care enough for her to not hit her all over again because she was just so angry and Aiden was a good target. Not just at him and how he hurt her family but at everything. She had grieved and had only felt this heart wrenching turmoil but now she was angry. No, she was fucking _furious_.

She raised her leg and kicked him so hard in the abdomen he doubled over and reeled back, hunching over and just as she was prepared to go full out on him, all her grief and anger ready to spill out onto him she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist and pull her back.

"Kayla stop" Stiles demanded urgently, "don't make him mad"

"I'll give him mad" she seethed, kicking and thrashing to get out of his grip, pure unrelenting fury pumping through her veins at such a speed it made her mind turn to chaos. A part of her still cared for Aiden, how couldn't it? He was the father of her baby, that would never change, but it didn't mean she couldn't care for him_ and _hate him. She was a complex person, she could feel multiple emotions at once.

His grip tightened around her, arms wound tight around her waist as Aiden slowly pulled himself to his feet, stumbling a little and just as it looked like he was going to say something the alarm started going off, the sound so loud it made them all jump.

A smirk pulled at Aiden's lips, shaking his head at them all, "did you not think they would come for me?" He asked rhetorically, "if any of you die it's _his_ fault" he looked over the side of the room in disgust at Derek who was pulling himself to his feet, "and I don't particularly want any of you to die" he found her gaze, his eyes turning slightly soft and sympathetic where as she just glared back, her lip curling in anger.

The metal door scraped open loudly with Kali and Ethan appearing first, fully morphed out and looking more furious than ever, especially Ethan who looked ready to tear all their throats out if they had even laid one hand on Aiden's head.

"Nice tactic Derek... But a bad one" a calm collected voice floated to their ears and everyone stilled at the tone, so sure but full of silky smooth danger. It sent chills up their spines, making them all freeze. "Now not only is poor Boyd dead but now another one of your pack will be... You must really enjoy funerals" and with that Deucalion appeared, stick tapping at the ground as he rounded the corner, dark shades in place but attached to his arm was... Ms Morrell? She _knew_ it. There was always something fishy about her the bitch.

Everyone watched as Deucalion calmly made his way down the stone steps, settling down between Kali and Ethan with a smirk plastered on his face.

"This ends now" Derek growled loudly, his own eyes now dark red with fury as he ordered Cora to go and stand with the others on the left side of the room where as she and Stiles were stuck on the right side, "you and I... They are not involved in this"

Deucalion seemed amused if not a little intrigued by Derek's behaviour, his head tilting to the side like a curious child.

"Aiden... Here, now" he ordered and Aiden obliged faithfully like a dog on a leash, recovering quickly from the pain of the wolfsbane burning through his skin and the various bloody wounds inflicted by an enraged Derek to stand next to his brother. It was four against one... Was Derek out of his God damn _mind?_

"Are you _insane?" _She whispered loudly to Derek, unable to escape Stiles' protective iron wrought grip around her wrists, feeling like he was ready to just drag her away kicking and screaming if any more danger presented itself, "how fucking nuts do you have to be to challenge an Alpha, no no, just just any Alpha, _that_ alpha?!" She demanded, "drop it Derek"

"No" he was stubborn and broody, his forehead lowering as he tilted his head to the side to stare long and hard at her, "this has to end... I will not let anyone else die like Boyd did. I won't"

Her face fell, her heart strings pulling, "it wasn't your fault"

"It _was_ my fault" he claimed instantly, "everything has been my fault. Go back to hating me Kayla, I deserve it"

She never hated him. She could never hate him, not Derek. Not the guy she grew up with, the one she had watched change before her very eyes. He wasn't just her cousin... He was her friend, her mentor, her _brother_... She loved him. They fought argued and bickered, their words sometimes so harsh it would send the other reeling into a pit of anger and resentment but deep down, under those stubborn layers they still did care fiercely. Derek wasn't just her family... He was so much more than that. She would never hate him no matter what.

"So you're the other Hale" immediately her whole body tensed up at that voice, so curious but layered with deadly intentions, "though I'll admit I'm a little underwhelmed, I expected something... _More"_

What a bitch. This was the first time her and Kali had interacted and she already wanted that stuck up cow's head on a stick. This was going to go _great_, she could tell.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint" she threw back sarcastically, "I wasn't aware I was that famous"

"People talk" Kali answered, slyly gliding forward, her toes on her bare feet crooked with sharp claws as they scraped across the stone floor, "especially about the Hales, your name's popped up"

"Unfortunately I won't be taking any interviews at the present moment, you'll have to contact my manager" she sassed, pushing Stiles behind her ever so slightly and using her quick wit as a defence mechanism.

"Funny" Kali deadpanned, "how are you not dead yet?"

"My sparkling personality" she sent her a tight smile as Kali just continued strolling forward, like she was intending to intimidate her. It wasn't working, not in the slightest and that was probably stupid. She should be scared, she was an alpha, a dangerous alpha that paid no heed to the blood on her hands and Kayla was just a freak of nature still recovering from a surgery on her reproductive organs where they literally had to take away a part of her Fallopian tube so she wasn't exactly in the fittest position but that didn't stop her feeling powerful. Maybe that was slightly narcissistic but she felt strong, her anger and grief and hatred for these monsters fuelling her. She looked like a Mini Cooper but really she was a monster truck, brimming with power and full of aggressiveness, ready to tear them all down.

She subtly moved to the side so she was in front of Stiles, keeping her fury filled gaze latched onto Kali's stone cold gaze as she stopped in front of her, cocking her head to the side.

"You're not afraid?" She questioned, obviously listening to the steady thumping of her heart, "why is that?"

She remained calm and collected, "because you're like a guy with a three inch dick... Over-compensating" and she was sure she heard Kali let out a low growl, becoming on edge, "oh I'm _sorry" _she mocked like she was talking to a five year old, "did I hurt your feelings?"

"You'll be choking on those words when I tear out your voice box"

"Try it and I'll snap your neck" she challenged, titling her chin up defiantly just as Derek got into a defensive stance, holding back pouncing in between the two just in case Kali's claws split her throat open.

"Kayla-"

"Not now Derek" Kali interrupted, raising a clawed finger to cut him off, "me and your adorable little cousin are having a chat"

Adorable? Not exactly the word she would use... Dangerous maybe, people always underestimated her and little? _Please_. She was above average height, she was not 'little'.

"You're either brave or awfully stupid for pissing me off" she felt Stiles hovering behind her, his hand curling around the back of her blue and purple plaid shirt, his heavy panicked breathing hitting the back of her neck, "I think you're just stupid"

"Then you must be staring in a mirror sweetheart" a smirk pulled at her lips, far too amused by the way she seemed to be getting under Kali's skin to care about the consequences. All she knew was that she wanted to wipe that smug predatory look off her face.

"I take back what I said Aiden" Kali sounded furious, her voice brimming with fury, "I don't care if she's your little play thing I'll still rip her throat out"

"Was" Kayla corrected, completely unfazed by Kali's degrading tone, "I _was _his play thing meaning we _used_ to screw, at least get your facts straight"

Kali was literally forcing herself to breathe evenly, her hand raising to scrape slowly along the column of her neck, her disgustingly long nail leaving a white line across her neck, "stupid humans and their big mouths"

Fucking hilarious. Human? Kinda... Sorta... _Ish_. That was up for debate. Kali must've sensed her change in demeanour because she leaned forward, her clawed hand wrapping around her neck and constricting her breathing as she pulled her forward, her dangerously sharp k-nines inches from her face.

"Or not... You're not human are you?" she observed, suddenly turning curious, "what _are _you?"

"If I told you that then I really would have to kill you" Kayla said completely unfazed.

Kali leaned forward, her teeth inching along her ear lobe, "what. Are. You?"

"Cat woman" she muttered blatantly, ignoring how her hand constricted around her neck tightly again, "I could rock that leather outfit"

Seems Kali had reached her breaking point if the fact she pulled Kayla a whole ten feet to slam her back into the pillar was anything to go by. Pain seared down her spine, the base of her back flaring up with red hot pain but she held back the groan, instead choosing to glare at Kali.

"I'd like to see you speak like that when I'm holding your voice box"

Her gaze found Stiles', his panicked large whiskey flecked eyes turning to complete terror as he started forward but faltered as Derek grabbed a fistful of his shirt, hauling him back. Thank god, the last thing Stiles needed was to walk head first into danger.

She felt her friends gazes on them, watching in anticipation, Deucalion's keen and cold blind stare hauntingly eerie, Ms Morrell's interested keen look peering at them. All was still, no one dared move.

At least until Kayla, as quick as a flash, raised her hand and let her fist slam into the bridge of her nose. It wasn't pretty. It was sloppy and full of brunt force but it did the trick. Kali stumbled back in shock, letting Kayla raise her leg and kick her in the chest, right in the sternum, causing her to fall back.

That showed her Kayla thought triumphantly - never underestimate a Hale.

Kali let out a ferocious snarl from her throat, "you'll pay for that"

_Yeah_, like she was scared of her. All she had was claws and disgustingly long crooked toenails, Kayla had a lot more up her sleeve than that.

Her lips quirked, her eyes glowing green, "bring it bitch"

And she did.

They met in a clash of bodies, both pairs of eyes glowing wildly as they spun through the air like a dangerous helicopter propeller, slamming down hard into the stone floor. Her knees banging upon the concrete that the shock reverberated up her body, almost paralysing her from the pain.

But she knew one thing. Her friends were _not_ getting involved in this, least of all Stiles. He was human, he was not getting pulled into this fight. She concentrated on her swirling emotions, her anger and grief turning into protectiveness as she willed her friends to stay back, using all her energy in keeping them safe.

It worked. Especially if the way Derek tried to move forward but was forced back, unable to penetrate the invisible shield she put up. It may have caused her to feel drained, weak and lethargic but it was worth it.

But Kali was quick. She grabbed Kayla, pulling her roughly to her feet and pushing her around the room, her long leg swiping through the air ready to slice at her throat with her razor like toenails but Kayla grabbed at her foot, roughly throwing her body in the air and forcing her to tumble backwards to keep her balance.

"Oh no" she was sure she heard Deucalion mumble, laying a hand on Ethan's shoulder who looked about ready to storm forward to break them up, "let the bitches fight"

And fight they did. Seemingly out of no where this primal animalistic rage ripped free from her. She was always able to handle herself, she took karate, martial arts, Jujitsu, boxing, gymnastics (all thanks to the fact her family were a bunch of fricking werewolves) but even against an opponent she had her weaknesses. She was naturally not as strong as the supernatural but that had apparently changed.

She let the power take over, body fuelled with hate and rage as her and Kali literally tore each other apart. It wasn't girly, it wasn't restrained, it wasn't pretty. It was brutal, almost as bad as a full on boxing match.

Her stitches pulled, abdomen flaring up with pain as Kali twisted her arm to the point where she almost heard a sickening pop, her bones crunching together but managed to stop that by ducking and kicking her leg behind her, her sneaker clad food cracking against Kali's skull.

She didn't care, Kali was an outlet for her emotions. Everything bad that had happened to her, to her friends, to her family. She symbolised every single bad thing.

Her clenched fist cracked Kali's jaw. That was for George and Charlotte, far too young to perish in the burning flames of a ruthless fire.

Her elbow broke the bitch's nose. That was for her dad and brother, their lives robbed from them all because they wanted to help.

She pushed her forward so hard she almost fell. That was for Harry, her best friend she would never get back.

Her hand clenched tightly around her long brown hair, slamming her head first into the stone pillar so her skull cracked at the hairline, blood seeping down her forehead. That was for Mia who Kayla would never get to hear call her mommy because she was cold and dead and alone, Kayla unable to keep her warm and safe like a mother should.

Rage was a primal thing. It was like wildfire - unpredictable, ruthless and dangerous. It consumed you to the point where that was all you could feel. Kali was a good target for everything she was feeling. She was the one she really wouldn't mind killing.

And just like that one night many months ago her rage and fury turned pitiless, merciless and cruel. Something that had only happened the once happened again and this time it was put to good use.

Her teeth sharpened into razorblades, not designed for piercing or cutting, no, they were designed for tearing flesh from bone. Her rows of normally innocent pearly whites turned menacing as she grabbed Kali, pinning her to the pillar and attacking her like a wild animal.

She sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of the bitch's neck, ripping through the flesh and tearing her throat open. And that was for Heather. Boyd. Derek's Paige. Allison's mom. Her baby. Hers and Stiles' _baby_. It was for everyone they had lost.

She pulled back, crimson red blood dripping off her lower lip and trailing down her chin, splattering to the floor in a steady 'drip...drip...drip...', echoing eerily off the walls.

Kali's tall lean body dropped to the ground somewhat gracefully, her legs giving way and sprawling around her before her back crashed into the concrete, then her head. Blood seeped from the wound on her neck as she raised a shaky clawed hand to cover it, to try and stop it but it did no use. An artery had probably been cut, severed even, and if her healing didn't kick in soon then she was staying down. For good. Served the bitch right anyway.

She slowly raised a hand, wiping away the remains of copper blood from her mouth. It stung her taste buds but sparked a deep kind of hunger. Not for blood, no, but for revenge. For pain. She wanted to cause every single one of them pain, the kind of pain she was feeling. The kind of pain that destroyed a person. She wanted them to _suffer. _She wanted them to pay for everything they had done to her friends, for all the people they murdered. She wanted them **gone.**

Right now, in this very second, she didn't feel remorse. She didn't feel anything. And it felt good. It felt good to be bad for a change, to inflict the pain on those that deserved it. The devil had awoken.

She slowly turned her head to the side, breathing shallow but her composure eerily calm. She was done playing nice. They wanted to play? Then let's play.

Her eyes flashed back and forth between dangerous shades of green just as thunder rippled across the sky, lightning burning through the atmosphere as her murderous gaze settled on countless pairs of shocked eyes.

A smirk tugged at her lips, "who's next?"

**A)n OMG someone needs to stop me from writing that length of chapter but you are in for a ride next chapter... Seriously... And maybe a showdown with Brian haha anyways please please review, they mean so much and my hands really hurt haha, see ha next time lovelies x**


	54. Chapter 54 - crazy

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine folks, anyways a massive thankful shoutout to all those that have followed/favourited and reviewed including lolsmileyface6, Mrs Tall blonde and dead, Vcarp1993, m, Suzii3499, zvc56 and Iste for reviewing you all rock, hope u like x**

Maybe she had finally lost the plot.

It felt like it, in a way. Like she was caught in a dream, stuck between reality and non reality. She still felt like herself... Kind of, not really. It was strange whatever way she looked at it. Here she was acting so unlike herself, acting like the person she never wanted to become - ruthless, angered, like a switch had flicked inside her but at the same time it felt normal, it felt right.

Kali was laying at her feet, her clawed hand resting across her neck as she spluttered and choked on her own blood. Not quite dead but not alive either. The sounds of the copper blood suffocating her slowly, like a clenched fist tightening around her neck was like a melody to her ears. It was peaceful and calming and strangely comforting. It wasn't distressing, it wasn't horrifying. It was... Enjoyable.

Maybe she hadn't lost the plot because she recognised how wrong that was, how sick it was but the larger part of her didn't care. How much blood had Kali spilt already? It wasn't like she was innocent. The bitch deserved every bit of pain she got, every gasp of fear and terror as her vision tunnelled and her throat closed off. Honestly though, Kayla thought these alphas weren't allowed to show fear or vulnerability, she thought Deucalion had taught them to not be afraid of death. It seemed she was wrong. Kali looked suddenly small, like a cornered animal about to be shot, a ladybug stripped of its wings by the chubby hands of a child. She stared at Kayla with rounded eyes, filled with hate, disdain, pure raw loathing but also fear.

She was scared of her?

... As she should be.

It was one thing to be scared of an enemy, someone that overpowered you. It was another to be scared of someone that suddenly seemed heartless, soulless even, someone with a personal vendetta. After all, someone that had been hurt so badly to the point where they didn't care was worse in a way. Fuelled by nothing other than hate and revenge. Exactly like Kayla.

Her eyes fixed onto Kali's gaze, her stare cold and calculating.

"Don't worry... You're not dead..." Another smirk tugged at her lips, "...yet..." Her head tilted to the side in something close to childlike curiosity, her calm green gaze trailing along the blood sprouting from the wound and inching along the concrete floor, "but what I could do to you you might wish you were"

"Kaylz..."

She recognised that voice, that familiar loving tone that always grounded her, always pulled her back from the hazy darkness. And it did but she didn't dare look, anxious to see his expression that could be anything from disgust to terror - she couldn't see that, not now.

She carried on as if the deafening stunned silence hadn't been interrupted, "and I could've you know? Killed you... It would've been easy" she murmured, completely calm and complacent as she slowly kneeled down, bending over Kali, "another small tear to your artery and you would have lost half of your blood by now, gone into shock and died coughing up your own blood... It doesn't sound very nice does it?" Her voice came out as a whisper, allowing her hand to slowly move some stray dark hair away from Kali's face and compared to how vicious she was less than a minute ago, her actions were slow and careful, like a mother lovingly sweeping her child's hair away from their face, "well-" a dark chuckle broke free from her lips, "-maybe it would've been nicer than this agony you feel but here's the thing sweetie-" she was patronising Kali, her tone falsely bright but buried underneath it was filled with pure loathing, "-I don't do nice"

She grabbed Kali, roughly pulling her slumped body upright using strength she never knew she possessed and holding her up in front of her. Now most people would see this and think she was using Kali as a shield but no, she wasn't. She wasn't scared and that was probably dumb but she didn't care. In fact it was the complete opposite. She was taunting them, the alphas. Deliberately trying to get a rise out of them.

It worked.

Deucalion bared his teeth and she distinctly saw his eyes flash red behind his shades, Aiden and Ethan on either side of him looking both completely surprised but furious, their eyes locked onto Kali's.

"She was right" Deucalion murmured, "you _are_ something"

"Clearly" her tone dry, "nothing gets past you Huh?"

All fell silent but she couldn't bare to look at her friends, her gaze strictly latched onto Deucalion's 'blind' one. That was it, she had just lost the respect and trust of every single one of them, she knew she did, she could feel it in the air. Their motto was to save not to harm.

"You didn't kill her" Deucalion noted, not sounding as angry as she expected him to, "why not? You had the perfect opportunity"

Ethan and Aiden both glanced at Deucalion in quiet surprise and mistrust, like they were shocked at his lack of empathy for one of his own, for Kali.

"I had lots of opportunities" she corrected, glancing down at Kali's bloodied neck as she held her up, "still do.." Her teeth had returned back to normal, back to human teeth but that didn't mean they couldn't change back in a flash, "in fact right now? I could rip her whole throat out, break her spine, pull her spleen from her body in a second, maybe all at once, and there's nothing you could do about it"

Her words were chilled and deadly, the strong copper taste of blood still lingering in her mouth making her want to spit it out.

"Except for one thing" she smirked, "I'm not that crude" and with that she shoved Kali sideways so she slumped to the floor harshly, blood still pouring from the wound even as it tried to heal, the muscle tendons and skin trying to stitch itself back together.

Deucalion, for the most part, looked impressed.

"It takes a lot to get one up on Kali, she's known for her cat like viciousness"

Kayla didn't reply, instead she just straightened herself up and fixed her red shirt that had gotten torn and bloodied in the fight, the pain in her abdomen from the pulled stitches not even having an effect on her - she was completely detached, like she was actually dreaming.

"I know what you are... Must say I am surprised, I thought it was just a myth" Deucalion continued, "never met one of _your_ kind before" he said the word like it was filthy, a tainted curse, "very unusual indeed"

Ethan and Aiden both looked utterly confused, having no clue what Deucalion was on about, "but I'm _the_ alpha, these are _my_ alphas, the strongest of all... You're just a little girl"

And with that she had to laugh, she just had to. She didn't know where it came from but these dark laughs just spilled from her, her eyes turning stone cold. Little girl was she? Little girl? If only he could feel the power burning through her veins, how strong she felt, how capable she was. She wasn't just a 'little girl', she was a loaded gun, one it was probably best not to piss off.

From the corner of her eye she saw Kali reach out for her, her claws just scraping along her legs as if to grab her and pull her down, her sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight that streamed in through the large window behind them and she snapped. Kali's intentions were deadly, that was clear by the way she held herself, ready to kill or severely injure so in a way it was self defence... Kind of.

She grabbed Kali by the hair, forcefully yanking her up and grabbing her clawed hand just before she could reach for her face and snapped it all the way back to the point where a sickening crunch of bones echoed off the walls but Kayla wasn't done yet. Kali was still weakened from the blood loss, her wound still open so really it was a perfect opportunity to inflict more harm because why not? Why the hell not? Kali was a murderer, a killer, she deserved every ounce of pain she got. Hence why Kayla snapped her elbow then jolted her shoulder so much it popped loose from the joint, her arm completely disfigured to the point where Kali actually let out a deafening howl of pain and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Maybe she should feel remorse or guilt but she couldn't afford to, not now.

Kali crumpled in a heap for a second time at her feet, like a lifeless doll.

"I am _**NOT**_ a little girl" she snarled, her fists clenching at her sides, "and your alphas?" She chuckled, nodding down to Kali, "weak, powerless" she glanced up at the twins, her former friends... Ish, "and them? _Please" _she scoffed, "they're as useless as a sack of potatoes"

Deucalion gave small push on Ethan's shoulder, the message being clear. Ethan, although unsure, still bared his teeth at her as he stalked forward even though his eyes were pleading with her to think rationally, whether concerned for his own safety or hers was unknown.

She kicked Kali away so she rolled onto her stomach, the fallen Alpha groaning in pain as she tried to snap her arm back into place.

"I've changed my mind, I _don't_ forgive you" she spoke to Ethan, straightening out her posture, "I never really did" her words were like a stab to the heart judging by his expression, both knowing exactly what she was talking about - Mia. That unspoken name so powerful it made Ethan become slightly fearful. Maybe she spoke with pure hatred and grief, she didn't know, but just the thought of her daughter made everything become sharp and focused. He lied to her, he took away her memories of her baby for months, years, he didn't deserve her sympathy. He deserved to be punished for that. Mia was clearly nothing to him but she was everything to Kayla and she thought that Ethan understood that. But what he did...

When he charged she did nothing, just stood there calmly like nothing could faze her until the last moment, just before impact, where her hand shot out, palm raised and outstretched and hit him bang smack right in the middle of his chest. Normally such a hit to her arm, especially one so forceful and strong would snap it in two like a twig but now? Not so much. It didn't even hurt... Well, _her_. Ethan on the other hand immediately went down, his legs getting knocked out from under him, his chest screaming in agony as he collapsed to the floor, wheezing and spluttering, trying to catch his breath.

"That the best you got Ethan?' She taunted, grinning wickedly down at him and when his eyes flashed dangerously, his hand shooting out to grab her she just raised her foot and stomped down as hard as she could, the heel of her shoe digging into his wrist bone and causing him to let out a wince.

"Stop going easy on me" she growled, sensing he was holding back just a little because of their former friendship, "I won't hesitate to kill you either way" and with that she raised her free foot and booted him so hard in the chest she was sure she heard a few ribs crack.

Aiden, ever the protective brother, snarled from across the room and he looked furious. He wouldn't hold back, that much she knew. And she liked that. She wanted that. Unlike Ethan's softer side, Aiden didn't have one that he liked to show. She wanted him to try and break her down, to give her a good fight, none of this pathetic nonsense. She just had to rial him up.

"Come on Aiden, I know you want to" her dangerous gaze fixated on his, "it wouldn't be the first time you've hit me"

He faltered, almost unnoticeably, but glanced down at Kali who looked pale and steady, the blood loss making her useless and to Ethan who just lay on the ground, shaking his head at his brother. No, no, no, stop influencing him. Let him attack her, she wanted to rip him apart.

So, just to antagonise him, she raised her foot as if she was going to let Ethan's hand go but less than a second later she brought it back down with so much force on his hand the bones in his wrist and fingers shattered, causing her to smile in satisfaction.

"Man... That was _bound_ to hurt" she mocked as he held in his shout of pain, his mouth wide open as he stared up at her like he had never seen her before - well he hadn't really, this was her fighting back, not ready to take any more of their bullshit.

It didn't take Aiden long to respond. In no time at all he was in front of her, his clawed hands gripping into her upper arms hard enough to draw blood but she didn't even wince, the adrenaline causing the pain to be practically non existent as he ripped her away from his brother with enough force to send anyone spinning through the air like a rag-doll and to collapse in a heap.

But she wasn't 'anyone'. You think they would have learnt that by now. She landed gracefully on her feet, a smirk in place.

"Good" she praised, "but I'm better" and with a deadly grin in place she kicked upwards, her feet wrapping around his neck as she forced her body to move with pace and precision, bending backwards like a snake as she flipped, pulling Aiden into a clumsy forced somersault that made him land on his back painfully where as she had wisely let go of him mid flip and landed crouched on all fours.

By this point Ethan, cradling his shattered hand to his chest, had leapt to his feet, a wild glint burning in his red gaze.

"Kayla stop, think about Mia-"

Just the fact he had the fucking nerve to speak her name made her absolutely furious, her hate filled days tunnelling on the target. He had no right to try and guilt trip her, the bastard, he didn't have the right to even think of Mia.

Still crouched, she swiped her feet out, catching him off guard as his legs got thrown out from under him and he fell to the concrete floor.

"I _am_" she screamed, "she's all I _ever_ think about"

But Aiden recovered quickly and grabbed her from behind, lifting her into the air just as Ethan struggled to his feet and grabbed her legs that kicked out, both struggling to keep her calm.

The bastards.

Aiden must've sensed her grief and loss, the smell so prominent in the air that he thought he could use it against her.

"Mia wouldn't want her parents-"

_**Wrong fucking move.**_

She freed a foot, kicking Ethan under the chin so he started choking and then used her legs to wind around his neck and flip him to the side. Unluckily it didn't break his fucking neck. Then, with speed and agility that even surprised her in that moment, she flipped around through the air and landed on Aiden's back and without a second thought had sunk her sharp teeth, that she hadn't even realised until then had changed, deep into his neck.

It tasted disgusting. The copper taste filled her mouth as she fought the urge to gag, every single sharp tooth latched onto his warm skin, ripping and tugging at the flesh. He stumbled, overcome with shock and pain as she deliberately avoided any serious veins and arteries. Not wanting to kill him yet, just injure him enough to make him shut up about their daughter.

She slid off his back, pushing him roughly away from her as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, blood now coated along the top of her shirt. How fitting really that she was wearing red... Oh the irony.

She could feel his blood along her gums, the strong bitter taste of the liquid hitting the back of her throat making her stomach churn.

"Bet you didn't expect a love bite quite like that huh?"

Her snarky comments fell on deaf ears but she didn't care. She didn't have enough energy to care right now, only hate. She felt her friends gazes latched onto her like she was someone they had never seen before but still she didn't dare look, especially at him... At Stiles. He was apart of her, her anchor, her beating heart and if she glanced at him, even once, she knew she would crumple apart. He was everything good in her life right now, she didn't want to see his reaction to what she was doing, not now, not ever.

But she did feel a burning hate filled gaze on her and knew it was Deucalion's, her theory backed up by something whizzing through the air, as slim and sleek as an arrow, that she plucked from the air.

His stick. Only with a sharp needle like blade sticking out from the end of it.

"Didn't expect you to play dirty" she observed, "especially with your opponents back turned... Tut tut"

"Like you don't" Deucalion murmured, his blind stare oddly haunting.

A smirk graced her lips, "I didn't say I never" and with that she drove the short, but sharp, blade directly into Aiden's shoulder - no where that would kill him, no, it would just hurt like a bitch. Though a pang of guilt did flare up in her chest as she heard Lydia let out a small shriek at that, bringing her back into the harsh and painful reality.

_Lydia_...

For the first time since she started this insane revenge mission she allowed herself to feel. Not for her, no, but for Lydia. They were intertwined, tethered together in a way. Whatever they both were they were stronger together than apart. She felt, in the base of her stomach, Lydia's intense fear so sharp it almost made Kayla stumble.

She was... Scared of her?

No wait... Not _of_ her... _For_ her.

The repulsion and disgust she expected to feel from her friends wasn't present with Lydia. All she felt was horror at the situation, grief and empathy and fear that she, Kayla, would lose herself if she carried on doing what she was doing. Sometimes Lydia knew her better than she knew herself and her best friend was feeling scared that Kayla would wreck herself with guilt if she did actually kill one of them...

... But oh how she wanted to. How she wanted to snap Kali's neck or punish Ethan for his lies, how badly she wanted to hit Aiden exactly like he used to hit her, making him feel small and significant and bring down Deucalion so he couldn't lay a hand on her friends again, so he could leave Derek's pack alone and let her older cousin have what little family he had left back. She wanted that, these killer instincts in her flaring.

Killer instincts... Exactly like Peter.

Peter who she said she would never become.

Peter who she said she was nothing like.

Peter who was her father, her flesh and blood, but whom she hated... Or did she? Did she really hate him as much as she said she did? Was she, subconsciously, trying to live up to his standards?

Peter who, as she glanced down at her hands layered with both dried and fresh blood, was all she saw. She didn't see herself, she didn't see Kayla, she didn't see the girl that fought with her friends instead of against their wishes. She really was her fathers daughter.

She stumbled back a couple of steps, away from the three alphas that had fallen at her feet, the insane power rush causing untold amount of damage. Who the hell was she?

But the sound of a series of slow claps made everyone silent, even Deucalion paused and glanced to the side to see a dark lone figure at the top of the steps, casually leaning against the concrete wall like they had been there the entire time. The clapping was loud and hurt her ears as she frowned, trying to figure out who the hell was watching the scenes unfold without even a flicker of emotion.

The answer was blatantly obvious as the figure emerged into a patch of moonlight, the silvery light casting shadows across his blank but devastatingly handsome face.

Brian.

He inclined his head towards her and only then did she realise she spoke his name aloud, barely above a whisper.

"Kayla" he replied, a pleasant smile in place, "nice work"

She felt sick to the stomach, her gut churning as she realised this was exactly what he was wanting from her.

_"I want to see your darkness"_

_"I know you have it in you... You're a murderer, I see it in your eyes every time I look at you... This powerful darkness that looks delicious"_

_"I feel it in you... I'm attracted to it... Like a bee to pollen... It's there, hidden, but still there... I just want it to come out and play"_

He traipsed down the steps like he didn't have a care in the world, his eyes now fixed on Deucalion.

"Deucalion"

"Brian" everyone was silent, watching carefully as Brian came to stand opposite the Alpha.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a long time"

Brian seemed unimpressed with the Alpha's words, in fact he seemed to look down his nose at him, like he was a piece of mud on his shoe.

"I could've gone a lot longer" Brian whispered, his tone eerily calm as he suddenly raised his hand and backhanded Deucalion so hard the Alpha actually fell. Brian, the Strigoi, a creature so rare and unheard of, had just batted away the alpha of all alphas like he was a harmless fly.

And that... That terrified her.

With a flick of his wrist Deucalion was pinned to the pillar, unable to move.

With another flick of his wrist the other three Alphas, the ones Kayla had ungracefully beat up, were thrown to the side leaving only her and him on the stretch of concrete, the others unable to move forward.

He eyes latched onto hers and she felt a shiver go down her spine, fear freezing her to the spot. Brian had always been there, somewhere, for the last hectic months. Interfering, threatening, meddling which meant she didn't really consider how powerful he was, how powerful he was getting as time passed. She didn't even stop to think.

It was like he read her mind as he smirked, "I know right, powerful doesn't even come close"

Could he read minds now? No, she doubted it, he was powerful but he wasn't that powerful. Her expression must just be easy to read is all.

"Powerful?" She echoed, "crazy more like it"

"At least I can admit it" he took a few careful steps forward, inching closer and closer to her as her whole body tensed, her eyes catching a glimpse of Stiles on the sideline, his deep brown eyes frantic with worry but fuelled with hatred as they started at Brian and she distinctly saw his hand plunging into his goody pocket, his hand grasping something.

... Good, he had it.

"I'm not crazy" she deadpanned, shaking her head.

He scoffed as he appeared in front of her, "I've read your file at Eichen house, the one you stole. There's also another one that you didn't know about and oh boy does it document a lot" he whistled in appreciation and she clenched her fists.

Her time at eichen house was something she would really rather forget, even though those repressed memories were trying to squeeze through the holes in her mind she tried to not let them. At first she wanted them, now not so much.

"It's not going to work"

"What's not going to work?" He replied innocently, gently reaching out to play with a lock of her hair.

"Baiting me" she exclaimed, snapping her head to the side so her hair left his grasp, "what are you even still doing here? You could go anywhere, be anything, do anything you want and you stay in Beacon Hills... Why? What's in it for you?"

He just raised his eyebrows, unimpressed with her outburst, "why you of course"

She stilled, breath sticking in the back of her throat.

"... W-What?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Hale" he chucked, slowly starting to circle her like a predator to prey, like a cat does to a scared little mouse before pouncing on it, playing and antagonising it before, ultimately, killing it, "I don't want you... Though the time we had really was fun, I want your power"

Her power? Sure she had some but it was a fluke, it was uncontrollable, it was deadly at times. She didn't even understand it herself, not yet.

"Power? I-I don't-"

He grabbed her from behind, his nails digging into her shoulders as he pulled her flush against his body, his warm lips grazing her ear, his hot breath washing over her cheek making her wince.

"Power Hale, something you have a lot of... Give it to me"

How? What the hell?

He spun her around forcefully, his large hands coming to rest over her wrists as he tightened his grip, most likely bruising her skin.

"GIVE IT TO ME"

She lashed out in defence, raising her leg to kick him between the legs and then, as he let her go, forcefully shoved him away. He stumbled, almost falling to his knees.

She heard a quiet but desperate call of her name and turned just in time to see Stiles throwing something to her and managed to catch it just in time. It was a small glass vile filled with clear blue liquid and, before Brian could see it, had clenched it in the palm of her hand.

He recovered quickly though and had backhanded her across the face before she could brace herself for it and had fallen to the concrete floor, her legs buckling underneath her as she hit her head off the concrete.

He hovered over her, steaming with rage as she tightened her grip around the small vile. The potion Deaton had made to strip Brian of his power, of everything that made him him. She just had to get him to drink it, that was the tricky part.

But apart of her knew how. He kicked her, yelling at her to get up. She pretended to take her time to get up, faking a moan of pain as she quickly and swiftly downed the contents of the bottle, keeping the small amount of liquid in her mouth.

Stiles saw this, his eyes widening at her plan but he didn't say anything, just gave her a nod, his jaw clenched.

She faced Brian and the next few moments were such a blur. All she knew was she could see his steely look, his furious gaze fixated on her, staring at her like a peace of meat. God how badly she wanted him gone.

The bitter liquid rested on her tongue as she grabbed his face full force and pulled him against her, their lips crashing together. A means to an end. Her tongue danced with his as she kissed him with so much force and aggression he stumbled, part in shock, part in wonder, as his hands grabbed her hair and pulled her right against him.

This was actually awful. The taste of the poison mixed with the fact his mouth was on hers, again, made her want to vomit but she powered through, dominating the kiss as she shoved him back against a stone pillar, only letting go and stepping back in disgust when she was sure that vile tasting liquid has been moved from her mouth to his.

Brian smirked, "wow Hale, if you wanted to kiss me you could've just..." He broke off, his face suddenly screwing up as he rested his hand over her stomach.

A euphoric feeling filled her - did it work? Please have worked. She didn't just kiss the devil for nothing.

The next few seconds blurred together sending her mind spinning. But the end result pleased her immensely.

There Brian lay sprawled, muttering pointless things under his breath, his eyes wide and unfocused and for the first time he looked powerless, vulnerable and weak.

He looked like he had lost his mind.

Kayla's stomach jolted, her eyes finding her friends surprised gazes.

"Anyone have Eichen house's number?' She asked dryly, "looks like they'll have a new patient"

**A/n) cackles loudly, ohmygosh I sure hoped you liked, please please leave feedback and I will see u next time x**


	55. Chapter 55 - Drunk brothers & gay kisses

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me. Yay another chapter up, well a massive shoutout to cecld16, suzii3499, suntan140, lolsmileyface6, Iste, guest, guest, guest, babygirl2000aldj and Tazytara for reviewing, you all rock hopes like this one X**

"I just realised how blue his eyes are"

Stiles was watching her steadily from where he knelt opposite her whilst she perched at the edge of his bed, staring down at the floor blankly. He cradled her hands in his larger ones, soothing the stone cold skin with his burning fingers. He was never normally this patient, he usually never had the capacity to stay still longer than two minutes let alone not end up putting his foot in his mouth but he stayed silent, listening to her speak.

"Did you see them? His eyes? I don't remember seeing anyone with eyes like that before... So blue, like the ocean"

"Yeah Kaylz... Yeah I saw" he nodded gently, flashing back to when the psychotherapists dragged Brian away, bundling him into the back of a padded van as he screamed and thrashed, his skin pale, his whole body seeming small and frail and his _eyes._.. Stiles shivered, they were the worst. He was so used to Brian looking threatening and cocky, his gaze normally so dark, sometimes black, but when Stiles met his gaze it looked terrified and also very human. He saw how broken he was, his eyes wide with insanity and Stiles was met by the startling realisation at how blue they were. He had never noticed before, normally too wrapped up in his hatred for the guy, but now Kayla mentioned it yes... Yes they were an eccentric electric blue, shocking even but they still held a tone of softness around the edges and if Stiles didn't know who he really was then he would believe he was a genuinely nice guy.

"You know... When I went on that date with Brian-" his whole body clenched at that, his hands subconsciously tightening around hers, "-I didn't think then we'd be in this situation now... I just thought he was a jackass guy wanting into my pants... Never thought he would try and kill my friends"

"I called it" he muttered with a small smirk, trying to lighten the mood, "I saw his jackassness miles away"

She kept her gaze on the carpet though, her mouth twisted into a grimace, "and then I... I'm sorry" she apologised, "I shouldn't have kissed him"

"It's not like you wanted to" that he was 110% certain about, "he had to ingest the poison, you did what you had to do and it worked, your quick thinking paid off... Brian's gone Kaylz"

"I should've found another way" she whispered, "I should've..." She trailed off, pure guilt and confusion laced in her tone as her whole body froze.

"What? Let him beat you bloody? Let him break your bones again or-or force you into something?" He demanded, his voice as hard as rock, not so much frustrated at her but rather the situation, the fact that Brian, even though locked away, was still coming between them, "because if you didn't do what you did, if he laid another _hand_ on you, I would've killed him" he vowed, completely serious as Kayla snapped her shocked gaze to his, "he had the upper hand and he would've hurt you again... _badly" _he raised a clammy palm to rest it across her cheek where a dark bruise was already forming from where he backhanded her with so much force he knew it jolted her neck painfully.

"And do you have any idea how that would've made me feel? Do you? Having to watch as he hurt you and hit you or-or touched you. I already have all these awful images in my head, replaying on repeat, imagining how you screamed as he broke your leg or how shameful you felt as he forced you into wanting him, I can't stop thinking about it. Every time I laid my eyes on him all I saw was how he hurt you, how he touched you... So you know what? If anyone _dares_ tries to hurt you again, or make you do something you don't want to do or even _looks_ at you the wrong way you do what you have to. I don't care how, just stop them. Use whatever ability you can because I will_ literally_ go out of my _freaking mind_ if anything happens to you, do you hear me?" He didn't even pause for an answer before he let his hands grasp her shoulders tightly, shaking a little as this pure frenzied worry settled over him, "Kayla do you _hear_ me?" He demanded as her eyes widened at how fierce and loud he was being, his nails curling into the skin of her bare shoulders.

"... Y-Yes" she answered but her tone was meek and quiet as she stared at him like she had never seen him before, her guarded green gaze clouding over with wariness.

He breathed a sigh of relief, the tightening tension in his chest loosening at her answer as he glanced down at his hands gripping her bare and fragile looking shoulders, gulping back the disgust he felt at himself as he dropped his hands, sometimes forgetting his own strength.

"I-I'm sorry" he apologised, cringing as she shuffled back on the bed a little, further away from him, "I shouldn't have shouted, I just-" he slowly shook his head, glancing down at his hands that had turned sheer white with anger and rage, "-I don't want you to feel guilty for doing something that protects you... I don't like seeing you hurt"

"I don't like seeing you hurt either" she whispered back tiredly, slowly reaching out to tangle her fingers through his hair before tilting his head up that had dipped down in shame.

"Just... Just promise me if you ever need to you'll do it again?" He asked, watching as she audibly gulped nervously at that, her face paling.

"Kissing shouldn't be a weapon Stiles" she sighed.

"If it saves your life? Then yes, it should"

"Stiles-"

Turns out that poison Deaton made up, the one with Brian's dead parents DNA, shouldn't have had that effect on Brian after all. It was only designed to strip him off his powers, to make him worthless and weak, to make him _human_, it wasn't meant to leave him a shattered mess, his mind jumbled up so much he couldn't even speak without blabbing about the stars or the bees. Turns out that was Kayla. All Kayla. She lost control, she got mad and kissed him with so much anger and resentment it did something no one really expected. She stole his sanity.

He remembered an extract from a research book he read way all those many months ago about encantados, about their abilities.

_"Lips of an angel but the kiss of a devil"_

He never really understood that before now. He just played it off as some whacko babbling about old fairytales but he got it now. Encantados had the enticing and endearing ability to capture the attention of many around them, able to charm and seduce but underneath that they could take away someone's whole being just by the faintest touch of lips against lips. A power so innocent looking it was deadly, like a poisonous flower in a meadow full of daisies.

But he didn't care about any of that. Why should she apologise for who she was? She didn't ask to be this way, she was born with it and people either had to accept that or shut up and leave her alone. He had accepted it a long time ago.

"Kayla, please. Don't argue with me on this okay? I don't want an apology and I don't want you feeling bad about the fact you kissed a guy to save your life, I just want you to understand I don't hate you for being who you are"

Immediately he regretted his choice of words, wincing as it made him sound like he was implying all she did was go around kissing and seducing everyone. She flinched like she had been burnt, her eyes narrowing as she dropped her hand from threading through his hair, his body hating the loss of contact.

"Seriously? Who I _am?"_ She demanded, "you think that's who I am? Are you fucking _kidding_ me Stiles?" She didn't sound mad per se, more exasperated and betrayed, "I _hate_ doing this, I _hate_ having to do this and don't for one second think I enjoy it"

He gulped, apology written all over his features, "I know-"

"Clearly you don't" she snapped, "I am _not_ one of them" she was breathing heavily, obviously referring to her encantado ancestors, "I've done stuff I'm not proud of, especially when we were broken up, I mean I almost had _sex with Brian_ for crying out loud but don't you _dare_ accuse me of being capable of doing that willingly to you, don't you _dare"_

"I didn't mean it like that" he sighed, throwing his hands up in the air, "me and my big mouth... I just meant I don't want you feeling guilty or ashamed of where you come from. Come on Kaylz, you know I love you for that"

He watched as her jaw clenched tightly, her nostrils flaring and then he realised he put his foot in his mouth - _**again**_, "whatever - me and my inability to stop dropping my underwear are leaving"

"Kaylz-" for flip sake, why couldn't he talk properly tonight? His words coming out wrong and twisted and harsh as he tried to ramble out an apology as he stood up quickly, trying to grab her wrist but she pulled it from his grasp before he could hold on, storming towards the bedroom door.

Panic welled up in his chest, tripping over useless words as he darted in front of her, pressing his back against the door and holding his hands up.

"Just-just wait okay?" He asked gently, "I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't implying-"

"Stiles just move" she snapped, shaking her head at him, "I'm not in the mood. Just let me go before we end up arguing"

"We're not arguing" he claimed, "please just stay"

Her jaw clenched, her arms folding across her chest in a very defensive stance, "okay, whatever, you didn't mean it. Can you move now?"

He let out a dry chuckle, allowing his lips to quirk a little at her bluntness "come on... Please?" He pouted a little, his eyes softening, "you know my mouth always runs away from me before I have time to think, I've never thought like that and never intend to"

She studied him carefully, her eyes cooling down ever so slightly, "don't do that"

"Do what?"

She sighed as she met his soft gaze, "make me not want to be mad at you"

He couldn't help the lopsided grin that pulled at his lips, his body unclenching as he realised she wasn't mad, just hurt. The reminder of what she was and where she came from unnerving her and getting under her skin.

"Brian's gone Kaylz" he reassured her, "and it doesn't matter how because he can't hurt us again... He can't hurt you" he slowly reached forward, his fingers searching for her hands that she allowed him to grasp, her skin shockingly cold, "he's gone"

"For how long this time?" She whispered, meeting his gaze steadily, "how long before he's back and out for blood? He's done it before"

"That's not going to happen" he answered fiercely, "he's in Eichen House, he's crazy Kaylz, there's no way he's getting out of there and even if he did what's he going to do? Drool all over us?" She flinched at the reminder at how much Brian had gone completely insane, guilt crossing her features, "he's never coming back"

She broke their stare, her eyes falling to the floor, "I sent him crazy... I... I kissed him and he ended up insane... I ripped Kali's neck open with my teeth... I almost killed them... What the hell is going on with me?"

Stiles faltered at her helpless tone, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs. He knew what was going on with her, he saw it every time he looked in her eyes. He saw it no matter how hard she tried to hide it from everyone but he knew. He knew better than most. He was going through it with her.

"You're... You're grieving Kaylz" he answered simply, his tone soft and quiet as she snapped her gaze back to his, tears pooling behind her lids as she realised what he meant, her body stiffening at his words.

"You mean... You mean the b-baby?"

Yeah, their baby. He nodded a little, his chest tightening at her broken look, her expression beginning to crumple before she composed herself by biting down hard on her bottom lip, glancing to the side but he still saw the tears shimmering in her eyes, the light from the lamp reflecting off her glassy stare.

"Its only been a week Stiles"

_'A week too long'_ he felt like saying, tired and hating the dull ache it left in his chest, wondering when the pain would start to fade, if only a little.

"Remember what you said? About talking to someone? I think that would be a good idea" she opened her mouth to reply, no doubt about to deny any help but he cut her off, "for you and me both"

She looked shocked at his admittance, her brows furrowing, "you still... Want to? Talk to someone I mean?"

"Yeah" he nodded, "it couldn't hurt" _any more than it already was._

She watched him carefully, studying him like he was a complicated maths equation and Stiles suddenly felt flushed, like all his deepest darkest secrets and fears were unravelling in front of his very mind, like she was able to read him as easily as an open book.

But she just nodded, "o-okay... I guess"

"Emotions are linked to your power, just like it was like with Scott before he learnt to control it. Your anger... Your pain it's-"

"-making me unpredictable"

"Making you stronger" he corrected gently as her brows creased in confusion, "I saw what you did back there... You kicked the asses of three Alphas, Alphas okay? As in _really_ freaking powerful werewolves, you have a lot of power Kaylz... You just need a little help to control it, that's all"

"And a human shrink is supposed to help with that?"

"Yeah, help you, us, deal with emotions in a healthy way and then I'll help you control it" he raised a hand to run it through her hair, trying for a gentle smile to lighten the situation, "after all, I am your anchor right?"

A smirk began to tug at her lips, her eyes rolling, "yeah yeah, don't get too cocky over that fact Stilinski"

"Too late" he grinned, "now come on, let's get some rest-"

But she shocked him as she grabbed his arm before he could slink around her, gently pushing him back against the bedroom door and wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers slipping into the thick tendrils of sweaty hair as she kissed him and Stiles' mind went blank.

He missed this kind of contact, so much in fact that just the fact she was kissing him shocked him to the core. For the past week she hardly let him touch her or when she did he would always feel her clench up, her muscles tightening like it was a reflex to push his hands away which he understood, he totally got it, but whatever had changed with her was unexpected and made him still, his hands uselessly held out in front of him.

But she mistook his shock for reluctance, her lips breaking away from his to cringe at him, her arms loosening around his neck to slide down his chest.

"Sorry... You probably don't want to kiss me right now, or for a while... Or ever" she stepped back, her face screwing up like she was pretending to punch herself repeatedly, "I probably taste like blood or-or _him_ or something, it was stupid-"

No, she tasted like herself and that was enough for him.

She cut herself off with a gasp of shock as he pulled her back towards him, his arm slinking around her waist and the other threading through her hair, supporting her against him as he kissed her deeply, stopping her from doubting herself.

It worked if the fact she kissed him back was anything to go by. Her hands fisted the front of his shirt, pulling him flush against her as he felt his fingers dancing across the bare skin of her waist from where her torn and bloody top had ridden up, the other sliding down to cup the back of her neck as he spun them around so he was now pressing her back against the door, his lips feverish and needy on hers.

He felt her breathe out a warm sigh as his tongue traced a line along her bottom lip before slipping in to touch her tongue, fireworks exploding across his brain. See? Brian hadn't ruined everything after all and now he never would.

He felt her hands slither down from his chest to grab at the belt loops of his slacks, pulling his lower body flush against hers so their hips met, his lanky legs intertwined with hers.

"Stiles" he was sure he heard her whisper against his lips, her fingers digging into his hips, "I don't think I'm ready for, you know, _that-"_

He pulled back instantly, his eyes widening as he blushed wildly at the implications, "I know, I know" he rushed out, "I wasn't expecting you to-us to... I wasn't meaning we should... That's not, I wasn't-"

"Stiles" she laughed lightly, delicately, like the sound of chime bells, "I know you weren't, relax"

He breathed a sigh of relief, dropping his hands from her cold body, "I just... Uh, don't want you to feel you have to... Take as long as you need, I don't mind" he answered honestly, not caring about that side of their relationship, just as long as she was happy and comfortable then he was too.

The faintest of smiles was playing on her lips as she stared up at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement and adoration, "I know... That's what I love about you" she took ahold of his hands, guiding them back to rest over her waist, "it's not about sex for you, never has been"

Just because he loved sex it didn't mean he loved it more than her, that was impossible.

"And it's not you" she continued, "God it's _definitely_ not because of you, it's just..." She trailed off, glancing past his shoulder as she started to look uncomfortable and he felt like gently covering her mouth and telling her that it's okay, he understood but she carried on before he could open his mouth, "... After loosing the baby... It just feels strange and-and worrying... I guess I'm just being wary"

"Perfectly understandable" he nodded gently, "Kaylz don't worry about upsetting or offending me, I totally get it okay? Take as long as you need to heal"

She bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes latching onto his gaze, "being wary isn't very sexy though"

"Kaylz, you're sexy no matter what you do" he answered honestly, "take your time okay?"

She ran her hands up his arms, rubbing his biceps as she shrugged, "okay but when we do... Can we use condoms? Just at the start I mean, the doctor's changing my birth control but I can't take it until I get my first period and then it will take a couple of weeks to settle and, if I'm honest, I really don't wanna get pregnant again... - ever, like never ever again. I know you don't like condoms because you're scared you'll forget to wear one but-"

"Whatever you need" he interrupted softly with a gentle smile, "I'm chill alright? I am the _definition_ of chill" she sent him a small thankful smile, looking relieved he was so chilled about it all, "what pill are they putting you on this time?"

"I have _no_ idea" she just laughed a little, shaking her head, "something that will make me even more grouchy and irritable every damn month no doubt"

"Oh no" he joked, "better find cover"

"Har har, _hilarious"_ she replied dryly but a smile pulled at her lips and soon enough she was full on grinning, "it's only for five days out of the month, I'm sure you can handle that"

"For you? I'd deal with that every day of the month" he smirked, sending her a playful wink.

"Sap" she shot back, tugging him forward towards the bed, "do you enjoy being so undeniably gushy and cliche?"

"Only when I speak the truth"

"Oh my gosh" she laughed and he felt a spike of amusement spread through his veins at her laugh, so carefree and so like her old self before all this crap happened to them, "c'mon babe, you hate when I get in those moods, in fact you're terrified, don't deny it"

"You get cutely aggressive and adorably psychotic, just as long as it's not aimed at me then we're all good here"

"Note to self: don't murder boyfriend no matter how annoyingly cliche he gets" she chuckled, quickly stripping off and climbing into a pair of long fluffy red pj bottoms and an equally fluffy fleece top that clung to her skin and covered her all up and at his confused look she just shrugged, "what? I get cold easily these days"

He just cocked an eyebrow at her attire again, still slightly taken aback by her outfit choice for California because this wasn't flipping _Canada_ but he let it slide with a smirk, "yeah, I noticed, but luckily for you I'm pretty hot"

She slipped underneath the duvet, an eyebrow raised as she gave him a thorough once over, "I noticed that too" she said cheekily which made him laugh as he stripped off into a thin pair of plaid pj bottoms and pulled his shirt off and yanked his tee clumsily over his head, leaving him bare chested as he pulled the covers over him, holding out his arm, waiting for her to scoot over and lean on his chest.

He jumped a little as her cold feet intertwined with his own, holding back a small gasp as her cool hand came to rest over his bare chest, her head tucked under his chin.

_"Wow_... You are cold" he observed, "jeez Kaylz"

"Its okay though, I've got my hot water bottle now" he felt the smirk playing on her lips as she buried her face into his chest, his heat seeping through her skin, "night Stiles"

He trailed a hand up her back to tangle it in her hair, gently pulling his fingers through her loose hair and trying not to shiver as his flushed skin came in contact with her icy fingers that was slowly ghosting across his bare chest, tracing patterns over his freckled skin and despite the initial discomfort he soon settled down, raising his other hand to rest it over hers, warming her up.

"Yeah..." He smiled, breathing slow and even as he felt the weight of her on his chest, "night Kaylz" everything fell silent, the only sound was their breathing and the gentle ticking of the clock next to them on the bedside table, "but uh... Not to ruin this incredibly romantic moment but I kind of have a dead arm"

* * *

"_Camden! Camden!_ Oh for the love of god-" Isaac ran after his brother as he stumbled down the street, just about ready to put a leash on him if he didn't stop acting so stupidly, "it's two am, where do you think you're going?!"

"I've told you" he slurred drunkenly, his feet crisscrossing as Isaac grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet steadily, "I'm going to give those bastards a piece of my mind"

Not this again. For the love of Christ almighty-

"Yeah because you can _totally_ swing straight" Isaac muttered sarcastically, grabbing his brother tightly before he tripped again, "come on Camden, let's just go home-"

"Home? _Home?"_ His brother slurred loudly, "we don't have a home, remember?"

Isaac flinched at the reminder, not even bothered by the fact his brother reeked of gin and vodka, "maybe not but I have a family... You could too if you stop acting like such a jerk"

Camden stopped at that causing Isaac to almost slam into his back, "family? You think they're your _family?"_ He demanded, his blue eyes were glazed over but fuelled with aggression, "they're not... They don't give a rats ass about you... Or me"

Isaac tried not to show how much Camden's words stung, his grip around his arms slackening.

"I'm going to ignore that jab because you're drunk-"

"Don't" Camden growled, "I'll still mean it while I'm sober now lemme go-" he pulled away from Isaac clumsily, stumbling at the sudden jolt and almost falling over, "-I'm going to give that pack a piece of my mind"

He started off again, wobbling about like he was on stilts and Isaac felt like just leaving him be, let him get what was coming to him for being so ridiculous and stupid enough to get off his head and leave the loft unprotected but his brotherly instincts won over - he had just got his brother back, he wasn't about to lose him again.

He darted forward again, just managing to catch Camden before he fell on his ass, "fighting the Alphas right now isn't such a good idea, in fact it's the stupidest idea I've ever heard. Not only are you human you're totally wasted"

"Don't remind me" Camden grumbled, struggling in Isaac's grip, "they deserve everything that's coming to them"

"I agree" Isaac said, his tone full of certainty, "but not by you... And anyway you heard Derek, Kayla already dealt with them"

Camden sagged at that, his back hunching over a little, "yeah? And how long do you think they'll let her get away with that?" Isaac frowned at that statement, worry flaring up in his chest, "Deucalion doesn't like to be undermined and she has a smart mouth. I'd watch my back if I were her"

"Is that a threat?" Isaac asked warily, the sting of betrayal leaving a bitter tang in his mouth.

"No" Camden scoffed but he ended up spitting everywhere drunkenly, "it's a fact... I know Deucalion... He's twisted"

"Kinda gathered that" Isaac grabbed Camden's arm, slinging it around his neck, "come on, Stilinski doesn't live far from here, he's letting me stay in the spare room - you can crash there"

"I'm not crashing anywhere" but never the less he let Isaac guide him along the sidewalk, the half moon overhead shining down and lighting their way, "I'm going to... To kill them"

"Sure" he decided to humour his drunk brother, anything to keep him settled and quiet, "I'm sure you will"

"I will" Camden declared loudly, "I'll rip their heads off... Deucalion should've just let me die"

Isaac flinched again, his grip around his brother subconsciously tightening, "no... No don't say that Cammy"

"Why not?" He asked miserably, his tone bland and bleak as he dragged his feet forward, "they hate me, your friends hate me, Laura hated me, you hate me, I hate me... Not a lot to live for"

"Shut up" Isaac immediately snapped, "just shut up, stop in the misery and self pity. I know people that have died, good people, and I've already lost too many people, I'm not loosing you too" he shot his brother a sideways glance, "no matter how pathetic you're acting right now"

"Pathetic" Camden chuckled drunkenly, "that's me - _pa-thet-ic"_

Isaac rolled his eyes, adjusting the grip he had around Camden as his walking became more sluggish and lazy to the point where all of his weight rested on Isaac's side and despite his werewolf strength he struggled to stop them both falling on their asses.

"Camden come on, work with me here" Isaac gasped, lifting up his brother again, "it's only just down this street"

"Y-You never met Laura did you?" Camden asked quietly, seemingly out of the blue as Isaac frowned down at his brothers bowed head, "she was... She was lovely"

He felt a sympathetic pang in his chest at Camden's saddened and distraught words, having not seen this vulnerable side to him in a long while.

"But we... We fell out... Apart of her hated me for who I was... Who I _am"_ Camden slurred, "I-I killed and she couldn't deal with that... And then she died. She was killed and the last thing I said to her was 'just go and check on Zac and quit complaining'... Why-why did I say that? Why did I say that to her?"

"We all say things we don't mean" he knew better than a lot. All the things he said that he didn't mean would forever haunt him.

"Have you ever.." Camden started but ended up almost retching, stopping and doubling over, "have you ever loved someone?"

Isaac stopped short, his jaw slackening as these questions got just a little too personal for his liking.

"... Not exactly" he held his brothers' shoulders tightly, steadying him, "at one point I thought I did but I didn't... Not really"

"And did you lose them?"

"Almost, but no" a small smile tugged at his lips, "she's my best friend now"

"Then you're lucky" Camden was quiet and his tone was low, coated in misery, "when I lost Laura... I couldn't grieve, Deucalion thought it was a sign of weakness, I couldn't even come home to lay flowers on her grave... Being back here? It's like loosing her all over again. I see her everywhere"

"Yeah" Isaac whispered softly, "when you were out of it you thought Kayla was Laura"

Camden flinched at the reminder, placing his hands on his knees, "she looks just like her... Same eyes, same bad attitude"

Isaac snorted at that, "isn't that right"

"I just... I miss her" he admitted, the drink making him sappy and emotional, "I miss her keeping me in line"

"Well...-" Isaac coughed to clear his dry throat, "-you've got me for that now. No matter how big of a dick you are I'll still be here keeping you right and that's a promise"

He didn't expect his brother to stand up at that, his legs wobbling underneath him as he placed a strong hand on Isaac's shoulders, his nails digging into his shirt.

"Zac... I..." Isaac waited on tender hooks, waiting for his brother to say something back, anything, a thank you, an insult, even a drunken rambling would be enough as long as he saw a sliver of the old Camden in there but what he didn't expect was his brothers' face to screw up in disgust and hunch over like he been punched in the stomach, emptying the toxic contents of his stomach all over Isaac's sneakers.

"Cammy for the love of _fuck-"_

* * *

"You can join me if you want" Cora called out as she dangled her legs over the edge of the loft building, looking down over the quiet town, the lights dazzling her brown eyes. She wasn't stupid, it was rare for people to creep up on her but luckily for the girl watching her from the shadows she knew she wasn't an enemy otherwise the outcome wouldn't be all that pretty.

She felt the blondes' embarrassment even with her back turned and Cora couldn't help but smirk, biting back her smile.

"Sorry" Erica apologised, walking up behind Cora with a sheepish look on her face, "I didn't know anyone was up here and you looked to be in your own world"

Cora waved off her apology, keeping her back turned on her friend, "it's fine... Free country"

She felt Erica's presence as she took a seat next to her on the ledge, allowing her long legs to dangle off the edge and both fell silent. It wasn't awkward silence - it was surprisingly comfortable, like they both basked in the quietness.

Cora hadn't known Erica all that long but she liked her. She seemed the type of person that could hold her own and wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Cora admired that in someone.

"What were you thinking about?" Erica asked quietly, keeping her gaze fixed on the horizon ahead, "not too be nosy or anything but Hales all have the same poker face that I still haven't figured out yet"

Cora's lips quirked proudly, her plain brown hair gently blowing in the wind, "that's one of our traits"

"Ive noticed - Derek, Kayla, you, you're all very similar... _Freakily_ similar actually"

Cora flashed back to the many arguments they had all had, some more lethal than others, "yeah, sometimes too much" sometimes they just clashed_ too_ much, "and Boyd to answer your earlier question... I was thinking about Boyd"

She felt Erica clench at that, her body tensing, "me too... I was thinking about how much I missed him"

Cora held her composure though she felt it slipping. Boyd had been her rock, which was something Cora didn't like to admit, the whole time in the vault - he was cool and calm and collected and would talk to Cora about what anime he liked and didn't and what comic book was next on his wish list. She remembered them talking about Deathnote and how Boyd used to collect all the old superhero figurines. He took her mind off things, he made her forget that they were trapped in a vault with no one knowing where they were and made her laugh like any friend would do.

"He just got out and then he died... It wasn't right" Cora muttered through clenched teeth, "you know, he wanted to study in Washington, he had family out there. History major" Cora mumbled quietly, "and now he doesn't get to"

"It's not fair is it?" Erica whispered gently, "he was a good person"

"The best person" Cora corrected, "before I found Derek and Kayla, before I saw they were alive and hadn't burnt to death in the fire he was all I had"

"You have them now though... Kayla and Derek, they're alive"

"Alive but broken" Cora smiled sadly, still avoiding Erica's steady gaze, "I didn't just come to beacon hills looking for a pack, I wanted my family back... But I was foolish to believe things could just go back to how they were before. Things change, people change"

"They love you" Erica soothed, "I had never seen Derek happier than when he realised you were okay and Kayla? She looked like a massive weight had been lifted off her chest, like she could breathe again"

"Well one runs away to his girlfriend's to avoid me and the other hates me, we are just the perfect little suburban family" she commented dryly but to her surprise Erica laughed, the sound carrying through the still night air.

"Having a perfect family sounds boring" she joked, "trust me, things will get better"

Cora tilted her head to the side, catching the blondes gaze and holding it steadily, "is that so?"

Erica gulped, looking shy and flustered but remained staring deep into Cora's eyes, "I-I'm sure" she nodded, "things have to get getter eventually"

"Wasn't aware you were such an optimist"

"I'm not, I'm just talking from my ass and hoping to get you to smile" and shocking herself and Erica both she did actually laugh. She didn't know why but she felt a bit of tension leave her body, and soon she found it hard to stop. Maybe it was stress, or nerves, but either way Cora Hale laughed freely and Erica was sure she had never heard anything more beautiful.

"I like you" Cora decided, sending Erica a friendly nod, "I can see why Derek chose you... You're a lot like Alice"

Erica paused, a frown pulling between her brows, "Alice?"

"Our older cousin... She was in the fire" and it was clear tone of voice she didn't want to go into any more details than that, "Rose's daughter... You remind me of her"

"I guess that's a good thing?" Erica asked hesitantly, wincing as she realised what and come out of her mouth - stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

Cora didn't seem offended though and just nodded, "a bit rough around the edges, a little wirey but she had a good heart" Cora tilted her head to the side, their gazes clashing again, "just like you"

"You don't know me that well"

"I know you well enough" it seemed Cora had an answer for everything and her posture was eerily still and calm, her stare boring holes through Erica's, "if Derek and Kayla trust you then I do too"

"Not at the start she didn't... Kayla" she added when Cora's brows creased, "we hated each other"

"Kayla hates everyone" Cora waved her hand dismissively, "when we were eight she pushed the friend I had since kindergarten from the tree house, even back then she was a little psychopathic" Erica's lips quirked at that, "but she trusts you now, that's the main thing"

"So I have your blessing?" The blonde joked earning a small but strong single nod from the brunette, "thank god, I don't want to be on the bad side of any more Hales"

"What side do you want to be on then?" Cora asked slyly but casually, turning back to watch the moon dazzling and sending silvery light floating through the still night air but didn't fail to notice Erica's bug eyed look.

"W-What?" She asked in shock, her face flushing.

"What?" Cora smirked, playing dumb.

"Did you just... Was that you hitting on me?" Erica asked, frowning in confusion.

"Depends if you wanted me to hit on you"

Erica sat there bamboozled, her legs dangling off the drop of the building, "I... I don't know"

"Never mind, you're probably straight, all the kickass girls seem to be these days"

"I... I don't know to be honest" Erica cursed her stupid answer, "I never really put much thought into it. I guess I was too busy crushing on Stilinski to notice anyone else"

Cora cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly, "Stilinski? As in Biles...? He seems to be quite the chic magnet"

"Stiles" Erica corrected, "and he is now... He got hot and buff over the summer"

"Hmmmm" it was clear Cora didn't really understand, "not really my area of speciality"

"I figured" Erica held back her grin, "but I was too caught up in my schoolgirl crush to explore... Or figure myself out" she bit her lip, glancing at Cora shyly, "when did you know? Y'know, you were-"

"Gay?" Cora shrugged, "my whole life I guess but I started crushing really badly on my classmate in sixth grade, Lindsey something or other, always wore her hair in pigtails. I guess that's when I knew I was... Different"

"Nothing wrong with being different"

Cora shivered, remembering the names she got called, the sly remarks by anyone that turned their nose down on her just because she wasn't "normal" - "I don't care anymore, I used to but now if anyone makes a comment I'll just slash their throat open"

"Another Hale trait" Erica grinned widely, "unnecessary use of death threats"

Cora chuckled quietly, swinging her legs back and forth like she used to do when she was a little girl and her parents would take them to the lake or the beach, her bare feet swishing back and forth through the crystal clear water.

"Do you want to figure it out? Who you are?" Cora asked, "because I can help with that"

"You can?" Erica asked hesitantly, "how?"

"Close your eyes" Cora said, her voice softer than usual. She knew how hard and worrying it was not knowing who you really were, how confusing it was so even if she could give Erica a helping hand it would mean she did something right.

Erica looked nervous but obliged, allowing her long lashes to flutter shut, bracing herself against the ledge as Cora leaned forward a little, her warm breath fogging the air up around them. She glanced down at Erica's lips, soft and shiny with lip gloss, slightly parted as small quick breaths of air were forced from the small space and Cora just gently allowed her lips to touch Erica's, passing off the jolt of electricity that passed between them as nothing more than shock and anticipation. She felt Erica still against her, letting out a small gasp before her breathing stopped completely. Cora didn't know whether to take that as a good or a bad sign but Erica didn't pull away in disgust so that must mean something right?

She pressed her lips harder against Erica's, just for a few seconds before she pulled back, hiding her smirk as Erica still sat there a little gobsmacked, her eyes still closed and her eyelids shut.

"Did that help?"

Erica snapped her eyes open, jolting back in shock and almost tumbling off the ledge.

"Uh... I don't know"

"You seem to be saying that a lot"

"You're confusing me" Erica shrugged, "making me questions things"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Erica paused, a thoughtful look crossing her expression, "... No... No not really" she bit down on her bottom lip, hyper aware of the fact her palms were sweating nervously and her heart was racing in her chest, "but I wouldn't mind doing it again" Cora raised her eyebrows, a smirk dancing on her lips, "you know... For scientific reasons"

A laugh bubbled in Cora's chest but she pressed it down as she grabbed Erica's chin and pulled her back towards her.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad night after all.

* * *

Meredith Walker was having another '_episode_'.

The type of episode where the doctors and nurses had to physically restrain her, forcing her into restraints on the bed while she thrashed and kicked about wildly, her distressed screams echoing down the corridor.

They tied down her feet first, struggling with the sudden strength her lanky arms possessed, her terrified wide eyes boring into the ceiling.

"No... _No_... You have to let me tell them, you have to let me tell you, you have to-you _have_ to-" she cut herself off with a scream as a large burly man pierced her delicate pale skin with a needle, bruising her skin, "_no-no-no_\- they have to know... The darkness-the darkness is coming... It's coming-" her panicked voice almost deafened the people around her, her busy thrashing on the bed like a fish out of water, "they'll **die.**. They're going to die... Three will die, _three-three-three-three-three-"_

Her voice was getting weaker and more slurred, the sedative kicking in but she still pulled wildly at the leather bounding her ankles and wrists, "three will die... He lets the darkness in and three will die... It's his fault, all of it will be _**his **_fault-"

Meredith cut herself off with a shocked and pained gasp, her torso and chest exploding in agony, like a knife or a blade had punctured right through her very body, like three swords had cut her open.

"Three... Three will fall... I have to... I have to tell... Tell them.._. Three will fall_" and with that she gasped before the drugs overtook her system and she collapsed back against the mattress, her face wet with tears.

**A)n) I'm so sorry it took so long, so busy with college and stuff and placement but I sure how you all liked and please please let me know what you think, see you next time X**

**Also updated bedroom adventures the other day, check it out ? and follow me on tumblr, same name as pen name X**


	56. Chapter 56 - Do you believe us now?

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine folks, anyway yeah here it is, really hope you like it.**

Kayla raced up to Lydia as she stood outside school, her arms wrapped around herself as she shivered from whether the cold or shock Kayla didn't know but she had a feeling it was the latter.

"Lydia... Lyds, hey, are you okay?" She asked immediately, grabbing Lydia by her upper arms and giving her a gentle shake to snap her from her daze, "Lydia?"

Her friend gulped but her mossy green stare soon latched onto Kayla's, her eyes wide and glassy, "Y-Yeah I'm fine"

Kayla doubted that very much, she would know even if she couldn't feel Lydia's terror and apprehension bubbling in the pit of her stomach like it was her own, their connection causing Kayla to feel all of Lydia's second hand emotions if they were strong enough and they were. However her friend was good at putting up a front, convincing everyone she was okay when she really wasn't, she, after all, had been practising her whole life.

"Where is it?" Kayla asked gently, "the body"

"I don't know" Lydia answered as Allison and Stiles hovered behind them and Scott sniffed the air deeply.

"Wait... You-you don't know?" Stiles spluttered, "what do you mean you 'don't know'? You're the one with the GPS tracker for the mutilated, how can't you not know?"

Kayla momentarily closed her eyes at Stiles' lack of empathy as Lydia turned rigid beneath her touch, "because I phoned first before I found the body, I'm not finding it again"

"Lydia it's always you that finds the bodies" Stiles sighed loudly, clearly irritated and sleep deprived, especially after getting dragged from his bed at 1am, "not us, you, how the hell are we supposed to find it now?"

"Ignore him, he's just grouchy" Kayla whispered to Lydia as it looked like the feisty strawberry blonde was about ready to start throwing punches, "him and his bed are like soulmates, he does not like getting separated from the thing"

She felt Stiles exasperated look from behind her as she reassured Lydia, "I'm glad you called first"

Because this was Lydia they were talking about - one of her best friends, the girl that only got dragged into this mess because of them, if she didn't want to keep finding dead bodies then Kayla totally supported her in that. She remembered seeing her first dead body. She was only seven, not nearly old enough to process it but she remembered the sickness, the inability to comprehend why someone would do that to another human being, the fear and sadness but since that day she had become almost immune to the effects. She now looked at a dead body like it was evidence, not a person. It hardly affected her much at all these days, she didn't want that for Lydia. Not her best friend.

"Guys... I think I found the dead body" and Kayla snapped her gaze so quickly from Lydia's stare to Scotts voice she felt her neck crack. She felt Lydia seize up next to her, her small hand immediately clasping Kayla's cold one, clinging on for dear life like she was afraid to let go. Kayla just squeezed back gently before she took a few steps towards Scott's voice, Allison and Stiles already ahead of them.

And Scott was right - sprawled out over the top of the 'Beacon Hills High School' sign was a dark skinned woman, no older than forty and she was wearing a very distinctive outfit - a deputy's outfit.

"Tara" she was sure she heard Stiles whisper to himself and jolted at the shock and pain in his voice, her face falling at his momentarily heart broken expression that crossed his face before he sobered himself up, catching himself before he let any more vulnerable emotions flicker across his face.

"Tara? As in-"

"Yeah" Stiles nodded, "_that_ Tara"

Tara Graeme, the woman who used to teach in elementary school, the person that would always stay with Stiles and look after him at the station if his dad was on a late shift. She used to help him with his math homework and was the one that taught him how to tie up his shoe laces correctly. That Tara was now dead, her clear empty eyes wide with fear as they gazed hauntingly across the parking lot, blood dripping down from her neck and clothes and inching it's way down the white sign.

Everyone was silent apart from Lydia's laboured breathing, her hand clinging to Kayla's with enough force to turn the skin white.

"It was just like at the pool" she whispered so quietly Kayla had to strain her ears, "it was like... Like I knew she had died"

"It's okay" Kayla comforted, not fazed by her lack of shock at the dead body, turning her gaze side on to Lydia, "we'll figure it out. We'll figure out what you are... I promise"

* * *

"So Lydia is distracting Aiden with her sexual advances? Aiden, the alpha werewolf with a temper and slight psychotic tendencies?" She questioned, just making sure she heard Stiles right.

"... Uh... Yes?" He answered hesitantly, wringing his hands together, "but she has it under control" at her disbelieving look he smiled nervously, "...I think"

"Hmmm, and you normally come up with all the smart ideas"

Stiles gaped, "that _was_ a smart idea, it was a very smart very intelligent plan"

"Not if Lydia gets her throat ripped out it won't be" she pointed out which soon made him backtrack.

"Okay true but that's not going to happen... I think" he added before gnawing on his bottom lip, "I hope" he said even quieter, obviously hoping no one would hear but both her and Scott did, sending him unamused stares.

"It'll be _fine" _Stiles declared, his limbs swinging around exaggeratedly as he grabbed both their arms, dragging them both down the corridor, "Lydia can use her assets pretty well... I mean-" he amended quickly, shooting her a wide eyed look, "-I think, I _think_ she can I don't know, no idea, guess work really"

She rolled her eyes, "of course she can, you should know better than anyone after drooling over her for eight years"

"Seven" Stiles immediately corrected, "-in a half, seven and half is all, don't exaggerate Kaylz"

She resisted another eye roll at that, "well you are right, Lydia does use her assets pretty well... I mean _damn_, you should see her in a bikini"

Stiles snapped his gaze to hers, his eyes widening at that while Scott just looked on awkwardly before frowning at them.

"How straight are you exactly?" The floppy haired boy asked, giving her a surprised look, unlike Stiles who was staring like Christmas had come early.

"I'd say about sixty percent, give or take" she shrugged, "though for Lydia? Zero" she started smirking as the two boys started to look a little flustered, "what?"

"I uh..." Stiles gulped as they made their way down the corridor, "I wasn't aware you could measure your sexuality in percentages is all"

"Sure you can, I, clearly, have a _slight_ preference for guys but that doesn't mean I wouldn't jump on the female band wagon if the opportunity presented itself... Again" she shrugged indifferently, "just admit it, everyone's a little gay"

"Uh... No" Stiles shook his head, "no, no, no"

"You have _such_ a crush on Neil Patrick Harris, just admit it"

"I do _not" _he exclaimed, affronted, but the way he started blushing kind of gave it away, "one hundred percent do not"

"Totally" she muttered sarcastically, "that's not why you love me saying 'legendary' in bed then is it?"

Stiles flushed as Scott shot him a surprised wide eyed stare, "that's not... I don't-"

"I could go into everything else if you wish?" She held back her chuckles as Stiles' cheeks darkened, "what about the poster you have under your-"

"Okay, okay, okay, I get your point, your point is heard loud and clear" Stiles flapped around in embarrassment, cutting her off loudly, "oh look, twin two, just the person we're looking for" and with that he was off, zig zagging down the corridor like he was trying to put as much distance between him and them as possible, even if that involved conversing with _Ethan_ of all people.

Kayla chuckled, cupping her mouth with her hands and bellowing down the corridor, "if it helps any he's gay so you totally have a chance, I'd be chill with that" but he just waved her away with a flail of long arms.

"I _knew_ it" Scott exclaimed, eyes bright like he had just solved the most complicated puzzle known to man, "he's way too obsessed with 'how I met your mother' to be classed as normal"

"Yup, the cat's outta the bag. I mean don't get me wrong, I can see why he would want to bang Neil Patrick Harris but why when Alyson Hannigan is _right _there, all cute and red headed?"

"You _so_ have a thing for red heads" Scott pointed out with a laugh.

"Female red heads yeah... Bit weird I'm dating a guy with brown hair"

"Honestly? We're all still a little amazed too, Stiles included" Scott teased as she just smirked and nudged his arm playfully before they made their way up the stairs and found Stiles with his arms crossed and cornering Ethan against the wall on the stairwell landing.

Immediately she sobered up, her stare hardening as she met his gaze, remembering their last encounter.

_"I've changed my mind, I don't forgive you" she spoke to Ethan, straightening out her posture, "I never really did" her words were like a stab to the heart judging by his expression, both knowing exactly what she was talking about - Mia._

_"That the best you got Ethan?' She taunted, grinning wickedly down at him and when his eyes flashed dangerously, his hand shooting out to grab her she just raised her foot and stomped down as hard as she could, the heel of her shoe digging into his wrist bone and causing him to let out a wince._

_"Stop going easy on me" she growled, sensing he was holding back just a little because of their former friendship, "I won't hesitate to kill you either way" and with that she raised her free foot and booted him so hard in the chest she was sure she heard a few ribs crack._

_She raised her foot as if she was going to let Ethan's hand go but less than a second later she brought it back down with so much force on his hand the bones in his wrist and fingers shattered, causing her to smile in satisfaction._

He seemed fine now but that was obvious - he could heal quickly. His hand wouldn't be broken, nor would his ribs, but that didn't mean he couldn't remember the pain she inflicted on him. His gaze turned guarded but apologetic as he stared at her but she just increased the intensity of her glare. Maybe apart of her was still bitter that he took away her memories of her baby, or maybe it was because he was apart of Boyd's murder, both equally as bad in their own way.

But she did have a soft spot for him because she knew him, she knew he wasn't really like this but that didn't mean she had to forgive him, whether or not he was the guy that was always there for her during those hectic months and delivered her baby.

She felt a pang in her chest as she remembered that, forcing herself to look away from Ethan as those memories assaulted her.

Ethan cleared his throat, breaking his gaze from her to look between Scott and Stiles, "you brought the squad I see"

"Half the squad" Stiles muttered, probably meaning it as a threat, that there was more of them if Ethan even put one toe out of place, "so just be careful"

Ethan sighed, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back against the wall, "just tell me one thing then"

"I don't know if I can stretch to one" Stiles muttered under his breath but Ethan ignored him.

"Why are you three even talking to me? I killed your friend, how do you know I'm not going to kill another one?"

"Is he looking at me? Are you _threatening_ me?" Stiles exclaimed loudly, pushing himself off the wall to glare at Ethan as Kayla tried to grab his hand and calm him down, "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking-"

"Stiles-"

"-Ass, shove it so far up your ass you start choking on it" Kayla continued Stiles' sentence, interrupting Scott and causing the three boys to glance over at her, "sorry, had to get it out my system, carry on"

Stiles smirked proudly, "couldn't have said it better myself" and with that he took her hand, twisting it around in his grip so he could rub her thumb with his, the action very laid back and casual, the complete opposite to their normal hectic lives.

Scott shot them both slight disapproving looks, "Ethan, we know you didn't want to kill Boyd-" Kayla held back her scoff at that, "-you're not like Kali and Ennis, you're different... Aiden as well"

At that she really _did_ scoff. Okay maybe Aiden wasn't as bad as Kali and Ennis, maybe he had a softer and more vulnerable side, maybe even a conscience, but she was pissed off and had no room for remorse or sympathy especially for _Aiden_ of all people.

Scott shot her an exasperated look as if to say '_we're trying to get him on our side not piss him off' _but it was hard to bite her tongue and keep quiet, she, after all, had quite a temper as she had been told _many_ times.

Ethan sent her a quick glance but she remained stone cold, her hard gaze unfaltering, "maybe... But we owe them so much, more than our lives. We haven't always been Alpha's you know? We were-"

"-The bitches of the pack" Kayla remembered as she answered quietly, her gaze glazing over as she remembered the twins before they came to Beacon Hills, before they were heartless alphas.

Ethan nodded, "that's right... I forget sometimes you knew us then, seems like a lifetime ago doesn't it?"

She didn't nod or shake her head, just stared straight ahead at him, almost vacantly. In a way it did, it was like a whole other life they had. To her she really only started living again when she came to Beacon Hills, her life before that was almost a blur, like she was going through someone else's memories. Remembering Aiden and Ethan back then was... Strange, she didn't know whether to love them or hate them, these conflicting emotions making her head spin.

"I guess it does" she answered quietly, breaking his gaze again and glancing at the floor.

Ethan cleared his throat again, "yeah, well, we were, as Kay rightly said, the bitches of the pack. We were the ones that got the scraps, got bullied... And our Alpha-" she heard him suck in a sharp breath, "-our Alpha was the _worst"_

Kayla didn't even realise she flinched a little at that, Stiles' hand tightening around hers and sending her a questioning glance.

"He gave us the reputation of killers, of being monsters. He was merciless, he was brutal and he was a murderer. He enjoyed killing and hurting people'-" he slid his cautious gaze to hers, obviously remembering the same thing she was, "-innocent people"

"I wouldn't say I was strictly innocent back then" she commented, subconsciously clearing her throat as she remembered the feel of the Alpha's strong grip tightening around her neck, his claws digging into her windpipe.

"You were to us" Ethan smiled gently, "we dragged you into our mess"

"I dragged myself into it" she corrected with an eye roll, "stop taking all the blame asshole, did anyone force me to sleep with Aiden? No, I was fully capable of making that decision myself"

Ethan frowned, "you were drunk, and I mean off your face drunk and not to mention as high as a kite, I don't think you were capable of making even the most simplest decision like what sauce you wanted on your hotdog, let alone who you wanted to sleep with"

"_Wow_... Flattering image you have there" she muttered sarcastically, sending him a heated glare as she saw Scott just bite his lip and glance down, obviously realising they were getting to more personal territory where as Stiles just gripped her hand tighter, his body clenching. She knew he didn't mind she had a past but it didn't mean he liked hearing about it in that kind of detail.

Ethan took one glance at Scott's awkward look and Stiles' clenched jaw before shrugging at her, "it's true and because of that the blame does fall on Aiden, on us"

"Well if it wasn't Aiden then it would've just been some other douchebag, maybe several, and maybe all at once so I think I got a lucky escape with him to be honest" she commented, "and my past sexual encounters are not what we're here to talk about"

"Right" Ethan sent her a small smile, "well our Alpha-" he turned back to Scott and Stiles, "-he was the worst of the worst, sometimes worse than Deucalion"

Ethan was right, he wasn't even exaggerating there.

"Couldn't you fight back?" Stiles' tone was clipped, his annoyance evident as he squared his shoulders and tightened his grip around her hand protectively, "wolf out on his ass?"

"We uh... We couldn't control it back then. We were inadequate around our old pack and when we did get some time to ourselves we were... _Angry" _She felt Ethan's careful gaze fall on her but she just kept her stare diverted to the side as she felt Stiles step closer to her, his hip pressing against hers, "Aiden was the worst, he was always the protective one and because I was gay I always got the brunt of the attacks and my brother felt guilty that he couldn't stop it... So every time our Alpha raised his claws to me Aiden would step in, volunteer to be the one who got hurt. For _months_ he was the one that ended up bloody and bruised, acting meek around our pack but violent and aggressive whenever he wasn't with them. He's not so much like that anymore, Deucalion taught us control but back then? He was out of control, _badly"_

"How badly?" Scott questioned, looking engrossed in the story.

Ethan's eyes darkened, "bad enough that his girlfriend decided to leave because she was scared of what he might do if he found out she was pregnant" he answered honestly as Kayla snapped her gaze to meet his, her eyes widening in shock at that statement and a slight embarrassed flush started to tinge her cheeks - she didn't want her friends hearing about those vulnerable scared moments she had, no fucking way.

"Again, off topic" she snapped, glaring at her former friend before hissing quietly, _"shut up"_

"So Deucalion taught us and then we ripped our Alpha apart. Literally. We tore him apart until there was nothing left"

"So all of your emissionaries are dead? All of them? Even yours and Aiden's?"

"All of them" Ethan nodded, "Except Deucalion's - Ms Morrell - that's apart of the initiation, our old pack had to be killed"

"So you couldn't have just brought a pie or something?" Stiles muttered sarcastically, "a bunch of flowers, had a welcoming party?"

Ethan shot him a glare but before he could snap something back he winced in pain, hunching over and grabbing his chest.

She stepped forward, unable to stop the small spike of concern that shot through her chest but Stiles was still holding onto her for dear life, pulling her back to his side protectively, his eyes guarded but frantic as she glanced up at him. He still looked a little bent out of shape, his cheeks a little flushed but he sent her the strangest of looks - like he was trying to smile but it came out as more of a wince, staring down at her in thoughtful contemplation.

It was like he was thinking over Ethan's words, what Ethan thought from his point of view, what it was like for her before Beacon Hills, before him.

"What? What is it? Are you hurt?" Scott rushed out, stepping forward to grab Ethan's shoulder as Kayla tore her gaze from Stiles'.

"No, not me" Kayla watched as pure frenzied concern stead across Ethan's expression, "my brother"

* * *

"You definitely have the Hale stupidity" Kayla observed as she dabbed away carefully at the cut that split Cora's skin near her hairline, "I mean really? Aiden?"

Cora looked up from where she was perched on the end of Coach's desk, Lydia, Scott and Stiles hovering behind them, "that was for Boyd, or have you forgotten already?" Referring to how she attacked him in the locker room but that ended with her getting her ass seriously kicked.

"I'll let that slide" Kayla snapped back as calmly as possible, continuing to sweep the cloth across her forehead and wiping up the dried blood that stuck to her olive skin.

"Not just the Hale stupidity but also the Hale suicidal tendencies" both her and Cora shot Stiles a sharp glare at that, "what? It's true, your family just jumps head first into things, I mean come on, what were you thinking trying to get one up on Aiden?"

"Doing something that you and your _stupid_ little friends aren't doing. I did it for Boyd. Not that you lot seem to care all that much" she pushed away Kayla's arm roughly, sending them all a glare, "remember him?"

She winced a little at the force Cora pushed her away, that slight twinge pulling at the stitches in her stomach but she remained stone faced and stubborn, "Cora, stop"

"What? It's true" she stared at them all in disappointment, "all you seem to care about is each other, your perfect little pack" she spat bitterly, "it's codependent, it's unhealthy, don't you see that? _Can't_ you see that?" She demanded, "It seems only Erica and I really care about Boyd"

"That's not true" Scott said as calmly as ever, "Boyd was our friend"

"Was he?" Cora shot back, "because you're not doing a damn thing about his death" and with that she shoved past Kayla and stormed her way from Coach's office, making sure to slam the door behind her so hard it made the walls shake.

"That went well" Kayla muttered under her breath sarcastically, throwing the cloth in the bin and sighing loudly, "I should probably go and make sure she-"

"No, it's okay" Lydia interrupted, "I'll go, make sure she gets back to the loft alright"

"... You sure?" She asked hesitantly, "she looks ready to tear some throats open"

She sent Kayla a blatant look, glancing once at Stiles next to her before staring back at Kayla again with her eyebrows raised, "yes, I'm sure"

She frowned, wondering what Lydia was referring to but everything fell into place as she soaked up Stiles' expression - it was pretty vacant at first glance but she could clearly see the anger and apprehension shining in his glassy stare, as well as the way he was chewing on the inside of his cheek like he was comprehending something, his mind clearly somewhere else.

And she had a feeling she knew where.

Damn Ethan and his big mouth.

"Sure" she nodded, "just uh, just call if something happens okay?"

Lydia nodded in understanding, taking ahold of Scott's wrist and tugging him from the office, quietly shutting the door behind them leaving just her and Stiles alone.

She peeked up at him through her eyelashes, well aware that his whole body seemed tense and rigid.

"Did what Ethan say really get to you that much?" She asked quietly, starting off slow and hesitant, "because it's stuff you already knew Stiles"

He cleared his throat, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck, "just because I knew it that didn't mean I liked hearing about it" he met her gaze head on, "I felt you flinch Kaylz... When Ethan mentioned his Alpha" she resisted flinching again, "you didn't tell me about that"

She exhaled loudly, crossing her arms as she sat back on coach's desk, "there was nothing to tell, not really. I met him once, that's all"

"Well clearly it left an impact" he muttered sarcastically, dipping his head down as he waited for her to answer, to tell him why she was clearly affected by it but she remained silent. So what? She got her ass kicked once, she had her ass killed multiple times, more times than she liked to admit, that didn't mean anything. Though maybe this time it left more of a mark because it was Ethan and Aiden's alpha, an alpha that really was a mean piece of work.

Stiles sighed as he realised she wasn't going to tell him, slowly walking to stand opposite her, "were you really that scared of Aiden?" He whispered quietly, his warm fingers tilting her chin up, "was he that bad?"

"Not scared... Wary" she corrected with a sad smile, "I was never scared of Aiden, not really, he hit me, I hit back. I was never scared because I knew he wasn't like that, not really. He was just... Lost"

"You don't have to make excuses for him"

"I'm not" she answered honestly with a small chuckle, "his alpha... He was called Max" she couldn't help the quirk of her lips at that, "pretty normal name huh? Anyway this one time Aiden showed up in my motel room, he was... Well... Both his arms were broken, snapped at the elbow. He had... He had claw marks all down his back, I honestly thought for a minute he wouldn't heal, and for a few seconds some part of me wished he wouldn't but I needed him... Or I thought I needed him. Except when he healed he got angry... _Really_ angry" she chuckled without emotion, "what he did, well... I knew I couldn't let it carry on, especially because of the baby. If he got angrier and I lost her... There would be no one to blame but myself but if I told him?... I had no idea how he would react, for all I knew he would've driven me to the nearest abortion clinic and be done with it... So I left. He... He begged me not to, started apologising for everything, said he would leave his pack if I would just stay with him but we weren't good people back then. Our relationship, if you can even call it that, was toxic... Sex and drugs, that was it. But I saw how sorry he was, how badly he did want to change, to be the person his mother wanted him to be before she died but I couldn't risk it... So I turned my back and left and never looked back. Do I regret it? Yes I do" he looked a little shocked at that, his brows furrowing, "Aiden... As much as I hate him, as much as I despise him, I can't help but, well, not love him... Feel for him I guess, because I know he's better than this"

Stiles still looked like he didn't really understand where she was coming from, his eyes darkening, "I'm sorry but any guy that does that doesn't deserve any forgiveness and the way he's been acting lately it doesn't sound like he's changed"

"Hmmm" she just muttered, not wanting to get into a debate with Stiles right now, feeling his fingers flutter across her neck as he pressed his forehead against hers, "point is all that happened and I can't change it and I'm sorry it makes you uncomfortable"

"No... No, no, no" he rushed out quickly, "it's chill, no judge here, this is a no judge zone, no judging in this vicinity" he rambled, "I just wish I met you earlier, before you ever got involved with Aiden"

She sighed contently, imagining that and how differently everything would have been, "sounds nice"

He grinned, lifting one hand to thread through her hair, "sounds _amazing" _he corrected before leaning down and brushing his nose against hers, his knees bent so they were eye level as he stood between her legs as she sat propped on the desk, allowing her hands to drift up his arms, "if you lived here I would have totally had my third grade crush on you"

She laughed, eyes brightening up with amusement, "I would be eight... That's kinda creepy Stiles" she teased, running her bare fingers across his biceps.

"I would be eight too" he barked out a laugh, "so that makes it a little less creepy"

"You would be one of those eight year olds that pulled girls pigtails for fun wouldn't you?"

"And you would be more of those eight year olds that would trip over the bullies and be the one to steal their pack lunches, right?"

She bit down hard on her bottom lip, holding back her laughs, "sure, I may have been eight but I had a mean punch"

"If you weren't a Hale I may have been shocked"

"Ha-ha" she smirked, running her hands up his arms and over his shoulders to tangle in his unruly hair, "you know you love it"

"Oh totally" he chuckled, "your Hale-ness is forever adorable"

Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth, her eyes glinting with amusement as she glanced down at his lips, finding herself audibly gulping and getting a little hot under the collar at the sight of his flushed cheeks and ruffled appearance, his shirt creased and lopsided as he crouched to stare into her eyes.

"Stiles?" She hummed as he raised his eyebrows in questioning, his own dark gaze flitting across her face, "can you-" she cut herself off as her voice broke, her hands tightening around locks of his hair, "-can you kiss me?"

His tongue immediately shot out to wetten his lips, his stare clashing with hers, "you don't have to ask me twice" and with that he slowly leaned forward, his lips agonisingly slowly brushing against hers with the faintest of pressure, causing her mouth to open in a quiet gasp, his hot breath inching along her lips. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, he knew, she _knew_ he knew, especially if the way his hands tangled into her hair, pulling it back in his grip to tilt her head back was anything to go by.

He was still soft though, his grip loose, his lips gliding over hers slowly because he knew how hesitant she was with this type of contact, taking it cautiously.

Her arms loosened from his neck, slipping them down his chest and raking her nails over his shirt causing him to shiver, his breathing hitching more as she let her cold hands dip underneath the fabric of his shirt, her nails lightly scratching along the dusting of dark hair below his navel.

He jolted a little in surprise, his chest rising and falling rapidly as she traced gentle patterns along the warm flushed skin of his stomach, her fingertips dipping into the small crease of his v-lines on his slender hips.

It was surprisingly nice. Not that it wasn't always of course, it was _always_ amazing, but now she felt more comfortable, more at ease touching him like this, letting him touch her. He broke the kiss, slowly bowing his head to nuzzle into the side of her neck, his hands loosening around her hair and letting it fall in loose curls around her shoulders, his hot touch trailing down her sides and clinging to her hips.

His lips were burning hot on the cool skin on the curve of her neck, pressing the most gentlest butterfly kisses along the length of her neck before brushing them along her sweet spot causing her back to arch, his arms slipping around her waist and pulling her closer.

She could smell his slightly scented shampoo, the apple scent filling her nostrils but before she could fall away dazed into dream land, loving the way his soft lips caressed her skin his phone starting to blare out its loud ring causing him to jump back, accidentally knocking his head with hers in the process.

"Wow, romantic" she smirked, rubbing the side of her head as he cringed and mouthed an apology, one hand hitting the answer button and the other slowly stroking along the side of her head over the bruise that would no doubt form there.

"Yeah?" He answered gruffly and listened intently for a few seconds before his eyes widened, "wait, what? Your _dad?"_

She frowned, mouthing 'what?' so he just helped her down from the desk, hitting the speaker button and holding it up so both of them could hear, "Allison, Kayla's here, it's on speaker"

"My dad, he has like some kind of map and marking them is the categories - categories of the killings, right now the darach seems to be killing either guardians or philosophers"

"Wait... Guardians?" Kayla asked hesitantly, "like... Like protectors or parents?"

"I don't know" Allison asked miserably, "but Stiles your dad..."

Kayla bit the inside of her cheek and glanced sideways at Stiles who had gone as white as a sheet, gulping nervously, "yeah... My dad's in law enforcement, and a parent"

"Maybe you should tell him" Allison suggested gently, "for his own safety"

Kayla and Stiles shared a dreaded look - deep down she knew Stiles knew he had to tell his dad eventually but it seemed sudden, too out of the blue. It was definitely a shock to the system.

"Yeah... Yeah I know"

They hung up and Kayla just stared at Stiles in sympathy, her hand slowly reaching out to squeeze his, "he was bound to find out eventually"

Stiles rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, sighing loudly, "it's just too soon... I don't know what to say to make him believe me. He's stubborn, he'll think I'm lying"

"I think he may not want to believe but that doesn't mean he won't" she soothed, "is he working just now?"

He glanced down at his watch, "no, another hour"

"Do you want to do it now?" She asked softly, "I mean, maybe before his shift is better but it's up to you"

He looked like he was preparing himself, squaring his shoulders and nodding determinedly, "now. Now is better" he tilted his head to the side, catching her stare, "can you come with me? Not just for the moral support but if he takes it badly then I may need you to do that sexy eye glowing thing, that way he can't call me nuts and ground me for all eternity"

She chuckled lightheartedly at that, nodding her head, "of course, you don't even have to ask"

* * *

"Scott is a werewolf?"

That disbelieving tone was like a dagger to the heart and she cringed, glancing sideways at Stiles from where they stood. She saw his face fall, like all his hopes and dreams were shattering in front of his very eyes.

"... Yes"

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"Hunter. That's... purple's hunter" Stiles indicated down to the chessboard that was plastered with multiple colours.

"That includes Allison and her family, Gerard, Victoria, Chris" Kayla piped in, nodding her head along with what she said.

The sheriff continued to stare.

"And that black one.. What is that, a String-what?"

"Strigoi" Stiles corrected, "that was Brian. Remember his miraculous return from the dead? Yeah, that's why"

"And before that he was a hunter?"

"No, a protector" Kayla added, "him and his parents"

"Protectors?' The sheriff folded his arms, "aren't they the same as hunters?"

"More insane" Stiles nodded, "_waaaaaay_ more insane"

"Nuts really" Kayla agreed.

"And... And Jackson is a kanima?"

"Was" Stiles agreed, nodding, "he got bit by Derek whose an Alpha but turned into a kanima and then died twice and now he's a werewolf"

"Right" the sheriff deadpanned, "and your family-" he stared at Kayla in disbelief, "-they're all werewolves?"

"The ones that aren't dead? Yeah, some of them"

He cocked an eyebrow, looking more and more flustered as time went on, "so you're a werewolf?"

"No dad" Stiles rolled his eyes, pointing to the chess piece in pink, "part werewolf, part human, part Encantado, we've been over this"

"Encantado?" The sheriff was getting more and more frazzled, "what is that exactly?"

"I can... Y'know, seduce people or whatever" she explained with a shrug as Stiles face palmed himself at her not so delicate explanation, "sex is kinda my thing"

The sheriff continued to gape before shaking his head and staring hard at Stiles, "-and the Druid is the one sacrificing people?"

"No" Stiles sighed, "that's the darach, a Druid turned dark"

"This is insane" the sheriff announced, "I don't know what you kids think you're doing here" he gave them both a critical eye over, "what have you been smoking?"

_"Smoking?_ What? We haven't been smoking anything" Stiles exclaimed, "dad just listen-"

_"No" _the sheriff was getting angrier and angrier, "I don't have time Stiles, people are dying, innocent people, don't you _get_ that?" He snapped harshly and Kayla felt Stiles jolt next to her in surprise at his dad's sharp tone, "I don't have time to listen to made up fairytales"

"It's not made up dad"

The sheriff's cheeks turned red with anger, "of course it is, who in their right mind would believe this?"

Stiles bit down on his lip, looking dejected.

"Sheriff" Kayla said cautiously, not wanting to anger him further and get on his bad side, "I know how crazy this sounds-"

"Kayla, sweetheart-" and she faltered at his authoritive tone, "-don't. I know you've both been through a lot with the baby and everything but this isn't the right way to deal with it" both she and Stiles hunched over a little at that, that statement hitting them like a punch to the stomach, "I need to go to work"

"Dad-"

**_"No" _**the sheriff finally lost his cool, glaring at Stiles, "no, stop it. Stop talking Stiles, just stop" and with that he sent them both withering and disappointed looks before stomping across the room, his feet so heavy they made the floor shake.

She knew it would be hard to convince the sheriff, he was stubborn and hard headed and very into facts and evidence, telling him about the supernatural world was like forcing him to turn his back on all his beliefs and morals.

Unless, of course, she showed him.

He couldn't very well turn his back on what was in front of him could he?

She balled her fists in concentration, forcing herself to feel the power running through her veins, every single drop of pure strength she possessed. She had to make him believe, she just _had_ to. Not just for him or them but for Stiles, for the guy that had already sacrificed too much. She wasn't going to let him sacrifice the relationship he had with his dad as well as everything else, no way.

The light overhead started flickering, shadows being cast across the room as the Sheriff faltered over the threshold of the bedroom, his posture turning rigid.

So she upped the ante.

She wasn't used to using her power like this - voluntarily she meant. She was so used to it just happening that she didn't have time to feel the effects it had on her body but_ oh boy_ did she feel them now. It drained her, making her feel instantly tired but she powered through, increasing the tightness of the fists she had formed and the next thing she knew the bulb in Stiles' lamp exploded, followed by the light overhead and the glass cup he had sat on his computer desk. Little shards of glass exploded through the darkened room as the Sheriff jumped like he had been shot, staring at the two with wide eyes.

That familiar slight burn happened to her eyes as she felt them coming alive, glowing that smouldering bright emerald green, her gaze piercing through the Sheriff's frightened one as Stiles grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"So?" She practically panted, whole body feeling weak and lethargic as she gazed upon the sheriff's shocked expression with her almost neon stare, "do you believe us now?"

**A)n yay, another one done, hope u liked. Again sorry for the wait, super busy but U know would cheer me up? Your thoughts haha they mean a lot and I live every single one of you that do, and hey, they inspire me to write more haha**

**ALSO - I am working on a one shot/mini multi chapter fic that involves what would have happened if stiles and Kayla did actually have a baby that as requested by guest so it could be up anytime from tomorrow to a few days so keep an eye open for it ️**

**Also follow me on tumblr - teenwolfaddict1000 I post videos and stuff thanks X**


	57. 57 - He owns the heart, she the soul

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, sorry for the wait, hectic life but I also posted an AU where what would have happened if Kayla and Stiles had the baby so you can check it out if you want to :)**

She blinked through the haziness, focusing on the Sheriff's shocked expression staring at her like she was something from outer space. His brows furrowed, his ageing forehead creasing as his thin lips popped open a little so a surprised whoosh of air could escape. He looked thoroughly and completely bamboozled, blinking a couple of times in confusion.

"Dad... I know this must be a shock-" Stiles stepped forward, her hand still clasped firmly underneath his fingers that were tight and sweaty, "-but please, you have to believe us" her boyfriends wide eyes met her gaze, "I mean c'mon, how can we be lying? We didn't stick funky coloured glow sticks in her eyes"

The sheriff continued to stand there in the doorway, his face pale and void of colour.

"Sheriff?" She asked delicately, her eyes cooling down and returning back to their normal emerald green, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that but you weren't listening. We had to make you listen" she explained gently, "we're not lying, this isn't some attention thing, it's not because of our b-baby-" she stumbled over her words a little, "-we just had to tell you to keep you safe"

The sheriff's pale eyes flitted between her and Stiles before glancing down at the broken glass, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down nervously and for a second she thought he might go for his gun. People were, after all, afraid of what they didn't know or understand.

"I've got to go to work" he finally settled on saying, his tone empty, "clean up this mess"

Stiles gaped, looking personally offended, "dad, you have to-"

"I don't _have_ to do anything" the sheriff exploded, his cheeks turning a bright mottled red, "what you're saying is impossible"

"It's not" Stiles argued back, "dad just think for a minute-"

"No" he interupted, looking furious at the both of them, "not everything unexplainable that happens in this town is because it's 'supernatural'. People dying? That's real and that's what I'm focusing on right now, not some fairytale"

"You've seen this before" Stiles argued back stubbornly, "Scott, you saw him try and save Deaton. You can't argue against what you saw with your own two eyes"

The sheriff faltered, his brows creasing more as he allowed his stare to sweep over the two of them standing there with desperation shining in their gazes.

"I don't know what I saw"

"Bull" and Kayla almost jumped at Stiles' tone, "you just don't want to believe"

"There's _nothing to believe"_

Stiles just shook his head sadly, scoffing under his breath, "if mom was here she would've believed me. Without doubt" he added and Kayla watched as the sheriff looked like he had been physically hurt, his face screwing up into a pained expression at the mention of his deceased wife and the subtle dig that came with that mention.

"Stiles-"

"No" he interupted her harshly, his fingers tightening around her own despite the fact he still had his eyes glued to his dads', "it's true, she would've. I'm not a liar dad, not about this. There's no reason to lie. Kate argent? She burned that house down to the ground because she hated werewolves, she hated them so much she didn't care there was kids in there" Kayla flinched at that, the kind of repressed memories assaulting her mind, "Peter Hale? Just as bad, he's killed before and that's because of Kate Argent, because she killed his family and left him paralysed for six years. All there murders you're dealing with are because of the supernatural and the quicker you realise that the safer you'll be, the safer everyone else will be" he trailed off from his rant, breathing heavily, his cheeks flushing with a splotchy heat as he just shook his head, "and once you stop being so narrow minded you'll realise I was telling the truth. This _whole_ time"

The sheriff didn't speak, just continued to stare at his son in an emotion Kayla couldn't exactly pinpoint. It was something she had never seen from him before.

Just then her phone beeped, breaking the awkward silence in the room and she slipped it from her shorts pocket, intending to turn the damn thing off so Stiles and his dad could have this moment but when she saw the message lighting up the screen she stopped, her fingers starting to tremble at the words.

"Um... Uh..." Her grip loosened around Stiles' hand, dropping his clammy palm that she was holding causing him to tilt his head to the side to send her a quizzative stare, "I've got to go..."

Stiles' eyebrows raised, his eyes reflecting concern and questioning and she just gulped nervously, her throat going dry.

"It's... It's Cora"

* * *

By the time she reached Cora's hospital room she was near breathlessness having pushed past crowds and crowds of people, her stitches, although almost dissolved, still tugged and ached after each stressful movement which didn't help the situation any. She had lost Stiles somewhere back near the entrance, him getting lodged between the hallway full of people where as she slipped through no bother - or maybe that was because she elbowed and kicked her way through, that might have been why.

She threw open the door, taking no heed of the people around her as she spotted Derek sitting next to Cora's bed, holding her limp hand in his grasp and Cora who was normally so awake and active was still, a thick bandage wrapped around her head.

"What happened?" She demanded in worry, skidding up next to Derek, "who did this?"

Cora was so still and unresponsive, no snarky remark in sight, her skin tone pale and sickly looking and for a second Kayla flashed back to the fire, the state Cora was in triggering a memory.

"_Cora... Cora please, please take my hand" she reached out desperately, her small bloodied fingers trying to grasp at something through the thick foggy smoke, her lungs aching for air but she felt nothing but empty burning air singeing the end of her fingertips._

_"Cora-CORA come on" she was sobbing, stretching her body to try and grab her cousin but it did no good. The room was too hot. Her eyes were watering from the dark smoke. Her whole body ached with bruises and burns. All she saw through her blurry eyesight was the faint outline of a small dark figure, slumped and weak, her dark eyes full of pain and remorse._

_She couldn't reach her, she couldn't even hold her hand one last time as the flames engulfed them both._

She snapped herself from that image, shaking her head and focusing on the real Cora, the one that was laying in a hospital bed injured and weak and tried to not let her mind wander. She needed to focus on the here and now, not the past.

The past was unchangable but the future was unpredictable.

Derek glanced up, his eyes teary and full of worry.

"Aiden" his answer was short and dark, "but she's not healing... That's something completely different"

"You mean..." She gulped nervously, "you think this is because of the Darach?"

"It wanted to get to us... Now it has"

Her face fell, her swirling green eyes landing again on Cora's still form and praying and wishing this was all just some stupid crazy nightmare. These past couple of weeks between them had been... _strained_... for lack of a better word. And she immediately regretted it. Her stubbornness, her pain over loosing her baby in one of the worst ways imaginable had turned her into this dark person, someone who pushed her family away and held them at arms length. If Cora died...?

No. No dammit, she wasn't going to die. Kayla wouldn't let her.

"She just collapsed" and Kayla almost jumped out of her skin at the saddened and dull voice, "I thought she was faking it for a moment, Hale dramatics and all that" Erica explained, sitting glumly opposite them slumped down, "but then she didn't get back up..."

"Did you find her?" She asked gently, "was there any, I dunno, clues?" She asked, borderline desperately, "did she say anything?"

Erica shook her head softly, her blonde hair in loose curls around her shoulders, "no, we were just uh... Talking-" a faint blush rose to her cheeks, her eyes darting to the floor like she knew she would get caught out for that lie, "-and then she just... Fell. Like she had no energy to keep going"

Derek, it appeared, didn't notice Erica's little slip, too engrossed in staring down in worry at his sister but Kayla did, of course she did. She could be observant at times, sometimes in the smaller less important details that other people wouldn't think twice about. She liked that about herself, her unwavering keen ability to pick up human behaviour although most of the time didn't allow that to change the way she talked or acted. But now she was definitely not just picking up on human behaviour but sexual attraction. What could she say? Being a seductress had its perks. She picked up on these things.

Her brow creased, staring between Cora, still and unmoving to Erica, worried and anxious, her hand gripping the plastic arm rest on the uncomfortable hospital seats, her werewolf claws starting to come out and leave scratches along the black plastic but she appeared to not notice, her light swirling brown eyes darting back and forth to the still brunette girl in the bed.

Huh.

Her gaze settled on Erica, "Wait... Are you two hooking up?"

Erica snapped her head up so quickly Kayla thought it might fall off, her jaw slackening and her eyes going wide with fear and shock, her expression screaming_ 'shit, so busted'_

"No... No it's cool if you are" Kayla rushed out, not wanting Erica to look so uncomfortable and embarrassed, "we don't care"

"Kay-" Derek glanced up, "-not the time"

"Right... Sorry" she apologised, shrugging a little at Erica but was unable to not say anything. What? She _was_ Kayla after all, "but I was right. No one in this family is straight" she nodded acceptingly, cocking an eyebrow at Derek, "I even have my doubts about you"

It seemed to break the tension a bit because Erica smirked a little and Derek broke his worried composure to send her a playful glare, the atmosphere lightening.

Then Stiles appeared, huffing and puffing and looking generally unfit as he skidded around the door, gulping back hungry breaths of air.

"S-Sorry" he gasped, "stuck in people traffic" his gaze fell on Cora and he gulped, "is it... Bad?"

"We don't know yet" Derek replied, turning back around to hold Cora's hand, "but what I do know is we need to find out how this happened. We need to find the Darach"

"The school recital" Stiles explained, "the others figured it out. The next victim? Quite possibly a teacher. A teacher who will no doubt be there. Tonight"

"Go" Derek told them before tilting his head to the side to stare at her, "go to the recital"

"But... But I _can't" _she exclaimed quietly, her eyes going wide with worry at the thought, "Cora-"

"I'll look after her" Derek promised, his tone full of honesty and commitment as he allowed his free hand to wrap around her wrist, intertwining their fingers, "both of us will" and with that he glanced at Erica who looked a little shocked to be addressed in this family moment but none the less nodded determinedly.

"But... But what if something happens?" She asked fearfully, "what if-"

"I'll call" Derek vowed, squeezing her hand, "but we need this monster stopped. You're more help over there than here" Derek sent her the briefest of encouraging smiles, "please. For Cora" he paused, letting the worry and fear seep across his expression, "for me"

Damn. Right in her soft spots.

She locked onto his stare, his pale green eyes were almost pleading, something she wasn't used to from Derek. He was like her - didn't like to show vulnerability.

"... O-Okay... Okay" she nodded, "I'll do whatever needs to be done"

"Just don't get distracted" Derek warned, "distance yourself from... This. Cora will be fine, and that I promise you"

She allowed a small smile to tug at her lips, gazing deep into Derek's honest wide eyes. He meant what he said, and she didn't need to hear his heartbeat to know that.

"Be careful" he tilted his head up, staring directly at Stiles, "both of you. No one else dies. Let alone the two of you" Derek then rolled his eyes at that, "and yes, even you Stilinski"

"Wow. Such an honour, I feel so blessed" Stiles muttered sarcastically though Kayla could tell he was a little in shock at Derek's niceness, "should I be recording this moment?"

Derek gritted his teeth though Kayla was sure she saw affection burning deep in his green gaze... Okay, mega deep down, like _way_ down.

"Go" Derek nodded his head to the door, "and be safe"

"That includes me too right? I mean, that bro momento back there wasn't a one off was it? Am I back in your good books now?"

"You've had sex with his cousin multiple times. You'll never be in his good books" Kayla forced herself to smile as she took ahold of his hand, ready to race to the recital before it started, "actually, Derek doesn't have good books. Everyone is always in his bad books. It's a character trait of his"

"And he would really appreciate it if you didn't talk about him when he's right here" Derek grumbled.

"Understood" Kayla smirked, "we'll just talk about you behind your back then"

"I can't win this can I?"

"No point trying" but she soon sobered up as her eyes fell on Cora again - stubborn, hard headed, thick skinned Cora Hale. Once one of her best friends. Beloved cousin. Now she didn't know what they were. There was tension and aggression, continuous bumps in the road. But that didn't mean she didn't care. If anything, she cared _more._

She took a few hesitant steps forward, well aware half the room here were werewolves and they had super hearing but at this second she didn't really care. Shame and embarrassment was out the window by this point.

She hovered over her still cousin, raising a shaky hand to run across the wad of bandages over her forehead and through her damp dark hair, the lump in her throat getting bigger as Cora didn't even react to her presence, to her touch. God, she would do anything to even hear a snarky reply.

"We'll make you better Cor, I promise" she whispered, "I've lost you once... I'm not loosing you again" she blinked back the tears blurring her eyesight, "no matter how annoying you are" she added with a forced chuckle, bending down to press the faintest of kisses to her forehead, "don't quit on me now you hear?" She mumbled against the rough material of bandages, keeping her voice lowered, "not now... Not when I haven't apologised"

Still no answer. She should've expected that.

Still didn't make it any easier though.

She pulled back, deliberately avoiding Erica's sympathetic gaze and Derek's furrowed brows, "if we're not killed at the recital then we'll be back, a.s.a.p"

Erica's lips quirked as she tugged Stiles from the room, "you're just full of optimism aren't you?"

* * *

She was too busy concentrating on narrowing her eyes across every row of teachers parents and students to notice she was practically tearing her lip off, nervously biting on the delicate flesh with her teeth.

At least until she felt Stiles gently pry it from her mouth with soft fingers, soothing the almost bloodied skin with the pad of his thumb causing her to glance up at him in confusion.

"You're gnawing on your lip like a beaver" he explained, slowly inching the soft pad along her chapped lip, "or a human cannibal. Relax"

"I'm relaxed" she said but he just cocked an eyebrow at her disbelievingly, "ish" she added, "you're the one that needs to relax, you're doing that tappy foot thing again" he glanced down when she said that, immediately stopping his foot from bouncing up and down, "plus you're really tense, your back looks like it has a metal rod up it"

"Okay okay, I get your point" Stiles smirked, "it's a very unrelaxing moment"

"I'm relaxed" she deadpanned, lying through her teeth as she allowed her eyes to continue moving backwards and forwards over the crowd from where they stood at the back of the hall, "I'm just... Waiting"

Stiles dropped his hand from her lip, gliding it down her bare arm to intertwine their fingers together, his hand so warm and comforting compared to her cold one.

"Waiting for what?" He asked curiously, waiting on edge for her to answer.

"The Easter bunny" she couldn't help but smirk at his question, "What do you think Stiles?" She chuckled lightly to show she was teasing.

"Right. _Duh"_ Stiles let out a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "I just-in a way I hope it doesn't show up" he admitted quietly, "at least that way we would be safe. Well, safe-ish. As safe as we can ever be I guess"

"When have we ever been safe?" She questioned quietly, tasting her bitterness on the tip of her tongue, the metallic taste seeping into her skin and spreading through her veins like wildfire. Safety was _not_ in their vocabulary.

"There's that" Stiles agreed with a sarcastic chuckle, "but I feel safe" she tilted her head to the side to cock an eyebrow disbelievingly, her brows creasing, "with you"

"Wow Stiles, you have impeccable timing for flirting. Really" she laughed, unable to help herself as a smile pulled at her lips despite everything going on. He did that to her you see... made her see the sun when all that surrounded her was darkness.

He shrugged shamelessly, "It's true. You've always kept me safe"

She had to roll her eyes playfully at that, her green eyes dazzling with amusement, "okay Stilinski, we're hunting out a crazy killer monster, tone down the sap"

She was just being playful, still struggling a little with these 'deep' feelings after, well, everything these past few weeks which she assumed was perfectly natural though it seemed her words stung Stiles a little, his brows creasing almost unnoticeably but she still picked up on it, immediately feeling guilty.

"Forget about what I just said, don't stop with the sap. I love your sap. Every little bit of it" she amended softly, "keep rolling with it, I don't mind"

He raised his eyebrows at her change of tone, giving her a confused and suspicious once over with his keen brown eyes.

"Hmmm" he hummed under his breath, "that was a sudden change"

"Im just... Trying to keep my emotions and demeanour in check and constant, some shrink crap I remember from lousianna" she explained with a wave of her hand, her eyes drifting over the crowd again and a familiar head of brown hair caught her attention, her eyes immediately narrowing, "bitch"

"Well that worked _splendidly_" Stiles commented sarcastically, snorting out a muffled laugh, "Did that shrink have any other advice you didn't follow?"

"What is she up to?" Kayla muttered to herself thoughtfully, "I mean look at her. Look at her!" she nudged Stiles, pointing over to Ms Blake who was standing at the front corner of the hall, watching the recital with a small sad smile on her face, "She's... She's up to something"

"Kaylz, she's watching the recital not planning mass murder" Stiles assured her, "plus she's Derek's girlfriend - which, by the way, still feels mega weird saying, - if she passed his strict tests then I'm sure she's fine"

"I'm not so sure" she whispered quietly because as soon as she said that the head of brown hair turned around as if knowing someone was taking about her and Kayla almost jumped at the expression of pure rage that twisted her usual pretty features into something evil and monster like. Though as soon as she saw that it disappeared not even a second later, leaving Kayla to blink in confusion and wonder if it was just a trick of the light.

Ms Blake smiled brightly and waved and she was either super genuine or in need of a Oscar. Kayla hadn't decided yet.

She couldn't pin point it exactly, she just... Got this strange vibe off her. Really strange. And Kayla prided herself in having semi good Spidey-senses. Semi meaning ish, she got things wrong but she was _sure_ she wasn't wrong about this.

Something just wasn't right.

She couldn't get rid of the suspicious look off her face even if she tried and Ms Blake's smile wavered, a displeased frown tugging at her brows.

Good.

"Kaylz you're glaring, try, well, try _not_ to"

"I'm trying"

"No you're not" Stiles nudged her gently, "hey, ease up a little. She seems nice"

"Nice as in fifty's housewife or nice like tearing people organs out and cooking them for dinner?"

"Uh... Neither?" Stiles' warm hand grasped hers, turning it over and over in the palm of his hand to try and distract her from the intense hatred filled stare despite Ms Blake having turned back around, "she's our English teacher. Nothing more. Promise"

Kayla glanced up, meeting Stiles soft stare head on and if she wasn't so hard headed and stubborn she would've fallen for and believed any words that came out of his mouth at this moment in time. Except she was and nothing could get rid of this wrong feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Maybe you're right" she decided to drop it with Stiles - for now - but that didn't mean she was dropping the subject as a whole, no way in hell, "just a plain old boring English teacher. Maybe"

"Well I wouldn't call her old" Stiles muttered, "a person with legs like that is anything but _old"_

She rolled her eyes at his complete and utter 'guy-ness', glancing back over to the spot where she saw Ms Blake last only to see an empty space. Her heart skipped a beat, her head whipping around so fast her loose hair hit Stiles across the cheek, searching for that dull brown mid length hair that was somehow always so damn _bouncy _but saw nothing.

Shit.

No, she _needed_ to keep an eye on her. Make sure she was who she said she was. She couldn't lose her, not tonight. Not after what she saw, trick of the light or not.

She stepped back, heading towards the back entrance but Stiles' hand shot out and wrapped around her arm, tugging her back gently.

"I was just joking" he explained in panic, "her legs aren't as good as yours"

She felt a frown creasing her brows, "what?"

"That quip I made about her legs?" Stiles asked in confusion, "I did it for the banter"

"Banter?"

"Twenty first century Kaylz, we're in the twenty first century" he chuckled at her lack of modern vocabulary, "where are you going?"

"Need to pee" she rushed out, gently pulling her arm from his warm grip, "won't be long" and before he could answer she had squeezed herself through the small crowd behind them and was out the door before Stiles could even open his mouth to reply.

"Oh... Uh, okay" stiles muttered, pursing his lips and nodding his head as he watched her chestnut hair fly behind her as she disappeared around the corner, "have fun... Peeing... I guess"

He should, after all, be used to her eccentric behaviour by now.

The corridors were quiet and dark, no one in sight. The faint hum of the recital music carried through the air as she crept down the hallway, her eyeballs snapping from side to side to catch a glimpse of, well, anything.

Ms Blake had to have gone somewhere. She didn't just disappear into thin air. And why leave in the first place? She set up this damn recital - despite having known hardly any of the victims - why leave in the middle of it? Something was just._.. Off._ She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She turned around a corner, her eyes squinting through the hazy darkness as a sudden spike of fear rushed through her torso, her heart palpitating in her chest at the breathless feeling it caused her.

Except it wasn't hers.

It was Lydia's.

It was faint but still prominent, like a fist was twisting it's way through her stomach. Uncomfortable but not painful.

And just like that all rational thought left her mind. Lydia. Lydia her_ best friend _was scared, no, she wasn't just scared - she was terrified. Why? What was going on?

"Lydia?" She called out loudly, all thoughts of Ms Blake leaving her mind as she raced down the length of the corridor, peering through every classroom door in search of her best friend.

She felt sick to the stomach, knowing what she sensed was nothing compared to what Lydia was really feeling, all the disturbing thoughts of what could be happening making her mind whirl.

"Lydia? Lydia? Lyds where are you?" She called out loudly, not even being discreet as she jogged around another corridor corner, nervous eyes scanning the bare and empty space, "Lydia?"

Getting no answer was terror inducing, pure undiluted raw fear.

Just the thought of her best friend feeling so scared and vulnerable made Kayla's blood boil.

No one was going to lay a hand on Lydia... Not without going through her first.

She reached Ms Blake's classroom and, surprise surprise, it was the only one locked.

That was definitely no coincidence. Without thinking, without hesitation or remorse she took a step back and raised her leg and kicked so forcefully the lock broke and the door swung open and not sparing a second she barged in, breathing heavily at the anticipation of finding Lydia bloody battered and broken, her eyes wide open and empty-

_**No**_. Don't think like that Kayla. Lydia was _fine_ and she was going to stay that way, Kayla would make sure of that, no matter the consequences.

Only the adrenaline wore off quickly at the sight of the empty classroom, the only thing causing her goosebumps was the chill air making the hair on her arms stand on end.

This wasn't right. None of this was _right_. She was missing something, something so obvious yet she had no idea what, it was infuriating and it was terrifying._ Think _Kayla, _think_ for Lydia. _**Think**_ for fucks sake.

"K-Kayla?" She whipped around so fast she almost slipped at that familiar voice, her eyes going wide at the sight of Lydia at the threshold of the classroom, her moss green eyes wide with shock and terror, "W-What.. Why are you..." She trailed off as Kayla took a step forward, that raw fear shining in her glassy eyes.

"Lydia? It's me" Kayla comforted, "we have to-"

"It's you" Lydia muttered in daunting realisation, "Y-You-You're killing them?"

Okay, what the fuck?

_"What?" _Kayla exclaimed louder than she meant causing Lydia to jump, "no... What? I came looking for you"

Lydia gulped noisily, her eyes darting around nervously, "And I came looking for the d-darach... And you're here"

She was confused, Lydia was clearly scared and this just made her head spin.

"Wrong person Miss Martin" they both jumped about a foot in the air at the sudden interruption, the female voice silky smooth and unwavering, "but I'm glad you got here" and with that Ms Blake whacked Lydia around the head so forcefully with a large stapler she dropped to the floor like a stone.

Kayla saw **red. **Every single thought left her head. She didn't care what was going on around them bar the fact that _bitch_ had just attacked her best friend. Her_ best friend_. Her eyes glowed bright green, smouldering with angry burning flames as her lip curled. She hadn't felt this angry in a while... In fact the last time she felt so angry she could kill without hesitation was-

... Was when she lost her baby.

Lydia meant just as much to her as her child. Her family. Lydia was, well... She didn't know _exactly_, more than a best friend if that was possible. She was apart of her now. _**Tethered, intertwined, eternal.**_

And _no one_ would get away with hurting her.

Ms Blake, or should she say 'Jennifer' now, Ms Blake was just too formal for her liking, smirked triumphantly showing the stone cold snake like eyes of hers, fierce enough to send a shiver up her spine.

"Try it" Jennifer challenged, raising her heeled shoe and placing the sharp point directly over Lydia's carotid artery, digging it in hard enough so the skin turned white, "and I'll make her bleed more than a thanksgiving turkey"

She faltered, her worried eyes landing on Lydia's still form, blood oozing from a cut on the side of her head.

"Thought so" Jennifer laughed lightly, her cold callous stare piercing through every defensive barrier Kayla held up, "despite your irrationality you wouldn't put her in danger would you?" She smirked, already knowing the answer, "not dear Lydia. Not the innocent flower"

Rage burned through her veins, her fingers curling into her palm hard enough for them to bleed, "I knew you were a liar. You're not that good of an actress sweetheart"

Jennifer's stance turned rigid, her stare so intense Kayla felt the burning hatred wafting off her.

"But yet you did nothing. You were too... Distracted" she smirked like she knew she had hit a vulnerable spot, "that speaks volumes doesn't it?"

Kayla bit down harshly on her bottom lip, resisting snapping back a snappy comment because this was _Lydia_ they were talking about. She would do anything for her, even keep her trap shut despite how badly her tongue was burning with angry spiteful words.

Jennifer's lips pulled back into a pleased smile, "sorry... Did I bring up some bad memories?"

Still she said nothing. Too careful over the fact her heel was still digging into Lydia's neck hard enough to draw a little blood. The anger was real and intense, the urge to just protect her best friend was stronger than almost any other emotion she had felt before.

"Derek told me about that too... Your baby. About how you lost it. He told me a lot of things, he trusted me. _Me_. Probably more than he trusted you. He was so upset about what happened - you might not believe that but he was, he blamed himself. And I think apart of him wanted more family but you took that away from him, again. Pretty useless Hm?"

Still she said nothing, her lip clenched tightly between her teeth to restrain herself.

No. No, think of Lydia. Save Lydia. Focus on Lydia.

Jennifer twisted her heel against Lydia's pale skin again and Kayla flinched like she had been electrocuted. It was like a live wire reacting, touch one the other feels every single little thing. They were, in a way, connected.

Jennifer's eyes glistened with amusement, "wow... I've never seen you this quiet. You must really love her a lot"

That made her snap her gaze up, her furious green eyes clashing with dark brown, the colours swirling together through the open air.

"What? Of course I love her... She's my best friend"

God how badly she wanted to wipe that smug smile off that bitch's face.

"Just?" Jennifer asked, "you sure about that?"

"Yes"

Her head tilted to the side curiously, "_Ignis aurum probat _\- fire tests gold" she muttered, "Quite fitting really. You're both growing, getting powerful, you tether each other, are in tune with what you each feel. But what you feel for one another, it's more. A connection between two strong and determined souls. Burns brighter than any human love but burns fast, irrationally, dangerously. You love every aspect of one another without even realising it. Tragic don't you think?"

This time she did lose control of her tongue.

"Are you on crack? Because all you're speaking is bullshit"

Jennifer's stare hardened, "your heart may belong to Stiles but your soul? All Lydia's"

**A)n) IM SO SORRY FOR THE FREAKISHKY LONG WAIT I SUCK ASS BUT I SURE HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. And okay I really love Kayla and Lydia's friendship like a lot, not even sorry and all will be explained next chapter about what Jennifer means, oooh exciting haha. So please please PLEASE review and I shall see u really soon.**

**Also, my fanfiction tumblr is now - fanficanatic-tw (url) and last week I posted a short story thing about what would have happens if stiles and Kayla had the baby, enjoy :)**


	58. Chapter 58 - Panic Attack

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - haha hope you like and a massive thank you to all those that reviewed including guest, suzii3499, Senjaninja, guest, Wickedlyminx, Anna.B, zvc56 (college is going good ish ha, too much work though ha thanks for asking) and xXbriannaXx for reviewing, you all rock x**

Kayla's breath stilled in her throat, her chest constricting with confusing and soul crushing emotions as she kept her gaze locked onto Jennifer's smug stare, unable to tear her eyes away.

"I-I can't... That's not... I don't understand-" she fumbled over her words like a blubbering idiot, her mind not processing what that meant, "-... No"

Jennifer's thin lips pulled back to show a smug and predatory smile, her heeled shoe not easing up on Lydia's bare neck, "do you not think I don't know what you are? It's obvious" she cocked an eyebrow down at her, "it's all in your scent... Sweet, addictive" Kayla almost jolted at that, her words bringing up a dark sense of Deja vu from Brian and Aiden, both having said almost exactly the same thing, "the enchanted one"

"Well done, you managed to pick up a history book" Kayla snapped, her discomfort and nervousness making her lash out, "but what I am has nothing to do with what I feel for Lydia" Jennifer smirked again, like she pleased to hear Kayla say it, "which, by the way, is strictly platonic"

Jennifer's head cocked to the side in interest, "you can love two people at once you know"

Kayla narrowed her eyes, her anger bubbling to the surface quicker and faster than she had time to process what she was feeling.

"But you are right, in a way" psycho bitch continued, "creatures like you aren't supposed to love, all you're supposed to feel is lust, that's why I found it so difficult to understand why"

She gritted her teeth, trying to tame her uncontrollable anger, "understand what?"

"_Why_ you care too much" Jennifer explained, "I guess that's the human in you"

Kayla allowed her eyes to flit down to Lydia's still form that was slowly starting to twitch, like she was coming to, the blood seeping into the creases around her eyes. Her chest expanded and almost burst with worry, her hammering heart palpitating wildly against her rib cage. She was worried because Lydia was her best friend, her best friend that wasn't supposed to get dragged into this mess. That was why, no other reason. Or at least she was sure there was no other reason.

Jennifer noticed her loss of focus and dropped her gaze too, her heel nudging Lydia so she groaned in pain and tried opening her eyes.

Fiery burning anger exploded through her veins as Jennifer grabbed ahold of Lydia's arms and hauled her up, pulling her back against her body like she knew Kayla wouldn't dare attack her if Lydia was in danger.

She was right. Unfortunately. Damn these feelings. Everything would be so much straightforward if emotions didn't exist.

"You want to know why you care so much for Lydia?" Jennifer had her arm around her friend's neck causing her mossy green eyes to open wide in fear, "why you have a connection with her and not with another one of your friends, like Allison or Isaac? Because dear sweet Lydia here-" Jennifer tightened her grip around Lydia, causing both of them to jolt, "-her soul is just as _damaged_, just as **broken** as yours"

"Let her go" Kayla growled, hardly registering her words, **_"now!"_**

Jennifer laughed, this cold eerie cackle that sent shivers down her spine.

"It's hard hearing the truth isn't it? Pretty little Lydia, your souls intertwined" another smirk pulled at her lips, "platonically of course" she added with a little too much enthusiasm, like she was mocking the two of them.

"But Stiles? An anchor? There to keep you grounded, secure. That's the true honest love I never expected from you. It's actually kind of sickening how much of yourselves you give to each other. Now that's dangerous. A soul connection comes and goes, it might even break when you can't help each other grow anymore but loving someone with every fibre of your being is, well, stupid. It's risky and makes you vulnerable but of course you can't see that - you're in love" Jennifer shook her head, "you could be so much more if you didn't waste your time with these pesky humans"

Kayla clenched her fists, watching Lydia's terrified expression from the corner of her eye as she tried to focus on Jennifer but all she was seeing was angry flashes and splashes of red. She was like a volcano ready to erupt, spitting and spewing red hot sparks.

Lydia was trying to tell her something, she saw the subtle incline of her head, the slight widening of her eyes and tried to not make it obvious what she was doing. But the good thing about having a connection? She didn't need to know, just feel. So she did.

She bobbed her head once, so subtlety Jennifer didn't pick up on it but Lydia did, a relieved look crossing her features.

They worked in sync, the perfect team.

_Tethered, intertwined, eternal._

Just as Jennifer was about to open her big mouth, no doubt to spout more useless conspiracy theories Lydia raised her leg as high as it would go and forcefully brought her heeled foot right down onto Jennifer's who let out a loud gasp at the painful contact which Lydia took advantage of, elbowing her in the side so her grip around her loosened.

Wasting no time Kayla leapt forward, yanking Lydia away from Jennifer so quickly and with so much force she was surprised her shoulder didn't pop out causing her friend to stumble and collide against her body, both almost tripping over each other's feet.

"Now now Lydia, that wasn't very nice" Jennifer did not look pleased, in fact she was sure her dark brown eyes were dazzling with flames of revenge, "didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?"

Kayla gripped at Lydia's hand and pushed her behind her, shielding her with her body protectively, "and didn't anyone tell you killing people is wrong?" Kayla mocked back, no doubt just infuriating Jennifer as her lips pulled back into a snarl, "or didn't you get that memo?"

"I'll kill you"

"You wouldn't be the first to try" Kayla shot back, tightening her hand around Lydia's as she felt her friends' rapid breathing against her back, "and you certainly won't be the last" she pulled Lydia right against her, feeling the thumping of her best friends heart against her arm, "Lyds, get Scott"

"W-What?"

She slowly released her hand from Lydia's sweaty one, squaring her shoulders as she narrowed her eyes at Jennifer, "you want Lydia? Try it. You'll just have to go through me first"

Even though their bodies weren't touching she could feel the echo of Lydia trembling, almost hear her erratic heart beat but what she definitely did feel was a sliver of Lydia's fear and apprehension, her stomach churning with both her and Lydia's emotions.

Jennifer tilted her head to the side, a smirk playing on her lips, "cute. Shame you're both going to end up dead" Kayla allowed her gaze to follow Jennifer's hands as they plunged inside her cardigan pocket and pulled out the long bit of wire, "if I'm lucky people might play it off as a Romeo Juliet scenario, couldn't have each other so no one else could"

Kayla clenched her jaw, nudging Lydia urgently, "get Scott"

"Kayla don't-"

Too late. Her eyes glowed that deep dangerous green, her forehead lowering as she glared fiercely at Jennifer. She was angry. No, scrap that, she was _furious_. No one hurt her friends and got away with it. **No one.**

Acting before her mind had time to catch up with her Kayla had already grabbed one of the singular tables and, ignoring the still dull ache creeping across her torso, had swept her arms out and knocked Jennifer so forcefully with it the older woman didn't have time to defend herself and stumbled to the side, her legs almost giving way.

She slammed the table to the hard floor below, the wood splintering and the metal legs breaking off, her breathing irregular and heavy.

"Like I said - you want Lydia? You'll have to go through me first"

Jennifer looked enraged, her fists curling at her sides as she glared at Kayla.

"No problem" she stepped forward, causing Kayla to drop into a defensive position, "in case you've forgotten, you're not at your best" and with that she swept her leg out, trying to catch her off guard but although she was right, Kayla was no where near top form, she was still good, her protective instincts to keep Lydia safe sharpening her senses and causing her pain to be practically non existent.

She jumped, avoiding tripping only to have to duck to quickly as Jennifer's hands shot out like they were about to grab her.

Well, not today bitch.

She spun, still slouched over only to plough straight into Jennifer, using her entire body weight to slam her back against the wall causing it to dent and splinter on impact.

She was sure she heard Lydia let out a muffled screech against her palm but was too distracted in trying not to get her neck snapped to take it on board. Jennifer raised her knee, hitting her right in the stomach, winding her, and making her hunch over more which allowed Jennifer to get the upper hand, spinning them around and pinning Kayla to the wall.

"Nice try"

Jennifer's hands were around her neck, choking her, but she needed to do something before her grip tightened even more.

"Lydia - _GET SCOTT"_ she screamed, her voice coming out scratchy and weak as she reached up desperately and grabbed a handful of Jennifer's loose hair, yanking it so forcefully the grip around her neck loosened and she managed to lock eyes with Lydia, her gaze full of urgency and pleading.

But her friend still looked shocked and dazed, her eyes full of worry as she pressed her back against the opposite wall.

Jennifer recovered quickly though and was able to knock her legs out from under her so she went crashing to the floor with a bang, her back colliding painfully with the hard floor and just seconds later the whole of Jennifer's weight was kneeling on her lower stomach, directly over her stitches that were still inflamed red but beginning to slowly heal - at least until she pressed her bony knee into them and the stitches started pulling apart and Kayla had to hold back a scream of pain as fire raged across her skin, feeling like hot knives were continuously piercing every inch of her body.

It was sharper than the pain of losing her baby but the reminder was just as painful.

"I wasn't going to kill you, kind of a favour to Derek but you'll do just fine" Jennifer snarled, digging her knee in just that little bit further so all the breath left her lungs in one big whoosh, feeling like her gut was tearing apart from the inside out, "guardian... Her name was Mia wasn't it?" And with that Jennifer whipped out the bit of wire and wrapped it around her neck, pulling as hard as she could.

Well, she would've if it wasn't for Lydia.

Her friend had somehow managed to shock herself out of the tranced state she was in to grab a chair and swing it out full force to knock Jennifer sideways, leaving Kayla on the floor struggling to get air into her lungs from the throbbing burning pain spreading across her torso, like someone had lit a match and set her stomach on fire.

"You both know too much" Jennifer seethed, picking herself up off the floor as Lydia dropped the chair, stumbling back away from her and Kayla wanted to do something, she really did, but the sharp pain had momentarily paralysed her, winding her and sending her tumbling down this dark but red hot tunnel of pain. All she could do was raise a shaky hand and place it over her stomach, her fingers getting sticky with blood as her top started to soak right through.

However, she did feel something other than the corporeal pain.

Lydia.

She was scared and in pain, Kayla could feel it, and just before Jennifer reached her Kayla managed to get control of her voice - albeit was shaky and low but she could speak, that was the main thing.

"Lydia... Scream. **_SCREAM_**"

She had heard Lydia scream before, that awful shrill pained sound that could travel miles - they needed Scott, they needed werewolves, strength in numbers and Lydia was the perfect way to get it.

Just as Kayla shakily pushed herself up, her hands slick with blood almost slipping against the cool floor Lydia let out the loudest most intense shrieking scream she had ever heard. It made her skin tingle and her blood run cold. It was the scream of someone, or something, powerful, inhuman almost. It was enough to shock both her and Jennifer into stunned silence as the scream tore through the silent night air, the hairs on the backs of their necks standing on end. Lydia's scream was like an electric thunderstorm - full of fire and energy, crackling through atmosphere.

It eventually trailed off, leaving Lydia teary faced and exhausted as Jennifer hovered in front of her, the thin but strong bit of wire still clasped tightly in her hands, like she was ready to use it at any second.

"Unbelievable" Jennifer muttered, staring at Lydia in awe, "you don't even know what you are do you?"

Kayla winced painfully as she pushed herself to kneel on the floor, the sharp dagger like pains still assaulting her torso and making her want to keel back over, a sudden wave of dizziness washing over her but she knew she had to stay focused, not for her, no, for Lydia.

"The wailing woman... A banshee"

_A banshee_.

Of course. Of fucking course. How didn't she see it before? It was so obvious, literally right in front of her very nose. The screams, the creepy death radar, the feelings. How didn't they figure it out sooner? It was so black and white, so neon, so bright.

Lydia was a banshee. She felt death. Death becomes her.

She caught Lydia's wide frantic eyes, her tears silently making trail tracks down her cheeks and saw, no _felt_, how confused and scared she was. Lydia had been caught up in the human world for so long that being thrust into the supernatural was still a worry, still a shock but learning she too was supernatural? That was the hardest part. The part that terrified her.

Even though Jennifer's back was to her she could taste her smirk like the metallic tang of a teaspoon - bitter, strong and vile.

"Looks like the innocent flower but be the serpent underneath it. Too bad it's too late" and with that her arms shot out quickly and wrapped the wire around Lydia's throat, tugging so forcefully Lydia stumbled forward, her hands desperately trying to loosen the wire as it left indented red angry marks along her throat, her eyes bugging from their sockets.

**"NO"** Kayla screamed urgently, her voice coming out as more of a desperate strangled yell as she, forgetting the pain, pushed herself up, preparing to rip that bitch's throat out for even laying one finger on her friend but before she could she heard the sound of a gun clicking and heavy footsteps skidding into the room.

"Drop it" the sheriff shouted angrily, pointing his gun with perfect aim at Jennifer, "or I won't hesitate to shoot"

Psycho bitch (yes that was now her nickname) rolled her eyes like getting caught was such an inconvenience to her insane master plan, "really? You'll shoot? Because I could snap her neck before your arthritic fingers even get a chance to twitch" she warned, loosening the wire so Lydia could breathe but still tight enough that she couldn't escape, forced to stand there with her life literally in the hands of a mass murderer – _so comforting._

She held back a wince as she stood, her knees shaky and knocking together as she grabbed a hold of a nearby desk to steady herself, breathing deeply to try and focus her mind on anything bar this excruciating mind numbing agony shredding her stomach apart from the inside out.

"Just… let her go" Kayla muttered, the sheriff sending her a concerned sideways gaze, "she hasn't done _anything"_

Jennifer smirked and it didn't take long before her bright red lips pulled back to reveal a set of pearly whites, "Unlike you you mean" she cast her cold stare to the Sheriff's, her eyes gleaming, "Maybe I'm not the only murderer you can try and arrest tonight"

That statement hit her like a bag of bricks to the stomach, winding her and causing her to exhale all her breath in one loud whoosh of air, her legs almost giving way.

It wasn't so much _what_ she said – it was the truth after all – but _who_ she said it to.

The sheriff whipped his head around to stare at her in shock, his brows creasing as his eyes darkened and she could already see the mistrust and apprehension creeping into his pale stare.

_Fan-flipping-tastic._

"I… I didn't… mean-" her words came out rushed and choked, her eyes wide with pleading honesty, "it wasn't like that"

"Sure it wasn't" Jennifer chuckled, unwrapping the wire from around Lydia's bruised neck and just as Kayla thought maybe luck was on their side, that Jennifer would let her friend go unharmed, she pushed Lydia so forcefully she tumbled backwards over the desk and landed painfully on the hard stone floor and Kayla's blood boiled.

Her eyes flashed green, her pain almost forgotten as she clenched her fists and just like before at Derek's loft with the Alpha's when she got so angry she lost control of herself, of her abilities, she felt this burning fire seep into her veins, spreading like wildfire.

She wasn't just angry. Angry was for amateurs.

She was _furious, **livid**._

"You shouldn't have done that"

The next thing she knew she had Jennifer on her back on the floor, her strong hands pinning her arms to the side as she straddled her waist.

"You're right, I am a murderer" She snarled, "Which means snapping your neck will be easy"

Her anger was pure and raw and untameable.

Jennifer bared her teeth and the only thing that brought her back from her loss of control was the sheriff shouting something, no doubt being the voice of reason.

"_I believe you…_ you and Stiles-" He clarified, "-I believe you. Maybe some part of me always did"

She was shocked into silence, glancing up cautiously at his words, her eyes still glowing neon green, like glowsticks, "I found a woman in the woods, her face and body was clawed up-" He gulped, the gun still pointed towards her and Jennifer on the floor, "-That was you wasn't it?"

Jennifer did not look pleased by that announcement, her teeth getting bared just as she shot her arm out and the next thing the desk spun across the floor, crashing into the wall opposite and slamming the door shut just as Stiles body slammed into it, wildly banging his fists on the window desperately, his expression morphed into one of fear.

"That was a wrong time to get something right sheriff" And the bitch was strong that was for sure. Her arms that looked so delicate and bony ripped free from Kayla's tight grasp like she was just batting away a fly and the next thing she was aware of was the world spinning, blurring together into a hazy mass of colours as she, somehow, got lifted and slammed into a wall, her forehead cracking against the stone.

Yup, that would definitely bruise.

Blood seeped into her eyes as she crumpled to the floor, her legs as useless as a ragdolls sprawled around her, bright blinding colours assaulting her vision as she heard some scuffling, like a struggle or a fight was underway, but when she finally came to it was only to see an almost empty classroom, no sheriff or Jennifer in sight.

"… No… _no_" She muttered, using all her strength to pull herself up just as Scott broke down the door, skidding into the room with Stiles hot on his trail.

"Wh-What happened?" She gasped, "Did she… did she take him?"

Scott just gulped, his eyes sombre but it was Stiles she was focusing on – his face void of colour, his chapped lips parted in shock and she didn't fail to notice how the bottom one trembled, his gaze frantic and wild.

"Why… why him?" He asked quietly, shaking his head in denial and fear, "He's not… he's the sheriff"

Lydia was picking herself up off the floor, her arms wrapped around herself protectively, a slight shake to her body as Kayla slowly moved forward, laying her hand tentatively on Stiles' forearm.

"Guardian…" She gulped down her sadness, remembering Jennifer's words-

_'Her name was Mia wasn't it?'_

Jennifer needed a guardian, a parent, someone who knew what it was like to love and be responsible for another life. That was the final hurdle – three sacrifices.

She saw the tears blurring Stiles' gaze, saw how broken and destroyed he looked underneath those beautiful honey flecked eyes and her heart clenched painfully. Stiles had already lost too much; he _couldn't_ lose his dad too.

"Hey… hey, look at me" She whispered, blinking rapidly to stop the steady trickle of hot blood from stinging her eyes, raising her hands to gently tilt his head to the side to meet her gaze, "We'll get him back, she won't win. We'll save your dad… I _promise_ you"

Stiles bit down harshly on his bottom lip, his 'trying to be okay' façade crumbling apart in front of her very eyes.

"He's… he's really gone"

That tore her heart into a million pieces, like a sledge hammer had broken the fragile remains of her heart apart. Just that one sentence was enough to see how vulnerable and lost he felt.

"We'll get him back" She repeated, her thumbs slowly and softly stroking the damp skin of his cheeks, trying anything to soothe him, "your dad will be okay… I swear it"

* * *

"You're lucky this didn't cause any internal bleeding" The doctor said, restitching back up the small wounds on her lower stomach that had got ripped open by Jennifer the previous night, "Infection hasn't set in yet"

"Yup, _so_ lucky" She muttered sarcastically, resisting an eye roll, "That's me, the _luckiest_ gal in the world"

"Just be careful next time" The doc muttered, her face kind but her tone stern, "The scars may be small but it's still serious, any infection can could cause your ovaries to-"

"What, implode?" She quipped in a tense tone, "would be a blessing in disguise"

She didn't have time for this – the sheriff and Melissa were gone, so was Jennifer (no surprise there), they all got their asses kicked at the hospital, Cora almost fucking died and did she forget to mention Scott had bloody well left with _DEUCALION_ of all people – so yeah, they were knee deep in some serious shit that they couldn't seem to get out of. The last thing they needed was some time out so some half assed doctor could sew her back up.

The doc just sighed, threading through one last stitch before peeling off her gloves and inspecting her work.

"Any problems and-"

"And I'll be sure to avoid this place like the plague" She snarked back quickly, sliding off the bed and buttoning back up her shirt, "Gotta dash"

This whole situation was fucking ridiculous.

The hospital was still in chaos, only a few workers staying back to attend to any emergencies and when she broke free from that claustrophobic room with that annoying as hell doctor she saw Stiles slumped in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, a tall dark masculine figure hovering in front of him and judging by how tense his shoulders and back was Stiles was _not_ pleased.

Ignoring the still constant dull ache pulsating across her lower stomach she inched forward, too concerned about the way Stiles was holding himself to be bothered with how intrusive she was being.

It seemed Stiles jumped at the opportunity her presence provided because he leapt up, immediately intertwining their fingers and tugging her against his side.

"Although this chat has been _really_ fun I've got more important stuff to deal with _Agent_" He said in a clipped tone, his aggravation present.

The man in the fancy suit was tall and intimidating, clearly Hispanic, his eyes calculating and observant as he eyed their hands then met her gaze head on.

"Nasty bruise" He jutted his head to the blackening cut on her forehead, still eyeing them suspiciously.

"Want one? I'd happily give it to you"

He didn't seem put off by her hostility, the only indication of surprise he gave was his thick dark eyebrows raising, his unwavering gaze remaining calm.

"Well… you're definitely a Hale"

"And Scott _definitely_ didn't get his height from you"

Two could play that game McCall.

At that he really did look put out, shocked that she observed who he was – well, it _was_ kinda obvious, give her a little credit. Plus what she said was true, Scott was what? 5"10? This guy had to be at least 6"4, taller than even Isaac and that was a hard feat to accomplish.

"Like I said-" Stiles interrupted, "-We've got more important stuff to do"

"You should too… shouldn't you be helping find his dad?" Kayla questioned, not liking the vibe she got from Scott's estranged father – it was eerie, like he knew stuff he wasn't letting on about.

"It's my first priority"

"Really? Then act like it"

"Kaylz-" Stiles warned in a low voice, "-FBI agent" He reminded her, "the last thing we need is your cute ass in jail… _again"_

"Snark is my thing, sass is yours, don't take my pleasure away from me"

Stiles begrudgingly gave her a smile and for the first time in all these hours she actually saw his eyes light up, like the spark before the fire.

"We'll find your dad Stiles, I'll make sure of it" Agent-douche-McCall promised, "But one last question" he interrupted before either of them could leave, "Did you notice who wrote the name on the elevator door?"

Stiles frowned in confusion and she did too, her brows knitting together, "Name? What name?"

He nodded over towards the metal elevator and there in big red letters for the whole world to see was 'ARGENT' spray painted like a neon sign.

Stiles and her shared exactly the same panicked look, communicating silently with each other through bug eyed stares and cringes which Agent McCall picked up on – well no wonder, they weren't being very subtle were they?

"I'm guessing that's a yes" He frowned suspiciously, straightening his back like he was preparing himself for a confession, "What do you know?" but before they could make up an excuse he held up his finger, immediately silencing them, "And don't bother lying, I'll know"

Stiles huffed out a breath, his throat closing up on him as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, actively trying to avoid eye contact where as she did the exact opposite. She faced him square on, focusing on his dark gaze and pretended that was all she could see.

She was still out of control, unable to manage her abilities successfully but she got the gist of it… well roughly, kind of, sorta. If she sent him insane like she did Brian then no big loss there, maybe Scott would even send her a thank you card.

"We know nothing" She answered, keeping her voice smooth and calm, "Argent is our friends' name, that's it. We know… absolutely… nothing…"

Ah compulsion, how she loved this talent… if only she knew the proper way to use the damn thing. But it seemed to work because McCall's eyes glazed over for a few seconds and he eventually nodded, pulling himself from the day dreaming state she forced him into.

"You know nothing" He repeated, "Well… thank you" He seemed a little confused at himself for letting the subject drop so quickly and for a fearful second she thought her compulsion wasn't strong enough, that it would ware off and then they would be left with a ton of even more suspicious questions that would probably end them in the nut house but luckily he shrugged it off, like it was a mistake on _his_ part.

Well… thank fuck.

"Eh… uh…-" Stiles' gaze kept flicking between her and McCall, "good, great, fantastic"

She nudged him quickly, the clear message being 'shush you' and he immediately zipped it as she plastered a fake sweet smile on her face as older and grumpier McCall left, still looking a bit bent out of shape.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He gushed when the older man was out of ear shot, "Nice save Kaylz"

She didn't have the energy to keep her smile up for long though and it slipped off her face, that worried anxious look soon returning.

"Argent… as in Chris. He's next" She said with a level of certainty that even shocked her.

Stiles frowned, his brows pulling together as he gently clasped her arm and brought her forward against his chest, making sure to keep his voice hushed and low.

"But she needs a guardian, why is Allison's dad a guar-"

"Parent" she immediately corrected, "Guardian as in _parent_ and last I checked Chris was a dad"

"But… how? Is it because of my dad and Melissa? Because that could just be a coincidence-"

"Her name was Mia wasn't it?" Kayla repeated those exact same words muttered to her just hours before, her eyesight blurring as hot tears started to seep forward, "She knew about my daughter and because of that, because I'm… _was_-" She corrected, ignoring the hitch her breathing gave, "-a mom, she was gonna kill me for that. It's parents… I'm sure of it"

Stiles' gaze was sombre and sympathetic, his expression soft and gentle as she met his stare and felt that familiar uncomfortableness settle in her stomach – moments like this when she felt too exposed and vulnerable made her want to snap something defensive and move on but she bit her tongue. This wasn't just anybody, it was Stiles, the one who knew all her deepest darkest secrets.

Well… _almost_.

"You don't have to look at me like that y'know"

It seemed she caught him off guard because he took a double take at that, his eyes widening, "Like what?"

"Like I'm a fragile glass doll ready to break at the mention of her name… it's been nearly two years, I'm fine… or I should be" She added in afterthought, still constantly feeling this empty hollow place in her chest. Their baby, Stiles' and hers, was supposed to help refill that, not replace, just fill, but that didn't work out either, carving an even deeper hole in her chest where her heart was – or supposed to be.

"You will be" He replied confidently, "I'm sure of it"

This is why he was her anchor – because he had faith in her when no one else did, even herself.

Her lips pulled back into a grateful smile, nodding her head, believing his words. She would be okay, she always was wasn't she?

But now it was her turn.

She grabbed his hand and what was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze turned into an almost death grip, "Come on, we'll warn Chris and save your dad and then…"

"Then what?"

She gazed over to him, her stare burning with confidence.

"Then we'll get pizza" He burst out laughing at that, his chuckles echoing off the corridor walls, the sound so foreign.

"Pepperoni?"

"_Duh"_

* * *

Standing at her locker, gazing into space she wasn't aware how much time had actually passed. It was strange, like getting lost in a large store. She was trapped, going over everything in her head from the very first sacrifice to all the clues they missed. They _must've_ missed something. Now it was out in the open everything became so damn clear. How did they miss it? How did Derek fall for the monster? How did they let these sacrifices happen?

_Why_ didn't they figure it out sooner?

She felt like the sheriff getting taken was her fault – Jennifer needed a parent but Kayla fought back… maybe if she didn't, maybe if she allowed Jennifer to take her instead of trying to be the hero then Stiles would have his dad… maybe he wouldn't be on death row right now-

_**"Kayla!"**_

"Lydia, _fuck_" Kayla cursed, almost jumping out her damn skin as Lydia practically ploughed into her, the books from her locker spilling out over the floor, "Where's the fire?"

She meant it as a half-hearted joke, something to break the ice but Lydia's look was anything but playful – it was dire.

"…Lydia… what?" She asked slowly, stopping halfway from bending down to collect her books, "What happened?"

"She took Allison's dad-" Well they did warn him but he didn't listen, which they all suspected, he was an Argent after all, "And Stiles-he's-"

"She took _Stiles?"_ Kayla screeched, interrupting her friend as a wave of intense desperation washed over her, panic spreading through her veins at the thought.

"No" Lydia shook her head frantically, looking flustered, "He's having a-a panic attack… I can't stop it"

"Where?" She demanded, "Lydia _where?"_

"The locker ro-"

She didn't even give Lydia time to finish her sentence before she took off, deliberately dropping her bag as she moved from a fast paced walk to a full out sprint down the corridor.

Stiles suffered from panic attacks and when he got them… they were bad. Terrifying. How he couldn't catch his breath, his panic so real and full on that he was left a breathless, pale, shaking form on the floor.

And she felt fucking terrified for him.

She burst through the door, immediately spotting him slumped against the lockers on his hands and knees, loud choking breaths trying to get inhaled only for him to end up gasping for air, his throat closing up.

Behind all his jokes and sarcasm was a boy just wanting his dad back.

"Stiles… Stiles, _hey_" She rushed out, dropping to her knees in front of him and placing her palms against his pale but sweaty cheeks, trying to gently pry his face up so she could meet his stare, "It's okay… I'm here… I'm here, I'm not going _anywhere"_

"He's… he's-my d-dad… Kay my d-dad-"

"Shhhh" She hushed him gently, faintly hearing Lydia slip into the room and block off the door, giving them privacy from anyone that tried to come in, "focus on your breathing Stiles… _breathe_… nice and easy-"

He was starting to choke more, his face flushing with blotchy colour of an exhausted heat as she slipped one hand around to the back of his neck, threading her fingers through the damp hair on the back of his neck and pressing her forehead against his.

"You're safe… I'm here… I'm not leaving you" She vowed, "Never, I'll _never_ leave you, I just need you to breathe with me okay Stiles?" She dropped a hand from his cheek, gently taking a hold of his fist that was clawing at the ground to bring it up to her chest, resting it directly over her heart, "You feel that?"

He nodded shakily, his forehead drenching with sweat as she pressed herself closer to him, keeping his hand splayed over her chest "Remember what you said to me before, about your heart? Do you remember?"

He nodded but didn't say anything, his breathing erratic and glitchy.

"what did you say? _Stiles_ what did you say?" She repeated, trying to him to focus on her, panic seeping into her voice.

"My h-h-heart…- heart-"

"That's right, keep going" She encouraged gently, squeezing his hand as it pressed against her chest so tightly she was sure he could claw her heart from her chest but she didn't wince, didn't say anything, just stayed perfectly still, being his rock.

"-B-Belongs to y-you"

"Exactly" She whispered, nodding against his forehead, "This heart… what you're feeling now-" she grabbed his hand tighter, almost feeling through his hand the strong quickened pulsating leaping against her chest, "-it's yours. Always has been. Always will be"

They were nose to nose, their breath mixing with each other's as he flicked his terrified and panicked gaze to meet hers, his whiskey flecked eyes so full of worry and pure raw anxiety that she had to blink to check that what she was seeing was right.

Stiles Stilinski, the broken boy.

"A-Always?" He gasped, panting for air as she tightened her grip around the sweaty tendrils of hair, securing them both together.

"Yeah… always and forever" she confirmed, "that's why I need you to breathe. You're my heart Stilinski, and no one can live without a heart"

His breathing was already calming down, the franticness waring off so he was just breathing deeply and jitterally, like he had just run a lap around the lacrosse field.

"You're doing so good Stiles… _so_ good" she nodded, trying for a small encouraging smile, "Really really good"

His gaze never left hers, locked onto each-others like some invisible string was pulling them together and as his breathing returned to something semi-normal, so did her racing heart. It calmed under Stiles' firm touch, no longer hammering and splitting her chest apart but humming to a steady rhythm.

"T-Thank you" He whispered croakily, "I… I didn't know what to do"

"Shhhhh" she whispered, running her fingers through his damp hair to stroke his cheek, "You never have to thank me… just relax, I'm not going anywhere" she vowed again, "You're stuck with me whether you want it or not"

He looked thoroughly exhausted but still managed a small chuckle, his hand still pressed against her chest to feel how her heart fluctuated against his warm touch.

"You can stay stuck as long as you want" He said quietly, tone low and husky but his breathing was finally back to normal.

"Good to know" She smirked, tilting her head forward to press the softest most gentlest kiss to his parted lips, creating a perfect sense of bliss between them. Quiet. Sincere. _Real_.

His breath caught for a second before he closed the gap, bringing her forward into a slow deep kiss.

She knew what Jennifer meant now, about her heart, and she was right.

Stiles had it. _All_ of it. And there wasn't a damn thing she could do to change that even if she wanted to.

**A/N) my updating scheldue sucks right now but yeah I stayed up all night to write this, that counts for something right? Ahaha but I sure hope you liked it, im desperate for 3b so any kinda unimportant bits that wouldn't change too much with an OC character wont be included in the rest of 3A because NOGITSUNE woo hoo, hope y'all liked and please please review and I will see you next time x**

**Also, my tumblr is – fanficanatic-tw, I post stuff. Story stuff haha x**


	59. Chapter 59 - Flaw in my code

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, thank you all so much for your patience, you all rock, hope you like this next chapter X**

"So we have to die for them?"

How did things get so shit they had to resort to this? When did the walls close off around them, leaving them desperate and willing to do anything just to keep their heads above water? How did anyone of them let it get this _far?_

She was still and calm on the outside, body rigid and eyes eerily glazed over as she watched Deaton explain the plan while on the inside her heart was hammering against her rib cage, stomach was churning uncomfortably whilst chaotic thoughts raged through and around her entire body - it was like she was falling from a great height, unable to stop the descent.

"But he can bring us back. I mean you can bring us back right?"

Kayla allowed her gaze to drift to Stiles next to her, his posture jittery and eyes deeply panicked, his whole aura buzzing with nervous energy.

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon"

"Doesn't seem as bad as what we've dealt with before"

"You all have a lot more to see" Deaton warned Scott, "there's more out there than just werewolves..." She felt everyone's gazes on her and Lydia but she kept her eyes diverted to Deaton's shoes, "people that won't be your friends, it'll be dangerous"

"This _entire_ thing is dangerous, in fact it's suicide" she muttered, "it's ridiculous"

Scott just sent her a look like 'let us hear the rest' before looking up at Deaton, "what else will happen?"

"The three of you-" '_the sacrifices'_ Kayla added in her head bitterly, "-won't be able to see the effects, but for the rest of your life you'll feel it - a darkness around your heart, like a scar that won't heal"

"Or a tattoo" Kayla snapped her head up at that, glaring at Scott so fiercely everyone in the room stilled and Scott's eyes widened in surprise at her hostility.

"That's not something to be proud of, you don't want that -_ none_ of you want that" she exclaimed loudly, staring at each one of her friends, "you don't want to live the rest of your lives feeling that type of-of evil, of regret... It's not something to be taken lightly"

"We know, we know" Stiles soothed, taking her hand and stepping in front of her, "but we have to... It's my dad" he whispered lowly, his voice cracking, "it's our parents. If it was your mom wouldn't you do the same? Or your dad?"

Her eyes hardened, "my dad's dead and even if he wasn't he wouldn't want me to do it"

"That's not what I asked" he smiled lightly, cocking his head to the side, "if he was alive... Would you do it?"

She froze, knowing where he was going and how right he was. But that didn't change the fact she still thought this plan sucked, putting her friends in danger, killing them, and all for what? The slim possibility that it might actually work? She couldn't take that chance with her friends and certainly not with Stiles.

"I won't do it... I won't help" she tore her hand from his, stepping back, "I won't be apart of killing my friends so go ahead, take part in your suicide plan, just do it without me" and with that she shook her head in disappointment, side stepping Stiles and pushing past Isaac and Lydia without so much an apology.

It was ridiculous, all of this was ridiculous.

The rational part of her mind knew it had to be done, it just had to, for their parents, to save them, and she understood that. She did. Stiles was right, if it was her dad she would so do it without hesitation and if it was Peter she might as well, daughter love and all that, but the irrational part of her mind was over flowing with emotion and that was dangerous.

"Wait... Kaylz, hey hey hey stop-" Stiles reached out, grabbing her arm and turning her around, "-I need your help, I can't-can't do this without you"

She saw how terrified he was, how anxious, the negative emotions swirling around in his honey flecked eyes that bored into hers.

She was near tears, her eyes burning at the effort to hold them back - she knew she was being selfish and unreasonable but this was _Stiles_ they were talking about, it was Allison and Scott, her boyfriend and her friends... She couldn't let them risk their lives like this, she just couldn't. She wanted to do something helpful. To save them. To save everyone. Why did this have to be their only option?

She stilled, well aware how his grip around her arm was shaking almost unnoticeably, the pleading evident in his stare.

"If we still had our baby would you still do this?" She croaked out and he immediately drew back like he had been slapped, his expression morphing into one of grief.

"That's..." He gulped, "that's not fair Kaylz"

"No, I'll tell you what's not fair - loosing friends, people, failing at saving the ones you care about most, loosing hope... Turning heartless and closed off, into someone you're not, _that's_ not fair" she stated, "if I was still... If we still had our..." She couldn't get the word out, her throat closing off, "... You would've made our baby grow up without a dad if this doesn't work, that's the unfair part Stiles"

"We're not in that position anymore" he said gently, like he was walking on eggshells, "that's not our reality but this? This is... I don't want to grow up without a dad Kaylz" he said softly, "I thought you would know that better than most"

That was like a slap to the face but she stayed still, knowing he only meant it as a sad statement, not out of malice or forceful hurt and he was right, she should know what he was going through, and she did, in a way, but... But he was Stiles, this was Allison and Scott... She couldn't think straight when it came to them, her love for all of them overriding her common sense.

_Emotions were dangerous._

"Do what you have to do, I'm not stopping you" she wasn't, she got why they had to do it but she couldn't watch, "I just... I can't" she whispered, pulling away from him, "I can't watch you die... Even if you do come back" and with that she turned on her heel and left the animal clinic, letting the door slam shut behind her.

It was raining, kind of fitting actually. It mirrored their sorrow, their pain, everything they felt. It poured down, soaking her to the skin in seconds but she didn't care, leaning back against the brick wall of the clinic, her breathing erratic and glitchy.

She was being unreasonable, she knew that. She knew she should be more like Lydia and Issac, supporting their friends choice but she was overcome with crippling anxiety at the thought of not doing anything and being forced to play a part in her friends deaths.

She had lost too many people to lose the people she loved most.

Scott... He was like a brother to her, so strong, so caring. He was a leader, he had the purest heart she had seen. He wasn't someone that deserved to die, not after all the good he had done, not after all the good he would do.

Allison... She was so raw, so kind, so accepting now. She had reformed Kayla's entire judgement on hunters. She was someone that would always give amazing advice and be there for you, no matter what. Selfless. Giving. Why did she have to put her life on the line?

Stiles... She didn't even know where to start and if she did she would probably be weak and start crying and never stop. He just didn't deserve any of this guilt, pain and responsibility, none of it. The world was on his shoulders and it was crushing him and no matter how hard she tried to help, to take away the burden, it just heavier for the both of them.

It was just... none of this was _fair_, none of it. They all deserved so much better, so much more.

The rain continued to pelt down on her, droplets like ice running down the back and chilling her to the bone. Her long hair stuck to her cheeks, tears of frustration mixing with the water that hit every inch of skin from her bare arms and legs.

Everything was so _fucked up._

She was sure she heard the door sing with those musical chimes as it opened and rushed to wipe her face, no doubt smudging whatever remains of make up she had left on, expecting to see Stiles or Lydia, someone to convince her how stupid she was being but almost jolting as she saw Deaton step out, wrapping a thick jacket around himself.

"I thought you might still be out here" he greeted, walking over to her, "as much as you want to leave you can't"

"Or maybe it's because I'm stuck, license suspended hence no car" she shrugged, knowing that was just an excuse, "I'm not going back in there... I can't"

He sent her a sympathetic look, "I understand the difficulty but it's one of those things that has to be done"

"There _has_ to be another way" she exclaimed desperately, "it's a tree, it can't be that hard to find"

"A supernatural tree" Deaton corrected, "this is the only way"

"But maybe... Maybe Talia took my memories of it too, maybe I was there... Maybe if we look through my memories and-"

"That's no guarantee" Deaton said softly, "and your mind is fragile enough as it is, your memories should be left alone to settle, it's too dangerous and we're running out of time"

"I... I have to do _something_... I can't sit back and let them do this"

"Im afraid we have no other choice" he explained, sounding so wise and experienced Kayla glanced up at him, "and I'm aware you're free to make your own decision on this matter but it would be of great necessity if you did help... Stiles needs you"

"He has Scott and-"

"Not in that sense" Deaton stated, "for this to work they need someone connected to them, someone they have a strong and bonded relationship with... That's you"

"What-what do you mean?"

He sighed, coming to stand next to her, "by holding them under water, by drowning them-"

"Killing them you mean?"

"-they need a tether to reality"

"I don't... I don't get it"

"Wherever they go, whatever happens to them, they'll be disconnected from their bodies and whoever holds them under is their tether back to the living world. The stronger the bond, the love, the stronger the tether. I don't want to guilt you but Stiles would be safer with you as his anchor... He'll have a better chance of pulling himself back to us... To you. But, of course, the decision is rightfully yours. I could pair him up with either Lydia or Isaac, it would still work, the connection and tether just wouldn't be as reliable that's all"

Kayla stilled, her expression morphed into guilt and fear.

None of this was right, none of it.

"If I don't... If I don't do this he'll die?"

"Not necessarily, all I'm saying is your stronger bond would be of more benefit. You and him have the stronger bond"

And now she was stuck between a rock and hard place but, of course, she would do right by Stiles because she may act selfishly sometimes, she was human - it happened, but not if it risked his life more than necessary, no way in hell.

She sighed in defeat, cocking an eyebrow at Deaton, "well done"

"For what?"

"For playing the Stiles card knowing I couldn't say no" she said, "I still don't like this plan, I hate it, and if anything happens to them I'll make sure I push you off the tallest building I can find, we clear?"

He smiled warmly, "I wouldn't expect anything less"

The warm air hit her instantly as she stepped back into the animal clinic, her ice skin giving a shiver and immediately five pairs of eyes met hers in relief but she dropped her gaze, unable to deal with the intensity of it all.

"Now that we're all here we should get started..." Deaton guided her forward and her eyes fell on large three tubs of clear water filled to the brim with hundreds of ice cubes and her stomach flipped at the thought of having to drown them in that. Water was bad enough but ice water? She shivered at the thought.

"What did you all bring?"

She felt Stiles' gaze on her the entire time, making her skin tingle, "Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great"

She heard the faint crack in his voice, the sadness and grief he was trying to hide and glanced up through her eyelashes, locking her eyes on the sheriff's badge.

Something so simple meant so much

His stare was on hers the entire, pleading with his eyes for her to look up, even just once, and she finally did, gazing up shyly. It was like she was trying to distance herself from this whole thing, like if she didn't interact with them that meant it wasn't happening, that it wouldn't hurt as much, but it didn't work out. She glanced up, their gazes meeting from across the room and he smiled lightly, trying to tell her it was okay, that he would be okay.

So she just nodded back slowly, her lips twisting up into a small smile.

They would be okay, they had to be.

Allison's brought her fathers very first silver bullet and Scott his moms watch his dad gave her, both sentimental items, items that meant a lot.

"Undress and prepare yourselves... We don't have much time"

Stiles clumsily moved around the tin baths, his Adam's apple jumping up and down nervously as he stepped in front of her, wringing his hands together.

"I'm uh... I'm glad you came back" he muttered, his boyish look so innocent and nervous, "I don't think I would fancy Isaac as my emotional tether"

She wasn't in the mood to laugh but managed a small smile, one in which he returned in relief.

"Look, everything will be okay, I know it. It can't be that dangerous... Deaton likes to exaggerate. I'm sure people do this type of thing all the time"

"Sacrifice themselves? Oh yes they like to do that in their down time" she muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Stiles chuckled nervously, reaching out to take her hand and intertwine their fingers and when she didn't tug away he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on... I gotta talk to you"

"Stiles... No" she dug her heels in before he could pull her away, "you heard Deaton, we don't have time-"

"Then we'll make time... I'm not doing this with you mad at me or mad at yourself, no way" he shook his head, "c'mon"

She let him lead her around to the back of the animal clinic where all the animal cages were, shutting the door behind them and keeping the lights off so the only source of light was shining in through the glass door, keeping the atmosphere relaxed despite the obvious anxiety they all shared.

He took her bare arms, "you must be freezing" he observed, feeling her ice skin below his touch, "here-" and he started shrugging out of his plaid shirt leaving him in a taut black tee that showed his muscles as he flexed, "-put this on"

She tried taking the material but he pulled it back with a forced light chuckle, "top off first Kaylz or else that kind of defeats the purpose of a dry shirt"

Right.. Duh. She obviously wasn't with it.

Her blue tee was soaked through, showing her skin and bra beneath the light fabric as she peeled it away from her despite it sticking to her damp skin, raising her arms and lifting it over her head. Immediately she felt better, the chill over her skin not quite as prominent.

Stiles was watching her carefully, his eyes dusting over her skin before gulping and focusing his attention down to the shirt he was holding, shaking out the creases before wrapping it around her shoulders like a blanket, waiting patiently for her tired arms to go through the holes and then allowing his nimble fingers to button up every single one of the buttons, his fingers warm and comforting on her bare skin.

"Better?"

"... Much" she nodded, "thanks"

He nodded, taking time to fix the collar and pull her hair out from the back, soothing the wild and wet strands with his fingers, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Your hair will be like a rats nest when it dries, all curly and frizzy and chaotic... I love that you know, think it's adorable. Kind of like bed hair but a lot more 80's-"

"Stiles... Why are you wasting time talking about my hair? You need to go save your dad-"

"_We_ need to" he corrected, "we need to save my dad" he added, tucking some damp hair behind her ears, "but I need you to believe me that this will work. I won't be dead for long"

"That really doesn't help at all" she replied anxiously, "you being dead at all is not a good thing"

"It'll work... I promise" he vowed, "we have something strong right? Deaton said that, he said an emotional tether that's strong is like a parachute when someone jumps out of a helicopter"

"Parachutes fail Stiles"

He rolled his eyes, "rarely Kaylz, don't be a downer just... Just trust me on this"

"I do trust you I just... Watching you do this, even though it's for all the right reasons, is... It's... I just... I _can't-"_

"I know" he interrupted gently, soothingly placing his hands on her shoulders and stepping closer to her so she could feel his body heat rolling off him, "but I have to... You get that don't you?"

She stared up at him, knowing how selfless he was, how much he cared for his dad - of course she did, it was obvious.

"... Yeah... Yeah I do" she nodded, "one of the reasons I fell for you dumbass"

He smiled widely, one hand winding around the back of her neck as he pressed his forehead against her clammy one, his breath hot as it brushed against her chapped lips.

"I'll come back to you and then after all this mess we'll go get pizza like you said, how about that?"

She nodded, her hands sliding up his chest to fist at his shirt, "it's a date"

He smirked, pulling her forward against his chest to kiss her slowly and carefully, like they were both broken and delicate and the slightest touch would make them crumble and it was kind of nice actually.

She tried not to think of it as goodbye... More like 'see ya later'.

She was starting to get past her trouble with intimacy after what had happened but when it got this intense it sent like a jolt through her body, shocking her back to reality and flipping her stomach. She pulled back quickly, leaving him gasping for breath at the sudden break off, his eyes dark and lustful.

"Im with you... _Always_... So let's do it"

* * *

It didn't take long for them to prep, taking off any clothes they didn't need and stepping into the ice water with bare feet.

Kayla stood behind Stiles, her hands placed gently on his back as he lowered himself into the ice water, determinedly keeping her jaw set and strong, keeping her emotions in check.

She was being pathetic, acting weak was not what she needed to do right now, get your act together Hale.

So she did, putting up that wall and pretending everything was okay when it wasn't.

They were all sitting in the tub, shivering against the ice cubes that was pressed against their skin giving each other worried looks which Kayla picked up on. If they were worried then so was she.

She heard Stiles sigh heavily, tilting his head back to look up at her, his lips already turning pale and dry.

"Kaylz?"

"Hmmmm?" She answered his whisper, hovering over his shivering form, the ends of her long damp hair tickling his cheeks.

"If I do die you can totally have my jeep" he whispered and she just rolled her eyes playfully, "as long as you don't crash it or destroy it or run it off a cliff, I know what your driving is like..."

"It's not _that_ bad"

"It's definitely that bad" he chuckled once before wincing as the cold water sloshed against his chin, "... I love you"

She smiled, running her hands through his hair, comforting them both, "I love you too"

That seemed to reassure Stiles as he nodded, dropping his head to glance sideways at Allison and then at Scott as Kayla placed her hands over Stiles somewhat broad shoulders, gripping tightly.

"Scott... I think you should know, your dad's back in town"

This would be the perfect time for some kind of dramatic music to play in the background, getting louder and louder as each camera zoomed in on their faces but this wasn't a soap opera, this was real life, and she was really just about to drown her boyfriend.

They were all fucking _nuts_.

She sucked in a deep breath, well aware Lydia and Isaac were doing the same, Lydia gripping at Allison and Isaac at Scott and as soon as Deaton nodded Kayla screwed her eyes shut and pushed at Stiles' shoulders so the water ate him up, holding his body under.

And she honestly felt like she was killing him.

At first he didn't thrash, it was like the water somehow calmed him but after a few seconds he jolted, trying to squirm out of her grip but she just dug her nails in, holding him under.

Killing him.

Air bubbles floated to the surface but she couldn't see his face because of the ice cubes surrounding him but imagined how terrified he was, how scary it was feeling your heart slowing down, gasping for breath when there was none.

He was strong but she was stronger, turning her head to the side as she pushed him down further, screwing her eyes shut as she wished now, more than ever, she couldn't feel a damn thing.

A few more seconds and he stilled, moving no more.

She didn't even realise she was holding her breath until she gasped, opening her eyes and removing her frozen hands from the water, shocked at what she had just done, what they had _all_ done.

Like a woman possessed she pushed her hands across the surface of the water, clearing the ice cubes and there he was, still and pale, floating under the water.

He was really dead.

Maybe not for long but he was dead enough to look dead and that meant, to her, he was dead.

She felt the colour draining from her face as she stepped back, eyes wide.

"It shouldn't be for long" Deaton spoke up, his voice soft and gentle.

"Long enough" Kayla muttered, walking backwards until her back hit the wall, her eyes glued to the three tubs, each of her friends so still, so cold and so_ so_ dead like.

Lydia appeared next to her, as pale as a ghost too, wiping her soaking wet hands on a towel.

"Allison fought back too.. Survival instinct kicking in"

"I can't believe we just did that" Kayla muttered in shock, "we just killed them. If this doesn't work we killed our best friends... I killed Stiles-"

"It will work" Lydia said determinedly, "hey, look at me" she added, nudging her, "they'll wake up in a few minutes, just watch"

Kayla's throat was aching with emotion, burning in an effort to hold back tears as she glanced between Lydia and Issac, both looking seriously freaked out but strong, like they were putting on a brave face.

Why couldn't she do that?

"A few minutes" Kayla nodded, sliding down the wall and wrapping her arms round her raised legs, "a few minutes and they'll be back"

A few minutes came and went and nothing happened.

After ten minutes she started gnawing on her nails, biting them down until the skin broke and they started oozing small droplets of blood.

After twenty minutes she started pacing, casting nervous glances to the three tubs, now chewing on her bottom lip.

When it hit the thirty minute mark she couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Why haven't they woke up?" She demanded, glaring across the room at Deaton, "you said a few minutes, you _said_ they would only be under for a little while, why aren't they waking up?"

"Kayla-"

_"No" _she exclaimed, "what if they're dead? They could be dead, don't you _get _that?"

"They just need time to find the location of the nemeton-"

_"Bullshit"_ she was shaking with anger and the feeling of loss and worry, eyesight blurry with tears, "was this apart of your plan? Did you want this?"

"Kayla-" Isaac whispered, standing next to her, "-he's trying to help-"

"How do _you_ know?" She interrupted him, glaring fiercely, "what if he's working with her? What if he's working with Jennifer?"

Lydia was frowning at her in concern, her eyes careful.

"Kay... He's not working with Jennifer"

"You don't _know that"_ she screamed, slamming her fists off her thighs and making her friends jump, "I don't trust him, I don't trust you" she glared at Deaton, "not after this... If they're... If they're... If you _made_ us kill them I will _destroy_ you" she threatened lowly, her voice layered with venom and distant, "I don't care what potions you have or whatever concoctions you can make up, if they're in pain, if they die... _I will end you"_

"Kayla" Issac hissed under his breath, tugging on her arm and pulling her against his side like he was scared she would attack Deaton right here and now, "calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down" she sneered, "if he planned this, if he's up to something I will kill him, no hesitation"

She was raging, anger surging through her veins so she was seeing red. This was when she got unpredictable and her unpredictable was dangerous.

She was sure she felt the floor underneath her shift, like the start of an earthquake, and only had time to think 'oh shit' before Isaac pushed her back, standing in front of her and cutting off her sight of Deaton.

"Hale, _calm down,_ the last thing we need is you loosing control and causing the place to fall down on us, then they really will be dead... Calm down" he emphasised, "calm down"

"I'm calm" she hissed through gritted teeth, "just let me at him-"

He pushed her back into the wall, his eyes flashing, "Hale, **stop**, they're going to be fine-"

"You don't _know that" _she screamed, her own eyes flashing green, "how do you know that? They're _dead-"_

"They're not dead"

She let out a frustrated growl, body shaking as she shoved at his chest with so much force it surprised her but her emotions were in chaos and she felt uncontrollable, like a tornado, whipping and spinning through the air ready to destroy anyone that pissed her off and she must've looked seriously threatening because Isaac practically wolfed out right in front of her, his eyes bright Amber and his teeth as sharp as razors.

What if they lost their friends? The parents? What if she lost Stiles?

She snarled angrily, feeling the same kind of erratic power she felt when she fought the alphas burn through her veins, stepping forward but before she could do something she would no doubt regret Lydia was in front of her, all five foot three of her.

"Hey Kay, it's me, BFF, girl crush, remember?" She glanced at Lydia, her eyes cooling down slightly before she glared at Isaac and Deaton, her gaze turning fierce again, "um... Don't look at them, look at me... _Kay_, look at me"

She really should get her anger under control.

Eh... Maybe one day.

"Kayla... Come on, remember you always used to joke you couldn't take your eyes of me? Kay... Playful flirting remember? Uh... Okay, clearly this isn't working, though if Stiles asks why I did this it was a medical intervention to stop you going off the rails and killing us all... Okay... Okay... Just try and not bite off my tongue-"

Next thing she knew Lydia's lips were on hers briefly, her hands tangling through her hair, her anger immediately dissipating into a blank void as her eyes widened slightly at the shock.

The Kayla part of her was like 'huh... Best friend kissing, nice' but the sexual Encantado part of her woke up alive and alert, like it was coming to from a deep sleep.

But it seemed to work. She wasn't angry anymore.

Lydia was, obviously, very good at this, her lips still at the start, just pressed against her own with enough force to silence her before gliding across hers for a few seconds, the raspberry flavour of her lipstick tingling Kayla's bottom lip.

Lydia pulled back, her hands dropping to slide down her arms, blinking slowly to clear the daze she felt, "uh... It worked"

"Um... W-What?"

Lydia smirked, "you don't look ready to kill us all, I must be a pretty good kisser"

"Uh... Um... I-I don't... Yeah" she muttered, her mind not catching up with her as she blinked slowly, "thanks for that"

Lydia's smile was genuine this time, "no problem"

Her lips were actually so soft it was unreal and her lipstick was smooth, not sticky, and whoa... How hadn't she kissed Lydia before?

"Uh... Sorry" she glanced at Isaac and Deaton, "I didn't mean that... I'm... I'm really sorry"

Deaton nodded in acceptance but looked a little bent out of shape, like her words had rattled his world a little and Isaac just returned back to 'normal', looking relieved.

"I honestly thought you would kill me there" he muttered with a small chuckle, "phew... Thanks for not ripping me apart, really appreciate it"

She smiled back but it soon dropped off her face as her eyes fell on the three tubs of ice cold water... Three tubs with her friends inside.

It wasn't a dream... It was a real life living nightmare.

* * *

Ten hours. Ten hours of hell, there was no other way to describe it. The anxiety between all of them was real and they hadn't slept, too wired to do anything other than drill holes through the three tubs with their stares, worry seeping through their skin.

She was sitting on a hard plastic chair, knees to her chest, Stiles' large shirt wrapped around her frame. She had her head lowered, her face burrowed into the thick material that smelt so strongly of his unique smell... So warm, so homely, the scent caught between clothes conditioner, deodorant and his own unique smell that she couldn't ever quite put a finger on... Kind of earthly and deep.

Of course it was more likely due to the major histocompatibility complex molecules released in his perspiration but that was too complicated. Let's stick with 'base scent'.

It calmed her, kept her from not going out of her frigging mind, brought up all these happy memories that kept her occupied.

But it could only last for so long and she couldn't take it anymore.

She really felt like she was going out of her mind and just the thought that this doesn't work, that they fail, and they're friends bodies were right there... No, no way.

"I need some fresh air" she announced, "if anything happens... Call"

"Kay wait... Where-where are you going?" Lydia asked anxiously, "what if they wake up?"

"I'm just going for a walk" she lied smoothly, well aware Isaac was looking at her suspiciously, "I just... Need some time"

"Walk where?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Across town" technically that wasn't a lie, "I won't be long"

What she said was true, she did need some time. The anxiety in there was crippling and suffocating and she felt like someone was crushing her windpipe slowly. Every second without her friends, without Stiles, was absolutely soul breaking.

"Four times in one week... It's almost like you want to come back" a voice sounded and Kayla physically gritted her teeth, her fists clenching at her sides, "we have a bed for you if you like, I always keep one spare for my 'special' patients"

She turned around from her place at the front desk where she was receiving her visitors badge and signing in, sending the older man a sarcastic smile.

"Brunski - pleasure as always"

He smirked, folding his arms over his chest, "that offer is still on the table by the way, anytime you want to come back, check yourself in for a little mental evaluation, I think you need it sweetheart"

"Well I think you need to go fuck yourself" she said briskly, "and we all know who the mentally deranged one here is and it _certainly_ isn't me"

He glared at her for that comment, his mouth twisting into a thin line, "soon Hale... Trust me on that"

"I wouldn't trust you with a cactus let alone an actual adult opinion" she shrugged, "now if you'll excuse me, I would much rather have a conversation with the mentally insane"

She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks, "if you ever want a peak at your other file, the one you didn't break in and steal, then stop by some time... I think you'll find it rather _enlightening"_

She shrugged, frowning, "file? What file?" She asked in faux confusion, "i didn't know about any file"

He chuckled, showing his yellow teeth, "sure you didn't"

"Prove it" she snarled back quietly, "oh that's right... You can't" she tore her arm from his, straightening out the shirt she was wearing, "and whatever sick power play this is it's not working... I'm not interested in some fucked up file... I'm_ fine"_

"Fine?" He scoffed disbelieving, "you look as broken as a China doll that's been dropped on its head several times... I'll see you next time sweetheart-" he started walking away backwards, winking at her, "-_real_ soon"

She shivered at his tone, hating the way he always made her skin crawl in the worst possible way.

Thank god she couldn't remember everything that happened to her here... Sometimes you were better off not knowing.

She slowly trailed down the bleak corridor, eyes interested as they raked over each patient, wondering what their story was, how they got here, if they would ever get out like her...

... She doubted it, and that was the sad part.

Okay so this was the fourth time she had visited eichen house without telling anyone... Even Stiles. And it wasn't because she liked keeping secrets or felt she had to she just... She knew they wouldn't get it. Knew _he_ wouldn't understand.

It would just start an argument and she had been too tired and sad to argue lately.

She had only meant to visit once, say her piece and leave but she kept returning.

This place, the _person_, was like a drug. She felt compelled to come, as simple as that.

She entered the day care lounge where some patients were painting, others playing cards and some were staring blankly into space, unable to grasp the concept of reality.

Much like Brian.

Shocker right? Visiting the guy that had basically tried to kill her and her friends multiple times as well as destroying lives and relationships in the process, what could she say? It was complicated.

She took a seat next to him on the white sofa, cocking her head to the side.

"No bullshit today Brian... I need your help"

His mouth was wide open, staring at nothing in particular until she spoke, slowly closing his mouth and looking right through her, his eyes dark and hollow.

It was unnerving how still and quiet he was, truly crazy.

She did that. She destroyed and burned away his sanity with one power fuelled kiss.

She might not have killed him but she may as well had. It was like looking into the eyes of a dead man.

"What do you know about the nemeton? I _know_ you know something, you always knew more than you let on" she added in a warning tone, "that's how you were always a step ahead of us... What do you know?"

His dead eyes slid up to her gaze, his usual bright blue eyes dull and void, "you should go... Before they... Before they keep you here"

"The nemeton Brian" she knew it was a long shot but she couldn't sit back and do nothing, Brian, although nuts, was her only source of information right now, "c'mon... Help me, you owe me that much at least"

He looked thin and frail, his cheeks hollow, his lower face full of unshaven stubble, his dark blonde hair scruffy and messy and apart of her did feel sorry for him. Did feel guilty. Did wish she could take it part. But then her anger took over...why should she feel sorry for him? He deserved what he got, didn't he?

It was a never ending struggle between two mind sets, hence how she kept coming back.

"C-Can't" he whispered, shaking his head slowly, "can't think"

"Yes you can" she sighed in frustration, "just... Stop being crazy for a second" she was frustrated and annoyed, worried about Stiles and her friends, "the nemeton"

But it was clear he was having one of his bad days - seeing stuff that wasn't there, hearing things, unable to process anything from reality... This day was just going _great._

He didn't reply, his eyes glazing over and he started slowly rocking back and forth, like he was on autopilot.

"... Nevermind" she said in disappointment, "I knew it wouldn't work"

But she couldn't take her eyes off him, soaking up the image of how distressed yet vacant he looked, how dead he seemed, torturing herself because she knew she did this... She did this to him because that's what people like her did. Destroyed people's lives.

Her emotions were already in chaos as tears burned to her eyelids.

"I'm... I'm sorry" she whispered, knowing he probably couldn't hear her, "I didn't realise this would happen... Maybe killing you would've been the kinder thing to do on my part"

How come she hated him so much, hated his entire existence, yet she felt sympathy for him? It didn't make sense, none of this made sense.

"You're not dead yet"

Kayla jumped at the voice, her nerves fried to hell as she glanced up at Meredith who was cocking her down at her, her eyes wide and surprised though Kayla had come to the conclusion that was just Meredith.

"Uh... No" she breathed a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't creepy and pervy Brunski, "still alive and kicking"

"Not for long" Meredith said plainly, her tone calm and content and that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Uh... Meredith?" She asked, casting a glance to Brian before standing up slowly, her brows creasing, "why do you keep saying that?"

The other girl looked confused, her head tilting to the side.

"That I'm going to die... I know you're a banshee and everything but-but... _How _do you know? Do you have like a banshee memo board?"

"They told me" Meredith whispered, her voice hushed, "they tell me a lot of things"

"Who are '_they_?'" Kayla asked gently, "... Real people?"

"Them up here" Meredith pointed to her skull, "they talk to me... They make me feel things"

Kayla just sighed and shook her head, taking a step back, "I'm sorry what happened to you Meredith, I really am..." But the girls' arm shot out and wrapped around hers before she could leave, her blue eyes widening.

"I did warn you... I shouldn't have, they tell me not to, but I-I had to... I couldn't stop-the pain... I had to _tell_ you..."

Kayla glanced down at Meredith's arm around her forearm before glancing up and meeting the others girls' gaze, her stare wary and cautious, "... You've told me._.. Every_ time I've seen you, it's getting kind of scary now"

"Don't be scared" Meredith whispered, "I've been told it's rather peaceful..."

"Dying is peaceful?" Kayla asked in disbelief, "no it's not, it's painful and terrifying and ruins lives... _Nothing_ is peaceful about dying"

"It'll be fine... he'll be with you... It will be peaceful after the pain"

_"Him?_" Kayla exclaimed, "Meredith stop it okay? Just_** stop!"**_ She was so loud the other girl flinched, "I'm not dying, _no one _is dying. There's a reason you're in here and I'm out there"

She didn't mean to say that, her anger and frustration creeping up on her but Meredith didn't seem bothered by her words, her gaze still and unnervingly unblinking.

"Soon" was all Meredith said, finally blinking before brushing past her, wandering aimlessly down the long corridor, leaving Kayla standing there in shock, her feet rooted to the spot.

... Dying, just another thing to add to the list of constant worries._ Fantastic._

**A)n) hope you all like, I had fun writing this... I have also posted a few one shot au of Kayla and stiles as well as updating the pregnancy/baby au and updating bedroom adventures, I've been busy haha, so check them out and please please review, I love you all, see you next time.**

**Also my fanfic tumblr is - fanficanatic-tw if you wanna see some fanfic related stuff**


	60. Chapter 60 - First glimpse at evil

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me... Hope you like this chapter X**

Eichen house gave her the shivers, making her skin break out on an uncomfortable cold sweat. Something just wasn't right about that place, well... Apart from the obvious. There was something off about it and not just because it held the mentally insane. Those she could deal with, understand even, there had been many times she had been teetering on the brink of insanity, on the verge of loosing her mind. Maybe one day she would. Maybe she would get the absolutely _delightful_ pleasure of calling this place home.

That thought made her want to jump off a bridge.

She left soon after Meredith's exclamations, too freaked out to stay.

After that she promised herself she wouldn't go back, that that was her done, wiping her hands of Brian. She promised herself she wouldn't feel sorry for him, that she would accept what she did and stay clear of that hellish place but at the same time she was forcing herself to make these promises to herself she knew she wouldn't keep them.

She kept getting drawn back... Like a moth to a flame.

And one day it would burn her. She was sure of it.

If, and when, Stiles finds out he would go nuts. He would be furious, shouting and screaming at her and she would scream back, they would tear chunks out each other because Stiles was protective like that and as much as she loved him he does lash out at things he doesn't understand. That was just him.

The rain had eased off as she walked down the darkening streets, hugging Stiles' shirt closer to her quivering body. The smell of him still clung to it as she breathed it in, trying to calm down her racing heart.

She didn't like to show fear or nerves but that didn't mean they didn't eat away at her.

By the time she reached the animal clinic she practically burst through the doors, her eyes wide and expecting as she slipped through to the back, desperately hoping to see her friends alive and alright, her gut churning with anticipation.

But no luck. All she saw was Isaac and Lydia sitting glumly near by, Deaton busying himself with clearing up the cage room.

"They... They haven't woke up yet?" She asked in dread, "... Why?"

The three tubs were still full to the brim with water and ice cubes, Deaton no doubt topping it up with more as they melted away.

Lydia shook her head, "Deaton says it's because the Nemeton is trying to fight being found or something - but they're still alive" she added at Kayla's panicked look, "shouldn't be too much longer"

"I hope not... The full moon isn't far off" Isaac added anxiously, "and we all know what will happen then"

Jennifer. The alphas. Sacrifices.

Fantastic.

"Yeah... You'll all be powerless" Kayla murmured, biting her lip in thought, "and Jennifer will kill us all, fun times eh?" She muttered sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest, "and here I thought this was going to be a good year"

"But you won't be" Lydia hummed thoughtfully, "your strength isn't linked to the moon is it?"

"I... I don't think so" she answered as Isaac's eyes widened in realisation, "huh, maybe I could actually rip that bitch's throat out"

"I was going more for incapacitating her, maybe breaking a few bones but whatever works for you" Lydia shrugged, "I have no sympathy for her" the strawberry blonde raised a hand and rested it over her bruised neck where Jennifer tried to strangle her, "do as you please"

"I back up that statement" Isaac muttered, his voice hard, "just don't go and get yourself killed with your recklessness"

"I'm not reckless" she objected immediately and then faltered, "well..." And Isaac raised his eyebrows like 'see? Even you agree' "not as reckless as I used to be, that's progress"

Isaac smirked, slinking around to her other side so their arms brushed, "yeah, definitely progress Hale"

"Seriously though" she added, "I've not even thought about snorting cocaine"

Silence followed her words, her friends just giving her 'where the hell did that come from?' looks, "well... I am now I said it" she grumbled, "that stuff _was_ pretty good"

"Hale... No" Isaac mumbled like he didn't know what else to say, "drugs bad remember?"

"But oh so good at the same time" she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, "oh relax guys I'm joking" she rolled her eyes at their relieved looks, "just trying to pass the time"

Isaac glanced down at his watch in worry, "it's been nearly sixteen hours since they've been in there... They've got to wake up soon right?"

And no sooner had he said that than Allison had shot upright, sending waves of water surging to the floor as she gasped for breath, eyes wide and shocked soon followed by Stiles then Scott, each one of them looking around wildly.

"I saw it. I know where it is"

"We passed it. There's-There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big"

"It was the night we were looking for the body"

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter"

"I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone"

"It was me. You almost hit _me_"

"We can find it"

Kayla couldn't keep up with their muddled conversation, her mind whirling as she allowed her eyes to drift over the three friends in complete shock that they were okay... _Really_ okay. They weren't dead. They didn't drown. They were alive. Properly alive, breathing and everything. That was all she could focus on.

"What?" Allison asked self consciously, glancing between them, "why are you looking at us like that?"

"You were out really long" Lydia said quietly and the relief was so strong with Kayla she couldn't breathe, her chest stilling as she glanced at their bare feet, her gaze oddly enough zoning in on how they all wriggled their toes. A part of her honestly thought they wouldn't wake up. The larger part of her thought they had killed them.

"How long is a long time?"

"Sixteen hours"

"Sixteen-_what?"_ Stiles exclaimed in shock, "we were in there for sixteen hours?"

Sixteen hours too long. Her gaze lifted and met his gaze head on, her own clouding with tears. They were really okay. _He_ was really okay.

Green swirled with brown and she was sure he looked guilty, his thick brows furrowing in contemplation but he shouldn't feel guilty, it worked. They knew how to find the Nemeton. They succeeded. It wasn't all for nothing, that was the main thing.

He kept his stare locked onto hers as he padded over to her, his bare feet squelching across the floor looking like some kind of drowned rat, his thick hair darker and plastered to his forehead, water droplets dripping for his jaw line and, weirdly enough, he looked refreshed - maybe being dead for sixteen hours was what he needed, the dark circles under his eyes considerably better.

"Hey" he whispered, reaching out to tenderly grasp a lock of her hair that had turned curly and mildly frizzy, a smile gracing his lips as he realised what he said earlier came true - her hair did resemble someone from the 80's, "long time no see"

She gently punched his chest, rolling her eyes, "asshole"

"Love you too" he smirked and the next thing she knew she was in his arms, not caring he was soaking wet and trembling slightly from the cold, burying her face in the crook of his neck and clinging to the back of his shirt for dear life.

"Don't do that to me again" she whispered, nose brushing along his damp skin, "I mean it Stiles because next time I won't hug you for it, I'll kill you"

He chuckled at that, his arms winding around her back and kissing the side of her head, "like I said Kaylz... Love you too"

She settled down, content with knowing he was alive and well and squeezed him back, hugging him like there was no tomorrow and she heard him wince a little, his hands still lightly tracing patterns on her back.

"Uh Kaylz, you're kind of-ow-squeezing a little too-ah-hard"

"Oh... Sorry" she loosened her grip, dropping her hands to cling to his belt loops, tilting her head to peer up at him, "I forget you're human and breakable"

"You're really flattering me today" he muttered playfully, a sarcastic tone evident in his voice, "I mean really, I kind of want to hear what you would say at my funeral now"

"Ha-ha" she rolled her eyes, leaning up on her tip toes to stare into his whiskey flecked eyes, her gaze smouldering his, "jokes aside - please don't scare me like that again" she whispered lowly for his ears and his only, "I'm risking my cold hard bitch exterior here but... But it was terrifying. I felt like I was going out of my fricking mind. I uh... I really don't want you to die Stiles"

He slowly raised his hand, tenderly cupping her cheek as his thumb rubbed along her cheek bone, his stare serious and steady, "I won't. I promise"

That settled her racing heart a little, her body calming down as it finally settled in he was okay, they were _all_ okay and would hopefully stay that way. He was safe in her arms... He would be okay, she would make sure of that.

"Good" she smiled lightly, rubbing her hands through his thick locks, "otherwise I would kill you myself"

He chucked, pressing his forehead against hers, his dark eyes flickering with amusement, "that's, somehow, a sweet thought"

"Um..." A deep voice hummed out carefully, "guys we should get going... We've got less than four hours"

Kayla shook herself from her trance like state, glancing over at Isaac sheepishly, "right uh-" she dropped back down to the flats of her feet, "-sorry. Fight brains on" she ran her hands down Stiles' chest, tearing her gaze away from him but he caught her hand, pulling her back to him hastily.

"Screw that" he mumbled, "give me five seconds to kiss my damn girlfriend Lahey" and he did... Oh _boy_ did he kiss her. Somehow a measly five seconds felt like five hours, his lips soft but pressed hard against hers, conveying so much emotion she stilled under his touch, still shocked how he could make her feel this way.

Damn him.

It was sweet but full of urgency, his hands sliding into her hair to pull her against him, keeping her upright from the shock, his body cold to touch but she didn't mind. She didn't mind one bit.

He pulled back, breathing deep and irregular to gaze into her eyes, his lips slightly parted, "stay safe Kaylz... Come back in one piece yeah?"

Because they knew what this meant. She would go help fight Jennifer and the alphas and he would go save his dad. They had to go in opposite directions despite not wanting to part. This was their relationship. Sacrifices they just had to make despite the turmoil it cost.

"Yeah" she agreed quietly, "of course... I promise" she vowed wholeheartedly, nodding against the palm of his hand.

She pecked his lips once more despite the fact five pairs of eyes were watching them curiously, too absorbed in his swirling whisky eyes to notice or care at least until the door chimed open and they all swivelled their heads to the side to see Ethan walk in, his eyes wary.

"I'm looking for Lydia. I need your help"

"Why?"

The only way to describe Ethan's expression was pure dread and anxiety, his eyes flaring up with worry.

"What's going on Ethan?" Kayla asked worriedly, dropping her hands from Stiles' body and frowning at the twin.

"You need to help me stop Kali and my brother from killing Derek"

Oh for the love of fuck. What else could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Not much though considering the fact they all lived.

Well... Barr Kali and quite possibly Jennifer but no loss there. She felt no sympathy for them at all. Not when she was clinging onto Lydia in the loft, willing to put her life on the line for her best friend as Jennifer pumped Kali head to toe full of glass shards. She felt glad Kali was gone. Although Deucalion was the leader there was something about Kali that screamed 'viscious' and now she wasn't here to inflict more pain on others. She knew she should feel sorry but she didn't. Not one bit.

And apparently Scott was now a true Alpha (no surprise there), Deucalion had slashed Jennifer's throat (kind of a-given, she just wished she was there to see it), Aiden and Ethan had somehow pulled through getting the shit kicked out of them (stubborn assholes) and Stiles, Isaac and Allison had managed to save the parents in time so, overall, not a shabby job if she did say so herself.

And, hey, she only came away with one injury, that was definitely a 'clap on the back' moment and to make it better it was only a slight sprained wrist, hardly anything to cry over.

So, yeah, it went pretty damn well if she did say so herself.

She was sitting on the Stilinski porch, her legs jigging up and down nervously as she waited for Melissa to drop off the Sheriff Stiles and Isaac, the sheriff even going as far as to invite Isaac to stay as long as he pleased because he wanted to 'grill his brains on everything werewolf'. Now he seemed much more accepting of the supernatural, even going as far as sounding half excited.

She heard the rumble of the car and jumped up, her green eyes flitting across the front yard to see Melissa park at the sidewalk and relief seized her chest, almost crushing her under the weight of it. She knew they were okay but seeing it with her own two eyes was like a whole other story.

Isaac stepped out first from the back seat followed by Stiles and then the Sheriff appeared, slowly pulling himself from the front seat and thanking Melissa for the ride, insisting she go home and get some rest and Kayla slowly moved forward, her eyes carefully moving over every single one of them, noting the blood along Stiles' hairline, the way the Sheriff limped a little and how Isaac held his arm to his chest, supporting it as it healed but they were all okay.

Literally. They were totally and completely _fine_.

"Thank god" She whispered to herself, relieved tears clouding her vision as Stiles literally swept her into his arms, hugging her body to his for dear life, "What happened? Why are you bleeding?" She mumbled against the side of his neck, her feet dangling a couple of centimetres from the ground as Stiles crushed her to his chest, "Are you okay?"

"One hundred and ten percent" He muttered against her hair, his arms tight around her waist, "Are you?" he rushed out in worry, carefully dropping her back to solid ground, one hand sliding into her loose hair and the other fluttering across her body, his eyes wildly zoning across her body, "Did you get hurt?"

"No… I'm fine" She answered with a small smile but Stiles had picked up on her bruising wrist, carefully taking it in his grasp and turning it over to inspect the damage, "And that-" she chuckled, "-is nothing. I've had worse Stiles"

"You know I hate it when you say that phrase" he grumbled under his breath but was frowning down at her wrist, "What happened?"

"I pushed Lydia out the way and fell on my wrist, that's all" She soothed gently as Stiles got this slight burning fire behind his eyes, like he did every time she got hurt by someone, "relax"

He blew out a sigh of relief, his eyes cooling down as she gently reached up to run her fingers along the jagged cut on his hairline, her brows furrowing, "we'll have to put some antiseptic on that, make sure it doesn't get infected" she murmured, "You're lucky you don't need stitches"

But while she was frowning in concern, her hands cupping his cheeks to inspect the cut he was smiling slightly and before long a sappy grin had formed on his face, his eyes light and dazzling with amusement.

"What?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The grin didn't stop, in fact if anything it got bigger and for the first time in weeks it looked like a genuine care free smile, like the weight of the world wasn't quite as heavy on his shoulders.

"No reason" He said softly and she tilted her head to the side at his answer, confused.

"Stiles…" She said slowly, "You've got that half cringey-half mushy look in your eyes again, kinda like how you look at pizza"

He chuckled under his breath quietly, his eyes never leaving hers, "You always have such flattering descriptions of me" He said sarcastically, "but I love it"

She smirked, biting her lip to stop from full blown smiling and just before Stiles could open his mouth to speak he was interrupted by an amused if not borderline annoyed Isaac, stepping forward to stand next to them.

"Okay Stilinski you've had your time, give me my best friend back" He chuckled, gently tugging her from Stiles' grip who watched on shocked as she got pulled from his arms and straight into Isaac's who was considerably taller, broader and more muscular, letting out a quiet 'oomph' as she was met face first with a practically stone chest, his arms picking her up like she was a sack of flour and spinning her around.

"Jeez Hale" He laughed lightly, "You couldn't stop giving your boyfriend heart eyes for two seconds to say how good it is to see me alive" He teased playfully and she just smiled against his shoulder, her hands reaching up to ruffle his hair, "nice to see where your priorities lie"

"Sorry Lahey" She chuckled, "I love you just as much"

"Hopefully not _quite_ as much otherwise that would get a little awkward"

"Maybe just a tad" She agreed as he let her down, "But I'm glad you're okay, really okay" and she was, Lahey was one of her best friends, she would be lost without him, "just a shame you didn't get a couple of inches chopped off to bring you down to normal size" She added with a playful smirk.

"What bodily part we talking about here?"

She rolled her eyes – _boys_ – and playfully slapped his chest.

"Not the part you're thinking about anyway"

"Uh, excuse me-yes, _hello_-" Stiles smiled, appearing beside them again and taking her hand, "-flirting with her is my thing, you know, being her boyfriend and all" and Kayla and Isaac shared a playful exasperated look, "So why don't we stand here-" He took a couple of steps back, gently tugging her with him and wrapping his arm around her waist, "-and you there. See? Good, really good, keeping a good few feet distance is the new group hug. _Perfect_"

She smirked at Stiles, amused by the way he tried to puff out his chest.

"Stiles, trying to be the Alpha male isn't really your thing" She joked, "You're cute just the way you are"

He relaxed at her words but pretended to look affronted, "I think you'll find I would kick ass at being an Alpha male, I would totally manage to pull that look off thank you very much"

"Uh huh" She laughed because, sure, he did have that protective instinct in him but he had that softer side that he didn't mind showing compared to a certain *_cough_* ex boyfriend of hers *_cough_* that was, in fact, an Alpha – literally, "Sure Stiles, whatever you say"

He winked down at her and when she glanced past Isaac she saw the Sheriff standing there watching them, an inquisitive frown playing on his features.

She remembered the bomb that Jennifer had dropped on him, that she was a killer, and immediately her stomach sunk right down to her feet. He was the Sheriff, the whole justice thing was his mojo, of course he wouldn't let this drop. She had betrayed him, let him down… what would he think of her?

He must've seen the look on her face because he stepped forward, shaking his head, "It doesn't matter kiddo. None of it matters"

She was shocked into silence, her brows furrowing, "What?"

"What you did… I know you and I also know whatever went down you didn't do intentionally. It was self defence right?"

"Uh… I… I don't know, I guess-"

"It was" Stiles interrupted firmly, his voice strong, "I saw it myself, hell I was there, she did what she had to do. End of story. And by doing so I'm still alive" He added, staring at his dad straight in the eye, "because otherwise you would be childless"

"Stiles" Kayla said quietly as the Sheriff flinched but Stiles shrugged.

"It's true, everything I'm saying is true. You killed because you had to not because you wanted to, no matter what anyone says. I don't care what Peter insinuates about you, what lies he comes up about the colour of your eyes, he doesn't deal with your nightmares, he doesn't see what effect it still has on you but I do okay? I see it… you feel guilty because you killed in self-defence so you know what? Dad, if you want to arrest her then you'll have to arrest me too" He nodded his head affirmatively, "Conspiracy, cover up, accomplice to murder, charge me with it all"

_"Stiles"_ She exclaimed, "What are you-"

"I meant what I said, together till the end of the road and if that dead end is a jail cell then I'm happy"

"Would you quit being stubborn?"

_"Wha_-that was a romantic gesture" he exclaimed in confusion, "That was me being romantic"

"Idiotic" She corrected, "No one willingly goes to_ jail"_

"I would happily go to jail if you were, I'm sure we would only get a year – tops – child prison and all that, most charges are wiped clear when we turn eighteen"

"That is the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard because, first of all, its **_jail_**, and Stiles you're really not an Alpha male, you would end up being someone's little bitch-"

"Oi, I would not"

"-and second they separate males from females so we wouldn't see each other anyway so what would be the point? Seriously?"

He paused, his jaw slackening a little as he thought that over, "Uh… right, forgot about the whole segregation thing" He turned to his dad, "Do you think we could do conjugal visits?"

"Stiles-"

"I'm not arresting anyone" His dad interrupted with a small tired smile, "Things aren't as black and white as I first thought… I'm willing to see the grey"

"Wha-really? For real?" Stiles exclaimed, "You're not arresting her?"

"No" The sheriff smiled, his eyes gliding over to Kayla, "Thank you"

"For what?" She was confused, bamboozled beyond belief.

He stepped forward, his eyes deep and sincere, "For saving my son"

Oh.

The gratitude thing which she felt like she totally didn't deserve.

Crap.

"It was nothing" She waved her hand, "I just… yeah, I don't know but _wait_-are you _sure_ you don't wanna arrest me? I'm giving you a free pass here, I'll go willingly" She held out her hands, "I'll even let you cuff me"

He chuckled at her, bringing her forward into a gentle fatherly hug, "No arresting, not on my watch. Just uh… try and not do it again okay?"

She let out a relieved chuckle, a weight lifting off her shoulders, "Dully noted"

He pulled back, his eyes shining with some kind of fatherly emotion she hadn't seen in years, not since before her dad died, and it made her throat close a little. The Sheriff wasn't mad at her, he was desperately trying to understand and that was worth so much to her.

"So kids-" He asked, glancing from her to Isaac and then Stiles, "-Surely it's time for pizza"

"Pepperoni" She exclaimed immediately, "Pepperoni with no pineapple, I call dibbs"

"That's-Kaylz" Stiles laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hugging her to his chest, "That's not how you call dibbs"

"Sure it is" She denied, "And I just did it so _boo-yah_" She smirked, "I win"

The sheriff chuckled, slowly limping towards the house as Isaac came to stand next to her, a pleasant smirk pulling at his lips, "You Hale… You're completely _nuts"_

"Yeah" She agreed, completely unfazed, "I'm alive, we're all alive bar the ones I couldn't care less about and I've got my boys and getting my pizza" She shrugged, "What's not to be happy about?"

"Oh, so we're your boys now are we?" Stiles grinned, "Are we like marked too?"

She winked playfully, "well I do give one hell of a love bite"

_"Wow"_ Isaac laughed as Stiles blushed, "still haven't lost your flare for the inappropriate have you?"

She nudged him playfully, wondering how long this sense of bliss would last.

Well it was Beacon Hills… clearly not long.

* * *

It was just that night, several hours later, Stiles woke up screaming, darkness weighing heavily down on him as he flailed about under the covers, his limbs twisting around the blankets as he heaved himself up trying to gasp for breath.

He knew opening the door in his mind would be dangerous, he knew the risks but he wasn't prepared for the effects. Wasn't prepared for how dirty he would feel, like something was squirming about inside him, ready to break free.

Sweat ran down his face, stinging his eyes as he blinked rapidly and less than a second later he felt a soft hand rub his back through his damp t-shirt and jumped in shock, limbs spazzing around him.

"Relax… it's just me" and he blinked at the familiar voice, Kayla's worried face swimming into focus, "Has it started already? The-The mind thing?"

"… Y-Yeah" He answered shakily, eyes going wide at the sight of her next to him, her brows furrowed and hair a mess, his baggy t-shirt slipping off her shoulders, "It's…" He gulped, glancing down at his hands that less than a few seconds ago were covered in thick red blood, or at least in his nightmare they were, it just felt so real, like it really happened.

"Stiles?" Kayla asked tenderly, worry filling her voice, "Whatever it was… it was a nightmare. It wasn't real"

It _felt_ so real. He could still feel the slippery blood, still smell the bitter acidic stinging his nostrils, still taste the metallic tang it left in his mouth and it left him shaken, his whole body quivering. He desperately yanked at the covers, pulling them back to look down at his legs and allow his hands to drift over the mattress, the awful part of his mind still thinking he would see or feel blood, god… so much blood.

"Stiles… there's nothing there, I promise" She muttered but before long his hands were drifting up her body, urgently patting across her torso and arms, touching her face and running his fingers through her hair, his eyes wild and movements jittery.

If she was freaked out by his actions she played it down, the only emotion in her eyes was concern.

"Stiles" She repeated softly, catching his hands and holding them in his grip, "Everything's okay. You had a nightmare. Everything's _okay_" She repeated, her voice unusually quiet and gentle, "your mind is playing tricks on you, that's all"

He gulped loudly, trying to calm himself down at her comforting words, "But… but you… you-there was so much _blood_" He muttered in a daze, feeling sick at the image in the forefront of his mind, "It was _so_ real Kaylz"

"I know" She whispered, raising a hand to cup his cheek, "But it wasn't. There's no blood"

He gazed into her eyes, soaking up the gentle soothing look she was giving him, "You… and then… there was so much blood" He muttered, his words jumbled, "You… you died. You-it happened so fast. There was so much blood-"

"Stiles-"

"I just saw you die" He muttered slowly, "And I… I laughed. I laughed as I-" He cut himself off, screwing his eyes shut, ripping his hands free from her grip to dig the heels of his palms into his eye sockets, trying to block out all images of all that blood, "-there was **_so much blood"_**

"Hey… don't" She soothed, tilting is head up to meet her gaze, "Stiles, I'm fine and you know what? I'm going to stay that way, I promise you. It was just a nightmare"

He was near hyperventilating as he opened his eyes, staring deep into her swirling green irises that were so bright in the dim room and forced himself to try and calm down. She was next to him in bed, she was safe, there was no blood. It wasn't real.

"It… It wasn't real" He repeated, forcing that into his head, "You're okay"

"I'm so okay" She smiled softly at him, running her hand through his damp hair, relaxing him, "I have you don't I?"

Somehow he had a feeling she would want to take back those words one day.

He was still distressed, guilt and grief tearing through his chest and she saw that, saw the turmoil swimming in his eyes and just gently helped him lay back down, pulling the covers up to his stomach and tucking him in before scooting down and wrapping her arms around his waist, faces just centimetres away from each other.

"Everything's going to be okay Stiles" She whispered quietly, softly kissing the tip of his nose, "I won't let anything hurt you… I promise"

It wasn't him he was worried about, his stomach churning at the image creeping into his mind again.

Remembering how delighted he felt, how pleased he was as the warm blood coated his skin, holding her body as it turned cold. He, or at least his dream self, felt **_happy_**. That was the part that disturbed him, dream or no dream.

He couldn't imagine any part of him feeling that kind of delight at the death of someone else, least of all Kayla, _his_ Kaylz. Maybe opening that door in his mind was a mistake.

Maybe he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Camden Lahey stood at the edge of the reserve, the sun overhead starting to rise, the storm from the other night completely gone as the sun started to shine through the canopy of trees, near blinding him. He blinked tiredly, running a hand down his unshaven face, several days old stubble scratching his skin. God, he was such a **_mess_**.

Since turning human again he just felt like crap to put it in simple terms. He missed the power, missed the opportunities it gave. He didn't want to live life constantly in fear, looking over his shoulder. Soon all his enemies (and trust him, he had a few) would find out what he had been turned into, how his Alpha pack had broken apart, and they would find him. They would find him and they would kill him.

Was that a life he really wanted to live?

He thought back to his brother, his brother who was the only thing keeping him going at this moment.

Things were still rocky, of course they were, but they were improving. He missed that relationship he had with Isaac… missed it more than he cared to admit.

That was also the only thing stopping him from leaving Beacon hills and finding a new pack, someone who would turn him, make him strong again.

He had made a lot of mistakes recently and maybe by staying human for a little longer he and Isaac could be brothers again. Maybe he had a shot at forgiveness.

He sighed heavily, leaning back against the tree trunk.

What a fucking dilemma.

Morning was fast approaching, the sun getting brighter and stinging his tired eyes.

Maybe he should sleep.

Sleep sounded so good right now.

He turned around, rubbing his eyes as he trekked back through the overgrown mass of grass and weeds, keeping his head lowered until he thought he heard something crunch behind him and whipped around, his deep blue eyes wild with fear.

No… he was just over reacting was all. That was all. Stupid human status, making him weak and scared. He hated being scared. The last time he felt really terrified was in the army and that was a long time ago, another life really.

"Stop it" He muttered to himself, shaking his head, "You're just being stupid"

He carried on, walking just that little bit faster but heard the same cracking noise but closer, his heart hammering in his chest.

He whipped around, trying not to shake.

Nothing was there. Nobody was standing there with a five foot axe ready to split him in half. He really had to get a grip of himself.

But the sooner he was back at the loft the better.

He shivered, feeling cold despite the warmth of the morning sun beating down on him and shook his head, casting his eyes around nervously before turning back around, prepared to sprint the hell out of here but was forced to stop, a terrified yell ripping free from his throat.

Standing just three feet in front of him, eyes deep and hollow, skin pale and clothes matted with dry blood was…

_No_.

**_No way._**

"L-Laura?" He croaked, heart leaping into his throat, feet scuffling backwards in fear, "But… _no_, you're-you're-"

She smiled, lips stretching over sallow skin, her head eerily tilting to the side like a curious child.

"Is that who you see?" She, it, whatever the hell this thing was, demon, hallucination, zombie, it sounded exactly like Laura, her voice strong and thick but had a note of gentleness attached to it, "How interesting… I always take great pleasure in being past lovers"

No sooner had she said that than the image flickered in front of his very eyes, transforming into someone taller and broader, his features set in stone.

"D-D-Dad?"

No way. _Stop_. This wasn't real. This _couldn't_ be happening-

"Daddy issues, how boring" And like a funky tv signal his dad flickered and just seconds later standing there in her usual baby blue blouse and green apron was-

"M-Mom" His voice was soft and crackly, tears clogging his vision, hurt tearing him apart from the inside out as he stumbled back some more, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to escape this… _whatever_ it was.

The apparition smiled and unlike his mom the smile was cold and calculating, bloodthirsty even, and it sent shivers up his spine.

"Much better" It sounded so much like his mom he damn well almost fell for it, craving to hear her voice once more but mind numbing fear paralysed him as the figure ghosted forward, it's eyes somehow empty but filled with hate, of _hunger_.

He was shaking, face draining as the figure stood in front of him, his mom's dark blonde curls bouncing around the shoulders as it lifted a cold hand to touch his cheek, instantly freezing him to the spot.

"Shhhhhh" His mom whispered, or whoever was adapting the innocent image of his mother and twisting it into something evil and tainted, "This won't hurt one bit"

All his energy left him turning his legs to jelly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground, shaking as his body slipped into shock.

Using the Nemeton _was_ like a Beacon after it. It drew things here, good bad and everything in-between, there would be consequences.

**_For everyone involved._**

An) wow I suck at updating recently im terrible haha but I sure hope you all liked and please please review, im going to try and update within the week because 3B IS SO CLOSE LIKE SOOOO CLOSE woo, and anyone guess what the creepy new supernatural guest is? Lol. See you next time x


	61. Chapter 61 - Therapy

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – anyways woooooo so close to 3b I am so excited haha, thanks all for reviewing and I hope y'all like this chapter x**

When the alarm went off at seven the next morning she felt like chucking it out the window. Were they all nuts deciding today was the best day to return to school? Didn't they at least deserve one measly day off? She thought so but apparently her friends thought they had all missed too much and that going back to normalcy was the best option. Damn them.

In her haste to switch off that damn ringing she practically half clambered over Stiles, all bony elbows and knees and, huffing and puffing as she tried to hit 'snooze' on the clock but ended up swatting it off the bedside table so it crashed to the wooden floor.

Oh fuck. _Great_ start to the day.

"Do you have something against my clock?" Stiles asked sleepily and she glanced down, her messy hair obscuring most of her vision, her knee firmly planted in his stomach, her elbow inches away from his face.

"Yeah… its existence" she said playfully, pushing herself up and making sure all her limbs were not in a position to skewer him, "You feeling better today?"

His face literally drained of whatever little colour it had, his deep honey brown gaze turning slightly fearful as he ran his eyes along her body, like he was just double checking it was a nightmare he had and wasn't reality.

"…Sure" He finally settled in saying, nodding jitteryly, "Just a nightmare"

Her head tilted to the side, her long hair tickling his neck, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About how I killed you? Not particularly" He answered, a hard defensive edge to his voice, "I honestly just want to forget about it"

"Okay" She muttered understandably, "forgotten already" She smiled lightly as she leaned down to press a soft but quick kiss to his lips, their noses brushing against each other's, "And you can have first shower, you stink"

"Wow… thanks" Stiles chuckled in amusement, the tension starting to slowly leave his body, "you don't smell like roses either princess"

She paused, raising her eyebrows at that nickname and immediately Stiles cringed and screwed his face up and she could just imagine him hitting himself over the head – repeatedly – "That is a horrible pet name, pretend that never happened. I think I'll stick with babe from now on. Be boringly the same"

Kayla laughed, she couldn't help it, "nah… it's fine, I like the way you say it" She smirked, "Just don't, y'know, say it around people and we're all good"

He seemed mildly surprised at her acceptance, a small content smile pulling at his lips, "Told you"

"Told me what?"

He grinned full out, his slender fingers brushing her wild hair away from her face, tucking some behind her ears, "What I've told you about five million times since we started dating… you're completely infatuated with me"

"Wow… modest" She laughed, "You must have a high opinion of yourself" She added teasingly, biting her lip to stop from full blown smiling down at him.

Stiles just smirked, "Well I have got the prettiest girl in school to date me. Does give a guy a confidence boost"

"Yeah right, prettiest girl in school" She copied with a playful roll of her eyes, "You're a really good liar Stiles, maybe you should be a lawyer" She chuckled.

"I'm telling the truth" He emphasised, "Want me to go into detail?"

"No" She immediately exclaimed, "Stiles your mush is-"

"-Adorable" He cut her off with a laugh, "You're… amazing. Funny. Cute. Beautiful-"

"Stiles-"

"-Gorgeous. Adorable. Sexy. Perfect-"

"Okay okay I get it" She laughed, hating the way her cheeks heated up at his words, "You think I'm the bees-knees"

"I don't think it, I know it" He smirked, "Everyone knows it… aw, you blushing princess?" he laughed and she just groaned playfully, burying her head into his chest to hide her red cheeks because, dammit, she never blushed and now he was making her feel this and she was mortified, "You don't have to hide down there, it's cute"

"Please stop complimenting me" She mumbled, peeking up at him through her eyelashes as he just grinned, "It's embarrassing"

"Hold the phone… did Kayla Hale seriously just admit she was feeling embarrassed? That's impossible" Stiles laughed, "You _never_ feel embarrassed"

She blushed more, her skin burning, "C'mon Stiles, don't inflict your mush on me, you know it makes me feel all funky"

He gently tilted her chin up, tenderly cupping her cheeks and pulling her up his body to press his lips to hers softly and with so much emotion she almost broke it, ready to bury herself under the covers for the rest of eternity but his free hand gliding up her leg and over her curved backside to settle on her hip made her breath get caught in her throat, not expecting him to do that and felt guilty she enjoyed the feel of his hands on her, half of her missing the contact and the other half of her freezing in apprehension, nerves bubbling to the surface.

"I love you" He mumbled against her lips, his breath hot and shallow, his fingers slipping up her top and inching upwards, gliding along her bare back and rolling his fingertips against each bump in her spine when she finally unfroze from her stiff position, one half of her wanting to enjoy it while the other half wanted to press pause and back right off, stopping things.

But she was being ridiculous, she knew that, so she pushed her uncomfortableness to the side, slowly untangling her legs from his and straddling his hips, kissing him back hesitantly and softly, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck to support his head.

"You feel so good" He mumbled, that one hand disappearing further up her top, the tips of his fingers still dancing along her spine and the other gently grasping her thigh and pulling her down against his crotch where she could feel his subtle bulge growing and peeled her eyes open only to see Stiles' closed in concentration, his brow creased a little as he strained, obviously holding back from flipping them over and pinning her underneath him.

Her lips stopped, chest stilling as this unexplainable guilt gripped at her so he just smothered her neck in hot wet kisses, murmuring against her skin how beautiful she was and how much he loved her and for some reason that made her feel worse.

Since **_it_ **happened she didn't feel beautiful, she felt like a failure, more subconscious about the small scars on her stomach and everywhere else on her body, still in denial that Stiles could love someone like her and the fact his husky voice was promising this while caressing her bare skin made her feel… undesirable even though it should be doing the opposite.

She cleared her throat, pulling back abruptly just as his hand moved around her front to gently, almost unnoticeably, palm her bare breast and when she skittered backwards his eyes immediately flew open, staring at her in worry.

"Kaylz… You okay? What's wrong?" he asked and she just bit her lip, pulling his hand from her body and out from her top, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Just uh… just don't touch me please" she whispered, "I don't… I can't… just don't"

"Hey it's okay, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to… I wasn't suggesting we… I know you don't want to-and that's okay… I'm-I'm sorry" He ended with simply, his eyes heavy with guilt as he kept his hands away from her.

She didn't know what to say so just clambered off his lap, avoiding his gaze as she stood up off the bed, pulling down her top and just shrugged.

"It's fine Stiles, don't worry about it… if you don't mind I think I'll go for a shower first, Lydia will kill me if I don't wash my hair" She mumbled, grabbing a random handful of clothes before sucking up her courage and glancing at him, hating the way he looked so disappointed in himself, the guilt shining in his eyes, "Honestly Stiles… it's fine" she emphasised as he met her gaze, "don't worry too much, you'll get frown marks" She forced a chuckle, gently leaning down to press a fleeting kiss to his cheek, "I'll see ya in bit"

She forced a gentle smile, excusing herself from the room and closing the door behind her.

Okay so she had some serious issues she needed to sort out, that had been clearly established.

* * *

"There's Lydia Allison and Erica, better say hi" Kayla muttered as they entered the school, "See ya in chemistry?" She glanced initially at Stiles before letting her eyes drift to Scott who nodded then fell back to Stiles who she could tell felt a little uncomfortable from this morning, his eyes never staying on her for longer than a few seconds despite before that he would literally ogle at her all day.

"Of course, I'll save you a seat… if you want me to save you a seat" He added in a rush, his eyes widening, "Not that you have to sit next to me or anything, it's not like the rule of dating that you _have_ to do something, your choice" He babbled on, "Completely up to you"

She sighed, cocking her head to the side, "Stiles… Stiles look at me" He finally did, his nervous gaze meeting hers, "Forget about this morning, please… everything's chill. I promise" She leaned forward, rolling her eyes as she kissed his cheek, "And yeah save me a seat"

And with that she left them to it, the two boys watching her leave.

"What was that about?" Scott murmured, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, "Something… happen?"

"It's a long story" Stiles sighed, "But let's just say I pushed things a little too far in the bedroom department and she kinda freaked out on me, yeah I know, douche move" Stiles waved his hand, "I was just so happy we were alive and together I forgot. Go on, tell me how dickish I was being"

"So you haven't… _really?"_ Scott looked mildly surprised, "Still?"

"She only lost the baby a few weeks ago" Stiles mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor, "Scott… we hardly even kiss anymore which is fine, I'll give her as much time as she needs, but… she's obviously bottling stuff up that's why I… kinda… sort of…"

"Oh no Stiles… what did you do?" Scott looked ready to faceplam himself, "Is it going to get you killed?"

"Quite possibly but she suggested it first" Scott raised his eyebrows, "I kind of… booked us into a few sessions of therapy. Here. At school. With Ms Morrell"

"Oh Stiles…" Scott shook his head, "Maybe you would've been safer dying in that bathtub"

"Oh ha-ha" He rolled his eyes, "She was the one that brought up the idea when she was in a jail cell, said the doc thought it might be a good idea… it's not a good idea is it?"

"That's the thing, it _is_ a good idea" Scott smirked, "I just know Kayla and I know she will kill you so it was nice knowing you buddy-" He slapped Stiles' shoulder, "-Good luck, you will definitely need it"

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence Scottie, what are best friends for though right?" He called out sarcastically to his retreating back before glancing at the four girls laughing next to the lockers.

Yup… he was so dead.

"Hey" Kayla greeted, appearing next to Allison and giving her a small nudge, nodding her head at Lydia and Erica opposite them, "I never thought I'd say this but _please_ tell me we're just talking about something trivial like Lydia's new pair of designer shoes and not the next big bad… I need a break from bad guys trying to kill us"

Erica laughed, "We were just saying how strange it is Derek not being an Alpha anymore"

"After everything he went through to get it as well" Allison piped up, "Guess it wasn't that important to him after all"

"Yeah, well, Derek is Derek, it's hard to know what goes through his head half the time" Kayla shrugged, "But he did it for Cora… he just got her back, he wasn't going to lose her again"

"So you're basically saying Derek's a little teddy bear inside?"

"That's totally what I'm saying" Kayla agreed, nodding at Lydia as her friend smirked, "That's why he sucked so much at being an alpha"

"He didn't suck too bad" Erica objected, shrugging a little, "Just a little"

"I'll go around and see them after school, check up on Cora" Kayla nodded before smirking over at her blonde friend, "You must be pretty relieved she's okay, especially after you two have become so…_ close"_

She held back her laughs as Erica sent her a playful glare, Allison and Lydia leaning in to learn all the juicy details.

"We've only kissed a few times Kayla" Erica whispered, "That doesn't mean anything"

"Don't lie to me, I am the expert at all things sexual, you have feelings for her… just admit it"

Erica blushed, "I don't know… maybe… anyway my love life isn't the most important topic of conversation. Allison has feelings for Isaac despite the fact he's drooling over that old blonde friend of yours, Paige something or other, Lydia is still dating crazy Aiden, your _ex_ by the way, and you're not having sex with Stiles. I think I'm doing pretty good in comparison"

Kayla paused, pursing her lips before shrugging, "She has a point. What?" She asked as Allison and Lydia cocked an eyebrow at her, "We're all pretty screwed up. Everything would be so much easier if we were all lesbians"

Allison chuckled, "And I don't have feelings for Isaac just to put that out there. I don't" She added affirmatively, "I'm happy staying single for now"

"I'm with Aiden because the sex is good" Lydia said shamelessly, shrugging a shoulder, "he does this thing, well-" She glanced up at Kayla, "-you know"

"The rotating hip thing? Eh, it's okay I guess. I can't really remember, I was as high as fuck" She replied just as bluntly and then three pairs of eyes zeroed in on her, "What?"

"We've all explained our love life situations… what about you?" Allison asked, "What's going on with you?"

"…. Nothing" She lied, "Everything is peachy"

"No one says peachy unless things are anything but peachy" Erica smirked, cocking an eyebrow knowingly, "What's going on?"

"Nada" Her voice was squeakier than usual, "We're fine" And just as she said that she felt a pair of hands land on her shoulders and almost jumped out of her skin as Stiles leaned down, his words tumbling from his mouth so quickly it took all her concentration to keep up with him.

"Don't be mad but I did a thing and this thing is supposed to help us with our thing and the thing that happened but just remember you suggested this thing not me, this was _all_ your idea and I just think this thing will be really helpful for you, us, so come to Ms Morrell's office at 10, I booked us in for some therapy" And before she could let out a shocked noise he quickly leaned down, pressing a fleeting kiss to her cheek, "Don't kill me, I love you, see you at 10" And with that he literally jumped away from her, zig zagging down the corridor and was out of her sight in two seconds flat.

"Therapy with_ HER?"_ she screeched to his retreated figure, "Are you **_INSANE?"_**

He didn't answer, already having disappeared around the corner so she just sighed, slumping back to her normal position.

"Peachy huh?" Lydia asked knowingly, "You sure there's nothing you want to tell us?"

She glanced between the three pairs of eyes, shrugging in defeat, "Fine…"

* * *

"I thought you weren't going to show up" Stiles seemed relieved as she entered the small waiting room outside Ms Morrell's small cramped office, his legs stopping from jiggling as he quickly stood up to face up, "I'm sorry for springing it on you, I would've told you sooner but we were all on the brink of dying so…"

"It's… fine" She answered, casting her eyes to the closed door, "But one session okay? That's my deal… no more. Any more than that and… and that would not be good, for either of us, especially with her" She chuckled, "If by the end of this you still want to talk to someone then I'll book us into proper therapy through the hospital… do we have a deal?"

"Totally deal" He breathed out, relieved, nodding his head quickly, "I just think we need a nudge to talk about… everything basically" He smiled, "And at least with her we don't have to lie about the supernatural, we can be straight"

"True" She smiled, "And uh… Stiles about this morning-"

"You don't have to apologise" he immediately interrupted, shaking his head, "That one's on me okay? I crossed the line and I'm sorry, making you uncomfortable is something I never want to do, it won't happen again" He vowed honestly, "Take your time Kaylz"

A smile pulled at her lips, her eyes lighting up, "… Thanks…" Generally touched with how cool and accepting he was about everything, "Really… thank you"

He chuckled, "You don't have to thank me for being considerate" but she was just so used to it that someone doing something and not expecting anything in return still came as a shock.

It was then Ms Morrell opened her door, bang on ten o'clock and smiled over at them.

"Mr Stilisnki…. Miss Hale…"

"Oh here we go" She muttered under her breath, "You're totally buying me ice cream after this"

"Triple scoop mint choc chip" He agreed, nodding quickly, "Trust me babe, you deserve it"

Despite the fact she wanted to get the hell out of here A.S.A.P she followed Stiles into the small office because it was what he was wanting… or needing… she would do it for him, to help him and try and get them back to normal. After everything they have been through it would be stupid to let things break apart because she was scared to open up. That would be a waste. Hence how she decided to suck it up and sat next to Stiles in those god awful wooden seats that were not all that comfy for her bony ass.

"So…" Ms Morrell started, leaning back in her leather recliner (the bitch), a ballpoint pen held in her grasp, "What's the problem?"

"You're a therapist, can't you guess?"

Stiles already looked like he regretted his decision, briefly closing his eyes, "She's a councillor Kayla, not a mind reader"

"It's okay" Ms Morrell stated, smiling a little, "she's testing me. I don't blame you. But I have a good idea what the problem is. You're distant with each other and your body language suggests you're both closing yourself off so… a loss of some sort" And Kayla tensed right then, "Everything from your posture to the position of your hands shows stress, sadness… the fact that you're tilting your body away from him shows you don't feel comfortable with affection so… a child then" and Kayla clenched her jaw tightly, her hands tightening around the arm rests, "Am I right?"

She stayed quiet, her eyes narrowing defensively at Ms Morrell as Stiles' eyes widened.

"Wow… that was freakishly accurate. You could tell all that by the way we sat?"

She just slightly inclined her head at Stiles, her gaze settling back on Kayla, "There's no need to be so defensive… I'm here to help"

"Next you'll be saying that because I'm wearing red socks I want to go on a murder spree… you're talking out of your ass. Psychology is a practice full of guess work, that's all, you had a lucky guess"

"or maybe you're more transparent that you care to admit" And was she wanting a punch? "Now, would you like to explain your feelings on this matter?"

"Not really" She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, "Talking's not my style"

"Uh… I'll um go first then" Stiles mumbled and despite the fact she was being stubborn and trying to close herself off from this situation her ears perked up (metaphorically – she wasn't a cat) discreetly paying all her attention to Stiles.

"Go ahead Stiles"

"… What… what happened it made me feel… useless" He admitted with a humourless chuckle, "Ive kinda gotten used to that feeling, being human when all my other friends either aren't or at least know how to defend themselves but-but our situation, that was a very human situation… something I thought I had some level of control over… turns out I didn't and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even save…" He trailed off, clearing his throat, "it just feels sucky not being able to help"

"Do you agree Kayla?" Ms Morrell asked quietly, "With what Stiles said" She clarified, "Do you think he's useless?"

"What? No" She exclaimed, shaking her head, "He's anything but useless. He's needed"

"Then… then why didn't you call?" Stiles whispered, shyly looking over to her, "The first time you went to the hospital, with the cramps, you took Isaac… I should've been there with you, not him"

"He was with me because I collapsed on him, because he drove me there, because he was being a friend. I didn't call you because I didn't want you feeling what I was feeling, I was trying to protect you. Sorry for trying to help"

"I get that, I do" Stiles nodded, "I just… it was _our_ baby. You could've called"

"You were there when it mattered Stiles, when I needed you, that's the main thing" She explained softly, turning back to Ms Morrell, "Are we done now? We've talked"

"We've only just scraped the surface" She smiled lightly as Kayla groaned, "Loosing a baby has had some after effects hasn't it?"

"Yeah, my periods are screwed to fuck" She answered bluntly.

"I meant emotionally" she corrected, "And physically too"

"Physically?"

"I'd day you've dropped about ten pounds"

"Eight" She immediately corrected, "Don't be dramatic"

"Okay then, eight… why is that?"

She sighed heavily, "We've all been a bit too preoccupied with trying not to die to grab pizza" She muttered sarcastically.

"Understandable" Ms Morrell nodded, "And the other physical aspect?"

"What other physical aspect?"

"Sexually" Ms Morrell answered just as Stiles coughed at their forwardness, "how's your sex life?"

"Non-existent" She replied tersely before cocking an eyebrow at Stiles, "Why am I answering all her dumb ass questions, this was your idea"

"_Technically_ you suggested it"

"You booked it"

"You agreed to come"

"When I get home I'm going to eat all your pop tarts just out of spite"

He gasped dramatically at that but before they could start bickering Ms Morrell held up her hand, silencing them.

"Then clearly refraining from sex is because of the emotional trauma and the toll it took on you as a young couple, there is nothing abnormal about that"

"Look lady-" Kayla pointed at her, "-just because we're not having sex it doesn't mean there's some psychological answer to that problem. In fact, it's not even a problem, I'm just not in the mood, no big deal okay?"

"I just want you to be honest with me, with Stiles but more importantly with yourself" She said quietly, her tone strangely comforting, "Why are you pulling away?"

"I'm-I'm not" She shook her head, "I'm just…" She didn't even know anymore. Two pairs of eyes were studying her intently, "…Being careful"

"Why?"

She hated how her eyes clogged up with tears, her vulnerability shining through her cracks, "… Because I don't want to lose another baby and in my experience sex equals baby, no matter what precautions I take, not even if I'm on the best damn birth control pill out there"

Everyone fell silent as Kayla breathed out a long sigh, "Great, we done now?"

"Not quite yet" Ms Morrell stated, swivelling her stare to Stiles, "I want you to tell Kayla, in detail, how you feel when she pulls away from you emotionally. How you feel as her boyfriend"

Oh crickey.

She sighed, secretly (or not so secretly) wanting to grab Ms Morrell and chuck her from the window, hating how nervous she felt as Stiles' gaze settled on her and she had to stare into those hurt honey brown eyes.

"I… I guess I feel… like we're not as close as we were. We talk and flirt and joke but I know it's a front. I think that if we keep tip toeing around each other, distancing ourselves from this problem them eventually it will be too much to fix"

"You.. you really think that?"

"Yeah" He nodded sadly, "Because we're both hurting but we're not talking about it… this kind of problem we can't ignore and hope it goes away, we just can't. I'm seriously scared we'll just end up resenting each other and I don't want that, I really don't. I want us to grow up loving each other, not hating one another"

"I want that too…. The loving part, not the hating part" She clarified, "…Sorry"

He smiled lightly, "It's okay, I get it, I do. Talking is scary… I'm fricking _petrified_" He added quietly, his eyes widening, "But it'll do us good, I promise"

"… Yeah…" She agreed, "You're right again Stilinski"

"As always"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Are we free to leave yet? We're going to talk, surely this hell is over now"

"Not quite" Ms Morrell answered, sitting forward and perching her elbows on the edge of her desk, "I'm interested in discussing your personal attitudes"

"What?"

"Stiles seems very focused on the fact he's human, maybe he's a little jealous at what you and your friends can do so effortlessly"

"Wh-What… no" He stated, "Wha-where did you get that from?"

"I'm a trained therapist, I recognise things in speech patterns" She smiled, "And you-" She stared at Kayla coolly, "-despite your clearly confident and borderline aggressive personality you are incredibly insecure, more so than Stiles… I would like to get to the bottom of that"

Kayla and Stiles both shared a 'oh crap' stare, collapsing back in their seats, "Fantastic"

Ms Morrell smiled, "don't look so worried, confronting conflicting emotions will make you feel better, more whole"

"I feel pretty whole, I had leftover pizza for breakfast" She shrugged.

"Deflecting feelings with attitude, clever play…. But it doesn't work on me" Ms Morrell smirked, "Now Stiles, jealousy-"

"I'm not jealous"

"It's a natural human emotion, why are you denying it?" She questioned, "Everyone feels it, particularly people in a relationship, Kayla does"

"Do not" She objected, "I don't do jealous"

"Remember the Erica situation?"

Kayla paused, mouth mid open about to retaliate but realised it was futile, "Okay, good point"

"That emotion is normal and suggests you do have a level of insecurity – human, only child, dating an ancient royal seductress… that's understandable"

"Normal?"

"Of course" Ms Morrell nodded, "I'm not all that concerned about your mental health bar from some stress and anxiety, you've adapted well"

Stiles looked mildly pleased with himself, sending her a smirk as he adjusted himself in the seat, "Huh… thanks"

"Oh great, what psychological terms do you have for me? This should be fun"

"Sarcasm, deflection technique" she said, leaning forward, "You're immensely insecure"

"Me? Insecure?" She chuckled, "That is so far from the truth it's almost funny. I-I don't do insecure"

"You stuttered" And she was ready to launch herself over this desk and smack her silly, "May I discuss your past romantic history"

"… Sure?" She half stated, half asked, sharing a confused look with Stiles.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Uh… I don't know" She answered, "I was twelve. And drunk. But I'm pretty sure whoever it was had a dick"

She frowned, somehow still not looking surprised by her answer, "And after that?"

"I don't know" She repeated, "I was high off helium balloons, are we going somewhere with this?"

"What about after that?"

"Um… ninth grade, Tommy Patterson. He had a pet tarantula, it was cute"

"Followed by?"

"Amy Ward. She was wearing a cute braid. She's a lesbian, I helped show her how stupid heteronormatively was"

"Then?"

"Mark. He was an asshole, I regret giving him a handjob"

"After that?"

"Rosie. I think? I can't remember if we actually kissed or just flirted but she was a redhead. Redheads are always my type"

"And then after that?"

"Har… Harry" She stumbled a little over her dead friends' name, "and then Aiden, add in a few junkies and drug dealers when we were in our off phase then Harry again, then Brian on our first and last ever date though I didn't kiss him, Stiles, Allison, Stiles again then Isaac – twice – back to Stiles then Isaac again when I was some sex crazed seductress then Stiles and then Brian kissed me before trying to blow me up, then Stiles before Brian again where we almost had sex, but didn't BTW, then some random girls with mega hot lip piercings at a bar, then Isaac again, followed by Stiles and finally Lydia – oh yeah, you missed that" She added, facing Stiles, "When you were dead she kissed me to stop me from killing Deaton, clever right?"

Stiles blinked blearily, slowly shaking his head, "What? My head wont stop spinning after that"

She chuckled before shrugging at Ms Morell, "But let's be clear I've only slept with two people, those other people were purely make out sessions"

"You just proved my point"

"What point?" She frowned, "That I'm a whore? This is already well established"

"Kaylz you're not a whore" Stiles disagreed shaking his head.

"I have already accepted that name, it compliments my sexual experience"

"… Nevermind" Stiles waved his hand dismissively.

"It shows me that you're insecure in your abilities of functioning properly in society. You're not confident with your actions so you try and distract yourself with meaningless encounters"

"… Oh… I could've told you that without straining my brain to list all the people I've kissed. Maybe you should ask more straightforward questions"

"Kayla-"

"Can we go for that ice cream now?" She interrupted Ms Morrell, facing Stiles, "I'll buy, you drive"

"Deal" Stiles exclaimed, jumping to his feet and holding his hand out for her to take and help her up, "That was exhausting, I need a break"

"I know right? It feels like someone was spooning about in my brain"

"But Lydia? Really?" Stiles looked impressed, "I can't believe I missed that"

"Nor can I, it was pretty hot. Lydia is an exceptional kisser"

Stiles just chuckled, intertwining their fingers and guiding her from the room, "Maybe next time I'll be there to see it"

"Oh there most definitely will be a next time, apologies"

"Totally forgiven – you want sprinkles with that ice cream?"

"Duh, sprinkles are the next best thing after fried mars bars"

Stiles laughed, a weight leaving his chest as he shut the door behind him and Ms Morrell just smiled, leaning back in her leather seat.

"I guess my work here is done"

**A)N) another chapter closer to 3b HELLZ YEAH and next chapter ooooh boy…. Camden Camden and more Camden, so exciting, see you next time and please please review, they help so much, see you next time x**


	62. Chapter 62 - Condom mishap

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to be – thanks for all the reviews and I was in such a rush to get the last chapter out I completely forgot about answering questions so here goes-**

**Guest (1) omg your theory/idea, like, can you read my mind? Because that is so similar to what I have planned haha, thanks for the long contribution, you rock x**

**Tazytara – I haven't actually caught up with all of 5B yet haha, but I have seen gifs and videos and everything and I am blown away (As I always am) and I cannot wait to catch up, thanks for reviewing and supporting x **

"I'm not lying… I-I saw her" Camden spluttered almost pathetically, screwing his eyes shut to try and grasp at those memories, "I promise… it was Laura"

Derek clenched his jaw, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down in un-amusement at the older Lahey, "Laura's dead. I buried her"

Camden flinched at that, fidgeting uncomfortably on Derek's sofa, "It wasn't just her though. It was them as well"

"Them?"

Camden felt like some little kid as he peeked up at Derek, wringing his hands together, "My mom and dad"

"They're dead too"

After all, Derek wasn't known for his sensitivity.

"Do you not think I don't know that?" Camden demanded, "Whatever that thing was, it pretended to be them. It was them, exactly them. Whatever that pack of yours did, those kids? They've brought darkness here. They've brought evil"

Derek tried not to show how affected he was by those words, feeling a shiver run down his spine.

"You think whatever attacked you came because of what they did?"

"I may not be a werewolf anymore but I'm not stupid" Camden declared, "The nemeton is something to be left alone, not messed with. I wouldn't be surprised if every supernatural being in the western hemisphere rolled up"

Derek glanced down, his mind whirling.

"We'll figure it out. They are not to find out about this" Derek declared, "Those kids, they've all had a rough year, they need a break"

"How did you ever survive as an alpha?" Camden glared, "Haven't you heard of a little something called teamwork?"

"We don't even know what this thing is yet" Derek snarled, "Let me figure it out first and not a word you hear me?" Derek demanded, "Let this be my problem, not theirs"

Camden sarcastically threw his hands in the air, "Don't blame me if you end up dead, and you will" Camden shrugged, "whatever that things is… it knows exactly who to clone, who to pretend to be" He stood up, "it knows who we lost Derek and you've lost a lot of people… how can you try and kill that thing if it looks like your dad? Or your mom? Or your sister? The answer is obvious – you won't" He brushed past Derek, his whole body aching with tiredness, "But your secret is safe with me. I won't tell them. I may be the bad guy but at least I'm loyal"

Derek was always trying to do the right thing, _always_, prepared to take responsibility. Even after all these years he still found it hard to ask for help, to confide in others.

He just wanted to give the others some time off, let them worry about normal teenage things. The last thing they needed was another supernatural being to deal with.

At least his heart was in the right place.

* * *

"Isaac" She rapped a couple of times on the door of the Stilinski's spare room door, "You in?"

"Hale? That you?"

"Nah it's Oprah" She called back sarcastically, "You got a second?"

"Sure" He answered back and she casually let herself in, her gaze immediately meeting his as he was sprawled out on the single bed, a sports magazine resting across his lap and not even registering his shocked and embarrassed look before she started rambling.

"Being my friend plus a guy you have the obligation to give me your wholehearted and honest opinion, tell me straight yeah?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, "What do think?"

He blushed a little, gulping as he looked directly into her eyes and nowhere else, "Of… what?"

She glanced down at her outfit before frowning at him, "I thought that was obvious"

"It is uh… it's very eye catching" He agreed, "Why are you wearing that though? Going somewhere?"

"Its lingerie, not an evening dress" She smirked, "But seriously, honest opinion, do I look stupid?"

"Wha-stupid? God no" Isaac pushed himself up, folding his legs underneath himself, "You look hot… and again I'm going to ask… why the dress up?"

"I haven't had sex with Stiles for over a month" She answered as honestly and as bluntly as always, "For the past week since everything with Jennifer I've been facing my issues and I now feel ready to take the plunge into the deep end… with Stiles… through sex" She added as Isaac raised his eyebrows at her answer, "Figured I should make an effort"

"So you're asking me if what you're wearing is slutty enough to give your boyfriend a boner?"

"Yeah, exactly, you don't catch on quick do you?" She rolled her eyes, "So that's a definite yes then?"

"One hundred percent" He chuckled, shaking his head playfully at her, "Brings out your eyes"

"I'm wearing a $200 plunged nightgown and you're focusing on my eyes?"

He laughed, "I'm sure that scraggly boyfriend of yours really would try and kill me if I looked anywhere else"

"First off, he's not scraggly… much, and second we play flirt, that's our thing, we flirt playfully, that's what girl and guy friends do"

Isaac smiled widely, "Well in that case all your assets look spot on"

"Thank you" She grinned.

"Should I leave?"

"Why would you leave?" She asked, confused, "You live here too…"

"Well, if you and Stiles are bumping uglies that's not exactly something I need to hear"

"I don't even know if we're going to have sex, this is a first attempt for me and maybe if I don't freak out then yeah we will but I will probably freak. I never used to freak but I feel like freaking out. Anyway-" She flashed him a smile, "-thanks for the opinion, you've given me a confidence boost"

He chuckled as she turned around, making her way back to the door, "In that case your ass looks great too"

She rolled her eyes, flashing him a smile over her shoulder followed by a playful wink, "Thanks Lahey, I can always count on you"

He nodded, a wide grin tugging at his lips, "Always"

Hence how she ended up nervously perching at the end of the bed, her bare feet continuously tapping the floor as she tugged the short nightgown down. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a deep green silk thin strapped tight shimmering material that hugged her body. Backless. Maybe it showed a bit too much cleavage but she couldn't exactly change that now. Blame Lydia and her 'the more the better' motto.

And yes, she was seriously that nervous she took Lydia's advice on her sex life and ended up curling her hair and going for the smoky eye look, the shimmering dark grey eyeshadow making her eyes pop.

In fact, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts and nerves she didn't hear Stiles entering until he was already through the door and she jumped up, scrambling about like a fish out of water to adjust the nightgown that she was really beginning to hate. She knew she was going for the sluttier sexy look but she would really rather her boobs stayed in thank you very much.

"Uh…" Stiles cast a nervous look around the dimmed room, his eyes falling on each candle she had lit so the golden light flickered across the walls, "… hi?"

"Hi" She replied breathlessly, wringing her hands together as she fidgeted from foot to foot, "So…"

"So…" He copied, glancing around sceptically, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, it always seems to work in the movies" She chuckled, shrugging a shoulder, "candles apparently make a romantic mood"

"R-R-Romantic?" He stumbled over his words, eyes widening at the obvious implication, "Y-You're being romantic?"

"I guess… why? Shouldn't I?" She asked self consciously, biting down on her bottom lip – wow, great start Kayla, way to go.

"No… no no no" He rushed out, stepping forward, "You can totally do romantic whenever you want, that is so fine by me, like uber cool with that" he nodded quickly, his head bobbing so fast she was surprised it hadn't fallen off yet.

"Good" She smiled in relief, "Because I really want to try and have sex"

He spluttered at that, eyes widening at that blunt and unexpected statement, "Wha-s-sex? As in s-e-x?"

"Yeah… I mean I know it's been a while but, I uh, I think I'm ready" She explained, "Or ready to try at least… I just… I miss how we used to be, before everything happened, and that talk with Ms Morrell really helped"

"O-Okay" Stiles whispered, "I uh… I just don't want to rush you…" He said delicately, "Or make you feel uncomfortable… you know I'm totally chill with waiting right? Because it honestly doesn't matter to me, take as long as you need"

"I have" She whispered, taking another small step forward, "Promise… no one is forcing me to do anything I don't wanna do"

He still seemed a little hesitant, a contemplative look plastered on his face until she reached out, gently laying her palm flat against his flushed cheek and smiling up at him, "Seriously, would I wear something as cringey as this if I wasn't for real?"

"It suits you" His eyes raked down her body, following each small detail in the skimpy green nightgown before meeting her gaze again, "Kaylz are you sure-"

She cut him off with a gentle kiss to his surprised lips, trying to push as much confidence into it to show him how serious and ready she was being. Slowly, she allowed her eyelashes to flutter open, gazing onto his slack face.

"Yes" She hummed out quietly, voice soft and reassuring against his lips, "I'm more than sure… I want you"

His hands were slow and careful as they threaded into her hair, his long nimble fingers tangling and securing into her thick tendrils as he brushed his lips against hers, not hard enough to be classed as a kiss but hard enough so she could feel the slight curve of his bottom lip and how his hot breath tingled along her skin, her breath catching in her throat at the feeling.

"Just… um… uh…" She couldn't think straight, whispering against the ghost of his lips, her mind whirling at the feel of his warm taut body pressed against hers, "Just… uh… can we take it slow?"

He immediately nodded, his breathing quick and shallow, "We'll go as slow as you want"

A small smile tugged at her lips as she gripped at his shirt, pulling him forward and crashing her lips to his and sliding her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck.

She did miss it. The closeness. The intimacy. How when they did this it made her feel disconnected from her body and sent her entire being on fire. Just the thought of him, the feel of him, so close to her was both frustrating and incredible at the same time.

As he was kissing her he gently gripped at her thighs, pulling her up so she could wrap her bare legs around his waist, running her fingertips through the short hairs at the bottom of his scalp.

"I know you said no one is forcing you…" He whispered against her lips, one hand pushing some curly hair away from her face, "But I don't want you to do something you don't want to do, or rush into things. Sex isn't _it_ for me… you know that, right?"

She pressed her forehead against his, gently cupping his cheek, "I know. I know all that. I know you'd wait but I really do feel ready. And that's Kayla saying that, not the sex craved seductress part of me" She added with a light chuckle.

"If you want to stop just say and I'll back off okay? Anytime and we'll stop, just say the word and I'll-"

"Stiles" She cut off gently, her eyes filled with thanks and amusement, "Kiss me"

He did, with considerably less hesitation like last time but there was still an edge to him, like a part of him was holding back, being careful, ready to stop if any part of her reacted badly to his actions but she was wholeheartedly, 100%, invested in this, her entire body buzzing beneath her skin.

Their lips kept meeting, slow and passionate kisses being passed between them, his hands not moving from her bare thighs as she gently tugged at his hair, knowing how much he loved that. The heat of his body warmed her to the core, leaving her breathless as her quiet moan turned into a steady hum against his lips.

Slowly he walked them to the bed, carefully leaning down to press her into the mattress, his hands handling her like a jeweller would to an expensive rare diamond – careful, soft and delicately. He stood back up, gazing down at her with loving eyes as he slowly shrugged off his plaid shirt, letting it slip off his shoulders and fall to the floor before tugging his black tee from his body, discarding it to one side.

Her heart raced, ready to burst through her chest as her eyes raked down his bare chest, following each splatter of moles all the way down his pale torso, gulping as her gaze fell on the indentation his V-lines and hips made, her skin flushing red in needy anticipation.

He crawled back up her body, muscles flexing as he held himself above her, his stare never leaving hers.

"You still sure?"

She pulled him into a deep kiss, bringing his body flush against hers and wrapping her legs around his hips, holding them securely together.

"Did that feel sure?" She smiled, breaths mixing together as she ran her hand down his chest, shakily trying to unbuckle his belt, her fingers nervous and jumpy until he caught her hand, his stare deep and analysing.

"You're jittery" He observed quietly, "Nervous… Kaylz we can stop-"

_"No"_ She interrupted loudly, alarmed at the words, "I mean… no" She corrected quieter, "The last thing I want is to stop… it just feels like our first time all over again" She admitted, "That's all"

He gazed down, his stare gentle, "Okay"

She helped him slowly peel off his slacks, watching as he clumsily kicked them away and giggled as that resulted in him almost slipping off the side of the bed as they got wrapped around his ankle.

Seemed she wasn't the only one that was nervous.

"You alright there Stiles?"

She was sure he blushed at that, "we've had sex before, clearly, plenty of times, like so many so I don't know why I'm feeling all sweaty and nervous" He explained, "And that nightgown isn't helping"

She silently thanked Lydia for her input.

"Five weeks is a long time, do you think you're outta practice?"

"What? No… I hope not" He added quietly, "You still okay with this?"

"Yes" She laughed, pulling him down again, shyly letting her eyes trail down his bare chest, "I would tell you if I wasn't"

They kissed again, hands gently exploring each other's bodies, trying to get rid of their nerves as Stiles moved to kiss her neck, sucking gently on her sweet spot and making her back arch, her breathing erratic, mind disappearing to dizzying heights at his hot lips above her pulse point, mildly embarrassed knowing he could feel how fast her pulse was beating beneath her skin.

Slowly he slipped a strap off her shoulder, peppering kisses across her bare shoulder and along her collar bone and her heart skipped a beat at that and the next thing she knew her hands were clasped around his shoulders, pushing him up a little.

"I know people generally get naked when they have sex but uh… can we leave it on? The gown I mean"

"Yeah, yes of course, anything you need" He whispered, reaching down to slowly push the strap back up, "Sorry"

Okay so she was still a little self-conscious of her body, those eight pounds were harder to put on than she thought and the scars were still a little inflamed despite healing well and that was her issue to deal with, not Stiles', and despite the fact she knew he loved her regardless of how her body looked she wasn't in the most stable or confident frame of mind right now, drowning in insecurities.

"You don't have to apologise Stiles" She smiled warmly, "But you should probably take off my underwear, those normally have to come off"

His eyes widened almost unnoticeably, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down quickly as he nodded, pressing a loving kiss to her lips.

"You sure?"

She thought it was sweet how he kept checking in, his eyes analysing every inch of her.

"Yes"

Slowly he moved down her body, peppering soft hesitant kisses down her cleavage, his warm hands pushing up her silk nightgown a little so he could hook his nimble fingers around the delicate lace of the waistband.

She couldn't help but gasp and he immediately glanced up through his eyelashes, gauging her reaction but she just bit her lip, unknowingly holding her breath.

His fingertips left scorch marks along her legs as he pulled the green lace down her thighs, his stare never leaving hers. From there it got more intimate, his lips gentle against her calf muscle, then her knee joint until he reached the inside of her thigh, slowly moving upwards but stopped, blinking up at her.

"C-Can I?"

His voice shook a little from want, holding back waiting for her consent.

Just the feel of his lips had her craving more, leaving her a flustered mess on the mattress.

"Y-Yeah…" She was breathless, chest rising and falling quickly, "Please…"

He was gentle and considerate, his tongue tracing along her core before allowing his lips to move, kissing along her wet skin as she started squirming, forcing herself to relax, to enjoy the undeniable pleasure his tongue made her feel, telling herself over and over that he had done this plenty of times before, hundreds probably, there was nothing to feel self-conscious over.

Absolutely noth…i…n…g…

"Oh _god_-" She stuttered out, arching her back and craning her neck, fisting the pillows below and letting out a muffled moan, "…oh…"

She felt his eyes on her, watching her reaction, trying to gauge if he had crossed any boundaries but she just reached down, fisting his hair and trying to even out her breathing, gasping for air at the feel of him.

It wasn't long before he left her on the edge, stopping before she could get too into it and crawling back up her body, his lips wet and glistening.

"Did you buy any condoms?"

They had already talked about this, agreeing that until she felt confident enough on the pill again they would take extra precautions just to be safe. Double protection.

"Yeah" He nodded, shakily reaching over to his bedside table to open the drawer and pull out the box and, barely glancing at it, had shaken out a blue plastic wrapping, holding it between his fingers.

"Kayla… do you still want to?" He asked, again, "We can stop, just go back to cuddling or something-"

She cupped his cheeks, cutting him off, "Stiles… put the condom on"

He chuckled at her bluntness, pushing himself up to kneel between her legs as he shimmied off his boxers, gently ripping the packet open and, whoa…

She blushed (dammit, what was it with her and blushing lately? She wasn't a blusher) forgetting what _that_ part of him looked like, gazing down shyly as he started to roll it on with shaky fingers but as her cheeks turned red she glanced up at the ceiling, biting her lip.

She wasn't a blusher… except apparently now she was.

Dammit Stiles.

She heard him curse as the edge snapped back against his length, clumsily trying to roll it all the way up. Well duh, they hadn't used condoms in forever, no wonder he was a little rusty.

"Do you uh… need a hand?" She asked, her gaze moving between his flustered face and the ceiling.

"Um… uh, heh…" He chuckled nervously, "I don't know?"

"I'll take that as a yes" She teased lightly, taking a deep breath before leaning up on her elbows and gently reaching out to help roll it all the way up to the base, both watching her movements with lusty eyes.

"You sure this is the right size?"

"Yeah" He nodded, "XL, I had to ask the pharmacist where they were, most embarrassing moment of my life this week just FYI"

She smiled, thinking no more about it as she leaned back against the stack of pillows and gently pulled him down on top of her, running her nails down his bare back.

"Ok"

He frowned, "Ok as in 'I really do want to do this' or "ok get it over and done with"

She rolled her eyes playfully, pulling her bent knees to press against his side, "Ok as in I really want to do this" She confirmed, "Promise"

He smiled, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I love you"

That sent her heart racing again, her stomach doing flips at his intense gaze, unwavering from her own.

"I know" She threaded her fingers through his unruly hair, "I love you too"

He did listen to her, taking it slow, especially at the start where he slid in and stayed still, giving her a few seconds to adjust, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, how good she felt. From then on he went agonisingly slowly, treating her like something important, his hands soft and warm as they ghosted along her skin, leaving her breathless.

And honestly? She was happy letting him take charge, letting him take the lead, setting the rhythm and pace. It took the pressure off, made her feel less anxious.

His hand would occasionally slide up underneath the silk gown to rub and stroke her wet skin or grip at her hip and, bit by bit, her nerves fell away, confidence growing.

It was Stiles, why was she even being nervous?

He dragged it out, making the pleasure last for longer as he whispered loving things in her ear, relaxing her, making her feel on cloud nine until she felt him shuddering and groaning, making her unravel.

His sweaty body collapsed on hers, his head tucked into the crook of her neck as he struggled for breath, she too trying to gulp back as much air as possible, overcome with the intense, skin tingling, mind numbing pleasure.

"Oh my god…" She mumbled, "That was… oh my god…"

"Agreed" He whispered, his hot body still pressed tightly against hers, "Oh wow"

"We definitely should've done that sooner" She admitted as he tiredly rolled off her, "I almost forgot how amazing our sex was"

He chuckled, swiping the back of his hand across his forehead and smiling at her, "So… no regrets?"

He looked a little anxious to hear her answer, like he was doubting her decision to have sex.

"No regrets" She confirmed, "Are you not going to take it off?"

"What off?"

"The condom" She chuckled, "I can't imagine that would be very comfortable to wear any longer than necessary"

"Right" He laughed, his hand disappearing under the covers and feeling around for a bit, his face screwed up in concentration, "Um…"

"Um..?" She asked, "What?"

"It's… uh, it's not there" He sighed, "Damn, hold on, it's probably caught in the sheets"

He disappeared under the covers, clumsily searching about for the lost condom until, a few seconds later, something clicked in her brain and her eyes widened, shooting up in the bed.

"Stiles" She exclaimed, nudging his form under the blue duvet, "It's stuck"

He popped up, frowning at her, "What's stuck?"

"What do you think? Your damn condom! Fuck" She cursed, lifting up the covers and glancing down between her legs, "_Shit"_

"Oh… oh" He muttered, "That can happen?"

"Well obviously it can" she pulled up her nightgown, craning her neck down, "I can't see it"

"It has to be somewhere though right? I mean your vagina isn't some endless black hole"

She cocked an eyebrow, unamused, "try saying that to your lost condom" She shot back, "How am I supposed to get it out now?"

"Try, y'know-" He held up two fingers, "-digging"

"Digging? _Digging?"_

"Or I could drive you to a hospital" He corrected, nodding quickly, "that would make more sense"

"Better" She nodded as he started pulling on his clothes, at least until he spotted the box laying on the bedside table and cringed, holding it up with a wince on his face.

"Uh… Kaylz… I kinda, accidentally, picked up the XXL instead of the XL condoms…" He admitted, cringing at the look of horror on her face, "Oops"

"I _knew_ that condom was too big" She exclaimed, "I mean, don't get me wrong, you're definitely big but you're not _XXL_ big"

"Nice confidence boost there Kaylz" He muttered sarcastically, standing up to yank on his pants.

"Really? You got a condom stuck in my vagina and you're taking offence to _that_?"

He paused, thinking it over, "Right. Sorry"

She shrugged on Stiles' lacrosse hoody so it fell to the tops of her thighs, shoving her feet into some nearby sneakers, "But other than that the sex was really great. But no condoms next time"

"Agreed" He smiled, "The condom thing, though I also agree with the sex thing" He rambled, picking up the jeep keys, "For the future I will try and get nothing else stuck up there"

"Thanks for the consideration" She laughed, "Oh boy, Lydia and Allison are going to love this"

"Do you tell them everything about our sex life?"

"Duh"

"That's… _so_ not mortifying at all"

"Trust me…" She grinned, "You definitely have nothing to be mortified about" She smirked, "Although I definitely won't let you live getting a condom stuck in my vagina down, definitely not"

"Accidentally, I accidentally got a condom stuck in your vagina" He emphasised, "Honest mistake"

"Yeah yeah Stilinski" She laughed, "still a funny story to tell the grandkids"

He kissed her head as she walked past, "Only if they know it's an accident, that's my only rule"

This was the way things were supposed to be. Easy, carefree and relaxed. Flirty, playful and light.

Finally things felt like they were going back to normal.

* * *

Another week passed with a relatively low amount of drama.

Lydia was still dating Aiden. Allison was constantly practising her archery, honing in on her skills. Scott tried to avoid the whole 'alpha' thing, scared he would lose control. Camden was still staying with Derek at the loft (god knows why). Erica and Cora were still 'casual' despite how much Kayla teased them about it. Isaac was still flirting with Paige despite Kayla rolling her eyes every time Isaac asked her what music she liked, what shows, what flowers. She wasn't Paige's biggest fan after all but she was half stuck with her now, especially as she slowly wormed her way into Isaac's head and, eventually, pants no doubt.

She would have to face her eventually… just not today.

Apart from the nightmares Stiles had every other night and him shaking them off, claiming he didn't want to talk about it, that it 'wasn't that bad', things had been quiet. Normal. Especially between them and that was the way she liked it best.

"Kaylz can I borrow your phone to text Scott, mine's out of charge?" He piped up tiredly, sprawled out on the bed.

"Sure, it's in my bag" She answered back, siting cross legged on the floor at the foot of the bed, calculus books piled up around her as she studied her math homework. The bed creaked as he moved, dragging his feet over to the desk where her brown leather bag was sat and unzipped it, rooting about through all the junk to try and find her cell.

Except his eye caught something shiny and he frowned, casting a look to his girlfriend sitting on the floor before carefully pulling it from her bag.

It was a visitors' badge.

What?

Except it didn't take him long to figure out exactly where it came from.

Eichen house – it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

He felt his jaw clenching, his fist tightening around the plastic and cracking it. It didn't help he was tired and frustrated, all those terrible and frightening dreams leaving him constantly on edge and easily irritable. Now normally Kayla would be the one to help ease him, either with a joke or a massage, sometimes just her voice helped him see the light rather than the dark but right this second she was the source of his anger.

Which was so unlike him. They got angry at each other, of course they did, that was natural, but he felt… livid. Uncontrollable.

He felt something evil lurking below the surface, urging him on.

His breathing was shallow and erratic, his eyes darkening as he turned around to face her.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, "Is this a _joke?"_

She glanced up, confused eyes meeting his enraged stare, "What's… what?"

_"This"_ He threw the badge down on the floor in front of her, seeing red, "That better not be what I think it is"

She was too busy staring down at the badge to call him out on his tone. She knew she should've just told him about Eichen house to try and avoid all of this. The anger, the nasty words, the argument.

She pulled herself to her feet, shrugging her shoulders, "Okay, so I've been going to Eichen house, it's no big deal"

Stiles really didn't feel like himself right now, his anger too strong to think clearly, "No big deal?" He demanded, "You've been going to see him haven't you? Brian?"

Her silence said it all.

"I.. I should've told you" She admitted, gazing up at him, "I know I shouldn't have kept it a secret, I just… I didn't want to fight"

"No, you shouldn't have even been going to see him in the _first_ place" He near enough snarled, his fists clenched tightly, "Are you crazy? That's _Brian_, do you even _remember_ what he did to us?"

"Of course I do" She answered immediately.

"Really?" He chuckled darkly, "Because it seems it's slipped your damn mind – that was the guy that could've RAPED you, KILLED you, destroyed US and you're making dinner dates with him? It's _ridiculous"_

"I can't explain it Stiles, I just… I feel bad about it. I put him there. I did that to him… _me"_ She exclaimed, "You don't have to live with that guilt"

"Stop. Seeing. Him" He demanded, taking a step forward, "I mean it… he's _dead_ to us"

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows defiantly, "Don't tell me what to do"

A fireball erupted in his stomach, "Don't even _think_ about going back"

"Stiles… what's wrong?" She asked softly, "You're not acting like yourself"

"Oh, I wonder why" He snapped, "It couldn't be because my girlfriend is acting like a total idiot is it?"

"I'm going to forget you said that" She snapped back just as aggressively, "Calm the fuck down"

"Me? ME?" He shouted, too out of control to realise how wrong his actions were, something inside in him thriving and enjoying the rage he was feeling, "No Kayla, _you_ come to your god damn senses and then maybe I can _calm the fuck down"_ He roared, taking another step forward, "Stop visiting him, let him _rot in hell"_

She looked a little alarmed by his outburst, taking a step back in slight fear.

"You… You don't get it Stiles… just because I hate the guy it doesn't mean I feel good about it. He just… he sits there, in that place, and he's nothing. He's crazy because of me, I can't just let that slide"

"If you go there again I will drag you out of there kicking and screaming do you understand?" He breathed, too calmly to be normal, talking in a cold detached voice that was just so not Stiles at all, "listen to me, and listen closely… Brian is dead meat. I will tear him limb from limb if you ever _try_ and see him again. You're mine, not his"

None of this felt right. She knew Stiles and she knew when he got angry. Only this wasn't Stiles. It was like something had taken him over, controlling him. Only, logically, that couldn't happen so she was left not knowing what to believe.

"Stiles-" only Stiles wasn't there to hear her, already blacked out.

He grabbed her arms tightly, yanking her forward, "Do as I _damn_ well tell you"

She could fight back if she wanted to but fear paralysed her, rooting her to the spot. She had always felt safe with Stiles, as ridiculous as that sounded – he was human, so breakable, but it was true. He was always so… kind. He never laid a hand on her like this… until now.

He shoved her roughly onto the bed, climbing on top and pinning her down with strength he had never possessed before, his body that was always so warm now near stone cold.

"How much pain do you feel now little Hale?"

She barely registered his words, trying to kick out as his hands wrapped around her neck.

The hands that always wanted to keep her safe and help her, not harm.

She couldn't move, pinned and breathless under him as he tightened his grip, her vision darkening around the edges, arms desperately stretching out and thanking whatever god out there as her fingertips grazed a heavy math book at the edge of the mattress.

It was the last thing she wanted to do but survival was everything.

She grabbed it, swinging it around to hit him around the head so he rolled off her, falling to the floor in a heap and she coughed, her limbs feelings heavy and tired as she scrambled off the bed in a dizzy rush but his hand soon wrapped around her ankle, yanking her so hard she tumbled forward and crashed to the floor, the air leaving her lugs painfully.

Despite how much she kicked out or screamed he was stronger, pulling her along the floor and grabbing her hair, trying to keep her still.

"Maybe you should've just listened to me in the first damn place"

A blow to her stomach winded her, her body curling into a ball on instinct before using the grip of her hair to slam her head first into a wall, the pain near blinding her.

"STILES" She screamed out loudly, entire body aching as she collapsed in a heap, "… S-Stop…_ please"_

And just like her voice brought him back, snapping him back to reality.

But it was too late, the damage was already done.

"O-Oh my god… what-what happened?" Stiles immediately asked softly, dropping to his knees in front of her, "Kay… what-oh god… are you okay?"

She flinched back, shimmying along the wall, "Don't touch me"

"Kaylz-"

She kicked his shin, a warning to stay back, wrapping an arm around her ribs as she stepped back from him, like she was scared of him? But why would she be scared of him? They were only arguing, he would _never_ hurt her.

"Baby-"

_"Don't"_ She warned, chest rising and falling quickly, "Don't come near me"

The nogitusne may not be strong enough to come out and play just yet but it didn't mean it couldn't wreak some havoc beforehand.

**A/N) oooooh fun times haha whoops condim got stuck, I couldn't help lol and please please review your thoughts mean a ton and I love u all haha see ya next time xxx**


	63. Chapter 63 - His hands, her sword

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – thanks for all the follows favourites and a massive shoutout to Luna888, Lara-cat, Mrs Tall Blonde and Dead, Senjaninja, Tazytara, FlaminPanda for reviewing I love you all, hope you like this chapter x**

"Kaylz-"

"No" She scurried back on her hands, trying to put as much distance between them as possible, crippling fear gripping her chest, "D-Don't"

He stopped trying to advance, a frown tugging at his brows, "Kayla… you know I would _never_ hurt you" He muttered softly, "I know I was shouting, really loudly in fact, but I wasn't going to… I would never… I wouldn't ever hit you or-or hurt you…"

She was staring at him with wide eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she pressed her side against the wall, keeping her knees to her chest. She knew that, she _knew_ he would never hurt her… but then why did he?

"Are you okay?..." He reached out, not moving forward but she flinched and pushed herself back, keeping a good four or five feet between them, hating the fear and mistrust bubbling in her gut.

"Just… don't" She whispered, her voice a little scratchy from the fact his strong hands were wrapped around her neck not thirty seconds ago, "Stay away from me"

He looked as though her words physically hurt him, his brow creasing, "Kayla… I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted; I didn't mean to scare you"

She stared across at him incredulously, "Shouted?" She had to cough a little to clear her throat, "I couldn't care less that you shouted…"

"Then… what is it?" He asked in confusion, "Why do you look so scared?"

Her gaze raked over his body, trying to piece everything together bit by bit. Maybe what happened wasn't his fault… maybe he really didn't mean to hurt her… maybe he honestly couldn't remember…

She relaxed her position a little, her breathing still erratic and panicked, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Our fight?" He asked gently, "We were over there shouting, I said…" He paused, "Well… I can't remember what I said…"

It wasn't Stiles. Whatever happened back there was not him. Somehow. She breathed out a sigh of relief, trying to stop from tearing up.

"It doesn't matter… it doesn't matter" She repeated, more to herself than anyone else as she let her limbs loosen from their tight defensive position, "It's fine"

Stiles still looked like he had no clue what was going on, his eyes wide and calculating as they trailed over her body, those clever gears in his head turning non stop.

"Why can't I remember? What… what did I do?"

"It wasn't you" She said croakily, "The… the sacrifice, it's affecting you somehow… what Deaton said about darkness I think… I think it's taking its toll on you… changing you"

The colour drained from his face, those big brown eyes analysing every inch of her as she crawled across the floor, her hands, which were once ready to fight him off, were now trying to soothe him, coming to rest on his cheeks, "it's okay, Stiles… it's okay"

"No… no its not okay" He sounded frenzied, gulping loudly as his stare fixated on the blossoming bruises on her upper arms, "I-I hurt you"

"What? No you didn't-"

"I did" he ran his nimble fingers softly along her arms, tracing the exact shape of his fingers that were discolouring her arms, _"I_ did that"

"It wasn't you" She repeated, "Something's happening with you, we knew there would be consequences, we knew that before you ever went in that tub-"

"You should go" He muttered in daunting realisation and guilt, "You're safer away from me"

"Stiles… no" She whispered, catching his hands in her grip, "we'll sort it. We always do"

"I'm having dreams where I hurt you… kill you, next thing I'm getting angry and blacking out and hitting you… boyfriends don't do that… I don't do that, or at least I never used to" He looked sickened and pale as he gently pulled her to her feet, his gaze trailing from her unruly hair where he grabbed her to her neck that had swollen a little, "The further you get away from me the better"

He quickly guided her to the door, trying to bundle her over the threshold but she resisted, pressing her back against the door frame and peering up at him.

"Stiles, stop, it's not your fault, we'll get through this just like we do everything-"

"I don't want to wake up one morning after a great night and find you dead next to me" He said bluntly, panicked, "I don't want that so if I have to be the stronger person here and tell you to leave then I'll say that, no matter how much it hurts me"

She grabbed the lapels of his shirt before he could gently push her away, pulling him against her, "Stiles… please" She whispered, "Don't push me away"

He looked torn, tears blurring his vision, "I… I can't hurt you. Not again" He murmured, lifting a hand to gently touch her neck, his fingers dancing along the reddening skin, "I can't lose you"

"You won't" She promised, "Ever. I trust you" She ran her hands up his neck to cup his cheeks, "I feel safe with you"

"No you don't" he whispered knowingly, "I saw that look in your eyes before… you were terrified. More than terrified even… the last time I saw you looking like that was when Brian almost raped you and knowing I made you feel like that? No way" He gently pushed her through the open door despite the fact she was gripping his clothing, "Kaylz just go… please…"

"I can look after myself"

He sounded like he was in physical pain, "Kayla-"

She grabbed him, pulling him forward to kiss him, to show him how much he meant to her, how much she loved him, trying to convey everything she had ever thought and felt from the first moment she laid eyes on him, hoping and praying he felt the nerve tingling love that consumed her every time she thought of him. He relaxed a bit under her touch, a part of her knowing it was the seductress side of her calming him with her kiss, those drug like particulates sparking between their lips and seeping through to his very being.

And it worked. For a little while.

But he pulled away, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily, blinking slowly to clear the mind fog that settled over him.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered, "I'll fix this, I'll make it up to you, I promise" He quickly kissed her forehead before pushing her lightly and closing his bedroom door before she could stop him, shutting him in and her out.

She deflated, her expression falling.

Whatever was happening to him was bad. She just wished she knew what it was.

* * *

She had gone around to Lydia's, who had called Allison, but she hadn't really spoke much before conking out on Lydia's bed, wedged between her two best friends, every limb practically intertwined which they all definitely paid for when they woke up.

"Bleh" Kayla spat out a strand of Lydia's hair as she rolled off her shoulder, accidentally elbowing Allison's stomach as she twisted around, "what the hell? Why are we all having a snuggle fest?"

Lydia groaned as she woke up, "You didn't object to our snuggling last night"

Allison laughed as she pushed herself up from behind Kayla, staring down at her, "you embraced the snuggles"

Kayla pouted as she laid on her back, playing with the frilly ends of Lydia's duvet, "It's not Stiles' snuggles though"

"Oh my god" Lydia laughed, "He's turned you into such a romantic you know that right?"

"Has not" She objected despite that fact she knew it was most likely true, "maybe I should call him-"

She went to sit up to reach for her phone on Lydia's bedside table but the strawberry blonde gently pushed her back down, holding her into the mattress, "No"

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no" Lydia repeated, "if those sacrifices are really affecting him then it's best we try and figure out how to help him rather than send you back like a cow for a slaughter"

"Lydia" Allison whispered, "not the best comparison"

"Well it's true" Lydia shrugged, pushing up the long baggy sleeves of the bed shirt Kayla was wearing, "If human Stiles can somehow get the upper hand on you then something is obviously wrong and you're staying with me – end of story" She finished adamantly as Kayla glanced down at her arms that had four long dark black and blue bruises flourishing along her skin, hand marks, "Plus I have the best concealer to cover up that" she waved a hand at her neck, "And I expect no arguments"

Kayla let out a quiet laugh, sharing a knowing smile with Allison, "Yeah Yeah Lyds, I know the rules" She joked as her smaller friend yanked her up, guiding her to sit in the chair opposite her vanity table where a giant elegant mirror was perched there and she saw her reflection for the first time since last night.

Yup, she looked like shit. Like a massive pile of steaming crap.

"Don't worry" Lydia smiled creepily from behind her, her nails digging into her shoulders and for a second Kayla thought she saw a glimpse of the exorcist, "I know exactly what I'm doing"

Yup. She was so screwed.

* * *

"Mom?" She called out as she trekked through the front door and into the hall, "You in?"

"Through here sweetie"

She shrugged off her leather jacket, slinging it over the coat rack and making her way down the hall and into the kitchen where her mom and Jane were seated around the black concrete breakfast bar taking up the whole middle of the kitchen, her mom nursing a cup of steaming black coffee and aunt Jane a simple tall glass of water.

"Hey" She greeted, "What's with the summoning?"

She had received a call from her mom asking her to come around because she and Jane had some 'news' whatever the hell that meant. But they sounded happy so she assumed it wasn't all bad.

Jane was grinning widely, her face practically split in two.

"Well it's actually my announcement but it includes your mom too seeming how Tabs and I are staying here"

"… Okay…" She took a seat on the stool opposite them, "you look happy… happier than usual which I really didn't think was possible" Kayla joked, "What's going on?"

Jane and her mom shared a look, happiness gleaming in their eyes.

"Well…" Jane started, "You remember how Tabby's dad and I broke up just after she was born?"

"Yes, and please don't tell me you got back with him" Kayla groaned, "He's an ass, Tabby deserves better, hell you deserve better-"

"Kay" Her mom laughed, "Jane didn't get back with him"

"Oh… good" She nodded, "Then why bring him up?"

"I was just about to say remember how I always wanted more kids after Tabby but it never happened?"

"… Yeah?" She had no clue where this was going.

"Turns out… I'm pregnant" And at that moment Kayla felt her heart sink to her feet, blood rushing to her ears, "Tabby's going to have a little brother or sister and you sweetie get to be a big cousin again"

"… oh" She knew she should smile and be all joyous and happy – Aunt Jane had always wanted more kids but with that awful ex of hers dumping her just hours after she gave birth to Tabby she didn't have the stability or the money for more kids but apparently that had changed, but it just brought everything crashing down around her.

"Isn't that great Kay?" Her mom asked, beaming widely and sending her a pointed look.

It was, it really was. Aunt Jane was a good person, she had always wanted to be a mother and she was a fantastic one already so Kayla knew having a baby was like a dream come true to Jane and after the years she had she deserved a bit of happiness.

Which is why Kayla pushed down her own sadness and guilt because this wasn't about her, it was about Jane and Tabby, about how happy they would be to welcome a new baby, a new little Jacobs. Jane was ecstatic and Tabby would be over the moon, probably loving a new little brother or sister to spoil and dress up like one of her dolls. She should focus on that, on the positives, instead of how heavy her heart felt and how she felt her whole world shattering.

"That's… congratulations" She whispered, clearing her throat and forcing a smile on her face, "You'll be a great mom. Again"

This was how it was supposed to go – you get pregnant, you feel happy about it, you announce the news and things go well and in the end you get a baby that'll grow up just like Tabby did. That was how things were meant to go, they weren't supposed to end in heartbreak.

"But… who's the dad? I know technology has advanced since you were my age but you still need sperm to make a baby and generally those come from penises" She said bluntly, "I didn't know you had a new boyfriend"

"She doesn't"

"I don't" Her mom and Aunt laughed at the same time, "I uh… well, I'm not getting any younger-"

"You're only thirty two"

"-and I wasn't going to wait around for a man so I went to a sperm bank" Jane announced, shrugging as Kayla gaped at her, "I'm twelve weeks"

That was like another knife to the heart… if only she made it to twelve weeks…

"That's… that's great" She choked out, forcing that wide smile back on her face, "I'm really happy for you"

And she was, she would have another little cousin, but she could still be sad for herself at the same time.

"Thanks Kay" Jane slid off her stool and made her way around to give her a tight hug, her aunt's blonde hair obscuring her vision, "And I fully expect you to babysit" She joked and Kayla just hugged her back, her arms winding around her aunt's slender back.

"Congratulations" She whispered again, "I know how much you always wanted more kids…"

Jane pulled back, an inquisitive confused frown tugging at her brows, "You okay Kay?" Jane asked, sharing a worried look with her mom, "You sound different"

"No… I'm fine" She stated, "I'm happy for you"

A look of realisation dawned on Jane's face, "I know babies are a sensitive subject-"

No Jane, no you _really_ didn't know the whole of it.

"Is the squirt in?" Kayla asked abruptly, cutting off her aunt, "I want to take her to the park, it's been a few weeks since I last saw her and I promised her chocolate ice cream when that other front tooth of hers fell out"

Jane and her mom both shared _'uh oh we totally stepped in it'_ looks but Kayla wasn't fussed – she was 100% wholeheartedly happy for her aunt. If anyone deserved a baby it was her.

"Yeah, she's upstairs" Jane answered as Kayla smiled and stepped back, sticking her head around the doorframe.

"Oi munchkin" She called up the stairs, "If you're not down in ten seconds then I won't take you out for ice cream and to the park and push you on the swings, and we all know I'm the best swing pusher because you go really high-"

"KAYLA" That shrill sweet childlike voice shouted as her little footsteps clopped down the stairs faster than the speed of light, "KAYLA, KAAAAAY-"

"Wow you haven't got any quieter have you?" She smirked, bursting into a laugh as Tabby crashed straight into her torso, her thin spindly arms winding around her waist, "Hey squirt, miss me?"

"I missed you so much" She practically squealed, "I wish you lived with us Kay, then we could eat ice cream all the time"

"Awwww" Kayla smiled, "Well I'm here now and you're about to get ice cream overload, how about that?"

Tabby gave a small gasp and pulled back, her big blue eyes full of excitement, "Chocolate ice cream?"

"_Of course_ chocolate ice cream" Kayla agreed, "Could it be anything else?"

"You're the best Kayla" Tabby squeaked, jumping up and down, "Can I have two ice creams?"

"I'll tell you what-" She leaned down, tucking some wild blonde hair behind Tabby's ear and beckoning her forward, "-can you keep a secret?" She whispered and Tabby nodded excitedly, almost knocking their heads together in her haste to press her ear to her mouth.

"If you don't tell your mommy I will buy you as many ice creams as you want – _with_ sauce" And Tabby let out a small dramatic gasp at that, covering her mouth as she looked at Kayla with wide happy eyes, so carefree and thrilled, "And we can't forget the flakes and the sprinkles and the mini donuts"

"I won't tell mommy" Tabby whispered, nodding her head, "Can we go now?"

Kayla laughed, "Of course you little terror" And she ruffled her hair before standing up, "go put on your shoes and jacket and we'll get going"

Tabby literally disappeared with a flash of blonde hair and frilly pink dress, her excited squeals banging off every wall and although she was a little horror Kayla really had missed her.

"I'll get her back before dark" Kayla promised, "Though I don't take responsibility if she pukes all her ice cream back up" She added with a laugh, prepared to bow out but Aunt Jane caught her arm, a loving if somewhat worried small smile in place.

"Are you sure you're okay Kay?" She asked hesitantly, "I know having another baby in this family will take a bit of adjusting to-"

"I'm really happy for you Jane" Kayla smiled, "I promise – if anyone deserves a baby it's you, and honestly? We all need something to look forward to"

Jane broke out into a show stopping smile, "Good, I'm glad… cousin Kayla" She nudged her arm playfully, "Have fun, and try and not scare Tabby like you did last time when you took her out on Halloween. She was convinced there was monsters in the toilet for weeks after"

Kayla grinned, "No promises" she gave her aunt a fast fleeting hug and gave a quick two fingered wave to her mom before dashing out to the hall to see Tabby tying the Velcro straps across her matching pink shoes and lightly pulled her hair.

"Come on Tabs, I'll race ya"

"Kayla, don't cheat" She giggled, trying to catch up with Kayla as she ran out the door, "You got a head start"

She jogged up the path, turning around to smirk at Tabby, "Catch me if you can shortie"

They raced to the park which about ten minutes away, the sun beating down on them and Tabby's pink dress getting covered in dried dirt and grass stains as they rolled about at the park and Kayla kinda felt like a big kid again as she slid down the slide with Tabby, pushed her on the swing, made the six year old push _her_ on the swing and helped and showed Tabby how to ace at the monkey bars. It was honestly so ridiculous but she needed it.

"You've exhausted me out kiddo" Kayla laughed as she crossed her legs and sat down on the grass next to the play park where other noisy children were playing, their mothers close by, "you have a lot of energy"

Tabby grinned through a mouthful of ice cream, the cone in hand with three scoops piled on top of each other, chocolate sauce messily spread across her cheeks, "Thanks for the ice cream Kay, you're the best"

"I know" She laughed, licking away at her own cone and finishing it considerably quicker than Tabby, "So… you excited about being a big sister?"

Tabby's chocolate covered mouth split into a wide smile, "Yeah… mommy says I can hold the baby and help feed it and dress it up all pretty. I even bought a teddy bear out of my pocket money for him"

"It's a lucky baby to have you as a big sister Tabs" Kayla praised, "so lucky"

"But why do you look so sad?" Tabby questioned, crunching through the last bite of her ice cream, "Isn't a baby a good thing?"

"I'm not sad Tabby. Babies are a good thing and your mom always wanted lots of babies"

Tabby cocked her head to the side inquisitively, "Are you sad because you want a baby?"

For a six year old she sure was freakishly smart at somehow knowing _exactly_ what was wrong.

"I'm not ready to have a baby yet Tabby. Maybe one day" She answered delicately.

"With Stiles?" And Kayla laughed at that, "Mommy said that when a boy and girl love each other they hug really tightly and then a baby grows in the mommy's tummy"

"Is that what she told you?" Kayla hummed in amusement, rolling her eyes at her aunt Jane – she could've just used the word sex, Tabby was far more advanced for her age.

"Isn't that right?" Tabby asked innocently, "Because I've seen you and Stiles hugging lots and lots of times and there hasn't been a baby borned" She had the slightest lisp rom her latest baby tooth that had fallen out, "And I saw you under the covers with Stiles even though he pretended not to be there"

"And for my sake don't tell your mom you saw that, she would kill me" Kayla teased, "But… it's more complicated than that. Sometimes babies just… aren't supposed to happen. They're like mini miracles" She smirked, reaching out to ruffle Tabby's hair, "Like you"

Tabby giggled as she pushed away her hand, "Are you and Stiles going to have a baby?"

"Wow kid, you just _loooove_ questions don't you?" She asked lightly but found herself frowning as Tabby's childlike big blue eyes peered up at her, like she knew Kayla wasn't being whole heartedly honest with her and it was like a compulsion those eyes, dragging the truth out of her. Maybe because she found it easy to talk to a six year old that couldn't properly understand the technicalities and emotions linked to the more 'grown up' stuff.

"Well, we uh… Stiles and I… we did… we did make a baby" She told Tabby, "But… it didn't work out"

"Is it still in your tummy?" Tabby asked, "Because you don't look fat"

Kayla laughed, "Thanks kid. But um… no" She said quietly, "The baby died in my tummy"

Sometimes it was easier talking like this, explaining things in this way to avoid the seriousness of it all.

Tabby continued to peer up at her, "Is that why you're sad?"

"Yeah, I guess it is" Kayla nodded, "But it's okay… I have you don't I? I can spoil you instead"

Tabby smiled and crawled over to her, clambering onto her lap and giving her a tight hug, "It's okay Kayla… mommy said all babies go to heaven to play together when they die. Try and not be sad. If you wanted I could give the teddy bear I wanted to your baby"

Kayla wound her arms around Tabby, holding her close and burying her head into her soft hair, "Thanks Tabs" Who knew a six year old could be so helpful? "I needed that"

But Tabby soon started squirming and just as Kayla was about to tease that she had ants in her pants Tabby let out a near deafening shriek next to her ear and, ow, deaf much?

"STILES" She jumped up off of Kayla, near knocking her over as she ran across the grass and full out pelted into Stiles, "STILES I MISSED YOU"

"Hey squirt" Stiles sounded cheerful but Kayla could hear the tenseness buried deep in his tone as he picked her up, holding her to his hip, "It's been a while"

"You missed the ice cream, Kayla bought us chocolate chip with chocolate and fudge sauce, it was the bestest thing ever"

"I can see that" Stiles laughed as he pulled out some tissues from his pants pockets, holding them up to wipe her cheeks and mouth, "What a mess you've gotten into"

"The ice cream was worth it" Tabby gushed through a mouthful of tissue as Stiles dabbed away at her mouth, her patience clearly lacking, "I would give you some but it's now in my tummy"

"Bummer" Stiles pretended to look disappointed before breaking out into a wide smile, "It's okay squirt, I'm sure Kayla will buy me an ice cream too"

She was so absorbed watching the two of them, the carefree dynamic and adoration they created to really register what was said but soon snapped out of it when she heard her name, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Uh… yeah…" She was staring up at Stiles, shocked that he had even bothered to find her when it was only a couple of days ago he practically banished her in a rush, stating how 'unsafe' it was for them to even sleep in the same bed, "Of course uh… Tabs, here-" She pulled out a few dollars from her purse as Stiles let her slide down her body, "-go grab Stiles an ice cream from the truck and spend the rest on whatever sweets you want okay?"

"Yay" She skipped over to her, the grass stains prominent down her pink dress as she crumpled the money in her small fist, "Thanks Kayla" She started to run off but turned back around, a mischievous grin playing on her lips, "Are you going to kiss now?"

"Ice cream" Kayla repeated, pointing a finger at the ice cream truck sat just at the other end of the play park, "or I won't let you buy those sweets"

Tabby soon scampered away, leaving the two of them alone.

"So…" Kayla stood up, wiping the back of her shorts to get rid of all the grass and leaves, "… what brings you here?" She asked, trying to avoid his stare because she knew if she indulged too much she wouldn't be able to look away, "I thought you didn't want to see me"

"I do want to see you. I _always_ want to see you" He chuckled, "How's uh… how's your arms?" He asked, his gaze dropping from her face to her shirt covered arms then up to her neck, "Are you… okay?"

"Yeah. Just bruises" She answered dismissively but he looked saddened by that, "Are you? Okay that is"

"Kinda lonely actually" He mumbled, "Feels weird not having you fidget next to me or hit me in the face with your elbow. Even Scott says I have less black eyes than usual" He tried to joke but it came out more forced than cheerful, "Uh… not than you mean to hit me, I wasn't insinuating that-"

"Stiles" She interrupted, "I know"

It fell silent and Stiles raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck, glancing about awkwardly, "So I uh, I talked to Deaton… about what happened and-"

"Did he say what it was? How we can help you?"

"Well, he's uh… he's not really sure" And she deflated at that, "But he thinks it has something to do with the darkness around my heart because of the sacrifices. Basically, whatever influences I let in is targeting my weak spot… you" And she watched him steadily as he moved from foot to foot, "I'm so sorry Kaylz"

"I already said it was okay" She said softly, trying for a smile, "we knew there would be consequences but we'll get through it – together okay?" She asked, "Pushing me away won't help anything"

"I pushed to protect you… I can't bear the thought of…" He trailed off, sighing deeply as he dropped his gaze, wringing his hands guiltily, "These hands aren't supposed to hurt you Kayla… when I touch you it's to comfort you or make you happy, to make you feel good… not to leave you covered in bruises"

"You just said it yourself… it's the sacrifices having an effect on you, that's all" She said quietly, "It's not really you. What else did Deaton say?"

"It wasn't so much what he said than what he did" He mumbled quietly, "He gave me some funky smelling herbs, said it would help keep at bay or banish whatever, and I quote, 'dark energy is targeting me'" Stiles rolled his eyes, "Can't say I feel all that cleansed"

"Is it working?" She stepped forward, eyes going wide with anticipation, "_Did_ it work?"

"… I don't know" Stiles shrugged, "Don't really trust Deaton all that much and seeming how he really has no clue what's going on I highly doubt it-"

But she didn't give him time to carry on because she literally ploughed into his chest, near knocking him off his feet as she wrapped her arms tightly around his body, squeezing the life out of him (not literally) (hopefully), her head buried into his shoulder, "I've missed you" She mumbled, "And pretend I didn't sound so pathetic and love sick right there"

"Uh, Kayla-"

"No" She interrupted, squeezing him tighter, "No, don't tell me to let you go"

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"You won't" She reassured, tilting her head back to look up at him, "See? We're hugging and you haven't tried to kill me"

"Not a funny joke" He deadpanned, "Really _not_ funny"

"I trust you" She nodded, "whatever is happening to you… we'll fix it, just like we do everything else" She promised, fisting the back of his shirt, "But not separate. Together. Team work"

"What if it happens again?" He asked quietly, "what if-"

She gently cupped his cheek, tilting his head down, "No what if's. What ifs are stupid and unnecessary. I'm here and you know what? I'm damn well not leaving" She said adamantly, "So go ahead, try and push me away again but so help me god I will resort to super glue if I have to. I will _stick_ us together. No going back"

She expected an argument, Stiles being stubborn and over protective but was pleasantly surprised when a small smile tugged at his lips.

"You're very hard headed you know that right?"

"Of course, comes with the Hale name" She smirked, "but I mean it… together"

She could see the gears turning in his head as he finally nodded, accepting her reasoning, "Okay… together" He agreed, "Till the end of the road right?"

"Exactly" She laughed, relieved that after all these days he could try and put his guilt behind him, "we'll sort it but for the mean time… no guilt okay?" She asked softly and his eyes saddened, "And no saying sorry… it's in the past"

"but you're not… you're not… hurt bad are you?" He asked gently, "I mean… I didn't-"

"Everything's fine" She nodded, "Well… you know what would make it better?"

"What?" He asked immediately, "water? Aspirin? Ice cream? When Tabby comes back you can totally have my ice-cream-"

She chuckled, cutting him off by placing a single finger against his lips, "No silly… a kiss" She said suggestively, "Or two… or three… even four-"

Stiles laughed at that, the tension leaving his body, "And that will make everything better?"

"Of course" She nodded as he smirked, leaning down and gently touching his lips to hers but no sooner had he done that than a high pitched squeal reached their ears and they both turned their heads to the side to see Tabby standing there with a disgusted look twisting her face, ice cream in one hand and a pile of sugary sweets in the other.

"Ewwwww" She stated, "That's nasty"

Kayla burst into laughter, "Nasty? Where did you even learn that word?"

"I don't understand kissing" Tabby stated, "And sorry Stiles-" She held out the ice cream, "-I ate some on the way here"

Some meaning at least half, the ice cream already starting to melt and dribble down the sides of the cone.

But Stiles took the ice cream gratefully, an amused glint gleaming in his eyes, "Thanks squirt. I appreciate the effort" He chuckled as Tabby smiled mischievously and it was only a couple of seconds later Stiles winked at Tabby and the next thing Kayla felt a rush of cold hit her face as Stiles playfully shoved the cone straight onto her nose and she gasped as the other two burst out laughing.

"What the…" She pulled away the cone, holding the remained of ice cream in her hand, "I wasted three dollars so you could shove ice cream on my face?" She demanded playfully before breaking out into a wide smile, "Oh Stilinski, you're _so_ going to pay for that"

"I'm shaking in my boots" He raised his hands, giving them a small shake and sharing a knowing look with Tabby but she was quick and leaped onto his back, winding her arms around his neck and ungracefully and sloppily rubbing the ice cream all over his face, laughing as she did so with Tabby clapping them on.

Despite everything, he could still make her feel innocent and carefree all over again.

* * *

He knew he wasn't as strong as he needed to be yet, he _knew_ that. Possessing some measly human, no matter how weak willed they were, took effort and strength. Something he was lacking. He just had to bide his time, wait it out, be patient and then…

… and then he could spread **chaos**. Cause **pain**. Gain **power**.

Still… lying dormant and idle in a human teenage boy was anything but entertaining. His host wasn't being that hospitable, taking that despicable remedy that stupid vet had concocted.

The sooner that vet died, the better.

A restless body twisted in his arms and he was unused to accommodating for another being, not liking the claustrophobic feeling it made him feel, especially when he was so weak, but the only think causing him to be reasonable about this situation was the steady hum of power she gave off even when she wasn't meaning to.

It was intoxicating and delightful and he found himself feeding on it... it made him stronger.

"If you were normal I would kill you, just so he wouldn't have much to fight for" He whispered croakily to the sleeping figure curled up into him, "I would've killed you without a second thought… maybe I still will" He added, "But I like your power that you don't even realise you have… it's something I haven't felt in a very long time… hundreds of years in fact and I want it" A cold chilling smirk pulled at his lips as he raised a cold hand to gently touch her hair, "Whether you give it to me willingly or unwillingly is up to you"

"But I **_want_ **it"

And he did. If he played this out smartly he could fool them all. He could use her without her even realising it and that, in itself, would have a knock on effect.

"Kill you… or use you…" He hummed quietly, "Maybe both. Now that _really_ would crush poor Stiles… sounds rather delightful"

She squirmed again, twisting around in his arms so her back was to him, her breathing even.

"When, and only when, I don't have use of you anymore… I'll make sure you fall by his hands and her sword. And that dear… **_that's_** a promise"

**A/N) 3B IS SO CLOSE I PROMISE LIKE TWO CHAPTERS IM SCREAMING haha anyway, hope you all liked and please please review I would love to know what you thought ahah see ya next time x**


	64. Chapter 64 - Evil is as evil does

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me (sad face) haha anyways thank you all for following and favouriting and a massive and thankful shoutout to – Guest, , guest, linda96, Lara-Cat, Guest (awwww thank you, I love your insight, it's awesome), Senjaninja for reviewing, you all rock thank you so much hope you like this chapter.**

"Paige, look, I don't know what you want me to do. I'm sorry to be blunt but this is your problem" Kayla stated, shoving some biology books into her locker, "you were driving the car"

"You covered it up" Paige whispered back, glancing around nervously, her usually perfect outfit was mismatched and Kayla was sure her tights were ripped, her blonde hair that was normally lightly curled looked like it hadn't been brushed, "You have to help me or-"

"Let's get one thing straight-" Kayla slammed her locker shut, rounding on her former friend, "-I don't _have_ to do anything. You drove the car, you crashed it, you killed Harry, not me. So if I do decide to help you it will be on my terms and not because you think blackmailing me is a good idea _got_ it?" She demanded sharply, her eyes like fire, "he was my friend too"

Paige deflated, crossing her arms over her chest, "Bit more than friends weren't you?" She grumbled bitterly, the dark circles under her eyes prominent.

"No. We weren't" Kayla shot back, "and even if we were, which we definitely were _not_, what business of it is yours?"

Paige had to physically bite her tongue. It was so hard being Harry's secret when he was alive, she just hated being it even after he was dead.

"You're right… it's not my business" Paige settled on saying despite the anger bubbling away in her chest – she was tired and anxious, constantly on edge, waiting for Harry's dad to make a move and take revenge on her and a part of her thought she was being too damn fair to Kayla. Why did she care about her feelings when she, clearly, didn't care for hers?

"Good" Kayla stated, looking a tad out of place and uncomfortable as to where the conversation was leading, "Cos I would rather not talk about him right now, least of all to you"

"The irony" Paige spat, startling Kayla, "because all he would talk about was Kayla this and Kayla that, even when he was in bed with me he wouldn't stop banging on about you so don't spew all that crap about being just friends, don't lie to me"

Kayla gaped at her, half astonished and half hurt by Paige's words, "What-"

"Just _don't"_ Paige snapped, "I'm sure even you aren't that dumb to understand what I meant"

Kayla closed her mouth and swallowed, "I uh… I didn't know the two of you were involved"

"Well we were, very involved, very sexually involved and you know what Kayla?" Paige rounded on her, her fears and anxiety spilling out, "You want to know what made me crash? You did. We were arguing about _you"_ And Kayla almost reeled back at that, hurt flaring up in her eyes, "I thought he loved me, I thought that, stupid me, he would stop serial cheating and give me a chance but _no-"_ She spat angrily, "-he couldn't resist shoving his tongue down your throat so I confronted him and you know what he said?" She chuckled without amusement, "he said 'it's not my fault you're half the person she is'. That bastard… _I loved him"_ Paige exclaimed, "And what did he do for me in return? Use me. Use me because he couldn't have you. I was so mad I crashed the car so next time you try and blame me for all of this, just remember it's your fault too. If you had just kept your clothes on none of this would've happened" Paige finished her rant with a long sigh, her cheeks flushing.

"I… I didn't know the two of you were together" Kayla explained softly, "He never said"

"Of course he didn't" Paige exclaimed, "He was far from perfect Kayla, when are you going to realise that? But no, you won't, because you put him on a pedestal despite the fact he was selfish, narcissistic, controlling, arrogant and had no regard for others feelings"

"Don't speak about him like that" Kayla raged, her fists clenching. He had been her best friend for years, he had meant a lot to her, had been there through everything, Paige had absolutely no right to speak of the dead like that, especially when she put him there.

"You just proved my point" Paige mumbled, "he wasn't a good person Kayla"

"Well he was a hundred times better than you" Kayla snapped without thinking, "he was my best friend, treat him with some respect for the love of god"

"Treat him with some respect?" Paige asked, her eyebrows raising in anger, "Harry? Respect? _Really?"_ She asked disbelievingly, "You and his obnoxious friends were the only ones he treated with a sliver of respect, everyone else was dirt from his shoe"

"You didn't know him"

"Oh I knew him plenty" Paige snapped, "he was sleeping with me yet couldn't be bothered to give me the time of day in public, that speaks volumes doesn't it?"

Kayla's heart was beating rapidly in her chest and it took everything in her not to reach out and deck her.

"Look… I can't be bothered being petty right now Paige. No matter what kind of person Harry was he didn't deserve to die. You're responsible for that and I helped cover it up. If Harry's dad is still threatening you… you need to speak to someone"

"Like a shrink?"

"No" Kayla disagreed with a scoff, "Like the cops"

Paige immediately went pale, "No… no way" She whispered anxiously, "I was driving underage without a license, I ran away from the scene, I covered it up… they'll throw me in jail"

"No they won't" Kayla shook her head, "Look, Stiles' dad is the sheriff, if we explain-"

"No" Paige was adamant, "Have you lost your mind? Not only will they throw me in jail but we'll have an adjoining cell because I am not going down alone for this"

"For god's sake Paige" Kayla exclaimed, frustrated, "What more do you want me to do? I've given you my advice, I've offered you help, a way out, yet you won't take it. I can't magic this all away"

"Yes… you can" Paige said mysteriously, her eyes clear and wide, "that's why I came to speak to you…"

_"No,_ before you say anything** no"** She stated, "I have risked my ass _enough_ for you, don't ask me to do more. I can't, I just _can't_. these last couple of months have been the hardest for me, you don't understand okay? I need simple and easy right now… my priorities are with Stiles, he needs my help"

"Trust me, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I mean _look_ at me" She pointed down to herself, "My skirt doesn't even match my tights"

"They're black tights, everything goes with black!"

"No fashion sense what so ever" Paige mumbled, "Look… I got a text, from Stephen… saying 'Brian is the key' now I don't know this guy but I'm guessing by that sudden look of horror you do?" Paige trailed off as Kayla's eyes widened.

Of course… of fucking course Brian was the key. He knew Stephen, he knew Harry's dad, probably planting all kinds of ideas in his head. Stephen was giving them a chance to win the game, but by playing into whatever the game was were they, by default, letting him win?

"No… no I am not speaking to Brian" Kayla was adamant about that, "And if you expect me to then we are done here do you understand?"

"Kayla please-"

"No, no don't you _'please'_ me. Not him" Kayla near enough shouted before glancing around at the strange looks they got and lowering her voice, leaning forward, "Brian… he's not… he's someone that I can't… I just can't. You don't know what he's done to us, he's put me and my friends through hell and I won't, I won't, speak to him... not again, I promised"

"Kayla… I need your help" Paige whispered pitifully, "please… please don't leave me for Stephen"

These were the times she wished she really was a heartless bitch.

* * *

"No… no way" Stiles stated, "there's _no_ way I can let you do this. Nuh uh Kaylz, no way in hell"

"Yeah I know" She sighed, fiddling with her fingernails as she sat perched at the end of his bed while he paced back and forth in front of her, "I don't want to do it either"

"Then don't, please just _don't_" He exclaimed, his whole expression screaming nervous, "We agreed – we would leave Brian the hell alone, as in let him rot in hell"

"Clearly hell doesn't want him and I don't blame it" Kayla muttered, "It's just one more visit, see what he knows about Paige and this entire crappy situation and then that's it, I'm done with him… I promise" She vowed wholeheartedly and honestly, peering up at him.

"I don't like it" Stiles stated, his gaze worried, "After everything he's done…"

"I know" She sighed, "But if I don't… Paige, as much as I dislike her right now, she'll get hurt, or worse… dead" Kayla explained calmly, "Just like Harry. And I could really do with as many less dead friends as possible right now"

"I'm being selfish aren't I?" Stiles asked, "Asking you not to go"

"No…" She smiled, "You're being protective and a tad overbearing, there's a difference" She joked playfully, trying to lighten the mood, "I guess that's what boyfriends are for"

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Honestly? No" She shook her head, glancing down, "Every time I went before it made me feel ill just looking at him, and not just because of everything he put us through but… how different he is. How I made him like that… it's not a nice feeling"

"I know this might not help but he deserved it… he deserved _everything_ he got" Stiles said adamantly, nodding his head quickly, "In fact I even think he got off easy"

"… Maybe…" She half-heartedly agreed, too emotionally exhausted to get into the nitty gritty stuff and possibly cause another fight.

She felt his intense gaze on her, analysing every inch of her before he finally spoke, "of course you can go, I have no right to stop you" He settled on saying, "But I don't like it one bit and I certainly won't let you go alone, no way in hell"

"What-"

"You want us to do stuff as a team? Then this is us working as a team" Stiles explained relatively calmly, "There's no way I'm going to let my girlfriend go to that place alone, no matter how strong or hard-headed she is" He said with a deliberate pointed stare in her direction, "I'll come and speak to Brian with you"

"Stiles you really don't have to-"

"Yes" He interrupted softly, "I do"

She sent him a small smile, her eyes shining with thanks, "Okay… thank you"

He playfully allowed his eyes to widen dramatically, "Wow, no resistance, you're learning Kaylz"

"Ha-ha"

He smirked as he held his hand out for her to take and pull herself up with, his eyes somewhat guarded and worried but playful none the less, "Told you Kaylz… we make a pretty good team"

* * *

"We uh… we haven't really talked about this you know" Kayla spoke up quietly, glancing from out the passenger side window to focus on Stiles as he drove them to Eichen house, "about Paige, Harry… the accident"

He shrugged one shoulder, "I figured you'd speak if and when you wanted to… I wasn't really bothered about that revelation at the time seeming how you were pointing a gun at you own head and although I love that brain of yours I didn't want to see it splattered all over the walls like Christmas decorations"

She let out a brief chuckle, shaking her head – that damn motel, such fond memories (note the sarcasm).

"Are you not… I don't know, curious?" She asked, "About exactly what happened?"

"Yeah" He admitted, quickly glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "but my nosiness isn't the most important thing" He explained gently, "It's your past and you have a right to keep it under wraps if you want to"

She sucked in a deep breath, mulling it over. She knew her friends knew (briefly) about what happened but no one had asked her, obviously realising it was a delicate subject. Which it most definitely was. And she appreciated that, she did. Except Stiles was putting himself out there, helping her and visiting Brian of all people despite the anger and hatred he felt for him. He deserved to know why… why she _had_ to do this.

"What I said in the motel that night was right… Harry was really badly injured. The more I think about it the worse it seems. There was just… so much blood-"

"Kaylz you don't have to-"

"You deserve to know what we're dealing with" She interrupted gently, "especially if you're putting yourself in danger for this mess, the mess that I caused"

He gave a resigned nod, wringing his hands around the steering wheel, his eyes moving from her face to the road ahead.

"Paige called me first… I don't know why, we weren't best friends or anything, and when I showed up… the Porsche was wrecked. It's a miracle Paige survived actually. She… she just looked so scared, so guilty. She was freaking out, crying, screaming, covered in Harry's blood. It was all over her. I called an ambulance… they were ten minutes away. And I knew, I knew when I looked at Harry it would be too late. The piece of shrapnel, I think it was a bit of dashboard, was lodged…" She paused, blinking to clear her eyes, "-it was lodged into his chest, directly into his lung. I could hear it in his breathing… he was suffocating to death. And his leg?" She shook her head slowly, "the knee joint… it had snapped in half, torn… it was just hanging there"

She was trying to explain as calmly as possible, to not let her emotions get to her but her voice still shook a little and Stiles let a hand off the steering wheel, allowing it to drift and rest over her leg, gently prying her fingers from where she was gripping at her knee, intertwining their hands.

"He was in so much pain… and I moved him" She admitted, her throat closing up, "I panicked. Paige was screaming. I was crying. Harry was… he was trying to speak… but he couldn't. I didn't know what to do. I just knew Paige wouldn't be able to cope if anyone found out about this… I was losing Harry, I couldn't lose Paige too. As selfish as that sounds"

"She… Paige she… I shouted at her, screamed at her to just shut up, to calm down, I kept telling her to shut up because she was crying so damn hard… demanded that she get to her senses, just for a minute and when she did we… we moved Harry to the driver's seat. I'll never forget the look on his face… how pained… _scared_ it was. He was in so much pain and we moved him"

"I made Paige leave, told her run and then… then I grabbed her, made her swear she would never mutter a single word about this ever again. I told her to stay out of my sight and to never contact me again. Then… then I held him, I held his broken… bruised… bloodied body… he was in my arms and… and… I felt him slipping. He was slipping away from me, no matter how tightly I held. He… he really was my best friend. He wasn't perfect, far from it, but I loved him you know? He was always there, the one constant thing and… and he was disappearing"

"The first responders eventually showed up… cut him from the car… loaded him into the ambulance… but I knew, _I knew_… he was leaving me. I sat there next to him, holding his hand and then he looked at me, those big endearing eyes of his and I was sure there was a hint of understanding, of thanks, love maybe I don't know before he just… he was just gone. So quickly. I just… I never got to thank him for everything. Never got to tell him… tell him…"

"Tell him you loved him" Stiles whispered quietly.

"Yeah… platonically. I loved him with all my heart I just wasn't _in_ love with him… at the time anyway" She glanced down, "I wonder how different things would be if he was still alive…"

_'Maybe too different'_ Stiles thought but kept that to himself, turning up the road to Eichen house.

"Then at the hospital… when they told Stephen his son was dead, he looked devastated. I wanted to go up, apologise maybe, comfort him, but I couldn't. And all this happened a couple of weeks before I came here and tried to put it all behind me. No more Harry. No more Paige. A fresh start"

"You deserved a fresh start" Stiles smiled lightly.

"Except Stephen knows what we did, I don't know how… I was so sure I covered everything up, got rid of the evidence… clearly I missed something. And now? He's trying to make Paige suffer and I'm sure he wouldn't mind booting me off the nearest building but Paige… everything I did was to save her and now I think it's just put her in more danger"

"You did your best" Stiles soothed gently, "You did right by your friends, both of them" He said whilst parking, "It's not your fault"

"It's a little my fault" Kayla admitted, "Paige and Harry were kinda together except he never said anything… they kept it a secret"

"… Okay" Stiles hummed out in confusion, "How is that your fault?"

"He kissed me when he was dating her… they were arguing about it when Paige crashed" Kayla turned her head to the side, both now fully facing each other, "Paige was right… if I had just kept my clothes on none of this would've happened"

"No… no we are not going there" Stiles quickly said, leaning forward and tucking some hair behind her ear, "No guilt Kaylz, the past is the past, you did everything right and what is happening now is not one bit your fault. Paige had a choice not to drive, she knew she didn't know how, that is the reason they crashed. Not because of you… I promise"

"… Maybe…"

"Come on princess, would I lie to you?" He smirked playfully, "We'll fix this, trust me on that"

"Brian might not even know anything… Stephen could just be playing with us" Kayla explained, "I mean… I know Brian said they knew each other-"

"We'll rule everything out" Stiles said calmly, "Detective Hale and Stilinski here we come"

She chuckled, loving the way he could make her feel a thousand times better just by a few simple words. He smirked, leaning forward to softly kiss her lips, his breath warm but he was giving off this type of nervous energy, no doubt about seeing his nemesis (and no, she wasn't being dramatic)

"I am sorry about what happened to your friend…" She tried to not pick up too much on the fact he said 'friend' rather than 'Harry', linking the lack of personalness to his uncomfortableness and awkwardness and _not_ because he may be feeling a little bit, like a teeny tiny ounce bitter and jealous – honestly Stiles, there was no competition, Harry was a corpse and she really rather preferred dating those that were actually, y'know, alive, "… but you did the right thing, and I will make sure you know that every single day for the rest of your life. No guilt… okay?"

"Okay" She agreed, squeezing his hand tighter, "No guilt"

She led the way through those big metal gates, her skin already tingling as they walked up the concrete steps and into hell.

Okay yes, that was a little dramatic but if someone asked her what she thought hell would be like then this would be her answer.

They signed in, collected their badges and Kayla gently tugged Stiles through to one of the small but open lounges where Brian sat day in and day out, morning till night fall, hours on end just staring off into space and mumbling quietly to himself. She still was unsure of her abilities, how exactly they worked or how to control them but her best guess was her kiss, the power fuelled kiss she planted on him sucked all the sanity from him, frying his brain nerve endings and basically turning him into a vegetable.

She knew she should feel some kind of satisfaction but she didn't… not one bit.

"Uh… Brian?" She questioned quietly to the lone guy sitting on a small sofa, tugging away nervously at his light coloured slacks, his body hunched over, "Can you… hear me?"

He snapped his head up so quickly she almost flinched and Stiles squeezed her hand tighter, both their palms turning sweaty, "You came back" He mumbled, his tone dry and crackly, his eyes wide and bloodshot and heavy, "You always come back"

"Not always" She whispered gently, sitting down next to him on the sofa so Stiles could perch opposite them on the table, his body stiff and tense as he watched the exchange nervously.

"We uh… I… we…. Some people-" She decided to settle on, "-Need your help… can you do that for us?"

He blinked blearily, slowly rocking back and forth, "I know… I know… I know…" He repeated, his fingers scratching their way up and down his thighs, "I know… I always know…"

"Know what?" She asked softly, titling her body forward a little to hear him, "What do you know?"

He glanced up briefly before his eyes found the floor again, "I know why you're here… I know why… why you…"

"Yeah… Stephen, do you remember him?"

Brian nodded jittery, his breathing turning erratic, "Bad man, bad man"

Stiles scoffed opposite them, "that's ironic, looks who's talking"

She shot him a warning glare, shaking her head – he wasn't helping if he kept taking digs at Brian, they needed him to talk not shut himself off.

"He's… he's a bad man" Brian repeated, gazing off into space, "he wants to watch her suffer"

"Paige?" Kayla asked gently, "Is that who he wants to suffer?"

Brian just nodded before pulling his gangly limbs to his chest, like he was trying to curl into a ball, "Paige… he has a plan… bad plan, Stephen is bad, very bad, too bad… don't-don't…"

"It's okay" Kayla soothed quietly, "Everyone's fine, we just need to know what he's planning" She spoke slowly and concisely, trying to gain his trust, "You have a chance to save someone's life if you help us"

Brian started shaking almost unnoticeably, the occasional muscle spasms rocketing through his body, "I-I-I c-can't"

"Why not?" She whispered, reaching out cautiously and gently laying her hand on his shoulder – a calming friendly touch, something to ease his nerves, except Stiles didn't see it that way and he turned tense and rigid, his eyes darkening a little as he moved forward, his ass near slipping off the edge of the table like he was ready to stop anything if Brian's mood did a one eighty and flipped but she just shook her head and smiled slightly at him, silently conveying it was okay, to relax, Brian couldn't hurt them anymore. He was just scared, vulnerable and alone right now, that was all.

"C-Can't think" He whispered in a pained voice, "My head… sore…"

"Is it always sore?" She swallowed nervously as he raised a shaky hand and touched his forehead.

He nodded without saying a word and groaned, "I can't t-think, don't make me think…"

"Okay, okay, take your time" She rushed out, still remaining calm and in control despite the guilt bubbling away like acid in her stomach, "There's no rush"

But what she didn't expect was for Brian to grasp a hold of her hand that was soothing circles on his shoulder, taking it gently in his surprisingly warm grasp and overturning it in his grip, like he was either fascinated by it or inspecting it closely.

"Okay you know what? That's enough" Stiles stated, his aggravation evident in his bitter and borderline hostile tone, "No one said anything about touching"

"Stiles…" She said lowly, her voice quiet, "It's fine… we need him to trust us not fear us" She whispered as quietly as possible, "relax… please" She added, "I'm trying to help Paige here… him holding my hand like some fifth grader isn't doing anyone any harm"

'Yeah, bar my self-control' Stiles thought angrily, huffing out an annoyed breath as he sat back, his eyes narrowing as he watched every single miniscule movement Brian made, knowing that if he even touched her the wrong way he would wring that damn neck of his.

Whoa… he didn't know what was making him so angry lately but it sure was strong.

"Did Stephen say anything to you? About his thoughts, ideas… anything?"

But Brian was too occupied with tracing patterns over her hand to hear what she was saying, overturning it so her palm faced upwards and he allowed his index finger to run down to her wrist, continually running his rough finger along the natural lines in her wrist.

"It didn't work" Brian murmured softly, "It didn't work…"

"What didn't work?"

She felt uncomfortable in how he seemed to know _everything_ despite not knowing them from Adams, he just knew…_ somehow._

"Killing yourself" He answered, that same finger still tracing that seemingly invisible line along her wrist that she was sure was not noticeable anymore, at least it wasn't to her eyes, maybe Brian just had amazing vision, "it wasn't your time…"

She snatched her hand back, holding her wrist and glancing down at it nervously – that was years ago and she was half drunk, half high at the time, in fact she had near forgotten about it, hadn't told anyone… how the hell did he know that? There wasn't even a scar bar a very very very faint indentation, even werewolves couldn't tell the difference between the normal and the damaged skin.

"How did you… how did you know about that?" Hating how he _still_ managed to get under her skin, even now, "I never told anyone that… not even…" She paused, her back turning rigid as she glanced sideways at Stiles who was staring at her in worried awe, his mouth slightly parted in shock, "not even Stiles…"

One stupid mistake which she had pushed to the back of her mind had come back to bite her in the ass – again.

"Um… why don't you go get some water?" Stiles suggested quietly, "Clear your head for a minute"

She nodded, "Yeah… yeah okay" She glanced between them nervously, sure all hell would break loose when she was gone, "I'll just be a minute…"

She rubbed at her wrist self consciously as she made her way across the room to where the water fountain was, grabbing a white plastic cup with shaky hands and helping herself to some nasty luke warm water – anything to get rid of the tennis sized ball in her throat.

Yeah, okay, she had tried to kill herself multiple times, wasn't exactly a secret but still… the way Brian just knew things it still freaked her out. Maybe he really was a mind reader.

He didn't exactly plan to emerge just yet, still too weak to grab ahold of his host's mind but that didn't mean he couldn't visit. Especially when Stiles was still oh so angry, his anger and hatred for the vulgar and broken thing sitting opposite him was fuelling him, his emotions raw and untameable.

"He really hates you" The nogitsune whispered, his voice cold and eerie but as sleek and smooth as a snake, "Do you know how many times he's fantasised about ripping you apart?" And those terrified blue eyes widened as they met his stone cold stare, "You see… that's Stiles' flaw. He's not like his friends. He lacks special abilities. He's human… he's strong I'll give him that but not strong enough. But just wait till I give him a taste of what he's missing out on. Just wait until I open his eyes to this whole other world and he'll not just want power… he'll **_crave_ **it" The nogitsune hissed, "he'll enjoy what I make him do and that's the best part"

"And I'll make him live out each and every sick and twisted thought that has ever entered his clever little head, especially when it comes to you. I'll get to feel his pleasure as I make you suffer in… _agonising… pain…_ it's what Stiles wants after all. The dark part of him does. The part of himself he denies to the world but it's there. He gets angry… jealous… bitter…"

"And I'm going to enjoy it too. You see… that pack is _mine_ for the taking, not yours" He threatened lowly, that blubbering blue eyed scraggly man watching him with wide terrified eyes, his breathing erratic and jumpy, "It's my game to play and you almost took out one of my most valuable players"

He grabbed Brian's stubbled cheeks, yanking him forward a little and forcefully tilting his head to the side, "You're lucky you never killed her… otherwise your world would be full of never ending pain right now" He hissed lowly, both watching Kayla gulp back mouthfuls of water, nervously tapping her foot up and down as she did so, "I need her right now. I never thought I'd find myself in a position like this but it's true, I'm not ashamed to admit it. If I want Stiles, I need her. Bargaining chip" He explained, "and once I get inside that pretty little head of hers I'll be unstoppable, and things like you won't stand a chance. Not against me. Not against us"

"So listen to me, and listen closely…" He warned, tightening his grip on Brian's cheeks, "You're not to lay one more finger on her… or them, his friends, and that's not just not me warning you that's Stiles too. He's really angry… if she wasn't here he would have no control over what he would do. He has quite the temper right now you see…" The nogitsune smirked, "… _uncontrollable_… wouldn't it be a pity if something were to happen?"

He got some kind of sick pleasure at feeling Brian's immense terror, power swirling through his chest.

"Good. I'm glad you understand" He muttered and with that he pushed him back away from him, cracking his neck and adjusting his position into a much more relaxed and 'Stiles' one, holding back his smirk of delight as Brian seemed to retreat back into his shell like some sort of frightened animal, his whole body shaking and he saw him close himself off from the entire world.

"What happened?" Kayla asked as she appeared back over, eyes flitting between the two of them suspiciously, "Why does Brian look about ready to boil his face in acid?"

He was a trickster, he knew how to trick people, pretty little Hales included.

"I… I don't know" He acted flustered, shrugging his shoulders, "He started to talk about Paige and then he just… freaked out. I don't think we're going to get anything more out of him… his mind, it's broken"

She gave him a critical eye over, "Did you say something to him?"

"Wha-no" He answered honestly, "I promise"

Immediately she believed him, a relieved expression crossing her face – how foolish, she really ought to be more careful. God knows how she made it to this age without going and getting herself killed… yet.

"Yeah… it was probably a waste of time" She agreed half heartedly, looking disappointed as she observed Brian cowering back into his safety ball, rocking back and forth, "I just thought that maybe I could help Paige… maybe save her life. Clearly our source of information is a little unreliable"

"It was a long shot"

She nodded as he stood up, doing a very human, very _Stiles_ thing and took her hand, taking the lead and guiding them both away from this place. He didn't like it. Too claustrophobic, too smothering. Not enough tricks to play locked away, he wanted to be out in the open, needing to see what damage and chaos he caused – the thought almost made him smirk.

"We'll help Piage, just another way" He lied on the spot as they reached the jeep, "There's still time"

"Then why do I get the distinctive feeling we're all running _out_ of time?" She asked in distress, "I can't shake this… this _feeling_ that something bad is going to happen. I've felt it ever since that damn Nemeton…"

Oh sweetheart, if only you opened your eyes a little wider and saw what was standing right in front of you – evil took no prisoners.

"It'll be fine" He lied smoothly – again – opening the jeep door and gently guiding her by her shoulders forward but she flinched a little.

"Wow Stiles… your hands are _really_ cold"

That was one thing he couldn't 'trick' himself out of… he was cold blooded.

"Then you'll just have to warm them up" He murmured near her ear, feeling her shiver as he trailed his fingertips up and down her bare arms, his touches leaving Goosebumps in their wake, "Why don't we just have a quiet night in hm?" He asked lowly, "Just the two of us?" His implications perfectly clear.

Her smile was small and light as she glanced over her shoulder, "Sounds nice"

Oh you _really_ have no idea…

* * *

"Do you have a condom? Or multiple condoms? Or maybe we should just settle on a whole pack, teenage boys tend to not want to stop when they start having sex, trust me on that. After Stiles' and I's first initial strenuous session we did it like eight times in one night. We ran out of condoms and he had to drive to the store at 2am to get more. Normally that would ruin the mood but like I said... Hormones" Kayla chuckled as Isaac just screwed his face up.

"Seriously Hale, way too much information there"

"Its only sex, no need to look so squimish" she laughed, "so do you? Have condoms"

"Yes I do" he confirmed with a playful eye roll. "But I won't be having sex on a first date"

Turns out after over a month Isaac finally asked Paige out for coffee and pie - now Paige wasn't a 'pie and coffee girl' she was a 'martini and lime' kind of girl so she must either be really bored of Beacon hills or enjoy spending time with Isaac, who knows which.

"Nothing wrong if you do" Kayla shrugged, "so are they the right size?"

"What?"

"The condoms silly" she laughed, "you have to have the right size you know... Unless you want to get her pregnant. Or be open to STD's"

"Wow, thanks for the advice _mom"_ Isaac joked, "and I'm sure they are"

"Only sure or sure-sure?" Kayla asked with a smirk, "otherwise you might end up like Stiles and I the other week with a loose condom stuck up the vagina. Trust me, not that hot"

"Hm... Stilinski lacking in that area?" He joked, looking like he was holding back chuckles.

"No where near actually... He picked up the XXL instead of the XL, the girth was a little wide" she explained calmly just as Stiles walked through the front door, the first thing he heard was his girlfriend talking about his penis size to _Isaac_ of all people, honestly, he really shouldn't be all that surprised, this was _Kayla_ after all, "so drop your pants"

**"WHAT?"** Both voices rattled out at the same time, one in mortification and the other in genuine shock.

"What?" She asked the two boys, glancing between the two in confusion, "I'm helping out a friend. I wasn't gonna give him a blow job, just measure him" she shrugged shamelessly, "why do you both look so embarassed?"

"Why do you even _need_ to measure him? What _possible_ reasoning do you have to get up close and personal with Isaac's junk?" Stiles asked, exasperated, walking into the living room.

"Condoms" she explained briefly and Stiles' eyes widened in shock - wow, she really was digging herself into a hole here wasn't she? "For if and when he has sex with Paige... We wouldn't want a certain accident that happened to us to happen to them now do we?"

Stiles blushed at the reminder, "yeah... Well... I'm sure Isaac is more than capable of measuring his-" he waved his hand spastically towards Isaac's lower body, "he's seventeen Kaylz"

"Please, guys and their egos" she scoffed, "he would probably unintentionally add on a couple of inches both ways. Guys are rather unreliable when it comes to their dicks"

Isaac was standing there flushed, staring down at her in amazement like he couldn't believe the words actually coming from her mouth whereas Stiles seemed a little less shocked and more trying to discourage her from this insane plan.

"Uh Hale?" Isaac asked gingerly, "I know what to do. Honestly, I really don't need your help"

"I wouldn't be embarrassed if I were you, I've seen plenty of dicks in my life, I'm sure yours won't be much different unless it can do magic tricks" she joked, "so really, drop your pants" she smiled, "and maybe Stiles could grab me a measuring tape"

"Oh my god..." Isaac muttered, "I cannot believe you are my best friend"

"Kayla, Kaylz, baby, princess..." Stiles started off with all his pet names, plastering a smile on his face, "measuring slash touching slash even looking at one of your friends genitals isn't really appropriate" he explained, knowing Kayla still struggled whole 'socially and morally acceptable' thing, she didn't really have many boundaries, "and is generally avoided"

"Well that's stupid" she stated bluntly, her brows furrowing, "I don't understand that reasoning"

"It's..it's about personal space Kaylz" stiles explained calmly, "and maybe Isaac feels embarrassed with people seeing him in all his glory. Well..." He cocked his head to the side, "dunno how glorious it is"

"Well if he dropped his pants you could find out" she explained, totally bamboozled by their logic - bodies were bodies, everyone had one, it's not like it was a huge secret people were naked under these skimpy materials.

"That's not something I particularly want to see Kaylz"

"No one, especially me, is dropping my pants" Isaac exclaimed relatively calmly, "and I can assure you I have the right condom size"

"Hm... Okay" she settled on saying, "though if you want a second opinion-"

"You'll be the first person I ask" Isaac chuckled, "I'm sure you have a lot of expertise"

"Plenty" she smirked, sending him a wink back, "and remember to trim it up a bit down there, you want it to be like a nice walk through a park, not an overgrown forest"

"You're both as bad as each other" Stiles muttered, shaking his head and staring between them in exasperation, "I swear... It's like being seated next to an atomic bomb, not knowing when it's going to explode"

"You love it really" she teased, "plus, Isaac and I do have the damn best platonic flirtationship in town, second to Lydia though don't tell her that. She might get jealous"

Isaac sent her a wink, "Hale, I might as well call you google because you've got _everything_ I'm looking for"

"That is so damn cheesy" she sniggered, "come on Lahey, you can do better that that"

"My ideal weight is you on top of me"

"Better" she praised, "not too kinky but just enough to get things started" she laughed, "see?"

Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes, "I shouldn't even be surprised anymore, in fact I think I just kinda expect it" he added with a chuckle, "though baby-" he smirked, "-on a scale of one to ten, you're a nine and I'm the one you need" he winked, looking smug, "anyone want any pop tarts?" He asked, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Damn" Isaac muttered, "he had to win that and get one up on me didn't he?"

"He may be awkward at times but damn is he smooth at those pick up lines" she whistled appreciatively, "maybe you could ask Stiles for dating advice?"

"Stiles?" Isaac laughed, "_that_ Stiles? Please... I'm sure a monkey can flirt better than him. It's a miracle he even managed to get you"

She smirked, patting his shoulder, "trust me... He knows _exactly_ what he's doing"

"I don't buy it" Isaac denied, "Stiles is... He's Stiles" he exclaimed, "no way does he know how to date"

"The offer still stands" Kayla laughed, "I think he could give you some good advice... We're talking about the guy that took me all the way to the Grand Canyon for a picnic" she explained as Isaac's jaw dropped, "and the jeep sex... But mainly the picnic. I'm only saying because Paige is... A lot to handle and I'm really putting that delicately" she chuckled, "and seeming how you're a virgin in basically everything, bar kissing where I might just say you had an amazing teacher-" she smirked jokingly at that, "-would it be so bad to get advice from someone a little more... Experienced?"

"Never did I think I would live in a world where Stilinski would be classed as an expert at girl stuff and me a rookie... How did this happen?"

She shrugged, holding back her chuckles as Isaac groaned, dramatically collapsing back onto the sofa and smothering his face with the pillow, "fine... Fine I'll speak to Stiles but no one, and I repeat _no one_, finds out about this, we clear Hale?"

"Oh..." She sniggered, holding back her laughs, "crystal Lahey"

**An) oooooooh figured I should end happily but we are coming up to the very dark theme of 3B, really dark haha strap up for the ride and 3B starts next chapter woooooo hoooo haha hope you likes and please please review, see you super soon lovelies xxx**


	65. Chapter 65 - The newbie

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – thanks for reviewing and following and favouriting, hope you like this chapter x**

Stiles woke with a gasp and a flail of limbs, sweat running down his forehead as he blinked blearily, trying to clear his vision in the darkened room, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he gulped back big breaths of some much needed air. He was dizzy, head was spinning and he felt sick to the stomach, his bed clothes sticking to his sweaty skin.

"I wish you'd let me help you" A quiet voice spoke up making him jump, his frenzied gaze moving over to a figure curled up sitting on his window sill, "You don't have to do everything alone y'know"

"K-Kaylz?" He asked, his heart almost leaping from his chest, "What… what are you talking about?"

"Your nightmares" She explained sadly, "You have them every night, I know you do, and when I ask you play it down like it's nothing when it's clearly something… I can help you if you let me" She manoeuvred herself off the wooden window sill, long bare legs unfolding as she stood up, "We're in this together… you don't have to pretend to be strong all the time"

"I… I know that, I do" He nodded, swiping a hand across his forehead, "Sorry"

She smiled lightly, kneeling down at the side of his bed, "You're stubborn you know" her laugh was light and short but it made him feel a thousand times better, "One of the things I love about you… what happened?"

He stilled as she took a hold of one of his hands, the other running through his damp hair, "I was uh… trapped, inside my own head. On repeat"

"Like inception?"

"Exactly like that" He nodded, "I just… I couldn't wake up. No matter what I did, what or who I thought of… I was just… stuck"

"You're not now though" She said softly, "You're awake… with me" She added, "I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you try and go back to sleep?" She suggested, perching at the edge of the bed and running her hand down the back of his hair and soothing circles over the damp material of his tee that was soaked through, "I'll watch over you"

That immediately made him feel calm, his body relaxing under her touch as he listened to her words, so comforting to him through what felt like hell.

"Yeah… yeah you're probably right" He murmured, "Thank you"

She smiled, "There's no need to thank me Stiles… anything I can do to help you feel better, anything at all. No limits"

He paused, his body freezing as his brows creased, "But… wait-" He glanced over to Kayla, his keen brown gaze trailing down her body, "You weren't stopping over tonight, you were at Lydia's – what are you doing back?"

But just then his bedroom door creaked open and he snapped his gaze over, a chill running down his spine at the hauntingly eerie darkness that seemed to seep through the crack in the door, the fear almost paralysing him.

"I came back for you" She explained, "Stiles… you need to sleep, don't worry about anything else"

"Why is the door open?" he murmured, half to himself and half to anyone who was listening, "I… I closed the door"

"No you didn't" Kayla explained, "It's harder to close a door than you think, especially after things come through it"

"What are you talking about Kaylz?" He frowned, "What's-What's going on?"

"I think a part of you, deep down, knows what I mean" She whispered, glancing over her shoulder at the door that seemed to call out to him, enticing him to move forward, "You can feel it… can't you?"

Her tone of voice made him shiver as he slowly moved off the bed, standing up and staring through the crack of darkness, fresh beads of sweat creeping down the side of his forehead but before he could take a step she caught his hand, tightly holding it in her own grasp.

"Stiles… don't" She warned, trying to tug him back, "It's too late" She sounded frenzied, worry pooling out of her voice, "It's already happening… don't make it worse, please… Stiles_ please"_

"Make what worse?" He asked in confusion, her hand getting clammy in his hold, "I'm just closing the door… what if someone comes through?"

"Don't you get it Stiles?" She whispered, voice rich with fear, "They already **have"**

He nearly jolted, his chest constricting with alarm, "They can't have… I would know"

"Please Stiles… _please_ believe me" She pleaded, stepping closer to him and wrapping her hands around his body, "You can't close it and if you step through it a lot of people are going to die… you need to trust me on this. The darkness is not your friend… don't go near it"

"The door needs to close though" He whispered, falling into a daze at the open door called out to him, urging him to come forward, to just go a little closer, "That's the way it has to be… that's the way it's always been"

"Not anymore" She whispered, fearful gaze slipping past him and setting on the ajar door, "Things have changed…. And there's no going back. The only thing I can do is try and protect you for as long as possible… you gotta let me do that" She sounded panicked and desperate, "You have to let me save you"

"At what cost?" He whispered, "And save me from what?"

Her eyes were wide, bright green staring up at him, "The cost is never too high to save you from that kind of darkness Stiles. Whatever it takes"

He had never heard her sound so determined yet scared at the same time, her voice wobbling with emotion. He blanched at her, casting his own nervous stare to the open door, "You never answered my question… save me from what?"

Her hands tightened around his, trying to tug him back, "From yourself"

"W-What? What do you mean-"

"Please" She interrupted, fresh glassy tear springing forward and clinging to her eyelashes, "Please Stiles, I'm begging you… _trust me"_ She murmured, "I love you… **so** damn much and I will do anything to protect you, _anything"_ She added fiercely, nodding determinedly, "This is me trying to save you… don't go near the darkness" She warned, "Fight it, otherwise…." She trailed off, blinking back her tears, "Otherwise…"

He raked a hand through her hair, tilting her head up and pulling her against his body, "otherwise what Kaylz?" He whispered, "What will happen?"

Beautiful green eyes stared up at him pitifully, one lone tear falling from her eyelashes and trailing down her flushed cheek, "Bad things will happen Stiles… people, _innocent_ people, will die" She explained quietly, "I'll die… I'll die unless you listen to me. Don't let them in. Fight"

"Fight who? Fight what?" He asked desperately, "Kayla… you're scaring me"

"Just remember I love you okay?" She whispered, "And whatever happens… that will _never_ change. Do you understand?"

"No… no, stop that" He demanded, "Just tell me what's happening, explain it to me. Please"

"I… I can't" She murmured, "But you'll know soon enough" She added ominously just as the door flew wide open, cracking back against the wall and black smoke flooded the room, curling wrapping and withering around their bodies and Stiles' vision went blank, his desperate scream lost in the darkness that was slowly and surely suffocating him.

He reached out, trying to tighten his grip around Kayla's hand but it was torn away from him, yanked away forcefully as his desperate howl fell on deaf ears. No one could hear him scream.

Just as his eyes bugged from their sockets, something tightening around his neck his vision cleared and the black smoke seemed to dissipate through the floor, leaving him gasping for breath.

"It has a harder grip on you than I thought" And he snapped his head up, his surprised and panicked gaze meeting Kayla's eerily calm one, "There is no going back"

"Kaylz… what's happening to me?" To his own ears he sounded pathetic and terrified, "Please tell me what's going on"

She was standing there calmly, too calmly in fact and it gave him the chills just watching her – no fidgeting, no nervous glances, totally still.

"I wish I could" She said softly, her tone bland and consistent, "But it's already too late and I think you know that too" But she cut herself off abruptly with a small gasp which he picked up on, his worried eyes trailing down her body as she glanced down, blood starting to stain her plain white tee directly where her heart was, droplets of crimson blood trailing down her torso and his eyes widened, his heart thumping against his ribcage as she just shrugged and glanced up, meeting his panicked stare, "It's too late for everyone"

She started to fall, knees buckling under her but he raced forward, catching her body just before it could slump harshly to the hard floor and pulling her onto his lap, his hands shaking as he called out to her.

"No _no no_…. this isn't happening, it _can't_ be real" He murmured, pulling her back against his chest as he moved some stray hair away from her face, feeling sick to the stomach as the rich smell of copper assaulted his nostrils, his wide eyes soaking up the image of bright red blood splattering to the floor beneath them, "Kayla, hey Kaylz, look at me… **_Kayla"_**

She was jolting in his grip, face screwing up in pain as more blood bubbled from her skin, her white tee now soaked with red, her breathing erratic and crackly.

This couldn't be happening, it _can't_ be real, he _must_ be dreaming, it _must_ be a nightmare – there was no other explanation for it except for the fact it was all real and Kayla was bleeding out but no, no way was that the case, he was having another hellish nightmare, that must be it, he had to believe in that otherwise the other option would kill him. It was just a nightmare, that was it.

But no matter how much he told himself that it didn't make it any easier to watch.

"It's okay, everything's okay" He whispered, "Im just having a nightmare… its okay Kayla"

She didn't respond, her back arching as a groan of pain tore from her throat just as blood started to spill from her lips and he felt the tears flooding from his eyes as she tried to speak but couldn't, suffocating and choking on the warm copper blood.

"Oh god… oh god… not again, _please_ not again…"

"D-Don't let…. i-i-it i-i-n" She gasped, "P-Promise m-m-me"

"I promise" He rushed out, "I promise Kaylz"

She tried to gasp one more time before her entire body shuddered then stilled, slumping back against his chest and he felt himself ready to scream, to let out all this fear and grief, hating not feeling her heart thumping against his skin, no matter if it was a nightmare or not.

"No… no, dammit, wake up Stiles" He near enough snarled at himself, holding Kayla's dead body to his chest, "Wake up Stiles…. _WAKE UP"_

**_"WAKE UP"_**

And he did, screaming crying and flailing about in the empty bed, an empty painful hole in his heart as his dad raced in, trying to calm him down but there was only so much he could do. He had to live through each one of these horrendous torturous nightmares as they slowly killed him from the inside out, unable to do anything, just be paralysed as his worst fears and thoughts assaulted him.

It may not be real but it felt that way, more real than anything he had ever experienced before.

His wide terrified eyes found his bedroom door that was wide open, the hollow darkness of the hallway seeping into his room.

No matter what he did, he would _never_ be able to escape the darkness.

* * *

"You're seeing your dead aunt?" Kayla asked as her and Lydia walked into school the next day, keeping her voice low as they walked Allison back outside for some fresh air, "Kate?"

"Yeah" Allison admitted, "Hallucinating her"

"That's cheerful" Kayla deadpanned, "Nothing better than seeing a dead homicidal murderer before school"

Allison flinched a little as Lydia shot Kayla a small glare at her bluntness, "Well… we all know why it's happening at least" Lydia started off, "The sacrifices, they're making you crazy"

"Now look who's being subtle" Kayla smirked triumphantly at Lydia before facing Allison, "But Lydia's right-"

"Like always"

"-the sacrifices are messing with your head, just like they are with Stiles'"

Allison frowned, "And how is Stiles? He seems like he's falling apart a little"

"He's okay… ish" She added at her friends disbelieving looks, "and by ish I mean not that great, like _at all"_ She sighed, "nightmares every night, sometimes he has to literally scream himself awake, other times all I can do is lay awake and watch him mumble to himself about god knows what… I think he's just tired lately, a little on edge. And by a little I'm totally under exaggerating, he's _so_ on edge I keep expecting him to fall. So yeah… not good" She summarised, "And I don't think Scott's much better either"

"It was still worth it though" Allison nodded, "We saved our parents… I'm sure whatever the consequences we'll deal with it, just like we do everything else"

"Positive thinking" Lydia hummed, glancing at Allison in appreciation, "it's nice someone is optimistic"

"I am" Allison agreed, nodding her head, "We all need to think that way… right Kayla?"

"Uh… sure" She agreed half heartedly, "Optimism, wooo" She added feebly as both her friends raised their eyebrows at her, "Screw it, I don't feel all that optimistic"

_"Kayla"_ Allison chastised.

"I know, Im sorry" She held up her hands in surrender, "It's just… there's something not right about all of this" she explained, "It just feels really strange"

"Stranger than our best friends dying to find an invisible supernatural tree to rescue their parents who were about to be ritually sacrificed by a woman turned monster who got her face slashed open?" Lydia asked sarcastically and Kayla just rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah actually, a lot stranger"

"Are your spider senses tingling?"

Kayla just let out a brief chuckle at Lydia's playful snarky remark, "Kinda… I don't know" She shrugged, "it's just… these past couple weeks Stiles hasn't really been_ Stiles"_

"That makes sense" Allison frowned, "And I mean the complete opposite"

"Yeah, Stiles has most definitely been his normal spastic nerdy self" Lydia agreed, nodding her head.

"Something just feels different, I can't explain it" Kayla said quietly, "Like little things aren't the same anymore"

"What do you mean?" Allison frowned.

"Like I said… can't explain it, I just know something isn't right" She cut herself off quickly as she saw Scott and Stiles rushing down the stone steps towards them, "Look never mind, forget I said anything" She whispered with a deliberate look, "I'm just being paranoid"

Even though she knew she was being anything but paranoid.

Allison and Lydia shot her weird and worried looks, their brows furrowing and eyes filled with confusion but that soon dissipated as Stiles and Scott loped over, both looking more than a little freaked out.

"Hey" Kayla greeted as Allison and Lydia smiled at the two boys, "Everything okay?" But she then directed her gaze to Stiles' whose eyes had gotten predominantly darker than they were when she saw him yesterday, his face pale and almost sickly like, "… Are you?"

Stiles met her gaze with relief flooding his soft brown eyes, "yeah... Yeah I'm okay"

She knew that was a blatant lie. He was far from 'okay'.

She just raised her eyebrows at him knowingly, silently letting him know she knew he knew he was lying to her and he just gave a small shrug as if to say 'telling the truth isn't going to change anything'.

She hated, absolutely _hated_ seeing him like this, seeing her friends just holding on by their fingertips. It was anything but fair.

"Do you know how good it is not being the crazy one anymore?" Lydia smirked, "I mean, I thought I was the loopy one but you three? You're wacky" she chuckled, "ah...normalcy feels good"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked warily, "how are we crazy?"

Lydia just quirked an eyebrow, "Allison is hallucinating her dead aunt, Stiles is having constant on the loop nightmares and you look more freaked out than normal... I would say that is rather wacky wouldn't you?"

Kayla just raised her hand and shrugged, "she does have a point. What?" She asked as all she received was three identical unamused glares, "it's true"

* * *

"Malia Tate?" Kayla asked, "that's the dead girl's name?"

"Yeah, why?" The sheriff asked, glancing up from the stack of paperwork he had littered all over the floor, Stiles standing next to her.

"No reason... Tate is just one of my middle names" she shrugged, "strange coincidence"

The sheriff glanced up, his thick brow furrowing, "you two related?"

"Nope" Kayla said with a quick shake of her head and a small scoff, "That would just be weird and completely ridiculous"

The sheriff let out a brief chuckle, handing her the file, "Take a look, see what you two think"

Stiles moved to the side, dipping his head down over her shoulder and she just turned her head to the side, rolling her eyes at his ridiculousness and glanced down at the file.

"That's pretty brutal" Kayla whistled, "but why only drag away one body? Her sister was younger, no doubt smaller and lighter, if I was a pack of coyotes I would want to drag away the lighter meal and then eat the rest there. It doesn't make sense the other two bodies were slashed and not eaten, I mean c'mon it would be like thanksgiving dinner for them"

"I don't even want to know how you know that" Stiles murmured, shaking his head, "And maybe her body was just more accessible"

"Well, either way-" Kayla shrugged, closing the file and handing it back to the sheriff, "-two little girls and their mom still died, we can't change that now" She smiled sympathetically at the sheriff, "people don't come back from the dead"

"Are you forgetting your homicidal psychopathic father?" Stiles asked smartly and she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine – Peter's an exception"

"A horrible one" He added, "Still wish he was rotting under Derek's floorboards" He grumbled, "And don't give me that look-" He smirked as Kayla just cocked an eyebrow at him, "-you know you wish it too"

The sheriff just raised his eyebrows at her, half disapproving and half amused as she shrugged, "Well… yeah. The floorboards were a good look for him"

"You didn't notice the date did you?" The sheriff interrupted them, opening back up the file and pointing at the top of the paper.

"Oh" Stiles murmured in realisation, "The night of a full moon"

"Well that certainly shakes things up" Kayla admitted, "Werewolf attack"

"Possibly" Stiles added, "But why would a werewolf kill two girls and their mom? It makes no sense"

"Wrong place, wrong time" Kayla suggested, "When werewolves are outta control, before they find someone or something to keep them grounded they can be pretty ruthless. That or there's more to them than we think" She gently pried the file from the Sheriff's grip and glanced down sadly at the photo of Malia Tate attached with a paper clip at the top, "Maybe Malia was the target and her mom and sister were just collateral damage" because it made sense didn't it? Her body wasn't found; it could be right. Or maybe she was adding two and two together and ending up with twenty-seven, who knows.

"But what could a nine-year-old possibly do to enrage a werewolf bad enough it slaughters her entire family?" Stiles questioned, "Steal its cookies? Pull heads off Barbie dolls?"

"I have no idea" Kayla shrugged, "Mind if I keep this?" She asked the sheriff, pulling out the photograph of Malia and holding it up to show him, "I feel like there's more to this than we think"

"Of course. Yeah" He nodded quickly, "Take whatever you need. Any help I appreciate"

"Thanks" She settled on taking the entire brown folder as Stiles frowned at her in confusion, brows furrowed as if to say 'what are you seeing that I'm not?'.

"Just a feeling" She explained vaguely, shoving the file into her bag but not before glancing one more time at the photo and frowning herself. She had learnt to go with her gut on things, to listen to her feelings despite the evidence. She didn't know how or what but there was something out of place here and she wanted to find out what. She would find out what happened, she was determined. Even if all she found was the skeleton of a nine-year-old girl.

Yet for some reason that gave her the shivers. Yeah, sure, it was sad when people died but she didn't exactly get all het up over people she didn't know. She could compartmentalise things like this… then why did she actually feel sad over a nearly decade case she had no connection to?

**Strange.**

Stiles was watching her, that inquisitive knowing look glinting in his eyes and it was almost like he could read her mind, like he just knew every single thought that ran through her head.

"And seeming how you two have infinitive knowledge on everything other worldly maybe you can explain to me why, over the past week, I've been getting reports of people seeing their dead relatives?"

"They're on drugs – obviously" Kayla nodded, "When people die, they die"

"That was informative, thank you" The sheriff murmured sarcastically.

"I was being serious" Kayla frowned, "there is no coming back when you're dead, whatever they're seeing isn't their loved ones, as much as they might hope it is"

"Supernatural related?" Stiles questioned, wringing his hands together, "Deaton did warn us… the Nemeton acts like a beacon after all"

"Fantastic" The sheriff sighed, lifting a tired hand and rubbing his forehead, "Werewolves, Kanima's, hunters, protectors, dark druids and now something that likes to terrorise innocent people using the faces of their dead loved ones. This just can't get any better"

"Well, no one's died yet so that counts as a win to us" Kayla nodded, "We'll look into it, don't worry" She reassured the sheriff, "I'll see if Derek has ever heard of anything like this before"

"Thanks kids" The sheriff looked exhausted, "I appreciate it"

"Now stop mulling over old cases, you're just beating yourself up even more and you already look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards" Sties chastised his dad, pointing a long spindly finger at him, "what's done is done, it can't be changed"

The sheriff smiled at the two of them, his eyes thankful, "What would I do without the two of you?"

"Crash and burn" Stiles smirked just as Kayla grabbed her bag off his desk and pulled out a pack of sugar coated donuts and shrugged, "Probably not die from heart disease" She said oh so bluntly, passing him the box, "You look like you could use the energy"

"He's on a _diet"_ Stiles exclaimed as Kayla just winked at the sheriff and he smiled back at her.

"I'm sure we can let it slide" She chuckled, taking his hand and slinging her bag over the other arm, "Good luck sheriff"

She started guiding Stiles out the door despite his protests and him digging his heels into the floor, rambling so much she couldn't keep up.

"Dad don't, _oh my god_ don't even _think_ about eating one of those-I can't believe you just started eating that donut, I feel betrayed. What happened to your diet? We were doing so well. There was _progress_. Do you _want_ to die of a heart attack? Do you _really_ want to contribute to obesity in America? Dad? Oi dad don't ignore me… _dad-"_

* * *

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?"

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?"

"They're all locked up because they're insane" Isaac deadpanned and Kayla glanced up from Malia's file she was reading over for the hundredth time and smirked.

"Funny, I was just gonna say that"

Stiles let out an exasperated sigh from beside her, glancing between the two of them, "Do you two just like ganging up on the rest of us?"

"Yeah"

"More than I like to admit" Kayla said at the same time as Isaac, nodding her head and holding out her fist across the table at Isaac who winked at her and returned the fistbump.

"You're both unbelievable" Stiles murmured, shaking his head.

"Why thank you" She teased, "It's a nice to hear you say that from somewhere that's not between my legs"

Stiles' jaw almost hit the wooden bench table they were sitting at, his body freezing at her bluntness and Lydia started sniggering opposite her whilst Isaac just rolled his eyes like 'here we go again' and Scott and Allison shared knowing looks across the table.

"Anyway, enough of our dirty talk-" She broke the awkward silence, "-I was actually kinda being serious. They might lock you up if you said that in public, y'all do sound rather crazy and by crazy I mean nuts – at least to normal people"

"Baby-" Stiles said gingerly, laying his hand on the middle of her back, "-I know you're trying to help but you're sort of not?" It was more of a question that a fact as he smiled awkwardly at her, "try thinking of a solution rather than stating a fact"

"So you admit that you're all insane?" Isaac asked, "Your words, not mine"

"It did sound like that" Kayla shrugged as Stiles threw Isaac a glare.

"Ha, you're funny. Can you at least _try_ and be helpful please? Thank you"

"Well for half of my life I was locked inside a freezer, so being helpful is kinda a new thing for me"

"Are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that"

"It would be so much easier and hotter if you just kissed and made up" Kayla sighed, "honestly, speaking from experience you're both missing out. I think you'd both be quite compatible"

"Oh god" Stiles groaned, "Here we go again"

"Honey-" Lydia smiled at her, "-maybe try and not set your boyfriend up with your male best friend"

She frowned, "… why?" because she honestly saw nothing wrong with her reasoning right now.

"Never mind" Lydia chuckled but Allison was the one that leaned forward, her brows furrowing.

"Actually Kay you're a little flushed" Allison observed, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah" She shrugged, nodding her head quickly, "a little horny maybe"

"There really is no off switch for you is there?" Scott chuckled, half embarrassed and half in amazement.

Now Allison did mention it she did feel a little flushed and out of sorts, not really grasping where this conversation was going.

"That would imply I'm a robot, I'm not a robot – at least to my knowledge"

Stiles blew out a breath before smiling and reaching up to press his palm against her forehead, his clammy skin searing with heat as soon as it touched her skin, "Wow… you are hot"

"I know but thanks" Kayla nodded, "Now please keep touching me"

She was sure he flushed a little at that but ran his hand down her arm and took her hand, intertwining their fingers together under the table.

"Always"

_"Bleh"_ Isaac made a gagging motion, pretending to be sick so she just, as adultly as ever, stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just because you're not getting any"

"Thanks for the reminder Hale" Isaac murmured bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"No problem" She grinned, her cheeks tingling with heat as she did, "Now our group flirting session is over, that cute new girl can stop pretending to not listen and say what's on her mind" She raised her voice a little, making sure it carried where she wanted it to go.

All of her friends literally stiffened just as Kayla smiled at the petite Asian standing a few feet over, "Hi newbie, everything okay?"

The dark haired slim girl jolted and looked about ready to bolt but sucked up her nerves and came over with a forced smile, hugging her books to her chest as her cheers flared bright red.

"Uh… hi. Sorry" She mumbled, "I couldn't help but overhear what you were talking about… the first bit" She confirmed, "And the second bit I guess if I seem to know there was a second bit. Uh…" She glanced down, hurriedly perching next to Kayla on the bench, "I think I know what you were talking about"

"There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death"

"Well that's comforting" Kayla muttered sarcastically.

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked with a forced smile, not looking all too pleased at the interruption.

"Kira" Scott said with a smile, "She's Kira. She's in our history class"

New girl continued to explain the whole life death thing, actually starting to babble a bit about it now she started to feel a little more comfortable.

"The last stage is death?" Allison near enough squeaked, "the people experiencing it die?"

"Yeah" Kira nodded before wincing, "I'm guessing that wasn't what you wanted to hear was it?"

"Dying is never particularly good" Isaac mumbled, "Actually, not much about this situation is good"

They all fell silent, mulling over Kira's words as the newbie sat awkwardly, not sure whether to sit and stay or get up and go, biting her lip in contemplation.

Her skin felt uncomfortably hot, her body itching to move and not be confined to one small space wedged between two people and then it all clicked into place what was happening and really? Now? What the fuck?

"Um, sorry to interrupt your serious thinking time but I'm pretty sure I'm on heat" She spoke up bluntly, "Again" She added, closing Malia's file and fanning herself with it, "so if you'll excuse me I better leave before I really make that much wanted group orgy happen"

"Whoa, wait" Stiles caught her arm before she could get up, his brows furrowed, "Wha-what – you mean uh… you mean you're _feeling_ the heat right?" He chuckled nervously, glancing at her obviously before allowing his gaze to drift over to Kira, "Maybe you're coming down with something" He further suggested, obviously trying to cover up her very supernatural mistake in front of someone very human.

Except she really didn't care because most, if not all, her concentration was on not letting _that_ side of her come out, especially at school of all places.

"Please don't use the words 'coming' and 'down' in the same sentence, that's really not helping my self control" She said bluntly.

_"Oh my god…"_ Stiles whispered to himself as Kira chuckled, obviously thinking this was one big joke.

"You're funny"

"And you're hot" Kayla fired back, "And me and hot people really aren't a good combination right now and all my friends are incredibly hot so I have to go" She ignored her friends baffled looks and stared directly at Stiles, "Seriously, right now"

"Uh… okay, okay um… I'll drop you off at home-"

_"No"_ She whispered frantically, shaking her head, "I'm the most sexually attracted to you out of everyone, it's taking all my control to not jump you right here, no" She nodded, hastily standing up, "I'm going to go on a really _really_ long walk away from all of civilisation and clear my head"

Because she was so much better at controlling herself now, all she needed was fresh air and quiet and to not be forced to look at people and spur on her thoughts of sex any more than they already were.

"Try and figure out this death thing, talk to Deaton if you have to and try and fix it and I'll-jesus its hot-" she cursed, pulling her shirt away from her skin and sighing loudly, "-Would it be inappropriate if I started stripping?"

"Incredibly" Lydia said, "But then again I won't complain"

She saw her smirk and narrowed her eyes, "You're enjoying my sexual torment way too much"

"I really have no idea what's going on so I'm just going to-" Kira pointed over her shoulder, standing up awkwardly, "It was really nice to meet you all, even if I didn't get a chance to learn your names but uh… yeah…" She took a few steps backwards, "I'll see you in history"

"Kaylz-"

"Death, focus on the death thing okay?" She asked, "Don't worry… I'm totally fine apart from having really dirty thoughts about every single one of you so do that while I try and calm down. Its_ fine_" She emphasised, spastically moving around them and making her way backwards to the parking lot, "I am totally in control, like _so_ much"

And she was, she knew she was, but that didn't mean she couldn't fall to temptation, especially with all her friends, whom she loved dearly, were all looking like strawberries and whipped cream hence the overheating her body was doing. But that would fade off, given time. She knew how to tame the beast in her now – distance and focus, as easy as one two three.

She knew enough to stop what happened last time – a bar, lots of alcohol, making everyone in said bar go crazy needy, turning into a pole dancer, dancing and grinding against Stiles before giving him a lap dance and making out with Isaac all within an hour. She was now in her right frame of mind to exercise control, something she was incredibly happy about.

"Hey, wait up, Kaylz stop" Stiles called out hastily as he clumsily ran after her and pulled her back of the road before she could get hit by a string of cars escaping during lunch hour, "relax, there's no need to go anywhere, we got this okay?"

"We really don't got this" She panted, her skin still searing with warmth and she was in heat - quite literally, "I don't want that part of me to take control again" She admitted quietly, "I saw how much it hurt you last time"

He paused, his hands still gently gripping her hands, "Then don't think about that okay? Think about me, think about us and focus on that"

She forced a chuckle, "Do you really want me to start tearing your clothes off?"

He let out a brief laugh, "you're bigger than just your body Kaylz, you have a mind, a soul, free will... whatever this part of you makes you think you want or need, whatever that thing inside you craves for, you're more than that, god so much more. You're a person, you're human and you can totally beat that part of you that fights back"

She found her breathing calming down ever so slightly as he reached up and cupped her cheeks, holding her still, "Just keep your eyes on me and everything will be fine"

This was what she was scared of - one day that other part of her, the sexual seductress side would win out and she would turn into those things she had read about. Ruthless. Merciless. Soul-less. Fuelled by nothing but sex lust and desire; not love, not hope, not even morals, just full out selfish want and she never wanted that to happen.

And at times, when things like this happened, she felt like she wasn't in control when it came to her needs, her sexuality, and that was daunting enough without worrying if she would cross the line with someone else and hurt Stiles in the progress.

She felt her eyes closing as she tried to focus but Stiles jostled her a little, "Hey princess, eyes on me remember?" And she glanced up just as her emerald green irises started glowing, "You're fine, you're human and I trust you... I trust your control. Just breathe"

That uncomfortable heat was slowly but surely wearing off as she kept her gaze locked on his, surprised his eyes hadn't fried yet with the intense searing glow her own gave off, "You make your own decisions, no one else, not your genes, you... you're stubborn, exactly why I love you"

Apart of her hated how she listened and reacted to his words, like they were sacred and the other part loved and thrived off it. Everyone needed someone to pull them back. Her person was Stiles.

"See?" Stiles smiled as she felt that glow of her eyes fade away, her breathing back to normal and body cooling down to touch, "I tol-"

"If you say 'I told you so' I will punch you" She smirked - yet he was right, he helped her battle through the want and need, the cravings, she didn't even need to run away. She didn't have to do everything alone.

He chuckled, "So there will be no group orgies tonight then"

"Shame, I was kinda looking forward to that"

"You'll just have to settle for standard old me I'm afraid" He smirked, sliding his hands into her hair as she rolled her eyes.

"Stiles you are anything but standard" She whispered, gazing into those deep golden molten irises that seemed to never end, "Thank you... you really helped me just now, more than you know"

He smiled proudly at that, looking like his entire world was right in front of him.

**A/N) 3B is so fun ngl, stiles' dreams OMG kayla and malia haha that will be fun and had to have a little mush and hush ha sorry lol but hope you liked and please please review, see you next time x**


	66. Chapter 66 - Missing

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – thanks for reviewing and following and favouriting I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, hope you like this one x**

She felt her body cooling down slightly, like someone stuck on some AC and she was thankful for that. It had only happened a few times but being 'on heat' wasn't exactly pleasant… okay well it was, _obviously_, but at the same time it was torturous. And she had, over the past few months, gained enough control that she didn't go around kissing and seducing random strangers and letting her sexual energy affect everyone around her – of course she could do all that of she let it out but she didn't, she contained it within herself and focused on _not_ cheating on her boyfriend.

Maybe, as well as her stubbornness and mind set, Stiles was also her control. Grounding her to the spot, helping her see through the crazy lust induced energy consuming her and she was honestly _so_ damn grateful for that, she really was.

The last thing she wanted to do was turn into one of **_them_**.

"Close call" She murmured with a light smile, "That was a _really_ close call"

"You're telling me" Stiles smirked, "Hitting on the new girl huh?

"She's hot, I'm horny, not a good combination" She chuckled, "Except I probably just made a really bad impression huh?"

"I think it's impossible for you to make a bad impression Kaylz" Stiles laughed, still stroking his long fingers through her loose hair, "Plus, complimenting her looks and talking about stripping is tame compared to what you've said in the past. See?" He grinned, "Progress"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I guess, I mean I didn't make out with any of our friends, does that count as progress?"

"Totally" He nodded enthusiastically, "Your progress is absolutely progressing onto further progressive stages" He rambled, smirking down at her, _"Love_ me some progress"

He was absolutely, completely, one hundred percent ridiculous but she loved it all the same, "Well in that case…" She trailed off with a light smile, gliding her hands up his plaid shirt covered chest to play with the lapels, "… you got ten minutes to spare?"

He frowned a little, "For what? I know you didn't do your math homework but you are _way_ better at that than me-"

"No, biology" She smirked but he still didn't catch on.

"… What?"

"This is why I hate subtlety, gets me nowhere" She muttered under her breath with a laugh before smiling at him in amusement, "Okay, how can I phrase this without sounding needy? I'm still really horny" She said bluntly as his eyes widened, "Technically I'm still on heat, I can just control it now… but just because I can control it that doesn't mean I don't still have that itch to scratch, capiche? Or should I just show you what I mean here and now?"

"No, no _no no no no"_ He said quickly, catching her hands before they could slide underneath the waistband of his pants and chuckling nervously, "I get your implications perfectly clearly" He flushed a little as he smiled at her.

"Ten minutes?" She asked sweetly, "I'll even promise not to leave any visible marks…" She trailed off as his eyebrows raised in contemplation, the gears turning in his head, "But no promises about the ones people can't see"

"Oh… oh wow… okay" Stiles whispered quietly under his breath, glancing down at his feet as he blew out a loud overwhelmed breath, "Um… we're at school… with people…"

She smirked, "Get a little creative Stiles"

"Yeah Stiles, get a little creative" Isaac called out loudly, smirking as he looked over at them, very obviously listening in to their conversation as their friends watched in amusement, "Don't be boring"

Stiles rolled his eyes and screwed his face up ay Isaac, "pipe down before I strangle you with your own scarf"

Seriously, _boys_.

"Stiles…" She whispered, letting her hand drift up to cup his cheek and tilt his head down to face her, "you're anything but boring, trust me"

"Hm… ten minutes?" He asked quietly and she nodded.

"Maybe even less if I work my hips _really_ hard-"

He coughed, cutting her off as his cheeks flushed and he glanced at their friends in embarrassment, "Heh uh… okay, sure, the locker room is empty-"

"I have a better idea" Kayla grinned playfully, pecking his lips and slipping her hand into his, "come on… no pun intended"

She dragged him across the road and through the parking lot as he fumbled about behind her, whispering to her in confusion about where they were going until she pulled him forward and gently slammed him back into the driver's side of his jeep, letting her eyes glow dimly as she smirked up at him.

"Wow, uh… oh my god, you want to have sex in my _jeep?_ In the middle of a school parking lot? Where there's _multiple_ people walking around? And possibly get suspended for inappropriate behaviour?"

"Yeah" She said shamelessly, opening the door and guiding him in, helping his lanky limbs into the small space, "I love your jeep"

"Okay but what about all these people-"

She cut him off with a kiss, slamming the door shut behind her and reaching around to find the leaver so the driver's seat suddenly lurched backward into a lying position, Stiles staring up at her in half shock-half surprise.

"Who cares" She laughed, straddling his hips and shrugging off her own checked shirt before pulling her red vest over her head leaving her in just a white lacy bra, "It's only sex"

He was still staring up at her, flabbergasted as she leaned down and kissed along the veins in his neck while her nimble fingers tried to strip off his own shirt in the cramped space and shimmy his pants off his hips.

"Oh my god… I really shouldn't be so into public sex and possibly getting arrested by my dad but _holy crap-"_ He gasped as she gently swivelled her hips against his, running her fingertips under the band of his boxer shorts, "-and you do know our friends are probably watching us right?"

She grinned as she nibbled the side of his neck before popping her head up to peer through the window and, sure enough, her friends were all gathered around that same table, sniggering yet shocked at what was going on – what? A girl had needs!

She managed to push his boxers down, peeling off her own denim shorts and straddling his lap, pinning his arms above his head and running her tongue along his bottom lip as she kissed him, taking control, something she loved to do.

"And no foreplay" She gasped against him, "Let's just get to the ending"

She wasn't all that subtle in anything but throw in her increased neediness and surge of even _more_ confidence and let's just say it was pretty obvious what they were doing. Not that anyone could see exactly, they were below the panel of windows but she wasn't all that quiet or gentle, the jeep starting to rock.

"I can't believe we are still friends with them" Scott groaned, shaking his head in embarrassment, "we should just kick them out the pack" He joked lightly, not all that happy with his werewolf hearing right now.

"They're the best amusement we have" Lydia smirked, not looking shy at all as she crossed her legs, leant back against the bench table and watched the jeep, "Having fun… I've almost forgotten what that is"

"I've heard them have sex enough times, thank you" Isaac smirked, pulling out his cell and his earphones and shoving them in his ear and turning up his rock music full blast which made Allison raise his eyebrow at him, _"What?"_ He asked loudly, making them all jump as he shouted over his music, "They can get very loud"

Scott chuckled, rolling his eyes and just a couple of minutes later the jeep stopped moving and they both just kind of fell out half dressed, whatever clothes they had on askew and rumpled, Stiles' hair was damp and sticking up on end, his expression slack and seriously glazed over where as Kayla just shrugged back on her plaid shirt and smirked at him, skin a little flushed.

"Ten bucks she does something insanely inappropriate within the next thirty seconds" Isaac challenged, pulling out one ear bud at the same time Lydia scoffed, shaking her head.

"_Please,_ this is Kayla we're talking about, inappropriate is her middle name"

"Aw c'mon, someone has to take me up on this bet" Isaac whined, "I'm wanting to buy Mexican tonight"

Allison just rolled her eyes, "Fine, I will. I have a sliver of faith that they might try and act decent… never mind" She didn't even get to finish her sentence as she chuckled in exasperation and amusement, already fishing the ten dollar bill from her jean pocket as Kayla held up a pair of skimpy dark underwear to Stiles who flushed a deep red, his mouth gaping a little, "_obviously_ that wasn't going to happen"

"Sweet" Isaac grinned, leaning over the table to take the ten bucks from Allison's hand, "I knew I would win" He laughed just as Kayla smiled slyly at Stiles' wide eyed shocked expression as she slid the underwear into his beige slacks pocket before tugging at his belt loops, pulling his body flush against her own and leaning up to kiss him.

"like I said-" Lydia grinned proudly, "-Kayla and inappropriate go together better than mac n' cheese"

She pulled back a few seconds later, that light sly smile tugging at her lips as she cheekily gave his ass a small playful slap before bouncing away through the parking lot, leaving Stiles a flustered sweaty mess against his jeep.

"Stiles – we're over here" Scott gave a small sarcastic wave as Stiles started off walking awkwardly in the wrong direction, his head clearly somewhere else until he jumped at Scott's voice and shook his head, clearing his fogged up brain, "Oh great, he has sex brain" Scott groaned, "his IQ has just dropped to twenty in the space of five minutes"

They all chuckled, watching in amusement as Stiles loped back over and collapsed on the bench next to Scott, his gaze awkwardly flashing between them all.

"What?" He asked self-consciously, "why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You're right" Isaac sniggered, glancing at Scott, "His IQ _has_ dropped down to twenty"

Stiles shot Scott a glare, beads of sweat formed along his hairline while his hair was spiked and sticking up, so clear someone *_cough_* Kayla *_cough_* had been grabbing handfuls of it to tug during sex, his clothes rumpled and skin flushed red.

"Also-" Scott smirked, "-Your fly's down"

Stiles' snapped his head down in panic, flushing more as he realised Scott was right and almost broke his fingers in his haste to pull up his zipper, hopefully hiding the sight of his still slight boner.

Awkward much.

"And no-" Lydia smirked gently before Stiles could open his mouth and start rambling, "-We won't let this drop. It's too funny"

Stiles just huffed out a breath, rolling his eyes, "Better she do me than some random passer-by. You know how she gets when she's on heat"

"Trust me-" Isaac murmured, biting his lip to stop from outright laughing as he shared a knowing look with Allison, "-we know"

"Then everything's chill. This is a chill zone" Stiles muttered, holding his hands out in a very final motion, "can we move on. Please?"

Everyone at the table held back their laughs, some biting their tongues whilst others such as Lydia subtly covered their mouths, avoiding each other's stares knowing they would lose it and crack up.

"Seriously guys, come on" Stiles mumbled, "it's not even _that_ funny"

"Dude" Scott failed first and busted out laughing, "you just had some _very_ public sex in a school parking lot and I'm pretty sure your handbrake wasn't on"

"Plus you have a hickey on your neck" Lydia pointed out with a smirk as Stiles slapped his hand against the side of his neck, blushing again.

"That's not a hickey" He murmured before exhaling, "It's a bite mark okay? Happy now?"

Allison let out a soft giggle, "Not as happy as you were I'm sure"

Stiles just rolled his eyes, "I just did my civil duty for mankind. You all should be thanking me and showering me with gratefulness because if I didn't satisfy her like I did two minutes ago she would have us all at it with each other right here on this very bench" He smirked triumphantly as realisation dawned on their features, knowing how right he was, "So I think my epicness in bed should be celebrated rather than ridiculed – and yes" Stiles glanced over at Isaac before the werewolf had a chance to open his mouth, "_Epicness_. I'm great in bed. Soon you'll be asking me sex tips rather than dating tips for a certain blonde"

Isaac narrowed his eyes, nearly blushing as it got revealed he, Isaac Lahey, the confident outgoing werewolf, actually asked Stiles Stilinski, the spastic, for dating advice.

"I hate you" Isaac murmured as all their friends glanced over at Isaac in slight shock.

Whereas Stiles just grinned triumphantly, knowing he got one up on all of them, "Touche"

* * *

"I'll keep looking" Kayla promised outside the Tate house, "I've got nothing better to do"

Stiles glanced over with hurt puppy dog eyes, "I thought we were gonna go out for pizza?"

"Uh… rain check?" She asked with a wince, "I'll even buy"

"So walking through the empty woods looking for the body of an eight year old girl is more fun than spending time with me?"

Ah crap.

She saw the sheriff and Scott take a small step back, turning slightly awkward as they glanced between the pair.

"Of course not" She shook her head, "I just… won't be very good company if I'm thinking about this, that's all" She shrugged as he just huffed out an unamused breath.

"Whatever – at least now I know where your priorities are"

Wow, _harsh_.

He stuffed his hands moodily in his pockets, his jaw set in stone.

"What? That's not what this-Stiles?" She called out as he started to drag his feet away back to his jeep, "_Stiles?_ Oh for god's sake don't go in a huff with me" She groaned, "You're acting twelve"

"And you're acting crazily obsessed with this open case, it's starting to freak me out" Stiles had stopped and turned around, "It's going to turn into an unhealthy obsession"

She chuckled at the irony, "Me? Unhealthy obsession?_ Really?"_ She let out another laugh as his eyes narrowed, "No Stiles I think you take that crown"

"Yeah yeah, Stiles the paranoid freak, I get it" He rolled his eyes, "Fine – but this is the fourth time this week you've blown me off, I have the right to get a little pissed"

Four time? No, that wasn't… _oh._

The first time she was too busy catching up with chem homework to go around to his. The second time was so they could spend time with Isaac and get him prepped and ready for his date, something Stiles wasn't too happy with but he did it anyway, no doubt feeling at least some part ecstatic that he had one up on Isaac when it came to dating. The third was yesterday afternoon when he asked if she wanted to go out of school for lunch but she was too busy pouring over Malia's file to take him up on his offer. And the fourth, well…

Okay so she sucked, but she didn't think it warranted this much distaste and hostility.

She rolled her eyes, "Sorry okay? I've just been a little preoccupied lately and you haven't exactly been at your best either"

"Exactly why I wanted to spend some time with you" He argued back and she was sure the sheriff and Scott were trying their hardest to camouflage into the background, "But now I don't"

"Wow… nice low blow there Stiles" She scoffed, "And you know what? Given your attitude I don't wanna spend time with you either"

"Perfect, it's settled then" Stiles spread out his arms, "Enjoy your day" he muttered sarcastically, his left eye twitching in frustration.

"You too asshole" And with that they both set off in opposite directions, Stiles back to the Jeep and Kayla deep into the woods while the sheriff and Scott both let out a sigh of relief that no sparks got ignited.

"Well that didn't go as planned" The sheriff mumbled while Scott just let out a forced smile, shrugging a little.

* * *

She kicked angrily at the forest floor as she stomped through the tree's, insects buzzing about around her head, biting her skin, tree branches getting caught up in her hair and thought she really would be better off having gone with Stiles for that pizza but her curiousness and stubbornness wouldn't let her.

She couldn't admit she was wrong and getting obsessed over nothing… she _had_ to find something.

She almost tripped over a tree branch but steadied herself, letting out a curse.

"Okay are you happy now Stiles?" She looked towards the darkening sky above the canopy of the trees, huffing angrily, "I'm miserable and cold and probably wrong in thinking anything could be found and having pizza with you sounds like heaven right now"

No answer. Naturally.

She slung her backpack over one shoulder, ready to give up and settle with the fact Malia, like the rest of her family, were dead and her body was probably decaying and rotten in the ground and try and shake off the feeling that she was missing something.

She didn't know what, or how, but she felt an important piece of the puzzle was under their noses.

That and she felt guilty for wanting to drop it. Which was very weird because she didn't know this girl or her family from Adams, why would she care if she was dead or alive or found? She just found it unsettling.

She turned around, using the light of her phone to shine on the ground as she tried to manoeuvre her way out of the reserve without making an idiot of herself but soon stopped short as the light edged along in front of her and shone on a pair of sneakers.

Shocked, she glanced up quickly, not expecting someone to be out here when it was this dark and let out a startled scream as familiar dark eyes peered down at her.

No… no… this was… impossible.

Her feet moved back quickly, her back bumping into a tree.

"D-Dylan"

No her brother was dead, she knew that, she was there, she saw their bodies, she cried her eyes out hugging his bloodied and battered body, this wasn't real, it _couldn't_ be real.

Her brother, no, the figure grinned, his cheeks eerily sallow and his normally quite tanned and darkened skin was sickly pale.

"You my dear-" The voice rasped out as she stood with her jaw slack, tears of confusion and grief blurring her eyesight, "-Have a lot of pain. It's… _delicious"_

She was too damn shocked to do anything, her body frozen as her brother, _no_, the figure almost shuddered, the edges of him blurring together like an apparition and the next thing she knew her dad was standing in front of her, his broad shoulders and dark hair eerily terrifying.

She choked back a sob, "D-Dad?"

"So many people you've lost" He, it, whatever, muttered with a dry laugh, "But so much pain. You're perfect"

And with that so many people blurred together in front of her – Rose, Charlotte, all the others that died in the fire, Harry, Mia, Boyd, everyone they couldn't save from the past year, they all assaulted her vision, the figure flashing between all these people as it rested a hand against her cheek and the next thing she felt was the overwhelming sense of grief and loss, the pain tearing her apart from the inside out as the creature fed off her loss.

Her knees buckled, a gasp tearing from her throat as her chest tightened, exploding with agonising pain, enough to make anyone want to keel over and **_die._**

The figure, who now blurred and transitioned again, smiled.

"Now…" Kayla glanced up through the agony, her hand grabbing at her chest to try and ease the torture, feeling like her heart was twisting about in her chest, "… your friends"

"No…. _no_…" She murmured, eyesight blurring and darkening as she caught one last glance of the figure before it disappeared through the thick mass of trees, leaving her to succumb to the overwhelming agony eating her alive.

* * *

"Kayla would you just pick up your damn phone" Stiles muttered in aggravation through his cell, pacing his room angrily, "This is the _twentieth_ time I've called you, stop playing hard to get and just answer"

He muttered a quiet curse under his breath as he ended the call, his hand tightening around the phone.

He was frustrated and angry and slightly pissed off but that didn't mean he didn't want to hear from her. It was dark out now, a good six hours had pissed since their mini argument and yes, okay, he could admit he was _slightly_ worried.

Actually scrap that… **_mega_ **worried.

He breathed out a long sigh, hitting her name on his cell and held it to his ear, his long legs still striding back and forth along his room.

"Hey, you've reached me… or not seeming how I clearly didn't pick up. Leave a message and I'll get back to you if and when I feel like it"

His body felt jittery as he listened to her automated message, breaking out in a worried sweat.

"Kaylz look… I'm sorry okay? I kicked off over nothing" He admitted quietly, running his free hand through his hair, "Obviously solving this case is important, I was just being a prick. Please just… just call me back. I don't like the thought of you out in those woods alone, especially because you're probably just being stubborn because I was in a pissy mood. Just… please just call me back and let me know you're okay… I love you" He finished with, sighing sadly and hitting the 'end' button with much less force than last time.

This day was just going bloody _fantastic_.

Not knowing what else to do he grabbed his hoody, shrugging it on and picked up his Jeep keys from his desk and, sucking up every little piece of his pride, he strode down the hall and rapped on Isaac's door, tapping his foot impatiently.

He heard Isaac grumble out a response and strode in.

"Grab your jacket and let's get going" he started with, not even saying hello, "I know you have a date but I need your help – and yes I just admitted I need your help, no need to keel over in shock"

Isaac just rolled his eyes at his tone, "Actually Paige cancelled but somehow spending my evening alone sounds much better than an evening with you"

Stiles rolled his eyes at Isaac's immaturity, not that he was one to talk but _whatever_, "I'm not asking you out for drinks, I just need your werewolf senses for a couple of hours"

Isaac narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Because I'm a jackass" Stiles admitted, "I'll explain in the Jeep" He added at Isaac's confused look, grabbing Isaac's jacket that was slung over the computer chair and threw it at him, the only thing stopping it from hitting him square in the face was his keen little werewolf senses.

_"Great_ \- what have you done now?" He groaned, pulling himself up and slinging on his jacket.

He fucked up. That's what he's done.

* * *

"Stiles maybe you're just being paranoid?" Isaac suggested as he strode ahead, sniffing his way deeper into the woods, "Kayla can handle herself, she knows these woods better than anybody and something tells me she's probably just avoiding you"

Stiles let out a curse as he tripped over a tree root, flailing into Isaac's back who just pushed him off with a disgusted look.

"Probably" Stiles agreed, "but I just have a bad feeling" he couldn't shake the fact that something just wasn't right.

"Isn't it Lydia that's supposed to get those feelings?"

Stiles shot him a sharp look, "Lydia only gets those feelings when someone is about to _die_. She's not dying. I just have a bad feeling - _bad_ and _dead _is **not** the same thing"

Isaac chuckled, his eyes glowing Amber to help him see through the thick mass of trees, "trust me, she'll be fine. And when I prove to you how fine she is I'm gonna go while she kicks your ass"

"Yeah yeah, just keep sniffing doggie" Stiles rolled his eyes, because he would much rather she be totally okay and kick his ass than him find her injured or, God forbid, dead.

"I am" Isaac suddenly stopped short, looking around in confusion, "uh... Her scent ends here"

"What? No it doesn't. It can't" stiles exclaimed, spinning around on the spot, squinting his eyes, "we're in the middle of no where. Are you sure your nose isn't blocked or something?"

The panic swelled in his chest, the hand of fear twisting his stomach into knots as he peered anxiously through the darkness.

"I'm sure" Isaac confirmed, an underlining tone of worry buried in his voice, "she should be here"

_'But she's not'_ Stiles felt like shouting, a shaky hand raising to scratch the back of his neck.

"Phone her" Isaac demanded and he didn't have to tell Stiles twice. He pulled his cell from his pocket, unlocking it quickly and hitting speed dial. Less than a few seconds later a shrill ring echoed around them and less than two feet away the bright light flashing from her cell shone up towards the sky.

Stiles gulped, leaning down to swipe her cell from the muddy ground and wipe the bits of mud and leaves from the front of her phone, seeing his own name and picture flashing up at him and next to that the twenty one missed calls.

He felt the colour draining from his face, his heart palpitating wildly in his chest.

"So where the hell is she then?" Stiles demanded quietly, a noticeable shake to his voice as Isaac just stared back in equal horror.

* * *

The pain got too much and she passed out soon after the figure disappeared, agony ripping through every particle and cell of her body, feeling like every inch of her body was on fire, her chest screaming out as her heart twisted and tightened.

The next time she woke up there was something sharp digging into her wrist, so unlike the previous pain, more real, more substantial and she groggily opened her eyes but all she saw was darkness and blurriness, her eyes hurting as she tried to move them.

What the _hell_ was going on?

She did manage to let out a groan though as that wince worthy pain shot down her arm and she craned her neck back against the dirt, forcing her eyes to focus on a dark outline of something moving around her.

That wasn't... _What?_

She frowned, blinking tiredly and slowly, so sure she was hallucinating but no... There _really_ was a coyote dragging and propping her against a tree trunk.

"Wh-" she cut herself off with a wince, the torn skin from the coyote's teeth causing blood to trickle down her arm. Surely this was a dream? She was so sure she was dying before, the pain was so full on and absolute she thought she was having a heart attack and going into cardiac arrest.

The coyote gave her a small nudge, forcing her to look up and meet those startling glowing blue eyes.

Okay... She was **_definitely_ **hallucinating.

Or maybe she was dead. That was quite plausible and still not entirely ruled out. Maybe she _did_ have a heart attack and go into cardiac arrest. Maybe whatever that creature did to her, forcing her to relive her pain and grief and loss all at once, did _actually_ kill her.

But if she was dead, why would she be seeing a coyote with blue glowing eyes?

None of it made sense and it didn't help her brain was muddled beyond repair right now, her body filled with deep aches and pains.

The coyote nudged her arm again and she slowly blinked, clearing the painful fog attacking her eyes.

Nope, coyote was still there.

Yet something seemed familiar about those eyes. So crystal clear and bright and _knowing_, so intelligent... So **_human_**...

Despite the pain jolting her body and the tiredness seeping in and poisoning her bones she let her eyes widen, her pulse quickening beneath her skin.

What... No way... That was _impossible_... It couldn't be...

"M-Malia?" She asked croakily, trying to push herself up gently against the tree trunk, staring at the animal in front of her with shocked eyes.

The coyote backed away from her slowly but Kayla was sure she saw a note of acceptance, of mutual understanding burn through those dazzling glowing eyes.

It's head tipped back and a loud howl rung through the empty night air, traveling for miles and sending cold shivers up Kayla's spine.

"You're alive" she whispered in awe, "you've been alone this _entire_ time..."

A pang of sadness hit her square in the chest, her heart burning with empathy.

Malia... A sad, scared and broken little girl, watching her family die and living alone and vulnerable for nine years in the woods as an animal wasn't a life. That was torture. That was _indescribable_.

She wanted to reach out, reassure her, thank her for having enough of a human connection to help save her life, to bring her here...

She glanced back, her body screaming out in pain as she did so but held back her groans of pain and focused on the tree trunk she was leaning against.

No, not tree trunk.

Tree _stump._

**The Nemeton...**

When she looked back around again the coyote, Malia, was gone, disappeared back into the thick mass of trees, leaving Kayla well and truly alone.

She slumped back against the stump, her energy still drained and body weak but the more of her skin that touched the wood the more she felt she was coming alive at the same time, the Nemeton fuelling and powering her instinct to stay alive.

Just like it did with Jennifer.

But if she was going to survive she didn't want it to be this way, not through dark means, not the way Jennifer stayed alive and it intensified her revenge and bloodthirst.

Magic always comes with a price, and she was sure she wasn't willing to pay this one.

The Nemeton has done nothing but caused them pain, caused people to die - people she loved and cared about, it caused nothing but death and destruction – nothing good came from this tree, _nothing_ at all.

Yet at the same time she couldn't pull away, no matter how hard she tried.

It was like the Nemeton was feeding off her at the same time it was keeping her from death.

Everything, after all, came with a price.

* * *

Stiles never thought he would ever have the guts to take a swing at Derek.

It had happened a couple of times before, once when he was passed out and the other after he rough handled Kayla to stop her from trying to kill them (granted, that was kinda necessary), but this time there was no hesitation. It just happened, Stiles' anger hitting the roof.

Derek didn't even seem shocked at his outburst, in fact he even looked like he _wanted_ Stiles to hit him.

"This is _all_ your fault" Stiles growled and Scott had to literally grab the back of shirt and haul him back, winding an arm around his shoulders to hold him back, "If _anything_ happens to her so help me god Derek, werewolf or not, I will _kill you_" He threatened, "You hear me?"

"Stiles, calm down-"

He ripped free from Scott's vice like grip, pushing away his arms, "Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down, I am _not_ calm. This is all _his_ fault, if he'd have just told us-"

"I didn't want to worry any of you" Derek sighed, looking worried and exhausted as he wiped at his bloodied lip, "I thought I could handle it"

Turned out Derek knew this entire time something was terrorising the streets of Beacon Hills, something with the face of people's dead loved ones but opted not to say anything, even after Camden was attacked he kept it to himself, his only defence being _'I wanted you to be normal teenagers… at least for a little while'_ but that wasn't good enough for Stiles. They hadn't been normal teenagers for a long time and never would again, that was certain.

"And that turned out _brilliantly_ didn't it?" Stiles snapped, his anxious worry turning him hostile as it took every inch of his self control not to tear the animal clinic apart bit by bit, not even caring Deaton, Scott, Derek and Isaac would probably restrain him using their inhuman strength, "_Really_ Derek, _bang up_ job you did there"

He was sure the older man flinched but it was unnoticeable, almost like a small twitch.

"I'll get her back" Derek promised, "I _will_ get my cousin back"

Stiles didn't exactly have a lot of faith in that statement, not from Derek, not now.

"I believe what we are dealing with is a doppelganger" Deaton spoke up calmly but Stiles was still too busy glaring at Derek to fully pay attention, "they get their power from other people's misery, pain, loss, that's why they can shift into the deceased – forcing their victims to relive memories of those they loved… it's torturous"

Stiles snapped his gaze to Deaton, worry pooling in his honey flecked orbs, "They obviously don't kill their victims… right? I mean Camden, he's still alive"

He tried to sound hopeful and optimistic because the other option was _impossible_ to even think about.

Deaton's face fell, "The more loss, the greater the creature feeds, the more pressure it puts on the body – some survive… others don't. A few do end up going into cardiac arrest"

That was like a painful blow to the stomach, leaving Stiles' head whirling.

"Kayla… she's lost a lot of people" Isaac spoke up gently, "Her family, her babies, her friends…"

"That would cause a lot of pressure and stress on the body, yes" Deaton confirmed and by this point Stiles was close to tuning out, his body shaking.

"So you're saying she could be dead?" Stiles asked, his voice suspiciously steady and calm for someone in so much inner distress and turmoil, "Is that what you're saying?"

_"No"_ Scott stated, shaking his head, "He's not saying that… are you?"

Stiles glanced up through the tears burning to the front of his eyes, his eyelashes wet and sticking to his pale skin, his gut churning with sickness.

"I'm just saying… a person's grief and loss can be deadly. You just need to be prepared"

It sounded to Stiles like Deaton was just writing her off without so much as a second thought and that angered him. No. it _infuriated_ him. It was like a dragon was uncoiling inside his stomach, getting ready to blow.

**_"Prepared?"_ **He nearly snarled, his bottom lip curling, _"Prepared_ for what? Finding my girlfriend _dead?"_ Everyone flinched at that, even Deaton, "No, not gonna happen. Not on my watch" He shook his head fiercely, wiping his glistening wet cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt, "I _won't_ let that happen"

"I need to help-"

Stiles cut Derek off with an angry huff, his body tense and rigid, "Don't you think you've done _enough?"_

Because he blamed Derek, he did, without a doubt. If Derek had just been a normal person and shared what he knew none of this would be happening. They would all know what kind of supernatural creature they were dealing with and could've been prepared. But no. He kept it to himself and now Kayla was gone. She just vanished without a trace and that thought terrified Stiles, right to the core.

He shrugged off Scott's hands trying to comfort him and pushed past his friends, his fists clenched at the side.

"Stiles where are you going-"

He spun around angrily on the spot, sending Scott a disbelieving look, "Where the **_hell_ **do you think?" He spat, "I'm going to find my damn girlfriend. _Alive"_ He shot Deaton an infuriated pointed look, his eyes burning with a raging fire, "If you think for _one second_ I'm leaving her out there alone then you're dead wrong. I will _never_ stop looking for her, **_never_**. Not Kayla" And with that he strode angrily from the animal clinic, the door slamming shut behind him.

He didn't even register the rain pelting down from the night sky above, soaking him to the skin almost instantly, too busy drowning in the guilt and fear threatening to suffocate him whole to notice.

Fear that his worst nightmare would become a reality and guilt he had caused this… guilt that he had argued with her over nothing, drove her away and now she was alone, cold and scared and in pain…

'cardiac arrest' Deaton had said, that sounded scarily too similar to a heart attack and the thought of that happening to her, to his _Kaylz-_

No. Stop it. _Stop it Stiles._ Nothing was going to happen to her. He would find her. He wouldn't even sleep if he had to. He would drive around the entire town, hike through every inch of the reserve if it came to that. And he would do all that in a heartbeat, not even having to think about it, not for one second.

Love made you do that you see. It made you value and cherish that one person above yourself, brought out the best, most selfless part of you. The part of himself that Stiles actually liked.

He might not have super senses or crazy strength; he might not be able to protect everyone like his friends did but he'd be damned if he couldn't protect Kayla when she needed it. When she needed _him_. He wouldn't let his spiteful words be the last thing she heard from him.

He heard the door to the animal clinic chime open and the next thing Scott and Isaac were by his side, both with worried and sympathetic looks plastered on their expressions.

"You're not doing this alone" Isaac vowed, "She's our friend too. Let us help"

"Don't push us away" Scott muttered softly, laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezing in support, "we'll find her – together. I promise"

"You don't know that though" Stiles whispered painfully, his inner doubts and fears creeping to the surface, "She might not be okay… what if she really is-"

_"No_" Isaac snapped, shaking his head wildly, water droplets cascading down his chiselled cheek and jaw bones, "No, don't go there Stiles" He sounded fiercely in denial, like he deliberately wouldn't accept anything negative, "She's Kayla, have you forgotten that? She's a survivor"

That she was, he knew that, but he couldn't stop the blossom of worry and grief poisoning his thoughts.

Apart of him didn't want to get his hopes up just in case, the other part made him feel sick even thinking of her like that… cold and dead. It wasn't right.

"We… we argued" Stiles admitted quietly, "Before she left. I fought with her and she went off by herself to prove a point. This is on me"

"That was nothing Stiles, it was a small spat" Scott soothed, "She had probably forgotten about it the minute she walked away"

"No… no she didn't" He pulled her cell from his pocket, the same cell he had found and held onto, feeling like a piece of Kayla was with him where he went, "Listen to the voicemails"

Isaac and Scott shared an uneasy glance but took the phone and held it up, tapping a few buttons to listen to the start of the twenty one voicemails he had left on her phone in anger.

_"You not done sulking yet? Because when you do it would be great if you actually pick up your damn phone Kayla. But I get it, you're too 'busy' with this non existent case to bother with me. **Whatever**. Just call back"_

_"Seriously? Dodging my calls now? That's just so mature. How about you hit that small green button and hold the phone to your ear next time I call, it's really not that hard Kayla and even you're not that stupid. Pick up"_

_"Third time lucky not so much. And here I thought you were supposed to be the maturer one of the relationship_. _But if you're expecting me to grovel and apologise because you think I'm in the wrong then it's not going to happen anytime soon Kayla so don't get your hopes up"_

After the third one he grabbed the phone off them, hating listening to his own spiteful and angered voice directed to the girl he loved. Lately he had just been feeling really bitter and angry, taking it out on those closest to him. He felt out of control and unpredictable, those voice messages only further proving how much of a dickhead he had been.

"And they get worse" Stiles muttered in shame, slowly shaking his head, "I didn't just argue with her Scott, I drove her away. I sent her these awful voice messages because I was in a crap mood. Who does that? Who talks to someone that way? And all for what – because she was being her own person, being stubborn, trying to help someone? The things I fell in love with in the first place… What if she listened to them?" He asked painfully, his bottom lip wobbling, "What if that was the last time she hears my voice?"

"She might not have listened to them" Scott, always the optimist.

"But she might've" Stiles deflected right back, "And now she's-" he cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath, lowering his head, "I just… I can't lose her. Not now, not ever. Not when I'm already thinking of all the ways we can spend the rest of our lives together. Not after everything we've been though. I mean, she was the mother of my baby and I want her to be that again... one day"

Isaac, it seemed, wasn't all that pleased with what he heard but he seemed sympathetic, if not understanding to his situation, his blue eyes calm but dark with worry.

"Then let's find her" Isaac nodded encouraging, "It's cold out and we've got a few hours until sunrise. Let's make it count"

But Stiles was too preoccupied with his guilt ridden thoughts to pay attention.

He wasn't strong, he wasn't anything special but he'd be damned if he didn't save her life. He had lost her too many times already but this time… this time he would hold on tight, protect her valuable life with his ordinary one no matter what.

Love did funny things to a person. It may be a weakness but what many people didn't know was it was a strength, pure, raw and unyielding strength.

**A/N) OMG GUYS I SUCK I KNOW IM SO SORRY I WILL NEVER MAKE YOU WAIT THIS LONG AGO idek what happened I just couldn't write, it was so infuriating haha anyways I hope you like this comeback chapter, I made it lengthy too haha, and please leave your thoughts below, I would super appreciate it plus I seriously need the motivation haha see ya soon lovelies xxx**


	67. Chapter 67 - I'm dangerous

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – anyways a massive thank you and shoutout to all those that reviewed, including Luna888, aepren01, RTP1995, Guest, Senjaninja, zvc56, crankiestnebula, and Grey-eyed Birdie you guys gave me so much inspiration to get this chapter out as quickly as possible (despite the fact I have 3 massive essays due Monday that I haven't started yet but shhhhhhh) haha, hope you all like x **

His hands tightened around the steering wheel of his jeep, his grip deadly tight causing his knuckles to turn white and rigid, his foot inching down on the accelerator more and more in his frenzied state of worry.

"Hey Stiles, maybe you should slow down?" Isaac suggested carefully from the back seat, leaning forward to stare between Stiles and Scott, silently communicating with Scott about how he thought Stiles was going to lose it and Scott wanted to disagree, he did, Stiles losing it was _not_ a good thing but he couldn't bring himself to deny it – one way or another, Stiles was going to go off the rails, it was only a matter of time, especially with anything to do with Kayla.

Stiles ignored him, or rather tuned out what he said, focusing on the road ahead of him with an alarming amount of determination etched onto his face.

"Stiles…?"

Isaac tried again but nothing – it was like Stiles was trapped inside his own mind, everything, every emotion, every feeling, every thought, swirling together and drowning him.

"Stiles" Scott gently lay a hand on his shoulder, curling his fingers a little to grip at him and pierce through the determined mind set his best friend was in, "Slow down a little. We're not any use to Kayla if we're dead"

Stiles was inching closer to reaching ninety, his Jeep somehow not breaking down on their asses yet but at the mention of her name he snapped his gaze to Scott's, realisation dawning on his features.

"Right" He muttered, changing gears and slowing down to fifty, "Sorry, I just… I _need_ to find her"

"We will" Scott said firmly, squeezing his shoulder in comfort, "And she'll be fine when we do"

Although Scott wasn't a hundred percent sure about that, a knot forming in his stomach.

"I hope so" Stiles whispered, almost to himself, as he turned a corner, "At least if she had her cell on her I could hack into her GPS, find her that way. But we don't and apparently her scent is somehow untrackable too"

"Then we'll try again" Scott nodded as Stiles skidded to a stop just across from the Beacon Hills preserve sign, "You got something of hers so I can lock onto her scent?"

Stiles ran a shaky hand down his face before nodding and leaning backwards, almost hitting Isaac in the face as he did so, damn the cramped space, and retrieved one of his own plaid shirts.

"She owns like half my wardrobe now" Stiles explained to the two confused looks he got in return, "I used to jokingly accuse her of stealing my clothes but now I kinda love it when she wears them. This is one of her favourites. She was wearing it last" Scott was sure he saw a brief smile pull at his friend's lips at recalling that memory but it soon vanished to be replaced by an aching sense of loss, "Here"

Scott gently took the dark green material and bunched it up in his grip – now it was mentioned, he _had_ seen Kayla wearing it on quite a few occasions, and each of those times Stiles would make a flirty comment about how cute she looked in his clothes and she would just roll her eyes but smile none the less.

Scott shook his head, ridding himself of those memories as he brought the soft material up to his face, closing his eyes briefly as he inhaled deeply. Now he was an Alpha everything seemed that little bit more heightened, including scents. Before Kayla's was always very sweet, like candy and flowers, still human but something definitely more but now that he was a true Alpha it was _overwhelming_. He couldn't explain it but it was very distinct, something he wouldn't forget for a long time – florally, like lavender or roses but also something else, something tantalising, mouth watering, endearing…

But of course it was – it was reflected in who she was. Encantado. Seductress. And something as simple as a scent was supposed to lure people in, brainwash them…

**Whoa**.

He pulled back instantly, his k-nines sharpening on instinct, his mouth actually beginning to water as her scent swirled through his nostrils and fogged up his brain. It was like a primal, animal instinct thing woke up inside him.

"What? What was that? What happened?" Stiles demanded in worry, "Why did your teeth turn all fang like?"

He looked up onto his best friend's face, holding back the glow of his eyes, "She just… smells really good"

"She smells really-_what?"_ Stiles asked, half flabbergasted-half annoyed, "My girlfriend is _missing_ and you think complimenting her shower gel is an appropriate path to take?" He bit out, his face screwed up in aggravation and in patience.

"Not her shower gel" Scott murmured, gazing back down at the shirt, "Her scent, it's-"

"-Sickly sweet" Isaac muttered from behind them, leaning forward again, "Yeah I noticed that too – like the most delicious desert you could ever taste"

"It never used to be that potent though" Scott murmured, "It's overwhelming now"

"Well yeah" Isaac nodded, "She's getting stronger, surely you've seen that too? And I did a little reading. Encantados scents are supposed to be that alluring so they can captivate and seduce their victims before killing them. Not that she's going to kill anyone" Isaac rushed out, staring at Stiles with wide eyes, "… Again" He added sheepishly.

"Okay that's _great"_ Stiles muttered sarcastically, "You two can keep discussing this weird supernatural scent thing and how it sounds like you _literally_ want to have her for breakfast, meanwhile I'm going to do something productive" He didn't even bother turning off the engine as he slid out of his seat, slamming the door shut behind him.

He wasn't going to excuse his rude behaviour – he was worried sick, he thought that warranted at least a little bit of rudeness.

Holding his flashlight tightly he set off, well aware of the werewolves scrambling from the Jeep to follow after him, Scott's eyes flashing red as he sniffed the air deeply.

"Her scent's everywhere" Scott muttered, "This is going to be harder than I thought"

"Yeah, she goes running through here a lot" Stiles shrugged, "So which way?"

"That way?" Scott half asked, pointing to the left into the thick mass of trees, "That seems like our best bet"

They all set off, wandering helplessly through the preserve until the sun came up the next day and still nothing was found. Just like with Isaac it was a dead end. Her scent just stopped in the middle of nowhere and Scott could not understand how. It was literally like she just vanished into thin air.

"What was she feeling?" Stiles asked, staring at Scott expectantly, "Do your chemo signal crap"

He heard Stiles' worry and grief in his voice, how badly he was trying to hold it all together hence how Scott ended up sending Isaac a wary look, knowing he smelt it too – the fear, the pain, the loss tinged in with her scent, how powerful and overwhelming it was. Whatever had happened here was bad. Very bad.

Stiles' eyes narrowed, knowing they were keeping something from him.

"_What?"_ He bit out, "What is it?"

Scott glanced down, his skin crawling with anxiety, "Stiles you don't have to-"

"Just tell me" He demanded, his breathing laboured and panicked, his voice shaky, "What do you know?"

He was being abrupt and rude but Scott couldn't blame him, Stiles was holding it together better than he expected.

"She was feeling… scared… terrified actually. Grief. Loss. Pain…" He trailed off as Stiles' expression twisted into shocked sadness, his eyes widening as it looked like he just walked into a brick wall of hopelessness and Scott wished he just bit his tongue.

"She… she felt that?" He whispered, gaze sliding between Scott and Isaac, "Whatever that thing is… it's definitely hurt her, hasn't it?"

Scott couldn't bring himself to say yes, the idea far too painful, so just settled for a slight nod.

That was it for Stiles, that was his breaking point. That was when he crumbled apart under the stress and worry burying him alive and lashed out, slamming his fist into the closest tree trunk with a distressed yell, too numb to even realise how much pain jolted through his knuckles and up his wrist, like painful bolts of electricity surging through the bones.

"_Stiles"_ Isaac exclaimed loudly in a shocked voice but he ignored him, collapsing in emotional exhaustion against the trunk, a wave of dizziness overcoming him.

No… no he _had_ to keep it together. There was no point in losing it – what good would he be to Kayla if he was weak? No good, no good at all. He hated the guilt weighing down on his chest, threatening to suffocate him, how fast his heart raced making him want to black out but worst of all he hated how _hopeless_ he felt. The negative pessimism running through his veins.

What if they never found her? What if they couldn't find her? What if she was hurt to the point where they wouldn't find her alive? He hated thinking this, hating the thoughts and visions that overtook his brain, hated not being strong enough to power through and help her.

He just hated himself right now, more than anything.

"Maybe we should call your dad?" Scott suggested warily as Stiles breathed heavily, near hyperventilating as he pushed himself off the tree, wincing as he held his bruised and bloodied hand, "It would be a missing persons case, your dad and his deputies could search the entire town – they could be a lot more thorough than the three of us"

"Missing persons…" Because, to Stiles, that proved how serious things were, how bad the outcome would probably be.

"I think Scott is right" Isaac muttered, "It's morning now and we've found nothing. I think it's time we admit we need real help"

'Real help' because they had failed. Because _Stiles_ had failed. He had let her down and look where it got them. She was gone, some place Stiles couldn't get her back.

* * *

"And you can't just smell her out? I thought that's what werewolves could do?" His dad questioned just an hour later, the sun now out shining down on them at the crack of dawn, the entrance to the preserve abuzz with activity and flashing deputy's cars, the search team organising themselves.

"We tried" Isaac shrugged, his eyes ablaze with frantic worry, an edge of disappointment clinging to him that he couldn't fulfil the most basic werewolf ability – scent tracking, "It's just like she's disappeared off the face of the earth"

He felt his dad's eyes studying him, burning holes through his skull as Isaac spoke but couldn't bear to look at him, the guilt he had felt all night manifesting and eating him whole – would his dad blame him too? He saw them argue beforehand, maybe he was disappointed and ashamed of him, Stiles wouldn't be surprised, he was disappointed and ashamed in himself too.

"Stiles… son…" He briefly closed his eyes, like he, too, was trying to disappear, "I promise you we will find her, whatever it takes okay?"

He finally glanced up, meeting his dad's worried pale eyes, "This is all my fault… if I just-"

"No" His dad cut him off sharply, "Stiles, it's not your fault, none of this is your fault and if Kayla was here she would agree with me too. Look at me-" He placed a gentle fatherly hand on his shoulder, forcing Stiles' wandering gaze to fall on him again, "-don't blame yourself, that's helping no-one"

How couldn't he blame himself? All night all that plagued him was thinking that Kayla heard those horrible voice messages, him shouting at her, blaming her, calling her names and that would be the last time she heard him. He couldn't even bare the thought.

"I just… I… I don't want us arguing to be the last time we… I can't" Stiles admitted, "I just need to find her dad. I _need_ to find her"

"We will" His dad nodded sharply, "But you also need some rest. Go home and try and get some sleep"

"Wha-_no_, no way in hell" Stiles stated sharply, completely outraged at that idea, his exhausted eyes going wide at that ridiculous statement, "You think I can _sleep_ when Kayla's out there alone? When it's my fault? No, not going to happen" He shook his head furiously, anger pumping through his veins, "I'm not going to rest until I know she's okay"

His dad looked like that statement didn't surprise him, disappointed him maybe but not surprised.

"Stiles you've been up all night-"

"And Kayla's been _missing_ all night, somehow I think I've got the longer end of the stick here huh?" He suddenly didn't feel guilty standing in front of his dad, just full out furious that he even suggested that crappy idea, "I'm not going to stop looking so don't even _try_ and stop me"

His dad sighed wearily, a continuous worried frown tugging at his brows, "Okay Stiles… I understand"

"Do you?" He shot back, too enraged to even realise how abrupt and disrespectful he was being right now, his brain overcome with annoyance and fury, "_Do you?"_

"Stiles… calm down" Scott whispered, his eyes widening as the sheriff actually looked shocked and a little bent out of shape at Stiles' anger, "Fighting about this isn't going to help anyone…" no but it would help him, all this guilt and self-loathing turning into undiluted wrathfulness.

"What do you know about how I feel? How can you possibly '_understand'?"_

"Stiles I know you feel upset about this but please-"

"_Upset?"_ He glowered at his dad before glaring at his two friends, "Upset doesn't even cover it… no, I feel like I'm losing my damn _mind_" He exclaimed loudly, breathing erratic and jittery, "And stop telling me to calm down" he whipped his head to face Scott before his best friend could even get any words out, "I cannot calm down, not when she's… when she's…" He trailed off, hating how his throat closed off and he started to choke up, "when she could be _**dead**_ for all we know"

"She's not" Isaac shook his head quickly, "She's my best friend, I would know okay?"

"What? Like you know where she is?" Stiles retaliated.

"Everyone needs to calm down" The sheriff stepped between them, holding out his arms, "You're all exhausted and worried, I understand, but my main focus is finding her, like I'm sure it is yours too. Let's not lose focus on that because the more time we argue, the longer she's out there alone"

Stiles soon sobered up at that, falling back a step and dropping his head in shame.

All this anger was making him go crazy, taking it out on those closest to him.

God… what was going on with him? No, seriously, what?

* * *

"Wait… is that the Tate car?"

Scott broke through Stiles' frantic haze, veering off to one side as they trekked through the woods later on that night, neither having slept since the previous night, far too worried to even stop despite the fact his dad had several teams of deputy's out searching non-stop.

He saw, down a steep ditch, the wreckage of a car, completely crushed and rusting.

"I don't really care about a damn car Scott" He sighed in frustration, quickly following after his friend, "The reason Kayla is missing is because she got involved with this stupid case, the whole family is dead, end of story" He was well aware how rude he was being but it had been thirty-one and a half hours since he had last seen Kayla, he didn't have the emotional capacity to be polite or empathetic.

"But maybe she was here" Scott reasoned, "She had Malia's file, maybe she came across it and left a clue"

That soon perked Stiles up and, in his haste to reach the wreckage, almost tumbled headfirst down the slope until Scott grabbed the back of his shirt, stabilising him.

"Slow down Stiles before you break your neck"

"You think she was here?" Stiles didn't even acknowledge Scott's warning, ducking over to the wreckage, "Can you pick up her scent? Do you think she could still be here?"

He dropped to his knees, glancing through the broken windows of the passenger side, seeing nothing but darkness.

"I don't think so" And that softly spoken statement crushed all of Stiles' hopes, "I don't think she was ever here…"

"Oh…" He tried to ignore the way his heart dropped, that small bright glimmer of hope fading away back into the suffocating darkness, "then why waste our time?" He questioned sharply, "If Kayla's not been here then let's go"

"Wait" Scott grabbed his arm before he could sulk off, gently pulling him to his side, "There might be a clue here about malia-"

"I don't really care about _Malia_ right now Scott" He interrupted sharply, "She's dead, like Kayla will be if we don't find her"

"Malia might not be dead" Scott reasoned, pulling his phone from his pocket and hitting the flashlight app, "That's why Kayla couldn't let go of this case… because she had a feeling something wasn't right and she's normally right about these things… don't you want to find out?"

"No" He said immediately with a scoff, "Because Kayla is _missing_… have you forgotten that?"

"I just think if we figure out one we'll figure out the other. We're missing something Stiles, something right in front of us"

Stiles was knackered, worried and annoyed but even he could see Scott's reasoning despite not wanting to. All he wanted to do was search and search until he found something, not waste any more time.

It was cold tonight and as far as he remembered she wasn't wearing a jacket. She could be freezing to death for all they knew.

"Okay so… so you think we find Malia we find Kayla and vice versa?"

"Something like that" Scott murmured, frowning as he shone the light closer to the car wreckage, bending over to get a better look, "Wait… what's that?"

Stiles snapped his head to the side, crawling down first and reaching into the car, squinting his eyes to see something lodged between the seats and the roof.

Not even thinking he grabbed it, pulling it from the wreckage and screwed his face up at the sight of an old doll, its bald head hauntingly scary... no... terrifying.

"Yeah… because _that's_ not creepy" Stiles mumbled sarcastically just before the doll started letting out these animated cries and Stiles and Scott nearly jumped out of their skins, letting out a loud yell.

"Great find Scott" Stiles stated sarcastically but with an edge, "We found a doll. _Brilliant"_

Scott looked a little disappointed too, his tired eyes heavy with apprehension and worry, gazing over at Stiles sadly.

"I'm sorry… but we'll find her, I know we will. Beacon Hills isn't that big. We found Lydia when she went missing, same with Boyd and Erica. We _will_ find her"

Stiles tried to ignore the dread and anxiety creeping into his veins that no, no they wouldn't find her, the pessimistic hopelessness overtaking him.

"Yeah… Yeah I know" He lied, hating how damn _sad_ he felt, feeling like he had already lost her, "Let's keep going huh?" He threw Scott the doll, "We're losing time"

* * *

She had never felt this weak, yet powerful, at the same time.

It was a strange combination; something she had never felt before.

She lay slumped against the Nemeton's roots, her back bent over the trunk, unable to move, paralysed, forced to stay still as pain seized and ricocheted through her body.

But at the same time she felt this immense amount of power bubbling to the surface; it was like the Nemeton was bringing to life that supernatural part of her that she had been trying to control for the past year.

All this potential racing through her veins yet unable to use any of it to move, to get the hell away from this thing, to even _speak_. She didn't even know how long she had been here – minutes? Hours? Days? Was it morning, or night? Was she really even alive or was this all just some crazy hallucination from beyond the grave? She didn't know. She didn't know anything.

Whatever was happening to her was either really good or really bad.

She had a feeling it would be the latter.

Because she had lost control in the past and the outcomes then were deadly and that was only when she was using a sliver of her power available to her, what would happen if it got released all at once?

The answer to that was disastrous… pure and utter _**disaster.**_

* * *

"Okay, great, I'm really happy that Malia girl is alive, shame about her being a coyote and all but what can I say-"Stiles shrugged, his bitterness coming out full force, "-she's not really a top priority of mine right now"

"Stiles-"

"_Scott"_ Stiles cut him off with a sharp look, "I'm sorry but I don't care, I _really_ don't. She's gone eight years as a coyote, I'm sure she can do a few more days"

Everyone was shocked at Stiles' blatant lack of empathy and care but he couldn't care less what they thought – it wasn't that he was deliberately trying to be an asshole, sometimes it just came out because, let's face it, he _could_ be an asshole. An 'adorable asshole' as Kayla put it but an asshole none the less. And it didn't help he hadn't slept in four days, pure raw worry and fear seizing his chest.

He still hadn't found Kayla. In fact, _no one_ had.

The search teams were still looking near enough every minute of the day, his friends had been out every spare moment they had, hardly anyone had slept and they were all tense, Stiles more-so. He hadn't changed his clothes in nearly three days, his eyes dark heavy and bloodshot with tiredness and he was sure he was even getting some stubble along his jawline and cheeks but he didn't care, all he could think about was her. She took up his whole brain space and he was scarily, crazy focused on finding her, some would say even borderline obsessive, with nothing else mattering.

All his friends thought he was, well and truly, losing his mind but no one said anything, scared in case he bit their head off which he would do, no doubt about that.

And now, four days later, they were all thinking the worst but no one dared say anything, keeping their thoughts to themselves as they stood at the edge of the preserve, trying to figure out their next moves; Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia and Isaac all coming together like the pack they were.

"She attacked the new girl because she had the doll…" Lydia mused, "that shows that although she's a coyote she still _feels_ things, she's still partly human which means-"

"_Nothing_" Stiles cut Lydia off sharply, his glare just as volatile, "It means **nothing"**

"It means something to us" Allison spoke up softly, "Because it meant something to Kayla. She was on to something and if she was here she would help this girl, whatever it takes"

"But she's _not_ here" Stiles exclaimed, every day, slowly, losing a little bit more of his composure and sanity, "She's still missing and you think turning a random coyote back into a girl is going to help? For god sake, some friends you are" He raged, throwing them all a dirty look before shoving past them, fully prepared to search the entire woods again, alone, if he had to.

"We're trying to _help_ Stiles" Isaac shouted to his retreating back, "We're running out of options"

"No, you're not _looking_ for more options" Stiles exclaimed back, whirling around on the spot with fury burning through his whiskey flecked gaze, "You care more about some random girl than someone you _claim_ is your best friend, someone you thought you loved for god knows how long… when did _**you**_ stop caring Lahey?" Stiles fired back, not caring how in the wrong he was.

Isaac's eyes blazed, flashing amber, "Don't you _dare_ Stiles… don't go there"

"Why?" He shouted back, "You afraid of the truth?"

Scott had to step between the two before a full-fledged fight could break out, knowing that with Stiles' increased anger and Isaac's brute strength it wouldn't be a good outcome.

"Stop it, both of you" Scott chastised, pushing Isaac back by the chest and staring at Stiles over his shoulder, "This isn't helping anyone"

"Why are we arguing and fighting over this when Kayla is still out there? We should be working _together_" Lydia observed, a note of hysteria shining through her tone, "Stiles… you know Isaac just wants to help"

"No, what I know is he would rather give up because it's easier, that's what you all want" He knew he was wrong but all this anger kept spilling out, fuelling him with hateful words, "But I won't… I'll _never_"

"Stiles you _need_ to calm do-"

**"No**, what I damn well '_need'_ to do is find her" Stiles cut Scott off sharply, his eyes like fire, "four days Scott... _Fucking four days_ she's been out there alone. She could be injured, in pain... She could be de-" stiles stopped with a quick intake of breath, clenching his fists, "so no, I _won't_ calm down and I _won't_ stop looking, don't you _fucking_ dare get in my way or you **will** regret it" Stiles promised, his voice deep and threatening, something so unlike Stiles normally, "now move"

Scott hesitated, debating whether moving to the side and letting Stiles past was for the best. His best friend was exhausted, sick with worry and full of misdirected anger, he didn't think letting Stiles going off alone was a good idea – at all.

"_Move_" Stiles emphasised again with a little less hatred and fury in his voice, in fact he just sounded lost and sad, like he was hanging on by his fingernails, "… please Scott… before I end up saying something to you that I'll regret…"

"Don't push us away… we want to help Stiles. She's our friend too and we're not giving up, that I promise you" Scott whispered, "We'll find her"

"You said that four days ago" It wasn't meant as an accusation, just a sad statement but it still made Scott feel guilty, "I can't stop until I find her… and I don't have the energy to care about anything else" And with that he didn't even wait for Scott to move, just simply shook his head tiredly and turned around, dragging his feet back into the woods for another hopeless search.

"Stiles? Stiles wait-"

"Let him go" Lydia advised, gently wrapping her hand around his arm to stop him following after his best friend, "he won't see sense right now no matter what you say… only Kayla can put his mind at rest"

Scott just sighed and faced his friends, dreading saying the words that were ready to leave his tongue but knowing he had to, it's what they were all thinking anyway.

"And what if that never happens?" He questioned softly, "What if she's…" The words were harder to get out than he thought they would be, his throat closing up, "Has anyone even thought about the worst?"

No answer from any of them, not wanting to admit they had all, at some point, thought and expected the worse.

"it doesn't matter though" Isaac shrugged, "Because we _will_ find her and she _will_ be okay, I know that girl like the back of my hand – she wouldn't go this quietly, not without a fight… Not Kay"

Scott believed that, he did, but he also couldn't bring himself to believe _in_ that statement.

People said that losing a member of your pack was like losing a limb and Scott already felt that, like a dull ache was left in his chest and it was hellish.

* * *

Stiles didn't mean to get caught up in the whole 'coyote' business again. He had other things to worry about but it just sort of happened, bumping into his friends in the middle of the woods as Scott chased after the coyote. Something about Mr Tate, a shotgun and traps but Stiles couldn't take it all in, his brain fried.

But he knew, hearing Scott's distant howl echo throughout the preserve, something had happened.

And he didn't know whether that something was good or bad.

Momentarily forgetting the pain he felt over Kayla's disappearance, he felt panic flare up for his best friend and he set off in a run, faster than he thought his legs could carry him, skidding past trees and almost tumbled to stop just in time to see the outline of a dark grey animal suddenly shift, materialising into the softer figure of a girl. A _very_ naked girl at that.

Stiles' eyes widened, both in shock and embarrassment as she glanced around, her own big brown eyes wide and searching before they finally settled on him, a frown pulling at her thick brows.

Immediately he flushed, feeling awkward staring into those primal and piercing eyes that studied him like a complicated maths equation but knowing he would feel more awkward if he looked anywhere else – for goodness sake, someone get this girl some clothes!

"Um…" He mumbled, unsettled at how her eyes were latched onto him but the more he stared back the more he found himself not wanting to look away.

And not because she was naked, he had more important things on his mind than _that_, but because there was something hauntingly familiar about her. He didn't know what but, for a second, he was _sure_ it was Kayla staring back at him, the same calculating and indecisive look shining on Malia's face too.

In fact, it was kind of scary.

**Impossible**. Kayla was a Hale, Malia a Tate. They didn't even know each other.

He brushed off his thoughts, shrugging off his red plaid shirt before Scott could come to his senses and give Malia his own jacket, hesitantly stepping forward.

Because this next awkward conversation would be much better handled if she was wearing some form of clothes.

"Do you uh… want to put this on?" He asked, taking another slow step forward, not wanting to scare her.

The girl, Malia, simply frowned at him, like she wasn't sure what he was wanting her to do, blinking rapidly like the sun hurt her newly turned human gaze.

And now he got to appreciate how _right_ Kayla was all along and how unmistakably _wrong_ he was. She knew something was strange about this – she may not have gotten a chance to figure it out but she stood by this stranger, someone she hadn't even met, because she had a feeling something was off.

God, his girlfriend was _brilliant._

He hesitantly kneeled opposite Malia, holding out the shirt for her to take and cover up her bare body, keep herself modest, but clearly being a coyote for eight years meant she wasn't all that bothered about her naked form, pushing herself up off her palms and straining her neck.

He ignored the blush forming on his cheeks and continued to stare her out, "Uh… Malia right?"

She gave one sharp nod, her gaze clear and full of wondering.

"Right" She had changed since the schoolgirl picture he saw in her file but the resemblance still evident, "Uh… I'm Stiles"

She didn't say anything just allowed her head to tilt to the side a little, her gaze penetrating right down to his very core and it was very uncanny, the only other person that could do that was…

… Kayla.

"Here" He gently reached forward, taking it slow in case she flinched as he raised his arms and draped the shirt around her shoulders, trying to cover her up as he heard their other friends arrive on the scene, "You don't have any fur now so you're kinda, sorta, naked…"

At his words she glanced down, like she didn't realise her state of undress and, when she did, slowly helped him put her arms through the sleeves and pull the baggy material around her form, hugging it tightly to her body.

Normally he reserved this type of shirt sharing to just Kayla but he would make an exception this time – the last thing he needed was a naked girl on his hands.

She, Malia, had briefly glanced down but now she was back to staring at him, her warm brown eyes full of confusion as she gazed at him and he coughed uncomfortably, her stare full of knowing and an intense kind of… well, he didn't exactly know, but it made his skin tingle, breaking out in a cool sweat.

He had never even met this girl before yet she was making him feel… something, like an eerie sense of knowing.

Maybe it was the striking similarities between her and Kayla. Maybe it was the curve of the eyebrows or the full lower lip, maybe even the strong jawline but either way it made him feel not right.

"We should get you out of here-"

"Your friend" Malia whispered, her voice shaky and croaky, trying to find her voice eight years after muteness as Stiles helped her to her feet, having to catch her falling body as her legs gave way, holding her to his chest, "f-friend… hurt… she's hurt"

Stiles snapped his gaze down to hers, his grip subconsciously tightening around her.

"What?" He asked in dread, feeling Scott come up behind him and Lydia, trying her best to keep Malia covered with his flimsy shirt as he held her, "What did you just say?"

She couldn't form her words properly, opening her mouth a few times to try and form the words correctly and Stiles tried to keep his patience, he really did, but after a few attempts he gave the smallest of shakes, desperation running through his veins.

"_Malia_… what about someone being hurt? What did you see?"

Her eyes turned all serious, widening a little and they zigzagged across his face – exactly like Kayla's did.

"S-She… pain… so I helped her… to… tree stump" She was breathing heavily, concentrating so hard on getting the correct words out in the right order, "She's at… tree s-stump"

Stiles inhaled a shaky and worried breath, dread poisoning his very being.

Tree stump.

Tree stump as in _Nemeton_.

_**Oh god…**_

He felt his grip around Malia slackening, that warm feeling he got when she looked at him suddenly disappeared and the next thing he knew he had passed Malia to Lydia and turned around and _ran._

No goodbye. No good luck. No reveal of his plan.

No… he just ran. As fast as his tired and achy legs would let him.

He knew _exactly_ what he was looking for, he had previously died to see the tree, seen it hundreds of times in his nightmares since then and could probably detail every little mark it had but Stiles knew, if that damn tree didn't want to be found then it wouldn't be.

That's because it was 'magical' and Stiles… well… he was ordinary. He had no hope in hell of finding this tree, of finding Kayla. For all he knew he could have past her a hundred times already and he wouldn't have a clue. Maybe he already had over the past five days and that thought **killed** him inside.

She had literally been here, waiting to be found, only for them all to be unable to see her because they didn't have all the facts.

That thought was _horrible_.

"C'mon Stilinski… focus _dammit_" He cursed loudly, rubbing his heavy eyes with his fists. She was here somewhere, somewhere so close he could probably reach out and touch her, but he just had to focus, muster up all his willpower and belief and, as stupid as this sounds, prove himself to the Nemeton that he wasn't just 'ordinary' but that he was worthy.

Never did he think he would say that about a _tree_ but this _was_ Beacon Hills… he shouldn't be surprised.

He stopped, his eyes blurring with tiredness and forced himself to take a deep breath, organising his thoughts.

He just had to think of Kayla that was all. Let his feelings for her guide him towards her. They were emotionally tethered now, combined with being in love and how she claimed him it should be easy. It was clear they were meant to always find each other, whoever or whatever controlled fates was obviously a fan, so why should now be any different?

When he was anxious, or distressed, she knew, just like she always did and she _always_ found her way to him to calm him down.

Same with her. He could read her like a book and no matter where she was or what she was doing, he would know, like a sixth sense, how she was feeling.

They were eerily in sync now – well and truly _**emotionally tethered.**_

He wasn't about to let a stupid tree get in his way now. Not after _everything_ they had been through.

He screwed his eyes shut, forcing himself to feel every single ounce of love and adoration pump through his body, reliving the smell of her shower gel, the sweet honey shampoo that he always adored. Imaging the feel of her soft hands in his, tightening around his own or across his back as she hugged him. That smile, so dazzling and her eyes so bright and keen. How he found himself smiling at her, even if she was talking nonsense. It was the small things he loved more than anything, subtle little quirks that no one, not even herself, would notice.

Like how she always had that one piece of hair that escaped from behind her ear, no matter how many times she tucked it back.

The way she crossed her ankles when she was sitting in class.

How her eyes would flash with excitement before she regained control of her emotions.

The way she spoke to him – so calm, gentle and loving and how her voice always, without doubt, made him feel at home.

God… he just loved _everything_.

Blinking back the tears of loss and failure, starting to think he would _never_ find her, he opened his eyes, gazing out sadly through the trees.

He had failed. He had failed Kayla, he would never see those pretty green eyes again and…

**Wait.**

His breath got stuck in his throat, his eyes squinting as he frowned and, sure enough, just some little ways away was the very obvious shape of a large tree stump.

And there was only one tree stump that big…

He broke out into a run, his feet skidding across the ground as he pushed through the last thick dense of trees and breathed out a long sigh of relief at the sight of her against the trunk, her back arched and legs sprawled around the roots.

He found. He had _found her._

But the fear and panic soon squeezed his chest, constricting his air flow as he dashed over, dropping to his knees in front of her.

She was breathing, her chest rising and falling erratically but consistent none the less, her skin pale and clammy and her body looking weak and exhausted, clothes still damp from the heavy rainfall they had the previous night.

"Oh my god… Kaylz… _Kay_, baby, wake up" He urged in distress, reaching out to tilt her head up but as soon as his skin came in contact with hers his let out a slight _sizzle_, a red hot burning spreading down his palms.

Jesus Christ… she was _burning up. _And not just something where she had a temperature of a 102, no, he was talking _lava_ extremes.

"Kayla… Kaylz… are you okay? Look at me" He reached out again but the same thing happened, drawing his hands back in pain. He absolutely hated this – being so damn close to her but unable to touch her, comfort her, all like he wanted to.

"S-Stiles…" Her weak voice croaked out his name as she twisted her head, slowly peeling her eyes open, "St…"

"Hey… hey you" He reached out again, ignoring the sharp burning that surged through his fingertips as he held her cheeks, supporting her head, "It's okay, you're gonna be fine…I'm going to get you out of here, I promise"

She had trouble keeping her eyes open yet her gaze never wavered from his, not once.

"St-Stiles… how did you f-find me?" She asked weakly, her tone full of surprise and gratitude.

"I'll always find you Kaylz" He whispered back, letting out a small wince and dropping his hands from her cheeks so her head lolled again against the stump and, when he glanced down, he saw his fingers were bright red and starting to blister.

Whatever this nemeton was doing to her was not good… it may have saved her life before but it looked like it was killing her again, like it was burning her alive from the inside out.

"S-Stiles… I'm so cold" She whispered achingly, "So c-cold…"

His worry overtook everything, his eyes ablaze with love and protectiveness as he cupped her burning cheek again, ignoring how they flared with crippling pain.

"Kayla, Kaylz, look at me… It's okay, I'm right here, open your eyes baby" He soothed, blinking back the salty tears threatening to drip from his eyelashes as she groggily managed to peel her tired eyes open, latching onto his stare.

"I'm going to get you out of here… I promise. I'll keep you safe"

But, to his surprise, she shook her head.

"N-No… Stiles it's too… d-dangerous… I'm h-h-hurting you-"

The physical pain was _nothing_ compared to the emotional trauma threatening to send him into a frenzied panic attack. Nothing mattered apart from getting her out of here, somewhere safe and warm where he could take care of her, watch over her until it was safe (or rather, she kicked him out). He didn't even care about the burning pain engulfing his hands, her skin worse than fire and making his turn red, his skin peeling and blistering,

"No you're not, it's fine" He immediately soothed, "C'mon-"

She gently pushed away his arms before they could pick her up, shaking her head feebly.

"N-No… I'm hurting you… I d-don't want to h-hurt you Stiles"

"And I don't want to watch you _die_" He said fiercely, shaking his head as a lone tear traced down his cheek.

"You d-don't understand…" She croaked, staring at him with wide eyes, "My p-power… Nemeton… I can't stop it" She wasn't making a lot of sense, her words jumbled and slurred, "S-Stiles… I'm dangerous… can't… c-control…"

"I'm not leaving you"

She gazed at him sadly, her eyes heavy with tiredness, "You have t-to… have to g-go… if I c-cant control it… I could h-h-hurt you… please… p-please don't make me hurt you"

He didn't care if she hurt him, as simple as that. If her power was out of control she needed help to fix that. There was _no_ way he would leave her… _never_.

"No Kaylz… no way in hell"

"The s-storm" She murmured weakly, "I'm causing that… I'm d-dangerous"

Until now, too focused on Kayla, he didn't realise the wind had picked up, splashes of rain starting to soak them, the once bright blue sky turning grey and bleak, rumbles of thunder rippling through the sky.

Exactly the more reason he had to get her out of here.

"I'm still not leaving you so please Kaylz, save your energy" he whispered, slipping his bare arms under her body to lift her up, wincing as he cradled her limp body to his chest and felt his entire body sting with pain, his clothes already starting to burn to his blistered skin.

"C'mon Kaylz, arms around my neck" He encouraged through the pain, gently nudging her arms, "Hold onto me"

And she did, she listened to him and whether or not the pain would consume him, if the pain got too much, he wouldn't ever let her go… not for the _**world.**_

**a/n) I tried to update quickly but now I have like a shit ton of college work ahaha anyways I hope you all liked worried stiles and the gang plus that little moment with malia… wonder what that was haha nah im just jokimg… or am i? lol, hope you liked and please please review, see ya soon peeps **


	68. Chapter 68 - Like father, like daughter

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – wow, a big thank you to all those that followed/favourited and reviewed including Amandalucia, Tazytara, Linda96, Luna888, zvc56, aviannaep, RTP1995 and Senjaninja for reviewing you all rock, hope you like xxx**

**also in the past week I have updated bedroom adventures, fluffy encounters and today published a one shot story - hope you like them too xxx**

Stiles had never seen a storm quite so bad in his whole life.

Not even when he was eight and the whole of California was on red hot alert after warnings of a vicious tornado, or when he was eleven and the tail end of a hurricane swept through the town, winds easily hitting a hundred miles per hours, it even beat Jennifer's sacrifice storm those few weeks ago where rain and hail stones pelted down like there was no tomorrow.

By the time it took him to carry her to the edge of the preserve where he left his jeep, the winds were easily reaching one hundred and twenty, heavy rain pouring down around them and dark clouds had gathered overhead, vicious bolts of lightning twisting and flashing all around.

It was like something you saw in an end of the world movie.

"_It's okay"_ Stiles hollered loudly over the wind battering him, making it hard to walk, like he was forcing himself against an invisible force-field holding him back, _"we're almost there"_

He couldn't hear her response as he struggled the last few steps to the jeep, blinking rapidly against the onslaught of rain blinding him, falling against the exterior of the jeep and catching his breath against the exhaustion and pain stinging his entire body which was why, when she squirmed out of his arms and fell to the ground, he was too numb to try and stop her.

"S-Stiles _stop"_ She shouted over the gusty wind making her long tangled hair sweep around her, obscuring her vision as she sat back against his jeep, pushing herself away from him, "_Please… Please just stay away from me"_

"_Kaylz-"_

"_Please"_ She begged loudly, scouting back on her hands as he dropped to his knees in front of her, desperate to just wrap her up in his arms and get them both as far from here as possible, _"I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm out of control, you should be running the hell away from me-"_

He was well aware how burnt his arms were, his skin red and blistered and causing his shirt to stick to the broken skin, his chest aching with a deep burning heat that made it hard to breathe but he didn't care. Physical wounds healed just like these injuries would, where as if he lost Kayla he doubted he would ever recover form that.

"_And that's one thing I will never do"_ He shouted, fearful his words would get lost in the wind, _"I will __**never**__ leave you so let's stop arguing and get the hell out of here – __**together**__"_

Without waiting for her to protest he helped lift her weak body into the jeep, well aware that each time they touched her burning skin scolded him but he pushed past the pain, not even letting one single wince free his lips, knowing that would just add to her guilt even more and he didn't want that, didn't want to see her beating herself up over something she had no control over.

Grabbing the jeep to help stabilise him against the strong wind pulling him in every direction he finally made it to the driver's side, using all his strength to pull himself up and slam the door shut, his ears feeling like they needed to pop.

"Kaylz-"

"Stiles _don't"_ Kayla near enough screeched, pushing herself back against the Jeep door and sending him a frantic wide eyed stare, "Don't touch me… I'll hurt you"

He wanted to withdraw his hand but he _couldn't_ – he just wanted to touch her again, hold her hand, **something**, because losing her for five days was heart wrenching and terrifying, he needed to know for sure that he had her back – for good.

"Kay…" His voice broke, the wind battering his jeep from side to side but he didn't move his eyes from her gaze, not once, not ever wanting to stop looking at her, "You were gone five days… I thought-" He cut himself off, the words to painful to admit, "You just disappeared… I was so damn scared Kaylz"

He tried to reach out again, to just lay his blistered and bloodied palm on her knee but she jerked back, fear and apology written all over her face.

"I hurt you" She mumbled, quickly shaking her head and Stiles realised that now she was away from the nemeton the better she looked, appearing stronger, more 'with it' but still ill, five days without food and water, without _anything_, was dangerous. She was on the brink of either staying with it losing consciousness, "I-I hurt… Stiles… I'm so sorry" She whispered, tears clinging to her eyelashes as she gazed down at his burnt arms, "I never… I would never-"

"I know" Stiles mumbled, nodding his head, "Don't apologise, save your strength okay?" He asked, twisting the key in the engine and starting the Jeep, praying to whatever god out there that it would start and wouldn't break down in the middle of an out of control storm, "Just… just relax"

She slumped back against the door, keeping her body as far away from his as possible but just as he was prepared to reverse out of the preserve, trying to grab his phone at the same time to text Scott, they heard an earth shattering bang ripple through the air, both snapping their heads up to watch as a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree, breaking the thick trunk and, in something close to slow motion, caused it to careen right towards them.

His Jeep may have survived a lot but it wouldn't survive fifty-foot tree landing on it and Stiles was about one hundred percent sure they wouldn't survive that either.

What a way to go huh? Crushed to death in a storm his girlfriend was, inadvertently, causing… it was the kind of stuff you couldn't make up.

And just as he was prepared to die right then and there, his body too pained to move, Kayla had thrown her hands out, like some sort of defence, and just as he was about make his last sarcastic comment his jeep window suddenly exploded outwards, shards of glass soaring through the air and the tree stopped mid-air, seconds before it crushed them to death.

"_Oh my__**… god"**_ He exclaimed, eyes widening as he jolted his body forward and glanced through the non-existent window to see the tree hovering _way_ too close to his Jeep, "What the holy hell was that?"

He cast her a wide eyed glance but she looked just as freaked out, if not more so, beads of perspiration appearing on her forehead.

"Stiles-" God he loved it when she said his name, for the past five days wondering if he would ever hear her say it again, "-drive… drive _now"_

She didn't need to tell him twice.

He reversed quicker than he thought possible, Jeep skidding over the dirt track before hitting the accelerator and speeding off, just in time too as the tree collapsed down, landing where they were moments before.

* * *

By the time he made it to the animal clinic, rain and hail stones pelting them through the broken window and soaking them to the skin, Kayla had pressed herself flat against the passenger side door like she was trying to put as much distance between them in the cramped space as possible, her eyes wide and terrified as she watched him race right through the middle of the storm.

He parked sloppily, sending her a soft look.

"_It's okay… they're healing"_ He shouted over the wind whipping around them_, "See?"_ He held out his arms where you could clearly see under the burnt remains of his shirt sleeves the still blistered and red skin starting to even out and smoothen, _"Supernatural burns clearly don't have as much as kick in them"_

That didn't make her feel better – not one bit.

He slipped out of the jeep, fighting against the wind pushing him back to make it around to the passenger side to help her out but she had already clumsily fell out, stumbling back away from him as he made a move to steady her, shaking her head frantically, pure desperation shining in her eyes.

"_Don't, Stiles __**don't"**_ She screeched loudly, _"Please… please I don't want to hurt you"_

His chest ached, wanting nothing more than to wrap her up in warm dry clothes and watch over her as she slept but he stopped himself at her panicked stare, knowing that, right now, she wouldn't let him, despite how crap and drained she looked.

"_The only thing that's hurting me is watching you suffer"_ He exclaimed sadly, almost getting knocked off his feet as a big gust of wind whipped around them, Kayla stumbling back against the Jeep, her weak body unable to hold its own_, "Come on"_

He stepped forward, reaching out for her hand but she snatched it back, shaking her head as wet strands of long hair plastered itself to her face, her breathing panicked and irregular.

"_I'm out of control Stiles,__ don't touch me"_

And just as she screamed that, her voice rich with fear and frantic worry, another gust of wind, so much more powerful than the last one, hit him square on and knocked him back off his feet, his body spinning through the air and landing painfully on his back, sharp stones digging into his skin.

Okay… _ow._

He winced, the pained sound getting lost in the wind as he raised a hand to cup the back of his head, his fingers pulling away only to be stained with dark red blood.

Oh… maybe that was why he felt whoozy.

"_Stiles"_ Kayla cried out, her voice piercing through his hazy and pained brain but she stopped herself from running forward, pressing herself back against the jeep, guilt tearing her up from the inside out.

"_Stiles… I'm sorry"_ She couldn't help the sob that escaped her throat, her tears mixing with the rain, "_Stiles please answer me… __**please**__ be okay"_

He groaned, pushing past the dizziness and pain spreading throughout his body at her pleading voice, pushing himself up and ignoring the way his vision blurred and tunnelled to try and focus on her, her shaking and drenched body pressed tightly against the jeep.

"_Kaylz I'm fine,__** I'm fine"**_ He repeated, repressing a groan as he slowly picked himself up, stumbling to his feet, _"Baby it's okay, please just… __please__ come inside with me"_ He added, blinking rapidly to try and focus on her despite the fact he was sure he had a concussion, _"It's safer inside… the storm…"_

"_You're not safe with me… I hurt-I hurt you…"_

"_No, your powers hurt me, __**not**__ you"_ Because he saw what was happening – her power, her abilities, they had manifested to the point where they had outgrown her body, unable to be contained – they were wild and untameable and she couldn't stop it.

She stumbled back a couple of steps, shaking her head as bolts of lightning crackled across the darkening sky, those dangerous zaps of electricity shooting across them_, "It's the same thing"_

"_No it's not" _He argued,_ "We can fix it… if you just get inside"_

He saw her red rimmed eyes squeezing shut as she shook her head, trying to contain her tears as the wind pressure increased, the storm well and truly trying to destroy the town, _"Kaylz-"_ He murmured softly, shocked that she heard his quiet and devastated voice, her eyes immediately clashing with his, "_Trust me okay? Trust that I can __**fix**__ this"_

She looked thoroughly exhausted and bedraggled, her body shaking and quivering against the cold but she must've seen the desperation and pleading buried deep in his brown gaze, how badly he believed in what he said, how much he wanted to help and how he wouldn't let it go until she agreed because she just let out a soft nod, her face crumpling like tissue paper.

But she still wouldn't let him touch her, scooting around him and backing away every time he got within three feet of her, shaking her head at him sadly.

He knew she was just trying to protect him but he wasn't his main concern right now; she was, especially because after nearly five days alone in the woods she looked dehydrated, tired, cold and hungry, just a couple of days longer and he knew she wouldn't be here.

She reached out for the door handle on the front door but just as her hand came in contact with it the door flew off the hinges, clattering against the opposite wall.

Well crap.

She shot him a frenzied look over her shoulder, her deep green gaze full of chaos.

"_It's fine"_ He hollered over the gusty wind blustering around them, _"We all hated that stupid door chime anyway"_

For less than a blissful second she shot him a look as if to say 'really Stiles? That's the one positive thing you found out of all this?' before the panic returned and she stepped into the clinic before he could lay his hands on her shoulders and guide her in, flinching away from him.

That pulled at his heartstrings but he pushed past that, focusing on how to fix and control her powers, wanting nothing more than to get rid of that guild ridden and fearful look shining in her eyes.

"Stiles? Stiles? Is that you?" He heard Scott's voice shout, "We got your text, what happened? Did you find-" Scott stopped abruptly opposite them, coming out of the back room with Isaac, Lydia, Allison and Deaton not far behind him, "K-Kayla" He seemed shocked but relieved, "You're alive"

She took a small sidestep away from Stiles as he inched forward, trying not to look hurt and dizzy as he held up his hands for his friends, a silent warning.

"Yeah, she's alive" He murmured, "But we have a bit of a problem"

And just as he said that the lights overhead started flickering dangerously, each one of them glancing up to see what was happening just as they exploded, tiny shards of glass raining down around them.

Stiles watched as his friends instantly covered their heads, cowering down to avoid the brutal onslaught of glass and he just grabbed Kayla, ignoring the burn her skin gave him and her loud shriek of protest and pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly and covering her head.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Isaac exclaimed, shaking his head free from shards of glass and sending them a wide eyed glance.

"That's our problem" Stiles murmured just as Kayla escaped his grip and pushed him away, shaking her head wildly at him.

"Have you lost your _mind?"_ She demanded of him, "Stop touching me, it's like you _want_ to get hurt"

"What the hell is going on?" Lydia screeched above everyone else, stepping forward and staring at Kayla in relief, her eyes not moving from her best, "Kay… what's happening?"

She took a few steps back away from all of them, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"I-I don't know" she stuttered, "I can't control it… I don't know how to stop it"

"Wait" Allison gulped, sharing a dreaded look with Scott, "the storm… that's you?"

Stiles was sure he saw shame flare up in her gaze before she nodded softly, her cheeks wet with tears, "Yeah… yeah that's me, so please… _please_ just don't come any closer… I _can't_ hurt anyone else"

At that Stiles blinked blearily, a sudden wave of dizziness hitting him full first and he stumbled, his legs giving way and if it wasn't for Scott's quick reflexes he would've ended up sprawled out on the floor, probably with another concussion to go with the one he already had.

"Whoa Stiles, man, what the hell happened?"

It was a long long _long_ story, one he didn't particularly want to tell, knowing it would only add to Kayla's guilt.

"M'fine" He mumbled, trying to push himself up but his legs felt like jelly, uncooperative and slack.

"You're bleeding" Scott exclaimed, still holding Stiles around the torso, "Why are you bleeding? And your arms-"

It seemed he came to the same conclusion as everyone else because literally all pairs of eyes zeroed in on Kayla cowering in the corner of the room, her body rigid and tense, shivering as her wet hair and clothes plastered themselves to her skin and she just, involuntarily, let her bottom lip quiver.

"I… I'm sorry" She gasped, jumping as a particularly loud bolt of lightning cracked to the ground right outside the clinic, "It was… it was an accident"

"Accidents happen" Stiles mumbled, pulling out from Scott's grasp, "She needs help to control it… I thought maybe Deaton might know how…"

The vet in question took a careful step forward, his eyes raking over Stiles' burns on his arms that were already half healed, the skin only slightly red and blistered but his shirt sleeves still burnt to a crisp then to Kayla, his eyes turning wary.

"Tell me what happened"

So as quick as he could, Stiles recalled exactly what had happened – from Malia's cryptic hint, to how he found her, then at how he helped her out of the woods, as far away from the Nemeton as possible, only for the storm to escalate and her skin to turn red hot to how out of control her powers seemed to be, one simple touch causing things to blow up or explode.

Deaton just nodded, like he understood Stiles' concussed ramblings which, if he did, hats off to him.

"The Nemeton is a source of magic, it fuels so many things and when an equally ancient power connects to that it causes a friction of sort" Deaton explained, "It's caused your power to escalate and build up, like static electricity"

"Okay that's all well and good but how do we stop it?" Isaac asked snarkily, casting a nervous gaze out the window, "Because in case you haven't realised Beacon Hills looks about ready to get blown off the map"

Stiles shot Isaac a glare, wanting to just slap a hand over his stupid big mouth as he watched Kayla flinch back, biting her lip in guilt.

"We just have to neutralise it" Deaton explained, "Gain back the balance of power"

"Okay but _how?"_

Deaton's expression didn't give anything away, his feelings guarded, "That I don't know" And that, to Stiles, felt like a punch to the gut, "Only Kayla knows how"

"But I _don't"_ She exclaimed in panic, her fearful high pitched voice making the windows explode, "I don't know how otherwise I would've done it by now"

Her panic and guilt surged through the clinic, the floor and walls started to shake, every item in the room beginning to quiver, like they were reacting to her heightened emotions.

"Maybe… Maybe you just have to focus" Allison suggested, gulping as the loud sound of thunder rippled overhead, "Concentrate"

"Yeah" Scott nodded encouragingly, "Maybe it's like me on a full moon, you just have to focus on your anchor"

Kayla's eyes slid over to meet his, her gaze immediately saddening, "I hurt my anchor though…"

"Then… then don't think of me as your anchor" Stiles murmured, a bright idea suddenly forming in his head, like a lightbulb blinking above his head, "Think of me as Stiles"

She frowned in confusion, forehead creasing, "Stiles you have a concussion-"

"No, seriously, hear me out" He stepped forward, ignoring the way she pressed herself back against the wall, nervously watching his movements like she was prepared to escape his non-existent grip, "you're focusing too much on wanting control that it won't come. You gotta relax Kaylz, get your emotions in check"

"I could be _killing_ people Stiles" She exclaimed, green orbs filling with glassy tears, "How the hell do you expect me to get my 'emotions in check?'"

He knew that was the key, he knew that was how to get her under control. It was basic psychology. Overthinking made people miss the crucial point, but distraction led to thinking outside the box. He was onto something here… he knew it.

"Um…"

Yeah she had a good point. If he was in her situation right now he wouldn't want a distraction, the worry and guilt overtaking everything else.

"Mia" He whispered, hating having to cause her this sadness but knowing she needed a big distraction, "Think of Mia"

Immediately her face fell even more, her mouth opening in shock at those words, those big green eyes of hers saddening at the mere mention of her name.

"How is my dead daughter supposed to help me right now Stiles?" She wasn't mad, or demanding, just sad, like she was tired of reminiscing about all the people she lost.

"Because then you're feeling something other than guilt… you're feeling love. An emotion that… that is so powerful, so pure…"

Because he knew, despite her loving him, all she saw right now was the pain she caused him. He also knew though that no love could compete with that of a mother. Maternal love was the strongest, most unconditional love there was. If anything could help Kayla right now it would be that… it would be Mia.

"I… I can't" She whispered, "Because it still _hurts_ Stiles"

"I know" He whispered, inching forward slowly, glad when she didn't flinch back, "but it only hurts that much because you loved her, and sometimes… that hurt is a good thing. It proves that you experienced the most powerful emotion in the world. You were lucky enough to feel that"

Her doe eyes were locked onto his, never wavering away from his gaze.

"You don't just have to think about Mia, think about everyone you love. Your friends, me, Tabby… focus on the _good_ feelings, not the bad"

By some miracle she was actually listening to him, taking on board his words, giving him a chance to help her.

And it was, helping her that was. For the first time since Stiles pulled her away from that tree she wasn't just focusing on the crushing guilt and fear, her mind wandering to all the 'what if's', she was remembering feelings of love and joy, happiness and excitement and somehow she felt herself gaining back control bit by bit. Reigning in the power.

It took some time, but she listened to every single word he mumbled, finally allowing him to take her hands in his grasp when her skin started to cool down, the sudden extreme power simmering down.

The storm started to calm, the sky clearing and the rain easing off to make way for bright sunshine. It was like it never happened.

"See?" Stiles smiled that calming gentle smile, looking so proud as he gazed down at her, "You did you"

"I…" she glanced to the side, staring out the broken windows, "I did it?" she sounded shocked, her own voice full of hesitation and wonder, "I… how?"

"Because you _can_ control it, just like I always knew you could" He whispered, happiness shining deep in those glassy orbs, "Your boyfriend is very right once again"

She let out a relieved chuckle, a wide smile tugging at her lips.

Relief would be a severe fucking understatement to what she felt, that's for sure.

* * *

But that feeling didn't last long. They were driving Stiles to the hospital to get his concussion checked out, those supernatural burns already having faded from his arms and chest when she got a call from her mom, her words panicked and worried.

All she caught was something about Jane being in a car accident, getting caught in the middle of the storm.

A storm that _she_ caused.

She couldn't think straight, the worry going straight to her head as she tried to explain to her mom in hurried rushed words what had happened but the line kept going dead, the storm having caused problems with signal and wifi.

They got Stiles sorted and Kayla stayed with him, holding his hand as they stitched up the small wound and warned him to take it easy and as soon as he was done Kayla pressed a quick kiss to his lips, murmuring how much she loved him and she would be back as soon as possible and he just squeezed her hand in return, smiling at her comfortingly.

"Take as long as you need. We'll wait for you in the corridor"

The hospital was jam packed, mainly full of people with minor to moderate injuries likes scraped and bruises, a few with concussions and broken bones, and her chest swelled with guilt.

She caused that. These people were only here, injured, because of her. Because she couldn't control herself.

Her aunt Jane, her _pregnant_ aunt Jane was injured because of her… if she lost the baby...

She waited anxiously, pacing the corridor and biting her thumbnail, an awful stressed habit of hers, but she couldn't think straight, body shaking with nerves.

If aunt Jane lost this baby… it would crush her. It would crush Kayla. She would be responsible for killing her niece or nephew. That's how out of control she was.

But she saw her mom exit the room straight ahead of her and before Kayla could let her mind catch up with her body she was already squishing through the crowds, her wide desperate eyes locking onto her mom's unreadable expression.

"Is she okay?" Kayla rushed out, ignoring her own fatigue and dizziness and raced up to her mom, wringing her hands together, "Jane – is she… is she fine?"

Her mom just nodded solemnly, her gaze never wavering from Kayla's which was full of bitter disappointment.

"Jane and the baby will be fine. They're both doing well"

She let out a long sigh, relief surging through her veins. Thank god… she didn't know what she would do if they weren't. Jane had wanted another baby for years, she was ecstatic over this one and knew she would be crushed if that was ripped away from her, especially because of Kayla. The thought alone made her stomach churn with guilt.

"Thank god…" Kayla physically deflated at that, dropping her gaze but her mom just slowly shook her head, making Kayla furrow her brows in confusion.

"Mom… what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her mom's stare was hauntingly calculating and stone cold, her eyes full of mistrust and dismay and just like that Kayla knew her mom had heard enough of her ramblings over the phone to realise she caused this. She made _all_ of this happen.

"Kayla, when are you going to realise that your actions have consequences?" She demanded, softly spoken but with an edge of fury, "That _everything_ you do affects other people?"

She was shocked into silence, watching her mom square off her shoulders and shake her head again, "Just because Jane and the baby is okay that doesn't change anything Kayla. They still could have been hurt, a lot worse. She could've lost the baby because of you. Do you realise how serious this is?"

"Y-Yes, yes of course" She mumbled, "Mom I'm sorry-" She stepped forward but her mom just compensated by taking a step back, giving a sharp shake of the head.

"Don't come near me. It's like I don't even know who you are anymore. I don't know where my daughter's gone" Her eyes pierced right through Kayla, making her feel small and ashamed, like she was six all over again, "You're dangerous and you put my family in danger"

"They're my family too" Kayla whispered, her voice cracking, "Mom… please… don't shut me out"

"I've given you plenty of chances Kayla. More than I needed too" Her mom stated, tearing her heart into a million pieces, "I thought after last time… after you killed those people-"

"In self-defence" Kayla argued, this frenzied worry that her family were slipping away from her making her panic, "I didn't _want_ to"

"But you still did" Her mom sent her a glare, "You're dangerous Kayla. You're a liability and I can't have you here risking our lives. Not Jane and this baby. Not Tabby. It breaks my heart Kay, it does, but I have to do this. As a mother it's my job" He mom said, raising a hand and pointing a finger at her, "Don't come near us again. No more going out for coffee. No more taking Tabby out for ice cream. You're not to contact any of us again. You were unfortunate enough to be burdened with all this power, all this evil, but you're grown up Kayla. It's your responsibility now. And until you've realised that, until you've done the decent thing and gained control you can't be in our lives. You can't be in my life. You're just lucky your dad isn't here to see this…"

She was shaking, both in anger and distraught sadness, the blood flooding her ears and making her vision blur.

"Which one?" Kayla mumbled before her mom could walk away, "Peter or the guy you cheated on?"

Her mom shot her a slightly wounded look before her stare hardened, "You are definitely Peter's daughter, no doubt about that"

"And the way you've treated me my entire life you make Peter look like a fucking saint" Kayla raged, tears stinging her eyes as she clenched her fists, "So that's it? You're going to pretend your own daughter doesn't exist anymore?"

"My daughter-" Her mom was breathing heavily, her face screwed up in anger, "-she died a _long_ time ago"

"No, you just wish she did" Kayla spat out, "If you hated me that much maybe you should've just smothered me when I was a baby, be done with it"

"Maybe I should've" And the way she said that, without so much as a flinch or a pause, made Kayla suddenly backtrack.

"Well…" Kayla whispered, her voice meek and mild, "… at least now the truth is out"

Her mom's eyes were wide, like she didn't mean for that to slip but sometimes, the words that someone said in anger, were the words of truth.

"Kayla I didn't mean-"

"Yes. Yes you did" Kayla whispered, her voice so broken her mom didn't even try and stop her, "But you know what, if you really wanna go there…" Kayla dug her nails so hard into her palms she was sure they started bleeding, "… you can get off your high and mighty horse because I may be a bad person, I may make mistakes, but at least I can say I loved my daughter more for those heartbreaking few minutes than you _ever_ did in seventeen years. You don't even _deserve_ the title of being a mom. And for people like me… that had to… that had to hold their baby and watch her _die_… knowing there was nothing that could be done… seeing someone like _you_, someone so _selfish_, so full of _hypocrisy_, throw away being a mom… _**it's hell"**_ She cried out quietly, "it's hell knowing your mom would rather you be dead because I know what it's _really_ like… to have a daughter die, to have her ripped away… yeah, that's right" Kayla murmured at her mom's shocked glance, "I had a _baby_ all those years ago. Does that make you ashamed?" She threw out bitterly, "I bet it does. And that's fine. I… I don't even care anymore. I don't even know why I made amends with you. My whole life you've _never_ been there for me" She admitted in a broken sob, _"Never. __**Not once.**_ You've _belittled_ me, hidden _secrets_ from me, _lied_ about who my _real_ dad was, you hid what _our family was._ Maybe the reason I haven't learnt control is because _you_ never prepared me. Because _you_ are a _selfish cow_ that puts her own wants above her family's needs. Peter may be psycho-" Kayla shrugged, "-but at least he's straightforward about it"

Her mom suddenly reached out and slapped her, right in the middle of the hospital, her left cheek stinging with pain.

"Don't talk to me like that Kayla" she demanded, breathing heavily, "Don't you-"

"Aunt Jody?" A small scared voice piped up and they both whipped around to see Tabby standing over the threshold of Jane's hospital room, playing feebly with the ends of her pink cardigan, "Why are you hitting Kayla?"

"Yeah mom" Kayla whispered, "Tell her. Tell that six year old why you hate your daughter so much. Go on… _tell her"_

"Tabitha… get inside" Her mom whispered, staring at Tabby in authority, "Go and see your mom"

Tabby's bottom lip wobbled, looking between Kayla and Jody in worry.

"She's sleeping"

"_It doesn't matter"_ Her mom near enough screamed at Tabby, "I said get inside"

Tabby jumped, cowering back against the wall and those big beautiful blue eyes of hers locked onto Kayla's, searching for comfort, to make her feel better.

"It's okay Tabs" Kayla whispered, ignoring her mom's glare at talking to her, "Go and lay with your mom for a while, if anyone can make her feel better it's you"

But Tabby didn't move, her fearful eyes flitting back to Jody.

"Now look who she's scared of" Kayla whispered, sending her mom a heated look, "And I'll give you a clue. It's _certainly_ not me"

"Take a good look at your cousin Kayla" Her mom stated, "Because until you're not a danger to her, that's the last time you're going to see her for a _long_ while" And with that her mom walked towards Tabby, grabbing her hand and tugging her inside Jane's room before looking at her over her shoulder, her eyes heavy with disappointment and disgust, "I am sorry you lost a baby Kayla… I know it hurts, I do" She nodded, "I watched you turn into this creature… this person that I have grown to hate, hoping that every day you wouldn't turn into Peter. But you have, and that's a person I can't love. Even if I tried. But maybe it's for the best" Her mom whispered, almost sympathetically, "You're not normal Kay and having a baby, subjecting it to your life, that would be cruel"

"I would have been a better mom than you ever were"

Her mom just shook her head, already closing the door, "No Kayla… you really wouldn't have been"

And with that she shut the door, well and truly blocking Kayla out. For good it felt like.

She didn't understand how her mom could do this. Couldn't fathom how she could speak to her like that. How she could hate her. A mother's love was unconditional and raw, Kayla should know, so either she really was as fucked up as her mom insinuated or her mom was heartless and unfeeling. And for those horrendous first few seconds after the door closed she honestly didn't know which one was right. Still didn't.

Still in a haze she glanced up, tears blurring her vision to see Tabby kneeling up on the hospital's room window, her wide doe eyes full of sadness, one small hand placed against the glass.

'It's okay kid' Kayla wanted to say, 'everything's okay' but she couldn't, couldn't get her voice to work or her legs to move and was forced to watch as Tabby was pulled away from the window and the blinds were closed roughly, letting Kayla know she wasn't welcome.

As much as it killed her to think this… maybe her mom's words, even harsh, were right. Or partly right.

Maybe she was a monster. She was dangerous, uncontrollable and full of chaos and destruction. It was in her veins, pounding through her very blood. Cursed with power she didn't want, with abilities she couldn't rein in. Forced to worry about who she would hurt next, wondering if it would be someone that made the awful mistake of loving her. What she was… it was un-natural. It was wrong. No wonder her mom would rather she be dead.

'The enchanted one'… there was a reason they were so rare, so unusual. People feared them through the centuries so they were slaughtered, one by one, and their children's children's children, an entire species nearly wiped out. And after tonight Kayla finally understood why.

They were pure evil. Merciless. Heartless. Wild. **Dangerous.**

Just like how she was starting to feel.

In fact a part of her, this small voice in her head, wanted her to unleash all this power again, to suffocate her mom with just pure sheer force of will, to burst her heart wide open, to-

No Kayla, _no._

She sucked in a deep breath, forcing her anger and despair down and turned around, striding down the hospital corridor to where her friends were waiting, all sending her sympathetic and knowing looks.

"Kaylz-"

"I would really rather not talk about it" She mumbled, casting her teary gaze to the floor, wrapping her arms around her body, "Please"

Stiles gazed at her sadly, his arm coming to rest over her shoulders and pull her to his body, that careful deep brown gaze analysing every emotion that flickered across her expression.

"She's wrong Kaylz" He whispered, "She doesn't deserve you"

She stayed silent, avoiding their gazes when Stiles tried to gently guide her away from the hospital, murmuring softly spoken works in her ear.

But she never heard him, too in her own head to comprehend where she was or what was going on.

Which was why, when Stiles was sleeping next to her, his arms encircling her body, she found herself moving slowly out of bed, putting on her clothes and leaving the house in a daze. It felt like she was sleepwalking, her mind somewhere else.

In fact she was so out of it she didn't react when she ended up outside Peter's apartment downtown, knocking hesitantly on the door like she had been there many times before. Maybe her mom's words just played on her mind, urging her to find solace in the person she never expected to.

Despite it being well past midnight, the apartment door squeaked open and Peter appeared, fully dressed in his usual v-neck t-shirt and jeans, an enquiring smirk lighting up his features.

"Kayla" He greeted with a nod, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

She calmly glanced up, unable to stop the glow of her eyes piercing his stare.

"Dad" She mumbled, barely registering his shocked look at that name, the name she promised herself she would never call him because she would never be like him, not ever… but apparently, according to her mom, that had changed, "I need your help"

"Help?" He asked, "What kind of help?"

Her expression flickered from sadness to regret to solid resolve, her eyes bright and glowing.

"To be more like you"

**A/N) lol I did try and get this out ASAP haha I have hella amount of work to do for Friday its not even funny haha but I hope you all liked and please please review, so looking forward to exploring Peter and Kayla's love/hate relationship, see ya next time looking forward to hearing from ya xxx**


	69. Chapter 69 - Common ground

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, anyways a massive and thankful shoutout to those that followed and favourited and reviewed** **You all rock hope you liked this new update xxx **

Peter let her in wordlessly, sidestepping with a small smirk.

His apartment was surprisingly big for a guy that was basically a vegetable for six years then dead for a good few months. She wondered, for a brief second, if he had a job then almost laughed at that. Peter plus working didn't seem to go well. She could imagine him having a job in retail and ripping out customers throats every time they gave him the stink eye. Yeah, probably better he live off his inheritance money for now until he was more... Stable.

The apartment was open plan, a large modern kitchen just to the left with a large marble breakfast bar and the sink was piled high with dishes that he hadn't got around to washing yet. Opposite the kitchen was the living room with a corner leather sofa and a large flat screen tv with the bathroom just next to that and, just like Derek's loft, a metal spiral staircase that lead upwards to what Kayla assumed were the bedrooms, or bedroom - singular. She didn't exactly know, having never been here before.

"Nice place" she commented absentmindedly, the sound of him closing and locking the door drifting to her ears, the tang of men's aftershave tingling her nostrils, the smell almost overwhelming.

"Better than under Derek's floorboards" Peter retaliated back in his smart ass voice as she turned around to stare at him, "now I'll ask you to repeat what you just said, I think my hearing must be playing up"

She didn't even have enough energy to narrow her eyes at him, instead just shrugging, "you heard me perfectly clearly. I'm not in the mood for games"

Peter cocked an eyebrow, something Kayla knew she did constantly, "then take a seat... Daughter"

She wasn't going to lie, it felt nice to hear someone refer to her as that without nothing but hate in their voice. Daughter. She was people's daughter, only now Peter appeared to be the better parent right now.

She dragged her feet over to the sofa, clumsily letting herself drop onto the surprisingly soft material and tapping her fingers along her jean clad knees.

"Tea?"

She shrugged, "coffee if you have any"

"Right, I should have known that" Peter murmured, padding his way through to the kitchen and lifting the pot of coffee, "sugar?"

"Six please"

"No wonder you're always so jumpy" Peter observed, "and here I thought Stilinski was just having a bad influence on you"

It was meant as something lighthearted but Kayla ignored it, glancing down at the hard wooden floor until she heard Peter place the cup in front of her so she reached out and took it, smiling in thanks.

"But what is with the midnight visit?" He asked, sitting opposite her in his brown recliner, "I thought you would be sleeping with your boyfriend at this time"

At that she did glance up, an eyebrow quirking.

"And by that I did actually mean sleeping" he smirked, nursing his own mug of hot coffee.

"I... Tried" she shrugged feebly, "couldn't sleep. Not after today"

"What happened today?"

Her mom abandoned her for the millionth time. You think she would be used to it by now but she wasn't, every time it still hurt just as much as the last, despite Kayla telling herself she would never fall for it again, that she would grow a thicker skin and not go crawling back to her mom, every single time but it still happened. Apparently she just loved her mom a lot more than she loved her. Typical. Maybe she was just a hard person to love.

"My uh... My mom... She doesn't want me" Kayla admitted in a small voice, "I mean... She never wanted me but this time is different. This time she's actually done something about it... Seventeen years too late huh?"

She let out a sarcastic chuckle, her gaze trailing across the patterns in the hard wood floor.

"It was after the storm wasn't it?" Peter guessed, his voice surprisingly soft, "she saw your power and she feared you"

"Something like that" she mumbled, holding back tears, "she thinks that I'm you" and at that she glanced up, "but my mom... I realise that she's the one I wouldn't want to be. She's selfish, full of hate and maliciousness and narrow minded. I don't want to be anything like her"

Peter smirked, "never thought I would be your number one choice of a role model"

"I lost my dad... Uncle, whatever" Kayla chuckled, "my brother slash cousin... Now my mom. Tabby. Jane. They're gone and for the first time... I feel so alone" she admitted quietly, "I guess I want just at least one parent to give half a shit"

Peter stared over at her, his blue gaze calm and steady.

"I know it hasn't felt like it... But I do care Kayla" and that was the only words she needed to hear right now, that someone, a parent, someone that made her, didn't see her as a monster, but cared for her despite how many times she's fucked up, "you're my daughter. Flesh and blood. And for years I wasn't allowed to admit that. Back when I was more emotionally stable, a little less psychotic, I watched from the outside you growing up, knowing I made you but unable to play anything more than an uncle. It... Hurt" he admitted slowly, like he didn't want the words to show his vulnerable side, "and it still hurts because if Jody at least let me in your life things might have been so different. Maybe I would have been a better person"

"But... Why mom? I mean... She was married to your brother, didn't that ring any warning bells?"

Peter chuckled, his eyes flashing with amusement, "I was young and naive Kayla. I wasn't long out of highschool. College wasn't for me, I was stuck between jobs and your mom was... Beautiful. But she also didn't want to start a family that young. She was only, what? Twenty two when she had Dylan? Your dad loved it, he wanted a boatload of kids but your mom wasn't exactly the most family orientated. One night I passed their house-"

"Wait" Kayla interuppted, "my mom and da-... Um, they both stayed in Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah" Peter nodded, "didn't you know that?"

Her confused silence answered his question perfectly clearly.

"Dylan was teething, he wouldn't shut up, such a loud baby your brother was, and your mom... I heard her crying in the kitchen so I went to help. And yes Kayla, I was helpful back then" he sent her a wide smile and a wink, "she couldn't cope. Your dad... John-" he corrected, "-he was out of town a lot and your mom was miserable. We talked... for hours. Next thing I know I ended up in her bed"

"So it was only the once?"

Peter shook his head, "no... And this I am ashamed of. We had an affair for eight months behind my brother's back. The only reason he found out was because he had some tests done, he was infertile. Your brother was just a miracle. So when your mom told him she was pregnant... He knew. He knew it wasn't his. Your mom must've let slip who she had been sleeping with because I ended up in the hospital, and that was with werewolf healing" Peter chuckled but he sounded tense, his body stiff, "everyone in my family found out, looked at me in disgust. Peter the failure. Like always. I tried talking to your mom, pleading if I could just go to a scan, or a hospital appointment, trying to convince her that I deserved a chance to be a dad but she was having none of it. Neither was John. As far as they were concerned he would bring up the baby like it was his and I was just nothing more than a sperm donar. I had no choice... John could be a stern man and he knew exactly what buttons to press. I was left out yet again. I didn't even get to see you until you were six months old, already trying to walk" he chucked fondly, "and I knew why they were letting me back in, to be an uncle... Do you know why?"

God, she hated how emotional she was getting. To her, Peter had always been the slightly cynical snarky uncle she saw on occasion, or the psychopathic Alpha that killed a ton of people, he had never been sympathetic dad material.

"No... No I don't"

Peter smiled, genuine this time, "because you looked exactly like me when I was that age. As much as they wanted to deny it, forget about it, they couldn't because they had my carbon copy staring back at them every time they did"

"I uh... There's not a lot of baby pictures of me" Kayla admitted, "there's a scrap book dedicated to Dylan... Mom said she lost mine" she shook her head at how foolish she had been, "but she never made one in the first place did she?"

"Your mom..." Peter trailed off, trying to find the right words, "she never bonded with you. John did. You were his world, but Jody? Even John saw how distant you two were. That's why he picked up the slack, moved you all straight out of town not long after you were born. Like a fresh start would make _everything_ okay" he commented sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, "So every year after that, every summer you visited, I played the uncle. Just like my whole family wanted"

Kayla stayed silent, a ball of fire erupting in her stomach at her dead family. If they had just told her the truth instead of lying things would have been so different. She could have had three parents instead of none.

"But... Why doesn't my mom love me?" She asked, "I mean... I know I'm your daughter, I know I've been cursed with these dangerous abilities, I know I've made mistakes... But... But she's my _mom_, she's supposed to love me despite all that"

"Your mom..." Peter chuckled, "she hates herself and her life so much that that's what she's become. Hate. Love doesn't come easy to her Kayla, and that reflects more on her than you"

"... I guess..."

"And I know I can't be the father you want, not after everything I've done, or who I am, but it wouldn't hurt to try would it?"

"You... You would want to... Be my dad?" That thought was bewildering.

"I know that spastic boyfriend and clingy friends of yours won't agree with that" Peter smirked, "but whatever you want Kay, I know you've never really forgiven me for what I did when I was an alpha"

"You attacked me. Several times" she reminded him with a raised eyebrow, "then my best friend. Threatened my boyfriend. Killed people. Yeah, I _wonder_ why I have a hard time forgetting about that"

He smirked at her attitude, "if it's any consolation Derek did kill me. New leaf?"

"... How do I know you're being genuine?" Kayla asked, doubt creeping into her gut, "in case you haven't noticed I have trust issues"

"Me too" Peter shrugged, lounging back in his recliner, "I killed my roommate because he didn't like peanut butter. I guess I still have some issues to work out"

Her eyes widened at that, the coffee cup almost dropping from her grasp.

"I'm kidding" he smirked, "relax kiddo, no need to be wound so tight"

"Well with your history what do you expect?"

"True" he laughed, "but good and bad isn't strictly black and white. There is a grey area. It's not just killing bad, not killing good, torture bad, not torture good. Sometimes you're only really brave when you see that grey area and you do something about it"

Kayla frowned, "if this is about those protectors, I-"

"You did the best thing in a hard situation. You saw the grey area. And I'm proud of you for that"

"My former psychopathic father is proud that I snapped a guy's neck? Wow, that makes me feel all tingly inside" she snarked, rolling her eyes.

He smirked, "I'm proud that you did the hardest thing someone has to do to save your friends. That you were willing to live with that guilt as long as they were okay. You didn't get bogged down with your conscience or the consequences at that time. And although Jody just sees a killer, I see someone that cared an awful lot"

"Or maybe you just hope I'll follow in your footsteps"

"Look kid, you came around here in the middle of the night looking for some fatherly comfort, if you don't want it you know where the door is"

_"Fine" _she snapped, slamming the nearly empty coffee cup on the coffee table so the liquid splashed over her hand and burnt it, stubbornly stomping her way to the door but before she could lay her hand on the door knob she paused, forcing herself to take a deep breath.

"Dammit" she murmured under her breath, sucking up all her pride and turning around to face Peter who just gazed back her knowingly, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"It's okay, no apology needed" Peter smirked, "you get that fiery temper off me you know?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately" she smirked, "you couldn't have just given me your eye colour, nose, something less-"

"Explosive?"

"Yeah"

He shrugged as she sat down opposite him again, their eyes clashing.

"Do you need help with it?"

"With what?" She wondered out loud, her brows furrowing.

"Controlling your powers" he confirmed, "I know it's hard. I can see you on edge now, wondering if you'll lose control"

"It's okay... I just think about Stiles, or Tabby, or my friends and it helps"

"But for how long?" It was like Peter suddenly just knew all her deepest fears and worries, somehow reading her like an open book, "that type of control is temporary. It's better if you get a handle on them, learn how to use them"

"I don't want to use them" she murmured, "I would rather get rid of them"

"But you can't" Peter said bluntly, "they're apart of you. Now and forever"

"Maybe... But it doesn't mean I have to like it" she mumbled, "knowing I could seduce anyone, or make them do exactly what I want... I don't like that responsibility"

"Incase it gets to your head" Peter guessed knowingly and he was right yet again, "you've had a taste of power before... Seduction, charm, the ability to almost do whatever you want... And you liked it, didn't you?"

Maybe this was why she came to see Peter, came to see her dad. Not just because she needed to hear a parent say they cared, but because he understood the thirst for power once you get a taste.

"I... I..." She felt the breath get knocked out of her, the words harder to admit than she realised, "it's not like I liked... Per se..." She mumbled, "it was like... It was like the drugs. I hated them but I felt myself needing more... Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it makes perfect sense"

"I'm not gonna lie... It did feel nice to be able to... Be myself. But at the same time... I hated it. I don't want to be the person that I read in the history books like my ancestors. The ones that got lost to power. I just want to be Kayla, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less"

"Then I'll help you" Peter murmured, nodding his head, "I helped Derek control his shift, I can help you rein in your power"

"... And what do you want in return?" She asked carefully, "there's gotta be something, for as long as I remember you never did _anything_ for free"

"That was only for people I didn't necessarily like" he smirked, "you're my daughter..."

"Just cos I'm your daughter that doesn't mean you have to like me" she pointed out smartly.

"Would you just accept the compliment?" He asked with a roll of the eyes, "and no I don't want anything in return. Or maybe just a chance" he added, "to not let Derek's or Stiles' or anyone else's opinions to ruin yours"

"They know you've..." She was going to say 'changed' but that didn't exactly work, "... They know you're better... Sort of" she added because he was right, Stiles would not like this one bit, he hated him and was sure he was up to something.

"Now now daughter... We both know that's not true" he didn't seem sad or angry at that, just full of knowing, "now come on... Why don't I show you how to really work those powers of yours"

She sent him a cautious look, her brows furrowing, "it's dangerous... I could-"

"Give yourself a chance kiddo" he stated with a smirk, "now come on"

She followed him wordlessly out the apartment, wondering what an earth his plan was as he led them up the main flight of stairs and onto the roof where the entire view of Beacon hills was visible. She had to say, he had awesome taste in apartments.

"What's your plan exactly? Throw me off the roof and hope I learn how to fly?"

"As far as I know flying isn't one of your abilities" he smirked, letting out a small laugh and turning around to face her, "but you never know, wanna test that out?"

She just rolled her eyes, "I don't exactly fancy face planting the pavement two hundred feet below thank you"

"The higher up the easier" Peter explained, "higher altitude"

"To do... What?"

He beckoned her forward, urging her to stand near the ledge. She hesitated. But just for a brief second. She was _almost_ hundred percent sure he wouldn't push her over.

"I want you to try and make it rain"

What?

"Huh? What? How?"

"You did before"

"Yeah, because that stupid nemeton played hijack with my powers" she shrugged.

"Kayla... Pure blooded encantados had the ability to control the weather. It was an emotional response, or something they used as a weapon. They could do a lot of things and so can you"

"My great great great whatever grandma did the same thing. She killed like seventeen people in a tornado" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Im just asking you to make it rain, not make a twister"

"But if I can't control it then-"

"Then nothing" Peter shrugged, hesitantly placing his hands on her shoulders and facing her towards the town, "you don't give herself enough credit kiddo"

She rolled her eyes and sighed but none the less decided to try and listen to him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try... Well... She wasn't going to deny it, a part of her ached to try and use her abilities again, like they were becoming addictive to her.

She faced the town, slowly closing her eyes and letting the gentle breeze flutter through her hair and across her skin, trying to imagine the way she felt before when she was powerful. Not the fear, or the worry, but the feeling that she could do anything. That had scared her before but now, well, she tried to trust Peter, tried to trust herself, and just let herself go... Just for a second.

It didn't take long to feel that rush again. That enticing wave of power soar through her veins, imagining the smell of rainfall, how it felt on her skin, the sound it made as it hit the sidewalk, those clear little droplets speeding through the air. She let herself imagine it all and the next thing she felt was the small pitter patter of water falling around her.

No way.

She peeled her eyes open, totally shocked at the sight of rain, actual rain, lightly falling down on them. Rain that wasn't getting worse or turning into a storm. No. Rain that was steady and somehow eerily beautiful.

Yes way.

"Oh wow" she murmured, eyes widening in shock, "that's... It's _raining"_

"Told you kiddo" Peter smirked, "the more you use your power the easier controlled it will be"

She didn't even care her clothes were getting soaked or her hair was turning frizzy, she just grinned up at Peter.

"You were right"

"Aren't I always?" He smirked.

"Thank you" she whispered, nodding lightly, "I guess all this time I've been denying who I really am... Including being your daughter" she admitted, "it's just... When I found out... It was like my entire life was a lie. Plus it didn't help you were kinda killing people then either"

"But you understand why I did it, don't you?"

"Understand? Yes" she nodded because she got it, she did. He killed for revenge because his entire family were murdered. But just because she understood that didn't make it all alright again. There was still a long way to go.

"I'm not like Scott... I don't always try and be goody good all the time. And I guess I don't want to be"

"Im glad you don't entirely hate me" he nodded, "you've come a long way Kay"

She smiled through the rain dripping down her face, nodding at him, "you too dad"

* * *

When Stiles awoke with yet another nightmare he nearly jolted out the bed, his body covered in a thick layer of sweat. He thought now it would be over. He got Kayla back, he was trying to shut this 'ajar' door in his head and things were stating to fix themselves.

So why did he still, every night, wake up gasping for breath, feeling like his head was splitting open?

He settled back against the pillows, wiping his brow and telling himself over and over that it was just a nightmare, that it wasn't real. He chanted it over and over and over again until his heart rate returned to almost normal, his body easing back into the mattress.

Jeez... He absolutely _hated_ nightmares.

He breathed a deep sigh of relief, turning over on his side and slinging an arm out over Kayla's side of the bed, his half tired head not realising the bed was empty and his arm was draped over the crumpled duvet until at least ten seconds later when he opened his eyes, his gaze falling on the blatantly obvious empty space, the mattress not even warm.

"Where the hell is she?" He mumbled to himself, letting his eyes drift shut but just a second later he snapped them open, his body jolting in shock.

"Kaylz? Hey Kayla?" Panic seized his chest as he sprung up, eyes going wide, "Kayla? Kay? Where are yo-"

He was _this-close_ to shouting the house down, fearful that maybe this was his reality and he had just dreamt they found Kayla, that he saved her, when his bedroom door opened just as he was pulling himself out of bed, green eyes clashing with frantic brown.

"Stiles it's okay, settle down, I'm right here" she spoke quietly, kicking off her shoes and closing the door silently behind her, "did you have another nightmare?"

She was so calm, acting so ordinary that he had to pinch himself to make sure he was, in actual fact, awake.

"I... I couldn't... Where were you?" He asked, kicking off the duvet and standing up, pure raw relief surging through his gut at the sight of her, "I just- I woke up and you were gone and I thought-"

"I just went for a walk" she soothed, appearing in front of him and placing her palms gently against his chest, feeling his racing heart thundering beneath her touch, "it's okay, there's no need to panic"

"But why-why go for a walk this late?" He questioned, his brows furrowing.

She shrugged nonchalantly, _too_ nonchalantly for his liking, "I couldn't sleep"

He knew she was lying. He didn't know why... He was pretty sure they told each other everything these days.

He reached forward, tucking some hair behind her ear and feeling the dampness of her skin, her clothes soaked through.

"You went walking without a jacket?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"I forgot one" she replied with innocently, calmly staring up at him with those big green eyes of hers, "tell me about the nightmare"

"Just the same as all the other ones" he answered, totally distracted because he couldn't fathom why she would lie to him, his mind racing with every bad thought he could ever think, "it's fine Kaylz... Honestly"

She nodded a little, "okay, only if you're sure" she smiled a little, "go lie back in bed, I just need to change"

She pulled back, padding over to his dresser and pulling open one of his drawers where his tees were, casually unbuttoning her jeans and letting them drop to the floor before pulling her wet tee over her head.

He was still in shock that she had just openly lied to him. Of course, he didn't know for _sure_ she had. She could have just been out for a walk, but he had this niggling voice in the back of his head nagging at him.

He went and sat back on the bed, pulling the duvet over himself as he watched her unclasp her bra, letting it drop to the floor before tugging on one of his long grey tees, the material coming to rest above her thighs.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" She whispered, slowly making her way over to him and frowning at him in concern, "you're looking really pale"

"Yeah... Yeah you just gave me a fright is all. I thought for a second I never found you"

She suddenly looked guilty, crawling under the duvet with him, "I'm sorry... I just needed some fresh air. I'll leave a note next time"

Next time?

"Where did you go?" He asked, leaning back against the headboard and slinging his arm over her shoulders, pulling her into his side, "beacon hills isn't that interesting"

"Just to the park" she shrugged, "it was quiet"

He tried not to let his disappointment wash over his expression. The park she was talking about was under construction right now. First off, it wasn't open to the public and second, it wouldn't be that quiet.

His stomach sunk, his gut churning, "oh... Right..."

The more she avoided telling him the truth, the more he worried what the hell was going on.

She glanced up at him, a gentle smile on her face, "I'm sorry for scaring you Stiles... I really didn't mean to worry you. I just needed a break that's all, try and shut my mind off" her hand slinked up his chest, playing the neckline of his own dark tee, "I love you, you know that right?"

Even more paranoid worry seized his chest, trying his hardest to not let it show on his expression.

"... Yeah. Yeah I know baby, I love you too"

She leaned up, pressing a gentle loving kiss to his lips, her hand gliding up to tangle through his thick hair, tugging it lightly but through the sweet taste of her lips on his he got the familiar tang of strong coffee mixed with an alarming amount of sugar and he froze up, his body seizing.

"... Stiles?" Kayla asked, peering up at him in confusion, "everything okay?"

No. No everything wasn't okay. Maybe he was paranoid but the fact she was lying to him about something made him wonder how bad this something could be if she never told him. She told him _everything_.

"Did you... Meet up with anyone?" He asked, before realising how accusatory that sounded, "I mean on your walk?"

For a second, alarm flared up in her eyes but that was washed away by a slow shake of her head.

"No. No just me in the park being a total loner"

Another lie. He tried to convince himself he was just being paranoid, overthinking things, whatever bad things he thought was just a result of an over active imagination. But the more he thought that the more he knew he wasn't just being paranoid. He was smart, he could piece things together.

She kissed him again, slowly twisting her body around to clamber onto his lap, those long bare legs of hers tightening around his hips as she gripped at his hair and the more he kissed her back, trying to convince himself things were all fine and dandy, the more he picked up on the little things.

How the taste of coffee was fresh, like she had just drunk a cup before coming home. The sudden overwhelming smell of men's aftershave clinging to her skin and hair. None of it made any sense. Especially because she said she _just_ went for a walk.

Her hands fell to his stomach, gently tugging it up but he grabbed her hands before she could, breaking the kiss to stare up at her.

What could he say?

Oh Kayla, quick question, you didn't really leave the house in the middle of the night to hook up with someone else did you?

No, he couldn't ask that. Mostly because he knew, or thought, it wasn't true. It couldn't be. This was _Kayla_ they were talking about. The girl that fell in love with him. He knew her and he _knew_ she wouldn't do this.

But whatever reason she lied to him about where she was didn't matter because the taste of coffee and the smell of aftershave didn't lie. And that thought made him so incredibly sad.

"Stiles?" She whispered, eyes hooded with the sudden onset of lust, "do you not want to make love to me?"

He glided his hands up her thighs, gazing down at her slender body.

"Just... Just answer me one question first"

"Of course... Anything" she leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek and then his jawline, pressing her forehead against his.

"Do you..."

Did she what? Love him? Love him enough to tell him the truth?

"Do you... When we're done with school... You would still wanna be with me right? I mean, we can go to college together, rent a nice apartment... Is that something you would want?"

She looked like that question was utterly stupid.

"Of course Stiles" she smiled, "that's the only thing getting me through the last couple of years of this hell" she chuckled, adjusting her body atop his, "why?"

Because, as stupid as this did sound, when he found out what she was, what her ancestors were, he resounded himself to the fact that he would stick by her no matter what. So when she kissed Allison, or Issac, those secuction turns she took, he never once got mad at her. Just like he knew if she did, God forbid, end up... He couldn't even think it but... If she _did_ sleep with someone else, or cheat on him, he wouldn't leave her. He loved her too damn much.

"No reason" he mumbled, hating how he kept thinking these bad things when he was probably wrong but all this doubt started to assault him. He wasn't a confident person and he got worried _far_ too easily.

"Stiles are you _sure_ you're okay?"

He just nodded, trying not to imagine her with someone else as he gently flipped them around, pressing her back into the mattress.

He was just worrying for no reason. Of course he was, Kayla would _never_ cheat on him. He knew that.

He kissed down her neck, settling himself between her hips as he ran his hands up her legs, hooking his long fingers into her lacy underwear and tugging them down, feeling her writhe under him in anticipation.

But he took it slow, plastering her flushed skin in heated kisses and slowly peeling off his own pj bottoms while she pulled off his tee, running her nails down his bare chest and pushing herself up to let her lips flutter across his skin, sucking gently on his collar bone.

He groaned, letting himself fall on top of her, his strong arms placed lazily on either side of her head as he held himself up, feeling her wrapping her legs around his waist and pull him down against her.

And that was how he made slow sweet love to her. Not hard, not possessively, just gently. Letting her know how much he loved her. Secrets or no secrets.

Maybe he wasn't one to talk. He had one massive secret he never told anyone.

His nightmares were getting progressively worse, every damn night. He felt himself stuck in them, unable to move, forced to watch himself pull his friends apart, rip them to shreds, and kill those he loved most. But he played it off as just a bad dream when it wasn't, it was worse than that, way worse than a nightmare.

It was hell. And he was _**drowning**_ in it.

* * *

"I don't see anything wrong with that idea"

Immediately three pairs of shocked eyes zeroed in on her and for a second she regretted opening her mouth.

"Did five days alone in the woods mess with your head Hale?" Isaac asked, staring at her dumbfounded, "they killed Boyd"

"And they're not exactly trustworthy" Stiles piped up, "like they've proved on many occasions"

She shrugged, glancing over to Aiden and Ethan, "just voicing my opinion. Being practical. Scott needs a stronger pack than us and they're free agents. It makes sense"

"It makes absolutely _zero_ sense" Stiles shook his head quickly, "have you lost your mind?"

"Maybe. All I'm saying is... They deserve a second chance. I'm willing to give it to them"

Ethan smiled briefly, glad for her support and Aiden, always the flirt, sent her a wink. But Stiles saw and narrowed his eyes, sticking his tongue angrily in his cheek. Was that who she went to meet the other night? Aiden seemed like a posh aftershave guy.

"I... Can't" Scott was stuck between a rock and hard place, she knew that, but sometimes she felt like slapping him upside the head and telling him to take the bull by the horns and take a risk, sometimes that's what being a leader was all about, "if they don't trust them, I can't either"

Scott just shrugged helplessly before walking away, Isaac sending her a confused look before following leaving her with her current boyfriend, her ex boyfriend and his gay brother. Not awkward _at_ _all_.

"Uh Stiles?" She asked, "can you give us a minute?"

"Sure" he shrugged, waving his hand, indicating them to keep going but he don't budge.

"I meant alone"

"Oh I know you did" he nodded, his tone hard and determined.

"Wow... And you thought _I_ was possessive" Aiden mumbled under his breath but she just smacked his chest, screwing her face up at him in distaste.

"Stiles, _please_, just go into school. I'll be right behind you okay?"

"No" and she had to admit, his stubbornness was pretty brave against two werewolves and an ancient seductress that could probably conjure up a tornado big enough to completely sweep beacon Hills off the map. Brave but stupid. But hey, that's why she loved him.

She just rolled her eyes, too tired to argue and faced the twins, shrugging in defeat.

"I tried. I'm sorry I couldn't change his mind"

"It's okay Kay, he'll come around" Ethan mumbled, "hopefully when he sees we're just trying to help"

Stiles scoffed from behind her and she just shot him a warning glare, her eyes briefly flashing.

"Yeah... I hope so too" she mumbled, "everyone deserves a second chance"

"One hundred chances more like it" stiles mumbled quietly, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest and she just rolled her eyes, tuning out his mumblings.

"Ignore him" she shot Stiles an exasperated look, "he just likes being cynical"

"I figured that out a long time ago" Aiden smirked, no doubt just to get on his nerves.

"Well good luck" Kayla interuppted Stiles' loud exclamation, "and I do mean that. We've been through more than our fair share of stuff, I'd like to think we could at least be friends. Sort of. Maybe. One day. I don't know" she shrugged, rolling her eyes at her ramblings, "I'm rambling. Just try and not die okay?"

"But don't try _too_ hard" Stiles spoke up, "this is your chance to make a lot of people happy"

Aiden just smirked, "trust me bean pole, I have made a lot of people happy. Including your girlfriend - in more ways than one"

"Oh my god" Kayla muttered, ready to face palm herself, "really? You couldn't just let that one go?"

"I wouldn't get too cocky" Stiles snapped, "she was faking it half the time"

"And you would know all about girls faking it wouldn't you?"

"You two are acting like petulant children" Kayla interrupted them before they could continue this insane sparring match, "and I'm not going to go into detail about whose dick satisfied me more okay? Okay, good" not even giving them time to respond as she grabbed Stiles' hand, having to physically drag him away despite the fact he still decided cussing Aiden off was a good route to take.

"You're an idiot you know that?" She huffed, but despite that still intertwined their fingers, "antagonising Aiden isn't a smart idea Stiles"

"He started it" he stated grumpily, "and who does he think he's calling bean pole?"

"Actually Stiles _you_ started it" Kayla corrected, "and he's calling you that because you're lean. But lean is good. Lean is hot. Now can you _please_ stop it with the Aiden thing. He's with Lydia"

"Yeah, cos she has _awesome_ taste in guys"

"Lydia's a big girl, I'm sure she can decide who she wants to fuck" Kayla rolled her eyes, pushing open the school's front doors, "now take a deep breath and chill"

And just as she said that a roll of toilet paper came barrelling towards them and Kayla managed to duck out the way but Stiles, being his usual spastic self, wasn't so lucky.

"HEY" he hollered, "THAT'S MY _FACE"_

She chuckled, biting her lip as he furiously glanced around for the culprit.

"Karma Stiles" she teased, "karma"

He shot her a playful glare, "then maybe Aiden's will be getting hit by a bus"

She just rolled her eyes, ignoring his jab at her ex and glanced around at the state of the corridor, "Right. Mischief day. How could I forget?"

"And coincidentally Coach's birthday. This is gonna be the best day _ever" _he exclaimed, hurriedly placing a quick kiss to her lips before dashing over to Scott's side.

She just smiled, watching him go.

It was cute how excited he was acting despite all the crap going on around them. The nightmares. The fact her friends minds were still open to god knows what influences. Knowing there was still a doppelgänger creature out there making innocent people see God knows what. It was refreshing to see them all acting like teenagers for a day. They deserved _at least_ that.

Another roll of toiler paper came soaring through the air but this time she was ready.

Without so much as a second thought she raised her hand, the toilet paper stopping suddenly in mid air just before it could come in contact with her hand.

She couldn't contain her smirk, dropping her hand and watching the toilet paper do the same, falling slowly before all at once, doing _exactly_ what she wanted it to do.

She wasn't going to lie, it was nice to have this much power. _Fun_ even. She could do almost _anything_ she wanted. And this was only just the beginning.

After all... Peter taught her a lot more than how to control the weather.

_A lot_ more.

**A)n) ahahaha I can't remember when I last updated but I don't think it was too long ago but I've lost track of time haha OMG tho episode fifteen now eeeeeek even more nogitusne stiles yessss haha hope you liked the Peter and Kayla and the fact stiles still gets mad at Aiden and now he thinks Kayla is cheating on him HAHAHHA (As of stiles as if) wow hahah please please review and see you next time, I'll update as quick as I can so please let me know what you thought haha xxx**


	70. Chapter 70 - Accusations

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – thanks to everyone that favourited/followed and reviewed, IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT writers block man haha but I hope this chapter is okay for y'all if theres anyone still reading haha xxx **

**Also I have a story called deadly intentions sneak peaks, basically little snippets of stuff coming up in the nogitsune storyline if u wanna check that out hahah... **

"You do know giving Aiden and Ethan the thumbs up to cozy up in the pack is pretty crazy right? I mean like really super _totally_ crazy"

"I don't see any problem with it" she shrugged as they walked side by side to Econ class, "they're... Reformed"

"Okay but they're _killers"_ Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms about frantically, "plus kind of dicks, and by kind of I mean a lot. Like, seriously Kaylz, I really think your judgement here is seriously impaired"

"Impaired? How is it impaired?" She chuckled, "because I have a past with them? No, I just think they could bring a lot to the table. They're strong, experienced and although I hate to say it… they can be useful"

"You're doing that thing again where you completely discard emotions and go straight to the logic" Stiles said bluntly, waving his arms about, "and normally it's adorable and a hella turn on but we're talking about your ex and his brother… so yeahhhhh not so much"

She slowed to a stop in the corridor, frowning at him, "Oh… I have been trying to work on that" she smiled apologetically, knowing sometimes she thought logically rather than emotionally, "So… is it just because they were bad people or is it something else?" She asked knowingly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Why-why-why would it be something else?" Stiles questioned with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "Why-what do you-what are you meaning?"

"I know you don't like Aiden, I mean it's pretty obvious-" She chuckled, "-But I don't want what I've told you to cloud your judgement. I've said some pretty awful things about them"

"Which are all true" Stiles mumbled, "Trust me babe, even if you told me nothing I could establish within two seconds how much of a dick he is" He smirked, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles, "C'mon we're gonna be late"

He started guiding them towards the classroom but she glanced back over her shoulder, seeing Aiden leaning against the locker with Lydia by his side, both obviously flirting with each other and smiled a little. Lydia was good for Aiden. She would definitely keep him in line, something which Aiden needed some (oh who was she kidding, most of the time).

She definitely approved. In fact she approved so much it wasn't even weird that her and her best friend had screwed the same guy.

"What ya thinking?" Stiles quizzed, watching her eyes wander over to Aiden and Lydia, ignoring the pang of jealously that ignited in his gut.

"Nothing" She smiled, intertwining their fingers, "let's go"

* * *

The rest of the morning went by strange…

She thought she was used to Stiles' eccentric behaviour by now but one moment he was hot then cold, continuously sending her these strange if not slightly hurt looks all during classes and break. In fact, she was pretty sure he passed her art class seven times, his gaze making her feel all tingly inside.

It was just weird.

In fact, he had been acting weird since last night.

For one horrified moment, she wondered if he knew about Peter but brushed those concerns off. If he did he would not be acting like this, he would be angry, that was agiven.

When it hit noon and she sensed him staring when Mrs Bart (the new English teacher) tried to pair her up with some deadbeat guy to try and raise his grade, she could feel his suspicious glare from twenty feet away. The way his eyes narrowed, how his mouth twisted and tongue was stuck in the hollow of his cheek. No. that was not just a suspisious stare but the stare of someone who was jealous.

_Great_.

"Stiles what is going on with you?" She asked in concern, tugging him over to the lockers and away from prying ears, "Since last night you've been acting uber weird. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah everything's fine" He replied glumly, fiddling with his fingers and avoiding her gaze.

"I don't believe you" She stated softly, reaching out slowly and taking his hands in her grasp, "I know when something's up with you and right now something is definitely up… tell me"

He gnawed on his bottom lip, bitterness and sadness, a weird combination he could admit, racing through his veins.

"It's nothing Kaylz"

He wasn't that good of a liar, not to her.

"It's okay if you want to lie… or if you're not ready to talk to me but… but just remember I _know_ you Stiles. I know how you tick. And last night it felt different. The sex felt different, it was like you were trying to convince yourself of something or… or use it as a distraction" She mumbled and he snapped his gaze to meet hers, "And we've never used sex as a distraction method before, that's why I know something's up"

He was honestly just trying to forget about all his doubts and fears, knowing they were just feeding off his insecurities.

"I just… Kayla… I… I know you lied to me" He whispered, hating how his voice cracked, "Last night. I know you didn't go for a walk"

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, her eyes widening in surprise.

"And that's okay. You don't have to tell me everything but… but I _know_… or I think I know"

"Know what?" She asked, tightening her grip around his hands.

"I know why you left and it's okay. I don't blame you. I don't hate you for it, I could never hate you for it just… just don't lie to me about it. I understand… and it's okay"

She frowned, having no idea what she was talking about. If he knew she had met up with Peter he wouldn't be understanding, that she knew, he would be furious.

"Stiles I think you've got it wrong-"

"Just tell me who. Actually don't" He quickly shook his head, dispelling those thoughts, "I don't want to know who, it doesn't matter. I just want to put it behind us" He was rambling, full of panic and worry, "Moving forward okay?"

She felt her chest tighten, a sickening feeling settling in her gut.

"Stiles…" She mumbled, "what exactly do you think I've done?"

He frowned, his eyes blurring with tears, "… I-I think… I mean, I can't stop thinking that you-that last night you-that maybe you might've… you know…"

"What?" She asked quietly, her voice breaking, "Say it"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, indecision and heartbreak shining over his features, "I know you wouldn't but-the doubt… I mean, didn't you go and meet someone? I… everything just kinda fit together that you… that you were… cheating… on me…"

All the air left her lungs in one big whoosh, immediately making her feel dizzy.

She was keeping one secret, _one_, one _small_ secret to herself because she didn't feel ready to admit to anyone that a part of her felt connected to Peter, that she understood him, and that secret immediately meant Stiles, the guy she honestly thought had complete 100% faith in her, thought she could go and cheat and him.

She may be flawed, she may have made some terrible mistakes in the past but she wouldn't do that. Not willingly. Not when she was still Kayla. She thought he would know that by now.

She dropped his hands, taking a small step backward.

"I-I don't care" Stiles immediately spoke up, "I mean, I do, obviously but I don't-I can't let that come between us, it's not… I still love you, don't-don't hate me for knowing. We can get past it, it's nothing. It's who you are… I mean, it's not. I wasn't meaning you… I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-your bloodline and-and-and-…I just… it's okay…"

"You… You think I would cheat on you?" She asked brokenly, tears obscuring her vision and making everything blurred, "Is that… have you always wondered that?"

"I… no, I just… I know exactly what your ancestors are like… I guess I just… I just always prepared myself… in _case_ something… In case something happened-not that you're like them, god no Kaylz I just… I understand"

She felt like she couldn't breathe, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Well… that's that then" She mumbled, dropping her gaze to the floor, "It's nice to know what you really think of me. Of us"

He frowned, trying to reach out for her but she pulled back in hurt.

"Kayla-"

"I don't take relationships lightly Stiles and ours? It means so much to me" She whispered "I wouldn't throw it away over something as trivial as sex. I know I've made some mistakes… terrible ones actually, but I'm _finally_ learning how to control it. To gain control of whatever this thing is inside of me so I don't hurt you. _You_ Stiles, I'm doing it for _you… _because I love you. You're more than enough for me Stiles… I just wish you could realise that"

"But… Kayla I don't-understand… what-"

"But I guess my words aren't going to change anything" She mumbled sadly, "Maybe I've just made too many mistakes for you to fully trust me, and that's on me. But you're not a saint either Stiles. Far from it, just remember that"

"Kaylz wait-"

He caught her arm gently before she could walk off, his brows furrowed as he gazed down at her in shock realisation, sensing her truthfulness oozing from her.

"You're not… cheating… on me?"

"No… no I'm not cheating on you" She said softly, her eyes wide and glassy, "And I'm sorry that our relationship isn't strong enough for you to realise that"

She walked off and this time he didn't stop her. Maybe that was just as well, when she was hurt she said stuff she didn't mean and that just made things one hundred times worse. Well… If things could _get_ any worse.

She knew he got jealous, she knew he had major insecurities but never did she expect him to ask that question… _ever._

But she knew she wasn't perfect and maybe, just maybe, it was partly her fault for keeping secrets, something she hated, but despite that she still didn't want to tell the truth because Peter wasn't a good person, everyone knew that, even her, yet she still listened to him.

What kind of person did that make her?

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be feeling so hurt, especially with the way she had been acting lately, but she couldn't help how she felt. Just like she couldn't help how out of whack her emotions were lately. She blamed that on why she was sniffling next to her locker, angrily punching in the combination.

"Never thought I would say this but you Kay are by far my favourite Hale. Just ran into that cousin of yours, the one named after those weird looking things under the sea, you know what I'm talking about, and she had quite a few choice words for me. Viscious"

She wiped at her eyes, clearing her throat, "Her name's cora, not coral. And thanks for the compliment… I guess"

She felt the frown on his face before she saw it, "You okay Hale?"

"Always" She shrugged, slipping her bag of her shoulder and digging her books out, "You should know that"

"Hence why I asked" He sounded soft – maybe she had been right, maybe he was turning over a new leaf, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened" She denied, choosing not to explain how her boyfriend thought she would sneak out in the middle of the night to have sex with another person and could come back and sleep with him in the same night because that _really_ would make her want to punch something.

"Lydia accidentally let slip what happened" Aiden said carefully, "I mean… is that why you're crying?"

"I'm not crying" She immediately denied, blinking to clear her glassy eyes, "And let slip about what?"

Because, honestly, if she were crying (which she _totally_ wasn't) there was a lot of possible reasons why she might have been – mainly just life in general.

Aiden gave her these sad eyes, briefly glancing down at the floor before meeting her gaze, "Yours and Stiles' baby, I'm just assuming what it's about"

"Oh" Kayla was stunned into silence, shocked at how sympathetic he appeared to be, genuine even, "Oh no um… it's got nothing to do with that. I mean, not entirely anyway. Don't you have class?"

Aiden just smirked and shrugged, "I only wanted to come back to this hellhole for Scott's pack, not to learn trigonometry"

"Trigonometry is a good consolation prize though" She joked, trying for a smile but it faltered, "Why are you giving me that look? I know that look. That is the look of someone who is about to say '_kayla_' all knowing and deep-voiced and lemme tell you something Aiden… you do not suit that knowing tone"

He just rolled his eyes, "Spill. You look like you need to talk to someone"

"That would just be a tad weird" She brought her thumb and index finger close together to emphasise that, "Talking to my ex about my current boyfriend while he's dating my best friend who, coincidentally, the current boyfriend used to be in love with. Yeah, little weird"

"I used to sleep with you, trust me, I know weird and that's not" he chuckled as she reached forward and slapped his chest, "what? It's true, you liked to do it on my motorcycle while I-"

"I beg of you to stop talking" she interrupted with a pointed stare, "the last thing I need is Stiles accusing me of cheating with _you_ of all people"

Aiden frowned, "why would he accuse you of cheating?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, turning to the side and shoving her books in the locker as he scrutinised her intently, "I don't know. I was just being theoretical. Talking about my previous sex life makes him jealous"

"Hm" Aiden frowned, "You sure that's all this is?"

"Yup" he knew she was lying, she knew he knew she was lying and he knew she knew he knew she knew he was lying (okay that was confusing) but she didn't care, "So what's with the sudden social call. I get we're on okay-ish terms now but I don't think I'm ready to become biology partners just yet"

"I just wanted to say thank you" And she was sure she heard her neck crack at how fast she whipped her head around to stare at him in shock, "for sticking up for us back there, you know, giving us the green card"

"Oh right yeah" She calmed down a bit, still slightly shocked over those two words leaving Aiden's mouth – since when did he say 'thank you'? – "It's… no problem, really" She smiled, "You want to change, everyone should be given that chance"

"Yeah but I didn't think it would be from you" She cocked an eyebrow at that, "Not like that" His lips quirked, "I just meant after everything we've been through"

She knew what he meant immediately and just sent him a small smile. The alcohol, the drugs, the fights both verbal and physical, not to mention the whole baby thing… not a lot of people could overcome that.

She laid a gentle hand on his arm, even shocked at herself at how tender and forgiving she was acting. Maybe she wasn't the hard ass bitch everyone thought she was.

"We're good people Aiden… we just weren't good for each other" She said simply but that one statement held so much powerful empathy and understanding, "So when Scott and all the others do let you into the pack I'll give you a heartfelt clap on the back" She chuckled and a bright smile lit up his face.

"What, no hug?"

"Don't push it" She warned playfully, unaware she was still holding his arm in his grasp until teachers started herding them all out, claiming they had to evacuate the school.

"Weird" Kayla commented, sharing a confused look with Aiden, "they're acting like there's a killer on the loose"

"There is" Aiden said bluntly before smirking and tapping his ear, "Super hearing remember. Some guy called William Barrow, they think he's here"

"Oh great" She murmured, "it must be a Tuesday. Everything bad always happens on a Tuesday" She groaned, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, throwing the teacher a dirty look as she tried to shuffle them along the corridor quickly, "I burnt my toast this morning, I should've known that was a bad omen"

"Kay… you always burn your toast" Aiden reminded her as they filtered through the front doors, "in fact you burn everything you cook"

"I've gotten better" She defended herself, "I'll be no gourmet chef but I can now heat soup in the microwave without burning it. That's progress right?"

"I guess" Aiden agreed with a short laugh, "It was canned soup right?"

"Soup is soup whether it comes from a can or Gordon Ramsey" She chuckled, feeling the cool California breeze drift across her face, a nice break from the scorching sun blaring down on them and for a second, just one second, things actually felt normal with Aiden… like he was a friend. It was strange to say the least.

They followed all the other students down the concrete stairs, sidestepping to give themselves some room when she saw Stiles and Lydia directly opposite them, too busy conversing to notice her and Aiden standing side by side.

"Go and talk to him" Aiden advised, "sort things out before, well, things get worse"

"Worse than they already are?" Kayla chuckled without humour, "Didn't know that was possible"

"What are you talking about?" He asked gently, "You two are fine. You're both always fine"

No. she was delusional to think things were 'fine'. She would give anything for things to be fine again. Maybe one day, sure, everything would just fall back in place again instead of up in the air like their whole lives but today was not that day.

"Things aren't fine Aiden… I want them to be but they're not. The cheating accusation is just one of the final nails in the coffin. Ever since the baby, well… things just aren't the same y'know? And that's fine, I didn't expect things to be all cotton candy and rainbows…"

"Is there a reason why he would think that though?"

She glanced up guiltily, "I… I lied"

"You lied?" He asked in disbelief, "Kayla, you're the most bluntest and bashful person I know"

"My mom pretty much said she would rather I be dead… my dad is dead so I just… I wanted… I _needed_ to feel… feel wanted. And not by my friends or even Stiles… I just needed to hear that someone didn't think of me as a mistake"

"Okay…" Aiden trailed off in confusion, "So who did you see to make you feel that?"

"Uh… probably someone I shouldn't. But it worked. For a second… it felt nice to have a dad again. I forgot what it was like"

Aiden's eyes widened, "You went to see Peter?"

"You're doing that judgey thing" Kayla just folded her arms across her chest, sending him an unamused look, "Peter's not… as bad as he was. I mean, he hasn't killed anyone in like… a few months. That's progress"

"Okay" Aiden sighed, bamboozled, "So if you told me no problem… why can't you tell Stiles? Surely its better than thinking you've cheated"

"Normally I would, I really would, but I just… I feel like I can't because I know he'll hate it and then we'll argue and one of us will storm out all dramatically and not talk for like two days straight"

"Does he really hate Peter that much?"

"With a burning passion"

"Oh" Aiden mumbled, "Right"

"I don't know" Kayla shrugged, glancing down briefly, "I just don't know anymore. I mean I love Stiles, obviously, but…"

"But?"

She smiled sadly, meeting Aiden's curious gaze, "Nothing. Sorry, forget I said anything" She was just being morbid. Things would be fine, they always were, and she certainly wasn't ready to give up that easily, "Everything will be fine"

Aiden still looked like he didn't believe her, his head cocking to the side almost un-noticeably as he reached out and held her upper arm, "You're right. Everything will be fine"

"Well thanks for the pep talk" She chuckled, breaking the awkward silence, "Never thought I would say that to you but there's a first time for everything"

"There sure is" He grinned, flashing her a heart stopping smile before falling back into the busy crowd, slipping away gracefully.

She and Aiden had come a long way. That was indefinite. So, surely, if she could somehow get on good terms with Aiden then patching up things with Stiles would be a breeze right?

She frowned at herself, glancing over to where Stiles and Lydia were still bickering.

She loved him. She loved everything about him. Even when he got mad at her she knew it was just because he cared. Because he wanted to protect her in his own human way. That was just what he did. And she loved him for that.

Somewhere along the line there was a drop in communication… that _had_ to be fixed.

She contemplated her actions for all of three seconds before pushing past all the students in her way, making her way over to her friends.

But soon stopped short as she caught what was being exchanged.

"-she's my best friend Stiles but even I'm worried about what's going to happen if she changes. I've seen it happen. I have seen her lose control. So yes Stiles, she could stray, but not when she's Kayla. Not when she's one of us. She loves you too much"

"But if she… if she does change, if she lets the power go to her head and-"

"Stiles, stop" Lydia's eyes suddenly went wide as they latched onto Kayla, an apologetic wince freeing from her lips but Stiles paid no heed, the words spilling from his lips.

"-I don't want that to happen, like ever-"

"Stiles, shut up"

"-and out of all the people I had to fall for it had to be a seductress didn't it? Man the big guy upstairs must really hate me"

"Stiles seriously-"

"A werewolf I could deal with, she already has monthly killer mood swings, hell even a banshee would be easier than-"

"_Stiles"_ Lydia suddenly screeched, sending him a wide-eyes pointed glare, "_Shut up"_ She hissed between her teeth before biting down on her fleshy bottom lip, regret flooding her eyes.

Wow… just _wow_.

She was rooted to the spot, staring in denial between the two people she trusted most and for a split second she started contemplating both the relationships she had with them if _that's_ what they really thought.

"Oh crap" She heard Stiles mumble, gulping loudly before swivelling around to stare at her in shock, his face immediately paling, "Kaylz I didn't mean it like that"

"Of course you didn't" she said sarcastically, her tone surprisingly bitter and unwavering at the same time, "It must be my ears playing up right? Or maybe I'm hallucinating?"

Stiles grimaced, wringing his hands together, "I was just… I was… we weren't… I didn't mean-"

"No, I understood _perfectly_ what you meant" She cut him off sharply, throwing them both hard glares, "But you know what? Screw you both. I'm fed up of feeling ashamed of what I am… of apologising constantly, of working my ass off learning how to control myself and all I get in return is accusations of cheating"

He had this sad doe eyed look gleaming in the reflection of his golden irises and for a second she almost faltered, hating arguing but knowing her stubbornness wouldn't let her give in that easily.

"I don't-I know you never slept with anyone last night… I see that now, I was just being paranoid and insecure and jumped to conclusions-"

"Yeah, it was a pretty big jump" She snapped, "You want to know what I was doing last night? You want to know why I never told you?"

He was stunned into silence, Lydia standing solemnly beside him.

"Because I was talking with Peter. Yeah, that's right, my psychopathic father-" She explained to their shocked faces, "-and I never said a word to you because it's none of your business. Because you can be so stubborn and hateful that I didn't want you chewing me out for trying to find a parent that may actually give a damn about me – just be glad you don't know how that feels Stiles. And maybe because… because I don't know how to talk to you. Because if I brought up Peter I know you would shrug it off, tell me how stupid I was being talking to him because you don't like him. I didn't need a telling off… I just needed you to see things from my point of view. Whether you like it or not Peter is my father and that's not going to change. Just another difficulty to add to the list right?"

He frowned, his jaw working like he was trying to form words but nothing came. He was silent, staring at her distraughtly.

"Peter… peter is a bad guy Kaylz" He said slowly, "He uses people and he's using you. You're safer without him"

"I don't want to feel safe" She murmured, blinking rapidly to clear the tears building up behind her eyelashes, "I just need to feel like I belong somewhere. And I used to feel that with you Stiles. You were my home. But things… they don't feel right since the b-baby… and I don't know how to fix it"

"Kaylz…" He whispered sadly, about to reach out but he dropped his arms, deciding not to cross any boundaries, "Just give it some time. You're… we're-" He corrected, "-Not healed yet. Things like this take time"

"That's not the point" She dismissed, not wanting to talk about what they lost, "I'm keeping things from you… you think I'm cheating… Stiles, these are _warning_ _signs_"

"No, no way" He immediately stated, shaking his head, "Stop talking like that. It's two teenagers being dumb and making mistakes, it happens. And I really am sorry… I know you wouldn't cheat on me, I know that, I _trust_ you" He vowed, stepping forward and holding the sides of her face in his large palms, his thumbs stroking over her cheek bones, "I do stupid things sometimes and this is a perfect example of that and I am _so_ sorry"

He meant that, she could tell, but there was still a niggling doubt pulling at her gut.

"What I am-"

"It doesn't matter, not to me" He interrupted, already knowing what would be said, "Never has, never will. Because I love _you_… and plus-" He tried for a small playful smirk, "-if things were easy all the time that would be boring. We're not boring. We're pretty damn awesome"

"I am trying" She whispered, "I'm trying to be the person you deserve"

"I know" He nodded gently, tilting his forehead against hers, "And that's all I need"

"But Stiles… Peter he… I don't know what I feel but I can't just dismiss him now. He's my dad… and I miss having one. Can't we just give him a chance?"

His eyes darkened, his lips thinning, "It's your choice"

She frowned, "But…?" Sensing there was a but. There was _always_ a but.

"But he's up to something. I can't explain it but I just know. I don't want you to regret letting him in when all he does is hurt people. Including you. He may be your father, biologically, but your real dad, the one that actually brought you up and loved you, that's the type of father you deserve. And if he can't give you that then he's not worth it"

She guessed that made sense but she was overwhelmed with the feelings of acceptance from a parental figure that she wasn't thinking straight. She knew that.

But she also knew Peter always had an agenda. Was that all she was to him, something to be used? She hoped not but maybe she was being childish and naïve. Maybe she was so desperate to be loved she resorted to not seeing what was right in front of her.

Wow she was pretty pathetic.

"Words of wisdom" She chuckled a little, running her hands up his arms, "Always talking sense into me"

"I'm a pretty good advisor" He laughed quietly, "So are we all good?" He asked hopefully, "We've established that my tongue is not connected to my brain and probably needs to be cut off"

She smiled, gazing into his eyes, "We're getting there" Because it was true, things didn't just magically mend themselves, it took time, "And I'm sorry for what I said. You had every right to feel that way… I just really want us to get through this"

"And we will" He promised, "Just like we do everything else"

She really hoped he was right.

* * *

The nogitsune knew it wasn't long now.

He was smart and cunning and knew his plan would work.

And still no one suspected a thing.

Well… they might've sensed something wasn't quite right, might've felt Stiles' relaxed and gentle stare turn cold and callous but they never once listened to the warning their gut told them.

Because they _trusted_ Stiles. Because skinny, human Stiles wouldn't hurt a fly.

Oh boy… how wrong they all were.

He had been having fun lately, all these little games slowly helping build up his power. He enjoyed placing the seeds of doubt in Stiles' head, watching him flail in turmoil, be afraid to so much as close his eyes, to lose faith in those closest to him.

He was a strong kid… but the nogitsune liked exploiting his weaknesses. And trust him… Stiles had a lot.

"I believe Lydia. Barrow must've been here… Lydia is never wrong. Well, she's sometimes wrong but she won't admit that"

The nogitsune held back his smirk.

She was also, subconsciously, doing exactly what he wanted her to without her even realising it.

You see, that's what's fun about power. He could do anything he liked and reap the effects for his own personal satisfaction.

He was already in Stiles head, slowly taking him over. He was using that bond, that emotional tether, to influence that pretty little Hale. She wouldn't have gone to see that pathetic father of hers unless he gave her a nudge. Unless he crept into her dreams when she was most vulnerable and made her. He may not like Peter – he was tacky and, quite frankly, too narcissistic for him to handle but it didn't mean he couldn't play a part. Peter was an expert at manipulation, at worming his way into people's head, at showing people how to use their power…

This way - she got more powerful, he got to feed off that, off that delicious addictive power that soared through her veins and he got full control over Stiles. Stiles who he would make watch as he tormented his friends, his family, his lover, knowing there was nothing than could be done.

It was only fitting right? They were, after all, each other's Achilles heel. Tragic really.

And what made it even more tragic was the only reason he was able to creep inside her head, influence her every decision silently was because around Stiles, around this human skin he was in, she let her guard down.

But that was okay. Because soon… the two of them, and all their friends, will be answering to him. He was the one that would ignite chaos, strife and pain in this pathetic little town with his two puppets.

He couldn't deny… it appealed to him greatly.

"-Stiles? Hey, you okay?" He focused back on the girl in front of him, her concerned gaze meeting his, "You zoned out"

"Completely fine" He feigned, smiling reassuringly, "What were you saying?"

A crease formed between her brows but she didn't elaborate and that one simple action made him feel caught out. And the nogitsune didn't like to feel caught out.

"Kaylz, everything's fine" He promised, "but you're right… Lydia is never wrong as much as that kills me to admit. Barrow is here somewhere and he is up to something"

"Yeah…" That cute little crease between her brows started to disappear and she shot him a smile, "You know, if we make it to senior year it's gonna be a miracle. There's always bad guys to fight"

He glanced down at their hands intertwined, 'yes sweetheart' he whispered in his head, 'and you're holding hands with one'.

"We'll never die Kaylz. We're indestructible"

_Wrong_. And he would make sure they both knew that, _whatever_ it took.

**AN) WOW I SUCK IM SO SORRY I completely had writers block I feel so bad omg pls forgive me hahaha but I hope this chapter was okay getting back itno the swing of things haha so please review I need the motivation hahahaha and cannot wait to get the new chapter out asap ha, see ya next time xxx **


	71. Chapter 71 -Not a threat, it's a promise

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me. Thanks so much for still following and favouriting and reviewing, especially since last chapter where I didn't update for like a month (my bad I'm so sorry) so I plan on updating ASAP because 3B is my fav season haha, hope you like this next chapter X**

"All the werewolves in the boiler room... Yeah because that doesn't sound disastrous _at all"_ Lydia muttered sarcastically and Kayla's eyes went wide with realisation, as did Stiles'.

"An engineer could use a boiler room to blow up the whole school" Stiles exclaimed loudly, his eyes dark with daunting realisation.

"And let me guess, Barrow is an engineer right?" She asked, already knowing the answer before she asked because of course their luck would suck _that_ much.

"Yeah" Stiles nodded, "we have to get everyone out. _Now"_

"And our friends" she added desperately, "if they're down there and something does happen they'll be dead for sure"

She watched as Lydia frowned, the clogs turning in her head and Stiles biting his lip in contemplation and even though barely a second had passed Kayla still felt they were taking too long.

"Get everyone out, I'll go down to the boiler room" she rushed out, distress evident in her tone but already Stiles was shaking his head, staring at her like she had lost her mind.

"What? Are you crazy? You can't go down there, what if Barrow-"

"Get everyone out" she called to him, already backtracking and turning on her heel despite his desperate look, "I need to warn them"

She was fast, that was a given. She sped down the near empty corridor, long loose hair flying about behind her, legs pumping a mile a minute as she heard Stiles shout after her, yelling at her to 'stop' and to 'not be so reckless' but Lydia managed to grab his arm before he could tear after her, hauling him back.

She took three steps a time, pounding down endless staircases, pushing past groups of people and practically threw herself through the janitors office and straight down the rickety steps down to the darkened basement, not even breaking a sweat.

If there was a bomb, or if Barrow was planning something, she would not let her friends get caught in it. No way. And yes that was reckless but she didn't care. Throwing herself headfirst into danger was something she was used to and she wasn't dead yet, that meant something at least.

"Guys" she hollered, quickly glancing around as she jogged down the damp corridor, "guys we gotta go. Now" she added, voice echoing eerily and bouncing off the walls, "guys c'mon, the last thing I want is y'all blown up"

Isaac appeared first, followed by Scott.

"What's going on?" Isaac asked in concern, touching her arm and frowning down at her, "is Barrow-"

"Lydia's death radar is buzzing" she explained bluntly, "and she thinks the boiler room is the perfect place to make this place go boom. So go" she urged desperately, "where's Aiden and Ethan?"

"They're coming from that direction" Scott pointed behind her to the bleak empty corridor, "we split up"

Just as Scott finished explaining a deafening blare of the fire alarm blasted throughout the air, making them all jump.

"Jeez" she cursed, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sound that started too close to the sound of an explosion, "I thought we were all goners there"

"Then let's go" Isaac rushed out loudly over the sound of the alarm, "I don't particularly want to become wall art"

"But wait... What about Ethan and Aiden?" She shook off his grip, glancing between him and Scott in exasperation, "we can't just leave them here"

"I don't really care all that much about them to be honest" Isaac shrugged as Kayla sent him a 'what the hell' stare, her eyebrows cocked unamused, "they'll hear the fire alarm, they're good"

She was still unsure, hesitating on the spot and that was clear in her expression.

"Hale, trust me, they'll be fine" Isaac nodded, "but we might not be if we don't go. Don't make me throw you over my shoulder and forcefully pull you out kicking and screaming"

"Try that and it won't be the explosion that kills you" she warned, Isaac overprotective streak kicking in, "we can't just leave them here-"

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asked and relived would be an understatement to what Kayla felt in that moment in time, whipping her head to the side to see the twins jogging towards them, "is the fire alarm not a false alarm or something?"

"It is. Stiles set it off" she explained, "but, long story short, Lydia thinks there's a bomb here"

"And we're all still standing here why...?" Ethan trailed off curiously, glancing around suspiciously.

"Exactly my thought" Isaac let out, frustrated, "so can we all go now please?

They all started towards the steps to get the hell out of here but Kayla faltered again, frowning in thought.

It was all too easy. Something didn't add up. Killing four school kids in a bus was drastically different than an entire school. Barrow was someone on a mission - he wanted all those with glowing eyes dead. Just them. Not other innocent bystanders. Although she was sure he wouldn't mind killing whoever got in his way, an entire school could compromise that mission. He wouldn't risk that, especially now half the school had already evacuated.

"There's no gas" she murmured, frowning as she turned around to face the basement again, "there's no smell of gas. The quickest and most effective way to blow up a building is make a gas leak then bring in your own explosives. It can turn the smallest flame into a fifty foot explosion"

"Not really time for a bomb lesson Kay" Aiden frowned but she ignored him, her brain whizzing as it worked.

"If Barrow was planning on blowing this school to smithereens then why not use what is already available to him?" She thought out loud because, to her, it made no sense. If she was planning to blow up the school (which she wasn't... Fair enough she had thought about it, who hadn't?) then why waste vital time and resources and risk exposure instead of just using the gas mains? It was easy to disable the alarm so no one was mine the wiser there was even a leak.

Each of her friends looked more and more lost at her ramblings, their brows furrowed.

"Don't you get it?" She turned to face them with a wide smile, watching them stare at her in confusion, a little bit of apprehension and a look of pure craziness, "there is no bomb here. I'm not saying barrow isn't, but there's no bomb. I'm sure of it"

"So sure to risk your life?" Scott asked, one foot on the steps and ready to run.

"Yes" she said defiantly, "I'll even stay here to prove it-"

"Hell no" Isaac interrupted, shaking his head quickly, "we are all leaving. All including you" he grabbed her hand, "now do I have to throw you over my shoulder like I threatened?"

She rolled her eyes, "no" but she still let him squeeze her hand and lead her up the steps, casting one last suspicious look to the basement.

Just because she was sure there wasn't a bomb that didn't mean she was just as sure about Barrow. A tight knot has formed in her stomach, squeezing it uncomfortably and making her want to double over. Call it a gut feeling, an intuitive guess, but either way she knew Barrow was up to something.

She just didn't know what.

They managed to tag onto the last group of people exiting the school and when they were safely out in the fresh air she was sure her friends all sighed in relief.

Deciding not to say how, if the school actually did explode, they would all probably die from getting hit by falling rubble, she just chuckled.

"I told you it would be chill" she shrugged, "so why don't we go back in and find Barrow-"

"You really are nuts" Isaac just shook his head, quirking his lips, "and it's not us you'll have to convince"

She frowned, wondering what an earth he was talking about but knew instantly when he jutted his head forward and saw Stiles and Lydia making their way over.

"For the _love of God_ Kaylz-" Stiles started and she was sure she heard Aiden chuckle to himself.

"Uh oh, has someone been a bad girl?"

She slapped his arm, telling him to shut up and just as she was sure Stiles was going to give her an earful about running off and putting herself into the firing line and acting recklessly she was mildly surprised as he pulled her into a hug, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Uh... I was only gone five minutes" she mumbled, patting his back, "that's only, like, 300 seconds which is nothing. It takes us longer to have sex"

He squeezed her tighter before pulling back, pressing his head against hers.

"Logic before emotion Kaylz" he murmured, reminding her that she was thinking with her head rather than her heart, that logic didn't apply to this situation just pure raw emotion.

"Oh... Right..." She winced, finally dawning on her why he would be so worried, "it's because you thought I was gonna get blown up. But I didn't. Hooray" she smiled.

"Please just... Next time you go running head first into danger take a bat or something" he whispered, quirking his lips, "put my mind at ease"

"Agreed... Sorry" she leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "I forget sometimes"

"I know, believe me I know" he laughed, "so next time you'll definitely take a bat right?"

"I'll... Uh, sure" she agreed, hating seeing him so worked up and worried, "we can have matching bats"

He smiled, kissing her again, "sounds good to me"

* * *

"Oh wow... You were actually serious" Kayla muttered as Stiles thrusted a large metal bat into her hands outside the power substation, "you actually bought me a bat"

"Of course I bought you a bat" Stiles rushed out quickly, "bats are lethal weapons alright?"

"Im better with my hands" she shrugged but Stiles just sent her one of his famous 'I don't really care right now' looks.

"Babe just take the bat"

"But what about Lydia? Shouldn't she be the one with the bat?"

"Lydia is staying in the jeep until the cop's come" Stiles answered, "it's safer"

"But I want to come" Lydia protested.

"You don't have a bat!"

"She can have my bat" Kayla shrugged, passing Lydia the bat as she clambered out the back of the jeep, "what?" She asked as Stiles just sent her an exasperated look, "like I said, better with my hands"

"Oh my _god_ fine, fine whatever" he threw his hands up, "just neither of you die okay?"

"Oh ye of little faith" Kayla mumbled, jogging beside him into the substation, following the sounds of fighting and electricity cackling.

"That's it. That's definitely what I heard" Lydia nodded, running beside them when they skidded around the corner and saw Barrow holding a line cackling with electricity towards Kira, Scott trying to stop him.

"We gotta turn off the electricity before this place blows"

"On it" Stiles nodded, wielding his bat as he moved to the side, nearly disappearing from sight.

"Be careful" she shouted to his retreating back, "Stiles _please_ be careful"

Panic welled up inside her, threatening to explode as she watched the empty space where he disappeared from and couldn't help how her heart sped up in worry, the love she had for him making her want to drop all other priorities and run after him, shielding him from whatever dangers were ahead.

Just like when Barrow touched Kira with the electricity and the building suddenly exploded with light and cackling energy, energy so deadly that as it whipped around them Kayla pushed Lydia down, protecting her body with hers from a breakaway cable that lashed out towards them and clipped her shoulder, causing a violent shock to surge through her body and throw her backwards, her head hitting off the cement.

But that just made her numb. She could still move, still speak and still feel. As soon as that electricity explosion rocked through the building all she thought about was Stiles. Stiles who she let run off to try and turn off the electricity.

"Stiles… Stiles-" Her voice was muffled as she allowed Lydia to help her sit up, her eyes wide and searching, "Stiles-"

"Kayla, focus" Lydia nudged her, snapping her worried trance, "Look. Kira…"

She broke her stare, whipping her head to the side to see Kira standing up and literally _sucking_ all the electricity up like a vacuum, letting the sparks seep into her skin like some kind of magic sponge and Kayla had seen a lot of freaky stuff in her life but never this.

"Holy god" She muttered, watching as Kira looked up, half in shock and half determination.

"She's not human…" Lydia muttered in shock, "She's supernatural"

And, it appeared, that is exactly what Barrow wanted. He wanted the ones with the glowing eyes, the ones that weren't human and he got that.

She didn't know what Kira was but that didn't matter. She was still good; she could feel that. Feel her innocence and wholesomeness. She may be supernatural but that didn't mean she was _bad_.

Then the darkness took over, smothering them.

She heard the others calling out to one another, making sure everyone was alright but right now she only cared about one. She dragged her aching body up, ignoring the small spasms her body gave after being hit with a live wire and stumbled over to the wire fence, grabbing onto it for support.

"Stiles? Stiles are you okay? Can you hear me?"

She allowed her eyes to glow bright green, helping guide her through the dimness over to the mains where Stiles had presumably run off to and saw a limp body laying sprawled on the ground.

She let out a small shriek, dropping to her knees beside him and giving him a rough shake.

"Oh my god… Stiles, hey Stiles… baby open your eyes…" She whispered, voice croaking, "_Stiles…"_

She wasn't a praying person, never had been or planned to be, but in those hellish seconds she found herself wishing and praying for him to just open his eyes, to open his eyes and tell her he was okay.

"Stiles…" She choked out, cupping his cheeks and as soon as she touched his bare skin he gasped and lurched upwards, like newfound life had been breathed into him.

"Hey hey hey you're okay, it's okay" She immediately soothed, kneeling next to him gently grabbing his arms, "You're fine, breathe and relax… everything's fine" she let out a long deep sigh of relief, blinking past the tears, "I think… I think you got hit by some electricity… are you okay?"

She tried to catch his stare but he was glancing down at his outstretched hands, like he couldn't believe what had happened.

"Stiles…?" She asked delicately, her voice barely above a whisper, carefully reaching out to grip his shoulder but quicker than she could comprehend his hand shot out and grabbed hers, his grip surprising tight around her wrist.

She refrained from letting out a wince, her breathing laboured.

"It worked" He whispered, his voice deep and heavy and so unlike Stiles' normal light one that it sent a shiver up her spine, "Barrow came through… who would've thought?" He mused and Kayla just sat there in shock, her body humming with nervous energy.

A million thoughts raced through her head at once.

Stiles had planned this? He knew Barrow? He wanted this to happen? Why? How? How was this possible? Was she seeing things? Was this actually Stiles sitting next to her? Had something happened? Was something outside their control happening?

She didn't know the answer to any of them and that made her body quake with nerves.

"You're not making any sense" She whispered, keeping her voice lowered as she heard police sirens getting closer and closer, their friends voice's muffled but frenzied as they tried to calm Kira down and hide any incriminating evidence, "Stiles… you're scaring me"

He finally glanced up at that admission, his gaze alarmingly dark and assured, his grip still tight around her wrist, no doubt bruising the flesh.

"I know" He just whispered, "I can smell it. It is rather delicious"

She tried to pull back but she felt like she had no strength as he jolted her forward, twisting her around so she fell against his chest and he raised his hand and covered her mouth before she could shout out in alarm, his strength holding her squirming body still.

"Don't worry… you won't remember this" He whispered darkly in her ear, "Just like you won't remember everything else I've made you do. You see… that's why love is a weakness princess. You lowered your guard, you trusted people, and that made it oh so easy to twist your thoughts. So for that I have to thank you"

He leaned down, his lips gliding over her cheek as she tried to escape his iron wrought grip but it was lethal, holding her tight and the more she tried to use her abilities to free herself the more lethargic she felt… it was like just him touching her, her touching him, it made her powerless… like he was-

"Like I'm draining you" He finished her thought process, further proof he knew exactly what was going on in her mind, like she was an open book and she had never felt so violated, "Good girl. Sometimes you _do_ use your brain"

She struggled, hating how weak and human she felt in that moment as he stood them both up, ignoring their friends calling out for them, warning them that the cops were coming and slammed her back into the chain link fence, keeping her mouth covered, breath cold as it ghosted over her face.

"You see… I need your power and you ever so graciously allowed yourself to be influenced, to be manipulated into growing stronger with your special abilities and that princess… that will help _me_. So thank you" His voice was so cold, so callous and so hauntingly eerie it wasn't weakness that kept her in place it was fear, pure and simple, not expecting something that looked _so_ much like Stiles to emit so much evilness, "Without you I wouldn't be able to follow through on my plans. Not all of them at least"

She jolted, turning away from him as his face lowered towards his, her nose skimming along her tear stained cheek.

He chuckled quietly, "You feel disgusted now but not all those other times I pretended to be Stiles. Not once did you turn away. So don't bother now… it's too late… it's too late for _all_ of you. Because I will have chaos and you my dear will either choose to be by my side and give me more power when I want it or I will kill you where you stand. I will force Stiles to kill you with his _bare_ hands, and that's not a threat… it's a _promise"_

She didn't know what was happening, her mind racing with possibilities but it only ever came back to one thing.

Stiles, the guy she was irresistibly, irrevocably, wholeheartedly in love with, the same guy she would so absolutely _anything_ for, wasn't Stiles anymore. At least not completely – and that thought was soul crushing.

He pressed his head against hers, taking in deep breaths as he fed off whatever power was pumping through her veins and buzzing around her, she wasn't even sure herself – still not knowing what exactly she was or what abilities she had – only pulling back when the police sirens flashed through the windows, alerting them to new company.

"Don't worry… you won't remember a thing, I'll make sure of that" He whispered, raising his free hand and stroking her hair, "I can't have you ruining the surprise, can I?"

She was working on building a scream in her throat – not necessarily out of fear or worry but of warning, letting her friends know of the danger that awaited them but he just shook his head slowly, wagging a finger at her.

"No… not a word" And for some strange reason she felt her throat relax, the scream disappearing, body un-tensing like an unsprung coil, "It'll be our little secret"

At first she didn't know why she felt herself agreeing, screaming at herself internally to get a grip, to fight back, to scream, to do _something_, **anything**, to save Stiles but just a moment later she vaguely understood why.

She felt a darkness ebbing into her head, poisoning her from the roots so the rest of her became just as contaminated, unable to do a damn thing about it.

He was inside her head, twisting her thoughts, slowly erasing the stuff he didn't want her to remember – or rather hiding those memories away somewhere she couldn't access them, burying them in the deepest and darkest parts of her mind.

The next time she blinked it was like waking up from a deep sleep. She felt groggy, confused and had a painful headache building up inside her head but none of that mattered when she stared up into Stiles' equally confused and groggy gaze, like he was just coming to too.

"Stiles…. You're okay" She muttered in wonder, letting out a sound between victory and thankfulness, throwing her arms around him, "Oh god… don't scare me like again. When the electricity went off… I thought… I thought-"

It was too horrible to even entertain that thought. She promised herself a long time ago she wouldn't let anything happen to Stiles and that was a promise she would live by.

"I'm fine" He wrapped his arms around her, "I ow… think I just hit my head"

She pulled back, reaching up to run her hands through his tousled hair, feeling a bump already starting to form on the curve of his cranium and he winced, reaching up to intertwine their fingers and gently pull her hand away.

"What's a small bump to the head? it might even knock some sense into me" He chuckled, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Unlikely" She fired back quickly, chuckling as he nudged her in a fake insult, "Let's just… get out of here. This place is giving me the chills"

Stiles nodded, taking her hand and guiding her forward through the darkness and for a millisecond, just a brief millisecond, she was sure his hand was a good ten degrees colder than it should've been but that was crazy. Stiles was always warm, too warm sometimes, he was like her own personal water bottle.

That thought was proved to be crazy as his palm pressed tightly against her own and she felt his warm skin immediately heating her up, ridding her of the chills running down her spine.

She smiled faintly to herself, shaking away any and all doubts and concerns.

* * *

"Scott, no way. Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against _any_ and _all_ interaction"

"I say go for it" Kayla encouraged and both boys turned to stare at her, one with a smile of understanding and the other in exaggerated betrayal.

"Do you just like saying the opposite to everything I say or…?" Stiles trailed off, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Only if what you say is not something I agree with" She shrugged, "Kira doesn't seem like the bad guy, hell she looks as dainty as a dragonfly, not to mention way too adorable to even consider killing people. Plus she's hot and Scott has a crush on her, don't kill the mood"

"The mood will be killed if _she_ kills _him_" Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms about, "I'm just saying exercise caution okay? This girl literally sucked up electricity okay? She walked through 1.21 jigawatts of electricity. That's not normal"

"Your girlfriend can seduce anyone at will, not to mention can compel people to do whatever she wants if she wishes. As well as creating a killer storm that almost tore Beacon Hills off the map. That's not normal but you still have sex with me all the time, why can't Scott get a little lovin' too?"

He was shocked into silence at her blunt and bang on statement, Scott next to him sending him an 'aha' look.

"That's… not exactly the same situation"

"It kinda is" She shrugged, "We had stress sex three times last night and you seemed to enjoy it when I talked dirty to you in my compulsion voice-"

He slapped a hand over her mouth, quickly shaking his head at her.

"I thought we established not to talk about our… bedroom… activities… in public"

She just shrugged and he seemed even more baffled, "And what does our sex life have to do with allowing Scott to flirt with a possibly homicidal electricity sucking maniac anyway?"

She mumbled something against his hand until he dropped it, sending her a confused look.

"It doesn't" She answered, "I just like talking about our sex life. It is a rather enjoyable part of my life and people are supposed to share those moments with friends right?"

"You are… something else" He mumbled to himself, shaking his head and letting out a small snort of amusement, "Our sex life aside, the point is we don't know Kira, we don't know what she is and we don't know if she's trustworthy. Until then, surely it's better we keep our distance?"

Scott was staring between the two of them, indecision shining in his eyes but she just slyly shook her head, her eyes comically pointedly wide.

She trusted Scott and if he trusted Kira then she did too. Plus it was kind of sad watching him pine after her because Kayla could feel the mutual attraction and it was infuriating neither was doing anything.

Scott let out a brief smirk, "Okay guys, thanks for the advice"

"Yo Scottie wait… wait-whose advice are you-who are you listening to? It better be me, I'm always right on these things" He called to Scott's retreating back, "You know I'm always right, don't blame me if you get electrocuted to _death!"_

She chuckled, intertwining their fingers, "It's okay, just let Scott do his thing and find out more about this girl. If she's not evil then she could be a pretty cool addition to the pack"

Stiles just slumped down, "I don't trust people very easily do I?"

"it's okay, nor do I" She laughed, "But, I dunno, I get a good vibe off her. Plus you should've seen her last night at the substation… she looked completely freaked. So either she is an Oscar worthy actress or she really is telling the truth" She shrugged a little, "I dunno but I have a feeling it's the latter"

"Well then…" He smiled down at her, "if there is one person I trust it's you so I'll try and ease off the interrogation"

But she caught that glint in his eyes and smirked, "Wanna bet on it?" because she knew Kira wasn't evil, he still wasn't all that convinced.

"Hell yeah" He exclaimed, "Fifty bucks?"

"You're so on" She fistbumped him, holding back a laugh, "Prepare to lose Stilinski"

"I never lose… well… that's not strictly true, I lose all the time, especially at monopoly but that's just because everyone cheats... but, yeah, I'm just trying to be cocky here and it's not really working…"

She laughed, reaching up to run her hands through his gelled hair and down his back, sliding her hands into his pants pockets, "It's adorable, now get your ass to lacrosse practice" She winked, playfully giving his ass a small slap, "I'll be right behind ya"

"Hmmm skipping art class to watch the boyfriend lose terribly at Lacrosse… you are the best girlfriend _ever"_ He smirked, leaning down to kiss her, tangling his hands through her hair, "Like, seriously, ever…" Mumbling against her lips.

"Yeah yeah Stilinski" She chuckled, breaking the kiss and gazing up at him, "You won't be saying that when I win this bet and rob you of fifty dollars. Though if you're nice about it I might treat you to a takeaway"

"Game. On" Stiles smirked, leaning down to press his lips to hers again before managing to pull himself away and jog towards the changing rooms, Kayla watching him go.

If only things could stay this simple huh?

She chuckled to herself, hiking her bag further up her shoulder and starting slowly walking down the corridor with a smile on her face but was soon stopped in her tracks as she felt a cold shiver run up her spine, halting her.

It was strong enough to make her stomach twist and churn uncomfortably, like someone raking their nails up a chalkboard.

She gulped, glancing to the side and seeing nothing but an empty stretch of corridor and some lockers but despite this still felt the need to get the hell away from here immediately.

She sped up, pushing past the impending sense of doom and mortality wrapping itself around her ankles and slowly but surely bringing her down with it.

**A/N) see? Lol quickish update ha, now on episode 16 yesssssss so cloe to the good parts of 3b, I sure hope you all enjoyed and please please review to let me know what you thought, it means the world and inspires me so much, see ya next time. And yeah just like last story, deadly intentions will be at least 100 chapters long, woo xxx **


	72. Chapter 72 favour

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine – thanks for following and favouriting and reviewing including – aviannaep, guest, guest, , senjaninja and guest for reviewing, you all rock and inspire me, hope you like this new chapter.**

"It's official" Kayla declared a couple of periods later, walking with Lydia from biology class, "I love your mom and I want to adopt her"

Her best friend chuckled, struggling a little to keep up with her fast pace, "well you are welcome around to dinner anytime like she said, somehow I have an idea the feeling is mutual"

Kayla sent her a grin, "now that is how a mom is supposed to be – caring, relaxed and funny, not, well, like mine. Have you decided if you're going to tell her about the supernatural thing? Or that you're a banshee?" She asked, standing next to Lydia as they reached her locker, "she seems like she'd be chill with it"

"And the answer to that is a definite _no"_ Lydia replied, shoving her books away before glancing in the mirror stuck to the inside of her locker door, sorting her make-up, "it was only a few months ago she made me go to those therapy sessions with Ms Morrell, who was working with Deucalion, and thought I was crazy. I don't want her thinking I'm crazy again"

"Fair play" Kayla nodded, puckering her lips in acceptance, "I guess any normal person would think you were crazy if you brought up what we do on a daily basis"

Lydia shot her a smirk, "I can always count on you for being truthful"

"Of course" Kayla replied with a smile, "lying takes way more effort – effort which I, quite frankly, don't have"

As soon as she said that a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and if it wasn't for the familiar smell she would've rugby tackled whoever it was to the ground in under a second but instead she automatically leaned back into the touch, smiling wider as Stiles pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"That's my Kaylz, blunt brashful and beautiful" He flexed his arms a little around her, "hey again"

"Hi" she chirped back, tilting her head a little against his shoulder to peer up at him, "and by the way, you stink"

He chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully, "What did I say – blunt" shooting Lydia a smile, "and yeah I haven't showered after lacrosse practice yet, the boys locker room is flooded. _Again"_

"Oh" was all she replied with, secretly actually thinking how hot and sexy it was when he got all sweaty, "maybe the cheerleaders sabotaged it again, you know what they're like"

He chuckled at her response, "You really don't like cheerleaders do you?"

"No, I hate them"

He refrained from grinning, a playful smirk tugging at his lips as he fluttered his lips across her ear whispering, "evidently not enough. That cute little cheerleading outfit is still in my closet if you ever want to slip it back on. We had fun the first time around… and the second… then the third-" he suggested, bursting into laughter as she reached back and lightly slapped his head, Lydia grinning knowingly opposite them.

"That was for your benefit only, now that fantasy has been crossed off your never-ending list it can be binned"

He just pouted jokingly, keeping her tight in the circle of his arms, "shame. Red and skimpy totally suits you"

She just responded by rolling her eyes, focusing back on her strawberry friend opposite her who smirked at her.

"You two are being extra sappy lately" she observed, "and clingy, it's actually kind of cute"

"We are no such thing" Kayla denied, slapping away Stiles' arms that were wrapped around her and tugged him next to her, instead choosing to just slip her dainty hand into his, "we don't do sap"

"Liar"

"So-" She deliberately cut that conversation off, sending Lydia a knowing look, "-how's the sex with Aiden?"

Stiles was in the middle of swallowing, immediately having to cough at that blunt and forward sentence, wheezing a little as Kayla just rubbed soothing circles on his chest but her gaze was still focused on Lydia, cocking an eyebrow impatiently.

"Good"

_"__Only_ good?"

"Great" Lydia changed her answer with a smirk.

"That's more like it. Lydia Martin doesn't just settle for _'__good'_"

"Uh… maybe this conversation is a little, you know, inappropriate, maybe a tad awkward too…"

"Why?" He heard Kayla ask in this adorable confused voice, sending him a look like she thought they were on two completely different pages, "I talk about our sex life all the time"

"I know, I have overhead several times. The last time was when you said, rather loudly I might add, how much I like bondage. In _econ_ class. To _Greenburg_. I still don't even know how that topic of conversation came up…"

"Are you denying it though?"

"What? No, bondage is fun-"

"Then what's the big deal?" She asked in even more confusion, her brows furrowing as she glanced between Stiles and Lydia, "I don't get it"

Lydia chuckled and placed a hand on her forearm, "never mind Kay" knowing it would take _way_ too long to explain.

"Oh… okay" She shrugged in response, not really caring either way, "so apart from the sex is everything okay?"

Stiles groaned, lifting his free hand and running it over his face while Lydia just shrugged.

"I don't know… Aiden is still the bad guy. I guess after everything that's happened I don't want to be with the bad guy again"

_"__Yes_, _thank you"_ Stiles exclaimed way too enthusiastically, jabbing a finger opposite Lydia's face, "You get it, you _get_ it"

"Get what?" Lydia asked with a frown, "and please stop pointing at me like that"

"That he's still _evil" _Stiles hissed quietly, bits of spit flying everywhere at how into and excited he was at the prospect of someone agreeing with him, "which he is – I bet he's just trying to infiltrate the pack before killing us all and when he does, which he will, don't expect me not to say I told you so"

"I don't think he's evil" Lydia deadpanned, "just bad with a small b"

"But-but you said-"

"I promise I'm not planning on killing anybody" A voice startled Stiles and he immediately jumped, whirling around with a shriek to see Aiden smirking at him, "though if I was you would be at the top of my list" he joked but all Stiles did was narrow his eyes.

"Ditto" He glared, grabbing Kayla's hand and muttering "evil" under his breath, not looking one bit pleased at his presence.

"What do you want Aiden?" Lydia sighed, like she wasn't quite ready to talk to him, crossing her arms and leaning her shoulder against the locker.

His eyes glided from Stiles over to Lydia, settling for a few seconds before they met Kayla's gaze and at her raised eyebrow look he just sighed and thrusted his phone into her grasp, jutting his head down.

"Have you read that?"

She glanced down, skimming over the headline of the news article – 'Louisiana drug lord arrested – millions of cocaine found in transit' and just shrugged, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"No. But what's so interesting about a drug dealer getting caught? Happens all the time"

He sighed impatiently again, tilting the phone so he could scroll down a little, "read the name"

She rolled her eyes but obeyed, gaze flitting over the first few sentences but stopped abruptly at the familiar name, sending Aiden a shocked look.

"He got caught?"

"Who got caught?" Lydia cut in, not looking all too happy about being out of the loop, staring between the two expectantly.

"Kayla's drug dealer" and at that she shot him a glare, "Okay, former drug dealer"

"Better"

"You mean… like your own personal drug dealer?" Stiles asked, cocking an eyebrow in surprise, "Like the kind you get in movies where the dealer texts in like secret code and hides his stash in alleyways?"

"You watch way too many movies" Aiden sighed, "And no, this guy was classy"

"Gee, didn't know drug dealers could be '_classy'_, thanks for the insight" Stiles snapped, rolling his eyes.

Aiden didn't reply to that snarky comment, his stare focusing back on her, "Didn't you owe him like $30,000?"

_"__Thirty thousand dollars?"_ Stiles exclaimed, staring in awe at his girlfriend, "You spent _thirty thousand dollars_ on drugs?"

"It was the good stuff" She defended, "you have to pay pricey if you want it as uncut as possible"

Stiles was still flabbergasted, whipping his head between all of them, completely speechless.

"Well if you're still in his debt you better pay up. He got arrested three towns over and something tells me he won't be best pleased if he finds out you're here"

"I'm not in his debt, I already paid him off"

Aiden just narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "How? Your mom had you cut off from all bank accounts, you were broke"

"Let's just say I'm very talented with my mouth" She shrugged and Aiden started chuckling.

"Evidently" he laughed, "A thirty-thousand-dollar blowjob, you're high end"

"Blowjobs as in plural and don't remind me" She groaned, giving him back his phone, "so I'm in the clear… how about you?"

Aiden's eyes darkened, "If he tries anything I'll rip his head off"

"Meaning you still _do_ owe him money"

Aiden just shrugged, not answering as he pocketed his phone, "well I just thought I'd warn you. I'll see you around"

Kayla watched him go, frowning as he disappeared around the corner until Stiles snapped her from her daydream with a loud exclamation of "_blowjobs?"_

"What?" She asked as Lydia snorted, "practice makes perfect, how did you think I was magically so great at getting you off?"

* * *

Both her and Stiles had a free period next and Stiles wanted to bring his dad a healthy lunch (A.K.A no saturated fat or curly fries) but they were both a bit shocked at the sight of the sheriff station full, all the deputies seemed to be working overtime and locking up a hoard of criminals.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles mumbled, tightening his grip around her hand and pulling her into his side, guiding them through the mass of people.

"Well Stiles this is a police station, locking people up is generally the idea"

"Ha-ha" he shot her a smirk, barging past another big burly criminal sitting outside his dad's office and walked in without even knocking.

"Hey pops, we brought you lunch"

Kayla shut the door behind them, immediately blocking out the hysteria outside,

"Thanks kids but we're run off our feet. No time for lunch"

Stiles just sighed like he had heard this a hundred times before, "Why so busy? It's a weekday and this is Beacon Hills, not exactly crime central"

The sheriff glanced up from his desk, his eyes looking heavy, "All our cells are full Stiles, we've got a massive drug problem"

"D-Drug problem?" Stiles stuttered out quickly, sending her a nervous sideways glance and she knew why – an addict in drug city central probably wasn't an ideal situation "here? In Beacon Hills?"

"Not so much here, from the few towns over. Their stations are full to the brim with dealers and addicts awaiting trial so some got shipped over to us" the sheriff sighed, running a tired hand down his face and suddenly looking a good ten years older than he was, "it's like a pandemic. Five are dead from OD-ing, eight teenagers in intensive care, two with possible brain damage not to mention the sudden rife of dealers on a large scale, well into the hundreds. We just better hope they don't decide to set up shop here" the sheriff murmured, "we're already dealing with werewolves and about every other supernatural creature that exists, I don't think we can deal with these low lifes' too"

Drug dealers _were_ low life's, but what did that their customers? The ones willing to do anything for their next hit? Kinda like what she did.

She glanced down, suddenly finding the tops of her converses very interesting.

"Uh... Dad..." Stiles said pointedly, quickly jerking his head from side to side and making the motion of slitting his throat, sending Kayla another nervous look.

"Oh..." The sheriff felt terrible, knowing he stuck his foot in his mouth again, something he always told his son off for, "I didn't mean-"

"It's true" Kayla nodded, trying for a small smile as she glanced up, "dealers, addicts... When they let themselves get in too far they don't care about the consequences - trust me, I know" she joked lightly, sending him a wink.

But he still felt terrible, "I wasn't insinuating that you're like that. Not anymore, I mean ever-"

Stiles just facepalmed himself at his dads' pretty useless attempt to put things right, wincing as he shook his head.

"Sheriff chill" Kayla laughed, trying to smile through the sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, "it's fine. I did some questionable things in those six months, well, you know, it's all in my records"

"They're sealed"

"You _looked?"_ Stiles exclaimed, suddenly staring at his dad in shock, "isn't that stuff supposed to be confidential?" Looking utterly betrayed that his dad of all people would check up on his girlfriend like that.

"I didn't look deliberately" he reassured, "it was when you drove through that cafe and I had to book you for reckless driving. Snooping around was never my intention"

"Wait... They're sealed?" Kayla asked, completely going off topic, "I thought the judge ruled against that"

"You were in court?" Stiles looked like this was all making him dizzy, whipping his head between the two, "why? How? When?"

"I assaulted a police officer" she replied offhandedly, shrugging as Stiles' eyes bugged, "okay maybe two but that wasn't my fault, it all started because Aiden threw a hamburger at their car. They were only in hospital for three days"

"I... What..."

"That happened right before I got my shit together, I appealed the ruling of jail time because I was pregnant and showed the court my thirty days in rehab, doing multiple drugs test to prove I was clean and all charges were dropped - on condition that I have a clean record till I turn eighteen"

"But you don't have a clean record…" Stiles trailed off, referring to the charge of reckless driving and assault to Brian despite the fact he didn't press charges.

She just shrugged calmly, "Well they haven't come after me yet"

"Definitely gonna have to look into conjucal visitation rights" He just murmured, dramatically plonking himself down in the chair opposite his dad, slowly shaking his head and trying to process everything.

She sent him a weird look before glancing back at the sheriff, "you're not going to arrest me are you?"

He chuckled, "No, god no kiddo"

"Phew" She laughed before leaning on his desk, "So who exactly has been arrested? I might know a few" remembering Aiden's warning before about their 'mutual' friend.

"A few are pretty big drug lords" The sheriff sounded sceptical that she would know anyone but showed her all the mugshots anyway, pages and pages of endless glares staring up at her as she flicked through them, "most travel country wide and make other smaller drug dealers do their bidding-"

"Oh hey, that's Spider" She cut him off, pointing down to a rather large burly dude, his dark hair scraped back into a pony tail, scars littered his face and his slit like blue eyes glared so hard at the camera Kayla could imagine the lens breaking just by sheer will and hatred, "he sells the best limited cut cocaine in like five states, rather pricey I must say but oh man… that stuff was _good_. Half that other crap is full of god knows what, amateur dealers shoving it full of powdered milk, baking soda, crushed caffeine, not really knowing what you're snorting but Spider's stuff was about the purest around, strong too. I actually think I OD'd on it"

"You _think?"_ Stiles squeaked, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"it was either that or the ecstasy, I was too high to remember" She shrugged, her attention focusing on the mugshots again, "most of these look like lower level drug dealers but you see here?" She showed the sheriff, pointing down to a scorpion tattoo above the collarbone of one man, his shaggy blonde hair scruffy around his thin face, "that's quite common among the Martínez gangbangers"

"Gangbangers?" The sheriff asked, his jaw slackening, "You're saying we not only have drug dealers infiltrating us but gangbangers too?"

She nodded, "They were rife back in Louisiana when I lived there, the Martínez family is pretty rich and powerful and over the years they've build a rather lucrative business selling drugs and being hitmen. I'm talking _millions"_ She emphasised, "not people you want to mess with"

Stiles just chuckled nervously, trying to make a joke, "Next you'll be telling us you know them"

She paused, sending him a sheepish look, "I did. I Broke Sergio's nose, total self-defence by the way" She pointed out, throwing her hands in the air like she was pleading innocence.

"Who is Sergio and why in hell would you break his nose?" Stiles questioned, looking progressively more and more fearful either the feds or a group of very angry revengeful drug lords would kill them all on the spot.

"He's the leader and I only did that after he insinuated very very clearly by grabbing my ass that he wanted to have sex. He was like fifty, _gross_, hence the nose breaking" She rambled, sighing loudly, "huh… I don't think he ever forgave me for that"

The sheriff and Stiles' jaws went slack, staring at her like they were seeing her for the very first time.

"Anyway, moving on-" She snapped the mugshots closed, "-I don't know any others, you're right, most are low level lackies"

"Well uh… thanks for your insight. I think" the sheriff mumbled, still looking totally blown away by her rambles, shoving the mugshots back in desk, "I'll definitely keep an eye out for scorpion tattoos"

"Do" Kayla nodded in agreement, "they're dangerous but will probably lawyer up and get off any charges. And also don't give them my address" She added quietly, "I don't fancy another crowbar to the head"

The sheriff decided he didn't really need to know anymore of Kayla's past, too overwhelmed as it was, hence not asking her about the crowbar incident which he was sure would be an explosive story.

But just then the door to his office got thrown open and Deputy Johnson looked in, jutting his head in desperation, "Sheriff we have a feisty one here. Two deputies down already"

"Excuse me kids" He was already out his seat, grabbing his gun and holstering it just in case, "And stay here" He sent them both a hard warning look, "supernatural creatures is your forte, this is mine. _Stay here_" he repeated, closing the door shut behind him and sending Stiles a pointed look through the glass, raising a finger, "I mean it"

"I hate when he says that in his dad voice" Stiles grumbled, craning his neck to try and get a good look through the blind covered windows at the commotion outside, "makes a small part of me feel bad about not listening" he smirked but just as went to open the door with a cocky grin he was shocked into silence, his eyes widening as he rattled the doorknob, "He locked us in!"

"Because he knows you would try that" Kayla pointed out with a small laugh, "It's okay, probably just some high off his head asshat trying to escape. Trust me, those people do _not_ like police stations"

Stiles rattled the doorknob again, letting out a frustrated sigh, "I've dealt with killer werewolves, I'm sure I can handle a few drug dealers"

She rubbed his shoulder, listening to the commotion of the Sheriff shouting orders to restrain the guy, "he's just being a dad"

Stiles sent her a small smile, turning around and leaning back against the door, "So uh… court huh?" he smirked a little, "how many times did you end up there?"

"Hard to remember, I was high most of the time" she answered honestly, shrugging a shoulder, "It was either some crappy motel with Aiden, the hospital to get my stomach pumped from OD-ing or jail, that was basically my life for six months. Now do you see why I'm glad you didn't know me back then?" she asked softly, "I know I don't talk about it much but when I say it was bad… it was _bad"_

"I know it was" He whispered, tugging on her hips to pull her forward, he saw how hard she struggled every day with moving forward whilst still getting those cravings, sometimes waking up in a sweat and confessing to him in a small and ashamed voice that she wanted a little something to stop her mind from racing, to help get her back on track but he just helped her shower and she always felt much better after that, reassuring him that she was fine and the cravings were gone but he wasn't stupid. She was an addict and those cravings would _never_ go away, not entirely anyway.

"But hey, guess what?" He continued with a small smile, "it doesn't bother me, you know that. It doesn't matter, not to me, never have and never will" He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "you've been honest with me since the start, that's all I care about. You told me about Aiden, about other half-hookups, about the baby and made sure I knew about the drugs… the finer details don't change anything, no matter how many blowjobs you gave out" he pointed out with a laugh, raising a hand and cupping her cheek, thumb tracing lines over her cheekbone, "and not to sound like I'm condoning this behaviour or anything, which I totally am by the way, I wish I was there to see the nose breaking incident" making her chuckle, "my girl can hold her own"

"That she can" Kayla laughed, already feeling a hundred times better at Stiles' acceptance, no trace of judgement clouding his vision what so ever, "and it was a pretty awesome sight – blood everywhere, screaming, bones crunching, a show worthy of selling tickets"

His eyes twinkled, leaning down to kiss her against the door, soft lips gliding over hers easily, "Mm… stubborn and hot-headed" he whispered against her lips making them tingle, "I love it"

She decided not to tell him about the consequences of that little incident but knowing that was the reason she ended up in hospital for the fourth time having to get her stomach pumped from OD-ing, Sergio obviously hoping the forced overdose would kill her. Yup, what a fun life she had right?

Stiles pulled back though at the sound of the presumed drug dealer yelling death threats, sounding not too pleased about getting caught again and through the space between the blinds Kayla saw him getting handcuffed roughly by none other than the sheriff himself.

"Wow Stiles, getting it on in your dad's office" She chuckled, feeling his hands glide down her body to curl around the tops of her thighs, his lips fluttering along her jawline, "that's adventurous"

"He was the one that locked us in here" He shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips as he pushed her further back into the door, the blinds crinkling and bending at the force of their two bodies, "I thought he would've learnt by now"

She hummed out a response, tangling his hands in his hair as his lips latched onto her neck, "thank god he hasn't, keep going"

"Ordering me around already?"

She shivered as his warm breath hit her skin, feeling a smile pull at his lips, "Yes. Now get back to kissing me"

He didn't miss a beat, his lips finding hers and tightening his hands around her thighs, pulling her up his body to hold her up and press her back against the door roughly, their lips moulding together perfectly as she twirled her fingers through his thick hair.

"Mmm" He groaned a little, slowing the feverish kisses to a slow and steady pace, peppering playful kisses to her pouted lips, "I love you"

"I know" She whispered back without a pause, gliding a hand down to grip at his shoulders, sending him a small smile as his lips glided against hers playfully, "which is why I'm gonna ask if you can let me down because that pesky door knob is digging into my back"

He burst into laughter, letting her drop back to her feet, "Sorry, my bad"

She grinned, having to bite into her lower lip to stop that giddy smile from stretching any further, "but if it's any consolation, you're the only guy I've given a blowjob to that I actually loved"

He felt a bubble of laughter build up in his chest, his eyes gleaming – she could be so sweet without meaning to be, even if it wasn't in the most conventional way but he didn't care, he loved that about her.

"My new favourite thing you've ever said" He winked, leaning down to capture her lips again in a passionate kiss, his hands tangling in her long hair to pull her against his chest.

Yeah… he really didn't care what she did in her past, just as long as he got to be a part of her future.

* * *

"If Derek finds out about this Halloween party he will go ape-shit. Derek and parties are not a good combination. It's like the Mets and the Yankee's, the two just _don't_ mix"

The nogitsune glanced up, staring at her figure as she pulled on her outfit, a playful smirk tugging at his lips, "we mix" he stated, meeting her gaze as she glanced at him through the mirror on the desk, "the Mets and the Yankees, somehow a strangely good combination"

She smiled, turning around as she tugged on a pair of short black shorts, "that's cos we defy all odds" she winked, "so what do you think? Will Lydia accept?"

He glanced down at her outfit, just simple black satin shorts and a bright yellow crop top, longer at the back than at the front, and he felt his eyes get darker.

just feeling her power was mesmerising and addictive and he _wanted_ it. **_All_** of it.

"Perfect" He said lowly, meeting her gaze again and for a second he was sure she was just about to frown, probably sensing something a little off, but he just concentrated, his gaze boring into hers and that doubt was soon swept away.

Tut tut… poor thing still had her guard down. So _easy_ to manipulate.

"Great" she grinned, doing a small twirl, "then let's get going"

She grabbed his hand, tugging him up but he stopped, digging his heels into the floor and pulling her into his chest as she let out a small 'oomph', cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Uh Stiles… although I would love a quickie we really don't have time…"

He raked his hands through her hair, tilting her head up and focused, focused _so_ hard on her gaze until it went blank, her staring up at him with a slack look on her face.

"At this party… I need you to do me a favour" A devilish grin tugged at his lips as her eyes just gazed over, totally transfixed, "A _big_ one"

**An) I hope you all like omg party next haha please review and see ya next time x can't wait to hear your thoughts lovelies xxx**


	73. Chapter 73 - Key to unlock any mystery

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me. Thanks so much for all the favourites/follows and reviews and also I just want to reply to guest – Stiles does know about Kayla's past, heres a rough timeline for you – in im no werewolf chapter 29 mentions she had a drug addiction, chapter 36 she tells stiles about it and 37 explains why she got addicted and her relationship with Aiden, 38 flashback to Aiden and drugs, chapter 55 experiences some bad cravings, chapter 56 overdose. Theres probably more snippets inbetween those chapters but the story is too long for me to read through, and in this one deadly intentions the most prominent chapters I can remember that brings up Kayla's past and drugs is – chapter 24, take stolen prescription meds, chapter 25, drunk/drugged up in bar, and other random sentences throughout but yeah Stiles does know most things Kayla just never goes into too much detail about it so, for example, when she mentions about court he's a little shocked because she doesn't like to talk about it. Hope that helped xxx**

He watched her intently, eyes narrowing as he waited for her to absorb that information, her stare still glazed over.

What made it even more amusing for him was she didn't know how _easy_ she was making it for him. How _easy_ it was to twist his way into her pretty little head, snaking his way into her deepest and darkest thoughts like poison. He was making the most of it, taking advantage of her vulnerability around this human and tricking her.

That was, after all, what he did best.

"Understand?" He asked lowly, his voice coming out dark and dismal, so cold it was enough to drop the temperature in the room by a couple of degrees.

She gave an almost indistinguishable nod, completely at his mercy.

It occurred to him how simple it would be to kill her right here and now. She wasn't fighting back, even mentally there was just a silent hum inside her head, her offences all but disarmed. All he had to do was reach down… tighten his hand around her neck… and _**snap**._

His lips quirked as he glanced down at her neck, detaching a hand from her hair and traced along the outlines of veins, shuddering as he felt the vibrant life source pumping wildly around her body. So _strong_, so _powerful. _It wasn't just blood, it was power, pure and raw and untainted and _rare_. So rare it had peaked his interest long before he even settled in this human boy. He felt it, mixing with Stiles during that sacrifice. It called out to him, intoxicating him.

And if there was one thing the nogitsune loved it was power and this girl, this Hale, she had _more_ than enough to capture his interest.

He tore his darkened gaze from her slender neck, staring into those green depths again.

"Good" he whispered, "you've been a big help"

Translation: she was too valuable to kill, at least for now.

She blinked blearily, snapping herself from the trance just as he dropped his hands to her waist, smirking playfully down at her.

"Uh sorry, did you say something?" she wondered out loud, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Just admiring how hot you look"

She rolled her eyes at that, her posture relaxing because _of course_ she trusted him, _of course _she didn't doubt what he said, _of course_ she felt safe with him – the nogitsune knew he was playing this well, so well it worked in his advantage, more than anyone knew.

"Yeah yeah, keep it in your pants Stilinski we gotta go" She laughed, just about to pull him from the room again but the sound of her phone beeping made her stop, tugging it from her back pocket and frowning down at the screen.

"Huh, guess we'll have to be late, Scott needs our help"

* * *

"Okay, now this one will get you into all the perimeter doors, this one the evidence room and this one is for my father's office"

Scott and Kira both glanced up, staring at Stiles in slight awe in the jeep, "you didn't steal these did you?"

"Nah, that would be too obvious" Kayla reassured, scooting over next to Stiles to smile at them.

"Then how…?"

"I cloned them using a RFID emulator"

Scott frowned, glancing at the cards in his hands with a nervous Kira by his side, "is that worse than stealing?"

"Uh…" Stiles chuckled nervously, both of them sharing a glance with each other before Stiles shrugged sheepishly, "It's smarter"

Silence briefly followed his words while Kayla just nodded, "I still think we shouldn't bother with graduating and just become mastermind criminals. We could so pull it off"

Stiles just licked his lips, sending her a raised eyebrow look, "probably best not to discuss our criminally motivated plans in front of witnesses Kaylz"

"We could just kill them" she shrugged, "that solves the problem"

"You _are_ being theoretical right?"

She paused, "Uh… of course"

Stiles looked like he was about to open his mouth, probably to say they wouldn't be killing anybody (_ever_) but just snorted and shook his head, glancing back at Scott and Kira.

"She was being theoretical. I think" he frowned, sending Kayla another sideways glance before blinking rapidly to clear those thoughts, "Anyway-"

"Wait uh… Scott can I talk to you? For a sec?

"Sure"

Stiles watched both Scott and Kira take a few steps away, throwing an arm up, "No that's chill, we'll just wait here then" he called out sarcastically, sighing very loudly.

"Patience Stilinski" Kayla laughed lightly, patting his thigh.

"Mine's running low"

She felt a small crease form between her brows, tilting her head to stare at him. No, _really_ stare at him, noticing all the small tells in his expression that he was always trying so hard to hide. How he would chew on the inside of his bottom lip when his mind wandered, his eyes glazing over more than usual and how his forehead creased when in deep thought. Something was up with him.

Well she already knew that, he had been off for weeks but this was something different. Something else plagued his mind, putting him on edge.

"Hey… you okay?" she asked softly, reaching up to wrap her hand around his shoulder, thumb swiping across his striped tee, "you sound stressed"

He sighed again, shooting her a small smile, "Yeah… yeah I'm okay"

She didn't believe that, not for one second.

"You don't have to lie Stiles. Not to me" she whispered, catching his gaze again, "you're a good actor but I know you, something's not right"

He held her stare for a few seconds before blowing out a loud breath, tugging something from his pants pocket and holding it up for her to see.

"I found it in my locker this morning"

She reached out, taking the small key from his hand and turned it over in her palm, frowning at the small silver object, "and it's not yours?"

He shook his head, "I have no idea whose it is let alone where it came from. And after everything with Barrow I just… I don't know what's happening. I feel like I'm missing something"

"It could be a prank" she wondered, "it was mischief night, maybe… maybe someone is deliberately trying to trick you"

He frowned, shaking his head again, "No, no I don't think so. I have a feeling it means something… I just don't know what"

She twisted her fingers around the key again, flipping it over and holding it higher to get a good look, sighing in frustration when she couldn't think of a reason Stiles would find this.

"Have you tried unlocking anything with it?"

He shook his head, "No, haven't had time. And to be honest? I'm kinda scared to find out what it means"

She knew that, she heard it in his voice. The wariness and fear that he was somehow involved. But that impossible, this was _Stiles_ they were talking about, don't be so _ridiculous_ Kayla she chastised herself.

"We'll figure it out" she promised, pressing the key back into his open palm and squeezing their hands together, intertwining their fingers, "together"

He smiled at her, this dopey look crossing his features, "thanks Kaylz"

She just quirked her lips back at him, reaching up to run her hand through his gelled hair and pull him down into a soft kiss, trying to reassure him, convey through one simple gesture that she was there to help him… _always._

Someone clearing their throat made them break away from each other, Stiles a little more spastically than normal, shoving the key in his pants pocket to see Scott smirking at them and Kira blushing, wide brown eyes glancing down at her shoes that kicked some stones away absentmindedly.

"Uh, heh sorry, uh… okay so almost everybody is out dealing with the blackout but there will be someone at the front desk, dispatcher, maybe a nightshifter or two so use the service entrance by the dumpster, nobody uses it. I'll text if someone comes out but Scott, if you get caught… I can't help you. My dad is under investigation for impeachment because of your dad so if anything happens we will leave you both for dead"

"We?" Kayla asked with a snort and Stiles nodded.

"Yup, I'll park this baby into reverse and hit it. You need to keep your record clean remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "My record _is_ clean"

"Well it won't be if we get caught by FBI douchebag so…" he nodded affirmatively just as Kayla smirked.

"Okay, whatever" she chuckled, "But there's also a lot of activity in there as well, cells are full with druggies and dealers and they're getting transported to the federal prison for trial, they're getting picked up sometime tonight so there's that to be aware of too"

Scott nodded while Kira gulped, absorbing all that information.

"Thanks guy… seriously" Scott smiled in appreciation.

"I'd ask my dad but, you know but…"

"I know, I get it don't worry"

"Just be careful" Kayla smiled, "and howl if you need anything" Scott shot her a wide eyed glance at that, purposefully jutting his head over to Kira who frowned in confusion, "I mean holler" she corrected, "I would happily get my record dirty if it meant saving your asses. Especially because I have a bet that you won't actually turn out evil-_oomph_" she jolted as Stiles knocked her arm deliberately, shaking his head quickly, "what?"

"Downlow Kaylz, keep it on the downlow" he whispered before facing a very confused and equally wary Scott and Kira, "Okay just uh… just hurry up"

They watched them jog off, slyly slipping in through the service entrance and quietly pulling the door shut behind them.

"Subtly babe" Stiles reminded her with a quirk of his lips.

"Subtly is a waste of time" she chuckled, sighing and leaning back against the passenger seat, allowing Stiles to keep their hands intertwined on his knee as silence fell between them, both anxiously keeping an eye out for any unsuspected visitors.

"I uh…" Stiles started off, his teeth pulling away dry skin from his bottom lip, keeping his gaze locked on the dumpster outside, "I'm sorry for being off lately, with-with you and basically everyone. I guess I'm just feeling it a bit... you know"

She knew immediately what _'it'_ meant – the stress, the pressure, the worry.

"Yeah" she smiled softly, tightening her hand around his, "Yeah, I know"

He broke his intense stare off with the dumpster to gaze at her, his own fingers playing nervously with hers, "you're the last person I want to push away"

"Don't worry… I won't let you push" she reassured with a smile, "but you have to promise me something"

He frowned, noticing the seriousness in her tone and swivelled around in his seat, focusing all his attention on her, "o-of course… anything"

He would do whatever she asked, no thinking required.

"That… that if you feel things spiralling or-or getting out of control… that you'll talk to someone. Anyone. Because I know how dangerous keeping things bottled up can be and I don't want that for you. Not you" she shook her head determinedly, "You're…"

She trailed off, glancing at their clasped hands. He was, what? Special? Unique? Precious? All of the above but she could find the word for how badly she wanted to convey that to him.

"You're… Stiles" She said dumbly, eyes flitting up to meet his gaze, "I don't want you to lose yourself over all this supernatural crap that infiltrated your life. I never want that for you"

"Kaylz…" he said softly, reaching out with his free hand to sweep some hair back from her face, "it won't get that far, I promise. I'm still Stiles okay? I'm still your Stiles, now and forever. So I promise"

She nodded, accepting that answer and kept her gaze on his, immersed in sweet pools of honey that instantly calmed her down.

"You'll be okay" she whispered, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

He smiled, corners of his lips tugging softly, "I don't know what I would do without you"

"Well you don't have to find out" she reassured, breaking their intense meaningful stare as a pair of bright headlights caught their attention, making them both blink at the brightness.

"Uh… I thought you said no one uses the service entrance?" She wondered as the car parked opposite the door and Stiles tugged her down quickly, dodging any curious eyes that looked their way.

"They don't" He confirmed, "I mean they never used to and-_dammit_" he cursed, jolting his head up to watch the tall figure move towards the entrance, "Scott's dad – stay here"

"Wait-what?" She whispered loudly, trying to pull him back, "why do I have to stay here?"

"You and authority aren't a good combination"

"Well it doesn't suit you either sweetie" she murmured sarcastically, trying to follow him out the jeep but he shut the door, locking her in.

"_Stiles!"_

"We gotta keep your record clean" he reminded her through the pane of glass, smiling apologetically, "sorry"

"You're taking this _way too far"_ She shouted to his retreating and flailing body, "I'm sure they wouldn't throw me in jail if I did-never mind" she muttered to herself as Stiles disappeared, frowning stubbornly.

He knew he was just trying to protect her in his own human way and she appreciated that, she did, but so what if her record didn't stay clean until she was legally an adult? Nothing serious would happen, he worried too much.

"You're lucky I love you Stilinski" She whispered to herself, shaking her head fondly but was already plotting her escape, especially because she knew Stiles and she knew whatever distraction method he used would no doubt be ridiculous and highly suspicious.

Glancing around to make sure no one was creeping about she focused her attention down to the door, narrowing her eyes in concentration and tried to imagine the door unlocking, the sound it made, the click of gears, the feel of metal scraping against metal and just a few seconds later she felt the jeep jolt a little as the door unlocked, bending to her will.

Peter was right – it took a lot of concentration and willpower but she managed. She was literally able to make things do her bidding if she imagined it hard enough. Fair enough it was only small, a cheap and breaking lock on a jeep, not exactly a vault door to some fancy bank but it was a start.

She smiled at her accomplishment, throwing herself out and grabbing the bat Stiles got her from the back, twirling it in her hands.

"Thanks Stiles, knew it would come in handy at some point" she smirked, continuing to spin it as she strode determinedly over to black SUV Scott's dad had just exited less than two minutes before this, holding the bat in her sturdy grip.

"Sorry about this" she apologised to the car, shrugging a little, "it's just your owner is a bit of a dick" and with that she swung out at the left headlight, the glass immediately breaking apart very _very_ loudly.

"Oh shit, that was loud" she muttered to herself, glancing nervously at the service door before shrugging, "eh, may as well make the most of it" and with that she hit the other headlight, broken glass raining down on the tarmac, hoping it was loud enough to draw Raphael's attention.

Hm… maybe she wasn't thinking big enough. He was human and humans didn't have very good hearing after all.

She smirked, gaze lighting up as she tightened her grip on the bat, swinging out with so much force at the windscreen that it immediately exploded on impact, shards of glass flying out dangerously whilst the car alarm went off, shrilly ringing and echoing very loudly around the alley way.

She was tempted to maybe break the back window as well but knew it wouldn't take longer than ten seconds for him to race out here, probably all big scary gun and badge and although she was sure she wouldn't end up in jail she really didn't want to take that risk. Jail was not as fun as it seemed.

She smirked, mentally patting herself on the back before racing back to Stiles' jeep, skidding around the back and just in time too as the service door got thrown open and Raphael was looking around wildly, suspicion evident on his features as he zoned in on the smashed up SUV, letting out a loud cuss.

Someone had a bit of a temper.

"Uh… oh wow, that's not good" she heard Stiles observe over the sound of the car alarm, "that is very very bad, like the complete opposite of anything remotely postive"

"Just go home Stiles" Raphael demanded, opening the SUV to turn the alarm off, "I don't have time for you wasting my time"

"Yep, okay, no more wasting your time, got it, understood, over and out"

He jogged back to the jeep, jumping and letting out a small shriek as Kayla grabbed at his tee, glancing over his shoulder to see Raphael storm back into the station.

"_Ah_-jeez Kaylz, can you _not_ give me a heart attack please?"

"Sorry" she grinned, pulling the bat out and swinging it from side to side, "thanks for this by the way, they _are_ rather fun to use"

"You are aware you just smashed up the SUV of an FBI agent right?" Stiles asked, cocking an eyebrow like a disapproving parent, "FBI as in federal big shot? Who hates us?"

She shrugged, "Yes, but it proved to be a good distraction technique" she continued grinning, reaching out to playfully punch his arm, "plus it was fun, I forgot how much I missed smashing stuff up"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not"

He sighed but soon chuckled at her, his eyes lighting up, "If you don't get jailed for this then thank you, I've been fantasising about doing that since he got here"

"My pleasure"

But he soon frowned in wondering, cocking an eyebrow at the jeep – the jeep that was also very not locked.

"Uh… how did you get out?"

Her lips just quirked teasingly, "I have my ways"

* * *

"Yup, just as predicted – Derek _definitely_ won't be too happy with this"

The blare of music immediately near deafened them as soon as they walked in, combined with the overwhelming smell of sweat, paint and alcohol was enough to make Kayla screw her face up a little. The mass of bodies danced to the upbeat music, hands gripping bottles or glasses of alcohol above their heads, strangers grinding and making out with other strangers.

Stiles grabbed her hand, guiding her through the crowd and following Scott and Kira, trying to find a more open space where they wouldn't be crushed to death my a herd of drunk horny teenagers.

"This is crazy – how the hell did Danny pull this off?"

"With a little help" a loud voice answered Stiles, the body pushing against them as he held out a tray filled with shots, "help yourself"

Stiles just glared at the half naked Aiden while Kira politely declined, huddling closer to Scott's side, Scott who didn't look like he was paying attention to a word Aiden said instead focusing his attention to the petite girl beside him.

"No thanks" she shouted over the music, "I feel like I need a clear head tonight"

Aiden just smirked, holding the tray closer to her, "Its tequila, your favourite"

She pursed her lips in thought, "I guess I could be persuaded"

Because the only time she could handle parties like this was if she was, at least, a little bit drunk. Sober her never really appreciated how fun and free parties could be.

She downed a few, screwing her face up afterward and patted his bare chest, "thanks ex lover, now get out of here"

He shot her a wink, dancing away into the mass of bodies as Kira gazed at her half shyly.

"He's your ex?"

"What?"

"Is he your ex?" She leaned up, shouting that little bit louder and Kayla just nodded, shrugging.

"Yeah, been there done that" she waved her hand out, "got the scars to prove it. Oh vodka" she cut herself off, grabbing a small glass off of another moving tray and held it up for Stiles, "this is for you to loosen up"

"Wha-I'm loose" he declared but judging by the grip of her hand she knew he wasn't, "I'm so loose, you know me"

"Yeah – sexually" she shouted over the music, tilting the glass up to his lips, "vodka is _good_"

He gulped down the liquid, wincing as it seared down his throat with Scott and Kira watching in amusement.

"Bleh" He stuck his tongue out afterward, Kayla pulling the glass away from his lips, "_Bleh_" his tongue darting out from side to side to get rid of the burning, "that's strong"

She winked playfully, turning away to not so subtly tell Scott he should dance with Kira, both blushing a little at that statement, when she turned back to see some random girl reaching up to press a big kiss to Stiles' cheek, her illuminated orange lipstick staining his skin.

Stiles slapped a hand to his cheek, immediately blushing as the girl screamed "HAPPY HALLOWEEN" over her shoulder, smiling flirtatiously before disappearing into the crowd again.

Kayla bit her lip, trying and failing to hold back her chuckles at Stiles' wide eyed glance in her direction, turning to face Scott as if to say 'oh dear god help me'.

"See Stiles?" she shouted over the music, her lips quirking, "I told you you're hot"

He rubbed at the stain on his cheek, like he was trying to rid himself of the evidence.

"That's just… I don't even know who she is-why would she-I'm what?" he rambled, "she just kissed me"

"I can see that" She laughed, sharing an amused look with Scott, "and?"

"She kissed me"

"Again, I saw" she smirked, "what can I say, you're a hottie, some people are gonna wanna tap that"

"Okay but she _kissed_ me" he repeated, "and you're… not… jealous?"

"She kissed your cheek Stiles, not like she got all the way to third base" she laughed, reaching up to run her hands through her hair, "but if she did swoop in for a makeout session I would happily throw her off the roof"

He grinned at her protective side, sliding his hands down to grab her hips, "dance with me?"

"What-no" she laughed, shaking her head, "dancing is a no-no"

He pouted playfully, his hands gliding down over the back of her satin shorts, "You can't wear this and not dance with me at least once, that's torture" he shouted, his lips quirking as the music changed to a much sultrier beat, still fast but incredibly alluring.

"Fine" she smirked, "one dance. I'm usually much drunker before even considering this, you should be honoured"

He hummed in appreciation, swooping down to capture her lips, totally forgetting about the girl that clearly wanted him to come and find her in the crowd to run his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she allowed him, fisting his hair. But before he could get to into it he spun her around, pulling her back by the hips into his chest, letting his lips flutter across her exposed neck as her hands kept him there, reaching back to stroke her fingers through his hair.

"Uh… are they always this…" Kira trailed off awkwardly, blushing a little at the not so subtle grinding taking place next to her, her voice fading away unable to find the right word that wouldn't sound like she was perving.

"Yes" Scott smiled, leaning down to shout above the music, "they are. You'll get used to it"

Kira smiled back shyly, laughing quietly as Kayla swivelled her hips, dropping to the ground before rolling her body back up Stiles', swaying to the beat of the music.

She couldn't imagine doing something so…_ out there_. She was too shy for that, especially here being the new girl and all. It was nerve wracking. But here, in amongst the crowd, no one seemed to care who was grinding against who, all they seemed to care about was having a good time. Probably why Kayla and Stiles blended in so well, Kira thought, they were basically having sex just with clothes on but no one batted an eyelid, not even when Stiles started feeling her up, his hand creeping underneath her clothes.

"Do you want to dance?"

She jolted from staring at them, blushing at getting caught and looked up at Scott.

"What?"

"Would you uh… want to dance? With me?" and a sudden panic welled up inside Kira, her nervous wide eyed glance flitting back to her friends (well, she assumed they were friends, at least-ish, helping break into the sheriff station for her and everything), who were so into the moment and the music, grinding seductively and pressing every body part against each other, Kayla's hand guiding Stiles' up her top to cup her breast over her bra, his lips kissing her neck and free hand pulling her hips back against his, looking just a bit _too_ happy with that movement and Kira blushed even more when she knew why.

She may be a little slow when it came to these matters but she wasn't stupid, it was basically a lap dance just standing up, of course Stiles would be having 'fun'.

"D-Dance?" she asked, flitting back to meet his gaze – did he want her to dance like that? All confidently and sexy? Because she didn't do confident and she definitely didn't do sexy. She wished she did, she wished she could make her body move so flawlessly but she couldn't, she was a klutz and tone deaf – _not_ a good combination.

Scott nodded, dark gaze following hers as she nervously watched Kayla and Stiles so wrapped up in each other, folding her arms over herself self-consciously.

"Oh god… not like _that_" Scott declared quickly, shaking his head, "not like what they're doing" he jutted his head over to his friends, "I-I mean normal dancing, you know-" he gave a small shake, looking like a total dork and Kira smiled, her eyes lighting up.

Okay, no sexy dancing, she might be able to do that.

So she just nodded, allowing her hand to slip into his and pull her to their own spot. Maybe she would settle here in Beacon Hills after all.

* * *

She left Stiles on the dance floor doing some ridiculous interpretation of the robot to cool down a little, the sexy dancing from earlier not really helping the hot flush taking hold of her skin right now, Lydia passing her a bottle of water from the side-lines.

"I'm guessing you need this" Lydia smirked a little as Kayla gratefully accepted the bottle, gulping back a few mouthfuls, "that was some sexy moves you pulled out there"

"I agreed to a dance, may as well make it memorable" she chuckled breathlessly, "and trust me… he will _definitely_ remember that"

Lydia's lips quirked, her moss green eyes trailing over each one of their friends, Kayla following suit.

She saw Isaac finishing painting Paige's body, the latter pulling him onto the dancefloor to bust out some moves, trying not to dwell too much on the fact she still resented Paige a little but pushed that to one side – if she could make Isaac happy, even briefly, then so be it.

Kira and Scott were dancing somewhat awkwardly with Allison some little ways away, watching them sadly. Cora and Erica were here as well, she was sure she saw them earlier stocking up on some paint and was proved right as she spotted them kissing at the side of the dance area.

She smiled gently, following Lydia's gaze as it fell on Aiden dancing between two women, rather explicitly she might add, and looked at her friend knowingly.

"Do you want to dance with him?" she asked loudly over the blare of the music, Lydia's strawberry blonde hair in the ponytail whipping back around to look at her with wide eyes.

"What? No, of course not" she denied, "like I said… I'm done with the bad guys"

"I know this might not mean much but… he's changed. Both of them have. They're not the bad guys anymore"

"He still helped kill Boyd" Lydia mumbled, jutting her head towards the mass of moving bodies, "right over there"

This time she didn't follow her gaze, sending her a sympathetic glance.

"I know. But if you like him more than you want to… don't feel bad about it, that's all I'm saying"

Lydia smiled in thanks, nodding her head, "is this actually you saying this or drunk you?"

"I'm not drunk, tipsy at best" she laughed, "and as much as I used to hate Aiden, as much as I despised him, I don't anymore. I wasted so long using energy I didn't have on resenting the person he was I didn't see the person he is"

"Proper little matchmaker aren't we?" Lydia smirked, swirling the drink in the cup in her hand, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Her lips quirked, "maybe"

"Ever since you and Stiles have gotten to that hopelessly in love stage you are turning into a right sap you know" Lydia observed, "trying to pair and fix everyone up"

She shrugged, "I never realised"

Lydia grinned, trying to gaze slyly over her shoulder at Aiden – Aiden who was already watching her with lust in his eyes and she felt like shouting 'just kiss already' because sexual tension was frustrating to feel, it just made her want to get all down and dirty too. Sometimes being a seductress had its drawbacks.

She grabbed Lydia's drink from her hand, discarding it to one side and took her hand.

"Why don't we show him what he's missing?" she suggested with a playful grin, "maybe I can teach you a thing or two"

Lydia pursed her lips, "you teach _me_ a thing or two?"

She leaned down, her lips grazing across Lydia's ear, "I _am_ an expert after all"

Lydia smirked, "oh honey… we'll soon see"

She grinned as her plan to distract Lydia from thinking about Aiden worked, tugging her into the mass of bodies and linking their hands, twisting her body to the music.

Lydia followed suit, throwing her head back and swaying her hips, tugging Kayla against her.

She couldn't help but grin at her best friend, pulling out her hairband so those strawberry blonde tresses fell down around her shoulder and Lydia shot her a knowing look.

"I'm just helping you let your hair down" she chuckled, swivelling down to the floor before bobbing back up, raking her hands through her hair and letting it whip out around her.

Lydia smirked, grabbing the end of her crop top and pulling her flush against her, playfully pouting her red painted lips at her, "not too far down I hope"

She smirked at Lydia's teasing, "you're right, don't want to make Stiles jealous"

Her friend laughed, sliding her hands down to Kayla's hips, "should he be jealous?"

She blinked, catching Lydia's playful gaze as she rocked her body to the beat, getting closer and closer to her and just smirked in response, choosing not to respond and grabbed her waist, flipping her around so her back was to her, taking a hold of her hands and lifting them in the air, their bodies moulding together.

"You tell me" she laughed, shaking her head fondly as they danced, not quite as er… 'erotically' as her and Stiles but it was close. When she first met Lydia never did she expect her to be her best friend. Her first impression of the petite strawberry blonde was shallow, selfish and annoying but now she was no such thing; she was loving, selfless and caring and Kayla was proud to call Lydia her best friend. The love she had for her was unconditional.

A few minutes later just as Lydia ran her hands through Kayla's hair she saw Allison laughing at them through the crowd, playfully raising her thumbs at them. But all Kayla did was beckon her forward with her finger, her hips still matching Lydia's to the beat.

"You literally have the attention of every guy in here" Allison greeted, smirking at them, "especially Aiden"

"That's cos he knows what we both look like naked" she laughed, grabbing Allison's hand and pulling her against them, her fingers working on the buttons of her plaid.

"Kayla what are you doing?"

She smirked up at Allison, tugging the shirt down her arms, "having fun with my besties. Care to join?"

"You're drunk"

"Tipsy at best" she corrected as Allison smiled, Kayla playfully whistling at Allison bright pink luminous lacy bra/crop top, "I see someone brought their game"

So they danced for a while like nothing was bothering them, just three best friends enjoying the company and warmth of one another in midst of all the suffocating drama.

* * *

"Kayla? Kayla? What are you doing out here?"

That familiar and somewhat annoying voice snapped her from her trance like a bucket of ice water getting thrown over her, chilling her to the bone.

"Kayla… hello? Anyone in there?"

She blinked quickly, feeling numb all over as she shook her head a little, long damp hair cascading over her face as she glanced at her bare feet, frowning in thought.

That wasn't right. How did that happen?

"Where's my shoes?" She whispered, whipping her head from side to side, her gut churning.

Paige just frowned at her turned back, holding out the shoes she found discarded to one side, "here… I found them down the hall"

Kayla barely registered that voice, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"I… I had them on earlier"

"Kayla… I said they're here" Paige repeated slowly, "are you drunk? You want me to take you home?"

No, no she didn't want that. She had to do something… or finish something… she didn't know which. This overwhelming sense of urgency frothed inside her. No. There was _something_ she had to do, she was sure of it, she just didn't know what.

"I don't have a home" she mumbled near incoherently, slowly turning around to face Paige who was looking more and more alarmed at each second that passed, "um… where's my shoes?"

Paige gulped, glancing around at the empty corridor and back room, wondering if she could call for help, her hand halfway into her skirt pocket to speed dial Isaac – she was his friend better than she was, he would know what to do.

"Here" Paige repeated slowly, holding them out for her to take, "put them on and I'll take you to Isaac, is that okay?"

She didn't answer, just reached out to take her flats back but Paige's eyes widened at the sight of dark red blood covering her palms, dripping down her fingers.

"Oh my_ god"_ she exclaimed loudly, "are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" she stepped forward, inspecting the out of it girl in front of her but she didn't see anything, not even a scrape.

"I'm fine" Kayla mumbled back, taking a step back before glancing at her hands, a frown pulling between her brows.

"Kayla… what did you do?" Paige asked carefully, the shoes falling from her grasp, not only staring at her friend in worry but also a little bit of fear, "Kay?"

Kayla finally started to snap from her haze, her own eyes widening at the smears of blood coating her hands.

"I… I don't know" she answered lowly, frowning at Paige, "I don't know"

Paige had dealt with a lot in the last couple of months, having to handle things by herself, especially knowing Harry's dad knows she was driving the car that killed his son, always on edge wondering if he would call the police or take revenge himself – she had dealt with that alone so she thought she was strong, able to handle anything, but as right now proved she wasn't as strong as she thought.

"O-Okay" Paige nodded a little, "maybe you should go home-"

She wanted to curl up in bed, yes, but she had this _feeling_ in her gut and it wasn't a good one.

"What? No, I'm fine" she claimed, shaking her head to get rid of the fogginess, numbly wiping her bloodied hands on her shorts to rid herself of the evidence, "I uh… I probably just cut my hand on some glass or something"

Paige didn't believe her, especially when she spied her hands were completely cut-free and frowned suspiciously.

She always knew Kayla was hiding something, she even knew Isaac was but she didn't push them to tell her. Maybe a part of her didn't want to know but finding her former friend dazed and covered in blood definitely intrigued her – and not in a good way either.

"Thanks for finding my shoes" Kayla nodded, slipping on her flats and sending Paige a small smile, "walking barefeet can be a right bitch"

She just nodded, still looking at her suspiciously until the sound of someone shouting Kayla's name broke her from her daydreaming.

"Uh sorry, that's Stiles" Kayla sidestepped around, rubbing her hands on her shorts again, "And uh… can we keep this between us?" she asked, glancing at her knowingly. Paige didn't know why she needed it to be kept 'between them' but she agreed without missing a beat.

Kayla had kept her secret all these years, it was her duty to return the favour.

"Um… sure" Paige stumbled over her words, still not understanding anything, "and keep that hand clean"

Kayla frowned, her eyes glazing over in confusion as she wondered what an earth Paige was prattling on about but it soon dawned on her, gulping nervously and taking a quick glance down to her open palm free from any and all cuts and bruises.

"Thanks, will do"

Paige watched her go, trying to figure everything out but it was late and she was drunk and she felt a headache forming.

She had never understood Kayla and she doubted she ever would.

* * *

"Stiles" Kayla called back, near enough running into him as they both rounded a corner, "I'm here, everything alright?"

He was breathing heavily, sweat forming along his hairline.

"Where have you been?"

She wished she knew. Maybe it was the alcohol hitting her – she hadn't had any in months, it was bound to hit her at some point.

Yeah… yeah that was it. Just the alcohol.

But that didn't explain the blood.

"Just… getting some fresh air. It's stuffy in there. What happened?"

He let it drop, fishing something from his pocket and showing her the key.

"I think I know where this came from" but he didn't sound happy about it, his brown eyes brimming with fear and nervousness, "and if I'm right… it's not good Kaylz. Not good at all"

And just like that she pushed her own distress and wondering to the side, not caring about herself as she focused on Stiles, reaching out to cup his cheek.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out" she reassured, glancing down at the key held tightly in his grasp, "what… what does it open?"

He gulped, leaning into her touch, "the school" he sighed, "I think it opens the chemistry closet"

She frowned, the gears slowly turning in her head, "the chemistry closet? But why would you have a key that-" she cut herself off abruptly, her green eyes widening, "Barrow"

He nodded, confirming her awful train of thought, "I hope to god I'm wrong about this" he whispered, hands shaking ever so slightly, "can you… can you come with me to find out?"

"Of course" she nodded immediately, her thumb stroking along his cheek, "whatever you need. Let's go"

The rushed jeep ride to the school was done in silence, Stiles' hands twisting and clenching around the steering wheel as he paled, his eyes always moving back to the key sitting innocently on his dashboard.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked, "the key I mean?"

"I… I dropped it. The girl that kissed me earlier gave it back, pointed out it glowed under the UV lights, said some sciencey crap and it dawned on me. Where can you get the sort of chemicals that causes a reaction under UV light?"

She sighed, already knowing the answer, "a chemistry classroom"

"Bingo" Stiles mumbled without the same usual level of enthusiasm like he usually did when he figured things out, flinching a little as she reached out to hold the key like it was dangerous, twisting it around in her palm.

"Maybe… maybe-" maybe _what_ Kayla? She thought to herself, immediately closing her mouth. Maybe it was all a coincidence? Maybe a mistake? She had been involved in the bizarre and supernatural to know things like this was rarely 'a coincidence' or 'a mistake'. Occasionally, but rarely.

He glanced at her sideways as he parked, staring at her knowingly.

"Maybe we're wrong?" he asked gently, sticking the handbrake on and killing the engine, "I really hope so Kaylz otherwise this, all of this, is my fault"

"No it's not" she whispered, shaking her head, "if you're right about this we'll figure it out, just like we do everything else"

He smiled a little, bobbing his head, "the perfect team huh?"

Breaking into the school was surprisingly easy, Kayla passing Stiles the key as they neared the chemistry classroom and she felt both their nerves radiating off their bodies.

She didn't want to believe Stiles had anything to do with it, she really didn't, but if he did, and that was a big but, what the hell were they supposed to do?

She didn't even realise she was fisting the back of his tee until he turned around, gently clasping their hands together and guiding her into the chemistry classroom, his gaze immediately falling on the wooden closet door.

"It's okay, I'm right here" she whispered as she felt him tense.

That seemed to calm him down, even just a little, as they walked over to the door, Stiles carefully placing the key in the lock and slowly turning it and both paling as they heard the click sound, the door swinging open.

"That's… no" she whispered, denial creeping up, "maybe… maybe it's one of those master keys, the kind that open any door? Right? I mean that's possible"

Because no way was Stiles involved in this,_ no way_, not him.

He met her stare, looking completely washed out as his eyes soon trailed over to the blackboard where atomic numbers and Kira's name was sprawled next to it, her gut churning.

"Stiles… no" she shook her head quickly, "don't"

He just squeezed her hand tighter, slowly drifting towards the board and picking up a piece of chalk, his hand shaking as he raised the chalk and scribbled the exact same numbers next to the ones already drawn out and Kayla felt herself deflating at what she saw.

The writing wasn't just similar… it was _exact_.

She didn't know how she missed it before – when her Lydia and Stiles had been here, didn't know how she didn't realise the handwriting looked familiar – or maybe she didn't want to realise. Denial, after all, was a dangerous emotion.

She felt his hand letting go of hers, trying to pull away but she just held on tighter, glancing up at him tearfully.

"It… it was me" he whispered, voice breaking as he sent her a heart-breaking look, complete devastation written all over his expression, "this is all my fault"

**A/N) hahaha omg that got long ha whoops but I sure hope you all liked, episode 16 done and dusted GOOD STUFF COMING UP haha lol thanks for reading and please please review, so inspiring cant to hear your thoughts and see ya next time xxx**


	74. Chapter 74 - Target

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – thanks for reviewing favouting and following this story and please keep reviewing they help a ton, hope you enjoy x**

"No" Kayla claimed stubbornly, quickly shaking her head as she grabbed at his hand tighter to the point where the skin turned white, "no… there's gonna be a really simple explanation for this"

"… It's my handwriting Kaylz" he whispered, "I told Barrow to kill Kira"

"No okay? It's impossible… I've been with you practically the whole time since and before then, I think I would notice if you just up and left without any explanation"

"It… it could've happened when I was sleepwalking, or maybe I hurt you again like last time-"

"It's not you" she refused, catching his fearful gaze, "I know you haven't been right since that sacrifice – the jumpiness, the nightmares, the anger… but that doesn't mean you would want to kill an innocent person, especially one you don't know. It just _can't_ be you"

"… Or you don't want it to be me" he whispered, "because then your boyfriend's the bad guy, the same if not worse than the last one" he exhaled loudly, running his free hand down his face.

She faltered, staring up at him in hurt, "it's not you" she repeated, her tone wavering ever so slightly, "at least… it's not _you-you_, because the Stiles I know, the Stiles I _love_… is not capable of this. It's me that's the questionable one in this relationship-" because it was true, druggie, murderer, the list was endless, "-so there's going to have to be more than a few scribbles on a blackboard for me to believe that you're not Stiles anymore, because you know what? I'm still going to sleep next to you, I'm still going to hold your stupid hand and I'm still going to be here for you. Do you understand?"

He bit his lip, eyes drifting to his feet, "Kayla it was me-"

"_I don't care"_ she exclaimed loudly, tears blurring her eyes, "do you hear me? Okay I don't care. We'll figure it out but until then you are _not_ pushing me away. I won't let you"

His lips quirked a little, his cheeks flushed, "stubborn as always"

That sounded like he accepted it, letting her stay by his side and not pushing her away to 'protect her' or because he was 'scared he would do something he would regret'. She was in it for the long run, that meant through the bad times too – and these times were pretty damn shit if she did say so herself.

"Whatever is going on… we'll figure it out, just like we always do" she squeezed his hand, stepping into his personal bubble to peer up at him, "I promise you Stiles… I'll fix it"

He looked thoroughly wiped out, like everything he had just found out had completely sucked him of all energy and for a second, just a brief second, she was sure his eyes looked hollowed out, like there was no life in them.

He nodded, tip of his tongue darting out to wetten his dry lips as he met her gaze shamefully, still looking distraught, "before or after someone dies?"

That question hit her like a ton of bricks, near knocking the air right from her lungs. She supposed that was the big question, wasn't it? But right now, in this very second, all she really cared about was making sure Stiles was okay because if he was involved in all this it wasn't by choice, and she damn well would do everything in her power to sort things.

Because, c'mon, it was _Stiles_. Of course she would do **anything**.

"I'll fix it" she foxed, completely dismissing his question, "we'll fix it. I promise you that"

He blew out a long breath, shoulders sagging under the weight of the new revelation but he still continued to hold her gaze, lifting his free hand and stroking his thumb out over her cheekbone and she, subconsciously, leaned into his touch.

"And you never break your promises" he smiled a little, repeating the phrase she had said oh so often.

"Exactly" nodding softly, her eyes wide and round, "so trust me… I just know these things okay?"

He let out a small burst of light laughter before sobering up, a crease forming between his brows, "you always bring out the best in me… even if I could be a psychotic killer"

She glared, narrowing her eyes before rolling them, "you're not a killer Stiles, that's my title – don't steal my title"

He smiled lightly, still tracing the pad of his thumb across her cheek, "… I love you"

She flushed a little under his intense gaze, eyes falling to watch the way his lips parted, his breathing a little quick and shallow but even none the less, "I know…"

"Makes a mother so proud"

That light but mystic voice made Kayla jump, spinning around rapidly and pulling Stiles to her side, stepping in front of him to protect him.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, gazing at the woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, her face so familiar and-

"Mom?"

She whipped her head around to stare at Stiles with wide eyes, watching him gaze at the ghostly figure with so much shock and awe written on his features.

"You've grown up so well"

"Stiles _no_" Kayla exclaimed, trying to grab his attention but he was focused on the figure just ten feet in front of him, "that's not your mom, it's that _thing_, the one that kidnapped me – it has the power of stealing dead people's identities remember? It's not your mom"

"Are you really going to let her speak to your mother that way?"

"Don't… Stiles _don't_, don't listen" she urged, trying to tug him back but he dug his heels in, eyes glistening with tears.

"Mom? But… but you're-"

"She's _dead_ Stiles" Kayla shouted, using all her strength to pull him back as the figure started ghosting forward, it's head tilted to one side, "your mom's _dead"_

She hated being so forward in this situation but she had to snap him out of it – she had to. Those days alone in the woods were hell, seeing nothing but her dead loved ones, she wasn't about to let that happen to Stiles as well – no way in hell.

"No I'm not sweetie, I'm right here"

She grabbed his face, twisting his head to look down at her and stare up at him in desperation, "Stiles, please, trust me… that thing is not your mom… _trust me"_

He looked completely torn, like he wanted so badly to believe that thing standing in front of them was actually his mom, the one he missed so damn much, but he reacted to her words, listening intently and trusting her just like he _always_ did, snapping himself from his trance with a loud gasp and tripping over his own feet in his haste to fall back, dragging Kayla with him.

"Stupid girl" the figure cursed, pretty features twisting into one of intense anger, "you should've just died out there"

"You didn't try hard enough" Kayla shouted back, keeping her hand locked with Stiles' as their backs hit the opposite wall, "So go on" she antagonised, "try again. Unless of course you're scared"

She knew she shouldn't challenge it but this thing had come to Beacon Hills to feed of people's pain and misery, she had to stop it – even if it was just because it had messed with Stiles' emotions because she wouldn't have that.

"Kayla.. don't" Stiles whispered, "we have to go"

The ghastly figure suddenly started shifting, morphing into a smaller figure and Kayla just glanced towards him, her eyes glowing green, "I… I haven't told you everything" she whispered, looking up at him apologetically, "Peter… peter taught me a few things. I'm stronger now"

His eyes widened before they flicked over to the figure, his brows raising in shock and she turned around only to gasp at the sight of a young girl no older than ten dressed in a white dress with a red ribbon in her hair.

"We don't know who that is" Kayla snarled, seeing Stiles just as confused as she was, "guess your mojo is on the fritz"

The girl looked up with shocking bright green eyes, her head tilting to the side, "you won't be able to kill me in this form"

"And why's that?" she demanded, curling her fists and getting ready for the inevitable and trying to ignore the deep sense of familiarity.

"Because mommy's don't kill their children"

She fell back a step, the air getting knocked from her lungs as her eyes widened, slamming into Stiles' chest.

"Tell her daddy" the little girl urged in a light voice, twisting her head to peer up at Stiles, "tell mommy not to, I'm scared"

"No.. no you're not… _**no"**_

These things, these creatures, could only take on the form and appearance of those that had died… their baby had died, hers and Stiles', was this…?

No, no Kayla _no_, stop, it's a trick, it's a game, a _sick twisted game._

But the more she looked the more she realised how _alike_ she was to both of them and that tore her already broken and crumbling heart into ash.

"Kaylz It's not real… remember what you said…"

She glanced at Stiles, the glow fading from her eyes, "but… but she would've looked like that…"

He didn't answer, stunned into shocked grief-stricken silence.

She glanced back at the ghostly figure slowly inching forward, those once childlike eyes turning more bloodthirsty and eager the closer to them she got and she had to focus, she had to focus.

Logic before emotion Kayla.

Logic before emotion Kayla.

Logic before emotion Kayla.

Logic before emotion Kayla.

Logic before emotion Kayla.

**Logic before emotion Kayla.**

She chanted over and over again, pushing every single heart tearing emotion in a box and locking it away.

No, this _thing_ was not her child. Hers was dead and she was staying dead and she had accepted that and moved on. This _thing_ was not pulling all that crap back up, no way.

The glow returned back to her eyes, her stare intensifying into a heated glare.

"No, you see that's where you're wrong. We've moved on" she stated, smirking in satisfaction at the shocked glaze settling over the girl's eyes, "we may have lost a baby… but we stood to lose a lot more if we didn't accept that. So this, looking like _that_-" her lip curled, bright fire blazing through her gaze, "-all you've managed to do is _piss me off"_

The little girl looked scare, beautiful green eyes widening as that thing realised it had messed with the wrong people. It may have gotten a feast from them, all their pain making for a pretty delicious meal but Kayla would make sure it would choke on them.

Her arm shot out, her fist suddenly curling into a tight ball as her eyes blazed bright and dangerous, imagining and focusing on how she could just get this thing away from them, away from Stiles, it had done enough damage already.

"I don't care what you look like" she snarled, watching as the little girl's hands suddenly flew to her throat, her eyes bugging from their sockets, "because you're not them, not really, and those people you _pretend_ to be deserve a lot more respect that you using them for your own personal sick agenda. You _disgust_ me and you know what? It's things like you that give other supernaturals a bad name"

"Kaylz-"

"I won't let you torture anyone else, not on my watch" she shouted, watching closely as the little girl dropped her knees, clawing at her throat for breath but Kayla was slowly and surely crushing her windpipe, imagining whatever organs or life source was inside her crushing and exploding in her torso, "go back to the _hell you came from"_

The apparition shifted, morphing into dozens of people per second, everyone it had ever stolen as it started fading, still gasping for breath in desperation but Kayla found herself not caring. It was their fault that stupid magical tree had lured all these different evils here, it was their responsibility to stop it.

And just like that it was over.

The last figure was a woman, no older than thirty with startling blonde hair who let out this loud ghastly scream, sending a cold shiver up their spines before it exploded into a cloud of ash, completely torn apart just by the power of sheer will and concentration.

She dropped her hand, sucking in a deep breath at the lethargic feeling spreading to her limbs, just like when she always over used her abilities except this time was different – it wasn't seduction, it wasn't charm and it wasn't just anger, it was rage so dark she destroyed something so strong and reduced it to a pile of ash.

She was more than just dangerous… she was disaster with a capital 'D'.

"It uh.. won't bother us again" she whispered, coming back to earth with a bang as the glow faded from her eyes, her stomach churning at the memory of the young girl with those piercing green eyes, the exact same shade of hers, and felt her stomach sinking.

She kept her back turned, eyes latching onto the small dust patch on the floor, "I'm sorry… I should've told you what I was doing with Peter. I guess I just thought you would hate me trying to figure out how to use these abilities… especially because they're so… _dark"_

But she felt him step forward, his chest pressing against her back as he tilted his head forward, his cool lips grazing along the shell of her ear and she shivered involuntarily at the touch, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"This is exactly what I wanted" he whispered, "I've always wanted your dark side to come out and play"

She jolted, spinning around to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Stiles-"

He held up his hand, immediately silencing her, "every time it's always Stiles this and Stiles that, princess… I'm not Stiles, but it's okay. I want you to forget about everything you just saw, everything you heard, you never saw the writing on the board or the key, none of it. And when Stiles asks that is exactly what you'll say" he leaned forward, tilting her chin up with a single fingers and meeting her glazed stare, "because we're going to play a little trick on him… just the two of us"

* * *

"Scott I'm telling you the writing that was on the board, the one telling Barrow to kill Kira, was _my_ hand writing. The Key unlocked the cupboard door where he was hiding… I… I don't know where it went okay but I had it, I _had it"_

"Stiles-"

"This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used" he opened up the rumpled bit of newspaper clipping, holding it out for Scott to see, "See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws and then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?"

Scott paled and Stiles knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Coach"

"Yeah" Stiles nodded, a wave of tiredness hitting him, "the trick I played on him. It was _my idea"_

He could tell Scott wasn't a hundred percent convinced, wonder and confusion locked deep in his stare.

"Look if you don't believe me ask Kayla – I showed her the key last night and she was here with me this morning, she saw the writing"

Scott still looked like he was unsure but Stiles just grabbed his phone from his pocket, hitting speed dial.

It didn't take long for her to answer either, just a couple of rings and she picked up and Stiles could just imagine the worried frown creasing between her brows.

"Hey Stiles, everything okay?"

He hit the loud speaker button, holding the phone out for them both to hear, "Kaylz please tell Scott what we did this morning"

"Uh… went to bed for an hour and cuddled… why does Scott need to know that?"

"No no before that" he was well aware he sounded agitated, rubbing at his tired eyes quickly.

"We were at the party…?" she trailed off, confusion evident in her tone, "he was there too"

"_No_" he near enough snapped, "about what happened at the school"

There was a brief pause as Stiles nervously chewed on his bottom lip, "Stiles… we weren't at the school this morning"

"What?" he breathed, eyes widening, "what are you talking about? We broke in, matched my hand writing to the one telling Barrow to kill Kira and opened the chemistry closet with the key I found… why can't you remember that?"

Another brief pause but this time with much more worry, "… Maybe because it never happened…? And what key are you talking about?"

He paled, eyes glazing over and he hated the feeling of his gut twisting at her words. Kayla would never lie to him, especially about this, and it only happened a couple of hours ago… she would remember it if it happened – so why didn't she?

Was he really just imagining this whole thing?

"The key I showed you outside the police station, the one you were holding as we drove to the school this morning – the _key_ Kaylz, remember?"

"Stiles, baby, I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about" she said softly, "there was no key, or at least you never showed me it… Stiles are you okay?"

He gulped, his mouth turning dry as he felt Scott's worried and sympathetic gaze lingering on him, "yeah… yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired"

Another lie.

"You don't sound okay" she observed, her voice saddened, "where are you? I'm coming over"

She was beyond worried, that he could tell from the small shake in her voice to the soft demanding tone she used when asking him where he was – she was scared he was loosing his mind, scared he was plummeting as a result of stress and the influence of the sacrifice and she wanted to be by his side to help him.

"The uh… chemistry room" he replied, hand shaking with a slight spasm.

"I'll be two minutes" she replied and he could hear her excusing herself, "wait there"

He just nodded even though she couldn't hear him, snapping the phone shut with a loud sigh.

"Stiles… you don't look well" Scott observed, frowning at him, "is everything okay?"

"I just… haven't been sleeping too good lately"

Understatement of the year. He found it hard to shut his brain off, constant worry buzzing about in his head and when he did sleep he was woken up just an hour or two later with heart stopping nightmares, near enough paralysing him with fear. Safe to say he never slept after that.

Scott's frown deepened, apathy and sympathy shining in his round brown eyes as Stiles just shook his head, nearly settling on the fact he really was losing his damn mind.

"It's okay… I'm fine"

No he wasn't, he was about the furthest away from fine anyone could ever be.

* * *

Kayla took one look at him and knew things were spiralling out of control for him. She knew him and right now, today, he did not look good what so ever.

"there's something going on with you Stiles" she whispered, kissing his cheek as she pulled him into a hug, "and for once I'm not convinced it's supernatural. Maybe we should… go to the hospital?"

She expected him to jerk back in surprise and shock at that, his stubborn streak shining through but he never, he just nodded against her shoulder, arms winding around her torso.

So that was how Kayla ended up driving his jeep to the memorial hospital, glancing out from the corner of her eyes to watch him lean his head on the window, staring blankly out the window with the hollow sunken dark smudges under his eyes more prominent than ever, his skin looking sickly pale.

She parked, quickly unbuckling her seatbelt and opened the door for him, taking his hand as she helped him out.

"… You really don't remember the key?" he asked softly as his feet hit the tarmac and he straightened out, his eyes peering down at her with a little hope but more so crushing defeat.

She bit her lip, seriously contemplating just lying and saying she did, that she remembered it all, but she knew that thought was stupid. Lying would get them nowhere and it certainly wouldn't help Stiles' state of mind.

"No… I'm sorry" because gods honest truth, hand on heart, she had never heard him mention one word about a mysterious key and she certainly didn't remember breaking into the school. As far as she knew, Stiles had called out for her, she had excused herself from Paige - still slightly freaked over the smears of blood on her hands – to see Stiles saying he didn't feel too good and wanted to go home.

That memory was as solid as a brick wall in her head, it must be right… right?

"Kaylz… I feel like I'm going crazy" he admitted in a small voice, "I can't even tell what's real anymore"

"This… _this_ is real" she promised softly, taking both his hands in hers and holding them up, "all ten fingers are right here… and I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Whatever is going on… we'll figure it out, just like we always do" she squeezed his hands, stepping forward to rest against his chest, "I promise you Stiles… I'll fix it"

He frowned tiredly, blinking to clear the glaze over his eyes, "That's what you said this morning"

She frowned at the reminder of that, her brows remaining creased as he just glanced down at their clasped hands, his brown gaze trailing over each one of their fingers again like he was repeating counting them - just to make sure.

"Come on" she whispered gently, intertwining her fingers with his shaky ones and slowly tugging him forward to the entrance, keeping an eye on him the whole time because judging by how tired he looked she knew he could keel over at anytime.

She clearer her throat at the desk, watching as Melissa glanced up.

"Hi Melissa" she said softly, glancing sideways at Stiles before refocusing on her again, "uh..."

She didn't know what to say - 'oh sorry to bother you but I think my boyfriend is starting to go a little crazy' because she honest to god had no idea how to explain this situation without sounding crazy herself.

"Is everything okay?" Melissa asked in concern, "Stiles you're not looking so good"

Kayla bit her lip, staring at Stiles as he fumbled about, his jaw working as he tried to find words.

"I... I think I'm... I can't..."

Melissa shot her a worried look, both thinking the exact same thing - 'something was seriously wrong here'

"It's okay" Kayla soothed, rubbing the palm of her hand between his shoulder blades, "he's uh... He hasn't been sleeping"

"Okay..." Melissa drawled out, "does this have something to do with the nemeton?"

At the mention of that Stiles' breathing pace picked up, his eyes turning slightly wilder as he looked on the verge of slipping into a panic attack.

"Stiles it's okay, calm down" she soothed, catching his arm as he slumped forward onto the reception desk and Melissa rushed around, grabbing his shoulder.

"Why don't we go for a sit down hm?" Melissa asked, helping guide him down the hall, "then we can figure this out"

She slipped her hand into his, locking their fingers together while trying to plaster a strong and reassuring look on her face even though she felt like crumbling apart – she had no idea what the hell was going on with him and that scared the crap out of her.

They helped him sit on the bed in one of the rooms, watching him closely as he twitched and glanced down, eyes nearly slipping shut.

"What are your symptoms?"

He frowned at Melissa's voice, looking like he didn't really absorb anything she was saying.

"Stiles?" She asked softly, brushing past Melissa to perch next to him, slipping her hand around his shoulder, "hey…" she smiled as he glanced up at her, blinking quickly to refocus on her, "Melissa is gonna ask you a few questions, okay?"

He nodded, raising his hand and laying it over hers, stroking her fingers that clasped his shoulder as he glanced up at Melissa.

"Sorry, I'm just…" he trailed off, the words dying in the back of his throat.

Melissa nodded in understanding, glancing down at the clipboard, "what kind of symptoms are you experiencing?"

"Blackouts" he answered, rubbing at his eyes again, "Like I could be talking to someone one moment and the next I come to somewhere completely different"

"Anything else?"

"Nightmares" he whispered softly, "sleepwalking, anxiety"

"Like panic attacks?"

"Yeah" he nodded, sharing a look with Kayla, "I've had a few"

She bit her lip, stomach plummeting with fear at the terror and worry brimming in his soft brown eyes, trying for a comforting smile but was sure it came out as more of a wince.

"How many hours of sleep are you getting?"

"Eight"

"Per night?"

"No" he shook his head, locking eyes with Melissa as she glanced at her lap, "in the last three nights"

That was about right, she had roughly the same.

"Been feeling irritable?"

She felt his gaze on her and looked up slowly, meeting his apologetic stare, "Yeah. I get a lot angrier these days"

'it's okay' she mouthed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his hand covering hers on his shoulder.

He continued rattling off his symptoms as they continued to get worse and worse, sounding like he was either having a psychotic breakdown or hallucinating – either wasn't particularly good.

"It's a sedative" Melissa answered as she finished injecting Stiles, Kayla subconsciously tightening her hand around his shoulder knowing how much he hated needles, "you need some sleep Stiles"

"… Oh… oh" he mumbled, eyes drooping, "but I've got to… to… do stuff"

"Don't worry about that" Kayla whispered, pulling his limp legs on the bed and fluffing the pillows up underneath him, cupping his cheeks as she stared down onto his exhausted face, "I'll handle everything. Just rest"

"But… what about… things…"

She cupped his cheeks, leaning down to brush her lips over his, "sleep Stiles and I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise" she pressed her lips to his clammy forehead, brushing her fingers through his gelled locks.

He nodded a little, eyes slipping shut, "… love… you… Kay…"

She smiled a little even though he couldn't see her, pulling back and hating how she had to unclasp their hands to press his into the mattress, one hand still stroking through that unruly untameable hair of his.

"I love you too" she whispered, blinking to clear the build-up of tears as she pressed another faint kiss to his lips before pulling back, rubbing her clammy hands off on her shorts just as Melissa tucked him in, lifting the blanket over his legs and stomach, keeping his warm from the chill of the room.

"Hmmm" Stiles reacted to her touch, tilting his head into the pillows, "thanks mom"

She frowned, eyes blazing with pure raw worry at that, softly shaking her head.

He wasn't fine, hadn't been for a while and she didn't know how she could fix that, how she could help him.

"Melissa… something's not right" she whispered croakily, watching as his lips parted as he drifted off to sleep, "it's not just sleep deprivation – he's survived on less sleep than this and never has he been blacking out or having such intense nightmares… something's going on"

Melissa clicked off the light, slowly coming up to her side, "I think after he gets a good long sleep he will feel much better"

She had this nagging feeling in her stomach that, no, he wouldn't.

"I'm not so sure" still gazing at his still figure through the darkened room, "I think… I think… I mean, is that Stiles?" she asked, "it looks like it, it acts like him, but these past few weeks I just… I look at him and sometimes I see a stranger, I can't pinpoint it but…"

Melissa gently guided her from the room, quietly closing the door behind her, "Kayla… are you feeling okay?"

"What? Yeah" she nodded, "I'm not crazy, I'm being serious… something in my gut is trying to tell me something… and I think that something is to do with Stiles…"

The older woman frowned, gently placing a hand on her forearm, "how much sleep are _you_ getting?"

"Enough" was her brief answer, still staring through the small window in the door at Stiles' sleeping figure, "how long will he be out for?"

"All day is my best guess" she replied softly, "so if you want to go home, or maybe try and get some rest then-"

"No, no" she shook her head, spying some chairs just a few feet to their left, "I'll wait here. I promised him I would be here when he woke up"

"That's hours from now"

"I… I need to keep him safe" she whispered, stumbling over to the hard plastic seats and sitting down, straightening her back to try and ware off any tiredness that assaulted her, "so I'll wait here and watch over him. He needs me" she whispered, gazing off into space, "what if he has another nightmare? Or a panic attack when he wakes up? You don't know what it's like… waking up to the sound of him screaming… yelling in terror… shouting my name – and sometimes it takes ages to wake him up, to stop his crying… but when he does calm down I see his eyes turning hollower and hollower each time because whatever he's seeing is killing him. It is. So I just hold him… waiting for him to go back to sleep…" she glanced up tearfully, "but he never does" she added with a soft shake of the head, "So neither do I. Because if all I can do for him through this hell he's living day and night is hold him… not even saying anything… then I'll do it. I just want him to be safe and when I'm with him I know he will be, because I'd do anything to protect him. _Anything_. And it kills me that I can't protect him from his dreams. So, if it is okay…" she met Melissa's sympathetic gaze, "I will stay here. Here is where I need to be, for both our sakes"

"… that should be fine" Melissa kneeled in front of her, placing her hands on her knees, "how about I grab you a coffee?"

She smiled, nodding her head, "Yeah… yeah that sounds great, thank you"

Melissa nodded, squeezing her knees one last time before standing up and exiting, leaving her to her thoughts.

Again they plummeted, spiralling into the unknown and it was terrifying.

She tugged her cell from her pocket as it started ringing, frowning at Allison's name on the screen.

"Yeah Ally?"

"Kayla we need you here" she opened with, "I know Scott never got around to telling you and Stiles but after you left the party last night we all got attacked"

"Attacked?" she sat up straighter, "by what?"

"We don't know" she sighed, "demonic ninja guys in masks, I don't know, it's a long story but we think they're looking for someone, someone bad"

She froze, her blood turning ice cold as she glanced to the side to Stiles' closed door.

"Kay… Kay you still there?"

She didn't answer, slowly lowering the phone and staring - hard - at the door in sickening realisation.

That awful gut churning feeling returned to her stomach, like her subconscious mind was trying to tell her conscious mind something, shooting off a ton of warning signs, all of which she had ignored the past few weeks, but she couldn't afford to now, not now. Now when Stiles was in danger.

"Kayla… Kay?"

She raised the phone again, her skin turning pale.

"Yeah… yeah I'm still here"

She just knew something wasn't right and that something was Stiles.

These things… they were after _Stiles_…

"Can you come over? They're coming back tonight and we need all the help we can get"

It was like she tuned everything out, filtering all the other stuff away as she kept her steady gaze on the door, boring holes through it.

"I uh…" her main priority was Stiles right now – he never asked her to put him first but this time she decided to make that decision for him. He didn't like to ask for help, he hardly ever did, but right now he needed her help more than anything. There was no one else here to help him, protect him, "I can't. Sorry, got to go" she shut her phone off, quickly standing up and rushing over to his door, peering in and sighing in relief at the sight of him still sleeping in the same position, face relaxed and peaceful for the first time in weeks.

"What is happening to you?" she whispered to herself, letting out a broken sigh and leaning her forehead on the window, slowly raising a hand and placing it on the window, imagining she had his own hand wrapped firmly in her own.

She loved him too much to let him slip through her fingers, she wouldn't let it happen. No matter what.

She may not know what was going on with him or what the hell was happening but she knew one thing for sure, even if it was just a gut feeling.

Whatever those things were they were after Stiles and the thought of all the terrible stuff they could do him made her blood run cold, her heart sinking to her stomach.

"Why are they after you?" she murmured, gaze tracing over his body, so innocent, so human, "why do they want you?"

**A/N) hahaha so close to juicy stuff cant believe we are on episode 7 already haha so please please review I rushed this out asap cos im away for the weekend ha so hope you liked and let me know, isnspire me to continue haha see ya soon xxx**


	75. Chapter 75 - Strange marking

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me - thanks for those who favourited and followed. I would thank all those that reviewed as well but only one did but thank you anyway. Hope you like. And please read the a/n at the bottom, thank you x **

"Is there something wrong?" Kayla opened with, frowning as Melissa studied Stiles' file with intense knowing eyes, "I mean… something more wrong than it already is"

Melissa just sighed, hooking the file under her arm and forcing a comforting smile on her face, "No, no of course not - everything's fine. Stiles will be fine he just needs some rest"

She shot the older woman a suspicious stare, her eyes finding their way back to the file, "then why do you need to take his file?"

"Just some more notes to write up" she nodded, "the hospital hates it when we don't detail our patients notes correctly"

Melissa was not a good liar that's for sure. She continued that suspicious staring, literally and metaphorically sitting on the edge of her seat as her protective urges kicked in – she knew Melissa wouldn't harm Stiles but when she was in this frame of mind everyone and everything was a possible threat.

"I'll be right back" Melissa smiled, touching her arm as she walked past, "why don't you grab another coffee? You look tired"

Tired? Yes. Stupid? No.

She watched Melissa stroll down the corridor and made a snap decision that she couldn't let that one slide, not with her suspicions rocketing through the roof. She may not be trying to harm Stiles but she knew something, or at least suspected it, that much was obvious.

She stood up quickly, ignoring the fatigue kicking in and the slight wave of dizziness hitting her like a brick wall and took a quick glance in through the pane of glass, making sure Stiles was still sleeping soundly before taking off down the corridor in the direction Melissa went, sliding along the walls and creeping around every corner, making sure Melissa's back was turned so she didn't see her following her.

Kayla watched as she swiped her key card and entered the medical records room, the door slamming shut behind her.

What?

She raced over, heart hammering in her chest at the thought of something being wrong.

It couldn't be – it couldn't be medical bad right? At least if it was supernatural there was always a chance of them fixing things, of _her_ fixing things, because supernatural they could do, they were all experts by now but medically? She didn't even want to think about all the terrible things, she just _couldn't_.

So she waited, fighting back tears and leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, shooting anyone that passed angry glares at the weird looks they gave her but she didn't care, all her energy was being used worrying for Stiles, she didn't have the capacity to care about anything else.

Just a little over five minutes later Melissa appeared out again and Kayla caught the distraught pale pallor creeping onto her normally tan skin, her dark eyes brimming with anxiety and wondering.

"Writing up some notes huh?" Kayla greeted, cocking an eyebrow as Melissa jumped at her sudden appearance, "I'm not stupid, I know when people are lying to me but please just… just tell me the truth on this one okay?" she asked softly, dropping her defensive stance and moving to stand in front of Melissa, her body quivering, "Is Stiles… is he okay?"

Because the look on Melissa's face gave it all away.

The nurse sighed, glancing down at Stiles' file, "I had to compare his symptoms to another similar case, that's all"

Her heart sunk to her stomach at the saddened tone she used, "and… and what happened to the person in this other case?" she asked, dreading the answer but somehow still knowing it, "are they…" what, alive? Fine? Permanently damaged? In a psych ward? The possibilities were endless.

"I think it's best you see for yourself" Melissa sighed, giving up in trying to lie to her and discreetly let her into the records room, glancing over her shoulder before shutting the door behind them.

"You're being cryptic, I don't like cryptic I like blunt" she spoke, following Melissa's lead down one of the endless isles, the room stacked high with brown folders, "you're worrying me"

"His symptoms sounded familiar to another patient we had eight years ago"

"Had?" Kayla gulped, grabbing Melissa's forearm because she could pull out the mysterious folder, not failing to miss the past tense, "as in… they're not here anymore"

Melissa just shook her head, reaching out for the file again and flipping through some pages before holding it up for her to see, Kayla's eyes zig zagging across the page.

"But this is his mom's file? Why would I need to see…" she trailed off, the words dying in the back of her throat at the description that was, indeed, hauntingly familiar.

'Patient is irritable and impulsive. Complains of vivid dreams during the day, inability to distinguish between fantasy and reality, occasional hallucinations. Symptoms began with acute onset of insomnia'.

If she hadn't seen the name at the top she would've mistaken this for Stiles' folder without a doubt.

"But… but that can't be right" she shook her head, denial creeping in from the edges, "his mom died of frontotemporal dementia… it can't… I mean… he's just a _teenager!"_

"I could be wrong" Melissa reassured, snapping the folder shut, "it could just be a coincidence and his symptoms mirror a lot of other conditions – epilepsy, schizophrenia-"

"No… no it can't be" she mumbled, quickly shaking her head, "he has been fine up until that stupid sacrifice… it can't be _this"_ she exclaimed, grabbing the brown file and holding it up, "it can't be"

Because if it was medical she couldn't help him, not in the same way if it was supernatural.

"We won't know until further testing but… this form of dementia can affect young adults" Melissa whispered, "and it does have a ge-"

"Genetic component" she finished Melissa's sentence with a raspy whisper, her eyes glazing over with tears, "Stiles he… he told me that" she glanced up, letting out a long broken sigh, "he said… he said when I was pregnant because he worried he would pass it onto the baby… he was so _worried_" she added, "but never did he mention himself…"

"Nothing is set in stone" Melissa reassured, "I could be wrong – his symptoms come from a vast range of other conditions, ones much more easy to fix"

But Kayla just shook her head, tiredly leaning back against the shelves, her knees feeling like they would buckle under the stress and worry.

This could not be happening, not now…

And even if it wasn't that what his mother had, what if it was worse? What if it was incurable too? What if it was medical and supernatural combined? How could they fight that? How could they fix that? What could she do to help?

She was sure she heard Melissa's piercing voice trying to bring her back to reality, to snap her from her broken trance but she ignored her, gazing off blankly into the distance.

Whatever was going on with him was bad, she just felt it boiling and bubbling away in the pit of her stomach. He wasn't Stiles anymore; she saw that every time she looked at him. She watched as he slowly but surely crumbled apart, his mind working against him and trapping him in his own personal little hell.

His eyes were always so dark and hollow, his skin pale, his movements jumpy and jittery, the leg bounce he did now completely taking over his whole sitting time not to mention how often he bit his fingernails that they were now broken, bloody and torn and she had more often than not had to apply some cream and plaster the tips of his fingers to protect the open wound.

And yet she felt totally and completely useless.

"Kayla!" she jolted as Melissa gave her arm a small squeeze, snapping herself back to her living nightmare, "we don't know anything yet. Stiles could well be fine"

"Did you see him?" she whispered, "he's not fine. For the first time in weeks he's sleeping peacefully and that's because of drugs. Whatever he is… he is not fine" and with that she just walked out, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides and blinking through the burning build-up of tears as she stumbled back to his room, quietly letting herself in.

After _that_ she didn't want to be away from him – she needed to make sure he was okay and the thought of just waiting by herself, all these disastrous thoughts swirling through her head, was soul-crushing beyond belief.

She needed to see him look so peaceful, hear that steady breathing, feel his warm skin just to make sure he really was still here, that he was still _her_ Stiles.

The room was darkened but still light enough to see as she creeped in, making her way to the side of his bed and reaching out to softly stroke her fingers through his unruly hair, smiling lightly at the knots she felt.

"I know I should be with the others" she whispered, "I know if you were awake you would tell me to go and help but… but I can't. And that's really terrible of me but there's something… something inside me telling me not to go, to stay here with you… to make the most of it"

She tilted her head to the side, allowing her hand to drift down the side of his face and stroke the clammy skin, "I can't leave you like this… not alone. I just can't. No one deserves to be alone, everyone deserves to have someone willing to put them first, above everything else, above _anyone_ else" she added, no hesitation in her voice what so ever.

It was crazy, she knew that, completely irrational and illogical when she was normally so rational and unemotional when it came to decision making – her motto had always been save the most in exchange for one life but because it was Stiles she couldn't. she would happily do whatever it took and that was both completely terrifying and selfish.

But, hey, that's what love did.

She perched herself next to him, trying not to jostle the bed but he was completely out of it, dead to the world, very soft snores escaping his slightly parted lips.

She memorised the way he looked, how peaceful, the first time in weeks if not months and slowly and gently shifted her body so she was lying next to him, twisting herself to snuggle into his side on the cramped bed and resting her head on his chest.

And there it was - that even and steady heartbeat she loved so much. It was perfect.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help you Stiles" she whispered, absentmindedly tracing light circles over his stomach as she matched her breathing pace with his, heating up at the warmth of his own skin touching hers, "I promise you"

She lay there for hours against his still body, doing nothing but gazing off into space and just before it got dark she guessed she must've dozed off because the next thing she knew she was getting a very rude awakening to the shrill ringing of her phone and clumsily manoeuvred herself off Stiles, grabbing her phone for the bedside table and raising it to her ear, glancing nervously towards Stiles who was still sleeping, the sudden blaring noise having no effect on him.

"Yeah?"

"Kayla you need to listen closely to me okay?" Scott said seriously but faintly, immediately grabbing her attention, "the demon spirits are called Oni, they're from Japanese mythology and are looking for someone who is not themselves" he rattled off, "a dark spirit… the nogitsune"

She shot Stiles a nervous look before moving from the room and into the bright empty corridor, placing her back against the closed door, "What do you mean?"

"They're looking for someone possessed" he rushed out quickly, "and they're targeting anyone linked to the supernatural to test which means they're coming to find you. But Kay when they do… let them"

"What?" she exclaimed quickly, "are you _nuts?"_

"They won't hurt you, they're only looking for the nogitsune so unless you think you got possessed then please… trust me" he whispered the last part empathetically, "they won't hurt you"

She pulled away from the door, casting a nervous look through the pane of glass and all she could think about was 'it's not me I'm worried about'.

"No way in hell" she exclaimed, stumbling to the middle of the corridor and spinning around in a circle, "No way are they touching me"

"Kayla you have to trust us" Scott replied urgently, "we're all fine… they don't want us, they only want the nogitsune"

Her eyes automatically, for some reason, found the door to Stiles' room and she paled, a cold shiver running down her spine.

"Well I'll tell them nicely over coffee" she snarked, something swirling in from the side of her vision and she slowly turned around, gripping her phone tighter as she saw pitch black smoke twisting from the wall, the smoke knitting and threading together to form a broad figure decked out in all black, a silvery onyx mask firmly in place so all she could see was the creepy glow of yellow beady eyes.

"Okay… a big cup of coffee" she mumbled, eyes widening again as another one appeared from the shadows next to his buddy and she hated the way her heart clenched in fear.

"Kay, please, just let them do what they need to do" Scott near enough pleaded, "otherwise it just might end badly"

She heard his warnings but she didn't listen. They might not need to hurt her, them, but that didn't mean they wouldn't. That and she had the strangest feeling, like something in her head was telling her to not let them win, to fight back no matter what, that they might not like what they sound when they touched her.

"Then let it end badly" she whispered, watching carefully as they started to stride forward, "they're not touching me"

"Kayla wait-"

She dropped the phone, letting her eyes glow a ferocious dark green as they inched forwards, swords materialising from their smoky exterior but their eyes soon fell on the closed door behind her back, masked heads tilting to the side in unison and she paled further, protective urges kicking in.

"_Hey" _she snapped, drawing their attention back to her, "I thought it was supernatural people you were after?"

They continued towards her, raising their blades.

"Sorry boys" she mocked, her lip curling, "I bite back"

She kicked out, raising her foot high and knocking the blade from one of their hands with enough force to send it spinning through the air and rolling across the corridor, their eyes glowing brighter dangerously at her act of defiance.

The one she got the upper hand on reached out, trying to grab her but she ducked to avoid its gloved hands and reached up, curling a tight grip around its arms to jolt it backwards, spin kicking its neck and sending it flying backwards.

But no sooner had she done that than the other oni's blade soared towards her, forcing her to jump backwards to avoid the lethal slice threatening to cut across her chest, raising her foot and forcing it deep into its stomach, raising her arm to protect her from another slice and was lucky the blade hit her skin on the flat side, the only damage being one hell of a knock.

"Dammit" she cursed as one oni performed a particulary expert spin and knocked her sideways, sending her sprawling across the hard floor but she soon smirked at the side of the fallen blade not two feet away.

Maybe getting her ass kicked was a blessing in disguise.

She deflected each blow and hit they threw at her, wielding the sword in a defensive manner rather than offensive but that soon changed as one oni threw a particularly suspicious glance to Stiles' door and she saw red, slicing out at his chest to grab his attention.

"Oi" she shouted, "he's not the one you want" she practically growled, making a snap decision to throw the blade away and leaving her defenceless – all she knew was she needed to get them to focus on her, not Stiles.

She shrugged half-heartedly, matching their strides backwards, "catch me if you can"

She took off down the corridor, throwing wide eyed glances over her shoulder to make sure they were following her. All she had to do was get a couple of corridors away, guide them well away from Stiles' room, and then they could do whatever the hell they wanted. Just as long as he wasn't in the firing line.

She zigzagged every which way, flying past random hospital rooms until she took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end, slowing down her running and letting out a loud cuss.

Dammit, this was not how this was supposed to go. She didn't know why but something was just nagging at her to not give in, to not listen to Scott and fight back but as they materialised before her, one in front and one in back, she ignored that little voice, letting the glow fade from her eyes.

"Fine, you caught me" she glowered as they stepped towards her, "but I can guarantee I'm not the one you're looking for" she knew had been out of sorts lately but she knew she wasn't possessed, it was blatantly obvious to her at least but they still continued to move towards her, the one in front raising a gloved hand.

"But whoever this nogitsune is…" she trailed off, meeting the bright yellow gaze, "… I want to watch as he tears you apart"

She didn't know where that threat came from but she kept her gaze steady, ignoring the thundering her heart gave and the lurching cramping her stomach did as the oni reached out, placing a cool gloved hand around the side of her head.

Immediately she felt herself go cold and not the kind where it's like 'oooh it's chilly, better grab a coat' but the kind that seeped right below her skin and spread to every inch of her body, freezing her to the spot, her wide eyes still latched onto bright yellow beams until that was all she saw obscuring her vision, her throat running dry.

Pain burned along behind her ear making her gasp quietly as her vision tunnelled, the unbearable cold spreading to every part of her, freezing her right to the bone and those few seconds felt like days trapped in that bright dangerous yellow glow, her jaw slackening.

But then it was miraculously over and she felt herself slumping to the hard floor, completely paralysed from the still cold affecting her limbs, numb from the brief pain.

They hovered over her for a few seconds, heads tilting curiously and just when it looked like one was reaching for their blade she heard a shout of warning and they both disappeared into the shadows.

"Kay… you're okay" Scott murmured, gently picking her up in his strong hold, "the feeling, it'll pass" he whispered, kicking open one of the doors to an empty hospital room, carrying her over to the heater and turning it up full blast, sitting down with her and holding her on his lap as she finally started shivering, slowly snapping herself from the trance they put her in, "I'm sorry, I know it's not nice but at least now they won't come back for you. They know you're not possessed, that you're not the-" but he trailed off as she felt his warm hand gently pry back her ear, "… the… nogitsune…"

"W-What?" She shivered, huddling closer to his chest for warmth, "w-why did you s-say it l-like that?"

He didn't answer, just tightened his grip around her.

"S-Scott?"

"It's nothing" he reassured, sounding completely and utterly confused, a sense of warning in his tone, "you just have a different symbol from the rest of us"

"I-It's not me" She gave another violent shiver at that, "I-I-It's not m-me, I p-promise"

"I know" Scott whispered, rubbing his bare open palm against her arm that had reached forward to curl around his shirt, "they wouldn't have let you lived if it was. I just… don't know what it means"

He waited with her, cradling her on his lap until she returned to normal and helped her stand up, taking a hold of her hand to stabilise her in which she stumbled over to the nearby mirror hanging on the wall and twisted her head to look behind her ear, seeing a simple black horizontal line at the top and branching out to the left side were two diagonal lines, the last one longer than the second with a short line connecting the two and on the right side was another black line shaped like an 'E' but missing the very top horizontal line and she didn't know why but looking at it made her feel suddenly sick.

"Why is mine different?" She titled her head to raise her eyebrows at Scott, both sharing equally confused and wondering looks, "is that bad?"

"I... I honestly have no idea" Scott whispered, "but it couldn't have been too bad if they let you go..."

"Yeah" she whispered, twisting back around to look in the mirror, soaking up the image of how tired and fed up she looked, the black circles she thought were a great addition to the already hollow cheeks and sunken eyes, cheekbones sharper than ever because she never did put that weight back on despite having every intention of.

Yup, she looked like hell.

"I guess you're right" she nodded, pushing it to the back of her mind and locking it away, "let's go get Stiles"

* * *

The nogitsune felt Stiles' internal struggle, fighting back against the darkness threatening to consume him and to be quite frank it did nothing more than amuse him. He had too much power now, too big a hold over him his mind and body for him to ever take back control. That power surge from the kitsune was just an added bonus.

It was now his turn to wreak a little chaos. To cause some pain. To make strife.

After all, he thought he deserved that.

He pushed Stiles down, suffocating him in the darkest most terrifying parts of his mind and sat up in bed, flexing his hands in front of him and testing the feeling.

He felt in control.

He smirked, gazing around the darkened room before settling on the sleeping figure next to him and reached out, gently pulling some hair back to stare at the symbol already beginning to fade from her skin, the tip of his thumb brushing out over the marked skin.

It was like him touching her woke up something inside Stiles because the nogitsune felt a painful tug inside his mind, like Stiles was getting angry at him despite not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Relax Stiles" he purred, trailing the pad of his finger along the curve of her neck, tracing it down her bare arm, "I'm not going to touch her… until she wants me to of course" he added, a dangerous curve of the lips lighting up his expression, "and she will, that I promise" continuing dragging his finger along the dip of her waist and over her hip, "and when she does none of you will be able to beat me. I'll be _unstoppable"_

He stopped just as he reached the hem of her shorts, the tips of all his fingers caressing the visible skin on her thigh and laughing quietly to himself as he felt Stiles' anger flare, the hand that he thought he was in control of suddenly snapping back which knocked the arrogant smile from his face.

"Is that how you want to play this game?" he hummed dangerously in a low voice, his lip curling at Stiles' stubbornness, "well… so be it"

He stood up abruptly, face morphed into a glare as he pulled off every single red string Stiles had hung up, tying it meticulously around a pair of scissors and strode back over to the bed, jostling it a little as his annoyance at the human boy trying to fight back against him made him more than irritable, grabbing the girl and pushing her onto her back but she didn't wake, whatever Melissa had given her earlier to help her sleep had clearly had an effect on her.

"So Stiles…" he hummed out, straddling her hips and trailing the scissors along her chest, "I feel like sending a message and I have a feeling _your_ dead girlfriend in _your_ bed killed by _your_ pair of scissors sends a really rather good one don't you think?"

He was bluffing, of course he was, he wasn't about to let her die _just_ yet but Stiles didn't need to know that. Threaten the ones he loved and he would have that boy wrapped around his finger in no time.

He felt Stiles' worry and urgency shoot out from within it, the constant fear making him stop the fight his unconscious mind was giving out.

"No?" He asked innocently, digging the scissors in a little as he dragged them down the centre of her chest all the way down to her stomach, pushing her top up so he could trail the sharpened point along the blank canvas of her stomach, "how about here?"

Stiles' mind numbing fear was enough to send a smile creeping onto his features.

"See Stiles? See how we can work together… otherwise this-" he suddenly raised his hand clenched tight around the silver scissors, sending it careening downwards to stab straight into the mattress less than a centimetre from the bare skin of her torso, "-will end a lot worse"

He felt Stiles' unconscious mind subduing itself, teetering on the edge as he did everything he could to protect the one he loved, even if that meant not fighting back – at least right now.

"I'm glad we understand each other" he whispered, "but just to keep you under control…" he gently, a lot more gently than the nogitsune thought he was capable of, lifted her up into his strong grasp, standing up to hold her still against his chest, "maybe we should take her along for the ride. Because next time you try and play me at my own game Stiles I'll take what I want…" he threatened lowly, allowing his hand to creep up underneath her top to stroke her back, the other hand tightening around her upper thigh, "… whether or not she wants it, are we clear?"

He wasn't happy about it, the nogitsune felt that; he felt his anger and disgust, his worry and guilt but most of all he felt that protective streak rattling about inside his head. Of course he wouldn't do anything to put her in danger, that was what was so glorious about the entire thing.

He craved her power, he wanted it all for himself and he could get it because Stiles, sweet naïve Stiles would do anything to keep her safe and she would do anything to protect him, it was a two-way street, one that worked immensely in his favour.

"I'm glad we're on the same page" he whispered, that cunning smirk returning to his face as he walked from the room, "so let the games begin"

* * *

"Kayla, Kayla sweetheart wake up, Kayla _wake up"_

At first the voice was faint and concerned and she managed to tune it out, drifting back to the blissful sleep she had missed out these past few days, weeks, months, forever really, but it soon turned urgent, jolting her from her slumber.

"Wha-I'm up, I'm up" she slurred, trying to peel her crusty eyes open, "wha's f'r breakf't?"

She blinked again, her fuzzy vision slowly focusing and she was just about to raise her hand to scrub at her eyes but as she tried she felt a painful tinge in her wrists and frowned, slowly coming to and feeling something tight wrapped around her wrists, digging into the delicate flesh.

"Okay… ow" she mumbled, "What happened?"

She peered up onto the sheriff's concerned expression as he stroked some hair away from her face, "Hey kiddo, you okay?"

"I… I think so" she whispered, straining her hands again but they were still tied behind her back and when she went to stretch out her legs they, too, were tied tightly, preventing her from moving.

"Can someone get me some pliers?" he shouted out before focusing back on her, his face full of relief but concern and worry none the less, "Kayla can you remember what happened?"

She took a quick glance around, realising she was tied up and laying haphazardly in the back of the jeep and her frown deepened, feeling her heart start to race.

"Sheriff… what happened? What's going on? Where I am? Where's Stiles?" she rushed out, flailing about to try and sit up and the Sheriff helped her, "what's-where's-why am I here?"

"I don't know sweetie" he tried to settle her down but all she could hear was the blood rushing to her ears, "but I need you to try and remember something okay?"

She nodded, swallowing thickly as one of the deputies handed him a pair of pliers and he cut away at the plastic binds digging into her skin quickly, clasping her hands before she could spring up and gently tilted her head to meet his steady gaze.

"Kayla… what do you remember?"

"I… I remember going to sleep" she rushed out, "Stiles he… he tucked me in, let me fall asleep on him and then I-I woke up here, like this" she nodded down to the broken plastic binds, "and that's it. Why? What's going on?"

She stared frantically at the sheriff, her eyes pleading, _begging_ him to just tell her because she was seriously freaked out right now and why the hell was no one telling her anything?

"It's Stiles" the Sheriff admitted, aging ten years in the space of a second as he shook his head slowly, "he's missing"

_**Missing**_.

...

It's so strange how one word can have such a big effect on you.

Just 'missing' – no explanation, no reassurance, nothing.

Just that simple seven letter word which left so many possibilities out in the open.

Her gut lurched, her eyes widening, "What? No" she whispered, quickly shaking her head, "No… no, I was supposed to protect him" she mumbled, kicking her limbs out to scramble from the back of the cramped jeep, "I was supposed to-_oh god-"_

Her knees knocked together as they shook, worry washing over her.

"You don't remember anything else?" the sheriff persisted, standing up soon after her, "was it Stiles that took you here?"

She heard the unspoken question on his lips – '_was it Stiles that kidnapped you and tied you up too?'_

"I don't…" she cut herself off, stomach sinking as complete terror washed over her.

"_The demon spirits are called Oni, they're from Japanese mythology and are looking for someone who is not themselves - a dark spirit… the nogitsune"_

The worry, the doubt, the guilt, all of it that had been swirling around in her head suddenly came to a screeching halt.

Someone who was no longer themselves…

She frowned, daunting realisation hitting her like a tidal wave.

It all added up, every single little detail over the past several weeks but no matter how many times she recalculated, how much she tried to convince herself she was just paranoid she still kept coming back to the same terrifying fact.

Maybe Stiles was the one that wasn't himself. Maybe, just maybe, he **was** the nogitsune.

**a/n) nogitsune storyline oh how I love this part ha. I'm trying to update quickly for you all but I feel like no one appreciates it anymore, which is fine I guess, I have planned out season four too (called ashes to ashes dust to dust) but if the story continues to go downhill with like no reviews I _will_ finish at the end of deadly intentions (which is not how I planned it BC then the ending will be unsatisfactory to what I have planned) purely because I don't want to waste my time when I will have a busy life after summer and it's just disheartening you know? I've put so much time and effort into writing, late nights, putting off essays, rushing to update that it makes me feel just not good, especially as chapters are usually like 6k plus and only one person reviews... Anyway ****enough of my rambles, Hope you all liked this update BC we are getting to really juicy stuff X :)... And I wonder what the mark the oni left on Kayla haah wonder if u can guess lol **


	76. Chapter 76 - All mine

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine – wow, thanks so much guys for all your comments and inspiration last chapter it really meant a lot and helped me a ton knowing that people are still interested in this story so thank you so much, you're all fab and I love you hope u like xxx**

Oh how badly she wanted to be wrong.

It wasn't often Kayla thought that but tonight, right now, she prayed to whatever god was up there that this was just her overactive imagination running wild. She didn't know a lot about Japanese mythology but she knew enough to know what a nogitsune was – a trickster spirit, possessing a human.

It all made sense, despite how much she wished it didn't.

"Kayla… what do you remember?" the sheriff asked, "Anything at all could be the clue to solve this and find him"

'Well, sheriff, you see – I think your only son in actually possessed by an ancient Japanese spirit and is probably preparing himself to go on a murder spree just for the fun of it'.

No, she couldn't say that because a) it could be ridiculous b) she knew the sheriff well enough that he wouldn't react well to that news and c) her protective instinct kicked right in and she feared the more people that knew, or suspected this, that it would put Stiles in danger and she couldn't have that, she would've have him put in danger, no way in hell.

So she just met his steady gaze, slowly rubbing her red raw wrists and winced, "Nothing… I just… he's been spiralling out of control lately is all, I think he's… I think he might be… it just feels like he's not Stiles anymore" and that wasn't a lie it was the cold hard truth, "I tried to help him, I did, but-"

"Hey, hey, hey kiddo this is not your fault" The sheriff reassured, a buzz of activity around him, "and I know you've helped him as much as you could. The walls are thin, I heard him wake up with those nightmares and you were there for nearly every single one, calming him down. You _have_ helped him, more than you know"

Then why did she feel so guilty?

"Sheriff… I think… I mean, I have a feeling this is supernatural – what's happening to him" she whispered as his eyes widened, "When I say Stiles isn't himself I mean he literally isn't himself. That sacrifice… it's _done_ something to him"

He took a hold of her arm gently, tugging her away from his deputies peering over at them suspiciously, casting a nervous look around him before tilting his head down to catch her gaze.

"What do you mean? You think he's turning into something?"

"No, not like that. It's not like he's turning into a werewolf-" though that would be better than what she suspected right now, "-but sacrificing himself to the nemeton, it allowed dark influences into his mind. I… I never told you this…" the sheriff was looking at her in worry, his brows crinkling, "… I guess I thought I was protecting him but he… it's not just the nightmares or the sleepwalking, it's the anger, the way he suddenly just changes or snaps. Never once has he raised a hand to me before but in this past month? Let's just say I could probably count them on two hands"

His frown deepened at that, his worry becoming more pronounced, "he hit you?"

"That's how I know whatever is happening to him is making him not be Stiles anymore because Stiles would never do that and until we find him and fix it… he's just going to keep escalating"

The sheriff nodded, reaching out to cup her shoulder, "Thank you for being honest with me and I promise we will find him. Whatever it takes"

Kayla just nodded slowly, watching with sad eyes as he left her to speak into his radio, telling his officers to expand the search to the entire building and the basement but Kayla knew it was futile. She didn't know why but she just felt like he was far from the hospital now.

"Where are you Stiles?" She whispered to herself, gazing through the darkened night and hating how sick and empty she felt, "where are you?"

* * *

"How is staring at an empty bedroom supposed to help find him?"

Lydia just sighed, shooting Aiden a tired look, "I just have this feeling okay? And I've learnt to listen to them, hopefully before someone dies"

"And that someone being Stiles?"

Lydia winced, turning away from the redheaded werewolf and allowed her eyes to rake over the cluttered bedroom, the place an absolute mess with research and red string, homework thrown about mercilessly and old clothes littered the floor.

She didn't know why but this feeling was horrendous… it felt like she wanted to scream and she had come to know that when she screamed people usually died and she couldn't let that happen to Stiles.

"This place is a mess anyway" Aiden murmured, "probably just like his mind right now"

"Aiden-"

"He kidnapped his girlfriend and tied her up in the back of his jeep, if that doesn't scream 'crazy' then I don't know what does"

"He's not crazy" Lydia denied, "just… lost"

He scoffed, shamelessly raking through Stiles' stuff and flicking through random jotters and books, stopping as he reached a framed photo of their friend group just before summer, all of them looking exceptionally happy, whole and together.

More than could be said for this moment in time.

"Huh…" Aiden mumbled, "he even framed it. I guess you all must mean a lot to him"

"Yeah" she smiled, carefully taking the oak frame from his grip and smiling lightly at all her friend's happy faces smiling up at her, "It's crazy how things chang-… wait" she cut herself off with a daunting realisation, her moss green eyes widening, "that's it"

"That's what?" He asked cluelessly, cocking an eyebrow down at her.

"Kayla claimed Stiles a couple months back-"

"She _what?"_

"-she left her mark on him – supernaturally. If anyone can find him it's her"

"How?" Aiden asked, shrugging his shoulders in confusion, "It's not like she has her own supernatural GPS on him"

For the first time that night, Lydia grinned, "yes it does"

* * *

"You want me to _what?"_

Lydia just grabbed her arm tightly, nodding her head reassuringly, "Trust me on this, I just… I have a feeling it will work"

She frowned, worry and regret eating her from the inside out as she gazed at Aiden behind Lydia and Scott and Isaac next to him, her mind spiralling out of control.

"That's… that's crazy" she breathed, "I claimed him to protect him, to let everyone know he was under supernatural protection – it clearly hasn't worked" she added bitterly, "but getting into his mind? No, it doesn't work that way"

"How do you know it doesn't?" Lydia retaliated gently from where they regrouped in his bedroom, raising her eyebrows, "Deaton said you had a connection… why not use it?"

She frowned in thought, gazing openly at her best friend who was slowly nodding at her, truthfulness and honesty searing through her green stare.

"… And you really think it will work?" she asked hesitantly because despite her apprehension she was willing to do anything to find him, to help him, even something as ridiculous as this.

"I do" Lydia nodded, "call it an intuitive guess or just plain crazy ramblings of a banshee but this feels right. So… give it a go"

"How?" She asked clueless, frustration and worry leaking into her frenzied tone, "getting into someone's mind isn't an easy feat you know!"

"Just take a deep breath" Scott advised, nodding in comfort, "and relax"

"My boyfriend is missing and is god knows where and you want me to _relax?" _she shrieked, glaring at her friend, "I'm sorry but I can't just 'relax', I can't just switch off my emotions like this" she angrily snapped her fingers together, feeling her eyes glow that luminous dangerous green, "not because I know he's-"

She cut herself off abruptly, biting her tongue as the words 'I think he's the nogitsune' almost fell from her lips.

"Because he's what?" Isaac asked carefully, frowning at her, "Kay… what do you know?"

She cooled down a little, that angry glow fading from her eyes, "what do I know?" she whispered, steadying out her heartbeat, "nothing… I know nothing, that's why this is so damn hard"

It seemed she perfected the act of lying under the werewolves' keen senses because all three of them dropped the suspicious look, instead peering at her in sympathy.

"Just try" Aiden advised, "and if it doesn't work no harm done right?"

Yeah, except wasting time but they had already searched for hours, pondering over everything, analysing the way Stiles thought and it had got them nowhere, it was worth a shot right?"

"Fine" she relented, hating the way her voice cracked, "but if it doesn't work I'm going back out there and I'm turning this town upside down until I find him, we clear?"

They all nodded and Lydia, at the front, just smiled reassuringly, slipping her hand into hers and intertwining their fingers.

"You can do this Kay, I _know_ you can"

She hoped so, as long as Stiles was back safe and sound that was all she cared about.

She closed her eyes, feeling her friends' gazes trained on her as she tried to steady out her breathing, her heart thumping in terror and worry as she tried her hardest to focus on Stiles, picture him in her mind, imagine every little detail.

That came easy, she knew him off by heart – the way he looked, how he moved, the way he thought, each little quirky trait flooded her mind and she squinted her closed eyes, trying with all her strength to push past the impossible boundaries and feel him, _all_ of him.

She felt sweat build up on the back of her neck and trail down her spine, using all her energy and power to just concentrate, to focus, pure willpower burning through her.

She felt like she was standing there for hours, breathing turning erratic as her body burned and shook from exertion but finally she felt herself breaking through these invisible barriers, a cold ache settling over her skin.

That was when she knew what she was feeling wasn't her own emotions.

She peeled her eyes open, blinking against the sudden harsh darkness that had settled over her.

That was when she knew she definitely wasn't in Stiles' bedroom anymore. There was no sign, no hint of her friends, just her alone in the daunting darkness with the ice cold seeping into her skin.

She shuddered, slowly spinning around on the spot – if this was Stiles' mind he had to be here right?

"Stiles?" She called out gently, feeling her breath fog around her as she squinted her eyes, "Stiles… are you here?"

At first there was nothing but eerie silence and all she could hear was her heart thundering in her ears, her pulse quickening and jumping beneath her paling skin, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

She did not like this, not one bit.

But then she heard the faint sound of breathing – erratic and shaky but it was another sound of life in this strange dark place.

"Stiles?" she called out hopefully, turning towards the sound, "please talk to me" she pleaded, "are you okay?"

The shaky breathing quickened, soon turning into breathless scared whimpers – "It's not real… it's not real… it's not real…"

The voice was faint and weak but it was still distinctly Stiles; she would know that voice anywhere.

"Oh god…" she mumbled, stumbling blindly through the cool darkness, "Stiles? It's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"

"Not real… you're not real… not real-"

Her foot hit something soft and she nearly tumbled to her knees but stabilised herself, quickly lowering herself to the ground and reaching out to feel for his arms, their skins sparking as soon as they touched.

"Oh god, it's you, it's really you" she murmured, feeling the familiar soft veiny skin beneath her touch but shivered at how cold he was, "Oh god Stiles, I was so worried"

She could barely see him, just a faint outline, but she saw him quickly shake his head, raising his hands to dig the heel of his palm into his eye sockets.

"It's not real, you're not real… it's just a trick, this is all a trick"

"Hey, look at me" she whispered gently, reaching out to tug his hands down before he could hurt himself, "this is real… realer than all of this at least. Hey… Stiles… trust me" she urged, lifting a hand to place it over her chest so he could feel the racing of her heart, "it's _me_… and I'm here…"

Blearily, she watched as he peeled his eyes open, dark brown blending in with the darkness apart from the swirlings of caramel, contrasting perfectly.

"K-Kaylz?"

She let out a breathless laugh at the sound of her name, nodding tearfully, "yeah, yeah it's me. I'm here"

He sniffed loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks, "how did you find me?"

She tightened her grip around his wrist, feeling his fingertips curl into her tee like he was desperately trying to cling onto the feel of her heart, the other running through his sweaty and matted hair.

"I'll always find you Stiles" she answered honestly, "_always_, no matter what"

He let out a small cry before wincing, pain flaring up in his leg, "Oh god… Kaylz, it really hurts"

She started to panic, gazing down blindly where she felt him move, the smell of blood tingling her nostrils, the copper taste poisoning her tastebuds.

"How bad does it hurt?" praying he would say it was just a scratch, that the pain was practically non-existent.

"… bad" was all he answered but before she could reach down, pull off her jacket to stench the blood flow his grip tightened around her tee as he clumsily pulled her against him, his cool breath hitting her cheek in panic.

"Wait… Kaylz, you can't be here" he whispered, "you've got to go… he'll find you"

"Who'll find me?"

His breathing stopped momentarily, his wide panicked eyes meeting hers through the hazy darkness.

"… I don't know" he murmured ominously, his tone tinged with terror, voice shaking, "you've got to go… before he finds you-"

"Stiles, stop" she shushed gently, "I'm not leaving you, not again, hey-" she tilted his chin up, cupping his cheeks, "-listen to me… I am _not_ leaving you alone"

"b-but what if-"

She cut him off with a quick kiss, their cold lips matching perfectly.

"No but's" she whispered, their foreheads moulding together, "I'm going to save you"

His breathing evened out, feeling content she was here with him.

"K-Kaylz…" he croaked, his cheeks damp with tears, "I'm so c-cold"

She shrugged off her jacket, not caring how the ice air nipped at her bare skin as she draped it over his chest, tucking it in around his neck, "I know baby, but just hold on okay? Please?"

He nodded briefly, relaxing against her side before he suddenly stiffened, chest stilling.

"Kaylz… did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

She heard his teeth chattering together, tongue flicking out to wetten his dry and cracked lips, "I think… _I think there's someone in here with us"_

Her stomach lurched at how scared he sounded, his breathing erratic and on edge as she tightened her grip around his hand, holding on like a lifeline.

"Stiles… what I'm going to say next is gonna sound crazy and impossible but you have to trust me on it, okay?" she whispered, "do you trust me?"

He slid his wide terrified eyes over to meet her stare, slowly giving a stiff nod.

"Okay well this, all of this-" she took in a deep breath, "-it's happening inside your head. I'm here with you just not physically" she explained slowly as his eyes widened, "I'm with the others and we are desperately trying to find you so I need you to focus and try and figure out where you are"

"B-But you're here… I s-see you" he rambled quietly, desperately reaching out to grab at her gently, "I _f-feel_ you"

That killed her, the sadness and frenzy in his tone was heart-breaking

"I'm here with you in every way that matters, just remember that" she spoke, reaching up to cup his cold cheeks, "so please baby… be strong… for me?" she pleaded, "for your friends? For your dad?"

His wide frenzied eyes darted around nervously, his adams apple bobbing up and down, "s-so if this is a-all happening in-inside my head-"

"-then it's not real, not really" she nodded, smiling affectionately as she finally managed to break through the hazy barriers of his mind, "see? Feel the ground" she urged, guiding his hand to the cool slab of the cold stone floor, "feel that?" she asked, guiding his hand back and forth, "it's not really a stone floor… I think it's dried mud… and-and maybe leaves"

His tear stained face twisted into concentration and thoughtfulness, frowning down at their hands.

"I… I f-feel it" he mumbled, "it's like… like the woods"

She nodded, hope exploding in her chest as they got closer to figuring out where he really was and not where his mind pretended he was.

"Yeah… yeah I think it is" she whispered, blinking back the tears, "which means we'll find you… I promise"

He broke his intense staring at the dark ground to peer up at her, no more tears falling, "and you never break your promises"

She sent him a brief smile, nodding slowly, "exactly. And when I get you back I'm not letting you out of my sight until we figure it out. Until we stop him"

His breathing hitched before labouring a little, his brows creasing, "Kaylz… who are you talking about?"

But before she could answer, before she could even begin to think about how to word her answer as carefully and as gently as possible there was a loud sound screeching through their ears, like the sound of nails on a chalk board and she winced, flinching a little at the deafening sound.

What the holy hell was that?

She blinked through the darkness, the hairs on her arms and neck standing up on neck as the sound eased off but got closer to them accompanied by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"That" she answered quietly, seeing nothing through the darkness bar her icy breath fogging up the air around her, twisting and curling like a snake, "that's the thing we have to protect you from"

Because she could be honest, be truthful, because she knew without a doubt this was Stiles – they may be inside his vulnerable and broken mind but this was Stiles – wholly – and she didn't know when she would ever get this chance again, not if what she suspected was right.

He gripped at her hand tighter until it turned sheer white, breathing heavily next to her ear, "w-what is it?"

She pretended to not be scared, to be strong for him but her heart was racing, skin breaking out into an uncomfortable sweat as she met his gaze.

"It's… it's the-"

But before she could finish her sentence she was abruptly cut off by another loud clang and they both jumped whipping their heads towards the sounds, hands clinging to each other in desperation.

"すべての私たちの秘密をこぼすいけません"

A colder, even more eerie chill settled over her skin at that, shivering against the gravelly tone.

"Stiles… does your phone have any charge left?"

"N-Not much" he answered quietly, blindly feeling out to grab it and pass it to her, "it's at two percent"

She needed to make that count.

Immediately, switching to the low level flashlight, she pointed it out in front of them, kneeling next to Stiles' side and flicking the light from side to side, seeing nothing but an empty industrial basement.

"There's no need to hide" she called out, ignoring the slight wobble in her voice, "I know exactly what you are and you know what? I'm not afraid of you"

"You should be" the gravelly voice echoed back, a shiver running down her spine, "what I'm planning… this is only the beginning. The beginning of _us_, isn't that right Stiles?"

The thing dragged out Stiles' name with a throaty lisp and Kayla was sure Stiles drew back at that, clawing at the back of her tee.

"K-Kaylz, p-please, go-"

"No" she cut him off with a sharp whisper, her stomach churning as she gazed down at the sight of his leg caught in a jaw-steel trap, blood still oozing down his bare ankle and just seeing that, knowing how much pain he was in, made her immediately lose whatever cool she had.

No one, _nothing_, hurt him and got away with it.

"I'm not leaving you" she watched a thick and bloody bandaged hand curl around the large metal tank in the corner of the room, "not willingly anyway"

"You really should listen to him" the same dark voice whispered, "because you're right… getting into someone's mind isn't an easy feat"

The exact same words she spoke to Lydia – but there was no way he could know that… right?

Her brows furrowed, slowly rising to her feet despite Stiles trying to tug her back down, his scared whispers calling out for her.

"Whatever you're planning… it won't work" she shook her head, inching towards the shadowed figure, "I won't let it"

"And who's going to stop me?" it rasped, twisting it's body around the curve of the tank and Kayla felt her chest tighten, heart missing a beat in terror at the bandaged figure, completely mummified, "you?"

Her voice got lost in shock, hands shaking a little at the dull beam of light focused on the figure so she just nodded, tilting her chin up defiantly, "yes... I will. Whatever it takes"

She was sure if that thing could smirk it would, a breathless exhale of something close to a laugh escaping its chapped and bandaged lips.

"Don't delude yourself young one... I'm a thousand years old, all of you will fall by my hand - our hand" he added, twisting his heavily bandaged head to look towards Stiles.

But for a split second the view of Stiles' bedroom washed into her vision but as soon as it had come it had faded away, causing to blink at the sudden change.

"No" she stubbornly replied, eyelids fluttering as her vision swam between the concerned faces of her friends and the nogitusne, a dull ache forming in her skull, "no..."

"Is that right?" He prodded, slinking forward, body bending and jolting as it appeared in front of her, "and what will you do to stop me?"

She blinked blindly, her mind splitting itself between two realities - the horrors happening inside Stiles' mind and the panicked gathering of their friends, her mind trying to tug itself back to her body but she couldn't leave yet, she couldn't leave Stiles, not now, oh god _not now..._

With one exhausting whoosh of will power she forced herself to stay bounded in Stiles' mind, sweat trickling down the back of her neck in the effort it took and stared evenly into the dark eyes, ignoring her gut telling her to run, to not look, to not allow that thing to gain any leverage over her.

"**Anything"**

Because it was the truth... She would do _anything_.

It's bandaged head cocked further to the side, a dark excited if not amused gleam shining in its endless dark orbs, "save your energy for when I need you" it whispered and Stiles' phone decided then would be an amazing time to run out of charge, leaving them all in the blinding darkness and making her gasp, swivelling her head to immediately find Stiles' terrified silhouetted figure.

He screamed out her name in a terrified exhilarated scream which soon turned into a shout of pain as he tried to move, the jaw like grip of the trap digging into the skin and bone but before she could drop to her knees, try and break him out or at least stop his pain, even for a little while, that thick musty smelling bandaged hand shot out and wrapped around her neck, yanking her forward.

"Dear Stiles and I need to have a few words in private" the thing whispered in a guttural tone, "otherwise we'll both freeze to death and that is not apart of my plan"

She grabbed out desperately at the hand but it was strong, squeezing her neck as she gasped for air.

"I'll see you soon though" it vowed, tightening its death grip around her neck so hard her vision blackened, knees crashing to the hard floor, "and that my dear sweet little Hale - is a promise"

The burning in her chest and throat was getting more intense, eyes fluttering shut as her lungs cried out for oxygen but just as her back hunched, trying to twist it's fingers away from the indent of her neck sudden bright lights assaulted her shut eyes and she pitched forward, gulping back some much needed air.

"Kay? Oh my god, are you okay?" Lydia asked frantically, kneeling opposite her and cupping her cheeks, "oh god I'm so sorry, what happened? Can you breathe?"

She looked around quickly, taking in the curious and worried faces of her friends hovering around her.

"You just started choking" Lydia exclaimed, "God Kay, that was terrifying"

But she barely heard Lyida, forcing her tired and achey body to stand up and now understood what that thing meant - forcing herself into someone's mind was definitely not easy and she felt drained and lethargic, her power literally escaping from her bit by bit. But that was the least of her concerns right now, grabbing Lydia's upper arms to not only stabilise her but get her full and utter attention, her nails digging into her skin.

"He-he's in a basement but-but not really, that's what his mind is trying to make him believe - it's the woods, he's in the woods w-with dirt and-and this really weird smell, like strong acidic vinegar and-and it burns too"

"Kayla calm down" Lydia urged gently, "what else did you see?"

Her face crumpled a little, bottom lips wobbling, "he's really scared Lyds... He's _terrified_"

Her eyes shone with sympathy, reaching out to tuck some hair from her face, "it's okay, we'll find him, you did good. I knew you could do it"

"I-I want to go back" she declared, nodding quickly despite Lydia's apprehensive wince, "I need to go back, I can't just leave him alone there... He needs someone"

"Kay I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"No, I have to" she exclaimed, "I _have_ to Lydia... He's so _cold_" she sobbed a little, feeling a hot tear run down her cheek, "he's dying... I _have_ to go back, I _have_ to save him"

"Kayla" Lydia exclaimed, "you can't..." She reached up gently, running the pad of her thumb along her upper lip where blood was slowly congealing from the nose bleed, "you're exhausted, you're body is trying to tell you to slow down"

"But I _**can't-"**_

"You have to" Lydia whispered, nodding reassuringly at Kayla's broken stare, "I'm sorry but now we know he's in the woods we will find him, here-" she tugged her over to crumpled bed, helping her sit down, "-recharge, please?"

She just nodded in defeat, back hunching over in exhaustion as she vaguely heard Scott on the phone to sheriff, repeating her message about where Stiles was but washing down the facts about how she knew that but she tuned out, smiling a little as Lydia perched next to her, wrapping her dainty arm around her shoulders.

"We'll find him Kay" her best friend repeated, nodding reassuringly, "trust me"

* * *

It wasn't long after Scott had told the sheriff about the new information relating to Stiles' missing incident that Raphael and Melissa had found him, distressed, scared and hypothermic in the coyotes den and had managed to coax him awake to drive him straight to the hospital, treating him for sleep deprivation, hypothermia and dehydration as well as cleaning up all the other scrapes and bruises he had encountered from walking barefoot through the woods.

So she sat waiting anxiously with the rest of her friends, nervously chewing on her thumb nail and gazing blankly across the hall as she waited for news.

She knew he was fine physically but it was emotionally she was worried about.

It was what was inside his head, what had taken him over, that scared her.

She heard slow and heavy footsteps and glanced up, her bottom lip firmly planted between her teeth as she saw the exhausted sheriff running a tired hand down his face but never the less it was the look of relief.

"He's sleeping it off right now and he's just fine. He doesn't remember much, it's all a bit of a dream to him"

"So... So he's okay?" She stumbled a little over her words, "I mean... It's Stiles' right?"

The sheriff frowned, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and put her strange and incoherent questions down to worry, stress and exhaustion, "He's going to make a full recovery" he smiled, cupping her shoulder reassuringly.

"So there's nothing to worry about right?" She asked, hanging onto his every word, "right?"

"Nothing at all"

She wished that were true.

Never the less, just as Raphael explained how he found Stiles, she allowed her knees to give way and collapsed back to the hard plastic seat and ran her hand through her knotty hair, allowing herself one drawn out sigh of relief before the terror and apprehension kicked in.

They all sounded so happy, so grateful at the news that she honest to god had no idea how to break the news that no, no stiles _wasn't_ okay, she saw that first hand.

He was far from okay because he was the nogitusne, she was sure of it.

So how could she tell them?

She glanced up, eyes meeting the Sheriff's comforted and reassured expression, knowing how this night had been true hell for him and she couldn't do it, she couldn't bring his world crumbling down around him.

So she didn't. She didn't muster up a single word despite the thought playing on hers and many of her friends minds, all thinking and wondering the exact same thing.

'Was Stiles really in any danger? Or was this all just one big trick?'

* * *

"Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. Uh, if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones?"

"Oh, no, no, I don't need anything"

Kayla broke the worried gaze she was holding with Scott, glancing down at her feet to bite her lip.

Now would be the perfect time, the _perfect_ time to tell them this was all just one big mistake, that he didn't have dementia but a small part of her, the smallest worried part feared that, despite the nogitsune taking hold of his body, he might have the condition his mother had, it _was_ possible. She saw his file, saw the symptoms and combined with the genetic component she knew it could be likely.

And that scared the _crap_ out of her.

"We'll just be on the other side of this window, okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah okay"

She watched the sheriff and Melissa leave, giving both her and Scott time with him.

"You know what they're looking for, right?" Stiles whispered, his voice cracking as he glanced down at his hands, his fingers twiddling together nervously.

Scott caught her eye again, those dark depths of brown mirroring her own that was brimming with anxiety, silent communication passing between them - if Stiles had this then this was it. It wasn't supernatural, it wasn't curable, and that idea crushed them both.

"It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink.. It's what my mother had" he admitted and she bit her lip, blinking through the hot tears threatening to spill over.

"It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there's no cure"

"Stiles if you have it... We'll do something. _I'll_ do something" Scott vowed and she just pushed her own distress to one side, slowly walking over to Scotts side and nodding as Stiles peered up at them both, fear written all over his expression.

"Yeah...we've always got your back" she promised, "don't think we'll let you off easy" she tried to joke but it came out flat and bland, her eyes full with anxiety.

And for a second, just a split second, his lips did quirk at her before being replaced with sadness, his gaze moving over to Scott who wiped at his eyes, ridding himself of the build up of tears.

And silently, without any communication needed, they just hugged it out and she stepped back, not wanting to intrude on the brotherly moment but unable to stop her eyes from flitting back to their figures, her chest clenching in guilt.

This, that, what they had was invaluable, true and honest. The care and love they had for each other was enough to get them through everything. There was no Scott without Stiles and vice Versa and in that moment she wasn't just worried for Stiles, her stomach churned as she got a brief but strong wave of Scott's emotions and could feel how devastated and fearful he was, tearing him up from the inside out.

"I'll make sure you're okay" Scott whispered as he pulled back, reaching out to cup Stiles' shoulder, "I promise"

Stiles nodded tiredly, clapping his best friends back as he left and as Kayla glanced up Scott looked over his shoulder, sending her one last worried look before giving them some space, closing the door silently behind him.

"If you don't stop biting your lip it'll bleed" Stiles spoke up quietly as she walked over, standing opposite him, "you don't have to look so worried" reaching up to gently tug her lip from her teeth, swiping his thumb gently over the distressed and damaged flesh, "no matter what happens I'll still be Stiles"

She met his gaze head on, sighing contently as his hand drifted down to swipe some hair back from her neck, the tips of his fingers dancing over her shoulder.

"... I don't think you have dementia" she whispered, "apart of me is worried that you do but... After what I saw in your head... With that thing-"

"The nogitsune?" He whispered gently and she just nodded as he frowned, "do you... Do you think that it's me too?"

"I don't want to" she admitted in a small voice, "but it all adds up... And that's what terrifies me"

He remained silent, gazing deeply into her eyes, "I don't know what's better - getting incurable dementia or possession by an ancient Japanese spirit" he joked a little, the corners of his mouth curving, "but I guess whatever it is... Whatever happens... It'll be a relief to finally _know_, y'know?"

"Yeah" she whispered breathlessly, nodding her head, "and just know I'll be right here, through all of it, right by your side" she added, "to the end of the road, remember?"

He smiled gratefully, sliding his hand around the back of her neck to tug her forward a little to press his sweaty forehead against hers, tongue gently flicking out to run along his chapped bottom lip.

"To the end of the road" he repeated, "and honestly? Hearing you say that and knowing you mean it is the only thing getting me through this hell" he admitted quietly, voice breaking at the end, "Kaylz... I'm... I'm scared"

At the admission she felt her chest constrict, a wave of sadness sweeping over her as her green eyes filled with tears, wishing more than anything she could just keep holding his hand so he didn't have to do this alone.

"I know Stiles" she whispered, gently reaching up to cup his cheek, "but everything's going to work out, I'll make sure of it" she vowed, "and I just... I want you to know..." She trailed off, tilting her head a little so their lips brushed, "... That I love you and that will never change, no matter what. Knowing you has made me a better person and you make this whole scary messed up world we live in so much easier... It's crazy but there it is" she finished gently, capturing his lips into a heart stopping kiss, easing off some of his worry and anxiety as best she could with just one simple tingling kiss, "I guess we can be crazy together"

She pulled back a little, staring up into his bleary eyes.

"Wow... That was...uh..."

"Lie down" she urged, holding his shoulder as she helped guide him down on the machine, adjusting the pillow under his head because she knew how pernickety he got when it came to his pillow, leaning over and running her hand through his hair.

"Just relax" she advised, "we are all out there and we will wait as long as it takes"

He fidgeted a little, trying to get comfortable but as soon as he met her gaze he stilled, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I... I love you Kaylz"

She nodded, pressing one more kiss to his lips, then his forehead before forcing a smile on her face.

"I know baby... And as soon as you get out... I'll be right here"

* * *

One minute she was sitting quietly in the corridor by herself, Scott and Derek having left to do some more investigating as to what exactly Stiles had been doing at the hospital that previous night, leaving her alone for her anxiety and fear to eat her up inside then the next a loud clank was heard and the power abruptly cut out, leaving the place in darkness.

And that was the second she knew something had gone wrong... Really wrong.

She leapt to her feet, pushing past the moving bodies trying to exit in a rush and met the sheriff head on, his face contorted into fear.

"It's Stiles, he's gone. He's disappeared again"

Whatever hope she held out soon sunk to the bottom of her stomach, her eyes welling up with tears.

"What? How?" She demanded, "he was in the MRI machine, he was supposed to be safe there"

This could _not_ be happening again... She could only handle the thought of Stiles alone, scared and in pain at a very minimal amount but now, this, what was happening, was sending her world spinning out of control.

She backtracked, spinning around and pushing past the mass of people, her anxiety levels sky high.

No... No he had to be close, he had to be here somewhere. People didn't just vanish into thin air. He was here and she would find him, whatever it took.

The lights flickered as she moved, eyes desperately sweeping from side to side and as soon as he heard his voice, his normally so soft and sweet voice turned cold and distant, she just knew that all along she had been right.

Stiles wasn't Stiles, not anymore. He was the nogitusne.

"Are you threatening us? Now I'm threatening you. We're not really afraid of your little fireflies"

She stepped out, right bang smack between Stiles and Noshiko who was in the lift, two of those oni's standing guard behind her with their blades held defensively, twisting her gaze from the woman's hard stare to Stiles' expression, void of any emotion apart from a dark smirk gracing his lips.

This, right now, was her worst nightmare and it was unfolding in front of her very eyes.

Stiles - the nogitusne - tilted his head at her arrival, his eyes lighting up with amusement as she just stared back tearfully, the silence crushing them.

It may not be Stiles but he was still in there, he wasn't gone, she had to believe that. There was still a chance to save him, as long as she protected him until they all figured out a way to rid the nogitsune from his body. She meant what she said... _Whatever_ it took.

She broke his cold stare, pushing past the heartbreak she felt as she saw no trace of the guy she loved, all she saw was a stranger standing back as she looked towards Noshiko, a dangerous glint burning through her gaze.

"... I can't let you hurt him" she admitted, slowly shaking her head, "I'm sorry but I just _can't_. And if that's going to be a problem for you to understand..." She trailed off, her eyes beginning to flow that dark green, "... Then I guess I'll just have to show you _exactly_ what I'm capable of"

To protected Stiles she had to keep the nogitsune alive and even then there was no guarantees... It was a lose lose situation but there was nothing that could be done. She had to save him... She had to save Stiles.

Noshiko just looked at her in disappointment, "you're protecting the enemy"

"No" she denied, "I'm protecting the guy I love, it's sad you can't understand that"

A dark laugh echoed from behind her, silent footsteps getting closer and closer to her, "well would you look at that... My own personal little guard dog" she flinched as his cold hands came in contact with her shoulders, the tips of her fingers digging into the flesh, "and I didn't even have to get inside that pretty little head of yours and make you do that. How peculiar"

She felt a single tear drip down her cheek, her heart tearing in two.

"So... Noshiko..." Stiles - no not Stiles, dammit, the nogitusne - "I think you know what she is... And I think you know you're outnumbered"

Her eyes darkened, "We will end you, regardless of how many humans you seek to gain control of"

"Human?" He laughed, pulling her back against her body, "she is so much more than that, take a trip to the morgue and see for yourself. Her own handiwork"

She froze, her blood running cold.

The morgue?

But why would she need to...

Her eyes widened, stomach lurching as she remembered the blood on her hands two nights ago, the blank empty space in her memory and worst of all the sudden realisation at the implications behind his words.

Noshiko didn't even flinch at the threat, meeting Kayla's sickened and fearful gaze head on, "you can either be his uplifting or his downfall" she nodded, "I hope you choose to be the latter"

But before she could answer, let alone process any of what she had just learnt the nogitsune slinked a hand around her neck, pulling her away down the corridor and she felt him smirk as he whispered in her ear, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time and now... Finally... You're all mine"

**A)n) lol after all your inspiration I couldn't stop writing ahha hope you all liked and sorry for any typos typed it up on my iPad and it autocorrects shit all the time haha hope you all liked and please please review I love you all and I cannot wait to rattle more stuff out haha see ya soon lovelies xxx**


	77. Chapter 77 - Give me your power

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine (cries) thanks for all your support you have no idea how much it means and a massive shout out to Linda96, aviannaep, Ashleymcd25, Guest, Amandalucia, ShiannetheFangirlofEverything, RTP1995, Tazytara, yuki0123 and Grey-eyed Birdie for reviewing it means a lot and helps me so much hope you like this new update xxx**

"Where are you taking me?" she ground out through gritted teeth, walking haphazardly down the dark corridors that he guided her through, feeling his cool palm constrict around the column of her neck.

He didn't answer, all she could feel was his heavy breathing next to her ear and sending an uncomfortable shiver down her spine, the lights above flickering mercilessly.

He pushed her not so gently through a set of double doors, his grip unwavering around her neck and immediately she felt the ice cold nip of the air prickle the bare skin on her arms and gulped as they entered the morgue, the nogitsune raising an arm and pointing to a single silver door.

"Open it"

His tone left no room for argument and honestly? She didn't have the energy left to, wordlessly escaping his grasp and slowly walking over the silver containment, knowing exactly what was waiting for her on the other side of the door and hating having to face that kind of reality.

"What if this is just another one of your tricks?" she whispered, hatred in her voice, "we all know how much you love to trick people"

He chuckled darkly at that, placing his hands on her shoulders, "It's no trick and I know you know that"

She sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the shake in her hand as she slowly tugged at the leaver on the door, letting it swing open and mustering up all her courage to pull out the silver tray, the outline of a body under a pristine white sheet.

"Go on" he urged, fingertips tapping their way down her arms, "take a look"

She didn't want to, god she really didn't want to, but her curiosity won out and he knew that, smirking dangerously as she reached out to tug back the sheet and for a split second, just a split second, relief coursed through her body as it was no one she knew or even recognised, letting out a long sigh, the knot in her stomach unclenching.

Being a stranger made this easier – not a lot but a little she would take.

"I-I don't know who it is" she murmured, "he's a stranger"

And he was, just a plain looking guy in his late twenties, dark hair, prominent features, nothing particularly out of the ordinary.

"He is" the nogitsune confirmed and for the first time since he guided her here she twisted her head to the side to stare at him, sure she could hear the cracking of her heart as she watched those normal bright and hyper eyes stare at her with cold and callous intent, void of any and all emotion except malice and burning anger.

How could he look so much like Stiles but not?

"I… I didn't do that" she claimed, shaking her head quickly, "I would know"

"Little Hale…" he said with an almost fond tone, head tilting to the side curiously, "you've done a lot for me that you can't remember" he added cryptically, "including helping me become this"

Her stomach churned, cool drops of sweat trickling down the back of her neck and over each bump of her spine as she watched his unwavering calm expression boring holes through her own frenzied one.

"W-W-What? No" She breathed out, taking a small step back so her shoulders hit the cool metal, "I wouldn't let you do this to Stiles… not to him"

He smirked, casually taking a step toward her forcing her further back into the ice cold metal, her bottom lip quivering.

"Unknowingly… unwillingly…" he reeled off, raising his hands and placing them on either side of her head, leaning toward her so his dark brown eyes consumed her vision, "… but ever so helpfully. All that power…" he murmured and she quickly snapped her head to the side before he could get too close, the tip of his nose skimming along her cheekbone as he gently brushed some hair away from her face, "… I feel it… buzzing inside you…" his hand came up to curl around her throat, using the grip as leverage to twist her head around to stare at him, "… and because you're _so_ close to Stiles I got a taste of that and allow me to let you in on a little secret-" he purred, voice dark but as soft and as smooth as velvet, enticing her in, "-I want more"

She shivered, hot short puffs of air escaping her slightly parted lips as she tried to forget how his body was pressing against hers, "i-is that why you want me?" she questioned breathlessly, "to fuel your little games?"

He smirked, tilting her chin up so their lips just barely brushed, most – if not all – of that beautiful golden chocolate colour consumed by charcoal black staring straight through to her soul and making her feel on edge, hating how apart of her, the small dark part of her, didn't want to look away.

"I like you" he answered simply, "enough not to kill you anyway"

She scoffed, hot breath hitting his chapped lips, "am I supposed to be thankful?"

He leaned forward again, noses brushing together but he didn't answer, just continued to stare at her in thoughtful contemplation and if Kayla didn't know any better… lust.

"Come on" he abruptly stated, pulling back and grabbing her wrist in an invincible grip, tugging her from the room, "now you know what I can make you do… make you kill if need be… you might be a bit more accepting"

She threw one last glance to the morgue, eyes settling on the cold pale figure with pure raw guilt eating her up from the inside as they left.

She was wrong – it didn't make it easier that she didn't know the person, if anything it made it worse.

She had killed before, in self-defence maybe, and just when she thought she was on her way to getting over it, to accepting the part she played she went and did it again.

Not willingly, sure, but that didn't matter. She still had more blood on her hands than all of her friends put together and that was something she couldn't rid herself of – ever. She was tainted now and she had no one to blame but herself.

If she was stronger she could've stopped this from happening, she could've realised what was going on, she could've saved Stiles…

He continued tugging her roughly down the corridor towards the back service entrance to the hospital, the one no one was supposed to use, and as slyly as possible she slipped her phone from her shorts pocket, blindly typing out a muddled message as quickly as possible and sending it to the person she trusted most right now, the person that was her second speed-dial and who she knew would understand – or at least try to.

And when she was sure it had sent she threw it away in the nearby dumpster so no one could track it.

Because the only way she knew how to keep Stiles safe, to figure out a plan, was to keep the nogitsune happy and occupied and if that meant her going through her own personal hell, forced to spend time with something that was Stiles but not, made to do whatever he wanted of her then she would do it. She would do it a thousand times over because she knew there was a chink in his armour, a way to defeat him, she just had to find out how.

Whatever it took.

* * *

In amongst the chaos Lydia heard the sharp beeping of her phone and normally she would leave it but something compelled her to open up the message, having a distinct gut feeling that it was important, that she needed to read it.

Her green eyes widened, soaking up the misspelled and muddled words shining up at her.

**Kay:** _Stiles nogitsune. Dnger. Dont fint me. I b fine._

And that was it, no reassurance, no clues, no nothing, and it worried her senseless.

"You better get out of this okay Kay" Lydia whispered, "or so help me god I will kill you myself"

* * *

He dragged her all the way through town and all the way through the woods until he roughly pushed her into the Hale house of all places, locking the door behind them.

"It's quiet here" he shrugged, "no one to disturb us"

She still found it hard to look into his eyes, letting her gaze drift anywhere but that cold stare that used to be so loving, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"I hate you" she whispered, voice echoing throughout the burnt ruins, "for doing this to him"

His lips quirked, strolling towards her, "Stiles? Don't worry… I'll make sure he enjoys it"

"You're sick"

"I just want a little chaos, what's so bad about that?"

"Why him?" she asked hopelessly as he got closer, gaze boring holes through her own, "out of everyone, why him?" why the person she loved?

"Because he has potential" was his brief answer, "because he loves the unlovable" he murmured, appearing in front of her, "your kind are so rare, so you see it came as quite a shock to find one. Especially one so… endearing"

She jerked away from his touch, pressing her back to the wall, "don't touch me"

"Don't pretend you don't want me to"

"I don't want you to" she said instantly but knowing straight out it was a lie. She didn't want it, but the other part of her did. There was just something about him, about the nogitsune, that called out to her. The dark part of her that was and she hated that, feeling like she was already losing control, spiralling into the descent of darkness.

His lips quirked dangerously, "seven hundred years ago was the only other time I've met your kind. She was no where near as strong as you are but I still felt it – that pull" he mumbled, "that pull to power and it was delicious"

"I'm not her"

"You are related though" he pointed out, "the only female encantado line. Isn't it funny how things work out?"

"No, not really" she backed herself against the wall, heart hammering against her chest, both out of fear and allure. The encantado part of her liked the nogitsune where as she was repulsed, it was like two sides of her was waging a war, neither wanting to lose.

"I know you want to feel the darkness" he whispered, stepping forward and trapping her between the wall and his body, "you may pretend to be a good girl but your façade is dropping…" he smirked, "I know apart of you wants to be bad… exactly like me"

"You're wrong"

He wasn't wrong, he was oh so right. She felt herself coming alive under his gaze, her dark side starting to win out.

"Am I?"

No… she just wished he was.

"You've had a taste of chaos before haven't you?" he whispered, lips grazing across her forehead, "there was a time you didn't care for anybody and that felt good didn't it?"

No.

Yes.

Dammit.

The encantado side, the part inside of her she hated, practically purred at his words, unearthing itself from it's long dormant slumber.

She shouldn't feel this… she shouldn't feel so damn attracted to something so terribly evil.

But she did. And she hated it. She hated him. She hated everything he represented. She hated how this thing had put Stiles and them all through hell, hated how he was slowly and surely killing him from the inside out but as much as this hate was clawing her apart she couldn't help how her eyes travelled back up to meet his stare, her body tingling at his cool gaze.

A carefree smirk tugged at his dry lips as he stepped further forward, his broad chest pressing against hers and she tried to ignore how appealing that was for her, her gut churning with anticipation.

No Kayla, this was wrong. It wasn't even Stiles. It was some cracked up crazy ass spirit that wanted nothing more than to watch them all die, she shouldn't feel so… so… needy of him, her body buzzing for his touch.

His dry lips ghosted along her forehead and she shivered, hating how it felt like electricity was sparking between them.

"Give it to me" He whispered lowly, his tone dry, "I know you want to"

She gulped, feeling the steady and strong hum of his heartbeat against her chest, "Give you what? I don't have anything you'd want" she played it cool, dismissing his interest.

He chuckled, that eerie cold chuckle that sent shivers down her spine but still, somehow, managed to make her body come alive, "You know what I'm talking about… give me your power"

She slowly titled her head back, their gazes clashing as he smirked, running one hand up her bare arm, tapping each fingertip along her flushed skin before pushing her back into the wall, his stare darkening.

"You don't even realise how much power you have little Hale" He hummed out, his tone dry and brittle but somehow still one of the most fascinating things she had ever heard and dammit-she shouldn't be thinking this, she shouldn't, this was bad, so very very bad but at the same time she didn't want it to stop. He stepped forward again, pinning her arms above her head and with one strong hand, the other gently touching her bottom lip.

She could get out of it if she wanted to, she knew she could, but she didn't want to. Not yet. And a part of her didn't even care how many levels of wrong that was.

"Your strength, your power… it runs through your veins, it's in every part of you… especially here" He added, tenderly running the pad of his thumb along her lip, "And I want it… I want you to give it to me willingly"

Her breathing was shallow and erratic, the edges of her vision blurring with this unexplainable need she had never felt before, not understanding why her body was reacting this way when she knew, she _knew_, it shouldn't be.

He, the nogitsune, smirked down at her, "It's because I'm ancient and powerful and you, your power, is just as old and dangerous as me. That uncontrollable beast inside you _likes_ me…" His tone darkened as he leaned down a little, his cold lips brushing across her soft ones and making her jolt at the pleasure that warmed her right down to her core.

Fuck, this was so wrong…

She tried to ignore how right he was. And not just about her power, but at how badly she felt like she wanted to help him. It was like the dominant part of her, the encantado cursed part, was overriding her most basic sense of right and wrong… the part that made her human.

She felt a small stuttery gasp breaking free from her lips, her body buzzing as his lips fluttered over hers. Not touching, no, just skimming… like he was trying to entice her.

But she couldn't let that happen. He was evil and dangerous, using Stiles' body to do his bidding. She shouldn't feel like wanting to help him, she should feel ready to kill him.

She flexed her arms in his tight grip, letting her gaze drift up to his cold stare.

"I'll never help you" She whispered, so quietly her voice almost got lost as soon as the words left her lips, "My power… it'll never be yours unless you _take_ it" those once melted honey eyes suddenly darkened, changing into silent fury, fire burning beneath his gaze, "I'm not going to help you ruin Stiles, _never_. I don't care what it takes…" She trailed off, tilting her head up slowly, adamantly, "… you're going back to the hell you came from"

His grip around her wrists tightened to the point where it was painful, her arms aching as he held them above her head, a small wince freeing from her lips.

"Oh, but don't you see?" He asked, a mocking yet furious tone buried deep in those softly spoken words, pressing his clammy forehead against hers, "You already _have_ helped me… more than you know - I'm inside that pretty little head of yours_ right now_ and you didn't even know it"

She couldn't breathe, her chest constricting in panic as waves of dizziness overcame her, forcing her vision to blur and her heart to race wildly inside her chest.

"No… no you're not, I would know" She croaked out, staring up into Stiles' face that was twisted into a sick sense of pleasure and power, "you're messing with me"

"Oh… little Hale…" He tutted, his hand drifting down over her cheek, dancing along her jaw line before running his fingers along the column of her neck, stopping directly over her throbbing and racing pulse beating beneath her sweaty skin, "… too stubborn to see what's right in front of you. All this time, since Stiles made that sacrifice, I've been waiting inside him, gaining power and strength, ready to get the revenge I deserve. Every single time he so much as touched you, or kissed you, or _slept_ with you…" He let out an amused huff, hot breath soaring across her skin as her gut churned, "… that power you have within you… I got"

His hand tightened around her throat, not too tight to restrict her breathing but tight enough she knew he could kill her right here if he wanted to and she felt her body breaking out in an uncomfortable sweat.

She didn't like the way he got under her skin and made it crawl, hated how she started to resent that cold and calculating face he wore when before… oh god before it made her feel nothing but happiness. She hated him… but at the same time, that small supernatural part of her, enjoyed it.

And that was so damn _wrong_.

She felt the tears clogging up her eyes, frustrated sad and everything in between and tried to jolt her wrists away from his grasp but he was strong and quick and grabbed her arms again before she could push his firm body away from hers, forcefully turning her around and pushing her back up against the wall, holding her still as she squirmed.

"Relax little Hale" She felt his strong body against her back, forcing her in the cramped space and she was sure she heard him chuckle, "It's not like we haven't been in this position before"

She bit her lip, turning her head to the side and gazing back at him, her eyes furious.

"You're not Stiles and I will never help you, no matter how many times you get into my head"

He grinned, pressing his head against hers, moving her long hair away from her bare neck so he could glide his lips over the skin, his hands finding their way to her hips and curling his fingers into her delicate hip bones.

"Like I said… I'm already there" He snarled gently, letting his fingers creep up underneath her top, "Now… be a good girl and give it to me"

She couldn't let him have her power, she couldn't fuel him even more, couldn't allow him to get stronger and more powerful but her mind went blank, like the fuzzy reception on a television screen, and without realising what she was doing she felt a blissful sigh escape her lips, her head tilting back.

"See little Hale?" She was sure she felt him smirk as he finally allowed his lips to hover over her pulse point, lifting a hand to tangle through her hair and pull it back, stone cold lips causing electricity to spark between the two, little black veins spreading out over their skin from each gentle touch.

The power she offered to him on a plate.

"Don't we make the perfect team?"

She felt that they did – both ancient powers mixing together, feeding off one another. The nogitsune liked her allure and power and the encantado part she had worked so hard to gain control of hummed appreciatively at the darkness consuming him.

That was the part she had always been most scared of.

Encantados were evil sinister creatures – no morals, no emotions. All they craved was darkness, power and attraction. They wanted death, destruction and chaos _just_ like the nogtisune.

And that was the part of herself she felt taking over.

She wasn't strong enough to keep human Kayla in control, not around him, not when her power reacted delightfully around his.

She just wasn't strong enough to resist becoming a monster because, deep down, she knew that's exactly what she was and had always been.

Maybe her mother was right – maybe she _was_ an abomination.

But in the seconds that followed, those thoughts and concerns drifted away into nothing, like smoke rising across the horizon. She tried, don't get her wrong she tried _so damn hard_ to not let it happen but he was strong and so was the _thing_ inside her, purring and basking in the pleasure.

She felt her head tilting back, resting against his cool shoulder as the pressure of his lips increased, sending surges of electricity coursing through her body.

She didn't stop him as he spun her around and pressed his lips tightly against hers, her power slowly swirling to the surface which he greedily accepted, tightening his grip around her hands which he guided to pin above her head, pressing his taut body against hers.

Kayla couldn't help the quiet moan that slipped past her lips into his mouth, straining her arms but he just increased the tightness of his grip, his muscles flexing as he pinned her there, his lips which had started off slow and hesitant turned forceful as he got a taste of her power, her power that called out to him and raised a hand, gently wrapping it around her neck.

More black veins spread across her skin at his touch, his own cool skin breaking out in thin stringy black lines as he took the power she gave him.

It gave her a head rush, her skin breaking out in a cool sweat but at the same time it gave her a thrill as it did to him. He felt like he was drowning in energy, more powerful than anything he had ever tasted before and he didn't want to stop. He never wanted to stop.

He broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he gasped back the new found strength pumping through his body and glanced at the green eyed girl in front of him, a dangerous smirk tugging at his lips.

"Encantado" he greeted darkly as her eyes glowed dark green in response to him calling out to her, "are you finally coming out to play?"

She just continued breathing heavily, quickly losing the raging battle inside her head – she didn't want this, she didn't, she never ever wanted this but then why did it feel like she did?

He grinned mischievously, knowing she was getting lost in the loosing battle, reaching out fot her, "… W-Wait" She stuttered as he grabbed her arms, pulling her against his chest, "We can't… y-you're not Stiles"

He coked his head to the side slowly, his eyes dark but steady on her gaze, "I can be" He whispered, tilting his head against hers, his nose skimming along her hairline, "I can be him but more… don't deny you don't want it. I felt it. That part of you wants me… admit it"

Kayla gulped, ignoring how her heart raced and glanced up, her eyes shamelessly falling on his lips.

"You're the bad guy"

His gaze darkened, his lip curling a little before he forced himself to be gentle, raising a hand and stroking her hair, his actions surprisingly tender, "But you like the bad guys… Aiden, Isaac, Brian, me… if anything Stiles is the one you shouldn't like… you like the thrill…" She gasped as he ran his hand down to her waist, "… the danger…" She shivered at his low voice, holding back a whimper as he rubbed that same hand around her back and down the back of her shorts, "… the rush of power it gives you, don't deny it little Hale…"

She wanted to, god how badly she wanted to deny it but how could she deny something that was true?

She liked exhilaration, surprise, danger, she enjoyed taking risks which is why her love for Stiles had caught her off guard. It wasn't dangerous or rebellious, it was safe and secure and warm. She was, finally, with the good guy and it was nice.

Human Kayla liked nice – she liked the security and happiness but this Kayla, the one buried just under the surface? She liked danger and power and hatred, all of which she found in him. The nogitsune.

She bit her lip, staring shamelessly at his lips.

It was true, what he said – the nogitsune and the encantado, somehow, a _perfect_ team.

He took her silence as an invitation, kissing her so fiercely her lips bruised, his hands clinging to the back of her thighs hard enough to leave marks as he pushed her back against the wall, taking exactly what he wanted.

Because he wanted power, wanted _more_ power, and he found it bubbling inside a girl – an encantado, creatures' he had long thought extinct.

But it didn't matter, he thought with a smug smile, tugging at her shirt so he could touch more of her bare skin, continuous black veins snaking out at his touch – it didn't matter because the nogitsune _always_ got what he wanted and he didn't care how.

* * *

She woke with a killer headache and a deep aching in her joints, like she had run ten fricking marathons without a week of sleep and it was horrendous.

She blinked quickly, letting out a groan as she tried to stretch out her limbs but her arms were restrained and something burnt her skin, making her let out a loud yelp at the intense pain searing across her skin.

It was then she was able to take in her surroundings, noticing the familiar blackened walls and mouldy curtains, the once grand furniture now nothing but charcoaled lumps of old wood, the old rickety bed she was on was covered in ash and dust that clung to her throat and made her cough loudly, tugging roughly at the ropes that binded her wrists to the metal bed frame, her skin sizzling at each graze along her skin.

"Wolfsbane" and she jumped at the smug tone, skittering back against the cool metal frame and narrowing her eyes as the nogitsune strolled into the room, "I didn't want you leaving me"

She gulped, ignoring the pain in her wrists and forced herself to remain calm, to be neutral, but every time she looked at the familiar face she felt herself breaking apart on the inside, the awful reminder that Stiles wasn't _Stiles_ anymore and she felt useless, not knowing how to help him.

"Why not?" she demanded through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes, "you got what you wanted"

He smirked at the reminder, taking slow steps into the room, Talia's old master bedroom, and clasped his hands behind his back to stare down at her curled up on the bed, knowing he had her exactly where he wanted.

"I did get what I wanted" he agreed, "and now I feel… exceptionally powerful" he added with a delightful smirk, "you have more power than you know"

She cast her eyes downward, her skin crawling with repulsion knowing she had let that other part of her take control and look where it got her – feeling crappy and used because she knew exactly what this was. He wanted her power, that was all, and it looked like he got it.

"Of course, I may have had something to do with that" he added and she snapped her head up, furrowing her brows at him, "do you really think that doppleganger just coincidentally chose you?" he asked, "no, I wanted you at that nemeton, I wanted to kickstart that power inside you. Why do you think you went to Peter for help? To rekindle a father-daughter relationship?" he chuckled darkly, propping himself next to her on the bed, "I got deep inside your head and made you go there because I knew he could manipulate you into learning how to grow stronger so I could reap the effects"

Her head spun at that admission, feeling like these entire past weeks have been one big lie.

"Clever" she stated dryly, "you did all that for what - A power boost?" she rolled her eyes, "you must really want to win" she added, disgust evident in her voice.

His head tilted to the side, dark eyes staring at her endlessly, "Oh little Hale…" he purred, "you have no idea"

She shivered, pushing herself further back from him, not wanting his hands anywhere near her again, sending him a fierce glare, "it won't work" she whispered, "we'll still stop you"

"Without killing Stiles?"

Her blood ran cold at that, a painful tightening expanding across her chest.

He chuckled at her silence, reaching out to sweep some wild hair away from her face, "exactly… you can't win without killing him and I know you won't let that happen. You'll do anything to protect him… even letting yourself indulge in the darkness you've tried so hard to shut out. And that, my dear-" she shivered, his fingertips grazing over her ear to peer behind the lobe, "-will be your downfall. Love doesn't conquer all"

She jerked her head back, glare intensifying, "you don't know anything"

"Quite the contrary" he smirked, "I know everything – everything Stiles knows, I know. All his memories, now mine. That's how I know if I threaten his friends, his dad, his love, he'll be putty in my hands. If I have you…" he reached out again and she refrained from flinching as he placed a palm against her thigh, "… he won't fight back because he knows how easy it'll be for me to snap that pretty little neck of yours"

"So what's stopping you?" she challenged, "you won – I gave into the darkness and did exactly what you wanted. Why keep me alive huh? Why not just kill me?"

She was breathing heavily as his dark eyes dazzled with amusement, "because it's fun keeping you alive, watching you break apart because I'm inside this vessel-" he glanced down at Stiles' lean body, "-feeling Stiles' worry and anxiety every time I touch you. Those kind of emotions feed me… and you dear… you're quite a feast"

She let out a strangled cry between frustration and pain, angrily tugging at the ropes that just continued to burn her skin as he laughed darkly at her useless attempt.

"Go on Hale" he smirked, "scream, fight back, but no one comes out here anymore" he looked at her in faux pity, his head tilting to the side, "no one will find you"

She was so angry she tried to make her eyes glow, to feel that power surging through her body but she was drained, her power gone. Last night he really did take what he wanted, and he took it all. And not just her power, her strength, her dignity and fight and she felt completely and totally useless.

He sent her a smirk, slowly standing up off the bed, "and you should know… Stiles tried to stop it" he informed her, "you should've felt his rage when I touched you-" he chuckled to himself at the memory, "-so strong, so hateful, but he's too weak. All he is good for is watching"

She glanced up tearfully, meeting his dark gaze, "h-he's still in there?"

The nogitsune sent her a sharp nod and she felt sickened at that, her stomach churning.

"Is he… is he okay?"

The nogitsune cocked an eyebrow, head curiously tilting to the side at her request.

"Please" she begged, "please just tell me if he's okay… is he hurting?" because the thought of that was soul crushing beyond belief.

"Not physically" and that didn't provide her with any comfort, "but that will soon change" he added ominously, "especially when I make him kill his dad"

"W-Wha-no" she shook her head quickly, straining against the ropes as he strolled from the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it, "no, no stop, don't-don't hurt him, please, _please_-"

She screamed uselessly, using all her energy to try and tug herself free from the wolfsbane restraints, her arms burning with pain the more she tried but she couldn't give up, she wouldn't. she had to tell her friends, had to tell them what he was planning – that it wasn't just a game but a dangerous one where all the people Stiles cared about was just pawns on a chessboard ready to get checkmate.

Finally, after hours of blood sweat and tears, she tugged her red raw wrists free, tumbling back against the lumpy mattress and getting covered in soot and ash.

She didn't want to lose the people she cared about and she certainly didn't want to lose Stiles down this dark path, no way.

She meant what she said – whatever it took.

She scrambled from the bed, ignoring the deep ache in her legs and stomach reminding her painfully that last night wasn't some awful nightmare, that she was full encantado for those brief hours and that she did give the nogitsune everything.

The door was already blackened and weakened as she kicked and punched her way through the damaged wood, ignoring the grazes and splinters she got as she pushed her aching body through, stumbling into the long hallway, her gaze already settling on the staircase.

But before she could take a step, let alone try and kickstart her brain into gear to make herself _want_ to take a step, she heard the faint sound of a floorboard creaking and whipped her head to the side, seeing nothing but the faint still outline of a still figure with blazing dark eyes glaring at her through the dust.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, appearing from the shadows and smirking at her, "and here I thought we were having so much _fun_"

She ignored his dry wit, her glare intensifying as she stumbled back a few steps, skin breaking out in goosebumps as he followed her steps, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Stiles… Stiles if you can hear me… you gotta listen to me okay?" she spoke carefully, hating how her voice shook, "whatever happens is not your fault, you are _not_ to blame. And I will figure out how to put this right. I will get you back but you've gotta hold on, you have to fight your way back to us"

The nogitsune smirked as he continued strolling towards her, hands clasped behind his back.

"Sweet" he deadpanned, "but Stiles is out of commission right now"

She glared, inching her way closer to the staircase.

"No… you see that's where you're wrong" she denied, "last night I felt him – when you were busy draining me dry for your own greedy purposes I _felt_ him, reaching out to me" the nogitsune smug look turned sour at that, his lip curling, "he's stronger than you think and for a second, just a second I heard him in my head, telling me something. And do you want to know what that something was?" she asked, enjoying how his hands clenched at his sides in anger, "it was your weak spot" she whispered dangerously, "it was your plan…so no, he's not out of commission and he will find his way back to us… I can guarantee you"

Her foot slipped off the edge of the top stair, knowing now all she had to do was race down them and out the front door, as simple as that, but he had gained on her, now looming directly over her.

"Are you threatening me Hale?"

"No, I'm _warning_ you" she threw him a dirty look, "you chose the wrong meatsuit" and she swung out angrily, fist swiping him across his cheek.

Guilt consumed her, knowing that had hurt Stiles but knowing he would want her to do that, he would want her to get away from him and warn their friends, his dad, _whatever_ it took.

So she did but he was strong and fast, a simple punch not keeping him down for long as he swiped out at her foot, grabbing the ankle and knocking her flat off her feet before she could take more than two steps, her body crashing and tumbling down the entire flight of stairs before hitting the wall with a tremendous bang, knocking her out immediately.

"You see Stiles?" the nogitsune spoke angrily, stomping his way down the creaky stairs, "this is what happens when you disobey me – people get hurt" he thundered, kneeling down to swipe some hair from her face, fingertips feeling for her steady and strong pulse and letting out the smallest sigh of relief at that – he still wanted her alive, she couldn't die, not yet.

Blood pooled from her head but he ignored that, tilting her slack head to the side to smirk at the mark the oni left behind her ear, tracing the fading black imprint with the tip of his finger.

"Death" he murmured appreciatively, "but does it mean she causes it or becomes it?" tilting his head to the side because that was what he was curious about, which direction her life would take. He was intrigued and fascinated, especially when he felt Stiles' worry prickle the inside of his head.

He smirked, running the pads of his fingers across her split head where blood bubbled out – he may have extinguished the fire burning through her but there was still a spark, the gentle hum her blood gave out proving that.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out little Hale" he whispered, rubbing the slick blood between his fingers as he gazed down at her slack expression with a smirk, "I _really_ can't"

**A/N) OK we are getting to intense stuff guys haha yay exciting ha well hope you all liked and please drop a review to let me know, they inspire me so much and im excited to hear your thoughts on everything haha thanks again for reading and see ya again real soon xxx**


	78. Chapter 78 - Internal struggle

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any way, omg yay thanks for all the thoughts and follows favourites including - aviannaep, amandalucia, zvc56, yuki0123, Rebellious Artist, Linda96, guest and RTP1995 (x3 lol) you all rock and I hope you like this new chapter xxx also updated of things were a little different and published an au one shot in the last few days, check it out if u want haha.**

She woke with a headache ten times as bad as the last one, dried blood matted to her hair and the worst case of double vision _ever_, her eyesight blurry and gungy. She tried blinking again, ignoring the pain shooting through her skull and eventually managed to make out the dusty and blackened ceiling above, telling her she was still at the Hale house.

The vague sound of floorboards creaking overhead pierced through her ringing ears and she jolted, remembering the events that had unfolded... when? An hour ago? Two? Days? She had no idea.

She pushed herself up off the mouldy couch, wincing at the piercing ball of fire exploding inside her skull and raised a shaky hand to gingerly touch the side of her head, the pain that erupted as soon as she touched the bloody wound forced her eyes shut.

Any other injury she would be fine with, but a head wound? Those, she knew, were tricky. Just her frigging luck.

But that survival and fearful instinct kicked in and she knew, whatever the nogitsune was up to, he wouldn't be upstairs for long and she also knew that despite how badly she wanted to stay with Stiles to at least _try_ and keep him safe there was something bigger at play here and she had to warn them... she _had_ to warn her friends.

She pulled herself to her feet, feeling her stomach twist at the movement and a sudden wave of dizziness smack her across the face causing her to tumble into the couch and it scraped loudly across the dusty floorboards and her heart dropped at the sudden absence of creaking, like the nogitsune heard and had stopped his pacing to listen.

Shit.

Her vision blurred as she forcefully pushed herself up, holding onto the wall for dear life as she stumbled and tripped her way forward, the pressure increasing inside her head, rattling painfully.

The daunting sound of creaking started up again, directly overhead.

"Little Hale, is that you?" He sounded amused, enjoying taunting her as she tripped over her own two feet and crashed to her hands and knees, letting out a loud wince at the pain ricocheting throughout her body, "are you finally awake?" and his voice echoed all around her, coming at her from all directions and just hearing that chilling and detached tone was enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Blindly she stood again, tripping and stumbling towards the door and desperately rattling the knob but it was locked shut. He had trapped her. For whatever reason he wanted her here, with him, for god knows what. She didn't know why, couldn't fathom his reasoning.

He had what he wanted, why couldn't he just let her go?

She tried the doorknob again, shaking it but it wouldn't budge and she let out a frustrated pained noise, kicking out at the crumbling wood.

"Eager to leave are we?" And she jumped, whipping around to see the nogitsune standing at the top of the staircase with an amused look twisting his features, "and here I thought we could have a repeat of last night"

She curled back into the door at that, ignoring the way her stomach twisted at the reminder and managed a glare, her head feeling like it was exploding.

"Stay away from me" she ground out through gritted teeth, "just... Stay away"

"Is it getting too hard for you?" He queried with a smirk, slowly starting to make his way down the creaky steps, "to look at me, something you hate, and see dear loving Stiles?" He continued, completely dismissing her wishes, "does it hurt you?"

She continued kicking back at the door, a half hearted attempt because of the pain but she had to do something, she couldn't just lay down and took whatever he dished out. She _couldn't_.

She didn't answer, her glare intensifying as he made it halfway down the staircase, his dark gaze lingering on her the entire time as she finally heard something in the wood snap and break.

But he heard it too, his stare turning rigid and full of warning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

But she did. She pushed her shoulder into the door and it swung open causing her to fall out, the sudden shift in movement making her head spin and vision blur so much she felt her stomach lurch, dry sickness sweeping into her throat making her want to retch.

"I did warn you..." She shivered, dragging her body up and clumsily falling down the porch steps, her legs giving way underneath her, "your stubbornness isn't always endearing little Hale, one day it will get you killed"

She couldn't think, couldn't process his words, blinking blearily against the night sky. It was morning last time she remembered, was she really out for a whole day? Or more? She could already be too late.

She heard him following her, his sleek footsteps not making a single noise apart from creaking from where he stood and she started crawling on her hands and knees across the ground, vision blurring in and out of focus like she was swaying on a boat, the sickness settling deep in her stomach.

"It's a rather pathetic image this" he called to her, following her at a slow pace and smirking as she nearly tumbled at the dizziness hitting her, "you, on your hands and knees and _oh so_ vulnerable" he taunted and she just groaned, feeling more fresh blood seep into her eyes, the copper smell hitting her like a ton of bricks and making her throat constrict.

"Where do you think you can go in your condition? You have a concussion... Or worse"

She ignored him, crawling over to a tree and clawing at the bark to pick herself up, stumbling against the trunk and hunching over as her stomach jumped and twisted, the pain in her head so intense she had to force her eyes shut.

"Not speaking to me now?" And he was so close she could feel his cool breath hit the back of her neck, "that's alright. We don't have to talk" he grinned devilishly, grabbing her arm but she just angrily pushed him away, dragging her feet and half jogging/half stumbling through the thick mass of trees.

The nogitSuns just smirked at her outburst, steadying himself and watching her figure trying to disappear into the night.

"You might be able to run" he hummed out, a growl deep in his voice as he started forward, brows lowering, "but you can't hide... Not from _me"_

She knew that, she knew she couldn't, the pain was too much and the fear was near paralysing. Yes she, Kayla Hale, was scared.

No, she was _terrified_.

And she was. Because when she looked at it, at him, at Stiles, it was completely soul crushing because it was Stiles but it _wasn't_. He didn't have that warmth about him anymore, that welcoming glint in his eyes. He was just cold and dark, hell bent on chaos and destruction.

So she carried on stumbling through the woods, falling and zig zagging through the darkness, tripping over her own feet and tree roots but he wasn't far behind, stalking her like an animal does to its prey, a game of cat and mouse.

"You know little Hale-" he started, tone hoarse and assertive, "-Stiles isn't so picture perfect. I feel him and I know a part of him enjoys what I'm doing... He _likes_ having power"

She faltered, his voice piercing through her hazy brain. She knew he wasn't perfect, she knew that a small part of him wished he was like them - supernatural and powerful, she knew sometimes he had this dark part inside of him - who didn't? - she had seen it emerge but that's what made him human. That's what made him _normal_.

"That's why I was drawn to him..." He continued as she dodged behind a tree, covering her mouth with a clammy hand to quieten her heavy breathing, "... He yearned to have power, to be stronger than his friends and I gave him that"

Her hand clenched into a fist, her teeth digging into the skin to muffle her sounds as he inched closer.

No... No. Stiles wasn't the bad guy. He had bad parts maybe but he wasn't _all_ bad. The way he would hold her... Or kiss her... Even just _look_ at her, that was someone that was good.

"So naive" he chuckled, "you think Stiles is the good guy?" And she shivered, sliding down the length of the tree and screwing her eyes shut, "sweetheart, the things he thinks about, the stuff he wants to do... That's dangerous. He may play for the good team but sometimes he doesn't want to"

Through her shut eyes a few tears escaped, cascading down her pale face and she felt a sob of frustration and grief building up inside her chest. She _knew_ that, she _knew_ he had dark thoughts but he never acted on them.

"Are you so sure about that?" His amused voice was only a few feet away and she pressed herself back into the tree, making herself invisible as he answered her thoughts, digging inside her head, "Stiles is possessive... Angry... Jealous... Apathetic and unemphathetic. He visualises all the ways he could rip that Brian kid apart, does that sound like a good guy little Hale?"

He wasn't perfect, for _God sake _she knew that. She knew he wanted to be more than he was, she knew he could be inconsiderate and full on, aggressive and bitter, she knew his lack of care for some people made him think about wanting them gone. Like Brian. He told her about that, told her how badly he wanted him gone, that he thought about putting him through the worst hell like he did to them and, at the time, it did shock her a little. But he still wasn't the bad guy, not in her eyes. Not when he opened up to her, looked at her with so much much love and respect or tried to protect her despite his human status. Because he cared for her, for his friends, and he would put his life on the line. He already had, multiple times.

And she loved that, she loved all of him, good and bad parts, even when he was being an asshole sometimes.

"Maybe..." He hummed out and she lurched as he suddenly grabbed her around her throat, hauling her up and smashing her back into the tree, "maybe you did fall for the bad guy after all"

She struggled against his grasp but he was strong and she was essentially powerless, her head swimming and stinging with intense pain.

Why was he poisoning her mind like this? Why was he trying to twist her thoughts?

"Not twist little Hale, never twist" he smirked, "just showing you the cold hard truth. Stiles likes this, he _likes_ the feeling of the darkness inside him. He enjoys every dark thing I do with his body and you know what I think?" He whispered, leaning towards her so his lips touched her ear, chapped skin skimming over the lobe, "I think if he really loved you as much as you believe he could've stopped me, if he really wanted"

She felt him smirk dangerously as she stilled, chest heaving with fast shallow breaths she tried to force the panic down but it was there, forever present, and she couldn't get rid of it. A claustrophobic feeling spreading through her veins and the feel of his body pressed against hers.

And she had felt this before. That night when she came back from Brazil and Stiles got mad... No, he got furious, and he was there in front of her, like he was now, and she remembered the twinge of terror and caution she felt only now it was so much more pronounced - she didn't fear for her life then but she did now.

"You're wrong" she whispered, jolting as he touched the bloody wound on her head, her vision doubling again, "he loves me, I know he does, and that's something you can't take away" she tried to make her voice stubborn and strong but instead it came out weak and slurred.

He just chuckled, cold breath fanning across her flushed face, "I can take whatever I want" he purred, "I thought you knew that by now"

She shivered at the implications, stomach lurching at the reminder and felt his hand tighten around the column of her throat, squeezing just hard enough that her already blurred vision doubled again, hazy grey ebbing in from the edges but just when she thought she was going to pass out he suddenly jolted backwards, stumbling away from her and grabbing the sides of his head in pain, breathing heavy.

"K-Kaylz go" he rushed out before letting out a pained raspy wince, stumbling back against another tree, "_g-go_... I c-can't-can't-_aaaargh" _he groaned, eyes screwing shut, "_**G-GO"**_

But she was too busy trying to get back control of her breathing, her eyes widening at the sight unfolding in front of her eyes to grasp what he was saying, gaze fixated on the struggle.

She knew it could be a trick, she wasn't stupid, but when those molten gold eyes looked up at her, pure desperation and pleading in them she knew it wasn't a trick. She knew, somehow, it was Stiles.

She didn't know how or why but that didn't matter. What mattered was Stiles was still strong enough to break through, even for a moment. There was still hope after all.

She practically fell forward, tears glistening in her eyes, "S-Stiles... It's okay-"

"No, no g-go" he rushed out, pure raw frenzy in his raspy tone, "Kaylz _go_... Before he-before he... Oh _god-"_ he groaned again, jolting forward again to cradle his head, "go... _Run"_

She knew she should, that was the rational thing. She was injured and powerless, she didn't have a hope in hell once the nogitusne got back control but when it came to him she wasn't rational - at all.

"I can't leave you" she whispered, "not like this... Not with him... Not when I don't know if you're going to be okay" she reached him, tilting his head up with her palms and noticing how his face had screwed up in concentration, sweat building up on his forehead, "you can fight it Stiles, I know you can"

He shook his head quickly, panic swimming in his eyes, "I-I can't, he's t-too s-strong"

"I believe in you" she whispered, blinking rapidly to stop her vision from blurring, "I always have"

He shuddered, letting out another pained groan and she was too weak to hold him up as his legs almost gave way, his body collapsing back against the trunk.

"I-It's too late" he croaked, "Kaylz, _please_, if you love me... Go" he pleaded, "don't make me watch him touch you o-or hurt you, _please_... _**Please"**_

He sounded so desperate, his voice getting weaker as he lost a loosing battle inside his head and all she ever wanted to do was make him happy. To ease whatever pressure he had off. To lighten the burden. They were a team now and a pretty great one at that. If her going, escaping whatever the nogitusne had planned, would make it slightly easier for him trapped inside his own head then who was she to deny him that?

Because she knew if she was in his position she would want him as far away from her as possible, to protect him above all else.

It killed her to admit it, to listen to him, but he was right. Of course he was.

She felt burning tears pressing themselves forward, threatening to spill over but that wouldn't help the situation any. She _had_ to be strong, for the both of them.

"O-Okay" she whispered, nodding shakily but she stumbled forward, tilting his head up again with her clammy palms so she could look at those familiar caring eyes one last time for god knows how long, "but don't give up... _Please_" she added, stroking away his tears, "we'll get you back... I promise" she vowed.

He just nodded, breathing raspy and uneven as she pressed a quick fleeting kiss to his lips. They would get him back, she would, whatever it took.

"I..." She pulled back, absorbing everything that had happened, a small frown pulling between her brows, "I... I love you" she said honestly because it was true, was _still_ true despite this. She didn't care what the nogitusne said, even if it was the truth. Stiles was still Stiles, he was still the guy she fell in love with, him liking a little power didn't change anything because he still had the most caring heart she knew.

His eyes lit up a little at that, that one little statement sending confidence soaring through his veins but he soon hunched over, pain overtaking his head as he groaned, knowing he couldn't hold it off much longer and Kayla knew that too.

So with a heavy and guilt ridden heart, the only comfort being this was what Stiles wanted, she stumbled back, wincing as the pain flared in her head again and tripped her way forward, the sound of Stiles' pained groans tearing her heart in two.

But she kept going - God knows how but she did, crashing her way through the woods, bare knees and palms getting scraped with how many times she fell, her vision tilting and twisting at an awkward angle.

And just as she tripped over a tree root, sliding down the muddy bank and dragging herself to the edge of the road did she hear a loud and thunderous roar of her name echoing throughout the preserve, so vehemently a nearby cluster of birds escaped the safety of the trees an disappeared into the night.

He was pissed... And a pissed off ancient Japanese spirit was never good.

But she didn't look back. She knew if she did she would go back like a fool and end up back in his clutches. He wasn't Stiles, not anymore.

So she pushed on, stumbling blindly to the hospital, the only place that was closest.

If she was there she could warn them, she could warn _someone_-

But she felt herself slipping, her eyelids closing as she slowly staggered into the hospital, practically falling through the double doors and grabbing onto the cool wall for support, her bloodied hands smearing the wall as she tried to keep upright but her legs were knocking together, fatigue taking over.

"Kayla?" An alarmed voice called out and she glanced up, seeing nothing but colours mixing together but she would recognise that voice anywhere.

Within seconds Melissa was there, grabbing her just as her legs gave way, worried brown eyes swimming into her gaze.

"Kayla, honey, stay awake for me okay?" She asked gently before turning around, shouting to a couple of nurses that had rounded the corner to get a gurney and a doctor before facing her again, swiping some damp hair from her face.

"Kayla you need to stay awake, the doctor is-"

"T-Tell Scott... Tell... Hale... H-House-" she managed to get out, grabbing onto Melissa with desperate fingers but a wave of pain swept over her and she collapsed back against the wall, completely out of it.

* * *

It seemed like every time she woke up these days it was with a killer headache. And it wasn't exactly the kind a couple of aspirin could fix.

She groaned, letting out a silent sound of pain as she peeled her eyes open and saw nothing but white.

At first, a crazy thought crossed her mind: was she dead? People talked about the afterlife or whatever, could this be it? But she just blinked again, her vision focusing as her senses slowly recovered and her nostrils burned at the familiar disinfectant smell.

Nevermind, she wasn't dead, just at the hospital (though hospitals were just as bad and sometimes she would rather be dead than stuck here).

Fucking fab.

It didn't take long for her mind to catch up with her, everything falling back into place and she soon jolted from her bleary state, panic seizing her chest.

But.. But _Stiles_, the _nogitsune_, his _plan_... He was tricking people, planting bombs... People were going to die, oh _god..._

She struggled up, hearing the machine bleeping wildly around her as her blood pressure soared sky high, adrenaline racing through her body but she ignored it, blindly grabbing at the cables and wires attached to her, roughly pulling out the IV line just as the door opened and Lydia was there, a panicked look twisting her features.

"Kayla what are you doing?" She screeched, racing to her side, "you need to stay still, you have a fractured skull-"

"The-the bombs, he's got b-bombs and-and tricks, Lydia he's-"

"Kayla, relax" Lydia urged, gently grabbing her arms before she could flounder from the bed, "we know, Stiles helped us figure it out-"

"What?" She cut her off with a sharp intake of breath, "no... No n-no _no_, it's not Stiles, the nogitsune, he's t-tricking you-"

"Kay, please" Lydia whispered, gently pushing her back towards the pillows and trying for a comforting smile, "you need to calm down... It's Stiles"

Her blood ran cold, face paling, "no... It's not... It's _not_... I felt-heard-felt-" she stumbled over her words, screwing her eyes in concentration, "he's tricking-pretending... Not him" she rambled, "Lydia _please_..."

She was desperate, trying to get her point across despite the fog that had settled over her brain.

She was trying _so damn hard._

"Kaylz" she heard, piercing through her confused state and her spine turned rigid, her heart rate spiking on the monitor and Lydia saw that, gulping nervously, "Kaylz I'm _so_ sorry-"

She whipped her head to the doorway, immediately regretting the action as sharp pain blossomed across her skull and she felt herself stiffen at Stiles standing there, Scott by his side.

Except it wasn't Stiles, how couldn't they see that?

He had taken a step forward but as soon as he did she pulled herself to the edge of the bed, her glare tinged with fear as she continued blindly tugging at the last wire, her movements jittery.

"No... _No_" she declared, "don't you dare... _Don't_ come near me"

Surely they saw it too? How didn't they see the difference? It wasn't Stiles, she was _sure_.

He stopped immediately, a hurt look crossing his soft features as he looked towards Lydia for help, brown eyes brimming with sadness.

"Honey-"

She shrugged off Lydia's touch, clumsily stumbling from the bed and grabbing onto the machine monitor for support, her bare feet turning ice cold as they came in contact with the stone floor.

"That's _not_ Stiles" she declared loudly, "it's _him_... It's it... Why can't you see that?" She demanded, staring in indignation between Scott and Lydia, "he's _tricking you_"

"He's helping us" Scott said softly, looking at her in concern, "Kay, my mom said you have a fractured skull and a concussion... Maybe you should lie down?" He suggested and she flushed red - so? What did her injuries have to do with her statements?

_"That's not Stiles"_ she near enough shouted, finally turning her frenzied stare to him, "you're not Stiles... You think you can fool me again? You can't" and his face dropped - yeah, good acting - "so j-just _stay away" _and with that she grabbed the monitor, using whatever strength she had left (which wasn't a lot) and flung it at the bed, the plug disconnecting from the wall and making a loud bang as it clashed with the metal bed frame, making everyone in the room jump, "just _d-don't_ touch me"

"Okay, okay" Scott rushed out, gently taking Stiles' - the nogitsune's - arm, "Stiles maybe we should go?" He suggested softly as he watched Kayla stumble back to the corner of the room, barely managing to stay standing. He didn't really know what was going on but he knew Stiles' presence was a massive stressor, one none of them really needed.

"I told you, that's _not Stiles"_ Kayla screeched, "look, _look_ at him... How can't you see it?" She whispered croakily, her face dropping in disappointment, "I'm not crazy... My head is working right, injuries or not... Why can't you see it?" And Scott got chilled to the bone at her sad voice, "why cant you see that's not your best friend?"

She was confused, he was sure. It had to be Stiles right?

"I'll-I'll go" Stiles whispered and Scott turned his attention to him, watching him slowly back away with a heartbroken look on his face, "I'm s-sorry" he croaked out, backing into the door and jolting (such a Stiles thing) and Kayla just got flustered and panicked again, grabbing the window sill for support.

"Don't you say you're _sorry_. _**Stop lying" **_she shouted, "you're _not-_" but she just winced, letting out a loud noise of pain and lifting a hand to her head, screwing her eyes shut and stumbling but Lydia managed to catch her.

"Stiles just go" Lydia half demanded, half pleaded, "she's getting worked up. Hey-" her voice immediately turned softer as she glanced at Kayla, "-it's okay, let's just lie down okay? Don't overwork yourself"

But despite her pain filled state she wouldn't budge until he did and Lydia just watched sadly as Stiles opened his mouth, like he was going to say something but clamped his mouth shut, running a tired hand down his face and looking at Kayla in complete worry and guilt before moving from the room, Scott sending Lydia a frenzied and worried look before following after his best friend.

And Lydia didn't even realise she was holding a breath until she released it, stumbling a little as her five foot three inch frame tried to guide Kayla's five foot eight inch body towards the bed, kicking the broken monitor out the way.

"Everything's going to be okay Kay" she reassured, helping her sit on the bed, "we're tracking down the bombs and figuring out how to stop it, you've got nothing to worry about"

The sharp pain subsided slowly only to be replaced with a deep ache inside her skull, cocking an eyebrow at Lydia.

"Apart from the fact my boyfriend is possessed by an ancient Japanese spirit" she commented, "and he is... That's not Stiles, I know it wasn't. Don't ask me how but I just... I just _know" _she added, frustration evident in her tone, "Stiles is... He's... He tried but he told me himself, he told he the nogitsune was too strong" she glanced up tearfully at Lydia, "you believe me... Don't you?"

Lydia just winced to herself, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

She honestly didn't know what to believe anymore.

But she knew her best friend and she knew she was smart and knew Stiles better than most, her instincts as sharp as one of Allison's Chinese daggers...

"Yeah" she whispered, "I do believe you"

Kayla's face fell, "no" she said quietly, "no you don't"

And then the silence fell, suffocating them both.

"What happened?" Kayla sighed tiredly, "is everyone alright? Allison, Issac... Have you heard from Derek?"

"Everyone's fine" she lied and immediately felt bad - no, Issac wasn't alright and he was also one of her best friends, she deserved to know, "... Except for Isaac" and her eyes widened, "he will be okay eventually but he got electrocuted... It was touch and go for a while"

"What?" She gasped, raw panic tearing her chest up, "e-electrocuted? Oh god... I need to see him" she mumbled, already trying to pull her tired limbs from the bed again, "I _need_ to see Isaac-"

"No, what you need to do is stay in bed" Lydia reassured, stopping her before she could escape, "you need to heal"

"But-but-but Isaac" she rambled, worry shining in her eyes, "he's hurt-"

"He'll be okay-"

"He's my best friend" she exclaimed, "Lydia I have to-"

"Kay please" Lydia begged, gently pushing her back into the mattress, "trust me" she whispered with empathy, "Isaac will be fine, I promise. They're not letting anyone in to see him anyway, only family, so don't waste your energy" she said softly, trying for a smile as she reached out to brush some wild hair away from her clammy forehead, "you need to heal so you can get back on your feet"

If it was anyone but Lydia she wouldn't have listened but she heard her worry and truth so just nodded, a small frown tugging her brows.

"You sure he's going to be okay?"

Because he had to be, this was _Isaac_. He was one of her closest friends, he had to be okay, she needed him. She needed her daily dose of Lahey.

"Yeah" Lydia smiled, "and so will you be..."

Kayla just sighed, wincing as she settled back against the pillows, getting hit by a wave of fatigue and dizziness, hating the pain shooting across her brain.

But Lydia just reached out and intertwined their hands, causing Kayla to glance up at her.

"... What exactly happened with the nogitsune?" She asked gently, "don't tell me if you don't want to, you don't have to, but how you reacted back there... It sounds bad" and Kayla just glanced down at their hands, eyes glazing over in thought, "did he do that?" Nodding to her stitched head.

"Kinda" she shrugged, "I mean... I fell down the stairs" she whispered, "after he tripped me up"

Lydia's sympathetic stare was soft and gentle and Kayla knew if she were to explain, to tell, she wouldn't judge. Lydia was her best friend, she could always count on her no matter what.

"Lyds... If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone" she whispered seriously and Lydia immediately nodded, tightening her grip around her hand in show of support, "because... Because I can't stand the thought of anyone knowing about this..."

"I won't tell anyone" Lydia promised, leaning forward and keeping her steady trained gaze on her, taking her other hand and rubbing the back of her hand.

She took a deep breath, blinking past the tears, "he... He took my power" she explained softly, "all of it... And I don't know if I'll ever get it back"

Lydia frowned a little, "took your power? How?"

She shivered without meaning to, her eyes glazing over, "how do you think?"

Immediately Lydia's face fell and she looked at her in total sympathy, head tilting to the side, "oh honey-"

"But do you know what the worst part is?" She whispered croakily, "it was that I wanted it. Well, not me... The other me" and Lydia just stared at her in confusion, "I hate him, I do, human Kayla does... But the other night, I don't know how he did it, but this dark Encantado part of me completely took over and she wanted it. She wanted him. She wanted to sleep with him... And that is a part of me that is in me, you know? It just feels like I'm getting dragged in two completely different directions - good side and bad side and I don't know which one is going to win out"

Lydia raised her free hand, wiping her tears away, "Kay, hey, look at me" she whispered, gently titling her head up, "you're a good person, you are" she nodded, "there's more good in you than bad, and do you want to know my thoughts? I think your love for Stiles is so strong that even that supernatural seductress part of you likes him and I think the same with Stiles. I think he loves you so much that the nogitsune feels that. Don't think of it as sleeping with him..." Lydia advised gently, "just think of it as Stiles because I know he was in there somewhere, just like you were when that side of you took over"

"But... But I feel so wrong, like I've done something bad-"

"You've done nothing wrong sweetie" Lydia smiled, mossy stare glistening with sympathetic tears, "I promise. And I promise I won't breathe a word to anyone"

She tried for a smile but it came out as more of a thankful wince, nodding her head tiredly, "thanks Lydia... It felt good to get that off my chest"

Her best friend nodded in return, tugging the sheets up around her, "now get some rest, I'll wait right here" she reassured gently, giving her a comforting smile.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kayla asked, "are you _sure_ it worked?"

Lydia nodded, "yeah, you were right Kay, it was still the nogitsune tricking us but Deaton poisoned him. The effects are short term but Stiles is back to being Stiles" she smiled, "he's waiting outside... Should I send him in? If you don't want to see him then that's fine, I'm sure he'll understand-"

"No no" she shook her head a little, pushing herself up in bed and despite being out of it all night and sleeping all day she was still mega tired and her head felt like it was splitting open, "I want to see him... I need to" she added, "I... I miss him"

Lydia stood, shooting her a small smile and leaned down to press a kiss to the side of her head, dodging the swollen and stitched skin, "I know you do sweetie, but he's back"

But for how long?

Lydia left, leaving the door a little open and turned to face Stiles who immediately stopped his leg bouncing and nail chewing to shoot up and stare at in her worry, eyes flitting back between her and the door.

"She doesn't want to see me does she? Oh god-"

"Of course she wants to see you" Lydia smiled, cutting off Stiles' self hatred speech, giving him a reassuring smile, "why wouldn't she want to see you? You're her boyfriend"

Stiles gulped, turning his guilt ridden gaze to his sneakers, "I hurt her... She's in the hospital because of me-"

"No, that wasn't you. I know that. Kayla knows that and I know you know that too, deep down" she reassured, rubbing his arm, "plus Kayla? She's fine, she's always fine. I'm pretty sure that girl is invincible"

Stiles chuckled watery, rubbing at his eyes and nodding, "yeah... Cat with nine lives"

"Exactly" Lydia agreed, "so go and see her... Before..." She just trailed off, a sympathetic look shining in her eyes and he knew exactly what she was going to say - "_before the nogitsune takes over again"._

So he just nodded, taking a deep breath and popped a tired head through the door, ready to backtrack if she wanted him to.

But she didn't, of course she didn't, because unlike before she knew with inexplicable certainty it was him.

She just _knew._

Maybe it was the feeling of being home suddenly settling in her chest, the same feeling she had whenever he was around.

"Kaylz..." He said softly, "oh god I'm so _sorry_-"

"No, don't" she shook her head a little, pushing herself up in bed, "no apologies" she smiled a little, "not for something you didn't do"

He still felt like it was his fault, slowly walking into the room and closing the door behind him, wringing his hands together. He still felt guilty because he remembered it all, everything, and hated how a part of him enjoyed the thrill, the power, even when he was attacking and taunting his own girlfriend.

He didn't know what to say, gaze settling on her in the bed and just bit his lip, unable to meet her stare.

"Stiles..." She patted the spot next to her on the bed, a silent invitation because it was him, he was Stiles and she certainly didn't hate him. She didn't think she ever could.

He took a few hesitant steps toward her, brown eyes conveying nothing but guilt and apologies but she just smiled, reaching out with her hand and taking his, tightening the grip she had.

"It doesn't matter" she whispered, "he's not you are you are not him. Whatever he did, or does do, that's not you.. Even if you do... Like the feeling" and he snapped his gaze to hers, panic evident in his eyes, "I get it Stiles, I do. I know how it feels to enjoy the power rush, to not always be good all the time. I get it, I promise" she whispered, gently tugging him on the bed and he sat perched there, looking ashamed, "I _understand_" she added emphathetically.

"H-how... How can you still even look at me after that? After what he did? After what he told you?"

"Because I love you" she said simply, "and I know that the bigger part of you will win out"

"I'm dangerous" he whispered, peering at her with tears in his eyes, "and not just because of the nogitsune..."

"I know" she replied gently, "but I don't care. You're still Stiles... And I knew you had a dark side way before I let myself fall for you and it didn't bother me, still doesn't" she shrugged a little, all the sudden talking making her throat hurt and head swim, "because that Stiles-" she reached out, gently tilting this chin up, "-that is what makes you human. And a pretty great one at that"

He bit his bottom lip, trying for a smile as he nodded, "and you know what makes what you just said so great?" He whispered, "is that you meant it"

She reached up, raking her hand through his hair, "of course I did... because it's _true"_

He relaxed at her touch, looking like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"God Kaylz-" he whispered, "-I know you said no apologies but I am _so sorry,_ I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him and I'm sorry you got hurt" he whispered gravelly, gently lifting a hand to the side of her head and gently touching the stitches and she winced a little, screwing her eyes shut, "the last thing I wanted was you getting hurt"

"I know" she managed a tired smile, "but it's nothing... I'm fine"

"You fractured your skull and have a concussion" he reminded her, "that's not fine Kaylz. Melissa said... She said when you were out of it, the doctors said they would have to do craniotomy surgery if the swelling didn't go down"

"But it did" she nodded a little, ignoring the pain at the action, "see? No bits of skull removed"

"I can't lose you" he whispered, "not you Kaylz... It would kill me"

"I'm not going anywhere" she promised, slowly pushing herself over and clumsily pulling back the covers, "I know the poison is only temporary but..." She glanced up at him through her eyelashes, blinking rapidly to stop her vision tunnelling, "... But can you stay with me?" She asked gently, "just one last night?"

Because she didn't know when she would ever get to see him again, at least when it was really him.

He nodded, slowly swinging his legs up on the bed and, careful not to jolt her or make any sudden moves, rested back against the pillows, lifting his arm as she wrapped hers around his waist, carefully resting her sore and injured head on his chest and sighing contently at the familiar warmth she felt. The warmth that was so inexplicably Stiles.

He brought his arm back down, cradling her to his chest and running his fingers through her tangled hair and gently kissed the top of her head.

"... I believe in you Stiles" she whispered, her hand caressing his lean stomach over his tee, "always have-" she slowly glanced up, ignoring the intense pain that soared down her neck at the movement and tried for a soft gentle smile, "-always will"

His lips quirked, pressing the faintest of kisses to her clammy forehead and hating how his stomach churned with guilt at the large stitched up gash along her hairline, skin bruised and swollen, eyes heavy and smudged dark like she had two black eyes.

It was his fault, he knew it was, but he intended to put it right. All of it. Even if he did have to lock himself up in a mental institution to do that - if it saved his friends, his dad, her... Then it would be worth it.

But he would put off going for one night because here, with Kayla, he felt safe and accepted and he didn't want to leave, not yet. Just one more night of certainty was all he needed... that was all.

**A)n) okay omg the feels? Haha lol. But oh my god echo house episode in the next few chapters and omg that's what, ep 20? Holy shit guys haha I'm estimating deadly intentions will be about 100 chapters and then the sequel so excited for that uaha so please please review and I shall see you all soon, love you all and so excited to hear your thoughts, peace out xxx**


	79. Chapter 79 - Echo house

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any way shape or form - omg thanks so much for reviewing you all make my day and I love you, hope you enjoy this next instalment drama full of course ha **

The shock and fear from a paralysing nightmare made her wake with a strangled gasp, body jolting as it shocked itself awake. She wasn't a stranger to nightmares, most were irrational and completely ridiculous, the result of her over active imagination and guilt but all that seemed to stalk her unconscious mind was _him_. The nogitsune. Like her head was reminding her that she and her friends weren't safe, not really. Not when he was in Stiles.

"Hey, you're okay" Stiles soothed gently and she jumped, briefly forgetting for a split second that Stiles was still Stiles just now and he was holding her, that moment when she woke shivering at his hands on her, "… bad dream?" he asked knowingly, staring down at her in guilt.

She forced herself to calm down, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position, "nothing I can't handle" even though everything felt like it was slipping from her grasp, "I get nightmares all the time"

He sat up too, brows furrowing, "yeah but this one was different wasn't it?" he whispered, "this time… it was _me_ that's the bad guy"

"No… hey, no" she shook her head a little, "you're not the bad guy, not in my nightmares and not in real life. My mind is just… it's just really fucking messed up right now" she chuckled a little, tilting his chin up, "now stop the brooding, it doesn't suit you" she tried to joke but it came out flat, "I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't" he answered softly, "I uh… I wasn't sleeping"

Now at this she did frown, worry shining bright in her eyes, "you have to sleep some time" she replied with softly, "It'll do you some good"

"I've tried I just… I just can't" he shrugged a little, "knowing he's in there, just waiting to take control again" she was sure he shivered in disgust at that, "I can't sleep because sleeping is when I'm vulnerable and weak and he may just use that to his advantage"

It killed her to hear him talking like this, so full of guilt and fear. She hated seeing him so terrified.

"He's poisoned" she reminded him gently but he just looked at her hollowly, "But for how long?"

"long enough that we can figure it out" she nodded, "but for the mean time…" she gently guided him back down, twisting her body close to his and resting her head on his shoulder, "please try and get some sleep. This isn't some damaged white guy movie where you have to take all the burden, you have us" she nuzzled closer, "you have me and I promise, I _promise_-" she glanced up a little, meeting his gaze trained on her, "-we'll fix it all. It's what we do best... Most of the time" she added jokingly and he finally cracked a smile, lifting a hand to stroke through her tangled hair, "just try and get some rest, you look knackered"

And he did - he looked empty and hollow, dark smudges under his eyes.

"Okay" he whispered, nodding a little, "I'll try"

She knew he still wouldn't, she knew him too well, but if she even got him to relax a little, try and forget, even just briefly, about what was going on then he would benefit from it later, because no one deserves this much stress and anxiety.

So she just fell back asleep, nuzzling back into his chest and inhaling his soft scent, woody, natural and warm and familiar, his arms winding back around her body. This, right here, was all she needed right now. Simple.

If only all things were.

* * *

"...What?"

"You don't have any health insurance" the nurse repeated, a sympathetic look shining in her eyes, "and without it… hospital treatment can be expensive – especially CT scans, the doctor highly suggested another one to check pressure in the brain and to ensure no further damage has been done"

But she tuned out whatever she was saying, her stomach twisting in knots.

She knew her mom hated her, especially now, and didn't want anything to do with her but _really_? Cancelling her health insurance? Was she mad? Was her mom _actually_ bat shit crazy? Abandoning her was one thing, even trying to cancel all her bank accounts was edging towards ridiculous but leaving her without this type of safety net was frigging _nuts_.

"Uh… right, yeah" she nodded, wincing as she pushed herself up, "well uh… I would apologise on behalf of my cynical and nutjob mother but I don't think she's sorry" and the nurse frowned at her, confused at her statement, "never-mind, I'll sort it" she took the forms from her hands, sighing loudly as she tried to focus her blurry eyesight on the countless pages, "… somehow"

She could always just hack into her trust fund again – it was her money her dad left her, her mom couldn't take that away, no matter how hard she tried. And she probably would try, her mom was bitter that way.

"Did your mom actually just do that?" Stiles asked, stepping forward once the nurse had left with a crease between his brows, "she can't leave you without any health insurance, that's crazy"

"You're telling me"

"She's dead wrong" He stated, a hard edge to his voice, "she can't do this"

"Well babe, it looks like she has" she shrugged, not having any energy to care right now, turning her tired gaze to his furious one, "anyway it's fine, she doesn't want any ties to me and I to her… I'll pay for it myself"

"It's gonna cost thousands – _tens_ of thousands"

"Well good job I have millions" she smiled, "Kinda, although it's not really mine yet until I turn twenty one-_whoa_, Stiles where are you going?" she cut herself off as he grabbed his jacket slung over the back of the plastic chair, "what's-"

"She's taken it a step too far" he ground out, "a mom is supposed to do _anything_ for their children, not dump their seventeen year old daughter like trash"

"Stiles…" she said slowly, seeing him getting worked up as he roughly tugged on his jacket, "it's okay, she's not a part of my life anymo-"

"Quit saying it's okay Kay" he cut her off, "it's not okay, _none_ of this is okay" and she knew he wasn't just talking about her mom anymore, "you deserve way better than all of this and I'll do whatever it damn well takes to make sure you get it"

"Stiles wait-" but he had already left, practically storming from the hospital room and when she tried to follow him, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed sudden spikes of pain shot through her head and she winced, resounding herself to the fact she was stuck here for better or for worse.

And Stiles was mad – no doubt about that. How _dare_ Jody treat Kayla that way. She was her daughter, her own flesh and blood. He didn't know much about parenting bar the brief almost shot he got at it but he wasn't stupid – parents were supposed to love you no matter what, not hate you.

His jeep practically screeched up onto the driveway of Jody's house as he parked it roughly, not even bothering putting the handbrake on as he jumped out, breathing heavily as he stormed up to the door and chapped on the painted wood harshly.

He was sleep deprived, irritated and worried and it didn't help his girlfriend, the person he loved, had accepted that her mother just didn't care – well he would make sure Kayla knew that whatever happens it was not her fault. It was Kayla… how could _anyone_ hate her?

It didn't take long for the door to swing open and a surprised Jody to be standing there, a disapproving look etched onto her face as she realised who was at her door.

"Don't bother telling me to get lost" he opened with in a bitter voice, reaching out and pressing his hand against the door before she could slam it shut, cutting off her furious tone, "not until you hear what I have to say to you so don't be a coward and try and run away from this like you did your parental responsibilities"

She clenched her jaw, sending him the death glare as she stepped out onto the porch, forcing him back a few steps.

"I don't care what you have to say, or Kayla" she added.

"Kayla's not here, she's in the hospital" but Jody didn't even flinch, "and where do you think you get off doing what you did?" he demanded, "what makes you think it's okay to treat people, to treat your _daughter_ that way?"

"She's _not_ my daughter"

"She is whether you like it or not" and he saw Jane step forward and hover over the threshold, wondering what all the commotion was about, "she's lost her dad and brother already… why are you making her lose you too?" he asked, completely baffled by her heartless demeanour, nodding over to Jane before meeting Jody's steady gaze again, "why take away the rest of her family?"

"I'm protecting us" Jody claimed, "and one day Kayla will realise that. She will know why I can't love her… not after everything she's done"

Stiles just scoffed loudly, shaking his head and throwing her a disgusted look, "No, you know _what?"_ he demanded, not backing down, "you have an amazing daughter and it's sad you can't see past your sick twisted thoughts to realise that" he snapped, brown eyes swirling with anger, "she is caring and selfless and brave and never _once_ has she backed down from something she believes in and if I had a daughter like that you're damn right I would be proud of her. No one is without faults Jody, but what you're doing?" he shook his head in disappointment from the hate filled words she had said and the heartless abandonment, "that reflects more on you than it does on her"

He was sure her nostrils flared, her jaw clenching, "I am doing what is right for this family"

"No" he disagreed, "you're doing what's best for _you_. You cheated on your husband, you did, not Kayla-" he shook his head sharply, "-stop punishing her for your mistakes. She is not Peter"

"That's where you're wrong Stiles" she claimed, total stubbornness kicking in, "she is half him. I've seen it since the moment she was born, felt it since she grew inside me and I convinced myself to ignore it. That she was also half me and surely if I brought her up without Peter's dangerous influence she would turn out good. But I should've known better" her lip curled in disgust and Stiles' fists clenched at his sides, "she was like a parasite growing inside me and if John hadn't have found out I would've gotten rid of her"

"Do you even hear yourself speak sometimes?" Stiles demanded loudly, turning his furious gaze to Jane hovering over the threshold, "how can you stand back and let her talk about your niece like that? Your niece that cares for you and loves you, who would get so excited when you visited?"

Jane looked tired, caught between her morals and her family, "Stiles is right Jody… Kayla doesn't deserve this. She deserves a mom"

"And I deserve a daughter that doesn't disgust me, we can't all get what we want" Jody snapped, "and you may love her now Stiles-" she looked at him with so much contempt Stiles felt his hackles raising, his anger, already on the edge, turning rage filled and bitter, "-but just wait until those teenage hormones of yours wares off and you're not looking at her with rose tinted glasses and you'll see what I'm talking about – you'll understand" she nodded, "she's a monster"

He fell back a step, sending her a disgusted look – he knew he was supposed to respect his elders but to hell with that ideology, she didn't deserve respect, what she deserved was a slap around the head, "you think I'm only with her because of what she is? You think I'm _that_ narrow-minded and selfish to only want her for sex?" he clenched his jaw, shaking his head in utter contempt, "sex has and _never_ will be the reason I stick by her and it's certainly not the reason I love her, you should know that better than anyone. She's… she's _everything_ to me"

Jane, from behind Jody, sent him a small heart-warming smile, eyes glistening at his words but Jody's just turned stone cold.

"Teenagers don't feel love"

Was she serious right now? When he first met Jody she was nice and baked cookies, well… at least now her true colours were finally coming through – better late than never he guessed.

"Then how come every time I see her I see the possibility of a future, a life? That I feel so at home when she's next to me? How… how she used to be perfect in my eyes, but it was her imperfections that made me fall for her even deeper. But you're right, _of course_ you're right" he rolled his eyes, tone dripping with bitterness and sarcasm, "teenagers aren't capable of love" utter _bullshit_ by the way, "but mothers are. Or-" he added, throwing Jody the dirtiest look he could muster, "-they're _supposed_ to"

"Go home Stiles" she demanded, "and don't come back"

"Gladly" he snapped without missing a beat, "Kayla deserves better than _you_ anyway"

She didn't respond, storming her way into the house and leaving Jane following her with a sad gaze.

"I don't know when she became so hateful" she murmured with a sigh.

"Since always – clearly" he ground out through gritted teeth, "who calls their own daughter a parasite before she had even been born? I'll give you a hint – not a good one" he met her steady stare again before nodding down to her small baby bump, "would you? To your baby?"

"God no" Jane immediately responded, nothing but truth and honesty shining in her gaze, "I love my children no matter what"

And that is exactly how he expected a true mother to react – with love, compassion, kindness and an open mind, not bitter, hateful and spiteful like that other little b-

Whoa Stiles, ease up off the language.

"It just makes me so damn mad that she can't see how lucky she is to have a daughter like Kay, and she hates her all for what? That's she's Peter's daughter? Because she doesn't believe her to be human? Well guess what, she is. She denies it but Kayla is the most human person I know and…" he trailed off, shaking his head sadly, "… and she doesn't deserve all this hate"

Jane just nodded, slowly stepping forward, "I know Stiles. She's a good kid"

He coughed to clear his throat and ran his hand down his face, trying to shake off all this pent up anger and frustration, "well if Jody changes her mind-" yeah, not frigging lucky, "-or you want to drop past and see her... she'll still be at the hospital. Doctors say they're keeping her in for a couple more days"

"That sounds nice" Jane smiled before she stilled, "coming to see her, not the hospital part"

"Are you sure Jody will approve?" He asked bitterly, rolling his eyes, "didn't she ban you and Tabby from seeing her?"

Her eyes saddened at that, the weight of the world hitting her shoulders again, "I know in some weird twisted way Jody is trying to protect us but… but Kayla's my niece, I love her and I know she's not dangerous. Well…" she forced a chuckled at that, cupping the small baby bump, "… not to us anyway"

Stiles just nodded, accepting her answer, "I just… I couldn't _not_ say anything to her" he jutted his chin back into the house where Jody was, "all this time I've tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, to stay calm in case their relationship got fixed but it's not going to, I see that now. And Kayla's better off without her in her life"

Kayla was also better off without him in her life but when it came to her he was selfish and he couldn't let go, no matter how hard he tried to, knowing it would be in her best interest, that it could save her life, but he just _couldn't_. They were bound and it was his job to stand up for her, even against sadistic mothers.

Jane smiled a little at him, reaching out to touch his forearm, "you're a good kid too Stiles. It's comforting she has someone like you in her life"

Funnily enough, she would be choking back those words soon enough.

* * *

"Stiles, wait-wait… don't do this"

Stiles sighed, shrugging a shoulder – he didn't want to, god he _really_ didn't, Eichen house was the last place he wanted to be but if it saved some lives, if it stopped him from hurting more people then it wasn't really a choice – it was a necessity.

"It's only seventy-two hours Scott"

"Seventy-two hours too long" his best friend insisted, "I really don't think this is the right thing to do"

"It's my decision" Stiles insisted, glancing between a dubious Scott and a worried dad, "we don't know how long the poison will last and when it wears off… when it wears off I don't want to hurt anymore people. I've hurt enough as it is"

Scott frowned, shooting him a sympathetic glance, "you didn't tell Kayla you were coming here did you?"

The guilt ate him up at that knowing tone but he just shook his head softly, "no… no I didn't, and the only reason is because she's supposed to be resting. If she thought I was coming here she would stop me, just like you're trying to do"

"I just think there's a better way… there _has_ to be"

"Before or after I put someone else in the hospital?"

Scott stayed silent at that, chewing on his bottom lip and looking at him softly, "we're doing everything we can Stiles. We _all_ are. But if you're stuck in there I can't help you"

"And I can't hurt you"

"But… but if we don't find something…"

"Then you have to do me a favour" he requested, stepping forward and looking sadly at Scott, "if stopping the nogitsune is impossible then please just… just make sure I can't get out" Scott's eyes widened at that, shock etching across his features, _"ever"_

"I'm not leaving you here"

"You have to" Stiles replied with helplessly, "I can't let him win, I can't, not after everything he's already done"

Scott just glanced at the ground, indecision shining in his eyes, "Kay is going to kill me when she finds out about this, you know that right?"

"Yeah" he smiled fondly, eyes lighting up at her name, "and honestly? I wouldn't expect anything less"

"If you feel you have to do this then… then do it" Scott nodded a little, "but I won't leave you here forever, and that is my promise"

Stiles smiled, clapping his shoulder, "I didn't expect anything less from you either" because they were best friends, Stiles knew Scott would do whatever it took, "just uh… can you uh… can you give this to Kaylz?" he asked quietly, pulling a slightly crumpled envelope from his pocket and handing it to Scott, "I was gonna leave it with dad but it might come better from you. You can heal" he joked lightly and Scott frowned, holding the flimsy envelope delicately, "it's just… it's just me explaining things seeming how I didn't, you know, get to say goodbye…"

Scott nodded, carefully pocketing the envelope, "it's not goodbye. Not forever at least"

"…I hope you're right"

* * *

"Has he lost his fucking _mind?"_ she demanded the next morning, "has he literally gone _insane?"_

"He didn't appear to have"

She sent Scott a mild glare, "he checked himself into a mental institution, and not just any mental institution but _Eichen house_. That place is the worst. And you _let_ him?"

"I… I had to. His heart was in the right place"

"How?" she asked brokenly, "by… by leaving us?"

Scott's shoulders sagged, nodding down to the envelope, "he said that will explain things for you"

"Yeah, like a letter is supposed to make this all okay" she mumbled, shaking her head sadly, "Eichen house isn't a frigging motel, you can't just check in and out on a whim, it's the type of place that keeps their patients"

Scott had a little alarm shining in his eyes at her statement, worry surging through his veins, "yeah but you got out"

"After six months" she mumbled, "six months of _hell_… Scott we have to get him out of there"

"We can't, not until at least his initial seventy-two hours are up"

She felt herself sag back against the pillows, the misery and worry eating her from the inside out, "this is a terrible _terrible_ plan… we can't… I can't…."

"I know" Scott whispered, reaching forward and cupping his hand around her own, "but we'll save him Kay, we'll make sure of that"

She tried to smile at his comforting words but it just came out as more of a wince, tears pooling her eyes as Scott leaned down to give her a small hug before exiting the room and leaving her by herself and a crumpled up envelope.

She trusted his judgement, she believed in him, but he didn't have to do this all alone, how couldn't he see that? He didn't have to take all the burden.

So with shaky fingers she peeled the flap of the envelope back, pulling out the single bit of lined paper and felt her heart clenching at the sight of his scrawl across the top corner, lines curling to form her name – well, his name for her.

_Kaylz,_

_I know you probably want to kill me right now and I don't blame you. If all I got was a letter with a crappy explanation in my terrible handwriting I would probably blow my top too but please just hear me out._

_After everything that has happened, after everything that has been done, I have to do this to protect everyone… to protect you, you get that don't you? Because we can't pretend this isn't happening because it is. I'm dangerous and I'm going to stay dangerous until… I was going to write 'until we fix it' but I don't even know if we can. I hope so because there's nothing more I want than to come home to you and Scott, hell even Isaac (yes I just said that) and everyone else. And it kills me knowing I might not be able to._

_But I have to do whatever it takes. I just have to. And right now Eichen House is the only place I can think of that might have a chance in hell in keeping me locked up if things go wrong._

_And I'm just so damn sorry. Not just for this but for everything. For everything I did when I was him. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you and what happened it opened my eyes to the fact that I am capable of that, more than capable and I would never forgive myself if anything more happened to you._

_I mean it when I say you are my world and I would do anything to keep it that way, even lock myself up._

_I just hope you can understand why I need to do this and why I have to keep you safe, even if a part of you hates me for not explaining things in person (which is a douche move I know)._

_But I promise, once and if things get better I'll make it up to you, I'll even take you back to the Grand Canyon, just us for a whole weekend and right now nothing sounds better._

_Love you always, _

_Stiles X_

And even when she was supposed to be mad at him, hate him for just ditching and taking all the burden and responsibility on himself, she just _couldn't_. Why did he always have this effect on her?

"Okay Stilinski, we'll try it your way" she whispered, eyes sliding over to her overnight bag with some fresh clothes and toiletries Allison and Lydia brought over, "but don't think you're doing this alone"

* * *

Just at the start of the group therapy session, Stiles glanced up shyly and met the brown gaze of Malia trained on him and he subconsciously felt his jaw start throbbing – the girl could punch that's for sure.

And he didn't know why but he just looked back, cocking an eyebrow as if to say 'yes, is there something you want to say?' but she just shot him an unamused stare and looked away from.

He got she was angry and confused but _still_ – hitting him was a _bit_ extreme.

"And you Stiles?" and he jumped at Ms Morrell's voice, "how does guilt make you feel?"

He gulped, hating the feelings that swirled around in the base of his stomach, "nervous"

Because it was true – always on edge, wondering what would happen next, if the feelings would get easier or worsen and he found it was usually the latter.

He was sure he heard a little scoff and just glanced up again, meeting Malia's steady brown gaze and just continued to hold it – he did try to apologise earlier for the small part he played in turning her back to human but she was having none of it. Stubborn and hot headed, exactly like Kayla. He found the similarities too strange to be a coincidence. Maybe that's why he just stared back with a questioning gaze.

There was just something about her and he didn't quite know what yet and that definitely irked at him.

* * *

What he said to Oliver was true – apart of him _was_ good at playing tricks, that wasn't a lie. It was in his nature, maybe that's another reason the nogitsune chose him though he decided not to dwell too much on that. He didn't want to compare himself to an evil ancient Japanese spirit – he was Stiles Stilinski and he was human and was one of the good guys, he _had_ to believe that now more than ever.

So he just carried on, entering the boys wet room and immediately making his way to the sink to stare at himself in the mirror, hating how tired and drained he looked, the circles under his eyes now more prominent that ever.

"Just stay awake Stiles, listen to Morrell and just… holy _god_" he cut himself, eyes widening at the (now) very obvious naked girl in the shower, "_holy crap"_

"Don't worry Stiles, you didn't just walk into the girl's shower room"

"Thank god" he exclaimed, shaking himself back to his senses and slapping his hand over his eyes, "because that would have been awkward. I mean, not that I haven't seen women naked before, because I have, I just meant I haven't see you-well okay _technically_ I have but those circumstances were _totally_ different and innocent and-I'm blabbering aren't I?"

"Yes" Malia replied with bluntly, "and it's annoying"

"Sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous. Not that you make me nervous, just because you're naked and, yeah…"

"You can look now Stiles" and he just gingerly peaked out between his fingers, letting out a sigh of relief as she had finished wrapping a towel around her naked body.

"That's… yup" he gulped, deliberately just forcing himself to look nowhere except her eyes, "much better. I mean-not that you look terrible when you're naked because you don't-oh _god_, not that I was looking or comparing or-_crap_" he added, "naked girls are not good for my brain workings"

"Why do you act so strange?" she asked with a frown, "I don't understand it"

"Well… uh… usually, y'know, when people talk in a civilised manner they are normally fully clothed. It's this socially acceptable thing I guess"

"Well that's stupid" she said, ever so straightforward and again, why did she sound so much like Kayla? It was starting to get creepy now.

"…Uh..." he let out a nervous chuckle, staring into her wide brown curious eyes, "so why are you in the boys room? I mean… you're a girl. Not that I was deliberately looking but it was kinda hard not to see"

"The water is hotter" she shrugged, "I get cold"

"Maybe you're sick or something?"

"Or because I had a furcoat and now I don't" she sounded bitter, her eyes narrowing.

"Or… yeah… That could be it. But while you're not hitting me again, I would _really_ like to know why you hate us. Or me. Primarily me seeming how it was me you punched"

"Are you expecting a thank you?"

"…No, not really, but we did save your life"

"You're right, Stiles. Thank you" she narrowed her eyes, "Thanks for invading my home. For putting me on the run. For turning me back to human so that I could look at my father every day and try to figure out how to explain to him that the reason my sister and mother are dead is because I almost ate them on a full moon. Thank you so _very_ much"

"Okay, delicate situation" he mumbled, "I get that. But we did what we thought was best at the time. And I wasn't looking for a thank you but… but I owe you one" he added lightly, "I never got a chance to say it before but… but you sorta saved my girlfriend all those weeks ago. Okay not kinda, you did. If it wasn't for you then she could be dead right now and that thought kills me so…" he smiled lightly, "thank you"

"Well you're not welcome" and his eyebrows shot high into his forehead at her blunt statement, "I didn't do it because I wanted to. I don't even know why I did it to be honest. Normally if I saw an injured animal I would eat it"

"That's… _wow_" he was flabbergasted, as simple as that, "well, thanks for not eating her then… I guess…"

Malia just shrugged, the towel slipping down a little and Stiles' let his eyes trail down before he snapped them back up, shaking his head like a wet dog.

"Could you maybe, you know, put some clothes on?"

"Why?" she asked, "I'm going back in the shower"

"Okay but not when I'm here, right?"

"I couldn't care less if you stayed or went" she shrugged, just dropping the towel and striding back over to the cloud of steam, tilting her head back under the water and Stiles just gaped a little before awkwardly turning around, catching her gaze in the mirror, "but you obviously want to stay"

"I don't, I mean I don't want to stay because you're in the shower I just-that's not-Malia _please_ put some clothes on"

"No"

He rolled his eyes, feeling a blush hit his cheeks as he dropped his gaze, "look, I said I was sorry, there's nothing else I can do"

"Yes there is" and he glanced up again, meeting her brown gaze through the foggy mirror, "I want to turn back"

"To a coyote?"

"Yes" she nodded, turning around so her bare front body was facing him and he just ducked his gaze again, awkwardly shuffling around to face her, "I don't like being human. It's complicated and hard and I just can't do it"

"Well, I mean… I guess I know someone who can help"

"You do?"

"Yeah" he finally found the courage to glance up, trying not to stare at her naked body covered in droplets of water, "my friend Scott he's… he's an alpha. He could help you"

"But what do you want in return?" she asked suspiciously, walking forward a little and his blush deepened, finding her brown stare again.

"I need to get to the basement. I need to find a way out of this hellhole. Scott was right, I can't stay here. I can't just leave all my friends and Kayla out there"

She tilted her head to the side, considering his offer, "That seems reasonable" she nodded before wrapping her arms around herself, shivering a little.

"Are you cold?"

She nodded and Stiles saw the goosebumps erupt over her skin, "Uh… yeah we should probably find you some clothes"

"Will you stop staring at me if I'm fully clothed?"

"I'm not-I wasn't staring" he shook his head, "it's just hard not to see is all"

"Then you're lucky your girlfriend isn't here then" she shrugged, "I may have been a coyote for eight years but I'm not stupid Stiles"

If anything his blush increased, dark red smudges splattering across his cheeks and he just coughed to clear his throat, dropping his gaze to the wet floor.

"Just uh… heh, get dressed" he spluttered, "we need to figure out a plan"

* * *

"Stiles, Stiles hey Stiles, wake up… wake up-" he felt a small stinging slap to his cheek and jolted awake, gasping for breath, "no shhhhhh, shut up, keep quiet, _shhhh_"

He blinked blearily, clearing his vision to see a blurry familiar face swimming into his vision, "M-Malia?"

"Who else?" she frowned in confusion, staring down at him like he was nuts.

"How did you get in here?"

He pushed himself up with her help, hating the fuzziness rattling around in his head, "I broke the lock. If I concentrate, I can be pretty strong"

"Right, yeah" he mumbled, "werecoyote"

She frowned, "not really anymore" she sounded sad if not a little bitter and he felt the guilt swell in his chest briefly before it got washed away with the impending sense of doom and worry, his eyes widening.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not too long" she replied with a shrug, hand curling around his shoulder and waist to steady him as she shot to his feet too quickly, nearly toppling over, "A couple hours maybe"

That was too long, _way_ too long. Two hours' unconscious could be disastrous – the nogitsune could already be fast taking back control.

"That's… that's not good" he gulped, "we have to get the hell out of here, the basement-"

"Yeah, already a step ahead of you" she cut him off impatiently, slowly retracting her cool hands from his body and he just raised his eyebrows in admiration, meeting her knowing brown gaze, "we can get there through the closed unit"

"Why did you say it like that was a bad thing?" he questioned, frowning at her worried gaze.

"Because that's where they keep the real psychos"

"That's a _really_ comforting thought, thanks for that"

She frowned at him, turning around to glance at him as she walked over the threshold, "why are you thanking me for that?"

"Uh… never mind" he mumbled and despite the situation he had to smile, "I was being sarcastic"

"Oh" she nodded a little, "I got it now"

"I guess you must feel a little out of the loop. Being a coyote for eight years and all" he commented quietly, trying to spark some form of conversation between them as they zig zagged down the corridor, "how are you, uh, adjusting?"

She frowned at the question, like she was curious as to why he was asking, "It's… strange. Things have changed a lot but I have the mental capacity of a teenager if that's what you're wondering" it was like she could read his mind, "But it's like I'm constantly playing catch up"

"It must be difficult" he sympathised with her, now questioning their packs decision to transform her back to human if this was how much pain it was causing her, "I'm… we're really sorry" he apologised again, "we did have the best intentions – honest"

She glanced at him sideways, warm brown eyes melting as they met his honest stare, "I know you did. That's why I'm not tearing you to pieces right now"

He snorted at that, following her lead down a flight of stairs.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, that's just something Kaylz would say is all"

"Hmm" she didn't sound all too interested, "is she a coyote too?"

"No"

"A werewolf?"

"Not really. It's kinda complicated" he answered honestly, "but uh… you know… if you did want to stay human-" he broached the subject delicately, "-I'm sure she and Scott and all my other friends would help you out there too. You could be part of our pack"

"No thanks" she dismissed immediately, fishing a key card from her pocket that she must've stole from one of the orderly's, "I don't play well with others"

"Well you're managing to keep up a conversation with me" he answered honestly, "and, hey, you haven't tried to kill me" he shot her a small smile as she cocked an eyebrow at him, "progress, right?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"… no" he mentally punched himself, "sorry"

He was sure he heard her snort, swiping the card so the metal grated door swung open, "you're very irritating, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes, all the time" he answered without pause, "like, every single day"

"Irritating in a good way" she corrected herself, both speeding up as the patients got sight of them and starting banging on the glass and doors, mumbling and shouting incoherent things at them as they passed, "if that's possible"

"So is that, like, a compliment?"

She just shrugged, "take it whatever way you want"

He smiled and for the first time since she punched him when she first saw him he was sure he saw a brief smile of amusement.

"How did you get that keycard anyway?"

"I have my ways" she dismissed and he just nodded internally in approval, brave and mysterious, she would, he supposed, be a good addition to the pack but they would definitely have to work on her social skills, "here it is" she concluded, both reaching the old wooden oak door clearly sign-posted, 'basement'.

"Do we need a key?" Stiles asked, taking a quick glance around in case anyone else was down here.

"I could break it down?"

"That would also make a lot of noise so I'm thinking _no"_ he replied, scratching the back of his neck, "maybe pick the lock? Except I still haven't really mastered that art yet"

She rolled her eyes, pointing at the door, "well we have to do _something_"

"Thanks captain obvious" he grumbled under his breath, "okay, look, just stand back a sec" he reached for her wrist, gently tugging her back but winced at the cool temperature of her skin compared to the warmth of his, shivering indistinctively, "wow, you weren't kidding… you're freezing"

She didn't draw her arm back, nodding as she gazed up at him, "Yeah. Downside of not having a fur coat"

"I would offer mine – the coat part, not the fur part – but I don't exactly have one…"

She frowned, thick brows pulling together, warm eyes swimming with uncertainty, "no one here does" she answered obviously, "they're very strict about clothing regulations"

"Yeah I wasn't… nevermind" he patted her arm as her frown creased even more, "maybe they'll be a blanket or something down there"

"Or you could just give me yours?"

And this time it was him frowning, "I thought we just established I don't-"

"I meant your body heat" she cut him off bluntly, stepping into his personal space bubble, "you're hot"

Despite her not meaning it in that context he still blushed a little, Adams apple bobbing up and down nervously, "Uh… y-yeah I eh, I, um… people have heh, told me I… I burn hot" he quickly nodded his head, sweat building on the back of his neck, "think it's a genetic thing and-_whoa_-" he stepped back a little, "what are you doing?" he asked alarmed, "were you just going to kiss me?"

"Do you not want me to?"

He stayed silent for a second, kicking himself for getting himself in this situation and mentally punching himself, sighing loudly as she just frowned at him, still clinging to his arms.

"I uh… have a girlfriend. Remember? The one you saved?"

"And?" she asked in confusion, "what has that got to do with anything?"

"Um… Heh it… it just does" he stuttered, face flushing, "I don't know about eight years ago but typically when a guy is in a relationship he doesn't go around kissing other girls – generally"

"So you haven't kissed anyone else?"

He flushed again under her intense gaze, "th-that's not the point"

"Am I missing something?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, "you are a very confusing person"

"So are you" he shot back, heart hammering in his chest, "I just… I can't… it's not that I _wouldn't_-oh gosh this is all coming out wrong…" he mumbled to himself, shaking his head at his useless attempt to try and straighten things out, "you're a very pretty girl-beautiful actually and somehow funny despite being a little forward but-but that doesn't mean I would like to… or want to… because I _can't_…"

"Can't isn't the same as want"

His blush deepened, heat soaring to his face as she backed him to the door, still staring at him in confusion, "this is why being a coyote is easier. Humans are strange"

"I love my girlfriend Malia… _very_ much so"

"Then stop looking at my lips"

"You're talking, where else am I supposed to look?"

"Oh I don't know Stiles" and he jumped at the voice, eyes widening in shock, "be a gentleman and look at her eyes, that's the polite thing to do is it not?"

"Kaylz…"

"Oh, you remember I exist?" she questioned sarcastically and his heart started racing at her bitter tone as she stood a few feet behind Malia, rolling her eyes at them, "that's nice. I guess I should feel honoured"

He shook off Malia's grip, clearing his throat, "w-why are you here? You're supposed to be resting"

Her careful steady gaze trailed from his face to stare at Malia, giving her a critical once over, "I wanted to help you get the hell out of here but I guess you've already got that covered" she mumbled, "Malia right?"

"Yes" Malia gave one sharp nod, looking just as suspicious if not a little curious.

"Well I was going to thank you for saving my life and all but now I kinda feel like telling you to fuck off" she shrugged bluntly, "but I guess I can be the bigger person so… thank you" she continued sincerely and Stiles breathed out a deep sigh of relief – disaster averted, "but if you don't get your damn hands off my fucking boyfriend then I'll knock out all your teeth and make a necklace from them, we clear?"

Malia just frowned, sending Stiles a glance as if to say 'for real?' but never the less stepped back, looking like she couldn't grasp what all the fuss was about.

But despite that Kayla still threw Malia her jacket, nodding her head down to it, "well we don't want you freezing to death do we?" she asked rhetorically, "just don't think you're keeping it coyote girl" she warned, "try and take something of mine once, bad move, but twice? Now that's just plain stupid"

Oh crickey… this was going to be a _fun_ little group exercise.

**A/N) hahahaha okay im gonna say it Kayla and Malia will have a good relationship – it wont get explored much in 3B but next chapter they'll be a bit of bonding bc they are so much alike and then developed extensively later in season four haha hope you all liked this chapter and awwww Stiles telling off Kayla's mum haha so please please review so eager to hear from you all and see you real soon lovelies xxx **

**Also my fanfic tumblr is fanficanatic-tw :) **


	80. Chapter 80 - An eye for an eye

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine – omg u guys…. U guys rock I love you all and im so glad youre enjoying the story, hope you like this next update xxx**

"Well?" Kayla asked impatiently, "why isn't anyone kicking the door down?"

"Because that would make a lot of noi-nevermind" Stiles amended as she just kicked out at the door so it flew open, "apparently we're kicking the door open"

"It's quicker" she replied, "just as quick as you forgetting you have girlfriend"

Stiles faltered, ignoring Malia's steady gaze and focused back on Kayla who looked like that one action completely washed her out, "I'm really happy to see you but… but you're supposed to be in the hospital" he added, "Kaylz that's the best place for you right now, you're hurt and-"

"And I'm _fine_" she replied with, "so can we all just go in and hurry up? Unless you want me to leave so you can try and have another lip locking session?"

Stiles just glanced down guiltily as Malia huffed, "fine, I'll go first" and with that she strode in, "god, humans are strange"

And Kayla just sent him one confused if not bitter look before trying to follow Malia but he gently reached out to grab her arm, holding her close to his body.

"I wasn't going to kiss her" Stiles whispered, staring down at her with nothing but honesty shining in his gaze.

Kayla just bit her bottom lip, staring back with a steady and even look on her face, "then why did it look like you wanted to?"

He stood flabbergasted after that, his eyes widening a little in shock as he felt the grip on her arm slackening a little. Was that what it looked like? Because he didn't intend for it to ever appear that way, not _ever_.

"I... I didn't-"

"I get it Stiles, I do. Feeling lust is natural but just answer yourself this honestly" she said quietly, her expressive passive and a little bit sad, "if I didn't show up when I did, would you have really pushed her away?"

He faltered for a second at her blunt question, his shoulders tensing and she took that as a 'no', slowly excusing herself from his grip and following Malia into the basement.

He wasn't _that_ guy, the one that did that sort of thing. He wasn't and he never wanted to be. He was in a happy committed relationship and that was it. Whatever that was back there was nothing, he was sure of it. Malia was just a beautiful girl, that was all.

And _okay_ maybe he found himself a little intrigued, but that was nothing but simple curiosity. Who wouldn't be? But he still felt the guilt settle in his stomach making him feel sick. They had enough to worry about without this.

So he just followed her in, gently curling his hands around her slim waist and leaning down to skim his lips over her ear, feeling her shiver at his touch.

"Would I have pushed her away?" He whispered quietly, nodding gently, "yes, you know why?... Because she's not you" he answered honestly, "believe me on that"

Her breath caught, slowly twisting her head to meet his steady and open gaze and the faintest of smiles tugged at her lips.

"I do believe you Stiles" she answered, pressing her back into his chest, "why do you think she's still alive?"

Despite all the crap going on he let out a brief chuckle, nose skimming along her hair as whatever tension was between them immediately dissolved but Malia from a few steps ahead just turned around and raised her eyebrows impatiently, "well? There is a reason we're here right?"

"... But I'm seriously reconsidering" Kayla mumbled under her breath, stepping away from his grip and flashing Malia a forced smile, "you're not very patient are you?"

"No I'm not" she answered, "so can we please just hurry up?"

"Wow, she said please" Kayla mumbled in faux amazement,_ "shocker"_

Malia just shot her a look before rolling her eyes and turning back around, wandering aimlessly around the basement and Kayla just matched that look right down to a T and Stiles frowned, staring between the two in wondering.

They were eerily similar and it was starting to seriously freak him the _hell_ out.

"So what is it you're looking for?" she asked and Stiles snapped himself from his thoughts, refocusing his gaze back on her, "I mean bar an escape route – obviously"

"I don't know" he shrugged, taking her hand and leading her deeper into the darkened cemented basement, "answers maybe"

"And you think they're here?"

"Eichen house just seems to be linked to a lot of things" he replied with, scrutinising each dark and cracked wall before his eyes fell on the familiar symbol etched into the cement and his stomach plummeted, a cold chill settling over his skin, "I knew it"

"Knew what?"

"That" he nodded, aware that Malia had found her way back to them, looking between them and the reverse five symbol in confusion, "just like when I was sleepwalking"

Kayla reached out, gently tracing the rough lines dug into the wall and sent him a worried look, both silently communicating with each other but it seemed that annoyed Malia because she let out a huff, cocking an eyebrow.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"Probably a lot of things… seeming how we don't know you and all…"

She threw Kayla an unamused stare at that, narrowing her eyes slightly before turning to Stiles and looking towards him expectantly, an inpatient expression crossing her face, "well?"

"Uh…" he mumbled, slyly looking towards Kayla who was matching Malia's stubbornness and attitude exactly, or Malia was to Kayla, it was kind of hard to tell the difference, "it's… complicated, but wait-" he frowned in wondering, "-are you _sure_ you two don't know each other?"

"How would we know each other?" Kayla questioned, "I lived in Louisiana, she was a coyote for eight years so unless our four legged furry friend decided a cross country trip was a good idea, then _no_"

Malia just crossed her arms at Kayla's tone, furrowing her brows, "I'm not your friend"

"I was being sarcastic" Kayla replied with in exasperation, "jeez, you're a bunch of laughs"

"Sarcasm is stupid. Stiles?" Malia turned her knowing gaze toward him again, cocking a single eyebrow impatiently as he gulped as Kayla just shot Malia a roll of the eyes before matching her stance, both girls looking up at him with unwavering stares.

"Um… it's just… there's just _something_" he mumbled, pursing his lips and flicking his eyes between them, "I can't quite put my finger on it"

He could practically see the three consecutive dots flashing above their heads, total confusion if not a little insult shining in their hard stares, "so you definitely don't know each other? Or, you know, could be related…?"

"What?" Kayla barked out a laugh, looking like the whole suggestion was ridiculous, "No, no way. Where did you get that from?"

"… I don't know" he answered even though he did know – their similarities were endless, as well as this feeling he had churning in his gut. It made sense if they were - If somehow the Tates and the Hales had crossed paths – it explained why, all the times he had encountered Malia, she reminded him of Kayla. Or maybe he was just imagining things. Yeah he was probably just imagining things, "I mean… your middle name _is_ Tate"

Kayla's expression fell flat as she glanced toward Malia, a glazed thoughtful look crossing her features, narrowing her eyes in thought and Malia just gazed back, her wide brown eyes totally unamused.

"I don't have any family. I murdered them" she said bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Right. And mine burned to death in a fire" Kayla nodded, relaxing a little and shrugging at Stiles, "it's just a coincidence"

He didn't quite believe that, especially when they both said those morbid statements as a fact rather than filled with emotion but shook it off. They had more important things to work out right now. Even if something in his gut did tell him he was right.

"Okay well we should probably start looking around. There has to be something here"

Malia gave one sharp nod, striding over to a random pile of boxes and starting to unload them while Kayla turned around to look at him, only one emotion shining bright in her gaze: worry.

"I know what you're thinking" she whispered gently, "you're scared we're running out of time"

"We are" he nodded, "and it's getting harder and harder to stay awake like Morrell told me to"

"Wait – Ms Morrell?"

"Yeah" he nodded, scratching the back of his neck, "she basically told me as soon as I fall asleep, that's it, lights out" he frowned, "and then there was the death threat that followed that"

"I won't let her touch you" she immediately said, shaking her head, "whatever happens you are not getting hurt because of this. I'll make sure of it"

And he knew that, he knew she would do absolutely anything and that killed him. Knowing she would do anything, including getting hurt or killed, when it shouldn't be her protecting him, it should be them protecting each other. That was the way it was supposed to work.

"It's okay… don't worry about me"

"I can't help it" she whispered, her lips quirking a little, "that's what love does Stiles"

His heart warmed at that, a pleasant loved feeling coursing through his veins as she smiled comfortingly at him, "we just have to keep you awake a little longer. Scott and the others are already trying to find this weird silverfinger thing, apparently it has some ancient scroll inside it which tells us how to defeat the nogitsune"

"Wha-really?"

"Yeah" she nodded, "so just hold on a little longer and we'll fix it, just like I promised"

He wasn't going to get his hopes up, not when he felt this great evil stirring inside him, but he smiled back briefly, if anything, just to calm her nerves.

"Yeah… and then we'll have the best Christmas ever"

Her lips quirked, eyes lighting up "sounds like a plan. Just… no mistletoe" she jokingly warned, "it gives me the heebie jeebies"

So they carried on into the basement, Stiles sitting on the old ratty yellow sofa and accepting a brown box Malia had given him to look through whereas Kayla just sat cross legged opposite Malia on the concrete floor, flicking through paper files.

She knew Eichen house wasn't exactly a modern and up to date establishment, they basically adapted methods only used in the dark ages, but there was some seriously messed up shit down here.

From lobotomies to waterboarding the whole thing just screamed pure and utter torture.

"This was not a nice place" Malia murmured, dumping a stack of papers next to her, "they drilled holes through people's head"

"Yeah, trepanation" Kayla nodded, "pretty brutal huh?"

"Trepa-what?" Malia asked, cocking an eyebrow over to her and unlike before there was no wariness or hostility in her gaze, just wondering and curiosity.

"Trepanation" she repeated calmly, "derives originally from old Greek literally meaning 'borer'. It's supposed to increase the brains electromagnetic pulses for better health I guess, though it's pretty much been scraped for use in mentally ill patients. If people knew what Eichen house was capable of there would be an uproar"

"You sound like you're speaking from experience"

She paused flicking through another file and glanced up at Malia through her eyelashes – the girl may have been a coyote for eight years but she certainly wasn't stupid.

"Good observation skills" she praised, flicking her eyes back down to another file about electroconvulsive therapy, "guess we have a lot more in common than we thought"

"I checked myself in here" Malia mumbled, "I couldn't face looking at my dad every day and knowing what I did" she shook her head, "it was too hard"

A sudden burst of sympathy welled up inside her and she glanced up again, frowning at the girl opposite her, "I'm-I'm sorry. About your family" she added, "I can't imagine how hard it must be to suddenly just be, well, here. Human again"

Malia gave a sharp nod, "I don't like it one bit"

Kayla let a brief smile cross her face, "blunt and straight to the point, I like"

"I thought you hated me?"

"I did" she answered back just as forwardly, "when you walk in on a girl trying to liplock with your boyfriend hate is generally the accepted emotion. But, well… there's a lot worse things out there. It just puts things into perspective is all"

"So you don't hate me?"

"I don't know you well enough to hate you" she corrected, "but you did save my life. I owe you one"

"Yes you do" and Kayla just chuckled under her breath, "but if hunting was bad that season I would've eaten you"

"And I wouldn't blame you, survival of the fittest and self-preservation right?"

Malia nodded, staring at her in something close to acceptance, "no one's ever agreed with me on that one before"

Kayla just shrugged, pushing aside another file and quickly glancing to the side to see Stiles still engrossed in his work, blinking rapidly to clear his eyesight to stay awake and her heart broke, worry blossoming in his chest.

How much longer, realistically, could he stay awake? He was already pretty much dead on his feet and that killed her inside.

"So what's the deal then?" Malia interrupted her thought process, "why come here and try and break him out when you don't even like it here? I don't understand"

She swivelled her gaze to the girl, furrowing her brows, "how do you know I don't like it here?"

"Because when you said you had been here you didn't sound happy about it. So why isn't self-preservation important when it's for him?" she jutted her chin toward a seriously sleep deprived Stiles who had long since zoned out from reality and was blearily reading through files, "that's something I don't understand. Not yet"

She sighed, letting her gaze trail over his exhausted but still hauntingly beautiful features before glancing across at Malia who had a confused and thoughtful look plastered on her face.

"… it's love Malia, you're not supposed to understand it. It just happens" she let out a small chuckle, "and when it does suddenly you don't become the most important thing. That other person does. Which is actually quite creepy and scary but amazing all the same" she answered, "so yeah, you're right, I don't like it here. I hate Eichen house. The six months I spent here when I was younger still gives me nightmares and that's with most memories missing. So maybe this happened to me-" she nodded down to the open file and the pages on trepanation, "-or that-" jutting her chin towards the pages on ECT, "-but all of that doesn't matter. Not when you're trying to protect someone that means so damn much to you"

Malia just continued to frown, her eyes glazed over in confusion, "so you would die for him?"

Kayla just nodded – if she was trying to bury the hatchet with Malia she may as well be honest while she did, "Yeah. In a heartbeat. A hundred times over"

"Well that is about the stupidest thing I've ever heard" and ahhhh gotta love that bluntness, Malia honest statement making her lips quirk, "and no one can die a hundred times"

"It was an expression" Kayla replied with calmly, "but you're right, it is stupid and reckless and totally and completely irrational, something I always thought I wasn't, but it is what it is. I can't really explain it to you Malia, except comparing it to the animal instinct to protect… like the instinct you had to find your sister's doll"

Malia tensed at the mention of her sister but soon relaxed, a sad glint shining in her eyes, "so like that?"

"Kinda" Kayla answered, "so despite me still a little bit wanting to punch you for hitting on him, you helped him get this far…" she trailed off, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips, "… maybe you won't be so bad at this human thing after all"

Malia looked a little caught off guard with her statement, her brows pulling together instantly, "you think?"

"Yeah, I do" she replied with honestly.

Malia just let out a gentle hum, giving her a nod before glancing back down at the box and pulling out another stack of ratty old brown files, getting absorbed in her reading but she got distracted by Stiles letting out a soft and almost inaudible wince, shaking his hand a little after the stinging sensation from a deep paper cut sliced into the fleshy pad of his thumb, his irritation and fear evident in his frenzied brown gaze.

So she just picked herself up, unfolding her jean clad legs and taking a brief second just to stop the dizzy spell that assaulted her before padding her way quietly over to the old sofa and perched next to him, taking his injured hand in her grasp and overturning it to look at the small cut, already welling with blood.

"I already told you it's going to be okay" she whispered, "I fully believe that. Scott always comes through"

He lifted his eyes to meet her steady gaze, nodding a little, "I know he does"

But she understood his worry and the antsy feelings that soared though him, she was having exactly the same ones, so just gently curled her fingers around his clammy palm and allowed her lips to wrap around the lanky thumb joint, soothing the stinging cut as he watched before pulling back to press a gentle kiss to the irritated line on the skin, keeping her gaze locked on his the entire time.

"You're not even safe around paper Stilinski" she tried to joke light-heartedly and he smiled a little at her words, "maybe we should just…" she gently pushed the piles to the floor, "… yeah. Much better"

"You protecting me from another lethal paper cut?"

"I'll protect you from anything" she whispered back, cupping his cheek and brushing her thumb under his eye that was bruised black from sleep deprivation, "how much longer can you stay awake?"

"As long as I have to" he replied with gently, "but the lines on my back, they're already fading" he lifted a hand to tug down the collar of his tee, showing nothing but pale and mole splotted skin, "they used to come up to my neck but they're not anymore"

She didn't even realise her eyes were welling up with tears until she blinked and a single drop trailed down her cheek and she quickly swiped it away with the back of her hand, swivelling her gaze to Malia who was studying them both intently.

"Uh Malia, can you give us a minute please?"

"That's another expression isn't it?" she just replied with, "because a minute is really no time at all"

Despite the sucky situation she gave a brief smile, nodding at the girl, "yeah, more than a minute would be nice"

"Okay" she gave one sharp stiff nod as she picked herself up from the floor, dusting off the back of her slacks, "I'll be around there" she pointed towards the corner where the other part of the basement led, not even looking back as she disappeared from sight and Kayla just allowed her soft stare to swivel slowly back around to meet Stiles'.

"… I still stick to what I said earlier" he whispered, "you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous"

She scoffed lightly, "as if I would leave you Stiles. We're a team, and a team consists of more than one person"

He blinked, slowly lifting a hand to drag the tips of his fingers through her hair, pushing it aside so he could look at the angry red gash that had eight stitches sewn into the skin and his stomach churned at the sight, guilt flaring up in his chest.

"Still… you should at least be in the hospital" he mumbled, "it looks sore"

She just slowly raised both her hands, curling them around his wrist and pulling it away from her head, clasping their hands together, "it's nothing, I promise" she whispered, "please stop beating yourself up over it. I wasn't hurt because of you. Just because he has your body that doesn't make what he does your fault"

"… I remember it" he whispered, his voice breaking at the end, "all of it"

"… I know"

"Even hurting…" he paused, changing his words, "even when you got hurt"

"Okay, how about this?" she suggested, gently cupping both his cheeks and tilting his head up to gaze at her, "in the woods… when he grabbed me and… and I honestly don't know what he was going to do… hurt me again, kill me, who knows, but when he did you fought back and won, even if it was only for those brief seconds. You took back control" she shot him a small smile, "because you wanted to save me… and you did. That's who you are Stiles, don't forget that"

He blinked quickly, clearing his vision, "maybe what's happening is inevitable" he whispered, "maybe just accepting and giving up is the best thing"

She shook her head quickly, not breaking his stare, "Stiles..." She whispered, the pad of her thumb brushing across his cheekbone as she held his face in the palms of her hands, heart dropping at how clammy and cool he felt, "I will _never_ give up on you" she vowed fiercely as tears prickled her eyes, "whatever happens we will fight it, tooth and nail... And at the end of it we'll be wondering what all the fuss was about" she forced out a small chuckle, anything to try and calm him down.

His whiskey flecked eyes continued to peer at her, his thick eyebrows scrunching together as he stared at her in contemplation, "Kaylz I...-" he faltered, voice cracking, "-I hurt a lot of people, I hurt you and-"

"Shhhh" she hushed gently, moving even further forward on the old ratty sofa, shaking her head slowly, "you didn't hurt anyone... He did Stiles, the nogitsune, not you" she reassured him again, repeating what she had said, fingertips dancing across his pale skin, "and we will stop him... I'm not losing you Stiles, not to him" she promised, fully intending to keep it, willing to do anything in her will power to make sure Stiles was okay, that was all that mattered right now.

"I haven't got much time" he admitted meekly, panic beginning to dawn on his features.

"Morbid much?" She smirked, her throat aching as she held back the tears, "turn around and lemme check" she added, dropping her hands from his face but still letting them brush across his shoulders, not wanting to let him go, scared that if she did he would disappear from her and she wouldn't be able to get him back.

He dropped his gaze, slowly twisting his body around so his back was to her and Kayla ever so slowly moved her hands down his t-shirt clad back, feeling him shiver underneath her as she gripped the thin material with shaky fingers. Apart of her didn't want to look, she wanted to continue living in denial that Stiles was fine, that nothing was going to happen, that no one was going to take him away from her but as she slipped his tee further up his back she felt her stomach dropping as the angry red lines were already close to being completely faded, each snake like vein tracing its way back, like a countdown. Time was running out. She knew that, how couldn't she? It seemed like at every turn and corner there was a neon sign blaring at her, pointing to the inevitable - that Stiles was slowly but surely slipping away from them, disappearing into the claws of a beast.

Her eyes stung with tears, one hand dusting across the lightning veins with caution. Was this it? Was this how they were going to lose Stiles? After everything they had all been through all it took was a few marks on his back to act like a ticking time bomb? She bit her lip, almost drawing blood as she pushed herself forward to press their bodies together, her lips finding their way to his back to rest there. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be happening. Her arms wound around his waist, securing them both together as her soft lips rested across the angry hot marks.

He didn't have long... Twenty minutes? Half an hour? An hour? Not much longer. Then he would become void... Heartless, emotionless, forced to be trapped in his own mind while a monster took over. But one thing was for sure; she would do anything to make sure they got him back, she didn't care what it took, whatever he needed she would get, no matter what the cost.

Because losing him to the nogitsune was bad enough, but not knowing what would happen after that was worse – would he be tortured? Die? Would they all lose him forever? The uncertainty was killing her that little bit more everyday.

"I'll save you" she muttered against his skin as one of his hands wound around his back to soothingly rub her side whilst the other stroked her wrists that were clinging to his torso, "I promise Stiles, I'll get you back... I won't let him hurt you"

"It's you I'm more worried about" his voice was gravelly but soft, turning his head slightly to the side, "you, my dad, Scott, Melissa, Isaac, Lydia, Allison... You're all the ones that might get hurt"

She shook her head slightly, feeling hot tears beginning to slide down her cheeks, "Stiles... I meant what I said, I will never give up on you... With the possibility of sounding gushy and codependent... You're my world and I will do _anything_ to keep you safe"

"That's what I'm worried about" he muttered as her tears soaked into his skin, "Kaylz, I want you to promise me something?" And she nodded against his back, still clinging to him for dear life, "I want you to... To let go" and she pulled back in shock, shaking her head quickly, "I need you to let go if the nogitsune takes back control"

"No... _No_" he turned around, a devastated look plastered over his face, "never Stiles, I will _never_ let go, don't say that"

"Kaylz... If things do go south, which I know they will, I need you to do what you have to" he told her, his voice strong as his hands threaded into her hair, "I need you to look at me like the bad guy and not the guy that you love... Can you do that?"

"No" she was stubborn and strong, determined to not be backed into a corner... She wasn't giving up on Stiles, no way, "no I can't because you're not a bad guy Stiles, you're not"

"Not yet" his voice was filled with dread and terror, "Kaylz... I'll be long gone, I might not even survive, but-but if you can be strong and do what you have to then you could save a lot of lives"

"Maybe... But at what cost?" She retaliated back, her voice cracking, "at the cost of you? At the cost of knowing I destroyed the one person that I... That I saw a future with? Stupid senior year pranks and college parties? Hell I was even beginning to want to... To maybe have a family with you one days especially after everything we've lost... that's what you've done to me Stiles... You've made me fall in love with you and I-I can't let that go, I can't, I _won't"_

"Then don't think of it as letting go" he whispered, pulling her forward so their foreheads were touching, "think of it as starting something new... Maybe we'll still get that future but if we can't... You can, you can be so amazing... So inspiring... You can be anything you want and anyone would be a fool not to fall in love with you" his hand trailed down her cheek to caress her jawline, staring deeply into her eyes, "and I really want to be there with you Kaylz but... But I don't think I will be"

He had tried to be optimistic, he really did, but his pessimistic side won out – he had to plan for all possible outcomes and if the worst _did_ happen he wanted Kayla to not be trapped and tied to him, he wanted her to live her life without the burden of constantly worrying and trying to save him when it all may be a useless and fruitless attempt.

"Don't say that... _Don't_... I'm saving you, I'm saving you and that's final. I don't care what it takes, you can't scare me away Stiles"

A small quirk appeared over his chapped lips, his honey glazed eyes glistening with tears, "always so damn stubborn" he whispered, hot breath washing over her face, "I should've known that" of course he should've, it was Kayla, Kayla who was always by his side through thick and thin.

"I'm not giving up" she repeated, her voice wavering with emotion, "because... Because I know hope is hard to find but I have faith in you, okay Stiles? I have faith in you, I'm betting on you so damn hard because I know... I know you're a fighter and I know you'll come back to me, I know it"

His eyes swept across her face, one hand trailing up her arm to soothe her shoulder, "you can be my hope" he whispered delicately, "and you never know... Maybe we'll still get senior prank night"

Because, god, he wanted that more than _anything_. He wanted to be with her for as long as he could and beyond. If he was going to fight for anyone then it would definitely be her. She reminded him constantly that although giving up seemed like the easy and self-sacrificing thing to do it wasn't always better, sometimes you just had to fight back no matter what the consequences.

She chuckled tearfully, her hands still clinging to his torso directly over his rib cage as he brought her forward into a slow sweet kiss, his chapped lips tender and loving as they moved over hers with ease and affection, each touch sending a tingle down her spine.

They didn't have much time. Her fingers danced across his bare back as she pulled off his tee slowly, holding him close as he held himself above her, tender touches being pressed into her skin. Time was running out. The inevitable was happening. Each passing second was disappearing into the void, never to be got back.

And it would soon. The nogitsune couldn't be held back for long and he wouldn't be.

She raked her hands through his hair, tugging him closer as his body rippled above hers, his hands sinking into the plush cushions as he hovered over her but Kayla just slipped a hand around to cup his jaw, gently pulling him deeper into the kiss and Stiles had to lower himself to his elbows, his hips settling down comfortingly together, legs tangling around each other's.

This… this is what she wanted. Just him and just her. As simple as that. Why was that so hard to accomplish?

He broke the kiss with ragged breaths, his lips slightly pouted as he rested his forehead against hers and gazed at her with nothing but intense love and affection, slowly raising a hand to brush across her jaw line and neck, "… just… promise me one thing?" he asked quietly, hot breath fanning across her face.

"Of course" she answered without hesitation, both hands curling around under his arms so she could run her fingertips over his moving shoulder blades, meeting his steady gaze.

"… Promise me… promise me that regardless of what happens you'll live through it?" it seemed like such a simple request but they both knew how dangerous the world they lived in was, their mortality constantly up for questioning, "I can handle whatever happens to me, but if you die? It would kill me too"

He knew she couldn't promise that, she knew she couldn't either, but she knew he needed peace of mind, especially after everything he had been through.

She nodded against the arm rest, stroking his bare back, "I promise Stiles. You'll never lose me"

And with that he just gently rested his body against hers, capturing her lips again in a slow but heated kiss as she clung to him, fingertips brushing over the wild strands of veins that were slowly creeping back into shelter, getting ready for the ugly beast to rear its head.

* * *

"Guys… guys, I think I found something"

Kayla glanced up at Malia's voice, lifting her head from Stiles' shoulder from where she was sprawled over his lap, him gently brushing his long fingers through her hair and relaxing at one another's touch but Malia's frantic tone brought them back down to earth with a bang.

They shared a look before untangling their limbs and standing up, Kayla giving a small little back step as another wave of dizziness hit her, pain searing across the side of her head but Stiles just reached out and gently caught her around the waist, panic flashing through his gaze.

"I think it's best you stay here" he whispered next to her ear, taking all her weight as he helped lower her back on the sofa, kneeling in front of her with a worried look, "don't overdo yourself Kaylz… I'll be right back"

She just gave a small nod, not arguing with him as her vision continued to double and he reached out, cupping her knees and gently soothing them with his thumb as he placed a soft and loving kiss to her forehead, letting their noses brush.

"I won't be long" he promised, "and for the love of god, stay seated" he warned gently.

"… I will"

He pressed a slow but light kiss to her lips before following Malia but not turning around to check on her about ten times before rounding the corner and she let out a long wince when he was gone, raising a shaky hand to gingerly touch the large gash.

Damnit, why couldn't she just heal already? Not only was she basically powerless but now injured, what use was she really? Pathetic.

So she pushed past the pain, determinedly standing up slowly but a small creaking noise made her stop, eyes narrowing in thought.

"Stiles? Malia? That you?" she asked, "what did you find?"

She took a small step forward, hating the sinking feeling that plummeted in her stomach and the way the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end but before she could really grasp what that meant she was jerked backwards, a strong clammy hand wrapping around her mouth so she couldn't let out a sound of surprise and her body was effortless lifted back against the person's chest.

"…it's okay" a voice trembled next to her ear as she just kicked out, flailing about in his grasp, "he told me not to kill you. He has his own plans he said… he did, he said that…"

She kicked out again, trying to let a scream bubble in the back of the throat so she could warn them, so she could warn Stiles but she had barely made a sound, his thick hand muffling any noise so it got lost.

"I'm sorry if it hurts"

And just like that she felt a zapping surge of electricity cramp her entire left side, all the air escaping her body and leaving her breathless as her body shook, pain blossoming to every nerve ending as she slid from his grasp, body crumpling to the floor, her muscles letting out the occasional spasm.

She couldn't speak, her body jolting as she glanced up and saw nothing but piercing blue staring back at her and her blood froze, her eyes widening as she tried to form words, to speak one simple word but her lips just trembled, her teeth clamping down on her tongue.

He raised a shaky hand to his lips, indicating for her to be quiet, his eyes wide and frenzied and face eerily scary at how hollow and pale it was and just as he creeped around the corner, stun gun in hand did her dry and chapped lips manage to form a silent name.

'_Brian_'.

* * *

It was torture listening to their pained sounds and words as he attacked and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Forced to sat pained against the sofa as her muscles slowly stopped spasming, a dull ache spreading to all her joints as she watched Brian carry an unconscious Malia onto a wheelchair, strapping her roughly into it and a sudden well of protectiveness surged through her veins, an annoyed and frustrated huff escaping her lips as she shakily tried to crawl onto her hands and knees, wincing at the pain that assaulted her torso when she saw Brian carrying an unconscious Stiles towards her and dump him on an old style wooden restraint chair, proceeding to ignore her presence and tie him to it.

"W-What did y-you do to h-him?" she asked furiously but her voice came out hushed and shaky as she crawled onto the sofa, "y-you… I know i-it's you"

Brian stopped tying up the restraints, facing her nervously, "I do what I'm told. That way I can make things right"

"Y-You bastard" she murmured, hate filled in her voice, "why take control of him huh? _Why_?" but both their attention was diverted as Stiles groaned, his eyes slowly peeling open and that was when the panic surged through her, hating how his guilt ridden eyes met hers that sparked nothing but pure and utter terror.

"N-No… _no_" Stiles exclaimed, blinking himself back to his senses and roughly tugging at the restraints that held him in place, "Brian, stop this"

"It's not Brian" Kayla said weakly, trying to stand up but failing miserably, "not really"

Stiles' gaze darkened, fear spreading across his expression as he met the eerie blue gaze of Brian who was mumbling to himself, his head jerking from side to side.

"It's… it's him" Stiles whispered, his tearful gaze meeting hers, "he's not going to stop trying"

"Stop it, stop _saying that"_ she screeched, trying one last time to push herself up but she dropped like a stone to her knees, her legs giving way, "Brian, **please**, please stop… If you wanna make things right then stop this, don't listen to him"

But Brian just quickly snapped his frenzied gaze to hers, those unsettling blue eyes boring holes through her own, "y-you did this to me" he whispered croakily, "you made me like this"

She froze, her heart leaping from her chest, "… I know"

His limbs jerked again as he stood a step toward her, "he says I can touch you…maybe he'll even let me hurt you…"

And Stiles watched her literally tense, her green eyes sliding over to his as he jerked wildly at the restraints holding him in place, his tearful gaze sliding over to the mummified figure hovering behind the piping, knowing it was all in his head.

"No, stop it… please… please just let her go" Stiles pleaded, his frantic gaze flitting between the nogitusne and Brian who continued to creep towards Kayla, "_Please_, I'm begging you, stop this"

"I can't Stiles" the nogitsune hissed in his gravelly voice just as Kayla let out a brief scream as Brian literally yanked her up by the hair and slammed her back into the couch, "not until you let me in"

"NO, STOP" he shouted, anger and fear pumping through his veins as he watched in horror as Brian just straddled her waist, pinning her arms underneath his knees so she couldn't move, "STOP"

"Let me in Stiles"

"LET HER GO"

"LET ME IN"

"_DON'T TOUCH HER" _he hollered, jerking his body to try and free himself but all that happened was the restraints dug into and sliced at his skin, tears sliding down his cheeks as Brian reached out and in his hand was a simple steel long tool, like an ice pick.

"Maybe we should try a lobotomy…" Brian suggested in a calm tone, "then I can make you just like me"

"No, Stiles don't, _don't_ listen to them" he heard her scream as she jerked underneath Brian's weight, "don't let him in, don't sleep, Stiles _don't_, please,_** I'm begging you"**_

"If you don't let me in…" the Nogitsune's chilling voice echoed inside his head, "… I'll let him cut her brain apart…"

"STILES _NO" _she screamed desperately and he watched in mind numbing horror as Brian grabbed the side of her head, stilling her movements and slowly started to lower the long sharp tool towards her eye, "don't do what he says, _STAY AWAKE_, please Stiles, _please_, I love you… stay awake"

How could he? He promised he wouldn't let anyone else get hurt, he promised himself he would do whatever it took to protect her and those he cared about, _whatever_ it took.

"No… STILES _PLEASE_" she sobbed desperately, "stay awake, stay with me…** _I love you"_**

He jerked one last time, the restraints not giving up and he closed his eyes, the last sight he saw was Brian hovering directly over her, the thin ice pick steel just centimetres away from her eye when he blacked out and let the darkness in, the last thing he heard, the thing that would give him fighting strength and courage was those three words she shouted with pure honestly and emotion as he welcomed the devil back with open arms.

* * *

She tried, she _tried_ to convince him it was okay, that she didn't care what happened to her as long as he was okay. That was all she wanted, all she _needed_. If an ice pick through the brain is what it took for him to just have those extra few precious minutes or hours as himself and not trapped in his own personal living hell then she would do it, she would.

Because there's _nothing_ she wouldn't do for him.

But just as she saw the sharp end edging towards her, the tip starting to scrap along her eyeball did she hear a low growl of Brian's name and any and all hope got drained from her body.

That wasn't the voice of Stiles, not really, not when he sounded so sinister.

"I said let her _go_" he repeated, "your work is done"

She sucked in a deep calming breath as Brian's imposing weight left her, her ribs aching with deep hurt but not as much as the pain in her heart, her chest constricting.

How could she let this happen?

"Now now little Hale, didn't you miss me?"

She shivered at the voice, slowly twisting her tear stained face towards him, a little bit of her dying inside at the dangerous smirk tugging at his lips, no trace of Stiles remaining. But she didn't say anything, she couldn't even if she wanted to, just shut her eyes and let the sorrow continue to eat away at her.

Stiles was gone. He was gone and she didn't know when she would get him back.

But she soon pushed herself up, allowing the tears to fall steadily.

"Don't cry" he mocked lightly, "Stiles is still alive… I can feel him you know? Every thought, every emotion… every piece of darkness" his voice got lower and lower until she finally glanced up, her heart breaking all over again, "especially the hatred he feels for you"

She followed his dark gaze over to Brian who was just standing there, looking around in confusion and mumbling to himself, sweat beads trailing down his face.

"I-I did as you as-asked" Brian rambled, "everything, a-all of it"

"I don't care" the nogitsune dismissed him, "I've been waiting for this moment… this moment where I _finally_ get to meet the one person who Stiles hates most of all. The one person he dreamed of hurting. The one person he yearned to kill with his own two hands" he stepped forward, inching towards Brian, "the hate he feels for you is the purest of all, just as strong as the love he has for her"

"… no" Kayla whispered, trying to push herself up, "d-don't touch him"

He sent her a sadistic smile, "I'm just doing what Stiles wants. Fulfilling his darkest wants and wishes… he _despises_ him" he snarled, taking another step closer, "he's wanted revenge for a long time but his commitment to you stopped him. But I'll give him what he wants"

She let out a loud sound of panic, not wanting him to do this, not to Brian and certainly not to Stiles. When they got him back he would remember, he would remember killing someone with his own two hands and that would damage him in ways that could never be fixed, not really.

When she said she would protect him she meant it, even if it meant from himself.

But the nogitsune's hand had swiped out and backhanded Brian across the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"If only you could see all the things he's dreamt about doing" he whispered, rolling Brian onto his back with the sole of his foot, "the bloodlust he feels…"

"Don't hurt him" Kayla pleaded, dragging herself off the couch but falling to her knees, "please"

He ignored her, lifting his leg back before forcing it into Brian's side who let out a loud wail in pain, curling up into a ball, "Stiles wants revenge little Hale, don't you want him to have it after all he's done for you? Lying and going through hell just to keep you alive, don't you want him to have something for himself?"

"Stiles wouldn't kill him" she stated through gritted teeth – he may want to but he never would. That much she knew.

"That's _all_ Stiles has wanted since that night on old oaks' road" the nogitsune murmured, "that night you almost died because of him-" he kicked Brian again in the side who whimpered and her heart clenched painfully, "-that was the night Stiles finally accepted he had a dark side. And since then he plotted, and thought and wished the worst hell imaginable would come to him… he just didn't have enough courage to do it"

"Just stop hurting people" she exclaimed, "stop it, just _stop"_

He smirked, casting one disgusted look to Brian before slowly stepping towards her, "That's not going to happen" he warned, reaching out to wrap his hand around the thin silver tool that almost ended up through her skull before roughly grabbing her arm and hauling her to her feet, dragging her squirming body over to Brian before dumping her next to him like trash.

"The anger he felt, the distaste he had for him-" he jutted his chin to a curled up Brian, "-powered me. It was all over him as he opened the door inside his mind and it was delicious. So real" he added, "it was the taste of someone so full of _**rage**_"

She cast a quick glance down to Brian, seeing blood pooling from his mouth.

"… Don't make him do this" she whispered, "please"

"Why do you keep asking that?" he whispered darkly, "Stiles _wants_ this. He _wants_ to tear him apart"

"But I don't want him to" she replied with softly, "and he respects that… don't do it"

"Little Hale… stop trying to be good" he kneeled down next to her before his lips curved into a dangerous smile, "it doesn't suit you"

And with that he grabbed at Brian, tilting his head towards the ceiling before slamming the thin metal ice pick straight through one of his wide terrified blue eyes, a gut churning sound of squelching echoing in her ears as the metal tore straight through his orbital socket, crunching through bone before careening through his brain and slotting itself into the hard cemented floor below, pinning him to the spot.

And she tried, she _tried_ to stop it but she was too slow. By the time she lurched forward and grabbed at his arm blood had already sprouted out and splattered them both, Brian's loud and pained shout fading off into a choked gurgle as his body flopped.

"No…. no no no" she mumbled, forcefully shoving the nogitsune out the way and hovering over his lifeless body, "no, no not like this… not like this" she whispered brokenly, her hand finding its way to the metal tool because she had to do something, she _couldn't_ let someone else die, even if it was Brian.

She couldn't let Stiles see his body doing all these dark biddings, it was noting but hell and torture for him.

But the tool was covered in blood and sticky eye matter, her fingers slipping off it as her own widened terrified gaze met Brian's empty blue one, the cool metal protruding straight through one of his irises, his haunting lifeless stare boring straight through hers.

The nogitsune just ignored her distress, raising a hand and wiping away a splatter of blood that hit his cheek.

"I've got a message from Stiles" he whispered lowly, leaning forward so his lips grazed her ear as she stared down at shock at the body below her, her gut churning, "… an eye for an eye"

**A/N) ooooh creepy hhaha but omg that's long as it past four in the morning and wtf am I doing with my life ahaha lol but I hope you all like and please please review dying to hear your thoughts (like seriously im brian right now) hha so please review and see ya real soon.**


	81. Chapter 81 - The Queen

_**Disclaimer:**_** Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form (sad face) and a massive shout out to those that followed/favourited and reviewed including – Amandalucia, avatarroku, Tazytara, EllieDragon, Yuki0123, Ashleymcd25, RTP1995, zvc56, zikashigaku for reviewing haha and yes, lol, Jody is evil like totally got all her morals wrong ha – thanks for leaving your thoughts hope you like this next chapter xxx**

She felt an uncomfortable shiver run down her spine at his low guttural tone, her eyes shining with unshed tears. It wasn't so much that she felt sad that Brian was dead – after everything he had done she knew karma would catch up to him – but more so at how it happened. That the nogitsune did something so dark, so twisted, because somewhere in Stiles he imagined doing the exact same thing and that physically made her stomach hurt.

"… you killed him" she murmured softly, "you… you made Stiles watch you-"

"I've made Stiles watch a lot of things sweetheart" he cut her off lowly, "most of which he enjoyed" he added in afterthought, slowly grazing his cool palms up the sides of her arms, "and I know for definite… he wholly enjoyed _that"_

Her mouth went dry, a hollow loud gulp making her ears pop as she was stuck gazing down at Brian, blood slowly starting to ebb out around his head, "so what are you going to do? Kill everyone Stiles has ever disliked? Because that'll be a long list"

"No… Brian was an exceptional circumstance" he murmured, cool breath tickling her ear, his lips fluttering across her lobe, "he's the person he hated most of all – even more than me"

"Well…" she whispered, finally breaking her long stare with Brian's one hollow empty stare, ignoring the way her gut lurched at the sight of blood and sticky brain matter spilling from his broken eye socket, "… Brian is like frigging Santa Claus compared to you"

He let out a small brief chuckle and she shivered at how close he was to her back, "deflecting your fear with humour, it won't work" he mused, "I can already smell it all over you… the increase in your heartbeat…" she was sure he lightly laid his hand across her back, no doubt feeling the hammering her heart was doing against her ribcage, "…your quickened breathing pace…"

She just dropped her gaze to the cement floor, clenching her jaw, "don't touch me"

"That's a change from three nights ago"

She jerked back away from him, hating how amused he sounded and pushed herself back on her hands, slipping through the slow forming pool of blood and narrowed her eyes, "we'll destroy you" she warned, "anytime now Scott will figure it out and you'll be nothing more than a bad memory"

He cocked his head to the side, scrutinising her, "but how many of your friends will I take with me if that does happen?" he asked and she felt her stomach drop, "Scott maybe… his so called pack would fall apart without the true alpha, so righteous and fearless… or maybe that useless lump in the hospital, Isaac is it? I could cut him down without any thought… or it could even be Allison, I have never particularly liked hunters, too arrogant and have a rather large hero complex… but I know if I did get my hands on that little banshee, you definitely wouldn't like that" he smirked at her, a dangerous hint gleaming in his eyes.

"Don't touch any of them" she warned.

".. or maybe…" he hummed gently, voice husky and deep, "… maybe I'll just kill you" she met his gaze through the dark, unable to drop it, "you've given me everything I've needed, I have more power than I ever dreamed of and I can use that to cause my own chaos, why should I let you live?"

She kept staring into those endless dark depths, her skin breaking out into an uncomfortable sweat, "then do it" she whispered, "kill me… what's stopping you?"

His smirk grew wider, amusement shining in his eyes, "because that would be too easy little Hale, and I like to make things difficult. So maybe I will kill your friends, or I'll kill you, or I'll watch you kill yourself-" she frowned at that, confusion evident in her gaze, "-but I will not make it easy for you. Stiles is _mine_ now and this is _my_ time… I've waited years for this-" he hissed, wrapping his hands around her ankles and suddenly yanking her forward so their faces were just a mere few inches apart, "-so whatever you and your little friends think you know, unknow it" he whispered, cool breath grazing across her lips, slowly lifting a single hand and raking it through her hair, "because the rules have changed" and with that he pulled at her hair, tugging some long strands free and holding them up to scrutinise and she winced a little, throwing him a dirty glare.

"And you can do that with a few strands of my hair?" she mumbled sarcastically, shivering as his free hand that was stroking her ankle, slid up to curl around her knee joint.

"The less you know the better" he whispered, "don't want to ruin the surprise"

"Well I hate surprises" she shot back, well aware his hand was crawling up to rest on her thigh.

"… don't we all?" he smirked but they both heard a small groan and glanced to the side, seeing Malia slowly waking herself up, the drugs waring off and the nogitsune just leaned towards her, smirking as she shivered, "and she really is pretty… the similarities between you two really _are_ astounding"

But with that he stood up, raising to his feet gracefully, so unlike Stiles she felt a deep sadness settle in her chest, unable to stop her gaze following him.

"I'll be seeing you, little Hale" he nodded at her, like they were civilised to one another and she just glared back in return making him smirk.

"I don't care what it takes…" she whispered, more so to herself as he slowly started walking away, clasping the few strands of hair in his hand securely, "… you'll regret ever taking Stiles"

He stopped just before he reached the basement steps, tilting his head a little to the side so all she saw was the dark shadows casting patterns across the side of his face, "and I'll show you the price of love – let's see if it's one you're prepared to pay" and with that ominous statement he slowly mounted the stairs, completely ignoring her presence and she just gave his back one last saddened look back, feeling like her heart was tearing in two.

It felt like every time they got Stiles back it was only for a few brief moments and then he was robbed of them again and she didn't know when, or if, this vicious circle would _ever_ end.

Because, truthfully, all she needed was Stiles back safe and well, _whatever_ the consequences. It was what they _all_ needed.

But another achey groan tore her gaze away from the empty staircase to Malia who was slowly opening her eyes, pulling at the binds that held her in place.

"What the holy hell just happened?"

She could explain but that explanation would be rather long winded and she really didn't know if she had it in her to repeat everything that had happened from beginning to end. So she just settled in giving Malia a helpless look before bursting into tears.

Yeah… classy.

But she didn't care. The one person she loved with every beat of her heart was gone again, robbed, stolen, probably going through hell and there wasn't a _damn_ thing she could do to stop it. She didn't know how many times she could go through this over and over again, only for the same inevitable result.

They had to up their game – _she_ had to up the ante and put everything on the line if they stood any chance in hell of stopping the nogitsune and saving Stiles.

Regardless of the outcome.

* * *

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Malia asked just a few hours later as she pulled her through the basement window having broken the bars off with the incredible strength she had, that kind of strength non existent in Kayla after her accident and the fact the nogtisune robbed her of whatever supernatural power she had, helping her stand up.

"Yeah" she nodded, both walking briskly towards the large metal gates, "it's… _complicated_, so I hope you can keep up"

Malia just shot her a sideways look, as if to say 'what, you think I'm stupid?' and so the whole gruesome story unfolded.

She talked as she drove the stolen car as fast as she could towards Scott's house, stopping and answering Malia's questions as best she could, even about Brian.

"So Stiles killed that kid?"

"No, the nogitsune did" she sighed, parking haphazardly along the sidewalk and no doubt scraping a few cars as she did, "and his name was Brian"

Malia shot her a frown, "but why?"

"Brian wasn't our friend. He did a lot of terrible things to us and apparently the nogitsune just acted on Stiles' hatred" she turned the engine off, shrugging as she did so, "and if we don't work out a way to stop him… a lot more people are going to die"

"Okay so why not just kill him?" she suggested, both stepping out of the old beat up car, "surely one life isn't worth more than that"

Logically she was right of course, how was one life worth more than countless? But logic had long since flown out the fucking window. There was no logic when it came to saving him, just pure recklessness and sacrifice.

"Normally I'd agree with you" Kayla whispered, both walking up Scott's path, "but… but I can't on this one. Not when it's him"

"So it's either find a way to stop him without killing Stiles, or sit back and watch as he destroys lives?"

Malia sure was blunt, "yeah, pretty much"

And without knocking she just walked right in, Malia on her tail.

"Scott? Scott you here?" she called out, hearing a quick shout of her name as he appeared at the top of the staircase, his eyebrows cocked.

"Kay? What are you doing here? What happened-"

"it's too late" she interrupted as he pretty much raced down the stairs, "Stiles is… he's…" she stopped, hating how the ache in her chest deepened, "… we're just too late"

Scott's face fell, his shoulders sagging, "the nogitsune took over again, didn't he?"

She nodded, gulping as she did so and met his gaze steadily, "yeah… right in front of my very eyes but this time was different. It felt different" she explained, "it felt… _final"_

Scott sent her a saddened look, his brown gaze full of regret and guilt, "unless…"

"Unless…?" she asked, "What? Did you find the scroll?"

He nodded in confirmation, "it says we can defeat the nogitsune by changing him"

"Changing him? But how can we…" daunting realisation hit her, her eyes widening at her friend, "change him as in give him the bite?"

"That's my best guess" Scott sighed, "but there's a lot of variables, things that can go wrong…"

"And knowing our luck, it will" she murmured, "I mean, I know somewhere in him Stiles wishes he could be stronger, faster, be something more but getting the bite is more of a mind thing and… and I dunno if he would survive it or not"

"We have to think of something" Scott nodded, "Kira's mom is adamant about getting rid of the nogitsune, regardless of who the host is"

"Malia…" she swivelled her head to the side, "explain to Scott what you and Stiles found"

So she did – quick and bluntly delving into the story about the mummified body buried in the walls of the mental institution and she gave Scott the photo found in the stranger's jacket pocket, Kayla pointing at the familiar face.

"And who does that look like?"

Scott's face paled, "…Kira"

"I think her family are more involved than they're letting on" Kayla guessed, "and I think that if they stop trying to kill Stiles for one minute, they might know a way we can save him"

Scott nodded, grabbing his jacket from the hooks on the wall, "I'll text Kira, see if we can speak to her mom"

"Scott wait-" she grabbed his arm before he leave in a rush, "he, uh… the nogitusne, he told me… he basically said that whatever we know we should unknow… that he's changing the game" she whispered, "he's planning something that none of us is going to see coming…"

"Did he say anything else?"

She dropped her gaze, hating the way tears started burning her eyes, "he killed Brian" she murmured, her bottom lip wobbling, "he killed him and I couldn't stop him… that's what Stiles saw, he had to watch as he…" she cut herself off, choking back her anxiety and worry, "… Scott we have to stop him, we _have_ to"

He reached out, pulling her into a gentle hug, "and we will, I promise. And if the only way is through a bite then I'll do it. I promise he'll be okay"

She wrapped her arms back around him, burying her face into his shoulder, "… just… be careful. He's not Stiles anymore and I don't know what he's capable of"

He pulled back, tucking some hair behind her ears and tilting her chin up to give her a comforting smile, "right back at you" he whispered, "try and get some rest, you don't look well"

Kayla just nodded a little, swiping her cheeks with the back of her hand to stop herself from crying (again), hating how weak she was being, "he uh… he did it to save me" she admitted in a quiet voice, dropping her gaze, "he let him back in to save my life, whatever happens is just as much my fault as it is the nogitsunes"

"No, you shouldn't believe that" Scott said reassuringly, cupping her shoulders in his comforting grip, "Stiles wouldn't want you to think that"

She met his stare tearfully, raw guilt tearing up her insides, "… regardless, he's changed the rules and _anyone_ could get caught in the crossfires"

* * *

The doctor gave her the all clear… well, kinda. Okay not really. The stitches would have to be in for another week and although her skull fracture was minimal and easy to treat, it could still cause a lot of pain and he urged her to just stay in hospital for another couple of days but she refused.

As if she could sit back and relax in a damn hospital bed while Stiles was god knows where.

So he prescribed her some more pain meds but she immediately binned them – the last thing she needed through this stressful time was some pills in her pocket – that was just a recipe for disaster for a drug addict but had soon found herself outside Isaac's hospital room in the ICU, watching through the small window as Camden sat sleeping next to him.

He looked better but still bad. Isaac almost died that night and she couldn't imagine _ever_ losing him, she didn't want to. He was her friend, one of her_ best friends_, and she loved him for that. She loved how far they had come, how they had developed, how she trusted him with her life. Isaac was just a general all around great guy and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him… just like she couldn't with Allison or Scott, Lydia and Stiles, it was a hellish position to be put in, wondering which of your friends might get caught unlucky and lose their life.

But she must've been standing there longer than she realised because the door squeaking open jolted her from her daydream, her sad eyes meeting Camden's tired gaze.

"Kayla" he greeted, giving her a nod and although she never really knew him, having only really conversed with him when he was an alpha and a pretty cocky and arrogant one at that, she saw his vulnerabilities shining in his blue stare – he was scared that he almost lost his brother.

"Hey Camden" she smiled as much as she could, "how's he doing?"

"Better I think – the doc is amazed at how fast he seems to be recovering"

"Perks of being a werewolf I guess" she nodded, gazing past his shoulder and settling on his lone still figure in the bed, machines plugged in around him, "I'm… I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked quietly, "you didn't do this"

"But I didn't stop it either" she replied with softly, "and he… Isaac's…" she sighed sadly, "he could've died"

"But he's going to survive" Camden nodded, "I wouldn't let him die, not when I just got him back. Um… would you like to maybe sit with him for a while?" he asked gently, "I think Isaac would appreciate your presence more than mine, he always says I talk too much" he tried to joke but it came out flat.

"Can I?" she asked hopefully, eyes lighting up.

"Of course" he sidestepped, holding open the door for her, "you're his best friend, that's basically family"

She nodded in thanks, walking in slowly and glancing over her shoulder as Camden quietly shut the door, sending her the softest of smiles through the small window.

… Maybe a leopard _could_ change their spots.

She walked in slowly, softly padding across the floor and feeling her chest seize at how pale Isaac looked, his head tilted into the pillows.

"Hey Lahey" she whispered, pulling up the plastic seat and perching herself on the end of it, reaching out to clasp one of his hands, "It's me, here to bother you again" she forced a small chuckle, watching his slack face closely, "sorry I didn't bring any toffee popcorn this time, I know it's like our tradition" she joked, "but maybe after we clear all this mess up huh?"

He didn't reply – obviously – and she just sighed, gripping his hand tighter.

"Camden's been here ever since you got admitted you know? I know you're still mad at him, pretending he was dead and all is bound to piss anyone with their right mind off, but… but I think he's a good guy deep down. If he's your brother he can't be all bad, not when you're too good"

She paused, turning over his hand so she could trace patterns over the palm of his hand, "maybe you'll be a good influence on him"

She glanced up slowly, keeping her gaze trained on his face, "I miss you, y'know? I know I've been focusing on Stiles recently but that doesn't mean I don't love you too" she whispered, "because I do, where would I be without your annoying ass plaguing me all day" she joked, "so you better get your lazy butt up soon… I need my Lahey back" she whispered the last part, her voice trailing off, "I need you Isaac… we all do"

* * *

"Y-You found him?" she gasped, her eyes widening as she watched Aiden and Scott place an unconscious Stiles on Scott's sofa, "but… but-" her terrified eyes found Lydia's gaze, "-but you only get those feelings before someone dies"

Her friend just nodded, gulping as she did so, "that's what it felt like. It felt like Stiles is getting weaker"

Oh god…

She turned her gaze to Stiles, stomach churning at the sight of a deep gash across his stomach.

"Is he alright?" she whispered, "he doesn't look good"

Deaton just took a step forward, studying the cut, "well it's stopped bleeding… if anything it looks like it's healing"

"Like we heal?" Aiden asked in shock, starting to look a little freaked out.

"But that's a good thing" Kayla nodded, "if he's healing then Stiles won't get hurt from this"

"Good for him yes" Deaton nodded, "but bad for us"

"I don't care about that, as long as Stiles is okay" she whispered, sighing deeply, "for now at least"

"Well I don't fancy our chances against a thousand-year-old spirit so maybe we should tie him down or something" Aiden suggested, "he could wake up at any moment"

"I've got something better" Deaton pulled out a small vile, "someone open his mouth"

Scott and Aiden immediately stepped forward, pinning Stiles down and holding his jaw open as Deaton let some clear liquid slide down the back of his throat but just as he did Stiles' furious eyes snapped open, his strong hand clasping around Aiden's throat.

She immediately stepped forward on instinct, gasping at the image but Lydia grabbed her arm tightly, hauling her back.

"Don't Kay, that's what he wants" she warned, "strife and chaos, remember?"

Right… because she would want to protect Stiles whereas Aiden would probably try and rip his head off. So she listened to Lydia and she did try, wincing as Scott had to physically grab at Stiles' arm to pull him off of Aiden who was struggling for breath, Stiles collapsing back against the sofa as he tried to move his arm that was slowly paralysing.

"Kanima venom" he practically spat out, turning his dangerous gaze to Deaton, "nice move" he unwillingly praised, his whole body sagging back against the sofa.

But Aiden wasn't having any of that, his short temper winning out as his claws extended, a loud and ferocious growl ripping free from his throat as he stepped forward and everything went black in her vision, fearful that Aiden would in fact try and rip Stiles' throat out, and she found herself jerking him backwards, her wide eyes furious and full of warning.

"_**Don't**_… don't touch him"

He angrily shook off her grasp, his eyes still glowing that dangerous bright blue, "don't protect him"

She stepped in front of him, forcefully shoving him back a couple of steps, "hurt him you hurt Stiles, don't forget that" she snapped, breathing heavily, "now put them away" she demanded, nodding down to his sharp claws that were still extended but he was being stubborn, _"Now"_ she near enough screamed, clenching her jaw and Aiden must've sensed her anger because he let them retract, the glow fading from his stare.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?"

"Oh don't you start" she hissed, turning around to glare at the nogitsune who was smirking up at her, "just stay still and shut the fuck up"

He cocked an eyebrow, eyes flicking down to him unmoving limbs, "something tells me I'm not going very far sweetheart"

She glared once more before falling back in step with Lydia, folding her arms but keeping her gaze still trained on Aiden, watching him carefully in case he tried anything else all while the nogitsune studied her with a dangerous smirk curving his mouth.

"You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lose that talent, too, did you?" he asked lowly, gazing in delight at a confused Aiden, "oh, I hope not. You're going to need it"

"What did you do to Ethan?" she spoke, controlling the slight shake in her voice.

"It's not what I did, so much as what he might do" he replied with, dark gaze full of amusement, "but I'll give you a hint… he's at the school"

"_Go"_

And Aiden literally ran, leaving them all in the dust and Kayla just shared an anxious look with Lydia, a cold shiver running down her spine.

"I do hope he gets there in time" the nogitsune murmured in faux empathy, "I like the twins. Stiles doesn't so much but that's just basic primal jealousy"

"Interesting…" Deaton murmured, "he seems to have access to all of Stiles memories and thoughts…"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Kayla asked in dread, gut churning as Deaton just looked up at her with a daunting expression.

"Both – it means Stiles is more alive than his oppressed state allows us to think, but it also means he knows all of our secrets, our strengths and weaknesses… he has the inside scoop"

"He knows everything Stiles knows-"

"-and remembers everything Stiles does" the nogitsune finished her sentence with a proud smirk, "I know each of you in the most intimate way possible…"

Her gut lurched, a cold chill settling across her skin as he felt his dark stare on her and glanced up, meeting those darkened, almost black, orbs and as much as she wanted to look away she couldn't, the ache in her chest expanding.

"…Every secret, every thought you ever entrusted to Stiles is now mine" he continued, "even powers" and she jolted in guilt, meeting his dark gaze and willing him to just keep his mouth shut, "so I wouldn't expect this kanima venom to last long… it doesn't work on her-" he jutted his head to her and she felt the shame and guilt swelling in her chest, "-so it won't on me"

"What's he talking about?" Scott inquired softly, a frown pulling at his brows, "what does he mean?"

She just let her mouth open but nothing came out – not a noise, not an explanation, nothing, just a pure raw guilty expression covering her features.

"Oh… didn't you tell them?" his dark but amused voice piped up and she just stared at Scott in dread, "don't you think they deserve to know that you're all but powerless because you gave it all to me? Tut tut little Hale, dishonesty is a sin you know"

"I… I uh…" she felt everyone's gazes on her and she crumbled, "I don't want to talk about it" and with that she brushed past Lydia and escaped to the kitchen, her skin crawling in disgust.

But that's exactly what he wanted – he wanted to trick and unearth all of their secrets, their insecurities, because it was all just one big game to him and he didn't care of the consequences – if anything he fed off them, just adding to his power.

"Doc, you brought something to paralyze his body, you got anything for his mouth?"

"Yes, I do"

She heard this as she sat at Scott's kitchen table, resting her elbows on it and running her hands through her hair, sighing in defeat and sadness as she heard the tape getting unrolled, Stiles – no, the nogitsune – letting out a loud growl of anger before trailing off into a chuckle, no doubt enjoying all the chaos unfolding.

Well he must, it would be like a damn Christmas feast to him.

"Kay?" she glanced up at Scott's voice, her eyes bleary as he gazed at her sadly, Lydia just behind him, "you okay?"

"Never better" she replied with blandly, Deaton and Melissa following behind them, "how long until it wears off?"

"Hard to tell" Deaton informed her, _"if_ he absorbed your immunity then it could be a mere few minutes or a few hours. Unlike you, his body isn't designed to repel the effects of kanima venom"

"So is he tricking us then, just to put the fear of god in us?"

"That, I'm afraid, I don't know the answer to" Deaton replied, "he could be bluffing, but if all depends how much of your power he did take…"

She glanced up, seeing them all staring down at her with a wondering expression except Lydia who could see her distress and just sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"All of it" she said quietly, "I can't even make my eyes glow anymore…"

"But how could he take your power?" Scott questioned and she dropped her gaze to the table in shame, "I've read that werewolves can take power by killing or absorbing it through their claws but the nogitsune doesn't have that"

"No, he doesn't" she agreed, meeting Lydia's gaze again before dropping it.

"So how… oh… _oh"_ Scott murmured in realisation and she looked up shamefully, "you… with him…"

"Not me, the other me, I don't know-look-it's complicated" she rushed out, "can we please not talk about it, I feel bad enough about it as it is without the judging looks"

"I wasn't going to-no judge" Scott amended as Lydia shot him a sharp look, practically sending him the death glare, "but you can't be completely powerless…"

"I agree" Deaton nodded, "your power isn't something that can be stolen, borrowed yes. It's incompatible with any other supernatural creature so the high he gets off it, the power rush, won't last for long. At some point it will leave his system and get returned to you"

"So maybe that's why he didn't kill me" she murmured in realisation, "he's had ample opportunities, even after… uh, it happened, maybe he knows this and thinks if he keeps me alive as long as possible I can be his own little personal power bank or something"

"Is there any way we can get it back now?" Scott asked Deaton, "because if he is immune to kanima venom then we'll lose him again"

"There is a way" Deaton nodded, "the same way you lost it"

"I'm thinking no" Kayla answered, pursing her lips, "sleeping with a thousand year old evil nogitsune is not something I particularly want to make into a sequel"

"Not in such extreme methods" Deaton answered delicately, "but just a simple kiss should do"

"Still creepy" she murmured.

"But if it stops him from getting the upper hand then it's worth it" Scott nodded, "I'm sure I just saw him move his foot"

"But only if you want to" Lydia added, "don't do something you don't want to do, no one's forcing you"

"I know" she nodded, "but I still believe Stiles is in there somewhere, if there's a chance we can bring him back in the next few hours then I have to try. Just uh…" she trailed off as she stood up, "… don't watch. I'm all for PDA but this situation is just mega creepy"

She took slow steps into the livingroom, feeling her skin crawl as the nogitsunes eyes followed her movements carefully, scrutinising and analysing her every move as she took a seat next to him on the sofa, keeping her distance.

"I gotta admit… you are smart" she opened with as he tilted his head to watch her, "having brains and cunning plus being a villain is never a good combination for the good guys. I think that's what makes this whole situation so terrifying… it's hard to outfox a fox"

He just cocked his eyebrow, agreeing with her as she slowly reached out to gently pull the tape back, "what surprise were you talking about earlier?" she whispered, "what are you planning?"

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

She met his gaze evenly, studying his features, "aren't you fed up of playing games?"

"Never" he answered honestly, "it's like chess… each move is strategic and full of tactics and motives and it's all about defeating the other team"

"So what piece am I?" she asked, "if you haven't killed me yet…"

"In this instance, the queen of course" he replied, "she can move anywhere, just like you. Willing to do anything" he explained, "she's the most powerful piece on the board-" his eyes trailed down her body at that, "-a secret weapon and oh so heavily guarded" his dark gaze flickered to the others in the doorway, watching them carefully, "and my favourite move, by far, is definitely the queen's sacrifice"

She felt a tingle run down her spine at that, his lips curling into a dangerous smirk, "it's thrilling to watch something as valuable as a queen to be given up for survival reasons, usually for chess pieces of much less value until combined. It's a game changer"

"Are you trying to hint at something?"

"Not at all" He whispered, "but I am right… you would do anything for Stiles and that does not work in your favour at all"

She sucked in a deep breath, moving a little closer to him, "maybe not" she agreed, "but doesn't a queen's sacrifice also have a negative impact on the opponent too?" she asked, staring up at him as his eyes darkened, "if I'm the queen, and you're the enemy in this game, that means I have the power to gain leverage on you… the upper hand"

"In some circumstances, yes" he breathed, watching her closely.

She nodded, clearing her throat, "I thought so too" and with that she reached out, cupping his cheek and tilting his head down, letting her eyes flutter shut as she let their lips graze, immediately feeling that spark ignite within her.

And not of love of lust, but of _power_.

So she deepened the kiss, feeling this unexplainable rush soar through her veins, like the feeling of sticking your head out a window at unimaginable speeds. She didn't realise how much she had missed it before, the feelings of confidence and strength, knowing she could do anything she wanted. It felt like she was finally herself again.

And it just got purer.

She broke the kiss, pulling back and peeling her eyes open and they started immediately glowing that bright dangerous green.

She smirked at his furious look, glancing down at his limbs that had now stilled indefinitely, paralysed for real, "checkmate"

"The game's not over yet little Hale" he said through gritted teeth, "not until the queen's sacrifice"

She ignored the lurch her gut gave and slapped the tape back over his mouth with much more considerable force than she had before.

Maybe not, but they had finally got the upper hand back and that could change _everything._

* * *

"What exactly was it he told you?" Deaton asked, "_exact_ words"

"I will not make it easy for you. Stiles is mine now and this is my time - I've waited years for this so whatever you and your little friends think you know, unknow it because the rules have changed" she repeated, "whatever that cryptic little sentence means"

"… So does that mean the bite won't work?" Lydia asked, "if he's changing the game, that means whatever was on the scroll is useless"

"No, he may have changed the game but not the outcome. He can't change how he gets destroyed by his weakness but he can change the consequences of that"

Kayla frowned, raising a hand and touching her head, running her fingers through her hair and going over everything in her head. It seemed weird he took some of her hair and she guessed it wasn't a little souvenir gift. Plus she had seen enough of the vampire diaries to know that it was never a good sign.

"What you thinking?" Scott asked, "have you thought of something else?"

"Uh… no" she shook her head and dropped her hand, dismissing whatever bad thought entered her head, "but there was something that happened at eichen house that now I think about it is a little weird"

They clung to her words, waiting anxiously.

"After he killed Brian he said 'an eye for an eye'" she opened with, "at first I thought he was being literal because, well, he _took_ his eye – or more so slashed straight through it_"_ she shivered, remembering the thin instrumental tool that crushed through his eye and straight into his brain, "but now, after what he said earlier… it sounds like if we kill him… he's going to take as many of us with him as he can"

"And that is not incredibly terrifying at _all"_ Lydia murmured, folding her arms across her chest defensively.

"Am I just overthinking too much?"

Deaton glanced past her, scrutinising the nogitusne still paralysed on the sofa, "I think we all have to choose our next steps incredibly carefully. He's smart and he's changed the rules… there's no telling what he has planned – for _any_ of us"

"So maybe we should get someone who knows more about the survival of a werewolf bite to see if it'll work on Stiles" Lydia suggested.

"I've tried, Derek's not picking up"

"I wasn't thinking of Derek" Lydia winced, "and please don't kill me for this suggestion"

She shared an uneasy glance with Scott, "who are you thinking of then exactly?"

"… your biological father…"

"Unfortunately-" she let her gaze slip to Stiles – the nogitsune – her stare saddening at the sight because time was running out yet again, always working against the clock and they didn't have time to be picky "-I think you might be right"

**A/N) okay lol I am choosing my words so damn carefully because EVERYTHING IS A HINT haha, and everything will tie together in episode twenty four, every cryptic phrase, every hint, every foreshadowing... omg though I am loving nogitsune storyline so much ha hope you are too and please please review so eager to hear what you think and next chapter up soon.**

**Also tumblr is fanficanatic-tw I post story stuff**


	82. Chapter 82 - Sisters by blood

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me (sad face) and OMG thank you all for reviewing and all the rest, it gives me so much motivation, especially because we are edging closer to the drama filled intense finale haha xxx**

"I still can't believe we just called Peter" Scott mumbled, "things must be pretty bad if we asked him for help"

"Bad is an understatement" she mumbled, all crowding in the Livingroom but trying to ignore the dark and piercing glare of the nogitsune, his gaze ghosting over each one of them, "there's rock bottom, then a ton of crap _then_ us. Peter might just be the shovel so we can start digging ourselves out"

Because it was true, there was no other way to put it.

However, the more she mentioned Peter the more she noticed Lydia getting more nervous – she might not be a mind reader but she could observe body language and there was definitely something Lydia was holding back.

"Lyds, you okay?" she asked quietly, her friends' mossy stare meeting her own in surprise, "whenever I mention Peter you start biting your nails… and you _never_ bite your nails – like _ever_"

"Well he did leave me bleeding out on the lacrosse field" she pointed out, "I'm not exactly thrilled to be seeing him"

"Hm… okay" she murmured, frowning at her friend because she knew it was something else, something she was holding back, "and he's kinda reformed now I guess… I think… maybe…"

"You're making me feel exceptionally confident, thank you" she replied sarcastically and she just shrugged, swivelling her head to the side as they heard a small chap on the door and it opened, revealing a half amused-half cocky Peter.

"The help has arrived" he extended his arms as a form of greeting, a small smirk tugging at his lips, "and oh boy… are you lot out of your comfort zone"

"Hello to you too" she grumbled, not in the mood for any games right now, narrowing her eyes a little.

"Kay" he replied and she didn't even have enough energy to snap at him to call her her full name and not any fatherly nicknames as he strolled in slowly, sliding the door shut behind him.

They all remained silent, still a little unused to this situation and Kayla could feel Scott tense up a little next to her but he relaxed a few seconds later, nodding at Peter – sort of like a mutual understanding had passed between them.

"So this is the nogitsune…" Peter slowly circled Stiles on the couch, hands clasped behind his back, "I have to admit, I really thought you would choose someone stronger… physically at least" he added and Kayla felt every single muscle seize up, keeping her gaze trained on his face, trying to gauge if any of his homicidal tendencies were about to unleash, "Stiles is known as being a bit of a scrawny twig"

"His body type is irrelevant to this situation Peter" she snapped, "he's not even Stiles and you're _still_ insulting him"

"Just expressing my thinking process" Peter mumbled, completely ignoring her as he bent down, squatting opposite Stiles so all they could see was his broad back, "though I guess nogitsunes are much more comfortable sitting back and reaping the effects, isn't that right? You like playing tricks?"

The nogitsune couldn't say anything, his mouth still taped but he did just cock an eyebrow, his glare dark and heavy as it pierced Peter's.

"Peter-"

"I thought we've been over this" Peter smirked twisting his head to glance over his shoulder, "weren't you going to try and call me dad?"

This was _so_ not the situation to therapy the shit out of their dysfunctional and fucked up fatherly-uncle-whatever relationship, it really wasn't, and just the fact he had the nerve to bring that up now made her want to bash his face in with a barge pole but she just sucked it up, gritting her teeth.

"Can you help us or not?" completely dismissing his request, "we're under some serious time constraints right now"

"I can" Peter agreed, turning back around to study the nogitusne, "but not in the way you want"

"So he's not strong enough to survive a werewolf bite?" Scott asked, tone dripping in disappointment.

"If it was physically, then no. He looks like a slap to the face would do him in"

She blew out an aggravated breath at yet another insult, glaring at the back of his head.

"But getting the bite is a battle within the mind and something tells me Stiles' isn't all there – it's repressed, submissive to the nogitsune's dominant being"

"But it's still there" she pointed out hopefully, "I mean… he's in there _somewhere_, I know he is. I was in his head and he was still fighting back…"

Peter slowly rose to his feet, his shoulders taut and rigid as he faced them, "It wouldn't be completely impossible to make Stiles the dominant personality again. Hard but not impossible"

"How?" Scott immediately asked before she even had time to absorb that information, "how can we bring him back?"

"You're not going to like it" Peter warned, raising an eyebrow and softly shaking his head.

"I think Scott just asked you a question" She pointed out, cocking an eyebrow impatiently.

"If we got inside his mind, found the real Stiles and somehow pull him back so he's in control again, not the nogitsune. An Alpha's claws have great power Scott… maybe it's time you used them"

Soctt lifted a single hand, gazing down at his palm as his claws entended, "you want me to dig inside Stiles' brain? But I've never done it before, what if I hurt him? I could hit an artery and kill him"

"… You don't have to" Kayla mumbled, looking up towards Scott with a knowing gaze, nodding her head reassuringly, "what if you did it to me, and I went inside his head?"

"Like you did before" Lydia whispered, eyes widening in realisation, "you have the perfect connection to find him – like lightning hitting the ground, the path of least resistance"

"So if Scott wanted to come, _theoretically_ all he has to do is get inside my head and we can find Stiles together – it cuts out the possibility of hurting Stiles"

"Stupid plan" Peter immediately shook his head, "stick with my plan, my plan is way better"

"My plan is legit the same just minus sticking claws into the back of Stiles neck – you said it yourself, Stiles' personality is oppressed and submissive, there's no telling what damage it could do his mind"

"Kay-"

"No, I'm doing it" she interrupted stubbornly, gazing across at Scott, "I trust you" she whispered, smiling lightly, "you're a good Alpha Scott"

"Aren't you scared I scramble up your brain instead?" He wondered, meeting her gaze nervously, "I've never done it before" he repeated.

"That's why Peter's here" she slid her stare to a very irritated and unamused former Alpha, "not for his opinion or leadership, for help. You gonna teach Scott or what? 'Cause your daughter only prefers her eggs scrambled and _not_ her brain"

He set his jaw stubbornly, "don't you think you've already risked enough for-"

"For what, my boyfriend? And no I'm not risking anything I'm not willing to give"

"You clearly inherited your stupid genes from your mother"

"Better than your psychoticness"

"Hm debatable" he mumbled but never the less rolled his eyes, striding towards Scott and lifting up his clawed hand, smirking at the sharp thick nails, "you want to pierce the skin of the nape of the neck with _just_ enough force to touch the brain stem – you sever that, the person will die, no if's or but's. _Dead_"

"You're not making this any the less terrifying" Scott mumbled, letting out a shaky exhale.

"And if you don't keep your claws aligned, she'll probably turn into a vegetable"

"… holy god"

She exhaled a loud huff, rolling her eyes, "Stop that. I know what you're doing. You're trying to scare him. Honestly Scott it's not that bad" she reassured, "it'll come naturally to you"

"… I had to try" Peter mumbled under his breath.

"Please just stop pretending to be a father, it's weird" Kayla said before turning her gaze to Deaton who had hovered back since Peter's arrival, "He's had the kanima venom in his system for a couple of hours now… do you think it'll ware off soon?"

He nooded bleakly, "his body may be weak but his mind is strong. He has a thousand years of resilience – we have no more time than we've already had"

"Two hours max, great" she mumbled, "okay" she shook her clammy hands, trying to get rid of the tingly feeling spreading down to the tips of her fingers, "let me just get a breath of fresh air, clear my head"

"Of course" Scott nodded, smiling reassuringly before he ducked his head a little, grasping her elbow in his grip, "and uh… thanks for trusting me with this, it means a lot"

"I would trust you with anything Scott" she whispered, nothing but pure honestly in her voice, "without a doubt"

"Careful Kay-" he allowed a small playful smirk to grace his lips, "-your hard bitchy exterior is slipping"

"I'll let it slide with you" she teased back gently as they both parted ways, Kayla slipping out the front door to gather her thoughts, trying not to let her gaze settle on the nogtisune as she passed but she couldn't help it – she looked.

And he was looking _right_ back at her.

She shivered at his intense stare, those once chocolate honey eyes were near pitch black, no warmth in them just a curious cold stare that always fried her nerves.

How come, with just one look, he was able to put the fear of god in her?

Maybe if it was anyone else she wouldn't be so freaked – if it was a stranger she could deal with it better but it wasn't a stranger, it was Stiles. Stiles fricking Stilinski, the one that wormed his way into her heart and stayed there.

That's what made it so difficult. Because she yearned and searched for some form of familiarity in his gaze or in his posture, even waiting for that addictive drawl to leave his lips but it never came. He was wearing his face yet he was totally and completely different.

It just did some horrendous things to her heart that she couldn't describe. The same heart she used to keep to herself, not even really sharing all that much with family and friends.

But then Stiles came along…

… and that changed _everything_.

She quietly shut the door behind her, taking in a deep long breath of the warm stuffy California air and letting it try to clear her head. To somehow make herself calmer and more relaxed, reminding herself that she had to do this, she _had_ to do it for Stiles.

She _**had** _to do it if there was even a chance they could get him back.

Slowly she let her feet carry her off the porch, tired green eyes glazing over as they took in Scott's simple but well maintained yard, smiling a little as she noticed a discarded lacrosse ball tossed to one side.

Sometimes Scott and Stiles would toss the ball to each other until it got too competitive and they had to take it down to the park or the school pitch and just that one fond memory made her heart clench.

No, she had to think positively. She just had to.

The sun blazed down on her as she glumly made her way off the porch, not really sure where or what she was doing as she walked slowly around the edge of the house, entering the back yard which was considerably bigger, an old slide and swing set still in place.

How cute.

She smiled briefly, imagining a younger Scott and Stiles playing together, totally happy and carefree.

Oh how times have changed.

A sudden surge of sadness welled up inside her, a terrified and cold hand tightening around her heart as she stumbled over to the cool wall, trying to calm down her racing heart.

No, she had to be strong and willed, she couldn't afford to break apart now. Not when Stiles needed her the most.

She let her shaky legs carry her towards the single step from the back door, collapsing down on the hard concrete and resting her elbows on her knees, gazing off into space.

She just needed a minute to get her shit together. One more minute until she faced the inevitable and tried to do whatever it took to get Stiles back. No matter how hard or painful it was. She knew, she just _knew_, things would start to look up once they got the upper hand. Once she saw for herself that Stiles was back and alive and unhurt.

Okay Hale, you can do this. Just... Just do what you did before. Drown in all the love you feel for him and get inside his head. You did it before you can do it now. You can.

After her little pep talk inside her head she sucked in a deep breath, wiping her sweaty palms off on the tops of her shorts but just as she was about to stand she thought she heard the hushed whispers of someone and frowned, twisting her head to the slightly open kitchen window.

"...know who it is" Peter mumbled, "tell me Lydia"

Lydia? Why the hell was Peter having secret conversations with Lydia? The one who, oh yeah, he almost fucking _killed_.

"And how do I know you can be trusted?"

Trusted with what? Her frown deepened, her curious side winning out as she slowly rose to her feet, creeping to the side to duck underneath the window, her heart palpitating on her chest.

"I'm helping you and your friends like I have multiple times. I've proved I'm more than capable of being trustworthy. Have I ever harmed Kayla in any way?"

"... Not physically" Lydia mumbled, "emotionally? Yes. Maybe I don't want you messing with this girls' head like Kayla's"

"It's a girl?" Peters surprised voice interrupted, "she's... She's a girl?"

Kayla was only getting more and more confused by the second.

Lydia sighed heavily, "yes... Yes it's a girl"

"Why are you so reluctant to tell me Lydia? It's not something I'm going to act on. I waited sixteen years for Kayla to find out the truth. I respected my brothers wishes. I just want to know"

What the actual fuck was going on?

She felt herself holding her breath, her stomach churning as everything finally started to click into place, like a slow turning wheel inside her brain.

"There's only months between them" Lydia whispered, "you don't wait around to reproduce do you?"

"Lydia... Tell me"

"... Fine" she heard Lydia's tone, giving into his demands, "Kayla's sister... Your daughter..." She felt her vision tunnel, shock running through her veins, "... Her name is Malia"

It was like that one whispered name made her lungs constrict painfully, all the air escaping her parted lips in one big shocked exhale that, if it wasn't for Peter's equally amazed state, he might've heard her but he never, too observed in the information Lydia had just given him.

"Malia?"

"Tate, yes" Lydia nodded, "but she has a dad. You may be hers biologically but that doesn't mean anything, not really. Just like it doesn't with Kayla. Don't force the dad role on people that don't want you. If you loved your daughters then you would take my advice"

Daughters.

Daughters as in _plural_.

She... She had a _sister?_

One that she had already met but thought of her as nothing more than a very vulnerable and hate filled sort of human?

But... No..._ No... fricking... way._

"Malia..." Peter whispered, testing the name again, "it's a nice name"

"One daughter's a werecoyote, the other a seductress... You have some strange children" Lydia pointed out, "what next? A were-monkey?"

Peter never answered that witty remark but if he did say anything else Kayla had completely tuned them both out, sliding down the length of the wall and feeling her jaw slacken.

This...this was just too weird. And by weird she meant completely and totally _nuts_.

Malia was her_ sister?_

But...

_Oh Jesus._

She couldn't even think properly, her mind racing a million miles per second before she finally picked up her composure and put herself back together, like humpy frigging dumpty, even though it felt like the ground had disappeared from under her.

But how long had Lydia known? Did she not think she deserved to know? Or maybe she was keeping it from her until all this nogitusne shit had been dealt with, she didn't know, and to be quite frank apart of her didn't care.

Because her crazy ass real father had _literally_ made another kid with months between the other one. He was clearly a bit of a player when he was younger.

"Thank you Lydia" Peter said, "this means a lot"

But she couldn't hear any more, ducking along the wall and escaping back to the front yard and shaking her head, trying to rid herself of any and all intrusive thoughts that could interfere with helping Stiles.

But at the same time there was a part of her, a small part, thinking... She had a _sister?_

That was both somehow reassuring but totally and completely crazy. She didn't know which one she favoured over the other.

"Ignore it Kayla" she whispered to herself, "pretend that never happened. Focus on Stiles. Help Stiles. The rest can come after"

So she mustered up all her strength, sucking in some deep calming breaths before she slipped in through the front door, a cold shiver running up her spine as Stiles - no, the nogitsune - already had his head twisted towards the entrance as she walked in, his eyes dark and heavy but shining with a knowing glint and although he still had the black tape over his mouth she was sure he was smirking.

That gaze made her uncomfortable - it was like he knew exactly what thoughts were going through her head, exactly what she was thinking, and maybe he did. Maybe he could like he did before, twisting and squirming his way into her head.

She dropped her gaze, slowly walking through the living room to grab a random dining room chair and placed in directly opposite the nogitusne, close enough that their knees almost touched.

"Okay, I'm ready"

"Wait... Uh Kay, maybe you should wait a little longer" Lydia suggested quietly, "you're looking a little pale"

'Well... Yeah' she felt like saying 'I _did_ just find out I have a sister, that would make you a little pale too' but held her tongue determinedly, shaking her head.

"I'm fine" she reassured, "I just... I just _need_ to get Stiles back" she mumbled, pulling her long loose hair over her shoulder and beckoning Scott forward, "so c'mon Scottie, claws out"

He stepped forward, a nervous glint shining in his deep brown gaze, "you sure about this?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it" she immediately replied with, turning her questioning gaze to Peter, "so when does he do it? Now?"

"No, he'll have to wait until you're in his mind-" he jutted his chin towards the nogitsune who was still flicking his intimidating stare between all of them, "-the _exact_ moment you do"

"So it's all about timing?"

"Yes" Peter agreed.

"Okay... Okay..." She whispered to herself, inhaling a slow breath through her nose and letting her gaze find the nogitsunes, unwillingly getting sucked into his dark stare, willing herself to imagine and hope that the next time she looked at them they would the familiar and endearing honey chocolate colour and closed her eyes, willing the strength and power of her mind to work.

And Scott just peered down at her carefully, his breath stuttering in his throat as he let his claws merely graze the nape of her bare neck, his gut churning painfully as he turned his wondering eyes to Peter, like he was searching for acceptance that he was going this right.

"A little lower" Peter mumbled, "otherwise you really _will_ turn her brain to pudding"

Scott gulped, trailing his claws a couple of centimetres lower, making sure to line them up evenly, "here?" Trying to keep his voice down as to not disturb Kayla but she really was in her own little world, completely distant.

"That'll do" and Peter really wasn't making this process any easier, "and remember what we talked about. Fast slick and clean. No hesitation Scott"

"Okay, okay I think I got it" Scott nodded, keeping his claws against her warm skin and waited with baited breath for any sign that she had managed to get past the nogitsunes defences but there was nothing, just her closed eyes and stiff posture and the nogitsunes amused stare.

"... Why isn't it working?"

"Give her some time" Lydia advised, stepping forward and frowning down in concern at Kayla, "but she'll do it, I know she will"

Scott stayed silent after that, his brows furrowing and anticipation and nervousness building up in his veins until he heard a change in her breathing and just seconds after that the nogitsune let out a loud gasp, his dark eyes widening a little and Lydia met his shocked gaze.

"Now Scott... _Now"_

And so he followed through, sinking the tips of his claws straight into the nape of her neck just as a wave of darkness washed over him, sending his mind careening straight into the cold depths.

* * *

It was like she was suddenly thrown off an extra tall skyscraper and just before she went _splat_ on the Tarmac she was suddenly fine... Except for the painful pounding her heart gave as her eyes flew open, her hands shaking.

"Scott... Scott you here?"

There was a brief pause that seemed to go on forever until she let out a a small sigh of relief as Scott called back her name.

"Jeez, thank god" she mumbled, straining her eyes through the darkness, "you haven't turned my brain to jelly then"

"Reassuring, thanks Kay" Scott called back sarcastically just as the lights flickered overhead and she blinked against the sudden onslaught of painful light, blinking quickly, "Are... Are we in eichen house?"

She shivered at the name, meeting Scott's gaze across the room, the alpha seated on the opposite bed in the small locked room, "seems that way"

"So are we in Stiles' head then?"

"Kind of" she replied, slowly pushing herself up, "but the nogitsune isn't gonna make it easy to find him. If he really did make himself the dominant personality then Stiles is pushed down. There could be god knows how many tricks in here designed to throw us off the trail"

Scott stood up too, both standing close together, "maybe we should stick together then?"

"Yeah" she nodded, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers, "good idea"

He held her hand right back, keeping his grip tight and sturdy as they both walked forward, Kayla reaching out with a single hand to try the door and, to her surprise, it opened wide, both sharing a nervous look.

"This is way too easy" Kayla commented.

"Like he's trying to trick us into a false sense of security?"

"Exactly" she nodded, giving his hand a small squeeze, "so don't let go okay? If we get separated then... Then gods knows _what_ could happen"

He immediately nodded, his gaze conveying nothing but nervousness but reassurance at the same time, "I won't let go" he promised, his thumb gently rubbing circles across the back of her hand.

She sent him a small smile, keeping him close to her side as they both stepped over the threshold into the corridor, a thoughtful frown tugging at her brows.

"This must've been where he stayed when he checked himself in" she mumbled, staring back at the empty dark room before letting her gaze travel down the bleak corridor, "depressing much?"

Scott's hand tightened briefly around her own, his eyes flashing bright red, "I don't have a very good feeling about this Kay"

"Yeah..." She mumbled, feeling her skin crawl, both starting to slowly make their way down the corridor, "well that makes two of us"

They carried on but as they did, nearing closer and closer to the neon green exit sign, the lights suddenly started flickering overheard, a cold chill running down their spines.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Scott whispered, starting to walk that little bit faster.

"Maybe because somethings bad is probably going to happen if we don't get the hell out of here" Kayla whispered, both speeding up until they were near running towards the exit, both throwing themselves at the door roughly and tumbling through in a rush, eyes widening at the sight of Stiles' empty bedroom.

"Okay now this is just plain creepy" she whispered, gazing over her shoulder at the solid wall they had just ran through.

"It's like a maze" Scott whispered, staring around in awe, "it's all one big distraction"

"So how do we un-distract ourselves?" She asked quietly, holding Scott's apprehensive stare, gripping at his hand until it turned white.

"... I wish I knew" he whispered back and she felt her stomach drop, her eyes trailing over the familiar surroundings of Stiles' bedroom, "but your hand is really sweaty"

She just shrugged, tugging him closer, "yeah... Right back at ya Scottie"

* * *

"They've been in there over an hour" Lydia exclaimed, pure undiluted worry blossoming in her stomach and making her feel sick, "what if something goes wrong?"

"Everything seems to be going smoothly" Deaton reassured her, observing both Kayla and Scott's still forms, "there's no signs of distress in either of them"

"But what could be taking so long?" Lydia mumbled, "isn't it dangerous, digging through someone's head?"

"It can be" Deaton agreed, "but they're both very strong willed. They'll be fine"

Lydia wished she could believe that, she really did, but she couldn't help but feel like things would somehow end up going very very wrong at some point, like this hand was twisting and clenching at her gut.

"I hope you're right" she whispered, sidestepping and taking a seat across at the bottom of the stairs, taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

"Have you told anyone else?" Peter had appeared in front of her, making her jump at the sudden appearance, "about Malia?"

"Just Allison" Lydia replied in a whisper, "talking about your illegitimate daughter hasn't really been a top priority of mine"

Peter just simply cocked an eyebrow down at her, "not even Kayla?" And a chasm of guilt opened up in Lydia's chest, "don't you think she deserves to know she has a sister?"

Lydia just broke his confused stare, tilting her head around the wall and letting her gaze settle on her friend. She wanted to, she really did, but she didn't exactly know how to broach this subject of conversation - especially at a time like this. She saw how scared and overwhelmed she was already, it's not like she could say, 'oh by the way Kay, you have a half sister by your crazy father than has tried to kill your friends multiple times'.

"She does deserve to know" Lydia agreed, "but how can I drop that bombshell when she's so wrapped up in saving Stiles?" She asked quietly, "how can I take away from that focus and determination for something so trivial?"

"I don't think Kayla having a sister is trivial Lydia"

"It is right now. It is when she's trying so damn _hard_ to try and save the guy she loves. I'm sorry but that's her main priority right now and I'm not going to mess with her head any more than it already has been" she was adamant, "so don't breathe a word of this to her until she has Stiles back safe and sound"

"But-"

"Do you want her to end up dead?" Lydia demanded, "do you? Because she's taking enough risks as it is, don't add something else she has to worry about to the list"

Peter looked angry but she was sure she saw a slight nod, "fine" he gave in, shoulders slumping, "have it your way"

She sighed in relief as Peter stalked away, blowing out a long exhale and resting her head in her hands.

Everything, all of it, was just one big mess and she prayed to god they would fix it soon.

And she hoped they were _all_ still alive to witness it.

* * *

"Scott? Scott?" She hollered loudly, her voice echoing through the still night air as she rushed along the side of the bleachers, the lacrosse pitch just to her right, "SCOTT?"

But there was no answer, just her all alone in the pitch black of the empty school grounds.

She didn't know how they got separated, one minute they were holding hands and the next she was cold and by herself, Scott's warm comforting grasp completely gone from the palm of her hand.

"Scott? Stiles? _Stiles?"_

Again, no answer, just the small echo her voice gave.

She shivered, letting her feet carry themselves across the damp grass, frowning through the darkness, "Stiles? Sco-"

But the hairs on the back of her neck started standing on end, her gut twisting with nervousness as she heard this deep throat rumbling pierce through her hazy brain, setting alight new found terror in her chest.

The noise continued, getting closer and she slowly, ever so slowly, twisted around, her eyes squinting through the darkness.

"... Stiles?"

All she saw was something dirty white through the bleakness, her eyes widening.

"_Not Stiles"_

And that chilling and deep voice was enough to send her running, feet tripping over one another as she raced over the slippery grass, sliding her way forward but her foot caught something, a rock or a branch, and she felt herself tumbling forward, quickly placing her hands in front of her to catch her fall but instead of soft grass to soften her landing, her palms scraped painfully across gritty Tarmac and she let out a loud wince, the blow knocking all the wind from her lungs.

This place, this messed up strange mind was definitely _not_ somewhere she wanted to make a regular vacation.

She slowly pushed herself up, furrowing her brows as she noticed her change of clothes. She wasn't wearing her black shorts and long sleeved deep purple v-neck anymore, she was in a pair of light denim shorts and a strappy dark vest top, her light coloured sneakers was ones she had long since thrown out and now, the more she thought about it, the more she realised she didn't even _have_ this outfit anymore.

She didn't have this outfit anymore because it was covered in blood and-

...

_Shit._

She gulped, looking up and realising she was in the middle of old oak road, her car parked haphazardly across the lines on the road.

The night Brian attacked her.

She gulped, taking a step back but pain flared up in her leg and she careened backwards, slumping to the tarmac and immediately she looked down, seeing blood drenched in her clothes, her leg at an odd angle.

No Kayla, this isn't real, it's _not_ real, it's _not_ real, she repeated to herself over and over again, letting out a loud pained noise at the familiar sickening crunching her bones ached with, it's not real, it's in your head, it's all a game, a distraction.

A painful scream built up in her throat, the sickly smell of blood snaking it's way to her nostrils just as the faint sound of nails scraping along the Tarmac made her snap her head up, her terrified eyes widening at the sight of a bandaged body slowly pulling itself around her car.

"No... No, no, _no_" she whispered to herself, shaking her head in denial and holding back her pained noises as she shuffled back on her bloody hands, dragging her useless leg with her, "it's not real, you're _fine_, this isn't happening, it's a _trick_"

But the more she tried to convince herself of that the more pain she felt and the harder it was to keep shuffling backwards, her heart racing a mile a minute in her chest as the body continued to drag itself forward, bones and limbs bending at awkward angles, slithering across the ground like a snake.

"N-Not real, not real" she repeated, "its a trick Kayla, a trick"

The bloody bandaged hand reached out for her foot, curling around the tops of her sneaker and she let out a small scream, kicking out with her bad leg just as her hands slipped off the edge of a ditch at the side of the road.

Mustering up all her strength and ignoring the sickening pain bubbling away in the pit of her stomach and the way a hot sweat had seized her body, she pulled herself back just that little bit more and flung herself backwards, tumbling backwards down the wet ditch just as the nogitsune reached out with a strong hand, trying to claw at her bare shin.

The last thing she heard was a deep guttural scream of frustration before her back hit something hard and she fell out onto a slippy bright white surface, fearful and pain-filled tears prickling her eyes.

"W-What-where-" she stumbled over her words, quickly pushing her body up and noticing she was back in her normal attire, no blood or injuries in sight, "what the hell...?"

But just then Scott did the same, tumbling and stumbling his way through an open door, gasping for breath.

They both just stared at each other wide eyed, both conveying the exact same thought – 'this is one big dangerous trick'.

He walked closer to her, both their stares washing over the empty large white room, the florescent lights blaring down on them. Well… empty at first glance.

She fisted Scott's shirt in her grasp, her breath catching in her throat.

"Scott… look" she urged quietly, her eyes widening even more as she nodded directly ahead, "it's… it's Stiles"

And they just shared one last mutual look before flat out running towards him, towards Stiles who was totally and completely distracted and deaf to their screams and shouts, no matter how loud or desperate they were.

But the nogitsune had one last trick, one more defence, up his sleeve.

Despite how fast their legs pumped, or how hard they tried to race towards Stiles, the closer they got the further away they suddenly were, forced to only be able to watch Stiles while he had no damn clue they were here.

"Stiles… _Stiles_, we're here, **Stiles"** she screamed, slowing down to a stop and letting out a long exhausted breath, her lungs aching with all the screaming she had done.

"It's not working" Scott shook his head, "why the hell isn't it working?"

"He can't hear us, he doesn't even know we're here" she panted, _"he's_ distracting him" distaste evident in her voice as she jutted her head towards the nogitsune, his other host's body all bandaged and filthy as they sat atop the nemeton, "our human voices don't work"

"… so if we use supernatural means…?" Scott trailed off in a questioning tone and she nodded, a positive smile tugging at her lips.

"Exactly" she agreed, "Scott… you're an Alpha, you have a pack. _We're_ your pack" she exclaimed, "all of us, _including_ Stiles"

"So if I-"

"-Howl" she urged impatiently, quickly nodding her head, "Scott _howl"_

And he wasted no time, dipping his head for those few brief seconds, his claws extending, hair sprouting over his cheeks, fangs growing out and finally those bright red Alpha eyes that sent tingles down her spine.

And he let out such an almighty howl so loud the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, her ears thumping with an intense mind numbing pain but she still turned her wondering gaze towards Stiles, watching as he slowly glanced up at the sound and for the first time in days she smiled, a _real_ smile, meeting his confused gaze and all she did was nod in encouragement, reaching out to grab Scott's hand.

And Stiles, the _real_ Stiles, responded.

He broke free from the nogitsunes grasp and became the dominant personality, just like she _knew_ he could do. Because she meant what she said before – she believed in him, she _always_ had.

* * *

The first thing she felt was Scott extracting his claws from the back of her neck and she gasped herself back to reality, letting out a shuddering breath as the pain tingled down her spine but she didn't care, she didn't care about that or anything else really, jolting herself upwards before she was even really fully awake.

"_Stiles-"_

Stiles' body seized and jolted as she said his name, his eyes flying open in terror as she quickly pulled back the black tape, a choked noise escaping his parted lips.

But before she could fly forward and help him Scott tugged her backwards, holding her to his side as Stiles flailed and coughed, dropping to his knees off the couch and she hated seeing his face screwing up in pain, the way his skin lost all colour.

She just _hated_ seeing him in distress, period.

But Scott's grip was tight and he wouldn't let her leave the safety of his arms, keeping her pulled back against his chest as they watched Stiles continue to choke, his desperate fingers tugging some bandages from his throat and the more he pulled the more that came free, pooling in front of him, black smoke wisping from the saliva covered bandages.

And all she could do was watch fearfully as he gasped and fell back against the sofa, his eyes widening in shock as a body started to pull itself from the pile of bandages.

And everything after that became a blur, shock residing in her veins as Scott pressed her back into the wall before wrestling with the bandaged figure, holding him down as he flailed and finally tugged free some of the bandages covering his face.

But when he did… _when he did_…

Her heart leapt from her chest, her jaw slackening.

"… S-Stiles?" she whispered, voice breaking as his wide terrified honey golden gaze finally settled on her and that was when she knew, for absolute certain, it was Stiles. It _was_ him. He was finally _free_.

"K-Kaylz…" his voice broke, sweat building up on his forehead, "S-Scott… what's…"

But she didn't let him finish his sentence, brushing past Peter and dropping to her knees, desperately pulling some of the bandages away and cupping his cheeks, his teary gaze meeting hers.

"It's okay, you're safe" she whispered, voice cracking as she vowed that, "you're… you're alright"

She had never felt so much relief in all her life, even if it was just for a split second.

"But everyone else might not be" but she tuned out Deaton's voice, keeping her gaze fixated on Stiles' who was peering right back at her, "the nogitsune… he's gone"

"Where's Lydia?" and only Scott's panicked voice was able to pierce through her amazed and relieved state, sliding her hands down to rest on Stiles' shoulders as she whipped her head around, "Where's Lydia? LYDIA?"

But the strawberry blonde was nowhere to be seen, the front door left wide open.

And just like that all her relief and happiness was suddenly drained, every ounce leaving her body as she slumped, a horrible ache gnawing at her chest.

Lydia – Lydia Martin, her best friend, was gone.

And she hated feeling like they were to blame, that they – that _she_ – was so focused on anything and everything Stiles that they - _she_ \- forgot to look after and protect their other friends.

Especially Lydia. Oh god… especially _her_.

Her stomach dropped, burning tears prickling her eyes as she twisted back around to face Stiles, wide terrified eyes meeting his equally guilty gaze, one silent thought passing between them.

_'… It's all our fault'_

**A/N) OMG GUYS ep 23 coming up like HOLY SHIT omg we are so close to good stuff just a warning its gonna get so damn intense hahaha hope you all liked and im so eager to hear your thoughts and OMG kayla knows about malia but they don't know she knows and this is gonna be a big part of season four just FYI haha so please please review and I will update mega soon xxx **


	83. Chapter 83 - Shower of tears

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – thanks so much for all the favourites and followers and a massive and thankful shoutout to dylensmith69, Amandalucia, EllieDragon, Tazytara, zvc56 and linda96 for reviewing I love you all, hope you like this chapter x**

**I also posted another chapter to the sad oneshot/au the heart no longer beats like the funeral ect, hope you enjoy x**

She couldn't help the guilt that bubbled deep in her chest at those words – guilt because a part of her was ecstatic to have Stiles back, that he was alright – physically at least – and she could now look after him, but also because she lost sight, lost focus, of exactly how menacing and dangerous the nogitsune was and now her best friend was gone, taken, and forced to do god knows what and she didn't stop it. She wasn't acting rationally and Lydia had paid the price.

She held Stiles' own terrified gaze as Scott ran out onto the porch, her eyes welling with unshed tears.

"G-Go" he croaked quietly, voice wavering as he nodded jittery, "go f-find her"

She knew she had to, she wanted to, but a small part of her wanted to stay right here and make damn sure he was okay – all of him – but Lydia had to be saved… she just _had_ to be her top priority right now.

She gave a quick nod, pushing herself forward to give him the quickest and briefest of hugs, her arms tightening around the grimy and layered outfit he was wearing, allowing herself a brief second of weakness, of uncertainty, her eyes screwing shut as she tried to pull herself together.

Remember Kayla – for Lydia…

She jerked back, sending him what she hoped was a reassuring look before she had darted to her feet, ignoring the returning blossoming pain that seared across her head and had brushed past a still shocked Peter, running to Scott's side.

"Can you get her scent?"

He shook his head in disappointment, "no, the nogitsune must've masked it"

She pushed the panic to one side, ignoring the painful churn her gut gave as it twisted in fear, pointing down one end of the street, "we should split up – you go one way, I'll go the other, they couldn't have gotten far"

Scott nodded, his deep eyes portraying nothing but nervousness and terror but he listened to her and took off down the porch steps, disappearing left down the street and calling out for Lydia and Kayla watched him go, sucking in a deep breath to calm her nerves and did the same, rushing off to the right and jogged down the sidewalk, head whipping from side to side, searching for that familiar head of strawberry blonde hair.

"Lydia? Lydia?" the desperation was laced in her voice as she checked around every post, every car, even jumping a few fences to peer in people's backyards, that awful gut churning getting more and more painful, "Lydia?... _LYDIA?"_

She was praying to hear something back, a call of her name, a shout of recognition even a whimper but all she heard was the slight rustle of the wind through the trees and the traffic up ahead, a cold hand tightening inside her chest as she spun around slowly in a circle, running her hands through her hair, vision blurring.

She needed to see Lydia… she needed her back, oh god, if anything happened…

"_**LYDIAAA?"**_

…

But still nothing.

Just an empty vast endless silence.

She dropped her hands back to her sides, breath catching in her throat.

It was too late. She was always too damn _late_. And now Lydia was trapped, stuck with the nogtisune – the nogitsune who took her because he wants something that only Lydia can somehow give him, just like when he took her. Because he always had a plan, a motive and that's what scared her the most.

"Anything?" she whipped around to see Scott running up to her, his wild eyes flitting from side to side quickly.

She just shook her head back in disappointment as a reply, gaze saddened, "they're just… gone"

"How could we have let this happen?" Scott whispered, letting out a defeated sigh and leaning back against a garden fence, his stare drifting down to the sidewalk underfoot, "… It's Lydia"

"Because we failed" she answered simply, "it seems like that's all we do these days… Stiles, Lydia, who's next?" she asked rhetorically, letting out a bitter chuckle, "we're drowning Scott"

He shared her hopeless look, shoulders sagging, "… I know" he admittedly tiredly, "it's never-ending"

"If something happens to her…" the thought was terrible but it was all she could think about, fear and panic seizing her chest, "… it's our fault. We let her into our world…"

"We'll find her" Scott promised, nodding reassuringly and god knows how he could be so optimistic when faced with a wall of odds, "and we'll save her – just like we did with Stiles"

_Stiles_…

Her eyes automatically drifted towards Scott's house down the street, her relief that he was alright had since been washed away and all that remained was an empty hopelessness in her veins.

"But what if he's not okay? Not really?" She questioned quietly, "what if this changes him?"

"He'll still be Stiles" Scott replied simply, "but the main thing is they're separated now, him and the nogitsune"

"Physically" she mumbled, "I dunno, I just feel like this is far from over. Like he still has us in the palm of his hand"

"Not for long" Scott vowed, "you trust me don't you?"

Despite the fear and hopelessness she still nodded, her teary stare meeting his gaze as he reached out to squeeze her hand, "then trust me when I say we'll get Lydia back and everyone will be fine"

Scorching hot tears burned to the front of her eyes, trying to relax herself in those calming brown pools of his but she couldn't, hating the feeling of impending doom.

"But what if we're not?" she asked and he frowned in confusion, "alright that is?"

He had no answer to that, the realisation hitting him hard.

"Scott… Scott can you promise me something?" she whispered croakily, "p-please?"

He immediately nodded, "of course. Anything"

She took in a shuddering breath, hating feeling so useless and panicked, like whatever they did just wasn't good enough… "P-Promise me that-that if something happens to me-"

"Why would you say that?" Scott interrupted gently, "nothing's going to happen to you… I promise"

"Okay but if it does… if something happens-" she tried again, sucking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, "-can you make sure that-that Stiles is okay?" she asked quietly, "because I know you know this too but he's bottling things up and it's not good for him. Please just… just promise me?" she practically pleaded, "just in case…"

He gazed across at her sympathetically, a worried frown tugging at his brows but he eventually nodded, "Of course Kay. I promise"

She breathed out a long sigh, holding back her tears until Scott just slowly moved forward, gently tugging her forward into a comforting hug, one that she definitely needed. One they _both_ needed.

* * *

"No Lydia?" Melissa was waiting for them at the door, an anxious and worried frown creased between her brows which just deepened as they both shook their heads simultaneously.

"They're both gone" Scott answered, trudging over the threshold in despair, "no scent, no tracks, no one saw anything either"

"Well he couldn't have taken her far" she chipped in glumly, "he wants to stay in Beacon Hills… the final show is commencing, he's…" she trailed off as she saw Stiles sat perched on the edge of the sofa, his skin pale and bandages still strung around his neck and shoulders, her voice dying away into nothing as he met her stare nervously, "he's uh… he won't have… have taken her… too far…" she repeated in a daze, only then realising that Peter was standing in front of Stiles but a little to the left, his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive stance.

She cocked an eyebrow unamused and he just stared back defiantly, choosing to step directly in front of her as she moved forward, shaking his head.

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

His eyes darkened, "he just materialised from bandages that original Stiles one point zero, who is apparently now full nogitsune, just pulled from his body. Yes Kayla-" he squared his shoulders, "-I'm serious"

"You are _not_ my father" she said dead serious, her voice coming out barely above a whisper, "you're nothing to me, _nothing_" she emphasised, "but he means something to me... so if you don't move-" she threatened lowly, not in the mood for his attitude right now, especially after Lydia's disappearance, "-I will break both your arms, _then_ your neck if you still think messing with me right now is a good idea"

Because she had to see Stiles, speak to him, had to see for herself that he was alright and Peter trying to stop her doing that was just playing with fire – and she fully intended for it to burn him.

"Hate me all you want Kay" he replied quietly, stubbornly not moving an inch, "but he could still be dangerous. When you're a parent you'll understand"

That hit her – _hard_. Her eyes suddenly glowing that luminous dark green in anger, her lip curling. He had the idiocy to speak to her of being a parent? He couldn't be one even if he tried, all he cared about was himself. He didn't care about her, not really, and he certainly didn't care about Malia. Stiles was right. All Peter wanted was pawns in his game.

She narrowed her eyes and he at least had the decency to look a little shocked, "and how many other bastard children do you plan on telling that too?"

Sue her – she had to get the dig in.

"I wouldn't know" he replied, "I only have the one"

Liar. Fucking liar.

So she snapped. Can't really blame her, not really. If she wanted to see Stiles then she damn well would and some psychotic sperm donor with some serious case of narcissism wasn't going to stop her. He never played a part in her life before and she certainly wasn't going to let him now.

So without even batting an eyelid he was on the floor, groaning in pain.

"You just broke _my neck!"_

"You'll heal" she said dismissively, stepping over his still figure and immediately taking a seat next to Stiles as all the others gently crowded close to them, "hey you" she said quietly, not really knowing what else to say, "it's good to have you back"

"Be careful Kay" Peter warned, "he could easily kill you right here and now"

"I will break your jaw if you don't shut up" she growled in warning, "and I mean it"

He wisely kept his trap shut after that and she rolled her eyes, focusing back on Stiles' pale and slack face, frowning across at him in concern when he didn't reply.

"Stiles..?" Scott stepped forward, barely even sparing Peter a concerned glance, "are you… okay?"

He just gazed down at the strange and bulky outfit, tugging helplessly at the bandages, "If Lydia dies it's my fault" he whispered croakily, "all these deaths… it's my fault"

"No" she immediately claimed, Scott nodded with her in agreement, "it's not. None of this is your fault"

"Of course it is…" he answered helplessly, "whose else's is it?"

"His" Scott said fiercely, "the nogitsune's"

"I don't know" Peter piped up and she was seriously wanting to step so hard on his head she broke not just his jaw but his skull as well, "I would happily point the finger at him, his mind is weak-"

"I am dead fucking serious on that jaw threat"

"We'll get Lydia back I promise you" Scott vowed, "whatever it takes… but until then-" he leaned forward, cupping Stiles' clothed shoulder in support, "-take a shower and change into some of my clothes, okay?"

Stiles nodded glumly, going to stand up and she had to shakily catch him as he stumbled a little, quickly winding her arm around his waist so most of his weight rested on her.

"It's okay-" she murmured gently, laying another hand across his chest, feeling at ease as his thundering heartbeat raced against her palm, "-I've got you"

Because she did. She always would.

He met her gaze shyly, hot breath searing across her skin and for a very brief millisecond as she met his stare she fully and wholly believed that everything would be okay, that things would work out and at the end of the day all her friends, everyone she cared about would be okay.

But that was soon washed away by a wave of dread filling her veins as he winced a little, his eyes hollow and dark.

"I need to tell the others" Scott rushed out, sliding his phone from his pocket, "we need to regroup"

"Okay" she nodded in agreement, "then we'll think of a plan. But until then-" she let her hand drift down from his chest to his stomach, supporting his movements, her voice dropping to a barely audible whisper as she got sucked into those honey brown eyes again, "-let me take care of you"

It wasn't a request or an ask, just a pathetic little statement that fell from her lips. For her sanity she _needed_ to look after him, protect him, even if it already was a little too late. The faintest of smiles let her know that, yes, that was alright… that it was _always_ alright for her to want that, no matter how vulnerable or needy it made her seem.

They left Peter still on the floor and Melissa looking like she was debating tending to him, Deaton standing still with a worried and inquisitive frown on his face and Scott hurriedly typing out a message to the others, alerting them to the new situation as she helped him towards the stairs, holding him a little closer as he stumbled a little, losing his balance.

"It's alright, take your time" she advised gently, just glad to have him back, "I've got you"

He sucked in a deep breath, nodding determinedly as he slowly started walking up the stairs, his arm around her shoulders tightening as he wobbled but he trusted her and knew she wouldn't let him fall, slowly twisting his head to the side.

"Kaylz…" he whispered and she glanced up, eyes meeting, "…I'm so sorry"

She knew this wasn't his fault, none of it was, but she heard the sincerity in his tone and knew he just felt like he had to apologise – like because he remembered what had happened the blame somehow fell on him because he couldn't stop it.

"I know Stiles" she whispered, "I know" tears blurring her vision, "but let's just get you a hot shower okay? And out of these ridiculous clothes" she tried for a joke, chuckling watery and he at least gave a small smile at that, "though I can't say slipping into Scott's boxer shorts are going to be nicer"

"Anything will be better than this" he mumbled as she helped him up the last couple of steps, "even if the boxer shorts were worn"

She let out a small chuckle, thankful that even though he was drowning in guilt and worry he still had the time to be, well… Stiles.

"Yeah, you do look pretty hideous in it" she spoke with the smallest of playful smirks, guiding him into Scott's room, "way too 1940's"

She helped him over to the chest of drawers, making sure he had a firm grip on the wood as she started raking through Scott's clothes, randomly picking out a black tee and blue plaid shirt and a pair of faded jeans, throwing on the pile a couple of odd socks she found at the bottom and a pair of plain boxer shorts, piling them into her grasp.

"It's okay, I can walk" Stiles nodded determinedly, "I was just a bit woozy down there. Peter's threats may have played a minor part in that"

"Only if you're sure" she frowned in concern, "if you need me-"

"I always need you" he interrupted gently, sending her a small smile, "being there… trapped… away from you and Scott and my dad… it was hell" he admitted quietly, "I don't ever want to go through that again"

"And I promise you won't ever have to" she nodded, taking a hold of hand and squeezing hard, "not for another second"

Because she saw the fear in his gaze, the worry that whatever torture he went though would happen again but she would damn well make sure it wouldn't. Whatever it took.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" she nodded through to Scott's bathroom, "you'll feel better after that"

Stiles knew he wouldn't, not really, and he knew she knew that too but it was just one of those things – trying to be optimistic even when faced with their darkest hour.

But he made it to the small bathroom by himself and unharmed, his legs getting back a little strength as Kayla stayed by his side, her hand resting on the small of his back just in case but honestly he was glad it was there. It sent a surge of heat through his chilled body, comforting him.

He subtly grabbed ahold of the couter top to keep himself stable as she dumped the pile of clothes next to the sink and pulled back the shower curtain, turning the water on and giving it time to heat up to a comfortable temperature for him. And all he could do was watch – watch as she quietly and immediately cared for him like it was the most natural thing in the world, like she didn't even have to second guess it and he just smiled to himself despite the guilt and fear.

At least through all this mess they still had each other, that counted for something right?

She turned back around, her arm wet from testing the water as her green stare met his head on and he still expected to see fear or wariness in her gaze but there was nothing like that, just pure relief and trust.

"So… do you think this is really me?" he asked the question that had been burning to leave his lips for the last ten minutes, "fully?"

Her eyes trailed over him, giving him a small nod, "I do" answering truthfully, "it feels like all of you is here. With me" she added, "it's… hard to explain but… but when you were the nogitusne, even before I really knew about him, I felt… dread, like my gut was warning me of something. It's not warning me now" she shook her head a little, stepping in front of him, "it finally feels like I'm home… so yes Stiles, I wholly… completely… one hundred percent… believe it's you. All you. And nothing will convince me otherwise"

He felt this warmth settle in his stomach at her belief and acceptance, not even questioning it.

"I hope you're right" he nodded, "because if I'm still under his control… and you're here with me, alone-"

She pressed her index finger to his lips gently, urging him into silence as she shook her head softly, "let's not go there" she whispered, "let's just get you clean and into fresh clothes" her hands drifted towards the remaining wad of bandages still laying loose around his shoulders, slowly unravelling them from his body.

"Kaylz?" he asked quietly, dipping his head a little so she could lift the grimy bandages off him, "I love you, you know that right?"

A brief smile tugged at her lips, her nimble fingers making quick but careful work of tugging the leather bomber jacket free from his body, "Yeah… it's about the only thing I'm sure of these days"

He understood that – everything was spinning out of control and it felt like it would never stop.

He let her peel off the jacket, her hands quickly stripping away the long sleeved dark green dirty jumper, being extra careful as she lifted it above his head and he sighed in relief once it was off, glad to get rid of the nogitsune's remaining influence – even if it was just clothes – his careful eyes watching as he fingertips slowly trailed down his chest, her eyes scrutinising his torso like some complicated maths equation.

"…Kaylz?" he asked quietly, bracing himself against the counter in case she changed her mind and decided he may well be dangerous after all, "everything okay?"

She nodded, nails scratching lightly across his ribcage as they settled on one particular spot, circling the pale flesh, "Yeah… it's just… you don't have a scar anymore" her confused eyes lifted to meet his, "from where you got shot… it was there two days ago, I saw it at Eichen house when we…" her voice faded away gently, "I kissed it like I always do"

He broke her gaze, twisting his head down to stare at his bare torso and frowned too, "huh… that's strange"

Her forehead creased, her hand lightly trailing further done to just below his belly button where a very faint-almost unnoticeable small scar had been which he got when he was playing with Scott when he was eight, her fingers brushing gently at the line of hair but her frown deepened at the perfect taut flesh – no scar in sight.

"You've got a brand spanking new body Stiles – no scars, no bruises and you're probably a virgin again too" his eyes widened a little, "as if this day couldn't get any weirder…"

"Yeah let's not tell my dad I magically resurfaced from a pile of bandages the other me puked up? I feel like that is something we should keep under-wraps"

She smirked a little but nodded, helping strip him of the baggy dark pants, bending down to pull the big clumpy boots from his feet, tugging the pants off his ankles before standing up again, smiling comfortingly.

"Shower's ready" she said quietly, "I hope it's not too hot"

"Never thought I'd say this but the hotter the better – I'm freezing" he admitted, her hand landing on her shoulder as he stepped slowly into the bath, his legs shaking, "and uh… yeah I should probably sit down..."

And before he could slip and fall on his ass, probably breaking a few bones in the process, she grabbed him, arms wrapping around his torso and bearing most of his weight had lowered him down to the bottom of the tub, him accidentally soaking her in the process.

"Sorry"

She waved away his apology with a shrug, kneeling down on the floor next to him, just the plastic barrier of the tub separating them, "it's okay, you can stop apologising" she whispered and he blinked against the onslaught of spray that hit his eyes, the hot water bouncing off his bare back, "just relax for a bit… I'm not going anywhere"

Because she meant that – she would wait right here until he was ready to face the world, the back of her mind running through all the ideas and strategies she had to get Lydia back. Because there were no ifs or buts. It was definite. They would save Lydia and she would be okay, she had to believe that. The nogitsune must need her for something – so if he needed her that meant she would still be alive. And that thought, that little hope, was all she had to hold onto.

Lydia was… well… she was _Lydia_. She couldn't exactly explain it other than she loved her. She loved Lydia Martin. She was her best friend, someone that had come so far and she knew she and the others would do whatever it took, regardless of the consequences.

Lydia was coming home.

Unharmed.

She must've been gazing off into space because when she snapped herself back to earth Stiles' stare was on her, watching her closely.

"You thinking about Lydia?"

She just nodded, biting her bottom lip as she blinked quickly – no she was _not_ crying, not again, "yeah… I just don't know where he would take her… or why he needs her"

"She's a banshee" Stiles said simply, "maybe he thinks he can use her power or something"

"Yeah, maybe" she agreed, sluggishly reaching over for the loofa and rubbing some shower gel on his speckled back, gently caressing it into his skin so it bubbled and frothed, "I just wished I could've stopped it"

"Hey… no blaming yourself okay?" he asked, "that's my job"

She just rolled her eyes, reaching over further and scrubbing his lower back, all the dirt and grime disappearing down the drain, "it's just… it's _Lydia_, you know?"

"Yeah… yeah I know"

"I just love her so much" she whispered, "even when she's getting on my nerves" she added with a small chuckle.

"We'll think of a plan" he promised.

She nodded, dropping the subject as it just got that little bit too painful to think about, instead focusing back towards his bare back, watching the soap trail down his spine and disappear into the wave of water, his skin totally free from any and all scars and injuries. A blank canvas.

"You know…" he spoke up, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his lean arms around his legs, "… we never actually talked about it…"

"Talked about what?"

"… what he did…"

"What, this?" she just faintly touched the stitches across her hairline, brushing it though her hair and shook her head, "that's nothing, really. I've had worse"

She was sure his eyes darkened a little at that and she knew why – he hated it when she used that phrase, that 'I've had worse' dismissal but she couldn't help it. She _had_ had worse and she probably would still continue to. Perks of the job.

"No… no that" he answered seriously, shame filling his gaze again, "… what happened at the Hale house…"

Her breath caught in her throat, her walls immediately going up, "That's… that's okay. I uh… I'm over it, it was nothing"

"You don't have to lie to me baby" he whispered, the heat of the water making his skin flush red, "you don't have to pretend"

"I'm not pretending" she replied, "I just… I really want to forget about it. Having sex with him-" she shivered involuntarily, "-it uh… it wasn't nice. For the other me, maybe. But this me, human me… it's… it's not… I'm… I dunno… it suddenly just makes me feel very small and very worthless. The only sliver of consolation I have is it was you. Sort of" she gave a one shouldered shrug, "our two inner demons getting acquainted"

"Kay… it's okay to feel whatever you're feeling… and I'm just sorry I couldn't stop it… stop him before he lay a hand on you-"

"Don't" she smiled a little, cupping his cheek and tilting his head up to meet her stare, "no blaming yourself"

Because none of it was his fault, not _any_ of it. And she fully and completely believed in that.

She shivered again, remembering his hands on her, in her, over her and let her eyes shut for just a brief second, determinedly pushing those memories away. She was over it… she _had_ to be over it. She couldn't afford to lose focus now, oh god especially now. Her feelings didn't matter but saving Lydia and keeping Stiles safe did, those were her priorities, not herself. Never herself.

_He slammed her back into the dusty bed, doing nothing short of man handling her as he pinned her arms above her head, fingers so tight they left bruises, "good girl" he praised, "don't fight it, you know the dark part of you wants this" he whispered, lowering himself down to hover over her, "you want to help me"_

_Her eyes, glowing that dark ferocious green, just blinked, like she couldn't process any of what he was saying and the nogitsune smirked, slowly trailing his stone cold hand along the inside of her leg, all the way up to her thigh and sinking his nails into the skin._

"_Perfect" he whispered, lips grazing her own as he had her there, pinned, her body writhing in something close to enjoyment, "so… perfect…"_

She shook her head, eyes flying open as she tried to rid herself of those memories, pushing it to one side – it didn't matter, nothing about what happened mattered, she just had to get over it that was all, get over it and forget it ever-

But her thinking immediately stopped as she caught Stiles staring at her guiltily, eyes rimmed red and his own salty tears mixing with the water. He didn't just look sad, he looked _pained_. Like he was in actual physical pain as he spoke about the nogitsune, remembering everything he ever did.

"Hey… hey don't cry" she soothed immediately, heart tearing itself to shreds at his devastated look, reaching out to wipe the tears and water from his pale face, "it's okay, Stiles it's okay"

"It's not okay, it's not okay" he shook his head quickly, normal gelled hair flopping in front of his forehead, bottom lip quivering a little, "I-I… he… I hurt you, all I've d-done i-is hurt you and I wasn't strong enough to s-stop it. I'm _never_ strong enough to protect you"

She blinked quickly, ridding herself of the tears – just listening to his soft cries, the guilt in his voice, the self-hatred was enough to send her careening off the deep end, a chasm of hurt ripping her stomach apart.

"Stiles… please…"

"E-Everytime he… everytime he manipulated or-or hurt someone all I could do was watch" his shoulders were shaking, desperately sucking back some air to stop from sobbing, "I couldn't save a-anyone and I couldn't s-save you from a-anything-"

"This isn't your fault" she whispered tearfully, raising her other hand to cup both his cheeks, thumb soothing his wet skin, "and… and I'm so sorry it happened to you Stiles…"

"I would die to protect you" he suddenly came out with, his voice unwavering as droplets of water cascaded off his bottom lip, "in a _heartbeat_ Kayla" he vowed, "and I still will"

And the worst thing about that sentence? Was that she knew it was true and that _crushed_ her.

"_No_" she said fiercely, "no, you are not doing something as stupid as that for me okay? Not now, not ever. Promise me?" she asked, dead serious, still letting her fingers stroke across his glistening cheeks, "Stiles _promise me"_

"… I can't promise that" he admitted, "… I'd do anything for my hope" whispering faintly, his voice cracking under the pressure of so many emotions, "for the person I'm fighting for… don't make me promise something I won't be able to keep"

She got it, she did, she would do the exact same thing but just hearing those words, knowing that he was planning on doing something so selfless and reckless if it came to it just to save her life made her feel sick.

She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve _him_.

"You're an asshole" she murmured, sniffing back tears, "I just got you back, don't go and waste that" she whispered, "listen… I know how it feels, I do, to love someone so much you would do anything for them but… but if something happened… and you d-died-" god she could barely even get the word out, "-just think for a second how that would make me feel? Or Scott? Or your dad?" his face screwed up a little, another wave of tears surging forward, "Stiles… please… don't do anything stupid, regardless of what's happening. Please just… just look after yourself first okay?... Okay?"

"… why?" he asked helplessly, "I don't deserve to live more than any of you. I caused this and I enjoyed it"

"No, no stop, stop talking like this" she shook her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "just _stop_ it"

"I was going to, you know?" he asked lowly, voice choked with tears, "I was going to kill myself that night in the woods" and her heart sunk all the way to her stomach, her parted lips letting out a shocked and pained short exhale of air, "when you helped me take back control for those few seconds. I thought then was the perfect time to end it… because at least that way I couldn't hurt anyone else" his dull and pained eyes locked onto her shocked stare, "at least then I couldn't ever hurt _you_ again. But I faltered. I was a coward and I-I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough"

Her chest ached at that admission, warm tears dribbling off her jawline, "Stiles…"

"So many people are dead because of me… because I let myself enjoy the darkness… because I didn't end it when I had the chance"

"No" she disagreed, "you're strong because you fought back, because somewhere you believed that you could be saved. That takes guts Stiles… and I'm so proud of you, always have-" she vowed dropping a hand and gently linking their wet and slippery pinkies together, "-always will. _Forever"_

He dropped his teary stare to their clasped fingers, fresh tears welling in the corners of his eyes, "… I'm… I'm _scared_ Kaylz" he admitted, "I'm so scared I'm going to lose more people… that I'll lose you-"

"You'll _never_ lose me" she vowed wholeheartedly, "hey, look at me" she urged, tilting his chin up, "I am _always_ here with you and I always will be. Til the end of the road, remember?" she repeated his phrase, the one that they had said so damn often these past few months, "and that road is gonna be years away when we're both old and grey and have like thirty grandchildren running around. I know that. So… Stiles… please…" she whispered brokenly, "please just-just hold out a little longer okay? For me?"

She watched as more streams of tears mixed in with the water, his bare body which looked even leaner and malnourished shivering regardless of the waterfall of hot water cascading across his skin.

But despite all that she was sure she saw a very small jittery nod and blew out a long sigh of relief, running a hand through his wet floppy hair to soothe him, hating the sight of him looking so vulnerable and small in the tub so just stood up, still clasping his hand and stepped in behind him, her clothes getting soaked to the skin as she let her bare legs fall around his body, hugging him back into her chest.

"It's alright… it's going to be okay" she whispered, lips brushing along his ear as she buried her face in those untameable wet locks, clasping his hands and pressing them against his chest, the feel of his heart thundering against his chest reassuring her that, yes, yes he was alive and yes he was with her, safe right here in her arms, "just let it out, I'm right here" she murmured, "I've got you…"

And for the first few seconds he did cry, just a little, though he sobered up, quickly getting a hold of his bearings and tiredly pressing his back to her chest, resting most, if not all, of his weight on her but she didn't mind, all she could think about was him, the real him, right with her. And she fully intended to keep it that way.

But as she held him, stroking a hand out over his chest to soothe his erratic breathing before it escalated into a full blown panic attack, the shower head pelting down endless amounts of droplets on them both, she couldn't ignore this horrendous sinking feeling she had, like something truly _awful_ was about to happen.

* * *

Meredith could scream and scream until her voice went hoarse but it didn't stop the voices – _nothing_ ever stopped them, they were just **there** _all the time_, repeating the _same_ thing over and over and over and over and over again-

"Y-Yes, yes I-I know, _I KNOW"_ she screamed to the thin air, rocking back and forth on her bed, grabbing and pulling clumps of her short hair in her tight grasp, "I k-know, I saw-felt-saw-felt… hmm mmm, yes, _yes_ will happen" she nodded jittery, "no… I have to tell them-they didn't _listen_-"

Meredith gasped at the searing pain across her forehead, continuing to grab at her head, "y-yes, yes… th-three will fall, all three, hm mm, _every_ one. Fallen friends, bye bye. Sword? Yes that's right, sword. So sharp, so painful" she winced, her rocking increasing, "Ahhh… three _three three three._ Three will fall"

But Meredith gasped, eyes flying open as her muscles turned painfully rigid, a scream building in her throat.

"Words… so many words, _too_ many words. All last. Last words. Words no more. All gone" but she paused, tilting her head to the side, like she was listening to some invisible person, her electric blue eyes welling with tears.

"Yes… yes that's right" she nodded, "that's what they said. We were good weren't we? The best. Uh huh. That's right" she nodded again, reinforcing those mumbles to herself, "_three will fall"_

**A/N) YAY okay so I had to have a stayla talk chapter before some more drama cos CMON haha and idk I liked writing the shower scene because it was just full of support and caring and love and nothing sexual and im down for that haha lol and I hope you all liked and please please drop a review see y'all real soon and thank you so much xxx**


	84. Chapter 84 - Extraordinary

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – thank you all for following/favouriting and reviewing including Guest, Guest, zvc56, Amandalucia, WickedlyMinx, EllieDragon, Guest, Zuki013 and Linda96 you all rock, hope you enjoy xxx **

She felt his heart slowing down to a steadier pace, no longer thundering against her palm as she rubbed his bare chest, doing anything to even out his breathing and it worked. He wasn't gasping anymore, a panic attack threatening to suffocate him, he was just gently heaving back some deep breaths to try and stop his crying but she didn't mind. He could cry all he wanted – after everything he'd been through he definitely deserved that, these few moments of vulnerability. He didn't have to be strong all the time.

"You're okay… you're okay…" she whispered in his ear, her other hand scraping through his wet floppy hair, water droplets from his dark strands soaking her cheek and trailing down her neck, "I've got you… I'm not going to let go…"

His hands were clinging to her arm that was splayed across his chest, his lanky body curled inwards and he suddenly seemed so small, huddled against her under the spray of water that it made her heart ache, tears stinging her eyes.

How was this fair? None of this was fair, _none_ of it.

"When this is all over you know what I'm gonna do?" she asked quietly, her back aching from digging into the bath faucets, "I'm gonna get us front row seats at a mets game, all expenses included, and I'm gonna sit my ass down and watch it with you – you never know" she tried to joke, "my allegiances may just change"

She was sure in-between his heavy breathing he let out a small forced chuckle, still shivering against her despite the steady stream of hot water cascading over him.

"And I'm gonna be there every step of the way making sure you know all of this, what's happened, what will happen, is not your fault… every step of the way, okay?"

He nodded a little, still relaxing into her touch, "e-every step of t-the way"

"Exactly" she let a brief smile cross her lips but it was soon washed away, reality hitting her all over again, "Stiles… I-I need you to hear me on this okay?" she asked, her hand drifting down from playing with his hair to slowly tilt his head to the side, their noses brushing and gazes clashing, "don't… please don't ever think ending your life is the solution because it's not. And however bad you feel, however hopeless… I need you to understand that those feelings will lessen, they will" she nodded, speaking from experience, "they'll never completely disappear but that's something that you will be able to live with, given time" she added, nothing but pleading and pure raw honesty shining in her stare, "… you're not the bad guy, you're the victim. Just remember that" she finished with softly, her stomach still twisting into tight knots as she recalled the words he spoke about how he was seriously considering ending it all when the nogitsune had possessed him and that wasn't the answer, it wasn't, and she just wished more than anything he could see that.

"What… what if they don't lessen?" he croaked out, his voice a little shaky, "what if they just get worse?"

"They won't" she vowed, "I promise"

"If anyone else dies, if… if that happens I'm always going to feel like it's my fault"

"He used you, the nogitsune did. He took you when you were most vulnerable and unable to fight back. He made sure you couldn't stop him and that makes you a victim too, please believe me on that" she said quietly, careful gaze trailing over his hauntingly beautiful features, "you _have_ to believe me"

He never said anything in return, just simply gazed at her with eyes filled with sorrow and guilt but she thought, through that, was a little glimmer of hope, like he was hanging onto her every word.

".. I-I'm being stupid" he mumbled, "sitting here c-crying when other people are going to die-"

"Hey, no" she gently tugged him back, holding him close, "you're not being stupid Stiles, you're being _human"_ she emphasised, letting a small smile tug at her lips, "and that's why I love you" she added, still feeling that thumping heart under her wet palm as it rested across his bare chest, the other hand gently cupping his cheek, "take all the time you need"

His stare saddened, "w-we don't have time though"

Yeah, because of Lydia. God knows what was being done to her right now and that made her gut churn painfully.

"We'll find her" she vowed, "but I need you to be okay too"

He slumped a little more, totally leaning on her and letting out a deep sigh as the water continued to heat up, his pale skin flushing, "If we weren't all facing imminent death then this would be nice" he mumbled and she let out a small laugh.

Yes, yes it would be. Just him, just her, together. Peaceful even. But they couldn't enjoy it, not now.

"We'll have plenty of us time after all of this" she promised.

"Yeah…" he agreed quietly, "and I made a promise to take you back to the Grand Canyon, I can't break that"

She smiled faintly at the thought, "sounds perfect"

And it did. Totally and completely _perfect_.

So she just kissed the side of his head, dipping her head to nuzzle it into the side of his neck as he relaxed a little even more, letting his slightly bent legs fall against her raised ones, absentmindedly watching the, now, clear water spiral down the drain, getting lost in thought until they both heard a quiet knock on the door and Kayla glanced up, subconsciously tightening her grip around Stiles just in case Aiden or a fully healed Peter decided they would rather play with their claws instead of playing nice.

"… Yeah?"

"Just me" Scott said quietly, popping his head around the door, "the others are here and no one's been hurt"

"Thank god" she breathed out, her gaze falling down to Stiles who looked like he didn't even care less Scott had seen him naked under the running stream of water, his own stare lifting to meet his best friends'.

"… Do they all hate me?" he asked quietly and Scott immediately shook his head, stepping into the small bathroom.

"No Stiles, no one hates you" he promised, "they're all just very worried – about you and Lydia both"

"See?" Kayla whispered, "you're their friend and they just want to help" she explained, "do you... do you want to stay here for a little longer? Get warmed up?" because his skin still felt chilly despite the heat of the water.

He nodded, water droplets cascading down his face, "Yeah… if that's okay. I just… I can't face anyone right now"

"That's okay" she whispered, "just whenever you're ready"

"We're uh… we're mapping out the possible places he may have taken Lydia – the school, eichen house, see if we can figure it out" Scott murmured, "Erica and Cora are here too"

"Really?" she asked in gentle surprise, "I thought Erica wasn't really wanting too much to do with the whole supernatural shenanigans?"

Because the blonde had dropped off the radar a little, going back to living with her parents and trying to stay out of the supernatural limelight and honestly? Kayla couldn't blame her – kidnapped for four months is bound to make anyone want to stay clear of any and all danger.

"She changed her mind" Scott said quietly, leaning back against the countertop, "and I'm not arguing, we need all the help we can get"

"True" Kayla whispered, tightening her grip on Stiles, "is it okay if I-"

"Of course" he nodded, sitting up a little but looking like that one action had completely washed him out, slowly swivelling his head to peer back at her, "go and help the others, I'll just stay right here" he promised, "and I won't do anything stupid" he added at her worried glance, "we need everyone in this if we're going to save Lydia"

"Only if you're sure" she added, letting her hands trail down his bare back.

"I am" he nodded, "completely and utterly sure. I'll be fine" he forced the smallest of smiles on his face, trying to reassure her.

She let her gaze travel over his face, seeing determination and promise in his expression, like after their little talk he was fighting back through all the heart wrenching emotions, trying to be strong.

So she just nodded in response, pressing herself forward to kiss his glistening cheek, the tears that were once there now washed away with the water and gently stood up, keeping a close eye on his body as she stepped out of the tub because he really did look unnaturally pale and thin, in fact she was sure she could almost see his ribs, but he didn't falter or shake at her loss of comfort, instead choosing to hug his bent knees to his chest, his back slightly hunched.

"I'll just be downstairs" she promised, bending over to run her hand through his hair, letting it drift down to cup his cheek, "if you need _anything_…"

He just simply nodded, his worried but somewhat content gaze dropping to her lips briefly before flickering back up to her stare but it soon dropped again and her heart broke at the defeated gleam in his eyes. It was like he wanted to kiss her goodbye but the guilt made him stop, like he thought she wouldn't want to kiss him after everything that had happened.

Which was not true, not at all.

So she just leaned forward slowly, gently capturing his lips in a soft kiss, sliding her grip down to his jaw to pull him closer, ever so tenderly letting her lips slide over his with the upmost love and care, letting him silently know that it was okay, that everything was okay, that they were okay.

His lips parted a little, a content sigh leaving his mouth as their lips slowed to a stop, neither moving an inch.

"I love you" she whispered, slowly letting her eyelashes flutter open, his lips cool and slightly chapped, "don't forget that okay?"

"I won't" he vowed, nodding his head a little and she just spared a small half smile before pressing a faint kiss to the top of his wet hair and reluctantly let go, her body immediately feeling cold and empty at the loss of contact but pulled back, leaving the small bathroom with Scott just in front of her, sparing a single reassuring glance behind her but he had already laid his head on his knees, looking so defeated and overcome with guilt it made her chest tighten.

But she just shut the door quietly and as soon as it clicked Scott rounded on her, his face morphed into worry.

"What he said… about how he was going to kill himself…" and she gulped painfully at the reminder, "you don't think he still thinks that do you?"

"No… no, that was only when the nogitsune had possessed him. He thought it was the only way out. The only way to save us" she reassured quietly, "he's just going through a lot right now"

"He thinks he doesn't deserve to be saved" he murmured softly and Kayla just let her gaze drop to the wooden floor, turmoil eating her alive from the inside out.

"Then it's our job to make him believe it" she nodded, "once we save Lydia-" because there was no if's or buts, it had to be done, "-the nogitsune has no leverage on us… and we can tear him apart" she vowed, "now they're separated we don't have to worry about Stiles surviving the bite…"

"Which makes him vulnerable to be killed" Scott nodded, agreeing with her train of thought, "finally it looks like things might just work in our favour"

"Yeah, well-" she murmured, picking up a hand towel and wringing out her wet hair, her clothes half soaked through, "-I wouldn't get your hopes us just yet"

"Why?"

She paused, dropping the towel back to Scott's bed and quirking an eyebrow, "… remember what Meredith said? All those months ago?"

"Meredith… when?" he frowned, the memories escaping him.

"Before summer, after my trip to brazil?" and she watched as realisation flashed through his brown stare, "she told us three would fall. And I dunno about you but that sounds to me like three people are going to die… and it's not just a prediction. It's a fact" she nodded seriously, "banshees are rarely wrong"

"She might not have been talking about this exact moment in time though" Scott added, "Maybe she means years down the line… maybe it has nothing to do with us"

"Maybe" she agreed half-heartedly, "but just think about it… she was looking directly at Stiles when she said it. She talked about chaos and pain and what does the nogitsune want?"

"Chaos, strife and pain" he murmured lowly, the wheels turning in his head, eyes glazing over in painc.

"The nogitsune was Stiles, hell he has an exact replica of his body right now – it wouldn't be a complete stretch to assume she was talking about now. I dunno Scott, I just have a bad feeling that's all and I've learnt not to ignore them"

He frowned deeper, his confused and worried gaze meeting hers, "but she… Meredith also said you would, well…"

"Die?" she asked, feeling bad as he flinched a little, "yeah, well… that I don't know much about" she lied, shrugging it off.

"Is that why you made me promise to look after Stiles earlier? Because you believe Meredith?"

She felt a little bad about that, meeting his stare with knowing eyes, "always gotta prepare for the worst Scottie, after all-" she let out a one shouldered shrug, "-this is war. _No one's_ safe"

* * *

They descended down the stairs just moments later, Kayla lagging behind Scott and trying not to trail too much water all over his house and followed him into the livingroom, seeing Melissa and Deaton helping a still broken-necked Peter onto the couch and she couldn't blame them for leaving him on the floor as long as they did – she would too – and breathed out a long sigh of relief at the sight of Aiden, Ethan and Isaac, all looking pretty unharmed, Kira and Allison right next to them and Erica and Cora casting nervous glances around the room, like they were on high alert for any danger.

As long as they didn't class Stiles as 'dangerous' then everything here should go rather smoothly.

"Nothing?" Scott asked, staring between their friends.

"We saw nothing on our way over here" Allison shook her head sadly, "but we phoned the sheriff to put an APB out on Lydia's car just in case it shows up"

"Good thinking" Kayla nodded, sharing a worried look with Allison but couldn't help but let her eyes wander to Isaac and, just like her, his clothes were soaked through and she felt relief like none other surge through her veins. Last time she saw him he was alone and unconscious at the hospital, electrical burns covering most of his body, and although she knew he would heal it still scared the shit out of her.

"Lahey…" she whispered, stepping forward and giving him a thorough once over, checking that he was one hundred absolutely alright, "don't scare us like that again okay?" she asked, lightly hitting his arm.

"No promises" his lips quirked as she looked up at him like she wanted to hug him but was trying to not act like a total sap, "good to see you again Hale"

And it was. Isaac was special to her – it was a relief to know she hadn't lost him as well.

"Oh fuck it" she mumbled under her breath, playfully knocking into him a little harder than necessary at his cocky look as she pulled him down into a hug, "I kinda missed you"

"I kinda missed you too" he whispered back, "but don't worry, you got your Lahey back now"

She blushed a little, pulling back to narrow her eyes at him, "you heard all that?"

"Little tip – coma patients may look dead but they can hear everything"

She rolled her eyes as his lips quirked, "okay, dually noted" she stated, shaking her head fondly as she dropped back to the balls of her feet, "so… what's the plan?"

Because there had to be a plan right?

"Maybe we should split up?" Allison suggested, "we can cover more ground if we go in pairs"

"Sounds good to me" Aiden nodded, "we should all take different directions"

"Okay, Ethan and Aiden you go north, trek through the woods and see if you can catch a scent" Scott spoke up, taking lead, "Allison and Isaac you take downtown and Erica and Cora you two head towards the school"

"And what are we supposed to do if we run into the nogtisune?" Erica asked and Kayla let her stare drift over to the blondes' who looked a whole lot happier and healthier now that she wasn't in a pack, that she didn't really belong to anyone, "it's dark now and something tells me he won't mind killing a few extra people"

"That's why we go in pairs" Kayla shrugged, "much safer. Speaking of that, has anyone heard from Derek?"

"Yeah he's fine" Cora nodded, "he's with that other argent"

Phew, thank god, one less thing to worry about.

"And what if we don't find anything?" Aiden asked the one thing that was on everyone's mind, "what is he's taken her far away or worse, killed her?"

She flinched at the harshness in his tone, frowning at the thought. No, he wouldn't do that. The nogitsune always had a reason for everything – for some reason Lydia was valuable to him.

"She's not dead, I would know" she mumbled, because her and Lydia's connection had wavered a little as they both grew and got to grips with their own powers and emotions, it didn't mean it was completely gone, "he needs her for something, and maybe if we can figure out why we can figure out where he would take her"

"Rational thought" Aiden murmured, "I just hope you're right Kay"

"Yeah… yeah me too"

So they each parted ways, Cora and Erica first sharing a knowing look with each other – the kind couples do when they do that whole 'eerie-mind-reading' thing – with Aiden and Ethan hot on their trail but Allison and Isaac held back, staring over at her and Scott in worry.

"The nogitsune always gets one up on us" Allison spoke up, shaking her head, "always"

"Then maybe we should knock him off his high horse" she shrugged, "I know it feels like we're losing but I think he took Lydia not just for his own reasons, but as a power play. He knew the moment we managed to separate Stiles from him we had the advantage. It's like chess" she murmured, her mind casting itself back to his talk about the game and how he planned on checkmating them all, "he knows we have the winning piece now and he's getting scared"

"The nogitsune can get scared?" Isaac scoffed at the thought, "news to me"

"Survival is everything right?" she shrugged, "even he's scared of losing. Scott, you know that story Noshiko told you and Kira" and he nodded in response, "do you think you can tell me it? I think there's more in her words that she's letting on"

"Of course" he agreed and she sent him a small smile in response, "I may have to shorten it down a bit though, we're a little tight on time"

"Well, wish us luck" Isaac murmured, "hopefully we'll all come back with all limbs attached"

"Positive thinking" Kayla snorted as him and Allison started to retreat, "and keep your phones on" she added in afterthought, "just in case"

And then there was two.

Well… almost.

"Is someone not going to get me a damn drink?" Peter called out and she swivelled her stare to him sat sprawled over the sofa, ever so slowly getting full use of his body back, "whiskey preferably seeming how my daughter could've _killed_ me!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic" she remarked, "or I really will break your jaw"

* * *

"Jesus… all that happened?" she was pretty sure her eyes would stick permanently wide after that lengthly story, "damn… I wouldn't have pegged her as a day older than forty"

"Agreed" Scott nodded, "just add about eight hundred and fifty years on top of that"

"Okay so she killed him, or, well, trapped him back in the nemeton by her sword. Maybe that means Kira will kill him" and Scott snapped his head up at that, "or at the very least her sword will. Like history repeating itself" she murmured in afterthought, "there's a reason they came here after all"

"And Noshiko is still controlling the oni" Soctt nodded, "at least we have that"

"Yeah I guess" she whispered, her tongue trailing across her bottom lip in thought, "I think I'm gonna go check on Stiles, he's been in that shower for the last three hours" she excused herself, pulling herself up off the sofa, "do you think your mom would give him a quick check over?"

"She's ready and waiting" Scott agreed, "just whenever he's ready"

"Okay, thanks Scott" she smiled warmly, touched by how caring and protective he was as she just playfully ruffled his hair gently before quietly ascending the stairs, taking those few brief alone seconds to rub at her temples to try and rid herself of the building headache – from the stitches or stress she wasn't sure, probably both to be honest.

Maybe if she had time she would take a few tyenol but until then she would just have to grin and bear it. It's what she did best.

She gently tapped at the bathroom door before she went in, not wanting to scare him because god knows he had had enough of that in these past few hellish weeks without any more frights, but instead of expecting to see him still in the shower which had probably gone cold by now, he was sat sprawled on the floor, just a pair of slacks in place, his back leaning against the wall next to the sink.

"Hey… you should've shouted me" she explained, dropping to her knees next to him, "I would've helped you get dressed"

"I thought I could do it myself" he whispered, "turns out… I can't" he let out a small chuckle, obviously trying to find light of the situation, "no news yet?"

She quickly tugged her phone from her pocket, hoping for a positive update but all her messages remained read, no new ones in sight.

"No" she tried to not let the disappointment show in her voice, "not yet, but there will be"

He sucked in a deep breath, casting his nervous eyes to hers, "you know Kaylz, I was thinking… maybe Noshiko should call the oni here, just to check that I'm really me"

"You _are_ really you" she reassured gently, "you're Stiles Stilinski, just with a new body" she added with a smile, "what if they come here and just kill you anyway though?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take" he replied honestly, "Kaylz… I have to do this; you get that don't you?"

She really wished she didn't. She wished she couldn't understand his train of thought so she could talk him out of it but she couldn't lie, not to him and not to herself. He had to do this, not just to protect their friends but for his own piece of mind.

"Yeah… yeah I get it" she nodded, "but how about we get you dressed first?" she suggested with a small smile, "unless you want to give them creepy shadow ninja dudes a strip tease? Because, forewarning, I may get jealous" she teased lightly and was rewarded by an actual genuine smile – fair enough it was tired and a little forced but it was still a smile, one she loved seeing.

"Yeah, that's probably best" he agreed as she reached over to the counter, grabbing the tee, shirt and socks and bringing them back down with her, "I'm sorry I'm taking up all your time like this, the last thing you need right now is having to baby me"

"I'm not babying you, I'm looking after my boyfriend" she corrected gently, shaking out the black tee and slowly pulling it over his head, "like I've always done and always will so just get used to it" she joked lightly, slowly helping pull his lanky arms through the holes but let her eyes fall down to his torso, the skin still pale and cold despite the long thorough shower he had.

"Stiles are you… are you in pain?" she asked gently as she heard a gentle wince as he let his arms slowly drop to his sides as she rolled the rest of the tee down, "what hurts?"

"It's okay… nothing hurts" he reassured, "I'm just a little achey"

"You're downplaying it" she whispered knowingly, helping him forward as she slowly slid his arms through the shirt holes, the material hanging a little loose around his shoulders, "it's alright, you can tell me"

He winced again, letting out an exhausted sigh as he leaned back against the wall, "let's just say it's nothing I can't handle" but her gaze must have just been full of worry because she literally saw him let all of his guards down, a resound sigh falling from his lips, "okay… it hurts. Quite a bit"

"Quite a bit meaning a lot huh?" and his silence was as good as a yes.

"it's probably nothing" he reassured gently, "I'll be fine, don't worry"

"Don't worry?" she asked with a quirk of her lips, "really?"

"Okay, dumb statement" and she smiled briefly at that, "but seriously, I promise, I still somehow feel a lot better than I have in these last few weeks so… thank you"

"For what?"

"For doing what you did. Going with Scott inside my head like that"

"I promise I won't make it a recurrent thing" she joked, breaking his stare so she could gently pull on his socks, being extra careful not to jolt his body, "so… you ready for an all clear by Melisaa?"

"Better sooner than later I suppose" he mumbled, not seeming all too thrilled with getting a health check but it had to be done, just to double check he really was okay – at least physically – so she just took his hand and helped tug him up, wrapping her arm around his torso as he stumbled a little.

"It's okay, I got you" she mumbled, "Whoa" having to catch him as his legs gave way, "you really are jelly legs today huh?" but underneath her joke was nothing but full frantic worry.

"Yeah, just takes me a bit to get my bearings back" he mumbled, leaning on the sink, his arm shaking as he held himself up but she gave him a few seconds, holding him securely until he managed to stand up by himself, nodding at her reassuringly.

"It's okay… I'm alright" but she wasn't all that convinced, slipping her hand into his cool one.

"It'll be dawn in a few hours, don't you think you should sleep for a while?" she asked gently, right next to him as they walked slowly from the bathroom, "you must be shattered"

"Not until we find Lydia" he nodded, "and I'm okay, nothing a few coffees can't cure"

She let the subject drop, knowing he was way too stubborn to take any advice, the guilt probably making it impossible to sleep and she understood that too – she couldn't sleep, even if she wanted to.

They made it to Scott's bed and he slowly sat down on the mattress, Kayla helping him with lifting his aching legs onto the bed and helping prop up the pillows to make it a little more comfortable, feeling his gaze on her the entire time.

"I don't deserve you, you know" he whispered quietly, "I never did"

"Why do you say that?"

She frowned as his tongue darted out to wetten his bottom lip, his eyes glazing over a little, "because you're special and I'm just ordinary"

"Stiles… you're far from ordinary" she reached out, letting her fingers drift through his wet hair, "… the fact you're still here through all this crap proves that. So no, you're not ordinary… you're _extraordinary_" she said truthfully, sending him a small smile, "and it's me that's lucky to have you, not the other way around" she finished with gently, giving a soft nod and pulled her hand back, prepared to go and let Melissa know that Stiles was ready and waiting for her but he caught her wrist before she could stand up, his thumb stroking over the back of her palm, two other fingers carefully come to rest on the inside of her wrist.

"Stiles…?"

"I just… I like feeling your pulse, your heart beating" he whispered, tightening his grip a little around her dainty joint, "it calms me down"

She smiled at that, carefully extracting her hand from his grasp, "well in that case…" slowly bringing it up to let it rest over her chest, directly above her heart where her heart was beating just that little bit too fast at his touch, their eyes clashing, "… it's all yours"

His lips quirked a little at that statement, body relaxing into the mattress as his thumb dipped down and trailed over the warm skin, methodically circling the flesh after each beat her heart gave.

And it _was_ all his, no doubt about it.

* * *

"What?" she asked, still feeling Meredith's gaze on her after five minutes of driving and she wasn't going to lie, it was a little freaky, "why are you looking at me like that?"

But she received no answer and just met Stiles' gaze in the rear-view mirror, a shiver running down her spine, "Okay maybe drive a little faster if you would hun, thanks"

"Hun?"

"Foot, pedal, now"

She sat back in the seat, deliberately keeping her gaze trained straight ahead but the curiosity and worry at Meredith's intense gaze won over the creepiness and she let out a loud sigh, twisting around in her seat.

"Okay, I'll bite, what is it? What are the voices saying?"

"Kayla!"

"What?" she asked in response to Scott's shocked exclaim of her name, "I'm fed up of pussy footing about"

"I remember you…" Meredith whispered, "that's all"

"Yeah, I'm pretty unforgettable" she joked dryly, "is that it?"

"… I told you things, didn't I?" Meredith asked and compared to the other couple of times she had run into her she seemed a lot saner and with it.

"… Maybe…" she shrugged, "but you were having a bad day, right?"

"No" she shook her head like Kayla was stupid for asking, "I was saying what the voices told me. That's all"

_Fantastic_.

"Well, fun fact, I'm still alive and kicking so let's just drop it" she mumbled and caught the side of Scott's eye, his gaze turning worried as it fell on her, "and get back to Lydia"

"I don't know her"

"_Lydia_" Kayla emphasised, "five foot three, strawberry blonde, wicked hot, killer fashion sense… c'mon Meredith, she's a banshee too"

Meredith just shrugged, her brows furrowing as she relaxed back into her seat just as Stiles swerved into Scott's driveway, parking haphazdly and scrambling to get out of the jeep, smuggling Meredith into the house like it was some top secret mission. Which it was, of course, but because their luck sucked Scott's dad just had to be waiting in the kitchen with Isaac as they all tumbled in through the back door, his eyebrows raised inquissatively.

"Well shit" she murmured, "_annnnd_ there goes our chance of a good time"

"Dad… w-what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Now's not really a good time"

"Why aren't you all in school?"

"Uh…"

"Free period" Stiles jumped in with, "meaning we have a period that's free. Woo. Group study time"

"And who's she?" Raphael just ignored Stiles' ramblings, his gaze falling on Meredith who stood there awkwardly, like she didn't know what the hell was going on.

"This is… Joan" Kayla made up, "and Joan is uh… she's…"

"My girlfriend" and Kayla just shot Stiles a look like 'really? You couldn't have come up with a better lie?', her eyebrows cocked unamused, "she's my… our… second girlfriend. B-because I already have a girlfriend but now, you see, I have two. Two girlfriends. At the same time. At once" and he was honestly just digging himself deeper and deeper, "defying social norms, am I right?"

"Stiles… no" she shook her head a little and Raphael just sighed, casting his suspicious eyes to Scott.

"You're not my type" Meredith looked up at Stiles like _he_ was the one that should be in Eichen house, his face flashing with indignation, "he's my type"

"Okay I'll give you that one" Kayla nodded as Meredith eyed up Isaac, "he is strappingly handsome"

"I'm _right_ here" Stiles murmured, waving his arms about, "in body, mind, soul, the whole nine yards"

"I didn't say you weren't handsome, I just said Isaac was hot too. As in-in conjunction with you too"

"He wears _scarves"_ Stiles exclaimed like it was the worst crime known to man, "It's Beacon Hills not a damn catwalk"

"And sometimes you wear socks when we're having sex, who cares" and literally the whole room went silent, even Meredith looked up at her like 'damn, you went there' and she just shrugged as Stiles just blinked at her as if to say 'wow, thanks for that'.

"Anyway… group study date, really important" she forced on a smile as she glanced up at Raphael, having to crane her neck a little, "and what the hell, you're taller than I remember, are you on stilts or something? But that's not the point" she shook her head, focusing back on the task at hand, "Isaac you should come with us too, the more brain power the better"

Raphael let them go but Scott held back to talk to his dad as they rushed Meredith up the stairs and into Scott's bedroom, shutting the door securely behind them.

"Really Kaylz, you _had_ to mention the sock thing huh? And it was only like twice"

"Socks freak me out okay?" she answered, shivering as she said that.

"How can socks freak you out?" Isaac asked in total confusion, "you wear them everyday"

"Don't psych me Lahey and we're not here to talk about damn socks or scarves or who's hotter" her eyes fell on Meredith who was sitting on the end of Scott's bed, looking around curiously, "we're here to somehow see if she knows where Lydia is" she sucked in a deep breath, placing her hands on her hips, "So, Meredith?" she asked sweetly, "let's try this again, shall we?" slowly kneeling down opposite her, Stiles and Isaac hovering behind, "where's Lydia?"

"I already told you, I don't know a Lydia"

"Not personally, no" Kayla agreed, "but she's a banshee too, can't you, like, I dunno, feel her or something?"

"She's not within touching distance"

And she was seriously losing her patience.

"She's not within-_okay_" Kayla cut herself off, glancing behind her, "we need a new plan because this is clearly failing"

Stiles nodded her and Isaac over to the small bathroom, all huddling close together and glancing through the doorway at Meredith who looked unfazed by the whole thing, her demeanour completely calm – the complete polar opposite to all the times Kayla had seen her.

"What if we, I dunno, show her a picture of Lydia?" Stiles suggested, "maybe jog a memory or a feeling or something"

"I vote torture" and Kayla just cocked an eyebrow at Isaac as he shrugged, "what? It works in the movies"

"Oh, so you've seen a movie about banshees, nogitsunes and werewolves have you?"

"It's efficient" he shrugged, "seriously I could just-"

"We're not torturing her" Stiles claimed, grabbing Isaac's hand before he could let his claws extend, "dude,_ no, _bad dog"

"Not _actual_ torture" and Kayla was sure Isaac's internal monologue after that was 'you dumb shit', "we could just scare her"

"That's _psychological_ torture" he exclaimed back, "both are equally bad"

"Guys" she cut off their bickering match before it could escalate, "she's like Lydia okay, just a little more… damaged" she said delicately, "so think… how does Lydia hear and figure things out?"

They both stared over at her, realisation dawning on their features.

"Babe you are a genius" Stiles whispered, his lips quirking as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "banshee expert 101"

She smirked back, following the boys out of the bathroom as they appeared back in front of Meredith again, Stiles choosing to bend down next to her.

"Okay Meredith, hi, hi again" Stiles mumbled, "you know what we think you should do? We think you should listen to nothing… listen to the silence"

"The silence" Isaac agreed, "All that nothingness"

"Just listen and tell us what you hear"

"Guys, that's _terrible_ advice" she broke in, "oh my god, here" she kneeled down next to Stiles, peering up at Meredith as the older girl met her gaze, "I think what these two were _meaning_ to say was just… focus on nothing. Let the silence lead you to where you need to be and don't get distracted… do you understand?"

Meredith frowned but nodded a little, hearing her words as her gaze turned directly to Stiles, her head cocking to the side.

"Why aren't you getting that?"

"Getting… what?"

"The phone" Meredith answered, staring down at Stiles like he had two heads.

"The… phone…?"

"The _phone_ Stiles" Kayla exclaimed, nodding down to his jacket, "your phone's ringing"

"Oh… oh _yes_, that's my phone" he murmured in realisation, hurriedly pulling the phone from his pocket, "silly me, don't know how I didn't hear that" and she could practically feel the sarcasm oozing from his tone, "let me just answer-yeah… hello? Uh… yeah yeah she's here, do you want to speak to her? Yeah okay, hold on" he held out the phone for Meredith, "they want to speak to you"

Kayla couldn't believe that this was working, that somehow they managed to crack through whatever illusions she was experiencing.

But it didn't take long for Meredith to pass the phone back, Kayla sharing an uneasy look with both Stiles and Isaac on either side of her.

"They say Coup de foudre"

"Coup-what?" Stiles mumbled, "What is that? That Spanish?"

"No, definitely not Spanish" she shook her head adamantly, "I know Spanish and whatever that is it's definitely not that"

But Scott quickly opened the door and they all turned to look at him, his face full of realisation.

"That's because it's French"

"Oh, that makes sense" Kayla nodded, "I suck at French"

But she saw a very faint smile pull at Scott's lips, like he could finally see light at the end of the tunnel, "guys… I know where Lydia is"

"Wha-for real?" She immediately stood up, shock pounding through her veins, "you figured it out?"

"I figured it out" Scott nodded, "we have to let the others know, we only have a few hours until dark" and with that she heard him race down the stairs leaving the three of them to just glance between one another, both hope and fear evident in their expression.

"We're… we're going to save Lydia" Kayla mumbled, "we're actually going to save her"

"Guess we better gear up then" Isaac nodded, "because something tells me the nogitsune knows we're coming"

She shivered at the thought, her gaze clashing with Stiles' until Meredith let out a steady hum from the back of her throat, drawing in all their attentions like a magnet.

"Oh he knows…" she whispered, "he's expecting you… he's waiting to pick you off one by one"

"… Do you… feel that…?" Kayla asked cautiously when it appeared no one else was going to answer, probably too freaked out too, gulping back her nerves.

"The voices tell me" Meredith nodded, "three will fall no matter what you do, and all by swords… how poetic" and a shiver ran down her spine at that phrase, the exact same words Brian had mumbled all those months ago as he tried to blow them up in the warehouse explosion, "but don't say I didn't warn you" Meredith murmured, casting her eerily glazed over eyes up to all three of them, taking her time to trail her gaze over them all, "Because I did" and with that she settled on Kayla, her stare fixated and unwavering, "I warned you… what a pity you didn't listen"

**A/N) DUN DUN DUN omg guys past halfway through episode 23 and omg emotions haha – like I love the indepth stayla talk and that cute little heartbeat scene links towards another scene a few chapters away bc I love like foreshadowing and linking shit haha and then the silly comedy bc I had to bc everything has been so deep and angsty ha and OMG tho for real, so close to the ending (well ep 24 anyway) deadly intentions will continue a little after that for reasons that you will soon find out haha.**

**So please please with a cherry on top leave a review below because they are so inspiring and I love you all and I will update mega soon haha thanks peace out xxx**


	85. 85 - Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form – thanks for all the extra followers/favourites and a massive shoutout to all those reviewing I love you all hope you like this chapter :)**

**Oh yeah and in the last week also updated bedroom adventures and posted another AU ahah whoops just if you wanna check it out :)**

"And you're sure?" Allison asked again, her nervous gaze flickering between each of them in turn, "you're _sure_ Lydia is there?"

"For sure" Scott nodded, "and it's only a few minutes until dark, we should gather our stuff and head out – before the oni reaches them first"

"Yeah, because they won't care if Lydia gets caught in the crossfire" Kayla nodded, "this is the only chance we have"

"So what's the plan?" Erica piped up, "I want to save Lydia too but I'm not going in there half cocked. None of us should"

"Charge the place" Isaac suggested, "fast and hard, in and out. There's eight of us"

"Yeah, eight against an army" Cora mumbled, "if the nogitsune is as bad as you say he is then that nutter upstairs is right" and Kayla just frowned at her use of language, "he'll be ready and waiting, we don't have the advantage of surprise on our side"

"We might" Kira piped up half shyly, "if we act with stealth then we could blindside him"

"Sounds like an idea" Kayla nodded, "but our main priority should be Lydia. She's… defenceless" she murmured in afterthought, "no wacky powers, no super healing. Just a scream" she added, casting her serious gaze over every one of them, "let's just hope she doesn't need to use it"

"Because it's bad if she does?" Erica asked, still a little out of the loop.

"Indefinitely" Kayla nodded, grabbing her backpack and swinging it onto the table in front of her, pulling it open to see an array of knifes and weapons, "because that means someone is going to die"

They all fell silent after that, thoughtful looks crossing their faces.

"So last chance" Scott spoke up, "we all in?"

And slowly, eventually, they all nodded, consenting to putting their lives on the line for Lydia. For their friend. For a member of their pack.

"Good, let's head out. Split up and meet outside the gates"

Kayla just sighed, slipping a simple short blade into the waistband of her shorts, sheathed of course, she had had enough accidents to last a lifeline, when she glanced up to see Allison making her way over to her, a small hopeful smile on her face.

"We're going to get Lydia back" she declared, "through hell or high water"

"Move mountains if we have to" she echoed her friends' thoughts, nodding determinedly, "whatever it takes"

"Kay… do you ever feel like your entire life, everything you've done, has led you to just one moment in particular where you have a chance to make a difference?" she asked quietly, "like there's a purpose for you?"

She frowned at Allison's question, her eyes subconsciously flickering over to a deathly pale and weak Stiles talking with Scott as they made their way out the front door, her gaze lingering on his back in worry.

"What, like there's such a thing as fate?"

Allison bit her lip but shrugged and Kayla just sighed, meeting her stare again, "I don't know. Before? No, but now… sometimes" she admitted, "why?"

She was sure she saw her best friend shiver, slinging her bow and arrows over her shoulder, "No reason. Just lately it feels like… like there's a reason I'm here, that's all" and something about that hit home with Kayla, her concerned gaze immediately latching onto the empty porch where Scott and Stiles were just moments before, "I'm sorry, stupid thought, I know"

"It's not stupid at all" Kayla smiled reassuringly, reaching out to clasp Allison's clammy hand, "when faced with our own mortality it makes us think strange things, and the fear that causes that has us believe in something bigger, like whatever happens was supposed to and nothing could be done to change things. But you know what I say?" she asked and Allison cocked an eyebrow, "screw fate. No one, _nothing_, controls us" she added determinedly, "we do things because we want to, because we want to protect the ones we love. I don't think fate made us all meet, made us all find and love each other, I think we chose that for ourselves because we wanted it"

Allison let out a small sound of agreement, nodding slowly, "you're right… we are in control of our own destinies"

"Exactly" Kayla nodded before screwing her face up, "okay, a little OTT but you get the drift"

And Allison lightly chuckled, nodding her head slowly, "I'm so glad you're my friend Kayla. Lydia too. Everyone really" she tightened her hand around hers, her eyes shining with honesty, "I wouldn't change it for the world"

"You're getting awful sappy Ally" she joked but frowned in concern, "everything okay?"

"It will be when we get Lydia back" she nodded, "but I just wanted to say it"

She got that she did, the 'just in case'. She understood better than most.

"Well in that case…" Kayla whispered, stepping forward and pulling her into a tight hug, "I love you too Ally" she buried her face into Allison's mass of hair, her friends' own arms wrapping around her shoulders, "even through all our differences"

Allison snorted at that and gently pulled back, her deep swirling brown gaze full of promise and determination, "We've both come so far. I'm proud of that… are you?"

"One hundred percent" she nodded, "my best friend…" she added fondly, lightly giving Allison's arm a small fist bump, "now let's go save our other best friend and get the squad reunited, huh?"

"Squad?"

"Don't judge, I'm channelling teen lingo here"

Allison's lips quirked, giving her a small nod, "I've got your back Kay"

"Right back at you Argent" she promised, extending her arm for Allison to take the lead, "… right back at you"

* * *

She slipped into the back of the Jeep, Isaac next to her and Scott and Stiles upfront, a nervous energy smothering them in the cramped space.

"Are you okay to drive?" she asked Stiles quietly, concern seeping into her tone as she watched his hands shake a little as he hit reverse, "you uh… you don't look…" what, well? That was kind of a given. Her voice just trailed away, a worried frown creasing her brow as his soft eyes met hers in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah… yeah I'm good" he smiled a little though it looked like just that simple little move caused his entire body to hurt, "honestly, you don't have to worry about me just, uh, focus on Lydia"

She did, she was, hell practically all her energy was focused on doing everything she could to ensure she could protect her friend but she was a multitasker, she could worry about two people at the same time.

"Just don't push yourself" she whispered, nodding at him and his eyes flickered from the road to the mirror, looking like he wanted to say something but chewed on the inside of his cheek, casting his nervous gaze to Isaac and Scott and the silence just enveloped them, wrapping them in their very own personal little bubble.

Until, at least, Isaac gently curled his big hand around her knee and she glanced up, cocking an eyebrow but he just subtly nodded her over, like he wanted to say something in private without prying ears so she just glanced up, checking Stiles' attention was still on the road and that Scott was in his own little world as she quietly unbuckled her seatbelt, inching along the back bench until their sides brushed and she peered up at them, their gazes just centimetres apart.

But he inclined his head further forward, hunching over a little to whisper in her ear, "what Meredith said back there… do you… do you believe it?"

"Would be stupid not to" she shrugged gently, keeping her voice lowered, "why, you getting cold feet?"

He just gazed at her like 'really Hale? Don't you know me at all?' but didn't voice his snark, instead just shook his head a little, "just curious… I don't want to lose three of my friends"

She dropped her stare, letting her hand rest over his that was still on her knee, smiling at the heat of his hand, "well we're about to get one back. Try and not dwell too much on the mutterings of, well… someone so fragile. Don't let it distract you"

"You know Hale…" Isaac whispered and she glanced up again, meeting his concerned stare, "Stiles uh… he's not doing good"

The breath got knocked from her lungs, her nervous eyes flickering up to back of his seat, her eyes trailing down the back of his neck and over his hunched shoulders.

"Yeah… yeah I know"

"He's dying"

"We're all dying Lahey" Kayla murmured, as if on auto pilot, "the moment we're born we're getting closer to death every second, what's your point?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that" he whispered, his lips grazing her ear as she muttered words meant for her ears and her ears only, "he's… failing"

She saw that every time she looked at him and it killed her a little bit more inside each time. Saw him literally fading away and it seemed like there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"No, we're failing" she disagreed, twisting her head up to peer at him, their eyes clashing, "if anything happens to him we failed, we did. Because we didn't save him. But I'm going to make damn sure that doesn't happen. Stiles will be fine" she nodded, "he _has_ to be"

"The rest of us might not be…"

"I'm willing to take the risk" she uttered, pure raw conviction in her tone, "are you?"

Isaac blinked once, then twice, then a few more times as he digested her words, his gaze never leaving her face.

"I sometimes hate the guy" he admitted quietly, "but he's not half bad. In fact he's pretty okay, so yeah" he nodded, "of course I'm willing to take the risk. No one gets left behind"

She let a small smile tug at her lips, getting immersed in those deep pools of blue, "you know Lahey… you two have the potential to be pretty great friends"

"Yeah, well, one step at a time" he smirked, lifting his arm and letting it drape around her shoulders, tugging her closer to his body, "let's save Lydia, save Stiles and then we'll discuss bonding over baseball"

She let out a small sound of agreement, resting her head against his shoulder as he softly brushed through her hair, his free hand tapping continuously across his bent leg and she knew he was nervous, it was coming off him in waves, but in this moment she had never been so thankful that Isaac was her friend. They just clicked… after the initial attraction-then hatred thing. Like puzzle pieces.

"You know Isaac?" she asked and his chest vibrated with the small humming sound he made, acknowledging her question, "what I said at the hospital was true… I do need my Lahey" she admitted quietly, "you're… you're _special_ to me, you know that right?"

"Hale, look at me" he requested gently and she craned her neck a little, lolling it back against his firm and broad shoulder as he frowned a little, hand stilling in her hair.

"Don't do this, not the sappy what if speech" he clarified quietly, "I know all the things you're gonna say, you don't need to say it, I know already. You're my best friend shorty" he added, like that explained everything, "so… don't. We're all going to be fine, spaz included" he tried to joke, jerking his head a little to Stiles in front of him, "I've already heard it all from Camden all those years ago when he joined the army and then he didn't come back… it's a bad omen"

"Maybe" she agreed, "but I just had to say it. Make sure you know that I love you"

"Well in that case…" he trailed off gently, lips quirking a little, "I love you too, even if you annoy the crap out of me sometimes"

"Wow, charming"

"You're a very enjoyable pain in my ass Hale" he added with a soft smile, "plus, no one shares my love of toffee popcorn quite the same"

"True" she agreed, giving a very gentle nod but Isaac's features slowly start to turn more serious, like it dawned on him exactly where they were going and what they were doing, his face falling. But just when it looked like he was going to say something he just exhaled slowly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her hair.

And Stiles just watched the whole exchange with curious and sad eyes, his human hearing not quite good enough to hear whatever words passed their lips. Everyone was acting like it was their last day on earth, like they just expected the worst to happen.

And if he were to be honest with himself, he was too.

He fully, one hundred percent, completely did not expect to make it out of this crap alive.

Maybe because he felt like he really was dying, like every molecule of his body was shutting down, or maybe it was because a part of him didn't even really care all that much if he did. Die that was. Of course he cared how it would affect his dad, his friends, Kayla… but he had come to terms with his own mortality a long time ago.

A small part of him just accepted it.

Just as long as no one else died for him. He wasn't worth it.

The next time he raised his eyes to the rearview mirror Kayla was no longer curled up into Isaac's side, sitting up fully and glancing bleakly out the window, Isaac mirroring her exact position.

… And he finally got it. He finally understood why he couldn't hate Isaac, even if he did try, his bitterness having no real roots.

It was because Isaac, as stubborn and annoying as he was, valued Kayla just as much as he did – and not romantically either, just purely platonic. He finally saw that when he watched them. Just two friends having a moment.

… at least if something did happen to him, Isaac would have her back. Of course he would, because it was _Isaac Lahey_ and _Kayla Hale_… they just worked.

He was finally not jealous anymore, just relieved.

It was funny how impending death turned the tables around.

So he just refocused back on the road, tightening his grip around the steering wheel but let his tired eyes drift towards Scott, his stare completely vacant and distracted.

"Hey Scott, you okay?"

His best friend barely glanced up, just gave a soft nod, "yeah… just thinking"

He wasn't stupid – it was definitely more than 'thinking'.

"… Okay, seriously, why is no one saying it?" and Stiles glanced at Isaac through the mirror, furrowing his brows, "we're all thinking it right? How you look like you're dying"

"Isaac-"

"I know, I'm sorry" he apologised, sending Kayla an apologetic look as her face fell, "but you're pale and thin – even more than normal… you just don't look good Stiles" yeah… didn't he know it, "what about the other you, the nogitsune? Is he the same or is he getting more powerful?"

He wished he knew.

"You mean are we still linked?" Stiles shrugged, his eyes darting from the road to the mirror, "as in, if he dies, I die? I don't care"

"Stiles don't say that" Kayla interrupted gently, "don't say you don't care about dying because I know you do. Remember…" she faltered a little, voice quivering, "remember those things you said to me Eichen house? The things I told you?" and of course he did, words he could never forget – senior prank night, the grand Canyon, mets game, having a normal life together, "you want that so _fight_ for it" she insisted, "… please"

"Kaylz-"

"Stop it Stiles" she raised her voice a little, piercing through his hazy brain, "stop talking like you're on your deathbed cos it's not gonna happen – _not_ on my watch" she declared, crossing her arms and leaning back against the bench with a hurt look on her face.

He didn't ever want to intentionally hurt her, not _ever_, but he just dropped the talk of him dying, sucking in a deep calming breath.

"All I'm saying is… whatever happens-happens alright? And a part of me feels like I deserve whatever I get. I remember it all, you know?" he directed to Scott, knowing Kayla already knew all this, "I remember twisting that sword inside you, feeling happy when Isaac ended up half dead in the hospital, actually being satisfied when I-" but he cut himself off as he met Kayla's gaze in the mirror, a soft sad look etched on her face, his voice trailing away into nothing.

"That wasn't you" and he was still shocked Isaac stuck up for him but he felt like they had now, eventually, found common ground.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just… just please, all of you-" he especially directed that last bit to Kayla, "-don't let anyone else get hurt because of me…"

Isaac was the first to drop his gaze, then Scott, but the one person that didn't was Kayla, holding it steady through the mirror.

"You know I can't make a promise like that Stiles" she whispered, "I don't like to break them"

And from that second onwards was when his life slowly descended into a living hell.

* * *

Allison, Kira, Erica and Cora arrived at the same time they did, skidding to a stop directly outside the large metal gates at oak creek, the same place within Noshiko's story, all crowding around the entrance, plucking up their courage.

"Guys… we can do this" Scott nodded encouragingly, "we've done it before, all those weeks back with Malia" and just the mention of her name made Kayla's back go stiff, a jolt running through her entire body.

Malia… Right…

How could she forget Malia?

Half-sister. It got crazier the more she thought about it.

"We did it for her, a complete stranger, but this is Lydia, one of our best friends" he continued, "we can do this"

"I came to save my best friend" Allison nodded just as Scott sent her a small smile.

"And I came to save mine"

"I came to save both" Kayla murmured under her breath, catching Stiles' sad gaze again.

"… I just didn't want to do any homework"

And trust Isaac to break the tension.

And so they all entered hell… or as close as, sticking close together in case of any surprise attacks until Stiles slipped his hand into hers, squeezing gently.

"Be safe Kaylz" he whispered next to her ear, breath hot and sending shivers down her spine.

Because here they were, having to be split up – _again_. Always sacrificing their own wants and needs for the greater good.

"You too" she murmured, tugging him to a stop and leaning up to press the softest kiss to his dry lips, wanting to stay like that forever and never let go, "be my Robin and save Lydia" she murmured, reaching back and pulling the knife from her waistband, pressing it into his palm.

"No, wait, you might need this-"

"Not as much as I need you" she whispered honestly, trying for a small smile, "go" she urged quietly, "I'll be waiting for you when you get back. When _all_ of you come back"

He seemed panicked for a brief second, like it was finally hitting him how serious this whole thing was, that anyone of them at any moment could die and no one was safe.

And it scared her too, just imagining this was the last time she would see him… oh god..

But that look soon fell from his face, sweeping her into a deeper but just as quick kiss, his shaky arms somehow managing to keep her steady as he pulled her to his chest, tilting her chin up gently as his chapped lips moved over hers with intensity and longing she had never felt before.

But she felt that, tasted it even, that spark within him that burnt bright, the fire in his bones that made him fight, not just for them but for himself, to keep him alive and fighting back.

"Is that a promise?" he murmured, lips brushing along her own.

Was it? Would she still be here when he got back?

… she had to be, as simple as that. No ifs, buts or maybes. He was coming back and she would be waiting for him, whatever it took.

"No" she answered honestly and his face fell, a worried glint gleaming in his eyes, "it's a pinky one" and with that she slowly slipped her pinky finger around his, trying for a reassuring smile, "now go get our favourite red head back"

But not long after that did everything, _everything_, go downhill.

* * *

"Well that doesn't seem good" Erica murmured, flagging Kayla's side as they watched Noshiko stare at them all in panic.

"What the hell is happening?" Cora added in a growl, eyes flashing that dangerous gold as her claws extended, "tell us before I _make_ you"

But she couldn't speak, the older woman's eyes turning even wider.

"What does it _mean?"_ Isaac insisted, Allison next to him holding her bow steady but soon after did they all hear a chilling and eerily haunting voice behind them.

"It means there's been a change in ownership" and she whipped around, falling back into a defensive stance at the sight of the nogtisune standing tall and proud but still casual, endless amounts of oni's materialising behind him, "now they belong to me" he added, smirking as the masked demon figures all drew their swords at the same time, his dark sadistic eyes trailing over each one of them, "just like how your dead bodies will"

But every single one of them acted at once like the pack they were.

Kira leapt into action, letting out a loud battle cry as she whipped out her katana, swords clashing in a deafening bang as she spun and whipped around, defending each deadly strike aimed at her. Allison did the same, letting loose arrow after arrow and not missing a single target, her face etched into focus and determination. Her cousin, Cora, let out a furious growl of rage, not holding back as she barrelled into the oni, no fear in sight with Isaac doing the same, his face immediately shifting and working back to back, like they both knew how one another fought and were using each other to maximise the damage they caused. The only person that seemed a little apprehensive was Erica, her body shifting, teeth extending, claws sharpening but she seemed to fall back a little.

Well after weeks, months even, holding back and trying to avoid anything and everything supernatural Kayla couldn't blame her.

She just hoped she got her head back in it before someone got hurt, or worse, before she got herself _killed_.

But Kayla was the last one to leap into action, her furious gaze meeting the nogitsunes' amused one head on and a sudden surge of anger soared through her body, her fists clenching at her sides.

This was their chance… _her_ chance to end this once and for all.

She didn't know how she made it from point A to point B with so much rage consuming her and rooting her to the spot, all she knew was she lashed out with fury she never had before, ducking and swiping out with her legs as an Oni rushed her, swinging his sword out to slash at her chest but she twisted through the air with speed and agility that even shocked her, narrowing missing the sharp blade and landed in front of him, her tightly clenched hand swinging around to knock his head sideways but that didn't stop him for long, recovering quickly and trying to slash at her again but she just sidestepped, kicking out at his leg and was sure she heard a snap and took that God-given opportunity to elbow the side of his head, the impact causing him to drop to his knees.

And without a second thought she had torn the sword from the grasp, letting out a determined shriek as she plunged it straight through his shoulder and all the way down his torso, a sickening squelch following soon after.

But it wouldn't kill him, that much she knew.

She _had_ to keep moving.

So with new found strength and adrenaline pumping through her body she ripped it free from his body, kicking his body away and swung the sword around in her grip, meeting the nogitsune's stare again.

He looked a little less cocky than before but still amused, his eyes dazzling like he was urging her forward so she just narrowed her eyes, slashing her way through the wall of Oni, determined to get to him so she could rip his head off. _Nothing_ would stop her. She had to stop him, _had_ to make him weak.

Except she got knocked sideways, her body almost sprawling out on the ground as Isaac got thrown back into her groaning in pain and for a second she completely forgot what she was doing, rushing over to help him up and make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine Hale" he groaned, letting her pull him up, "just go get him" and their determined but fearful gazes clashed, "make him pay"

And she fully intended to.

So with a simple nod had already ducked and fought her way through the next wave of Oni, swinging the sword as expertly as she could, slashing and kicking until sweat was drenching her body, her furious eyes latched onto the thing she hated most.

**_Him._**

Her jaw clenched, her eyes like fire as she raised the sword and pointed it directly at his throat, slowly inching forward.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your head from your body right this second"

His smirk just infuriated her even more, seeing red, "because I let you past – you and only you" he told her and she faltered a little, casting a nervous glance to her friends still fighting tooth and nail, "you think you're in control here? I'm still pulling all the strings" he murmured, casually clasping his hands in front of him, "and you are all _right_ where I want you"

"So you like having a sharp instrument pressing into your jugular do you?" she snapped, taking another step forward so the sharp tip nudged against the slightly raised pulsating vein in his neck, "it wouldn't even take me a second…"

"And risk Stiles' life in the process?" and at that simple statement she felt her gut lurch, air knocking itself from her lungs as her hand that was clasping the hilt of the blade started shaking ever so slightly.

"You're separated now, don't try and trick me" she growled, pushing the tip forward enough so it broke the skin, "Stiles is going to be fine"

His smirk increased, head tilting to the side curiously, "is that what you think?" and a shiver ran down her spine at that, "poor Stiles… he's dying in front of your very eyes isn't he?" he hummed, "fading away into nothing but skin and bone… getting weaker and weaker…"

"_Shut up"_

"And you can't handle it" he finished, eyes glinting dangerously, "you can't handle the agony"

"Your tricks don't work on me" she declared, hand still shaking more noticeably but doubt still crept up inside her – what if she hurt him, and that hurt Stiles too? She couldn't risk that.

"Little Hale" he whispered, slowly walking forward directly into the blade, her eyes widening in shock as more trails of blood inched down his neck, his pale hand quickly clasping around the sharp metal and pushing it out the way, "do you really think I'm going to make it easy to kill me? Haven't you learnt anything?"

She didn't bother raising the sword again, tilting her chin up defiantly as he stepped closer, so close she could see each dark vein under his eyes, skin so pale it was almost translucent, "If, and only if, you manage to succeed in your pointless and worthless little mission, there will be consequences, I've made sure of that"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she growled, flinching as he cupped her jaw, resisting the urge to spit directly in his face – it would be the least he deserves.

"I'm full of surprises" he declared, face inching closer to her own so much she felt her stomach churn, "but whatever happens, whatever route you take, whatever plan you think up, there will be no happy ending for the two of you" he whispered in faux sympathy, "not together anyway little Hale because I meant what I said…" his voice dipped down into a low growl, nose skimming along her cold cheek as he leant down to brush his lips over her ear, "… the rules have changed and _none_ of them work in your favour"

Panic gripped her chest, fear paralysing her to the spot until she heard a pained shout come from Isaac and from that second onwards everything seemed to slow down around her, like time itself had stopped.

She remembered whipping her head around, heart leaping from her chest and tears burning her eyes as she watched Isaac fall to his knees, blood sprouting from his wounds, an unconscious Erica not five feet away completely knocked out and a furious Cora starting to slip up a bit more, getting knocked to the ground and everything else left her head space.

Her friends were in trouble, the people she cared about most, her family, her _pack_. She had to do _something_.

She jolted from the nogtisunes grip, tightening her grip on the sword and mustering up all her strength and flung it straight through the air, the blade spinning and twisting with a precise target in mind and no sooner had it left her grip than it was buried in the back of one of the Oni's who had raised their blade to cut down Isaac, the demonic figure jolting a little at the sudden impact.

But it wouldn't stop it for long, a few seconds at best and Isaac didn't _have_ a few seconds, not if one of them didn't do something.

Without thinking, just acting, she started moving forward, letting out a desperate warning shout just as Allison shot one of her arrows directly through his chest, just above the sword, and this deep golden light started shooting from the body, beams exploding all around them as the body started disintegrating, disappearing into nothing but before she could get any further she felt a tight and strong hand grasping her upper arm, jolting her backwards with so much force something snapped or popped in her shoulder, her front colliding with a rusty old car as she let out a short scream of pain, her eyes immediately flaring up that dangerous dark green.

But her eyes latched onto Allison's, Allison who met her own gaze across the yard with surprise but a little bit of proudness except Kayla didn't return the look, she _couldn't_, she couldn't not when she saw what was unfolding.

"_ALLISON"_ she hollered, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she pushed back at the nogitsune, escaping his tight grasp, _**"MOVE"**_

She needed her to move _right now._

Allison _needed_ to move.

She needed to get her damn friend out the way in the next second but she was too far away, too late to do anything other than let out a desperate scream and fling her arms out, not knowing what the hell she was doing, just acting on instinct and the next thing a deafening thunder sound rolled across the sky, a burst of energy soaring through the air and knocking everyone in the vicinity straight off their feet.

...

..

.

And just when she thought it worked, when she thought she wasn't too late, her teary gaze latched onto Allison's lone still figure hunched over, a long blade now getting torn from her abdomen.

And that was the moment a part of her _died inside._

It was like watching a car crash and not being able to do a damn thing about it. Forced to watch, too shocked to move, too far away to do _anything_ as Allison's weakened body starting pitching to the ground, her face screwed up in immense pain.

And her heart exploded in pain, grief and pain tearing through her gut as she watched her friend, her best friend, the person that changed her life for the better fall. Like a wilted flower.

Her body seized, a terrified and heartbroken wail escaping her lips as she tried to move forward, her legs shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks but they started to give way, her head spinning so much she didn't know what way was up or which was down. At least until she got slammed forward back into the car, the nogtisune crashing his body against her back and wrapping an arm around her neck, forcing her head up, tightening his grip so her cries were mixed in with chokes, his cold and callous lips inching along her ear.

"You see little Hale, this is what happens when you cross me" he growled as he pressed his taut body against hers, not letting up on his grip, forcing her to watch her best friend die in her first love's arms, knowing there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop this, "_that-"_ he slammed his free hand next to her on the cool metal, firm body trapping her like a caged animal despite her desperate cries and pleas, her body shaking "-is just the beginning. Watch your back" and with that he let her go, watching in something close to amusement as her body slid down the length of the car, heart wrenching sobs escaping her throat, blocking out the last bloody words Allison spoke.

**A/N) OH MY GOD okay like for real omg LAST EPISODE omg im crying haha and every chapter from now on (including last few) everything is a hint and building up to the finale, just remember what you read and then it'll allllll link together haha hope you all liked and please please review haha see ya soon lovelies xxx**


	86. Chapter 86 - Prepared for the worst

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form and thank you so much for all the new followers/ favourites and a massive shout out to all those that reviewed including Luna888, Amandalucia (im sorry I broke you haha) EllieDragon (are you right? Lol guess you just have to wait and see hahaha), Guest (yes defo be showing Stiles' guilt, especially between season 3 and 4) Linda96, zvc56 (awww thank you) and Tazytara I love you all hope you like xxx**

It couldn't be happening. This could _not_ be happening.

It was like the walls were closing in on her, suffocating her slowly as she crawled around the rusty old car, breathless sobs leaving her throat as she watched Scott press a simple slow kiss to Allison's forehead.

Allison who wouldn't ever get to see Scott again, to try and work things out with him.

Allison who selflessly and fearlessly stood up for what was right, who wanted nothing more than to save their best friend.

Allison, the girl that trained hard and loved hard, her caring and giving nature making everyone want to be her friend.

Allison… the girl that fell.

The _first_ to fall.

A deep ache settled in her chest, a choked cry escaping her lips as she clung to the ground, nails breaking and bloody at how hard she was gripping on for a lifeline, fear surging through her veins.

It should have _never_ happened.

Allison… her friend, her best friend, her training partner, her ally, Allison who she loved just as much as Lydia or Isaac, Scott or Stiles, Allison who she would have happily stepped in front of a blade for, Allison who she would _die_ for.

But she was too late. They all were.

And now?

…

It was simple yet so hard for Kayla to comprehend.

Allison was _gone_.

They wouldn't get to see her smile again, or tell a joke. She wouldn't ever get to go back to Paris like she always wanted, to study the extensive history and visit all the museums. They wouldn't have any more study dates or tease Lydia as they tried to teach her how to fight.

No more movie marathons.

No more trips to the mall.

No more fighting over how many sugars Kayla should have in her coffee because 'six was a crazy high number and you're _definitely_ going to drop dead of a heart attack one day'.

No more _anything_.

Just an endless vast expanse of 'what if'.

_What if_ they saved Allison? _What if_ they got to grow up together? _What if_ she got to live happily and freely? What if she was the key, the answer to some of the world's unexplainable answers?

**_What if_** Allison was destined to do so much more good?

She let out another defeated sob, her shoulders slumping in complete heart wrenching grief as Scott continued to cradle her empty shell, not anything more than a vacant bloody body and Isaac just fell back, complete shock overtaking his body as Cora tried to rouse an unconscious Erica, her normal stoic and maintained composure breaking apart.

But a sharper, much more pronounced wail tore through Kayla as she lifted her head, spotting a grief stricken and broken Lydia trying to help Stiles walk, both their expressions etched into terror and sorrow, Lydia openly crying and sobbing as she stumbled and Stiles… he just looked _so_ guilty, his wide terrified eyes sweeping over the scene and her gut churned, heart aching.

It wasn't fair.

_It wasn't fucking fair._

She felt her composure crumpling again, tears dripping off her jaw as she covered her mouth, trying to not completely fall apart as Lydia's teary wide eyed gaze immediately fell on her, that gentle green gaze trying to find some comfort, some reassurance, like she was searching for answers as to why this happened, how they let it happen. But Kayla couldn't answer, she couldn't explain, she couldn't do anything except let the grief and pain take over and felt her face screw up, scorching hot tears burning their way down her already wet cheeks and just like that Lydia let go of Stiles and ran towards her, like she was desperate for something.

So she pushed her shaky body up, bracing herself against the car as Lydia flung herself into her arms and sobbed into her neck, loud heart wrenching cries muffled against Kayla's skin and in that second she knew Allison would be proud of this.

That she, Allison, helped save Lydia, their best friend.

That was all Allison wanted – she wanted her best friend back and she got it, she saved her… such a shame Lydia wouldn't ever get to say thank you.

"Shhh, it's okay" she hushed gently, cradling a shaking Lydia against her body and holding back her own cries, silent tears cascading down her face, "it's okay Lydia, I've got you, I've got you, you're safe…"

"B-But Al-Allison" Lydia exclaimed in a broken wail, fisting the back of Kayla's shirt, her legs giving way but Kayla just tightened her grip on her friend, holding her steadily to her body, "A-Allison's d-de-… she's _g-gone"_

The reminder was painful, briefly closing her eyes against Lydia's wild hair as she tried to compose herself, to not break down in tears and let the grief consume her like she wanted, to try and keep her voice strong and steady, focus on the one good thing left, the _one_ good thing that came out of this.

That they got Lydia back.

But the cost? Allison's life.

"It's going to be okay" she whispered, droplets of tears dampening Lydia's hair as her friend grasped at her and wasn't going to let go, "It's all going to be okay, I promise"

… But was it? Was she just making an empty promise?

Lydia let out another sob, clinging to Kayla harder and she hated this, she hated that they lost Allison far too soon, hated what this would do to _every single_ one of them.

At that thought she glanced up, bleary gaze meeting Stiles' across the court yard and in the instant their grief stricken stares met a few things happened at once.

Firstly, his face crumpled, like a blank sheet of paper getting clenched in a fist, red rimmed eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Then he gazed across at her with so much guilt and fear in his eyes, his expression wavering from self-hate to self-loathing.

And lastly his face fell and she knew exactly what he was silently saying to her.

'_I'm so sorry… I'm not worth this. It's my fault"_

No… it was the _oni's_ fault. It was the _nogitusne's_ fault. It certainly _wasn't_ his.

So she just tightened her grip on Lydia, softly shaking her head and conveying all the hope and love she felt for him through her watering gaze, her stare pleading.

'_Don't do this, don't blame yourself'._

Allison wouldn't have wanted it. She wanted to save _all_ her friends, Stiles included.

'_don't let her death be in vain'._

That was what her stare said – no accusations, no bitterness and no anger in sight. Just pure undeniable love.

They were saving Stiles and that was final…

_… whatever may come._

* * *

The nemeton started all this, now hopefully it could finish it.

All they needed was a simple little box carved from the trunk to trap the nogitusne, to make him small and useless and to ensure he never got to wreak this much havoc ever again.

She gripped Stiles' hand as they drove to the school, Lydia next to her.

Maybe they could actually stop all this before anyone else got hurt.

Before anyone else had to **die.**

"_I… I don't know" she answered Parrish's question solemnly, her voice cracking, "it was uh… too fast to see" she mumbled, toying with the frayed ends of her shorts, "one minute she was there… and the next…" she trailed off, unable to stop the single crystal tear cascading down her cheek, the sheriff laying a weathered but comforting hand over hers, "… and then she was gone. She just… she just died. I didn't even get to say goodbye…"_

"_Okay, I think we're done here" the sheriff said quietly, "Parrish can you give us a moment please?"_

_The younger deputy left without complaint, his kind and sympathetic eyes on her the entire time until the door clasped shut quietly leaving the two of them alone._

"_Kiddo I am so sorry" the Sheriff mumbled, pulling her into a hug just as her face crumpled, "I can't even begin to imagine how much this hurts"_

_She sniffled against his shoulder, finding comfort as he rubbed her back soothingly._

"_Scott said… he said she wasn't in pain" she admitted, "he said that… that she was just happy that-that we saved Lydia…"_

"_And you all did – Allison included"_

_She pulled back gently, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand, putting together her composure._

"_Allison's dead… I can't lose Stiles too"_

"_There'll be a way to save him" The sheriff nodded, his eyes worn and heavy, "if anybody can find it it's you and your friends"_

"_And we will… __**I**__ will" she promised with a small nod, "please believe that… believe that I will do whatever it takes to get your son home to you"_

"_I do believe that" he nodded a little, voice heavy with emotion, "I believe in all of you…"_

She cleared her throat, stopping the ache that had built up as she gazed blankly out the window, the town of Beacon Hills passing them by.

This was their chance… it was their only chance.

They had to do it.

They _had_ to do it for Allison.

"_Is Allison really dead?" Lydia whispered outside the station, her arms wrapped around her shivering body, "is our friend…?"_

"_Yeah" she nodded, sucking in a deep shaky breath, "yeah Lyds… Ally's gone"_

_The redhead's face crumpled like tissue paper, fresh tears glistening in her eyes as her bottom lip quivered and Kayla just reached out, grasping Lydia's clammy palm and tightening her grip._

"_She might be gone but her cause… what she was fighting for… that's not" she whispered, "we can honour Allison by not giving up, not letting her die in vain" she added, "and once this is all over we can grieve for her properly and give her the send-off she deserves"_

"_She doesn't deserve a send-off" Lydia mumbled, wiping at her cheeks, "she deserves to live"_

_That she couldn't argue with. Not in a million years. If anyone deserved to still be alive it was Allison._

"_Lyds… we can do this, okay?" she whispered, voice wavering as she tried to not burst into tears, "we just have to keep going a little while longer…"_

"_I-I can't" Lydia admitted, shaking her head softly, "I can't, not without Allison, not knowing that's she… that she died for nothing"_

"_Hey, don't" Kayla stepped forward, her palms sliding across Lydia's cheeks to tilt her head up, "she didn't die for nothing, she died for her friends. She loved you Lydia" she added as more fresh tears leaked from her eyes, "just like I love you… Allison was a warrior and a fighter and she went down with a fight. There was no way she was not going to try and save you" she mumbled, "not Allison… not hard-headed, stubborn, independent Allison" she added fondly, her voice cracking, "listen to me Lyds, this, Allison dying, it is not your fault"_

"_She was o-only there to save me"_

"_That was her choice" she mumbled, "and if anyone should blame themselves it's me" she admitted tiredly, dropping her hands to Lydia's shoulders, "if I was a second earlier with whatever freaky mojo I channelled I might've… Allison might still be alive. But she's not because I was too late. Because I got distracted. And that's on me"_

"… _No" Lydia whispered, shaking her head softly, "you did everything you could"_

"_It wasn't enough"_

"_I guess all of us is going to have that feeling for a very very long time" she muttered, "… I just can't believe that… that Allison's…"_

"_I know Lyds" Kayla nodded, "I know"_

_Lydia dropped her gaze, trying to regulate her breathing and not break down in tears as Kayla watched her gently, so much love and care expanding in her chest for her best friend, for one of the only people Kayla had ever truly completely cared about._

"_Lyds…" she spoke up softly, "after Ally I just… I just need you to know that I love you okay?" she asked, "that you're my best friend and that will never change, no matter what happens"_

"_Kay…" Lydia looked like she was going to say 'stop with the morbid talk, everyone's going to be fine' but she must've seen Kayla's pleading and needy look, like if she didn't save what she had to her world would crumble down around her so just settled for a teary nod, her eyes rimmed red, "… I love you too"_

She was snapped from that memory by Stiles lightly nudging her and she glanced to the side, their tired eyes meeting in the darkened jeep.

"When uh, when we go to the Grand Canyon after all this mess… do you…" she cocked an eyebrow, holding onto every single word that left his mouth, "… do you want to take a tent?" he asked and she was slightly shocked at the rather normal question that he uttered, probably trying to keep his mind off the impending doom, "we could camp out for the weekend, just me and you and nothing else…"

She exhaled slowly, trying for a small smile, "a tent sounds good" she nodded, tightening her hand around his own, "just us sounds good too"

"_Okay but how can we trap him if the nemeton has lost most of its power?" she wondered, gazing at Deaton thoughtfully._

"_If we could find something carved from the same wood – there was a few things made to hold powerful objects which could hold the nogitsune"_

"_Wait… powerful objects?" Lydia mumbled, "powerful as in… an Alpha's claws?"_

_Kayla and Scott shared an equally confused look before gazing at Lydia, realisation dawning on her features._

"_Whose Alpha claws?"_

"_Talia Hale" and Kayla had to blink a few times to let those words sink in, her eyes widening as the realisation of what that meant._

"_Talia Hale, my aunt?" she asked carefully and Lydia nodded, "wait… why were her claws in a box made from Nemeton wood?"_

"_I don't know, ask Peter" Lydia sighed._

"_And Peter had his sister's claws because…"_

"_She took a memory from him" Lydia answered carefully and Kayla felt understanding wash through her veins – Peter never knew about Malia until Lydia, somehow, found out what memories Talia stole, "… and he wanted it back"_

_And that's how he found out he had another daughter._

_Strange how Talia only took his memories of Malia, why not Kayla too? Why not make him think he was nothing more than an uncle all those years? It made no sense._

"_The point is, if that box was made from the nemeton we could use it, can't we?" Lydia looked hopeful, gazing at them all in turn._

"_We can"_

"_How do you know?" Scott inquired, a gentle frown pulling at his brows._

_Deaton glanced up, his face sombre, "because I made it"_

_For real though, this guy was a never ending mystery._

And the plan? Stop the nogitsune, save Stiles, and use that box to trap him forever.

It sounded easy but Kayla knew it was the complete opposite of that - it was anything but.

"_Uh… Deaton?" she asked quietly, "can I have a word?"_

"_Of course" he nodded, sidestepping and pretending to rearrange some things on his shelves as she walked up to him, the others too busy to notice what was going on, keeping her voice low and discreet._

"_It's uh, it's probably nothing but the other day, back in Eichen house the nogitsune, he uh… he…" she paused, wondering if she was just overthinking and looking too much into things, her mind on constant repeat, "he took some of my hair, said it was a surprise whatever he was planning and then after… after Allison-" she gulped painfully, her throat closing up as she dropped her gaze to the floor, "-he said something… something about how Stiles and I aren't going to get our happy ending… is he, I mean… could he be trying to control me or something? Or is this something much bigger?"_

_Deaton frowned, "how much of your hair did he take?"_

"_A few strands, right from the roots" she answered, subconsciously raising her hand and touching the top of her head, "at first I thought it was that, especially after I managed to shut him out but now, I dunno… I just have a bad feeling that it's something much much worse"_

"_The nogitsune is powerful, he has a thousand years' worth of knowledge and insight into the workings of the world, he probably knows druid magic and various other rituals from a vast range of cultures, it is possible it could be something more than simply trying to control you" and her stomach dropped, "did he say anything else?"_

"_Mostly cryptic crap" she answered, "something about the rules changing…"_

_Deaton's frown just deepened, a thoughtful look crossing his face and she felt her stomach churning because Deaton was like the answer bank – he knew everything – and if he had no idea what was going on or what the nogitsune was planning then their chances of succeeding were looking much slimmer._

"_Any ideas?" she asked when the silence lasted longer than she could bear, "is it bad?"_

"_It's probably nothing" he reassured, "the nogitsune is all about tricks and powerplays, it is possible he's just trying to distract you"_

_Yeah… she hoped so._

"_But I'll look into it" he reassured her gently, "I have a few books I could look through and some contacts in England, just to be safe"_

_She blew out a long relieved breath, the weight on her shoulders lightening a little, "thanks Deaton, I appreciate it"_

Scott parked haphazardly outside the school and they all filtered out, Kayla quickly rushing around to the side to help a pale and shaky Stiles out as he stumbled and she had to grab him quickly, supporting both their weights.

"Whoa, it's okay, I got you" she mumbled, sliding a hand up his chest to rest over his racing heart, "you good?"

"As good as I'll get" he answered honestly and she subconsciously tightened her grip around him, biting her lip to stop the sadness from spreading across her expression.

"Kaylz-"

"Not now" she shook her head a little, already knowing what he was going to say, "you don't have to tell me you're dying, I can see it" she added tearfully, "feel it… let's just concentrate on saving you and getting rid of this sick son of a bitch, okay?"

_Kayla sat numbly on Stiles' computer chair, staring blankly at the pristine clear paper in front of her, the pen handing loosely in her grasp._

_She didn't know where to start. Out of **everything **she could possibly say nothing came to mind. It was like she was frozen in this state of shock and denial, not quite ready to accept whatever bad fate was waiting for her or the others._

_Everything that had happened, everything that will happen, will have disastrous consequences. She knew that. Things were unraveling and nothing they did seemed to be good enough to stop it._

_So she was prepared... She was prepared for the worst because that's what she did. And maybe, just a small part of her, had accepted that. People were going to die regardless, she just had to make sure it wasn't the people she loved, it wasn't the person she loved._

_That was her job - helping her friends and protecting Stiles, no matter the cost. He may not like it, he would try and push her away to protect her but at the end of the day she wouldn't listen. She never listened, not when it came to saving him._

_So she just blinked blearily, chewing on her bottom lip and glancing down at the paper once again._

_Whatever happened she was prepared for it, she just **had** to remember that._

_Adjusting the ballpoint point pen in her grip she hunched over the desk, scrawling out one single name at the top of the paper in her messy but articulate writing, pausing soon after in thought and gazing sadly at the name._

_Stiles,_

_That was all but it brought on so many emotions she felt her throat closing up, forcing the tears back._

_Stiles hadn't been Stiles for a long time and she was scared he might not be ever again. If she couldn't save him, what would happen? Would the nogitsune continue to haunt him even though they were separated? Would the guilt be too much? _

_She didn't know and she wasn't prepared to find out. Whatever it took to save him and help him she would do it, time and time again, no questions asked. If she even had to kill or be killed then so be it._

_She was prepared for the worst._

_Pulling together her resolve she focused back on the paper, her shaky hand scratching letters onto paper, letting the words flow as best they could._

_Stiles Stilinski. My Stiles Stilinski. My guy. I don't even know where to start. Having to put pen to paper is the hardest thing I have ever done... Having to write to you not knowing the outcome. Not even knowing if you will ever read it, or if I'm even there to read it with you. God I feel so stupid because a simple bit of paper doesn't do what I say justice, it doesn't do __**us**__ justice. There's so much I want to say to you right now. To tell you I'm sorry... To thank you... To tell you everything is going to be okay... To say I love you one last time, just in case._

_She frowned, her hand stilling as she paused._

_She didn't want this to be goodbye - but why did she suddenly feel like it was?_

She snapped herself from that thought, having wrote that letter just hours before this exact moment and stored it somewhere she knew Stiles and _only_ Stiles would find it if the worst did happen, her heart tearing in two as she remembered every heartfelt word she wrote on both sides of the paper, not holding back. Because if something did happen, if something happened to _her_ then Stiles had to know exactly what she thought and felt, had to know how much she loved him and didn't blame him.

But she was probably just being paranoid, they all were.

Aiden and Ethan were prepared to run before Derek gave them a pep talk, fearing for their lives. Cora had, briefly, wanted to take Erica and get as far away from Beacon Hills in case the blonde got hurt again until Erica, weak and injured but glad to be alive, had kissed her gently and reminded her she was a fighter, not a flighter and Cora had agreed to stay and help but had promised that once this was all over she was going back to south America and Erica was happy to join her, both needing away from this god forsaken town. Even Lydia, who Kayla knew was completely terrified, had recorded a message on her phone for her mom – just in case.

Each one of them thought they might not make it out of this alive.

_She paced and paced outside the animal clinic, waiting anxiously as the phone continued to ring and just when she was prepared to hang up and keep trying until someone picked up the damn phone she heard a soft click and a gentle "hello?", her chest constricting painfully._

"_Derek?"_

"_Kay?" he exhaled in relief, "it's good to hear your voice"_

"_You too" she smiled briefly, "I've… missed you" she admitted in a small voice, "everything that's happened these past few days…"_

"_Kay… I'm really sorry about Allison" he whispered and she stopped her pacing, her gut churning uncomfortably, "she didn't deserve to die"_

"_No, she didn't" she agreed softly, the air getting knocked from her lungs at the painful reminder of Allison's death, forcing herself to take a deep breath to rid herself of the intense grief settling in her body, "I just needed to hear your voice, check that the plan is still on"_

"_All steam ahead" Derek agreed, "Cora, myself, the twins, Isaac and argent will be outside the school warding off any Oni, Erica's still too injured to come, she'll be a liability"_

"_Agreed – we've already lost Ally, we can't risk someone else, especially when they're not up to scratch"_

"… _we're going to make it out of this Kay" he whispered, "all of us, we'll save Stiles, that I promise you"_

_Despite the pain and urgency welling up inside her she managed a smile, forcing a small chuckle, "wow Derry, are you finally giving Stiles and me the green light and not sitting on amber?" she tried to joke, "better late than never I guess"_

"_He's a good kid" he admitted, no bitterness just pure honesty in his voice, "and he annoys the crap out of me but I do kind of like him. I'm going to help make sure you and him have so many more years together, I promise"_

_She was touched, her eyes welling with tears, "Thanks Der… that uh, means a lot"_

"_I'm just sorry I never said it sooner"_

"_Don't be" she smiled, starting her pacing again, "and in case I don't see you until after all of this is over then… good luck"_

"_You too Kay" he murmured, "and be careful"_

"_I will be" she promised, "I love you Derry"_

"_Love you too Kay" _

Impending death always brought out the mush in them, it was pretty disgusting.

She helped walk Stiles over towards the entrance, following Lydia, Kira and Scott as they rushed forward and for the first time in these past few hellish hours she finally saw light at the end of tunnel, the possibility that maybe, just maybe, they could all survive this and heal together, become a pack once more.

It looked amazingly possible.

_She knocked quickly at her front door, well, old front door, especially after her mom kicked her out and practically banished her from the place, and when a few seconds later no one answered she impatiently knocked again until she saw a silhouette through the frosted glass and fell back to the balls of her feet, letting out a relieved sigh._

"_Kay? Oh my god" Jane greeted, a smile – albeit a worried one – tugging at her lips, "where have you been? Stiles came around, said you were in the hospital and Tabs and I came to visit you but you checked yourself out"_

"_I had to – emergency" she explained quickly, trying to return the smile, "I don't have long so we have to make this quick"_

"_Kayla… What's going on?" she frowned, the smile dropping from her face and it was just then Kayla noticed she had dyed her hair back to the original light brown colour, no dark blonde in sight, "what's happening?"_

"_I can't explain, not now" she shook her head, "is mom here?"_

"_No, business trip" Jane side stepped, "Kay, please, come in-"_

"_I want to, I really do but I really don't have time" she rushed out, "I just needed to see you, that's all"_

"_Kayla you're scaring me" Jane mumbled, "has something happened?"_

"_A lot has happened in these past crazy weeks" she admitted, "too much to even get my head around sometimes but tonight, this morning, whatever the hell time it is-" she had lost track, all she knew was it was dark and cold and she had never felt so alone, "-we could end it. All of what's happened could finally end and I just wanted… I just wanted to see you" she added delicately, "check that you're doing okay"_

"_We're doing fine" Jane smiled a little, laying her hands over her small baby bump, "I'm nineteen weeks gone, can find out the sex of the baby next week… you should come" Jane encouraged, "meet your little niece or nephew"_

"_That uh…" sounded painful but amazing at the same time but she wondered if she would even be in the right frame of mind to go to a scan, pushing back her grief for Allison but knowing it would swallow her whole once everything was done and dusted, "... it sounds good, I'll be there" and immediately regretted that promise – she never promised anything unless she could keep it… could she keep this one?_

_But instead of smiling Jane frowned even more, obviously sensing something was wrong, "whatever's happening tonight, it's bad isn't it?"_

"… _Yes" she answered honestly, "it's the worst and there's a high possibility that a lot of us aren't going to make it out alive" she mumbled, "that's how bad things are"_

"_But you'll be careful won't you?" Jane asked quietly, "please Kay, just promise me you'll stay safe"_

"_I'll do my best"_

_But just then they both heard the slight patter of feet down the stairs and Jane looked back and Kayla peered over her aunt's shoulder to see Tabby, half asleep, clumsily tottering down the steps with her blankie in tow and trailing it behind her on the wooden steps._

"_Mommy, who's here?"_

_And despite all the grief and terror she had to smile at that cute little childlike voice, her heart bursting with pride at the sight of her younger cousin, the front tooth that had been missing the last time she saw her was already starting to grow in._

_Oh, how time flies._

"_It's Kayla" Jane said, "sorry for waking you sweetie"_

_But Tabby didn't listen to her mom as soon as she heard Kayla's name and her half closed eyes shot open and she started grinning, running forward to wrap her thin spindly arms around Kayla's hips._

"_Kayla" she screeched loudly, "I missed you so much"_

"_Aw kiddo" Kayla mumbled, blinking back her tears and clearing her throat to get rid of the ache as she bent down, picking Tabby up and giving her a hug, "I missed you too squirt… so much"_

_Because the last time she saw her adorable little cousin was when Tabby was reaching for her through the window of the hospital, a sad look etched on her face until Kayla's mom had forcefully pulled her away and tugged the blinds shut._

"_Why have you not visited?" Tabby inquired softly, settling down against Kayla's chest and resting her tired head on her shoulder, reaching out to play with the long strands of her hair._

_Her heart clenched at that, sharing a worried and sad look with Jane, "Uh… sorry kiddo, I've just been really busy" she lied softly, not having the heart to admit to Tabby that her aunt Jody was a child abandoner and heartless cow at times, "I'm really sorry"_

"_It's okay" Tabby mumbled, "you are here now, we can watch a movie if you like"_

"_I uh… I can't right now Tabs" she let her down gently, "I've got somewhere I need to be"_

"_Is it imtorpant?" she mispronounced and Kayla gazed down at her, meeting her wide blue stare._

"_Yeah… it's the most important thing I've ever done" she answered honestly, adjusting her grip around Tabby's legs a little, "you know in the little mermaid how Ariel risks everything that she knows and loves for her prince, Eric?" and Tabby nodded a little, sucking on her thumb tiredly, "that's sort of what I have to do right now… I have to help save Stiles so he can take you back out for Ice cream" she explained softly, playfully poking her stomach and smiling as she giggled, squirming in her grip, "Stiles is my prince Eric"_

"_Is Stiles going to be okay?"_

_God, she really hoped so._

"_Of course he will be" she promised, "I'll make sure he is because remember-" she threw Tabby a wink, "-there's a carnival coming to town in a few weeks, we gotta win you some big ass teddy bears"_

_Tabby broke out into a wide smile, "you're the best Kay"_

"_I do try" she joked back before sobering up, sharing a worried look with Jane, "anyway kiddo, I better be off" she explained, slowly placing Tabby back on her feet._

"_You'll be back won't you?" Tabby asked, "promise?"_

_She couldn't make any more promises, not when she wasn't sure._

"_I'll try my hardest for you you little rascal" she ruffled her hair playfully before looking back up at Jane, her aunt's eyes clouding with tears, "wish me luck"_

"_I don't need to" Jane smiled lightly, pulling her into a tight hug, "I know you Kay, you're strong and stubborn and if anyone can put things right and save some lives then it's you"_

_She didn't realise how much she needed that confidence boost until then._

"… _Thanks Jane" Kayla whispered, about to pull back until she felt a small flutter against her stomach and pulled back, gazing down at Jane's baby bump in awe._

"_Was that just…?"_

"_Yeah" Jane smiled, reaching out for her hand and placing it on the side of her bump as Tabby squeaked a little, resting her tired body against her mom's side, "strong kicker huh?"_

"_That's… amazing" she whispered, feeling the small kicks below her palm, "it brings back some nice memories" because, honestly, hand on heart, Kayla had never felt and experienced something so pure and honest than her baby's own kicks – it was spectacular. But before Jane could look at her in even more sympathy she just coughed, gently pulling away her hand and trying for a small smile._

"_I'll catch ya later okay?" she whispered, nodding at Jane and sending Tabby a playful wink and reaching down for a gentle high five before she made her way slowly down the path but no sooner had she taken a few steps did she stop and turn around, a thoughtful look crossing her features._

"_Can you uh… can you tell my mom that…"_

_That, what? She forgave her? She understood? She wanted things to be different? Because only one of those was right and Kayla wasn't a liar. Her mom abandoned her when she needed her the most, left her alone and hurt and made her feel like a monster, what could she really say to her if this really was her last night?_

"_Um… never mind" she shook her head, "don't tell her anything"_

_She might regret not taking that chance but her mom had hurt her and Kayla honestly never saw a future with her in her life. Not after everything. And something told Kayla her mom wouldn't even care all that much anyway._

"Wait, guys, hold up" Stiles spoke up, pulling Kayla back to reality and stopping Scott before he could throw open the front doors, "I know what you're all thinking, you're thinking that if this works, if we kill and trap the nogitsune that it might kill me too"

She bit her bottom lip, dropping her gaze.

She _wouldn't_ let that happen.

"Stiles-"

"Scott, please" he interrupted, "even if it does you have to do it, you _have_ to stop him, stick with the plan"

"The plan isn't to watch you die Stiles" she whispered as he tightened his grip around her back, "that was _never_ the plan"

"It's to save you" Scott mumbled, "and that's the plan I'm going with"

Stiles then dropped his gaze, staring across at her in something close to longing and apology, his eyes hungry like he was desperate for her to understand, to sacrifice him if she had to and she just softly shook her, reaching up to grasp his tee in her hand, feeling the thundering of his heart against her knuckles.

"You're gonna walk away from this Stiles, don't argue with me" she said lightly, defiantly, holding his cold body closer to hers, "I'm always right"

And then they were engulfed in white.

* * *

"Are you _sure?"_ Deaton repeated, his tone full of urgency as he gripped the phone tighter in his hand, gazing down at the old book laying across the examination table.

His former associate, Alexander Wesley, all the way over in the idyllic landscape of the Cotswolds in the England countryside just sighed and Deaton could imagine him peeling off his glasses and cleaning them off on his vest jumper, a nervous habit of his.

"Yes Alan, I'm sure. It's old magic, just as old as time itself and much more dangerous. If your dark kitsune really did invoke such ancient practice, then I'm tremendously sorry but it can't be undone. It's binding" and Deaton ran a hand down his face in shock, his breathing pace picking up in panic, "a lot of supernatural creatures have used magic like this in the past to protect themselves, or to take down as people as they can should they die"

"Wesley, I have to go" Deaton murmured, "thank you for your help" and with that he hung up, speedily dialling a number but instead of someone answering it went straight to voicemail.

_Damnit_.

"Kayla, it's Deaton, listen to me and listen closely" he grabbed his car keys, not even locking up the clinic as he dashed outside, "you can't kill the nogitsune, not yet do you understand?" he asked, hating how he was telling a machine all this vital information, "if Kira kills him Stiles dies, I figured out what the nogitsune did and it's not good, he's invoked forces so ancient and dangerous there is no going back and if you-"

But he got cut off, the voicemail blanking him out at the most crucial part.

So Deaton just threw the phone on the passenger seat and hit reverse as fast as he could, knowing that if he didn't get in there in time then the consequences would be disasterous.

**A/N) I know im updating fast I sorry but im so eager to get to the good stuff, especially planned for season four cos that's gonna be one hell of a ride haha, this chapter was mainly showing relationships and memories and stuff and how dire the situation is but I love the angst and theres much more to come haha so please please please review I will love you all and update mega soon haha thank you all for reading…**

**Also, on a more lighthearted note, Jane's 'sperm donar' baby is someone in the teen wolf universe… guess you'll have to find out in season four muahahaha**


	87. Chapter 87 - In the arms of the angel

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – thanks for all the extra follows/favourites and reviews including Guest, Luna888, ShiannetheFangirlofEverything, EllieDragon and linda96 thanks for that and in this chapter and the few that follow questions will be answered, thanks for everything and hope y'all enjoy and grab ya tissues **** xxx**

If the situation wasn't so dire then Kayla might have found the beauty and appreciation in the soft snowflakes that floated gently to the pristine white fluffy snow underneath their feet, she might have even been amazed because it had been _so_ long since she had seen something as natural and beautiful and snow but there was no innocence about it here. It was like a sheep dressed in wolf's clothing. There was something sinister at play here, something so dangerous and treacherous, like the nogitsune knew they were coming and had some very _deadly intentions_ in store for them.

The high walls around them, the white covered trees, the somehow idyllic little bridge straight ahead, it was like something straight off the front of a Christmas card. And that was honestly the creepiest part.

"Well… this definitely wasn't part of the plan" Stiles remarked, gazing around in confusion as Kayla just let out a sound of agreement, bending down to pick up a handful of snow but, to her shock, it wasn't ice cold more luke warm and her brows knitted together, sharing a worried look with Stiles as she straightened up.

"This is some serious trippy crap" she murmured, letting the warm snow – or whatever the hell it was – filter through her fingers, "he must be playing another trick"

Silence followed her words and she indistinctively took a step closer to Stiles' side as the doors they just emerged through slammed shut, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

_Nothing_ felt good about this.

Without even paying attention she slowly slipped her hand into his, intertwining his cold fingers with hers and squeezing gently as they both glanced around and just a second later Stiles squeezed back, his palm clammy and sweaty and she sensed how nervous he was, the fear oozing off him.

But each one of them swivelled around as they heard the crunching of heavy footsteps over the snow covered ground and her eyes widened, seeing the nogitsune – not the Stiles lookalike – but the original one, it's mummified body emerging from the corner and she immediately stepped back, pulling Stiles into her side.

"Like I promised Stiles, we're going to kill _all_ of them… _one… by… one…"_

Then the Oni materialised, cornering them and herding them together like pigs for slaughter.

"Need your little bitches to fight your battles for you?" she demanded, adapting a defensive stance and if the nogitsune was capable of smirking in this state she was sure he did and she felt an uncomfortable tug in her stomach.

"Where the hell is this place anyway?"

The nogitsune's silver teeth gleamed as he nearly smiled at the Scott's question, "the place between life and death"

"Bardo…"

She vaguely remembered meeting Kira first and her explaining about that, sending a shiver up her spine.

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia. You're dying, Stiles. And now everyone you care about is dying, too"

"What do you mean?" she demanded, a slight shake in her voice, "what have you done?"

"I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles. The hospital. The sheriff's station. And now the animal clinic…" and Kayla felt the breath catch in her throat, "… they will even pay a visit to that sweet _sweet_ little blonde child…" and just like that her chest constricted painfully as the nogitsune's gaze fell on her, her heart clenching in fear, "they're all going to die Stiles unless you do something for me"

* * *

Deaton had barely just reversed when his tires got slashed with katana swords, his car screeching to a sudden halt and panic flared in his chest at the sight of two Oni's suddenly appearing on either side of him, one breaking the window to his left and the other smashing the one on his right and yanking him through it.

Glass shards dug into his arms and side, slashing his skin wide open but that was the least of his worries as a sharp blade soared towards him and he didn't have enough time to duck as it dug into his back.

Immediately he felt that poison like substance fill his veins, seeping into his skin and pulling his body down into the depths and just like that there was no more Oni, disappeared again, their job done.

Black smoke slowly killing him from the inside out.

But he had faith in those bunch of kids, he knew they were strong and determined and wouldn't back down. They weren't just a pack, they were _best friends_. Whatever happened they would fix it, consequences be damned.

… but that would only work if they knew the whole story, knew _every_ single little detail so they could play the nogitsune at his own game.

So with shaky fingers he dialled Kayla's number and prayed to god this time she would be pick up.

It was, after all, life and death.

_Literally._

* * *

"To win the game"

To win the game. That was all. The nogitsune had played _so_ many people, killed _countless_ other, ruined _lives_ and it was all just one big game to him. He wanted the glory because he got off on tricks, on people's pain and misery and all for what? Enjoyment?

If there was one thing Kayla hated was game players. People that were ruthless and did whatever it took for their own selfish reasons. The nogitsune was all that and _more_. He wasn't just evil he was _pure evil_. And there was no way in hell she would let him win this game, not at all.

She heard the scrape of Kira's sword as it was unsheathed and Scott's furious snarl and knew shit was about to go down.

So without hesitating she let go of Stiles' hand, trying to shove him back as gently as possible as she leapt into action, barely even thinking about what she was doing, just knowing she had to do _something_, this protective instinct taking hold as she ducked to the side to avoid the sudden slash of the sword aimed at her head, veering back to the right as the same sword tried to aim for her again and she just mustered up all her strength and energy to drop a furious spin kick straight into the Onis' chest, causing it to fall back a few steps.

Yeah… that's what she thought.

Not wasting any time she feigned to the left but spun right, angrily kicking out with her leg and heard a loud snap as her foot collided with the knee joint and used those few seconds to her advantage to grab it around the neck, feet pushing up off the ground to spin around onto its back, making sure she had a firm grip of it's thick neck and propelled herself forward, flipping onto her back onto the hard ground and using her weight as leverage to knock the Oni head over heels, completely dazed.

But the sword that escaped the onis' grip was too far away to grab, a good ten feet, and she wouldn't be able to snatch it without getting caught in the crossfires from the others furious fighting so was forced to throw herself to the left as another sword came flying down at her from another oni, scrambling clumsily through the warm snow to avoid any damage but sprung to her feet in no time at all.

Countless quick slashes and stabs were aimed at them from everywhere and they could hardly defend themselves, barely managing to stay alive and scratch free, literally hanging on by their fingernails until she got knocked roughly off her feet, tumbling sideways and careening straight into a large boulder and knocking her already injured head off the hard surface, immediately making her vision double and sickness swell in her stomach.

But before she had time to do anything, to even _move_, she heard Scott let out a desperate call of Stiles' name and that made whatever vulnerability disappear, scrambling back on her hands and knees to focus on Stiles, Stiles who was holding the oni's fallen blade against his stomach.

And just like that every single thought left her head, all her focus concentrated on how Stiles looked so defeated, so final, like he was fully prepared to die and this sudden horrendous panic seared throughout her entire body, her eyes widening.

"Stiles… no" she murmured, pulling herself to her feet as the oni's pointed their blades at them, "what are you doing? _Stop!"_

"Stiles don't" Scott urged, equally as terrified.

"But what if it saves you?" Stiles asked, his voice shaking and skin pale, "What if it saves all of you?"

"It could just be another trick"

"Lydia's right" Kayla nodded, her breaths coming out stuttery and panicked, "it's a trick, I know it is…. This, all of this, is impossible" she whispered, voice cracking, "if you do this then you'll be playing into his game. Stiles _please-"_ she begged and he met her gaze sadly, bottom lip wobbling ever so slightly, "-_please_… please don't do this"

His gaze dropped to the blade and back to her face again, his eyes – she was sure – were glistening with unshed tears, his pale and thin face filled with regret and guilt.

"There is no tricks here" the nogitsune murmured, his voice so dark and rough it sent an uncomfortable shiver up her spine, "end it Scott, let your friend fall on his own sword, do for him what he can't for himself…"

"No, _no"_ she shook her head quickly, "Stiles please… listen to me, _listen_-" she urged gently, "-trust me okay? This is an illusion, all of this is totally illogical" she continued, "-he wants this… how do we know if you're dreaming?" she persisted, "remember what you did to figure it out"

The nogitsune snarled in anger and irritation, his deep growl booming through the snowy landscape, "little Hale, you don't know what damage you're causing…"

She didn't care, as simple as that.

"Remember…" realisation dawned on his features, his wild and fearful eyes dropping to the shining sword in front of him, his brows furrowing in concentration and she prayed, she prayed _constantly_ in her head that he would listen, that he would believe her, believe them _all_ and that he wouldn't let his guilt tear him apart from the inside out.

But it worked, he listened, he realised and he fought back.

He cast his nervous but determined gaze up, realisation shining in his deep brown gaze after staring into the metal exterior of the sword.

No reflection.

Stiles' smartness _always_ paid off.

"Do it Stiles" the nogitsune urged, "do it… do you want more of your friends to die? You have no moves left"

"You're wrong" Kayla whispered, voice shaking from nervousness and fear as Stiles twisted his furious gaze to the nogitsune, dropping the sword.

"She's right" Stiles nodded, sending her a worried but thankful look at he straightened up, "I do have one move left… the divine move"

* * *

'_A divine move is a truly inspired and original move; one that is non-obvious and which balances strategy and tactics to turn a losing game into a winning game. A divine move is singular — they are of such rarity that a full-time Go player might play a single such move in a lifetime. The term comes from the Japanese __神の一手__Kami no Itte, meaning "move of God" or "Godly move".'_

It was a move that no one saw coming but one that could have disastrous consequences if not followed through correctly, if something got in the way and changed the game.

Because that way the divine move wasn't all that divine, was it?

The familiar sightings of the school's bleak corridor and lockers greeted them as they all stumbled through the double doors, away from the snowy landscape and all the way back to daunting reality.

"It worked" she murmured, still slightly amazed that they all walked away without a scratch, that the end was in sight and it was one that they could _all_ potentially survive… all, except Allison that was.

"We're alive" Scott murmured, a small quick pulling at his lips as he patted down his chest, "we made it"

And just then he got thrown sideways, painfully colliding with the hard metal lockers and slumping to the floor and she barely had time to gasp in shock before Kira was knocked down, batted away like a fly.

"Divine move? _Divine move?"_ the nogitsune thundered and she stepped directly in front of him, blocking the path to Stiles and Lydia but before she had time to do anything, barely even let her eyes glow that furious emerald green, he grabbed her around the neck tightly and yanked her forward, the carbon copy of those generous and loving warm brown eyes now twisted into maliciousness and evil, "this was **my** game" he snarled and she let out a small choking sound as her feet dangled a few inches off the ground, "and you are _not_ ruining this for me" and with that, with strength it looked like he didn't possess, he propelled her backwards, her body flailing through the air as she skidded and rolled along the hard floor, every bone and joint banging off the hard surface and sending spike of pain searing through her body.

Especially in her head. Oh god, especially _there_.

She was sure she felt her brain rattling painfully inside her skull, near enough knocking her out, especially as her vision doubled again and blurred, the corridor spinning at an awkward angle but the shrill ring of her phone pierced through her hazy brain, shocking her back to the painful reality.

"-beat me at my game?" that same booming and furious voice overlapped her ringtone as she shakily pushed herself up, blinking through the overwhelming assault of pain as her achy back hit the lockers, sweaty fingers trying to clumsily pry the phone from her tight pockets, seeing Deaton's name flashing up at her.

"You think you have _any_ moves at all?"

She glanced up, seeing Stiles and Lydia unharmed as they scuttled back, getting closer and closer to her after each terrified step so just hit the green button on the screen, pushing past the seizing pain and tried to get up on her hands and knees, holding the phone to her ear.

"Kayla? Kayla you _have_ to listen to me and you have to understand how important what I'm telling you is"

Her stomach dropped, her head whipping back around to see the nogitsune's thunderous face screwed up in distaste and anger, "-kill the oni, but me? ME?"

"I found out what he planned Kayla, what he did with your hair and Stiles'"

Stiles? Why would he need Stiles' hair? Why take his hosts' hair and make Stiles completely oblivious?

"-thousand years old-"

Everyone was speaking at once, so much was happening she could barely keep up, holding the phone loosely in her grip as she watched the nogitsune gaining on Stiles and Lydia, "if Kira, or anyone else _except_ you, kills him, kills the nogitsune then Stiles _**dies"**_

Panic surged through her veins, her tearful gaze sliding past her friends to see Kira pulling herself to her feet, sword in hand.

It made sense. It _all_ clicked into place.

Ancient magic, magic so old it was now nearly unheard of. Magic _so_ old and _so_ dangerous only those strong enough to invoke it could be able to. Magic that the nogitsune wanted and planned to use to punish her… to punish _them_.

"-YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

"No Kayla, not yet, don't go" Deaton rushed out, "if you kill the nogitsune, if you _choose_ to save Stiles then you die" he said seriously, "one of you _has_ to die and I can only find a way around it through time, I need _time_ Kayla-"

But she heard no more.

The phone slipped from her grip, bouncing off the floor as the sudden blaring realisation dawned on her.

"_I'm full of surprises – but whatever happens, whatever route you take, whatever plan you think up, there will be no happy ending for the two of you. Not together anyway little Hale because I meant what I said… the rules have changed and __**none**__ of them work in your favour"_

He was right. All along, all those hints, all those remarks, he had been telling her, hinting that they could never win, not really, because he was determined to play one last trick. Because she let herself believe that maybe, just maybe, there would be a happy ending for her and Stiles. That they _deserved_ to have a happy ending.

But it wouldn't work that way. Either she lost Stiles or she lost herself, save the one person she valued and cherished more than anything-more than life itself and allow herself to fade away into the night, to become nothing more than an aging memory or she could let Kira put her sword straight through the nogitsune's chest and watch as Stiles, Stiles who she loved above all else, die in front of her very eyes and face the rest of her life knowing she didn't save him, that she didn't save the guy that was her very own special one.

There was no contest, none at all.

The answer was blatently obvious, even before she even thought about it.

And from that moment onwards everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

From Scott sinking his teeth deep into the nogtisune's arm to the loud painful howl he let out, even when her gaze saw Stiles grab Lydia's arm and push her behind him, their two bodies just feet behind Kayla and her loud drawn out shout of "_wait"_ got lost into nothing, her voice coming out barely above a crackled yell as she stumbled to her feet just as Kira pulled back her sword, prepared to plunge it deep through the nogitsunes back.

…

And then there was silence.

…

Not comfortable endurable silence, no, it was deafening and full of pain, assaulting her entire being as she found herself drowning in pools of dark brown, getting lost in the beautiful coffee coloured waves.

Maybe she did move, maybe she did manage to push the nogitsune out the way, she didn't know. All she knew was she was lost in the void, an eerie cold silence suffocating her as those same bronzed waves of chocolate turned as wild and rough as the sea, slowly snapping her from the deafening stillness enveloping her.

That was when the pain hit her.

It was worse than _anything_ she had ever felt before – she felt her muscles screaming, _wailing_ as they got torn apart, the hot sharp white pain spreading to every single nerve of her body and engulfing it in hot flames of agony that licked across every inch of her skin, igniting her whole being alight with torturous throbs of agony.

It was then she realised, through her hazy brain, the endearing and beautiful waves of brown were Kira's eyes – eyes which were not only wide with terror and shock but filled with such intense pain Kayla suddenly felt bad.

No one should _ever_ feel that much torment… why did she look so sad?

Blaring confusion ebbed all around her, her mouth about to open to ask what was wrong, why she looked so guilt ridden and inconsolable and to tell her it was okay, that whatever happened wasn't her fault but when she tried to move her mouth it hurt her entire body, spikes of pain shooting through her torso and a strange gurgle came from her chest as she felt the familiar copper taste of blood settle in the back of her throat, curling and bubbling its way into her mouth.

Then it all made sense. _Everything_.

She slowly dropped her gaze, drops of bloods staining her tongue as she blearily saw the outline of Kira's sword plunged straight through her chest, the tip already having torn itself through her back, impaling her.

She was quick enough to save the nogitsune from the fate of Kira's sword, just too slow to save herself.

But what did it matter? It didn't, not to her, she didn't care. She just wanted all of this finished, she wanted justice for Allison, she wanted to protect her friends and she wanted, above all else, to save Stiles.

And if she was the one that had to die for it to all be over then so be it, she would happily accept and walk into death's cold waiting arms.

Because there is _nothing_ she wouldn't do for that boy, the one that accepted her and loved her unconditionally despite all her faults, the person that always made her smile and laugh, her soulmate that she saw a future with, that she wanted a future with – kids, dog, everything, she wanted it _all_ and most importantly she wanted it with him, she wanted _Stiles_.

Stiles who she heard through her muffled ears let out a desperate wail of her name, so full of anguish and horror she felt her body starting to give way, her shaky legs almost knocking together as a painful tug in her stomach tightened, her body already failing and every ounce of power - of supernatural strength and ability she had - suddenly exploded from her, escaping her being in one big blast which forcefully sent everyone in the vicinity careening backwards, completely knocked off their feet.

She stumbled back a step, trying to gasp in pain but all that came out was a choked gurgle, her chest exploding in intense agony and tightening from lack of oxygen, warm blood soaking her clothes and dripping slowly to the floor.

But it wasn't over, not yet. She took the blade but she didn't take his life. If she did that, if she killed the nogitsune then Stiles would be safe, her friends would live and she could fade away happy.

So with strength she didn't have, mustering up whatever stubbornness and self-will she had, she stumbled straight back into the nogitsune who was standing against the lockers, the blade sticking from her back piercing straight through his own chest, his strangled gasp echoing in her ears.

"…W-We w-w-win" she mumbled, voice croaking through the blood pooling in her throat, clasping her fingers around the blade and clenching them as tight as they would go, skin slicing on impact as she allowed herself the smallest of smirks, "I-I'll s-see you i-in he-hell" and with that she twisted, twisted so _hard_ her chest exploded in pain, the blade tearing through more muscle just above her bust as she let out a silent scream, slicing straight through the edge of her lung and scraping along the fleshy muscle of her heart sending jolts of painful electricity surging her body.

The Nogitsune's shout of pain was drowned out by Kayla's very own wail of agony, half because of the torturous pain and half in determination as she felt the nogitsune's weight disappear from behind, cracking and dematerialising into nothing as her achy body suddenly dropped, knees clanging painfully off the floor.

There was shouts and cries, noises so loud they near deafened her as she blindly grabbed at the sword, fingers red raw and bleeding as she pulled it free from her body, the metal squelching against the sudden outpouring of sticky red blood that poured out, trailing to the floor in one big continuous stream.

And just like that, it was over.

_Everything_.

All the pain, all the sorrow, the wondering and fear, it could all be put behind them.

No more Oni's. No more nogitsune.

And this, right now, was all she ever wanted.

A painful but muffled moan escaped her throat, her body sagging but she felt the graze of a warm body slide against her, strong hands tug her back into the centre of someone's arms and the thundering but comforting feel of a racing heartbeat thumping against her back.

Despite the pain, the agony, the surge of fear she suddenly felt content, happy even, and that was when she knew she was home.

Home in Stiles' arms – arms that would hold her so safely, so securely she never wanted to leave them. Arms that made her feel so loved and wanted, ones that were _always_ there for her. Arms which were always so warm and comforting that made her feel so safe, like nothing would _ever_ harm her.

She was at home now. She was safe. She was _happy._

His chest heaved with ragged panicked breaths, holding Kayla's limp body against his chest as his shaky hands and fumbling fingers gently clasped over her chest, trying to stop the blood flow as his world crashed down around him.

"Oh my god… no, no _please_-" He murmured, face screwing up with the effort to not full out begin sobbing, "No, no…. no-" He pleaded, dropping a bloody hand to grip at her slack fingers and bring their clasped hands up to rest on her chest, trying to stop the continuous flow of blood as it bubbled out from the wound, pressing against it as hard as he could because, _dammit_, he was not going to lose her.

"Ow" She gasped, flinching against his body, "…O…Ow"

"No, n-no, not like this" he begged, holding her quivering body steady, "Kayla don't, don't die on me baby, p-please… Kaylz _please_-" he pleaded desperately, voice cracking under the sheer amount of heart wrenching emotions threatening to rip him apart as he gently pulled Kayla closer to him, already feeling the cold chill that rested over her usually warm skin and how her breathing, that was normally so even and rhythmic, now irregular and heavy and Stiles' heart expanded with grief, not able to stop the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Y-You're going to be fine" he told her, soothingly rocking her back and forth because he _had_ to believe it – he _needed_ Kayla to live, more than **anything** right now, even though, deep inside, a voice was telling him it was already too late, but he ignored it, pushing it away.

No, Kayla was _not_ dying… he would save her, he would hold her and save her and do whatever it took to bring her back to him, _whatever it took_.

"S-S-Stiles… S-Stiles…" she croaked quietly, "… h-he… pl-plan… h-h-had to-d-die…"

"Don't speak" he hushed gently, "save your strength Kaylz, please-"

But she didn't listen, she _never_ listened and he loved that about her, her heavy head lolling back against his shoulder to peer up at him with gentle and loving eyes, flashes of pain shooting through those beautiful green irises.

"I-I h-h-had to… d-do i-i-it… Sa-save y-yo-you" she mumbled, eyes heavy and skin unnaturally pale as he tightened his grip, holding her steady and trying to stench the heavy blood flow staining their clasped hands and clothes, a quiet 'drip drip' echoing through the corridor as her blood, that deep bright red substance that kept her alive, pooling around their bodies, "… y-you… St-Stiles-"

"Kaylz, Kayla _please_" he begged, hugging her dying body closer, "whatever you do you have to hold on, you _have_ to keep looking at me" he continued, voice filled with desperation and grief as he pressed their heads together, teary gazes clashing, "Kay please… don't stop looking at me"

Her paling and cracked lips tried to form words, words that never escaped the deathly gurgle in her throat, her breathing now quick and laboured as if she was trying to carry on getting air into her damaged lungs and Stiles' heart clenched painfully, a horrible sickness settling deep in his gut at the copper smell of blood tinging his nostrils, his own chest gasping for air as he cried, sobbing against her stilling body.

"St-Stiles… a-a-are-are y-you o-o-okay?" She practically whispered, voice scratchy and weak as she lurched in pain, more blood spilling down her chest and he saw, in her eyes, there was nothing but concern and worry – concern and worry for _him_.

She saved him and was dying and she was worried about _him?_

Stiles just pulled her closer in the circle of his arms, determined that he was not going to let her go, not now, not ever, and barely managed a broken whisper of "I'm fine" before breaking down again, a hollow and painful feeling in his chest as he felt her body going even more limp in his hold, her weight falling back against him as she started slumping, legs sprawled out uselessly.

How was this happening? He had fully prepared himself for his own death, for the inevitable really, but this feeling, this event that was happening right now, hurt him in ways he couldn't even _imagine_. It was like… like every nerve in his body was on fire, his entire being shaking from shock and pain, heart tearing in ways he _never_ thought possible.

"I-I'm… s-sorry" She whispered with a raspy voice, slumping back further into the circle of his arms as he gently tugged her back up, "I-I want…w-wanted t-to h-help y…you" She added, voice so quiet and frail Stiles had to strain his ears to make out what she was saying.

"Don't be" He choked out, tightening the grip he had on her hands, trying to discard the feeling of the warm slippery blood coating both their fingers, "You've always saved me Kaylz… _always"_ He added, feeling light-headed and grief-stricken, unable to tear his eyes away from the thick red congealment of blood that was slowly dripping to the ground, pooling at their side and, oh god, this was really happening… it wasn't some crazy nightmare, it was _**real**_… Kayla was really dying in his arms… he was really holding her, cradling her limp body for dear life, the only thing keeping her from bleeding to death was his hands clasping hers over the wound and her back pressed tightly against his torso but, even then, the warm liquid still escaped, coating her now pale skin a vibrant red colour.

She flinched, another spasm rocking through her body as her back arched and a pained groan tore from her throat before a sickening gurgle echoed as she tried to suck in a breath.

_Blood._

There was blood in her lungs, throat, mouth... He could hear the rattle, louder than anything he had ever heard before, deafening him right through to the core. He barely had time to raise a bloody hand to tilt her chin to the side as he felt her body shake and jolt in his arms, a hacking broken cough exploding from her chest as she choked up some dark-nearly black blood, the thick sticky substance pooling around her pale pink lips and cascading down her chin, trailing all the way down the column of her neck.

No… no, no, no. This was not it; this was _not_ how their story would be over.

He had it all planned out, each detail precise and unique. They would finish school, enjoy senior year, take stupid yearbook photos and do prank night before college and then after that, after those four hellish long and difficult years he would propose somewhere special, like their spot on top of the Grand Canyon, the place he promised he would take her back to. They would settle down, get married, have kids, maybe even get a dog or two and be happy. They could live the rest of their lives together and be content - that was the only future he saw.

His future was with her – undeniably and unmistakably.

This wasn't the closing chapter of their short and epic story, it _couldn't_ be.

"It's okay, shhh, I've got you, it's okay" he whispered, clear droplets of tears dripping off the edge of his jaw as he raised a quivering arm, grabbing the end of his sleeve and gently using the cuff to wipe the blood from her mouth, "you're alright Kaylz, just keep those pretty eyes on me and stay with me"

But she was fading and fading fast. She knew it, she _felt_ it, and all their friends knew it too, watching on in complete heart wrenching grief just as Isaac ran around the corner, desperately trapping the single firefly that emerged from the nogitsune non-existent dead body, about to smile in relief until he saw the scene unfolding, a surge of tears rushing forward.

And all Stiles could do is _watch_. Watch as her face screwed up in pain, her back arching a little as she tried to gasp back some air, her pale lips now slowly turning blue, long curved eyelashes starting to slide shut.

_"No_ \- Kayla, Kaylz baby keep looking at me" He pleaded desperately, his voice wavering under the intense weight of so many heartbreaking emotions, his throat aching with deep sadness, "listen to my voice okay? Just listen to my voice and hold on... remember-remember our trip to the Grand Canyon? those two days just us and no one else, do you remember?"

She hummed out a quiet response, trying to not but she could barely move, terrified wide eyes fixated on his face as he talked.

"That was the best weekend of my life Kaylz, it was the moment I knew, for sure, that you were going to be my wife one day and it didn't scare me. Being with you is so right Kaylz... everything makes sense with you, everything. So please... Kayla please-" he begged, "-please don't leave me alone, _please_"

She was trying. Oh god was she trying. But it was hard. His voice, craving reassurance, sounded echoey and far away, her eyes slipping shut. The pain was so overwhelming, so intense, that she had gone numb, the only feeling was Stiles' rapid heartbeat thundering against her back, his hot breath hyperventilating against her ear and his strong hands gripping hers tightly to press against the open wound that had torn her chest apart, warm blood bubbling out faster than they could stop it.

Her head was lolling on his shoulder as she tried to pull herself from the hazy cold darkness threatening to yank her down into its depths, holding onto his voice like an anchor but through the blurriness all she could see was red. It was violent and overwhelming and _oh so_ dangerous.

"S-Stiles... Y-Your c-c-clothes" her voice cracked, more blood seeping into her throat, "b-blood... It... W-W-won't come-o-o-out" she abruptly cut her raspy muddled words off as she coughed, that horrible copper substance spilling into her mouth like poison.

"Shhhhh" he soothed, digging his hands against the gaping hole in her chest, his fingers slick with blood, "it's okay. Everything's okay, you're gonna be fine. Just listen to my voice Kaylz"

She had never felt so tired in her life, her body failing, each breath raspy and quick, her lungs aching desperately for air that never came.

God... She was so _tired_...

"No... No, no, no, no, no Kayla... Kaylz, look at me" his hand, wet with warm dark blood tilted her chin against his shoulder so she was staring up at him with wide panicked eyes, metallic blood silently choking her like a strong hand tightening around her windpipe, "keep looking at me Kaylz... That's it" he tried to praise but he sounded choked up, clear tears cascading down his cheeks, "that's it, you're doing great Kaylz"

No… no she wasn't. Each breath was more painful than the last, her vision blackening out.

"S-Sti... S-S-Stiles... I lo-lo... l-l..."

"I know" he hushed with a sob, cupping her cheek, "I know Kaylz but don't speak, you gotta save your energy" he whispered, those gentle fingers stroking her cheek to try and relax her, keep her comfortable, "just keep looking at me okay? Promise me you'll keep your eyes open"

Thick congealed blood continued to crawl up her windpipe, curling and tightening like a snake but she couldn't answer, she couldn't even move as her chest heaved and spasmed again, more bitter tasting blood pooling from her mouth and spilling down her chin, her entire body shaking from blood loss.

"It's okay, it's fine, everything's okay" Stiles soothed gently, using the sleeve of his bloody shirt again to wipe away the blood, those deep golden brown eyes full of panic and fear as he held her to his body, his eyelashes wet and sticking to his cheek, "you promised me you would stay alive... And you don't break your promises" he whimpered, "you're gonna be fine"

By this point all she could see through the darkness threatening to swallow her whole was his eyes. She was fixated on them, immersed in the pools of golden honey that calmed her down. She didn't feel scared anymore, she didn't feel much of anything. All she knew was he was holding her, cradling her limp body and she felt safe. Safer than she had felt in a long time. The agonising ripping pain that sent jolts of electricity surging through her body faded away into nothing.

_The calm after the storm._

Except for one thing. Stiles was right.

She didn't break her promises and she didn't intend to break this one. Not now, not ever.

But she was a realist.

This promise, the most important one, she would _have_ to break.

"Keep your eyes on me" he pleaded again, tone worn and worried and full of grief, "keep looking at me Kaylz, let me see those pretty green eyes of yours..."

There was so much she wanted to say, she knew she should try and say them but she couldn't. Her throat was burning as copper blood seared through her windpipe, seeping into her lungs and suffocating her from the inside out.

"That's it. That's my girl" Stiles managed to croak out, cupping her cheek as her head lolled on his shoulder, "just stay right here with me? Please Kayla, please... For me... _Please_... Please don't stop looking at me..."

Her chest rose and fell quickly, choking on the air as it rattled through her throat, the blood that drenched through her clothes now soaked into Stiles' and pooled around their bodies, congealing and spreading across the floor.

She was content with her fate now. There was nothing that could be done. That much was obvious. She helped save her friends, she helped save Stiles, that was all she had ever wanted... At least she died doing what she loved.

At least she died saving the person she loved _more_ than she thought was possible.

Her tired body let out a gentle sob, her hand shaking as she pulled it away from the gaping wound in her chest, lightly letting it touch his that was cupping her cheek and warmth spread through her veins at their touch, chasing away the cold darkness enveloping her in its tight grasp.

"W-We w-w-were g-good… w-weren't we?" she mumbled, trying to smile but she felt her desperate cries escaping her throat, body void of air for far too long, her croaky voice cracking as it came out barely above a pained whisper, lips painted red.

"Y-Yeah" Stiles nodded quickly, hugging her tighter in his protective arms, their bodies slick with blood, "the _best"_ he promised strongly, gazing deeply into her out of focus gaze, "I love you Kayla… I'll _always_ love you" and with that he sobbed, their bodies moulded together as he starting rocking her gently again, soothing her to sleep.

She tried for a gentle smile, her vision darkening and fading, his hauntingly beautiful silhouette obscuring her vision and for a crazy half second he felt like an angel - so warm, so loving, so selfless.

He was her angel.

But what he said should've been enough for her to hear. She should've been content and happy that she saved Stiles, her one, that she heard words so loving and honest spill from his lips but she wasn't.

She couldn't be at peace. Not yet. Not until she told him, until she told Stiles.

Panic seared through her limp and lethargic body as she gazed up at him, into those endless pits of despair and grief...

She wanted to say 'it's okay, everything's okay now, don't be sad'.

She wanted to squeeze his hand for the final time, feel the heat that burned his palms. The hands that always fit so perfectly with her own.

She wanted to let him know how sorry she was - how sorry she was that she couldn't live the future that he had planned with him, but that maybe he could find that future with someone else.

But most of all she wanted to tell him one _last_ time that she loved him, with all her heart and more... She _needed_ him to hear those words. For his peace of mind and hers. She couldn't die without him knowing, for sure, how madly, unreasonably, irrationally and disgustingly in love with him she was. _**She couldn't. **_He had to know that he was her Robin, her very own Robin.

The only way she would truly accept dying without any regrets was if she could whisper those three little words to him.

Her eyes blurred, almost sliding shut as her heart jumped and slowed but she felt, through the numbness, Stiles holding her tighter to his body, one hand placed directly over her bleeding heart to stench the never ending blood flow and the other supporting her limp head on his shoulder, his lips moving and forming words she couldn't hear.

She was losing herself to the endless void. Disappearing forever.

Her muscles seized, her lungs aching for air, copper blood burning her throat and mouth as she tried with all her will to make her chapped and bloodied lips move but they wouldn't. She tried to croak out the words but her voice box was drowning in red and all that came out was a choked gargle, soon turning into an eerie rattle.

No, _no_ she **couldn't** leave like this, not without saying those words, not without peace. Not without making sure he knew how much he meant to her.

That he was her one, her _only_ one.

The one constant thing in her whirlwind life was Stiles. Her rock, her anchor. She had to let him know how much she loved...

…

How much she...

…

How much...

…

How...

...

Just as her cracked lips parted, her panicked and frightened eyes locked blindly on his frantic stare did her heart give one last weak beat before stilling, her lungs slowly exhaling what little air they had left.

And that was when Stiles saw those beautiful once bright eyes glaze over, whatever life was left in then suddenly drained away until her still and dead gaze was left blindly staring up at her, her bloodied and chapped lips formed around words she never got to say.

_No, no, no, no, no_ – it wasn't happening, not like this. With a frantic shake of his head he nudged her, trying to encourage her to do anything, to open her eyes, hell, even twitch a finger, anything, but _nothing_.

"Kayla… _Kaylz"_ He exclaimed frantically, "C'mon… stop it, you're going to be fine" He claimed, desperately gripping her hand tighter, rubbing the back of her hand as if trying to encourage the blood flow, "You promised me remember? You promised you were going to be fine, and you don't break your promises" He choked, taking a hold of her of her slack arms, pulling them back to her body, "Kaylz… c'mon" He gasped in desperation, _"C'mon"_ He added, voice getting considerably higher as the full force of grief hit him all at once, clawing at his chest, his eyes burning with tears, whole body aching from the shock and desperation, not wanting to believe what had happened.

But she never replied, his pleads falling on deaf ears as he let out a loud broken wail, tugging her limp and sagging body against his own, cradling her still form as he pleaded begged and _prayed_ for her to come back to him, to squeeze his hand, to even feel just _one more_ strong beat of her heart – the heartbeat he loved _so_ much, the same one that he fell asleep to every night only now it was still. Unmoving_. Dead._

So with one last scream of her name he buried his tearstained face into the crook of her neck, desperately grabbing at her as he sobbed, his heart so broken it could never be fixed.

…

But she listened to him.

She did, after all, not stop looking at him.

Right up to the final agonising breath.

**A/N) OMG THAT WAS HEAVY like so heavy haha but omg I CRY SO MUCH but now im so excited for season four soon YAY and you probably all want to kill me now don't you? Ha, but omg PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW im so eager to hear what you think and you can check out my tumblr for fic stuff or even to leave ur thoughts (or threats whatever) haha at fanficanatic-tw (tumblr) xxx**

**Also my fav line "we were good weren't we? the best" haah KILL ME NOW I'm sad ha**


	88. Chapter 88 - You're my forever

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form – and omg yay thank you so much for the MASSIVE response last chapter and im so glad I nailed the death scene haha and a thankful shoutout to DJDragon1, Luna888, zvc56, kitsuneblackwater, linda96, unmajestically, guest, guest, suntan140, mrs Tall Blonde and Dead, daddylittlegurl38, Amandalucia, BeccaSco, zikashigaku, Mrs. Stilinski Clearwater, asdesmit and Tazytara for reviewing I love you all and hope you like this next update - and guys remember (lol) there is a sequel haha :) **

All the pain, all the grief, _every single_ ounce of sadness and terror fuelled Lydia's scream as it tore from her throat in an agonising wail that echoed and seeped throughout the entire school and the grounds, her heart, already fragile and broken from Allison's death, just cracked even more to the point where she knew she would never be able to make it whole again.

And the worst thing… she felt it. She felt it _all_, just like how she felt it with Allison. This awful painful tug in the pit of her stomach, the way her entire body went cold and she felt this echo, like she was trapped in a place between life and death, feeling how each breath her friend took was edging closer and closer to her last.

And finally, when the torture and agony became too much, did Lydia feel deep within her gut the cold and eerie twinge of death as Kayla let out her last breath, chest rising no more, her bloodied lips stilling around words she never got so say and hauntingly blind gaze still locked on Stiles' did Lydia let it all out.

She couldn't hold it in, not anymore.

Not after feeling her friend literally disappear, dying in front of her very eyes.

But her scream filtered away into broken sobs as she fell to the floor, arms hugging her torso as she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

No, she wasn't just broken. She was _unfixable_.

Kira's legs had long since buckled underneath her, Scott having to grab a hold of her and hold her steadily to his chest despite the fact his own chocolate stare was pooling with tears, his breathing quivering as he gazed down at the scene, Isaac next to them just letting out a broken choked whimper of "Hale?" just after she faded and that was Lydia's breaking point.

Her own grief was suffocating enough without everyone else's.

Especially Stiles'.

Stiles who was still holding her back against his chest, blood soaked deep into their clothes and smudged across pale skin, holding her slack head against his bloody shoulder as he sobbed in complete anguish against her neck, tears mixing with red as he cried out her name constantly, begging her to come back to him, to squeeze his hand, pleading with her dead body to wake up, muffled exclamations of his love escaping his throat.

But she wasn't coming back, not now, not ever.

She got herself killed because she found out something, something that had changed the game and risked them all losing. She sacrificed herself so they could win.

And then Lydia found herself running, running as fast as her shaky legs would take her as she escaped the claustrophobic constraints of four walls, the strong smell of blood seeping into her body and slowly poisoning it with anguished thoughts, her face red blotchy and wet with tears as she stumbled back out into the open, cold air nipping her skin painfully as she sucked back a deep breath to try and calm down her racing heart.

But it didn't work. _Nothing worked._

All she felt was complete and utter raw _sadness, _the walls closing in on her.

Allison was dead. She felt Aiden die and just a few seconds after that did Kayla die.

Meredith was right. Three _did_ fall.

She started crying again, chest heaving with loud sobs as she carried her tired aching body forward, eyes welling and spilling with more tears as she watched Ethan cradling Aiden's dead body, Derek and Cora watching with sad eyes and Chris a little to the side, his head bowed in sympathy.

But her loud cries caught their attention as she stumbled down the concrete steps, grabbing a hold of the railings to stabilise herself, sobbing for her dead friends, her boyfriend, but they didn't know all of it. They didn't know that Aiden wasn't the only one that died.

Derek had stepped forward, catching her in his arms as she fell of the last step and held her steady, a saddened glint gleaming in his eyes but Lydia just glanced up, her bottom lip quivering.

"D-Derek, you have to-to go inside" she sobbed and Derek immediately stiffened, "Y-You have to get inside n-now"

A cautious edge returned to his pale gaze, a frown tugging between his brows, "Lydia… why?" and she heard his breath catch, "Lydia… what happened?"

She could tell in his voice he knew, or suspected, his gaze immediately saddening and Lydia just tightened her grip on his arms, unable to stop the flow of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"… It's-It's Kayla" she cried out, nails sinking into his skin in desperation, "she's… she's _gone"_ and with that she couldn't hold it together anymore, breaking and ripping apart at the seams as she let out a loud anguished wail, her grip around Derek slackening.

And just like that she watched those normal stoic and guarded eyes shatter at her words, pale orbs glistening with tears as he whipped his head towards the school in complete frenzy and Lydia knew his whole world was crashing down around him, spinning out of control.

She knew because she felt it too.

Derek didn't even spare her another look as he sidestepped around her, shock running through his entire body as he started running in desperation, full out pelting towards the double doors and Lydia let out another broken sob, falling to her knees once again and crying, wailing, _sobbing_ for her best friend, for her boyfriend who was dead just ten feet away from her, the boy that she saw the good in and hoped he would stay that way, the boy that she had faith in and was beginning to fall totally head over heels for, given more time. All three people who she loved dearly.

She couldn't hold it in, the hot tears falling, body aching with deep profound sadness and loss as Cora slowly stepped forward, denial and shock evident on her pale face.

"Lydia… what do you mean Kayla's gone?" she asked softly over the cries of Ethan, "gone where?"

She glanced up, tears clouding her vision as she gazed into Cora's shocked chocolate brown gaze and felt her body shivering, her heart breaking apart and sinking all the way down to her stomach.

"She… she…" why couldn't she say the words? Would that just make it all horribly real? "Kayla's…" she gone Lydia, she died, you saw it, say it Lydia, you have to admit it to yourself, "Kay's… she died" she whimpered, voice shaking, "she's _dead" _and with that she started sobbing again, breaking down into inconsolable tears as Cora rushed past her, having to see for herself until she believed it.

Lydia was broken, and she could never be put back together again.

And that was how Derek Hale, stoic, hard headed, powerful, Derek Hale found the most heart breaking truth, throwing open the school doors, gaze frantic as he heard the most heart wrenching crying he had ever heard.

Derek's heart sunk, his body beginning to shake as his eyes flickered to the left, swallowing noisily as his eyes fell on two figures sprawled out on the floor and, before he could even register what he was doing, his feet moved forward as if on their own accord, clumsily stumbling forward, desperation running through his veins.

"No" He claimed, a broken note in his voice, "No…" He added, standing next to Scott, large hand gripping his friends' shoulder because, just looking down at the scene in front of him made his whole body go weak, grief gripping his heart.

Scott blinked, using his free hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks, meeting Derek's disbelieving gaze.

"I-I'm sorry Derek" He whispered, brown eyes wide and sympathetic and Derek just… froze. His eyes went wide as the tears slid down his cheeks, mouth slack as he slowly looked down, struggling to get the air into his lungs because… because… because…

"Kayla, please" He heard Stiles cry quietly and his heart now tore in ways he never imagined, "Please…" And he felt like sobbing himself because Stiles was breaking apart in front of his eyes, his pain now becoming Derek's because they both cared for Kayla, both _loved_ her even, and now? Now… she was torn away from them all and for what? What was the great prize that would make all of this better? The answer to that was nothing – _nothing_ could make this better because the pain Derek was feeling overrode any and all satisfaction of winning the war – he would rather they all lost and still have Kayla than winning and losing her.

His cousin, his sister, his _friend_…

Dead.

A chasm of guilt split his chest open, a painful indescribable tug pulling in his gut at the sight of blood everywhere – smeared across the lockers, spreading slowly across the floor and seeping into both their clothes, Kayla's once tanned and glowing healthy skin now so translucent she looked like a simple touch would make her crack apart into nothing, her empty eyes open and glazed over, welling with tears that would never fall and Derek saw, to his horror, a gaping bloody wound on her chest, blood still slowly bubbling out, blood that Stiles was still trying to stop despite it being too late.

They were all _too damn late._

Then Cora crashed into his side, grabbing a hold of him for dear life as she let out a loud cry, unable to bear seeing such a crushing and heart wrenching sight and buried herself in his chest and Derek just numbly wrapped his arms around her, holding her quivering form still against his body as the grief tore him apart from the inside out.

* * *

"Stiles…"

Scott had absolutely _no clue_ what to say. He knew whatever words he offered his best friend would not come of any comfort. He knew because it was only a day ago he was in his exact position… holding the person you loved dead body. It was beyond tragic.

"Stiles… let me take her" He requested as gently as possible, his voice sounding so sad and tired, his voice croaking.

Because ever since the school he hadn't let her go, not once. He hadn't even looked away from her, cradling her limp body and whispering incoherent things like she would answer back.

But she didn't. Not _once._

He carried her out, held her in the car and sung gently to her and had since sunk to the floor in despair at the animal clinic, holding her across his lap and against his chest, her limp head positioned against his shoulder and for a second anyone would think she was sleeping…

… that's if it wasn't for the blood. God, there was so _much_ of it, soaked into both their clothes and smudged across their skins, dried and caking off.

Scott held back the burning tears threatening to escape, slowly dropping to his knees opposite them. He had to get Stiles to let her go, he _had_ to. Holding her like this wasn't doing him any good, it would just cause more torture.

It had already been an hour; rigor mortis would start to kick in soon. Stiles didn't need to feel that. Feel her stiffen, her skin turning cold and pale and bruising with blood. He didn't need to see her body deteriorate. He would need to remember her the way she used to be – warm and happy, that sparkle in her green eyes… not this. Not her cold and empty and dead, those lifeless void eyes peering up at him.

That was enough to traumatise anybody.

"Stiles… please-" Scott was well aware he was getting choked up, his hands shaking as he tried to not look at his dead friend, his chest aching with a deep profound sense of sadness and grief, "You have to let her go now…"

"N-No" Stiles managed to choke out through the silent tears cascading down his pale cheeks, adjusting the grip he had around her and pulling her limp body closer to him, like she was safe in the circle of his arms and _nothing_ or _nobody_ would be able to hurt her, "No… sh-she's… I can't… no…"

Scott watched closely as his bottom lip wobbled, crystal tears clinging to his wet eyelashes and he honest to god had no idea what to do. For the first time Scott had _no idea _how to help his best friend.

He glanced behind him, searching for help but his friends seemed just as broken and exhausted as felt, all this loss and anguish taking its toll on them.

"I know you don't want to let her go… trust me, I know" Scott whispered, trying to catch Stiles' gaze but it was fixated on Kayla, his hands gently brushing through her hair and cupping her cheek as he whispered things Scott couldn't understand, "You think if you just carry on holding her that she's safe, that maybe things will somehow change, but Stiles… they won't" He tried to let him down gently, hating how he watched his face screw up in sadness, slowly starting to rock her dead body and hum under his breath, like a quiet lullaby to help her sleep and that tore Scott's heart up even more, leaving a scar that he knew would never heal, "She's… she's gone Stiles. Kayla's gone… I am so sorry…"

"No… no, no, no, she can't be" Stiles exclaimed brokenly, "It's not real… it's just-just a stupid nightmare… I'm going to wake up soon" He nodded adamantly, "I'm going to wake up and she'll be right there next to me like she always is. She's fine… she's always fine"

Scott couldn't stop the tear that trailed down his cheek, his demeanour crumbling apart as Stiles leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, adjusting the grip he had on her to pull her arms over her chest, holding her tightly, "You'll be fine Kaylz… I'll wake up soon and then we'll go for ice cream – mint choc chip, your favourite" he was in that scary stage of denial where he knew, deep down, what was really happening but his mind was shutting himself off from the agony, distracting him from the mind numbing pain.

"Stiles-"

"I don't want to hear it Scott" Stiles snarled, casting his teary but broken gaze to his, "Don't… _don't_ say it"

"You don't need to just hear it Stiles… you need to understand" He murmured gently, his throat aching as he tried not to cry, "you're not dreaming… it's not another nightmare… Kayla… she's dead Stiles… and we are so sorry… I am _so_ sorry"

"No" Stiles denied, "No… she can't be… I wouldn't-I wouldn't let her d-die"

"It was a tragic accident Stiles… nothing could be done" Scott whispered, "But what mattered was that you were there with her when she needed you the most, she didn't die alone… that counts for something"

"It counts for _nothing_" Stiles exclaimed in a hauntingly broken voice, shaking as he glared at Scott, "It counts for nothing if she… if she…" He suddenly cut himself off, his breath shuddering as his eyes fell on Kayla's limp body again, his grip unwavering around her, "She's… Scott she's…"

Scott reached out, gently laying a hand on Stiles' outstretched leg, "I know… I know"

And there was nothing more tragic or soul crushing than watching someone cradle their lost loves bruised, battered and broken body, trying desperately to cling onto a small glimmer of hope that was non existent. She was dead... and she wasn't coming back. Not ever.

"Stiles, please, let me take her okay?" he whispered, reaching out slowly as he tried to put his own grief to one side, to be the stronger person here, "please"

And through the tears Stiles glanced up, his eyes so broken, so cracked beyond repair and eternally hopeless that Scott's breath caught in his throat, watching in complete despair as Stiles just nodded a little, face screwing up as he gently leaned down, a shaky hand cupping her pale cheek and lips quivering as he pressed a soft and loving kiss to her bloodied and chapped lips.

And normally, when he did that, Kayla would smile or tease him for his 'sap' but Scott watched as she didn't respond, just lay there sprawled out across Stiles' lap and her dead gaze stayed fixated on the ceiling.

That was the worst part, her eyes.

So cold, so empty and having lost their sparkle, the glint that was so undeniably Kayla.

He cleared his throat, ridding himself of the tears threatening to break free as he gently reached forward, hooking his arms under the back of her limp knees and around her waist, slowly tugging her forward into the circle of his own arms and away from a sobbing Stiles who was half-heartedly reaching out for her, not wanting to let her go.

But Scott was just trying to protect him.

He felt her body stiffen, joints locking in place from rigor mortis and eyes paling, that thin dark strip edging across her dry eyeballs and skin so cold it was like ice, the blood having dried and stuck to her skin.

Stiles didn't need to see that; he didn't need to remember that.

So he mustered up all his strength and picked her up, cradling his friend back against his chest and for a painful second he almost dropped her, the smell of blood tinging his nostrils, her head falling back and neck craned as he listened to the endless silence, no rhythmic heartbeat echoing inside her chest.

And with that he cried silently, hating himself for being so weak as he gently laid her out on the silver examination table, flinching as a loud crack echoed throughout the small room as he straightened out her legs.

Rigot mortis was working fast, seizing a hold of her body.

So Scott just swiped some damp and bloody hair away from her forehead, his skin turning cold at the feel of her freezing body and reached down to touch her hand – hand that was stiff and empty and squeezed it, stroking the back of her palm with his thumb.

But he made a promise to her all those days ago – that if anything happened to her he would look out for Stiles and he fully intended to keep it. He owed her that much. They all owed her their lives for saving them… for saving Stiles.

* * *

It was silent. The whole room had an eerie quietness to it that was filled with sadness and loss. The dimly lit vets room was also cold. And dull. And grim. A few people sat around the edge of the room in hard plastic chairs, their sniffles and occasional sobs were the only sounds. Doctor Deaton looked around wearily, his eyes crestfallen and sad.

All of this responsibility should not be on the shoulders of a group of teenagers, no matter how capable they are – or in this case, _were_. He had seen more young lives snatched away far too early, many in which he saw a bright future for.

Allison was one that went down fighting. She died saving her best friend. Noble? Yes, but Doctor Deaton still felt it was a valuable life wasted. The young hunter had so much potential and so much more to give it really did put things into perspective for the older man. And here he was again not long after that tragic incident, staring down at the cold body of another young life lost, limbs rigid, blood coated all down her clothes – so much blood, too much blood to look at.

Doctor Deaton looked away, momentarily closing his eyes. He remembered delivering her, right there on that very table seventeen years ago. He remembered all of it like it was yesterday. How scared he had been, knowing he held two precious lives in his hands, how amazed he was when after it all he held a tiny baby, a living thing that didn't cry straight away – no, she stared up at him with wide green eyes, orbs as deep as any ocean and wiser than he ever would have guessed and he remembered feeling prideful and connected, his heart warming as he stared before eventually the baby had let out a small cry, nose crinkling up as she cried for her mom. He had passed her straight into Jody's arms, expecting the woman to be beaming, elated, ecstatic that she now had a daughter but he had been confused because what was in the woman's eyes was fear and confusion and a sense of... resentment?

"Please Alan" She had begged, wrapping the baby up in the fluffy blanket, "Don't tell them what I said... it would ruin us" Of course she was referring to her pained words just before she went into labour as her long nails dug into his shoulder as he helped her in through the door, words he hadn't repeated since that day.

"I don't want this baby" She had gasped which had shocked Alan – here she was about to go into labour and this was what she was saying? "I never wanted this baby" And for the life of him Alan couldn't see why – she was innocent, harmless, nothing more than a six and a half pound baby with a tuft of light hair on her head, lips pouted, eyes wide and searching – who wouldn't want her?

"I won't" He had vowed at the time because he was here to protect Hales and, effectively, these two were both Hales by blood and marriage. He had watched her hobble away looking exhausted and worried and knew that baby would grow up into something special.

And she had. Alan had watched her and seen how she had progressed, learning her powers, helping her friends... she was something every parent should be proud of and not embarrassed by or ashamed by.

A lump grew in his throat as his eyes fell back on the young Hales' body before drifting to everyone else in the room. Scott sat with his head in his hands, too defeated and lost to do anything else. Lydia hugged her knees to her chest, glassy eyes staring off into space. Isaac's face was crumpled, his demeanour broken. Derek was sitting slumped, his skin pale, tears dry on his cheeks as he held his sister and Alan was no physic but the pain that family must be feeling was unreal – if he were in the same situation Alan didn't know how he could ever cope. But the veterinarians' eyes finally landed on the young human boy who looked completely and utterly devastated and crushed, his usual happy features were solemn and crumpled, warm eyes now stung with grief and loss, pale skin now almost sickly white as continuous tears ran down his cheeks, his posture screaming how done with everything he was.

Alan furrowed his eyebrows, looking closer at the boy. His clothes were covered in blood, the dark red substance was coated over his shirt and down the legs of his trousers, hands stained red and for a painful second he looked dead too, eyes so hollow and void he may as well be lying next to her.

"No one finds out about this" Derek spoke up, voice wobbling a little as he glanced up, drawing in all of their attention, "no one is going to breathe a word about what happened, do you understand?"

Deaton frowned, worrying if the denial was creeping up on the young man but it seemed Lydia echoed his thoughts, green eyes welling with tears ready to fall.

"W-Why?" she mumbled brokenly, "we can't change what happened"

"I'm going to fix it" Derek nodded, rubbing Cora's back soothingly, "but until then we keep this a secret are we clear?"

Isaac's cautious and saddened blue eyes fixated on his former Alpha, "how can you fix this?" he wondered quietly, "people don't come back from the d-dead"

"No arguments" Derek's tone was final, "if anyone asks she's away, she's on holiday, moved, I don't care. But no one outside this room, outside her _family_ will know the truth"

Deaton knew they were all too tired and drained to argue, blindly accepting his authority, agreeing to keep her tragic death a secret, to hide it from the world because Derek, in this grief stricken state, he thought there was a way to bring her back.

Which there wasn't. People died and they didn't come back, that was the rule that people shouldn't mess with, it could have dire and unspeakable consequences because those forces shouldn't be messed with, not the energy of life itself.

But Deaton didn't argue, choosing to bite his tongue just as Stiles, who looked like he didn't hear a single word Derek said, glanced up slowly and his saddened gaze fell on Deaton.

"She uh… she… when she was…" he trailed off, more clear tears dripping from his eyelashes, "she said that… that she did it to s-save me" he admitted, "and your number was the last in her contact list-" it was then Deaton saw how Stiles was gripping Kayla's phone for dear life, his face as white as a ghost, "if you… if you found something out… you shouldn't have told her. Because then she would be here right now…" he sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, "she wouldn't be l-lying there c-cold and dead and alone"

Deaton knew that, he did feel guilt, but Kayla was an independent person, one that deserved the truth, truth that she _asked_ him to find out.

"I'm… I'm sorry" Deaton apologised quietly, "but she asked me to look into it. To find out why the nogitsune would take her hair and I found out. I had to tell her Stiles, it was her right to know"

"… Why did he?" he mumbled, retreating back into his shell as his eyes glazed over, "she uh… she never got to-to say"

"It was ancient magic" Deaton replied, "nearly unheard of. The nogitsune knew his time was coming to an end so he created a fail safe to make sure that… that he would bring someone with him. She stepped in front of that sword because if anyone but her killed the nogitsune then you would die"

"B-But she would?" Stiles stuttered, his entire body shaking.

"Yes" he answered honestly, "I'm sorry…"

And just as he said that Stiles broke down in tears again, slumping forward and putting his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs as Isaac next to him just placed a comforting hand on his back, trying whatever little things he could do to quell his friends' sadness but it didn't work, Stiles just kept crying, the guilt no doubt tearing him apart.

* * *

And it was.

Stiles felt like he was slowly but surely drowning in so much anguish and sorrow, guilt creeping through his veins like acid and burning him painfully, stinging away the numbness of denial.

He couldn't deny what was happening, it was all too scarily real.

No… Kayla was gone, she was dead and it was _his_ fault, his fault _alone_. No one else's. And even though a part of him wanted to grab Kayla, shake her and demand answers about why she did something so stupid, so reckless for him, something that he _never_ wanted her to do, the bigger part of him wanted to just simply touch her again, hold her in his arms and never _ever_ let go.

But that couldn't happen.

His teary and red rimmed eyes locked onto her still and bloody form laid straight on the table, those eyes still open and chest so still it was eerie.

He could see already the leftover blood bruising her skin, settling and pooling in places and making her translucent appearance look even more deadly white.

There was little or no blood left, most was stained in their clothes.

She had literally bled to death, choking and suffocating on her own blood, lungs drowning in red and heart painfully tearing itself apart. It was cruel and painful and dragged out far too long. He had pleaded and begged for her to stay with him, to keep holding on but now, remembering clearly her expression of pain, he wondered if that was selfish of him.

She was dying an excruciating torturous death, every single nerve of her body screaming in pain but he made her hold on, he kept her alive through those agonising minutes when all she felt was pain so severe she had probably wanted death to come quickly.

But he was selfish. He never wanted to say goodbye. He caused her that torment when he should've held it together and cradled her gently, whispering words of comfort and telling her it was okay to let go even though he never wanted that.

Because her injuries were fatal and no matter how hard he tried to stench the blood flow it was impossible to save her life. He had failed her yet again.

The loud chimes of the front door pierced through his hazy brain but he never bothered looking up, keeping his saddened eyes on her dead body, her empty shell, and only moved when he heard a call of his name in a thick feminine French accent, a chill running down his shell.

He recognised them immediately – how couldn't he? The devereaux's, the ones he saw only briefly all those weeks ago but the ones he still had nightmares about. The family of siblings that had accepted Kayla's claim on him, the very same ones that warned her away from him.

She should've listened.

He barely had enough energy to stand up, his legs shaking as more tears brimmed forward, meeting Colette's dark and angry stare, her brothers just a mere foot behind her.

"Mr Stilinski" she purred, voice filled with poison, perfect black hair scraped back and black suit neat and uncreased, "still alive I see" and he flinched like he had been hit, his guilty eyes unable to hold her gaze.

It was his fault this happened… all of this was his fault. Allison, Aiden, Kayla, they were all dead because of _him_. Because he was _weak_. He lost some of the most important people in his life because he failed. He was a _failure_.

"Yes, you look away" she practically spat, "because you know, don't you? You know this is your _fault"_

"Don't-"

Her furious voice cut off Scott's surprised and protective exclamation, her eyes like burning fire, "Don't you _dare_ defend such a despicable creature" she snarled, _"humans_ – this is why I hate them, selfish and arrogant with no care for anyone but themselves. You get to live and _our_ world-" she emphasised, reminding him painfully that he wasn't fully apart of the supernatural world, not really, "-has to lose one of the greatest young potentials in years" she scoffed in disbelief, her furious stare so intense Stiles felt like he was dying inside, "you got her killed and I hope you feel this incapacitating guilt for the rest of your puny life"

But what surprised Stiles was Derek standing up, his eyes flashing blue in anger.

_"Get. Out"_ he snarled, "you do not get to be mad about losing Kayla's '_potential'_ when I lost my cousin, when they lost their friend, when Stiles lost his love-"

"And it was that love that got her killed" Colette exclaimed, fury in her tone, "I warned her, I told her of the dangers but she didn't listen. And now look at her-" he flinched again as Colette nodded over towards Kayla's dead body, "-she's rotting away in front of your very eyes and all for a _human boy"_ she spat, like the words left the worst taste in her mouth, "you are one selfish murderer Mr Stilinski and I hope you get exactly what you deserve"

"I said _get out"_ Derek growled, his grief making him uncontrollably angry, "and don't you _dare_ come back or I will rip your throat out without a second thought"

She just stared back unamused at Derek's threat, cocking an eyebrow at him as she reached deep into her pants pocket and slowly took out that soft vibrant silky string letting it cascade over her fingers as she brushed past Derek, ignoring his furious growl and stepped in front of him, roughly pressing it into his slack grip.

"This was her life line" she murmured and Stiles' eyes welled with more tears, his breath hitching as he noticed the very obvious cut through the string, "I cut it because of you… because _you_ got her killed. It's _your_ fault" she whispered, "may your life be filled with chaos and misery" and with that she just swept away, her brothers close on her tail leaving Stiles in an agonised mess, complete and utter turmoil pumping through his veins.

She was right, it _was_ his fault.

She died because of him. For him. They _all_ did.

His breath caught in his throat, his lungs constricting painfully as he found himself trying to gasp back some much needed air, his vision tunnelling and turning fuzzy as the silk string pooled through his fingers, cascading to the floor in a graceful heap.

He was on the verge of a panic attack, his breaths stuttering and wheezy as Scott appeared in front of him, trying to calm him down, whispering words of comfort that were no use. _Nothing_ could comfort him.

Kayla was dead, she was dead and gone and so _cold_ because of him, nothing could make that better.

The only good thing that came out of it was if the panic attack continued to escalate, suffocating him slowly and sending him into cardiac arrest.

At least that way the pain and grief would be gone.

At least then he could see her again and maybe, just maybe, get their happy ending after all.

Black spots appeared in front of him, the room tilting at an awkward angle as he felt Scott's hands on him, stabilising him, but along with the grief and heartbreak came anger, his emotions wild and out of control, the guilt seizing his body.

He shrugged off Scott's hands, angrily pushing him away as his eyes turned frantic and full of fire, gasping back ragged breaths.

"Get out" he demanded, salty tears catching his upper lip as each one of his friends stared at him with pitying and sympathetic eyes, "I said _GET OUT"_

And that was when he lost it.

Completely and utterly _lost it._

His fists started smashing up the room, arms swiping out at empty beakers and equipment and letting the glass rain down around them, fingers yanking off cupboard doors and sending them soaring across the room so his friends had to duck as they collided violently with the wall as he screamed and cried in equal measure.

Maybe he finally _was_ losing his mind.

**_"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT"_** his voice echoed, piercing through the quiet as he flipped a table, **_"GET OUT NOW"_**

And his anger was so pronounced, so _violent_, they each had to step back and escape through the double doors for protection, watching in shock as he continued trashing the room, his pale cheeks glistening with tears.

"Stiles-"

**_"GET OUT"_** he hollered, yanking the wooden double doors from their door stops and slamming them shut, blocking them out, _"LEAVE, JUST **LEAVE US ALONE"**_ and with that he grabbed a piece of broken cupboard door, slotting it through the handles and collapsing against them, his sweaty forehead pressed against the glass as he gasped back some air, tears burning their way down his face.

"Stiles, _please_, calm down" he heard Lydia whimper, grabbing ahold of Scott's arm from the other side of the wood, "Kayla wouldn't want this"

Well she damn well wasn't here to object.

"**_GO AWAY"_ **he demanded, slamming his open palms so hard against the wood they each jumped,** _"LEAVE"_**

He couldn't _breathe_, couldn't _think_, couldn't even grasp a hold of reality as his world crashed down around him, drowning him in grief as he stumbled back and was left with just the eerie silence, tripping over his destruction.

He couldn't _do_ this. He couldn't _keep_ doing this. Not without her.

His exhausted body turned around, stumbling towards the silver table where her body was, his bleak and anguished honey glazed eyes fell on her – so still, so cold, those pretty eyes of hers empty and void of any emotion.

"W-Why did y-you leave me?" he whimpered, voice cracking as he cupped her cheeks, titling her stiff neck towards him, "K-Kay… baby… I-I need y-you t-to come b-back" he cried gently, "Please-please I can't d-do this without you, I **_need_ **you" he admitted slowly, thumbs stroking over her bloodied slack skin, "I… I love you"

And even now, despite the ice taking hold of her skin, the stiffness of her body, the bruising, he still expected her to say it back, even just once.

And the longer he waited the more agonising it was.

"K-Kayla" A sob broke free, his achy and exhausted body slowly crawling up next to her, his blood smeared clothes touching hers as he huddled himself against her dead body, gently stroking a shaking hand through her blood matted hair, "I-I-I'm s-sorry… I a-am s-so s-s-sorry"

And he was, he _was_ sorry. He was sorry he couldn't save her. Sorry that she allowed herself to fall in love with him. Sorry that she never got to experience life because she gave hers for his.

He was sorry for _everything_.

He felt his bottom lip quivering, body shivering against her cooling skin as he tugged her limp body closer, nuzzling his head against hers.

"… A-Are you with Mia?" he asked quietly, warm tears dripping onto her cheek, "is… is our baby there too?" and just knowing how much he lost sent him into another uncontrollable bout of tears, "just… just w-wait for me" a whimper escaped his throat, his body relaxing against her dead one, stare never wavering from her empty void gaze, "wait for me K-Kaylz… you're my forever... Always"

**A/N) IM DEAD LIKE FOR REAL im not even joking WHY DO I DO THIS haha but I hope you all liked and omg peter and sheriff stilinski next and I will also be writing Allison's funeral in this story and Aiden's and Kayla's secret one cos they keeping her death a secret haha anyway omg please please review ad I love you all, seriously, youre all fab and I cant wait till the sequel starts (maybe in a month or so)**

**Tumblr – fanficanatic-tw :)**


	89. Chapter 89 - Moving on

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form – and lol I'm sorry for breaking you all, it wasn't my intention - honest (or was it?) haha and a massive and thankful shoutout to zvc56, suzii3499, Mrs. Stilinski Clearwater, BeccaSco, EllieDragon, Guest, Mrs Tall Blonde and Dead, ShiannetheFangirlofEverything, linda96, Jocie413 (lol yes gotta love the torture ha) and Amandalucia for reviewing I love you all and sorry again for the angsty feels in this chapter, it will get better eventually I promise :) x**

The sheriff had never been so frantic in all his life. He didn't know _anything_ bar the fact his son was alive but in what condition? Was he hurt? Did the nogitsune getting defeated have some awful effect on him? Who else got hurt? He never got many answers from Ethan, the poor kid too traumatised from watching and holding his brother as he died to speak let alone answer any questions, so was left in this sickening worried state.

Stiles was all he had… he _couldn't_ lose him too.

Which was why he practically ran into the animal clinic, Melissa hot on his heels as he whipped his head back and forth, eyes desperately searching for his absentee son.

"Where's… where's Stiles?" he asked breathlessly, "is he okay?"

Scott looked up, his tired deep brown eyes defeated as Melissa walked over to give him a tight hug, his eyes unwavering from the sheriff's stare through his mom's wild hair and it was only then the sheriff saw the tears of sadness and grief welling and starting to spill forward.

"Stiles is… he's alright" Scott nodded, gently prying himself from Melissa's grip, "he's alive"

That confirmation made the Sheriff blow out a long sigh of relief, scrubbing a hand down his face as the tightness in his chest loosened a little.

"Then where is he?"

It was like that one question sucked every ounce of energy out the room and the sheriff felt an uncomfortable knot form in his gut, his face paling in realisation.

"Scott… where's my son?"

Another tear dripped off Scott's jawline, his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

"He uh… he won't let her go" he admitted, voice cracking a little, "we tried but… but he doesn't want to leave her"

Then this unexplainable surge of worry and loss welled up inside him, his cautious gaze following Scott's saddened one to peer through the little glass window panes to see his son sobbing and lying next to a still body on the cold silver table in the middle of the room, his bloody arms not dropping from cradling the body and the Sheriff felt the sudden onslaught of hot tears well beneath his lids.

'Won't let _her_ go'… 'doesn't want to leave _her'_.

"Oh god…" he whispered, legs nearly buckling underneath him, "no… Kayla's not…" but he looked at each one of the pack, pale and grief stricken eyes drifting over every one of them and knew this wasn't some sick joke. It was real.

"She… she's in a bad way" Scott answered delicately, "she died in his arms…"

The sheriff blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears from falling as he glanced back through the small window, eyes misty and throat aching.

"But… how?"

How could something like this happen? Allison was a terrible accident, Aiden was the same, how bad could their luck be that they lost three people within the space of twenty four hours?

"To save him" Scott replied with bleakly before dropping his head to his mom's shoulder and letting her hug him, comforting him as the tears dropped and the sheriff fell back a step, covering his mouth with his hand as everything, _all_ of it, finally sunk in.

Allison was dead.

Aiden died.

And now Kayla, the kid he loved having around the house, the one he enjoyed seeing every morning and had gotten close to was dead. Just like that. Gone. No explanation, no warning, just dead. Dead and gone to save Stiles, something she probably put no thought into what so ever, doing it like it was second nature. Because that's what they did – grounded and saved one another. Stiles did the same when he got shot only he lived to tell the tale and spend many more happy months together but Kayla would not, not anymore.

He didn't know what to say, his shoulders slumping.

"He uh… he can't keep holding her like that" he whispered, voice shaking, "her body…"

"He's locked himself in" Lydia sniffled, "he's… he's broken Sheriff. He doesn't want to admit that she's… that Kayla's gone"

The sheriff got that, he did, he understood. But holding and talking to her dead body? That wasn't healthy, in fact it was traumatising.

But they managed to quietly break the door off the hinges as to not disturb him and the sheriff took one look back at the pack to know they weren't sure what to do – they didn't know how to handle this and to be quite frank the Sheriff didn't either.

But this was his son… he wasn't about to let him suffer through this alone, despite how hard he might try and push him away.

"I… I can't" Isaac mumbled, his keen senses going into overload as the scent of blood hit him, making him gag, "I can't see my best friend like that again, I can't" he rushed out these words, fresh tears welling in his eyes as Derek just stepped forward, gripping his shoulder.

"Why don't we go outside?" he suggested gently, "I… I don't want to see it either"

And Isaac just glanced up to meet Derek's broken gaze, his body shaking and skin pale, "I just can't do it Derek… I can't see her all b-bloody and_ d-dead_ like that"

"I know" Derek soothed, somehow just managing to hold it together for the younger boy, "let's get some fresh air" and with that he slowly helped guide Isaac outside as the young werewolf starting crying, burning tears tracing down his cheeks so Derek just brought him into a tight hug once they were outside, fresh rain starting to drizzle down upon them.

"I know I should stay" Cora said quietly and the sheriff glanced to the side to see her wrapping her arms around her torso, her eyes glazed over and staring straight ahead, "help… help clean her up but… but I don't want to see her like that again" she admitted quietly, "I'm sorry" and with that she strode past them all and was out the door, trying to escape from reality.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here" Kira whispered, looking up guiltily and the Sheriff just raised a tired eyebrow, "it's my fault she's dead… everyone's going to blame me soon enough"

"No we won't" Scott promised, taking a seat next to her, "and if she was here right now Kayla would say exactly the same thing" he reassured a teary eyed Kira, "trust me, I know. She did what she felt she had to do and that is not your fault"

"Scott's right" but Lydia's voice sounded far away and distant, a slight crack echoing, "and that's the only thing helping me right now is that she…" she paused, collecting herself briefly, "is that she seemed… content, don't you think?"

And the sheriff watched as she glanced up at Scott, her saddened heavy eyes begging for reassurance, "I-I know she was in pain but… but when she was l-laying there in his arms… she looked happy that he was alive… t-that she saved him…"

"Yeah" Scott mumbled, nodding a little as he exhaled a long deep breath, "she didn't die alone that's the main thing"

Lydia broke down in tears after that, dropping her head as her shoulders heaved with fresh sobs and the sheriff inhaled slowly, letting his eyes close briefly as he gathered his thoughts.

He needed to be strong here, he needed to keep his composure. For himself, for all those kids out there and most importantly for his son. He needed to keep it together.

But the closer he walked to Stiles, the more he felt himself crumbling apart, breaking bit by bit.

It wasn't just his crying or the way he still tried to talk to her through the sobs, it was how wholly defeated he looked, like all he wanted was to be lying dead next to her.

"Stiles… son…" he reached out, gently cupping his shoulder, "I… I am so sorry Stiles"

"S-She won't answer b-back d-dad" his voice shook, pressing his head against hers, "she won't s-speak"

"…I know"

"She w-was trying to say s-something" he cried loudly, hand stroking her neck before cupping her cheek again, "but s-she never got to s-say it dad… she never s-said it"

The sheriff bowed his head, stomach churning at the thick stench of copper blood, his eyes trying desperately not to land on her still figure, not knowing if he could handle it. He had seen plenty of dead bodies, too many gruesome deaths to count but this one was the worst. He just knew, deep in his gut.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" he suggested quietly, noticing the thick dark red substance soaked into his clothes, "Stiles… come on" and with that he had to look, his cautious gaze snapping up as he tried to gently pry his hands away from her, a surge of sickness hitting him.

That image, that painful sight, would stay with him for _years_.

Eyes still open and wide, hauntingly empty green gaze unmoving and pale and skin so translucent, so white she looked like she was breaking apart and the blood… _god_, there was so _much_, smeared over clothes and skin.

The Sheriff would never forget that.

Kayla, the blunt most straightforward talker he had ever met, sarcastic, witty and caring girl that he had grown attached to, like she was one of his own, was totally lifeless. A bright spark, extinguished.

"D-Dad n-no, she's cold" he exclaimed brokenly as the sheriff helped pull him from the table, grabbing his limp body and hugging it back to his chest, "she's s-so cold dad, please, p-please don't make me l-leave her, d-daddy no, please-"

And the sheriff let a tear fall at that, pulling back Stiles' flailing body and crushing him into a hug, letting his son sob against his chest as his legs collapsed.

"I d-didn't save her d-dad… d-didn't… I-I was h-holding her-and-and she j-just went a-away, dad I tried-I-I tried so h-hard to make her s-stay, I did, I tried-"

"Shhhhh, it's okay, let it out" he soothed gently, rocking him back and forth, "dad's here"

"It should've b-been _me_" he wailed loudly, fisting the sheriff's shirt in his grasp, "daddy… why wasn't it me?"

And from that moment on, the sheriff knew things would never be the same _ever_ again.

* * *

"Lydia are you sure you want to do this?"

It took a few seconds for those cautious and soft words to sink in, piercing through Lydia's tired and broken brain as she snapped her head up, blinking rapidly to clear her misty eyes.

"Huh?"

Melissa smiled sympathetically, "are you sure you want to be involved in this?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm sure" she gulped loudly, meeting the older woman's pitying brown eyes, "I want to-to help her" she answered delicately, "even if it is too late"

"Alright" Melissa nodded, picking up a pair of scissors in one hand and passing Lydia a damp wet cloth with the other, "if it gets too much for you that's understandable"

It was already too much but she had to do this. She just _had_ to. She wanted to help her best friend one last time no matter how hard it was for her.

So she accepted the cloth with shaking fingers, watching anxiously as Melissa gently lifted the bottom of Kayla's bloody top and slowly starting cutting straight up through the middle, revealing more pale damaged and bloody skin and had to peel the cotton material from the gaping wound in her chest where the top dried and crusted around it, sending a horrible tearing sound through the small room.

She flinched, almost recoiling as a bubble of sickness curdled in her gut.

"Lydia… are you okay?"

She gulped but just nodded, inching closer as she peered down at her friends' body, heart beating wildly in her chest.

"It's uh… it's been a few hours since she… since it happened" she muttered quietly, "won't she be… isn't rigor mortis…?"

"Partially" Melissa nodded, "she should still be flexible enough to move and dress her but uh… don't be surprised if you hear some noises okay?"

"… Noises?"

"When the muscles stiffen to a certain degree and the body is moved out of that position then bones can be broken" Melissa replied gently, "this early on most commonly in the top half"

Lydia inhaled a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves as she glanced down at Kayla's bare torso, her fingers quivering around the cloth.

"I uh… I know it won't hurt her or anything but… but can we be gentle?" she asked quietly, "she's already been through so much I don't-I don't want her to go through anymore…"

"Of course" Melissa nodded, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand, "I promise" but she heard the waver in the older woman's voice, that slight shake that told Lydia how hard she was trying to be professional to get the job done, but was succumbing a little to the sadness eating away at her.

So she just nodded, glancing down at the body below and slowly reached out to wipe some dried blood from the side of her neck, her body seizing at how cold her friend was. No, not cold… freezing. It was beyond un-nerving.

"There's so much of it" she mumbled, dragging the cloth down to her bare shoulders and pushing the cut top to the sides, "blood I mean" she added, glancing up at Melissa, "the sword it uh… it cut her heart didn't it? Please just tell me" she added brokenly, "I need to know… I need to rationalise what I saw"

Melissa sighed softly but dropped her gaze to Kayla's still body, tears blurring her eyes as she assessed her injuries, "it probably severed her aorta and judging by the impact direction a lung too"

She knew it. She hoped she was wrong, god she _desperately_ prayed she was wrong but Melissa's confirmation hit Lydia like a ton of bricks.

"She was in so much pain" she whispered, vision blurring as she scrubbed gently at the pale bloodied skin, "she was hurting so bad and-"

But Melissa gently grasped her hand, stopping her frenzied movements as she peered across at her with sad eyes.

"She's not anymore"

… It was true. At least now, Lydia hoped, she was at peace. No more constant pain or grief, no more trying every single day to keep it together. Just eternal endless peace.

A tear dropped from her eyelash, her legs almost giving way, "I don't know if I can keep this a secret Melissa" she admitted, "what Derek wants us to do… she deserves more than that. She deserves a proper funeral, a proper goodbye, not just being dumped somewhere"

"I agree" Melissa nodded, "but it's Derek's choice and I doubt there is anything we can do to change his mind"

Lydia also knew that too, whatever Derek was wanting to do, however much he thought the impossible was possible, she knew he wouldn't be swayed and they all just had to abide by it. They just had to.

"We uh… we should keep going" Lydia mumbled, pulling away from Melissa's warm grasp and letting her eyes fall to Kayla's still body, "there's still so much blood"

It was silent from then on, both quietly working to clean her up, to let her bow out with some dignity as Melissa gently cut away her shorts so Lydia could wipe away the endless amount of dried blood soaked into her skin, turning her bloodied red figure back to porcelain white.

And while Lydia was softly stroking her hand through Kayla's hale, peeling away whatever dried blood was matted there, Melissa carefully pulled on a pair casual dark slacks on her stiff legs but a loud snapping pop made her jump, her wide terrified eyes meeting Melissa's mortified gaze.

"I'm sorry" she apologised, wincing as fresh tears blurred Lydia's vision, "it was her hip…"

And she had never felt so sick in all her life, gulping back the stench of copper air as she tried to distract herself by tracing her fingertips along Kayla's pale face, outlining the curve of her slightly parted lips and underneath her open eyes as Melissa forced the joint back in place.

"She was so beautiful wasn't she?" she asked as Melissa appeared opposite her again, "she just had this-this natural beauty about her you know? Especially her eyes" she whispered, letting her soft fingertips trail over long eyelashes.

"She did have very beautiful eyes" Melissa agreed.

_Did_. Did have beautiful eyes. Did as in past tense.

Lydia's face crumpled at that, fresh tears escaping her eyes. The once vibrant green had since dulled, a faint dark line forming in the middle of her pupil, something to do with exposure to oxygen, she couldn't think right now, her brain overloaded and muddled with grief.

So she slowly reached out, the pads of her fingers gently resting at the top of her lids, soaking up and remembering how vibrant and alive those eyes once were – eyes that Lydia could _always_ depend on, and pulled them shut so she was no longer enveloped in green, just the harsh reality of this hellish nightmare.

"She's really gone huh?" she croaked, "Allison and Aiden too?"

"I'm sorry Lydia" Melissa said softly, "none of them deserved this…"

No, no they didn't. They deserved to be here, alive and well. They didn't deserve to be cold and dead. Not her best friends. Not the people she loved the most.

* * *

"What?"

That was Peter's first and only thought. Pure and utter shock, like the words he just heard weren't real and just a figment of his imagination.

"It was a bad accident" Derek repeated tiredly, his voice worn and aged, "she's died Peter. Kayla's dead"

His fist tightened around his cell, his usually hard and stoic gaze suddenly turned misty.

"Kay's… my daughter is…"

"I thought you deserved to know" Derek sighed and he could hear how choked up he was, like he was on the brink of letting his tears fall, "I know you parted on bad terms last time you… but I do believe she did care for you Peter, she just didn't want to show it. You know how she was – stubborn and bitter but really she was soft inside"

But Derek's words faded away into nothing as Peter stared bleakly ahead of him, his hand slowly dropping from his ear.

He didn't like to admit he cared – caring was a weakness and it was always better to protect yourself but those words felt like a razor, slowly but surely tearing him apart in the most painful way possible. The daughter he never had for sixteen years, distancing himself because it was easier playing the estranged uncle that no one really understood, pretending that she wasn't his but when she found out, when he told her, things were up and down and everything in-between. Every time he thought they were making head way something would happen and set them back to the bitter feud. She forgave him, he fucked up. He promised to stick by her, she would mistrust him, it was a never ending vicious cycle.

One he wouldn't get to break. Not now.

The last he saw of her she was defending Stiles from his harsh words after she broke his neck and had finally ended the entire conversation by demanding he "mind his own business" and if she ever heard him "threatening my boyfriend again then so help me god Peter you will not like the consequences now get out. Get out and don't come back, I never want to see you again"

And he had left with a snarky remark and that was the last time he would ever see her.

The phone slipped from his hard, crashing to the hardwood floor below as a frown creased between his brows.

Just like that, wiped off the face of the earth.

He didn't realise how much it would hurt until that agonising moment in time, suspended in endless grief.

"_Uncle Peter?"_

_He glanced up warily, his back turning rigid as he saw her in a pair of dungarees, pigtails bunched high with wide curious eyes staring across at him, her small dainty frame holding up a large book for him to take, "can you read me a story? Mommy and daddy are busy"_

_He felt like kneeling down, quietly whispering in her ear that her daddy wasn't her daddy at all, not really, he was, he brought her into the world but the consequences would far outweigh whatever good could come out of it. His brother had warned him and John was not a man to mess with when he was angry._

"_Uh… sorry kid, can't" he replied with stiffly, "go ask Derry"_

_The excitement faded from her young gaze, extended arms slowly dropping, "okay, I didn't mean to make you mad uncle Peter"_

_The more she said 'uncle' the more it tore him up inside but deep inside the heart he had closed off, protecting himself from all these terrifying and confusing emotions, he felt a twinge of guilt, of **love** even._

"_Wait, Kay, it's aright" he said softly, trying for a smile, "I've got time to read you a story" as long as Jody or John **never** found out, "which one would you like?"_

_She grinned toothily, eagerly clambering onto his lap, "all of them uncle Peter"_

_His heart clenched again, a wary glint returning to his gaze. What if he let himself get too close? Who would be the mug that would end up heartbroken? Him, it was always him._

"_Okay" he sighed, biting back a soft smile as she huddled into his side and peered up at him expectantly, waiting for him to peel back the pages, "Uh… this isn't a story book, it's an instructions manual"_

"_I like them" she answered indifferently and Peter really did smile at that, his chest expending in amusement as he grinned down at his daughter, still looking eerily similar to him at that age that he felt a pang in his heart._

If things were different back then, if maybe he didn't allow himself to get pushed away then maybe he would be a better person than he was today. Maybe she could've made him into that but he was weak and scared and belittled, and now, _now_ it was futile.

He couldn't make up for lost time and now he didn't even get a chance to change that.

And that was the moment Peter Hale switched from 'semi good guy' to 'I don't give a fuck'.

* * *

"You did a good job Lydia" Melissa said softly, "you did a good thing helping her… remember that okay?"

She looked up from Kayla's freshly washed and dressed body, her fingers still stroking through that unruly mass of hair she used to love to do up or curl, the thick strands the perfect blank canvas for Lydia to work with.

"Everyone deserves to d-die with dignity" she explained softly, "if Kayla saw herself like that she would have a fit" she tried to inject a little humour but it came out flat and totally void of any light heartedness, her bottom lip still quivering slightly as she spoke, "you know, I can just imagine her standing here right now snarking at me about why I brushed her hair… 'Lydia'-" she quoted as flawlessly as she could, "-'I'm dead, my hair being brushed is the least of my worries'" but the moment the words slipped from her mouth she stopped herself, stuttering to a close.

Forced humour couldn't fix this situation, deflection _wasn't_ an option here. She _had_ to live up to reality.

She dropped her teary gaze again, reaching down to grab her hand – hand that Melissa had to break from the ghost of Stiles', her fingers still curled inward like she was frozen in time in that moment when she shuddered out her last breath, holding Stiles' hand as a lifeline and Lydia's chest surged with sickness at the reminder of the loud crunch of bones echoing inside her head.

She knew it had to be done but it made her feel sick, as simple as that.

But those same hands were now flat and straightened, arms positioned carefully over her stomach and now there was no blood, no sight of the horrible reddened and brown bruising skin or ghastly gaping wound so deep and severe Lydia could see broken ribs through the tear, she looked almost – dare she say it? _Peaceful_.

Especially now her faded and hauntingly eerie eyes had been carefully shut, preserving her dignity.

"I'm-I'm going to miss you Kay" she admitted tiredly, "all your annoying habits that you do just to tick me off, like who in their right mind would wear stripes and spots?" she asked rhetorically, a slight fond smile tugging at her lips, "and my god I definitely won't miss your driving, I swear I thought I was going to die every time I sat in that passengers seat… all those things you did they just… they became a part of me, you know?" she whispered brokenly, "Ally and you singing to those god awful 60's tracks, mall visits, movie nights… those were the things I looked forward to and now you're gone… Allison's gone… what do I have left to enjoy?" she admitted, "Scott lost his first love, Stiles lost the love of his life but I… I…" she cut herself off, holding back a sob, "I just lost my two best friends, my rocks. And that's something I can't put into words, I can't even explain it really… and that's something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life. A constant reminder that I never saved my best friends… that I won't-I won't do graduation with them… be their bridesmaid… I know it sounds stupid, so materialistic" she admitted quietly, "but it's those little things that meant the most to me. When you stayed with me after Jackson died or-or how Allison held my hand when I talked to Peter. It's those things that made me love you both because I saw how kind… how caring… how _amazing_ you both were… I-I love you okay? Kay I love you… with all my heart… please remember that" she practically begged, clenching her cold hand tighter, aching for those fingers to squeeze hers back but they never did, not once, "_please"_

But Melissa just gently cupped her shoulders from behind, slowly tugging her back as she started crying softly, small gasps stuttering from her raspy throat as she stumbled away, escaping back through to the others and barely even registering what she was doing as she flung herself into Stiles' side who was sitting numbly, only knowing that he was the person that would be feeling closest to what she was, like he might understand how defeated and broken she was.

And he did, he understood perfectly, everything she felt Stiles felt and more, his chest still aching with loss, senseless grief tearing him apart as he just numbly raised a tired arm and draped it around Lydia's back, feeling her back heave with quiet cries as he stared bleakly in front of him, still dressed in his bloody clothes, half aware of Scott and Kira watching them both anxiously.

But he didn't care. Right now he didn't care about anything, shutting himself off from reality.

At least until the urgent sound of the door chimes pierced through his hazy brain, slowly glancing up and blinking through the build-up of scorching tears blurring his vision to see a frantic Jane rush through the double doors, a half asleep Tabby being dragged by the hand and as soon as he met her worried gaze he was sure she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god Stiles, I was so _worried_. Kayla said you were in trouble but she hasn't phoned to let me know… what's… going on…" her voice slowly dropped in volume, a worried raw edge creeping into her tone, "why… why are you covered in blood?"

Lydia pulled away from him, wiping away the fresh tears that fell as he slowly dropped his broken gaze, eyes soaking up the awful sight of his clothes drenched in dry blood, staining the material to a horrible dark red. Right. Of course. Her blood.

"_S-Stiles... Y-Your c-c-clothes" her voice had cracked, more thick blood seeping into her throat and slowly, agonisingly, suffocating her, "b-blood... It... W-W-won't come-o-o-out" she abruptly cut her raspy muddled words off as she coughed, that horrible copper substance spilling into her mouth like poison._

_"Shhhhh" he soothed, digging his hands against the gaping hole in her chest, his fingers slick with blood, "it's okay. Everything's okay, you're gonna be fine. Just listen to my voice Kaylz"_

He snapped his head from side to side in one quick motion, pulling himself from that nightmare as he just met Jane's stare, that awful grief stricken realisation dawning slowly over her features.

"No… no" she whispered as Tabby peered up at her mom in worry, "there's-there's a mistake" she declared, "you've got it wrong"

Oh god, he wished he did… he wanted that more than _anything_ right now. If he could even get one more minute, one more _second_ even with her then he would trade everything he has and will have for those precious seconds. Just for _one_ last chance.

Jane echoed his horrified shocked look, her tight hand loosening around Tabby's as she looked to the side, her broken gaze zeroing in on the body Stiles now couldn't face to look at, not anymore, the reminder too painful, before she let out a loud noise torn between a wail and a sob, throwing herself forward those few steps, her gentle and frantic hands gliding over cold skin, desperate to rouse her from this eternal sleep but it was pointless. She was gone. Wiped out. _Dead_.

"Stiles?" Tabby asked gently, her sleepy voice barely coming out above a whisper, "why is mommy crying?" and he met her confused gaze, clear tears inching down his cheeks, "where's Kayla?"

How could he tell a six-year-old her cousin, the person she looked up to, was not teen feet away from her dead and cold because of him? How could he break her heart like that?

"S-She's… she's not here" he croaked, scrubbing a hand down his face, wiping at his wet cheeks as he tried to channel out Jane's loud sobs, "She h-had to go"

"Where? For ice cream?" and he almost crumbled at that innocent childlike statement, "because she said we can go to carnival soon, will she be back for that?"

No. no she wouldn't be back for anything.

"Tabs…" he whispered, bowing his head as she stepped forward and placed her small palm over his glistening cheek, "Ka… she's… she's not out for ice cream" he admitted, blinking rapidly to rid himself of fresh tears, "she had to g-go away… and I… I…" her small fingers cupping his cool cheeks grounded him, rooting him to the spot, giving him a reason to be strong, "… I don't think she's coming back… ever"

"Why not?" her sad voice asked quietly, "is she hurt?"

_Beyond repair._

"Y-Yeah squirt… she's h-hurt pretty bad" he admitted with a quiver, "I'm-I'm sorry" he cried gently, "I'm s-sorry"

"Don't cry Stiles" Tabby murmured, so intelligent for her young age as she wrapped her spindly arms around his shaking shoulders, climbing onto his lap, "Kayla told me about the good place people go to when they go away. Is she in the good place?"

He wrapped his bloody arms around her small frame, hugging her to his chest as he tried to stop the sadness and sorrow from eating him alive, slowly gnawing away at every single sane thought he had.

"Y-Yeah" he told her quietly, "she's in the good p-place now. Somewhere with lots of i-ice-cream and candy and carnival rides"

... He hoped she was at least. He hoped there was such a thing as 'heaven' or the 'afterlife'. Somewhere peaceful and quiet. Somewhere safe. Because if anyone deserved that it was her. It was _his_ Kaylz.

* * *

Quiet. Bliss. Safety.

For a brief time, that's what she felt. Nothing but warmth and security. No more pain or fear, no overwhelming suffocating worry, just calming silence.

Everything that scared her, all her panic and grief just sort of… washed away.

And it was _nice_.

It was so pure and good to feel whole and complete, like she belonged here in this vast expanse of nothing but _everything_ all at the same time.

That steady heat that, though, that warmed her skin, lulling her into soothing peace soon turned frigid and cold, throwing her head first into uncertainty.

Those few seconds of forever peace was all she got, that perfect feeling cracking apart as she woke with a startled gasp, grabbing at nothing but empty air as she heaved herself up, pure raw panic surged through her veins.

"S-Stiles? _Stiles?"_ terrified gasps being sucked back as she stumbled to her feet, vision blurry and off balance as she squinted though the piercing light.

"Guys? Wha-… where are you?" she whispered, voice cracking as she glanced down and frowned in confusion… but… what happened? Everything was so rushed, so muddled, brief snippets invading her brain.

She remembered the pain, the blood, the content feeling in someone's arms and then _nothing_.

But… wait…

She patted her clothes, a confused tug pulling at her brows.

Where was all the blood?

A wave of horror and fear hit her, her eyes widening.

Was she…

Was she_ dead?_

Did she die?

No, no she couldn't have.

She would remember.

She would know if that happened.

But the more she thought, the more dread she felt, settling deep in her stomach as all the little puzzle pieces finally slotted into place.

She fucking _died_.

…

Well _**shit**_.

She twisted around on the spot, eyes soaking up the vast expanse of nothing laid out in front of her, endless amounts of bright light near blinding her, rooting her to the spot, paralysing her until she thought she heard a gentle and quiet call of her name, a voice she would recognise anywhere.

"A-Aiden? Oh no…" she murmured, clumsily dragging her legs towards him, "you too?"

"I-I can't remember" he whispered, laying a hand flat across his stomach, skin void of any colour, "Kay… what's happening?"

She wished she knew. She wished, more than anything, she was back with her friends, with Stiles. That was her only real home, not this endless purgatory.

"I think we died" she answered bluntly, his eyes immediately widening, "we're _dead_ Aiden"

He gaped at her, his brows knitted together in worry, "Is that… is that why I feel so warm?"

"Warm?" she asked curiously, resisting folding her arms around herself as a cold chill settled deep within her bones, "Aiden it's freezing"

"No…" he murmured in wonder, "I can't explain… it's like… like I feel… _happy" _and she felt dread settle deep within her stomach, "content… loved… Kayla can't you feel that? It's amazing" but compared to her shaky and blunt voice brimming with worry, he sounded… far away and echoy, like he was fading, "oh wow… Kayla…"

But she didn't feel that. She felt nothing but uncertainty and worry, a horrible knot forming in her gut, tears rushing to fill her eyes.

Whatever peace Aiden was experiencing, whatever good thing was happening to him wasn't happening to her.

She didn't believe in heaven, not one bit, but she watched as a small content smile rested on Aiden's lips, his skin starting to glow healthily the colder she got, like hell was reaching up and starting to drag her down to its depth.

Maybe this was her punishment… maybe she was doomed to spend eternity alone and helpless, never able to feel that warmth again.

"It's okay Aiden…" she whispered, reaching through the brightness to clasp his warm hand, "you can move on now… you deserve it" but she choked up, biting back her quiet sob as his eyes glazed over, losing himself to the promise of eternal peace, "just uh… find our daughter okay?" she asked, feeling the tears cascade down her cheeks, "and tell her… tell her that mommy's sorry she couldn't be there, tell her that for me okay?"

Her desperation, her fear must've shone so bright like a beacon because he finally looked at her, his brows creased a little.

"Kayla… come with me"

She couldn't. Aiden deserved to move on, to get a peaceful end she, apparently, did not. Maybe there was a heaven, maybe that warmth and happiness he felt was a promise land for his damaged soul and maybe the cold and fear she felt was hell welcoming her with open arms.

"I… I can't" she managed to choke out, the cold and doubt soaring through her veins, "Aiden _I can't"_ she admitted loudly, a heartbroken sob tearing from her throat, "please just tell her for me, _please Aiden"_

Her desperation, her grief was so strong, so _raw_ she couldn't stop the broken sob that left her lips as Aiden just disappeared. No bright light, no whoosh of smoke, just _vanished_, leaving her well and truly _**alone**_.

**A/N) I KNOW I SAID IT WOULD GET BETTER BUT IT WILL I PROMISE haha and omg THERES KAYLA lol haha I hope you all liked and please please review I aim to get the sequal out before end of September.**

**And onfg stiles being so sad he calls the sheriff daddy, Lydia dressing Kayla, tabby, PETER, kill me now im dead haha so eager to hear what you think and see ya real soon xxx**


	90. Chapter 90 - Rest in peace

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form – and oh wow thanks for all the follows and favs and reviews including Amandalucia (tears of joy are promised soon ha), piper500 (season four is gonna have more of an original storyline rather than focused on the deadpool, its actually gonna be a big storyline for kayla and stiles), Padackllinsy, JellyfishnamedSquid, Mrs Tall Blonde and Dead, Mrs Stilinski Clearwater, zvc56, Guest, EllieDragon (I am so sorry lol), WickedlyMinx, linda96, suzii3499, BeccaSco, Luna888, Soconfused and BlueGreen216 you are all the best of the best and I love you hope you enjoy xxx**

"Derek…" Isaac started off slowly, shoulders slumped as he walked with the older werewolf back towards the animal clinic, "I still think this is a bad idea. What happened-" his voice broke a little, his heart palpitating in his chest, "-we shouldn't cover it up. We _can't"_

Derek's face was still stoic and set in stone, deliberately trying to feel no emotion at all as he snapped his head towards him, cocking an eyebrow.

"I told you I'm going to fix it" he emphasised, "Peter found a way to come back, if anyone else can it's Kayla and when she does we don't need more explanations about how she magically reappeared when we held a funeral for her. It's better this way"

Isaac still thought he was in shocking denial, his grief at losing yet _another_ family member not letting him see things clearly.

"Better for who?" he asked quietly, "For Kayla? How is leaving her alone and forgotten good? What about Stiles? He's hurting enough Derek, he doesn't need to lie about the whereabouts of his girlfriend when she's… when she's dead" he murmured quietly, stopping Derek before he could push the front door open, "she's my best friend Derek… _was_ my best friend" he corrected sadly, "she deserves more than this"

For a brief moment the older man's green eyes looked like they were drowning in grief, the awful gut churning reminder at Kayla's death opening up a whole can of worms he didn't want but as soon as it had come it was gone again, hardening back to invincible pale orbs of steel.

"She deserves to be alive" he stated in a hard voice, "I'm just trying to make sure that happens, whatever it takes. Kayla would understand… why can't you?" and with that he left Isaac standing there in the rain as he stormed back into the animal clinic.

Why couldn't he?

Maybe because he knew Kayla and he knew, if she were here, she would tell them to move on with their lives – she was like that you see, selfless and rational. Peter only came back because he planned it out, because he wanted to defeat death. Kayla only knew she was going to die seconds before she allowed it to happen. No planning, no intervention, no anything. Just like Allison and Aiden she was gone and she wasn't going to come back. It hurt like hell to admit that but it was the truth.

_When people died they stayed dead. That's just what happened._

So he allowed himself a moment, just a brief moment to compose himself and force himself to hold back the tears that yearned to fall, to try for just a little while longer to be strong but the harder he tried-the more he wished he could just let it out. All the grief, every single ounce of sorrow. Watching two of his friends die in front of his very eyes then hoping and praying it was all over, feeling that small streak of happiness when the nogitsune was gone only to watch his best friend die choking on her own blood.

His life was finally looking up. He was _finally_ doing something good and worthwhile and was putting all the misery behind him. He had a family – something he hadn't had in a long time but now that was gone. His life was back to being full of misery and agony and he honestly didn't know how much longer he could keep going like this.

But he had to be strong, had to for his friends, just for a few more days. Chris was already sorting out Allison's funeral, Ethan was at the station planning a crematorium and Kayla was getting ready to be buried today. Now. Just as the early morning was breaking through the clouds.

Kind of ironic really. Kayla was never a morning person.

So he wiped his damp cheeks with the back of his hand, pulling himself together as he gently pushed open the front door to the animal clinic, the chimes overhead sounding as a few pairs of sad eyes watched him come in, the sound of a woman crying hitting him full force.

"Is that…" he trailed off when he saw Tabby sitting on Stiles' knee, hugging him and Stiles just clinging back, Jane's quiet resound cries amplifying in his ears, "does uh… does her mom know?"

Lydia glanced up, her eyes glossy and rimmed red, "she's on her way, rather reluctantly" she added, a hint of bitterness in her tone, "I didn't want to tell her over the phone"

"She won't care" Stiles' voice was so soft and quiet he almost misheard him, his pale face lifting from Tabby's shoulder, "I spoke to her a few days ago when Ka…" he stopped, pain flashing through his gaze, "when she was in the hospital. She doesn't care, the things she said about her… no mom should say that. In fact she'll probably be happy" Stiles added with a whisper, his voice cracking, "she's going to be happy she's dead" and with that he just tightened his grip around Tabby, gently pulling her little legs over his lap and trying for a smile but it was forced and Isaac could see more fresh tears ready to fall, "so squirt, what did uh… what did Ka… what did your cousin say about the carnival?"

Isaac just glanced down sadly, his fists tightening at his sides. Stiles couldn't even say her name anymore, that's how grief stricken he was.

Tabby sniffed, her small fingers playing with the bloody collar of Stiles' shirt, "she said we could go. All of us. And Kay could always win me lots of teddy bears"

Isaac sighed heavily, sharing a heartbroken look with Lydia, "Y-Yeah… she um, she liked taking you places but we-we can still go. I might not be as good as K… as she was at knocking over the milk bottles but I can still win you a teddy bear"

"And ice cream?" Tabby asked innocently and a small genuine smile worked its way to Stiles' lips.

"Yeah kiddo, the biggest ice cream there is" he promised, gently stroking her long darkening blonde hair back with shaky fingers, "You were special to her squirt, remember that okay?"

Tabby nodded shyly, her small palm raising to rest across Stiles' cheek, "so were you Stiles. She told me last night that you were her prince Eric and she wanted to help you" and Isaac watched as Stiles' face started to crumble, fresh crystal tears clinging to his eyelashes, "did she help you?"

But before Stiles could answer Tabby's innocent childlike question, knowing his friend wouldn't be able to reply to them without more of him dying inside, he stepped forward and tried his hardest for a small smile as he crouched next to the two of them, gently nudging Tabby as her curious blue eyes met his stare.

"Your cousin helped a lot of people, including Stiles. She was like one of those hero's out your Disney movies" he answered delicately, "and there's an adult phrase that people say when we lose the ones we love too soon, do you want to hear it?"

Tabby nodded, her stare fixated on his own.

"Only the good die young" he said softly, "and Kayla was a very good person, the best really" he murmured, "and she loved you so much Tabby, I promise. And I know if she was here right now she would've loved to have taken you to that carnival" the child's gaze was brimming with sadness, her hands still clinging to Stiles' shirt, "so why don't we just give Stiles a little while to himself, alright?" he asked softly, "he's feeling a bit sad"

Tabby just nodded, accepting his logic as she allowed him to take her hand and guide her towards the row of seats next to Lydia, but not before she leaned up and pressed a soft sloppy childlike kiss to Stiles' tear streaked cheek.

If Isaac thought his heart couldn't break anymore then he was wrong.

"Why are your clothes all dirty?" she piped up as he placed her on the seat, "did you fall?"

He stopped short, the breath sticking in his throat.

How could he say it was because he had just helped Derek dig his best friend a shallow grave, the place they were intending to put her decaying and rotting body so no one finds her? There was no way he could say that to a six-year-old.

"Uh… yeah" he lied gently, "I fell. That's all"

* * *

Jody didn't like to think of herself as a bad person. Everything she had done she had done for the right reasons. And she had always tried to stick to her morals but it was hard. She strayed and got tempted easily but when John was alive he had kept her in check. He brought the good out in her.

And for all of Kayla's life, ever since she gave birth in the animal clinic seventeen years ago, she had tried to love her as a mother should. The way she had loved Dylan. Time and time again she had tried but all she saw was Peter and her own mistakes. Every time Kayla screwed up Jody felt responsible for that because she brought her into this world and _she_ felt the guilt and disgust.

When she found out she was pregnant all those years ago she should've just ended it then and there – for all their sakes. Life would've been so much better then.

It wasn't that she hated her daughter, she just hated everything she represented. She hated the fact that she had all this power and potential brimming inside her because that kind of abilities were not natural, not good. They were the mark of the devil.

And up until John had died she had tricked herself into believing she could love her daughter, that she was capable of abandoning her morals and seeing her for the child she was – innocent and carefree in all of this. But as soon as her husband died, she broke, slowly but surely none the less and she found herself starting to hate the daughter she had tried so hard to accept.

The more she grew up, the more like Peter she became. At least in her eyes.

And maybe she was punishing Kayla for her own mistakes but it was easier that way. It was easy to hate someone else rather than forgive herself.

And now, in those past few months, Jody found herself not wanting anything to do with her. She just didn't care, as simple as. When someone asked if she had any kids she replied with one but, unfortunately, he was dead. And those people had looked at her in pity and sympathy as Jody slowly cut Kayla out of her life.

No more pretending, she was done pretending to love something she had felt bitter about since the day she was born. Hating herself for the fact that she never did smother her as a baby or, better yet, throw herself down the stairs in those first few weeks of pregnancy.

Which was a shame really – all she ever wanted was a normal little sister for Dylan to grow up with, not one so worthless.

As she parked in the early morning outside the animal clinic she found herself wanting to hear some good news for a change. That they found a way to de-power her. That the injury in the hospital was more serious than they first thought. That she was dead.

How awful for a mother to think that but Jody couldn't lie anymore. Kayla wasn't normal… she was born to be a disaster. And Jody couldn't love nor accept something like that.

She had the perfect family until Peter came along and twisted her around his finger, until he impregnated her with his devil spawn and it had been downhill ever since.

She switched the engine off, slowly slipping from her SUV and stubbornly clenched her jaw as she strode in through the entrance, holding her head high.

She had nothing to be ashamed for. That she was sure about.

"This better be important" she warned, still tired from her business trip, having just got Lydia's call just minutes before she was due to arrive back in Beacon Hills, "and if this has something to do with Kayla then I don't want to know"

Lydia stood slowly, the pack's eyes watching her cautiously as she moved forward and Jody felt a streak of hopefulness run through her veins at the redhead's crestfallen and heartbroken look.

"I only called you out of curtesy" Lydia mumbled, "not because you deserve to know. You broke Kayla until she felt unwanted and unloved but she still loved you despite all that"

"Loved?" Jody question, "why are you saying it in past tense? Has she finally turned into the unfeeling monster she was destined to be?"

Lydia's bottom lip wobbled, her pale green stare slowly moving to the side and Jody followed it, stare latching onto the silver examination table where she saw a still and pale body lying atop it.

A surprised jolt surged through her body at the sight and for a second, just a second, Jody felt a wave of sadness and love course through her veins but no sooner had it come than it was gone again, leaving Jody to revel in the relief that she felt.

Born on that very table, a small crying bloody little baby that she had despised to a grown up teenager lying there dead and cold. It might have taken seventeen years but Jody's living nightmare was finally _over_. She didn't have to feel hate or guilt anymore, she could finally live her life free from disgust and despise.

When people asked she could now, without fear, say she _did_ only have the one child. That her son was an only child and had grown into a handsome respectable young man. That she and her husband adored him and brought him up right. Now she didn't have to live her life bitter every time she passed Kayla in the street or she came across one of her old books in the house or a photo she had missed when she cut Kayla from them.

It was over. And Jody had never been happier.

She didn't say anything. She never met their disgusted and angry stares. She never even cried because Kayla may be dead now but to Jody she had been dead a long time. She just nodded in relief, bowing her head as every ounce of hate left her body.

Peter's child was dead and now Jody could finally move on with her life.

"Get out" Lydia's voice shook with hatred, her fiery gaze latching onto Jody's relieved one, no devastating emotion shining in her stare, "Stiles was right, you **_never_ **deserved her you _bitter bitch"_ and for a small petite redhead she had strength as she grabbed Jody's hair, yanking her from the room and throwing her through the entrance, "she died being a _good_ person, doing the right thing and that is something you will _never_ understand. Go to hell Jody"

She straightened up, brushing off her suit and keeping her head held high. She was in the right here and she wasn't going to be made to feel ashamed for hating something that had brought her nothing but misery.

"No Lydia" she shook her head softly, a small smile tugging at her lips, "that's where she is now and we are all the better for it. One day you'll understand"

Lydia's face screwed up in hatred and disbelief, her teary furious gaze set on her as she slammed the door shut but Jody didn't care about her hostility or judgement because all she felt was immense overwhelming relief.

All the bad things Kayla had done in her life would happen no more. And although a small part of her was a little sad that she wouldn't get the chance to prove herself to Jody and take responsibility for her actions, the larger part didn't feel anything for the girl she raised for seventeen years.

And maybe that was bad but she didn't care.

She was _finally_ free, at last.

* * *

A four-foot-deep sloppily dug hole just metres away from the burnt down wreckage of the Hale house was going to be her final resting place.

No gravestone, no proper funeral, no recognition of her death. Just dumping her there, alone and cold and forgotten. Stiles couldn't get his head around it.

Isaac had brought him a change of his clothes that were not exactly his style or size but anything was better than the blood soaked clothes he had been wearing. The smell and feel of the dried caking off blood making him feel sick to the stomach, his gut churning uncomfortably.

Derek had carefully carried her stiff body to his car, wrapping her up in a white linen sheet as he did so but Stiles had glimpsed a brief sight of her pale skin beforehand - no blood in sight, hair neatly brushed and for an agonising second anyone would think she was sleeping.

She just looked so damn peaceful, no more pain, no more horror and no more sadness.

Those eyes he loved so much, now closed. Never again to see that emerald shade of green he fell in love with. The eyes he sought comfort in or yearned to make glimmer with happiness.

He was right with what he said at the dance… green really _was_ his favourite colour.

His dad drove him in the jeep, Scott and Kira in the back and Lydia and Isaac with Derek, Deaton looking after Tabby as Jane followed them in the car towards the woods and although he felt so many heart-breaking crushing emotions coursing through his body he also felt too numb to process any of it, bleakly staring out the passenger side window, the tears long since dried on his cheeks.

Maybe he had run out of tears to cry, or maybe he was just too damn heartbroken for tears to fall. His chest had long since caved open, his heart splitting in two.

This, all of this, just wasn't fair. The one thing he wished would never happen, happened. He had her blood on his hands both figuratively and literally, the person he wanted and loved more than anything.

He still couldn't get those images out his head, those memories of her pained expression as she tried to speak to him one last time, her lungs drowning in copper blood.

He had heard what Melissa had said to Lydia, about the blade severing her aorta and puncturing her lung. In a way he already that. He was the one cradling her and trying to stench the flow of blood, his lean hands digging into her chest to stop the blood but it had still seeped out, her breathing erratic and rattily. Only that much blood would happen if an artery had been cut, that death rattle existent as she tried to breathe through the blood suffocating her because he had wanted her alive.

When she took her last breath he remembered grabbing at her tighter, wild panicked gaze locked on her chest, waiting and hoping for it to rise again, to feel underneath his blood slickened palm that strong and steady heartbeat. But that never happened.

And what made it worse was that very same heartbeat was the one he fell asleep to every night. When he had a nightmare she would tug him against her, his ear pressed against her warm chest as he drifted off listening to the steady hum and her hand gently running through his unruly hair. Or after they made love and he would hold her in his arms, his hand splayed across her chest to feel the beating that he had long since become accustomed to. It was his lifeline, like a safety blanket. That heartbeat was the one that brought him out of countless panic attacks, knowing he would be able to feel that for the rest of his life. That he had her heart.

Only now he didn't even have that. Her heart wasn't beating. It was still and empty and now about to be buried under four feet of soil along with the rest of her.

Why?

Because he had failed and now she and Aiden and Allison had paid the price.

Maybe if he never allowed himself to fall in love with her, or if he took a step back and just stayed friends this would have never happened.

Colette was right, he thought grimly, glancing down at his jeans pockets where the cut string was resting - it was their love that killed her. Nothing else. And that… that was on him. It was his fault and he was burdened to feel that for the rest of his life.

"Stiles… Stiles… son…" he jolted as his dad had slowed down the jeep, resting his hand on his shoulder, "if you don't want to be here then everyone will understand" he said softly, sympathy shining in his gaze.

His dad was right; he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see her getting buried because that would be it, the final curtain call.

"No… she's here because of me, the least I can do is… is say goodbye properly" he whispered, voice cracking.

"Son, it's not your fault"

"It is" he nodded adamantly, sighing sadly, "she was just, she was _there_ one moment and the next… the sword it was… and that's because she wanted to save me. Me. She died for _me_ dad" he insisted, the tears that he had thought long since ran out sprung forward again so his vision blurred, "all of this is my fault" and with that he pushed open the door and slid out, ignoring his dad and Scott's gentle words of comfort.

He didn't want comfort. He didn't _deserve_ it. Not when Kayla was so cold and empty like she was.

And there he stood, forced to watch as Derek slowly and gently lowered her cloth covered body into the makeshift grave, the white sheet loosely wrapped around her so he couldn't see anything bar the outline of her slender body.

Maybe that was for the best. If he saw her again, even if she was blood free and peaceful, he doubted he could keep it together. He was barely holding on by his fingernails now, plummeting and drowning in sorrow and sadness.

She was stiff and cold now, being buried before rigor mortis had even worn off but in a few days, weeks? That flawless skin would be shrivelled and mottled, long hair dry and brittle and beautiful green eyes disintegrating. Slowly rotting away just a few feet beneath him until in a few months' time when the worms and beetles would slowly work away at her until all that was left was a bare skeleton.

The thought, the image alone was _traumatising_.

She didn't deserve this, _none_ of this.

It should've been him here, not her. He should be dead and buried while she should be alive and well and carrying on with her life. After everything she had been through in her life, every horrific and painful thing, she deserved more than dying the way she did.

He shuddered, a wave of sadness hitting him as Derek slowly climbed out of the grave, wiping his muddy hands on his pants and giving the hole a mournful and devastated look before he slowly picked up the shovel and started scraping the mud and dirt back to its original place, the pristine white sheet getting stained.

It all seemed so easy, so simple, but it wasn't. Not by a long shot.

The more dirt that piled up, the less she was visible until she was completely covered, Derek's actions getting more and more sloppy until Stiles was sure he saw a tear fall, the older man's hands shaking and just when it looked like it would all become too much for him, the pressure of burying his lost cousin did Scott step forward, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder and stopping him.

"It's okay Derek-" no it wasn't, it _wasn't_ okay, "-let me help" and with that he gently took the shovel from his hands, letting the older werewolf fall back in line with everyone else, his shoulders sagging in defeat as they watched Scott finish up the last few scoops of dirt, neatly filling the grave back up.

So there she lay, alone and cold under soil next to place she watched her entire family burn alive in, her gravestone, the only indicator as to where she was, was a large tree, the one she used to climb as a kid, the same one her and Cora had built a tree house in when they were younger.

"Does uh… does anyone want to say anything?" Scott asked delicately, eyes brimming with tears as his gaze raked over every single one of them – to Melissa, his dad, Kira, Lydia, Isaac, Cora, Erica, Derek, Jane and finally him, his brows raised curiously.

"There's nothing that Kayla doesn't already know" Lydia whispered, her bare arms wrapped around her torso as she gazed sadly down at the fresh dirt piled up, "she knew we all loved her…"

Isaac nodded, wiping at his eyes as he was the first that stepped forward, his saddened blue eyes locked on the soil as he crouched down, laying his shaky hand across the mud and trying with all his might for a small smile but it didn't happen, his face screwing up in grief.

"S-Sleep tight Hale" he whispered, "you'll always be my shorty…"

Lydia was next, taking slow and small steps towards the grave and gulping noisily, fresh tears trailing down her red cheeks, "you and Allison… you were the two best friends that anyone could ask for… and I… I just want you to know that I understand… I know what you meant earlier about making sure the people around you know how much you mean to them. And you Kay… you meant a lot" she said simply, giving the grave one last sad look before making her way over to Isaac, the werewolf extending his arms for her to bury herself in.

And one by one they all had their moment – some spoke, others didn't until Stiles was left by himself by the edge of the grave, his stare lingering over the cold ground.

Apart of him didn't want to stay here knowing she was just a few feet beneath him like that, but the other part of him didn't want to ever leave. He didn't want to leave her alone like that, just wanting to hold her until he couldn't anymore.

Burning hot tears seared down his pale cheeks, a horrible ache settling in his chest.

"_Stiles could you hug me any tighter?" she laughed, twisting around on her back as they lay in his back, "I'm a person, not an orange getting ready to be squeezed"_

"_Sorry" he chuckled, a smile lighting up his features as he loosened his arms around her so she could clamber onto his lap, "I can't help it, I don't ever want to let you go"_

"_Sap much?" she smirked, slinking down to press a soft kiss to his lips, "but for real, you're getting more and more mushier every day"_

"_That's because I love you more and more each day" he laughed, sliding his hands into her hair and grinning up at her._

"_That's disgusting" she stated, playfully crinkling her nose._

"_You love it really, don't deny it"_

"_No comment" she chuckled, sliding down to splay herself over his chest, "but this snuggling thing I could do all day every day, you're so warm"_

_He kissed the top of her head, pulling up the duvet as her bare cold legs intertwined with his, her toes ice cold as they skimmed along his shins and she just smiled against his chest, tucking her head under his chin._

"_Thanks Stiles… I love you"_

"_Love you too, always"_

"… I uh… I guess I'll never get to take you back to the Grand Canyon huh?" he murmured, scrubbing a tired hand down his face, "I promised I would… just like how I promised I would keep you safe… I broke those promises" he admitted tiredly, "you were safer far away from me K… baby. I keep thinking about how much better off you would've been without me and… and how you would've been alive right now. I just… I wished you never saved me because this, all of this… I never wanted. I wanted you alive not… not dead" he admitted, wiping at his cheeks as more tears fell, "you mean so damn much to me, you were my hope… what do I have now?"

No reply. He had become accustomed to the silence, the deafening eerie roar inside his head.

"I have nothing… not without you. M-Maybe it would be easier if I was lying there next to you. At least that way we would be together again…"

He felt a pair of nervous eyes on him and glanced to the side, meeting Scott's worried gaze.

"He thinks I'm going to top myself" he whispered softly, "maybe they all do… and to be honest if I did… if I did do it, it would be the only good thing I've done. People are dead because of me, you're de-dead and it's _my_ fault" he admitted tearfully, "I don't think I can do it baby… not without you… not when you're… when it's because of me. I just can't. I'm not the good guy, not anymore, and I hate myself for that"

He slowly dropped to his knees, his face screwing up as he cried silent tears.

"You were _it_ for me… always and forever. The person that I-that I woke up to every morning and taught how to make pancakes…. The one that I actually saw a future with. And now you're gone… you've left… and I'm by myself all over again. It's just not fair… why don't we get our happy ever after?" he questioned quietly, stuttering out ragged breaths.

"But I meant what I said to you… we were the best" he promised, "we were. We were so good and no one, not _anything_ will ever change that. No one will ever be you, no one can replace you because you were… you _are_… my one. If only we got a chance to live it out…"

Yeah… _if only…_

* * *

His dad had to gently pry him away from her grave, the morning sun already shining down on them as they drove back to the house, a painful silence settling between them.

He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to do anything except stay in his own little bubble. It was easier that way, it hurt less.

His head was still spinning, a horrible dull ache settling in his abdomen as he dragged his exhausted feet through the front door, not even sparing his dad a single glance as he climbed the stairs. He just wanted to be alone, to wallow in his own self-pity and grief and let it eat him up inside.

It was, after all, what he deserved.

Walking into his room was like a painful slap to the face, his eyes immediately welling with tears as his gaze settled on his lacrosse hoody slung across his bed, the one she would wear to sleep in if she was cold. Little bits and pieces of her dotted around the room.

He didn't even consider it as his room anymore, it was _their_ room, more often than not she slept over rather than trailing all the way to the loft. In fact, a couple of the drawers he had already cleaned out so she could keep her clothes here, her socks thrown in with his and their jackets slung over the back of the computer chair. Make up strewn carelessly over his bedside table and toiletry bag tugged underneath his desk, whatever homework they had been working on pushed to the other side of the room. Her drawings, the ones he loved to watch her get engrossed in, pinned to the walls, photos of the two of them resting framed on his bedside table.

She was a part of him, their lives intertwined. And in a split second, just after one reckless panicked fuelled decision, it was gone. Just like that. In a blink of an eye. Something so wonderful and amazing, something so full of love and good intentions was just gone. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

She was his forever, he just wasn't hers. Not now. Not when she wasn't here to love him back.

He slinked over to his bed, tiredly dropping onto it and slowly reaching out for his crumpled hoody, balling it up in his grasp and bringing it up to his face.

It still smelt like her… that wonderful fresh vanilla scent he loved so much, so fresh and so unmistakably her. Half his clothes smelt like this. That shirt of his she loved so much she had basically nicked it, his rain jacket she wore when she went out with Lydia and Allison. But it was just another kick in the stomach, a painful reminder that he would never get to hold her hand again or hug her tightly and bury his face into the side of her neck, breathing in that sweet scent that always calmed him down.

His bottom lip wobbled, his throat aching as he buried his face into the soft material, losing himself to the scent and the blissful idea that he was holding her, that she was alive and well and with him and not buried under four feet of soil like trash. That he just got one last night with her. Just them. Why couldn't he have that?

Clear droplets of tears sloshed onto the maroon hoody as he fell back onto the bed, his body not able to hold itself up anymore as he succumbed to the brokenness and grief he felt, wrapping himself up into her side of the bed, the duvet, the sheets, the pillows, all of it smelt just like her.

And he never wanted to forget anything – the shade of her eyes, her little quirks, the sound of her voice, the way she would smile to herself when she was daydreaming in class, the feel of her soft hair through his fingers… every single little thing was engrained in his memory, keeping her alive in his thoughts.

And that was the first night of many nights he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The bright light had long since faded until she was left freezing cold in the never ending darkness threatening to swallow her whole.

That brief glimmer of happiness she felt had long since faded, that peace robbed from her.

And she was sure it was because this place was her hell.

It didn't surprise her one bit – all the things she had done, the people she had hurt… but she hoped that she had redeemed herself, that the good conquered the bad.

Apparently not.

There was no essence of time here, no seconds or minutes or even hours, for all she knew weeks could've passed and she was none the wiser. Forced to feel this chilling eerie horror sweep through her veins in this eternal darkness.

All alone.

At least… she thought she was.

She couldn't escape the feeling of someone watching her, circling her like a predator would to prey and in those moments she had never been more terrified.

She stepped back, her mouth going dry but her foot never touched the ground like she was expecting it too, all that was behind her was an endless dark deep pit she felt herself falling down into, a surprised shout leaving her lips until she got jolted upwards, her body swinging itself into another.

She knew it… she knew she wasn't alone. Whatever hell this was there was bound to be other trapped souls here, there were people in the world that had done a lot worse than her.

And believe it or not, that thought was supposed to be comforting.

She gasped back a surprised breath, tears welling in her eyes as the hands tightened around her arms, a face appearing through the darkness and into her line of sight.

"Welcome to my own personal hell, little Hale"

**A/N) OKAY THE ANGST WILL MAKE WAY FOR SOME CUTE MEMORIES AND MOMENTS I PROMUSE just wait a few chapters lol and omg BURIAL, ISSAC'S "sleep tight hale" AND KAYLAS MOM IS A BITCH BUT OMG STILES HOLDING ONTO HIS HOODY COS IT SMELLS LIKE HER AND THE BED oh god hahaha but lol guys don't worry season four will have Kayla, relax lol AND OMG WHERE IS SHE that's the big question ha AND WHO IS THAT lol **

**also THROWBACK TO THE DANCE WHEN STILES WAS ALL MUSHY ABOUT KAYLA'S EYES and did anyone notice where she was buried? back in I'm no werewolf when Kayla was making her way back to the Hale house in chapter 67 she got a shiver up her spine like "someone was walking over her grave?" SEE HOW LONG IVE PLANNED THIS ahaha also at the start of deadly intentions on the first day back Kayla got a strange feeling as she passed a set of lcokers AND THAT IS WHERE SHE DIED haha lol its all these little hints ive been dropping all along ha**

**Hope you all enjoyed and please please review I will see y'all soon ha xxx**


	91. Chapter 91 - Doomed for all eternity

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form :) and a massive shoutout to jocie413, WitchLove, Amandalucia, AvatarRoku (haha in the next book ur wished may just be granted ha), kitsuneblackwater, zvc56, EllieDragon, Piper500, linda96, suzii3499, BeccaSco, Chloe, Ashleymcd25 and Tazytara you are all the best and I love you hope you like this new update xxx**

This was the seventh time in five nights Stiles had woke up screaming. The kind of screams that reverberated around the walls and sent chills down your spine. They were the screams of someone waking up from a distressing nightmare, sweat pouring from every pore in his body as he tried to distinguish between dream and reality, both just as nightmarish as the other.

He couldn't escape the hell he was living, even when he was sleeping.

He gasped for breath, a shaky hand raised to rest over his throat as he glanced down at the clock. 3.28am. He had gotten two hours of sleep at the most. **Great**. His tired eyes roamed the darkened empty room, latching onto the black suit hanging on his door and his stomach clenched uncomfortably.

Tomorrow, or rather today, was Allison's funeral. The final chance to say goodbye. Just like every other time he had been in distress he found his hand reaching out, fingers desperately searching for the familiar warm and soft hand that was always there only to be met by the cold harsh reality of the crumpled bedsheets.

His eyes welled up with tears as he glanced down at the empty side of the bed, feeling numb inside. Kayla wasn't here and she hadn't been for a while now and she never would be again. She was gone, that was the cold harsh reality of his living nightmare. Not only did he lose a part of his sanity and a friend, he also lost a piece of himself the moment Kayla took her last shuddering breath in his arms and he didn't think he would ever be able to recover from that.

He heard a gentle hesitant knock on his door and glanced up through the bleary tears, sitting there numb as his dad popped his head around the door with a sympathetic glint shining in his tired gaze.

"Stiles… you okay?"

No. No he was far from okay.

"Y-Yeah sorry" he apologised, his throat aching from the horrendous screams he had let out to jolt himself awake, "I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's alright" his dad walked in gently, leaving the door slightly ajar so the light could filter in as he perched himself next to him on the bed, "another nightmare?"

He nodded silently, scrubbing a tired hand down his face as he kicked off the duvet, swinging his legs so his feet hit the floor and glanced down at the carpet, still this horrible deep ache in his gut.

"Do you want to maybe talk to someone about it?" his dad asked softly, "or maybe we could think about getting you some sleeping tablets…"

"Who can I talk to about this dad?" he questioned rhetorically, "she's not supposed to be dead, remember?"

Because this cover up, pretending to everyone that she wasn't really dead was about one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"And I don't need sleeping tablets" he murmured glumly, "it's being asleep that's the problem"

His dad frowned, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder, "it will get better son, I promise"

"When?" he asked quietly, looking up with tears blurring his vision, "because right now it's never ending. When I'm awake I can't concentrate… can't think of anything except her dying and when I sleep I keep seeing all these horrible things, about what's happening to her now she's… that we never…" not able to finish his sentence, getting choked up at the reminder of his nightmare – the god awful images of her standing there covered head to toe in blood, skin torn and muscles on show, body completely disfigured and rotten to the point beyond recognition, raising and pointing a skeletal hand at him and screaming with a damaged voice-box that it was his fault, that he killed her, that she would _never_ forgive him…

Every single night for five nights that was his nightmare. Whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was her like that, unable to escape that hell he got sucked into.

"I just… I just _miss_ her dad" he admitted brokenly, "and I know I should be thinking of all the good memories, of her laugh, her smile… but when I do, when I think about her happy for just one second… my mind just immediately goes back to that night… when I-when I felt her heart stop-"

"You're torturing yourself thinking about it" his dad sighed softly, squeezing his shoulder in support.

"Maybe" he agreed with a half hearted shrug, "but maybe I deserve it too"

"You don't"

"Dad, please..." He exhaled slowly, meeting his dad's concerned gaze, "don't try and make me feel better about this. All of what happened was my fault and it's going to stay that way for the rest of my life. I just have to find a way to live with it"

His dad's eyes gleamed with pity, his hand tightening around his shoulder, "Kayla wouldn't want you blaming yourself"

But as soon as he said her name Stiles immediately winced, a sharp flash of pain shooting through his body. He couldn't bear to speak her name let alone hear it, the reminder far too painful.

"Well she's not exactly here to stop me, is she?" He asked rhetorically, shrugging off his dad's hand, "it's okay. I'm okay. Just go back and get some rest dad, Allison's funeral is in a few hours"

"Are you able to go?"

No, he wasn't, just the thought was heartbreaking enough but what kind of person would he be if he didn't?

"It's the least I can do" he admitted, "I'll see you in the morning alright?"

His dad accepted defeat and nodded, clapping his back gently, "okay, but if you still can't sleep come and wake me up. I know I haven't used your moms recipe for hot milk and honey since you were twelve but it might help you sleep, it always did when you were a kid"

Yeah, after thinking he saw the boogyman or finding a spider in his room, he doubted it would help after holding his dead girlfriend in his arms for hours. But never the less he gave a small smile and watched with tired heavy eyes as his dad left, quietly closing the door behind him, leaving him alone and in darkness once again.

Things like this were supposed to get better. The pain was supposed to lessen, that's what his friends told him anyway... So then why weren't they? Why did he constantly feel like he was trapped in his very own living hell twenty four hours a day? Why could everyone else function and he couldn't?

He knew why... Because this was his punishment. Everything that had happened, everyone that had died was his fault. He knew that and there was no need to sugar coat it - everything he felt, all the pain and grief was the very least he deserved.

So with a sad resound sigh he reached between his pillows and bunched up his hoody in his hands, hoody that still smelt like her, and hugged it to his chest, letting his burning eyes wander towards his closed door.

In less than seven hours he would have to be in that suit, look at least half presentable and sit his way through one of his closest fiends' funerals. Have to watch as they lowered her into the ground and feel all that guilt as each one of his friends cried.

Just the thought alone was _hell_.

But now, in times like this, he would normally reach out to hold her hand or let her run her hands through his hair to calm him down. To help make him feel not so alone.

But those hands would never hold him again, no matter how many times he prayed they would.

* * *

It was a large funeral, a lot of people they hadn't even known that well showing up for support. Some teachers from school, a few of their classmates, Allison's neighbours from her building and some other locals Stiles knew well. It was strange how in a time of grief people just came together like this.

He sat next to Scott, his face fallen and body slack as his best friend just let out gentle tears throughout the service, Lydia next to him crying into a tissue.

Then right next to her coffin was a simple black framed picture of her smiling, that genuine beautiful smile that they had all become accustomed to and loved because that, right there, was the real Allison, the one they would all remember. How caring, how bright she was. They would remember her how she was, not what she was now.

It was a simple service, nothing extravagant or fancy because that wasn't Allison, but the moment Chris got up to speak Stiles had to drop his gaze. He couldn't even bare to look at him, couldn't meet his gaze knowing the only reason his daughter was dead was because of him. The guilt he felt would never go away. He didn't just get all these people killed, he got them _murdered_. He was a murderer and _nothing_ would ever change that fact.

As they all walked from the service once it was over there was a light drizzle of rain, the heavens opening up from above. How fitting, he thought, the world was crying for her as her coffin was slowly lowered into the ground, the final goodbye.

And one by one the closest family and friends stepped forward, gently taking a handful of dirt and throwing it on top of the coffin but when the minister got to him, holding out the beautifully carved box of dry dirt from the grave he froze up, fresh tears welling beneath his lids.

It wasn't right this, he shouldn't be treated like this, with pity and sympathy. Everyone should _hate_ him - Scott should, Chris definitely should, why should he be here, alive and well, and Allison, strong caring Allison, be six feet below?

"I... I can't" he mumbled quietly and the minister frowned, looking around in worry as he stumbled backwards, "I'm-I'm sorry but I just-I can't-I can't do this" and with that he brushed past the line of people behind him, "e-excuse me, I'm sorry, I c-can't be here" and he managed to escape, his vision blurring and tunnelling as he found himself running, full out pelting and sobbing as he tried to gasp back some much needed air, his knees knocking together.

He tried, he was trying _so hard_ to keep it together but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He remembered _everything_, _every_ single detail of what he did, of what happened and that type of guilt was slowly but surely _killing_ him.

He didn't even know where he was going, where the hell he was running to until he skidded roughly onto his knees, grabbing desperately at handfuls of dry dirt and leaves and cried his heart out.

Of course he would end up here. Whenever he had a panic attack before he would always find his way to her or vice versa, he didn't even have to think about it anymore, it was just a natural instinct, imbedded into his DNA.

... Even if she was four feet beneath him, covered in cold soil and unmoving.

His chest tightened, a broken sob escaping his throat.

"I'm s-sorry" he cried loudly, fisting the dirt in his hands, "I'm s-so s-sorry, you know that don't you? Baby p-please... Tell me you know I-I'm sorry, please... _Please_" he begged loudly, "please don't hate me... I am so s-sorry for everything, I am" he sniffed loudly, tears and snot running down his face, "for Aiden, Allison... Everyone else I hurt, all the things I did to y-you... For getting you... For you _dying_..."

But, as expected, there was no reply. There never was.

Oh god...

He clenched his fists around the dirt, letting out a loud angry broken wail before pitching forward, wishing he could just bury himself beneath the ground too.

And every night since that day he returned, sleeping next to her just like he did before, imagining it was her warm palm he was holding and not a cluster of dry dirt and leaves.

* * *

"So I guess... Welcome to the pack" Lydia summed up, letting out a long exhale as she sat next to Malia on Scott's sofa, "Scott's a good leader, he'll help you"

"I've been told that before" Malia nodded, looking around curiously and she frowned.

"Told that by who?"

The werecoyote shrugged, "Stiles and Kayla" she answered bluntly, "are they here?"

"Uh... Um no" Lydia winced, a painful chasm opening up in her chest, "Stiles is um... He's not really speaking to people right now and... Kayla... Well the thing is-"

"Is she dead?" She asked bluntly and Lydia just glanced down at the floor, willing the tears back at the reminder. How sad that this girl in front of her just lost a sister she knew nothing about.

"Y-Yeah... She's not here anymore" Lydia whispered, blinking quickly to stop the tears from falling, "and just for future reference please don't bring it up... Certainly not around Stiles anyway. He's having a pretty rough time right now"

Malia nodded, "alright I won't. I'm sorry for your loss"

The faintest of smiles tugged at Lydia's lips, "thank you" she replied sincerely, "now can I get you anything while we wait for Scott? Water? Coffee?"

Malia's face lit up, "deer would be nice"

Clearly they had a _very_ long way to go.

* * *

Twelve days. That's how long Stiles had either been hauled up in his room or out at her grave through all hours of the night. He just couldn't bare to face the world, not right now anyway. He even overheard his dad on the phone to Melissa, scared he had depression.

He probably did but he didn't care, he didn't care about a lot these days.

Which was why he wasn't surprised when four o'clock rolled around and Scott knocked on his door and came in, it was his new ritual - checking up on him.

"Hey bud" Scott said carefully, shutting the door behind him and blinking to help his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, his blinds and curtains closed, "I brought you some food from Millie's"

Millie's. The place he went with his dead mom. The place he introduced to his dead girlfriend. Yeah, fantastic, _just_ the place he wanted to remember.

"I'm not hungry" he replied glumly, sitting back against his headboard as Scott walked over and pulled back the curtains, a sharp wince escaping his lips at the brightness, "and what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, but it's not good to sit in the dark like that" Scott apologised, placing the bag of food next to him on the bedside table, "how you feeling today?"

Empty. Void. Dead inside.

"Fine"

Scott sighed, picking up on the lie and decided to just come out with his worries, "Stiles we're all... We're all really worried about you" he said softly as he gingerly perched himself on the edge of the bed, "your dad doesn't know what to do, I don't know what to do... You gotta help us help you man, you have to"

"Scott, I'm fine" Stiles sighed, repeating that same phrase that he had for the past gazillionth time people had asked, "please can we just stop talking about this?"

"I know it's hard..." Because oh boy did he know, "... I do but Ka-"

"Don't" Stiles' voice was hard and sharp and filled with panic and Scott detected a small shake underneath the layers, "don't say her name... Please" he pleaded lastly, finally meeting Scott's gaze, "I can't... I can't talk about this... I can't... It hurts too damn much"

"Stiles-"

"Scott, _stop_" his stare was hard and demanding, "it's bad enough I think about her and what happened every second of every single day, if I talk about it, if I admit that she's... That she's gone and never coming back... I don't think I can do it, I can't, not yet... Please don't make me"

"I don't want to force you but how is closing yourself off like this doing anyone any good? It's not doing you any good that's for sure"

"Scott, please, I'm just tired" he mumbled, "can you go?"

His friend sighed sadly, biting his bottom lip in contemplation, "we're uh... Tomorrow night we're all going around to Lydia's to have a movie night, a sort of welcome to the pack for Malia... You should come"

Stiles didn't reply, just continued gazing off into space.

"Maybe meeting her properly might help" Scott said gently, "Malia I mean. She is K..." He paused remembering Stiles' bad reaction to her name, "she is _her_ sister. It's actually kind of freaky how similar they are"

"She's not her Scott"

"... I know" Scott sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

"I uh... I can't make it tomorrow. Sorry" Stiles shrugged, "maybe another time"

Scott just accepted that answer, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with him.

"Alright" he nodded, "just uh... Try and eat alright?"

He got no reply, just a heavy exhausted grunt and felt tears sting his eyes. He honestly didn't know if Stiles would ever get out of this rut and he didn't know if he even wanted to.

* * *

"Hey" that simple word fell from dry chapped lips as his eyes blearily danced across the freshly upturned soil underneath that big beautiful tree she always loved so much, his footsteps coming to a stop, "I Uh... I know you hate all that flower crap but I saw these daisies... Out back...-" his voice cracked painfully, tears already forming in his eyes, "-I thought I would pick them because... Because they were too beautiful not to"

His eyes flitted down to the sloppy picked bunch of white wild daisies in his grasp, his hands shaking ever so slightly, "just like you... Beautiful" he mused quietly to himself, eyes welling up with more unshed tears as a small gust of wind blew through the air and whipped away some of the fresh dry dirt that covered the grave... Her grave.

He still couldn't comprehend, couldn't get his head around the idea that Kayla, his Kayla, was there. She wasn't at school, she wasn't at the loft training with Isaac and Derek, she wasn't at his house eating dinner with him and his dad, sneaking his dad some real curly fries instead of the low fat stuff Stiles insisted he eat, no, she was here underneath his very feet.

"I just... I can't believe it's been twenty days... It feels longer, like every moment without you just drags on but at the same time-at the same time it feels like yesterday I was listening to your heartbeat... God what I would give to hear your heartbeat again"

But he couldn't, maybe it was time he accepted that.

He slowly leaned down, placing the flowers against the trunk of the tree, "I still have nightmares you know? Every night without fail. Like my mind is punishing me for what I did..."

"But maybe I should try and move on... Try to be more normal and with-it. I'm worrying everyone baby... They all look at me like I'm a ticking time bomb. I just... I don't know how to get there. How to be okay again. It feels impossible right now"

And it was - it was impossible to be alright when all he felt was this incapacitating guilt.

"Lydia found the texts I keep sending you... She told me to talk to someone because she thinks I'm in denial but I'm not. I know you're not here anymore. I wish it wasn't reality but it is. Maybe it's time I face up to it..."

He smiled gently, knowing how to start.

"I uh... I love you K... Kayla" he whispered, the first time he said her name in twenty days, "... And I'll never stop. Just uh... Sleep tight okay?"

No reply, but he had gotten used to the endless silence that followed him about like a curse. That painful silence of her not being here and that was something he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life.

* * *

She jolted away from the tight grasp, her eyes wide and panicked.

"No way... No... Way..."

That familiar face still stayed in her line of sight, a smirk tugging at his lips, "well princess, you did say I'll see you in hell..."

Oh god...

She shook her head quickly, brushing past him in the darkness but he grabbed her again, pulling her back against his chest, the nogitsune's breath hot and heavy next to her ear.

"Don't rush off little Hale... We have all eternity to get to know each other properly" he purred eerily calmly, "forever is a long time you know"

She didn't have enough energy to struggle, letting out a loud grunt of frustration.

"Time works differently here" he whispered against the shell of her ear, "a day up in the living world is _years_ down here little Hale... it's my prison but you, my dear, this is your punishment. You think I would really just _let_ you all kill me without consequences... No..." And she shivered at his cold tone, "now you're doomed to spent forever in hell with me and trust me... _This is going to hurt"_

And it did. He lived up to his promise. He made her hurt so bad to the point where she saw no end in sight, no light at the end of tunnel. All she heard ringing in her ears was her own screams of agony and terror each time she got torn apart, every moment she was forced to watch images and memories of the ones she loved knowing she would never see them again.

The physical torture she could deal with but mental? That was the hardest part of all. The nogitusne liked his games, he liked invoking terror and fear and every single time would demand with that beautiful but deranged face if she regretted it, if she wished she never saved Stiles.

And for years, decades, centuries even, she had long since lost track of time, she had replied stubbornly that she could take it, that she could take whatever he dished out because she would never give up on Stiles, that she was happy she saved him until one day it just got too much and she broke.

Day forty two in the real world, endless amount of years down in hell.

"FINE" she screamed loudly through a mouthful of blood, her eyes broken beyond repair, "_**FINE**_! I WISH I _NEVER_ SAVED HIM. I WISH IT WAS HIM HERE ROTTING IN HELL INSTEAD OF ME. I HATE HIM. I HATE THEM _ALL_ AND I WANT TO FEEL THEIR BONES BREAK BENEATH MY HANDS. I WANT THEM _**PUNISHED"**_

The nogitusne smirked, dropping his bloody hands to his sides because he had been waiting for this moment for a long time... To finally find her breaking point, the place where she physically and mentally couldn't take anymore, "finally little Hale... Welcome to the dark side"

**A)N THERES A TWIST FOR U haha but slowly more lighthearted stuff is gonna follow, will do a few more chapters then the SEQUEL yay but omg please please review I love you all so much and am eager to hear your thoughts, see ya soon xxx**


	92. Chapter 92 - Crushed to ash and dust

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form :-( we are coming to the end shortly, maybe 2-3 chapters so I just wanted to thank you all for your inspiration and a massive thankful shout out to Amandalucia, LovelyThorn, Mrs Tall Blonde and Dead, XxxXCherriesXxxX, Guest, linda96, zvc56, Booklovinggirl123 (that is gonna be a massive part of the next story hehe), zikashigaku and Jocie413 for reviewing, seriously it means so much and keeps me going, and thank you again, hope you like this chapter x **

Stiles thought that, considering the circumstances, he was holding up okay. He went back to school. He did his homework. He even came down for dinner when his dad called him. He tried to act a bit more normal – interacting with people more even if it did tire him out. He even had his first return lacrosse practice and was even more crap than usual (no surprise there). But only on the outside did he act 'okay'… on the inside he felt so many things yet nothing at all. It was exhausting.

"Did you study for this econ pop quiz?" Scott's voice jolted him from his thoughts, his tired and pale face meeting his friends' curious gaze.

"Uh… no, no I forgot" he mumbled, shrugging a shoulder, not really caring about any stupid pop quiz.

"You're um… you're failing coach's class you know" Scott said quietly, "you're A has dropped to a D"

"Has it?" he feigned ignorance, continuing to walk glumly along the corridor, "I never noticed"

Scott's keen brown gaze saddened and before he could reel off to him about god knows what Stiles just tried for a small smile, adjusting his backpack, "Scott, it's alright, I'll pick up the slack and get my grades back, it's just gonna take a bit of time"

"I know" he nodded, "so why don't you come around to mind tonight? Lydia's busy so I offered to help tutor Malia" immediately he stiffened, an uncomfortable look crossing his features, "Stiles… you can't avoid her forever you know"

"I'm not avoiding her!"

Scott just cocked an eyebrow, "dude you kind of are"

"I'm not" he claimed stubbornly, "I just… all those weeks back when we found Malia I always had this sense of familiarity you know? And now I know why, because she's her sister Scott'" he grabbed his best friend's arm before he could walk any further, stopping him outside Coach's class, "I look at her and I just see Kayla. She's too much like her"

"I get that" Scott nodded, "they're similar in many ways but also completely different in others. I think once you get to know her you'll see that. She might have been born a Hale, but she's still a Tate"

Stiles frowned, glancing into the classroom where Malia was sitting behind her desk next to Kira, Lydia on the other side, "I don't know Scott"

"Seven o'clock okay?" Scott smiled, "try. You might be glad you did"

Stiles just sighed, rolling his eyes, "okay okay whatever, seven o'clock"

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me, thank your persistence" he grumbled and Scott just smiled, leading the way into the room and just before Stiles could take a seat next to him he heard a loud obnoxious call of his name and glanced up wearily.

"Yeah coach?"

"It's been four weeks Stilinski, where is your damn girlfriend?" Coach asked, "because if she wasn't failing before then she certainly is now. I know you and your clique like to suddenly disappear but this is pushing it by about a billion lightyears"

Immediately he seized up, his heart racing a mile a minute in his chest as he stared at coach. Funny how just one question could send your entire world spinning and spiralling out of control. He acted okay, he tried to be okay but the reality was he wasn't. Not one bit. He was literally just hanging on by his fingernails.

"Uh… um… s-she's…" he felt hot tears burning forward, his expression falling as Coach looked about ready to start chewing him out until Scott stood up, supportively clapping him on his back.

"She can't make it back" Scott interrupted, making up things off the top of his head, "she had to move away for a little bit"

"Move? Why?"

"… Personal stuff" Scott bluffed.

"Yeah" Lydia piped up, nodding her head in agreement, "but she asked me to pass along any work she has to do. She wants to keep her grades up"

"Funny way of showing it" Coach scoffed but narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously, "you're not lying to me are you? Hale hasn't joined a cult or something?"

"No" Lydia smiled brightly though Stiles could see how hard that lie was, a sad glint returning to her eyes as she smiled just that little bit too wide it was borderline scary, covering up any sadness she felt, "just needs some time to herself in… uh… in Mexico"

"Hmph" Coach just waved a hand, obviously not really caring all that much to want any details, "see me at the end of class to collect"

And Stiles finally let out a breath, his eyes swimming with tears as Scott tried to subtly help him back into his chair, leaning over to whisper to him quietly as the rest of their friends looked on sadly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" no, no he wasn't, "I should've expected the questions… people are going to get curious"

"We'll just stick to the story" Scott nodded, "be basic, no specifics"

"What, like how she's actually dead and buried out in the woods?" Stiles near enough snapped, an irritable sigh escaping his lips, "sorry… I just-"

"It's alright" Scott nodded a little, "I know it's hard but eventually people will stop asking…"

"Yeah, 'cos they've forgotten" Stiles answered knowingly, "but I won't. I _never_ will" and with that he just ducked his head and glanced down at the work in front of him, ignoring Scott's pitying glance.

Because that's how things went. Lydia collected her work from the teachers, did it all and forged her signature, hacked into her emails and so on, every single one of them living a lie too big to handle. A lie that was slowly but surely crushing them all.

However, seven o'clock came and went. So did eight. And only when it was just shy of nine o'clock did Stiles get enough courage and energy to make his way to Scott's. It wasn't that he didn't like Malia – he was sure she was great – it was just his own screwed up problems. He couldn't get it out of his head how much alike they were, how eerily similar. He thought it before and he thought it now. He just hoped that perception would change… there was only so long he could avoid a girl that was in basically all of his classes and pack.

So with his tail between his legs he quietly entered Scott's house, an apologetic look crossing his features and two pairs of curious eyes looked up at him from the sofa.

"Sorry I'm late" he muttered, wincing as he saw the time on the clock – 9.18, "okay a lot late" he added guiltily, "I was…" he was going to lie, make up an excuse about how he fell asleep or lost track of time because there was an awesome movie on cable but he was fed up of lying, each lie – whether small or big – taking its toll on him, "… I wasn't sure whether to come or not"

"We're glad you did" Scott smiled, pointing to the sofa opposite, "we're onto maths if you want to join"

Maths… Kayla's freakishly good subject.

"O-Okay" he nodded, loping over and flinging himself down awkwardly, well aware of Malia's presence next to Scott, looking at him in confusion.

"I don't get it"

"I'm sorry?" He asked, finally meeting her gaze head on.

"I don't get it" she repeated bluntly and when he just frowned in confusion did she elaborate, "Maths. I don't get it. It doesn't make sense"

His lips quirked a little, sharing a knowing look with Scott, "I don't like it either" he replied, "it's just one of those things that has to be known"

"Well that's stupid" and he glanced down at his lap, too overcome with familiarity all at once to process anything, "Scott I give up. Let's go back to biology"

"No can do, we need you at least decent in maths" Scott chuckled, "I'll go put on some more coffee and when I'm back we'll tackle fractions"

Malia groaned loudly, in fact Stiles was almost sure it might have been a growl, as Scott left with a chuckle leaving the two of them alone, nothing but awkward silence between the two.

"Why do you hate me Stiles?"

"What?" he floundered a little at her blunt question, looking up in shock, "I don't hate you"

"I might not know much but I'm not stupid" she declared strongly, "have I done something?"

"… N-No"

"You're lying" Malia nodded, "your heart skipped a beat" she observed, "is it about Eichen House? Because I did say I was sorry"

"it's not that" he sighed, "I just… you remind me of someone, that's all" he shrugged, "it's not your fault"

Malia frowned, cocking her head to the side, "Kayla right?"

"… Yeah"

"Lydia told me not to talk about her to you so I won't" she explained and Stiles realised then how much of a bad place he was in if his friends were scared and wary to even say her name, let alone talk about her in front of him, "but I'm sorry. At least that's what I think people in these situations say I'm not really sure"

"Thank you" he said sincerely, his voice shaking a little, "that uh… it means a lot"

"So are we good?" she persisted and Stiles just tried for a small smile.

"Yeah we're good. And anyway it's me that should be apologising if I made you feel left out or whatever… you're not Kayla" he explained, "I see that now"

She frowned in confusion, "No, I'm Malia" she said without falter, screwing her face up, "do you need glasses?"

And for the first time in weeks he chuckled – he actually _chuckled_. Yeah, he thought it was a miracle too. Maybe it was nice to talk to someone that _actually_ took things literally.

"How about we crack on huh?" He asked, nodding down at the books spread out around her on the sofa and coffee table, "see if two heads are better than one"

* * *

"Stiles?"

"Hi Jane" he smiled as warmly as he could, wringing his hands together nervously, "I know it's been a few weeks since we saw each other-" painful memories of the makeshift funeral outside the Hale house assaulting his mind when he said that, "-but uh… I uh… I promised the little squirt I would take her to the carnival because Kay… because she couldn't"

Janes bright eyes suddenly turned sad yet thankful at the same time, her hold around her growing baby bump tightening.

"I didn't think you would remember, you've all had so much going on…"

"I made a promise" he shrugged simply, "plus I really want some candy floss"

Jane smiled, reaching out to touch his hand, "thank you Stiles… Tabby adores you, I can see why"

He blushed a little, "it's probably just because of the free ice cream"

Jane's lips quirked in amusement before her expression turned sombre, gently reaching back to pull over the door, "how have you been holding up anyway? I called but your dad said you were a bit… unresponsive" she settled on carefully, "how's everything?"

"Not great really" he answered, "pretty bad actually if I'm being honest but I'm getting better… how about you?"

Jane sighed sadly, "it's hard, especially living here" she nodded back to the house, "I love my sister but I can't help but despise her right now… that's why I signed a lease on a new house"

"That's great" Stiles nodded, incredibly relieved that Jane was slowly but surely breaking away from Jody's toxic hold and influence.

"Yeah it is" Jane smiled a little, "but a new house won't change the fact I lost a niece"

That stung, a horrible pain settling deep in his chest as he glanced down at his feet, willing the tears away.

"You know… when I wake up, the _second_ before I open my eyes I think everything's okay, that I'm going to wake up and she'll be there next to me like she always is, that I'll just get to reach out and touch her and for that blissful few moments everything feels right. And then reality kicks in… I start suffocating… and it doesn't stop. Not until those new few moments" he explained quietly, "do you think that will ever go away?"

Jane's eyes were filling with sympathetic tears, a gentle look crossing her features, "eventually… yes" she nodded, "I'm not saying it won't still hurt but it'll be manageable. There will come a day when you wake up and things aren't just alright for a few moments but a few minutes… then hours… and before you know it days will have passed where everything will be fine. I don't know when but it will"

"What if I don't want that though?" he asked quietly, "because if the pain lessons that means I'm forgetting her and I never want that"

"Coping with it doesn't mean you'll ever forget her" Jane soothed, "it just means you're dealing with what happened in a healthy way. Something Kayla would want, you know that right? She wouldn't want you blaming yourself. I'm sure she would want you to move on… to carry on with your life and maybe someday in the future get married, have kids…"

"… I wanted that future with her though" he mumbled sadly, "I don't want it any other way"

"You're young, give it some time Stiles" Jane nodded, "I miss her too"

He felt a sudden wave of hot tears pressing themselves forward, his vision blurring as Jane just tightened her hand around his, sensing his distraught emotions taking a hold of his body.

"Stiles… don't cry…" she whispered, her free hand cupping his cheek, much like a mother would to her son, "it's alright"

"I-it's just… before, when-when she was… when she was dying…" he gulped, biting the inside of his cheek, "she w-was trying to tell me that she-that she loved me… but I didn't-I never let her speak because I wanted her to save her energy y'know? And it looked like it hurt to t-talk but now… now I would give _anything_ for her to say that just o-one more time… but… but I never will…"

"Maybe she never got to say it" Jane whispered, "but she showed you… she saved you Stiles. That's as good as any words will ever be"

Yeah, she saved him. She _died_ for him. Of course he would never forget that. Maybe, just maybe, that was how he could honour her. He could live. After all, it was what she would want.

He nodded, blinking back the tears, "… you're right"

Jane smiled through the sadness, "I'm getting old Stiles, I know a few things" she joked gently, "but if ever you don't feel alright, or things get too much, I'm only a phone call away"

"Thank you" he said sincerely, letting her give him a hug as she invited him in, calling on Tabby.

"Yes mommy?" he heard the gentle childlike voice from the top of the stairs.

"Grab your jacket from your room, Stiles is here to take you to the carnival"

There was a brief pause of silence before the inevitable loud scream of his name and Stiles smiled, chuckling in amusement as he watched her fly down the stairs and straight into his arms.

"Hey squirt, long time no see" he picked her up, giving her a gentle hug back as she squeezed him, "sorry I haven't been around in a while"

"Are we really going to the carnival?" she asked excitedly, near enough jumping up and down in his arms, "Molly said there's going to be monkey's there"

"Molly's right" Stiles smiled, "and they'll even let you pet them if you want"

She squeaked in excitement, "I can't wait Stiles, this is so fun"

"And don't forget the big teddy bear I'm going to win you" he playfully poked her side, "I'm going to win you one so big it won't fit through the front door"

She giggled, "is there teddy's that big?"

"You bet'cha" he winked, smiling at Jane, "I'll have her back before seven, is that alright?"

"Take as much time as you want" Jane nodded, "I trust you"

That warmed him right to the core, his eyes burning with sincerity, "well in that case we can have corn dogs for dinner, what do you say squirt?"

"YES" she squealed loudly, clapping her hands, "you're the best Stiles. I love you"

"Aw" overcome with affection he just smiled a little, "love you too squirt"

So he gently helped her on with her little denim jacket, barely having enough time to say bye to Jane before Tabby had grabbed his hand and started tugging him from the house, near enough skipping to his jeep.

And in times like this, when he saw how happy and carefree Tabby was, how _excited_ even, he was glad he was making an effort to put his life back together. Because this… _this_ made it all worth it.

* * *

"… bury his ashes with Mia" Ethan continued, "it seems right"

"Yeah… yeah it does" Stiles nodded a little, "at least then they're not alone"

"That's what I thought. After everything came out, when Kayla told him the truth he was so mad at me, if looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over but then he started asking questions, about the colour of her eyes, her hair, whether she looked like him or Kayla, when her birthday was and I knew that even though he never got to meet her he still loved her. And I knew that because Aiden never loved a lot of things but her he did"

Stiles was never Aiden's biggest fan but in this moment he forgave him for everything… shame it was a little too late, his body burned and ashes resting in a dark urn ready to be buried in the same grave as his daughter's… _how tragic._

"Aiden deserved another chance" Stiles mumbled, "I'm sorry I never gave him that"

"Don't worry about it. Aiden had more enemies than friends anyway" Ethan brushed it off with a laugh, "but this mean we're on good terms now right?"

"Of course" he held out his hand to shake, "and I'm sorry for your loss Ethan... I really am"

"I'm sorry for yours too" he nodded, giving Stiles' hand a firm jerk to shake it, "I'll call back sometime" and with that they all walked back over to the group standing outside Scott's house, each ready to say goodbye to Ethan.

"You and your brother helped so much Aiden" Scott smiled as Ethan mounted his motorcycle, "and if you can't find a pack then there's one waiting right here for you"

Ethan broke out into a smile, "Thank you Scott… I may just take you up on that offer one day"

"Looking forward to it" and with that Ethan nodded at each one of them, putting on his helmet and starting up his engine but not before he leaned a little to the side, shouting over the revs of the engine.

"Oh and by the way, Danny? He knows about everything. You may want to work on your subtly" and then with that massive bombshell he shot off, leaving six very shocked and confused faces in his wake.

"DAMMIT DANNY"

* * *

"You what?"

"I bought a flat" Camden continued, looking across at Isaac happily.

"… How?"

"With _money_…" Camden chuckled, "has our educational system really failed you that badly little bro?"

Isaac rolled his eyes, shrugging off his jacket as he dumped it on his bed, hearing Camden shut the door behind them, "I mean how as in _how?_ You were supposedly dead for like _years_ and I have a feeling the Alphas in Deucalion's pack never worked"

"I had a little money saved up" He shrugged, "_okay_-" he amended when Isaac cocked an eyebrow, "-money I stole when I was evil – potato-potata, who cares, anyway-" he swiftly changed the subject, "-it's two bedrooms, more than enough room for you Zac"

"You want me to move in with you?"

"No, I just asked for laughs" and he had forgotten how sarcastic his brother could be, "I know staying with the Stilinski's was only supposed to be a temporary thing, and I get that you might want to stay to keep an eye on Stiles but it would be nice to have you around more" Camden explained, "I won't even complain if you want to take your girlfriend round"

"That didn't work out"

"Oh… why?"

He sighed a little, shrugging a shoulder, "after losing Allison and Kayla I just didn't want a girlfriend. It was the least of my worries" he explained, "Paige is a great girl but, I dunno… sometimes I think she was keeping things from me"

"Like you were to her about being a werewolf?"

"That's different"

"Sure it is" Camden laughed, "well the offer is still on the table. I move in next week"

"But you really mean that?" Isaac asked dubiously, "you're not going to take off again are you?"

Camden sobered up, realisation dawning on his expression as he just reached out and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay"

"… Then I guess you got yourself a roommate" Isaac smiled as Camden broke out into a delighted laugh, leaning forward to pull him into a hug.

"Thank god, now we can go halvers on the bills – joking, joking" he added as Isaac just screwed his face up, "but do me a favour and at least talk to that girl of yours-"

"Not my girl"

"-I know you like her and it's about time you got the girl for a change"

"What do you mean?"

"You fell in love with your best friend and then had to fall out of it again, you started dating a pretty awesome and hot chic only to let her go because of secrets… there's a pattern here Zac and it's you not getting any _action"_ and he had to roll his eyes at that, "I'll be your wingman if you want"

"I don't need a wingman Cammy"

"Clearly you do if you're a virgin, just sayin'" he winked and Isaac blushed, "anyway I didn't come around to embarrass you too much-"

"_Really?"_

"-that'll wait until we're under the same roof" his brother laughed, "anyway have all your crap packed for next Monday alright? I'll bring the truck over and help you load up"

"Thanks" Isaac smiled, "it means a lot"

But just before Camden could leave his room he turned around and compared to before his joker-light-hearted expression was full of sympathy.

"But in all seriousness Zac… I think after everything you and your friends have been though you deserve something for yourself too. When I was in the army and I had to watch my friends die… it was one of the toughest things to have to go through"

"But how did you… get through it that is?" Isaac asked curiously, "it still hurts… Kayla, Allison, even Aiden…"

"Think of the good times, not the bad" he advised, "and forgive yourself"

"W-What?"

"Forgive yourself" Camden repeated, "you blame yourself, just like each one of your friends do. Once you get to grips with the fact you can't save everyone your perspective will change and you'll enjoy living life again"

"What makes you think I feel guilty over what happened?"

"Because I know you" Camden answered gently, a small smile in place, "have a good day bro" and with that he quietly excused himself, leaving Isaac standing there, completely baffled but full of realisation. Camden may talk a lot of crap sometimes but he also gave great advice.

"Camden wait-" he called out, grabbing his jacket again, "-can you give me a ride to Paige's?"

Because he had _a lot_ of making up to do.

Which he did over the next three hours. He came clean, softly explaining what he was, what the supernatural was, how it happened, the impact on his life. He answered her freaked out questions as best he could, just hoping that in the end she wouldn't hate him.

He didn't love her, god no, not yet, but he liked her… a lot. Maybe being honest was the best policy.

And when she had calmed down enough for him to make her some herbal tea (yuck by the way), he gently told her that he knew something went down between her and Harry, that at the motel Kayla was so guilt ridden she let slip some things and after some gentle persuasion and promises that he wouldn't hate her, Paige explained what had happened that fateful night all those years ago. The night that changed her life.

"… and his dad had been plaguing me for months. Texts, emails, always putting me on edge. That's why we moved here" she said, "and then all of a sudden it just stopped. I checked online… apparently he's in jail serving a life sentence. He knocked over a pedestrian drink driving"

"So it's all over?"

"The harassing is… the guilt no" she said softly, "is that someone you still want to get to know?"

Isaac just chuckled, leaning forward to cup her cheek, "I'm a werewolf Paige, I can't be picky" he joked, sending her a wink as she smiled, "but yes, it is someone I want to know. Mistakes happen, trust me I've made a few"

"But you do good now" Paige mumbled, "you help people… you and your friends save people"

"We try" he said sadly, "but we can't save everyone"

"Do you miss her?"

He panicked, immediately thinking of Kayla – Kayla who wasn't supposed to be dead, "w-what?"

"Allison. I was at her funeral but I don't think you saw me there"

"… Yeah, I do. We didn't get on at first – that may be because she pumped me full of arrows but she was a great friend. So caring, so fun to be around… it's hard not having her around"

"Losing friends is the worst" Paige smiled sympathetically, "is that why Kayla really went to Mexico?"

"Uh…"

"I know she had family over there, a grandmother or something"

"She did?"

"Yeah" Paige nodded, frowning a little, "didn't you know that?"

"No" a deep ache opened up in his chest, "I mean I know her family don't talk to her grandmother but I didn't know she was in Mexico"

"Apparently she's a mean piece of work" Paige winced, "never even bothered to meet Kayla or Dylan… cala-something or other I can't remember, moved to Mexico where her dad was originally from when Kayla's mom and aunt were young from Puerto Rico – that's where the mom was from"

"… that's complicated"

"You really didn't know that?" Paige wondered, "I mean… you _are_ best friends…"

"I'm sure it just slipped her mind" Isaac gulped, "she never met her grandmother so what does it matter anyway"

"I suppose you're right" but she sensed Isaac's defensiveness and immediately felt bad, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like you didn't know her-"

"It's okay" he smiled, "I knew the important things about her, that's all that mattered"

"Knew?… mattered?" Paige caught on quickly, frowning suspiciously, "Isaac… Kayla is in Mexico, isn't she?"

He paled, his eyes widening as Paige was looking up at him sadly, watching as his features changed and he hated having to lie. He was honest with her about everything but this – he just couldn't give away this secret, especially because it wasn't his to tell.

"… What? Of course she is" he lied, his heart palpitating in his chest, "and I'm sure she'll be back soon"

"Promise?"

He had never felt this bad, lying through the pain, "I promise"

* * *

"You want to leave now?" Erica asked with surprise in her voice, "does Derek know?"

"I spoke to him" Cora nodded, "he knows I want to go back to south America and he knows you're coming with me"

"What did he say?"

"Not much" Cora shrugged, "he seemed sad about it but understanding… especially because we've lost basically everyone" she added bitterly, "he's too preoccupied with trying to find a way to bring Kayla back to really process anything else"

Erica winced, "he's still on that huh?"

"Non-stop" she replied sadly, "I've tried to tell him that it's pointless, that people stay dead but he won't listen… he's just lost one too many people to remain sane I guess"

"Are you sure that now is the right time then?" Erica asked gently, "to leave I mean…"

"No, the right time was five weeks ago straight after everything that happened but I hung back to stay with Derek, to grieve with him… now it's time to move on, to try and enjoy life" Cora smiled, grabbing her hand and tugging her forward, "enjoy life with someone that I lo… like" she changed her mind last moment, "to be happy and I can't do that here. Beacon Hills isn't my home and it hasn't been since I was ten"

"Well you can count me in" Erica laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to Cora's lips, "we're finally free to do whatever we want"

"Sounds perfect"

Erica grinned, "and just for the record… I love you too"

Cora blanched, "I wasn't going to say that"

"Sure you were"

"Was not"

"Hmmm" Erica just laughed, "it's okay, I can wait until you get the guts"

Cora just narrowed her eyes playfully, "careful" she warned with a laugh, "or I might just not take you with me"

"Unlikely" Erica smirked, "you can't leave me behind"

Cora's smile turned much sincerer, her eyes falling to her lips, "well… you certainly got that right"

* * *

"No, no, no _stop it,_ stop it, _STOP IT"_ she grabbed at her hair, near enough pulling it from the roots as she rocked back and forth, "I didn't mean that-I _never_ said that-don't-don't make me, _no_ stop it"

"It's okay little Hale" he soothed, "what you're feeling is normal… look at where you are-where they _left you"_ he hissed and she flinched, screwing her eyes shut, "look at all you lost because of them"

"N-No, shut up, _stop_-shut up"

"You're dead-"

"_S-Stop"_

"-you're dead and gone-"

"_SHUT UP"_

"-but still feeling so much pain…" he whispered as she whimpered, her resilience, her stubbornness, her mind caving in, "… they left you here so I could tear you apart bit by bit until all that's left is a bloody empty shell… remember how many times I've done that?"

She flinched, grabbing at her hair so roughly the damp strands got torn from the roots, the pain insignificant to everything she had felt so far, hating herself for how much anger and hate she felt when before she felt nothing but love.

"What you said before is true-" the nogtisune continued, "-you do hate them… you hate Stiles but as soon as you embrace that everything stops being painful… doesn't that sound good?" he enticed, reaching out to tilt her chin up, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "no more pain or agony…"

"N-No-N-N-No"

"Don't lie little Hale…" he purred, "there's only so much a person can take… how many times they can break every bone in their body repeatedly, how often they can choke on their own blood or feel every ounce of agony as their body slowly gets burned away…" the nogtisune's lips quirked, a sick sense of satisfaction searing through his entire being, "or would you like it if I showed you your baby dying on repeat? That adorable little niece of yours?"

"P-Please stop, please" she sobbed, "I c-can't-please just s-stop"

"_Then admit it"_ he hissed, fed up of the crying as he grabbed her roughly and yanked her up, "admit you're broken Hale"

And she was. She was so far broken it was a miracle she wasn't completely shattered. Because the only thing that kept her going was her family, her friends, Stiles… the things that she was slowly but surely started to resent, the people she fantasized about killing, ripping apart, the people that she loved that she wished were in position, feeling nothing but endless torture forever. The people that kept her sane and strong were now the ones she despised, the moments of clarity, of realisation, were few and far between. She felt herself sinking into full-fanatical hatred… she had lost her anchors and now there was nothing to keep her grounded.

She shoved him away, letting out a broken wail before falling to her hands and knees, clawing at the ground like she would maybe find an escape from the darkness, that she would wake up and find this was all just one big nightmare, but it never happened. Not even when she kept frantically digging at the ground until her fingers turned raw and bloody, nails ripping off painfully.

Because now she fully did hate them, each and every single one of them. So much hate she felt, eating her up from the inside out.

The nogitsune was right… a person could only take so much before they completely broke and she was so far past broken.

She was crushed to nothing but ash and dust.

* * *

"… you would've loved it, funniest episode yet" Stiles smiled, chuckling at the reminder, "I hit record before I remembered that you wouldn't get to see it… all these weeks and you're still the first thing on my mind" he mumbled, gazing down sadly at the ground that had now settled. It didn't look like a grave anymore, weeds and little miniature daisies poking out through the ground, "but today was better. I even got my econ grade up to a C which is a start I guess. Lydia took Malia clothes shopping and as much as she tried to convince her to go for the dresses Malia was adamant about the shorts… just like you" he mused, "I think Lydia thought so too. Isaac moved out of the house as well and I hate to admit this but I kind of miss him already… even his snoring through the wall" he laughed a little, "but I guess it's for the best. He needs to spend time with his brother. Speaking of, Cora and Erica finally took off. South America I think though they mentioned they would probably road trip as well. They never talked about coming back either but I don't blame them… Beacon Hills is not exactly the best place to live"

And the more he talked, the more he was aware of the crushing silence.

"Not much else has changed since we last spoke… things are still hard" he admitted, "harder than ever sometimes. Watching Lydia do all your schoolwork and having to pretend everything is okay, Kira still looks at me so guiltily, like what happened was her fault, Malia is slowly catching up with everything though it's going to take some time… and I'm just… _existing_. But I'm trying for you, trying to be okay I just want you to know that" he whispered, "I want you to know that although it hurts, that despite some days I feel like throwing myself in front of a car that I'm alright - that however long I live I'm doing it for you… you're still my hope Kaylz, forever"

All he got was a gentle breeze of wind ruffling his collar and a small sad smile tugged at his lips.

"Anyway it's getting late and I promised Malia I would help her study… we're all taking turns, my designated day is a Thursday so… I guess this is goodbye for now" he nodded a little, blinking back the tears, "I'll see you tomorrow Kaylz… goodnight, sleep tight" and with that he bowed out, slowly moving away from the grave, his converse clad feet crunching over dead leaves and twigs until all that was a burnt down house and the eerie quietness of the forest.

… Or so it seemed.

Three figures soon emerged from the safety of the trees, one dragging a petrified girl, no older than twelve or thirteen, across the ground until they reached the exact same spot Stiles had been standing on.

"This must be it" the female observed, tilting her head curiously.

"It is" the dominant male responded, his grip around the flailing girl tightening, "can't you feel it? The call of power?"

The other male grinned, "would you like the knife Juan?"

Juan grinned, holding the girl against his body, "yes… the blood of the virgin needs to be drained exactly where her body lays, the moon is almost in position" he accepted the curved blade, holding it to the girls' neck, "it's nothing personal little one-" he soothed as the girl whimpered, her wide terrified eyes not moving from the blade against her neck as his eyes flashed that perfect luminous green, "-we just need our dear cousin back… you understand don't you?" he taunted, "because once she rises we will all be so much more powerful than we _ever_ were, people will _fear us" _he laughed manically, his cousins joining in, "we'll be unstoppable – north, south, east and west's magic finally reunited-" he grazed his lips along her ear, "-and unfortunately we can't get that off a corpse… Adios, mi querido" before he slashed her throat wide open, her blood sprouting out as Juan pushed her dead body to the ground below, enjoying watching the pool of red seep beneath the dirt.

"A life for a life…" he mused, "let's begin shall we?"

**A/N) AHHHHHHH-HAHAHAHAH see there was some lighthearted stuff? I neverrrrrr lie haha BUT OMG OKAY so mnay feels "goodnight sleep tight" wtf stiles no don't say that haha and cora and Erica gone, camdens back and malia is getting to know the pack more AND WTF HAS HAPPENED TO KAYLA AND WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE (little tip, if you read the prequel: ashes to asjes dust to dust) I posted you will know a lot more about who they are and what theyre up to)**

**ANYWAYS please please please review and I love you all, see you soon, can't wait to hear your thoughts x**


	93. Chap 93- One doors closes, another opens

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form – I love you guys so much and a massive thankful shoutout to Guest, Amandalucia, WickedlyMinx (hehe surprise lol), Jocie413, zvc56, Vany, XxxXCherriesXxxX, Chloe, Linda96 for reviewing, for some reason I got the reviews in email but they're not showing up on must be a glitch but thank you so much and this is officially the last chapter… AND THEN THE FUN REALLY STARTS AGAIN. But for real two books in, about 200 chapters of main fanfic and lots more in the spinoffs/au for this little universe is possible because of you lovely people so thank you so much, hope you'll follow over the sequel too (will be posted in a few days, I will put up an authors note separately on here to alert you/or you can add me to your followed author) so seriously thank you hope you like this chapter x**

Stiles sat hunched over the bar, a half empty glass of bourbon in front of him, gazing off into space. In fact, he was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn't even care the crappy twenty-inch telly high on the wall was playing reruns of old Mets games or the loud obnoxious yells of the drunk burley dudes arguing over pool games, channelling and filtering everything out.

49 days, 23 hours and 52 minutes.

He was always counting. Every day was just another day in an endless hopeless life. Sure, he might be coping, he might be doing normal things, but that didn't mean the pain lessened. If anything it just got worse, slowly eroding away at him until he felt empty.

Nearly fifty days since that night – or rather, early morning tragedy.

Fifty whole days of endless torment.

50 days. 1200 hours. 72000 minutes. 4320000 seconds. All that time feeling void, crushed, and without hearing her speak or laugh, without being able to just reach out and touch her…

Fifty days of wondering when the pain would stop but it never did.

Stiles sighed loudly, reaching out with a tired hand and sloshing the brown liquid around in the bottom of the glass before draining it in one gulp, the sharp oaky texture burning his throat as it seared down but he was numb to it, not even flinching at the pain.

"Underage and drinking scotch, you must have had a terrible day"

He didn't even glance around at the feminine voice before speaking, "it's bourbon and fifty terrible days would be more accurate"

"That's very specific"

He didn't say anything, instead indicating to the middle aged bearded bartender that he wanted another glass and glanced down at the oak bar, absentmindedly tracing patterns with his index finger.

"Mind if I sit?"

He still didn't bother glancing up, just gave a half-hearted one shouldered shrug, "free country"

"And aren't you just full of the joys?" the stranger laughed, "isn't alcohol supposed to loosen someone up, not make them as tight as a coil?"

"How about you just mind your own business?" he grumbled, finally tilting his head to the side as the girl perched herself next to him on the stool, meeting her amused stare, "I'm not in the mood for twenty questions"

"I can see" she laughed lightly, brushing away some dark hair from her face, her eyes sparkling with amusement and Stiles could now see she was probably no older than he was and had probably clocked onto him because of the same age range in a very old, very beaten down bar half filled with bikers, "can I get a name? or do I really have to call you Mr miserable?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the glass the bartender stuck in front of him, his gaze catching the clock as he did so.

49 days, 23 hours and 54 minutes.

"Stiles" he near enough snapped, raising the glass to his lips.

"Nice name – I'm Kayla"

He pretty much choked on his drink at that, coughing on the strong liquor and gave the stranger a wide eyed stare.

"W-What?"

"Kayleigh" she repeated and Stiles frowned, "with a K"

"Right – sorry" he apologised quietly, his gut churning with uncomfortableness, "guess I just misheard" but that little blunder set him on edge, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"You're awful jumpy Stiles, is something the matter?"

"None of your business if it was" he sighed heavily, taking another sip, "but clearly there is if I'm sitting getting smashed on a school night"

"Okay, got it, no intrusive questions" he hardly heard her as his eyes found the slow moving hands on the clock above the bartender's head – 49 days, 23 hours and 55 minutes.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock?"

He gritted his teeth, "I thought you said no intrusive questions?"

"It's not, just a simple observation" and he glanced to the side as she briskly ordered a shot of tequila, "are you waiting for someone?"

He let his eyes wander to the empty seat on his right, a horrible dull ache building in his chest, "No… not anymore"

She winced, "bad break-up?"

He sent her a glare and she smirked, picking up the shot of tequila, "I'm curious, don't judge" before downing the clear liquid in one go and shaking her head a little, long dark hair covering her face and long legs politely crossed, "it's just a guess – a cute guy like you sitting here all on your lonesome, it's a pretty good guess if I do say so myself"

"No" he just sighed, stare wandering to the clock again.

49 days, 23 hours and 56 minutes.

"… you really take the whole silent-mystique thing seriously huh?" she laughed before ordering another shot, "and fine, I'll go first – I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend, found out my parents are getting divorced and then my dog got hit by a car… so you could say I came here to drown my sorrows"

He didn't even bar an eyelid, "rough"

"Yup" she nodded, downing another shot, "now – your turn"

He took another gulp of the burning liquid, cocking an eyebrow, "I'm not in the sharing mood right now"

"Oh c'mon" she playfully nudged his arm, "It's not like we know each other, we can say anything we like and get it off our chests without consequences, sometimes confiding in strangers is the best remedy"

Yeah… he doubted that.

"I don't need a therapist Katherine"

"It's Kayleigh"

"Whatever" he downed the last bit of bourbon, nodding to the bartender for another one on the last gulp before slamming the empty glass down, "what I need is to be left alone"

He sighed as he said that, folding his arms across the bar and waited for his next glass, sad brown eyes sliding to the clock again.

49 days, 23 hours and 57 minutes.

"Well tough" she chuckled and he narrowed his eyes, "like you said – free country right?"

"You're annoying"

"And you're boring" she shrugged, "lighten up, whatever happened couldn't have been that bad right?"

Well it was… it was _that_ bad.

"Bad doesn't even cover it" the fresh glass of bourbon had barely touched the bar in front of him before Stiles had snatched it up, taking a loud gulp, "and if you're so bored go and find someone else to bother"

"Nah, I kind of like you" she puckered her lips, "even if you are pissing me off"

He rolled his eyes, sloshing the liquid about in the glass again.

"Aw come on Mr puppy dog eyes-" she pleaded, "-keeping stuff to yourself isn't very nice, I told you my story, now you tell me yours" she added, "I promise I won't tell"

He set his jaw, sending her an unamused look, "you don't want to know"

"Sure I do" she laughed, "cheating girlfriend? Cheating boyfriend? Best friend rejection? Kicked out of school?"

He sighed loudly, his hand tightening around the glass so hard he almost broke it, "my life isn't some soap opera for you to laugh at so please, I'm asking you nicely this time, can you just drop it?"

49 days, 23 hours and 58 minutes.

"… I wasn't going to laugh" and for the first time in this weird exchange, Stiles actually heard her being soft and gentle, "sorry for being pushy, you just looked like you needed to talk to someone is all. Plus, after this I don't want you doing stupid like throwing yourself off a building or jumping in front of a bus because that would seriously suck"

He snorted, "thanks for the idea"

The girl paled a little, "you aren't serious are you?"

"What do you care?" he retaliated, "you don't know me"

"… You're really hurting aren't you?" she leaned a little closer to him, keeping her voice hushed, "Stiles… whatever it is you can tell me. I don't know you, you don't know me, no weirdness" she gently encouraged, "just don't do anything you'll regret"

He sighed, gaze finding its way back to the clock again.

49 days, 23 hours and 59 minutes.

"You see that clock?" he asked quietly and she nodded, following his line of sight, "in exactly one minute the time is going to be 2.49am"

"… Okay… and?" she whispered, gaze locked on the side of his head.

"And that's the time my girlfriend died in my arms exactly fifty days ago" he replied simply, letting out a sharp exhale as he picked up his glass again, "so there you have it, there's my story" but before he could raise the cool glass to his lips again, drowning his sorrow and guilt, her gentle hand landed on his wrist and pulled it down, her wide dark eyes gleaming with sadness and empathy.

"Don't do it" she advised quietly, shaking her head a little, "there's no need to poison your liver"

"There's every need"

Forty-six seconds.

"Would your girlfriend want you doing this?"

He winced, "don't try and guilt trip me"

"I'm not" she smiled a little, "I'm trying to help" and with that she carefully pried the half-drunk glass from his tight grip, "you'll thank me in the morning"

"Thank you for just prolonging my agony even more? Oh _yes_, I can see _that"_ he muttered sarcastically, reaching for the glass again but she pushed it to the side.

Thirty-four seconds.

"Thank me for not letting you binge drink to an early grave" she corrected, "and I'm sorry for your loss… I can't imagine how hard it must be for you"

"No, you can't" he agreed, giving up fighting for his drink, his vision already blurred and gut churning as he leaned on the bar.

"How did it happen may I ask?"

He winced again, his gaze subconsciously finding the clock overhead.

Twenty-seven seconds.

"Murder" he just answered sadly.

"Did they catch the guy?"

No… he was sitting right here.

He shook his head and glanced down, eyes welling with unshed tears.

Twenty-one seconds.

"I'm sure you've heard this before but it _will_ get better" she reassured, "everything always does"

"Not this" he shook his head a little, "not now, not ever"

"It will" she insisted gently, "just avoid the alcohol alright? That definitely won't help"

"It does help" he stubbornly replied, gaze latching on the clock and watching the little second hand inching closer to the top, "it helps _me"_

Eleven seconds.

She followed his stare, watching the countdown.

"You're just making it more painful for yourself" she whispered, "counting, watching, overthinking like this"

Five seconds.

"It's what I deserve" he mumbled, barely above a whisper, his eyes burning with tears as the second hand finally reached the 12, indicating an entire minute had just passed and a whole other one was beginning, his heart thundering against his ribcage.

50 days. 1200 hours. 72000 minutes. 4320000 seconds **_exactly_**.

And now he was expected to make it through another 50 days, 1200 hours, 72000 minutes, 4320000 seconds. Then the same again after that. He had to live through all those endless hours, minutes and seconds without her and right now that seemed impossible.

"No one deserves to be in pain" she said softly, "least of all you"

He let out a humourless laugh, "you don't know me"

"Maybe not" she agreed, "but I've been talking to you for the last- "she paused, looking up again at the clock, "-seven and a half minutes. I've had sex that didn't last that long so I would like to think of us as strangers turned acquaintances" she smirked, "trust me… whatever you're going through, you don't deserve to feel so guilty"

He cast his gaze downward, "I watched her die and couldn't stop it. I can and I will feel guilty" he mumbled, "and now that we've had our mini heart to heart can I please have my drink back?"

She looked sad that her words hadn't sunk in but Stiles knew she shouldn't take it personally – his friends had been trying and failing for the last fifty days, a ten-minute talk with a stranger wasn't going to change his whole outlook on life now.

"Fine" she grumbled, sliding the glass over to him which he caught, "I thought I may have talked some sense into you by now"

"I have sense" he disagreed, "I'm just being careless"

"Well that's stupid"

"I'm not disagreeing" he nodded with a dry chuckle, "oh and by the way… sorry about your dog"

Her lips quirked, "better late than never I guess"

He shrugged his left shoulder, letting the sharp liquid burn down his throat as he took a gulp, wincing a little at the after taste.

The silence fell again, just the echo of loud drunken shouts around them covering up the awkwardness.

"… I'm sure under that grumpy-douche-sad-kicked puppy dog exterior you're an alright guy" she spoke up with a laugh, "definitely someone I wouldn't expect to see in this pretty shit run down sorry excuse of a bar"

He snorted, "Is that a compliment?"

"To you? Yeah" she laughed, "but this place is pretty dingy and seriously overpriced"

"Couldn't agree with you more" he murmured, "I don't even think they wash their glasses"

But then a pair of large hands slammed themselves down in front of them and Stiles glanced up to see the six foot four, tattooed, beard wearing bartender glowering at them and he looked about ready to knock them into next week.

"Out. Now" he slurred, a wave of spit spraying over them, "you're barred"

Stiles scoffed, the alcohol not really helping his judgement right now, "barred? Ha, for what? Being honest?"

"Uh… Stiles…" the girl, Kayleigh if he remembered correctly, tugged on his sleeve, "maybe you should shut up?"

"Listen to your girl"

"She's _not_ my girl" Stiles said through gritted teeth, pushing himself off the stool narrowing his eyes at the guy opposite, "my girl is dead but do you know what she would do if she were here?"

The bartender cocked a hairy brow, mouth twisting into a thin line.

"This" and with that he grabbed the lapels of the guys' leather jacket, pulled him forward across the bar and promptly slammed his forehead against the bridge of his noise, a painful and sickening snap echoing all around them.

"Oh my god-_Stiles"_ Kayleigh, "what the hell?"

"Douche deserved it" he slurred, squaring his shoulders and letting out a single laugh, "yeah, not so tough now are you?"

But he soon took back those words as a large angry fist slammed straight into his eye, causing him to sprawl backwards.

"Okay-okay, we're gone" Kayleigh interrupted, pretty much waving a white flag as she stepped in front of Stiles and helped tug him up, "we're gone, see? Going" pulling a flailing him forcefully behind her and ignoring the angry shouts of the bartender with the bloody nose, "thanks for the service" and with that Stiles felt the cool nippy air hit him full force as he practically fell from the bar into the parking lot, the girl's hands grabbing onto his shirt to keep him upright.

"Careless _and_ stupid" she grumbled, "that guy was like made of muscle, what were you thinking?"

"That he needed to be cut down to size"

"_Great_ work, really" she said sarcastically, helping his stand up straight, "you went and got battered"

"Battered?" he scoffed, "one punch isn't 'battered'"

"Half your face is swollen already"

"And I broke his nose, I think we all know who the winner is here" he shrugged, "and anyway, I'm fine"

"Here – let me look at it" she reached up with a single hand but Stiles jerked back, "Oh c'mon, don't be a big baby and let me take a look"

It wasn't that… it's just the last person to touch him like that was Kayla all those weeks ago, he didn't want to ruin that with some stranger he's known for like twenty minutes. But he gave up, giving a resound sigh and she took that as a grudging _okay_ as she reached up, carefully touching his already swollen eye, the pale skin starting to bruise.

"Yup" she reinforced, "you got battered"

He rolled his eyes, ducking away from her touch, "helpful, _really_"

She snorted, a smile tugging at her lips, "but I have to admit… nice head-butt, who taught you that?"

He froze, his amused look falling from his face and she must've sensed his change in demeanour, instead changing the subject.

"Anyway Stiles-" she pronounced his name with a little more gusto than was probably needed, nodding a little at him, "-thanks for the most interesting twenty minutes of my life… it's actually a shame tomorrow we're still going to be strangers"

"… Why do you say that?"

"You seem like a nice guy – headbutting excluded" she added with a chuckle, "and it's not always you meet nice people"

"Uh… thanks… I guess…"

"Are you blushing?"

"No" he denied, coughing a little to clear his throat, "it's probably just blood"

She smirked, "yeah, you do look like you've just come from a boxing ring. Here-" she reached into her purse, pulling out some tissues, "-it does look like it's going to bleed" and with that she leaned up to press the soft tissues against the curve of his eye and cheekbone, "wouldn't want it to get infected"

"Thanks"

"You're saying that an awful lot" she observed, a smile still in place.

"You've seen me go from morbid depressed to picking a fight with a six and a half foot tall tree trunk of a guy like I was possessed and you still think of me as a decent guy… thanks are definitely in order"

"How drunk are you?"

"Like a smidge" he shrugged, "my tolerance for strong alcohol beverages have seriously increased lately"

"That's good to know" she nodded, dropping her hand from his face only to slide it down to his neck, "so uh… I guess this is goodbye…"

"Yeah, guess it is"

"… Do you want it to be goodbye?"

He frowned in confusion, the alcohol slowing his thought process down considerably, "what?"

"Well… we don't _have_ to be strangers" she said gently, "just saying"

"… what?"

She giggled, "how about I put it in simple terms for you?" and then she slowly leaned forward, pressing her red painted lips to his and he froze, his eyes widening in shock.

_What. The. Holy. Hell?_

Right… how could he miss the signals? Wow, what an _idiot_.

But in those next few seconds the constant dull ache in his chest lessened, or rather he forgot about it for those few blissful moments… it was like he was so distracted he couldn't comprehend the heart splitting, mind numbing pain and grief he had felt non-stop for the past fifty days.

A distraction that _actually_ seemed to work.

He let out a soft exhale, body slowly starting to loosen as her lips pressed deeper against his and he felt himself responding – hesitantly of course but when he found himself not thinking about blood, about painful last words or bright glimmers of green the hesitancy soon became non-existent, his hands slowly tangling themselves in thick strands of hair.

He shouldn't be doing this, he _shouldn't_, but for some reason the pain lessened, it went away and he felt like he could breathe again…

The perfect distraction.

Everything seemed to speed up after that.

His hands tightened in her hair, lips pressing more forcefully and legs moving as if on their own accord as he walked forwards, pressing her into the cold brick wall of the bar and pinning her there, hands desperately working over skin and black satin of her dress, not stopping for breath.

He was numb, _totally numb_, and for the first time he never felt a damn thing and it was nice… it was nice to feel alive for a change, to not constantly drown in grief and sadness.

The dull ache of loss was gone replaced by a burning fire.

He felt his hands sliding up the smooth skin of her legs, slipping under the soft material of the dress and tugging quickly at the lace underwear and ripped them off before she jumped up, wrapping her bare legs around his hips, one hand tugging at his hair and the other slipping between their bodies to quickly undo his belt, her nimble fingers making quick work of the strap before playing with the zip and shoving his slacks off his lean hips, tightening her grip around his body and it was then that Stiles came to his senses.

He wasn't _this_ guy. He wasn't even this _person_. He didn't do loveless sex, never had and never would. Especially not with someone he had just opened up to about his dead girlfriend and certainly not against some crappy old brick building in the dead of night.

… What the _hell_ was he thinking?

"Uh… I'm s-sorry" he mumbled, breaking the kiss and abruptly dropping her before sex could be initiated but she caught herself, cocking an eyebrow at him, "crap I c-can't-I'm sorry-I shouldn't have…. We _can't_"

"Whoa Stiles, hey slow down-"

"This can't _happen_" he repeated, desperately tugging back on his slacks and quickly doing them up, "this was a mistake alright? Shit I'm sorry, I have to go" he apologised in a rush, "I am so-_ow_-sorry" he mumbled, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to escape, "I Just-I can't-my girlfriend she's… I still love her and this just feels wrong"

"Stiles, it's okay, I get it-"

"I'm _so_ sorry" he apologised again, nearly breaking down into fresh tears, new found guilt ripping him apart from the inside out as he yanked open his jeep door, clambering in hastily, "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me"

And at this point he wasn't even sure who he was talking to – the girl he was this-close to sealing the deal with, himself or Kayla – the person who still had his heart even though she had been gone fifty days. Maybe all three. He was a screw up and he had _certainly_ screwed up this time. _Majorly screwed up._

He hit reverse, racing from the parking lot and scrubbed at his eyes as he drove, his hands shaking as they clenched around the steering wheel.

What the hell Stiles?

What the hell were you thinking?

Why Stiles?

All these thoughts passed his mind as he swerved through oncoming traffic and hastily drove as quick as he could, parking haphazardly outside the preserve and almost hitting a tree in the process.

The guilt continued to swell until he couldn't breathe, stumbling through the forest.

A panic attack… and he knew the one person that could stop it.

"K-Kayla, baby, I'm so sorry" he whispered, stumbling to the site where she was buried, sucking in a much needed deep breath, "I messed up. I got weak and I messed up majorly… I don't know why I… why I let myself do that. _Why?"_ he questioned out loud, wiping at his damp cheeks, "it didn't mean anything… not like what you mean to me. It was just a stupid weak mistake Kaylz and I am so sorry…" he apologised wholeheartedly, "I am… I am so sorry"

Endless silence, just a slight breeze stinging his injured cheek.

"It's just… fifty days is one hell of an anniversary" he whispered, "fifty whole days without you I just… I can't pretend all the time. It gets exhausting. I thought that maybe I was coping, that I had fooled myself into believing that maybe I would be okay eventually but the truth is… it's that…" he sniffed loudly, "I'm not okay and maybe it's time I stop… tonight may have been a mistake but it opened my eyes to something" he admitted gently, "I can talk to people. I could go and talk to my dad, to Scott, I could go and talk to Lydia and they would understand… they would understand and _help_ me… maybe that's been my mistake is that I don't speak to anyone… anyone alive" he corrected, gazing down sadly at the dirt and leaves, "I talk to you but you can't… you can't _hear_ me because you're-because you're dead… and you're not coming back… and talking to you like you're alive, like you're just sleeping next to me isn't helping. I can't keep doing this Kaylz" he choked out pitifully, "not for much longer… I need to talk to someone…"

"You can talk to me" a gentle voice whispered and Stiles jolted, whipping around and squinting through the dark to see Lydia standing there, a single rose in hand, "I uh… I couldn't sleep. Just kept thinking about how I put flowers on Allison's grave today but not Kay's… and hers is so bare…"

"Lydia…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin the moment…"

He just sighed in relief, the pressure against his chest alleviating, "Lydia, can I… can I speak to you, now?" he asked with a stutter, "about Kayla?"

She smiled a little, walking forward and placing the rose over the ground, "of course you can Stiles… anytime you want" she reassured, squeezing his hand, "do you want to come back to mine? I was debating about whether to watch all my home videos – the ones with all of us in them… Allison, Kayla…"

His breathing hitched, a painful but thankful feeling blossoming in his chest.

"Yeah… yeah that sounds nice actually"

She smiled tearfully, looping her arm with his, "I lost two of my best friends… I'm not going to lose another one to grief" she said honestly, "whenever you need to talk, I'm here…"

* * *

"it's been over a _week_" Juan exclaimed through gritted teeth, continuing to pace over the perfectly pact soil, "why hasn't she risen yet?"

"I think it's time we admit defeat"

_"Defeat?"_

His female cousin just nodded, "we failed and she's still dead"

Juan just let out a frustrated sigh, reaching out and punching the trunk of the nearest tree, "it should've worked, we had _everything_ we needed, the blood of a virgin, heart of a grim reaper-"

"We must've done something wrong"

"I went through _hell_ for this" Juan angrily snapped, "we returned every single night and all for nothing"

"Maybe some things just aren't meant to be" his male cousin said tenderly, "resurrection is huge… there was a big chance she would've come back wrong"

"That didn't matter" Juan argued, "as long as she was alive then we could've finally united our power like our encantado ancestors – we could've been _powerful_!"

"We're powerful now"

Juan scoffed, "not a sliver of what we could've been… that dear powerful little cousin of ours would've been the key to unlock unlimited source of power and magic"

Both his cousins peered over at him, "we can still have fun here with or without her… the nemeton is here, think how much chaos we could cause?"

Juan just sighed, pushing himself forward, "we'll need to cause a lot of chaos to make up for this. That Hale girl could've solved all our problems"

"Let's not think about it… she's still under there rotting away into nothing and we're here… that counts as a win to me"

But should they have stayed there a little longer, just a few minutes really, they would have sensed something stirring beneath the surface, swirling with dark magic.

But they never stayed. They left. They never saw the crackle of lightning across the sky or the way the ground started shaking, how the birds flew away in fear or the sudden uprooting of several trees crashing to the ground below.

It was like they knew something bad was coming…

And then, through the painfully quiet and empty forest, did a single bloody and dirt caked hand break free from the tightly packed soil, reaching and searching desperately for another chance at life.

**A/N) AHHHHHHHHHH OMG whoa sorry but 93 chapters and like 107 in the other story and now WE ARE ONTO THE THIRD BOOK HAHA**

**So poor stiles huh? Hes so broken BUT OMG GUYS SEE I TOLD YOU THINGS WOULD GET BETTER the next story is gonna be so much fun oh my god just saying haha so please please review and I shall see you in the sequel which will hopefully be up either Friday or Saturday, yay – THANK YOU SI MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT couldn't do it without you xxx**


	94. Chapter 94 - SEQUEL:)

**Authors Note: IT'S OFFICIAL GUYS I HAVE POSTED THE SEQUEL LIKE TWO MINUTES AGO… obviously called 'Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust' and am so eager to hear what y'all think and sure hope you like it. You guys have been amazing and none of this would be possible without you so THANK YOU SO MUCH *HUGS KISSES AND COOKIES* you're all so special and I love you haha xxx **


End file.
